Kasuto's Redemption
by Vopi
Summary: What begins as a simple trip to Castle Town spirals into a fight for the world's survival. In the process, battles are raged, relationships are formed, sacrifices are made, lives are changed, and the secrets of the past surface to the present. Post TP. Midna x Link.
1. Kasuto's Destruction

_A/N- The Legend of Zelda and all its associated characters and places are not mine, but owned by Nintendo. I own nothing except the OC's and the plot._

_75 Years Prior to the Events of Ocarina of Time_

Dark storm clouds loomed in the sky above, blotting out the sun like paint on a white canvas. The sky itself was colored a fiery red, far different from the benevolent blue that had been seen earlier that morning. An angry gale tore at the village, striking fear into the land as it swept through buildings and streets. The stench of rotting decay pulled on the nostrils, as the corpses of his fallen comrades lay around him. The very earth trembled violently, spewing flames from the forming fissures like an angry dragon. As Kari looked desperately around him, he could only despair at the utter destruction of his beloved village Kasuto. Stalfos and Dinolfos clawed viciously at the entry gates, defended by a few brave Sheikah.

The young Sheikah turned his red eyes to a Bubble that had flown over the gate. It's demonic green eyes locked onto the twenty-year old magician. The wind pulled Kari's black hair and cape violently against him, revealing his matching blue tunic and trousers underneath. Kari furrowed his eyes and stared straight at the demonic skull quickly approaching him. His hand reached quickly into a pocket hidden in his sleeve and pulled out a conductor's baton. It had been given to him by his father, and was no ordinary instrument. It was said to possess the power to communicate with the Goddesses themselves, and bestowed upon its user the ability to control the wind. A treasure handed down in the Sheikah clan; they referred to it as the Wind Waker.

His cloth-wrapped hands waved the silver baton gracefully to the sky and then circled it to either arm. He pointed it at the Bubble, which was only a few feet away at this point. "By the power of Farore, I call upon the wind," he yelled, his gaze not backing down. Suddenly, the wind that had been tugging at his cloak halted, changing directions abruptly as if it had a mind of its own. It blew fiercely at the Bubble, who was no match for the mighty windstorm. Its bat-like wings fought desperately for control as the monster crashed heavily into a ruined house; its fragile skull shattering into several pieces and the flames of its eyes quickly extinguished.

"Kari, why are you still here?" a voice called out to him, trying desperately to rise above the fierce gale that screeched in the sky. Kari glanced quickly to see an older man approaching him; the village chief. His pale face was bruised, but he still moved with much vigor. The veins from his arms and forehead bulged as he ran desperately. The light from the fiery sky reflected the sweat dripping from his brow, sliding down to his white sleeveless shirt and black trousers. All of his hair was gone, most likely from the incredible responsibility he shouldered being chief of the Sheikahs, the chosen race of the goddesses.

"I'm trying to help," Kari replied resolutely, showing not the slightest hint of cowardice in his expression. "The village is being overrun even now, and the gatekeepers can't hold out much longer." He looked to the struggling Sheikah defending the gate. They were vastly outnumbered, managing to hold against the vast siege only by maintaining a protective barrier. Unfortunately, their power was waning and holes were beginning to form in the wall. It wouldn't be long before the entire village was overrun.

The village chief, Sharlo, shook his head and sighed. He looked sternly at Kari, placing both hands on the young man's shoulders. "There is no hope for our village. We will fall, and we will accept our fate proudly. Such is the destiny of Sheikah. We sealed our fate when we began experimenting with the dark magic, and now we are paying the price for it."

"Then why are we still fighting?" Kari asked, looking desperately at the dark clouds behind Sharlo.

"Because," Sharlo replied, his eyes shining. 'We will not go to our graves alone. We cannot die until the evil that is decimating our village is sealed once again."

"And how will we do that?" Kari slipped the Wind Waker back into the pocket on his arm.

The man did not answer right away. His grip on Kari's shoulder tightened as his lips moved inaudibly beneath the loud crashing around them. His face clenched into a grimace for a few seconds, and then slightly relaxed. The young man felt a shock on his shoulders; an ember from one of the nearby flames must have jumped on his skin.

Sharlo finally looked up to face Kari. "The village will continue to fight as long as there is even one Sheikah left standing. It was the dark magic that brought us into this turmoil, and it will be what ultimately seals away this evil. Though it may cost us our lives, I am positive that we will grant peace for a time."

Kari whipped Sharlo's hands off him, stamping his foot down angrily. "We're all throwing our lives away. What's to keep the evil from coming back and repeating this whole process over again?"

Sharlo was silent for a moment, gazing keenly into Kari's eyes. "You, my son."

Kari was speechless. He backed a few steps away, gazing at Sharlo wide eyed. "What do you mean? You're not making any sense!" he shouted.

Sharlo's eyes saddened. "I believe with my whole heart you will know what must be done when the time comes. The goddesses chose you to master the Wind Waker above all other people. You have been entrusted with the legacy of our village."

The village chief eyed the gate nervously, and then quickly turned around. The tremors were getting worse, causing a giant fissure to open and split the village in two. Smoke as black as night emerged from the dark depths, further darkening the fiery sky.

Sharlo looked at Kari urgently. "Be quick and leave this place. Time is short, and I must go now to banish the evil away from our realm of light and cast it back into the darkness from whence it came." His chalice-covered hand lingered for a moment on Kari's cheek as the village chief pulled away. "Goodbye, my son." Without another word, Sharlo turned around and ran off into the smoke, leaving Kari behind.

"Father!" Kari cried desperately, grasping at the empty air. His heart lurched in his chest.

Suddenly, he heard an ear piercing screech from the bowels of the fissure, unlike anything he had ever heard before. The sound was filled with malevolent energy, nearly paralyzing Kari with fear. He had always hated dark magic, the main reason why he had chosen to harness the power of the wind instead. He knew in his heart the evil was drawing closer. There wasn't much time to act!

He retrieved the Wind Waker once again from his sleeve and held it in both hands. He knelt and cried as loud as he could, his pleas echoing off the ruined buildings and reaching to the very heavens. "Oh, Great Farore, show me what I must do, so that this village's sacrifice may not be in vain." Kari closed his eyes, tightening every muscle in his body.

Nothing happened. He got up, opened his eyes and looked around him, but nothing changed.

"The monsters have broken through!" rang out a desperate cry. Kari turned instantly to the gate, only to stare in horror as the barrier shattered. The gathered Stalfos and Dinalfos stampeded through, trampling the valiant Sheikah who had fought until the very end. Kari's eyes widened in unadulterated fear as the monsters began heading towards him. He was going to die; he knew it.

Suddenly, his arms began to glow. He looked down, noticing it wasn't just his arms but his entire body. His head felt light as everything blurred into a collage of colors and shapes. Suddenly, an excruciating pain shot through his chest; as if his soul had been torn from his body. His thoughts and memories faded to nothing. Existence blackened around him.

According to legends, the village of Kasuto faded into nothing, along with its people. The cause for its destruction remains a mystery, buried in the sands along with the many souls who perished alongside it. Now, the name is rarely mentioned, seen as an omen that invites evil merely by uttering it. The Sheikah's legacy lived on, seen in the founding of Kakariko Village a few years later by another branch of the tribe. A secretive and illusive people, they stuck to the shadows and never divulged the secret of what happened on that fateful day when the entire village of Kasuto was destroyed.


	2. Homecoming

_Modern Day: Seven Years after the events of Twilight Princess_

The bright clouds rolled lazily along the blue Ordon sky. A gentle breeze swept over the tall, green hills surrounding the rural farming village. The sun's warm rays shone down upon the villagers and their cattle, reflected beautifully by the sparkling stream that flowed through the center of the village. It was near the end of summer, almost time to harvest the scrumptious Ordonian pumpkins that were a yearly crop for the villagers. The goats basked lazily in the warm sun, grazing upon the fields of lush grass waving in the summer breeze. Every so often, one would let out a blissful cry. Ever since the dark days seven years ago, when all of Hyrule had been covered in twilight, the villagers had learned to appreciate such a wonderful blessing from the goddesses.

"Colin!" Fado ran though the village, looking frantically for the blonde young man. His blues eyes darted from house to house as he ran, looking for any sign of his assistant. Fado passed through the small village, glancing at the villagers as he went to see if Colin was with them. He wasn't to be found here, so there was only one other place to look: the village spring.

He continued running, stopping abruptly when he came to the path that passed by Link's house. His eyes clouded with melancholy as he looked at the neglected home. No one had lived there for years. Dust clogged the windows like a smog; the wood was rotting and beginning to weaken. The very house itself stood silent, disturbed only by the few birds and squirrels from Faron woods who found it a convenient shelter from the elements.

He shook his head and disbanded the memories of days long past. He continued down the path, emerging into the wooded area that led to the spring. Many of the trees hung over the path, growing healthily and hoping to soak up the precious sunlight that shined from above.

Fado rounded the turn and found, sure enough, Colin standing in the spring barefoot, brushing his beloved horse, Zephyr. He was tall and strong, his toned arms could be seen past the sleeveless Ordonian tunic he wore. Beneath his parted blonde hair were resolute blue eyes, equipped with a courage that he hadn't possessed seven years ago. To his back was strapped a plain wooden shield he had obtained at Malo Mart, and his trusty Ordon Sword, crafted by his father Rusl. His horse, Zephyr, was a sturdy animal coated with a tough, brown hide. Outlines of the horse's muscles rippled throughout its powerful body. The elegant black tail swayed side to side with every stroke of the brush. Its black mane flowed gracefully down its neck, resting tranquilly above its eyes as the horse whinnied in delight.

"I've finally found you, Colin?" Fado said, breathing heavily.

"What is it, Fado?" Colin eyed him worriedly. In the back of his mind, he already knew.

"It's those goats again. Those little scamps just don't seem to listen to a hair I say. Y'think you could round'em up for me today?" he pleaded.

Colin smiled and nodded quickly. "Um, sure Fado. I'll have those goats rounded in no time." He placed one foot on the stirrup, and hoisted himself onto Zephyr's saddle. With a quick kick to the sides, the two cantered through the village, leaving Fado behind at the spring.

Colin smiled slyly to himself. He was right. Ever since Link had left Hyrule with Epona, Fado had desperately tried to maintain the ranch on his own. Things quickly got out of hand as goats constantly escaped into the village. Bo, the village mayor, eventually grew impatient with him and asked his daughter Ilia to help out for a time. She reluctantly agreed to assist Fado, but only temporarily. In the meantime, the village scraped together some funds and bought a new horse, Zephyr, from Castle Town. Thanks to much patience, perseverance, and Ilia's careful instruction, Colin had successfully learned how to ride in only a year. He might not be as skilled a wrangler as Link, but it was enough to provide some much needed relief to Fado.

As Zephyr and Colin cantered up the hill leading to the ranch, Colin surveyed the field. From a brief scan, he estimated no more than ten goats grazing in the field today. He nodded and sighed in relief. The job wouldn't take him any more than a few minutes. As they passed through the gate, Colin kicked the horse into a gallop. "Let's go, Zephyr. If we hurry, we can join our friends for some milk later."

The duo chased after the goats, Colin hollering at the blue animals in hopes of causing them to move. He succeeded. The goats ran in all directions like spiders exposed in the sunlight. The pair chased them down, herding them back into the barn where they belonged. Used to the daily routine, the goats returned calmly to their stalls, awaiting the closing of their gates that signified the end of the day. This continued for several more minutes until Colin successfully herded every last animal.

Their task done, Colin and Zephyr passed through the gate that led back to the village. In the distance, they saw Fado approaching down the path.

"Thanks a bunch, Colin," he said when he finally reached them, placing a grateful hand on the horse's massive thigh. "I reckon it'd a been much more difficult without ya'll." He nodded at Colin, and then ran into the barn to lock the goats in for the night.

Colin smiled and kicked Zephyr into the sides, causing the horse to canter back to the village. He was eager to return to the village to meet his friends. It would be the first time in months that they were altogether again.

* * *

Later that evening, Colin, Ilia, Talo, and Beth were gathered at Talo's house, drinking Ordon milk and laughing around the table. Jaggle and Pergie were at Sera's house for the evening, allowing the group of old friends to have the house to themselves. They talked lively with one another, reminiscing over nostalgic days and catching up on each other's lives.

"And so, this thirty-five year old man comes up to me asking me if I'd like to buy a map," Beth began, rolling her green eyes.

She was seventeen, and now worked in Hyrule Castle Town along with Malo and her boyfriend Talo. Her desire to be like the city women pushed her out into the big city as soon as she was of age. She wore a long blue dress made of cotton and hand stitched with various other colors. She was skinny and slender, constantly concerning herself with the latest city fashions. She had grown slightly taller in the past seven years, now standing about the same height as her mother.

"He wore the most hideous outfit," she continued with laughter in her voice upon seeing her old friends again. "You'd think he jumped blind into a closet. And who wears underwear outside their pants, especially with a green full-body suit?" The company's faces grimaced at the image. "He kept babbling about how he was going to find fairies or something. He was a genuine creeper." Everyone laughed heartily, enjoying Beth and Talo's tales from the city.

"And he keeps coming back," Talo added, his long brown hair flipping in front of his eye. He brushed it back, and took another drink of his milk.

The young man was about eighteen years old, and wore a simple leather jerkin belted at the waist to red trousers. About the same height as Rusl, he was lean but strong from his work in the city. His voice was deeper, a sign of his maturity. He worked with his brother Talo and Beth, doing their best to maintain the rapidly growing chain of stores known as Malo Mart.

Talo's green eyes looked around the table at Ilia and Colin, both of whom had decided to stay within the warm comforts of Ordon Village. His eyes gazed warmly at his girlfriend Beth as the two stared at each other for a few seconds. He took his hand in hers and squeezed it gently. Looking back at his friends, Talo continued. "We have to force him out. We never do that at Malo Mart, but we'll make an exception for him." He paused shortly. "As we push him out the door, he says some magic words and talks about his magic balloon." Talo sighed. "There are just some strange people out in the world."

They all shared another laugh, and said nothing for a few moments.

"So where is Malo, anyway?" Colin inquired, taking a sip from his Ordon milk.

"You know how he is," Beth replied, rolling her eyes out of habit. "His work is more important than his friends."

"Hate to say it, but you're right. You'll have to give him a mighty hello for us." Colin looked around the table as the break in the conversation became evident. He attempted to keep it going "It sounds like you're all doing well in Castle Town though." The youth's lips curled into a smile. "Not much goes on here in the village. It's still the same as when you left it. Fado still can't handle the goats, so I help him out. It's a good thing I get paid, or else I'd be the most charitable person in Hyrule."

Talo chuckled. "It's good to see that our precious Ordon Village is still the same. It's nice to have a place to call home." He looked over to Ilia, who listened quietly at the table, her mind thinking about other things entirely. "How about you, Ilia? You haven't said much all night."

"What?" she looked up, her train of thought broken. Roughly in her mid-twenties, Ilia was thin but toned from working around the ranch. Her straight blonde hair flowed down to her shoulders, tied back into a ponytail so as not to hamper her work. Her kind green eyes looked up hesitantly, unaware of where the conversation had left off. She wore a simple white sleeveless shirt and orange leather pants. A country girl at heart, she loved nothing more than to be surrounded by horses and the great outdoors. In her hands she held a horse charm, the same horse charm she had made and given Link all those years ago. Before he left Ordon Village for good, he gave it back to her so that she had something tangible to remember him by. It had, after all, helped her overcome her amnesia long ago. Now, she never let it leave her sight, longing for the day he would return.

"How have things been going with you, Ilia?" Talo repeated, realizing that Ilia had never been the same since Link left. They all shared a strong bond with him, but she was closest to him by far. The day he left, she had stood outside his house for hours without moving, skipping dinner and not saying a word to anyone for a week. She had recovered significantly in that time, but there was still a piece of her heart lost from that day.

"Oh, things have been pretty dull around here." She smiled politely, finally becoming involved in the conversation. She took a drink from her untouched glass of milk. "As I'm sure Colin said, things haven't changed much 'round these parts. I've just been helpin' Sera with her shop since Hanch isn't the most reliable of people." They all chuckled quietly. "Other then that, Colin's got the ranch, so I just help with the cuckoos and the harvest."

There was silence once again as everyone sighed at the same time. They looked at each other, and burst out laughing.

"The city is nice, but there's no place like home." Beth sighed contently, reclining in the wooden chair.

"Agreed," they all chimed in, clinking their milk glasses together and toasting.

They continued talking and laughing well into the night.

After a while, Ilia pushed her chair back from the table and stood. "Well, its gettin' late, and I've gotta help Sera in the mornin," she said. She took one last drink from her glass, sloshing around the last bit of milk in her mouth to prolong the taste. "We're going to pick up fish for her cat tomorrow, so we've got to rise with the sun." Ilia began walking towards the door. "G'night, everyone. It was great seeing ya'll again." She turned to Talo and Beth. "Will I see you two tomorrow?"

They nodded in unison. "Most likely. It's a long journey back to Hyrule Town, so we planned to stay at least a few more days," Talo replied, letting go of Beth's hand and glancing up at Ilia.

Ilia smiled. "I'm glad. Then I'll see ya'll tomorrow." She waved farewell, placing her hand on the wooden doorknob and stepping out into the warm summer night. As the door closed behind her, she listened to the laughter of her old friends through the wall. The warm summer air felt refreshing against her cheeks, filling her with a quiet joy.

She sighed, and walked down the path through the village, the joyful chatter of her friends fading with each step. Her sandal clad feet brushed against the dirt path until she reached Link's old house. She stopped momentarily, listening to the orchestra of frogs and crickets filling the night air with their wondrous compositions. She took out the horse charm and grasped it in her gentle fingers, lifting her melancholy eyes to the pale moon above.

"Come back soon, Link," her soft words carried into the warm night air.

She stayed there for a few more minutes, listening intently to the sounds of nature. Without a single word, she turned around and walked back down the path she had come, disappearing into the cozy summer evening.


	3. Shattered Peace

_Author's Note: First of all, I just wanted to say thanks to all of you who have reviewed this story and added it to your favorites. All of your comments have been very encouraging and have pushed me to continue this story. I was going to write this chapter a bit later, but your positive feedback has given me some motivation to keep writing. So without further ado, I give you Chapter 3 of Kasuto's Redemption._

* * *

The bright sunlight pierced through the window, directing itself inconveniently onto Colin's eyes. As he turned with a groan, he brought the red cotton sheets his mother had sewn for him over his eyes, burying his head into the sack stuffed with cuckoo feathers that served as a pillow. He groaned in lethargic complacency, trying to ignore the rays that reminded him he had to wake up. He and his friends had stayed up late into the night laughing and conversing, and he was just now feeling the price on his heavy eyelids.

"Colin! It's time to get up," came a high-pitched voice from across the small house. Colin said nothing, hoping that the voice might leave on its own. He knew it wouldn't.

A light weight jumped on his stomach, causing him to grunt. The small bundle of energy grabbed his shoulders and jerked them up and down. "Come on, Colin. Don't you have to work today?" came the vibrant voice of Zen, his younger brother.

"Okay, Zen, I get the point. I'll get up." Colin groaned, shoving his brother's hands off him with a quick swipe. Zen rolled off and stood on the ground, hovering over him persistently. As Colin rolled over and opened his eyes, he was greeted by Zen's energetic face only inches from his own.

"You don't look like you're getting up," Zen said, his bright blonde hair appearing more intense from the light shining through the window. The boy was only seven years old, born at the same time Link had saved Hyrule. He was half of Colin's height, and wore the standard Ordon garb with trousers and a multi-patched tunic. Always brimming with energy and curiosity. Colin often entertained him with stories of Link's adventures.

"Give me a minute," Colin said, pushing off his covers and sitting on the edge of the bed. He got on his feet and walked over to the window, gasping as he saw how high the sun was in the sky. He was late for work! He looked over at Zen, who eyed him curiously. "Listen, Zen. I can't talk anymore. I gotta go!"

"It's about time." Zen shrugged, losing interest. His job was done; he had already obtained the pleasure of waking his older brother. He meandered out the door, looking for his mother, Uli.

Colin rushed around the house, quickly putting on a pair of suitable clothes and scrounging around for his sword and shield. They were nowhere to be found. Sighing in exasperation, he rushed out the door. He had gone no more than a few steps when his father's voice halted him.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Colin?" Rusl inquired with a serious tone, leaning against the front of his house and eying Colin carefully. One of his sandal-clad feet tapped impatiently on the soft grass below.

The two were about the same height, but Rusl was far more intimidating. His black mustache followed the outline of his mouth, curved into a frown. His blond hair was held back by a white head band, a precaution for whenever he practiced with the steel sword resting in the hand-made scabbard on his back. He wore chain mail beneath his Ordon tunic for the various adventures he often undertook.

Colin turned around slowly, holding his breath and hoping his father wouldn't delay him long. He said nothing, waiting for Rusl to continue. Even though Colin was considered an adult, he still treated his father with the utmost respect.

"You forgot your sword and shield at Talo's house last night in all the excitement." His father smiled, his countenance completely changed. His feigned impatience quickly dissolved as Rusl tossed the scabbard to Colin. The young man caught it in his free hand and fastened the leather strap around his shoulder. "You'll want your shield as well, though I pray to the goddesses you have no reason to use it," Rusl continued, tossing the wooden item carefully to Colin. He caught it, feeling the splints rubbing against his coarse fingertips. He fastened it to his back and turned to leave for the ranch when Mayor Bo called out to him, walking up the path to the father and son pair.

"There's no need to go now, Colin," Bo yelled, nodding to the ranch in the distance. Colin turned back to face the mayor as he approached. When Bo arrived, he folded his arms and inhaled the crisp air. His two-piece mustache curled to the shape of his grin, causing the forming gray upon it to become more noticeable. A simple Ordon garb was his clothing of choice, supplemented by a white sleeveless shirt that showcased his powerful arms and heavily built body. It was said that he wrestled with the Gorons of Death Mountain in his youth, but he calmed down significantly after meeting his wife.

"Fado is capable enough of letting the goats out of the barn," Bo said. "It's just getting them back in he needs help with," he sighed, shaking his head side to side. "I know Talo and Beth are here, so I'll give you most of the day off. Just be at the ranch near the end of the day, okay?"

Colin smiled and nodded. "Thanks Bo."

"You've been workin' hard. You should enjoy the time you have and spend it with your friends while they're here." His smile disappeared for a moment while his eyes glanced sadly up the path toward Link's house. "You never know how long you have." He looked back at Colin and placed a heavy hand on his shoulder, his smile returning. "So go have fun, and don't get into any mischief."

No sooner had he finished his statement when Ilia and Sera came running up the path, their eyes wide with fear. Ilia spotted the three men, and rushed over, her arms glistening with sweat and her breathing quick and short. She bent over, trying to regain her breath. Meanwhile, Sera continued running to her house, rushing through the door and slamming it shut.

"What happened, Ilia?" Bo asked, the fatherly concern permeating his voice. He placed a strong hand on Ilia's back, bending down to look his daughter in the eyes.

"Monsters," she said quickly, still gasping for breath.

The three of them frowned in unison. Rusl and Colin looked at each other, both thinking the same thing. Colin placed a firm grasp on the hilt of his sword, feeling his aroused fear slightly comforted by the steel weapon.

"Are you sure, dear?" Bo asked, backing up to give his daughter space. "Monsters haven't been seen around these parts for years."

"Don't mock me, pa!" she snapped, standing straight now that she had regained her wind. Her tone was harsh, but there was still fear written in her wide eyes. "I know what I saw. The same types of monsters that raided the village earlier." She shook from the shivers traveling down her spine. "I'll ne'er forget their ugly green skin and beady yellow eyes 'long as I live."

"Where did you find them?" Rusl inquired, stepping towards her and eying Ilia's face carefully. His knees were bent and his fingertips formed loose fists, itching for a fight.

Ilia took a deep breath and began. "Sera and I just finished our fishing expedition by that beautiful spring yonder near the edge of Faron Woods. We took a few steps towards the village when we heard a cry for help. It came from that strange man who lives by the road to Hyrule Market. You know, the one with the birds in his hair? We decided to investigate and hid behind a few trees near the side of the road. We saw a bunch of monsters causin' trouble, the same types that kidnapped me." She glanced quickly at Colin and then back at Rusl. "They ransacked the entire house." Ilia's eyes dropped to the ground. "We wanted to help him, but we're too late. Nothin' we could'a done but run back and warn everyone."

Bo frowned, his eyes burning with a passion like a mother protecting her child. "I feared that this would happen one day." He turned to his daughter. "Ilia, come with me." He looked at Colin's father. "Rusl, you know what to do." Without another word, he and Ilia ran down the path and began spreading the word of the impending attack.

"Come on, Colin. We have work to do," Rusl said resolutely, his eyes vigilantly watching the dirt path that emerged from the woods. He placed a reassuring hand on his son's shoulder. "It looks like you'll get to use that shield after all."

"What about Zen?" Colin cast a nervous glance back to the house.

"Don't worry about him," Rusl said, giving Colin a reassuring look. "He's safe with your mother. Bo and Ilia will take care of them." He turned and ran down the path to greet their unwelcome guests.

Colin swallowed hard and followed his father, reaching nervously for the blade resting in the scabbard behind him. Sword in one shaky hand, shield in the other, he marched reluctantly to the awaiting confrontation. As he ran, flashbacks played over in his memory. Images of the ugly, pale green face of King Bulblin jumped in his mind, nearly paralyzing him with fear and causing him to stumble. The same horror he had felt when he and Ilia had been kidnapped rushed back to him, dragging down his entire body and slowing his movements with an invisible weight. He shook his head and dispelled the thoughts, shifting his focus onto the task at hand.

* * *

The air was so still that the smoke rose in a straight column from the village behind. The forest was silent, as if in anticipation of the approaching conflict. All that could be heard was the creaking of the rope bridge in front of him, swaying side to side ever so slightly. A few clouds hovered gently overhead, completely oblivious to the events occurring in the world below.

Colin inhaled deeply, letting the scent of the forest leaves permeate his nostrils. He looked behind him, seeing the spirit's spring locked tightly. He stood alone, guarding the single path that lead to his Ordon Village and all the people he loved. With small precipices on his sides and the gate locked to the spring, his only options were to fight or run. He rolled his shoulders, attempting to alleviate some of the fear gripping his body. His sword rested in his nervous hand, vibrating to the shaky rhythm of his wrist.

His eyes narrowed as he saw movement far down the path. Coming into view, several ugly bulblins tramped down the path towards the blond swordsman. Their ugly heads looked like eggs tipped on their sides, dumped in slime for coloring and dotted with two yellow beads for eyes. Their numbers consisted of six or seven, all on foot and wielding wooden clubs.

The leading bulbin looked up and glared at Colin. Turning back, it yelled incoherent growls to its companions and ran down the path after its prey. Before long, the others followed, running towards the hesitant young man with their gazes fixed upon him

Colin stepped one foot back but stopped himself. "Just a little longer," he said to himself. He bent his knees and placed his wooden shield in front of him, preparing for the coming battle. His fear grew with every approaching step the mob took. Within seconds, they were out of the woods and crossing the rope bridge. Colin took another step back, but stopped himself again. His grip on the hilt tightened, turning his knuckles a pale white.

Before long, they sprang upon him with malevolent hisses. The lead bulbin's club rained down upon Colin, its path stopped by his wooden shield. The bulbin instantly jumped back, expecting a counterattack. However, there was none. The monster looked up puzzled, only to find Colin running down the path at full speed towards the village. The monsters seized upon the moment and ran after their prey in hot pursuit.

Colin continued running for all he was worth, putting forth all his strength with every stride. He looked quickly behind him, seeing the angry mob of green only a few paces shy. He continued running as long as his endurance would let him, passing by Link's house, through the deserted village, and eventually to the ranch. He raced up the hill and through the gates, turning around to face his opponents once he was inside the pasture. His enemies continued to chase after him with undivided attention until they too passed through the gates and into the pasture.

Suddenly, the wooden gates clicked behind the angry bulblins. They turned around, surprised by the unexpected sound. Their gaze was greeted by a confident Rusl, who hopped over the gate after locking it. He drew his sword and scowled at the beasts. "We won't let the likes of you attack our village again."

Hiding in the corners behind the fence, the rest of the villagers emerged, some with rocks, sticks, and slingshots in their hands. They began to holler and scream at the bulbins, shooting seeds, tossing rocks, and hurling other debris at the monsters. Confused by the sudden chaos, the monsters began shouting amongst themselves, unsure of what to do.

Colin and Rusl looked over to see the barn doors burst open, followed by a stampede of restless blue goats. Riding atop Zephyr's back sat Ilia, her eyes ablaze with a fiery determination. She yelled at the agitated pack, herding them towards the confused bulblins. The chaos proved to be too much, and the puzzled monsters ran desperately in all directions. Several were flung back by the angry goats, quickly losing consciousness. Colin gazed at the scene before him and finally regained his courage; the same valor that had filled his veins when he pushed Beth away from King Bulblin's grasp all those years ago. Filled with a renewed vigor, he and Rusl began attacking the bewildered monsters, slaying off the few that had dodged the stampede and finishing the ones that hadn't. With a puff of dark smoke, the monsters disappeared one by one as they succumbed to the swords of Colin and his father.

Within a few minutes, the dust cleared and Ilia returned the goats back to their pens once again. Rusl and Colin cleaned off their swords and placed them back into their scabbards. The villagers let out a cry of joy, celebrating the safety of their village and the success of their plan. Bo unlocked the gate and walked over to Colin and Rusl, both of which were still shaking with adrenaline. Ilia soon joined them.

"What a show! You two executed the plan perfectly!" Bo wooped, patting both swordsmen heavily on the back. He smiled and twirled his mustache a little. "After the attack on our village seven years ago, we couldn't let a thin' like that happen again. It pays to be prepared for the worst."

Ilia nodded and sighed. "I'm just glad nobody was hurt." She turned to Colin. "That was very brave of you, Colin, acting as bait for the monsters."

Colin blushed and looked away. "It was nothing," he said quietly. He looked back at Ilia. "It was your goat wrangling that startled them."

Bo interrupted them, placing a hand on both their shoulders. "You both were great. I'm sure Link would be proud." Ilia smiled slightly, but looked away. Colin grinned from ear to ear, basking gleefully in the compliment. Bo sighed and looked around the ranch. "I'm just glad we were able to trap them out here in the open ranch. There's no damage to the village or its people. That's cause for celebration!"

Rusl listened to them converse but said nothing. His face was solemn as he replayed the situation over in his mind. Monsters hadn't been seen around Ordon for seven years. What would cause them to suddenly appear and attack the village so violently? He shook his head and sighed. Perhaps it was, as he feared, just a hint of darker days to come.


	4. Rusl's Decision

A/N: _I've come back and rewritten the dialogue between Rusl and Bo. Anyways, I wanted to thank all of you for your feedback once again. I do appreciate it, and it helps improve this story overall. I hope you all continue to enjoy reading this. Here's Chapter 4._

* * *

The steam rose quickly from the bubbling pumpkin soup, dissipating into an indistinguishable mist. The untouched meal sat in front of Rusl as he stared at it pensively. He heard mumbles from across the table, but he was too lost in thought to decipher their meaning. His reflective blue eyes gazed up from the soup as he saw his beloved wife, Uli, staring nervously at him. Her straight blonde hair flowed gently to the back of her neck; her tender hand stirred the soup in the bowl before her in a soft circular pattern. Like most Ordonians, she wore the standard multi-cloth tunic.

"Ah, dear, are you… feeling alright?" she asked quietly, her eyes glancing quickly at Colin and Zen sitting at opposite sides of the square wooden table. Colin looked down at his bowl, not saying a word. He took a wooden spoon full of soup and set it to his tongue, only to flinch and quickly return the hot contents back to the bowl. Zen looked eagerly at his father, curious to know what went on in the minds of grown ups.

"I'm fine, Uli. I-" Rusl paused for a moment, allowing his eyes to wander about the room. "I've just had a lot on my mind lately." His lips curled into a forced smile. He took a spoonful of the steaming soup in front of him, gulping it down quickly as his eyes began to water. The concoction proved too much, forcing out a reluctant cough. He cleared his throat. "It's a little hot, that's all," he said, trying to remain suave.

"It's supposed to cool, silly," Zen laughed, his eyes sparkling with amusement. He mimicked Rusl's reaction, opening his eyes wide to exaggerate the image of his father's surprise. Colin smiled to himself but said nothing. A little red painted his cheeks as he recalled his own failed attempt to stomach his mother's spicy soup.

"I suppose… it is a little hot," Uli said, blushing slightly.

"I'm sure it'll taste delicious as always," Colin spoke at last, trying to sound as cheery as possible. He gripped his wooden spoon once again in determination and prepared himself for a second attempt at the formidable soup.

"Please, dear, don't get the wrong idea. It tastes wonderful," Rusl quickly added, looking at his wife lovingly. After all these years, she still looked as beautiful to him as the day they had met. He took a quick gulp from the goat milk in front of him to alleviate the stinging of his tongue; his sense of taste was slightly dulled as the milk poured down his throat. He glanced for a moment at his wife and two sons. "Well, shall we finish eating?" Even as he spoke, Rusl settled in his mind that he would discuss his anxieties with Bo. He would pay his friend a late visit tonight.

They all shared a quiet chuckle and continued their meal.

Colin glanced quickly at Zen as the young boy played with his soup. Even after seven years, it was still unusual to find Zen sitting there instead of Link. Having no parents of his own, Rusl and Uli became the foster parents Link never had. He commonly joined them for dinner; lighting up their spirits with casual conversation and bits of laughter. That was before Hyrule was attacked; before Link left and never returned. Colin sighed and let his mind wander in the nostalgic hallways of days long gone.

* * *

Ilia laid quietly on her wool sheets and stared blankly at the ceiling above. Her eyes were captivated by a small beetle scuttling across the boards in a spontaneous pattern. She followed the small insect as it headed for a small hole in the wall across the room. Inch by inch it drew closer, occasionally wandering from its original path but still managing to return within a few seconds. After a few minutes of silent observation, the young woman's eyes wandered once again as the beetle finally scurried into the hole that served as its private sanctuary. Down below, the floor creaked as her father busied himself.

Ilia sighed quietly to herself, turning over to gaze out the window. The crickets outside sang in a nighttime symphony, always a pleasure to the ears for those willing to take the time to listen. In the distance, the silhouette of a barn owl flew past the pale full moon. She gazed outside her window for several more minutes, entranced by the bustling nocturnal community just through her window.

Her eyes slowly moved toward the dirt path as she saw a figure walking towards her house. She squinted, using the pale moonlight to identify the silhouette as Rusl. The scabbard he always wore swayed as he walked in rhythm to the crickets' chirping. He approached the door and placed his hand on the wooden handle, opening it without hesitation and stepping into Bo's and Ilia's comfortable home.

Ilia snapped out of her daze and lifted her position upright.

_What's Rusl doing here so late? Pa never told me we were having company._

She shook her head once, as if tossing the idea aside.

_No. There's something else going on. I can feel it._

Her hands pushed off the bed as she hoisted herself onto the wooden floor. The ranch girl tiptoed out of her room and down a few stairs, placing her hand gently on the oak railing to maintain balance. Her light figure made no noise against the sturdy boards she walked upon. She approached as close as she could without being seen; the muffled voices of Rusl and Bo were barely audible against her ears. She could see the two men standing near the doorway through the railing.

"Rusl? What brings you this time of night?" Bo asked, the inflections in his voice clearly indicating his surprise. Ilia rolled her eyes; her thoughts exactly.

Rusl folded his arms and looked at his old friend. "We need to talk. Can I sit down?" His tone was ominous.

"Of course," Bo replied quickly. "Where are my manners?" He quickly walked over to the table by the wall and pulled up a chair for Rusl. He then did the same for himself as the two sat down. "What's on your mind, friend?" he asked curiously. He knew from Rusl's hard set eyes that something serious was brewing.

Rusl rested his arms on the table and leaned forward slightly. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about the monster attack two days ago. It's really making me uneasy."

"I see," Bo said, nodding quietly. "Go on."

"We haven't seen monsters in this area for seven years. What would cause them to attack so suddenly?" Rusl's face was folded into a grimace.

"I don't know," Bo conceded, rubbing his chin with his large fingers.

Rusl continued. "I admit, the defense plan went far better then I could've ever hoped. No one was hurt, and nothing was damaged." He paused for a moment. "Still, I can't shake the feeling that attack was just the beginning. I don't think the villagers understand that."

"So what are you suggesting?" Bo inquired, leaning forward. He could sense that they were approaching the reason for Rusl's visit.

Rusl curled one of his hands into a loose fist. He looked directly into Bo's eyes. "I think we need to escort Beth and Talo back to Castle Town as soon as possible. We don't know how safe the roads will be in the future."

Bo sighed and leaned back in his chair. He furrowed his eyebrows in thought and glanced towards the front door. "You may be right. I suppose they would be safer in the city." He paused. "But who would go with them? I'd volunteer, but I have my duties here as mayor."

"Of course not," Rusl said, a confident smile forming on his lips. "I'll accompany them myself. I have some business in Castle Town."

"Just you?" Bo scoffed, taking his hand off his chin and slapping it on the table. "What if you're attacked? Even you couldn't defend against an entire horde of monsters alone."

"Perhaps," Rusl conceded. "But what if I brought Colin? He has enough skill with the sword to defend himself. And Zephyr? We'd need a way to carry belongings."

Bo paused for a moment, reflecting on Rusl's proposal. "Very well. He's your son, and its for the safety of the children. When are you two leaving?"

"Two days from now. I'll tell Beth, Colin, and Talo to prepare for the journey tomorrow morning. We leave the following day at sunrise."

"If that's what you believe is best, I won't stand in your way." Bo nodded his head. "Just come back soon. We need Colin and Zephyr at the ranch."

Ilia couldn't believe her ears. Colin wasn't bad with a sword, but he wasn't as experienced as Rusl. Now he was going to take the long trek through Faron Woods and the southern portion of Hyrule Field with monsters about? Her body cringed as she imagined the group surrounded by bulbins, kargaroks, and whatever else might be out there. She knew firsthand their cruelty. Her hand felt for the scar on her back, the place where a bulbin's arrow had pierced her skin seven years ago. If Impaz, a kind old woman, hadn't found her and cleaned the wound, she certainly would have died.

The angry young woman got up from her hiding place and tramped down the stairs, making no more effort to conceal her presence. Bo looked at her surprisingly, while Rusl glanced in her direction with an amused smile.

"I-Ilia?" Bo stuttered, evidently caught off guard. He got off his chair and approached his daughter. "Were you listening this entire time?"

"Every word," she said furiously. She glared at her father. "How could you allow everyone to travel to Castle Town with monsters about?" Her foot tapped impatiently against the hard floor. "You're the mayor. It's your responsibility to ensure the safety of everyone in this village."

"I know," Bo dipped his head to look at the floor. After a few moments of instinctive shock, the mayor gathered his nerve and looked his daughter with equally stubborn eyes. "And that's what we're doing. It's safer for Talo and Beth if they're back in the city, not our small farming village."

"Well, if Colin and Zephyr go, I do too," she declared, stamping her foot down in assertive authority.

"Of course," Rusl agreed, his smile softening Ilia's defenses.

"Absolutely not," Bo protested. "It would be far too-." Bo stopped mid sentence and looked at Rusl in bewilderment. "What did you say?"

"She's welcome to join us," Rusl repeated, causing Mayor Bo's eyes to grow wider than marbles. "More than anyone else in this village, Zephyr trusts Ilia. If something happens and we're attacked, the horse is sure to be spooked. While Colin helps me fight, Ilia can calm her and stop her from bolting."

"Hold it, Rusl. I think you've counted your cuckoos before they've hatched," Bo protested. He stood up and looked every bit the mayor he could after eating three helpings of goat meat. "Colin is one thing; he is your son. However, I will not willingly put my daughter in harm's way. What kind of father would I be?"

Ilia looked at her father in disgust. Her hands went on her hips, a habit she had acquired from her mother when she was upset or serious. "Pa, I'm not a little girl anymore. You can't protect me forever."

"No," Bo countered. "But I can stop you from needlessly putting yourself in harm's way."

"It wouldn't be the first time I've been in danger." Ilia shot back. Bo paused as the remark pierced through him like a sword. A wave of remorse swept over the ranch girl, dampening her resolve. It had been a low blow, and she knew it. "I'm sorry, Pa."

"You're right, Ilia. You have seen danger before." Bo spoke after an extended pause. He looked down at the ground, now speaking in a much softer tone. "And everyday that passed without hearing from you only added to my torment." He paused. "You're all I have left."

"I know, Pa." All of the other arguments she had fell to the floor like stones tossed in the ocean. Now, there was only a solemn air of silence between the father and daughter.

"Bo, she'll be perfectly safe. I've traveled the road countless times, and Colin and I are more than capable of holding off a few mindless monsters." Rusl finally spoke to break the tension. "It's more of a precaution than anything else. I don't actually expect trouble."

"Are you just saying that to assure me?" Bo questioned, looking at Rusl with downcast but suspicious eyes.

"Not at all," Rusl said, concealing the truth behind a plastic smile. "Besides, it'll be good for her. She can tour the city and visit Malo."

"But what about your earlier concerns? Didn't you say things could worsen?" Bo asked.

Rusl waved a hand in the air to dismiss his earlier comments. "I've had a long day. That was just my paranoia speaking. Pay it no mind." The swordsman felt a tinge of guilt tug at his conscience as white lies poured out of his mouth like a waterfall.

"You've always been a wise man, Rusl. I will trust your judgment then." Bo conceded at last. He turned to his daughter and sighed in defeat. "If Rusl says it's safe, then you can go. Just don't do anything dangerous."

"I won't, Pa," she said with a giggle. "It's just to Castle Town." She smiled at Rusl and Bo and sprang up the steps. Stopping mid flight, she turned back to the two men. "Sleep well," she said before disappearing upstairs.

"Sleep well," Bo called back. He looked back to Rusl, who was preparing to leave. The mayor folded his arms and furrowed his eyebrows. His tone was stern. "Bring my daughter back safely to me." The command was intimidating, but Rusl nodded in affirmation nonetheless.

"You have my word," he replied.

His business finished, the swordsman opened the door and turned to his friend. "Good evening, Bo." The door closed softy behind him.

Bo collapsed in a nearby chair, letting out a worried sigh. "Night, Rusl." The Ordon mayor looked up the ceiling where he could Ilia's soft footsteps. "Aria, if only you could see your daughter now. She's got not only your eyes, but your stubbornness too."

* * *

The wind blew playfully against the regal young woman's gentle face. Her compassionate green eyes gazed tranquilly at the rolling hills and lush forests framed within the window. Her tender hand pushed back her long brunette hair behind the golden-earrings covering her Hylian ears. Upon her head sat a golden crown with a blue sapphire embedded in the center. Her tall, slender figure was complemented by the royal white and purple dress she wore as Queen of Hyrule.

"Your Majesty?" a voice beckoned behind her. Zelda turned around and faced a guard standing a distance from her. He was clad in a soldier's outfit with a spear in his right hand.

"What is it, Lieutenant Geoffrey?" Zelda inquired, her kind voice filling the room.

"I have news to report, my Lady," Geoffrey said, kneeling down in respect. "I'm afraid that there have been increased monster sightings in Lanayru and the surrounding provinces."

Zelda gasped quietly as her mouth curled into a frown. She took a deep breath and exhaled. "Thank you for telling me." She paused for a moment. "We must keep the people of Hyrule safe. As ruler of this fair land, that is my top priority."

"As you wish, your Highness. Not one monster will be left standing before we are through," Geoffrey promised. He stood back on his feet, turned on his heel, and walked briskly out of the room. The small study echoed loudly as the door slammed shut.

Zelda turned her face back to the scenic window, allowing the warm breeze to once again caress her cheek. She whispered quietly to herself.

"And so it begins."


	5. Road to Hyrule

_As always, thank you to everyone who continues reading; you guys are awesome! By the way, if anyone has any questions, feel free to PM me or send me a review with those questions, and I'll do my best to answer them. Enjoy Chapter 5!_

* * *

The birds bounced playfully from limb to limb as the morning sun peeked over the pine-covered hills overlooking the ranch. The sky was ablaze in a collage of warm oranges and yellows of various shades, lighting up the fluffy clouds above and damp ground below. The warm morning rays scattered the night chill like a dog playfully chasing a flock of birds. The morning dew still clung to the moist grass. In the distance, Ordon goats grazed contently in the fields, a signal of the start of the day.

Zephyr let out a soft whinny as Ilia approached her. She laid a soothing hand on the horse's muscular side, rubbing her gently. Zephyr's lush black mane swayed side to side as the horse shook her head in contentment.

Ilia's attention was drawn to the wooden cart Zephyr was to pull for the journey to Castle Town. She frowned in discontentment at the chipped wood and shaky boards that made up the shoddy cart. Would it even hold? Still, as long as it brought them and their belongings safely to Castle Town, she couldn't really complain. Her gaze meandered over to the gate that led outside the village. A collection of wooden boards from Faron Woods tied together with rope marked the village entrance. It was through this gate that their journey would begin.

"That a' girl," Ilia whispered softly, turning her attention back to the horse. "I know you don't like bein' tied up, but it's only for a lil' while. I'll be with you the entire time."

Ilia twisted around as she heard the voices of Rusl and Colin approaching the cart; In their hands was the last of everyone's belongings. She sighed as her eyes focused on their sheathed sword. She hoped the journey wouldn't necessitate their use.

"I believe that should be everything, Colin." Rusl grinned triumphantly, placing the last of the belongings inside the cart with a thud He rubbed his hands together and looked at his son, motioning to the village with a nod of his head "Go tell Uli and the rest of the villagers we're leaving soon." Colin nodded, turned on his heel, and took a few steps down the path before Rusl called after him. "Oh, and be sure to tell Beth and Talo to hurry over here. I want to leave before it gets too hot." Colin waved his hand in acknowledgement and continued down the path.

Rusl turned back and walked towards Ilia, placing a strong hand on the young woman's shoulder. His normally fiery eyes were filled with compassion. "Will you be alright?" he asked sympathetically. Ilia stopped petting Zephyr and looked at him. "I know you haven't left the village for quite a while," Rusl continued. There was a slight pause as the swordsman searched for the right words. "I thought you might like an opportunity to see the world a bit more."

Ilia looked down at the ground, unable to meet Rusl's gaze momentarily. She kicked lazily at a blade of grass with her sandal. "I know. It'll be nice to have a change of scenery," she said quietly.

Rusl nodded empathetically and folded his arms. "Very well. I just want to be sure you're alright. I've already told you of the potential dangers."

"I know," Ilia said, looking back up at Rusl. "If anything happens, it'll be up to me to keep Zephyr calm."

"Right," Rusl replied. "Leave any fighting to Colin and me." Ilia nodded, running her hand through the horse's silky mane as she listened.. They stood in silence for a few minutes, reflecting on the journey that lay ahead of them. There was still unrest from the sudden monster attack; there was no telling what lay beyond the village's borders. They had to be ready for whatever awaited them on the path to Castle Town.

Their thoughts were broken by the shouts of approaching villagers coming up the path with Colin.

"Papa!" Zen called out, breaking through the small crowd and clinging tightly to his father's legs. "Where are you and Colin going?" The boy began to sniffle, looking up at his father with tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "Can I come too?"

Rusl smiled and laid a calm hand on his younger son's head, ruffling his blond hair playfully. "No, you can't, Zen." Before the child could respond, Rusl placed a finger over his mouth, instructing him not to say a word. "Mama needs you to protect her while we're gone. You have a very important job; one only you can do."

"Really?" Zen asked hopefully, attempting in vain to wipe the tears before they fell from his eyes.

"Really," Rusl said. "And we won't be gone long. I promise to be back soon."

"Promise?" Zen asked, his hands now on his hips. His mouth was curled into a frown.

"Promise." He gave Zen a hug and walked him back to where Colin and Uli stood. Zen ran over to Colin and looked him straight in the eye.

"You hafta promise too," he said, his face curled into a stubborn pout. "I don't want to be kept waiting for long." Colin tried to hold a straight face, but he couldn't help butgrin.

"I promise too," Colin said. He grabbed his younger brother under the armpits and spun him in the air, twirling the boy in circles as if he was flying. Zen giggled in delight as he always did, unable to resist the enjoyment of his favorite game. Before long, Colin placed his younger brother back on the ground.

Content, Zen trotted back to Uli. "Remember, you promised," he turned to remind them. Colin and Rusl both smiled.

"And please come back safely," Uli added, unable to mask the worry glistening in her eyes. She was careful to avoid staring at the swords they both carried.

"Don't worry, dear," Rusl spoke softly, his words soothing the tension in her heart. He walked up to her and placed both hands on her shoulders. "Nothing is going to happen. I promise to come back safely." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and then walked over to Zephyr. He looked around at Talo, Ilia, and Beth, all of whom were saying their farewells. "It's time to go," he called out. "The sun's already over the hills."

Ilia looked at her father one last time. Despite the knowledge that the journey wouldn't be long, she couldn't help the anxiety stirring butterflies in her stomach. After all, the last time she had left the village had been over three years ago. While Colin and Rusl said goodbye to their family, she spent her final moment with her father.

"Have fun out there," Bo spoke at last. He looked at his daughter with melancholy, like a mother bird watching her offspring leave the nest. "Just don't do anything reckless. I don't know what I'd-" he stopped, unable to finish his thought.

"You don't have to say it, Papa," Ilia interrupted quickly. She looked down at her feet, a sad smile forming on her lips. "I know."

"I suppose you're right,' Bo conceded. He approached her and enveloped her in a bear hug, expressing emotions that he couldn't articulate. "Be safe, my dear."

"I will Papa," she said. "I'll make sure Talo and Beth get home safely too." She smiled. "And keep Rusl in line. Then, I'll come back as soon as I can." They released each other from the embrace.

"Make sure to write. Your old pa loves getting letters so he knows you haven't forgotten about him." Ilia nodded, straightening her father's mustache before she left. She opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted before the words came out.

"Come on, Ilia. We're getting ready to leave." Rusl beckoned, motioning for her to hurry. Ilia looked at her father once more before finally walking over. She placed her foot in the stirrup and hoisted herself onto Zephyr's back while Talo and Beth adjusted their seats in the cart amongst their things. Colin and Rusl stood on either side of Zephyr, taking one last glance at the villagers before departing.

The faces of everyone in the communal farming village looked on the small band ready for departure. Some uttered silent prayers of safe passage, while others waved vigorously with limitless energy. They all inhaled deeply for one final hoorah.

"Goodbye!"

Ilia signaled the start of their departure with a kick on the spurs. With a soft creek, the wooden cart came to life and followed the horse's powerful strides. Colin, Rusl, Ilia, Beth, and Talo all waved goodbye one last time as they drew away. The crowd disappeared behind the dense foliage of Faron Woods as they advanced further into the forest. The start of their adventure was upon them.

* * *

Several hours had passed since the procession had left the village. They were now well within the green borders of Faron Woods. All around them stood graceful conifers, maples, oaks, and spruce trees. Beneath the blanket of leaves stood a covering of shrubs and bushes; some yielding blue and red berries. The numerous fingers of the branchesoverhead cast many shadows down below, leaving occasional holes for sunlight to peek through. A hidden brook bubbled from somewhere in the forest, tempting the travelers with its refreshing liquid. Birds filled the atmosphere with their pleasant chirping, and squirrels rushed to and fro amongst the tree branches.

The group stuck to the main road through the forest; a dirt path that wound its way amongst the many trees. In truth, the road only grazed along the outskirts of the forest. Much of the woods still lay vastly unexplored. In the few hours they had been traveling, they had passed the Spirit's Spring and Coro's ruined hut. The remains of the hippie's former home served as a solemn reminder of the danger that loomed ahead.

"Hey Rusl," Talo called back, turning around in the cart to look at the man. Rusl walked calmly beside the cart, slowing down his step so he could face Talo. "How much further until we reach the edge of the woods?"

"Well, you can always get out and push if we're not traveling fast enough," Rusl joked, his mouth formed into a sly grin. Talo frowned, but waved the comment off. Rusl continued: "We should be there any minute now."

"That's good," Talo sighed in relief. He leaned against the wooden railing, his head bouncing up and down in rhythm to Zephyr's steps. He paused for a moment, inhaling the crisp forest air. "I'm glad you're with us, Rusl. I'd get lost here by myself."

Rusl stroked his chin thoughtfully as he stepped over a small rock in front of him. The cart bounced a little as it hit a pothole from the rarely traveled road. "How could you get lost? This road runs clear from Hyrule Field to Ordon Village."

A hint of red painted Talo's cheeks as he placed a bashful hand on the back of his neck. "Well, it's not really important."

"He thought he knew a shortcut on our way to Ordon," Beth said, looking at Talo with a mischievous grin. "We got lost. After a few hours, we ended up somewhere near the Forest Temple. It wasn't long before we found the road again." Talo glared at Beth, yet her innocent smile quickly broke his resolve. He gave her an affectionate peck on the cheek.

"The Forest Temple?" Ilia interrupted, unable to resist entering the conversation. She kept the reigns steady in her hand as she directed some of her focus to the conversation. "That's a good hour's hike into the woods. You must've used the old road to get to Ordon. It hasn't been used in years."

"It's not like it was my first time there," Talo replied defensively. "Remember when I caught those monkeys in the woods a while ago?"

"Caught them?" Another voice joined in the conversation. This time it was Colin. The youth had slowed his pace to facilitate the discussion. "That's not how I remember it." He paused for a moment. "If I recall correctly, you were trapped and Link had to save you."

Talo's face flushed as everyone laughed. When the hilarity died down, everyone became silent and continued walking along the main road. The soft patter of their footfalls only enhanced the tense atmosphere. Whenever Link's name was mentioned, an awkward silence always followed.

"I think I see the end of the forest." Colin said. "We're that much closer to Castle Town." The tension broke immediately as everyone turned their attention ahead. The trees were beginning to thin and a beacon of light shone at the end of the road. Ilia kicked Zephyr's spurs a little to ease the horse into a canter. Colin and Rusl jogged to keep pace with the steed.

Before long, they emerged into a clearing that could be none other than Hyrule Field. As they looked around them, they observed a sea of grass growing all around. Clusters of trees dotted the landscape, waving in the breeze and beckoning for travelers to recline in their cool shade. The sun was higher in the sky now, casting its light on the grass below. A gentle breeze danced across the field, inviting the plants of the field to move along to its hypnotic rhythm.

"I never get tired of seeing this," Rusl said. He turned around, inhaling deeply and stretching his arms to bask in the refreshing summer wind.

"This is only a small part of Hyrule Field," Talo said, eager to display the knowledge he had acquired in Castle Town. "It actually surrounds the entire town. To the east is the bridge of Eldin! It's quite a sight!"

Colin and Ilia nodded respectfully, ignoring most of Talo's words. Instead, they occupied themselves with appreciating the beauty of Hyrule field much like Rusl. Only Beth listened attentively to her boyfriend's words.

Suddenly, Rusl's countenance changed completely. He turned to everyone, his brows furrowed in a somber expression. He looked at his son with hard set eyes. "Colin, draw your sword and shield. We've got some unwanted company," he said sternly. He turned to the rest of the young adults. "Talo, Beth, get in the cart. Ilia, you know what to do."

Everyone could feel their heart palpitate against their chests. They anxiously looked to the eastern horizon; to their horror they could see figures off in the distance. Everyone brought themselves into their coordinated positions and prepared for the oncoming battle. As the figures drew closer, the silhouette of two bulbin riders and their repulsive boars became visible. Not far behind were a troop of a dozen bokoblins on foot. The menace on their sordid purple faces only heightened the powder keg of intensity in the air.

They heard cries amongst the monsters. They had been spotted! Within minutes, the group's adversaries were only a stone's throw away.

"Let's go, Colin!" Rusl shouted above the banging of boors' hooves, drawing his own sword and stepping towards the monsters. Colin took a deep breath and followed his father. The bulbin riders looked at them with their menacing yellow eyes and steered their boars to run them down. Rusl rolled out of the way without much trouble, but Colin was nearly trampled to death. Breathing heavily, it was all the young man could do to recover and muster the courage to attack the bokoblins now standing in front of him.

"Come on, Colin," he muttered to himself. "Would Link have this much trouble?" At the thought, Colin felt himself slightly strengthened. He couldn't let his friends down.

The lead bokoblin charged towards him with a rain of its club. Colin felt the heavy weapon clatter against his shield, sending several splinters flying. Yet, the ranch hand remained unharmed. Seizing on the bokoblin's exposed body, he brought his sword clean through the monster's torso. It stopped moving and dropped to the ground, disappearing in a cloud of dark smoke. Colin had no more time to celebrate his victory when he saw one of the mounted bulbins draw back its bow and take aim.

Suddenly, he was knocked to the ground as the flaming arrow came screeching by his head, nearly missing his cheek. Colin looked up and saw Talo hovering over him. He had knocked him to the ground in time to avoid it. The two young men got up without a word and prepared themselves as two more bokoblins approached.

Rusl rushed in front of the the pair and parried the attack with his sword. He yelled over his shoulder as the attackers pressed against him. "Din's fire, Talo! Get back to the cart! It's too dangerous for you here!"

"I can't!" Talo hollered in reply, stepping back ever so slightly. "The monsters! They're chasing Ilia and Beth!" He pointed slightly to the north.

Colin looked in horror as one of the riders was indeed chasing after the cart a short distance away. The wagon rolled unsteadily along as Ilia fought to control the spooked Zephyr. More than once, the cart leaned on only two wheels as the ranch girl struggled to avoid the barrage of flaming arrows. Beth clung desperately to the railings as the cart thrashed around about like a minecart without a track.

"We've got to take down those riders," Colin muttered.

"I'll take care of the bokoblins. You help Ilia and Beth," Rusl said as he blocked a bokoblin's club with his sword.

Colin nodded and sprinted after them. To his dismay, another bokoblin jumped in his path. It hit the unsuspecting youth hard on his sword arm before he could react. Pain throbbed up his entire arm, and the sword fell to the ground with a thud. Thinking fast, Colin thrust his shield at the surprised monster, temporary stunning it. The swordsman threw down the shield in favor of picking up his sword. He attempted a stab, but the now recovered monster jumped out of the way. The swordsman sighed in exasperation. He looked over the monster's shoulder and groaned.

As if in slow motion, a fire arrow sailed through the air and struck the shoddy cart, causing small flames to ignite the wood. Beth closed her eyes tightly and clung to the railing in unadulterated fear. Flames began to grow and spread along the cart. The cart soon fell off its hinge, crashing loudly to the ground. Ilia quickly turned Zephyr around and brought the horse to a halt a few feet from the flames.

"Beth!" she called desperately. "Get out of there!"

Beth shook her head and snapped to her senses. Fueled by sheer adrenaline, she jumped out of the inferno as fast as she could. A few good coughs forced the smoke from her lungs, but suffocation was the least of her worries. A shadow loomed over the young women as the bore rider drew ever closer.

The monster screeched in its incoherent language and looked at them malevolently. The archer readied its weapon and notched an arrow.

No sooner had it drawn the string back then the disgusting pig reared on its hind legs. Both rider and archer were thrown off by the wild boar. The cause for such an action lay in the animal's bloody side, where a steel sword pierced the monster's flesh. The boar ran for a few seconds, thrashing violently and grunting in pain. In its rampage, it crushed the two bulblins that rode it to their death. Before long, the disgusting animal collapsed to the ground as well, knocked unconscious from the overwhelming pain.

Ilia helped Beth onto Zephyr's back and prepared to kick the horse into a gallop. She paused, however, when Colin ran up to them. He had a small triumphant smile on his face, easily overshadowed by the massive sweat enveloping his skin and clothes. His breathing came to him in spurts. His dominant arm hung limply, colored with a deep blue where the club had connected. He had thrown his sword in a last attempt to save the young women. It was a risky gambit, but a successful one nonetheless. The bokoblin that had hampered his path lay defeated on the ground, disappearing in a cloud of smoke before it vanished from view.

"Are you two alright?" he asked quickly, glancing nervously at the second boar rider heading their way.

"We are now," Ilia responded. She looked in the direction of Colin's gaze to also see their encroaching foe. Her eyes burnt with a resolute determination. "We'll lure him away. You focus on the others," she said, clenching her fingers into a small fist. Without a moment's hesitation, she kicked Zephyr into a full gallop and traveled towards the mounted monster.

The boar rider saw the horse and her riders zip by him and turned his boar around in hot pursuit. As the monsters raced after the young women, the archer behind the rider readied his bow and notched a flaming arrow. He brought it to his beady yellow eye and took aim. With a release of his fingers, the arrow sailed through the air and flew inches from Beth's face.

The resulting scare caused Beth to jump and grip tightly to Ilia's sides. Ilia locked her face into a grimace as she dodged the flaming arrows. Yet, her heart sunk when she saw the ground below them passing slower and slower. Zephyr was fast, but pulling the cart had weakened her. The horse's pace slowed steadily, allowing the boar rider to gain precious ground. Zephyr continued to canter, approaching the crest of a medium sized hill. When they finally reached the top, Ilia and Beth were nearly thrown off as Zephyr came to a screeching halt. They had encountered some unexpected company.

The monsters continued riding up the hill, unaware to what awaited them over the crest. Half a minute after Zephyr disappeared over the crest, they too reached the same point. No sooner had they reached the top when they were shot down by a volley of arrows. As the deadly projectiles found their targets, the monsters collapsed to the ground like pincushions and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The bloody boar crashed dead to the ground; its eyes clouded as the spirit of life left it.

In front of Ilia and Beth stood a company of Hylian cavalry, all wielding bows in their hands and quivers hoisted on their backs. They were arranged in a straight line. A particularly strong-looking individual shouted orders from the middle. The soldiers' brown steeds had hard set eyes and muscular outlines. They were calm as hawks on the hunt, evidently having seen battle many times before.

"Thank you," Ilia said, addressing the soldier she believed to be in charge. Her eyes did not leave his confident figure.

"We can talk later when all the monsters are eliminated," the man replied calmly from beneath his armor. He shouted more orders, and the entire line broke into a gallop, still keeping formation. They traveled down the hill, heading for the column of smoke arising from the burning cart. Ilia and Beth rode a close distance behind and watched in amazement as the trained soldiers killed the other boar rider with ease. She imagined the relief on Colin and Rusl's dirty faces as the mounted archers dispatched the remaining bokoblins in front of her. The battle was finally over.

"Is anyone injured?" the leader of the squad spoke through his helmet once the chaos had died down and everyone gathered together again. The soldier's voice was professional but also masked a hint of concern. He looked at the group standing in front of him: a few swordsman, a wrangler with a horse, and a teenager. He couldn't help but feel impressed with them for having survived a monster attack of that caliber.

"I don't believe so," Rusl replied calmly, stepping forward to address the soldier. He looked at Colin. "My son sustained a blow to the arm, but it should heal in time. Most of our belongings were scourged in the blaze, so we have little left."

"And for what reason were you traveling through Hyrule Field?" the soldier asked, the suspicion permeating his tone.

Colin went to say something, but a look from his father quickly quieted him. Rusl continued: "We are on our way to Castle Town. We were escorting a few friends of ours back from Ordon Village when we were attacked. We heard the roads were dangerous, and we wanted our friends to arrive back safely." The swordsman wiped a spot of sweat from his forehead.

"And you heard correctly," the soldier said. He thought for a few moments, staring into Rusl's intense blue eyes. Satisfied, he turned to the other soldiers. "Be at ease, men. Their story sounds truthful."

"May I ask what is going on?" Rusl inquired, a curious expression on his face.

The soldier looked back at Rusl, evidently surprised at having been addressed so directly. His mouth curled into an amused smirk. He took off his helmet and laid it between his torso and arm. With his other hand, he rubbed his straight auburn hair quickly, as if to make it presentable. "We patrol Hyrule Field in search of monsters by order of Her Majesty, Queen Zelda. I am Lieutenant Geoffrey, leader of the 5th Cavalry Company." He paused for a moment, allowing his brown eyes to observe the individuals standing before him. "It is our duty to make sure the roadways of Hyrule are safe for travelers such as you."

"And we thank you," Ilia chimed in, her tone as polite as possible. "Lieutenant," she added. The ranch girl wrapped her arms around Zephyr gently to calm the shaken horse.

Geoffrey was about to respond when Beth suddenly broke down crying. Taken off guard, the lieutenant was stricken speechless. Ilia and Colin immediately ran to her, placing comforting hands on her back. Rusl turned and observed, not wanting to intrude on the situation.

"What's wrong, Beth?" Colin asked sympathetically. He bent down on his knees so that he could see her face.

"I thought if I waited for him, he would come," she mumbled, tears streaming down her cheeks. She sniffled and tried to regain her composure. Her words were shaky as she spoke. "I don't see him anywhere."

"Who?" Ilia coaxed. She knelt down and wiped away one of the tears falling down Beth's cheek.

There was a tense silence as everyone waited for her to continue. At last, she spoke.

"Talo's missing!"


	6. Finding Talo

_A/N- I apologize this chapter took so long. Don't really have much to say here, except I've finally beaten Final Fantasy X. So hopefully, I can begin updating more frequently than I have been. Enjoy!_

* * *

Smoke black as night rose from the bubbling lava pools below. Unpredictable wind currents inside the scalding inferno bent the columns to their will. The sea of smoke parted gracefully as a cloaked figure walked through it, his footfalls echoing off the stone floor beneath him. The searing heat and suffocating smoke were enough to deter most from ever coming to this dreadful place; most that were even brave enough to enter the magma-filled purgatory succumbed to the extreme conditions. However, as the stranger walked along a narrow rock bridge, he showed no indication of exhaustion. Not even a drop of sweat fell from his pale brow less face. He continued ahead with purpose and confidence, ignoring the fifty foot precipice on either side to a death by magma below.

He strode ahead until he finally reached his destination: a stone altar. Two thick stones were vertically arranged as legs while a third on top served as the mantle. The stranger took a strange powder from a satchel in his cloak and sprinkled it on and around the stone altar. He then placed two candles on either side of the mantle. After lighting them, he chanted in a foreign tongue etched far back in his memory. The strange words seemed to possess the smoke around him as they echoed off the surrounding stone walls and converged onto the altar. The dance of the flames moved in tune with the rhythmic chanting, and soon took on a life of its own. The eerie light they cast combined with the glow of the magma to illuminate the figure's brown cloak.

Before long, the man finished his chanting. He waited in silence as a dark cloud began to form over the mysterious altar. Though he did his best to suppress it, a nervous chill ran down his spine. Not many things affected his steel resolve, but participating in this ritual always filled him with an ominous dread.

"What have you to report?" A deep voice suddenly boomed from the dark cloud now dominating the altar. Though he couldn't see it, the man felt the presence of the cloud pierce right through him. If he wasn't careful, he could be killed right on the spot.

The man swallowed hard and worked up his resolve. His clammy hands took off the hood of the cloak, revealing the figure's strange face. The candles' luminescence on the man's marble-shaped yellow eyes and porcelain colored face painted a stark contrast to the malevolent clouds he beheld. The scars of previous battles laid imprinted on both cheeks. "The preparations are ready, my lord. I have gathered an army as you advised." He paused momentarily, taking a quick breath to maintain his composure. As he spoke, he felt his mouth to be as dry as salt. "I await your next command."

"Obtain my legacy like we discussed and make the necessary preparations for my return. Dispose of any resistance as you see fit." The unearthly voice directed, its dark vibrations pulsating right through him. "Succeed, and you will receive what you seek. Fail, and death will be preferable to the pain I will inflict upon you."

"Everything is under control, O Wise One," the man assured, shaking slightly. Still, his tone gained confidence at the mention of his reward. "The populace of this world are blissfully unaware of what awaits them. What small resistance there has been has already been taken care of." A malevolent smile crept on his lips. "Soon, the Gorons of Death Mountain will be the first to bow before your mighty power, O Great One."

"Very well," the voice responded, seemingly satisfied. "See that it is done. We will speak again when you have finished your task." Without another word, the cloud evaporated, snuffing out the candles as it left.

When he was certain he was alone, the man collapsed to his knees, his entire body weakened by the encounter. He sighed in relief, realizing he still possessed his life for the moment.

* * *

Talo's breathing was heavy as he ran down the forest path. Despite his panic, he did his best to avoid the potholes and large rocks scattered across the road. He quickly looked back, seeing two ugly bokoblins pursuing him as fast as their disproportioned bodies would allow.

Unfortunately, it proved to be his undoing.

His lack of attention made him blind to the hole in front of him. His footing slipped from under him as his right knee crashed against an outcropped rock. He heard a sickening crack, and a surge of pain rushed up his leg. He instantly collapsed to the ground in agony, curling up into a fetal position. He attempted feebly to move his leg, but the large amount of pain paralyzed him.

"Great, I probably broke it," Talo muttered angrily under his breath. "I'm sure Rusl'll give me another lecture when this is done," he continued, rolling his eyes in disgust. "By the goddesses, I'm an adult now. Why can't he see that?"

He applied slight pressure to his knee to test the extent of his injury, wincing as even that little bit hurt him. The intensity of the pain had almost completely blocked out the memory of his pursuers. However, the approaching footfalls served as a reminder as he turned his attention behind him.

Talo's eyes widened to the size of marbles as the bokoblins quickly closed in. His attempt to roll off the path proved futile. The young man cursed, finding the pain a great inconvenience. Despite that, he bit his lip hard and tried to fight it. Then, a flash of inspiration struck him. He froze and collapsed limply to the ground like an abandoned doll.

Before long, the monsters reached him. The left bokoblin grinned stupidly and poked the motionless body with its club.

No reaction.

Puzzled, the bokoblin looked to his companion and grunted. Talo held his breath and squinted tightly, hoping desperately they would believe him dead and move on. Though not the most convincing act, the stupidity of bokoblins was well-documented and not to be underestimated. If they left, he could hopefully reunite with his friends later on.

Unfortunately, his plan wasn't to succeed. Circumstances quickly moved from bad to worse as a loud bark rang out from the nearby brush. Slightly surprised, the bokoblins looked toward the direction of the sound, looking even less intelligent than usual. Their lips were curled up and their mouths hung open, showcasing their disgusting, perforated teeth.

It wasn't long until the source of the bark revealed itself as a wild wolf rushed out of the brush. It stopped momentarily on its muscular paws, allowing its deep blue eyes to search among its prey. Talo opened his eyes slowly to observe this new interloper. The fur near its paws was coated with white, while closer to its torso was the addition of gray splotches. Its small frame made it agile, but by no means took away from its ferocity. The mountain range of white canine teeth in its mouth boasted sharp functionality, and served only to amplify the intimidation of the majestic animal. It was bent down with its legs slightly angled, ready to strike with its potent bite. It let out a low growl, a stern warning to any who would heed it.

"Farore's wind," Talo whispered a curse inaudible to the monsters. "Even the forest's trying to kill me." Unfortunately, the wolf's ears perked up in response to Talo's remark. It redirected its gaze right at the frightened young man. His eyes closed instantly and he braced for the impending attack, praying silently in his head that he might miraculously survive.

His prayers were answered as the wolf returned its attention to the stupid monsters. With great agility, the ferocious animal lunged at the neck of the first bokoblin before it could react. A sickening crack rang out as the monster's neck was torn, and it dropped lifelessly to the ground. It took a few seconds for the second bokoblin to realize the situation. By the time it braced itself, it was too late. The wolf had circled behind him with defying speed and sunk its pointed teeth into the monster's leg. The bokoblin was swept off its feet and shaken violently by the wolf's strong grip. After a few good shakes, the wolf dropped its frazzled prey to the ground, and ripped its neck as well. Both monsters disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving Talo helplessly alone with this new foe.

Every hair on Talo's head stood on end as the wolf slowly approached him. He knew that his possum facade wouldn't work any longer. He sat up and prepared to fight off a potential lunge with what feeble strength he could muster. The wolf drew ever closer, slowly placing one white paw in front of the other on the dirt road. It stopped just out of Talo's reach and began to sniff him curiously.

"Good wolf," Talo whimpered, his eyes carefully following the animal's every movement. It sniffed his legs with interest, particularly the one that was injured. Talo desperately wanted to cry out for help or at least change his position, but a sudden movement might provoke the predatorfurther. "You don't want to eat me," he continued. "I'm too weak to even walk." The youth sighed, wondering why he was even reasoning with the animal. It obviously didn't understand him. Or did it?

As if in response to his statement, the wolf ran into the woods. A few minutes later, it reemerged carrying a long wooden stick in its mouth, sturdy enough to be used as a crutch. It dropped it in front of the baffled Talo and sat on its hindquarters.

"Is this for me?" Talo questioned, obviously surprised. "Can you understand me?" The injured young man accentuated his message with pointing and hand motions. The wolf merely stared at him blankly, and then redirected its gaze back to the stick. It gave a soft whimper. "Very well," Talo relented. He gratefully grabbed the stick and used it to support himself as he regained his footing. It was a little awkward at first, but he quickly learned how to use the stick to keep weight off his bad knee.

"Talo!" a voice cried out. It was Beth! Her voice was soon joined by a chorus of other voices, calling out his name rhythmically in different pitches like a choir.

The wolf pricked up its ears and sniffed at the air. It could sense the large group approaching. Not wanting the unexpected company, it quickly circled around and bolted back into the woods from whence it came.

"Wait, don't go," Talo called after it, but to no avail. He turned towards the direction of the voices and called back to his friends. "Beth! Rusl! I'm over here! Follow my voice!"

"He's over here!" Beth said to the others. "I hear him!" Talo could hear the trampling of leaves and the clinking of armor as the sounds steadily approached him, growing ever so louder. Within a minute, he was tackled by an ecstatic Beth, who couldn't suppress the joy of seeing her boyfriend alive. Rusl, Colin, and Ilia arrived shortly thereafter, followed by a group of Hylian soldiers on horseback.

"Ayee!" Talo grunted in pain as he and Beth hit the ground.

Beth looked at him curiously with her big green eyes. "What is it?" her questioning voice asked as innocent as a small child. Talo clenched his teeth but didn't reply. Instead, he pointed to his knee, which was swollen red at this point. Her face instantly grew serious and she looked to Rusl.

"Rusl, he's injured," she said. The swordsman sighed and approached the young man, kneeling so he could inspect the injury. Beth looked back at Talo, her voice taking on the tone of a mother. "Can you move it at all?"

Talo winced as Rusl applied slight pressure. Seeing his reaction, the swordsman immediately stopped. After taking a deep breath, Talo turned back to Beth. "Not much. It hurts too much if I overdo it." He paused for a second. "I think it's broken."

Rusl nodded and stood up once again, walking casually over to Geoffrey. "Do you have any medical supplies? A bandage and wooden plank for a splint should suffice."

Geoffrey nodded and barked orders to retrieve the necessary items. He looked back at the stolid swordsman with resolute eyes. "Rusl, was it?" An affirmative nod confirmed his guess. Geoffrey continued: "We have what you need. It'll take a few minutes."

Rusl nodded and glanced at Colin and Ilia, both sitting atop Zephyr. Their eyes stayed focused on Talo; their ears attentive to anything they could assist with. Each blamed themselves for having not been vigilant enough. If only they had been watching, this wouldn't have happened. Still, by the small smile on their faces, Rusl could empathize with their gratitude that a broken leg was the worst of their current worries.

"Allow us to patch up the injury," Geoffrey's voice broke Rusl's concentration. He turned back to face the lieutenant. "I feel personally responsible for not having helped sooner. It is our job to ensure safe roads for travelers, especially to Castle Town."

"Very well, as long as Talo is alright with it," Rusl replied vaguely, his thoughts seemingly elsewhere. He redirected his gaze to Talo, who nodded in affirmation.

"Go ahead, Viscen," Geoffrey gave the signal, raising his arm and pointing with his hand. The soldier immediately responded and knelt down by Talo and Beth. He began to diligently wrap the board to the wound with a long piece of cloth, ensuring the fracture wouldn't worsen.

Rusl knelt down beside Talo once again. He watched the soldier work for a moment, admiring his skill and efficiency in addressing the situation. He turned to Talo, who was distracted from the pain thanks mainly to Beth's presence. "When we get to Castle Town, we'll take you to the doctor. He can probably give you something better to treat the wound."

"Not that stingy old man," Talo complained as his face turned sour. "He wouldn't help me even if I bound him and threatened to kill him."

"Don't worry about him," Rusl replied, chuckling quietly. His lips curled into a mischievous smirk. "I have connections that will help persuade him." He rubbed his chin as he surveyed the surrounding area. Surprisingly, there was no evidence of any struggle. The puzzled swordsman looked back at Talo. "How did you manage to get that injury anyways? I don't see any monsters."

Talo blushed slightly. "I'll tell you about it on the way to Castle Town."

Rusl nodded. A tap on his shoulder brought his attention behind him. He looked over his shoulder to find Geoffrey hovering over him.

"May I speak with you?" the lieutenant whispered quietly, "Preferably in private." His tone indicated the subject was urgent.

"Very well," Rusl sighed. He reluctantly rose to his feet and followed the experienced soldier. The two men walked off a short distance, out of earshot from the rest of the company. Geoffrey spoke first, getting directly to the heart of the matter.

"Rusl, you hail from Ordon Village, correct?" His eyes looked keenly at Rusl, as if searching for something. His shoulders were raised formally in the same way he would address a superior officer.

Rusl crossed his arms and nodded in affirmation. "Yes. What of it?" He was oblivious to the lieutenant's intentions.

Geoffrey couldn't hide the relief on his face. His eyes seemed to relax, and his shoulders dropped. "Would you happen to have known a swordsman by the name of Link?" His voice was hopeful, as if close to finding an item lost for a long time.

Rusl's heart nearly skipped a beat. He furrowed his brows and glared at the lieutenant. His eyes shifted to the others, who were too focused on Talo to care about the present discussion. "I do," his voice trailed off. His muscles tensed as he waited for whatever information he was about to receive.

Geoffrey nodded, covering his emotions with the stolid face he had perfected as a soldier. "Would you please accompany me to meet with Her Majesty, Queen Zelda? She bears tidings of him that she wishes to give you."

Rusl was almost speechless. Still, he couldn't help getting in the last word. He felt his skepticism overpower his initial shock. "She wishes to see me?" he replied doubtfully.

Geoffrey nodded empathetically. He could understand why Rusl was unconvinced. No one had heard from Link in over seven years. Still, orders were orders, and he had obediently delivered Zelda's message. After all, if there was anyone who knew his whereabouts, it was her. "You don't have to believe me," he challenged, raising one eyebrow in defiance. "However, you should consider it an honor that the Queen should wish to speak with you. It is not every day one gets an audience with Her Majesty."

"Very well, I understand," Rusl replied quickly, realizing the gravity of the offer. He looked back at the soldier and studied his expression. He understood the man was serious, and Rusl didn't wish to lose an opportunity to hear of his former apprentice. "Once everyone settles in Castle Town, I'll go with you to meet her."

* * *

Rusl was always awestruck whenever he saw the majesty that was Hyrule Castle, and this moment was no exception. The blue spire in the center seemed to claw at the heavens, pointing the way to the goddesses themselves. The surrounding stone towers and lesser spires descended like a symmetric stairway, becoming closer to the ground the further they were from the central spire. The sheer size of the castle was mammoth, paying tribute to the genius of Hyrule's diverse races. Around it was built a large stone wall to repel intruders. The moat sparkled beneath the summer sun.

No expense was spared on the reconstruction. After it was destroyed seven years earlier, all of Hyrule banded together to rebuild it. The Gorons supplied the necessary stones and materials from Death Mountain. The Zoras used their mastery of the water to help shape the moat. The residents of Kakariko Village, Castle Town, and Ordon Village banded together to perform the labor. Rusl himself had participated in the reconstruction, and he couldn't help but feel proud as he gazed in fascination at the finished product.

"Are you ready?" Geoffrey's voice interrupted the swordsman's daydreaming. Rusl looked quickly at Geoffrey and nodded. Currently, it was only the two of them. After much persuasion, Colin and Talo decided to stay with Dr. Borville, a stubborn old man but an expert nonetheless, to get their injuries treated. Ilia was at the stables caring for Zephyr. When she finished, she was supposed to travel to meet up with Beth at Malo Mart.

"Of course," Rusl answered at last. He looked at the soldier warily. "Do you know what news she possesses?"

"I am only the messenger," Geoffrey said, his neutral eyes not giving any indication to his knowledge. He motioned for the guards at the gate to let them pass. Seeing their superior, they obediently opened the large wooden doors leading to the castle.

"I see," Rusl commented, not hiding the disappointment in his voice. He reached quickly for the hilt behind him, ensuring nothing had happened to his weapon on the journey. He hadn't gone more than a step when he heard Ilia's excited voice calling after him. He turned around to see the young woman making a beeline straight for him. She was nearly out of breath by the time she reached the two men. Rusl waited patiently for her to begin speaking.

"Rusl, –_huff-_you'll never guess –_huff-_ who I saw –_huff_- in the stables." She said excitedly, not waiting for her breath to return. Her eyes sparkled like gemstones, and not a single muscle in her body was still. Her tone contained more joy than he had heard her express in a long time. Whoever she had seen had to be special indeed.

"A cute stable hand?" Rusl suggested jokingly, unable to resist a good jab.

"Epona!" she giggled. "I saw Epona! That means Link's here! I just know it!"

"Are you sure it was Epona?" Rusl's smirk turned to a frown. He didn't want her hopes to get too high. He folded his arms and looking at her crossly. "I'm sure there're a lot of horses that look just like her."

Rusl's reaction didn't diminish the young woman's spirit at all. "I know Epona when I see her!" she insisted gleefully. Not even a rainy day could dampen her glistening smile. "The horse had a white cross-shaped mark on her forehead. Only Epona had that!" She paused and looked suspiciously at Rusl, tilting her head slightly to the side. "Where are you goin' anyways? Where's Colin and Talo?"

"I have some urgent business with the Queen," Rusl said calmly, hoping that she wouldn't press further. He knew better, though.

"Like what?" Ilia asked, glaring at him as she stepped in his direction.

"We just have to talk. I don't know the reason," Rusl bluffed, hoping she would leave it at that. Geoffrey shook his head but said nothing.

Ilia looked keenly into his eyes; as if peering into his mind for the truth. Eventually, she gave up and shrugged her shoulders indifferently. "Very well. Do what you must." The smile jumped on her face once again. "I can't wait to tell everyone about Epona." She turned to head back down the street, but Rusl stopped her before she could go any further.

"Don't say anything to them," he cautioned, his defiant eyes warning that he was not to be taken lightly. "I don't want Colin disappointed by false hope."

A sly smile crept on Ilia's lips. "Why not?"

Rusl was speechless.

"If you don't want me to say anythin', then you'll let me go with you," she challenged. Her eyes met Rusl's in a contest of wills.

"And why would you be interested in listening?" Rusl questioned, attempting to disinterest her but only achieving the opposite. "What we have to discuss would only bore you."

"I thought you didn't know why she called you," Ilia replied calmly, a small twinkle in her eye. Rusl held his tongue; she had trapped him in his own lie. "It's about Link, isn't it?"

Her vibrant green eyes bore right through him like a knife. Rusl knew that he couldn't keep up the facade, and maintaining it was far more trouble than it was worth.

"You're right. Are you happy now?" he conceded, shrugging his shoulders in exasperation. "However, I don't know anything more than that," he added quickly, meeting her gaze once again. Ilia looked at him suspiciously. "Honest."

"Okay, I believe you," she replied confidently, hands triumphantly on her hips. "Let's get going. We wouldn't want to keep the Queen waiting."

"Fine," Rusl said. An exasperated sigh and drooping eyes gave testimony to his exhaustion. He looked to Geoffrey for approval.

"I don't see a problem with it. You are a close friend of Link, yes?" the soldier replied. She nodded. Geoffrey looked her over carefully. "Before you go, I must search you for weapons." He eyed Rusl's sword. "I'll need that as well. I can't take any chances."

Both looked at each other and reluctantly agreed. Rusl handed his scabbard to the lieutenant and was patted down for any other weapons. Ilia was also searched, but, out of respect, not to the same extent as Rusl. After Geoffrey was satisfied, they began their walk towards the castle. Rusl let out a weary sigh. Now he understood why Mayor Bo was so exhausted. Stubbornness ran through the entire family tree.

* * *

"Her Majesty, Queen Zelda, will see the two of you now."

Rusl and Ilia were ushered through the large wainscot doors and into the royal throne room. Both were awestruck at stepping into the magnificently furnished room. As Zelda's adviser, Ramiro, introduced them, their eyes wandered over the vast enclosure.

On either side stone wall stood majestic arches with windows opening out to the vast landscape below. Marble columns decorated with the symbol of the Triforce stood a few feet from the wall, holding up the lofty ceiling. A velvet blue carpet felt like grass beneath their feet, running from the entrance to the throne at the other end of the room. Above the crimson throne sat a large marble statue depicting the three goddesses of Hyrule: Din, the goddess of power, Farore, the goddess of courage, and Nayru, the goddess of wisdom. Their gaze spread from the throne to the vast kingdom they protected. The aroma of elegant perfumes pervaded the atmosphere, most likely concocted by the very best in Hyrule. Ilia and Rusl nearly found their senses overwhelmed. One or two guards stood at the exit, watching the visitors' every move.

"Please, come closer," a gentle voice said. Both looked ahead to find that it was none other than Zelda herself. She had on a simple blue dress with white sleeves, adorned with a red brooch, and held around her slender waist by a brown leather belt. Her arms held gold bracelets, and golden earrings hung from her pointed ears. Her hair was mostly tied back so it flowed behind her neck, with a few brunette locks in front of her ears.

"Wow, she's beautiful," Ilia whispered to Rusl as the two approached.

"You can say that because you're not married," Rusl whispered back. Ilia giggled quietly as they finally stood before the princess. Both bowed on one knee, as was customary when addressing royalty in Hyrule.

"Lawrence, Mido, please leave us be for the time being. I won't be long." Zelda directed her orders at the guards, who executed it with swift obedience. She turned back to her guests. "You may stand." Both were surprised at the humility and kindness with which she addressed them. For being ruler of Hyrule, she was not one to stand on ceremony with others unless the situation demanded it. She looked intriguingly at Ilia. "Who are you?" There was no hostility in her tone.

"Me?" Ilia responded with surprise, pointing at herself. Zelda nodded. "I'm Ilia, your Majesty, from the province of Ordona."

"Ah, Ilia," Zelda mused, tapping an elegant finger to her chin. "He spoke very fondly of you, you know?" she commented, looking at the young woman.

"I beg your pardon, your Majesty, but who?" Ilia replied innocently, obviously surprised that the Queen had heard of her.

"Why, Link, of course," she said with a kind smile. "He always had something good to say about you."

Ilia's cheeks turned as red as a tomato. She looked away, unable to say anymore. Rusl used the chance to jump into the conversation.

"Your Majesty, do you know of Link's whereabouts? Is that why Lieutenant Geoffrey called for me?" he asked tactfully, being careful not to phrase his question too bluntly.

Zelda's eyes instantly dimmed, as if shouldering a heavy burden. She inhaled deeply, and let loose an anxious sigh. Her voice dripped of heavy grief as she spoke. "Link never had any real family." She looked solemnly at the blonde swordsman. "Rusl, from what he said, you were the closest person he had to a father. He respected you highly." She turned to Ilia, who anxiously held her breath. "Ilia, from the way he spoke of you, I don't think there was anyone Link cared for more."

"Is he okay?" Ilia demanded, trying her best to maintain her composure. She fought off the horrible thoughts circulating through her mind.

Zelda looked at her sympathetically but said nothing. She continued after a few moments."It is because you two were the closest with him that I feel I must tell you: Link has left this world. His spirit has been taken by the goddesses to a better place."

"Y-you don't mean-" Rusl stuttered in disbelief, his mouth hanging open.

It took all of Zelda's strength to finish her thought. "I'm sorry," she paused, mustering all she could to say the three most difficult words of her life. "Link is dead."


	7. A Meeting with Royalty

_A/N: Well, I tried to get this chapter up as quickly as possible, but it got delayed due to college work. I also wanted to thank those of you who consistently review: Yacob, Surviving Sheikah, The Silent Orion, MiyaChama, Darkide, and Victoria-Blackheart. And of course, thanks to all of you who continue to read this story! Here's Chapter 7!_

* * *

The words of Queen Zelda echoed across the silent room like cymbals at a funeral. Their harsh and thunderous truth shattered Ilia's heart, rendering her motionless and without words. A sharp inhale was all she could manage at the sudden shock. She didn't even notice a hovering mayfly land on her hand, scurrying in a sporadic pattern on her arm as it explored the foreign territory. Ilia's blue eyes were far from the vibrant color that normally defined them, replaced by the hollow emptiness of permanent loss. Both hands dropped limply to her sides as she collapsed to her knees, causing the mayfly to flee frantically from its comfortable perch. The blank expression on her face voiced the complete devastation she couldn't.

The effect of the monarch's words was no less brutal on Rusl. However, unlike Ilia, he had seen death before, and had learned better how to handle its unforgiving grasp on those he cherished. His fingers formed a tight fist in an attempt to vent the decisive blow to his spirit. He clenched his jaw so tight that it could've been used for a nutcracker. His solemn eyes averted the princess's gaze, turning in empathy to Ilia kneeling passively on the floor.

Zelda could say no more. She waited silently for the two to handle their grief, while she herself felt a growing knot in her chest. As she looked at the solemn figures before her, she couldn't help but feel partially responsible. She distracted her gaze with the fly buzzing around her, watching disinterestedly as it landed on the arm to her royal throne.

_Was this really the right thing to do? Should I have said nothing?_

The whispers of doubt began to cloud her mind. She subtly shook her head and suppressed the thoughts through an effort of will, a necessary skill she had learned as ruler of Hyrule.

"How?" came a determined voice. Zelda snapped out of her reverie and turned her attention to its source, Rusl. His knuckles were whiter than the clouds rolling by the window. His brows were locked in a vengeful scowl. "Link hasn't been in Hyrule for seven years."

Zelda folded her arms across her chest, hesitating slightly. She looked directly at Rusl, but could still see Ilia in petrified shock through her peripheral. The words were soft as they left her lips. "Perhaps," she paused, her shaky voice betraying her guilt. "Perhaps, I am partially to blame."

The cold expression on Rusl's face instantly melted. His eyes stared with keen concentration at the ruler of Hyrule. The stolid swordsman didn't know how to react; he hadn't expected such a response. He could only mutter a barely audible reply: "Your Majesty?"

Zelda's ocean blue eyes diverted once again to the arm of her throne, where they found the mayfly a much more bearable sight than the stunned faces of Ilia and Rusl. She began, allowing the two to hear the tale that brought them here. "Seven years ago, shortly after Hyrule was saved, I had a dream. At first, I merely ignored it, but it persisted. It came back to me night after night, becoming ever more vivid with each passing moon."

"A dream?" Rusl asked.

Zelda nodded and elaborated. "In it, I saw a dark cloud. It rose up from Death Mountain and engulfed the volcano. Merely gazing at the cloud sent sharp shivers down my back. I knew this was no ordinary pillar of smoke. It was as if evil itself was embodied and personified."

She paused momentarily, eying the two for affirmation. A slight nod from Rusl urged her to continue.

"After the cloud conquered Death Mountain, it took on a defined shape. A tall figure with two crimson eyes emerged from the cloud, casting its bloodthirsty gaze on the rest of our fair land. I was helpless as I watched it spread its malevolent energy towards every corner of Hyrule, turning our beloved kingdom into a graveyard of misery and darkness. His malevolent energy turned my fair people into hideous beasts. Despite my strong desire to turn away, my eyes remained fixed on the sight before me."

Zelda took a short pause to catch her breath. The silence echoed as her words sunk in.

"Suddenly, it began to rain. It was no ordinary downpour, but as if the goddesses themselves were unleashing their grief-stained tears upon the land. Indeed, as I was soon to discover, this was not far from the truth. The clouds parted for a moment as I saw the Three Goddesses descend in their golden glory, looking down upon the desolate land. They shook their heads in mourning, and signaled for the rain to intensify with a wave of their shining hands. In what seemed like minutes, the entire land of Hyrule was completely submerged. Only those who had escaped to the mountains were able to survive. The darkness itself was drowned with Hyrule, allowing peace for a time."

"Hyrule- flooded?" Rusl gasped. He breathed a sigh of relief. "At least it solves our drought problems," he joked lightly to ease the shock. He folded his arms inquisitively. "But with all due respect, Your Majesty, I don't see how this relates to Link."

An empathetic smile painted Zelda's expression. "Patience, Rusl." She glanced quickly at Ilia. She had not moved an inch, and still showed no indication of vitality. Only the steady rhythm of her breathing gave any indication of the life still inside her.

Zelda's smile quickly disappeared. "After the rains stopped, all that remained were vast oceans: infinite bodies of water with no hint to the ruins that lay below. The few survivors that remained developed villages on small islands overtime, but nothing that could compare to the glory the world once was. As I took in this ominous sight, one of the goddesses approached me. I wish you could have seen her, Rusl. Words cannot even describe how majestic she was."

"A goddess spoke to you?" Rusl questioned, trying his best to mask the doubt in his voice. Still, Zelda was perhaps the most virtuous woman he knew, and she wouldn't lie without good reason.

Zelda nodded respectfully. "Nayru, the goddess of wisdom. She came close to me, and her beauty was so overwhelming that I had to look away. Even so, I could hear her words clearer than I am speaking now. The vision I had seen was a prophecy. She told me that the dark days of the past were only a prelude of something far worse still to come. If we are to avert it, we must find someone who carries a silver baton and is able to tame the winds."

Zelda took a deep breath and continued.

"She began to ascend back to the heavens, but I stopped her with one more question burning in my mind. I asked her why she was warning us, why she wished to speak with someone like me. Her reply was so simple yet so profound: 'Because we never wish to see destruction upon our beloved creation.'"

Zelda sat down in her throne and folded her hands in her lap. She took a deep breath, having finally finished her tale. "And that is the dream. Even now, seven years later, it remains branded in my memory."

Rusl placed a hand on his aching forehead. By now, he had been able to set his emotions aside for the moment. There would be time for grief later. More importantly, he needed to discover what was going on. "I beg your pardon, your Majesty, but that still doesn't answer my earlier question." His words were slow and deliberate; nonetheless Rusl felt awkward and out of place in the presence of such royalty.

Zelda's eyes were caught by movement from the arm of her throne. The mayfly was still there, scampering about in ignorance. She paid it no more mind and glanced down at the crimson carpet. "Because the dark cloud has already descended on Hyrule. The same one from my dream." She looked up at Rusl. "Surely you've noticed the sudden return of monsters."

Rusl nodded, casting another worried glance at Ilia. His mouth was curled into a frown of melancholy. "We experienced it firsthand. They came and attacked our beloved Ordon Village." He smirked cockily. "Nothing a well-developed plan couldn't handle."

Zelda nodded. "I'm glad to hear that you were prepared." She glanced out the window to the east with gloomy eyes, where the towering presence of Death Mountain stood in the distance. Far below the tall rugged peak were smaller hills and crags, but none that came even close to the volcanic home of the Gorons. Her tone was solemn as she spoke, as if giving the eulogy at a funeral. "Those monsters are led by a twisted man that calls himself Zant. He once tried to take over Hyrule, but he was thwarted before his plans nearly succeeded. Even now, he gathers his forces at Death Mountain in anticipation of his revenge."

Rusl took a step back, surprised by the casual tone of the statement. "Is that so?" He crossed his arms and nodded confidently. "Well, if you know what he's planning, then it shouldn't be too hard to stop him, right? The Gorons never took kindly to strangers on their mountain."

Zelda's eyes continued staring out the window. Her eyes flashed for a moment, too quick for anyone to notice. "Something is different. He's not the same man as before."

"What do you mean?"

"Rusl," Zelda's eyes turned to meet his directly. "Zant is the one who killed Link."

The words struck Rusl like lightning. The swordsman clenched his fists tightly and stared aimlessly at the floor.

Zelda tensed but explained further: "Not too long ago, Link sent me a letter voicing his suspicions that Zant was up to no good again. Once he went to investigate, I did not hear from him again. A few days ago, I discovered Zant had captured him and taken him to Death Mountain in hopes of interrogating him. Link attempted to escape but was caught and brought to Zant himself. Realizing that the risk was too great to leave such a dangerous opponent alive, he cast Link… into a lava pit where he…" she choked, unable to finish her sentence.

"Link can't be dead," Ilia whispered doubtfully, her body still as an animal hunting its prey. She was looking down on the soft carpet beneath her. "I saw Epona in the stable." Both looked at her in surprise.

Seeing Ilia coming back to her senses, Rusl rushed over and laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder. He kicked himself in his mind for not doing it sooner, but he had been too overwhelmed with his own grief to realize his mistake. "Of course," he comforted, not wanting to push things any further.

Zelda smiled in compassion and got off her throne. She walked down the few steps and knelt down beside Ilia. Fortunately, at the Princess's request, there was no aristocracy present, or else they would furiously protest the ruler of Hyrule meeting with mere commoners. "That _was_ Epona you saw," she comforted, her soft eyes reassuring Ilia like a mother would. "Shortly after Link was captured, one of Geoffrey's men found Epona running outside the city gates and brought her to the stable, mistaking her for a wild horse. If you would like, you may take her back to your village."

A small smile emerged from the gloom like a spring flower throwing off winter's cold blanket. "I would like that," Ilia muttered dreamily. Zelda felt a wave of relief wash over her as she saw some of the life return to Ilia's face. Still, she couldn't help worry. The ranch girl seemed very detached.

"Your Higness?" the young woman inquired softly. She had shifted from a kneeling position to sitting with her legs crossed.

"Yes, Ilia?" the Queen replied politely. The fact that the young woman was still talking coherently proved to be a miracle, despite the intense grief she must be feeling.

"Why did Link leave? I thought he was happy here in Hyrule." she said, wiping a quick tear from her eye. She whispered even quieter to herself. "I thought he was happy in Ordon- with us."

Zelda felt the knot in her stomach return, as if someone had knocked the wind out of her. She found it difficult to look the girl in the eyes. Still, the truth had to be told, and she had the right to know. Zelda chose her words carefully. "Shortly after Hyrule was saved, I called him here because I had a special task for him." Unsure of how much Ilia had heard of the dream, Zelda decided it would be best to skip the details. She looked at Rusl, indicating he would want to hear what she had to say as well. "In a dream, Nayru warned me of Hyrule's future peril. If we are to stop it, we have to find the 'tamer of the winds,' one who wields a 'silver baton.' When I told Link of Hyrule's plight, he agreed to help search for this mysterious figure in his travels." She placed a pensive finger on her chin. "He did seem to have something else on his mind though. I don't know for sure, but I'd say something else bothered him too."

"Oh, I see," Ilia sighed. "Well, at least he's doin' sumthin' noble." Her lips curled into a sad smile of melancholy "Not really that surprising. Back in the village, he always looked after Colin and the rest of the kids."

Rusl smiled to himself. Ilia couldn't have spoken truer words. He had always seen the great potential of Link. He looked at the princess acutely. "How exactly did you learn of, well, you know, what happened to Link?"

The smile on Zelda and Ilia's face instantly faded. A jolt of remorse shot through Rusl. However, he knew that if he was to figure out their next course of action, he would need to know as much as possible. Zelda rose to her feet and closed her eyes in concentration. All was silent while Ilia and Rusl stared in curiosity.

The silence was broken a few minutes later when Geoffrey emerged through the large doors. In his left hand was a steel sword; in his right hand were a small green cap and pale envelope. Geoffrey looked at Zelda with undying loyalty. "You called, my Queen." She nodded, affirming his greeting. He held out the objects in his hands. "I retrieved everything you requested."

While Geoffrey joined the trio, Zelda looked at the baffled Ilia and Rusl. As if in response to their puzzled expressions, she explained what had just occurred. "We Hylians are able to communicate with one another through telepathy. The stronger the connection between two people, the easier it is to communicate with them, even along great distances. In addition, we can sometimes sense each other's emotions and pain, allowing us to sense when one of our own is in trouble."

"Fascinating," Ilia said slowly.

"You Hylians are mysterious creatures," Rusl added. Geoffrey looked at him inquisitively and then went to give the items to Zelda.

"They need to see them more," Zelda clarified, nodding in her visitors' direction. Geoffrey nodded and placed the items on the floor before Ilia and Rusl. Both gasped as they realized the significance of the possessions.

"That's Link's hat!" Ilia cried out. She instantly took the green cap in her arms and gazed at it intently. It was worn and dirty, and several of the seams were beginning to break. There were even a few strands of golden hair hidden on the inside. The scent emanating from it brought back fond childhood memories of her and Link playing in the grass and chasing the goats. She let it touch her cheek, and finally let loose the tears that she had held back.

Rusl glanced at the second item: a sword he had given Link long ago before he had left the village on his journey. He knew a little of the mystery surrounding Link, having heard the local stories told by his comrades at Telma's bar and being present at the retaking of the castle. Still, that did little to explain the countless rumors surrounding the young man. It seemed like every person in Hyrule had some tale to share of the young man's bravery. He had never shared any of these tales, content to tell the village that Link had merely helped rescue the children. It allowed life in the village to return to normal after the difficulties the village had experienced. The fact that he now saw the same sword, remarkably still well polished, reinforced the fact that Link was truly gone. "He would have never left this sword," Rusl muttered to himself, shaking his head slowly.

Geoffrey took the third item, an envelope, and opened it. He reached for the paper enclosed and unfolded it methodically. He then eyed either of the two, clearing his throat to grab their attention. "You will want to read this," he explained.

Rusl looked intently, while Ilia glanced over disinterestedly. He handed the paper to Rusl, whose eyes narrowed as he read the threatening letter.

_To the Esteemed Ruler of Hyrule,_

_I am writing to inform you that the one you call Hero is dead._

_I saw to it that he was thrown in a lava pool this morning,_

_as he was more trouble than he was worth._

_Whether you choose to believe me or not is of little regard._

_Regardless, he has fallen, and your kingdom will soon follow._

_I give you a simple choice: Fight or surrender; live or die._

_Your opposition was decimated last time, and I am prepared to do so once again._

_There is no hope for your salvation._

_If you do not reply within three days,_

_my armies will march on your precious castle and burn it to the ground._

_Yours truly,_

_Zant_

"What sort of madman is he?" Rusl said, clearly appalled. He folded up the letter and passed it to Ilia, who let it drop to the floor with indifference. "How long ago did you receive this?"

"Zant is a mastermind who recognizes no limitations. He is intelligent enough to be potent, and insane enough to be dangerous," Zelda explained. She looked down at the letter lying on the floor. "We received the letter about four days ago. However, our castle is in no danger. At least not yet. His threat is nothing more than a ruse to allocate our attention away from Death Mountain, which he must capture first."

Rusl blinked in surprise. No wonder the Queen was considered one of the wisest in all the land. He hadn't ever thought of her as a military strategist until now.

Zelda looked at the two Ordonians. "I believe it is best if you two leave now." Both looked at her indifferently, too drained by their emotions to object to her statement. "Tell no one what you have heard here today. It is possible Zant has spies all over Hyrule. I do not wish for you to become entangled in this conflict."

"We understand," Rusl affirmed. He looked at Ilia, who responded with a half-hearted nod. "Although I doubt that will be an option for very long. Regardless, we will do our best to fulfill your wishes."

Zelda turned to Geoffrey. "Please escort them out of the castle. If they wish, they may take Link's things with them to remember him by."

Geoffrey bowed and motioned for Ilia and Rusl to follow him out the door. They shuffled behind him at a slow pace, their hearts burdened with an awful load. As they left, Zelda called out to them: "May the blessings of the goddesses be with you. I'm sorry you had to hear all of this."

Rusl turned around and bowed. "No, we humbly thank you, Your Majesty. And may the goddesses watch over you as well." He then walked out of the throne room and closed the wainscot door behind him. The loud noise of the closing door spooked a falcon that had come to rest on the sill of one of the windows overhead during the discussion. It stretched its wings to the sky and flew off into the horizon.

* * *

A young man stood alone in a dark room, glancing over the supplies in the confines of a storage room. No more than a teenager of about thirteen years, he was the lord of a vast empire. His bright green eyes darted from box to box as he took inventory of his stock, the foundation of his success. The candle on his hand cast its glow on the boxes bearing his emblem, illuminating his short brown hair. Red potions, arrows, bombs, tunics; whatever the mind could think of this young man knew how to acquire. Though he was often made fun of for his short stature and young appearance, his knack for business forced those comments into the background. One day, everyone in Hyrule would remember his name.

"Malo!" came a cry from the partially opened door to the main shop. It was Beth. "We've got a code green! Come out of that dusty little cubby hole and come handle the situation," Beth called desperately.

Malo rolled his eyes. "Farore's wind. Not him again." Negotiating prices and satisfying customers was natural as breathing compared to dealing with a code green. Malo put down the bundle of arrows he had been counting, and walked out of the storage room with the candle in hand.

When he emerged into the main shop, Malo's face instantly soured. Before him was the strange man who had been visiting Malo Mart every day for the past week. He wore a full-green skintight body suit, covering from the top of his head to his feet and showcasing his unshapely body. On the outside he wore red briefs, fully visible to amaze the world. He had a large circular nose, with plenty of nose hair to keep his nostrils warm. His face was covered by a few zits, contrasting his blue eyes, the one feature of his face that wasn't repulsive at first sight. In one hand he held a feather pen, and the other he held a piece of paper with which he drew maps. When he saw Malo emerge from the storage room, his face brightened.

"Ah, Mr. Fairy, you've returned. Oh, how I've missed you so. Tingle never once forgot about your kindness in helping him search for those elusive fairies." His high voice screeched across the room to Malo's ears. He had to squint his eyes shut to maintain his professional manner.

"Mr. Tingle, I have no idea what you're talking about. I wouldn't even give you the time of day. Now leave. You are wasting my time as you always do." Malo did his best to hide the frustration in his voice, but he was quickly losing control. He could feel the sarcasm breaking through like a breached dam.

"You're so funny, Mr. Fairy. Tingle thinks it's okay if you didn't find any fairies for him today. They are very elusive." He leaned on the counter, attempting to appear professional. Malo just rolled his eyes again. "How would you like to buy a professional map of Castle Town?" Tingle offered, placing the piece of paper he had been holding onto the wooden counter. "I'll give it to you, for say, five-hundred rupees."

Malo's eyes widened. He looked at the map briefly, and then crumbled it up and tossed it at Tingle's face. He stood unmoved with a stupid grin as it bounced off his face and fell to the floor. "Tingle," Malo started, no longer bothering to hold back his sarcasm. "Here at Malo Mart, we pride ourselves on quality products with low affordable prices." He looked to the crumpled paper on the floor. "My brother can draw a better map than that blindfolded, and he can't draw a straight line."

"Hey! I heard that!" Talo called out from across the store, who was busying himself with stocking shelves with Beth and Colin. With his fractured leg, the most he could accomplish was sorting through products. Colin helped with small things, but he didn't want to push his arm too hard after bruising it. In the end, only Beth, with assistance from Colin, could do any sort of heavy lifting.

Malo smiled evilly. He continued. "Not only is that map an insult to the profession, but the price you ask would rob the Royal Family of their riches. Leave now, or I will have you arrested for disturbing the peace."

Tingle nodded. "Tingle will give you time to think about it. For now, he must go fairy hunting. Toodles!" The odd man turned around and took one step before he faced Malo once again. "Tingle! Tingle! Kooloo-Limpah! These are the magic words of Tingle. Don't steal them." Without another word, he left through the door, much to the relief of everyone else.

Malo glanced around the store and sighed. Whenever that man entered, the entire store emptied. At this rate, he'd lose all of his valuable customers. He'd have to make a mental note to kill that man later. As he daydreamed, Malo was soon yanked back to reality as Colin's voice called out to him.

"Hey Malo, wasn't Ilia supposed to come back by now?" he asked. "It's been several hours."

Beth placed the red potion in her hand on one of the shelves and turned to face him. "Now that you mention it, you're right. She and Rusl are both late. Where do you think they are?"

A smug grin curled onto Malo's face. "Rusl's probably at Telma's bar as usual. He has those weird friends he hangs out with whenever he comes to visit." He looked around at the store, making sure everything was in order. He grunted in satisfaction and turned back to Beth and Colin. "Ilia probably found some cute stable boy when she was putting away Zephyr. You know how she is; she rarely comes out here. She probably got swept off her feet from a smooth talking city boy."

"I suppose so," Colin sighed. "It just doesn't seem like her to be so late. I hope nothing's happened." With a deep breath, he returned to helping Beth stack red potions.

Suddenly, everyone jumped as the door burst open.

"Nayru's Love! If it's Tingle again-" Malo grumbled. He stopped mid-sentence when he saw Ilia standing in the doorway. She looked around as if in a daze, and walked briskly through the shop. She completely ignored Colin's greeting and headed straight up the wooden stairs to the guest bedroom. A loud bang echoed as the door slammed behind her.

There was silence for a moment.

"I hope she's okay," Colin said, worry evident on his face. He began to walk towards the stairs, but Beth placed a firm hand on his shoulder to stop him.

She shook her head in disapproval. "Give her some space, Colin," she suggested. "You never want to approach a woman when she's upset. I doubt whatever's bothering her is so serious that a good night's sleep won't cure it." She gave him a reassuring smile.

"If you say so," Colin replied reluctantly, casting one last gaze towards the ceiling before resuming the task at hand. He could only hope that Beth's words were true. Just in the last few days, they had encountered enough danger to last a lifetime. He sighed to himself, hoping the remainder of his adventures was behind him. Still, trouble had a way of finding him, and he had an intuition that something major was about to happen; a story he had an integral part to play.


	8. Picking up the Pieces

_A/N- Well, finals are finally done so you know what that means: I'm going to be having a lot more time to write, so updates will be much more frequent. As usual, thanks to all of you who continue to read this and especially to those of you who review: Yacob, Surviving Sheikah, The Silent Orion, MiyaChama, Darkide, Player4, and Victoria-Blackheart! Anyone else who reviews will be added to this list as well._

* * *

The lone light of a lantern lit up the dank room as Zant sat at a solitary desk. Poured over the wooden structure were piles of manuscripts and ancient documents, each detailing forgotten secrets and forbidden magic that had long been thought lost. Each held a piece of vital information, and it was his job to piece them together to attain his ultimate goal. He sighed mundanely to himself and placed another stack of papers to the side, detailing old war outcomes and strategies. He looked at the dank cavern that served as his temporary headquarters and rolled his eyes; hardly befitting for one such as him. Besides the desk, there was nothing of significance about the room beside the entrance on the opposite wall. His nose twitched with the stench of must. The cavern itself was unbearably hot, and would have annoyed him if he wasn't so focused on the task at hand. His gaze returned to the next stack of documents when his ears honed in on footfalls approaching the doorway.

"Zant," a woman's voice called out from across the small cavernous room as she entered the doorway. The voice belonged to a tall athletic woman with flowing black hair. On her dark skin were strange red markings; placed identically on her cheeks and the back of her hands. Her piercing amber eyes looked keenly at the man, whose attention was still directed at the stacks of ancient documents before him. Polished midnight black armor covered her chest and ran down to her knees, while sturdy leather boots covered her feet and met her armor. A small necklace hung around her neck with a dragon scale attached to it. Her long fingernails tapped impatiently on the stone wall she leaned on, waiting for Zant to acknowledge her presence.

"What is it, Atrayu?" Zant replied irritably, not bothering to look up from his work. "I am assuming you have something important to say to disturb me during my meditation." He scribbled down some notes, and rustled through some of the documents cluttered on the small wooden table.

"I have a report from Castle Town. It is about the Queen," Atrayu remarked casually, as if the information meant little to her.

Zant raised an interested eyebrow, and looked up. "Is that so? Continue," he urged.

Atrayu smirked and pushed away from the wall. She rolled her eyes, expressing relief that she could finally accomplish her purpose for coming to this goddess-forsaken mountain. "I thought you might want to know the Queen is aware of our plans to attack Death Mountain. She recognizes we presently have no intention of striking the castle. This very moment, she is amassing troops to launch a counterstrike." The mercenary paused a moment, allowing Zant to absorb her words. Satisfied, she continued: "Furthermore, she has met with several of Link's friends, and relinquished to them everything she knows about us: including your identity."

Zant nodded, clasping his hands together in confident arrogance. "How amusing. She is quite skilled if she saw through our ruse. However, her troops are of little consequence." He leaned forward, the cogs of his insane mind beginning to scheme. "However, these friends of Link have me interested. Perhaps we can use them to our advantage." He rose from his chair and began pacing around the room, a menacing smile rising to his lips. "Yes, I have it." He looked at Atrayu. "I have a task specifically tailored to your skills." His eyes twinkled mischievously at her. "Of course, you better not prove to be a failure. You know what I do to those."

Atrayu felt sweat beginning to form on her brow, but she did her best to hide it. She casually wiped it away and stared at Zant confidently. "As long as I receive my pay, nothing is too difficult for me." She leaned forward, cupping a hand around her pointed ear in mocking sarcasm. "I'm listening, oh Wise One."

Several minutes later, Atrayu emerged from the cavern with a smirk on her face. Her head was spinning a little, but Zant had made the purpose behind her mission clear. She still couldn't understand why she couldn't accomplish it another way, but she would carry it out nonetheless. As long as she was able to obtain her goal, she wouldn't complain if she got to keep her skills sharp as well.

* * *

Rusl's head was still spinning as he sat amongst his old comrades at Telma's bar. It had been several days since his conversation with Zelda, but her words weighed no less on him than when they had first been spoken. Unbeknownst to most in Ordon Village, Rusl was involved in an underground organization that fought to keep the peace in Hyrule. It was this group that had played a role in freeing the kingdom from twilight seven years ago.

The reports he heard from his old friends only confirmed the ominous predictions the Queen had forewarned. Monster sightings were increasing everywhere, especially at Death Mountain. Furthermore, rumors of encroaching war were spreading like wildfire, but no one could pinpoint their origin. For the past few days, the group had been meeting regularly to decide on a course of action. He listened carefully as they discussed, keeping his promise to the monarch not to divulge the information he knew unless circumstances absolutely demanded it.

"We've been meeting here for three days now and we haven't settled anything," Ashei said. The young mountain woman glared at each of the other three members, allowing her green eyes to flicker from each person sitting by her at the circular table. Her black hair moved with her gaze, adding intensity to her urgent manner. She was dressed as a knight of Hyrule, although with much less armor. At her side was a small rapier, used mostly in self-defense.

"We are aware of that, Ashei," Auru replied calmly from her right, his words glossed over with the patience and wisdom years of experience had bestowed upon him. He tweaked his gray beard and hair as he spoke, more out of thought than habit. He wore simple trousers, boots, a shirt with the symbol of the Triforce embedded on it, and gloves; simple attire for his laid back personality. "We can't be hasty in this matter. If we're not careful, we could start a war that should've been avoided."

"I'm in agreement with Auru," Shad added quickly, adjusting his spectacles as he spoke. His dashing red hair and handsome facial features often scored him jokes of being a lady's man. However, his passion was dedicated to the vast collection of Hylian lore and history. Unlike the rest of the group, he had no experience in fighting; his mind was his greatest weapon. None of his attire was particularly noteworthy with the exception of his glasses and a book of ancient languages he always held in his hand. He looked quickly at Ashei. "Her Majesty is sending troops to Death Mountain to quell the monster outbreaks. The situation needs to be handled delicately."

"How long do we have until they set out?" Rusl inquired, leaning forward in his chair. "Ashei has a point. We can't keep meeting like this without deciding on a plan. We need to act before the soldiers depart."

"Don't you worry about those soldiers, hun," Telma, the bar owner, spoke from across the room. "What you're doing here is more than any of those cowards do in a lifetime. Take your time and do things right."

A rather large woman, Telma's imposing figure was contrasted by her flirtatious personality. One might think her red hair matched the color of roses she hoped to receive from suitors often thought about. However, beneath her shallow exterior was hidden a tender heart willing to bestow unconditional kindness to those in need. She wore a simple blue skirt covered by an apron and sandals on her feet. As her keen eyes looked around the bar, they were greeted by empty wooden stools and tables. Late afternoon was never a good time for business; towards dusk and onward is when the place became a circus full of the troubled folk of Castle Town. As her fluffy white cat, Louise, jumped onto the table, Telma couldn't help but place a large hand on the cat's back and stroke it gently.

Rusl nodded. He looked back to his comrades and placed a firm hand on the table. "So what else do we know?"

Ashei rolled her eyes. "We've asked this question every night. Nothing has changed!"

"Ashei," Auru reproached her. His leer caused the boisterous young woman to lean back in her chair.

"I'm just saying-" Ashei replied defensively, softening her tone. Her hands were held up, as if ready to catch any further reproach aimed at her. "I'm just saying we don't know enough about the situation. We should stop discussing and go investigate for ourselves."

There was a silence as everyone tossed the idea in their minds.

At last, it was Auru who spoke. Although there was no leader, the others turned to him for guidance. All hung on every word that passed from his lips. "At this point, I'd say that is our best option. It is time for action." Auru paused for a second. "In addition, I would advise traveling with the soldiers should we discover something unexpected. I'm sure they wouldn't mind if we came along." A sly smirk appeared on his lips. "I have several connections after all."

No one dared disagree. The decision was unanimously ratified.

"Say Rusl," Telma's voice rang out once again from across the bar. This time, she was polishing a glass in her hand. Rusl turned in his chair to listen. Telma continued when she was sure she had his full attention. "Where's that friend of yours? The swordsman with the green clothes? I haven't seen him here in ages. It sounds like you guys are planning something dangerous. I think he could be a lot of help."

Rusl felt his heart skip a beat and was silent. He was at a loss for words. Thankfully, Telma continued talking.

"Have he and that girl Ilia gotten together yet? By Din, they'd be perfect together." Telma put down the glass she was washing and rested her head on one arm, lost in thought. "I'll never forget the first time I met that young man. You should've seen his eyes when he realized Ilia didn't recognize him. Poor thing. He really helped us out too. More courage in that young man than all the soldiers of Hyrule, I tell you."

Auru cleared his throat and caught Rusl's attention with a light tap. They both ignored Telma as she continued babbling to herself. "Would you happen to know where he is? Link, was it? He spoke quietly and solemnly. "We could really use a man of his caliber, and he's already an honorary member of our group here."

The truth pulled at Rusl's heart like an anchor. He felt his heartbeat race faster as he struggled for the words to say. His eyes diverted to some lost corner.

"I don't know where he is. He left the village a long time ago." The words screeched in his ears like nails on a chalkboard.

There was a pause that felt like an eternity to Rusl.

"That's a shame," Shad commented at last, disappointment evident in his voice. "He was a swell lad." He readjusted his spectacles and looked at the remainder of the group. "So can we declare this meeting finished?"

"Yes. There's nothing left to discuss," Ashei said. She looked to Auru for reassurance.

Auru nodded and stood up from his chair. "I will speak with Captain Nadal and see if we can join them. If not, we're on our own. Is everyone in agreement?"

Once again, the decision was unanimous. Everyone rose from their chairs and bid each other farewell. After saying goodbye to Telma, they each went their separate ways, walking out of the empty bar into the stormy afternoon.

As Rusl stepped outside, the chilly air tinged his skin like a splash of water on a summer day. The torrential downpour fell upon his face without ceasing, quickly soaking his blonde hair and dirty clothes. Lighting flashed occasionally in the distance, followed closely by the clapping of thunder; a manifestation of nature's fury. He walked slowly down the stone streets, relishing the chance to be by himself. In the past few days, his mind had been burdened with more than it could bear. Now that he was alone, his defenses crumbled as his tears grieved in unison with the weather around him over the loss of his beloved friend.

"How did things come to this?" he whispered to himself, staring down at the soaked stone below him. Water was forming puddles in the crevices, creating pools for his sandal-clad feet to wade through. Though he normally didn't talk to himself, he found speaking aloud helped alleviate some of the grief tearing him apart from the inside.

Rusl made a tight fist with his right hand and punched the closest thing he could find: a stone building to his right. He didn't even flinch as his knuckles cracked. "We can't even bury him." he muttered. "How am I going to break the news to the rest of the kids?"

The warrior continued walking through the rain, speaking no more of his thoughts aloud lest Colin or one of the others overhear him. He paused when he arrived at Malo's house, looking up to the window where candle light displayed the vague outlines of silhouettes. His thoughts turned to Ilia. She hadn't eaten or slept in the last couple of days; most of her time was spent at the stables with Epona. He walked once again, heading for the one place he was sure to find the young woman.

Just as he suspected, Rusl found Ilia inside the stall where Epona stayed. She was leaning against the horse's neck, mumbling inaudibly to it and staring off into space. Rusl walked through the dirt-floored facility and leaned on the wooden gate that served as the entrance to the stall. Epona nudged him gently with her nose and let out a soft whinny. Ilia awoke from her daydream and gave Rusl a quiet stare.

"Oh, it's just you, Rusl," she mumbled disinterestedly, as if in another world. She leaned her head against the horse's neck once again, letting her hand flow through Epona's silky mane.

"Who were you expecting?" he asked quietly, already aware of how she would answer.

She was quiet for a moment, hesitating over whether to answer truthfully. "I was hopin'-" she paused, sighing deeply before she could finish her sentence. "-hopin' he would come back for Epona. And- and then I could see him again." A small tear escaped her eye, but her hand wiped it away instinctively.

Rusl looked at the hay in the corner to distract himself. After a brief moment of hesitation, he opened the gate, and gently closed it behind him. He placed a strong hand on Ilia's shoulder and gave her a reassuring squeeze. "It's been several days, and nobody's seen him." He couldn't bring himself to articulate the rest of his thought.

"He has to be out there somewhere, Rusl," Ilia raised her voice, turning around and jerking violently so that Epona and Rusl were taken aback. "I refuse to believe he would just disappear without good reason." She calmed once again, and looked down at the dirt floor. "I know it's crazy, but my heart tells me he's still out there."

Rusl was speechless. He wanted to tell her that it was impossible; he wanted to tell her that Link was never coming back and she needed to be strong. Yet, he found a small part of himself desperately wishing he could believe as she did. What he did tell her surprised even him: "Whether he's out there or not, he's still in your heart and your memories. Never forget him, and never give up hoping. I know it hurts, but there is no victory without pain and sacrifice."

The two gave each other a quick embrace. A small smile spread on Ilia's lips. "I won't give up. Thanks, Rusl."

Rusl nodded and forged a half-smile. He was glad he could comfort Ilia, but he couldn't shake the feeling he had given her false hope. He leaned against one of the stall walls as his face curled into a solemn expression. "Ilia, there is one other reason I came to find you." The smile on Ilia's face began to fade. "I'm going away for a few days. I'll return soon, so don't worry about me."

Ilia brought a hand up and was about to say something when Rusl placed a gentle hand over her mouth. "This is something I must do alone. I don't want anyone coming with me. I need you to look after Colin and the rest in my absence." There was an awkward silence. "More importantly, you can't tell them about Link or Epona. I haven't figured out how to break the news to them just yet." A single brow of suspicion raised on Rusl's otherwise stolid face. "What do you tell them when you come here, anyway?"

Ilia raised her eyebrows. "That I'm gonna be with the horses, o' course. They think I'm infatuated with a stable hand, though."

Rusl chuckled to himself. "I would've thought the same thing if I didn't know any better."

Neither said anything more for several more moments. Finally, Rusl opened the gate and walked outside the stall. He motioned towards the door. "Coming?"

Ilia shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "I suppose. I've been here since morning anyways. If I stay here much longer, Malo might accuse me of stinkin' like a barn and kick me out of the house." Ilia gave Epona one last gentle stroke. "I'll be here tomorrow, girl. I promise." The horse let out a soft whinny and protested mildly. Ilia smiled solemnly and hopped over the gate to follow Rusl out of the stable.

As Ilia stepped out into the rain, Rusl gave her a sly smile. "At least the rain will help clear some of the smell off you," he joked, shaking some of the water out of his sandals.

Ilia glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Rusl took a mock step away from her, pretending to hold his nose because the odor was intolerable. "What do you think it means?"

Ilia's face reddened. "Rusl, when I catch you!" She began chasing after him in the rain, running along the main streets of Castle Town and laughing with every step. They had almost completely circled and returned to the stable when the two stopped in their tracks.

Sprawled out on the road ahead of them was a mass of soaked fur. As they approached, they recognized what appeared to be a large dog.

"Aww, the poor puppy is wet," Ilia said. She began to approach it, but Rusl grabbed her shoulder to stop her. She looked at him, but his stern expression silenced any remark she might've made.

"That's too big to be a normal dog," Rusl said. He reached for his sword but felt nothing but the back of his soaked shirt. "Nayru's love, I left my sword at Malo's." He drew steadily closer, motioning for Ilia to stay behind. The animal showed no acknowledgment of Rusl's presence. "By the goddesses, it's a wolf! What's it doing here in Castle Town?"

Suddenly, the wolf raised its head and stared at him with its large blue eyes. Rusl froze as it got up and shook its silver fur of the rainwater that had accumulated inside of it. The wolf gave a soft whimper and looked pleadingly at Rusl.

"It don't look dangerous," Ilia called from a distance. "In fact, it looks like its beggin' for some help."

Rusl looked back at her. "Well, it can continue to beg," he said coldly. He began walking away from it. "Let's go, Ilia."

Ilia reluctantly walked with him, but she couldn't help but glance back in compassion at the starving animal. "Aww, he's following us, Rusl. We should at least give the poor thing some meat and shelter from the rain,"

The swordsman said nothing in response.

As they walked briskly back to Malo's house, Rusl ignored Ilia's incessant pleading. He looked back occasionally, only to find that the wolf still pursued them. When they finally arrived, Rusl ushered Ilia through the door and closed it quickly behind him. Both were breathing heavily by the time they were greeted by Malo.

"If you think the rain tires you out, you should try business," he remarked slyly ."I have a special customer you two will have to meet someday."

"Very funny, Malo," Ilia said with hands on her hips. She began rummaging through nearby boxes. "Where do you keep the meat?"

Malo raised a brow. "Meat? That's an odd gift to give to your boyfriend, isn't it?"

"For the record, I don't have a boyfriend," Ilia responded.

"Why am I not surprised?" Ilia froze at the remark, clenching her fingers into a tight fist. "Though you could've fooled me with how long you spend at the stable."

Ilia turned around, her eyes ablaze with fury. She spoke slowly with venom in her voice."You didn't just say that!"

"That's enough, Malo," Rusl chastised him, exasperation in his tone. He looked at Ilia with disbelief in his eyes. "You're not serious about giving that thing meat, are you?"

Ilia tapped her foot impatiently. "It's not a 'thing,' it's an animal. And yes, the least I can do is give it some food." She stepped into the back storeroom.

"What's going on? How come Ilia suddenly has a craving for meat? I thought all animal lovers were vegetarians." Malo said, raising his short arms in puzzlement.

Rusl took a deep breath and calmed himself. "The meat isn't for Ilia. There's a wolf roaming about Castle Town, and it followed us home. It's currently sitting outside your doorway."

Malo peeked out the window to check for himself and shuddered. He folded his arms in disgust. "Great! First Tingle, now this! At this rate, I'll lose all my customers." He stomped to the front desk and sat down, wincing as he heard Ilia whip through his storage room. "Oh well, business is slow during the rain." He looked around the shop disinterestedly. His eyes met Rusl's and brightened in inspiration. "Oh, Rusl, before I forget, one of your weird friends came by to look for you not too long ago. You know, the old guy."

"Auru?" Rusl replied interestedly. "What did he need?"

Malo rolled his eyes. "He didn't specify. He just told me he'd be back later." Rusl nodded, slightly surprised that his friend had worked things out so quickly.

Finally, Ilia emerged from the room with a box of Kakariko Fried Cuckoo, or KFC for short. She walked towards the door when Malo's voice stopped her.

"That'll be fifty rupees," he stated casually. "Business is business."

Ilia shook her head and ignored him. Before Rusl could act, she opened the door and walked outside. Rusl groaned to himself, grabbed his sword from a nearby shelf, and ran outside after her. He was surprised by the sight that greeted him.

Lying down on the wet stone road was the wolf, along with Beth, Talo, and Ilia. Of course, they all kept a cautious distance from it, but none of them were even the slightest bit scared. In fact, they were all smiling with glee as they watched the soggy wolf hungrily devour the cuckoo meat. They paid no mind to their soaked clothes from the rain or the danger that was so evident to Rusl. Talo had one arm on Beth and leaned on her for support. Ilia knelt by the wolf, an arms length from actually touching it. The swordsman watched in a disbelieving stupor as he turned to Beth and Talo. "Where did you two come from?"

Beth gave him a quick smile and redirected her attention to the wolf. "We were bored so we went to go find you two. When we didn't, we walked back here and found a wolf outside our house."

"You two act as if it's perfectly normal. You're not even scared?" Rusl asked with incredulity.

Talo looked at him somewhat surprised, as if the answer was obvious. "Scared? Why would I be? This is the wolf I told you about; the one that saved my life in the forest." He looked endearingly at the creature. "Sure, it looks a little different than I remember it, but it's definitely the same one."

"There are a lot of wild wolves in Hyrule," Rusl countered.

Beth looked at him inquisitively. "Are you sure this is the one, honey? Rusl may have a point."

Talo kissed her gently on the cheek and smiled. "Of course. I can never forget those piercing blue eyes. Plus, it's not everyday you meet a wolf as intelligent as that one was. You would've seen him in the forest too, but he left when he heard everyone approaching." Using Beth for support, he knelt down and began petting the wolf's back. It glared at him, but didn't move a muscle. Rusl sighed in relief when the wolf didn't attack, and loosened the grip on his sword.

Ilia looked at Rusl. "We need to find it shelter. Do you think Malo will be okay if it stays with us?"

"Absolutely not!" Malo protested from the doorway. Everyone looked at him in surprise, startled by his sudden appearance. "That beast is not getting into my crates of precious merchandise. It can sleep in the stables with the horses for all I care."

"What's all the commotion?" Colin's voice came from inside the house. He pushed Malo out of the doorway, and nearly froze when he saw the wolf standing there. "W-why is that there?"

Malo crossed his arms and grumbled. "They want to keep it like a common house pet. But they're not keeping it in my house."

Rusl nodded his head. "I agree. It'd be unwise to treat a wild animal as if it were domesticated, no matter how nice it may seem."

"We can't just let it stay out here soaking wet," Ilia protested, directing her pleading gaze to Talo and Beth. She knew they would sympathize with her cause.

Talo stopped petting the wolf, much to its relief, and looked at Beth. "I suppose there's always the basement, where we keep unwanted merchandise."

Beth's voice became excited. "That'd be perfect!" She looked at Malo. "I don't see any problems with that, do you? There's nothing but junk in there anyways. We could just keep the door locked."

Malo looked at Rusl, who shrugged his shoulders in indifference. "Not a chance. If I so much as see that feral beast in my house, I'll skin both it and the person who brought it." He stepped back inside the house, but his voice carried to the others. "And don't try anything behind my back!"

"Rusl? Colin?" Talo, Ilia, and Beth pleaded together.

Rusl shrugged his shoulders in resignation. "You are all capable adults now. I just want to make sure everyone's safe. If that animal hurts anyone, I can assure you it won't live long enough to injure another."

They all smiled at one another. Talo stole a quick glance to the doorway. "What Malo doesn't know won't hurt him. Besides, are we seriously going to take orders from a thirteen-year-old?"

Beth glared at Colin. "This is our secret, right Colin?"

"Don't worry, Colin," Ilia comforted. "Everything will be fine."

Colin dropped his eyes and let out a sigh. "I suppose. I just hope you guys know what you're doing."

* * *

Several hours later, everyone was reclining in the second floor of the house. Talo, Ilia, and Beth had successfully led the wolf into the basement through an open window. The door from the basement to the store remained locked so it wouldn't escape into the house. The windows were left open for fresh air and doubled as an exit should the canine want to leave. Fresh water and meat were laid out by the window so the dust from the basement wouldn't sully them.

The layout of the house made Malo oblivious to his unwelcome guest. Storage and unwanted items were allocated for the basement. The first floor served as the storefront and was usually empty on a day like today. The second floor contained the living quarters. It was cramped, considering it currently accommodated six people instead of the three it was designed for. However, all were content (excluding Malo). Everyone reclined by the burning fireplace and listened to the crackling of the fire and the soft patter of rain against the roof.

"Do you think our friend is alright?" Ilia inquired after a lapse in conversation. 'Friend' was the codeword they used to address the wolf.

"Your boyfriend?" Malo chimed in. Ilia didn't reply, and the room was quiet once more except for the tapping of the rain.

Suddenly, everyone jumped when there was a large pounding on the door downstairs.

Sitting closest to the window, Ilia peeked out to see who might be knocking, but all she could see were the gray hairs of a man standing by the door. After a short pause, the knocking resumed, this time louder and more urgent.

Rusl jumped out of his chair and raced down the stairs, followed quickly by Malo and Colin.

"Was that from the basement?" Colin asked worriedly as they ran, his hand gripping the rail so he wouldn't fall down the stairs.

"No, that sounded like someone at the front door," Rusl replied thoughtfully. He looked at Malo, who shrugged his shoulders. Their step slowed as the adrenaline subsided. Malo placed his hand on the knob, and opened the wooden door.

"Hello, welcome to Malo Mart, but we are-" his voice stopped. "You again?" He stared at the figure in front of him.

"Auru!" Rusl exclaimed. "What brings you here on a night like this?"

Auru's body was tense and he seemed out of breath. He had a pack draped over his shoulder, as if ready for a long journey. Lucky for him, the rain had stopped. "Rusl, I was afraid I wouldn't be able to find you in time. There's been a change of plans."

Rusl narrowed his eyes in anticipation. "What happened?"

Auru closed his eyes and shook his head. "Death Mountain is under attack. The Gorons have requested help, and half of the Royal Army is leaving within the hour to aid them. Gather whatever you can and meet up with Shad and Ashei outside Hyrule Castle. We leave as soon as you're ready."


	9. Horizon of War

_A/N: Not much to say here. Look forward to the next chapter coming soon. Thanks to my reviewers: Yacob, Surviving Sheikah, The Silent Orion, MiyaChama, Darkide, Player4, James Birdsong, and Victoria-Blackheart!_

* * *

Rusl froze like a mouse spotting a hawk as he felt Colin's baffled gaze shift toward him. He didn't dare turn around for fear he might lose all resolve in his mission. His breathing came slightly faster. He had hoped to slip away quietly, but there was no way out of explaining the situation now.

"Papa, who is this?" Colin inquired with suspicion in his tone. He stole a periodic glance at the stranger, not hiding the apprehension filling his eyes.

"This is Auru. He's an old friend of mine." Rusl replied quickly, maintaining his composure and attempting to gain control of the situation. He pointed with his hand to Colin. "Auru, this is my eldest son, Colin."

"So you're Colin," Auru said, nodding to himself. He extended his chaliced hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, son."

Colin gazed hesitantly at the offered gesture. Eventually deciding he had nothing to fear, he shook hands with Auru and quickly withdrew his arm.

"Sure, don't introduce _me_," Malo said sarcastically to himself. "Not that I'm worth introducing anyways." Much to his disgust, no one paid his complaint any mind.

Colin looked at his father once again. There was a quiet sadness in his eyes, as if he already knew the answer to his own question. "Papa, what's at the castle, anyway? Are you delivering swords or something?"

Rusl looked hopefully at Auru. The old man merely shrugged his shoulders. "I have to get going. Just be sure to meet us at the base within the hour, Rusl." He gave an affirmative nod to Malo and Colin. "Goodbye, everyone." With that, Auru readjusted the pack over his shoulder and walked briskly down the street until he was out of sight.

"Well?" Malo said, shutting the door behind Auru and folding his arms. "We're dying to know." A malicious grin curled across his face. The boy had a niche for making people uncomfortable, a talent he was employing at the moment. Perhaps this twisted amusement stemmed from his resentment of the local townsfolk for their jeers of his childish appearance. Nonetheless, it served as a vital defense to keep other people from becoming emotionally close enough to him to hurt him.

Rusl placed an uneasy hand on Colin's shoulder. He closed his eyes for a second, allowing the desired words to flow from his mind to his tongue. He only prayed they would be the right ones. "Colin, you're an adult now, so I won't hide the truth from you." He took a deep breath. "Freedom is not something we are given; it is fought for, and Hyrule isn't as peaceful as it used to be. Right now, at Death Mountain, there are some threatening to take that freedom from us. Our allies, the Gorons, are in trouble. Auru, I, and a portion of the Hylian Royal Army are going to aid them. I've asked Ilia to look after you all in my absence."

"We're perfectly capable of looking after ourselves," Malo said with a sour face. "She's not even from the city. What does she know?"

"She knows a lot more than you think, Malo," Rusl defended. "If it makes you feel better, don't think of her as watching over you. Just think of her as being there if there's trouble."

"Those are just flowery words for the same thing," Malo said matter of fact. "She can boss the others if she wants, but I have a business to run." He shrugged his shoulders casually. His footsteps made barely any noise as he approached the stairs and stopped. He turned around quickly, an emotionless expression to mask the concern deep inside. "Rusl, don't get killed out there. None of us want to throw your funeral." He then proceeded casually up the stairs and closed the door behind him.

Rusl felt Colin's shoulder muscles tense beneath his fingertips at Malo's comment. The young man's blue eyes were looking down at the floor, unable to look into his father's face.

Rusl attempted to comfort him. "Colin, worrying won't get you anywhere."

"But?" came his quiet response.

"No buts. You're a man now. Now, more than ever, I need your courage. You need to look after things while I'm gone." He paused briefly, a small smile coming to his lips. His finger gently pulled Colin's chin up so that his son's solemn eyes met his. "And I am coming back. I already promised your mother and Zen I would."

Colin sighed deeply, as if the world weighed on his shoulders. "I don't want you to go, but I guess I can't stop you." He formed a determined fist. "I'll just have to be strong, like you and Link taught me."

"Thank you, Colin." Rusl replied gratefully. He wrapped his arms around his son in a warm embrace, conveying as much affection as the gesture would allow. The two said nothing for a time, treasuring the moment as if it were their last.

At last, Rusl drew his arms back to his sides and began walking up the stairs. "If you want, I need some help with preparations. There isn't much time."

"Sure," Colin replied quickly. He wouldn't miss out on the chance to spend these last precious minutes with his father before he left. Ever since he and the other children had been stranded in Kakariko seven years ago, he had learned to appreciate the time he spent with family.

* * *

"So he actually left," Talo said.

Several minutes had passed since everyone had seen Rusl off. Now they were all gathered in the upper common room, discussing what they were to do in his absence. Colin sat quietly in the corner with Ilia beside him, sharing his worry in empathy but saying nothing.

The room was silent as Ilia scowled at Talo. His cheeks blushed in red embarrassment as he realized he had broached a sensitive topic.

Everyone's attention was suddenly drawn by Beth gasping quietly while leaning against the window. She peered intently outside its glass frame to the outdoors beyond and mumbled to herself. However, no hint escaped her expression pertaining to what she saw. Curious, Talo jumped up from his chair and squeezed beside her, trying to glimpse what had caught her interest.

"Is that what I think it is?" Talo exclaimed at last. Now everyone's attention was drawn to the window. Everyone crowded around the small square aperture (including Malo), but whatever Talo and Beth had seen was gone.

"What was it, Talo?" Malo inquired. "I demand you to tell me. I must know or the curiosity will keep me awake all night."

Talo, with a triumphant smirk on his face, elbowed his younger brother. "Maybe I won't tell you now just because you said that. It's nothing you'd care about anyways."

"That would be cruel and unusual punishment," Malo retorted. "Besides, I can just ask your girlfriend." He turned to Beth. "Beth, what was it?"

"It was our friend," she said in a dreamy state. "I saw him running down the street toward the main square. He had something in his mouth, but I couldn't tell what it was. It was kinda long like a stick, but shiny." Everyone besides Malo instantly recognized she was referring to their wolf friend.

"What?" Malo asked incredulously. "What kind of friend do you have?"

"Well, he was far away. We couldn't really see him that well," Beth admitted, swaying side to side as she spoke. Her hands were sheepishly behind her back.

"Don't tell me your friends with Tingle." Malo's face instantly soured as unpleasant memories resurfaced.

"Hey Colin, I think I need to get something from the basement. Want to come with me? It'll give us something to do." Ilia suggested cheerfully. She knew Colin needed something to get his mind off his father. At this point, even a trivial task like this served as an essential distraction. After all, she wanted to verify for herself if the wolf had really left.

"I suppose so," Colin said mildly. He pushed himself away from the crowded window and followed Ilia down the stairs. Malo looked at them skeptically, but then returned to his inquisition of Beth and Talo.

As they unlocked and opened the door leading to the basement, they nearly choked on the overwhelming dust stagnating the air. When Malo stated he hadn't been down there in ages, he wasn't joking. The light of the lantern Ilia held didn't offer much relief through the thick cloud they waded through. As they walked down the creaky wooden steps, the light from the open windows offered a beacon of hope in the deserted basement. Without hesitation, they rushed to the closest window they could and refreshed their lungs with the crisp outside air.

"Definitely looks like the wolf left," Ilia said as she moved the lantern to illuminate the entire room. She looked around, but found nothing but dusty old furniture, odd crates and chests, and heaped up garbage covered in cobwebs. "It certainly didn't stay long, though I didn't expect it to."

"Wait a second, Ilia," Colin commented, crouching down to the floor. "Bring the lantern a little lower." As she did so, Colin drew their attention to footmarks placed in the dust. "This is the window we brought the wolf in, right?"

Ilia looked to the window and back at the ground where Colin was pointing. "Yup. That's the one. I can see the main road from here." She paused. "Why?"

Colin followed the trail made in the dust with his eyes as best as he could. There were several marks that frequently overlapped, but thankfully, their wolf friend hadn't moved around too much. "If what Papa taught me about tracking is right, there's two types of tracks here: wolf paws and boots of some kind."

"You act like there's a squirrel in your pants. I don't see why you're makin' such a fuss." Ilia said. "Didn't one of us come down to check on it earlier?"

"That's the thing, Ilia. If one of us had, the tracks would've come from the stairs, but it looks like no ones used those for at least a few days. These boot tracks come from the direction of the window, and apparently return to it." He paused, taking a moment to process everything. "Even stranger, the wolf tracks meld into the boots, almost as if they're from the same source."

"So what are you sayin'? That we sheltered a werewolf?" Ilia scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous. Those exist only in old legends."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Colin laughed nervously to himself. He redirected Ilia's hand so the lantern illuminated more of the tracks and followed them. His eyes narrowed. "Whatever it was, it was looking for something. The footprints make an abrupt turn here, so it must've found something and left. After that, I'm guessing our wolf friend followed Rusl."

"Wow, for someone who herds goats, you're pretty observant, Colin," Ilia complimented.

"That almost sounded like an insult," Colin joked. He continued staring at one spot in particular.

"I didn't mean it that way," she defended. Ilia walked over to where Colin was standing and followed his eyes. As she stared at the spot, a switch in her mind finally clicked and puzzle pieces fell into place.

"Farore's wind," Ilia muttered half-shocked. "It stole Link's sword."

After returning from their visit with Zelda a few days earlier, Ilia and Rusl had taken Link's cap and sword with them as memorials. To keep his death a secret from everyone else for the time being, they had decided to store Link's cap with Epona and Link's sword in the basement where it would be out of sight. Now, not only was a heavily sentimental item missing, but there was a strange wolf on the loose with her best friend's sword. Ilia wanted to panic, but she did her best to maintain some composure.

"Pardon?" Colin broke Ilia's musings. "I'm not sure if I heard you right. Did you say Link's sword?"

Unable to focus, Ilia's tongue slipped before she could take the words back. "It's a long story that I don't have time to tell. We have to find Rusl right now."

"You don't think-" Colin's voice trailed off.

"I don't know, but the sooner Rusl knows about this, the better."

"We're going to look for him?" Colin replied in disbelief. "But we're supposed to stay here."

"And the fact that that an animal stole a sword and is followin' your father doesn't bother you?" Ilia posed. "That wolf could easily belong to someone; someone with a grudge or agenda." She began heading up the stairs, looking behind her to see if Colin would follow.

Colin was silent. He looked once more at where the sword was supposed to have been. Hundreds of questions ran through his mind like an insatiable mob, but he had no time to satisfy them with answers. He ran past her up the stairs. "Let's go."

Neither one being from the city, it could have taken several minutes for Ilia and Colin to find the location of the castle gates. Thankfully, their pursuit hit a stroke of luck when they stumbled upon a stream of soldiers on their arrival at the main square. The two Ordonians followed the procession from a distance, blending in with the town crowd as best they could. The river of soldiers marched through the main square and past the large wooden gates that led to the courtyard of Hyrule Castle.

The two stopped a short distance away from the castle entrance. "How are we going to get in? They'll never let the likes of us enter." Colin said. His eyes diverted to the two guards at either end, ushering in soldier after soldier with a wave of their hands.

"I don't know. We'll think of sumethin'." Ilia paused. She looked around for inspiration, but nothing came to her.

"Hey! You! What are you doing out here?" came a shout. The pair tensed and slowly turned around to find one of the guards looking suspiciously at them. "We're at war! All pages are supposed to be on duty helping their knight outfit for battle. Get in there, runt!"

They both looked at each other but said nothing; they were unsure of whether to tell the truth or not. However, the situation was taken out of their hands when Colin was grabbed by the shoulder and ushered into the stream of warriors. Ilia tried to follow, but she was held back by the guard. "War is no place for women like you. Go back home and make dinner until your husband comes home or something."

Ilia felt the strong urge to sock the soldier in the mouth but resisted considering she didn't have a weapon. She waited, seeing if Colin would reemerge from the large wooden doors, but they were soon closed when the last of the soldiers entered. She approached the guard once again to ask where the army was headed.

"They're going to Death Mountain last I heard. I'm just a castle guard so I wouldn't know." He smiled to himself. "I'm just glad I don't have to risk my neck out there 'less someone attacks the castle. Who would be stupid enough to try that?"

"I see," Ilia said, thinking to herself she understood why Hylian soldiers were the butt of many a joke. Diligent leaders like Geoffrey must be in the minority. Turning on her heel, she walked away and waited by the fountain. The inevitable procession of soldiers would have to reemerge at some point with Rusl and Colin somewhere amongst them.

* * *

Colin was in a state of perpetual confusion as he found himself lost in the large crowd of veteran soldiers and fighters alike. Bodies, both big and small, pushed him around like a piece of paper blown about by the wind. Before long, he reached the edge of the crowd and inhaled fresh air once again with a great sigh of relief. He looked around him and stared in amazement at the courtyard he was standing in.

Behind him, the newly constructed Hyrule Castle loomed over him like a mountain. Its lofty stone towers dwarfed the young man, making him feel even smaller and insignificant. Green hedges trimmed to perfection lining the main paths through the courtyard. Past some of the soldiers, marble fountains trickled with pristine water. Off the main paths, beautiful flowers painted with all sorts of vibrant reds, purples, yellows, and pinks blossomed in the summer air. He could only imagine their sweet aroma, for the air around him stank of sweat and metal. Stars shone brightly overhead, a welcome sight after the storms earlier that afternoon.

"I believe I've seen you before. You're Rusl's son, are you not?" Geoffrey's voice came from behind Colin, nearly causing the young man to jump out of his skin. The lieutenant laid an assuring hand on Colin's shoulder to calm him. The soldier continued: "I didn't know you were helping the war effort.."

Colin shook his head hesitantly. "No, I'm not. This is all some sort of mistake. I was just trying to find my father. Have you seen him?"

Geoffrey shook his head from side to side. "Your father isn't here anymore. He just left with a scouting team to check the forward terrain for enemy traps." He looked around, watching soldiers and other army officials hurrying around to make preparations under such short notice. "However, we could use some extra help if you would be willing to lend us your assistance. We are running with fewer men than usual."

Colin's eyes hardened, and a determined line spread across his face. This was his chance to help make a difference in Hyrule. "What do you need?"

"We need someone to fetch the horses from the Imperial Stable. Rusl mentioned earlier you were good with horses, so this should be perfect for you. Just go along the outer edge of the Eastern courtyard and you should find them." Geoffrey pointed with his hand to indicate the direction he was talking about.

Colin nodded and ran off in that direction. As Geoffrey had described, the stable was easy enough to find. Surprisingly, few other pages were in here for the amount of horses that had to be saddled and readied for battle. Not really knowing where to start, Colin decided it would be best to start from the back of the stable and move forward. He hadn't even opened the first gate when he saw a silver blur out of the corner of his eye.

He couldn't resist the urge to investigate. He thought he had seen the anomaly climb a stack of hay bales into the upper loft where the rest of the hay was stored. Colin looked around quickly to check if anyone was watching him. Ensuring everyone else was busy with their duties, he dashed up the pile and into the loft as well.

"You!" he exclaimed in surprise upon reaching the top. In front of his eyes, Colin saw the wolf lying contently on a bed of hay in the loft. When the animal noticed his presence, it glared menacingly at him and growled but did not move. Spread across its paws was the sword Ilia had mentioned, one that looked shockingly like Link's Ordon Sword.

Colin returned the wolf's mysterious gaze. From what Talo had mentioned, this wolf was quite intelligent for an animal. His lips pursed in hostility. "You're no ordinary wolf, are you?" He paused. "Who are you really?"

* * *

Ilia's prediction soon came true. She hadn't been waiting longer than one hourly toll of the bell when Geoffrey emerged from the castle gates upon horseback with his captain beside him and company behind him. They were arranged in two columns and riding in formation. Several other companies were behind him, forming a somewhat impressive looking battalion. He hadn't gone halfway through the central part of Castle Town when Ilia ran beside him. She motioned for him to lean down and whispered something quickly in his ear while walking beside him. After a few moments of careful pondering and a quick eye to his captain, he whispered something back and urged her away. He and his company then marched down the eastern road and through the gate that lead to the waiting battlefield.

Ilia returned to her spot by the fountain and watched the battalion ride by. The spraying of the fountain moistened her shoulders, amplifying the coolness of the evening breeze. Her hawk like gaze sorted through the various soldier profiles as they passed, looking for the young blond haired profile that was Colin's.

She sighed to herself. Geoffrey had informed her that Rusl had already gone ahead as part of a scouting team. That left Colin. The lieutenant had mentioned seeing him earlier. Yet, despite how hard she looked, she couldn't find pick him out from amongst the crowd.

The procession passed by and took her hopes with them. Ilia remained standing alone by the central fountain, desperately thinking of solutions to find her friend. She approached the castle guard once again, bracing herself for more insults.

"Pardon, sir, where do the pages go?" she pleaded.

"How should I know?" came the guard's disinterested response. "I would think with the soldiers."

She nodded and walked away. Ideas circled around in her mind like a vicious whirlpool. Yet, one thought stood out amongst the rest like a solid shelter in the midst of a malevolent storm.

She had to go to Death Mountain. She had to follow them.

Ilia dismissed the idea as radical at first. There was only a small chance she could've missed him in the procession. Besides, what if he was still in Castle Town?

Yet, the more she thought about it, the stronger the impulse grew. As she began to walk towards the stables once again, she scrutinized herself in solemn reflection. Several years ago, she wouldn't have even considered such an idea. However, she had changed in the last few years; her resolve had strengthened and her boldness had increased. Being exposed to the harsh world outside of Ordon had refined her character, tempering her into a young woman that couldn't stand idly by as those she loved were thrown in harm's way.

Within minutes of arriving at the stable, she had opened Zephyr's gate, attached her saddle, and walked her outside. She had considered riding Epona, but felt more comfortable with Zephyr. After marching outside the Eastern Gate, she mounted herself onto the horse's back and kicked on the spurs. The pair broke into a gallop and chased the cavalry across Hyrule Field in hot pursuit. With every step of the horse's mighty hooves, Ilia's resolve grew stronger to find Colin before the looming war descended on the kingdom.


	10. Battle for Kakariko Part I

_A/ N – Well, I'm excited about Golden Sun DS from E3. Plus Spirit Tracks. Anyways, I'll just warn you that this chapter is pretty long, but hopefully it'll be an exciting read. Enjoy Ch. 10! Next chapter coming soon. As always, thanks to those who read and especially to those who review!_

* * *

Being well traveled, Rusl had seen Gorons before. Above all other races in Hyrule, they were known for their strength and proud nature. While the entirety of their hard body was composed of solid rock, an especially thick layer of stone covered their backside and provided a near impenetrable surface of protection. Their strength and hard exterior enabled long distance travel by curling up and rolling to their desired destination. Their earthly nature also provided resistance to the sweltering heat for their mining inside the volcanic Death Mountain. Several brave Gorons trekked the vast kingdom selling these gifts from the mountain, hoping to earn a living by luring potential buyers in such markets as Castle Town. For leisure, it was not uncommon for them to compete in wrestling matches to test their strength and skill against one another.

Despite what he knew about the proud race, Rusl found their tribal patriarch, Darbus, was in an entirely different class of his own. His enormous body was twice the size of an average Goron, brimming with strength in every stone that composed his being. Rusl figured he stood up to the rock giant's mid-stomach region at best. His face was identical to something found on a totem pole; square-shaped and etched into an angry expression. Extra thick boulders sat atop his shoulder blades while rock spires protruded from his knuckles all the way to his arms. His massive body was marked with tattoos, as was customary for all Gorons. His very presence inspired fear and demanded respect.

Ashei, Auru, Shad, Rusl, and a handful of scouts had been sent ahead to Death Mountain to assess the situation before the main army arrived. Auru was leader of the scouting mission, mostly because of his previous military experience and the amount of esteem he had acquired in the eyes of the Royal Family. Much to everyone's surprise, the scout troop found Darbus, the four Goron elders, and much of the Goron tribe awaiting their arrival in Kakariko Village, not Death Mountain.

Kakariko Village had seen its fair share of hard times, bordering on the brink of a ghost town just after Zant's invasion seven years ago. There were still signs of decay, such as the crumpling graveyard behind the village. However, Queen Zelda, in an effort to rebuild the settlement, offered benefits to those brave enough to leave Castle Town and resettle in the quiet village near the mountains. Now the village was bustling with construction and activity as carpenters and masons worked tirelessly to construct a town that rivaled that of the main city. The completed buildings gleaned with polish and smelled of fresh wood. The hot springs bubbled with tourist activity, and the original Malo Mart boomed with business selling mountain souvenirs and essential items. The denizens went about their daily business along the dirt road that ran through the center of town, dangerously naive to the conflict encroaching toward their peaceful village. They gave not so much as a passing thought to the large crowd of Gorons gathered outside the entrance to town. If they did, they showed no indication for fear of upsetting the denizens of Death Mountain.

Auru stepped boldly forward from amongst the crowd of scouts and approached Darbus. All eyes focused on the seasoned veteran as the two locked stares. The large Goron scrutinized the man as he approached, looking carefully for any signs of fear but finding none.

Satisfied, the tribal patriarch nodded and greeted the group of scouts. "I am Darbus, head of the Goron tribe. My brothers and I are grateful for your help." He looked around at the small group before him. "Surely our brothers in Hyrule sent more men than this."

Auru cleared his throat. "The group you see here was sent ahead to scout the situation. The rest of the army is on its way as we speak. I am Auru, the authority for the Hylian Royal Army until Captain Nadal and Lieutenant Geoffrey arrive."

One of the elders, Gor Coron, stepped beside Darbus. While not as big as the tribal patriarch, the village elder was still heavily built and quite fit. Two finely shaped rocks formed sideburns on his head, and tattoos colored his arms and chest. From his manner, it appeared he had been in charge at one point and now acted as an adviser to Darbus.

He whispered something in the patriarch's ear, which was met with a firm nod. Gor Coron then addressed Auru in a softer voice so that it was audible only to those in close proximity.

"I am Gor Coron, one of the village elders." He paused for a second. "We think it best if we discussed the present situation elsewhere. The village shaman has allowed us to meet in his house for the time being. We don't wish to alarm the villagers until we've figured out what to do."

Auru nodded in concurrence. "A wise idea," he said.

The war veteran beckoned for Rusl, Shad, and Ashei to follow him into the shaman's humble abode. He ordered the other soldiers to wait outside and notify him upon the Captain's arrival. As the four entered the large hut, they felt the curious gaze of the other three elders upon them. Rusl barely even noticed, figuring all would be explained once introductions were made. As if to put the elders at ease, Auru took the initiative.

"May I present to you my fellow companions: Ashei, Rusl, and Shad. Their input will be as valuable as my own in finding a solution to our problem." He pointed to each person with a wave of his hand as he mentioned their name.

"Very well," Gor Coron said. He nodded and pointed to the other elders. "I introduce to you our brothers: Gor Amato, Gor Ebizo, and Gor Liggs." Rusl looked at each elder as Gor Coron introduced them. He was amazed how all Gorons looked remarkably similar yet showed subtle differences. Gor Amato was the smallest and eldest Goron by far, and was huddled over with a cane. Small amounts of steam emerged from geysers on his head and back. Gor Ebizo had a long stone beard, and stood with the posture of a hunchback. A significant amount of "hair" covered his head for one as old as Gor Amato. Finally, Gor Liggs was skinny with a plethora of colorful tattoos, even for a Goron. Clearly the youngest of the four, he sat with legs crossed meditating on the dilemma at hand.

"Enough introductions," Darbus said. "We have no time to waste on formalities with puny humans." His foot tapped impatiently against the ground beneath him.

Everyone nodded in agreement. With time of the essence, Auru stabbed at the heart of the matter. He asked for the reason of the distress call, and why the Gorons were in the village instead of their mountain home. With shared looks of humility, Darbus and the four elders relayed the tale of their defeat, each adding their own commentary as necessary.

They spoke of how no one sensed the attack before it happened. The sudden assault of beasts from deep inside the mountain shocked the entire tribe like a lightning bolt on a clear day. With little chance to retaliate, the proud rock people felt it a higher priority to ensure the safety of the younger ones than stand and fight. They retreated down the mountain in anticipation of further help.

"Strangely, the monsters never pursued us," Gor Coron said as he concluded the account. "They stood still as statues while we left, staring at us like hawks as if they were waiting for something."

"Will they attack the village?" Auru inquired. His face was grim as he etched every detail into his memory.

"As inevitable as the harvest every autumn," Rusl said. His mind went back to the words of the Queen concerning her dream. He blinked a few times and continued his thought. "Why just stop with Death Mountain? I'm reckoning they'd take all Hyrule if we let them."

Everyone muttered in agreement.

"Then what about the villagers?" Shad asked. He clutched his book tightly. "It'd be impossible to evacuate everyone in time."

Initially, one elder voiced their opinion. Another soon interrupted. The room erupted into a heated debate. Plans were thrown around like cannon fire as each person advocated their own idea. The chaos was soon quelled and the room silent when the door was kicked open and a large man entered the room. Rusl and his friends all stood at attention.

Captain Nadal was not a man to be trifled with. Though not as big as Darbus, he was a six and a half foot giant loaded with muscle. He was covered in silver plate armor from the neck down, and had the Hylian phoenix emblazoned on his breastplate. Shaggy black hair ran down to the back of his neck. His matching black goatee contrasted sharply with his pale skin. His breath and body stunk of beer and sweat, but no one dared comment in his presence. His hand rubbed a large scratch across his face.

"Wretched beast," Nadal muttered to himself. "Should've killed the monster when it wasn't looking. Cursed wolf doesn't belong at a military meeting anyway."

A young soldier marched through the door and nearly ran into the large captain. He backed away cautiously and looked at Auru. "Sir, the Captain has arrived."

Auru scowled at him. "I know, soldier. Dismissed." The young man hurried out the door.

He shook his head in disgust and looked at Auru. "Report!"

Auru saluted and retold the Goron's account.

"And the final decision?" Nadal asked with eyebrows raised.

"Well, none yet, Captain." Auru said. He tensed slightly. It was odd to be addressing what had once been an inferior officer. He had once been the leading general of all of Hyrule's army, and Nadal had served as one of his lieutenants at the time. Brash, arrogant, and reckless, the wise old man never understood how his inferior officer had gained so much esteem in the army. Perhaps it was because Zelda left matters of the military to those with more experience.

"Useless bunch of women. How come you haven't thought of a plan yet?" Nadal mocked. His tone was bitter as a grapefruit, another of his well-known traits. Ashei bared her teeth and went to say something, but a sharp look from Auru silenced her comeback.

She wasn't the only one insulted. Darbus stepped in front of the Captain with his chest puffed and fists clenched. "We Gorons don't appreciate insults from puny humans. Perhaps you'd like to say that again."

A sly smile crept across the captain's face. He went to say something, but was interrupted when Geoffrey entered the meeting house.

"Captain! Renado and the other scouts have begun ushering the townsfolk into their homes. They've been ordered to remain indoors for their own safety. The main road is currently in the process of vacating. I await further orders, sir."

"You always were a diligent one," Nadal said. He turned back to Darbus. "Perhaps another time. It seems we have more pressing matters. Scouts further up the mountain have informed me the enemy is on the move. They approximate one hour until their arrival. Any suggestions? I doubt any of you are smart enough to think of one but I'll humor a response." Darbus backed off while Nadal looked around the silent room in pompous arrogance.

After a few moments, Ashei couldn't resist speaking. "Well, Captain, meet them here, yeah?" She paused for a second. "We can take them."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Gor Coron objected, folding his arms in doubt.

"We really don't have a choice," Rusl said. "The Hylian Cavalry can't travel up Death Mountain. Their best chance would be to fight here on flat ground with the Gorons." He looked briefly at Darbus and the elders. "Plus, there're the cliffs on either side of the village. They'd make ideal positions for archers to shower the enemy. We have a terrain advantage; we should use it."

Nadal laughed smugly to himself. He walked uncomfortably close to Rusl and looked down on him with condescending eyes. "Well, isn't someone the little strategist? I suppose a country peasant like you would know the intricacies of war." He turned back around and faced the rest of the group. "So who, besides me, has a better plan?"

Auru folded his arms and looked at Nadal resolutely. "I think we should go with Rusl's idea. It's the best we've got on such short notice."

"Darbus agrees. I look forward to smashing those puny monsters between my powerful fists." The tribal patriarch squished imaginary monsters between his knuckles as the desire for vengeance burned within him.

"But what about the villagers? There'll be innocent casualties if we fight here," Shad objected.

"Looks like your plan is flawed, peasant." Nadal said quickly. He couldn't hide the smug smile on his lips.

"They'll just have to hold out!" Ashei broke in. "We don't have time to move equipment and soldiers. Besides, the villagers are already taking shelter."

"She's right," Gor Coron said. "The mountain is steep. Moving large amounts of supplies and soldiers costs too much time."

"Bruddas, what about Hyrule Field? There is plenty of open space and no worries of innocents." Gor Elizo spoke for the first time. Everyone murmured amongst themselves.

"Not a good idea," Gor Liggs countered, breaking out of his meditation. "The village would be undefended. What if they attacked here instead?"

The room was silent once again as the situation seemed to be at an impasse.

"With all due respect, Captain," Geoffrey broke the silence, "I still fail to see any reason why we cannot go with Rusl's idea. As far as military strategies go, his logic is solid. We'll just have to be vigilant to protect the villagers."

Captain Nadal's confident smirk faded to a distasteful scowl. He glared menacingly at Rusl before turning to Geoffrey. "Know your place, Lieutenant. This isn't your father's army anymore. While this discussion has been entertaining, don't forget that I am the captain. I am the authority of this army, and you will do as I say. We will confront the beasts on Death Mountain, butcher them, and return to Hyrule by nightfall for celebratory drinks. Geoffrey, those are my orders." The captain gritted his teeth but saluted and left to carry out his orders.

"But that's madness!" Rusl and Ashei protested. "You'll get us all killed!"

Captain Nadal brushed them off with a wave of his hand, not even bothering to listen to their objections.

Nadal turned back to Darbus and the elders. "If we intend to do this, your men had better be fighting with us on the front lines."

Darbus punched a fist to his chest. "Do not worry, Hylian captain. Gorons do not know the meaning of the word 'fear'." He motioned to the elders. "Come, brothers. We prepare for victory." They passed through the door single filed, leaving just the Resistance Group and Captain Nadal.

"I doubt that's the only word your rock-brained people don't know," Nadal remarked when he was sure they had all left. He turned to the resistance fighters and looked them over disinterestedly. "You're fortunate your reputation precedes you, Auru. I expect great things from you and your little group here."

"Just give us orders, and we'll be ready," Auru replied respectfully. His eyes didn't leave the captain's face.

"Obedient as a dog, just like your son," Nadal said with a grin. "Just make sure that none of your lackeys jump out of line. Otherwise, I'll kill them myself if the enemy doesn't." Auru nodded but said nothing more.

Satisfied, the Captain exited the room.

"Such a cocky, arrogant-" Ashei said, her face as red as a newly polished apple.

"Still your tongue, Ashei," Auru reprimanded her. "I don't like him either, but we must show the proper respect. We should instead find Lieutenant Geoffrey and find out where we are to go."

"But you heard the way he talked about us? Plus, he's going to get us all killed! And you wonder why I hate the Hylian military so much," Ashei said. Her hand reached for her weapon, but Shad placed a calming hand on her shoulder.

Auru continued. "Patience, Ashei. I once served in the Hylian military as a general. My son, Geoffrey, serves as well. Please hold your judgments, at least for our sakes."

Ashei was silent. Shad and Auru had helped put her at ease. Rusl merely watched in silence, his own mind filled with thoughts of his son in Castle Town.

"Wretched animal! I'll have your head a trophy for my fireplace!" Captain Nadal's shouts could be heard from outside the house. Everyone raced outside to see the cause of the commotion.

They arrived to discover the captain circling a lone wolf. The animal was low to the ground with its teeth bared and its mouth snarling. The captain had his favorite lance in hand, ready to spear his weapon right through the canine.

Rusl immediately recognized it as the same animal Ilia and he discovered in Castle Town. His mind raced with explanations of why it would follow him here, but no conclusion he arrived at made any logical sense.

Without warning, Captain Nadal thrust his weapon straight at the wolf but the animal dodged the attack with an anticipated jump to the side. As the burly captain approached, the animal backed away to keep its distance. The other soldiers laughed at the spectacle, only adding to the captain's fury.

With his face steaming like a geyser, Nadal hurled his spear at the animal in fury. The long weapon sailed through the air and just missed grazing the back of the wolf's silver coat. The wolf stared interestedly at the spear and somehow managed to pull the heavy weapon out of the ground with its mouth, drawing many a gasp from the onlookers.

Clearly, this was no ordinary wolf. Some whispered it might be a demon, or even one of the noble deities taking on the mere form of an animal to toy with mortals.

Nadal ran after the wolf, drawing the sword he kept for emergencies. Burdened with the heavy armor, he was too slow to catch the canine as it dropped the weapon and bolted out of the village towards Death Mountain. Cursing like a sailor, the humiliated captain grabbed his spear. After shouting several threats to preserve his dignity, the defeated soldier retired to a nearby building to prepare for the battle.

Just when Rusl thought the situation couldn't get any worse, he heard a familiar voice in the distance.

"Miss, you must get indoors. It is for your own safety." A soldier said.

"Not until I find my friend. Where's Rusl?" Ilia asked, looking desperately around for the swordsman as she tried to brush by the soldier.

The guard continued to try and push her into one of the nearby houses, but she resisted. Ilia looked over his shoulder in time to spot Rusl with the other soldiers. She tried to shout over the soldier restraining her.

"Rusl, I finally found you!" Ilia's hopeful voice snapped the swordsman back to reality. "There's somethin' I hafta tell you."

Rusl turned around and made no effort to hide the disappointment on his face. He walked over and reassured the soldier. "It's okay. I know her." The young man paused for a moment but the decided it wasn't worth the struggle. When he walked away and it was just the two of them, Rusl faced the ranch girl. "I thought I told you to stay behind in Castle Town," he said. "I trusted you, Ilia."

The young woman's eyes averted his own for a second. "I know, Rusl, and I'm sorry. But I hafta tell you somethin' important."

"You have five seconds." Rusl's face took on the appearance of a stern parent disciplining a child. He crossed his arms and stared expectantly at her.

"It's about the wolf," she said.

"That's it? I already know." Rusl sighed and turned around.

"You do?" "Of course, I saw it with my own eyes. Now get where it's safe." His back was to her now. He took a step back towards the other soldiers.

Ilia looked at him questioningly. "So you know Link's sword is missing?"

Rusl turned around to face her again and raised his eyebrows. "What are you talking about?" She had his full attention now.

Ilia put her hand on her hips. "You don't know, do you? Link's sword is missing from the basement. Colin and I found strange footprints in the basement. We think someone's using the wolf to track you."

Rusl shrugged his shoulders in skepticism. "Who cares? You probably just misplaced it." He looked towards the village. "Now get inside." He cringed a bit as he saw the hurt in her eyes. "Where is Colin, anyway?"

Ilia looked to the ground. "I was hopin' he was with you. I lost him after the guards mistook him for a page."

"Nayru's love," Rusl sighed, placing an exasperated hand on his forehead. "I'll keep an eye out for him. In the meantime, Ilia, I need you to get inside where it's safe. Monster's will be here any moment, and I promised Bo I'd keep you out of harm's way."

"Okay," she said grudgingly. "Stay safe, Rusl."

She turned around and hurried to one of the houses serving as a shelter for the citizenry. By now, nearly everyone in the village had learned of the impending attack and complied with the requests of the army. A few boisterous individuals attempted to join the fight, but they were soon persuaded otherwise.

Rusl sighed with relief when he was certain Ilia was safe. He turned back around to see his companions looking oddly at him. They didn't say anything, but he could tell by their eyes the thoughts going through their heads.

Finally, it was Auru who voiced the unspoken words. "Is everything alright?" he asked. He gave Rusl a reassuring pat on the back.

"Everything will be fine," he replied. His eyes wandered emptily down the street. His attention was soon grabbed as he saw Geoffrey heading briskly in their direction. It didn't take him long to approach them.

"Captain Nadal has decided to change our strategy and has charged me with relaying the message." Geoffrey eyed each person individually as they expressed their surprise. "I know this is short notice but I assure you the Captain has finally come to his senses." A triumphant smirk crossed his lips. "We will stay here and defend the people of this village. I have everyone's assignment for this battle. You will each oversee a company of men according to your talents. I will give you your orders, and then you are to report to your station immediately." He paused for a moment and sighed, allowing his professional resolve to drop only for an instant. "This will be difficult. May the goddesses watch over all of you."

* * *

There was no mistaking the smell of bokoblins. Even without the sound of squeals and the warning from the lookout, there was no hiding the large band of monsters headed their way. The foul odor was distinct from anything domestic or otherwise, giving an ominous forewarning of the battle to come. A bell rang out from atop the lookout tower; its sound of warning echoing off the endangered buildings and alerting the ears of every soldier within range. A startling transformation took place amongst them all: one from human being into warrior, husband and father into soldier. Arrows were notched, spears made ready, swords unsheathed; all in anticipation of what lay ahead.

Rusl commanded a company of foot soldiers amongst the front lines. Ahead of him stood several comforting rows of Hylian Cavalry and angry Gorons. He knew nothing of his other companions' whereabouts save Ashei. He could spot her high atop one of the cliffs, readying her own bow and barking orders to those under her command. They would be the first to initiate an attack.

Rusl felt his breathing grow heavy as he withdrew his sword and gazed upon his reflection on the polished steel surface. His mind still lingered on Colin.

Where could the boy be? _Din, please protect him wherever he is._

"Archers!" Ashei called above the trampling of the monsters. Every bow wielder notched an arrow and pulled back. The sound created by the stretching string chimed in unison, creating a surprising harmony. Every soldier carefully eyed the monsters descending from the mountain, picking a particular target to bless with their gift. The army was now in sight of all, moving clumsily towards the village and its defenses. Ashei held her hand high, her cold gaze freezing any soldier from firing prematurely.

"Fire!"

At the sound of her voice, every trigger finger released instinctively the tight string they held. Like a shower of steel, the arrows flew high in the sky and rained upon the unsuspecting monsters. The first wave of bokoblins and bulbins fell in great numbers from the deadly projectiles. Their fellow monsters watched in unsuspecting surprise as their comrades fell before them. As if suddenly awakened from a long slumber, they no longer walked lethargically towards the village. They charged with a revitalized fury, brandishing their clubs and ready to kill all in their path.

"Brothers! Now is the time to take back our home!" Darbus roared with righteous fury. With a wave of his hand, he signaled for the ground attack to commence. He curled up and rolled mercilessly towards the encroaching army, followed closely by over a hundred members of his tribe. The strength of the rock people was demonstrated firsthand as they plowed through the next ranks of bokoblins like stalks of grass. Even after they had lost their momentum, the Gorons punched and strangled any unfortunate soul close enough to their grasp. By the dozens, the monsters disappeared into a cloud of black smoke that was typical for their death. Even those monsters brave enough to fight back found their clubs useless against the solid rock exterior. Clearly overpowered by these foes, the monsters' one advantage was sheer numbers. Those monsters unwilling to fight the Gorons swarmed around them like a flowing river.

"Hylian Cavalry, prepare yourselves!" Geoffrey's voice rang out from high atop his horse. "Thirteenth, Fourteenth, and Fifteenth platoons! Charge!"

With a wave of his lance, he signaled the next stage of the attack. An impressive array of Hylian Cavalry thundered down the dirt road to their would-be attackers. Axe, lance, sword, and bow connected with the monster flesh as the mounted soldiers stopped the next barrage like an ocean wave crashing against a steep cliff. Their momentum stayed with them only temporarily, however, as the monsters soon recovered. Unable to fare as well as the Gorons, some units were dismounted as their horses were knocked to the ground. Those fortunate enough to recover from such a mishap soon faced an overwhelming amount of foes.

"They have no commander," Rusl thought aloud. "Their movement is disorganized and sporadic, and they look weak." He was no soldier himself, but he knew disorganization when he saw it. This was no army they faced, but an overwhelming mob. And that mob was quickly approaching.

"Infantry! Attack those pitiful excuses for life!" one of the other lieutenants ordered from in front of the remaining soldiers. Upon his signal, Rusl and the other soldiers charged at them with as much bravado as they could muster. Within seconds, the infantry was upon the monsters. The two forces bashed and stabbed each other chaotically like a tavern brawl. It soon became difficult to distinguish friend from foe. Rusl found himself nearly struckby friendly arrows on more than one occasion.

"This is almost too easy," Rusl muttered to himself as he blocked the club of one Bokobin with his sword and cut off its arm. Two more rushed him from his sides. He jumped back, allowing the two monsters to stop at the last second to avoid collision. That one second was all he needed as he dispatched both of them with a powerful horizontal slice.

He hadn't even time to rest before he found himself sidestepping a lunge from a new opponent. He clutched his chest as he felt claw rip his shirt and scratch against his chain mail. He turned around angrily and nearly dropped his sword. Was this really happening?

His attacker was none other than the blue-eyed wolf that had followed him here. Remarkably and much to Rusl's confusion, the monsters had stopped approaching and formed a small circle through which none of them dared trespass. Rusl danced around the outside of this circle as he glared at his new opponent.

"So, Ilia was right. You really are after me." He raised his sword to the wolf. "Then, I'll slay you now, beast." He paused, for what was once a wolf in front of him was one no more. It was transforming before his eyes, becoming more humanoid with every passing second. His eyes grew wide and his breath left him in shock as the metamorphosis completed itself.

"But how?" he said with mouth wide open. "It's impossible."

* * *

Ilia cringed as she heard the yelling and screaming outside. The fighting couldn't have lasted any more than five minutes thus far, but to her, it was an eternity. With no knowledge of Colin or Rusl, she found worry her constant companion. More than once, a body slammed against the bolted door to Barne's shop, causing her to jump. However, the barrier held up remarkably well thus far. Several others took refuge with her, including the cowardly shop owner himself, Barnes. To make room and prevent an accident, all of the bombs had quickly been moved from this building to the storehouse high atop one of the cliffs.

Ilia pounded a fist on the sales counter. "I can't take this, anymore. I have to do something," she said. Everyone stared at her in silence. She ignored them as she would a fly.

"Ilia, I know you're worried about your friends," Barnes replied, walking up to her. "But the best you can do is stay here and wait it out."

The shopkeeper was a middle-aged gentleman. He had lost most of his hair long ago, clinging desperately to the remaining brown strands near his ears. A steel mask he used for bomb production covered his face. Perhaps it was better, as it hid his rather unsightly mutton chops. He wore a white shirt and sleeveless green vest, coupled with matching green pants and orange platform shoes.

She sighed and said nothing. Then, suddenly, her face lit up with inspiration.

"Can the monsters get on the cliff?" Ilia inquired, ignoring his previous statement.

"No," he stuttered at first. "No, I don't think so. They would have to fly or go through the shop."

"Great," she said. Without another word, she was up the ladder and on her way to the upper levels where the archers were stationed.

"Wait!" Barnes called out after her, but he was too late. Within seconds, she was up the ladder and out the door. With a deep sigh, he leaned heavily on the counter. "Me and my big mouth."

* * *

"What's the matter? Were you expecting someone else?" The young woman that had once been a wolf taunted him.

"What sort of demon are you?" Rusl said, unable to mask his fear and surprise.

The stranger looked at him with honest surprise. "Demon? You've never seen a shape shifter before? Last I knew, you were friends with one."

"You obviously are mistaken," Rusl responded as coolly as possible. He tried to free his body from the paralysis of fear, but his eyes never left the enigmatic figure in front of him.

"That's what you'd like, isn't it, Rusl?" The swordsman glared at her. "Yes, I know who you are. But my own identity remains a mystery to you."

The battle around the two seemed to vanish, as if they were in their own protective bubble. Rusl could vaguely see and hear the cries of soldiers and the grunting of monsters around him, but they seemed miles away compared to the dark-skinned woman standing in front of him. Her midnight armor indicated she had come prepared for a fight.

"Then introduce yourself." He had finally succeeded in overcoming his initial shock, but now a more subtle fear crept up his back. How did this woman know of him?

The woman brushed her long black hair behind her. "I suppose it is only fair you know my name before I kill you." With her hand, she pointed to herself, as if making a formal introduction. The red markings on the back of her hand were clearly visible. "I am Atrayu, a mercenary from the land of Nevkah hired by Zant. My mission was to spy on you using the form of a blue-eyed wolf to infiltrate your ranks."

Rusl raised a skeptic eyebrow. "Why are you telling me this?"

Atrayu stretched casually. "Now that I've learned all I need from you. I have to kill you. It's nothing personal; you just know too much already. What's a little more information before you die? I do hope you put up a good fight." She winked at him. "It's far more entertaining and makes the job worthwhile."

Rusl brought his sword in front of him. "What's so special about a blue-eyed wolf? And what kind of information?"

Atrayu shrugged indifferently. "Do you really have to ask that?" She paused slightly. "The same form Link uses? Do you know how difficult it was to remember to change my eye color as well as my body?" She moaned when she saw Rusl's face was clueless. "I was infiltrating your ranks by posing as the one person you trust most. It was Zant's idea from the beginning. I don't understand why he was so specific about it." She blatantly ignored his second question.

A smile spread across Rusl's nervous lips. "I understand now. You're trying to deceive me, to get into my mind. But it won't work. Link was never a wolf. He would've told me."

Atrayu rolled her eyes. "Clearly he didn't. How naïve you are." Her eyes narrowed and her face became solemn. "Pity he's dead now. He was one heck of a fighter. He had such potential and deserved a warrior's death." She reached behind her, revealing a sword he previously hadn't noticed. "Anyways, it's no fun if you're too ignorant to fully appreciate my deception. No matter. At least I can gain some entertainment by using Link's sword against you."

Rusl looked at the sword with disgust. The weapon really had been stolen. There was no mistaking his craftsmanship in the blade and the hilt.

"This is the beginning of the end, Rusl." Atrayu said, her hair waving in the wind. "We've learned of every one of your tactics and come prepared. As commander of Zant's army, I assure you this battle will only get harder." She paused to let her words sink in. "Your life ends here."


	11. Battle for Kakariko Part II

"I'm going to die, huh?" Rusl repeated Atrayu's remark with sardonic humor. Despite the swordsman's outward sarcasm, the open threat spurred something deep inside of him. An animal instinct to survive bubbled to the surface, one he hadn't experienced in a long time. His hearing became more acute and his eyesight became sharper than it had ever been. He felt light like a feather as blood pumped to his muscles, preparing himself for the conflict ahead.

Beneath the casual indifference of those amber eyes facing him, Rusl knew his deadly opponent was out for blood. He inhaled and focused, preparing himself to match the tune of the goddesses' eternal dance of life and death as many warriors before him had done. A single misplaced step could mean the difference between the two.

"I'm not ready to call it quits quite yet. I have too many promises to keep," he said.

Atrayu took the Ordon Sword and brought the hilt to her face so the blade was pointing vertically in the air. Her amused smirk was perfectly symmetrical across both sides of the weapon. The professional apathy with which she normally carried herself melted to the intensity of her bubbling excitement. This intensity was matched by the fire in her eyes.

"Such strong determination you have. Just like Link. I'm looking forward to this." She paused for a moment. "In my country, battles such as this distinguish the warriors from the cowards. It is an honor to die in battle and an even greater honor to kill. Those who fear death are shunned and even banished."

With a quick twist of her wrist, she maneuvered the sword so she held it over her shoulder with the tip pointing at Rusl. She leaned back on her right leg and bent closer to the ground. "Ready your weapon."

"It's always ready." Rusl replied with a smirk. It quickly disappeared as he focused his entire effort on his opponent. Every motion, every step, every breath; he couldn't let a single detail of his adversary escape his notice. Not if he was to win this fight.

As the two combatants began their dance of death, the battle around them raged on. High atop the cliffs, Ashei and the other soldiers shot hundreds of arrows down on the battle below raindrops during a storm. Gorons below pummeled their way through the relentless sea of monsters, one fist filled with rage over the taking of their home and the other filled with the determination to get it back.

Clangs of steel and war cries filled with the mountain village with a chaos that it had not seen for a long time. Polished buildings that shined only that morning were now covered with blood and dents. Corpses were beginning to accumulate on the ground like rocks from an avalanche, making a difficult battlefield all the more dangerous to traverse. The overwhelming dust stirred up by the chaos choked the combatants on both sides.

From high atop his horse, Geoffrey looked around for a brief moment over the sea of monsters from his position by the spirit's spring. The water rippled as his faithful steed splashed nervously away from the foul beasts approaching. Glancing over their ugly faces, he spotted Rusl viciously dueling Atrayu across the village. Though he didn't recognize the shape shifter, he assumed she was the commander as she was the only human amongst the monstrous army. The numerous monsters made it impossible to ride to his aid.

Suddenly, Geoffrey's body lurched forward as his horse's front legs collapsed. His helm crashed against the horse's muscular neck from the sudden jerk. The surprised lieutenant was thrown off his mount and into the spring. The chilly water penetrated his armor and soaked his clothes underneath but also cushioned his fall. Luckily, he had the presence of mind to avoid impaling himself. The soldier rolled off the impact and quickly splashed to his feet before getting surrounded by enemies.

He cursed himself for having dropped his guard. In the moment he had spotted Rusl, a bokoblin capitalized on the opportunity to club his horse, throwing him off balance. Now fully recovered, Geoffrey brought his double headed spear parallel to his body. It was a beautiful steel weapon consisting of a thin handle inscribed with the Hylian symbols for "honor." On either side were silver spearheads, completing a devastating weapon used by his father during his service as a general in the Hylian Royal Army.

Wielding his spear like a deadly baton, Geoffrey kept the monsters surrounding him at bay. Those foolish enough to wander too close felt the full wrath of the spear pierce through their torso. Geoffrey could only hope Rusl held out long enough for him to arrive.

The battle between the shape shifter and her prey was deadlocked. Blow for blow, slash for slash, the two combatants continued to parry one another as if they could read the other one's mind.

"It's been a while since I've had this much fun." Atrayu said through short breaths. Her hair was blowing slightly in the wind as she circled her opponent. Rusl faced her at all times, never letting his guard down even for an instant. His sword was ready to strike at the slightest twitch.

"Glad I could entertain you." he replied through short breaths. Sweat fell from his brow and accumulated on his headband. His fingers ached from the tight grip he held on his weapon. His vigilant eyes glanced quickly to the bokoblins surrounding them. The swordsman was grateful for the fear she commanded from the monstrous spectators. If she hadn't been so insistent on a duel, he was sure the monsters would have interfered long ago.

His rest didn't last long. Rusl attempted a quick series of thrusts. Atrayu redirected the first few with her sword. She circled around the last one and countered with a quick vertical slash of her own. Rusl repositioned his blade over his shoulder just in time to stop the blow. The two struggled in a contest of strength as Atrayu used her weapon to push Rusl's own blade closer to his skin. He could feel the sting as the sharp edge slowly punctured his shoulder. His only hope laid in changing the momentum of the fight back in his favor.

He bent his knees slightly to get the sword off his shoulder and spun around. He stepped back and let the momentum from Atrayu's strength send her sword slashing toward the ground, leaving her vulnerable for only a second. That second was all Rusl needed as he delivered a swift but shallow horizontal slash across her shoulder.

Blood spattered on his face as his blow found unprotected flesh. Atrayu backed away and held her hand to her wound as it emerged with viscous blood on her palm. She smelt it and casually smeared it against her black armor. Superficial wounds had a tendency to overreact with excessive bleeding. Both combatants were ready for plenty more.

"Well done, Rusl. I have to congratulate you. Not many people can make me bleed." Atrayu complimented.

"So I'm giving you a good fight?" Rusl asked confidently. His hand went to his own shoulder. His shirt felt a little damp, but it felt like there was minimal blood loss.

"Indeed. Perhaps too good. I'm beginning to think I may not be able to afford to duel you fairly anymore." Atrayu raised the sword above her head, and firmly thrust it in the ground. The edge clung to the dirt road, causing the weapon to stand straight up like a lightning rod.

"I thought these kinds of battles are celebrated in your culture," Rusl said.

"They are," Atrayu replied, rolling her shoulders. "But we're not in Nevkah. I'm a mercenary with a contract to fulfill. I also have a battle to win."

Rusl looked around him, seeing that his comrades were holding their ground fairly well. The monsters' numbers seemed to be dwindling, although there were still plenty remaining.

"It looks like your side is losing." Rusl eyed the sword in front of her, wondering why she would drop her weapon so readily. Like a ton of bricks, the realization hit him; she had no more intention of using it.

"Appearances can deceive as I'm about to show you," she taunted. She transformed into a wolf once again. Her long black hair became fur that covered her entire body; her long fingernails became claws. The red markings were now clearly visible on her canine face. Her appearance as a wolf was different from before, her fur was black instead of silver, and amber eyes stared at him instead of the blue Rusl had become accustomed to. "I'll demonstrate why our warriors are feared the world over."

Rusl's face soured into a scowl. She should know that her wolf form would be useless in a one-on-one fight. With his sword and armor, he would be able to track her movements and counter without much trouble. As he tried to figure out what she was planning, the shifter let out a long howl and dashed into the mob of monsters that had surrounded them. It was as several bokoblins started rushing towards him that he realized her plan.

The monsters were going to distract him and hide her movements.

Several of the bokoblins ran up to the swordsman with clubs swinging. He dispatched the first two with ease, but soon found himself surrounded. As he eyed the monsters ready to hit him, he planted his foot and executed a spin slash. The sword whirled around him like a hurricane and knocked all the bokoblins back. Even so, more swarmed around him like angry hornets.

Atrayu saw her opening while Rusl was distracted. Hunched low to the ground, she stalked between the monsters hunting her prey unnoticed. While his back was to her, the shifter sunk her sharp canines into his exposed calf.

Pain shot up Rusl's leg like an electric shock. He instinctively slashed at his leg and just managed to graze Atrayu's cheek with the tip of his sword before she backed away, drawing more shallow blood. No doubt that would leave a scar. The swordsman fell to one knee, gritting his teeth in pain as he saw the blood staining his pants a dark crimson. Even as he endured the wound, bokoblins battered his back mercilessly with their clubs.

"Stop right there, witch!" Captain Nadal's voice boomed even above the growls of the monsters. The large man threw his silver lance at the shape shifter, causing her to halt her attack temporarily. The wolf jumped back and gazed curiously at this new interloper. Several of the monsters backed off as they saw the giant captain approach them.

"Thanks for the support, Captain." Rusl breathed a sigh of relief. The monsters had backed off momentarily so he was able to rip a portion of his sleeve to wrap around his bleeding leg.

"Get out of my way, wench. I'll deal with you and that disobedient traitor, Geoffrey, later," Nadal said as he shoved Rusl aside. The swordsman ate dirt as his face hit the ground. Debris agitated the fresh wound, igniting in Rusl's leg a pain comparable to astab wound.

The captain retrieved his lance and loathingly glared at Atrayu. "Right now, I have a score to settle with this hag. No one insults Captain Nadal and lives."

"Traitor?" Rusl asked angrily. His blood was boiling as he rose to one knee and finished wrapping his wound.

"I gave orders to attack the enemy at Death Mountain. That snake Geoffrey deceived you into disobeying a superior officer. That is treason punishable by death." Nadal said without shifting his gaze.

Rusl scowled as he rose unsteadily to his feet, leaning on his sword for support. He understood why Geoffrey had done what he did. Still, he had little time to dwell on the issue. In his present condition, he was at a severe disadvantage. He leaned his weight on his good foot to relieve the pain. With sharp eyes and a spirit far from beaten, the swordsman readied his weapon as bokoblins once again surrounded him.

Nadal laughed at Rusl's predicament as he turned his focus on Atrayu. His deep voice taunted her while he slowly approached. "Now where should I spear first? Your heart or your lungs?"

Atrayu transformed back into a human. "You decide. If you're willing to be whipped a second time, then have at me," the shifter replied back, kicking the dirt with one of her boots. "This time, I'll be sure to finish the job."

While the two warriors clashed, Geoffrey at last reached Rusl's location. When he saw the swordsman struggling to hold his ground, he immediately intervened, fending off a few pursuing bokoblins with a solid stab of his lance.

"Are you okay, Rusl? What happened to your leg?"

The swordsman smiled wearily. "Thanks for the help, Geoffrey. Turns out my prey got me when my guard was down." He winced as another jolt of pain stung his leg. Geoffrey gave Rusl his spear to lean on while he withdrew his sword.

"Don't overdo it, Rusl." The lieutenant warned sternly.

Meanwhile, a soldier from the front line ran over to Lieutenant Geoffrey. He hollered as loud as his lungs would allow. Even though he was right next to the lieutenant, the soldier's panic caused him to overreact.

"Lieutenant! We have an emergency! Hundreds of monsters have marched behind us from Hyrule Field! What are we going to do?"

"Specifics, soldier. What kinds?" Geoffrey asked earnestly. He looked over his shoulder towards the spirit's spring on the other side of the village to see hundreds more monsters than he anticipated. In making their battle plans, they had anticipated the enemy coming from the Death Mountain Trail. Only the village entrance by the mountain would be blocked. This allowed for an escape route to the Kakariko Gorge if things really became dangerous. Now, they were trapped on both sides.

"Not just Bokoblins, Lieutanant. They have skeletons and lizard warriors that I've never even seen before." The soldier was beginning to lose his resolve. His boots quaked and his spear vibrated as if to an earthquake. Geoffrey slapped him across the face to calm him.

Rusl was listening intently when he noticed several shadows moving rapidly on the ground before him. Puzzled, he looked above him. To his horror, he saw dozens upon dozens of kargaroks flying above like a hungry flock of vultures. Several flew in high circles above the cliffs, while the remainder dove to attack the cliff-residing archers.

Rusl punched Geoffrey on the soldier and pointed to the sky. When the lieutenant saw the flock of monsters overhead, he grunted in disgust. Like a switch from high tide to low, things were quickly moving against them and he knew it. The arrival of Darbus from amongst the crowd of monsters did little to bolster the lieutenant's confidence. The tribal patriarch had a bokoblin in each hand. He smashed them together before speaking down to Geoffrey.

"Brother! Dozens of dark creatures with armor have descended from our mountain and are wreaking havoc amongst our men. Gor Coron tells me they are called Dark Nuts." He paused for a second to point them out. They were easy to distinguish; tall creatures completely covered in armor and armed with devastating claymores. "We've already lost several strong soldiers and Gorons to their blades. They are on their way here, ripping through our men as we speak."

Geoffrey glanced around him, looking for any sort of divine inspiration that might make his decision easier. He had fought against monsters several times, but nothing on this magnitude. The realization hit him like ice water that they had come ill prepared. The fight for Death Mountain had turned into the fight for survival.

"Rusl, Darbus. Spread the word. I am ordering a full-scale retreat. I don't care what Nadal says. Save as many of the civilians as you can. We have to break through to Hyrule Field."

* * *

It came as no surprise to Ilia when she received harsh remarks from the soldiers for being out on the cliffs. Civilians had been clearly instructed to remain indoors; a mandate she had deliberately disobeyed. Not that she was in immediate danger for the time being, but they couldn't afford to have a liability among them. The young woman continued to look around, searching for anything she could do to assist. She didn't have skill with a bow or any weapon for that matter, but she figured there had to be a practical way someone like her could help.

Within a few minutes of staying on the cliffs, a bewildered Ashei approached her.

"What in the Underworld are you doing?" Ashei look fiercely at the audacious young woman before her. Her hands effortlessly reached for another arrow from her quiver and notched it onto her bow. "Get out of here! This is no place for someone like you!"

"I want to help!" Ilia stamped her foot down in assertive authority. They would have to use force before she backed down.

Ashei looked quickly over one of the cliffs and fired her arrow. Her hands automatically reached for another one. "Then go bug, Auru! Just get out of here!" She pointed quickly to the storage shed at the very top of the hill. She then returned to her previous task, firing off as many arrows as possible and barking occasional orders.

Seeing she would get nothing else out of Ashei besides an angry grunt, Ilia heeded her instructions and ran up the path towards the bomb shed. Upon opening the door, she was greeted by the sight of Auru and a handful of soldiers working rapidly at something. She couldn't quite discern what at first glance.

Auru looked up with wide eyes, expecting an urgent message. The muscles of his face relaxed when he saw only Ilia, but there was still concern written in his gaze. Still, any surprise he might've expressed quickly left him. A long life had taught him events seldom occurred as one expected, and his life in the military had taught him considerable patience.

The other soldiers looked up curiously, but a quick shout from Auru had them immediately returning to their work. He turned back to her, working diligently with his hands as he spoke.

"You must be either very brave or very foolish to come all the way up here in the midst of a battle," he said. His eyes squinted as he looked Ilia over carefully. "You're a friend of Rusl, aren't you? Why are you here? Shouldn't you be somewhere safe?"

Ilia turned her gaze to the items Auru was working with. He attached a black arrowhead to the point of the normal arrow. It appeared to contain a rough texture like charcoal and had a small string at the edge. She looked back at Auru with resolute eyes. "I want to help. I can't stand idly by while our freedom is stolen from us."

A small smile gleamed on Auru's lips. "If Hyrule had more people like you, we wouldn't need an army. Here." He tossed her a string and an arrow. She caught them with nimble hands and gazed curiously at the objects. "At this rate, I'll take all the help I can get. We're making bomb arrows in case of an emergency. It's very simple. Just tie the arrowhead securely to the tip of the arrow with some rope." He paused for a second, his eyes containing a dangerous sincerity. "Just don't light it or this whole place will blow."

Ilia nodded in acknowledgment. This task would be simple. Chores around the farm had made her fingers strong and dexterous; not to mention she knew how to tie one heck of a knot.

Several more minutes passed in silence while the crew made bomb arrow after bomb arrow. After a set of ten or twenty arrows was complete, they were placed in a wooden quiver and set near the door. The pressure inside the shed was nearly intolerable as everyone felt the sharp edge of the knife they walked. One wrong move and all of their work would be in vain. To make matters worse, all of Barne's combustible stock loomed over them like flammable night owls, watching their every move and threatening to undo it all if ignited.

Everyone's diligent work was stopped like the end of a day's shift when a soldier burst through the door. The panic in his eyes foreshadowed his urgent message. "Lieutenant Geoffrey has ordered a full-scale retreat! Again, the lieutenant has ordered us to retreat!"

No sooner had the soldier finished his sentence when several kargaroks tore at the backside of his armor with their vicious talons. He turned to defend with his spear, but they were simply too numerous for him to overcome. He soon fell dead to the ground; his last breath used to protect the sole remaining hope of the army.

By then, the remaining soldiers were ready. On Auru's orders, they all grabbed as many quivers of bomb arrows as they could carry. Several soldiers held bows in hand, firing regular arrows to push back the monsters attempting to enter the combustible shed. After a few well-placed shots, the exit was clear and the group rushed out of the shed. To their dismay, they found dozens of the bird-like monsters swarming the skies like vultures picking off archers and attacking anything that showed life. Ilia imagined it to only be worse on the ground.

Auru bent down and picked up the dead soldier's spear on the way out, whispering a grateful prayer for the lad under his breath. He handed it to Ilia.

"Here, you'll need a weapon to defend yourself. It seems things have taken a turn for the worse. We'll be lucky to leave here alive."

Ilia nodded and thanked him. The spear was stained with blood and other internal fluids. She winced and held the weapon as if it were diseased, keeping the point as far from her face as possible. The ranch girl gagged and did her best to push back the feelings of discomfort from holding the weapon; never mind the dread of having to use it.

They rushed down the hill to join their beset comrades, showering the aggressive birds with the explosive gifts they had been preparing.

"It's about time, Auru!" Ashei shouted while dodging the sharp beak of a hungry kargarok. She trapped its head in her bow and beheaded the blasted bird with the rapier in her other hand.

"We don't have many! Just enough arrows to help the others escape!"

"What about us?" Ilia asked automatically.

"There is no us." Ashei replied sternly. "You're leaving. We were told to get as many citizens out of here as possible; that includes you." She looked back at the sea of monsters, Hylians, and Gorons below. "We will die a proud soldier's death," she whispered to herself.

Ilia looked to Auru for assurance. His solemn face agreed with Ashei's demand, and Ilia knew the choice was out of her hands. Not that she would have defied them anyways. At this point, she knew she would only be a hindrance. She handed the quiver of bomb arrows she had been carrying and turned around. With the crusty spear in hand, she raced back down the path towards Barnes shop, adrenaline pumping at full speed.

* * *

SNAP! CRUNCH!

Captain Nadal fell to his knees, hollering and cussing. Blood squirted from his side as Atrayu thrust the captain's own spear into him. Her amber eyes stared at the mass of armor in amusement as he crashed to the ground. He grabbed the top of her boot just as he fell. She smirked in amusement as his grip weakened with each second, his life draining away in the pool of blood accumulating around his body.

He had been a fairly easy opponent. His massive armor may have protected him from her fangs and claws, but it also made him incredibly slow. On top of that, in his arrogance, he had only armed himself with a spear. His anger and pride weren't enough to hold back the mob of bokoblins that rushed him while she stole his spear and made the finishing blow.

If things were bad before, they were downright hopeless now. Rusl and Geoffrey spotted the mutilated remains of Captain Nadal's corpse a short distance away as they fought off a horde of monsters. It took all of the resolve within them to maintain cool despite the chaotic atmosphere attempting to engulf them.

"Who's next?" Atrayu remarked casually to herself, wiping the blood from her mouth and hands. "Of course, they all will die eventually. It's just a matter of who wants to go first." She eyed the former captain. "The arrogant ones usually volunteer."

"Where's Darbus?" Rusl yelled to Geoffrey as the two fought a Lizalfos. Rusl's stamina was quickly running out. Slashes he could normally parry with his sword were coming dangerously close to his body. His vision was beginning to blur and his hearing felt like cotton had been stuffed into his ears. Luckily, Geoffrey was acting as his second set of eyes. Shivers went up their spine as they spotted monsters parting like a sea for the shifter slowly approaching them.

"He and the rest of his tribe are clearing an escape route," Geoffrey shouted back. He eyed Atrayu and the battle ensuing behind her. He swept a bokoblin off its feet with his spear, and killed it with a strike to the heart. "The real difficulty lies in front of us. We have to break through their lines. Half of our cavalry has been wiped out; not to mention our infantry. With as few men as we have left, there's no way we can break through without some sort of miracle."

As if in response to Geoffrey's request, a miracle did occur.

Behind Atrayu, a dozen explosions rang out as bomb arrows sailed from the cliffs above. The force of impact from the fiery blast sent both monster and soldier flying that weren't already incinerated. Like a riverbed run dry from a drought, a clearing opened up that lead to Eastern Hyrule with little resistance. The clearing only enlarged as a second round of bomb arrows rained down on the enemy ranks. To Geoffrey's great fortune, the less intelligent monsters succumbed to their fear and backed off, making them easy targets for Hylian weapons and Goron fists.

Atrayu hid the frustration on her face well. The only hint to her exasperation was the quickly closing fist in her right hand. This was not a strategy she had come prepared for. When she had been disguised as a wolf, she had overheard the war meetings. The use of bomb arrows had never been mentioned. She knew she had to put a stop to this surprise if her mission was to be a success. Yet, that would leave her prey unattended. She would have to be quick and resort to drastic measures.

She looked straight at Rusl and Geoffrey and pointed at him with a long finger nail. "This isn't over." She then transformed into a large peregrine falcon, complete with blue-gray feathers on her back and a head black as night. With wings the size of a great eagle, Atrayu launched off the ground and sped towards the cliff like an arrow..

"Like I'm really going to wait for you to kill me," Rusl mumbled to himself.

"Rusl!" Geoffrey called out to him.

The swordsman looked at him, only to turn back around to feel a dagger rattle against his chainmail. Apparently, the more intelligent monsters were not impressed by the explosive projectiles. Rusl saw a gleam out of the corner of his eye and hit the ground. A bomb arrow came sailing where he once was. Smoke, heat, and dust washed over Rusl as he watched the incineration of his lizard-like opponent.

"Thanks for the warning," the swordsman said as Geoffrey helped him up. Rusl felt his leg going numb with pins and needles. Pretty soon, the swordsman would no longer be able to stand.

Geoffrey nodded and pointed towards the escape route their companions on the cliff had opened up. "Atrayu's distracted and the road is open! Now's our chance to evacuate the villagers!"

Rusl winced as his leg gave out from under him. His weakness forced him to one knee. "Go on ahead, Geoffrey. I'll catch up."

The lieutenant nodded.

Capitalizing upon the opportunity afforded by the continuing barrage of bomb arrows, the lieutenant rallied his remaining soldiers around him. Like a wall of bodyguards, they began evacuating villagers starting with Barne's shop. As Rusl watched the people leave, a great sigh left his lungs as he saw Ilia amongst them. When she saw him, she ran to him without hesitation.

"Rusl! You're alive! Praise the goddesses!" Ilia exclaimed. She dropped the spear and embraced Rusl, not caring about the blood or sweat all over his sullied shirt.

Rusl pulled her off and directed her gaze towards his. "I'm glad you're safe too, Ilia, but now's not the time. This may be your only time to escape! You need to follow the other villagers to safety. The Hylian Cavalry will be there to protect you."

"What about you, Rusl?" She looked at his bloodstained pant leg. "And your leg?

"Go on ahead. I'm going to stay behind and help as many villagers as I can."

Ilia wanted to protest but she saw the sternness in those eyes. She calmed herself and looked towards the spear. However, her panic quickly returned. "Where's Zephyr? I completely forgot about her!"

Rusl was quickly growing exasperated. "Ilia!"

The young woman cringed and was silent. She picked up the spear and ran to the alluring safety near the exit of Kakariko Village. Despite her feelings, she had to trust that both the horse and Rusl would find safety before it was too late.

The rescue operation raced ahead, fully aware that every second mattered. The Gorons distracted the more powerful Dark Nuts, while the Hylian Army defended against the weaker monsters and ushered the villagers to the exit. The townspeople obeyed every word like sheep to a shepherd, driven by fear and raw instinct to the safest haven they could find. The archers continued their explosive assault, aiming carefully to defend potential attackers and avoid hitting innocents. They resigned themselves to their fate, knowing they would die the proud deaths often romanticized in old legends. It wasn't long until their supply of bomb arrows ran out, the last remaining stronghold staving off an inevitable massacre.

Unfortunately, the evacuation was only half-way complete when the monsters realized the deadly shower of explosives was over. Like a pack of bears awakening after a long winter, they aggressively renewed their assault. A majority of their forces had been pushed back as far as the village spring, but now they inched forward with unstoppable momentum.

"Geoffrey! We have to leave now! We're losing our last chance for escape!" Rusl pleaded earnestly. He could sense the tide moving against them once again. This time, he knew it would drown them if they didn't flee.

"But the other villagers! I swore to the Queen I would protect them!" Geoffrey stated resolutely.

"We can at least save half of them. If we don't leave now, then they'll all die!"

"Then you go. I see no greater fulfillment of my duty then dying for my country," Geoffrey replied with dignity. Rusl tried to pull him to safety, but the lieutenant refused to budge. The swordsman admired Geoffrey's bravery, but he knew he had to escape. After all, Colin, Uli, and Zen were waiting for him.

"Then come back with everyone, or not at all." Rusl said. Geoffrey nodded, and the two shook hands.

Rusl turned around and limped towards the exit. He had gotten a few steps when his leg finally gave out on him. He stumbled to the ground, the rough ground scraping his face like a used towel. All the monsters appeared to be blurs now. The ground spun around him. His hands and whole body shook from the blood loss—even the makeshift bandage couldn't stop the precious liquid from leaking out between the cloth. In retrospect, he realized he shouldn't have stood so much on his injured leg.

"Is this how it's gonna' end?" Rusl wondered to himself. "I have no strength left. I can't go any further."

But even when he thought things couldn't get any worse, they did.

"If you want your son to stay breathing, then stay right where you are, Rusl!" Atrayu shouted from her safe perch in the sky as a falcon. The swordsman felt his heart drop to the center of the earth. Struggling and thrashing within her sharp talons was Colin.

Rusl closed his eyes and wiped them. He had to be dreaming. Or perhaps his injuries were causing him to hallucinate. When he opened them again, the reality hit him like a goat's horns to the stomach. He didn't know how it was possible, but Atrayu had his son as a hostage.

"Let him go, Atrayu! He's not involved in this!" Rusl yelled.

"I'm the one making demands here, Rusl. If you want your son to live, then stay where you are."

Rusl was motionless. It's not like he had a choice.

"Don't do it, Papa! I'll get out of this somehow!" Colin protested. He winced as Atrayu dug her talons into his shoulder even harder.

"If you don't, his death will be on your hands. What kind of father would you be, then?" Her tone contained a bitter sweetness to it.

Still no movement.

"Throw your weapon aside or I will kill the boy." Atrayu's tone became harsher as her patience thinned.

"Papa! Save yourself! You taught me to be strong, and that's what I'm- gah!" Atrayu dug her talons even harder, finally silencing the youth with pain.

Rusl finally took his sword and brought it to his side. Atrayu watched him carefully.

Something Shad had told him came to the swordsman's memory. "If I give myself up, I want your vow that you will allow no harm to come to him. I want your word he will leave here safely." Rusl said

In a land of Nevkah, a spoken vow was more binding than chains. Once a vow was taken, the shifter was bound to it until the terms of the vow were fulfilled, death, or the pactmaker released them from their obligations. Violation of the oath under any condition resulted in the inability to transform. Thus, the shape shifter would become as ordinary and defenseless as a human, and an easy target for other predators. In one final maneuver, Rusl hoped to use her own customs against her.

"I solemnly vow to uphold this oath, as long as you willingly give yourself up," Atrayu said grudgingly after a few seconds of thinking. In the end, she decided she wasn't interested in Colin anyways. As long as Rusl was eliminated and the battle won, her honor would remain intact and she could report a successful mission.

"I see," Rusl said quietly. "I guess that just leaves my end of the bargain." He tossed his sword to the side, a sad smile approaching his lips, the smile of one who knowingly accepts their fate no matter how bleak and painful it may be. He knew with his leg, escape was impossible. Now, he was fighting for his son's safety.

"Papa! What are you doing? Don't do this!" Colin yelled at the top of his lungs, fighting through the searing pain in his shoulders.

"There! I've fulfilled my end of the bargain! Now let him go!" Rusl demanded.

Atrayu surveyed her opponent. "Step away from your weapon."

Rusl complied with her demand, struggling as he dragged himself with his only good leg.

Against her will, Atrayu descended quickly as her strength gave out and released Colin from her grasp. The young man landed with a thud and rolled in the dust as she returned to her human form, gasping and panting for breath. Maintaining a shifted form required a large amount of energy, and she had already expended hers. She looked at her opponent and saw the desperation in his eyes. He was in no condition to escape. She hurried to grab the sword she had used earlier.

Colin got up and ran to his father without delay. "Papa! Let's go!" Rusl didn't move as his son grabbed his sword and brought it to him.

"Colin, stop." Rusl said at last. He couldn't bring his eyes to look at his son.

"But why? You sound as if you don't want to escape." Colin replied, his voice beginning to choke.

"I have to stay here for your sake. But you, Colin, you need to go. You can't win against her. By what I'm doing here, I am allowing you to fight another day." He paused, beginning to feel his own emotions well up. "I know when that day arrives, you will bring peace to all of Hyrule."

"I don't understand, Papa. Why won't you come with me?" Colin dropped the sword and buried his head in his father's chest.

Rusl looked on his son with compassionate eyes. He gave his son one final embrace. "You will someday, Colin."

"I don't want to leave you, Papa."

The swordsman took as deep a breath as he could. "Colin, I couldn't be more proud of you. I love you. Never forget that." A short pause. "Please, for my sake, leave here while you still can."

Colin was speechless. He stayed as close to his father as he could. The young man wished desperately that he could halt time just as it was and savor the moment.

The swordsman scowled as he saw the return of his adversary. From her stagger, he could sense the battle was taking its toll on Atrayu as well. Nonetheless, she was quickly approaching, sword in clawed hand, with the intention of finishing their duel once and for all.

Rusl grabbed his sword and rose to his feet. The effort proved too much for his weary body and he collapsed to the ground, the sword slipping from his grasp. His leg throbbed with pain. Atrayu's blow had taken its toll. He couldn't have escaped with his son even if he wanted to.

Colin grabbed his father's weapon and raced between him and Atrayu. He glared darkly at the shifter. "I won't let you lay a hand on him."

Atrayu scowled and sighed in annoyance. "Get out of my way." Too tired to deal with him herself, she signaled for a nearby Dark Nut to do the dirty work. "Get him out of here. But don't harm him," she commanded. She cast a sinister look in Rusl's direction. "I'm under oath to keep him intact."

The monster obeyed. As it came for Colin, he sliced at it as hard as he could. His attack bounced harmlessly against the monster's thick armor. The youth was helpless as the monster grabbed him by the neck, causing the weapon to drop to the ground. Colin struggled as he felt its grip around his throat tighten, turning his face pale from the lack of air. It took a few steps and threw him to the ground with incredible force.

Colin rolled several inches before landing on his side. Dirt covered his face and blood trickled from his lip from the rocks he had hit. His eyes didn't stray from Atrayu and his body didn't move. The monster had sapped all the strength from him.

The Dark Nut grabbed Rusl by the arms and held him in a powerful lock. The swordsman didn't struggle. He spoke quietly to himself as his eyes gazed up at the heavens.

"Uli, Zen. I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise to you. Looks like I won't be returning to Ordon after all."

Atrayu walked up to her prisoner and placed the sword inches from his throat. An amused smile came to her lips. "Rusl, fighting you has been an honor and killing you will be even more so. It is a shame I have to kill you, but you know too much already. You would have made a suitable sparring partner. In honor of your fighting prowess, I will make this as quick and painless as possible. Any last requests?"

Colin pleaded desperately with the goddesses as he struggled to move, but his body refused to budge. His mind harkened back to old stories of the Hero and other such legends he had heard as a boy. When things looked their bleakest, a hero had always emerged to save the day. Things always turned out okay in the end, and everyone lived happily ever after. Now more than ever, he needed a hero.

But that hero never came.

Rusl muttered one final response to the shifter but Colin couldn't hear it. Atrayu nodded and took the blade, sinking it through his heart as far as it would go. The swordsman shook with a grunt and let out one final heroic breath. His eyes glossed over and rolled to the back of his head. His muscles went loose. The last fist of determination he had been holding went limp as the proud swordsman's spirit left him.

"PAPA!"

The goddesses had mercy on Colin that day, for he couldn't see the life leave his father's face. The monster's large frame prevented that. His heart wrenched in his chest and he puked, Atrayu's cold and ecstatic smear branded in his memory

Colin didn't remember much of what happened after that. Everything else happened so quickly. Geoffrey later told him that Atrayu had ordered an all-out attack on the retreating army. They all would have been killed if the Light Spirit Eldin hadn't intervened. In a great display of incandescent power, the spirit had temporarily blinded Atrayu and all of the monsters with a burst of light, allowing a few others to escape including Geoffrey, Darbus, the Goron Elders, Shad, and Colin. Unfortunately, Ashei, Auru, and Rusl hadn't been as fortunate. After the army escaped, the spirit had blocked the path of pursuit to allow the refugees to reach Castle Town. Atrayu wisely called off a pursuit, and was content to gain the village as a new stronghold.

News of the tragedy quickly spread throughout Hyrule, sending shockwaves rippling across the panicked populace. Over half of the Hylian Cavalry, a third of the Goron tribe, and a third of the Royal Army had been killed. Many more were injured, but would soon recover with rest and medical treatment. A solemn vigil was held in rememberance of those who had given their lives that day. The loss of Death Mountain and Kakariko Village served as a decisive blow to the morale of both the Hylians and Gorons. Yet, to Colin, all of this tragic news paled in comparison to the gaping hole he now felt in his heart. His father's last words and Atrayu's twisted smile branded themselves in Colin's mind; an ever present reminder of the innocence he had forever lost.


	12. Destiny

A hazy feeling clouded his mind like a thick mist. His whole body ached, although he couldn't pinpoint the source. The young man slowly contracted his fingers, relieved to find them still functioning. His eyes remained shut as he slowly tested the limits of his mobility. Moving from his fingers, he tested his wrists, then his arms, then his legs. The young man let out a sigh of relief as he realized his body was still in good condition.

He lied still beneath the lazily rolling clouds above, content to keep his eyes closed and enjoy the moment. Faint memories from his dream flashed on the cusps of his eyelids: a young woman with fiery red hair, a strange island, a towering mountain. The visions were as sporadic and random as ocean winds, yet he couldn't help but enjoy the familiar comfort they brought. He smiled to himself as a haunting tune looped over in his head. Though he couldn't remember the name, he felt like it was a part of him. As he slowly opened his eyes, his pupils were overwhelmed with the bright sunlight above. He laid in silence, allowing his eyes to adjust. He thought he had heard a voice calling to him, pulling him out of his sleep, but now heard nothing but the howling of the wind. His head shot up. Ahead of him were rocks and boulders scattered over the uneven ground, with jagged cliffs scraping the sky a little further off. Vegetation was a rare sight; only the occasional hardy mountain flower bloomed through the rocky terrain. Towering in the distance was the familiar landmark of Death Mountain. The sun was high in the sky, casting its comforting rays of light and heat on the barren plateau.

The young man raced furiously through cloudy thoughts, trying to remember who he was and how he had gotten here. The fog of his mind slowly began to lift as he concentrated harder.

I am a Sheikah, a shadow warrior and keeper of the secrets of Hyrule. My name is Kari.

Kari sighed in relief. At least one of his questions had been answered. He slowly rose from the ground, ignoring the cramps in his muscles from his dormant sleep. He stumbled a bit as he rose, taking a moment to regain his footing on the rough beneath him. A bitter wind blew across the cliffs, stinging his dark cheeks.

The wind! Kari suddenly recalled the silver baton in his tunic pocket and felt for it with delicate fingers. When he finally felt the cool exterior of the Wind Waker, he clasped it tightly and brought the item into the brightness of day once again.

Like a link to the past, grabbing the silver instrument turned the cogs of his memory once again. Pictures of angry Dinolfos, burning houses, and suffocating smoke flashed through his mind like pictographs. An image of his father, Sharlo, appeared and then vanished as quickly as it had come. He began to recall the horrific attack on his village.

Instinctively, he dropped the instrument to the ground, causing it to tumble on the rocks. The young Sheikah fell to his knees, traumatized by the sudden memories. He found his breathing shortened and his palms sweaty. The comforting dream clouding his mind only minutes earlier now seemed a distant fantasy. He stared at the ground as a few hawks flew overhead, piercing the eerie silence with their fierce cry.

"You're awake! I was beginning to think you would stay like that forever." A masculine voice said. Kari's muscles instantly tensed as years of childhood training triggered his instincts to react. He jumped to his feet and looked at the man who had spoken to him.

The man who addressed Kari appeared older than he was by only a few years. His frame was solid, but not excessively muscular. His unkempt blond hair blew with the chilly gust, making any effort to organize it hopeless. His deep blue eyes resonated with kindness, but also hinted at an abundance of memories both joyful and sorrowful. His pointed ears indicated a Hylian descent. He wore a white undershirt, chain mail, a tattered green tunic, and gauntlets to cover his hands. Completing his outfit were sturdy leather pants and brown hiking boots. A variety of weapons were hoisted on his back, including an elaborately decorated boomerang, a bow, and a quiver of arrows. The man's expression seemed friendly enough, but Kari couldn't help the suspicion he felt. He was a shadow warrior after all. There was a strange aura from this stranger unlike anything he previously experienced; an aura that made his hair stand on edge. The man sat on a nearby rock, observing the wind tamer with keen interest. This whole time, he had been silently watching without being detected.

"Who are you?" Kari hissed, his face curled into a scowl. As the man got up and took a step towards him, he instinctively took a step back, making sure the buffer between them remained constant. "How did I get here?"

"Me?" the stranger replied hesitantly. He looked at the hostile Kari and understood that their conversation would go no further until he at least introduced himself. "I'm Link." He paused, not wanting to give more information than was necessary to a stranger. Even relinquishing his name was risky. "As for how you got here, it's complicated. The most I can say is I found you fast asleep deep within the mountain. I brought you here…" he hesitated for a moment. "Err…what exactly is your name?"

"A Sheikah does not give his name to strangers. Especially Hylians." Kari said, folding his arms.

"A Shee-what?" Link stared at him blankly.

"Sheikah. Have you never heard of us?" Kari replied, his tone indicating obvious insult. "The shadow people sworn to serve the goddesses? The keepers of Hyrule's secrets?"

Link nodded slightly. "The name sounds familiar. I thought they were all wiped out, though."

Kari grunted in disgust. "You think you have already won the war? Are you that arrogant?" He scrutinized the hero's face, but saw no malice there. "Although you are Hylian, I see your ignorance prevents you from being any real threat to me. I wish to avoid unnecessary bloodshed. I will be on my way As long as you do not interfere, you will remain unharmed."

"War? What are you talking about?" Link waited for an explanation but then jumped up as the Sheikah started to leave. "Wait! I just saved your life. You're just going to walk away without explaining who you are or why I found you asleep deep in the mountain?"

Kari began walking towards Death Mountain. "I have no desire to waste time with you."

"Wait. Do you even know where you're going?" Link called out. Kari ignored the question entirely.

Link watched in a fascinated stupor as Kari walked away from him. The boy was an emigma, even more than Malo.

The thought of Malo caused the hero's mind to wander back to his Ordon days. Fuzzy memories of goat wrangling, playing in the grass with Ilia, and shooting slingshots with the kids brought a warm smile to his face. Back then, he had been so naïve and innocent. Once destiny threw him into a role he hadn't asked for, his entire world had changed. A hero's spirit had been stirred inside of him; a proud spirit that would not be quenched by mundane life on the ranch. Even after he had singlehandedly saved Hyrule, emotional scars had been sliced into the hero's heart. He knew what it was to be something other than human, to experience the exciting thrill of the hunt and the lust to draw blood. Becoming likeminded as a wolf turned his entire perspective around. Even now, he enjoyed transforming into the proud beast on occasion to indulge his feral instincts for raw meat. He thanked the goddesses for the ability, as it had allowed him to traverse Hyrule and conceal his identity from Zant.

Conflicting with the feral instincts deep inside of him, Link also had the right combination of compassion, bravery, and selflessness that made him a hero. His adventure had forced him to kill for the first time, and countless times afterward. His life had flashed before his eyes. His courage had been tested against monsters even the hardiest man would wet their pants over. And if that wasn't enough suffering, the only two people that could truly understand him were either dead or gone forever.

The first was the mysterious golden wolf who had been vital in teaching him the necessary skills for victory. Link was certain it was the spirit of his great predecessor, the Hero. He had never mentioned it to anyone, but he knew no one would believe him.

The second was his former traveling companion, Midna. Despite the rough start to their relationship, he had grown quite fond of the imp who frequently rode on his back as a wolf. At first, he bitterly resented her sarcastic remarks whenever he made a mistake. It wasn't until later in his journey that he realized she was only looking out for him in her odd way. Those seemingly small "mistakes" she criticized could have made the difference between life and death when the journey became harsher and more unforgiving. They had grown close in their time together; so much so that Midna was willing to sacrifice her life to save him from the desert thief, Ganondorf. Thankfully, the Light Spirits had revived her, but their reunion was only temporary. For reasons he did not understand to this day, she chose to return to her world and sever all possibilities of seeing her again.

To say he was devastated would have been a gross understatement. With his journey's companion ripped from his life, Link struggled with the loneliness tearing at his heart. Sure, there was Ilia, Rusl, and the kids, but none of them could possibly comprehend the things he had endured. This loneliness combined with the restlessness of the awakened Hero's spirit propelled him to leave the quiet Ordon Village. He set out on a new journey to find both himself and his lost companion. Of course, he had told the villagers of his intentions to leave, but he did not reveal his true motives for doing so. The reason he gave was a request from Zelda, one not entirely false. She had told him of her dream, and he had promised to look for this mysterious "tamer of the winds." Now seven years later, he had found neither a way to reunite with Midna nor this mysterious wind-tamer. No, the only fruits of his journey was an awareness of the surrounding lands and a peace that helped him accept the destiny he had been given.

Link would've wandered in his thoughts a lot longer, when a shimmer of light caught his eye. He looked down at the ground, moved a few rocks, and saw a silver baton. He walked over, knelt down, grabbed the object, and looked it over curiously. It resembled the silver baton Zelda had described to him from her dream.

"Hey! Is this yours?" Link called out, holding out the Wind Waker for Kari to see. He was surprised to see the Sheikah only about twenty paces in front of him. What had felt like hours of daydreaming had only been a few seconds. Kari looked at the silver baton in Link's hands with a scowl. He raced over.

"Don't touch that. This object is sacred." Kari said, snatching the instrument from the hero's hand.

"I apologize. I didn't know any better," Link said innocently. He smiled in an attempt to ease the tension. His effort was answered with an ungrateful grunt.

"I wouldn't expect one with no knowledge of my people to treat such an item with respect." Kari said irritably. He wiped the instrument with his sleeve, as if purifying it from defiled hands. "Typical Hylian," he muttered underneath his breath.

"So that object is yours." Link looked up at the sky around him, stretching his arms. "You wouldn't have a special connection with the wind, would you?" the hero joked.

Kari halted abruptly, placing the baton back in his sleeve. His eyes glared accusingly at Link. "You're no ordinary traveler, are you? Have you been faking your lack of intelligence this entire time?" He paused for a moment, looking the hero over. "You're a spy sent to learn the secrets of our clan! I can tell. Rest assured, you will not live to tell them."

Link raised up his hands in surprise. "Wait, what? I think you're making a mistake! I was only joking!" However, his words fell on deaf ears. Kari had made up his mind, and there was no changing it now.

The Sheikah rushed at Link with a surprisingly quick knee to the chest. Link easily caught it with his hands. The hero had always been a natural fighter; able to master any form of weaponry or martial arts he put his mind to with little effort. It was a gift from Farore; the strength needed to become a hero of legends. In addition to his natural talent, his senses were more acute than most, having been heightened from his time as a wolf. He could read most movements and sense an enemy's attack by instinct alone. Those instincts had only been sharpened from countless battles.

Slightly surprised that his initial attack had been stopped, Kari used his other foot to spring off the ground. He used the knee Link was holding as a pivot and aimed a kick towards the hero's face. Link bent his neck back to dodge the kick. He dropped Kari's knee and back flipped. Now able to use both legs, Kari jumped onto one of the nearby boulders and used its height to launch a powerful downward kick. Link caught the Sheikah's boot with his hands, using the momentum to swing Kari around and throw him onto the ground. The hero was beginning to feel alive and invigorated. He had to resist the urge to fight back. If this was the man Zelda was talking about, Link couldn't afford to injure him.

Before Kari hit the ground, he raised his arms and sprang off his hands into a graceful recovery. This time he came at Link with a series of jabs, skillfully aimed to weaken the opponent by hitting vital pressure points. Against any other fighter the attack would've worked beautifully, but Link sensed the attacks just in time to counter each one.

A very frustrated Kari leaped away from Link, quickly realizing a physical approach was useless. He took out his trusted Wind Waker, ready to use the potent wind magic at his disposal. As good as Link's instincts were, even he wasn't prepared for what came next.

Kari waved the Wind Waker at Link, mumbling in an ancient language no longer used in Hyrule. At first, Link found it strange that the wind had suddenly picked up. His hair and sleeves blew wildly, thrashing harder as the wind picked up strength. Before long, a powerful gale came his way, stirring up dust and throwing rocks aside. The unsuspecting hero was sent hurtling through the air and onto the ground.

As he got up, Link muttered to himself. "He's definitely the one I've been looking for." He rubbed his back, a bit sore from the rocks he slid on. "Wish I still had my iron boots." Link felt his blood begin to bubble and the adrenaline pump through him. He did his best to fight the wild instincts stimulated inside, but there was no denying the pleasure of the battle before him. His inner wolf howled to be released, to be covered in fur and rely on tooth and claw once again. However, Link knew doing so would do more harm and good. Whenever he transformed, he always made sure there was no one to see him; a habit he had gained from Midna. He shook his head to dispel the instincts and focused on the fight.

Link rushed again at Kari, this time bracing himself to dodge another wind strike. Seeing the hero's attack, Kari pointed the Wind Waker once again and blew a dreadful gust stronger than before. Link hurtled through the air until he slammed his back against a boulder. He gasped as the breath was temporarily knocked out of him. As the hero stood on his feet once again, he barely had time to breathe before a small tornado raced in his direction. The dust it ensnared amplified the appearance of the ten-foot tall twister. The few flowers that had managed to survive the barren landscape found their pedals picked off by the swirling vortex aimed at Link. He dove out of the way in time to avoid the main cyclone, but found himself fighting the rapidly changing air currents. When the air died down, he sighed in relief only to hear the howling of the wind once more. He turned around to find the twister circling around and heading towards him once again.

Realizing that Kari must be manipulating its path, Link ran at the Sheikah to stop him. The surprised wind tamer dispelled the tornado chasing Link. He redirected the wind to encircle himself, creating a protective twister that repelled all normal attacks. Kari rode the tornado so he levitated above the ground, making it impossible for Link to reach him. The hero felt the fierce wind pushing him away, making a direct assault impossible. The desire to transform returned as strong as before. He slapped himself back to his senses. Now was not the proper time.

Instead, the hero reached over his shoulder for one of his trusty tools: the Gale Booomerang.

"When on Death Mountain, do as the Gorons do," Link said with a smirk. As soon as he took out the boomerang, it began to glow with the same humming noise he had become accustomed to. The finely crafted weapon was mostly white and shaped like a feather towards one tip. In the center was decorative copper and wood with a green gem placed at the center. More decorative copper was placed at the other end.

Link concentrated his aim, eyeing a few choice rocks and then the wind tamer himself. He released the boomerang, allowing the mystical item to whip through the air, sucking up rocks and pebbles in its path. It then curved around and flew towards Kari, knocking the startled Sheikah from his lofty perch with the accumulated debris. The tornado dissipated as Kari rolled on the ground to break his fall. The Wind Waker slipped out of his hands and fell a good distance from its master. Link raced to it, grabbing it before the Sheikah could recover. He held it triumphantly as Kari glared at him in disgust. The duel was over.

"So you win, spy." Kari said grudgingly. Dirt covered his face and clothes like a tattoo. His breathing was steady but quicker than normal. "Do with me as you will. You will never be able to kill me, nor will you learn the secrets of my tribe."

Link spun the Wind Waker around his finger, eyeing it with interest. He had a few bruises of his own, mostly on his back and knees. He wiped the dirt from his face with his free hand. "I'm no spy. It's true I've been looking for you, but not for the reason you think." He tossed the Wind Waker back to Kari. The dumbfounded Sheikah caught it immediately and held it close to his chest like a child possessively clutching a favorite toy. "Would an enemy do that?" Link asked.

"You puzzle me, Hylian." Kari watched Link's every movement like a hawk as he rose to his feet. He returned the Wind Waker to the safe pocket in his tunic. "If you are not a spy nor a soldier, why are you looking for me?"

"I have a name, you know." Link paused. "I'll answer your question when I finally know what to call you."

"My name is-" the Sheikah hesitated, as if saying the word pained him. "Kari. Now tell me why you need me."

Link folded his arms and smiled. "See, Kari, that wasn't so bad." He extended his hand in friendship. Kari eyed the gesture with skepticism, and didn't move. "You're supposed to shake it." Link explained.

Kari shook his head and folded his arms across his chest. One finger tapped repeatedly on his arm. "You test my patience, Hylian. You still haven't answered the question."

Link tilted his head to the side and withdrew his hand. "Wow, you Sheikah take your work seriously."

"More than can be said about your complacent race," Kari replied, his face remaining impassive.

The hero ignored the comment. "I guess it's all business, then." He shrugged his shoulders and changed the subject. "I am searching for you on behalf of Zelda, ruler of Hyrule."

Kari looked at him as if he had three arms. " Although that name intrigues me, the Hylian monarch is the very cause of my people's troubles." Kari's brows furrowed as his face locked into a grimace. "Give me one good reason why I should trust you."

Link thought for a moment, unsure of how to respond. Then, he was hit with a burst of inspiration. He took off the gauntlet covering his left hand and showed it to Kari. Three golden triangles glowed brilliantly on the back of his hand. One glowed brighter than the others, a mark setting him apart as Farore's chosen.

"The Triforce of Courage? But how?" Kari looked in awe, genuinely moved for the first time since their encounter. "It is impossible to steal. It is protected too well."

Link shrugged his shoulders. "I wish I knew. I woke up with it one day."

Kari looked at him with respect for the first time, however grudging it may be. "What year is it?"

"Hyrule-846 of the Harkinian Dynasty."

"If you're lying-"

"What could I possibly gain from lying about the date?"

Kari nodded his head. "For once, I agree with you. It would be a rather foolish deception." He turned his head to gaze at Death Mountain in the distance. It seemed to glare menacingly back at him, urging him to look elsewhere. Kari took the message and looked back at Link. "I still do not entirely believe you. If you are telling the truth, then I have been asleep for several centuries."

This time, it was Link's turn to be taken back. "Centuries? That might make you older than my ancestor."

Kari looked at him with a mixture of curiosity and tempered hostility. "Who is your ancestor?"

Link hesitated. After thinking, he figured the information couldn't be any more dangerous than what they had already talked about. "The Ancient Hero."

"Our tribe has prophecies that speak of such a man. Is it possible he has already come? That would explain why you possess courage." Kari said pensively.

Link nodded his head. "Come? He's been dead for quite a while. You may want to recheck your legends."

A sudden and unpredictable ferocity rose up in Kari. "Do not mock our teachings, Hylian! Our legends have been passed down in the Sheikah for generations! They are our way of life!"

Link took a step back. "I apologize. I didn't mean to insult them."

The bitterness hid itself between a cold frown and impassive eyes. "Take me to this Zelda. I wish to meet her for myself."

A smile spread across the hero's face. "With pleasure. I'm sure the Queen has been eagerly awaiting your arrival. Follow me." He waved his hand. Kari gave him a strange look and began to follow. The two nearly toppled over one another when Link halted suddenly.

"Why did we stop so soon?" the Sheikah asked, impatience once again rising in his tone.

"I almost forgot my boomerang," Link explained with a smile. The hero quickly retrieved his Gale Boomerang and placed it behind him once again. "Let's be on our way. If we travel quickly, we can make it down the mountain before nightfall."

"Good. The sooner we get there, the better," Kari replied, walking beside Link so as not to be outpaced by the Hylian. Link noticed this and increased his own pace, his competitive nature rising to the surface.

The two continued down the mountain, eager to reach Hyrule Castle as quickly as possible. As he walked, Link hummed contently to himself. His peace and the wind tamer; two items which he set out for seven years ago he now possessed. A ray of hope was beginning to shine on Hyrule despite the darkness accumulating on Death Mountain.

* * *

_Edit: I changed the amount of time Kari has been asleep from two hundred years to several hundred. I forgot there are several centuries between OOT and TP. Thanks to The Silent Orion for pointing that out._

_A/N- So, Link is alive, and Kari is back after a ten chapter absence! I figured I had to do something to make up for killing off one of the main characters last chapter. I think you'll be happy to know that from here on out, both characters will be playing vital roles in the chapters to come, so you can look forward to seeing them a lot more. I promise you they won't receive such a long absence again._

_I also wanted to clarify some of the questions a few of you had about the wolf situation. The wolf that rescued Talo in Chapter 6 was Link. The wolf seen in Ch. 8, 9, and 10 is Atrayu. She was given an assignment by Zant to spy on the Hylian army through Rusl, and then kill him to dispose of any evidence._

_Finally, I wanted to thank all of my faithful readers and especially my reviewers. Your reviews have made me laugh, smile, and opened my eyes to mistakes both serious and silly. I thoroughly enjoy reading all of your comments. All of your words of encouragement make it worth going through chapter after chapter meticulously to ensure the wording is right, the plot makes sense, etc. (Seriously, it took me several hours just to get all of the back story straight!). Anyways, thanks for coming this far, and I hope you stay with this story til the end. After all, I'm only getting started. The really good stuff is still to come._


	13. Return to Hyrule

A cool evening breeze swept across the vast grassland of Hyrule Field. A pale light shone from the large full moon hanging in the sky. Its luminescence fell on the waving grass and dancing leaves, basking them in a majestic silver glow. Small clouds sauntered in the sky above, occasionally covering the sea of stars that shone higher still. Crickets chirped proudly on their grass stalks to fill the night air with their wondrous compositions. Fireflies glided from leaf to leaf, lighting up the sky with dozens of small sparks. The air smelled of smoke; a campfire burned in the distance like a small star on the horizon. Save for the normal night community, the fields were quiet and peaceful.

The grass rustled beneath four silver paws as a wolf strolled leisurely through the beautiful plain. The feel of the damp grass beneath him, the smell of the smoke in his nostrils, the chirping of the crickets tickling his ears; all these senses combined to transport Link into an unexplainable peace. He soaked in the nocturnal atmosphere, utterly pleased to find no monsters in sight. He lay down in the grass, allowing the moisture to dampen his silver fur. He pointed his snout to the moon, looking at the beautiful object in its mysterious glory. He felt the strong urge to howl. Link glanced at the campfire in the distance where Kari remained; a feeling of guilty pleasure shot through him.

The hero let out a long howl, maintaining the note for several seconds. The eerie sound swept across the landscape, doubtless reaching the sensitive ears of the uptight Sheikah. The crickets silenced themselves in reverence. The lightning bugs dimmed their light in respect.

Content, the hero rose from his resting place and trotted back to the campsite. He estimated an hour had passed since he began his leisurely stroll. Despite his guilt for leaving the Sheikah alone in a strange territory, there was no regret in the hero's mind. Nights like these were enjoyed to the fullest as a wolf. During his quest to save Hyrule and in the years following, he had often done this very thing. It helped clear his mind, allowing him to appreciate the simpler things in life.

When he was within earshot of the campsite, Link transformed back into his human form. The fur disappeared from his body, leaving the armor and tunic he wore in its place. Not quite as warm, but still functional. His senses dimmed down, restricted to their normal limitations as a Hylian. Paws became hands and feet, and his ears and nose shrank to their regular proportions.

At first, shifting between man and wolf had been awkward and painful. When Link first entered the twilight, he remembered very clearly the pain he felt at having his humanity ripped from him. Over time, he learned to shift between the two forms with the help of Midna and Zant's shadow crystal. When she left, she took the crystal with her, restricting him to a human once again. Fortunately, it didn't take the hero long to figure out how to use his Triforce of Courage to accomplish the same task. Now, he was able to morph into a wolf at will, depending on the situation or his personal preference.

Several minutes later, Link arrived at the camp to find the fire fading. He grabbed a few dry branches from a pile they had picked earlier and threw it into the fire pit. The flames eagerly consumed their fodder, increasing in size and offering the desired heat and light as a reward. The hero cast a weary glance at the silent Sheikah on the other side of the fire. He was sitting cross-legged with his head bent forward and his eyes closed. Link scanned the ground for a comfortable spot and tiptoed to sit down. He felt the damp grass through his tunic, but didn't mind since the welcoming fire kept him warm.

"Where were you?" Kari's suspicious voice startled the hero. He jumped a bit, and then looked at the Sheikah. His eyes were open, but his position hadn't changed.

"I thought you were asleep." Link replied after regaining his composure.

"And leave myself vulnerable?" Kari raised an eyebrow. "Only a fool would do that."

Link placed his arms on the ground behind him and leaned back. It felt good to stretch his legs towards the inviting fire. "That's true. I suppose I would've done the same if I was in your situation."

"Perhaps," Kari said. He paused for a moment, watching the flames dance before him. Sparks flew as the wood crackled, floating lazily through the air until they disappeared into oblivion. "You still did not answer my previous question. That's an irritating habit of yours."

Link felt his pride flare up inside. "Why do I suddenly answer to you?" his voice rose subtly.

Kari shook his head side to side. "Keeping secrets is not always good. If you wish to win my trust, then first give me yours."

Link placed an exasperated hand on his forehead. The issue wasn't trust; it was pride. This Sheikah was acting like Uli, demanding to know his every move. After a few seconds of silent contemplation, he took a deep breath and let the issue slide.

"I went to search for some food. I heard some howling, so I went to see what it was. Unfortunately, the young rascal got away before I got there." Link said.

Kari let out a mischievous smile. "And I can see you brought nothing in its place. Perhaps I should have gone instead."

"Only thing you'll catch is a cold." Link replied through a sly grin. Kari said nothing in response, but let out a satisfied grunt. Content to let the argument die, the hero laid on his back and gazed at the beautiful ocean of stars above. As far as he could see, there were countless stars in all directions. It made him wonder what was out there; perhaps the land where the goddesses dwelt. An amused smile crossed his lips at the prospect. The popping of the fire continued to crackle in his ears.

A few more minutes passed as both young men stayed in silence. Link rose to a sitting position and looked at the quiet Sheikah. The fire cast such a glow on his face that half of it was hidden in shadow. How appropriate.

"Hey Kari." Link called out. The Sheikah turned his head slightly to face Link. "Do you know any legends about the Hero?"

Kari nodded his head, his voice becoming notably friendlier. "Of course I do. All Sheikah are required to learn our tribe's legends by heart." He shifted his position a bit to relieve his restless muscles. "Why do you ask?"

Link placed a hand behind his neck in embarrassment. "Well, even though I'm his successor, I really don't know all that much about him. He's a figure shrouded in mystery, most of his story lost to the passing of ages. I kinda wish I knew him better." Link's mind reflected back onto his encounters with the Golden Wolf. That had to be the Hero's spirit; he was certain of it. Even so, there was still so much he didn't know.

Kari was silent, casting thoughtful eyes at the fire in front of him. His mind flipped through dozens of legends like a library catalogue. At last, the correct one came to the forefront. As he recited the legend, the words danced to a rhythm of their own "When evil rules all, an awakening voice from the Sacred Realm will call those destined to be Sages, who dwell in the five temples. One in a deep forest... One on a high mountain... One under a vast lake... One within the house of the dead... One inside a goddess of the sand... Together with the Hero of Time, the awakened ones will bind the evil and return the light of peace to the world." Kari paused, relishing in the security his childhood stories brought him. "That is the only legend I can remember."

Link nodded in awe. The very concept that prophecies had been written about his predecessor blew his mind. "Are there any about me?" he asked.

The Sheikah glanced at him skeptically. "How should I know, Hylian? Do you go by another name I haven't heard yet?"

The hero shook his head. "Forget it."

He lied once again on the grass, his mind hypnotized by the enchantment of the legend. He understood so little, but that wouldn't stop his speculation. For several minutes, Link tossed the words over and over in his mind. The gentle soothing of the legend nearly put him to sleep, until Kari's voice pulled him back from the land of dreams.

"What is your Queen like? This Zelda?" The Sheikah asked, his eyes not meeting Link's.

Taken back, the hero rolled up to a sitting position once again. Kari avoided his gaze. Link didn't have the heart to make fun of him, so he answered his question without a witty remark. The hero looked back in his memory, conjuring an image of the beautiful woman that ruled Hyrule. The recollection of her gentle words and graceful movements instantly sparked warm feelings of nostalgia.

"Well, I've only met her a few times. She's very beautiful and very kind. She's one of the most sincere people I've met. She even gave up-" the hero paused, unsure of how to phrase the statement. He shook his head and decided to start over. "She saved a very close friend of mine from the brink of death. She genuinely cares about her people, and treats you like an equal. She's definitely earned my respect and admiration." A sly smirk appeared over the hero's face. "Then again, I haven't seen her in a really long time. For all I know, she could've turned into a mean old witch," he teased.

Kari took a deep breath, obviously put at ease. "I see. That will be useful to know when we meet her." He looked at Link with a straight face. "You are more knowledgeable than you seem, Hylian."

Link's face turned sour. "One of these days I'll make you call me by my proper name." Kari shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes. Link rolled his, knowing the Sheikah could still hear him. "I suppose I'll stay awake for the first watch. I'll wake you in a few hours for your shift. If we leave early in the morning, we should be at the castle by midday." Kari grunted his acknowledgment.

Link sighed and fed more wood to the diminishing fire. He looked up once again to the moon, allowing the words of the legend to resume their dance around his mind. Someday, he'd learn about his predecessor. Maybe Zelda knew something. He made a mental note to ask her tomorrow.

The night passed with no disturbances. Eager to get on their way, the two travelers doused the remaining embers of their campfire and set out with the morning dawn shining on their backs. The large castle lay ahead in the distance as they traveled west towards Castle Town. Even while not in wolf form, Link's senses were heightened beyond the capability of most others. As a result, he could often smell approaching enemies before being spotted. He plotted their course carefully, avoiding monsters while traveling through the grasslands.

As they walked, Kari gazed curiously at their surroundings. He absorbed all there was to see like an immigrant to a new country. While vaguely familiar, all the sights and sounds that greeted him were different than what he had come to know. The usual trees and rocks he had once used as landmarks were now completely gone, eroded with the waves of time. With every step he took, the Sheikah slowly began to accept the harsh truth.

"We're here." Link said as they emerged from a small cave. Kari followed Link's pointing figure to absorb the city in front of him.

A vast stone wall protected the capital of Hyrule. A moat ran below the small wooden bridge beneath their feet, serving as a natural defense. Chain links ran from the draw bridge to the wall in case the bridge should need to be retracted. The sounds of the busy marketplace flowed even through the closed gates. Far in the distance, almost obstructed by the afternoon sun, Hyrule Castle stood like a giant among dwarves.

"This is Castle Town, the largest settlement in Hyrule." He looked up at the large wooden structure. "That's odd. Normally they keep the gate open."

"Halt! State your name and your business." A voice warned from the other side of the gate.

Link glanced at Kari and hollered back at the guard. "My name is Link, and my friend here is Kari. We have urgent business with Zelda."

"Wait there while I run your story by my superiors." The voice from the other side of the door said.

"How annoying." Kari's face curled in disgust. He directed his scowl at Link "Did you just call me your friend?'"

"Would you prefer to be called my wife?" Link teased.

"I'd rather be dead."

"You don't mean that."

"Try me."

"Well, it was a joke anyways. Just stay quiet and let me do the talking."

"With pleasure. I don't wish to associate with your kind any more than I have to." Kari turned around and walked to the side of the bridge, content to be distracted with the flow of the river. The water sparkled with the sunlight above. Insects and fish made ripples and splashes below.

Link checked the door once more and walked beside Kari. He leaned against the railing and turned to face the Sheikah. His tone was gentler. "Why do you hate our race so much, anyway?"

Kari continued to look at the moving water. His gaze was lost in another time and place completely. "It's not that I hate them. All races were created equal in the eyes of the goddesses." He paused. "I don't respect them. For my kind, respect and loyalty are one in the same. If we respect someone, we are loyal to them even onto death. Your people have never earned that respect; I have seen them do horrible things that make me sick. Not to mention they have been fighting with my people for longer than I can remember."

"I see," Link replied. He didn't press the issue. For all their illusions and secrecy, the Sheikah had an unusual amount of loyalty to their relationships. Still, he had to wonder if there wasn't a loathing the Sheikah refused to admit.

The two stood on the bridge for half an hour without a word. Link had sat down a while ago, content to rest his legs from the long walk. He hadn't realized Hyrule Field was so large. Most of the time, he was able to bridge the gap between Death Mountain and Castle Town within an hour atop Epona.

"Sir Link?" A voice called out through the oak furnished gate. Its speaker sounded out of breath.

The hero perked up and ran to the gate. "Right here," he called. Kari walked beside him a few moments later.

"Your audience with the Queen has been granted. Please forgive us for the delay." The wooden gate creaked to life as it swung open, finally granting passage to the two weary travelers.

Without hesitation, the two travelers stepped through it and into the comforting sanctuary of Castle Town. They were greeted by Geoffrey and a handful of other soldiers. They saluted as the two travelers came near.

"Sir Link, it is a pleasure to finally meet you." Geoffrey stood at ease and signaled his soldiers to likewise. "Captain Geoffrey, at your service. We are truly grateful for the acts you have done for this kingdom and Queen Zelda. The tales of your exploits are truly legendary. You are an inspiration to me and my men."

The hero smiled bashfully. "I didn't realize I was so famous."

"I have heard nothing but good things from the Queen and my father." Geoffrey said. He and his soldiers began walking down the road, waving with his hand for the two to follow. Link walked beside the captain, while Kari walked a few paces behind. The Sheikah fixed his gaze on the ground before him, keeping largely to himself and not wishing to attract any attention.

"Your father?" the hero asked.

"You worked with him. You remember Auru, yes?"

Link smiled. "Oh, Auru! How is he, nowadays?"

The captain's expression remained neutral but the quivering of his voice betrayed his underlying feelings. "He sacrificed himself for the sake of his country."

Link was taken back. "I'm sorry for your loss." For the first time, Link noticed the scrapes and bruises scattered on the Captain's face and hands. He looked around, noticing the other soldiers were in a similar condition. "What happened?"

Geoffrey regained his professional demeanor. The group passed through the main square and now approached the castle. "We are at war with Zant. We suffered heavy casualties to his monsters in Kakariko Village. The Queen is currently meeting with ambassadors from every nation to discuss the situation." He paused as they stopped at the first castle gate. He yelled at the sleeping soldier standing before him. The man awoke with a startle and apologized. He immediately opened the Castle Gate. "With all of the diplomats, security is supposed to be tighter than usual. We can't take any unnecessary risks."

Link nodded in agreement. "I imagine the Queen must be busy."

Geoffrey sighed. "We all are. Many of my best men died on that forsaken mountain, may the goddesses rest their souls. All I have now are the leftovers, sad excuses for soldiers that are more concerned with wine and women than the safety of their country."

The group traveled through the second castle gate, manned by a more competent soldier. Link and Geoffrey continued to converse about the sad state of the Hylian army as they walked. Meanwhile, Kari was appalled at the sheer size of Hyrule Castle. To him, the lavishness of the Hylian culture was superfluous and repulsive.

They entered into the main hallway; a vast room decorated in crystal chandeliers, ivory balconies, and crimson tapestries sewn to the walls. Royal portraits of past monarchs, including a previous Zelda, were recovered from the old Hyrule Castle and placed on the wall, restored to their former glory through tedious labor. A crimson carpet cushioned their feet. Several suits of armor stood on either side, and many decorative paintings hung on the walls. The group passed through several such halls and stairways before stopping at a large set of cedar doors. Zelda was just on the other side.

Geoffrey halted the party with his hand. "We must wait here. Her Majesty is currently meeting with the Goron and Zora leaders. She should only be a few minutes longer."

The door creaked open, and out walked an elderly gentleman. He had a pale wrinkled face, matched in color by his white chin-curtain. One of his blue eyes held a glass spectacle, a sign of nobility. A white sleeved shirt covered his arms, worn under a black doublet with silver buttons. He wore satin breeches, and wore buskins upon his feet. He pushed the door closed behind him. As he spoke, his voice reeked of aristocracy.

"These are the two men you spoke of?" The elderly gentleman turned to Geoffrey.

The captain nodded.

"Excellent." Ramiro said, eyeing the two men eagerly. He rubbed his fuzzy chin as he spoke. "Greetings, I am Ramiro, adviser to the Queen. While Her Majesty concludes her meeting, I will explain to you the proper protocol for addressing royalty. I will walk through these doors first to introduce you. You will then enter, bow, and await her greeting. Once she has greeted you, walk a foot from the desk, bow again, and wait for her to initiate the conversation." He raised an eyebrow. "Do you understand?"

Link nodded, tapping his boots nervously on the crimson carpet.

Kari folded his arms crossly. "Your traditions are a waste of my time." He soon received a sharp jab from Link.

"Please excuse my friend. He's quite a jester," Link said. The hero smiled to alleviate the bewildered expression on both Geoffrey and Ramiro.

"You did it again. I barely know you." Kari replied sharply. The hero glared at the Sheikah and leaned close.

"Do you want to see Zelda or not?" he whispered through gritted teeth. The Sheikah looked casually back, and then shrugged his shoulders.

Link looked once again at Geoffrey and Ramiro and smiled apologetically. "We understand."

Ramiro snapped his fingers. "Excellent. Then all that remains is your introductions. I will need your name, your occupation, and the province of your birth." He clapped his hands. "Chop, chop. The meeting will finish any minute now."

The hero was first. "My name is Link." He paused, fidgeting nervously with the strap of his quiver. "I'm not really sure what you would call my occupation." Another pause. "I used to be a shepherd in the Ordona province."

"I suppose that will do." Ramiro said dryly. His lips pursed at the lack of an official title. "And you, good sir?" He looked at the Sheikah.

Kari looked at the adviser with a gaze that could freeze a river. "I am Kari, a Sheikah from the village of Kasuto."

Ramiro nodded to himself, organizing the information and sorting it into the proper place. He paused for a moment, giving a skeptical look at Kari. "D-did you say Kasuto?" he stuttered.

"I did. Is there something wrong?" the Sheikah asked coldly.

"N-no, of course not." Ramiro responded quickly. He readjusted the spectacle on his eye and continued his mental organization, being sure to avoid eye contact with the wind tamer.

A minute later, the cedar doors opened, filling the hallway with the aroma of fresh perfumes and spring flowers. Out of it walked the towering figure of Darbus. Following close behind him was a smaller figure, a tall humanoid with a fish-like appearance. His torso was covered in silver scales, while patches of red could be found on his extremities and the dorsal fin that hung from his head. He had two fins on his arms and legs to maneuver swiftly in the water. Around his neck he wore a golden necklace, which only amplified the golden crown on his head. His green eyes shone with a fierce determination, contrasting the red cape he wore. He was the benevolent ruler of the Zoras, Ralis.

"Darbus! Prince- ur-King Ralis!" Link exclaimed. He couldn't hide the joy of finally seeing some familiar faces.

"Brother!" Darbus replied upon finally recognizing Link's face. He slapped a heavy hand on the hero's back, nearly knocking him to the ground. "It has been too long."

"Link. My, you've changed." Ralis replied with a smile, looking the hero over carefully.

"You should be the one to talk, Ralis." He knelt down one knee. "King Ralis, I mean. Forgive me; I forgot you aren't a prince anymore."

The Zora waved the formality off with his hand. "I should be bowing to you, my friend. It was you and your friend Ilia who saved my life. I wouldn't be here, otherwise."

Ramiro cleared his throat, casting an expectant glance at Link. Kari stood beside the adviser, gazing upon the reunion with the indifference of an outsider.

"I'm sorry Darbus, King Ralis. I have to go. Perhaps we can catch up later?"

The large Goron nodded, pounding his chest. "Puny human negotiations take forever. We will not be leaving soon."

Ralis nodded. "Darbus is right. We'll be here a while. Please come and visit."

Link gave a final wave and stood by Geoffrey, Ramiro, and Kari. The adviser gave them one last reassuring nodded, and walked through the doors. The three could hear his voice echoing in the halls.

"Seeking the audience of Her Majesty, Queen Zelda Hyrule Harkinian, I introduce Sir Link, shepherd heralding from Ordona, and Sir Kari, Sheikah heralding from Kasuto."

"Link?" Her voice repeated in surprise. She regained her composure quickly. "Thank you, Ramiro. They may enter." The monarch replied.

Link and Kari did as they had been instructed, coming forward a few steps after entering the door. Kari bowed on his right knee, Link on his left; unsure of the proper etiquette. They awaited the princess's greeting.

"You need not bow, Link. You have done so much for this country already. I feel it is I who owes the greater debt." She motioned them forward with a wave of her hand. "Please Link, Kari, come closer so we may speak in comfort." The two did as they were told, rising cautiously and walking slowly. They felt the watchful gaze of Ramiro and Geoffrey from behind their back. Link bowed when they had reached the desk as the adviser instructed; Kari remained standing and looked at the hero with pity. The Sheikah was used to strict traditions and customs, but these were all foreign to him and seemed unnecessary.

"It is good to see you again, Your Majesty." Link spoke slowly as he rose to his feet, trying to emulate formal speech. He looked upon the queen for the first time since entering the room.

She was seated on a large cushioned chair, smaller than the royal throne. In fact, the whole room was smaller than the throne room he had been expecting. This particular room served more as a study and meeting room. There was a desk in front of her. On it were various treaties and documents, a felt tip pen, and a jar of ink. Several book shelves lined the walls both behind and beside it, ranging from astrology and history to mathematics and geography. Stain glasses let in sunlight from above the bookshelves, projecting intricate patterns on the velvet rug below.

Zelda paused for a moment, looking at her visitors. She then directed her attention to the cluster of soldiers near the door. She pushed her chair back and rose, revealing the white dress with a purple corset she wore for royal occasions and diplomatic beings, the one that identified her as the monarch of Hyrule. To maintain some semblance of individuality, she tied her hair back with a golden hairclip instead of the ponytail she normally favored. She stretched her arms and looked eagerly at her two guests. "Would you two care to join me for a walk in the garden? The day is beautiful, and it would do my spirit good to get out of this cramped room for a while. I have engaged in meetings all morning."

Link dared not disagree. "Of course, Your Majesty." Even Kari was silent before the presence of the Queen.

Zelda turned to her favorite soldier. "Captain, if you would dismiss your men. I would like to observe protocol for the utmost secrecy. Of course, you and Ramiro may join us."

Captain Geoffrey bowed loyally. "It would be an honor, Your Highness." He turned to the other soldiers and dismissed them.

Ramiro also bowed. "If it pleases you, Your Highness, I must decline the invitation to prepare for tomorrow's meetings. We have ambassadors coming from the lands of Holodrum, Labrynnah, Termina, and even Nevkah."

"You may do so, Ramiro," the Queen said. The adviser bowed once again, turned on his heel, and shuffled out the door. Zelda turned to those that remained. "Come. Let us proceed to the garden. We have much to discuss."

* * *

The Royal Garden was a sight to behold. Flowers of all colors bloomed in the summer air: carnations, irises, asters, gingers, and many more. Several trees provided shade for relief, including aspens, maples, and cedars. Finely cut stone formed a pathway through the scenic garden, surrounded on either side by a fence of trimmed hedges. Zelda's request, the gardeners had been dismissed for the hour so that they all would be free to converse. The delightful aromas and plentiful colors made Link and Kari feel at ease. The monarch had been right when she insisted the garden would be more conducive to talking.

The group of four sat down on two benches along the path facing one another. They were placed under two aspen trees for the shade they provided. Link and Zelda sat one bench, Geoffrey and Kari on the other.

"The irises were always my favorite flower as a girl," Zelda said dreamily, momentarily forgetting her role as Hyrule's monarch. "They always had the prettiest colors." She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, relishing in the garden's rich aromas.

The others merely nodded their approval, unable to respond otherwise.

"Oh forgive me," Zelda recovered, straightening her back and resting her hands in her lap. "I momentarily forgot we are still in a meeting. It is so easy to get lost among the flowers." She turned to face Link. The hero felt his palms begin to sweat as he sat nervously at the edge of the bench. Whenever he had to move, he did so with great caution so as not to risk touching the Queen.

"Link, words cannot express how happy I am to see you alive. I received the letter you sent and assumed the worst when I did not hear from you afterward." She stole a glance at the Sheikah. "And you brought an unexpected guest. You must tell me what happened."

Link swallowed hard, realizing that Zelda's full attention was on him. He took a deep breath. "Well, things didn't turn out as I expected, but everything worked out in the end. Remember how I mentioned there was something suspicious I wanted to investigate?"

Zelda nodded. "I remember. You also said that if you did not send another letter or come in person shortly afterward, then you were either imprisoned beyond rescue or dead." She paused, her cheeks blushing. "Since I did not hear from you, I did as you instructed and told Rusl that you had passed on. There was another girl, too. Ilia, I believe her name was. She took the news especially hard. I guess I should have waited a little longer."

Link's blue eyes stared at the ground. An image of his childhood friend's face came to mind. "Ilia, huh? Goddesses, it'll be nice to see her and Rusl again."

Geoffrey and Zelda stole a solemn glance at one another. He didn't know yet.

Zelda unconsciously leaned towards him, causing the hero to lean back and nearly collapse off the bench. "So what happened? In Zant's letter, he said you were captured and attempted an escape. When you refused to yield any information, you were thrown to your death into a pool of lava." She paused. "Yet, I barely see a scar on your face."

Link looked up and beamed proudly. "What he said is all true, hard as it is to believe. But I've learned a few new skills in my travels. One day, I stumbled on a fairy fountain. The Great Fairy there recognized me as a hero, and blessed me with powerful magic once used by the Ancient Hero himself: Din's Fire, Farore's Wind, and Nayru's Love."

Zelda leaned back and grabbed one of the flowers hanging over the hedges. She tore off the remaining stem and placed it in her hair. "I have read of those. They're supposedly difficult to master."

"That's for sure. Good thing I had seven years to practice." The hero joked.

Zelda nodded and grabbed another flower. She kept it folded in her hands. "So you used that to escape?"

Link nodded. He noticed the flower in Zelda's hair and smiled. It amplified her beauty nicely. "Nayru's Love protected me from the lava, and Farore's Wind warped me to safety. Unfortunately, I got lost in the caverns beneath Death Mountain, but it all worked out. Thank the goddesses I stumbled upon Kari. He's the wind tamer we've been searching for all these years."

Kari had been admiring the garden. Upon hearing his name mentioned, he turned a listening ear to the conversation that had bored him only moments earlier.

"That is quite a story, though I should not be surprised." She smiled. "The goddesses have kept you safe, Link. It seems Hyrule needs your courage once again." She paused, directing her attention to the now attentive Sheikah. "And what is your story, Kari? Is it true you are able to control the winds?"

Kari blinked several times as he thought of a response. Normally, he would've bluntly spoken his mind, as was his nature. However, there was something about this woman. Sheikah legends spoke of a queen named Zelda who founded Hyrule by working beside his people. Prophecies spoke that she would be reborn again. Could this be the same person reincarnated? Even if she was not, he needed this Hylian woman to learn of where his clan had gone, or, as he feared, what had befallen them if several centuries really had passed. He decided to imitate Link's speech.

"Your Majesty, what you heard is true. I am what my clan calls a 'Wind Waker.' They are chosen by the goddesses, and destined to lead the Sheikah. As for my story, there is not much to it. Last I remember, my beloved village of Kasuto was attacked. I blacked out, and when I awoke, the Hylian found me and brought me to see you." Link rolled his eyes. Kari purposely left out the more unpleasant details of their encounter.

Geoffrey rolled his shoulders to alleviate the stiffness in his muscles. He found it difficult to remain in one place for too long. He wished to comment, but strict protocol dictated he must remain silent unless addressed.

"You're the one; the one Nayru told to find in my dream." A look of glee jumped on the monarch's face. She maintained her dignified posture, but her voice was vibrant and energetic. Zelda took a deep breath and calmed herself, realizing the solemnity of Kari's testimony. "You said you hailed from the village of Kasuto." Her cerulean eyes gazed empathetically into the Sheikah's own. "According to the Book of Mudora, that village was destroyed hundreds of years ago." She paused. "I'm puzzled."

Despite the hole punctured through his heart by the monarch's words, Kari was able to maintain his composure. The Sheikah had endured harsh training to control his emotions. In the depths of his mind, he had known that such a conclusion was inevitable. Still, his heart shattered on the inside to have his worst fears confirmed.

"As much as it pains me, I know the Book of Mudora is never wrong." Kari admitted quietly as he looked down at the stone pathway. "It seems I _have_ been asleep the last few centuries. For some reason, I was miraculously spared."

"Book of Mudora?" Link asked with clueless eyes. The smell of Zelda's perfume was overwhelming his keen sense of smell, making it difficult to concentrate. It made his eyes water; it was sweeter yet sharper than the smell of the wild he was accustomed to.

"It's a magical book that contains the entire history of the world since its creation." Zelda explained. "It was named for the wise sage and scholar who created it, Mudora. As events happen, they are magically recorded in that book. It is said the pages will never run out until time itself stops." The monarch looked empathetically at the hurting Sheikah. Her hands straightened the wrinkles on her dress as she spoke. "What will you do now?"

Kari shook his head. "I don't know. It's still hard to believe I have been asleep for so long."

"Difficult to believe, but not impossible." Zelda mused. "If the item you hold is as powerful as you say, it's possible your spirit was sealed inside the Wind Waker 'til the time came for you to fulfill your destiny."

Link listened in fascination. He thought he knew the secrets of Hyrule; but compared to Zelda and Kari, that was nothing. The two were speaking of legends and magic he knew nothing of. He wiped the water from his eyes and listened carefully.

"Your Majesty, what has become of my people in my absence?" Kari asked urgently. The monarch could see the desperation in his eyes, hidden behind a face that dared show no emotion.

Zelda's heart became burdened with guilt as she thought of the unpleasant news she would have to bear. Still, the truth had to be told.

"After Kasuto was destroyed, a revolt broke out among your people. It was stopped by the three light spirits, and the instigators were banished from our kingdom. Those Sheikah who remained swore loyalty to the Hylian Royal Family, my ancestors. They vowed to protect us and serve us loyally in repentance for their tribe's actions.

"My people served you?" Kari asked doubtfully. "I mean no disrespect; those sound like lies."

"I understand your hesitancy," Zelda replied. "However, I swear upon Farore that it is the truth. Your people saved my family on more than one occasion."

Raised eyebrows voiced Kari's suspicion. "Strange. And what of the rebels?"

Zelda shook her head. "That I do not know." The flower almost came loose from her hair, but she caught it just in time. She spoke the rest of her words confidently as if looking at a history book.

"Many years passed, but the distrust of your people lingered. News of the Triforce eventually spread, and the six sages who protected it were assassinated. Rumors circulated that the Sheikah were to blame. With distrust already lingering in the air, anybody was willing to believe it. A great civil war, called the Unification War, broke out amongst the various races for possession of the sacred triangles. Innocent blood was spilled, and the Sheikah were massacred to near extinction."

"Massacred? Extinction!" Kari exclaimed. His face turned several shades of red. Even his training would not be able to suppress the passionate rage for his people.

Zelda winced and leaned away. She should have used more gentle words. She told the rest of the story quickly. "King Gustaf Hyrule Harkinian eventually united all the races under the flag of the Hylian Royal Family. Unfortunately, only a few Sheikah remained, including the infamous Impa. However, survivors are still out there, gone into hiding or assimilated into the Hylian culture.

"My people are dead! And for what? Because you Hylians couldn't suppress your greed! The goddesses curse you all!"

The wind suddenly began to pick up, growing stronger with Kari's rage. The flowers bent over, losing their petals to the increasingly harsh gusts. The branches of the trees waved steadily, holding fast to their sturdy trunks. The glass windows rattled against their stone frames.

Kari retrieved the Wind Waker from his pocket, chanting words in a foreign tongue.

"Kari! Wait!" Zelda rose to her feet. She did her best to shout above the wind. "Your people fought alongside us! The Hylians and the Sheikah were inseparable allies!" Geoffrey stepped in front of the monarch and placed himself as a human shield. He would not let any harm befall her.

Link immediately rose and placed a strong grip on Kari's hand. The Sheikah attempted to move it, but to no avail. He was too busy preparing his spell. As the wind grew stronger, the hero's grip grew tighter, eventually turning Kari's hand blue. "We aren't your enemies. We want to help you." Link pleaded.

"How can you help me, Hylian? How can anyone help me?" Kari shouted back, the loneliness choking his words.

"We can help you find survivors. We can prevent such a horrible event from ever happening again." Link paused, gripping for all he was worth. "But first, we need you to calm down and trust us."

"I will never trust your kind." Kari hissed. "They are nothing but- ugh!" Link landed a solid knee into the Sheikah's stomach, knocking the wind right out of him. Gradually, the angry gales died, reduced to no more than a casual breeze. The Sheikah's strength left him, and he collapsed in the hero's arms.

"I'm sorry, Kari, but it was for your own good," Link muttered.

"Are you alright, Your Majesty?" Geoffrey asked. He looked over the monarch to ensure she had suffered no injuries or scratches.

"I am fine, Captain, thank you." She replied quickly, her hands moving quickly to fix her hair. Her eyes didn't leave the wind tamer in front of her. "Such power and passion he possesses. And yet, such pain and isolation. He is one of the last of his kind." She looked to Link. "Will he be alright?"

Link put his ear to Kari's chest, relieved to hear a steady breathing and heart rate. "He's okay. He'll be unconscious for a few minutes, that's all. Hopefully he just needs a chance to calm down." He faced Zelda. "I believe we'll be on our way. I don't want to complicate things anymore, especially with foreign diplomats here."

Zelda nodded. "Please, don't let it worry you. I am more concerned for Kari's safety. What will you do now?"

Link hoisted the unconscious Sheikah over his shoulder and into a fireman's carry. "First, I'll make sure Kari's okay. Then, I'll do the only other thing I know will help: retrieve the Master Sword." He paused. "I'll stop at Malo Mart to obtain some supplies, but then I'll be on my way to Faron Woods."

"I see. And Kari?"

"I'll have to wait until he wakes up."

"Very well. In the meantime, I will study the Book of Mudora to see what I can learn of Zant and his intentions. Please come back and see me when you have finished your errand. I wish to speak with the two of you again. You may be Hyrule's only hope."

Link looked at her solemnly; his calm blue eyes piercing right through the woman before him. "We will," He promised. "But Your Majesty, I must warn you. Zant is after more than just revenge. I didn't learn much when I was imprisoned, but what I did learn sent shivers down my spine. He plans to revive his "god," whoever that is."

"Ganondorf?" The monarch suggested.

Link shook his head. "Farore, I hope not." A hint of red painted his cheeks. "Pardon my language. I'm just not eager to meet that man again anytime soon. In any case, we should prepare for the worst. I fear Death Mountain was just the prelude of worse things to come."

Both thought about the dream and the dark shadow that emerged from Death Mountain. Zelda nodded. "I fear you may be right. Nayru help us."

* * *

_A/N- Wow, this chapter ended up a lot longer than anticipated. Just a quick disclaimer, what happened to the Sheikah merely reflects my own theories and isn't at all canon. It is based on in game evidence, but I also understand that there are other perfectly valid interpretations out there. The same goes for any other parts of Hyrule's history that I speculate on._

_Now to comment on some things that may not be obvious at first glance. First, I wonder how many of you noticed that Geoffrey has been promoted from Lieutenant to Captain. I didn't want to write about it, but it should be noted he was promoted due to Captain Nadal's death. Another quick explanation about the magic Link learned. For those who didn't play Ocarina of Time, Nayru's Love is an in game magic spell that surrounds Link in a protective barrier for a minute or so. Farore's Wind is a teleportation spell that allows him to warp to an area where the spell was previously cast. Finally, Din's Fire engulfed Link in a fireball to attack enemies._

_A few of you also had some comments on Kari from last chapter. I realize his personality seems a bit odd, and even different from what we see in the first chapter. I assure you I did it on purpose, mainly because he's not going to act the same way with his father as he is with a complete stranger. Especially after he wakes in the middle of nowhere with his village's destruction fresh in his mind. I hope this chapter showed a bit more to his character. If not, I'll continue to work on it in the coming chapters. There was also a question concerning why Zelda claimed Link was dead. If you still have questions after this chapter pertaining that, or anything at all, feel free to write it in a review or PM me._

_Surviving Sheikah, Player4, Darkride, PoorFox, The Silent Orion, Victoria Blackheart- you guys deserve loyalty badges for your faithful reviewing! Thanks a ton! Hope the rest of you continue to enjoy this story and maybe even review in the future._


	14. Reunion

Kari slowly awoke from the shadows of unconsciousness. He rose with a moan, placing a comforting hand to ease his hurting stomach. The Sheikah looked around to find himself on a stone wall, merely a roll away from dropping into the wet fountain that it surrounded. The mist from the cool water tickled his face, alerting him that this was no dream.

The Sheikah spotted a moving blur from the corner of his eye. He turned to gain a better look and cringed. Dozens of Hylians hurried around him to accomplish their daily tasks. Their sense of style was foreign to him, though he imagined he looked stranger to them. The crowd indicated he was in the town square.

"Glad to see you're awake." Link said, standing in front of him with his arms crossed. "I didn't hit you too hard, did I?"

Kari blinked a few times, allowing his eyes to adjust to the fading sun. He had no idea how much time had elapsed. The sun was much lower in the sky, barely sending its rays above the crowded buildings of Castle Town.

"So you knocked me unconscious?" Kari looked to the ground instead of Link, the sadness returning to his eyes. His voice was quiet, but just loud enough for Link to hear above the bustling marketplace. "What you did was wise."

"Come again?" Link asked. He moved closer and sat beside Kari.

"Even though the genocide of my people tears me apart, it cannot be undone. I shouldn't have lost control of my emotions." Kari closed his eyes and shook his head in regret. "If you hadn't intervened, only the goddesses know the damage I could have caused."

Link was tempted to lay a comforting hand on the Sheikah's shoulder. However, it would probably do more harm than good.

"No one blames you for being angry. It's a sign of caring." Link sighed and looked to the sky, watching the feathery clouds drift slowly over them. His voice was reflective and empathetic, stemming from a similar pain that only those who have lost someone dear can understand.

The hero paused for a moment before continuing. "I've been thinking about what you said, Kari. Though I hate to admit it, we do some awful things. Many Hylians are greedy, selfish, and care little for others unless they have something to gain. But we're not all like that. Some live their entire lives for the benefit of others. They are the ones worthy of being called the goddesses' chosen."

"There is truth in your words." Kari paused. "Your Zelda is quite exceptional. In her is a kindness that defies all expectations. Perhaps there are some who obey the goddesses even among your kind." He looked at Link, his mouth curled curiously despite his solemn eyes. "I wonder, Hylian. Are you one of them?"

Link was speechless as he scratched his damp, blonde hair. The supremacy of the Three Goddesses was accepted throughout Hyrule and its provinces without question. The Three were generally revered and sometimes worshipped, even though there were no actual temples constructed for that purpose. The story of how they created the world was inscribed in legends as old as time and known by nearly everyone. It was believed the goddesses did not directly interfere with their creation except in extreme circumstances. Instead, they created lesser deities such as the Light Spirits to carry out their will. These lesser deities lived among the people, each of the five Great Nations having its own guardian spirit or spirits. It was assumed the goddesses had a benevolent nature; advocating justice and equality for all people.

However, not all felt this sentiment. The belief, especially popular amongst corrupt nobles and underground criminals, cast the goddesses as creators walking away from their creation, allowing men and women to do as they desired. Free from any divine obligation, they felt little to no remorse for the pain and suffering they inflicted.

"I believe actions speak louder than words," Link replied. A sly smile spread across the hero's face. "I guess you'll just have to wait and see."

"A wise answer," Kari replied thoughtfully. He shifted his legs so that he hugged his knees on the stone wall.

The Sheikah gazed around the town square, soaking in the city life that was so new to him. All around him, Hylians went about their business. Tables of friends laughed and socialized together at an outdoor restaurant. A band of musicians played festively, creating cheerful music that lifted the spirits of the fearful townsfolk. A young girl threw a bone to an eagerly awaiting dog. A middle-aged woman hurried home with several jars of food for her hungry children.

Despite Kari's previous thoughts, Hylians weren't all that different. They laughed, smiled, loved, cried, and worked just like his people. The major difference between the two races was that only one still thrived.

"So, what will you do now?" Link asked after sitting in silence for several minutes. He looked at Kari carefully. "You can travel with me or go off on your own. I don't know if we have much time until Zant's next attack. If you don't want to stay here, I suggest you leave soon through the west gate."

Kari shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I have no place to call home or anyone to call friend." He paused. "I suppose I'll stay here until I figure out what to do next."

Link nodded and hopped to his feet. "No one will force you to do anything. I'll be around. If I don't see you again, I hope you find what you're looking for." Kari nodded. Link pointed over to a large store with a child's face on it. "I'll be over at Malo Mart if you need me."

Link took Kari's silence for acknowledgment.

The hero left the Sheikah and walked through the crowd, drawing the occasional stare from a curious passerby. He walked up the steps towards the popular convenience store and stopped before opening the door. He gave a quick glance back towards the fountain. Kari was no longer there. Link shrugged his shoulders and reached for the iron handle. He turned it and stepped through the wooden door, eager to obtain a few necessary supplies before he left for Faron Woods.

The traditional Malo Mart music greeted his ears as soon as he entered. A small bell above the door jingled, alerting the shop owner to his presence. The entire place smelt of wood: shelves, floors, walls; everything. Malo certainly didn't spend much money on the place. Surprisingly, the store itself was vacant; even Malver was nowhere to be found. It appeared to have undergone renovations since he last set foot there seven years ago. There were far more shelves and merchandise, no doubt to accommodate the store's expanding role in Hyrule's economy.

The hero's gaze was turned to an odd hand-written sign pasted on the front desk. It said: "No fairies sold here. Please go elsewhere." He furrowed his brows in puzzlement and approached the front desk. The store was eerily silent.

"Is anyone here? I'd like to buy a few things." Link called out. His eyes darted to the ceiling as he heard muffled voices and footsteps running around upstairs.

"Talo, you imbecile! You're supposed to be at the front desk! Stop making out with your girlfriend and get down there!" Link smiled pleasantly to himself. That blunt manner of speech could belong only to one person.

More footsteps. "I can't. My leg still hasn't healed completely. Besides, I could use a day off."

The voices were getting louder as the two brothers marched down the stairs. "A day off from what? The most you do is stock shelves! You need help even with that! I'm the one stuck dealing with Tingle. Din's fire! If that's him now, I'll have his head."

The two brothers emerged from the stairs, still staring at one another in open hostility. Talo leaned on the hand railing for support. They were completely oblivious to Link's presence. Their eyes locked in heated fury, neither one saying a word.

Link cleared his throat to gain their attention.

Malo was the first to respond. "I'm sorry sir. What can I interest you…oh my Hylian goddesses!" His jaw nearly dropped to the floor as he realized who was standing in front of him.

"What is it?" Talo turned around. His eyes grew to the size of marbles as he gazed at the young man he had idolized growing up. "Malo, did you leave the blue potions out again? I think I'm seeing things."

Link smiled and leaned on the counter. "Do you always greet old friends by staring at them?"

"It is you!" Talo hollered. He rolled over the counter and hopped on his good leg. He jumped on Link's back, wrapping his arms around Link's neck to secure himself. The hero nearly stumbled back; the mischievous young boy he had rescued from the monkeys seven years ago had grown up quite a bit

"Easy there, Talo." Link cautioned, readjusting his position to accommodate the extra weight. "You're not as small as you used to be." Suddenly, he felt an odd tingling near his legs. He looked down to see Malo kneeling and poking his legs incessantly.

"He appears to be real." Malo concluded, rising to his feet. Even at his full height, he was only up to Link's chest. "Here I thought the blue potions had us seeing things again."

Link smiled and slid Talo off his back. "I assure you I'm the real deal. It's great to see you guys. You both have changed so much." He paused to regain his breath. "I must admit, I'm surprised to even meet you guys here. I thought Malver ran this store."

"You surprised? What about us?" Talo scoffed with hands folded across his chest.

Malo ignored his brother's comment. "Malo Mart has grown so much that it was just easier to live here. Plus, we all needed a break from farm country."

The hero looked expectantly up the stairs. "Who else lives here?"

Malo also looked up the stairs. "Normally just Beth and Talo. I have to keep a constant eye on the two of them."

Link looked at Talo with a mischievous grin. "Does that mean what I think it means?"

Talo nodded proudly. "You betcha. Beth and I are an item."

The hero nodded his approval. "Congratulations. How's everyone else?"

Talo began shuffling his feet as his smile quickly faded. His hands folded behind his back. "Colin and Ilia are staying with us for now. Rusl lived with us for a while, too."

"Lived? Where is he now?" Link asked hopefully. His eyes darted around the store for any trace of the swordsman.

The two brothers exchanged guilty glances. They were saved by Beth's hollering from the top of the stairway. "What's all the commotion? Is Tingle back?" She walked down the stairs to investigate and nearly tripped when she reached the bottom.

"Din, Nayru, and Farore! Is that really you?" Beth exclaimed after regaining her balance. Unlike the brothers, she used the gate to get past the desk and walked sheepishly up to the hero. She swayed side to side as she spoke. "It's really good to see you again, Link. I mean, the boys didn't think you would ever come back, but I knew you would."

Malo scowled. "That's not what you said yesterday."

Beth ignored him, keeping her attention focused on Link. "So what brings you here after so long?"

Link eyed the shelves all around him. "Actually, I came to pick up a few things for a little trip I have to make, but that can wait. Right now, I'd really like to see everyone."

Malo's ears perked up at the prospect of making money. "They can wait. I can assist you with whatever you need right now."

Beth glared disapprovingly at Malo before turning back to Link. "I'm not sure where Colin is. He's been really quiet lately. As for Ilia, she's over at Dr. Borville's place. She's helping the grumpy old codger tend to the injured after that last battle on Death Mountain. Talo will be happy to take you there, won't he?" Her voice was insistent.

"I will?" One look from Beth and he instantly understood. "Oh right, I will. We can go after you're all set here."

Malo clapped his hands. "Now, what would you like to buy?"

* * *

Colin's hands trembled uncontrollably as he stared at the sword grasped in his fingers. His face was covered in shadow as he stood in the dark corner of a side alleyway. Sweat dripped down his forehead and onto his palms as he faced the dilemma standing before him. His breathing came quick and unsteady, matched by his rapid palpitating heart. He didn't know if he had the courage to follow through.

He glanced nervously at the entrances to the alley. The approaching twilight cast everything in an eerie glow. Various boxes were cast aside in the alleyway like garbage, their shadows extended by the approach of dusk. The occasional Hylian walked by in the distance, his muscles tensing at the sound of their voices. No one paid him any notice. The young man's ears stood attentive. At even the slightest unwelcome sound, he was ready to bolt.

Dark voices whispered in his mind, blending any coherent thoughts into a mush of doubt and despair. No matter how much he tried to shake the lies out of his mind, their chanting only grew stronger.

"_It's your fault Rusl is dead. If you hadn't been kidnapped, he'd still be alive."_

"_You weakling. Now that Link is gone, you have no one to clean up after your mistakes."_

"_Your friends would be better off without you. They're only nice to you because they pity you."_

"_Zen deserves a better older brother. A screw up like you should just give up."_

Ever since his father passed away, Colin was on the brink of despair. Self-doubt filled him like the blood in his veins. Guilt choked the joy from his life. Internal pain isolated him from his friends.

Colin shook his head, trying to grasp the light of reason that eluded him. He did have friends, and they had done their very best to comfort them in their own ways. Malo insisted the pain was only temporary. Talo encouraged him to endure it like a man. Ilia empathized with him, encouraging him with words that had helped her deal with her own losses. Beth bought him a new type of chocolate every day. To appease them, he hid his pain with a forced smile. With every day that passed, that smile became harder to maintain as the demonic voices consumed his mind and his spirit.

Despite his friends' best efforts, his despair only worsened. If he had failed Link and his father, what was to stop him from repeating that failure again? What if his weakness caused him to lose even more loved ones? Colin grabbed the hilt of the sword with both hands. That wasn't a chance he could take. Everyone would be better off without him.

He heard the bouncing of a pebble and froze like an animal sensing a predator. He looked both ways, only to find the alley empty as it previously had been. A mouse scurried out from one of the boxes and climbed up one of the drain pipes. It had been nothing but a false alarm.

It was now or never.

Colin breathed heavily as he scraped the resolve to end his life once and for all. He tightened his grip on the hilt and raised the sword above his head. Just one fluid motion should do it. Then, he would finally free himself of the pain and misery drowning him. He would finally find peace once again.

"Oh Goddessses! He's actually going to do it!"

With instincts honed from years of training, Kari jumped down from his perch amongst the rooftops and landed in front of Colin. The frozen young man stared wide-eyed at the interloper. The Sheikah jabbed two pressure points near Colin's elbows, causing his arms to sag and the sword to drop with a loud clank. Kari kicked the weapon away with his foot and restrained Colin tightly against a wall. The Ordonian didn't struggle.

"Fool! What are you thinking?" Kari snapped, glaring Colin straight in the eyes.

Colin said nothing. Instead, he looked quickly at the Sheikah and began to bawl. The tears streamed down his cheeks like a waterfall, soaking his tunic and Kari's sleeves.

"Oh no, don't do that." Kari said quickly and with less bitterness. "I didn't mean to scare you. I was just trying to stop you from doing something foolish."

Colin mumbled something under his breath. The tears slowed in their course.

"What did you say?"

Colin spoke louder this time through restrained sobs, though more to himself than to Kari. "I was just one second away." Tears began to roll down his cheeks again. "The voices overpowered me. Papa wanted me to be strong, but I can't do it anymore. I'm just too weak."

Kari shook his head in disdain. "If you resorted to this, then you must be. Only cowards flee from pain."

Colin sniffled as he looked into Kari's fiery red eyes. "What do you mean?"

Kari released his grip on Colin but kept a watchful eye on the sword. "Strength isn't measured in how much you can lift or what you can slay. It is measured in your ability to endure and keep fighting against adversity. Death is the easy way out." He walked over to the sword and picked it up. He eyed Colin suspiciously. "Is this your weapon?"

Colin shook his head. "It belonged to my papa."

Kari eyed the blade carefully and leaned against the hilt. "And where is he now?"

Colin's eyes dropped. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"You coward!" Kari snapped, pointing an accusatory finger at Colin. "You're afraid to think about it! You know it'll bring all the pain back. I'm a stranger you'll never see again. If you can't even face me, how do you hope to confront those close to you?"

The Sheikah could only hope his attempt to mend the boy's spirit would work. He felt guilty for being harsh, but he knew it was the only way to break the cloud of doubt hanging over the human. He placed some of his weight against the hilt as he anticipated the young man's response.

There was a moment of silence. The noise of oblivious townsfolk could be heard in the distance. A few perched doves sang on the rooftops above. Feathery clouds flew overhead, led by the wind like a muzzled horse.

As Colin spoke each word, he winced as if struck by a knife. "Everything is my fault."

Kari listened intently. He had to carefully balance harshness and gentleness. "What's your fault?"

"My father is dead. Link is gone. I'm completely lost. What if my failures will cause someone else to die? I have nowhere to turn. I hear voices in my head." Colin continued to ramble. Even just the act of confessing released a few boulders off his back. It was nice to finally have a listening ear, even if this stranger didn't really care.

Kari froze. Every nerve in his body tingled upon hearing the boy's confessions. The story hit so close to home that the roles might as well have been reversed. His face softened as his resolve crumbled. He didn't have the heart to yell again.

Colin suddenly stopped and looked at Kari with guilt. He hadn't realized until now he had been rambling. "I'm so stupid. I messed up again. You don't need to hear about my troubles."

The sword clanked loudly to the ground as the Sheikah's hands returned to his side. Kari's reflective gaze stared at the sword as if he had been the one about to take his life. "You're right. I don't need to hear about your troubles." He paused. "I have lived through them, word for word."

Colin was silent.

"I know what it is to lose my father, my people even. I am in a strange land without a familiar face. I have no guidance or direction; no purpose or motivation." He paused. "Yet, for some reason, I cannot make myself give up. Something tells me to keep going. I think you shouldn't give up either."

Colin shuffled his feet. "I wish it were that easy."

Kari nodded. He knew exactly what was going through this young man's mind now. Similar thoughts had been floating in his. Because of that, he also knew the spark needed to rekindle this poor soul's hope once more into a burning flame.

"You mentioned this friend named Link? Would he happen to be a Hylian with blonde hair, blue eyes, strange green clothes, and a knack for weaponry? I believe I've heard of him."

Colin dropped his shoulders, his tone more depressed than a drunk kicked out of his own home. "It's not that surprising. Practically everyone's heard of him. He's only the greatest guy ever. He lived his entire life helping people and never asked for anything in return."

Kari smirked. "Is that so? Well that's news to someone foreign to this country. All I know is he snores something furious in his sleep and talks endlessly about a certain Colin and Ilia." Colin cracked a small smile "He likes to play tricks too. I have to always be on my guard."

"You seem to know a lot about him."

"That's because I was stuck the last two days with him."

"He's alive?"

"As living and breathing as you and me, I swear upon the Book of Mudora. I was with him only a short while ago before he went to Malo Mart. I went to the rooftops shortly afterward to meditate when I noticed you."

The light of hope finally began to glow in Colin's eyes. His shoulders lifted and his posture straightened. "Wow! This is amazing! He's really alive!" His face suddenly saddened. "But how can I face him? Not as a failure."

Kari shook his head. "I have no knowledge of what happened, but something tells me it is not not your fault. Link will understand, I'm sure of it. Besides, don't you miss him?"

"Terribly."

"Then stop talking to me and go find him. It surprises me you haven't left already."

Colin nodded resolutely, forming a small fist with his hand. "You're right. I can't give up just yet, not while I still have Link. I can't thank you enough, uhhh?" He looked at the Sheikah inquisitively.

"The name is Kari. And yours?"

"Colin, sir." He took both of Kari's arms and shook them up and down like an ecstatic little boy. "I can't thank you enough, Sir Kari. You stopped me from making a terrible mistake." He paused, his eyes glistening like a young puppy. "Please don't tell anyone about this."

Kari nodded and held out his hand after Colin stopped shaking it. "I promise."

Colin nodded and ran towards the alleyway. He turned around and gave one final wave. "May we meet again, Sir. Kari." With that, he eagerly ran out of the alleyway and into the main street.

Kari let a smile crack between his lips. "Yes, I would like that, Colin. We have more in common than you realize. You may not know it, but you have restored my hope as well. I know my reason for being here now."

* * *

"Are you sure she's here?" Link asked hesitantly. His eyes gazed nervously at the doorway. They stood before a small stone house on the eastern side of Castle Town. Its windows were open, and for good reason: the stench of old medicine and decay festered from deep within. Even from outside, the moans and cries of the injured and the footfalls of those who assisted them carried through the window and into their unwilling ears.

"Ilia told us if we needed her for anything, she'd be here." Talo replied. He had a mischievous smirk on his face.

The two stood outside the door to Dr. Borville's house. Link slowly turned the doorknob and stepped through the door. Talo waited outside.

"Hello. Dr. Borville?" he called out, stepping into the cramped hallway. He cringed as the moans grew ever more intense.

His call was answered by a tiny, elderly man who peeked around the corner. Large spectacles covered nearly half his face, supported by a long, hooktail nose. He was bald on top with white hair growing out to the sides. The only clothing of significance he wore was the yellow robe indicating his status as a professional physician. As he walked towards Link, he leaned forward from a back injury he had suffered many years ago.

"Eh? What can I do for you, young man?" He looked over him quickly as he adjusted his large spectacles. "You don't seem to need an examination." He cleared his throat. "I already told everyone that I'm very busy. I can't accept visitors at this time. Come back later."

"Is Ilia here? I was hoping to talk to her." Link said, taking a small step forward. He looked hopefully over the doctor's shoulder, only to be yelled at.

"I said come back later! She's one of the few competent helpers I have. If I lose her, nothing will get done." The doctor stood as straight as he could.

"I promise I won't take long."

"I said come back later!"

"But-"

"My answer is final." The doctor grunted. "I have patients to tend to. Get out." He shoved him out the door with a wave of his hand, turned around, and walked into one of the makeshift operating rooms.

Link sighed in disgust and stepped back outside, closing the door behind him a little harder then he normally would. Dr. Borville looked around the corner and grunted in triumph. He went back to one of the beds where a patient with an amputated leg awaited treatment. Ilia walked up to him as she ground some herbs with a mortar and pestle.

"What was that about?" she asked gently.

Link leaned against the wall of the doctor's shop and sighed. He cast a disappointed look at the door. He wanted to see Ilia more than anything, but he realized her work was important. Despite his desire to stay, he knew he had to keep moving. Their reunion would just have to wait for another time. The hero pushed himself off the wall and began walking away from the door. His boot hadn't even touched the main road when Talo's voice stopped him.

"You're giving up just like that?" Talo said. His face was curled into that of disapproval. His hands were on his hips.

Link turned around and shrugged his shoulders in frustration. "She's busy helping the doctor. I can't interrupt her."

"You haven't seen her in years. Are you really going to let a grumpy old doctor stop you?"

Link was speechless. Talo had a point.

Suddenly, both froze as they heard the door creak open. Link turned around to find a certain young woman staring at him. Ilia looked him over carefully, unsure to trust her eyes or not. She took a step forward and then stopped.

"Do I know you from somewhere? You look familiar?" she said, looking into his eyes carefully.

"It's possible. I've been around." The hero said casually. His eyes didn't leave her.

Ilia's face lit up as she recognized his voice. "Link? I knew it! I knew you'd return someday!"

She ran to him and hugged him, squeezing him tightly in a warm embrace. Link smiled affectionately and returned the gesture. When she released him, she was laughing and crying at the same time. "You're finally back. I knew what Zelda said couldn't be true."

Link feigned confusion. He couldn't resist. "Is it fun to hug strangers? Do I know you?"

Ilia looked at him with hurt in her eyes, wiping a tear from her cheek. "You don't remember me? What happened to you?"

Link smiled devilishly, unable to hold his front anymore.

Ilia glared at him. "You jerk! That wasn't funny!" She gave him a playful punch on the shoulder. She feigned anger at him, tapping her foot and placing her hands on her hips. Only a few seconds passed before Link had her smiling once again. "You have no idea how much I missed you." They shared another warm embrace.

"I've missed you too." Link replied warmly as he gently rubbed Ilia's back. When they stopped hugging, they stared at one another with large grins.

The air soon became filled with Talo's laughter. The two snapped out of their daze and looked at him.

"What's so funny, Talo?" Ilia demanded, a hint of red painting her cheeks.

The door opened and Dr. Borville barged into the reunion, cutting off Talo's response. "Ilia, I need your assistance. Some of the patients have, shall we say, relieved themselves, and they need someone to clean them up." He gave a nasty look at Link. "I thought I told you to come back later."

Ilia rolled her eyes. "Doctor Borville, I'm busy talkin' with an old friend. Take Talo instead. He's a boy. He likes to get dirty."

Talo's mouth gaped open. "What?"

"A great idea since he never paid his bill for the broken leg." Dr. Borville said gruffly. He approached the young man and grabbed him by the ear. Talo yelped in pain, following the doctor helplessly as he dragged him inside and shut the door. The two friends were alone for the time being.

Ilia looked around awkwardly as she found herself at a loss for words. She had to admit, it was easier to talk now that Talo wasn't eavesdropping. Even so, it had been years since they last conversed. At one point, she had known almost every detail of his life. Now, he had experienced things and met people she would only be able to imagine. The Hylian standing before her seemed like an entirely different person. Yet, somewhere behind that innocent smile, there was still the best friend she knew and loved.

"So…" Link began, tapping his boots against the ground and fidgeting nervously with his quiver. "You're helping out Dr. Borville. How's that going?"

Ilia took a lock of her hair and began twisting it with her finger. "It's goin' okay, I suppose. I don't know if you've heard about the war or not, but a lot of people got hurt. I'm just helpin' out however I can."

Link nodded. He was grateful their conversation was going better than expected. He had feared the years apart had extinguished their friendship. "That's good. I didn't know you were good with medicine."

Ilia smiled bashfully. "Uli taught me a lot after my mother passed away. A lot of what I know about herbs and stuff I learned from her. Of course, I'm learnin' all sorts of things from Dr. Borville too. I guess he sees me as his student or somethin'."

"Then I can get beat up and depend on you to fix me." Link joked.

"Don't you do that, anyways?" came the response. They both chuckled.

When the laughter died, silence filled the air once again. An inevitable question hung over them like a soggy set of clothes; Ilia feared to ask it and Link didn't know how to answer it. Any other small talk would just beat around the bush.

"Link, I hafta ask you something. If you don't want to answer it, I understand. Still, I have to at least try." Ilia said, her eyes looking away to a far off place.

"Ask away," the hero responded reluctantly. He had a feeling she wouldn't like his answer.

"Why did you leave? Was it somethin' I or one of the other villagers did?"

Link felt a large knot develop in his throat. He swallowed hard and thought of the best response he could on short notice. He laid two comforting hands on Ilia's shoulders. She shook from his cold hands and gazed at him quickly, but then resumed her stare towards the ground.

"Ilia, it was nothing you or anyone did." A large exhale escaped his mouth. "When I traveled Hyrule, I saw things and experienced things that changed me. I simply couldn't go back to the farm life after everything that happened. I had to leave, to find out who I really was. I'm simply not the same farmer boy you grew up with. I hope you can understand."

Ilia sighed. "Not really, but for your sake, I'll try." She wrapped both her hands in one of his. "You're still my best friend though, whether you like it or not. That will never change."

Link chuckled quietly. "Of course."

Ilia's face saddened. "A lot has changed since you've been gone. Zen's gotten so big now. Beth, Talo, and Malo have left the village. And Rusl…" she stopped abruptly.

Link's eyes narrowed. "And Rusl?" he coaxed.

A solemn frown crossed her lips. "He's gone to be with the goddesses. He's in a better place now."

Link stared emptily at her for a few seconds. His hands returned to his sides. The words rung in his ears like bells at a funeral. He could barely comprehend that the man who had been his father for so many years was now completely gone. His heart became burdened with an awful load of sorrow, but he resolved to endure the loss inwardly. The hero didn't even need to ask how it happened. In his heart, he already knew.

Zant.

"Thank you for telling me, Ilia. It must've been hard." He looked off in the distance toward the direction of Malo Mart. "How's Colin taking it?"

Ilia followed his gaze. The setting sun consoled them by setting the sky ablaze in a collage of twilight colors. She looked once again at her friend; he seemed to be handling the news remarkably well; much better than any of them had. Yet, she knew how he internalized things. If her heart was drenched in grief, she could only imagine his. Her voice began to quiver as she spoke.

"He's been really quiet, but I think he's okay. We've all been there for him, and he even smiles once in a while. Beth's been gettin' him chocolate every day."

Link nodded, unable to laugh like he wanted to. "And the rest of his family?"

"They don't know yet."

Link ran exasperated fingers through his hair. He rubbed his tired eyes and looked at Ilia. "Watch over him for me. I wish I could see him now, but I have something important I have to do first."

Ilia's eyes widened as she took a bold step forward. Her voice rose sharply. "You're leavin' again?"

Link nodded. "Only for a few days. I promise I'll be back."

Ilia folded her arms in front of her chest. "That's what Rusl said, too."

A chill ran up the hero's spine that he couldn't control.

Suddenly, Talo burst through the door, holding his hands as far from his nose as possible. Dr. Borville ran after him, hollering at the boy for all he was worth.

"Ilia, you need to come inside." The doctor pleaded, breathing heavily. "This boy is more useless than a slingshot without seeds."

Ilia looked to the doctor and then to her friend with glistening green eyes. "I guess I'll see you soon, Link. Please don't do anythin' reckless."

Link waved goodbye as he walked down the path. "I promise. See you later, Ilia, Talo."

"You'll be back, right?" Talo hollered. Link nodded, sending a shout of joy from the youth. Link waved one last time and disappeared around the corner that lead to the southern gate.

* * *

The field just south of Castle Town had always been a favorite amongst the locals. Sharp cliffs rising on either side made it safer than other sections of Hyrule Field. The only entrance came from a narrow path through the cliffs coming from the direction of Faron Woods. Several sets of stairs lead from the town entrance to the field. A decorative fountain sparkled in the middle of these descending stairs as the setting sun shone upon it. The twilight glow illuminated the waving trees planted on either side. Blades of grass swayed in the wind at the foot of the stairs. As he sat on one of the stone walls that served as a railing, Kari found he enjoyed the scenery. His eyes narrowed as he saw a figure emerge through the southern gate.

As Link exited Castle Town and the wooden gates closed tightly behind him, he noticed the Sheikah eyeing him intently from his lofty perch. The hero walked up to Kari, returning his gaze as he approached.

"Have you made your decision?" Link asked politely.

Kari nodded with a smirk. "I have decided to accept your offer and accompany you. The goddesses had us meet for a reason, though I don't know what that is yet. I will help you fight this Zant. You have my word, Link."

The hero looked at him wide-eyed. "Wow, I didn't think you'd actually accept my offer."

The Sheikah tilted his head in confusion. "Is there a problem?"

Link shook his head. "Not at all. I appreciate the company," he replied quickly. He wiped his brow. He'd have to be careful what he said.

Before starting on their way, Link double checked the belt holding his newly acquired Hylian shield, as well as his quiver. He felt for the arrows inside and breathed a sigh of contentment. Suddenly, his head jerked up.

"Did you just call me 'Link?"

"Would you prefer 'Hylian?'"

"No, my name is good." The Hylian said with a smile. "We should get going. We've got a long way to go."

Kari leapt onto the ground beside him, and the two companions began the long trek to Link's old stomping grounds. They descended the stone stairs and walked through the soft grass. They became little more than specks as they drew further away from Castle Town. Their voices could be heard in the distance as twilight covered the sky.

* * *

_A/N- It was a lot of fun writing this chapter. I hadn't realized the different ways each character interacts with the others until here. Also, there was a lot more emotion than I expected, especially with Colin. Unfortunately, the sad reality is that there are people who struggle with suicidal thoughts, and they don't always have people to help them. Make an effort to be a friend. You never know how you may touch someone's life._

_And now, here is your chance to influence what future chapters look like. Although I have the basics outlined, there's still a lot of room for flexibility, and I'm interested in what you guys, the readers, are thinking. Feel free to send me the answers to these questions in a review or a PM, or you don't have to answer them at all. Just remember, your opinion could change how certain events play out._

_1. What is this story's greatest strength?_

_2. What is one thing this story can do to improve?_

_3. What is one thing you'd really like to see in a future chapter? (If I like your idea, I'll use it and be sure to give you credit.)_

_4. Who is your favorite character? (I bet I know who most of you will pick.)_

_5. What are some character pairing you'd really like to see? (I don't do yaoi.) I haven't really decided on any yet, so almost anything is possible._


	15. The Royal Council

The early morning sun shone through a small hole in the castle window and onto the tin plate Zelda used to hold her breakfast. The muffled song of chirping birds traveled with it, setting a serene peace over the monarch's heart. Aromas of ham, eggs, and freshly cooked biscuits floated from beneath the kitchen door and filled the small dining room. It consisted of a small, square table made of wood and coated with a white tablecloth. A three-pronged candle stood on top of it, along with a plate containing the princess's half-eaten breakfast. Aside from the table and the chair Zelda sat on, the room consisted of nothing else but three unoccupied chairs at the remaining sides of the table.

Most of the walls were decorated with portraits of the Royal family, both past and present. On the wall opposite the monarch and next to the window, there hung a picture of another Princess Zelda; said to have lived during the age of the Hero and the very first member of the Hyrulean Royal Family. In the portrait, she was positioned elegantly in a wooden chair with her hands folded gracefully on her lap. Ramiro had commented on their similarities in appearance a number of times. However, she always passed them off as exaggerated. Even so, she was one of the few members of the Royal Family to bear that name since her predecessor; something she felt was no mere coincidence.

Zelda let out a sigh as she turned another page in the Book of Mudora. Her foot tapped anxiously against the cold, stone floor beneath her. She had to find something, anything that might give a clue how to fight the threat stalking her kingdom like a shadow. The memory of her dream jumped to the forefront of her mind once again as her eyes stared blankly at the pages.

Exhausted and frustrated after an hour of fruitless searching, she closed the book with a soft thud and rested her head on the table. Her folded arms served as a makeshift pillow for her weary body. According to legend, the Book of Mudora contained everything that ever happened since the creation of the world to the present. However, the sage Mudora cast a spell on the book, virtually giving it a mind all its own. The book chose to reveal what it wished when it wished. So why was it choosing to be so stubborn? She could only pray to the goddesses that she would find something useful amongst the hundreds of pages before it was too late.

Zelda's thoughts turned to the war council that lay later that morning. She wasn't looking forward to it, dreading it even. Still, it was her duty as Queen of Hyrule to meet with the various emissaries and discuss the current war. If only days were simpler like those of her youth, when she was free to frolic in the gardens or practice archery with the knights.

The monarch lifted her head from the table and looked out the window.

Those days were long gone now. These early mornings were the only moments she had to herself. Rising with the sun and sneaking down to the kitchen afforded her precious time to sort through her thoughts without having to wear the mask of Hylian royalty. In an hour or so, she would have to dawn it once again; the isolated, demanding role that she had received from her father's early passing. Only a select few ever saw the person beneath: Geoffrey, Ramiro, and a few of her personal attendants.

The regal young woman smiled quietly to herself.

Kari and Link had received a small glimpse of her personality. Exhausted from a day of meetings and feeling the garden's welcoming atmosphere, she had been more relaxed in their meeting than she normally allowed. Strangely, she felt no guilt for it. Perhaps it was because they could understand her isolation in a way neither Geoffrey or Ramiro could.

Zelda placed a thoughtful finger on her cheek.

Kari was one of the last of his kind; he knew what loneliness was. But why could she empathize with Link so much? During the invasion seven years back, they had only met a small number of times, and he had been a wolf for most of those occasions. Even once peace settled in Hyrule and the process of rebuilding began, he left the land to travel amongst the other countries.

She paused.

Perhaps it was because he knew what it was to possess the power of the gods: a wielder of the Triforce.

The monarch looked at the back of her hand to see the triangles glowing dimly on her skin.

Yes, that had to be it. Only a few throughout history knew the isolation of carrying its awesome power. Those few shared a profound connection with one another; one not even time could break.

Zelda's ears twitched as she heard the wooden door creak open, grinding her daydreams to a halt. Her eyes gazed expectantly at her trusted adviser, Ramiro.

"Enjoying your early morning breakfast as usual, I see." He said gently as he peeked through the door.

Zelda giggled. "You know me far too well, Ramiro."

Ramiro stepped fully into the room and eyed the half-eaten plate in front of the young woman. "I served your father since you were but a small child, and continued that faithfulness to you when he passed on. I should hope I know something about you." He pointed at the plate. "I came to remind you of the war council. It starts in almost an hour. You should start preparing immediately. I'll fetch one of the servants to clean up."

"Right as usual, Ramiro." She eyed the table. "It was nice while it lasted."

Zelda sighed and reluctantly rose from her chair. She brushed a few straggling crumbs off her violet nightgown and placed the Book of Mudora under her arm. The two walked through the wooden door and began preparations for the long day ahead. As she walked through the stone hallways, Zelda's mind turned to the smiling faces of her people. Despite all the hardships and tedious idiosyncrasies it involved, she wouldn't trade her role as Hyrule's monarch for the world. She loved her people too much, and was more than willing to face a small war council for their sake.

* * *

Voices buzzed amidst the large meeting hall that would serve as the location for the war council. The room had been cleaned and examined several times beforehand by servants to ensure it met the rigorous standards of the nobility and aristocracy. A pair of large wainscot doors opened into the room with a long velvet rug softening the entry steps of its visitors. Two marble thrones were placed side by side at the end of the room, outfitted with satin cushions to comfort the monarchs who often sat there for hours at a time. Only one of these chairs was occupied by Zelda; the other served as a grim reminder of noble tradition she politely brushed aside.

With every passing year, the pressure from the nobility increased for her to find a suitable man to become King of Hyrule. While she didn't oppose the tradition, she had yet to find a suitor worthy and had instead concerned her attention with matters she felt of greater importance.

Standing rigidly next to the monarch was Geoffrey, outfitted in golden armor that was more for fashion than function. A green sapphire shone from the chest. A decorative red emblem displayed both the Triforce and the Hylian Phoenix. The outfit was used only for formal occasions, and was worn by the Hylian Knights' highest ranking officer. The captain felt uncomfortable wearing it for the first time, as seen by his stiff demeanor. Nonetheless, he remained impassive in his facial expressions as a soldier was meant to. He was here to represent the Hylian Army.

To Zelda's left were a series of marble boxes arranged in stadium seating. Each contained a cushioned chair made of wood to house Hyrule's nobility. As they marched through the large doors and took their seats, the monarch's eyes narrowed on a particular individual: Durian Anarvi, Duke of Crimea. The two had never seen eye to eye; more so because of Durian's pride and stubbornness than an honest difference of opinion. Except for him, the nobles were normally supportive of her decisions. In her heart, Zelda knew that he would make this entire council more difficult than necessary out of spite.

A rather portly man, Durian wore a violet doublet that took the shape of his stomach. A silver undershirt covered his arms, ending in ruffled sleeves at the wrists. A brown belt held his breeches in place as he took his seat and whispered something to one of the adjacent nobles. He had a blonde handlebar mustache, the only hair to make up for what he lacked on his oval head. His hazel eyes glanced malevolently at the monarch before resuming his conversation with an adjacent noble.

To Zelda's right were another set of marble boxes like those on the opposite wall. These were reserved for the foreign ambassadors. Closest to her was the ambassador from Labrynna, a lanky individual who smelled of too much cologne. To his right sat the ambassador from Holodrum, another loyal ally to Hyrule. This particular individual was much shorter than his Labrynnan counterpart, but muscular nonetheless. Next to him was a feeble-looking Hylian man that could easily have passed for a scholar instead of a diplomat; he was the ambassador from Termina. Beside him was a powerful looking individual whose presence would intimidate all in the room but Darbus. He had long black hair that flowed wildly down his back. His clothing was much simpler than that of the other ambassadors; trousers and a sleeveless shirt. He was the ambassador from Nevkah, the secluded land of shifters. Beside him were King Ralis and Darbus, each representing their respective tribes. Altogether, five nations and four races were accounted for in the large room. Now that everyone had taken their seat, the council was ready to begin.

Zelda stood up from her throne, boldly meeting the gazes of nobles and diplomats alike. "I want to thank everyone for coming here on such short notice." She eyed two diplomats in particular. "I wish to extend my gratitude especially to the ambassadors from Nevkah and Termina."

Of the five great nations, Hyrule, Labrynna, and Holodrum had been allies for many years. The similarity of races, customs, and religion made it easy for the three countries to trade with one another and prosper. The remaining two countries, Termina and Nevkah, chose to remain neutral. The country of Termina had a natural magic distortion surrounding it of unknown origins that bent even time itself. To venture in and out of the country was difficult, and thus interacting with other nations was more trouble than it was worth. The country of Nevkah remained isolated for different reasons, but the end result was the same. Populated by a race of shapeshifters, Nevkah had a culture that was distinctly different from any of the other four nations. As such, it chose to remain isolated, not bothering to become involved with the affairs of its neighbors. It had only been the persistent pleas of Zelda and the esteem they had for her that persuaded the two nations to attend the council in the first place.

The ambassador from Nevkah rose from his chair. He spoke in a gruff manner. "Skip the formalities, Ruler of Hyrule, and explain why you summoned us. There has not been a meeting of the Five Great Nations in centuries."

Zelda nodded, answering his blunt statement cordially. "You are right, Master Dartmouth. Time is not a resource we can afford to waste." She directed her gaze to the remaining diplomats and nobility as Nevkah's representative took his seat.

"A few days ago, a madman by the name of Zant challenged Hyrule's sovereignty. With an army of monsters, he launched an ambush at Death Mountain, expelling the Gorons from their home. If that defiant act was not enough, he continued an intrepid assault against the newly rebuilt settlement of Kakariko Village. A portion of the Hyrulean army combined with the Gorons engaged them. They met with heavy casualties in both soldiers and innocents, and were forced to retreat." She looked to Geoffrey. "I have asked Captain Geoffrey to share his personal account of the battle." She looked and nodded in his direction.

The captain nodded. "Thank you, Your Majesty." He paused and cleared his throat. As he spoke, his voice echoed off the silent chamber. "Ladies and gentlemen of the court, what I have to say to you is only a description of what we encountered. Words cannot do justice to the horrible atrocities we witnessed, nor honor those who lost their lives fighting it."

"We received a message for help from the Gorons approximately an hour before the battle. My superior officer at the time, Captain Nadal, and myself, rode to their we arrived, we placed the villagers indoors while we prepared for their assault. At first, we dispatched wave after wave of bokoblins, and the battle went in our favor. It wasn't until later we discovered the enemy had placed a spy in our ranks. They were only toying with us."

"When we were weak from fatigue, they sent their strongest monsters to assail us: Stalfos, Lizalfos, Moblins, and DarkNuts. We were doomed before the battle began. If it weren't for the intervention of the Light Spirit, few of us would have made it out alive. Even with its aid, we lost many brave men and countless innocents." He paused to look at Zelda. "Make no mistake about it, Zant will come here next. I only hope we are ready to meet him when he does. That is all, Your Majesty."

The monarch stood up once again. The air was tense from the captain's testimony. Those who knew him better realized he never exaggerated, and a shiver went down their spines.

"Thank you, Captain." She eyed each noble, hoping to gain a hint of their response through facial expressions. "Zant is a threat we can't afford to ignore. Even now, he stares at Hyrule like a hawk eying its prey." She paused, allowing her words to sink in. "I called this council to request for aid, whether it be through supplies or troops."

"I assure you, Zant is not only Hyrule's problem. Should our nation fall, he will come after you as well. However, if we stand together as one, we can stop him before his dreams for conquest come to fruition."

There was a long silence as her words rolled in everyone's mind.

At last, Durian stood up from his seat, twirling his mustache and snickering to himself. "My Queen, you called everyone here for this? Have you no faith in your army? You have lost one battle and you already come groveling on your knees, begging for assistance. Such humiliation does not suit our proud nation."

"I see your memory has failed you, Durian," Zelda challenged. Her cerulean eyes didn't budge as she met his head on. "Let me remind you that it was only seven years ago that Zant had this entire kingdom wrapped around his finger. I would think you don't want history to repeat itself."

"History would not repeat itself if you were not so weak, my Queen." Durian countered. He raised a skeptical eyebrow to emphasize his point. "Let me remind everyone that it was _your_ decision to submit to his rule in the first place."

"I admit I have made blunders in my reign, Durian, but that was not one of them. Thousands of lives were spared because we chose not to fight, and he was defeated in time. Zant will not be foolish enough to extend us the same mercy again."

Hushed whispers broke out amongst the diplomats as the two locked gazes.

"I would like to say something." Everyone turned to see King Ralis of the Zora standing. His corral earrings jingled as he looked from side to side. "My mother, Queen Rutela, was murdered as an example to any who would oppose that monster. Lord Anarvi, I will not stand idly by while you mock the Queen's decision to prevent her people from sharing my mother's fate."

Several turned their stares to the Duke of Crimea to see how he would respond.

"Very well. I can see I have hit a sensitive issue." Durian replied at last. "Though I am obviously in the right, I will press the issue no further in the interest of negotiations." He paused for a few seconds, rethinking his attack against the monarch. Content, King Ralis sat down while the duke of Crimea continued. "Whether your decision was the right one or not is not important, I suppose. However, the fact remains, Your Majesty, that you were not the one to defeat him, correct?"

Zelda inhaled sharply. "No, I was not, Durian."

Durian pressed his advantage. "In your statement to the public shortly after the war, you explained Zant had come from another dimension and that he was promptly defeated. You never explained how. At the same time, rumors surfaced all over the country of a mysterious swordsman who fought evil wherever he went. Would you care to comment?"

Zelda let her breath out slowly but looked at Durian sharply. "I will tell you what is relevant, if that will ease your gossipers tongue." Several of the nobles chuckled. "The swordsman you spoke of is the one who defeated Zant. His name is Link."

Durian chuckled quietly once again. "And you expect us to believe one man defeated an entire army?"

Zelda nodded. "I do. He is a descendant of the Hero."

The entire room was silent save for the gasps of a few of the nobility.

Several seconds passed before Durian spoke again. He had not expected such a bold and ludicrous statement from Queen Zelda. "I see. So where is he now? If he fights for us, then I see no reason to even have a war council," he said dryly.

Zelda's fingers formed a tight fist; the only indication to her growing frustration. "If you must know, he is making preparations to fight. However, that should not stop us from doing the same. The longer we listen to your meaningless prattle, the less time we have to prepare."

Durian's face turned as red as a tomato. "You harsh words will not belittle my valid arguments."

Zelda sat down at last. She could sense the confrontation finally coming to a close. "They are not harsh words, Durian, they are the truth. Since you first opened your mouth, you have done nothing but throw out personal attacks and accusations, completely neglecting the problem at hand. Attacking my honor is one thing, but I will not tolerate your blasphemy against the martyrs of Zant's cruelty, including those recently of Kakariko Village. Your arrogance blinds you to the true nature of his malice."

This time Darbus rose from his box, his glowering face causing Durian to shrink in his chair. "If this puny human thinks that Zant is no threat, then let us take him into battle with us. Then, he can see for himself the horrors that monster has inflicted upon our people." He pounded his chest. "The Gorons will fight with their brothers, the Hylians, until he and his monsters are ground into the dust."

Zelda smiled. "Thank you, Darbus. Your words are appreciated, but I am sure that Durian can come to his own senses." The large Goron sat down. Zelda looked at the Duke of Crimea, victory sparkling in her quiet eyes. "Is there anything else you would like to say, Durian, before we approach the subject once more?"

Durian's eyes smoldered with resentment, but he couldn't hide a slight smirk. She was practically inviting him to expose her for the weak fraud she was. "This war will be a waste of valuable lives and resources. They would serve better use in the reconstruction of Hyrule."

Zelda restrained the victorious smirk creeping onto her lips, instead holding her composure steadfast. "And why are we rebuilding Hyrule in the first place?"

Durian paused, his mouth hanging open in a subconscious admission of defeat. He had dug the grave for his own argument. At last, he raised flustered arms in the air as he stormed from his chair. His shouts were directed at no one in particular. "I do not have to stand for this public humiliation. Let this country burn for all I care. Then you will all come groveling back to me when Zelda is exposed for the fraud she really is."

As he made his way down the steps and to the doors, two guards placed strong arms on his shoulders. He protested loudly, but that didn't stop them from escorting him out of the room. His muffled shouts could still be heard as the doors closed behind him.

The monarch looked resolutely at Hyrule's nobility. "Anyone else?" She paused. "But before you speak, remember that you all agreed to send soldiers to Kakariko Village. Will you tuck your tail between your legs and run, or will you finish what you started?

The entire assembly was quiet. No one dared protest.

Zelda let a warm smile pass onto her lips, much more acceptable than the victorious smirk she wanted to show only moments earlier. "Thank you for your support. I promise not to let you down." She turned her attention to the foreign diplomats. "I apologize for the inconvenience. You have heard most of what I know of the situation; now I wish to know where you stand. If there are any questions, I will do my best to answer them."

Darbus was the first to stand. "Your Majesty, you know where me and my tribe stand. We will fight with you."

King Ralis soon joined him. "In honor of my mother and the alliance between our peoples, we vow to fight with you."

Zelda bowed humbly. "Thank you Darbus, King Ralis." She turned to the foreign diplomats. "And what of your countries?"

The diplomat from Holodrum stood first. "Our countries are allies. The Goddesses forbid if we should go back on our word and ignore our friends in their hour of need. We will offer as much support as we can spare."

There was a long pause before the diplomat from Labrynna stood. "Queen Ambi has long admired the integrity with which you run your country, Your Highness. I have her intentions at heart when I say Labrynna will honor our alliance and assist you against this Zant."

Zelda bowed once again, expressing her gratitude. She was making great progress. However, the real challenge began now. It had been hard enough convincing Termina and Nevkah to participate in the Counsel, never mind to commit their countries to a full-scale war.

The diplomat from Nevkah spoke. "I have but one question, Ruler of Hyrule. If this Zant poses a threat worth gathering the Five Nations, why did you not seek our aid on his first invasion?"

Zelda nodded in acknowledgment. "An insightful question, Master Dartmouth. Last time, Zant's attack took us by surprise before we had the chance. He gave us the ultimatum to surrender or risk triggering a bloodbath. This time, we know what he is capable of. We are taking preventive measures to ensure he does not succeed this time."

Master Dartmouth folded his arms. "I see. Despite your answer, I still fail to see a significant threat to Nevkah. Our land is protected by mountains, and our warriors will be more than a match for his army. There is no reason for us to get involved in a human's war."

Zelda tapped her fingers nervously on the armchair. "Then you should know, Master Dartmouth, that one of your own lead Zant's forces." She turned to Geoffrey. "Her name was Atrayu, was it not?" The captain nodded in affirmation.

Dartmouth let out a hearty laugh. "That is of no concern to us. Atrayu broke our laws. She got her just punishment; she is forever exiled from our land. She may as well be dead."

Zelda nodded politely, hiding her disappointment. She hadn't expected such a response. She turned to the last ambassador. "And where does Termina stand?"

The Terminian ambassador adjusted his glasses and spoke quietly. "Frankly, I do not see any reason for us to aid you. We are not allies, and it would be more trouble than it is worth to relocate our forces here."

Zelda readjusted the crown sitting on her head. "If our records are accurate, one of our own saved your land long ago from a dark creature. It was inconvenient for him, but he still stopped the moon from crashing into your nation. You owe a debt to the Hero, and it has not been repaid."

The Terminian ambassador shrugged his shoulders. "Even so, he is long since dead. That does not obligate us to assist your country."

Zelda let out a soft sigh. This would take longer than she hoped.

The War Council continued long into the afternoon with heated discussions and fierce negotiating. By the end of the long day, the Goron Tribe, the Zora tribe, Labrynna, and Holodrum had all pledged their troops. However, Nevkah and Termina refused to involve themselves.

Night couldn't come fast enough as Zelda lay sprawled on her bed, wrapped in warm silk sheets. A quiet summer breeze came through her open balcony window, gently rocking the curtains around her bed. A barn owl hooted from atop a tree in the garden, providing a tempo for the chirping crickets below. The monarch buried her head in a soft feather pillow like a little girl as her mind reeled from the events of that day. The Queen of Hyrule had retired for the day, allowing Zelda to be human once again. Even as she was left alone to her musing, she realized how inextricably intertwined the monarch had become with her character.

It had been difficult, but she believed she had garnered enough support to put an end to Zant's threat. She also had the assistance of Link, a thought that comforted her. Her mind wandered to Kari. Though she knew virtually nothing about him except his name and place of birth, she could only hope he would be willing to lend his aid as well.

Zelda felt her eyelids becoming heavy. Remorse still plagued her for publicly humiliating Durian, but it couldn't be helped. He would have inhibited all she hoped to accomplish, all for the sake of his foolish pride. She let the thought pass from her mind as sleep finally claimed her.

* * *

The night shadows crept over Durian's face as he silently stole through the alleyways of Castle Town. Even though the streets were empty at this time of night, he made sure to avoid the light provided by torches scattered throughout the city. His footsteps pattered softly on the stone pavement as he stalked around unnoticed.

He slowed his step and tried to compose himself. What did he have to fear? If a lowly peasant found him, he could buy their silence. What did a few dozen rupees matter to him? Besides, no one would dare question a noble's intentions, even if they were acting suspiciously.

At last, he reached his destination: a hidden door in a side alley. He knocked twice, paused, and then knocked four more times. A small slit in the door opened as two yellow eyes glared at him. They blinked in acknowledgment when they recognized their regular customer and opened the door without a word. Durian stepped through and was escorted by two cloaked figures down a flight of stairs to an underground room. They passed through a hallway with several closed doors. He thought he could hear moans as he passed, but he paid them no mind. He never stayed here any longer than necessary. The rats that scurried at his feet and the smell of mold always made him eager to leave.

Durian was eventually lead to a small room; the destination for his visit at such a late hour. The two cloaked figures stood on either side of the door, watching their visitor with expectant eyes. Unlike the rest of the underground lair, this room smelled of incense. At the center of the room stood a large desk overflowing with various chemicals contained in glass vials. A few dark tomes were piled in the corner. On the far wall, a straw mattress was bundled together; a bronze statue of a scorpion stood not far off.

"You're back sooner than I expected, Durian." A deep voice spoke from behind the desk. Its owner was a large man with flaming red hair and glowering yellow eyes. The tan skin of his face could be seen even by the dim candlelight in front of him. The rest of his features were hidden in the darkness to shield his identity. "Were the slaves we provided not adequate?" Durian shivered at the malice in the voice that addressed him.

The Duke of Crimea stood perfectly still. "No, Geroshida, I assure you they were to my utmost satisfaction. I come bearing a different kind of business; one of a grander scale."

Geroshida raised an eyebrow in interest. "Oh?"

Durian's confidence suddenly came back to him; even if it was falsely placed. "For some time now, Zelda has been a thorn in my side. She has opposed me time and time again, and now she had the audacity to humiliate me in front of the entire council. Now she wishes to commit this country to a war we need not fight."

Geroshida rested his chin on his large gloved hand as a bored expression crossed his face. "What do I look like, Durian, a priest? I have no interest in your personal problems. If you have no business, then leave my sight."

Durian quickly interrupted. "Ah, but I do have business, and it involves the Queen. Something must be done with her."

The thief lord raised his eyebrow once again. "What are you proposing?"

"I am willing to pay a large sum to have Zelda taken care of. I do not care how you do it, but I want her out of the picture." Durian paused. "Permanently."

A malevolent smile crossed Geroshida's lips. "Your request is quite bold. Are you sure it is wise while the country is at war?"

"It is because of this war that I must intervene. She is abusing her power, and must be stopped for the sake of this country. I will gladly step in her place, and guide Hyrule to new heights." The Duke of Crimea jingled a sack of rupees in his pocket. "I promise it will be worth your while."

Geroshida paused to let the sound ring in his ears. "I care not for this country or its monarch. She has made it difficult for me and my kind to prosper in the underworld with her naïve sentiments of kindness and justice." He pounded a fist into the desk. "However, such a job carries heavy risk, and thus a heavy price. What are you willing to pay?"

A hint of desperation could be heard in Durian's voice, even beneath his feigned confidence. "Whatever you ask. I realize the service of Scorpio does not come cheap, but you are the only ones capable enough for the task."

Scorpio was a legendary name amongst underground criminals. It was an underground organization led by Geroshida stretching back as far as anyone could remember. They took on almost any job, from merchandise on the black market to assassinations. Durian had chosen correctly when he selected them for this task, though it would significantly drain his fortune.

Geroshida smiled. "We will accept the job if we decide the fate of the Queen. In addition, we have no obligations if your plot is exposed. All this and our pay, of course."

Durian retrieved the bag of rupees and tossed it towards Geroshida. It jingled satisfactorily as the thief lord caught it and felt the contents with his massive hand. "Consider this as a down payment. I look forward to seeing your legendary skills at work." Durian let a confident smile cross his lips. "No one publicly humiliates Durian Anarvi and gets away with it."

* * *

_Thanks everyone for answering those questions; they were very insightful. Darkride, glad to see I got the emotion right; it is a tough thing to balance. You also gave a good idea. A serious fight between Kari and Link would be really interesting. Player4, I'm so happy to know you really enjoy reading this story. It's readers like you that make it worth writing this fic. I really like your idea with Wolf Link, so I'll see what I can do. Twilight-Barber (your name change threw me off at first lol), thanks for being my first reviewer and I'm glad you came back. I realized that I never answered a question you raised a few chapters ago._

_I am a firm believer in the split-timeline theory, and much of this story's plot is based off the assumption that Twilight Princess takes place in the child timeline. When Link was sent back in time, I assumed Link and Zelda retained all of their memories from the adult timeline. Twilight Princess makes several references to "the hero," which I assume is the Hero of Time. So, I figured, somewhere in between the two games, his deeds became written down, and eventually became legends. Having said that, I think you do have a point when you mention the Hero of Time shouldn't exist. I'll go back and revise the previous chapters (I do this every 5 chapters anyways) There will be legends that mention the Hero of Time, but the specifics of his quest won't be mentioned._

_Victoria Blackheart, thanks for reviewing so consistently. I'm glad to see you like Kari and Link; I"d say they're my favorite characters too. Surviving Sheikah, I'm glad to see you enjoy this story so much. I'm glad you find the characters realistic and it helps the story come alive; that's one of my biggest goals. The Silent Orion, thanks for picking up on the lack of description on the last chapter. Even as I wrote it, it struck me as a bit bland, probably because I was so focused on the character interaction. You will definitely get more combat and action in the coming chapters. This point is sort of a bridge while I transition to the next arc in the story. MiyaChama, thanks for all your words of encouragement. Jbay64 and Sylviah Eric, I'm glad you guys find this story interesting and I hope you continue to read. Poorfox, your words of advice are always appreciated and help me better the story._

_Finally, thanks to all my other readers who continue to check up on this story. I may not know who you are, but your support is still appreciated. I look forward to perhaps hearing your opinion in the future._

_Well, this long author's note is finally done. Until next chapter!_


	16. A Hero's Legacy

Growing up in Ordon Village, Link spent much of his time exploring the wilderness of Faron Woods. Many long hours were spent climbing lofty branches and playing amongst the benevolent animals. As young children, Ilia and he often adventured into the playground of trees in search of excitement and danger. Ilia was often content to just watch Link perform his dangerous stunts from a distance. After he was done getting tired, dirty, and bruised, the childhood friends swam in the spirit's spring to cool off before returning back to the chastising of their parents for neglecting household chores. The woods served as a second home for the pair; a place to rest from the troubles of farming and village life.

However, despite his childhood ventures into the forest, the hero found the Lost Woods entirely foreign and unfamiliar. He had only journeyed into this deep section of the forest a few times, usually with the guidance of the Skull Kid. Entering the woods had been easy enough; the entrance was still clear from his last journey. However, several years' worth of undergrowth and bushes made the remaining journey difficult. Kari and Link quickly found themselves lost with little clue to indicate the correct direction.

In stark contrast to the well-known Faron Woods, the Lost Woods contained a mystical aura that hung over the air. This ancient forest lay dormant and unperturbed for centuries before Link's first visit. Leaves rustled beneath the travelers' feet as the pair trudged through the thick undergrowth hampering their path. Ancient trees of all sorts surrounded them, blocking out the sky overhead with a vast canopy. Vines hung down tree barks like strings of pearls, wrapping around branches and diving into the undergrowth below. Squirrels, birds, and other small critters went about their business uninterrupted in the lofty treetops despite the obvious intrusion. They seldom encountered outsiders, and as such, considered them no threat. Deer wandered about the forest as if they owned it; choosing to graze on the wild berries offered by a few choice bushes.

THWACK!

Kari grunted as a branch slapped his forehead. The ensuing mark matched the red of his eyes as he rubbed it gently with his hand. The pain was slight, but present nonetheless. He cast a quick glance to his clothes covered with leaves and moisture from the forest mist. A few small tears were beginning to peak through his favorite outfit as well. "I hope whatever we're looking for is worth trudging out here. That's the third branch I've been hit with. Could you give me forewarning next time?"

Link's boots crunched the vegetation beneath him with each carefully placed step. His brows furrowed in concentration as he looked for any familiar landmarks. His eyes honed in on a hollow log no more than fifty paces ahead. He recalled passing through many such passageways on his previous trips to the Sacred Grove.

"Sorry about that. I'll try." Link replied half-heartedly.

Kari eyed him carefully and shrugged his shoulders. "Why are we out here, anyway? I fail to see how trudging through the woods-"

"Branch!" Link called behind him as his hands pushed another limb aside.

THWACK!

The branch connected with the unfortunate Sheikah's face, leaving another red gash across his cheek. Kari stared blankly at the swaying branch in front of him, letting a soft sigh of resignation pass through his lips. "At least I was warned."

Link turned around and let out a suppressed smile. "Your face has red stripes all over it. Have you been hit by that many?"

Kari nodded slowly, rubbing the newly sore spot.

"I thought you Sheikah had quick reflexes? Or do I have the wrong race?" Link asked curiously, looking around the forest for any recognizable landmark.

Kari's brows furrowed as a smirk rose to his lips. "You question my abilities?"

Link looked at him, answering Kari's smirk with a playful one of his own. "Yeah, I do. If you get whacked by one more branch, I'm going to start calling you 'Tree Kisser.'"

The Sheikah pointed a finger in the hero's direction. "I accept your challenge. I never back down."

"Good, then dodge this one." Link pulled a nearby branch behind him and let it fly.

The limb sailed for the Sheikah's face. Kari caught it barehanded and glanced quickly at it. "Is that the best you could muster?"

Link shrugged his shoulders. "Lucky catch. There'll be more where that came from later on. For now, we should keep moving." Kari pushed the branch behind him, and the two continued on.

For over an hour, the two trudged under ancient trees and through thick undergrowth. The animals watched in curiosity as the two companions wandered around their domain. Before long, the two companions stumbled upon a freshwater spring.

The spring had little vegetation around it, not even cattail or lily pads. Several rock formations stuck out like tall towers, challenging the sovereignty of the older trees. The water rippled as it licked against the banks of the spring, providing a soothing sound for the weary travelers. They sat down beside the water and refilled their packs with the vital liquid, grateful for an opportunity to rest.

"You really have no idea where to go, do you?" Kari asked as he splashed some water into his face. His canteen was already full, so he capitalized on the chance to feel the refreshing water against his cheeks.

"We're not lost! I just need to reorient myself!" Link shot back as he checked their surroundings. His teeth were gritted in frustration.

The Sheikah was taken back. "It was just a question."

The hero shook his head as he dropped his gaze. His voice was much softer. "Sorry, Kari. I just have a lot on my mind, and this isn't helping."

Kari shook the water off his hands and sat down next to the Hylian. "Anything I can help with?"

Link shook his head. "No, I'll be fine. It's nothing." Eager to change the subject, he looked up at the forest canopy. His eyes squinted as they darted from branch to branch. "How old do you think this forest is?"

The Sheikah's eyes narrowed as he searched amongst the branches surrounding them. "It is older than even I am. My father used to tell me stories about this place."

The hero looked at him intently. "Like what?"

Kari took a quick swig from his canteen and sighed quietly. "He said the spirit of the forest created these woods long ago to protect his children. Those that entered into the forest without his permission never came out, doomed to wander it for the rest of their lives and beyond.

Link shivered at the thought of being trapped here forever. "I've seen one of those scarecrow kids. He helped me find my way the first time I was here."

Kari nodded slowly, but didn't take his eyes off their surroundings. "You mean a Skull Kid? It is possible. I would not doubt they still exist, even now."

Link followed the Sheikah's hard-set eyes to the canopy above. "You sense it, too? That someone's watching us?"

Kari nodded. "I didn't wish to say anything. I sense no malice from it."

The hero rose to his feet. "That's not all I sense. Something's coming this way!"

Suddenly, both jumped as they heard several twigs crack a short distance away. Their attention shifted to the narrow path they had entered earlier. Trudging through it were several Lizalfos armed with short scimitars. The reptiles were smaller than normal, and didn't sport the small bucklers and axe heads their more mature counterparts handled. They sniffed around as they trampled the vegetation beneath their clawed feet.

Kari jumped to his feet while Link raced for his bow. The two companions stood side by side as they awaited their attackers.

Kari gave Link a sly grin. "Now I have a challenge for you. The one who dispatches the most monsters wins." He retrieved the Wind Waker from his sleeve.

The hero's eyes fired up at the prospect of battle. "On one condition: no wind magic. I'm at a disadvantage without my sword."

Kari nodded and put the baton back. "Very well, but that means you cannot use your bow. We use nothing but hand-to-hand combat skills."

Link nodded and placed his equipment back on the ground. He raced towards their unsuspecting foes. "You're on."

Not to be outdone, Kari ran after him. Spotting a sturdy branch not too high, he leaped onto it. Crouching low so as not to be seen, he scouted the enemy: about six Lizalfos. He'd have to dispose of four to win.

" Here I come." He mumbled to his unsuspecting foe. After performing some quick mental calculations, he leaped gracefully through the air. With a shinobi's stealth,, he landed deftly on the strong shoulders of an unsuspecting lizard, and the two toppled to the ground. Kneeling on the monster's back, Kari placed two strong hands on its head and gave it a quick twist. The Lizalfos's neck cracked, and the monster became motionless.

Meanwhile, Link used his keen instincts to sense the attacks of the Lizalfos and twist his body to evade them. Kari's maneuver inspired the hero to try one of his own. He waited until one of the Lizalfos swiped at his head. He ducked to evade the strike and grabbed at the scaly arm with both hands. Holding on as tightly as he could, he front-flipped his entire body over the reptile's arm, rotating the limb in a full circle. Beset by the pain of a dislocated arm, the Lizalfos fell to the ground thrashing. Before the monster could recover, Link grabbed the scimitar it had dropped on the ground and stabbed it several times in the head. The monster twitched a few more times before becoming silent and motionless. It soon disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Link dropped the weapon and shrugged his shoulders. "Hopefully Kari didn't see that. We never said anything about using the monster's weapon."

Luckily for the hero, the Sheikah hadn't noticed. He was occupied with two other opponents. With the element of surprise no longer on his side, he relied on his proven method of exploiting pressure points. Monsters were different from humans, but he figured their weaknesses had to be similar enough. Dodging the lizard's swipes with the grace and fluidity of a mountain river, Kari countered with several well-placed jabs of his own. To his utter dismay, the scales were too tough for his technique to penetrate. He'd have to try a different strategy.

"That's two!" Link called out as he tricked one Lizalfos into stabbing its comrade with a well-timed feint.

Kari tensed as he looked at his two opponents. His normal fighting style wouldn't work, and he was forbidden from using his forte wind magic. He avoided several more swipes as he searched for ideas. Inspiration caught him as he spotted a nearby branch covered in vines. He effortlessly jumped on the branch and grabbed a vine in each hand. The lizards looked at him in animalistic fury as they ran for the bark of the tree to pursue him.

Not wanting to miss his opportunity, Kari jumped down and wrapped a vine around the necks of the unsuspecting reptiles. He then ducked around their arms and through their legs so that the two monsters quickly became entangled. The Lizalfos hacked in an angry frenzy to become free. As they did so, they slashed one another, further fueling their rage. Quickly forgetting their common foe, the two monsters bickered amongst themselves and further entangled themselves in the mess of vines. They collapsed to the ground, momentarily fatigued from their struggle and fresh injuries. At last, Kari put the imprisoned monsters out of their misery by snapping their necks as well.

At the same time, Link finished his duel with the sole remaining Lizalfos. After working it into a rage with several strong kicks and punches, the monster slashed wildly and unpredictably at the hero. Even so, Link's instincts were keen enough that they posed no real threat. Seeking that Kari had finished, he brought his lust for battle to a close. He swept the monster off its feet with a low kick, causing it to collapse onto its back. Link stomped on the Lizalfos's stomach with his full weight, forcing air from the reptile's lungs. The resulting shock caused the creature to pass out for a few seconds. That precious time was all Link needed to grab the creature's neck and give it a sickening twist.

As the creature disappeared in a cloud of smoke, Link rose to his feet. The lingering adrenaline made his breathing quick and unsteady. His blood boiled with the thrill of the hunt; the wolf inside him tingled with excitement.

"Goddesses, you fight like a beast. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you enjoyed that." Kari said, his arms crossed into one of disapproval.

Link shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say? It's all I've known for the past few years. It's kept me alive." He took a few deep breaths as he looked to where the Lizalfos had been only earlier. "I got three. How many did you get?"

Kari smirked. "The same. It appears we are equals. Pity there wasn't one more opponent."

As if in response to the Sheikah's statement, a heavy clunking could be heard slowly approaching.

A big smirk crossed Link's face. "You had to say something, didn't you?"

"What is that?" Kari asked, casting a nervous glance in the direction of the sound.

Link closed his eyes and focused his hearing. He could detect the clinking of iron against iron, like a knight's armor. He sifted through various enemies he had encountered in his previous travels.

"It's a Dark Nut; a heavily armored swordsman not to be underestimated. Those Lizalfos we faced were far weaker than normal; probably runts of the pack. The fact that they're traveling with a Dark Nut tells me they were sent here by Zant." He ran back to the spring and grabbed the shield and bow he had left on the ground. The hero looked at Kari. "At any rate, we'll need to be on our guard. I'd rather avoid a confrontation if we can."

"I don't think we have a choice in the matter." Kari replied hesitantly. He pointed to the heavily armored foe standing where the Lizalfos once were. The monster had a large claymore in its hand, ready to sweep a terrible path of destruction through its foes.

"Come on!" Link yelled as he pulled the Sheikah by the arm. "This way!" The Dark Nut heard the two as they bolted and pursued after them. Kari and Link passed through a hollow enclosure as they emerged into another section of the forest. Thick walls covered in vines surrounded them on all sides, with two possible escape routes on their left and right.

"Which way?" Kari hollered as they eyed each door.

"This way!" Link replied as he made for the left exit. The clinking of armor was growing steadily louder as the dark creature gained on them.

They ran through yet another enclosure and skidded to a halt. Just a few inches from where they stopped, the ground simply dropped off. The forest floor resumed a good distance below them, covered in several stone structures. If they proceeded with caution, they could use some of the vines growing on the precipice wall to reach the lower ground. Kari was about to do this when Link halted him.

"Hang on, I have an idea."

"What are you thinking?" His words fell on deaf ears as the Hylian ran out of sight.

When Link saw the Dark Nut in the enclosure they had been only moments earlier, it took little effort on his part to get the monster to storm after him. It ran after him in blind fury, taking little notice to the path they were taking. Its single-minded thought focused on only killing its opponent. Therefore, it had little chance to notice the trap that awaited it.

Link stepped quickly to the side as he approached the small precipice, causing the monster to stop short. The momentum from its heavy armor kept it going, causing it to lean slowly over the cliff. Kari caught the mischievous sparkle in Link's eyes and instantly understood. The Sheikah gave the monster an encouraging kick to the back, and it careened over the edge and down into the ground below. Several of the stone monuments crumbled to pieces as the mass of armor tumbled through them and slowly ground to a halt. The air was silent as the dust slowly settled.

Kari looked at Link with a smirk. "So who's kill is that?"

Link shook his head. "Well, I don't think we killed it, at least not yet. Otherwise, it would've disappeared." He looked around at the ruins. His gaze was met by a large stone wall that circled around like a room. A quarter of it had succumbed to the forest, showcasing the ancient trees in the distance. Several stone pillars stood erect close to the wall, forming another small circle. Directly in front of them was a doorway carved into the wall that lead further into the ruins. "It doesn't matter though. We're finally here. We found it."

Kari looked at the ruins in a mixture of awe and confusion. "What is this place?"

Link spoke the words with reverence. "The Temple of Time."

The Sheikah nearly choked. "This is the Temple of Time? It's in shambles!"

Link readjusted the gear on his back and began to slowly climb down the vines. His voice carried over the precipice. "I suppose it's a matter of opinion. I think it's kind of nostalgic."

As the hero descended, he heard a soft thud as Kari jumped down below. When Link reached the bottom, he shot Kari an odd glance but shrugged his thought off.

It must be nice to have the agility and flexibility of a Sheikah.

They proceeded through the doorway into a wide open space surrounded by two stone walls. Once again, much of the structure had succumbed to the forest, but its shape was still recognizable. A crumbled set of stairs descended from an elevated platform on their right. Two statues stood guard on their left with the crest of the Triforce carved onto the floor between them. Kari eyed the statues as they proceeded through another doorway and up a small flight of stairs.

They emerged into one final clearing with mist hovering low to the ground. Giant stone archways and tall trees intertwined around one another in a remarkable display of man versus nature. Rays of light shone through a large gap in the trees as if sent from the heavens. They shone down on the center piece, where a stone pedestal housed a legendary blade.

Link and Kari stood in reverence of the Sacred Grove. The place had an ancient and supernatural feel to it. They would do well to respect it. The hero's eyes rested on the sword he had wielded several years earlier. "Feast your eyes, Kari. Before you stands the blade spoken of in legends: The Master Sword."

Kari couldn't take his eyes off the sword. The winged cross guard, the blue pommel, the triangles etched onto the shimmering silver blade. The weapon that stood before him truly lived up to the legends he had memorized as a boy. Never in his life would he ever have thought he'd have the chance to actually lay eyes on it.

"To read about it is one thing, but to actually see it takes my breath away." Kari said at last. "The blade of evil's bane. Only one with a pure heart may wield it. The final key to the Sacred Realm where the Triforce awaits one worthy to possess it."

Link raised a brow. "I don't know about that last one."

The sword continued to mesmerize the Sheikah. "True. Much can happen in several hundred years. You have the Triforce of Courage, after all. Now, I wait to see if the sword accepts you as its master."

Link was silent as he slowly walked up to the sword. He planted his feet firmly on the ground and grasped the hilt with both hands. He took one last breath for good measure before pulling at the weapon.

It didn't budge.

"I think it's stuck." Link called out after a moment of trying.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Kari exclaimed with wide eyes. "We journeyed all the way out here and you can't even pull it? What kind of hero are you?"

"You're right, I was kidding. The expression on your face was just too priceless to resist." Link let out a quick laugh as Kari scowled at him. The hero's expression quickly turned serious as he turned his full attention back to the sword. The blade slid smoothly out of the pedestal as he pulled, giving off a radiant light that nearly blinded the Sheikah.

When Kari turned his gaze back to Link, he found the Hylian taking a few practice swings. The sword felt light and natural in the hero's hands, as if it had been designed specifically for him. He had sworn to never draw the blade again, but now he realized just how much he missed having the weapon grasped in his fingers. There was simply no other sword that could compare.

Kari walked carefully up to him, being sure not to be struck by a stray swing. "Tell me, Link, do you find the weapon invigorating?"

Link stopped swinging and let the sword rest in his hands. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't."

Kari continued. "And so you'll use that weapon to fight in a war."

The hero sheathed the sword and attached it to its back. He rolled the Sheikah's words in his mind. When he finished adjusting the scabbard, he turned towards Kari. "Only because I have to. If I don't, then thousands will die, including those dear to me." He paused for a moment. "You sound troubled."

Kari averted his gaze. "Only because I know what the horrors of war are like."

Link placed a comforting hand on Kari's shoulder, but he flinched away. "What do you mean?"

Kari shook his head. "Before my village was destroyed, our two races fought one another for several years. Let us just say those battles have left their mark on me."

"Kari, I had no idea. What happened?"

The Sheikah turned his back to Link. "I'd rather not talk about it." He awaited the hero's answer, but was only greeted by silence.

After a minute, the sound of a soft thud directed Kari's attention back towards Link. He shook his head in disgust as he saw the Hylian collapsed on the ground with his eyes closed.

"You can't be tired already. We just rested." He complained bitterly as he knelt down and opened Link's eyes. He was greeted by a blank stare that didn't even comprehend his presence. Kari quickly placed his ear by the hero's chest. His breathing was slow and barely audible. A wave of panic spiked through the Sheikah.

"Oh goddesses! Of all the places! Why here?"

* * *

When the light surrounding him faded, the hero found Kari nowhere in sight. Instead, he found himself inside the Temple of Time in its restored glory. Light poured in from the stain-glass windows onto the pedestal before him. Resting inside was the Master Sword in its legendary glory. He heard surreal voices speaking around him, making him feel as if submerged in a pool of water. He attempted to look at the rest of his surroundings, but he found something else guided his vision entirely. He wanted to speak, but the words that came out were not his own.

"_No_. _You can't be serious._"

"_Link, I have to go_."

Wherever he was, he suddenly felt his heart overwhelmed with sorrow and a great emptiness. He couldn't explain why he felt this way, only that it hadn't been the first time.

"_But after all we went through together?"_

Link's sight was turned to a glowing blue fairy. Its winged back was facing away from him.

"_I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you in the final battle."_The fairy turned to look at him once again, pain written on her face. "_Goodbye_." She began to fly towards the window when Link found himself running wildly after her. He reached out to her, but she was just beyond his grasp.

"_Wait. I'll see you again?"_

The fairy paused in its tracks, keeping her gaze towards the window.

"_Link…I…see you later."_

Those last words rolled over in Link's mind. He had heard them once before, but their origin eluded him. The sharp pain of loss stung him once again as the fairy flew to the window high above. The bright sun blocked its departure as bells began to ring all around him. Suddenly, the bright light blinded him once again as he felt his spirit returning to his body. The other speaker's last words rung in his heart as he returned to the real world.

"_See you later, Navi."_

* * *

Link awoke with a start, gasping for breath as he slowly took in his surroundings. His senses were vastly dulled as his mind reeled from the images he had seen. It was only a dream? But was it only that? It felt so real. He could still feel the sorrow resonating in his heart. Whoever that had been, he could identify with their pain. That same sorrow had stung his heart when Midna left.

The hero's daydreams were shattered like a broken mirror as Kari sucker punched him in the cheek.

"That joke was far from funny. Here I thought something serious actually happened to you, but you were just making a fool out of me." Kari stood over Link as he rubbed his sore cheek.

"What are you talking about? One minute I was listening to your story; the next I find myself seeing strange visions." Link rose to a sitting position. The pain still stung his cheek. Kari was stronger than he looked.

"Like I'm going to believe that," Kari said crossly. He cracked his knuckles, ready for another blow if necessary.

Link held up his hands in defense. "I'm being entirely serious. Just now, I was in the Temple of Time, except it was restored. There was this fairy, and another voice I didn't recognize."

Kari's eyes bore into him for several seconds. Content, he helped the Hylian to his feet.

"No apology?" Link teased.

Kari's annoyance dissolved quickly as a smirk crossed his lips. "Consider us even for the tree branches from earlier." The hero couldn't help but crack a small smile.

"SOMEONE HELP!"

Both tensed at the unexpected plea. They raced out of the sacred grove and down the flight of stairs to the source of the yell. To their horror, they found the Dark Nut from earlier fully conscious. Much of its armor had cracked and collapsed from the fall, but the monster itself seemed relatively unharmed. In one hand, it held a small girl no older than the age of ten. In the other, it held a large rapier, pointing it at its terrified hostage.

"Kari, rescue the girl! I'll take care of the monster." Link called out as he raced forward. The Master Sword rested in his left hand; his trusty shield grasped firmly in his right.

Having little time to process the demand, Kari whipped out the Wind Waker and closed his eyes. He mumbled a few magic words and pointed the baton at the dark creature. The wind suddenly picked up and began circling around the monster. Unsure of what to make of the sudden disturbance, the Dark Nut attempted to escape, but to no avail. The wind formed a small cyclone, raising the monster up and throwing it and its hostage into the air. The sudden toss caused the monster to lose its grip on the girl, and she went flying through the air. Kari caught her as she descended and slid her gently onto the ground.

Meanwhile, the monster rose from the sudden toss and recovered its rapier. No sooner had it grabbed it than it felt the cold steel of Link's blade against the back of its chain mail. It whipped around to counter attack, only to have its weapon clash against the hero's shield. Link used the opportunity to shield bash the monster, stunning it temporarily. He bent his knees and jumped above the monster's head, slashing at its skull with a helm splitter. After recovering from the blow, the monster launched a series of quick thrusts at Link. He countered by rolling around it and performing a back slice. This threw the monster off balance just enough for Link to counter with a series of slashes of his own. A jump strike and spin slash later, and the dark creature was vanquished.

Link sheathed his sword and put away his shield. He walked to check on the girl when she tackled him, nearly throwing him off balance. She couldn't have been any higher than his waist, making even Malo seem tall by comparison. Her brunette hair flowed no higher than her neck, and was held back by a white headband. She wore a sleeveless green skirt belted at the waist. Her brown eyes looked up at him in gratitude and admiration.

"Thank you so much for saving me, Link." She broke her thankful hug and looked curiously at him. "Wow, you've gotten taller since your last visit."

Kari walked slowly up to him, eyeing the young child with curiosity. "How do you know this child, Link? Supposedly the Kokiri are never seen except with extreme luck."

"Ko-what?"

The Kokiri girl's smile twisted into one of disappointment as she glanced at Kari. "You're not Saria." She looked again to Link. "Where's Saria? And what happened to your hat?"

Link rubbed his temples with his hands. "Wait. I'm confused. Have we met before?"

The Kokiri girl tilted her head to the side, unable to hide her smile. "Are you joking with me again, Link? You expect me to believe you don't even recognize your old friend, Tifa?"

* * *

_A/N- Well, sad to say, this may be the last update for the summer. Classes start in little more than a week, which means much of my time will be soaked by school, work, homework, and church activities. Well, such is life. In completely random news, I recently celebrated my birthday a few weeks ago. It was a lot of fun. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Darkride, the Dark Nut scene was for you._

_Twilight-Barber, to answer your question, Zelda doesn't know about Geroshida's or Scorpio's existence. While they have a vast reputation, that reputation stays in the underworld. Their shop is located closer to the edge of Castle Town, and the door is well hidden in a side alleyway. Perhaps I should've described that better. They really don't have to worry about authorities either. Most of the soldiers are cowardly and corrupt, and their silence can easily be bought. Sylviah Elric, you have a good point with Zelda's transformation. It's a good idea, and if it fits well with the plot, I'll use it._

_One last random tidbit. I would love to have some character illustrations done for this story. I would do it myself, but sadly, drawing is not one of my talents. If one of you reading this is interested and you have some spare time on your hands, let me know. I'd love to see what you come up with._


	17. Shadows of Hyrule

_Dear Ilia,_

_I pray that you receive this letter. Seems like the world is getting more dangerous every day. We've been seeing monsters around the village more and more lately, but they don't dare enter. What's going on up there? Is everyone okay? It's been nearly a week since you left, and I can't help but worry about you. Please tell Rusl to hurry and finish whatever business he's doing so he can bring you and Colin home. I pray for your safe return._

_With love,_

_Pa_

Ilia stared at the newly arrived letter long after she finished reading it. The manilla-colored paper trembled slightly in her gentle hand as her blue eyes glanced once again at her father's message. The brazen postman, who had braved monster-infested roads to fulfill his duty, had just delivered it to her at the front desk of Malo Mart. Ilia had been the only one downstairs at the time to attend the storefront. The rest argued upstairs how the current war would affect store prices.

She had been taken completely by surprise when the public servant called her name. After she answered his call, the postman approached her and gave her a scarlet envelope. No sooner had she retrieved it with her hands then the postman had run back out the door, hollering something about more deliveries to be done. She had curiously opened the envelope, only to choke up with homesickness upon reading her father's letter.

Her ears twitched as she heard the creaking of the stairs. The footfalls grew louder until she found a certain blonde young man hovering over her shoulder.

"Watcha reading, Ilia?" Colin asked, unable to read the writing from his current position. His beloved sword and shield were hoisted on his back as always; more for sentimental reasons than practical.

"You're awfully perky this mornin'," she remarked softly as she folded up the letter and placed it on the counter.

Colin shrugged his shoulders as a smile crossed his lips. "Why shouldn't I be? Link should be returning soon, right? It's been about two days."

Ilia turned around with soft smile of her own. "I'd be excited too. It's a shame you arrived only a little after he left town." She ruffled his hair playfully, much to the youth's dismay. "I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees how much you've grown."

Colin beamed proudly. "You think he'll recognize me?"

Ilia gave him a playful punch. "Of course he will! You don't look that different." She walked around the desk and grabbed a sack she had left by the stairs. She left the letter where it was; she would have to deal with it later. "Colin, want to walk me to Dr. Borville's place? I'd appreciate the company."

Colin cast one last curious glance at the letter and ran over to the door. "Sure. But what about the store?"

Ilia rolled her eyes. "You'll only be gone a little while. It's not like we're walkin' far." Colin nodded and the two exited the store.

The central square was bustling with the usual morning activity. As Colin and Ilia walked beside the fountain and towards the Eastern Gate, they brushed against the usual traffic of pedestrians going about their daily lives. The street musicians played in the corner near Hyrule Castle, joining their music with the idle chatter that filled the bustling marketplace. Guards could be seen in spurts, escorting esteemed dignitaries to the castle for another round of diplomatic meetings. The morning sun shone before them; bathing the fountain in light as swallows and bluebirds cooled themselves in the refreshing water. At first glance, the nation seemed at peace.

However, like paint over a decaying building, the surface could only hide so much of the harsh reality. The two passed blacksmiths working hard at the forge, preparing weapons for the coming war. Tailors and other artisans limited their daily business to focus on the requests by Queen Zelda. Up ahead, Ilia could already imagine the moans of the injured in her head; those who had already become casualties to Zant's vengeance.

The pair stopped when they reached the door to Dr. Borville's house.

"Thanks for walkin' with me." Ilia said. She placed one hand on the iron door handle. "I should be good from here."

"Not a problem," Colin replied.

"Would you mind comin' back later tonight? I won't be finished until really late, and I'd rather not walk around at night alone."

The young swordsman shrugged his shoulders. "Sure. When do you want me to swing by?"

Ilia placed a pensive finger on her chin. "Hmm, good question. How about you swing by a few hours after sunset? I should be done by then."

Colin nodded in affirmation and gave a quick smile. "Okay, I'll see you then." He gave one last wave before turning around and walking back the way they had come.

Ilia's eyes rested on the young man as he disappeared into the crowd. Her mouth curled into a sad smile as she stared at the people passing to and fro along the main road. "He's grown up so much. He really does take after Rusl."

Sighing quietly to herself, she turned the handle and stepped through the creaky door.

The scene that awaited Colin when he returned was far from pleasant. Before he even opened the door, the sound of angry hollering filled him with adrenaline and quickened his pace. He paused before laying a hand on the doorknob; taking a precious moment to swallow hard and gather his courage. Malo was scary when he was in a rage.

Waiting would do no good here. He pushed open the door and walked in.

"Twenty rupees for a single bomb! This is robbery!" An angry woman's voice echoed across the room to the swordsman's ears.

"You'll just have to deal with it, ma'am. Business is a ruthless profession." Malo replied casually. "Since Kakariko's been sacked, I've lost my main provider of bombs. Unless I can get a shipment from Labrynna or Holodrum, they're going to be a very hard item to come by." He smirked malevolently. "Go back to your bed. Maybe you'll make a few more rupees."

Colin glanced curiously at the angry woman. She had red hair as brilliant as fire tucked into a ponytail, and curves that would put an hourglass to shame. Her skin was darker than most Hylians, and her clothing consisted of wool trousers and a skimpy top, exposing her midriff region. Branded on the bottom of her neck was a tattoo depicting a scorpion. Colin couldn't help himself from blushing in embarrassment.

"You think you're so high and mighty, don't you?" the woman spat back. "I'll show you a ruthless profession." She stared loathingly at him.

Malo met her eyes without fear. "Is that a threat?"

The woman took out a small scimitar she kept in a sheath on her leg. She slammed the blade into the table so that the weapon etched itself and stood up straight.

"It's a promise."

Colin jumped once he heard the weapon slam onto the table. His eyes went wide when he saw Malo staring at the weapon and the woman leaning in hostility over the counter. The red hue left his cheeks as he rushed over to the counter despite his better judgment.

"There will be no violence here. Either buy something or get out," he declared boldly as he stood to the woman's side. Colin could only hope he sounded braver than he felt. He stood as tall as he could with one hand grasped anxiously at the hilt behind him in case things turned ugly.

The woman glared at him with fierce yellow eyes. They softened a little as an amused smirk spread across her face. "What do we have here? A _kid_ is telling _me_what to do?"

Malo stared in surprise at Colin. He was too proud to admit it, but the youth's arrival was a huge relief.

Colin's eyes narrowed as his grip tightened on the hilt. Despite his fear, his resolve was unshakable. "Don't make me escort you out."

The woman eyed Colin's weapon and quickly turned serious. She tore the scimitar out of the desk with ease and moved beside him, holding the blade to his throat. The young swordsman didn't flinch even as he felt the cold steel against his sensitive skin.

"I could kill you right now," she whispered malevolently in his ear.

Colin stood stolidly ahead. He didn't even know where his next words came from except by the goddesses themselves. "Only cowards resort to murder."

The woman pulled back, apparently struck by his defiance. She hesitated before replying. "We will see who the coward is." She backed off and placed the scimitar back in its holster on her leg. She turned around and stormed out of the shop.

When the door had slammed behind her and the entrance bell stopped jingling, Malo and Colin stared at one another in a stupor.

"Who was that?" Colin asked at last.

Malo shrugged his shoulders. "How should I know? Strange people come here all the time. She was probably some woman driven mad by the war. Why else would she ask for so many bombs?" He ran his finger over the wood as his face turned sour. "Farore. That crazy woman ruined my newly furnished counter! That's one-hundred rupees wasted already."

Colin looked back to the door. "Whoever she was, she was frightening. I've never seen a woman so angry in my whole life."

Malo smirked to himself. "Obviously you haven't been around Ilia."

The blonde swordsman whipped around. "That wasn't funny. Take that back."

The entrepreneur rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He looked around the store to assess any damage, and sighed in satisfaction when he found none. Suddenly, caught by inspiration, he turned back to Colin. "Hey, have you read the letter yet?"

"Letter?"

Malo sighed to himself. "I guess not." He pulled out the letter Ilia had received earlier from a drawer beneath the counter and handed it to Colin.

The young man unfolded it methodically and glanced at it curiously. Thankfully, his father had stressed the importance of literacy to him as a boy, a skill few in Ordon possessed. He instantly recognized Bo's handwriting, and felt a knot grow in his stomach as he read each word on the parchment. When he had finished it, he folded it once again and handed it back to Malo.

"They don't know yet, do they?" Colin asked quietly, his eyes directed at the ground. "What should we tell him? How do we break it to my mother?"

Malo placed the letter carefully back in the drawer and folded his arms across the countertop. "How should I know? Relating to people has never been my strong point." He paused. "I say we just wait 'til this war is over and tell them then."

Colin shook his head. "No, we should tell them sooner. We just need some time to figure out how to say it." He looked up at the stairs. "I'll ask the rest what they think."

Malo shrugged his shoulders indifferently. "Suit yourself. Obviously my opinion means nothing to you."

Colin paused before heading up the stairs. "While I'm thinking about it, I'm goin' to report that scary woman to one of the soldiers. It's best if we don't take any chances with her."

Malo chuckled quietly to himself. "Good luck with that." A look of confusion flashed across Colin's face, but he shook it off and disappeared up the stairs.

* * *

The streets were eerily quiet as bright stars shone gently in the night sky overhead. Their otherworldly luminescence cast a peaceful glow over the conflicted city; a pleasant reminder that there was still good to be had in the world. The streets were empty for the most part, with the exception of the occasional stumbling drunk. Soldiers kept watch on the towers overlooking the city gates. They passed the time with old stories and card games to stave off the inevitable temptation of sleep. An occasional glance at the empty fields of Hyrule temporarily eased their aroused fear.

Colin could hear his footsteps echo off the stone pathway as he walked towards the house of Dr. Borville. The afternoon hadn't gone as well as he hoped. No agreement had been reached in how to handle the letter from Bo. Everyone wanted to deal with it later. To make matters worse, talking to the soldiers about the incident earlier that morning had been a complete waste of time. They grunted at him and claimed they had more important things to do.

Colin shook the thoughts from his head. He was worrying too much again. Malo was probably right; that woman was just hurting from the war. After all, Link would return soon. Why shouldn't he be happy?

The swordsman smiled to himself as he saw Ilia's head looking expectantly out the window. He nodded to himself.

Everything would be just fine indeed.

Ilia's head ducked out the window when she saw Colin approaching. A few seconds later, she was out the door and on the step waiting for him. Bags hung over her eyes from a long day of treating the injured. The bangs of her hair were messed up, and her clothes were quite dirty. Even so, she held herself proudly, refusing to succumb to her fatigue.

"You're late," she joked with a soft smile.

Colin waved his hand at her. "You're just impatient."

Ilia placed her hands on her hips and frowned. "What's that supposed to mean? Just because you're taller than me doesn't mean I can't still sock you good."

Colin shrugged his shoulders and took a step back. "Let's not find out."

The ranch girl placed her hands in mock fists. "Good choice. I wouldn't want to hurt you, after all."

She was met by an inquisitive look from Colin. The young swordsman had to restrain his laughter. "You look like you can barely stand, never mind fight. Were things that busy today?"

The ranch girl was silent.

"Ilia?"

"Oh, sorry." She snapped back to attention. "What'd you say?"

Colin walked over to her and patted her gently on the back. "I was just saying you look exhausted. It must've been a hard day."

Ilia's smile faded. "It was." She paused for a few seconds as her eyes looked to the sky. "We lost two more today."

"I'm sorry," Colin replied with downcast eyes.

Ilia shook her head. "It's a sad fact of life, I suppose." She met his eyes once again and quickly changed the subject. "Oh, before I forget, Dr. Borville gave me a message to give to Telma. We need to stop at her bar for a moment before we head back."

Colin shivered slightly. "Let's make it quick. It makes me nervous going to that place at night."

The two began walking down the road leading to the southern gate. Lights were on in only a few houses they passed; the rest of the neighboring buildings remained silent and unmoving. A small dog passed them on their way, extending its small head covered in gray fur to sniff the two curious pedestrians. The two smiled at the curious animal and continued on their way.

"So," Colin said hesitantly when they were halfway there. "If you don't mind me asking, what kind of message do you have to deliver?"

Ilia rolled her eyes as she continued walking. "The usual. He's askin' for another extension on his long overdue tab."

The swordsman shrugged his shoulders. "Odd. You'd think being a doctor, he'd have enough money to pay it."

Ilia let out an exasperated sigh. "You would. Who knows why he does what he does."

The pair continued walking in silence until they reached the door to Telma's bar. It was located in a small alcove off the southern thoroughfare. There was an open alleyway just before it, with a small flight of stairs leading to the actual bar. The clearing doubled as a storage place for boxes and a drain for the runoff water that often flooded the stone streets of Castle Town during downpours. The two could hear the rambunctious laughter from through the wooden doorway. They hesitated before entering, opening the door with anxious hands.

The atmosphere of the bar changed completely when the sun set. The pair looked on with disgust as they saw drunken soldiers and troublesome youths leaning clumsily over wooden tables playing various games of chance. The stench of rum pulled at their nostrils with an unforgiving force. Laughter and coarse jokes came from seemingly every table. Every once in a while, one of the men would stumble over to Telma with a half-empty glass of ale in their hand asking for a refill. Depending on her mood, she would either send them back empty handed, or bless them with a new cup of finely fermented beverage.

"This place is repulsive," Ilia whispered with a sour face. "I'll do this as fast as I can." Colin nodded curtly as Ilia rushed over to Telma behind the counter. She was greeted with a warm smile and a bear hug, much to the ranch girl's dismay.

Meanwhile, Colin stood awkwardly by the doorway. He was tempted to wait outside, but he needed to be nearby in case something happened to Ilia. He was watching her and Telma converse when a voice caught his attention.

"Well, I'll be! I never would've expected to find you in a place like this, old boy!"

The swordsman whipped around and nearly knocked the speaker over.

"Shad! What are you doing here?" He looked inquisitively at the intellectual. "I never would've imagined you to be a drinker."

"Poppycock! Don't be daft, dear boy." Shad tipped his wine glass slightly. "A spot of wine does the soul good. Just don't go overboard." He motioned towards an empty table near the back corner of the room. "But let us sit. It has been too long since I saw you last."

Colin looked hesitantly at Ilia still locked in conversation. "I suppose just for a little bit."

"Splendid!" Shad called out. Colin followed the intellectual to the empty table and sat down. Colin's back was turned to two men and a woman who sat at the adjacent table; Shad placed his glass gently on the table and leaned towards Colin. "Tell me, old boy, have you ever heard of the sky people, the Oocca?"

Colin gulped. He had heard this story over a dozen times, and it seemed to get longer every time he heard it.

Before Colin could answer, Shad launched into his story. "According to legend, Hyrule was made by the Hylians, who, as we all know, are the closest race to the gods. But also according to legend, long ago there was a race even closer to the gods, and some say these creatures made the Hylians. They were called the Oocca. When they created the people of Hylia, they simultaneously created a new capital, a city that floated in the heavens. In fact, my father..."

It didn't take long for Colin's mind to tune out Shad's rambling words. He smiled politely as his ears searched through the conversations of the surrounding tables.

"How much longer we wait must, Chikao?" the man behind him said.

"Still your tongue, Keiler! I grow tired of your drunken banter." The woman directly behind him replied sharply.

"What is there to wait for? Let's just take what we need and sleeve." The third man said, slightly more sober but quickly succumbing to the effects of the ale.

"You both are a disgrace to our kind," Chikao muttered. "I don't see why Geroshida stuck me with you two. Anyways, I won't be content until that brat is dead."

"The one that called you a whore?" Keiler laughed stupidly to himself. "Me think Malo look like baby. He die soon, and store go up in flames!"

Colin tensed instantly. He looked quickly at Shad, who continued to talk away. He focused on hearing the conversation with all his might.

"Shut it, Keiler!" Chikao punched him in the face, and he stumbled off his stool and onto the floor. Shad's drink vibrated slightly as the large man crashed against the wooden boards, but he paid no notice. Colin continued to listen on the conversation. "Keep talking and you'll blow our whole operation." The woman said in a barely audible voice.

The swordsman couldn't resist the temptation to turn around. He looked over his shoulder and sighed in relief when both the man and the woman were looking away. He was about to turn back around when something caught his eye. He noticed a mark on the woman's neck and the man's right bicep. He immediately recognized it as the same mark branded on the woman from the store; that of a scorpion. It didn't take him long to realize he was dealing with the same woman. The clothes, the voice, the temperament; he was sitting right behind her and she didn't even realize it!

Sweat poured down his brow as he remembered their first encounter. The cold feeling of steel on his throat was fresh in his mind. Colin turned his nervous gaze to Ilia. A wave of relief washed over him when he saw her nod and glance towards the door. Her errand had been finished.

"That's all really interesting, Shad, but I must be going." Colin interrupted quickly. The sooner he left this bar, the better.

"Are you sure? I suppose you must. If you ever want to learn more of the Oocca, let me know." Shad said. He took another sip from his glass of wine and opened the book he always carried with him. "I suppose I'll return to my reading then."

Colin nodded and pushed his chair back gently. He was very careful not to grab the attention of Chikao. As he stepped away from his chair, his foot caught the body of Keiler, and he stumbled onto the floor with him.

Startled by the sudden noise, Chikao looked to her side to see the disillusioned Colin sprawled out on the floor with her clumsy partner. "Stop making such a scene, you imbecile," she hissed at Keiler. Her eyes narrowed as she studied the blonde swordsman beside her partner. After a few seconds of scrutiny, she realized why he felt so familiar.

"You! You're the one from this morning!" she hissed. She rose from her chair and punched her other partner in the arm to grab his attention. "Get up, damn it." He rose slowly from his chair and used the top of it to steady himself.

Colin wasted no time in rising from the floor. He dashed through the bar, knocking over glasses and stumbling over people as he made his way towards Ilia. Before she could even speak, he grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door. They rushed up the steps and hid behind a stack of wooden crates piled in a corner.

"What's goin' on, Colin? What happened?" Ilia said in a frenzy. She attempted to look around the boxes, but Colin quickly pulled her back.

"I'll tell you later. Right now, we need to stay silent." Sensing the urgency in the young man's voice, Ilia said no more.

A few minutes later, the two could hear a group of voices on the other side of the boxes.

"Damn you, Keiler! If you'd gotten up quicker, he wouldn't have gotten away." The voice belonged to Chikao.

"What the big deal is?" Keiler replied, slurring his words together so that it was hard to distinguish his actual intended message.

"It doesn't matter now," the third man interrupted. He paused, waiting to see if anyone was within earshot. The adrenaline had apparently snapped him out of his stupor. "Geroshida assigned us to gather supplies. We're going to need bombs, and lots of them. With the cursed watches at every gate, it'll be impossible to smuggle them in without getting caught. Our only option is to take them locally from Malo Mart."

Colin thought he heard the unsheathing of a weapon.

"And take them we shall," Chikao replied. "And that pompous brat will get what's coming to him. I'll show him a ruthless profession."

The third man snickered. "That temper of yours will get you in trouble one day, Chikao."

"Shut it, Agahnim. Just be thankful you're not the object of my wrath."

"Now, now, Chikao. Let's focus on the task at hand. We should be off." Agahim replied. There was silence and a quiet mumbling, but then Colin could hear their footfalls slowly fading as they walked away.

"They're heading right for the store!" Ilia gasped. "What kind of monsters are they?"

Colin quickly rose to his feet and looked towards the main street. "I don't know. That woman, Chikao, was there earlier, and she threatened us both. We have to stop them before someone gets hurt."

Ilia nodded and stood up. Together, they rushed out of the alleyway, onto the southern thoroughfare, and down the road that lead to Malo Mart. Colin kicked the door open, and the two barged through. They were greeted by the two men: Agahnim and Keiler. Agahnim was the shorter of the two, and not very well built. He had short red hair that fell just above his yellow eyes, dark skin, and a black cloak that covered most of his body. Keiler was a larger man with blue eyes and massive arms. He wore a plain sleeveless tunic and trousers belted at the waist. His indulgence in alcohol made him unstable and clumsy, but benevolent nonetheless.

"Hey. You're not shupposed to be here. Come back latter when we done stealing stuff." Keiler said clumsily.

"Shut your mouth and keep working, Keiler. I'll take care of them." Agahnim directed at the brute. He turned to Ilia and Colin, who had unsheathed his sword and shield by now. "You shouldn't be wasting time here, boy. Not if you treasure the lives of your friends."

"Malo!" Colin gasped.

He bolted past the two men and up the stairs, followed shortly by Ilia. As they ran, they heard Beth shriek, further emboldening their resolve. They turned around to find Chikao cornering their friends with her scimitar. Malo and Beth cowered in the corner, while Talo held the thief at bay with a broken glass bottle.

Colin leapt at the thief before he even knew what he was doing. Barely seeing his jump slash in time, Chikao sidestepped to avoid the attack.

"Get out of here! I'll hold her off!" Colin screamed at them. Malo and Beth didn't need to be told again. They sidled against the wall towards Ilia and ran to the other side of the apartment. Talo refused to back down, holding the bottle a safe distance from his face to prepare for a strike if necessary.

Chikao furrowed her brows in fury as she glared at her opponents. "Somehow, I knew you would be back. You always seem to interfere at the worst possible moments. Well, this will be the last time. You will fear the name of Scorpio before I'm through. This ends here."

Colin was silent as he braced his weapon. He tried to remember what his father had taught him about fighting a quick opponent. Let them make the first move. Watch their motions carefully, and look for a weak spot.

The young swordsman brought his shield in front of his face and watched Chikao with the eyes of a hawk. Spotting the weaker of the two boys, she rushed after Talo first. The young man reflexively threw the bottle at her face, but she dodged it with ease. Colin intercepted the attack by pushing the young man out of the way with his shield and using his sword to block Chikao's vertical slice. Talo landed on the ground with a thud and groaned. With his injured leg, he wouldn't be getting up anytime soon.

Chikao countered by spinning around and slicing at Colin's chest. He maneuvered out of the way, but the blade still caught the edge of his tunic, ripping a hole that made his flesh visible. Paying no attention to his fear, Colin stepped forward and attempted to thrust her back with his shield. She rolled to the side and prepared to launch a counterstrike. What she hadn't expected was Colin's execution of a spin attack.

The slash knocked the bandit hard against the wall. She had a large gash on her stomach, but nothing life threatening. She rose to her feet clutching her torso in pain. Furious, she was about to lunge at him when the smell of smoke stopped her in her tracks. A malevolent smile rose to her lips. "Looks like we got what we came for. Have fun burning in the underworld along with this wretched place." Much to Colin's horror, she backed up until she stood on the window sill. With the grace of a gymnast, she leaped out of the window and out of sight. Yells from down below snapped him back to attention.

"Colin! Get down here! We have to put out this fire before it engulfs the entire house!" Without another word, he hoisted Talo's arm around him and walked down the stairs as fast as he could with his friend. He could hear the crackling of flames and had to hold his breath as smoke hovered near the ceiling. The air was hot and dry.

Luckily, they began fighting the fire before it got out of control. . Using blankets and buckets of spring water, along with a little help from some of the aroused neighbors, the flames were contained to just the storeroom. By the time the blaze had been put out and a few soldiers who had seen the smoke arrived, most of the merchandise had been burned and the thieves had long since escaped. The residents were escorted as a few diligent soldiers took charge of the situation. While Malo wept for his beloved business, Talo and Beth comforted him. Meanwhile, Colin and Ilia stared at the store in complete shock. The soldiers continued to battle the remaining flames.

"The horror! What sort of people would come and do such a thing?" She was shaking as she spoke, more from the overwhelming shock than the cool night air.

Colin placed a reassuring arm around her. "I don't know. They call themselves Scorpio, whatever that means. I'm just glad no one was hurt. Things could've turned out much worse."

A soft smile appeared on Ilia's lips. "Praise the goddesses."

Colin nodded. "I'm sure once Link comes back, everything will be okay. We'll have quite the story to tell him." He looked up to the night sky. "I wonder what he's doing right now."

* * *

_A/N- I really did have the intention of releasing this chapter sooner, I really did. Owell, what's done is done, so atleast its out now. Stupid homework :( I have a surprise for you that will hopefully make up for it. Thanks to The-World-Needs-Peace, we have our very first illustration for this story. It's a character profile of Kari, and I like it a lot, so you should comment on it and let the illustrator know your opinion._

_Here's the link:_http:/animenuthead./art/Tamer-of-Winds-137939003_(just be sure to add deviantart after animenuthead)_

_Also, I'm trying this new thing with my profile page. Based on assignments and stuff, I'm going to try posting a tentative release date for the next chapter update. If you're ever wondering when I'll be releasing it, just check my profile page. That's about it._


	18. Spirit of the Forest

Kokiri were supposed to be timid folk, taking refuge within the natural haven of the Lost Woods. To catch even a glimpse of one was considered good luck, but to talk to one was unheard of. Memories swirled in Kari's head as he recalled old tales Sharlo used to tell him about the forest folk. The legends went on to say that the ancient spirit of the forest, the Great Deku Tree, created the Kokiri long ago and watched over them as his dear children. There they resided for centuries within the confines of the forest, oblivious to the outside world. None dared venture beyond the safety of their village, for fear they would die separated from their natural homeland.

Somehow, this one Kokiri managed to be the exception. He watched her carefully as she grinned widely at Link, swaying her small frame side to side with her gentle hands clasped behind her back. Not only was she sociable and friendly, but there wasn't a single hint of apprehension in her posture. Kari narrowed his eyes. There was something else significantly different about her: she possessed no fairy.

The Sheikah looked back to Link. The hero's baffled expression contrasted sharply with Tifa's expectant gaze.

"Tifa?" Link responded incredulously. He shook his head, clearly overwhelmed by his befuddlement. "Wait a minute, please back up. First, how do you know my name? And what's a little girl like you doing all the way out in the forest?"

The Kokiri girl giggled. "Is this another one of your games, Link? Well, you're no fun." She folded her arms in a mock pout. "I want to play too, but you never explained the rules."

Kari grunted in disgust. "This isn't a game, child. We don't have time for your antics." He shooed her away with his hand. "Now go back to your village. We have more important things we must focus on."

Tifa looked once again at Kari. "You're new here, aren't you, Mister? Are you one of Link's friends?" She beamed proudly and held out her hand. "Will you be my friend too?"

Kari scowled but didn't move.

"You don't look very happy, Mister. Will a song make you feel better? I can sing one for you if you'd like." She took a deep breath to prepare, but was interrupted by Link before she could begin.

"Don't worry about him, Tifa." The hero said quickly, much to the Sheikah's relief. "Kari's is always serious as a goat grazing on grass." Kari shot the Hylian a dirty look, to which he responded with a sheepish grin.

Tifa's eyes lit up. "What's a goat?"

Link let out a soft sigh as he brushed some leaves out of his hair. "Perhaps I'll tell you later. First, I need you to explain how you know my name, and what you're doing all the way out here in the forest."

Tifa shrugged her shoulders. "Are you sure we're not playing some new game?"

Link knelt down so that he was at eye level with Tifa. "I swear it."

The Kokiri girl giggled once again. "Okay. Well..." she shuffled her feet as she thought. "Well, I know your name because we're friends, silly. We both live in the forest, remember?"

"All the way out here?"

"I told you she's a Kokiri." Kari explained. His foot tapped repeatedly on the ground. "They're a tribe of children that live in the forest under the protection of the Great Deku Tree. Each has their own guardian fairy, and they rarely leave the woods."

"Oh no!" Tifa snapped her fingers. "In all the fun, I completely forgot about Tatl!"

"Tatl?" Kari and Link said in unison.

"My fairy, of course." Tifa said casually as she began calling out the fairy's name. She effortlessly climbed a few vines to the treetops above, but the fairy was nowhere to be found. After a minute of searching, she landed back in front of the two companions with hesitation, unable to resist one last glance in the immediate surroundings. "We got separated when that monster spotted us. I guess she must've returned to the village."

"Is your village close by?" Link asked, looking hopefully at Tifa.

"It won't take too long if we tree hop!" Tifa replied enthusiastically. "You want to come? Everyone will be so happy to see you again!" She grabbed Link's arm and jumped up and down in excitement, her light frame making no noise on the soft grass below.

Kari glared at Link. "You can't seriously be considering what I think you are."

A mischievous smirk appeared on the hero's face. "It's a very tempting offer."

The Sheikah crossed his arms. "Get the thought out of your head. You said yourself we don't have much time to spare."

Link sighed softly, thinking over the Sheikah's words. "I suppose you're right. If only there were more time-."

"But you have to come!" Tifa burst out. Her innocent brown eyes got big as her bottom lip began to quiver. She clasped her hands and pleaded with the two. "The Great Deku Tree wants to talk with you both." She paused for a moment. "Plus, I've really missed you, Link. You can't leave so soon."

"The Great Deku Tree?" Kari's voice trailed off.

The hero's already weak resolve quickly faded as he looked into Tifa's innocent face. He smiled warmly and ruffled her soft blonde hair. "We can stay for a little while. Besides, what's life without a little adventure?"

"A lot easier," Kari mumbled quietly. He looked back at the hero. "I'm afraid I haven't a choice, then. Wherever you go, I will follow."

"Great! It's settled then." Link said beaming. He looked towards Tifa. "So what exactly is tree hopping?"

* * *

Tree hopping, as Kari soon found out, was far from pleasant. As he watched the forest whiz by in a blur of brown and green, the Sheikah could feel his stomach fold in on itself. He was thankful he hadn't recently eaten anything; or else it wouldn't have stayed down.

One moment they had been standing within the remains of the Temple of Time. The next, they had grabbed hands and were whirling through the woods. As children of the forest, the Kokiri had the ability to pass through trees like ghosts to travel quickly around their domain. More than once, Kari closed his eyes as he anticipated the bark smacking against his face. However, they passed safely through each time, only to have another tree trunk looming in the distance. The Sheikah cast a quick glance at Link as conifers, spruce, and maple whizzed by them; the hero had a wide grin on his face, enjoying each second..

The journey finished as quickly as it had begun. Their feet hit solid ground as Link and Tifa landed safely on the forest floor. Kari, lost in his thoughts, was not as fortunate as he performed a face plant into a pile of moss. His body made a nice dent in the field that cushioned his fall.

"What happened, Kari? Branches weren't enough? You wanted to eat some moss as well?" Link teased as he walked over to the disillusioned Sheikah. Tifa fell to the ground dying of laughter.

The hero lent a hand to the Sheikah as he picked his head out of the moss. Clumps of the small green plant wedged themselves to Kari's eyebrows, cheeks, and hair line, much to his dismay. He waved off the hero's gesture and rose to his feet. A swipe of his hand brushed most of the plants off his clothes and face. When he was done, he looked at the hero, who was trying his best to restrain a growing smirk.

"I would have been fine if you had given me warning. Now I have this stupid moss all over me." He said defensively, doing his best to maintain some dignity.

Tifa stopped her giggling just in time to hear Kari's statement. "Stupid? What's stupid? Who's stupid?" She rose to her feet and looked at Kari with big brown eyes. "Mister, what's stupid?"

Kari couldn't hide a devious smirk. "Link."

Tifa giggled aloud and turned to the hero. "Hey Link, you're stupid!" She giggled as the word brought excitement to her ears. She continued repeating the word, accenting it at different tones and speeds. "Stupid! Stupid! Link is stupid!"

Her chanting fell on deaf ears. Link was so mesmerized by the village he had realized now stood before him that he couldn't hear anything save the rustling of leaves and the laughter of children. Kari soon walked beside him, equally in awe. Never in their lives had they seen anything so strange and yet wonderfully beautiful.

Before them, the Kokiri Village stood out in the forest like an island in a vast ocean. The forest trees stopped abruptly all around the village, forming a protective wall of bark, vines, and branches. The result was a clearing filled with several large wooden houses made in the shape of tree stumps. Some had red leaves that formed a sort of roof, while others had larger green leaves growing from the tops as a decorative element. Wooden fences and posts were placed sporadically throughout the village, seeming with no particular organization to their arrangement. A small brook of unknown origins flowed through the center; the bubbling of the water as it passed through complimented the loud laughter of the forest children as they frolicked. The air glowed with a strange enchantment as strange luminescent particles flew about at the wind's beckoning.

"It's as if time itself has no meaning here," Kari commented at last.

"Come on!" Tifa said. She grabbed Link's hand and pulled him in the direction of the village. He stumbled forward, nearly caught off balance by the energetic young forest girl. Kari quickly followed.

As they passed through the village, the forest children stopped their play and looked curiously at the newcomers. All appeared to be no older than ten years old. The boys had unkempt dirty blonde hair beneath similar green hats, green tunics, green shorts, and brown boots. The girls had mostly blonde hair with the occasional brunette; they wore their hair in one of two styles: flowing behind them and pulled back with a green headband, or curled up and flowing to the sides. They all wore standard green skirts with brown boots, although slight variations in decorations and stitches helped differentiate them.

They whispered excitedly when they saw Tifa, but their enthusiasm grew exponentially when they saw Link. Although he was much taller than them, there was no mistaking the attire he wore. However, their chirps of excitement softened to a murmur as Kari walked by. They stared at him cautiously; not daring to let their eyes linger for too long.

"Why are they staring at me like that?" Kari asked Tifa as they hopped over the stream via a few small platforms.

Tifa shrugged her shoulders. "Well, Mister, it's not too often we get visitors here. Besides, you're probably not as stupid as Link is."

"Hey!" Link shot back, suddenly snapping to reality. Up until this point, he had been captivated by the village and the forest children that inhabited it.

Tifa giggled. "It's okay, Link. No need to be humble. I know you're stupid and every bit proud of it."

A skeptical look came over the hero's face. "Tifa, what exactly do you mean by that?"

The Kokiri girl smiled to herself. "That's easy, Link. You're one with the forest. After all, your strange friend called the moss 'stupid.'"

Link shook his head and sighed to himself.

No one said anything else as the three walked through the village. Tifa hummed a mysterious song as she skipped along the path. Link and Kari could feel the stares of the curious forest children asthey followed close behind. Before long, they left the village and passed through a narrow corridor formed by small shrubs and young saplings.

As they emerged from it, they were greeted by a large grove filled with brilliant rays of light. A thin mist hung over the air; an embodiment of the enchanted nature of the forest. The laughter of children was replaced by the chirping of birds as they frolicked in the branches of a giant tree rooted in the middle of the clearing. Kari and Link stopped in reverence, taken aback by its sheer size. The trunk appeared worn with the ages as wrinkles covered the entire surface. The sturdy branches above housed tens of thousands of leaves that seemed to blot out the sun. Even Tifa showed restraint as she slowly stepped out into the clearing, being sure to keep her distance from the great tree.

That restraint didn't last long as an energetic yellow ball of light nearly tackled the small forest girl to the ground. Kari and Link were ready to draw their weapons, but they quickly realized the newcomer was no foe of theirs.

"Tatl! I'm so glad you're safe!" Tifa said, wrapping the fairy tightly in her arms and giggling.

The fairy rolled her eyes but stayed close to her companion. "Please. Like that monster could do anything to me? I merely went to get help." She spotted Link and Kari shortly thereafter and flew curiously over to them. She glanced at the Sheikah with disdain, but whirled around Link excitedly. "It can't be. Is it really you after all this time?" She paused as she scrutinized Link. Her eyes dropped as her hopes fell like waves against a rocky shore. "No, you only look the same." Link eyed the fairy curiously but said nothing.

Suddenly, the massive tree shook with life. Tatl flew casually back to Tifa's shoulder and perched there. What Kari and Link had mistaken for wrinkles in the bark were in fact the face of the tree spirit himself. From his closed eyes and wooden beard, The Great Deku Tree looked every bit the ancient spirit they had imagined. His voice roared with authority, yet had a strange fatherly gentleness to it.

"**Tifa, thou hast once again strayed and gone beyond the village borders. Thou knoweth about the dangers that lay beyond."**

Tifa's head hung low in shame as Tatl perched silently on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Great Deku Tree. It's just that I was so happy to see Link again."

The Great Deku tree's mouth softened to a wooden smile. **"Peace, child. I understand. I merely say these things for thine own safety."**The mighty forest spirit shifted his gaze to Kari and Link. Their muscles tensed as they felt themselves shrink beneath his intimidating stare. "**And these must be the warriors who rescued you: Link and Kari."**

Both were struck speechless.

"Say something!" Tatl hissed.

Snapped out of shock, Kari took the initiative. His right knee touched the ground and his head bowed in respect. "Honorable Deku Tree, I have heard legends that speak of you, but to stand before you, I find myself most unworthy."

"**Young Sheikah, the humility thou has displayed is to be admired. Our meeting was destined long before by the will of the Three. Thou mayest not realize it, but thou was guided here by divine will."**

Link nodded his head. As fascinated as he was with the things of the supernatural, he found much of it sailed over his head. Rusl and Uli had raised him with a healthy respect and devotion for the Three Goddesses, but they had never instructed him much in the ways of theology. Anything he knew now was only through vigorous experience. The role of destiny, however, was one concept he understood exceptionally well, as proven by the golden triangle on his left hand.

"So if we're supposed to be here, then for what reason were we brought?" Link ventured.

"**Patience, hero, and all will be explained. Surely thou hath sensed a dark cloud of evil energy quickly blowing over Hyrule. Thou knoweth it is thine destiny to fight it."**Link nodded. **"And you, young Sheikah, hath agreed to help. Is this not so?"**Kari also nodded as he rose to his feet once again. **"Then listen carefully to thine words."**

Kari and Link nodded. Tifa walked over to Link and sat down beside him. Tatl flew onto the hero's shoulder and whispered in his ear. "You may want to sit down as well. This could take a while." She then flew back to Tifa and stretched out on the forest girl's shoulder as she prepared for a nap. The hero decided it was a good idea and followed her suggestion. Kari remained standing.

The Great Deku Tree continued. **"The place where thou now standeth is the Kokiri Forest. For centuries, it hath served as a haven for the Kokiri, my beloved children, from the outside world."**

Link nodded his head. "I never even knew this place existed."

"For good reason," Tatl spat bitterly.

"**Hush now, Tatl."**The forest spirit reprimanded her. The yellow fairy shook a bit and pouted beneath her breath. Tifa gave her a comforting pat and listened on with the interest of a child. The Great Deku Tree turned his attention back to the two foreigners. **"Please forgive her. The past hath greatly wronged her, as it has our whole forest."**

Kari could understand the fairy's bitterness. "What happened?" he inquired.

"**Patience, young one, and thou wilt learn. The beginning of this story takes place centuries ago, when the whole world was at war over the power of the goddesses, the Triforce. In those days, it was hidden somewhere in Hyrule, and even the Hylian Royal Family knew not its whereabouts."**

Kari nodded his head solemnly in agreement. "Indeed. Our people were tasked with guarding that knowledge long ago, although we could not enter the Sacred Realm ourselves. The envy burned in their hearts and caused them to war with us for far too long." His eyes dropped. "Now, I understand why it was hidden away in the first place."

"**If only more people thought that way, young one."**The forest spirit paused and let out a groan that seemed to be a sigh. **"The conflict erupted with the assassination of the six sages, one of the few known links to both the Goddesses and the Triforce. The resulting chaos fueled a great war between every tribe of Hyrule; one that sadly destroyed thine people, Kari."**

Kari merely stared at the ground at a loss for words.

"**Take heart, young Sheikah. Thine people fought with passion and bravery beside the Hylians. Were it not for their sacrifice, the King of Hyrule would nigh hath united all of Hyrule under one banner. But I get ahead of thine self."**The Deku Tree directed his gaze towards Link. **"While the flames of war still did bloweth, a young woman fled for thine life into the forest. Tucked protectively within her arms was a babe. With her last words, she did implore my predecessor to raise the babe as one of the forest children. Sensing it was a child of destiny, he did agree and raised it as a Kokiri without a fairy. For years the boy grew up with no knowledge of his true lineage: the blood of a Hylian. His name was Link."**

Tifa elbowed Link playfully in the ribs. "Remember the way everyone picked on you? That was before Navi showed up. That really showed them a thing or two. Saria couldn't contain her joy."

"Navi?" Link whispered to himself, his mind working faster than a racehorse after carrots. Slowly, things were beginning to fit into place. The vision was still fresh in his mind: the fairy, the feelings, this other Link; they were all related somehow. "What happened to this Link?"

Tifa gave the hero a puzzled expression as the Great Deku Tree continued.

"**Several years later, when the boy was ten years of age, a dark thief by the name of Ganondorf came to Hyrule seeking the sacred triangles."**

"Ganondorf." Link said bitterly. He suddenly felt his blood begin to boil. He clenched his teeth and closed his eyes to repress his loathing for the man that had caused Hyrule so much pain only recently.

"**Indeed, it would seem thou hast seen the man's limitless ambition and lust for power with thine own eyes. Thou could sense his dark presence even from here. Back then, that man of evil intentions took the life of my predecessor. Before dying, he charged Link with the task of stopping this man. With this charge, Link left the forest and went on to become what thou calleth the "Hero of Time." Although his deeds brought peace to Hyrule, he was sent back in time to relive his lost childhood, his great exploits no longer remembered by the people of Hyrule. Worse yet, Ganondorf still walked the earth. Armed with his knowledge of the future and with the aid of the noble Princess Zelda, they laid plain the plans of Ganondorf and brought him to justice."**

Kari nodded to himself. "So there were other Zeldas besides the current queen? Then the legends were true about Her Grace…" His thoughts trailed off.

Tifa drew her knees to her chest. "You left so suddenly that day. We all thought you had just gone with Saria to the Sacred Forest Meadow. But when Saria came back with tears in her eyes, we knew something had happened. Something bad."

"I knew it!" Link blurted out, suddenly rising to his feet. His sudden outburst made Tifa jump, causing Tatl to fall from her shoulder and awake in a panic. Kari looked at his companion with mild interest. "It all makes sense now! The vision, the name, everything!"

"What are you rambling about now?" Kari asked.

"Yeah, Link, it's not nice to keep secrets." Tifa added.

The hero turned to the Kokiri girl, doing his best to return her gaze. He knelt down and placed two hands on her shoulders. "Tifa, I don't know how to tell you this. You really value me as a friend and have all these memories of me; memories I don't have. And now that I've just heard the Great Deku Tree." He paused. "What I'm trying to say, well, there's no easy way to say this."

"What's wrong, Link? You're acting really funny right now." Tifa inquired.

Kari shook his head. "He's saying he's not who you think he is. You have some naïve childish fantasy that he's your friend from years ago, but he's not. He's never even met you until now." The Sheikah was met with a dark glare from Link.

"You're not?" She asked, her voice climbing an octave.

Link couldn't meet her eyes anymore. "I'm sorry, Tifa, but I'm not. I wish I could say I was, but I'm simply not who you think I am."

An awkward silence pervaded the meadow. Tatl began to rise from her state of half-consciousness with a moan. Kari and Link looked from one another to the Great Deku Tree, but were still at a loss for what to say.

"Oh."

"Tifa."

She began to giggle to herself. "You may not be him, but you act just like him. Your hair has that same messy part. And you both have that smile that brightens up the entire forest."

Link gave the Kokiri girl an affirmative pat. "Will you be alright? I'm sorry for the confusion." He paused for a moment as the girl nodded innocently. The hero was amazed at the perseverance this forest girl had. Even after her dream had been shot down, she still maintained a joyful atmosphere. He looked self-consciously to the top of his head. "Do you really think my hair is messy?"

"Actually, I think the other Link had neater hair." Tatl chimed in, starting to join in on the jesting.

"His clothes were in better shape, too." Tifa added as the fairy and her companion giggled together. Link folded his arms in mock impatience.

"Can we get back to the task at hand?" Kari said firmly but politely. His fractious expression betrayed the cordiality of his voice. He looked to the forest spirit. "What became of Ganondorf and the Hero of Time?"

The Great Deku Tree's face folded as thought flowed through his wooden trunk. **"The Hero, thy predecessor, Link, with his adventures forgotten by the people of Hyrule, went off to a distant land to search for his companion. There,** **he encountered experiences nigh even I know about. The Hero of Time returned later, tempered by his travels and burdened with a heavy load. As he grew older, he had knowledge that the forest was not for one such as him, and he left. As for the thief, Ganondorf, it twas thought he was executed by the Ancient Sages. His dark presence disappeared from Hyrule for a time, only to resurface much later.**

Tifa placed a finger on her lip. "Wow, how come I never knew any of this?"

Tatl placed a small hand on her partner's shoulder. "He kept a lot to himself, Tifa. I met him shortly after all that happened. Even when I traveled with him for a short time, he rarely said anything about his past."

Link and Kari looked at one another but said nothing. The Sheikah could only wonder what his companion was thinking. If only he knew.

The hero felt a small pain in his chest. He felt trapped in a memory, as if he was living the life of someone else. If destiny really did determine his future, then what was the point of trying to break free of it?

"**There is more to the story."**The Great Deku Tree continued. Kari and Link instantly snapped to attention, while Tifa and Tatl quieted down. **"Shortly after the fall of Ganondorf, a group of foreigners from a faraway land attacked our forest. They burned down houses and attacked the village in search of the Hero of Time. The children were forced to take refuge amongst the trees. Unfortunately, not all survived. A few brave souls stood behind to ensure the safety of the others. Because of the actions of those strangers, thine children and thou were forced to retreat deep into the forest, removing all contact with the outside world. Perhaps thou hast noticed their fearful stares at thee during thy entrance, yes?"**Kari nodded hesitantly.

"Poor Mido," Tifa whispered to herself as she recalled that dreadful day. For the first time, her smile disappeared entirely as screams and the crackling of fire rose in her ears. Tears began to roll down her cheeks as she curled into a ball. "Why would anyone do that? We never hurt anybody." She began to sob.

Tatl pulled on the Kokiri girl's shoulder. "Here Tifa, I think we've heard enough. Let's go play with the other children until everyone's done talking." Unused to the pain of grief and loss, the Kokiri girl was too weak to resist. The fairy led her by the hand and escorted her back to the main village. Link, Kari, and the Great Deku Tree watched in silence as the pair left.

After the quiet had settled, the Great Deku Tree beckoned Link to come closer. The hero approached cautiously.**"Link, there is something thou must see."**With a mighty lift of his roots, he moved several trees to the side, opening up a strange new path. **"Down that path lies the grave of thine ancestor. Within it rests a precious item he held dear to his heart. It was his dying wish that thou save it for the day one of thine descendants needeth it."**Link swallowed hard and readjusted the scabbard that held the Master Sword, the blade of his ancestor. As he set out for the newly opened path, he took one last look at Kari. Instinctively, the Sheikah took a step forward to follow, but his path was hindered by a gentle push of the forest spirit's branches. "**Remain here. No harm will befall thy friend. This journey he must take alone."**

Kari reluctantly obeyed and stood where he was.

As the hero walked through the densely packed path, he felt a warm sensation in his heart, like he was a lost son finally come home. The feeling only grew stronger as he passed large redwoods on either side. There was a strange glow at the end of the path before him, but it wasn't sunlight. The hairs of his skin stood on end and he could feel shivers going down his spine. Whatever enchantment rested on this place, it was heavy; it seemed as if time itself had frozen here. As he looked to the sky, even the clouds seemed to remain stationary above.

At long last, the hero reached the end of the path. He found himself in a small grove covered in a low mist that reached to his ankles. The soft grass beneath his boots felt like a fine carpet found in the Castle. Rising from the mist were two small mounds side by side. Beautiful flowers of turquoise, violet, marigold, and red adorned the top of each. As he approached them, he noticed the mound on the left had a small golden box resting on the surface.

Link picked up the box and examined it. It felt fairly light in his gloved hands, and it made no noise when he shook it. The sacred triangles of Hyrule were engraved on the cover, which he found gave way with little effort from his fingertips. As he slid the cover open, he found a small cerulean ocarina made of an exotic material he had never seen before. The sacred triangles were carved into the mouth piece of the beautiful instrument.

As the hero brought the instrument to his lips, he felt his legs beginning to give out from under him. The grove began to spin around him. Link knelt down and braced himself against the ground, the strange ocarina still in his hand.

"It's happening again," he grunted before being warped to another time altogether.

* * *

"_You are already leaving this land of Hyrule, aren't you?"_

When Link awoke, he found himself outside Hyrule Castle, although one very different from the one he had become accustomed to. Before him stood an elegantly dressed young girl, presumably the Princess Zelda from legends. She had her back facing him as she spoke. Now, at least, Link believed he knew where he was: a dream or an actual memory of the Hero of Time!

He heard himself speak, or rather his ancestor. _"I am. I have to go. I can't remain here."_

Princess Zelda turned to face him. The hero had to admit; she was cute for such a young age. Her pink and white headdress really accented her golden hair and blue eyes. Her hands clasped something protectively in front of her royal dress. _"Even though it was only a short time, I feel like I've known you forever. I'll never forget the days we spent together in Hyrule. And I believe in my heart that a day will come when I shall meet you again. Until that day comes, please… take this."_She opened her hands to reveal the ocarina he had just found.

"_The Ocarina of Time? Zelda, are you sure?"_ The words came out naturally as if they were his. In stark contrast to his last dream, Link felt much more comfortable in the role he was playing. It was as if he himself was a part of that world. As he stared into the blue eyes of this legendary figure, it raised warm feelings inside him for his own time's Princess Zelda, even though they were mere acquaintances. As he looked at her, the resoluteness in her eyes gave him the answer he needed. _"Thank you."_

Zelda smiled. _"I am praying… I am praying that your journey be a safe one. If something should happen to you, remember this song. This song reminds me of us."_She brought the ocarina to her lips and began playing a soothing melody. The song looped and echoed as Link felt himself being pulled back to reality once again. When she had finished, she gave him the ocarina, their hands lingering together on the instrument for one last precious moment.

As Link began to ride away, he heard her call out after him. "_The Goddess of Time is protecting you. If you play the Song of Time, she will aid you."_

* * *

The tickling of the grass on his nose jolted Link awake as he found himself sprawled out on the ground. The ocarina was still in his left hand. As the hero lifted himself to a sitting position, he brought the ocarina in front of him once more to admire it. A golden light caught his eye; his Triforce of Courage was resonating as he touched the instrument.

"So this is the Ocarina of Time? It feels otherworldly." He kept the mystical instrument close to his heart and rose to his feet. As he looked around, his eyes caught sight of the second mound. He walked over to gain a closer look, but found nothing out of the ordinary besides the flowers placed upon it. "The Deku Tree said my ancestor was buried here. I wonder why there's a second grave. Who does it belong to?"

Link took one last look at the grove before finally heading back the way he had entered.

When he returned to the meadow of the Great Deku Tree, the path quickly closed behind him. Startled, the hero looked back to find nothing but an impassable wall of thickets and branches hindering his passage. He turned back around and was surprised to find that Tifa and Tatl had returned.

"Tifa, are you feeling better?" Link asked.

The Kokiri girl flashed him a big smile. He noticed that her eyes and cheeks were still red, but she seemed overall in better spirits.

"I haven't had a good cry in a while." Tifa giggled. "It feels refreshing."

Link nodded and grinned warmly. "I'm glad to hear you're doing better."

"**I am glad to see thou hath found the sacred instrument."**The Great Deku Tree said, his voice filling the entire meadow. "**Take good care of it. Thou now holdeth the legacy of the Hero of Time."**

Link looked over the instrument one last time as it sparkled in the moonlight. "Great Deku Tree, when I touched the instrument, I had a dream. I was standing before a princess, and she taught me something called the Song of Time. Why would she do that?"

The forest spirit groaned in thought. **"Hrmmm, very interesting. Perhaps He is involved in this."**The hero looked at the Deku Tree curiously as the spirit snapped out of his meandering thoughts. **"The Song of Time is an ancient melody once used to enter the Sacred Realm. It is said to allow its wielder to travel through time."**The forest spirit's face twisted in thought. **"Perhaps there is still magic left in thy instrument. Play that song wisely, young hero. Thou may find a time when playing it will carry the difference between life and death."**

The hero gazed at the instrument with awe. "This also isn't the first time I've had these dreams. Another time, I was in the Temple of Time talking to someone named Navi. Is there any reason why I'm seeing such visions?"

Tifa's ears perked up. "You dreamt about Navi? Where is she?" She began bouncing up and down in excitement.

Both ignored the energetic forest girl. **"Young hero, dreams are often a way of telling us things. Thou art indeed reliving the life of thy ancestor through these visions. I knoweth not why, but perhaps they wish to tell thee something important."**

Link leaned uncomfortably to the side. "I see." His eyes dropped to the ground.

Kari cleared his throat, grabbing everyone's attention. "I hate to interrupt, Link, but the Great Deku Tree and I were talking while you were gone, and I'm afraid there's some bad news."

The hero swallowed hard. "What is it?"

The forest spirit hesitated before responding. **"A dark cloud is heading for Hyrule even now. Thousands of monsters are going, armed with the intent to kill all in their path. Thou doth not have much time."**

Every muscle in the hero's body tensed as adrenaline rushed through his system. "Zant." he muttered. He looked back at the forest spirit. "How much time do we have?"

The forest spirit closed his eyes in regret. **"They are marching even now. A few hours at best before the attack begins."**

The hero's fist clenched tightly enough to crack a nut in half. "Farore, how are we going to make it back in time? It took us nearly a day just to get here."

Tifa jumped up and down. "Oooh! I can take you! I can tree hop you to the edge of the forest. I'll get you there in no time!"

Kari looked at his stomach and groaned. He looked crossly at the forest girl and folded his arms. "The battlefield is no place for a child like you. Besides, won't you die if you venture outside the village?"

Tifa looked expectantly at the deity she considered to be her father. "Can I?"

The grove was quiet as everyone awaited the wise spirit's answer. He mumbled to himself as he thought. After a few seconds of contemplation, he opened his eyes and looked at the forest girl. **"Tifa, I cannot stop thee if thou decideth to go. Should thou leaveth the forest, then know this: thou wilt not physically die. However, should thy stay outside the village exceed a certain time period, thou will cease to be a Kokiri. The blessing of the forest will no longer be with thee. Thou will age as any normal child; exposed to the harsh realities of the outside world. Does thou still wish to go?"**

The Kokiri girl's enthusiasm showed no hesitation. With a smile, she jumped on Link's back and pointed off in the distance. "Of course. It'll be an adventure!" Tatl flew around her, feigning disinterest but secretly filled with the thrill of a new adventure. She had grown bored of staying in the village. This boredom caused the pair to ventureout into unexplored parts of the woods often. This is how they stumbled on Link and Kari.

Kari shook his head and mumbled under his breath. "Foolish child doesn't understand what she's getting into." He turned to his companions. "We have no time to waste. Let's get moving."

Link steadied the Kokiri girl on his shoulders and took a deep breath. A calm face and composed demeanor masked the adrenaline and fury hidden deep beneath. The wolf inside him craved for battle, and it would soon be satisfied. "Let's do it. I won't let Zant hurt another soul. For Rusl's sake."

* * *

_A/N- Well, it took me forever to finish this chapter, but I finally got it posted. Hope you guys all enjoy it! I must say, I got really nostalgic writing this chapter; I even listened to some old OOT music while I wrote this. I apologize this took so long to update. I actually wanted to have it up two weeks ago, but school got really busy. Now I have something to say about the next update. It is going to take a while to update, but that's because it's a special chapter, or rather three special chapters. That's right! Next time I update, I'll have three chapters ready to go, posted very close together so that you, my wonderful readers, won't be left in suspense. I can't say too much more, but I will say that nothing will be the same again! Once again, I want to thank you faithful readers so much for following my story! You are all awesome! To those who review, you guys are even more amazing!_

_We have another wonderful illustration of Kari, this time in color. Here's the link:_animenuthead /art/The-face-of-a-Sheikah-140222814. _(This is at deviantart.) Thanks again to The-world-needs-peace._

_For my final order of business before I sign off, I wanted to acknowledge some of the great stories that served to inspire this one. The first one is Eloze, by DarkLink. If you haven't read it, then go read it; I recommend it that much! If you like this story, then you'll love hers. You can find it over on The Grand Adventures website. You should also check out The Immortal's Heart, an excellent story by Silverwolf05 here on fanfiction. I got the idea for Tifa's tree jumping from him. One final recommendation I have is The Hero of Wolves, by The Wolfess, also on fanfiction. It is an addicting story that you should definitely check out. Of course there are others that I can't name right now, but perhaps another time. 'Til then, Vopi out!_


	19. Winds of Change Part I

Sharp gales flew across the vast Hylian field that stood between Death Mountain and Castle Town. From high above where the clouds strolled lazily in the moonlight, the field appeared peaceful and even serene, coated with pale dots of color from the quickly fading moon. A blaze of fiery light pierced the horizon as the sun peeked over the hilltops, threatening to usurp the celestial body of the night. On the ground and far below the heavens, any illusion of peace and serenity was quickly shattered. Those pale dots of color were none other than the monsters of Zant's army toiling endlessly for the battle ahead.

Their numbers were vast; an abominable ocean of the mutated and twisted creations of Hyrule. None knew how such creatures came to be in the first place; though few ever cared. The screeching of swords being sharpened, the hammering of war weapons being assembled, and the indistinguishable roaring from the monsters themselves were plenty cause for care. Whatever dark creatures the mind could think of were present in this army from the underworld. Amidst this hive of preparation and activity, two imposing figures stood out, crafting their plans for the coming conquest.

"Shall I lead the assault this time as well, Lord Zant?" Atrayu asked, looking over the vast amount of monsters potentially at her disposal. She wondered if her employer noticed the sarcastic emphasis on the title she gave him.

The mercenary watched in reserved interest as a brawl broke out in front of her. It was a petty fight between two bokoblins over rations, but entertaining nonetheless. The fight only lasted a few seconds before one of the unlucky creatures was shoved in the shape shifter's direction. It barely even touched her before Atrayu's claws ripped through the monster's flesh, suspending it momentarily in the air. She twisted her arm to examine the dead monster's startled face, deriving a small amount of pleasure before pulling the fresh corpse off her claws and tossing it back into the mob of monsters. Overcome with fear, the watching abominations backed away from their superiors and busied themselves quickly. "Even if these wretched creatures are beneath me," she finished.

Zant watched in mild disinterest and turned back to the shape shifter. Though his helmet hid his expression, she could detect a hint of irritation in his voice. "Save your bloodlust for Hyrule, Atrayu. I do not pay you to diminish my army."

Atrayu tossed the idea around for a bit and decided it may be worth observing. The instinct to kill came naturally to her, regardless of what side the victim belonged to. Those who succumbed to her strength were viewed as little more than prey to satisfy her amusement. Only those few who distinguished themselves in combat against her, as Rusl had, earned her respect. Those precious few who bested her earned an even higher status: her complete submission.

"You don't strike me as the type to value life in general, much less that of a monster. You have a thousand more to replace it, don't you?" she replied boldly as she wiped her claws on the ground.

Zant showed no reaction. "Only a fool wastes valuable resources." He paused for a moment to let his words sink in. "I will be leading the assault."

Atrayu's eyes widened. "And what am I to do? Babysit your mindless oafs?"

Zant looked to the towering spires of Hyrule Castle in the distance. "I have another special task for you. Infiltrate Hyrule Castle and find something quite valuable for me."

"And what might that be?" Atrayu asked expectantly, folding her arms in anticipation.

"An ancient text known as the Book of Mudora," Zant replied. "Find Zelda, and you will learn its whereabouts. When you've finished, deal with her as you see fit and return the book to me."

The shape shifter eyed her employer skeptically. "You insult my talents. What possible value could an old book have?"

Zant raised his hand in front of him with an open palm. Suddenly, energy black as midnight swirled with crimson materialized in his hand, ringing at a high pitch that made Atrayu's sensitive ears twitch. Zant held the ball of dark energy close to Atrayu's chest as he drew eerily close to her ear, whispering words dripped in malevolent hostility. "If you wish to remain in my favor, don't question me again. Simply do as you're told. Do I make myself clear?"

A sharp shiver flew down Atrayu's back, one not even she could hide. "As you wish." She backed away as the energy ball dissipated in Zant's hand.

The tyrant turned around and began walking towards his headquarters: a large tent set up in the distance. "Then what are you waiting for? I have preparations to make."

Atrayu watched as her employer disappeared into the crowd of monsters. "To think I had to resign myself to this," she whispered to herself. The mercenary shook her head, hardening her resolve once again and focusing on the task at hand. "And I am no closer to my goal then when I started. I suppose the search continues."

With her eyes to the sky, she spread her arms apart and allowed them to morph into the wings that she would need. Her boot-covered feet began to shrink and curl in, becoming the sharp talons of a peregrine falcon. She let out a fierce shriek and rose to the sky with a flap of her large brown wings, stirring up dust as she went. The ground quickly shrunk beneath her as she gained height and soared amongst the clouds. Once she had reached a satisfactory cruising altitude, she realigned herself and sped off towards Hyrule Castle.

Meanwhile, on the surface and within the safety of Castle Town's fortified walls, two sentinels stood watch on the Eastern Gate. The night had been long and uneventful, and they were eager for their replacements' arrival. The first one, Malthier, reclined against the stone wall with his back towards Death Mountain, his half-closed eyes fighting off the alluring temptation of sleep. He occasionally allowed one to open for a peek; he knew if he was caught, he would be disciplined severely. Standing vigilantly beside him was Viscen, one of the Captain's favorites. With telescope in hand, he scanned the horizon every few minutes.

"You've been doing that all night, Viscen. Do you really think you're going to find something now with our shift nearly over?" Malthier taunted nonchalantly.

"We're at war, Malthier. It's our duty to ensure Hyrule is ready when the enemy attacks. They could come at any time," The dutiful soldier responded.

"Don't I know it?" Malthier complained bitterly. "I could be at the bar. Or even with my woman. But no! Because of all the casualties, everyone has to take longer shifts."

Viscen didn't respond. He continued gazing intently into his telescope, not even moving from his spot.

Malthier laughed to himself. "What would you know of such things? You dreamt of becoming a knight your entire life." He paused to look at his old friend. "And here we are."

Still no response.

Malthier waved his hand in indifference. "Whatever. Don't listen to me if you don't want to."

"Malthier, you'll want to have a look at this." Viscen responded at last.

The complacent soldier grudgingly gave up his spot and rose to his feet. He walked over to his fellow guard and yanked the telescope from him, raising it to his good eye. "What is it now? I don't see anything."

"Look towards the sun, in the direction of Death Mountain." The diligent soldier replied wearily.

Malthier did as his friend suggested and had to close his other eye. "There's nothing there," he said. After a few seconds of staring blankly, he saw a silhouette move near the ground. He looked harder, squinting to bring the image into focus. What he had perceived as the ground were actually hundreds of silhouettes all moving in unison. With his eye adjusted to the intense light, shadows of siege towers and weapons appeared as if from nowhere. "Dear goddesses! They're actually here!" Malthier uttered in disbelief.

"Malthier! Quick, to the sky! What is that?" Viscen pointed high above the clouds to a bird heading in the direction of the castle.

Malthier snapped awake and lifted the telescope to the sky. It took him a few seconds, but at last he had a clear view of what Viscen had spotted. "That's a falcon, Viscen. We don't have time to be bird watching!"

Viscen shook his head quickly. "That's too big to be a falcon, Malthier." He paused for a moment. "Didn't the Captain say they had a shifter with them?"

The statement finally clicked in Malthier's head. "Din, he did, didn't he?" The complacent soldier looked back once again at Atrayu through the telescope. "Sound the alarm! We're under attack!"

Viscen was already half way down the wooden ladder. "I'll tell the Captain! You warn the other soldiers!"

* * *

Zelda sighed softly to herself as the rays of the morning sun peaked through her window. The monarch sat comfortably in her bed; a soft feather pillow propped her back against the wall while smooth silk sheets provided warmth to her legs in addition to her satin nightgown. The air was strangely quiet; the chirping of the birds she had accustomed to waking with were nowhere to be found. Even the morning breeze that toyed with the crimson curtains around her bed every other morning was noticeably absent. The hours before dawn always brought her peace, but this morning had an eerie silence to it.

The Book of Mudora was on a wooden nightstand close by. After ridding the stiffness from her arms with a good stretch, she reached over and grabbed the green hardcover book that had been passed down in her family for generations. Her grandmother had spent her life studying it, as had Zelda's mother, and now the legacy rested on her shoulders. The monarch had spent the last few days since the meeting with Kari and Link studying the baffling text between councils and other duties that required her attention. Ramiro had expressed his concern numerous times about overexerting herself, but what choice did she have? Her nation was at war with a tyrant, and she would never forgive herself if she didn't do everything in her power to stop him.

As she scanned through the ancient browned pages with her finger, a familiar phrase caught her eye. She had stumbled across it over and over, but she failed to decipher its meaning every time. As she stared at the ancient Hylian, her cerulean eyes squinted in concentration. She mouthed the translation softly to herself.

"_In days long gone by, the darkness was finally cleansed by those with the face of courage and the pure spirit of a maiden. Together, they established a great kingdom that would endure for ages. A deity from the heavens came to give his blessing and offer his wisdom. The King and Queen accepted his gifts and propelled the kingdom into a prosperous age with the help of the Golden Power. However, fearing reliance on its power, they sealed it away and kept its whereabouts secret. The kingdom continued to prosper until the death of the queen. However, dark storm clouds brewed as a neighboring kingdom coveted that same power."_

After that, the text became difficult to translate, No matter how she turned the words over in her mind, their meaning remained elusive as ever. Whatever was happening to her kingdom, these words contained the key; of this she was certain. Who or what was the darkness? Ganondorf? But he was dead, wasn't he? And who was the deity from the heavens?

Zelda grappled with the meaning of the difficult text until she heard a loud knock on her door. Who could be knocking at this early hour? Startled, she placed the ancient book back on the nightstand and rose from her bed. She wrapped herself in a warm violet robe and called out to the door. "Who is it?"

"It be Martha, m'lady," came the reply. Zelda sighed as she realized it was just one of her attendants. "Might I come'n, your Highness?"

Zelda nodded, dropping her shoulders as the tension left her body. "Of course, Martha." The wooden door squealed open as an older, stocky woman peeked around the corner. "You may come in all the way, Martha," Zelda affirmed.

Slightly comforted, the silver-haired woman with the face of a mother stepped entirely into the room. She wore the garb of a servant, but with a small bracelet on her wrist signifying her many years of faithful service.

The monarch looked at her compassionately and noticed the elderly woman's hands wouldn't stop trembling. "What brings you here so early, Martha?"

The servant had to compose herself before speaking. Even then, her voice was shaky at best. "Y-your Majesty, I-I have a message. The C-c-cap'n, Lor' Anarvi, and Ramiro wish 'ta-ta-ta speak with you now. They says it's urgent. That be all."

Zelda's eyes instantly furrowed. Whatever they had to say could not be good. "The goddesses bless you, Martha. Tell them I'll be right there."

The royal monarch had never readied herself so quickly in all her life. She took one last look at herself before walking through the cedar doors that led to the small study where the meeting was to be held. She only had time to slip on a decent white dress with some decorative elements from Hylian lore stitched into the front. Her brunette hair was tied back into a simple ponytail with a diamond tiara on her head instead of the usual crown. She had sprayed herself with a small amount of myrrh for good measure.

Satisfied with her appearance but still wishing she had more time to prepare, Zelda pushed closed the doors behind her. Geoffrey and Ramiro greeted her with warm eyes but solemn frowns. Durian's eyes scrutinized her every move, shaking his head at the queen's modest attire.

"It seems our queen has been caught by surprise," he commented bitterly.

Zelda ignored the Duke of Crimea and took her seat behind the desk where many an edict, treaty, and declaration of war had been signed in the past. She set stacks of parchment aside and folded her bare hands on the desk. "Forgive me for my tardiness. I am unaccustomed to meeting at such an hour." She eyed the three men nervously. Her eyes lingered on Geoffrey; her heart skipped a beat as she saw plainly the dread in his eyes. "Now what is the issue at hand?"

Ramiro was the first to speak, clasping his hands in front of his chest. With the added wrinkles in his face from the rising tension, Zelda realized just how old her chief adviser really was. "Geoffrey, perhaps it would be best if you spoke first. You seem to know the most."

The Captain stiffened and saluted. "As you wish." He turned to Zelda with the professional demeanor of a soldier. The regal young woman wondered if he ever relaxed. What did he do in his spare time when he wasn't preoccupied with the military? She quickly redirected her focus; this was no time to get distracted.

"Your Majesty, ever since the attack on Kakariko, I have posted sentinels around the city walls at all hours of the day. Just this morning, one of them spotted Zant's army in the east. Furthermore, they saw a large bird flying over the field; most likely the Nevkah shape shifter I saw in Kakariko."

"Did you ever bother to verify their reports?" Durian asked doubtfully. "How do we know these were not just the tales from a drunken stupor and a wild night? It wouldn't surprise me, those dirty peasants you call soldiers."

The Captain hesitated before responding; he took a deep breath to compose himself. "Lord Anarvi, I could see from the fear in their eyes that this was no hallucination. However, if it satisfies you, I verified their account myself."

The Duke of Crimea was silent.

Zelda rose from her desk. "What are their numbers? How much time do we have?"

Ramiro looked directly at the princess. "Your Majesty, please calm yourself. We must keep a cool head if we are to meet this challenge." He looked to the Captain. "Captain Geoffrey, what is your evaluation of the situation?"

Geoffrey closed his eyes as he thought. "They outnumber us nearly five to one, even with the combined forces of Hylian, Goron, and Zora. Right now, they approach from Death Mountain, and I would estimate only a few hours before they reach our Eastern Gate. Even if Labrynna and Holodrum are willing to aid us, it would take a day's ride before they could arrive." The cogs in his mind were racing, thinking of possible battle plans and counterstrategies so that their nation might survive. Anything he could think of would depend on his leader's next words. "Your Highness, what are your orders?"

Zelda slowly descended back into her chair. Her hands rested on her temples for a moment before she was ready to respond. "He expects us to surrender, so we'll do the opposite. Geoffrey, muster every able-bodied soldier and young man in the city that is able to fight. We will resist this tyrant with all our strength." She turned to her councilor. "Ramiro, have the servants grab my bow and sword. I will lead them personally."

"Your Majesty!" Durian protested, stepping forward.

"What is it now, Lord Anarvi?" Zelda snapped. Her brows furrowed as she glared at the head of the Royal Council. "I grow tired of your resistance. Clearly you see the threat at our walls! Or would you have us surrender?"

Much to the Queen''s surprise, the Duke of Crimea knelt with his face towards the ground. "Pardon my earlier insolence towards you at the Royal Council. I spoke hastily and without thought." His gaze rose to meet the Queen. "However, I would ask that you listen to me and stay within the safety of the castle, Your Highness." When she glared at him further, he quickly explained. "I am only concerned for your safety and the stability of Hyrule. My Queen, our nation cannot risk losing its monarch during such chaos."

Zelda tilted her head to the side. "While I am touched by your concern, Lord Anarvi, I have made up my mind. I cannot side idly by while my people suffer. I will do everything in my power to aid them, even at the risk of my own life."

"Your Higness…" Ramiro stuttered, pleading with her through unspoken words.

"Ramiro, not you, too? Geoffrey, surely you agree with me?"

Geoffrey shook his head slowly. "Your Majesty, your passion for your people is moving. However, I would feel much better knowing you were in the Castle where it is safe. If we must surrender the town, we can still defend the Castle."

Zelda shook her head. "While I value all your council, I am afraid I cannot bring myself to remain here. For better or worse, I will stand by my people."

Geoffrey, Ramiro, and Durian looked at one another. As one unit, they took a bow and began stepping towards the door. Ramiro spoke grudgingly, as if his words tasted like bitter grapefruit. "We did not think we could persuade you, Your Majesty."

Zelda eyed them curiously as the trio backed slowly. When they reached the door, they knelt one more time. "Please permit our leave, Your Majesty."

Zelda rose to her feet. "Where are you going? There is more to discuss!"

Durian and Geoffrey merely bowed but did not answer. The door squealed as they opened it, and the two slipped out quickly. Ramiro stayed a bit longer, eying his ruler with regret. "Forgive us, your Majesty. We are only doing what we feel best for you and Hyrule."

Zelda took a step forward, her heeled shoe echoing on the stone floor. "Ramiro, what is going on? I demand an answer!"

"Forgive me," he replied quietly as he slipped out the door and closed it behind him. The monarch ran around the desk after him. Before she could get there, she heard a loud crash like a short clap of thunder. When she reached the door, she turned the knob and gave it a firm push, but it refused to budge.

"Ramiro! Geoffrey! As ruler of Hyrule, I demand you let me out of here!" Zelda shouted as her fists pounded against the door. She stopped for a moment to hear the muffled reply. It belonged to Durian.

"Your Majesty, there are times when even you do not know what's best. We do this but for the country's greater good. Please do not hold this against us."

Geoffrey's voice broke in. "I have placed several armed guards by the door for your protection."

"That doesn't excuse your actions!" she replied sharply, momentarily losing control of her anger. However, her words were wasted as she heard the footfalls of the three men walk away.

Frustrated by her subjects' unexpected actions, Zelda returned to her desk and slumped into the chair with a heavy sigh. She looked around the room for any chance of escape, but found none. Geoffrey was right. If there were any secret passages, she certainly didn't know about them. She placed an exasperated hand on her forehead and prayed quietly. "Goddesses of Hyrule, our land is in your hands. Please deliver us from this evil tyrant. May your will be done."

Meanwhile, Durian slowly traversed down the corridor away from the Queen. Geoffrey and Ramiro walked in front of him, talking with one another over, pondering if what they had done was the right thing.

The Duke of Crimea placed his hand over his mouth to hide the malevolent smile forming. It had been easier to convince Geoffrey and Ramiro to isolate Zelda than initially expected. Everything was falling into place nicely. All that remained was to give Scorpio the signal.

With the Queen out of the way, Hyrule would soon be his.

* * *

Sleep had been difficult for everyone at Malo Mart. Ever since the attack last night; everyone was on edge in case such an event happened again. Colin had just managed to settle down into a peaceful rest when a loud horn jolted him awake. The sounds seemed to crash through the window, bouncing off the walls and causing the entire room to vibrate. There was simply no escaping the intensity of the noise. The sound was unfamiliar to him; he couldn't see any logical reasoning for blasting such an instrument so early in the morning.

He rolled over on his side, hoping the sound would go away. Every so often, it would stop and the young man would drift back into the world of dreams only to be snatched back to reality by another blast half a minute later. Tired of the endless cycle, the young man covered his ears and buried his head in his pillow.

It wasn't long until Ilia walked briskly into the room, staring at the ranch hand that was trying desperately to find a little rest after a long evening. Colin saw her lips move from beneath the pillow, but couldn't understand what she was trying to say. "I can't hear you, Ilia!" he tried to shout above the call of the horn.

Frustrated that her message wasn't getting through, Ilia approached the young man and whipped the pillow from him. "How can you be sleepin' at a time like this?" she said when the horn had finally quieted down. She pointed towards the window. "Don't you hear the commotion outside?"

Colin slowly rose to a sitting position, wearily rubbing his forehead from a building headache and lack of sleep. "I do. What's going on that would cause so much noise? It's worse than a stable full of agitated goats."

Ilia shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, but come down stairs. Whatever it is, I have a feelin' we shouldn't miss it." She walked across the room and stopped momentarily at the door.

Colin looked around, noticing that both Malo and Talo's beds were empty. "Where's everyone else?"

The drop in Ilia's gaze betrayed her emotions. "They're all downstairs. No one could catch even a wink after all the commotion last night." She lifted her eyes to Colin and forced a smile. "At least you don't have to herd goats today." The country girl turned around and walked out the door. "Try not to take too long. We'll be waitin' for ya."

As Colin jumped out of bed and changed quickly, he could sense something was amiss. He placed the strap of the scabbard around his shoulder and the wooden shield on his back. He looked at the sword his father had given him laying by the bedside; the polished metal reflected the youth's apprehensive face on its shiny surface. The wood creaked beneath him as he walked over and grabbed the hilt of the weapon; letting it slice slowly through the air before placing it in his scabbard. With all his possessions ready, the young man raced down the stairs.

When he reached the main store, he saw the door wide open with a large group of people gathered by the fountain. The youth cast a quick glance around the store, but concluded everyone had gone outside. As he approached the door, he could hear the whispered murmurs of worried townsfolk.

When he finally walked outside, Colin quickly saw his friends among the outskirts of the large and confused crowd. The gathering was diversified in and of itself; there were Gorons and Zora present as well as Hylians. As he approached, he quickly discovered what had captured the crowd's attention. Standing by the fountain in the center of Castle Town, a soldier clad in light armor towered above the crowd on a chocolate-colored horse. The steed itself had armor placed on its face and breast, and horseshoes attached to its hooves. The man's voice boomed above the rest of the crowd as he spoke, capturing everyone's attention.

"The Queen has declared that every man, young and old, able to wield a weapon is to do so."

"What's going on?" Colin whispered as he stood next to Ilia. She placed a quick finger to her lips and shushed him. A nod of her head to the soldier told the young man to keep listening.

"Hyrule is at war. Our enemy has come to seek us at our gates, and we will defend them proudly with all our might. Do not fear, citizens, for the Goddesses will grant us victory."

The whispered murmurs grew to cries of worry. Some of the citizens began praying, some hurled insults at the soldier and left, while still others begged for refuge in the castle. The soldier quickly realized he had to stop the panic or things would spiral out of control. He raised his sword into the air; a gesture that silenced the crowd sharply.

"Who is willing to meet this evil and defend our great land?"

The crowd was motionless and silent. The soldier's mustered enthusiasm was quickly fading.

"Again, who of Hyrule's citizens will answer this call to arms?"

Silence once again greeted his invitation. Several families rushed away from the crowd, preparing themselves for the inevitable loss ahead. They had heard of the disastrous defeat at Kakariko, and they weren't going to be caught dead here with an invasion on the way.

Colin could feel his entire body shaking. His breathing quickened as he felt a heavy pull on his heart. He knew what he had to do, but fear paralyzed his actions. Ilia placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Colin, are you okay? You don't look so well."

He brushed her hand aside. This was no time to be a coward. What was he thinking? Nobody was forcing him to do anything. He could just...No! That wasn't even an option. He had failed once; he had to prove himself once and for all.

"I'll go! I'll fight for Hyrule!" The blonde youth proclaimed boldly. A wave of relief washed over him; the act was done and there was no turning back now. All that was left was to let the consequences of his actions ride on.

The soldier brightened considerably. "Then come this way, young man."

The crowd parted reverently like a sea, forming a clear path between Colin and the soldier. As the former ranch boy ventured forward, a strong hand grabbed his shoulder and turned him sharply around

"Are you insane! You'll get yourself killed!" Talo screamed at the young man.

"Talo!" Ilia reprimanded him as she approached the pair. The ranch girl examined Colin's face and saw the fire in his eyes. She recognized that passion well, for it burned in another one of her close friends. She could try and stop him, she wanted to, but to do so would extinguish that fire he needed. "Let him be. He needs to do this."

"But…" Talo folded his arms crossly. He glared at Colin. "You're lucky I'm injured, or I'd drag you back where you belong."

"Just trust him." Ilia said calmly. She turned to her blond friend. "Don't mind Talo; he's just too stubborn to admit his admiration for you." She ruffled his hair. "Colin, you be careful out there. Remember, your mother and Zen are counting on you." She stopped her sentence short, her eyes diverting elsewhere. "And I am too. So you better not do anything reckless!"

Colin smiled and the two shared a quick embrace.

Afterward, the swordsman turned to the sour Talo and extended his hand. The brown-haired youth glared at it for a few seconds with his arms close to his chest. Before long, his anger evaporated and the two childhood friends shook firmly. Meanwhile, Malo and Beth had been looking on in solemn reverence. Colin gave Beth a quick hug and tolerated a snide remark from Malo. Having said his goodbyes, the swordsman prepared himself. Before heading towards the soldier, Colin flashed a quick smile to his friends. "I'll come back without a scratch; just you wait."

Talo called back as Colin walked away. "I'll hold you to that!"

As Colin proceeded through the crowd, he felt his cheeks and forehead getting hot. Everyone watched him with a mix of admiration and shame. The actions of this simple youth had exposed them for the cowards they truly were.

Dozens of thoughts raced through the swordsman's mind. What if he didn't come back? What if Hyrule lost? Was he really doing the right thing, or was he just risking his life for nothing? Despite all this doubt and fear in his heart, the young man felt an inexplicable peace in his heart. Every step on the cobblestone felt slow and difficult for him, but he knew he was going down the right path. After all, this is what Rusl and Link would've done.

"What's your name, son?" The soldier greeted him when Colin finally arrived.

"Colin, sir."

"Well, Colin, today you have shown more courage than all of Hyrule." The soldier extended a benevolent hand.

"Thank you, sir." Colin shook it respectfully, hoping the red covering his cheeks was not too visible.

The soldier looked out amongst the crowd. "If this boy is willing to fight, then what of the rest of you? Have you no loyalty to your country?"

The crowd was shamefully silent. One at a time, however, hands raised and voices spoke out. Before long, hundreds of volunteers emerged from the populace of Castle Town, inspired to fight for their homeland. Young and old, Goron and Hylian, a common goal united people of different backgrounds to a common cause. Though they knew not the odds against them, they had been emboldened by the courageous act of a simple ranch boy. If only they knew the great battle that lay ahead, one that would alter the course of their nation forever.

* * *

Colin could hear the swishing of the moat beneath his feet as he stood outside the drawbridge of the Eastern Gate. He tapped his feet nervously against the wooden bridge as he looked around. The small defending battalion contained a mixture of veteran soldiers and inexperienced volunteers like himself. He could hear the stomping of the enemy just on the other side of the cave. His blue eyes scanned the walls behind him and the cliffs before him. If he looked carefully, he could see the shimmer of the Zoran archers hidden high above. The best archers in all of Hyrule, they could hit a moving target one hundred yards away without breaking a sweat.

"Hylians, Zora, Gorons, listen carefully!" Captain Geoffrey's voice rose above the murmuring defenders, breaking Colin from his thought trend. "The enemy ahead will kill without mercy. Our job is not to defeat them, but to trap them. After a small number of their forces are drawn into this passage, our archers will destroy the bridge behind them, cutting off their route of escape. The remainder of their army will be forced to travel the Southern Road, where they will engage our main force. Once we have finished here, we will rendezvous with our allies in Southern Hyrule Field. Any questions?" He scanned the regiment of roughly five-hundred men, positive that there were hundreds of uncertainties rolling through their minds. Even still, they hadn't the courage to give them voice. "Fight for your families! Fight for your ruler! Fight for the Goddesses! Long live Hyrule!"

"Long Live Hyrule!" They chanted in unison. Geoffrey smiled to himself. At least they had spirit if nothing else. He could sense the ominous tension in the air; the stiffness every soldier experiences just before a major battle. As he looked amongst the fighters, he watched them fidget nervously in anticipation for the approaching enemy.

The Hylian resistance was not kept waiting. Before long, a sole bokoblin emerged from the cave leading from Hyrule Field. He glanced stupidly at the small assembly and grinned. From one of the nearby cliffs, a Zoran archer picked off the monster with a well-placed arrow to the heart, and the monster collapsed to the ground. It was if a match had been lit in a room full of explosives. As soon as it disappeared, dozens of monsters rushed from the shadows to take its place.

Colin swallowed hard and gripped tightly on his sword and shield. This was it; no turning back now. Like his father had done in Kakariko, Colin rushed forward with his fellow fighters and met the monsters head on. Like two waves crashing against one another, the opposing sides met with sparks of steel against steel. The beginning layer of bokoblins succumbed easily to the Hylian blades and Zoran arrows; a layer of mindless pawns no doubt sent to test the strength of the enemy.

Colin quickly found the harsh realities of fighting and war much to his disdain. Every single movement, every monster, every ally; he had to be aware of it all. A monster on the right! _Swish!_Block its attack with your shield. _Thwonk!_ Slice! Thrust! Block! Slice!

As he fought, Colin found himself slowly but naturally adjusting to the rhythm of battle. Every practice swing his father made him take, every piece of swordsmanship advice he received from Link; it all rushed from his memory to his muscles. As a bokoblin jumped at him with its club, he instinctively stepped to the right and repelled the attack with his shield. The monster received a sharp stab from Colin through the chest, and then watched in horror as arrows from the archers above punctured it like a pincushion. Another bokoblin rushed Colin from his blind spot. He stepped back, bringing his shield around him to repel this attack. Before he could even counter, the swordsman watched as a fellow soldier's spear pierced right through the monster.

"We all have to watch out for one another, eh?" The soldier responded benevolently before turning his attention to another attacker.

Colin nodded in agreement. Battle was an art, and tuning himself to match his fellow partners was a necessity to outlast his foes.

Wave after wave of bokoblins crashed against the small band of Hylian defenders. With great resilience, they repelled each attack, their fatigue growing with each approaching batch. The Zoran archers were an immense help, as they picked off foes from their lofty, protected perches high atop the cliff and castle walls. Before long, the ranks of Zant's army thinned of weaker monsters and filled with the likes of Stalfos, Lizalfos, and DarkNuts.

"Don't let them through the City Gates!" Geoffrey hollered with his double-head lance in hand. No one needed to be told twice. He motioned towards the archers on the cliffs. "Destroy the bridge! Destroy the bridge!"

The Zoras responded immediately. Several brave volunteers crossed over the cavern wall until the bridge was in sight. Unfortunately, just as they were about to take aim, a flurry of burning fireballs reigned from the sky, incinerating the sea people and halting their efforts. The soldiers attempted to take out the bridge, but the return fire from the enemy was too overwhelming.

"Fall back!" One of the Zora commanders shouted. He looked up to see over two dozen wizzrobes, hooded magicians covered in robes that had mastered the dark arts. They looked at their foes and sent another wave of fiery rain with their magic rods. It would be impossible to break through to the bridge without reinforcements.

The small unit of Zoras sent to destroy the bridge pulled back and rushed to the side of the cave near Castle Town where the rest of their company awaited. The wizzrobes flew after them, bombarding them with a storm of sweltering blasts. The company of professional archers retaliated with a swarm of exploding bomb arrows. As the battle of projectiles raged, the casualties on both sides grew.

Colin felt his sword and shield growing heavier by the second. His vision blurred for a second, and he felt dizzy by the chaos of battle. Before he knew it, a Lizalfos was upon him, thrusting its shield in his face. The young man fell to the ground with his head spinning, helpless as the lizard warrior stood before his body. His attacker held a curved, cold scimitar to the youth's neck, ready to end the swordsman's life. Several Zoras fired arrows at the creature, but their weapons failed to penetrate the lizard's thick scales. Colin tried his best to escape, but the blow to his face had severely disoriented him.

In a last desperate attempt, Colin stabbed his sword into the creature's leg, squirting blood onto his hand and causing the creature to lose balance. Colin regained his footing, but nearly fell over once again. The battlefield was spinning, and he couldn't determine friend from foe. The Lizalfos regained its footing, eager to avenge the injury it had received. It jumped at Colin in a fury. The swordsman had enough presence of mind to see the green blur, and brought his shield to catch the lizard's torso and hold it back. The reptile continued to struggle against the shield, forcing Colin to push with all his might just to keep the monster from jumping on him. Just when he thought he couldn't hold out any longer, Geoffrey came to his aid. With a swift blow to the head with one end of his spear and a stab to the heart with the other, the captain quickly deposed of the monster.

"Hang in there, Colin," He encouraged.

"I'm trying." He breathed heavily, sweat soaking his forehead and arms. "Have they destroyed the bridge yet? I don't know how much more I can take."

The Captain shook his head. "Something must've gone terribly wrong." He looked up towards the cliff and quickly realized the problem. A group of wizzrobes were attacking the Zoras, preoccupying them from the task at hand. The sea people were standing their ground admirably, but there was no mistaking that they had lost a few stalwart warriors.

Colin and Geoffrey quickly turned their attention to an incoming DarkNut. It had already decapitated one brave volunteer, and now it set its sights on the Captain. Colin and Geoffrey split up and hit it on opposite sides, their weapons bouncing against the armor as if they were mere toys. They jumped in time to avoid the swing from its giant claymore, but it did little to encourage them. Unless they could penetrate that armor, victory would be impossible.

Suddenly, the City Gates opened with a large bang and dozens of Gorons stampeded out. The mighty rock warriors rolled along the wooden drawbridge at high speed, ready to annihilate all who stood in their path. The small band of resistance fighters rushed out of the way, but a few unfortunate souls became friendly casualties to the unstoppable herd. Even so, the procession of Gorons, led by Darbus, raced towards the enemy ranks with unstoppable momentum. Darbus himself smashed into the DarkNut threatening Colin and Geoffrey, careening him back into the enemy ranks and cracking his armor. The resistance fighters gained an additional twenty feet of ground as the Gorons pushed back the enemy lines. The momentum was shifting in Hyrule's favor for the moment.

Like a large ship finally catching the wind in its sails, the reinvigorated Hylian army pushed forward inch by inch against their monstrous oppressors. The impressive strength of the Gorons combined with the speed of Hylian swords and accuracy of Zoran bows proved equal to the swordsmanship of DarkNuts, the tenacity of Stalfos, and the powerful magic of Wizzrobes.

With archers acting as reinforcements on the castle wall, the Zoras were able to dispel the remaining wizzrobes and turn their focus onto the bridge. The intrepid force made another rush for the bridge, this time covered by their friends along the walls. The sea people fired well-placed bomb arrows onto the wooden bridge spanning Kakariko Gorge, detonating the wooden structure and sending debris and several monsters careening to their deaths in the river below. With the bridge out, the monsters were cut off from the rest of their brethren in Zant's army. They had succeeded!

When Geoffrey saw the signal from the Zoras that the bridge was out, he attacked with reinvigorated fervor. "Hyrule! Fight your hardest! This battle is almost won!" Sensing the end was nigh, the small resistance group pressed forward despite their fatigue; giving everything they had to dispelling this last group of monsters.

* * *

As Zelda sat alone, confined to her study, her mind wandered to the battle inevitably occurring without her. She still couldn't believe that her subjects would betray her like this. Their reasons were understandable; she had been stubborn in her resolve, though it pained her to admit it. Even so, the bitterness it left inside her wouldn't go away despite her efforts to accept it.

She rose from her chair and enacted the same routine she had already done a dozen times in the last few hours. She started at the wall nearest the door, and began pushing and knocking in desperation for a secret passage. As an adventurous young girl exploring the castle, she had memorized all of the old secret passages. With the castle of her youth destroyed by the first war with Zant, the entire layout had been changed in the reconstruction. Even so, she searched diligently in the slim chance she might stumble upon something.

CRASH!

Zelda turned her attention sharply to the door. Her pointed ears remained sharp and vigilant. She could hear the guards outside hollering at a mysterious outsider.

"Hey! Who are you? You can't be-ugh!"

"Stop right-gah!"

One by one, the guards succumbed to this intruder. Zelda braced herself, grabbing the only thing she could find for a weapon; a blue and white decorative vase.

Her cerulean eyes watched carefully as the knob turned and the door squealed open, revealing a silhouette that was distinctively something besides the Hylian Zelda was hoping for.

"Hello, Zelda. I've been looking for you."

"It-it's not possible. How did you find me here?"

* * *

Sweat dripped from Colin's blonde hair to his forehead; a testament to the tremendous effort he had exerted. Even as he leaned on his knees breathing heavily, the swordsman couldn't help but feel a tremendous sense of accomplishment. Despite the impeccable odds, he had survived his first legitimate battle. His head spun and his muscles ached, but he had helped keep Hyrule safe even a little longer.

Geoffrey walked around to each of the men, offering them a pat on the shoulder and a word of encouragement. When he reached Colin, he helped the youth stand upright and gave him a firm pat on the back. "Well done, young man. You really distinguished yourself today."

"Thank you, sir."

Geoffrey nodded and flashed him a quick smile. "Of course, we can't rest long, but we'll take what we can get. No doubt Zant is frustrated right now since he can't access the Eastern Gate. He will travel to the Southern gate and attack with a vengeance. But we'll be ready for him."

The captain was about to move on when a messenger ran up to the pair with wide eyes, beckoning for Geoffrey. The captain walked nonchalantly up to him, doing his best to calm the public servant down. The messenger whispered something in the soldier's ear, causing the captain's face to turn whiter than freshly made cotton.

Colin didn't know what exactly the messenger had said, but he didn't need to. As he looked up toward the towering structure of Hyrule Castle, it was impossible to miss the billows of smoke pouring out from some of the castle windows. The gray clouds rose into the sky like a distress call, drawing the attention of anyone who looked in that direction. Their meaning was painful and undeniably clear: Hyrule Castle was under attack!

* * *

_A/N- Here it is, the first of the three chapters I promised. I hope you all enjoyed it! Thank you to those of you who waited eagerly for it, and to those of you who didn't (but actually did even though you don't know it :D) The next chapter will come out exactly a week from now (aka next Friday), unless of course there's a strong urging I release it before then. I guess I might be able to, but only if enough people insist on it. Until next time, peace out!_


	20. Winds of Change Part II

The plasticity and synthetic nature of Hyrule Castle's design struck Atrayu as odd as she meandered through the vast edifice. As the shape shifter gazed at the various royal tapestries and portraits, she could only shake her head in disgust. The atmosphere felt so far removed from reality that she couldn't wait to depart. She was accustomed to the royal palace of Nevkah, where furs, tusks, and other trophies obtained from the animal world filled the walls with vibrancy. Even the components of the castle itself were obtained from nature, not subject to the same level of refinement and manipulation that these Hylians favored. Atrayu directed her gaze forward and sighed.

Some aspects of home were simply irreplaceable.

The shape shifter stopped for a moment when the carpeted hallway she had been following came to a fork. It split off to the right and left, extending indefinitely in either direction. Suits of armor stood as sentinels over each pathway, giving no hint to the correct hall. She inhaled deeply, allowing her keen sense of smell to guide her. To be honest, she wasn't sure what to look for. If Zant had simply given her an item belonging to Zelda, her task would be that much easier. The blended aromas of incense, perfumes, and candle wax made it difficult to distinguish a specific scent.

Suddenly, the floor she stood on shook like an earthquake as the suits of armor rattled a soft applause. The sounds of explosions erupted from a distant part of the castle. The sharp scent of sulfur and gunpowder flooded her nostrils, causing her to gag.

Those explosions did not belong to Zant; the smell of the compounds indicated a Hylian origin. Did they know of her intrusion? No, that would be impossible. No one had seen her; she had carefully made certain of that.

The shape shifter eased herself into the form of a fierce wolf. There was no feeling like the freedom from four unhindered paws and the natural fur coat that covered her. Human armor was heavy and tiresome, and it was a relief to finally be rid of its burden for the time being. Until she was exiled, she never had the need to wear it. As a mercenary, she had to be protected at all times from the cowardly surprise attacks that humans were known for. The threat they posed was quite different from the straightforward contests of strength favored in her society.

The wolf woman lurched forth and pursued the sulfuric scent with a hunter's passion. She could sense the lust for blood in the air; a feeling that tingled her spine with a twisted sense of delight. Whatever the cause for the explosion, she would learn more by pursuing it then staying in her present location.

The more Atrayu thought of Nevkah, the more her heart ached for it. Perhaps it was her one weakness; one she was exceedingly careful to hide. She yearned for the feel of the humid jungle mist against her face; the blood-boiling thrill fighting to the death with one of her comrades, and the way Dragon Roost Mountain cut the sky like a blade no matter where you gazed upon it. There, atop that mountain, she had walked proudly betwixt the pillars of the palace and amongst the royal court. That is, until, she had broken one of the most sacred of Nevkah's laws: allowing a foreigner to live within its borders. Because of its differences with the other nations, Nevkah isolated itself from all international relations except for the most urgent crises. The intrusion of a foreigner was considered a threat to the culture, and they were eliminated on sight.

The day she encountered the warrior from a distant land was the day her life took a drastic turn. Few words had been exchanged. He was an outsider and a threat; little else mattered. They fought for hours; neither side wielding to the growing fatigue and pain pulling on their bones. In the end, both collapsed to the ground and the fight ended in a draw. Atrayu had been so overcome with respect for the warrior that she chose to let him pass through with no further trouble. Although he never returned to that country, his name was forever branded in her memory, for he was one of only three that could best her in single combat: Link, the incarnate spirit of the wolf.

Everything would have been fine had Alpha never discovered his presence or her defeat.

Atrayu blocked out the events that came after from her mind and focused on the task at hand. With the speed advantage gained by a quadruped, she honed in on the location of the explosion within minutes. As she ran, servants and other castle officials hollered in horror at the sight of her, but she paid them no mind. She pressed forward with a single minded focus until she finally reached the location.

"Agahnim better hurry up," the shape shifter's ears detected a woman's voice long before she reached the speaker. Atrayu dashed behind a suit of armor to observe the thief woman who spoke. The mercenary's eyes quickly caught sight of the medium-sized sabers Chikao held in each hand and the scimitar strapped to her pant leg. The dank smell of must and mold permeated this woman, indicating she resided in some place underground.

Chikao rolled her eyes and turned her back to the wolf. "I have enough bombs to celebrate the Carnival of Time, and I'm stuck using them to distract guards that aren't even here." She rolled her eyes as she took out another bomb and prepared to light it. "What a waste."

Her eyes paused momentarily on the combustible weapon as she noticed Atrayu's reflection on the polished surface.

Sensing she had been detected, the shape shifter wasted no time in launching an all-out offensive. The element of surprise favored her as she lunged forward, aiming for the woman's leg. Chikao was more agile than expected, and Atrayu only managed a shallow scratch along the woman's pant leg.

The enraged Chikao used the piece of flint in her hand to light the bomb in the other. "Stupid mutt! I'll blow your hide to the underworld!" She tossed the explosive through the air at the unsuspecting Atrayu like a grenade. The wolf was caught in the ensuing explosion. Her canine body crashed into one of the suits of metal rattled like cymbals as the armor broke apart and came to rest on the motionless body. Smoke choked the hallway, causing Chikao to retreat a few steps. Her eyes glared through the fog for any sign of the wolf woman.

As the dust cleared, the Gerudo woman smirked to herself when she saw the motionless animal in the debris. "I hate dogs," She said andturned to walk down the hall. "Now to check on Agahnim and Zelda."

Chikao grabbed the sack of bombs stolen from Malo Mart and raced down the hallway. Her footfalls patted softly against the carpeted hallway. As she strode ahead, a few panicky servants rushed out to stop her. Her twin sabers made short work of them as they fell lifelessly to the ground. Chikao pushed forward, not giving so much as a head turn to the corpses that lay behind her. She had to give credit to Geroshida for his genius. With all soldiers concentrated on defending the town from Zant, there was no one remaining save a few hired hands left to guard the monarch. She could literally stroll through the castle as she pleased.

After a few wrong turns and hesitant moments, Chikao reached the library where Durian had trapped the Queen. Six dead guards lay around the open door. Their lifeless bodies lay motionless with their spears by their sides. Their pale faces and wide eyes depicted surprise and horror; responses typical of Agahnim's handiwork. There was no blood to be found; the magician always hated a dirty job.

As she strolled through the open door, the neatness of the library surprised her. Not a book was found on the floor, the stacks of parchment on the desk were arranged in a neat pile, and there was no furniture overturned. In fact, it appeared like there hadn't been a struggle at all. Either the Queen was unexpectedly compliant, or Agahnim had resorted to one of his mind tricks to force her into submission. Either way, it didn't matter, as long as their task was done and Geroshida was satisfied.

"You thought you could be rid of me that easily?" A sly voice spoke from the doorway.

Chikao whipped around and instinctively hurled one of her sabers at the speaker. Atrayu saw the weapon coming and tilted her head to the side, allowing the silver crescent blade to impale itself in the wooden door behind her. The weapon's momentum caused the door to squeal and click shut, closing the two combatants in the room.

"Who are you? How did you get here?" Chikao demanded, bending her knees and raising her remaining saber defensively in front of her.

Atrayu raised an eyebrow as she looked the woman up and down. "Do you ever get cold wearing so little?"

Chikao's face matched the fiery color of her hair. "How dare you!" She took a threatening step forward as the grip on her weapon tightened. Veins bulged from her forehead and her eyes narrowed in pure hatred. "Those who insult me don't live very long!"

The shape shifter looked to the weapon etched in the door and back to her opponent. Her coy frown showed she wasn't impressed. "You don't keep your reserve very well." She licked her lips. "Then again, I've always had an addiction to fighting, so how can I refuse a good contest? You better not disappoint." She brought her clawed hands to the ground until she was hunched on all fours.

Chikao gritted her teeth. "You have no idea what you're getting into."

Atrayu shook her head. "No, angry little human, it is you who has overestimated your abilities." She shifted to her wolf form, inspiring a good deal of surprise and fright from the now terrified Chikao.

"What kind of demon are you?" The thief woman spoke, a quaky horror in her voice but a steel resolve holding her firm. Even so, she backed behind the desk for good measure.

The wolfess answered with a spine-tingling howl. She sprang over the desk and onto Chikao with a fury, scattering papers and documents everywhere. Though knocked to the ground, the thief swung wildly to fend off Atrayu. The wolf backed off from Chikao's wild swinging, allowing the thief enough time to jump to her feet. Sensing her weakness as evident as day, Atrayu exploited a gap in Chikao's defenses and body slammed her into the wall. The thief woman's breath was briefly pushed out as her body hit a stack of shelves. Her weapon tumbled to the ground as her body slid against the bookshelf.

Atrayu quickly shifted into her human form and grabbed Chikao by the scruff of her neck just as she collapsed to the ground. The limp body felt like nothing in her hands as she raised it above the floor and thrust it against a bookshelf. With her other clawed hand, she picked the scimitar from the thief's leg and tossed it aside. The weapon ran into a few papers remaining on the desk and knocked them towards the floor.

"Little human, I will keep you alive as long as you remain useful to me. Now tell me, where is Zelda?"

Despite her predicament, Chikao found the strength to laugh. "Heh, you're too late. She was here earlier, but we have her now." The thief attempted to struggle, but that effort was quickly extinguished as Atrayu pressed her claw-like nails to the woman's neck, drawing small drops of crimson blood. The liquid oozed onto the shape shifter's coarse fingers, sending ecstatic chills down her spine.

"And where have you taken her?" Atrayu paused for a moment, as if contemplating what to do with her newfound captive. "You hide it well, but I can smell your fear. If you lie to me, I'll know instantly."

Chikao spat on the shape shifter's face as if she had the control. "You'll get nothing from me."

Atrayu shrugged her shoulders. "And you said she was here earlier?"

"What if I did?"

A sinister smile covered the shape shifter's face. "I'll take that for a yes. In that case, I won't need you anymore. Her scent is all I require." She pressed her claws further into the woman's flesh, pumping more of the sticky red liquid out of the woman's neck "I am a hunter, and you are my prey. Consider yourself caught."

Chikao lurched violently as Atrayu dug her nails completely into the soft flesh beneath the thief's neck, tearing away the soft tissue that resided there. Chikao thrashed for half a minute while bleeding profusely, but she was unable to escape the shape shifter's grasp. It wasn't long until her body became limp, and her spirit became like those of the guards outside.

Atrayu let the lifeless corpse slip from her hand without regard and began sniffing around the room. A mixture of scents encircled the atmosphere, including the must of old books, the sweet smell of perfume, and a mysterious odor like that of incense. The perfume had to be Zelda, she decided, and focused her efforts on isolating that scent. Atrayu stepped around the bookshelf and made her way for the door. She hesitated as she opened it; her sensitive ears could detect another presence approaching. The footfalls were loud and heavy like one covered in armor. The mercenary swung open the door and decided to greet this new guest.

"Nevkah fiend! What have you done with the Queen?" An armed soldier demanded, followed closely by several of his subordinates. He wielded a double-headed lance and a sword sheathed in leather at his waist. His demeanor was confident and his voice was direct. He turned to his men. "Secure the perimeter. There may be others throughout the castle. Leave the commander to me." The lesser soldiers nodded curtly and ran down the hall with their armor clanking with each step.

Atrayu tilted her head to the side in curiosity. "Have we met before?"

The soldier tightened the helm protecting his face as he turned to his opponent. "I am Captain Geoffrey, leader of the Hylian Armed Forces. In the name of the Goddesses, I demand you return the Queen."

An amused smirk curled onto the mercenary's face. "You and what army?"

The soldier placed his lance in front of him, ready for battle. His heart lurched when he saw the corpses of the men he left to guard Zelda, further emboldening his resolve. "You will pay for what you have done. I will not be as easy to dispose as you'd like."

Atrayu looked at the blood crusted on her claws. "I prefer it that way. Give me your best."

* * *

Shouts of uproar rose from the Hylian army when they learned that not only their monarch, but their captain, would not be taking the field with them against Zant. Feelings of resentment and betrayal ran high as soldiers whispered to one another of Geoffrey's cowardice. Had Captain Nadal still been alive, he surely would have stood his ground. This untested whelp of a leader had no spine, or so the soldiers whispered.

As Colin listened to the murmurs of his fellow fighters, a sharp sting of uncertainty and fear rose through him. He was no soldier, but even he knew that if the army stood divided, they would all die and Hyrule would be no more. He understood the reasons for the captain's absence; the castle was under attack. What good soldier wouldn't drop everything and come to the aid of their ruler, especially one like Zelda?

The youth's mind wandered to Link. Where could he be at a time like this? It had been three or four days since he left on his mysterious errand. Where was Link when all of Hyrule was in such a crisis? The blonde swordsman's faith wasn't shaken; he would trust his mentor with his life and more if he could. However, he couldn't stop himself from pondering. Now, more then ever, everyone needed him.

"Brothers! Be quiet and listen!" Darbus's powerful voice thundered across the crowd, silencing every hushed murmur and whisper. He held the army's attention through sheer intimidation. The colossal stone giant dwarfed the Zoran ruler that stood beside him, King Ralis.

"The King of the Zoras and me will lead the charge against these puny monsters! So pay attention and don't mess up!"

Ralis cleared his throat. "Darbus will lead the Gorons and Hylians up the pass by Southern Hyrule to defend it. Meanwhile, I will take my archers atop the cliffs to rain arrows upon them." He looked at the army and grimaced inwardly. Unlike Darbus, he could sense the low morale and resentment growing within the Hylian ranks. He could only hope their spirits could hold out long enough for reinforcements from Labrynna and Holodrum. "Form up and move out!"

Fortunately, it didn't take long for the small army to mobilize itself. With the added number of Zoras and volunteers to their ranks, the combined army numbered a meager four thousand soldiers. The victory at the Eastern Gate did little to bolster morale as the fighters anxiously awaited the massive enemy encroaching on their position. With the absence of their leader, the capital under attack, and certain doom inching towards them from the Kakariko Gorge, spirits were at an all-time low. The only thing that kept the soldiers going was a quiet determination and a love for their homeland.

As Colin took his position behind several rows of sturdy Goron warriors in the southern pass, his heart palpitated faster than he ever remembered it going. His limbs ached and his breathing was difficult. Nonetheless, he would stand his ground; failure was not an option.

His heart skipped a beat as he heard a low but unmistakable rumble steadily approaching his position. It was as if the earth itself shook beneath the weight of Zant's massive army. Colin saw the color drain from the faces of those who stood near him and felt his own fear grow exponentially. The hilt that had once been steady in his hand began to quiver ever so slightly.

There was no turning back now.

Within minutes, the massive army was upon them. The Goron warriors firmly held their positions as dozens of monsters pounded against them like a raging river. Monster after monster succumbed to their fists of fury. Every few minutes, the front line would retreat, and the line behind them would step forward to provide relief. In this way, there was always a batch of fresh Gorons ready to vent their stormy wrath against their oppressors. High above, the Zoras fired arrow after arrow upon their overwhelming foes. They would defend the pass as long as possible until the Hylian Cavalry was ready to go on the offensive.

Colin watched the front line of Gorons ahead of him with vigilance. Thus far, they had not yielded so much as an inch. But how much longer could they defend against such a vast horde? The swordsman turned his attention to the Zoran archers high atop the cliffs. He imagined their arrows sailing straight and true; reducing whatever monster they hit to dust. He took comfort in the thought for only a little while, for suddenly a new thought struck him. What would happen when they ran out of arrows? Even their quivers were not infinite. As Colin turned in despair to examine the small battalion of Hylian cavalry and infantry, the futility of their effort hit him hard, nearly knocking his breath from him.

Suddenly, a Wizzrobe appeared above the war party. It eyed the very position where Colin was standing. The youth instantly put up his shield as the wizard charged its attack. A loud cry rang out amongst the archers, and the magician was shot down from its levitated height. As it collapsed in front of Colin, the youth had to stop the vomit that crept up his throat. The pale white ooze dripping out from the monster's punctured and disfigured face was truly nauseating. The ease with which the monster had penetrated their lines did little to bolster Colin's spirit.

What if they lost? What if Hyrule was destroyed? What if everyone he loved would never see the light of day again? The questions burned in Colin's mind like a forest fire; consuming the fodder of his spirit the longer he entertained them. He tried pushing them from his conscious thoughts, but there was simply no escaping the bleak reality set before him and his fellow soldiers; the dead monster before him refused to allow that.

Colin was ready to give up where he stood; simply allow the flood of despair to wash over him. Giving in would be so much easier than fighting. Yet, every time he entertained the thought, the image of someone he cared about flashed in his mind. Ilia, Link, Talo, Beth, his family; they were depending on him. Most important of all, the memory of his father lingered in the swordsman's mind. Rusl's words echoed in the youth's mind.

"_By what I'm doing here, I'm allowing you to fight for another day. I know when that day arrives, you will bring peace to all of Hyrule."_

No matter how much he tried to escape the overwhelming truth, giving up was not an option. He would rather die defending those he cared about then live with the regret of cowardice and betrayal for the rest of his life.

Colin's resolve returned to him like a spring of fresh water, returning much needed vigor to his war-weary body. The swordsman turned his gaze to the Hylian cavalry. As he stared at the various armored horses and their fidgety riders, an idea struck him. He looked carefully at Ralis and Darbus, both of whom were too completely absorbed in the battle ahead to pay him any mind. The blonde swordsman slipped through the ranks as he made his way back towards Castle Town. Perhaps, there was something else he could do, however small it might be.

The true battle for Hyrule had begun; one whose outcome would forever shape the future of the Goddesses' chosen land.

* * *

"Link, what's that strange noise? It sounds like a swarm of bees." Tifa asked as she bounced atop Link's shoulders

The race towards the battlefield had been forestalled significantly by several monsters the company found within the outer skirts of Faron Woods. On Link's insistence, the trio stopped to ensure any monsters that might head for Ordon Village were taken care of on the way. Kari and Link dispatched the monsters with ease while Tatl distracted Tifa. Though the hero felt for the Kokiri girl, there was little he could do about the girl's squeamishness in regards to violence. As the group drew closer, the density of monsters increased significantly, and the path became more difficult.

At long last, they now stood at the edge of Faron Woods. Coro's ruined hut stood off in the distance. The man had barely survived the attack, so much of his time was spent rebuilding his home and healing from the numerous bruises he had received. Link glanced at the sad structure, bringing a quiet sadness to his blue eyes and a strengthened courage to his resolve. Tifa slid off his shoulders like gelatin, landing gently on her small feet.

"It is our destination; no place for a child. Return to your forest where you belong, Tifa." Kari answered her question, staring blankly down the path as if entranced by it. In his hand was the Wind Waker, a gesture that showed his readiness for battle.

Tifa's face soured as if she had eaten a lemon. "No. Friends don't leave each other behind." She looked towards the hero. "Right, Tatl? Right, Link?"

The fairy nodded.

Coro continued rebuilding his hut, stopping only for a few minutes to gulp down some soup. He had no idea that a war was brewing only a few miles away. A faint recollection of receiving his first lantern pushed its way to Link's mind. "_I'm trying to drum up sales by giving away free lanterns! It's a business tactic, guy!_"

The hero broke his gaze with the house that held so many memories. "What's going on?" he asked, turning around sharply.

Tifa folded her arms and pouted. "You weren't even listening."

Tatl rolled her eyes. "Get used to it. You try and give people like him advice, and they tune you out."

Kari walked casually up to the hero and brought his mouth close to Link's ear while Tifa and Tatl conversed. "They cannot come any further. Tifa is but a child. The battle will be far too dangerous for her."

The hero nodded in agreement. He approached the child slowly and knelt in front of her, speaking to her with the innocent affection he normally reserved for Epona. "Tifa, Tatl, thank you for all your help, but this is where we part ways. It's too dangerous-"

"Eeek! Link, watch out!" Tifa screamed, pointing with wide eyes over his shoulder.

Everything happened so fast. As Link whipped around, he heard the crunching of branches and a loud roar. By the time the hero recognized what had happened, he was too spellbound to speak.

A lizalfos stood mere inches from his nose with its knife pointed at the hero's chest. Its putrid breath steamed into his nostrils, nearly causing him to gag. The monster was completely entwined in vines from head to toe, and the earth itself had opened up to swallow the monster's scaly feet. It struggled violently and roared, but there would be no escape.

"Tifa, did you do that?" Link said at last. His eyes wouldn't leave the reptilian monster standing before him.

"Umm, I think so." She twiddled her thumbs sheepishly as two red apples appeared on her cheeks.

"How?" Kari demanded, looking at the child suspiciously.

"Leave her alone!" Tatl demanded, flying into the Sheikah's face. The two stared each other down in a contest of wills.

"I just did it. I didn't really have time to think." Tifa said softly as her gaze remained at the ground. More than anything, she wanted to find a dark hole to hide in.

"Link, aren't you going to kill the monster? Or do I have to sully myself and do it." Kari asked, finally coming to his senses. "Oh, right!" Link replied, still in a daze. "Good idea." He grabbed the Master Sword from its scabbard and ran it through the monster's chest, ending the incessant roaring and causing the lizard to fall forward as much as its trapped legs would allow. Gradually, the vines loosened their hold as if they had a mind of their own and the monster's body fell to the ground.

The hero walked up to the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder. Tatl immediately flew protectively to the girl's side, eyeing Link suspiciously. "Tifa, how come you didn't tell us you could do that?" the hero asked.

The girl's eyes stayed glued to the ground. "I'm so confused. I saw you in trouble, and I felt this strange fire inside of me, and I had to do something." She looked up with wide, childlike eyes and clasped hands. "You don't hate me, do you?" Her eyes began to water as she sobbed. "Please don't."

Kari joined his two comrades, squatting on his legs to be eye level with the girl. "Anger is a powerful emotion. It drives us to protect those we care about." He looked towards the distance, where the noise of battle hummed consistently. "It seems you have a power we did not anticipate. I apologize if I came off as hostile. I was merely…surprised."

"You better apologize," Tatl muttered.

The Sheikah ignored the comment and turned to Link. "They need us out there."

The hero turned to Kari. "I know." He grabbed Tifa's small hands and held them in his own. Her small fingers felt fragile like twigs, yet more persistent then wood. "We could never hate you, Tifa. We just don't know what to do with you."

The forest girl's sobbing began to cease. "I want to come with you."

The hero sighed to himself. "If that's the case-"

Link rose and spread his feet apart, clasping his hands close to his chest. His eyes shut as he began to mumble to himself. While he spoke, a green light formed above him, shining ever brighter as his chant continued. "_A time for peace, and a time for war. Guide me, oh Goddess, with the wind of Farore!"_ When he finished his chant in Ancient Hylian, he lifted his hands to the sky, brightening the incandescent orb even further.

"It's so pretty." Tifa admired as she looked up, bringing a glow to her face and a smile to her lips. She lifted her hand to touch the mysterious light. Tatl flew quietly on the girl's shoulder, relieved to see her spirits brightened.

Kari gazed at the brilliant illumination above Link and tensed. "What is that?"

Link returned his hands to his sides and tapped his boots on the ground. "A teleportation spell. If they come with us, I'll need a way to whisk them to safety when things become too much."

Kari's face darkened. "They're coming?" He began walking in the direction of the battle cries. "She's your responsibility, then. I'm going now."

Link turned quickly to Tifa. "Are you sure about this? It'll be dangerous, and I won't be able to protect you."

The Kokiri girl smiled. "That's why they call it an adventure. That's what Link used to say."

Tatl nodded. "Where she goes, I go. End of story."

The hero sighed reluctantly to himself as he lifted her on his shoulder once again. He sprinted to catch up with Kari. As they ran, the young girl laughed blissfully as if she was going to the circus and not to war. When the two finally met up with Kari, they were greeted by his anticipated scowl.

"Prepare yourself. Our enemy awaits."

Even the thunderous stomping and roaring they heard from a ways off could not have prepared the company for the sight that awaited them around the bend. What was once a sea of grass was now an innumerable ocean of monsters flowing steadily around Castle Town. Siege towers stuck out like islands among the organic ocean, filled with archers aiming their deadly projectiles against the Hylian forces. The vast number of Zant's army funneled towards the Southern pass like a mighty river reduced to a narrow creek.

"My goddesses!" Kari and Link exclaimed together.

"Eww!" Tifa said with another sour look. "They're all so icky, and there's so many of them."

"Be quiet, Tifa." Tatl urged. "Now, we listen to Link."

The trio crept along the edge of Hyrule field, anxious not to be spotted by the massive army. Seeing portions of the army heading for the western path and no sign of Zant, Link decided they would try and cut them off there. They had only gotten halfway to their anticipated destination when bokoblin high atop a siege tower spotted them and sounded the alarm.

Like a slime splitting apart, a small portion of monsters broke off from the main force and charged after the pursuers. The trio braced itself as Tatl hid in Tifa's hair. Kari summoned a small windstorm to push the monsters back and buy them precious time. Meanwhile, Link slid Tifa off his shoulders and placed his hand on the forest girl's forehead. She eyed him curiously as he mouthed more Ancient Hylian. _Strength of an eagle; peace of a dove. Grant me protection with Nayru's Love._

Tifa's eyes sparkled in fascination as a blue crystal momentarily surrounded her. Its shimmering reflection soon disappeared as the structure dissipated into sparkling dust. She felt stronger than ever, as if imbued with divine strength.

"Wow. I feel so light," she remarked, jumping up and down in her Kokiri boots.

"You're protected now." Link said, taking his hand off her head and withdrawing the blade of evil's bane. It seemed to glow with radiant energy as it sought to purge the field of the malice and corruption that filled it. The hero's eyes sharpened and his muscles tensed. "Here they come!"

Kari jumped back and the three formed a triangular formation with Tifa at the back. A swarm of lizalfos and bokoblins quickly surrounded them, eying their predators with a lust for blood. Two lizalfos rushed at the hero, fangs dripping with saliva. He stopped the first lizard's short sword with his shield, pushed it away, and back sliced it with a quick roll. As the steel slashed through the monster's scaly flesh, a flash of adrenaline rushed through the hero. The inner wolf had awakened, and it wouldn't stop until its appetite was satisfied.

Before the second lizard could respond, the hero slashed the monster with a mighty jump and sent it reeling. Three bokoblins attempted to outnumber them, but little did they know the threat that awaited them. The hero brought back his mighty weapon behind him and circled it around with such force that the monsters were dead before they hit the ground.

Kari had his hands full as a lizalfos pursued him on the ground and a wizzrobe fired aimed at him from the air. He dodged the lizard warrior's swipes with lithe movements. He grabbed the monster's slithering tongue firmly as it roared at him, dodging its struggling swipes. With a wave of his baton, a sharp pulse of air went through the monster's mouth and into its lungs, overwhelming the organs and sending the monster into a frenzy. He then pulled down on the tongue, forcing the monster into submission, and blew it away with another sharp gust of air. While the disoriented lizard stumbled about, the Sheikah sidestepped a barrage of fire magic from his ranged pursuer. He summoned a whirlwind to encircle the monstrous magician, twisting it in a centrifuge of air. As the disoriented monster came down, vines rose from the ground and ensnared the monster. The creature's staff dropped from its hand, and Kari crushed it with a firm step from his foot. He turned to the Kokiri girl, who was holding her own remarkably despite her perceived innocence.

Three Stalfos warriors pummeled Tifa with their swords, yet they were unable to break the crystal encasing of Nayru's Love. Frustrated, one of them grabbed her neck and attempted to strangle her. Out of sheer fright, the forest girl opened a small crack in the earth that swallowed the skeletons and buried them in their graves. She returned unharmed to the ground. As more stalfos and bokoblins surrounded her, Link and Kari came to her aid. The Sheikah's knowledge of joints picked the skeletons apart, while the Master Sword slashed through everything that opposed it. More and more monsters made their way to the trio as they saw their comrades falling. For every monster that was slain, three took its place.

Meanwhile, a loud horn echoed across the field from the direction of Castle Town. Those of Zant's army closest to the Gorons that defended the pass were momentarily distracted by the strange noise. Before their face was punched in by solid stone, they heard a low rumbling steadily grow louder. Before long, the Gorons stepped aside as the Hylian Cavalry thundered through the pass. The Hylian Crest flew high in the wind as the flag bearer led the charge.

The monsters recoiled in horror as the armored horses galloped towards them. Their instincts drove them to flee, but there was nowhere to run to. The monsters that clogged the pass were trampled to death by the stampede of horses and soldiers. The Hylian Cavalry pushed its momentum as far as it would go, stabbing and trampling all that opposed them. The Zoras rallied behind the charge with a volley of bomb arrows from the cliffside. They launched the explosive projectiles with careful aim at the nearest siege towers, destroying key supports and sending the wooden structures collapsing on their wielders.

"I've got twenty-six!" Kari yelled at the hero as he twisted a bokoblin's arm beyond its normal range. He kicked the monster away and summoned a gale to throw it back from whence it came.

"Thirty!" Link replied confidently as he withdrew his sword from the flesh of a Lizalfos. The lizard squirmed to the ground before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Stalfos only count as one kill! Even if they revive themselves!"

Link backflipped to avoid a flaming arrow. "Twenty-seven then. I'm still winning!"

Kari shook his head. "You sound as if you're enjoying yourself." He jumped through the air and flipped in front of Tifa. She was doing her best to entangle a wizzrobe in her vines, but the monster's incessant teleporting made it difficult to achieve.

Link quickly sheathed his sword and withdrew his bow. With one fluid motion, he notched an arrow and shot the wizzrobe out of the sky. Though he hated to admit it, Kari was right. The longer the fight dragged on, the harder it was to control his instincts. He gained as much pleasure killing bokoblins as he did eating or riding Epona. "I see the Hylian Army over there. Let's head in their direction. We'll be more effective that way." The hero turned towards the Sheikah. "That's number twenty-eight."

Kari grunted at the hero's comment and turned his attention to a DarkNut marching in their direction. "Tifa, see if you can manipulate the earth to trap that monster. Then I'll remove his armor."

No response.

"Hey! Tifa needs to retreat!" Tatl yelled in Kari's ear as she flew violently in front of him..

The Sheikah's gaze shifted nervously to his opponent and back to his ally. To his utter dismay, he found the forest girl on her knees breathing heavily. Her face was whiter than snow, and she looked as if she had run a twenty-mile marathon. She could barely even lift her head to meet Kari's gaze.

"Can you carry me, Mister?" she pleaded. "I feel awfully sleepy."

"She's not used to this much negative energy," Tatl said as Kari lifted the Kokiri over his shoulder. The Sheikah bolted as fast as he could, jumping atop monsters and avoiding weapon slashes until he finally reached Link. When the hero saw Tifa's drained expression and Tatl's panic, he instantly understood.

"Can you teleport her out of here?" Kari asked sternly as he readjusted her weight. "She'll be a burden otherwise."

The hero shook his head. "Too risky. If I do, it'd be impossible for me to find you again." He looked towards the Castle where the Cavalry continued to press their charge. "We have a better chance if we can get her to Castle Town."

The Sheikah scowled but said nothing. Tatl perched on the Kokiri's head, looking down on her with earnest worry. She would not move from that spot until she was sure her companion was safe.

"Kari, form a small cyclone. I think I can clear us a path." The Sheikah took the Wind Waker in his free hand and did as instructed. Before long, a small vortex tugged on their clothes as the wind bent to his will. Link raised a fist in the air and spoke the words the Great Fairy had taught him. _Evil consumed by the goddess' ire, succumb to Mighty Din's Fire!"_As he finished speaking, the hero slammed his fist against the ground. Like flint against steel, the motion sparked a fireball all around the trio. The goddess's flame engulfed the surrounding grass and monsters. Remarkably, the unrelenting heat had no effect on Kari, Tatl, or Tifa,. The wind vortex from earlier began to suck the flames into it, stirring up the conflagration further and becoming a fiery tornado.

The wind tamer's eyes lit up. "Ah, I see now." With a flick of his wrist, he directed the windy inferno towards their goal, Like a forest fire, the tornado incinerated all in its path. While Kari held Tifa and directed its motion, Link held off their pursuers with skillful swordsmanship. Like the parting of the Red Sea, they passed through the ranks of the monsters until they reached the Hylian Army, leaving a trail of destruction in their path. Kari disbanded the spell and looked for the pass.

They reached their target just in time, for Zant's massive army finally recovered from the initial Hylian thrust. It fought back with a vengeance, pushing the Hylian defenders steadily back to their narrow entrance. Without Captain Geoffrey to coordinate their movements, the charge was chaotic and lacked unification. One by one, the Hylian Cavalry fell to enemy arrows and DarkNut steel. What little offensive power the Hylians had was quickly fading. Only the barrage of bomb arrows slowed the unstoppable assault of monsters.

As soon as Kari disbanded the fiery tornado, monsters surrounded them like moths to a flame. The Sheikah eyed them carefully, determined to protect Tifa at all costs. Link's eyes blazed with a fiery passion as he eyed his opponents. He could feel his mouth salivating and his heart beating a mile a minute. It would only be a matter of time before he succumbed to his wild instincts.

The galloping of hooves diverted the monster's attention just as they were about to attack. A brown-coated mare bolted with breakneck speed towards them. The swordsman on it wore no armor as his blonde hair waved in the wind. Passion filled his loud cry as his blade severed off one of the surrounding monsters. As the monsters backed off, he brought the horse to a halt. His face glimmered with sweat, and his blade was stained red. The swordsman's breathing came hard, and the hero could tell the youth was hanging on by a thread. Despite the youth's obvious fatigue, Link couldn't help but admire how much Colin had grown, in body and mind.

Words could not describe the relief in Colin's smile when he saw Link. It was like a sailor who finally sees land after several long months at sea. The youth was at a loss for words as he struggled to remain steady on the horse.

"Colin."

"I knew you'd come. I never lost hope."

Just then, Colin's body gave out on him. His fingers loosened their grip on Epona's reign and he began to lean over the side. Luckily, Link jumped on Epona in time and steadied the youth with two strong arms. Colin leaned his weary body against Link's chest as he tried to regain some strength. Kari caught his eye, and the two shared a momentary glance.

"You were telling the truth. I wanted to believe you, but I wasn't sure if I could." Colin said.

Kari nodded and lent a soft smile. "A Sheikah never betrays his word."

The emotional reunion screeched to a halt as a flaming arrow screeched by Kari's face. He jumped to the side, careful to keep Tifa steady.

"Kari! Give Tifa to me! Colin and I will take her someplace safe! We'll be back as soon as possible!" The Sheikah didn't hesitate as he pulled up beside the horse and gave the Kokiri to the hero. Link sat her between Colin and himself, and steadied the two with one arm. The Master Sword swung readily in his other hand. Tatl rested vigilantly on the Kokiri's shoulder, determined to see her safely through the end. With a kick to the spurs, Epona galloped towards the horde of monsters that stood between them and Castle Town.

As they approached the first wave of fiends, Link leaned forward into the youth's ear. "Colin, I need your courage just a little longer. Can you keep Epona steady and hold Tifa? I'll do my best to keep us all safe."

Colin nodded and called on the last of his fading strength. "It's a promise!"

Meanwhile, Kari remained amidst the sea of taunting monsters. Although he occasionally saw a Hylian horse or soldier, he considered himself alone and outnumbered. Even so, the wind waker twirled anxiously in his fingertips, ready to be used at a moment's notice. A few monsters lunged at him, but he easily sidestepped their predictable movements and pushed them back with a counter of his own. Most of the abominations of Hyrule stared at him blankly, not daring to raise a weapon against him. He soon discovered why.

The monstrous crowd parted obediently as an ominous figure approached. Their eyes averted the shadowy figure as his blue robes fluttered in the wind. His face was masked, further adding to his mysterious aura. At last, he stopped a mere ten feet before the apprehensive Sheikah. The monster's encircled around the two, forming a makeshift arena of which neither would be leaving.

Kari gripped the silver baton tightly. This had to be the enemy leader. Of all the times for Link to be absent!

"Your red eyes reveal you are from the Sheikah tribe," Zant commented casually. Two blades slid from his long robe-like sleeves into his hands. They screeched like a banshee as he scraped them against one another. "I thought they were all dead."

Kari shifted his weight nervously from one leg to another. "You thought wrong." The Sheikah blasted a gust of air at the villain, to which he sidestepped it. The attack continued its momentum and launched the monsters behind him violently.

Zant tilted his head in amusement. "A Sheikah that can control the wind. I've heard legends, but I never believed them. This is a treat." He stepped malevolently forward, slowly closing the gap between the two combatants. Kari sidestepped as best as he could to keep a steady distance between them. "I trust you know who you face."

Kari scowled.

"I am Zant, commander of this army and servant to one stronger than the gods . Soon, he will be reborn, and all will experience his divine power."

Kari's face curled into a hateful scowl. "Blasphemy! Your god is a sham and a fake!" He raised the Wind Waker and prepared for another assault. "I serve the true gods: Din, Farore, and Nayru. I'll expose your god for the fraud he is right now."

* * *

_A/N- Well, I apologize this is a day late. A bunch of things came up (aka finals) that prevented me from releasing it yesterday, so you'll have to forgive me if this chapter seems rushed. It was. Luckily, Ganon didn't attack me like I thought he would if I missed my release schedule. Next chapter will be released Christmas Eve (Thursday night), so consider it my Christmas gift to you guys. The scene with Colin and Link was for Twilight-Barber. If you guys remember in Ch. 14, I posted a question of what you'd like to see in the story, and that was one of the requests. I still have several other requested ideas, and I've already incorporated several of them into the main story, so see if you guys can spot them in future chapters._

_See you on Christmas Eve for the next chapter!_


	21. Winds of Change Part III

Geoffrey's eyes shifted nervously along the narrow corridor in which he and Atrayu stood. Here, he stood a chance of victory against such a merciless opponent. His lance would be useful for keeping her at a distance, and the hallways would prevent her from sneaking behind his defenses. He had witnessed with his own eyes what she had done to Rusl, yet was unable to do anything. If she was in the castle, then her goal must be none other than capturing Zelda.

He couldn't let that happen.

The captain approached cautiously as he kept his lance at ready. Atrayu didn't move as her eyes watched her new prey with delight. If he was anywhere as strong as Rusl or Link, then this would be entertaining indeed. As the captain reached striking distance, he launched a vicious thrust aimed at her heart. Atrayu dodged to the side and jumped into action.

The shape shifter transformed into a wolf and lunged at the captain. To the shifter's surprise, the captain was nimble despite the heavy armor he wore. He twisted his body so that she dove right by him, and then rotated the double-headed weapon in his hand so its opposite head scratched her leg. His strike was unable to draw blood, but striking the first blow was a feat well worth it.

The wolf woman turned around once again and lunged a second time for Geoffrey's leg. The captain skillfully placed his weapon on a hole between one of the stones and used it as a pole vault to swing around the wolf's attack. Unfortunately, as he tried to pull it back out, the weapon held firm and wouldn't budge from its position. He hadn't the time to struggle with it as Atrayu came at him for a third time. This time, she succeeded in jumping on the defenseless captain with her full weight and bringing him to the ground with a crash.

Her salivating drool slopped onto Geoffrey's armor as the wolf's heated panting moistened his face. He tried to roll away, but her claws stuck firmly on his breastplate and shin armor. The captain thought furiously of a way to escape her hold as he gazed at the terrifyingly sharp teeth only inches from his neck

Just as Atrayu was about to bite into the exposed flesh between the breast plate and helm, Geoffrey lunged his head forward and rammed his steel helm against the shifter's face. The resulting impact proved too much, and the mercenary fell back temporarily. Geoffrey used the opportunity to scramble to his feet and withdraw his sword. It was a meager defense compared to his lance, but it would have to do.

Meanwhile, Atrayu shifted once again to her human form, holding her temple as the painful impact from the steel sent vibrations through her skull. She looked at him bitterly, yet the desire for battle still burned brightly in her eyes.

"I wasn't expecting that," she remarked coyly. "You're quite resourceful."

Geoffrey kept his lips silent as he maintained his guard. He wouldn't let her words distract him.

Atrayu rubbed her head one final time. "Keeping your focus, eh? You will be fun to kill." She cracked her knuckles and scraped her claws against the stone as a method of intimidation. Yet, the captain's resolve remained true and his focus solid as he stared straight into the eyes of his opponent.

Sensing that she wouldn't be able to scare this one into submission, she went back on the offensive. The shifter ran after him armed with her claws ready. As she approached the captain, Atrayu hooked left and wall jumped off the stone over the captain's head. Geoffrey's eyes closed as an ear-piercing shriek echoed off the walls from her claws scraping against his armor. She circled back around to attack again, but Geoffrey redirected her swipe with his sword.

The two continued to spar sword against claw, yet neither combatant could gain the advantage. If Atrayu clawed Geoffrey's feet, he jumped to avoid it. If the captain slashed at the shifter's arm, she twirled her body effortlessly to slide by it. The scraping of steel echoed in the hallway as the two danced in a deadly ritual.

Seeing the futility of the battle, Atrayu jumped back out of Geoffrey's sword range. She needed to end this quickly. The captain watched her carefully as she thought of her next move, taking the opportunity to regain his breath. Scratches covered his armor as if he had trudged through a field of briars and thorns. His sword still felt light in his arm, and his fit body was ready for more.

A wild screech tensed the captain once again. As he braced himself, Atrayu came at him in her falcon form. Her speed was overwhelming, as she came at him from what seemed like all sides. Her sharp talons dug between his armor, tearing up flesh with sharp ferocity. Geoffrey remained as calm as possible, taking calculated swipes with his sword in an effort to fend off the wild bird. Unfortunately, Atrayu was much faster and more accurate. With each slash, she flew out just enough to dodge and then soared back in for another series of sharp assaults. The captain was helpless as the regions around his shoulders, his calves, and his back were torn mercilessly apart.

Before long, the pain became too great for even the seasoned soldier. His sword dropped to the ground as he clanked to his knees. Atrayu returned to her human form and stood over him triumphantly. The soldier's breathing was labored and erratic as the profuse blood loss from his wounds took its toll. He looked at her defiantly one last time through his visor before his head pounded to the ground.

"And so you fall." She commented. "A fighter to the end."

The shifter reached down to unmask her prey before lending the final blow. The cold dry metal offered some resistance as she forced it off Geoffrey's head. Her unconscious prey rested wearily, like one claimed by fatigue despite unfinished business. She readied her claws, yet stopped when her sensitive ears picked up sounds in the distance.

"Captain! We've secured the perimeter!" Hylian voices called out from around the corner as metal footfalls hurried in Atrayu's direction.

The mercenary cursed to herself as she quickly rose from her position and ran in the opposite direction. She would have to finish him another day.

As she shifted into her wolf form, she heard the soldiers' voices clear as day.

"Din's power! The captain's a bloody mess! You two, get him medical treatment immediately. The rest of us will pursue the one responsible."

The wolf woman smiled to herself. At this rate, they would never catch her. Besides, she had more important tasks to handle. She refocused once again on the sweet scent of perfume that belonged to Zelda.

As she followed the aroma, the shifter encountered some difficulties that hindered her progress. She encountered several more warriors with the same skin color and scorpion tattoo as Chikao. She avoided them when she could, but she didn't hesitate to kill the more persistent ones. Their attacks were predictable and cowardly, and those that fought her dropped like flies. When she had dealt with the interlopers, Atrayu continued her hunt.

Eventually, the scent led the wolf woman to another split in the hallway. Part of the scent went to the left, while the other half went to the right. At some point, Zelda must have double-backed. Atrayu decided on the right path, since the other smelt strongly of incense. Such a putrid smell would make her nose sting for weeks.

After a long climb up a spiral staircase, Atrayu at last entered into what appeared to be Zelda's personal bedroom. The sweet cloud of perfumes was overwhelming, so much so that the shifter had to become human again. The elegant materials composing the curtains and other furniture repulsed her like all the other castle decorations. Such luxuries were a waste.

Atrayu was about to turn around and follow the other trail when a green book caught her eye. She walked up to it and picked it up off the cedar nightstand it rested on. As she flipped through the ancient pages, a dark grin curled on her face. There was an otherworldly feel to this book for sure. This had to be the text Zant sought.

Her mission complete, the shifter transformed into a falcon once again and set forth to the skies out Zelda's open window. As she rode on the currents of air, she had no idea of the dark evil her actions would bring about. Instead, she flew ecstatically on, concerned only with her task and the battle that raged on the ground below.

* * *

The wind tugged on Kari's cape as he locked eyes with the villainous Zant. The Sheikah inhaled and exhaled with a clock-like rhythm, calming his nerves significantly. He curled and uncurled his free hand into a fist, venting some of the adrenaline out of his calculating system. The battlefield brought chaos and hatred, both of which distracted him and hindered his ability to fight. His unmoving opponent watched him with the gaze of a predator; unrelenting eyes hidden behind a menacing steel mask.

This man was the very one Kari had vowed to help Link defeat. Now, as Zant stood less than a stone's throw away, the Sheikah's promise would be put to the test. Yet, more was on the line than his oath. This blasphemer had dishonored the name of the Goddesses. Worse yet, he promoted his own deity as superior, a sin that any loyal Sheikah would deem unforgivable and punishable by death. As perhaps the sole survivor of his race, it fell on him to defend the values that hundreds of his kin had died to uphold.

"You cannot kill me," Kari said defiantly. He raised the Wind Waker above his head to prepare his spell. "I have the blessings of the Three on my side. They will not allow me to fall by your stained hands."

Zant couldn't suppress his laugh. "What kind of gods drive their servants to the point of extinction?"

Kari was silent, but the scowl on his face revealed how deeply the remark stung him.

Zant smiled beneath his mask when he realized how sensitive the Sheikah was. Nonetheless, his eyes watched Kari's hand carefully. "My god will not allow me to die until he is revived. You may kill me as many times as you like, but my return is as inevitable as the sunrise." Sparks scattered as the Twili scraped his twin swords together. "We will see who has placed their faith correctly."

Kari brought down his arm quickly as a swift slash of wind pierced the air. The former king of Twili stepped to the side and allowed the sharp gust to graze inches from his sleeve, cleaving one of the monsters behind him in two. Had he not moved himself in time, he surely would have lost an arm. This Sheikah must've spent many years training with his instrument to have the potency to transform the wind into such a sharp and lethal weapon.

A look of dismay flashed across the wind tamer's face, but it quickly disappeared. Kari's legs took him into a sprint as he raced around the perimeter of the circle, waving several more sharp gusts towards the Twili. Zant meticulously analyzed the movements of the Sheikah's arm and anticipated the location of each attack, dodging appropriately so that not even one of the dozen attacks hit their intended target.

Zant wrapped his arms around his torso, and spun himself like a top. He straightened his arms so that his blades formed a whirling saw as he honed in on the Sheikah. The blades came faster than the wind tamer anticipated. The resulting impact forced Kari several feet into the air and knocked him flat on his back, earning him several shallow cuts on his chest for good measure. He quickly jumped back to his feet, but the surprise of the attack still lingered. He spit out the dust from his mouth and focused on his opponent.

The Twili stopped spinning, lingering in his position from the inevitable dizziness that ensued from his endeavor. Kari capitalized on the opportunity and circled the Wind Waker above his head, causing a small vortex to form around Zant.

Before he was fully ensnared, the villain disappeared in a dark cloud of twilight. The wind tamer looked around vehemently for Zant's location while he disbanded the cyclone. The Twili rematerialized behind the Sheikah, masking an evil grin as he slowly brought his blade towards Kari's head.

The Sheikah sensed the attack before it connected and rolled forward, the blade missing him by a hair's length. While Zant followed through with his failed slice, the wind tamer vaulted backward with a handspring and countered with a well-aimed kick to the torso. The attack seemed effective, as Zant reeled backward, gasping for breath.

"Well done." He gasped. "You actually hit me." He panted for a few seconds. Then, he stopped and rose to his feet as if nothing happened. "You have a very unique style, boy. Who taught you how to fight?"

Kari furrowed his eyebrows and prepared to dodge another blow. "My father. Why?"

A sickening crunch echoed as Zant cracked his neck to either side. The usurper king rolled his shoulders and clapped his swords together once more. "He should have taught you to hide your moves better. You're more predictable than a Hylian."

Kari's gloved fingers holding the Wind Waker tightened considerably. Somehow, this stranger knew exactly how to unnerve him. Worse yet, his normal arsenal of attacks would be ineffective against such a skilled opponent. Somehow, Zant was able to read his every attack before they took place and dodge accordingly. Something far more creative was necessary. As ideas raced through his mind, Kari could only hope for Link's quick return.

* * *

Monsters pushed against the hero and Colin like waves during a storm. Though they towered above all, the abominable ocean hindered their progress. Clubs beat against the horse's massive thighs, to which the animal nearly collapsed on more than one occasion. As they rode, Link picked off monster after monster with well-placed arrows from his quiver and slashes from the Master Sword. His efforts would open up a temporary path. Like sand filling an hourglass, monsters would return and seal off their exit.

Colin held onto the small Kokiri girl with one hand and guided Epona with the other. In his exhausted state, sight and focus were difficult. The swordsman forced himself to trust Epona while he concentrated his energy on holding the girl.

The youth lifted his eyes to the horizon. Through the sweat dripping into his eyes, he could distinguish the pass they needed to reach. It stood only twenty feet before them, yet several dozen monsters blocked their path. These beasts sought destructively to gain entry and sack the town, hindered only by the brave Gorons that held that pass.

"Colin! Hold on tight!" Link screamed as a bomb arrow from the enemy landed right in front of them, obliterating the monsters in front but spooking Epona in the process. The jolt was too much to handle, and Colin and Tifa were thrown off the animal. They tumbled to the ground as Link remained on the horse's back, squeezing tightly with his knees to remain balanced. As Epona calmed down, the hero jumped to the ground and vanquished any nearby opponents with a vicious spin slash.

"We're almost there!" the hero encouraged, grabbing Colin's arm with a firm grip. The youth's body was so exhausted that he wished he could've remained where he was.

The two ran over to Tifa. A large welt swelled on her head where she had hit the ground from her fall. She was out cold. Link helped Colin lift the Kokiri over his shoulder in a fireman's carry.

"I can't ride anymore, Link!" Colin cried above the chaos. "I don't have any strength left."

The hero breathed hard as he looked at the remaining monsters that stood between them and the pass. "We'll make it somehow, Colin. Just don't quit on me."

Unbeknownst to them, Tatl escaped in the chaos and found Ralis atop the cliffs. She directed his attention to the plight of her companions. When he recognized Link and Colin, The Zora King ordered the path be cleared to facilitate their retreat. The fairy flew down with confidence, but her proud smile quickly vanished when she saw Tifa's desperate state. As the companions pressed forward with Epona, a volley of arrows rained down from the Zoras above, purging the way. Monsters fell before them like leaves in the autumn.

With the Zoras' help, the companions finally reached the end of the pass protected by Gorons. Seeing the sad state of their brothers, the rock folk quickly ushered Colin, Tifa, and Link into the makeshift haven of Hyrule's Southern Field.

When they arrived, Colin laid Tifa gently on the ground and collapsed on his back in exasperation. His breathing came fast, as if he had been holding his breath underwater. The fog of war still clouded his mind, but at least he was safe and with Link for the time being. His mentor's blurred face blotted out the sun high above as Link hovered over him.

"Colin, take Tifa into the town and see Dr. Borville. I'm not sure if he can help, but it's worth a try."

The youth leaned up and placed his hands behind him for support. There were several scratches on his face, and a shallow wound on his arm. A makeshift bandage of torn cloth stalled the bleeding. "What about you?"

Link shrugged his shoulders. "My friend is still out there fighting. I can't leave him behind."

A surge of energy flowed through the youth as he jumped to his feet. Unfortunately, his sudden spike of energy was accompanied by an onset of dizziness, and he was forced to steady himself. "You're leaving already?"

Link's face grimaced as he placed a comforting hand on the youth's shoulder. "Kari needs me, just like Tifa needs you."

Colin clenched his fist tightly. "Whatever you say, Link." Though his arms burned like they were aflame, Colin mustered his strength to pick up Tifa one last time. "You can count on me." Even if it was a small task, Colin would do everything in his power to prove himself in Link's eyes.

The youth turned sharply around and jogged towards Castle Town as fast as his weary body would allow. When the hero saw that Colin would be fine, he turned his attention back to the battlefield. As he ran, a sharp jolt went through him. He couldn't understand what, but he sensed something was terribly wrong.

Link looked carefully around him. Archers above the cliff fixated their gazes on Zant's army. Gorons fought vigilantly along the main passage. Those that didn't fight rested and tended to one another's wounds. Medical volunteers ran to and from Castle Town, giving out first aid where they could and placing corpses in bags when necessary. Most importantly, no one even noticed his existence.

There had to be trouble on the battlefield.

The hero found a pair of bushes tucked away in the corner. It was there to which he snuck so that no one saw him. His hands became paws and his teeth became fangs. Silver fur replaced his toughened skin and his sense of smell soared.

The hero had transformed into the divine beast.

As Link bolted for the battlefield, the smell of blood heightened his lust for battle. Even so, his primitive instincts were suppressed by an ominous foreboding. Link feared the worst for Kari as he sprinted as fast his four paws would carry him.

* * *

Kari reached into his cloak and felt the small, hard shells he had obtained from the Deku Tree (unbeknownst to Link). They were a weapon favored by his people for escapes and surprise attacks, a handy tool known as Deku Nuts. There were only a few of the rough lentils against his fingertip. It was vital he use them sparingly. As Kari stared at his opponent, he could see the villain's muscles tensing beneath his lavish Twili robe.

Unsure of what his opponent was planning, Zant made the first move. He ran forward and slashed wildly at the wind tamer, aiming for flesh with each swipe of his swords. Kari dodged each attempt as he stepped back from his clumsy opponent. Before long, the Sheikah ran out of room to maneuver as he found himself pressed against the disgusting body of a large moblin. The stench of grime and waste was intoxicating and the drool dripping onto his hair was thick as molasses. Even so, Kari had more important matters as Zant pressed ever closer with his incessant slashing.

The wind tamer closed his eyes and allowed the power of the wind to flow through his body. He became one with the wand and pushed his hands away from him. A repulsive current of air flowed all around him, pushing Zant and the surrounding monsters several feet back and halting the madman's offense.

Kari breathed heavily as he separated his mind from the Wind Waker. The spell he just cast was different than his normal ones in that it didn't require the movement of his baton. Instead, he synched his mind with the instrument and thus was able to manipulate the wind on his own accord. Such ability was useful if his hands were incapacitated or the instrument was no longer with him. However, the technique required a hefty amount of energy on his part just to use it, and needed to be used sparingly.

The Sheikah felt the fatigue from the battle growing in his muscles like weights strapped around him. His previous efforts and this recent spell were taking their toll. Nonetheless, Kari kept his focus and redoubled his efforts to end this battle as quickly as possible.

He sprinted towards Zant, sending another slice of wind at the usurper king. The Twili read the attack easily, and sidestepped it as he had all the other ones. While he was distracted, Kari dove on the ground for a slide kick. Zant jumped out of the way and caught the Sheikah's recovering roundhouse kick with his arms. He held on mercilessly to Kari's leg, squeezing tightly enough to cut off the circulation.

Everything had gone as Kari hoped.

While Zant had his hands preoccupied and his gaze fixated on the Sheikah's leg, Kari hurled one of the Deku Nuts to the ground. He closed his eyes as a light more blinding than the sun erupted from the tiny lentil. Zant quickly let go as he fell to his knees, crying in pain from the pain inflicted on his eyes. With the only holes in his steel mask leading to his pupils, the light was all the more direct and intense, like when a lens is held to sunlight. The surrounding monsters shied away, unable to comprehend the incandescent bomb that inflicted so much pain on their sight.

Taking advantage of the opportunity afforded, Kari conjured the strongest cyclone he could muster. A ten foot high vortex encircled Zant and sent him reeling mercilessly through the air in its swirling currents. There would be no teleporting this time.

While the Twili was ensnared within the windy vortex, Kari transformed the swirling gusts of air into sharp gales capable of piercing the skin. The currents that trapped Zant became like invisible blades, cutting through his cloak and drawing bluish blood from his skin. The cyclone howled louder than Zant with each slice as the villain was minced and diced by the most potent attack Kari could muster. The monsters watched in horror as their leader was tossed about like a ragdoll in a blender.

Overcome by his exhaustion, Kari fell to his knees and dispelled the cyclone. Zant dropped limply to the ground with a thud, showing no capability for movement anytime soon. Scrapes and cuts showered his body and his robe was torn to shreds. The ruler of Twili stared blankly to the sky, completely overwhelmed by the pain he just endured.

Kari panted wildly on his knees as he choked and coughed. His hands trembled so violently that he was forced to put the Wind Waker away lest he might drop it. His heart beat wildly as it tried to recover from the immense toll taken on his body. That last spell had drained him of the last of his strength. If the monsters decided to attack him for killing their leader, he was powerless to stop them. At least he had fulfilled his vow and defended the honor of his people.

Yet, to the Sheikah's horror, Zant rose again like a zombie from the grave. The blood was still wet as it dripped off his gashes and onto the dirt below. His steel mask was scarred from the numerous scrapes, and his cloak was no longer usable. Nonetheless, the Twili stood firmly on two feet as he hovered menacingly over the exhausted wind tamer.

"It would seem your gods have abandoned you, yet mine has not. I still stand, and yet you barely breathe." Zant taunted. He grabbed Kari by the scruff of his neck and laughed. The Sheikah's feet dangled helplessly in Zant's grasp. The twili's bloody hand reached for the Wind Waker hidden in Kari's sleeve. He looked curiously at the strange object and shrugged. "You won't need this anymore." He said bitterly as he tossed the baton aside.

Kari's bloodshot eyes followed the silver twirling instrument in horror as it landed amongst the monsters. He panted to say something, yet his breath left him. He could only grunt in agony as his body twitched from Zant's merciless and repetitive punches.

When he was satisfied, the Twili took his free hand and summoned a ball of dark energy. He looked at Kari hesitantly, as if some reservations in the back shadows of his mind restrained him. Nonetheless, he plunged the screeching ball of black and crimson into the Sheikah's chest, burning the front part of his cloak and searing his skin. The pain flooding Kari's body was so great that he couldn't even cry out. The resulting force knocked the Sheikah free from Zant's grasp and sent his limp body hurtling and tumbling along the ground for several feet. There he lay, motionless and breathing quietly.

Zant looked at the Sheikah in disappointment for one final moment before pointing at the monsters. "This battle is over. Do with him as you please."

Like a pack of ravenous hyenas, monsters crowded around the wind tamer, punching and beating the poor Sheikah until he could no longer feel pain. Even then, they continued, for they derived pleasure from his quiet groans and silent suffering.

Darkness slowly enveloped Kari's eyes. His body jolted constantly, yet he couldn't remember why. The sounds enveloping him were but faint whispers now compared to the loud screaming in his mind.

"_They're coming for me. There's no escaping my destiny."_

Voices enveloped the Sheikah's world as past and present, fantasy and reality meshed in a collage of indistinguishable blurs. The speakers were distant and difficult to identify, yet Kari recognized one to be his own.

"_They can't take you, Kari. I won't let them."_

A female's voice. Such beauty. It sounded so vaguely familiar, and yet so distant.

"_It's okay, Midna. Once this sentence is carried out, I will be home at long last."_

The voices soon overpowered Kari and pushed his spirit into the depths. His spirit sunk deeper and deeper into a place of no return. His senses diminished to nothing, and reality blackened around him. He felt like he was at the bottom of the ocean, unable to see or hear anything. But suddenly, a bright light appeared in front of him. Was someone else here in this empty void?

The monsters continued their pummeling.

A short distance away, a silver wolf watched in horror as his friend was mercilessly beaten.

When Link laid eyes on the villain responsible, a fury he hadn't experienced for a long time bubbled to the surface. His normally benevolent nature succumbed to the violent and vengeful nature of his inner wolf at long last. His desire for blood would not be satiated until Zant was dead. The bloodlust dominated the hero so strongly that he paid no more mind to his suffering friend. Zant was the only person that mattered.

Monsters hindered his path as he rushed ahead. Yet, their efforts were futile as the divine beast plowed forward. Bokoblins clubbed him, stalfos slashed at him, and moblins grabbed at him. Yet, the divine wolf felt nothing. Annoyed by their persistence, Link transformed once again into a human and unsheathed the blade of evil's bane. The monsters backed away nervously as they sensed the intense hatred in his eyes. The silver blade was soon stained red from the bloodbath that ensued. One after the other, they all fell to his merciless swordsmanship. A smug expression painted the hero's expression as he felt pleasure in the death of such filth. Yet, these were nothing when the main goal was so close.

Zant spotted the approaching hero and withdrew his own blade. He edged nervously back and sent monsters to stall Link. Yet, even the DarkNut and Wizzrobe were no match for the Master Sword and its wielder. With angry cries that bordered on growls, Link reduced the monsters to ashes in a matter of moments. The hero inched forward one step at a time, gaining unstoppable momentum that none could prevail against. Courage shone brilliantly on his left hand, growing brighter with every ensuing kill.

A large knot choked Zant's throat as the enemy he once thought dead stalked towards him like a ghost. The former King of Twili mustered a ball of energy in his hand and hurled it at the hero. Link didn't so much as batter an eye as he cleaved the energy in two. He continued his approach, his sharp eyes ablaze with the intense ferocity of a god intent on judgment.

Zant felt control slip through his fingers.. His stolid façade shattered to pieces with his sanity. "You must be a ghost! It's not fair! I know I killed you! How are you still alive?" The Twili jumped up and down like a toddler, completely unaware that his monsters were watching his tantrum.

Link's cold gaze shot right through the villain, freezing him where he stood. "I could say the same thing." He aimed the tip of the blade at Zant. "You took someone very precious from me. I'm here to collect the debt you owe."

Zant wet himself. He shook from head to toe as he stared at his executioner. The Twili fired another energy ball at the hero, but it too was cleaved in half. "You can't kill me. My god will just revive me," Zant insisted. "I'll keep coming back."

Link's eyes narrowed. "Then I'll slaughter you for each life you've stolen." He walked forward, causing the villain to cower back and stumble over a fallen corpse.

"My god will come to my aid. You're powerless before him."

The hero gritted his teeth in fury. "Ganondorf is dead, and you will soon join him."

Zant couldn't help but laugh a nervous laughter. "I wasn't talking about Ganondorf."

Link pointed his blade inches from Zant's neck. "Then who?"

Zant wet himself again. "You'll know when the time comes," he said quickly.

Link was about to raise his sword when lightning struck from the sky. Rolls of thunder soon followed as black clouds materialized as if from nowhere. They spun together in a spiral pattern like a whirlpool. The wind picked up violently as more thunder and lightning followed.

"Is this the work of your god?" Link said accusingly.

A sly smile crossed his lips. "Perhaps."

Suddenly, the atmosphere was split by a violent crash. A vicious swarm of air sent Kari's oppressors sailing as he rose from the place of his torment. As Link looked at his companion, he could barely recognize him. Despite the many bruises on his face and the tattered state of his clothes, the Sheikah exuded an otherworldly presence. His face was cold and emotionless like that of an angel. His hands and feet glowed with an eerie luminosity. Here was a different person entirely.

Both Link and Zant watched in awe as the wind tamer rose to the air on the currents of the wind. Higher and higher he rose, until he was just below the clouds. As he ascended to the lofty heights, the clouds swirled faster and faster until a funnel formed. This funnel brought with it winds of tremendous force as it made its way to the ground. It was at this point that Link realized Kari's intent: he was going to summon a tornado of tremendous magnitude.

The sudden realization snapped the hero out of his bloodlust. The inner wolf retreated deep inside as Link finally regained control of himself. He cast a glance back, but Zant was nowhere to be found. The hero cursed himself for his carelessness, but quickly turned his attention back to the maelstrom before him.

The tornado destroyed all in its path with a chilling indiscrimination. Monsters fled for their petty lives as the tremendous winds plucked them off the ground like weeds and tossed them into the centrifuge of death. Lightning crashed to the ground without mercy. The earth itself was ripped apart as the terrible storm made its way towards Castle Town.

"Farore!" Link gasped in amazement. His eyes took in the devastating destruction around him. "Incredible! How come he didn't do this earlier?"

Zant's army was blown to pieces as thousands of monsters were sucked in by the all-consuming vortex. The carefully constructed siege towers snapped like twigs before the wind's might. Somehow, Kari was able to do in minutes what the entire nation of Hyrule only dreamed of.

A nervous chill ran down Link's spine. If Kari didn't stop, then not only would Zant's army be destroyed, but Castle Town as well. Yet, the wind tamer didn't stop. The storm tore ever closer, inching dangerously close to the hero. Link cast a nervous glance towards Hyrule Castle and then to the Sheikah floating in the sky. He reached for his bow and notched it quickly. He drew back the string, but hesitated in releasing it. An arrow might bring the Sheikah down, but at what cost? Link couldn't bring himself to do it. He simply had to trust that his companion knew what he was doing.

Link reluctantly put away his weapons and brought his hand over his head. With the recitation of Ancient Hylian, he activated Farore's Wind. A green luminescence enveloped his body, and he teleported safely away from the storm.

Fortunately, the vicious tornado lasted only a minute before it disappeared as suddenly as it had arrived, leaving Castle Town unscathed. The clouds dissipated quickly, allowing the warm sun to shine through once more on the now barren landscape. The field that had once been drunk with the chaos of battle now echoed in a silent hangover. No trace of Zant was to be found as his army lay in shambles. All that remained of the once impressive force was a few shattered shards of armor and the scattered weapons that had been implanted in the ground. Amidst all this ruin and debris lay an unmoving Kari, who had been placed gently by the wind once the storm had run its course. Yet, even as the wind tamer slept, evil men carried out their dark ambitions.

Later that day, a large crowd gathered within the castle courtyard. They jostled against one another anxiously; turning their gazes to the balcony they hoped would give answers. Everyone had seen the army pounding on their doorstep. The fear and dread recently overwhelming them was still fresh in their memory. And yet, when all seemed lost, a storm from the goddesses devoured the enemy in a matter of minutes, leaving their helpless city unharmed. Now, with questions rolling in their mind, they eagerly awaited their monarch so that her wisdom might put them at ease.

The crowd let out a unanimous gasp as the person who emerged was not Queen Zelda.

As Durian Anarvi, Duke of Crimea, looked over the populace of Hylians, Gorons, and Zoras below him, he tightened his mouth to appear as solemn as possible. He projected his voice as far as possible yet tried not to come across as too ecstatic.

"People of Hyrule, we have weathered yet another storm. A villain came against us with a vast army, and yet the goddesses struck him down." He held up his hand to signal applause. The ecstatic crowd roared its approval. A few even began to chant Zelda's name in hopes that she would bless them with her presence. Once they had finally settled, he continued. "Yet, people of Hyrule, our victory has come with great sacrifice. The enemy attacked our fair castle and took our fair ruler." The crowd gasped in horror and began to murmur amongst themselves. Durian held up his hand to silence them.

"We are doing everything in our power to find her." He paused shortly, allowing his sugar-coated words to comfort the crowd. "As head of the Royal Council, I will act with her power until she is found. As her representative, I promise to you all that I will act with her interests at heart and stop at nothing to bring her back."

The cloud replied with a polite but noticeably mild applause.

The lukewarm reception irked the politician, but he shook it off. "That is all."

The arrogant noble walked back into the castle. He hadn't gotten far when Geroshida's imposing body stepped in front of him. The Duke of Crimea was taken off guard, and he jumped slightly. The thief lord said nothing but looked at his employer with a dark glare.

"Of course, your payment." Durian said slyly when he recovered his composure. "Come this way."

The thief lord's boots clomped against the floor as he walked.

"I trust you dealt with Zelda properly."

Geroshida's orange beard hid a knowing smile. As long as Durian was satisfied, there was no need to mention the truth. As far as he was concerned, there was no evidence of Chikao's dead body or of the interloper that interfered with Zelda's capture. Agahnim would be punished appropriately for his failure, and the pursuit would be resumed with twice as much diligence. Yes, some things were better left unsaid.

"Of course. You have nothing to worry about."

* * *

"I think he's finally coming around." A female voice called out.

As Kari felt his senses stirring, an overwhelming pain sent jolts through his head. Wherever he was, he felt like he was spinning. He opened his eyes slowly, allowing himself to adjust to the bright light. To his surprise, he found a strange woman hovering over him; her vibrant red eyes filled the Sheikah with a strange sense of peace that everything would be okay. Her orange hair brought back memories of fall foliage in the village, while the strange golden emblem she wore on her forehead filled him with curiosity. Her skin was pale yet dark, unlike anything he had ever seen before.

Kari mumbled incoherently, grabbing his head as it hurt to even do that.

Zelda stepped beside the woman, her calm blue eyes expressing immense relief. "Good to see you're awake, Kari." She motioned to the foreign looking woman he had awakened to. "You're probably wondering where you are. This is Midna. She found you collapsed on the field and nursed your wounds. We're currently in Ordon village."

Kari refused to take his eyes off this mysterious new stranger. Midna?

Mdna rolled her eyes and grinned as she walked beside Link. The hero grinned but tensed as she leaned against him nonchalantly. "Looks like he's not much of a talker."

Zelda waved her hand slightly. "Don't mind her. She's a bit strange at times, but you can trust her. I owe her my life, after all."

Kari bent his fingers to ensure they still functioned. His gaze lingered on Midna before returning to Zelda.

This time Link stepped forward, causing Midna to be thrown off balance. . He apologized curtly and turned to the Sheikah. Though Kari wouldn't smile, he was relieved to see another familiar face. For him, those were few and far between.

The hero wore his traditional Ordon tunic instead of the garb of his ancestor. "You've been out for about a day." He looked around to the rest of his companions: Colin, Ilia, Talo, Beth, Malo, Zelda, Midna, Tifa, and Tatl; they had all made the tiresome journey to the village after the battle. "How are you feeling?"

Even as Link spoke, his message became blurred by the incessant pounding in the Sheikah's head. The room resumed its spinning, and Kari felt consciousness leave him once again. His spirit plunged into the world of dreams towards another indefinite sleep.

Link looked at the Sheikah with compassion in his eyes. He turned to everyone else. "Let him rest. We can explain things later."

* * *

Clouds blacker than space gathered over Death Mountain, giving the volcano an appearance that matched its intimidating name. Lightning pierced the sky, and the ground shook as if the mountain could erupt at any second. Yet, this was no normal act of nature. Deep within the bowels of the mountain, a dark ritual unlike anything performed for centuries was taking place.

Atrayu had never been legitimately frightened in her life until now. Sure, she had been surprised, scared even; but she had never felt the presence of pure evil as she did now. The shape shifter would rather endure her banishment trial five times over coming to this dreadful place. As she watched the horrific ritual Zant was performing, she began to question for the first time if she had made the wrong choice.

Before them stood a magic circle traced out of a strange black powder. Zant stood in front of it, chanting in an eerie language as he read from the Book of Mudora. As the words passed from his lips, they seemed to possess the smoke rising from the bowels of the volcano and draw it towards the center. As Zant reached the climax of the chant, growing steadily louder, the smoke was drawn into an endless void. A terrifying roar echoed from the shapeless rift slowly forming. The longer Zant chanted, the larger it grew. Atrayu wanted to run, but her pride wouldn't allow her. Whatever emerged from that smoke couldn't be worse than Zant.

How wrong she was.

Zant ceased his chanting and closed the ancient book with a soft thud. He held it tightly and at arm's length as if it were a sacred relic. He took off his steel helmet in reverence and knelt on the ground. His two yellow eyes refused to move from the black rift as it grew to the size of a portal.

Suddenly, a blinding light emerged from the portal and struck the ground with tremendous force. Atrayu nearly lost her balance and was forced to the ground by the sheer power. Every hair on her head bristled with fear as she beheld the figure that stepped from the incandescent glow.

The figure's black hair flowed smoothly down his back like a river. The face glowed with an otherworldly radiance. Scarlet robes held together with a sash made of a material from ancient times flowed down his sandaled feet. His golden earrings swayed as the powerful deity surveyed his surroundings. Most striking of all were his piercing red eyes which seemed to sweep through Atrayu with just a single glance. Clearly, this was a figure not to be taken lightly.

"Welcome back, oh great one. We are blessed by your return." Zant said grudgingly as his face kissed the ground.

The deity glanced at Zant and again at his surroundings. "Your work has paid off, faithful servant. I walk in the flesh for the first time in millennia. Have you done as I asked?"

Zant nodded obediently. "There were some complications that I did not anticipate. The hero is still alive. And it seems the wind tamer has awakened prematurely. However, his abilities have been measured and found just as powerful as you expected. With a single desperate spell, he decimated my entire army."

The figure nodded in approval. "I see. All will work itself out in time. My time of imprisonment is finally at an end. There are still many preparations to be made. But soon, I will wage war against the goddesses and their servants as I did ages ago, and they will all regret the day they defied me."

* * *

_A/N- Here it is, the last of the three chapters. It's been a wild ride and I had a ton of fun writing these. Hopefully you guys had just as much fun reading them! It's hard to believe, but an entire year has passed since I first conceived my first idea for this story, and look at how far it's come. As always, thank you so much to my reviewers! Avalon, I'm glad to see you enjoying the story so much and thanks for joining. the-world-needs peace, thank you very much for the illustrations and your faithful reviews! Twilight-Barber, you get credit for being my first reviewer and staying with me this long! Victoria-Blackheart, I used your suggestion for Link and Kari to get separated and Midna to find Kari, so I hope you liked it. Player4, I have a feeling you will be very happy now that Midna is back for good. Darkride, I believe you've reviewed every chapter since you first started reading this story. You deserve a medal. Surviving Sheikah and Silent Orion, I love reading your comments and thanks for reviewing so consistently. Sylviah-Eric, thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoyed your gift, though I think I forgot to put Mini-Kari's and Link's on the wrapping paper. Merry Christmas to all of you, and of course my other faithful readers as well! I know I've said it before, but I'll say it again: You guys rock!_


	22. Dagger

It felt like a surreal dream to be back in Ordon after being away so long.

The chaos of the battle field that clouded his mind only a day earlier seemed like a distant nightmare as Link gazed at the ranch around him. He sat in the pasture where the goats normally grazed on the waving grass and let his thoughts flow freely like the fluffy clouds above. The air was warm and crisp against his face; at least when the cool morning wind didn't tug gently at his clothing like a playful puppy. Autumn would soon be upon them, and the hero could already imagine the taste of Uli's unmatched pumpkin pie against his eager tongue.

The sun was just starting to peak over the hilly horizon. A few squirrels scampered in the trees just over the fence in search of precious acorns. The goats called restlessly from their barn, eager for Fado to release them to enjoy their morning meal. The leaves of the trees dripped with the morning dew, moving their branches ever so slightly like the wave of a hand. The peaceful scenery made this his favorite spot to think above all others.

The Ocarina of Time rested gently in his palms. His fingertips turned the mysterious blue instrument over. Though it was very faint, the hero sensed more than just air coursing through the legendary item—an ancient magic that had been placed there long ago. He brought it to his lips and played a few sour notes. Their sporadic ring carried across the small pasture and over the fence. He was no musician. Luckily no one was around to chastise him for it. Even so, a calming presence flowed over him whenever he embraced the instrument. It was a nice feeling for a change.

The leisurely pace of village life contrasted sharply with the chaotic hours only a day before.

The relocation to Ordon Village had been a chore in and of itself. Tifa and Colin had been plagued by injuries and fatigue. Talo, Malo, and Beth bickered the entire way. Kari's unconsciousness certainly didn't help things. Even now, he lay asleep; having awoken only once for a brief moment when they arrived. Then there was Zelda. Link couldn't figure out why she hadn't returned to Hyrule Castle.

Yet, nothing flooded the hero's heart with confusion more than the sudden appearance of Midna. Like a dormant attic being reopened for the first time in years, feelings and thoughts the hero had thought resolved long ago inundated his mind in a fresh flood of emotion

Link tried to sort through the chaotic memories of the previous day.

Kari had created that unstoppable tornado, forcing him to flee with Farore's Wind. After resting for a few minutes, he had rushed back to Hyrule Field as fast as he could to check on the Sheikah. Yet, when he arrived, he had found Midna and Zelda watching over the wind tamer and tending to his wounds. Few words were said; indeed their sudden appearance, his concern for Kari, and the effects of the battle made it difficult for him to think clearly—never mind speak.

Link moved his free hand to block an emerging ray of sunlight entering his eye. He could see the silhouette of the local hawk flying above the trees in the distance. He put the ancient instrument away as his mind continued to stir a mile a minute.

His reunion with Midna had been a lot more rushed than he hoped, if he could call it a reunion at all. After checking on Kari, everyone agreed to relocate to a safer location outside of Castle Town. He had suggested Ordon. Concerned about Colin and Tifa, he ventured into Castle Town before departing while the two women remained outside the city with Kari. Not surprisingly, the hero found Ilia tending his companions' wounds. When he revealed his plan to travel back to Ordon, she jumped at the chance to return home. Ilia told Colin and everyone else, and soon Malo, Talo, and Beth were itching to join. After saddling Epona and the new horse (Zephyr?) they met Midna and Zelda by the gate and journeyed through the deserted battlefield back to Ordon. There was a subtle apprehension from all the Ordonians except Colin over the newcomers, but no one voiced their anxieties aloud.

Luckily, they didn't arrive until late into the night while all the villagers were still asleep. While convening at Links housed shortly after their arrival, Kari awoke for a brief moment. He seemed too exhausted to even talk and collapsed into unconsciousness shortly thereafter. Link allowed Zelda, Midna, and Tifa to sleep at his house while they watched over the Sheikah. Meanwhile, he lay awake beneath the stars, taking the opportunity to frolic in the woods as a wolf where no one would see him. The Ordonians returned home, much to their parents' exuberance. To his knowledge, the villagers still didn't know of his return, though he knew with Talo it was only a matter of time before word spread and he would have to deal with them. It'd be nice to see everyone again, but he had enough things to think about without trying to explain his long absence.

And so here he was. Midna was back, he was home again; he should be happy. And yet, his heart sweltered with confusion and unrest. Everything was happening so fast that he simply couldn't take it all in.

Soft patters in the grass broke the hero's concentration like the first ripples in a motionless pond. He sensed a presence behind him but didn't bother to look.

"I'm surprised to see you up so early," Zelda remarked as she found a soft seat of grass next to the hero. As Link turned to greet his early morning companion, he jerked his head back in surprise to find the queen wearing some of Ilia's work pants and a simple short-sleeve shirt. Combined with the relaxed ponytail her hair was in, she could've passed for someone from the country. Her fair white skin shone in the sun as she greeted him with a warm smile.

"I can say the same to you, Your Majesty. Did you sleep well?" Link returned a nervous smile. "I apologize about the mess in my house; I haven't really had time to clean it lately." He placed a bashful hand behind his head.

Zelda chuckled at the small joke and hugged her knees. "Please, Link, you don't have to be so formal. We're not in the castle." She looked at him playfully. "How would you feel if I called you 'Hero' all the time?"

Link grimaced inwardly. "I see what you mean. How about Zel, then?"

The monarch's face soured. "I think Zelda will do just fine."

The hero smiled mischievously, this time a bit more at ease. "Okay, so let me try again. How was your sleep, Zelda?"

The regal woman's face softened. "Definitely different than what I am used to, but surprisingly well." She paused for a second and looked towards the morning sun. "Of course, even here I find myself waking early to find some time to think."

Link nodded with empathy. "I know what you mean."

The two embraced the silence for a while as they watched the sun together. The celestial ball of light climbed ever higher over the surrounding hillside. A cuckoo crowed in the village below, fulfilling its self-endowed role of waking the people of Ordon. Link snuck a peek at the regal young woman as she enjoyed the outdoors like a small child. Here he was sharing a simple sunrise with the most powerful person in Hyrule. He found himself greatly amused by the thought.

For Zelda, it was refreshing to be away from the castle for a bit. As she looked around at the cute farming village and inhaled the foreign but natural scent of goat, she felt the iron fingers of the crown loosen its claim on her identity for the moment. Here, she could be herself in the sunlight, even if only for a little while. It was only a matter of time before her people would need her, especially with the recent events. For now, however, she was content to enjoy the present for all it was worth.

The sudden chuckle from the hero caught the monarch off guard. It wasn't particularly loud or obnoxious, but it broke the silence nonetheless.

"What's so funny?" Zelda looked at Link curiously.

The hero shook his head. "It's nothing."

The regal young woman raised a brow and looked at him skeptically. "It was obviously something."

The hero relented. "It's nothing big." He paused. "I just find it funny how strange this all is. Being back in Ordon. Talking to you like this. Everything seems so out of place."

Zelda folded her hands in her laps and looked sternly at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Link gulped hard. How had he put himself in boiling water already? "D-don't take this the wrong way, Zelda; it's great talking to you and all. It just seems so new. I mean, when have we ever just sat down and had a conversation? Seems like we only talk when Hyrule's in trouble."

"Like now?" she joked, causing Link to crack a smile small. The monarch's voice softened as she fidgeted a little with her hands. "I guess you're right now that I think about it." Her expression brightened as she flashed the hero a friendly grin. "I suppose there is a first time for everything."

The hero returned the smile. Sometimes adventures came in the oddest of places.

Zelda continued. "To be honest, being in this village is awkward for me too. It's very cute, but I couldn't live here." She paused and let out a small gasp. "Oh, I'm sorry. That was rude of me."

Link stifled a laugh. "Relax, Zelda. It's not a big deal."

The regal woman let out an anxious sigh. "I hope no one here recognizes me."

The hero chewed on her words thoughtfully. "I barely recognize you. Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever seen you without a dress."

Zelda looked at him oddly as the hero's cheeks reddened.

"I-I mean I don't think I've ever seen you wear anything but a dress."

The young woman continued to eye the hero with an amused expression.

"I-I mean…what I'm trying to say is that I don't think anyone will recognize you here. Everyone's heard your name, but no one actually knows what you look like."

Zelda burst out laughing, causing Link's cheeks to flush further. When she finally calmed herself, Link looked away to hide his embarrassment.

"It's not ladylike to lose control like that, but I couldn't help myself. I apologize." Zelda said, still trying to repress her snickers. "I get what you were trying to say. Thank you."

Before long, the hero recovered from his stumbling and managed to face the monarch again. A reddish hue remained in his cheeks, but his composure returned. He leaned forward as he crossed his legs and looked at her intently. "Zelda, why are you here, anyways? And Midna?" His words trailed off.

The queen tightened her lips and took a deep breath. She stretched out her legs. One of her borrowed boots rocked nervously from side to side in a rhythmic pattern. "Have you talked to her yet?"

Link shook his head. "Not by herself. It's like she's been avoiding me."

Zelda nodded empathetically. "She probably just doesn't know what to say."

The hero sighed and ran exasperated fingers through his hair. "I hope so. Everything's been so busy with helping Kari and moving everyone to Ordon."

"It's like everything is rushing at you." Zelda finished, gazing into Link's exhausted eyes sympathetically.

Their eyes shared a short but mutual connection. "Exactly."

Link turned his head away and directed his gaze down the path. Fado would arrive any minute to let the goats out. "So why are you here?" he asked slowly.

Zelda sighed. "It's a complicated story."

Link shrugged. "My life is a complicated story."

The queen cracked a small smile. "Very well, I'll try and simplify it."

The hero stretched his arms briefly and smirked. "As long as you don't use any big words, I'll be okay."

Zelda covered her mouth with her hand to suppress another giggle. "Who knew the hero was a jester?"

Link stood up and pretended to bow, instigating further laughter from the monarch. "There's a lot you don't know about me."

"Well I guess I'm learning now," she said, picking up a blade of grass and twirling it between her fingers.

Link sat down and urged Zelda to begin. She took a deep breath and told her tale, the grass now twisted around her wrist like a bracelet.

"To keep things concise, it all started yesterday morning with Zant's invasion. I was sitting in bed when I received an urgent knock on the door. A few of my officials had called an urgent meeting, so I got ready and went there immediately. We discussed what to do about the situation, and eventually I declared myself the leader of the army."

Link's eyes widened a little. "I didn't know you knew how to fight? I mean archery, yes, but not actual fighting."

Zelda smiled proudly. "Most people do not."

The hero leaned back and smirked. "Well I guess I'm learning now."

The queen raised her brows at him. "Are you copying me?"

Link waved her comment off. "I believe you have a story to tell, Zelda."

The queen let out an amused sigh and pushed a lock of her hair behind her ears. "If you insist. Now where was I?" Her face brightened. "Oh yes, the officials were not very keen on the idea to put it lightly. They threw a fit, but I refused to change my mind." A hesitant pause. "Looking back, I suppose they had to lock me in the study to stop me."

Link was taken back. "Is that even legal?"

Zelda shrugged her shoulders. "It's in the past now." She paused. "I spent hours trying to search for a way out but with no success. Eventually, I heard noises outside the door. One by one the guards protecting me fell. The door finally opened-" she paused to heighten the suspense, "and then I saw my attacker."

"Zant?"

Zelda shook her head. "Nayru forbid." She paused. "Midna."

"Midna found you?" Link asked incredulously. "How'd she manage that?"

The monarch shrugged her shoulders and changed to a kneeling position. She released the grass from her fingertips and clasped her hands on her lap. "At the time, it wasn't important. She literally grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door. I wanted to check on the guards, but she assured me they were only unconscious. Yet, shortly behind her, a strange cloaked man appeared. He demanded I go with him or else he'd kill the unconscious guards."

"So what'd you do?" Link asked, leaning forward in interest.

"I didn't have time to think; Midna pulled me down the hall as fast as she could. The man, I think he called himself Agahnim, well he-" Zelda hesitated, reflecting on the memory of those unfortunate souls. "He fulfilled his promise. Eventually, he followed us all the way to the water tunnels below the castle."

"I know of those." Link commented. It was those same tunnels where he had finally learned how to use his wolf body effectively.

The monarch's earrings jingled as she nodded her head. "I used to play in those tunnels as a young girl. My nanny never liked it." She paused, refocusing on her account. "We were forced to fight that man. Luckily, it was two against one and we won. We left him there and followed a secret tunnel that leads out to the moat by the northern part of Hyrule Castle. We followed the sounds of battle until we reached the Great Bridge of Hylia. There we saw a massive tornado and what looked like someone floating in the sky."

"Kari." Link said quietly to himself.

"I forced Midna to investigate with me. After a tiring journey in soggy clothes, we stumbled on the battlefield, although at this point it was empty. It was there we found Kari and later met up with you."

Link nodded understandingly. "That explains why your clothes were wet and you didn't want to return to the city. After all, I'd probably stay away if I had crazy, cloaked men trying to kidnap me." He shifted his weight to the back of his hands as he reclined. "But what about your people? They must be worried sick about you."

The monarch sighed. "Midna threatened to knock me unconscious if I didn't come with her to Ordon. I didn't really have a choice." Her eyes dropped to the ground. "Returning to them is my priority. Once everything settles here, I plan on going back. The Duke of Crimea will step in during my absence. He's a bag of hot air, but he loves this country. He would never do anything to hurt it."

Link's eyes glossed over with worry. "I hope you're right."

Zelda looked at him nervously. "What do you mean?"

The hero recovered quickly. "Oh, its nothing. I'm sure everything will be fine." He smiled half-heartedly. "He seemed to fit into the position fine when I heard him speak from the castle balcony."

Zelda looked at him suspiciously. "Please. What did he say?"

Link hesitated for a moment as the monarch's urgent gaze pressed him. Though he didn't want to say anything, it'd be impossible for him to resist those imploring cerulean eyes. "Everyone thinks you're either dead or captured, Zelda. He said he'd do everything he could to find you, but it sounded like goat fodder designed to please the crowd."

Zelda rose sharply from her position. "Then what am I doing here? I have to return at once."

Link jumped to his feet and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a shout from across the pasture. The pair looked over to see Fado running over with a large smile plastered to his face.

"HOY! THAT YOU, LINK?"

Link looked quickly at Zelda, his eyes dictating they would finish their conversation later. He could only hope she understood his intent.

The hero turned back around to greet his former coworker. "It's been a while, Fado." Zelda and he waited patiently while the Ordonian jogged merrily over.

"Well knock my socks off, it's really you," Fado said with vigor. He wrapped one arm around the hero and ran a fist through his scrappy blonde hair. Link smiled politely but said nothing, wincing slightly as Fado's knuckles rubbed against his scalp. Zelda looked on in interest as she observed the hero in his natural setting.

"Good to see you, too." Link said at last when Fado finally returned his hands to his sides.

Fado couldn't contain his glee. "Where ya' been all this time? I can't tell ya' how many times I was needin' help with those critters," the Ordonian said with a nod to the barn. He looked at Zelda, noticing her for the first time. He nodded slowly and enlarged his grin even more. "Aww, I understan' now. You found yourself a pretty lass, didn't ya?"

Link and Zelda's eyes both widened in horror.

"Well, don't go and be rude, Link. Aren't ya goin' to introduce her?" Fado eyed the hero expectantly.

"My name is Zelda. It's a pleasure to meet you." The regal young woman said politely and gave a small curtsy.

Fado extended his sweaty hand to the monarch. "Name's Fado. Pleasure is all mine." Zelda eyed the offer hesitantly, accepting it only after a subtle nod from Link. When Fado wasn't looking, she wiped her hand against her pant leg, forcing a small smile from the hero.

Fado placed a thoughtful hand on his chin as he looked at Zelda. "Your name sounds awfully familiar." He paused, eying her carefully. "You wouldn't know the Queen, would ya?"

Link shifted his weight nervously to one side. Zelda put on the impassive mask of a monarch, showing no emotion in her expression as she answered.

"My mother liked the name." She said calmly. A small sigh of relief escaped from Link.

"Ah, so how'd you two meet? Where ya' from?" Fado asked curiously.

Zelda hesitated for a second.

"She's from the city." Link chimed in. "We met while I was traveling the world." He looked to Zelda and could see a slight twitch in her smile. At least he wasn't the only one getting a little frustrated.

"Well, I'll be. A city girl? I never would'a known!" Fado exclaimed. "So how long you two been together?"

Link folded his arms and let his smile dissolve. "Fado, that can wait. Who else knows I'm here?"

The subject of conversation changed as smoothly as an expert musician switching songs. "Why the whole village! When Talo and the rest of 'em told us you were here, we couldn't believe our ears! Bo's got the whole village together for a party." Fado smiled sheepishly. "I was supposed ta' come getcha but I guess I got distracted."

Link nodded. "We'll head down there now."

Fado turned towards the barn and began running. "I'll meet ya'll down there once I let these critters out."

As the Ordonian ran out of earshot, Zelda couldn't resist a small smirk. "He's quite a character."

The two began walking down the path towards the main village. "Yeah, I guess he is. He tends to jump to conclusions." Link said. A small chuckle escaped. "I still find it funny he thinks we're together."

Zelda looked at him curiously. Her earrings jingled as her feet pattered softly against the dirt path leading to the village "You find something odd with the idea?"

Link hesitated, choosing his words carefully. He intentionally avoided her gaze. "Let's just say it would take some adjustments."

At first, the monarch furrowed her eyebrows. Though they weren't insulting, something in his words stung. Yet, the thought quickly disappeared as a sly smile appeared on her face. "Then let us thank the goddesses that will never happen."

The hero's face contorted into a priceless look of confusion. He stopped where he was as Zelda continued onward. "What's that supposed to mean?"

The monarch didn't look back; glad that he couldn't see the victorious grin on her face. "Don't fall behind, Link. You still haven't introduced me to the rest of your village."

Link sighed in resignation and ran to catch up with her. Where had that come from?

* * *

For sleeping in his own house, the night wasn't nearly as restful as Colin had hoped. Granted, the wound on his arm and the scrapes covering his torso contributed to his discomfort. Yet, something still tugged at his mind with a persistence normally reserved for his younger brother. As his eyes scanned the wooden furniture scattered around the house, his gaze settled on the wooden table where they had eaten dinner the night before departing for Castle Town. If he had only known that supper would be their last as a complete family, he would have soaked in the moment for all it was worth.

Now, there would always be an empty chair.

Colin shook his head and tried to replace the thought with happier ones. As the youth looked over the couch that had served as his bed, he saw the silhouette of Zen curled up against his mother in a rocking chair near the back corner of the house.

Colin's mouth curled into a half smile. No doubt they would be surprised by his sudden appearance. He was grateful for the nights he had stayed out late with the rest of his friends, forced to sneak back into the house lest his parents awaken and he be punished. Of course, he had been caught the first couple of times, but eventually, he had mastered the art of entering the house unnoticed.

"Ouch." The young swordsman winced as a wrong movement sent sharp jolts of pain down his injured arm.

The swordsman held his bandaged arm and looked at the souvenir that commemorated his first taste of war. Though he'd rather not remember it, there was no forgetting the stickiness of sweat covering his body and the salty taste of blood against his tongue. The roars of monsters rang in his ears, and the stench of Lizalfos breath still felt fresh in his nostrils. He'd rather not repeat the experience if he could help it. Yet, if Link needed his help, he wouldn't hesitate for a moment.

Maybe for a little more than a moment. But he wouldn't let his fear overcome him.

"Cat pounce!" Zen's energetic voice startled Colin half to death.

A jump and a thud later, the two boys were off the couch and rolling onto the ground. Zen's laughter filled the small house as Colin gritted his teeth somewhere between a smile and pain. He heard a creaking in the distance and soon saw his mother standing over the two boys.

"Oh my!" Uli gasped, raising her hand to her mouth. "When did you arrive, Colin?"

The youth grunted a response as Zen continued to wrestle with him. Even with a handicap, Colin was still more than ready to fend off his playful opponent.

"Stop it right now, you two. Zen, get off of him," Uli's voice became stern as her initial shock gave way to parental authority.

Zen moaned in complacency but reluctantly obeyed. He strolled to Uli's side as Colin rose to his feet, brushing off some of the accumulated dirt from his tunic.

"My word, Colin. Where did you come from? And what happened to your arm?" She instantly stepped forward and began investigating the bandage.

Colin rolled his eyes. "Not now, Ma. Not when Link's back."

She stopped for a moment from her diligent work. "What? Link? Here?"

A large grin plastered Colin's face. "Yup. He's finally home."

Uli continued her work, her mood significantly brighter. "Well, after all these years, bless my soul." She turned to her son. "All the more reason for you to get this properly bandaged. What did you do? Fight a war?" She shook her head as she gazed at the crusted blood on the cloth fabric. She worked herself into a frenzy and dashed for her medical supplies. "Your father's going to get it good when I see him. Doesn't tell me you and he are home, leaves you like this, and doesn't even show up to take the responsibility."

Colin was silent as he watched his mother put her domestic skills to work. Her knowledge of the local herbs and their medicinal properties was unmatched in all of Ordon. He was in good hands.

The swordsman shuffled his feet against the wooden floor. He knew he would have to confront her with the awful burden eventually. Perhaps he could put it off.

"Where is your father, anyways?" her voice called from across the kitchen.

So much for that idea.

Colin turned to his younger brother. "Hey Zen, do you think you could run to Sera's and fetch us some milk?"

The seven year old boy scowled. "Why do _I_have to?"

"Zen." Uli's expectant voice called out with an unexpected weight.

The boy responded obediently, but not without first mumbling complaints underneath his breath. Zen was unhappy, and he ensured everyone else knew it by slamming the door loudly.

"What's on your mind, Colin?" Uli asked as she grabbed a clean rag and dabbed the wound. She applied slight pressure, sprinkled some medicinal powder onto the skin, and wrapped some fresh cloth tightly around his arm.

"Huh?" Colin managed, averting his eyes to the ceiling. He winced at the pain stinging his arm, but that was nothing to the guilt tearing his conscience.

"I know you have something you want to say," Uli said calmly. "Why else would you have sent your brother out of the room?"

Colin was speechless. The guilt expanded in his chest like a balloon, forcing the harsh words he had to say up his throat. He bit his tongue tightly just to prevent himself from blurting anything out. There had to be someone else who could do it; why here and now?

His mother smiled gently. "Don't look so surprised, Colin. I did raise you after all. You know you can tell me whatever's bothering you—nothing will ever change how much I love you."

The youth looked at his mother as she finished dressing his wound.

"There, that's much better." Uli said proudly as she glanced at her handiwork. "Just take it easy, and that arm should be fine in a few days."

The youth placed a firm hand on his mother's wrist. "Mama, you may want to sit down."

Uli looked at her son curiously. A wave of dread washed over her as she saw the grave expression etched into his thoughtful blue eyes. How could he be so glum if Link was back? Something told her she didn't want to know.

"Okay, Colin. I feel fine though." She said clumsily as she took a spot on the hard couch Colin had slept on only earlier.

It was now or never. There was no telling if he might ever have another chance like this. His mouth felt like a bag full of salt had been poured into it. He had to concentrate hard just to form the words on his lips. He sat beside Uli and looked at her with a gaze that could make a stone cry.

"I love you, Mama." Colin said suddenly and wrapped her in a tight embrace.

"I-I love you too, Colin." Uli said slowly, startled by the sudden outburst. Her expression was a mixture of shock and confusion, but she immersed herself in the gesture nonetheless. After all, it was good to finally have her son safe in her arms. She felt the unsteady rhythm of his breathing pressed gently against her body, filling her with both a comforting warmth and a strange anxiety.

As Colin pulled away, Uli saw small tears flowing down his cheeks. A hidden desperation filled her son's eyes that she hadn't noticed earlier. His gaze lingered down on the ground, unable to look into his mother's face.

"Papa's—not coming back. He—didn't make it." Colin spoke with his tone dripped in regret.

The mother of two stopped breathing for a moment as the words hit her. Though spoken to her with the softness of a flowing stream, the words seemed to echo in her mind with the crash of thunder. Time itself came to a halt, and part of her meticulously constructed world crashed around her.

Memories of her wedding day with Rusl came flooding to the forefront of the mother's mind. It had been such a happy day: the momentous unification of two young people caught in the sway of love. The joyful sound of music. Sera's crazy cheering. Bo's wild dancing. The round stomach of her lifelong friend, Eidel, pregnant with baby Link. The beaming face of Uziah, the expectant father. If only they could see their child now—they would be so proud. And of course, the shimmering face and sparkling smile of her husband-to-be. They best years of their lives had been spent together.

"What happened?" She said softly. She clasped Colin's shaking hand in a gesture meant to comfort her as much as him.

The tears whelmed in Colin's eyes and flushed down his cheek as the agonizing memories clogged his mind. The mother and son embraced each other once again. With sobs choking his words, Colin poured out his heart and told Uli everything.

* * *

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be," Link said as he and Zelda walked out of Bo's cramped house. The house was normally large enough, but not when seemingly the entire village was crowded inside. The hero's back was sore from the many jovial pats he had received, most of them from Fado. Though he had been initially dreading the encounter, he felt his heart lightened by the reunion.

"I must admit the villagers here are simply charming. They seem to adore you, Link, especially the younger ones." Zelda said. She let out a childish giggle. "It's rather adorable."

Link rolled his eyes and smiled. "They sure do."

Malo, Talo, Beth, and Ilia had been so overcome with excitement over their recent adventures that they had done most of the talking. The villagers had been at the edges of their seats as the youths relayed the tale of their dangerous journey to Castle Town, the battle at Kakariko, and the recent attack on the capital itself. Silence struck the entire room when they revealed Rusl's death. Indeed, they had said many of the things the hero had been reluctant to. Thinking about it, he turned to the monarch. "Do you think they said too much?"

Zelda shrugged her shoulders. "It depends on what you mean. Ordon has a right to know about the war. One of their own died protecting us, after all."

Link let out a heavy sigh. "Yeah, he did."

They stopped walking momentarily as Zelda placed a comforting hand on Link's shoulder. "He was a great man, Link. I believe he'd be proud of you."

The hero said nothing and chose to kneel down beside a patch of Ordon pumpkins instead. The rough round surface felt familiar in his hands. He couldn't even count the number of summers he had helped harvest them. He hid his pain with an inquisitive smile. "Tell me, Zelda. Have you ever had one of these?"

She cocked her head to the side. "Of course! Don't you know Ordon punpkins are considered a delicacy in the castle?"

Link feigned a scowl. "Now you're just mocking me."

The monarch looked at the pumpkin longingly. "I'm being completely serious. You know— if you're supposed to be courting me, then it might make a good gift or something," she said with a hint of mischief in her voice.

Link grabbed a handful of dirt and chucked it at the unsuspecting monarch. She instinctively blocked her face with her hands, but there was no escape from getting the earthly bounty all over her clothes. "Don't start with that. Just because everyone else has the wrong idea doesn't mean you should too."

She let out a hearty laugh. "I'm sorry, but you're just easy to antagonize."

"I couldn't agree more. You should've seen him when we first met." Another familiar voice called out from behind them.

Zelda and Link whipped around to find Midna standing behind them. The color of her vibrant orange hair reminded the duo of the sunrise earlier that morning. It was arranged in its usual fashion —a pattern of braids held together by a variety of clips. Despite the thick leather hood that shielded her pale skin from the sunlight and covered some of her face, her lively red eyes and petite facial features filled the hero's heart with special warmth he hadn't experienced for several years. It would take him a while to reconcile the beautiful woman standing before him with the same imp he had become so fond of.

Link continued to stare, his emotions robbing him of words. Zelda eyed him eagerly, urging him in her heart to speak his mind.

Midna smiled at the hero. "What? Say something. Am I so beautiful that you have no words left?"

Link had to smile at her choice of words. He had heard them before so many years ago. It was as if they had never been apart.

"I suppose so," the hero uttered sheepishly at last.

Midna shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes playfully. "Don't worry. I get that a lot."

Link tapped his boots nervously against the ground as he fidgeted with his tunic. Zelda sighed to herself. For the bearer of courage, he was more nervous than a boy at his first day of school. She decided to get the ball rolling. "Midna, how is Kari doing?"

The twilight princess let her gaze roll over to Link's house in the distance. "How should I know? He does nothing but sleep and mumble my name. It's rather creepy."

"So he hasn't woken up yet?" Zelda asked with concern in her eyes.

Midna's tone lessened its sarcasm. "His injuries are serious. Whoever inflicted that much pain on him had the intent of murder."

Link's voice flared. "Zant."

The two women were caught off guard by the hero's sudden fury. It took little time for Midna to join him, though. The forming creases in her face hinted at her inner loathing for the man who once claimed to be the King of Twilight.

Zelda stretched her arms and let out a yawn. "Well, it's my turn to keep an eye on him. I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about." She gave an encouraging wink to Link before turning around and heading up the path.

Link couldn't take his eyes off the twilight princess. "It's good to see you again, Midna."

Midna smiled and readjusted the hood of her cloak to shield her eyes from the sun. "Well, of course. What other possibility could there be?" Her voice softened with a tenderness. "It's good to see you too, Link."

Link looked around for any inspiration to further the conversation. "So-it must be different staying in the village."

Midna turned to the hero. "It's actually rather curious. How come the villagers don't stare at me? They must know I'm not one of them."

Link tensed and looked quickly around him. He gave her a quick nod and he urged her towards the spring where they could talk in private. As they walked, he explained the situation. "They think you're in a wandering troupe and that's part of your costume."

"What's a troupe?"

Link hesitated for a moment. "It's a group that travels around and gives performances."

"They think I'm a performer?" The twilight princess asked incredulously as an image of the man who ran the Star Game came to her mind. She clearly thought the role was beneath her.

The hero shrugged his shoulders. "If they believe it, it's less trouble for us."

Midna shrugged her shoulders and said nothing else. Before long, they reached the spirit's spring. It was quiet save for the rippling of the waterfalls that ran down the jagged rocks. Link chose to stay on the sandy ground while Midna let the cool water lick against her bare feet. They occasionally glanced at each other, allowing the cheerful chirping of the birds to fill the void their silence left.

"So aren't you going to ask me?" Midna asked after she had grown tired of the unspoken tension. "I know you didn't bring me out here to tell me I look like a performer."

Link's head jerked in her direction at the question. "Ask what?" He said innocently.

"About why I'm so beautiful, of course," she said, walking towards him and placing a flirtatious hand on his cheek. The hero relaxed as her soothing fingernails caressed his skin. Then, she jerked it suddenly away and he felt the tension return. "What do you think?"

There was no use in hiding it now. He felt the feelings of loneliness and abandonment bubble to the surface; feelings he had thought resolved on his seven year journey. "Midna, why come back now? Nothing makes sense. You're gone for so long, and then you just waltz right back into my life again."

A bitter smile crossed the twilight princess's lips, one Link could see even despite the shadows of her cloak. What could she say? Seven years had passed. How was she to know if there was anything still between them? Though she still felt for him, she just wasn't ready to risk it when she didn't even know what the future held. The safe route was the way to go. "Link, you shouldn't get the wrong idea. I didn't come back for you."

The words felt like a dagger to his heart.

"In fact, Link, I didn't want to come back at all."

The dagger was being twisted ever so slowly.

"I broke the mirror so that nothing like what Zant did could ever happen again. You have no idea how much I—no that's not important." She hesitated for a second and resumed after a deep sigh. "Let's just say it was one of the hardest decisions of my life." She couldn't tell him how deeply she had missed him; how long she had to struggle to finally resolve her feelings. At least she thought she had resolved them, but now she wasn't so sure. Looking at his face, she realized her words may have gone too far. But they had already left her mouth. There was little she could do about it.

The dagger eased its pressure ever so slightly, but the wound was still there.

Her bitter smile became a harsh scowl. Her voice rose with a fury. "All of my efforts to stop our worlds from interacting were for naught! That imposter found his way back, and my people suffered for it! Now, he's come for your world, and I've been caught in the middle!"

The dagger slowly emerged. Link suddenly realized it had pierced Midna's heart long before his.

Confusion covered Link's face. "But how did you come back?"

Midna opened her mouth, but then reconsidered. She was glad he couldn't hear her choking up. She couldn't stand to say anymore; it simply hurt too much. Seeing one of the few people that truly cared for her made her heart flutter, but she suppressed the emotions through sheer effort of will. She had given up on such foolish thoughts long ago. Now, she found those same foolish thoughts coming back."You'll see for yourself, soon enough. When Kari finally recovers, I'll take the three of you to the Ancient Sages. They'll explain everything."

Link stood there speechless. A squirrel leaped gallantly from a branch overhead, but he hardly noticed.

"I'll see you later, Link." She turned around to leave. A tear streamed down her cheek, but she caught it before he noticed. "You know where to find me."

Link watched without a single movement as Midna turned around the corner and vanished out of sight. Her harsh words danced around his heart like a nomadic tribe performing a ritual. The fuel they added to the confusion already within bubbled it ever closer to the breaking point. His only hope for some answers lay with her last few words: The Ancient Sages.

* * *

_A/N- Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Midna's character was a bit tricky to write, as she has a lot going on in her head. I hope she was believable enough. If you guys are in the mood for something a bit more light-hearted, I wrote a one-shot called Dear Mr. Ganondorf between this chapter and the last. It pokes fun of Ganondorf and the things he does wrong as the Evil King. IF you're interested, check out the link on my profile. Until next chapter!_


	23. Wars of the Past

_The hot afternoon sun beat down on the Sheikah with waves of merciless heat. The salty sweat dripped from the tip of his short black hair, tracing a wet path as it traveled down his cheek. Just as it fell from his chin to the ground, another drop soon took its place. The shadow warrior breathed heavily as he tightened his sore leg muscles, exhausted from another day of intense training. With a quick wipe of his cloth-wrapped hand, he brushed the sweat from his forehead and narrowed his red eyes in concentration. The heat was unbearable, but he pushed forward anyways. He was used to training under such extreme conditions._

"_You'll never crush the enemy by staring at them," Sharlo barked as he bent his knees closer to the ground, his split-toe boots digging into the rocky ground._

_The village chief's bald head glistened with the sweat from a hard day of training. His red eyes watched his son carefully. The battle scars on his pale cheeks stung from the salty liquid flowing down his brow. Luckily, his special trousers made of black cotton fit loosely on his legs to allow freedom of movement and provide relief from the sweltering heat. Double-ties fastened his pants at the ankles, knees, and waist so they remained secure. A jacket stitched with the eye of the Sheikah covered his chest with overlapping lapels tucked into the trousers._

"_A dirty Hylian won't hold back, so why should you?" Sharlo's sweaty brows narrowed as the village chief twirled the Wind Waker in his hands. "If you're going to take this from me, then show no restraint."_

_Kari's eyes squinted to mere slits as he studied his father. Sharlo's position was deceptively open, but he knew better. If he attacked directly, a swift dodge and a merciless counterattack awaited him. His father was well known among the Sheikah clan for his unorthodox fighting style, but few could find an effective way to counter it._

_That wouldn't stop him from trying now._

_With a swift push off his right foot, the future wind tamer rushed at his father. The village chief's eyes narrowed as he watched his son carefully, scrutinizing his movements to discern his intentions. His mouth curled into a knowing smile as he watched Kari's hands reach into a pocket and pull out a handful of Deku Nuts. He instinctively moved a hand to protect his eyes. Meanwhile, the young Sheikah ran straight at his opponent, tightening his grip on the lentils as he approached. When he was no more than a few feet away, he threw one to the ground and disappeared in a brilliant flash of light._

_Without warning, Kari reappeared behind his father and attempted a swift roundhouse kick to his ribs. Sharlo, anticipating the attack, twisted to the side and let his son's leg slide swiftly by him with a rush of air. Not to be discouraged, the young Sheikah landed on both feet and launched a series of jabs—all expertly blocked by Sharlo's calculating mind and lightning reflexes. Finally, grabbing one of his son's arms, the village chief twisted Kari over his body and slammed him to the ground. Kari landed with a thud, wincing as his back made contact with the rough rocks below._

"_You're too predictable, boy. I can read you like a map." Sharlo reprimanded. He looked at his son with a parental sternness. "Hide your movements. Don't flail your arms so much."_

_Kari closed his eyes. "Looks like I have a lot to learn."_

_Sharlo slapped him hard across the field. His cheek flushed red where the hand made contact, but he refused to open his eyes. Frustrated, Sharlo raised his voice. "Don't close your eyes on me, boy. A Sheikah never gives in to self-pity."_

"_It's not pity that closes my eyes."_

"_What foolishness is it then?"_

_The village chief's question was answered almost immediately. Soon, sparks of blinding light exploded all around the pair as Deku Nuts rained from the sky and popped against the ground like small firecrackers. Sharlo threw himself back as he brought his hands to his eyes to alleviate the blindness. If only he had known that the earlier deku nuts were only a distraction; a window of opportunity that allowed Kari to throw the remaining nuts high into the air without them being noticed. Then, he could force his father into a position that would catch him unaware when they landed._

_Kari's eyes honed in on his objective: the Wind Waker. Swinging his legs for momentum, he jumped to his feet. He stumbled a little as his knees nearly buckled from under him but quickly gained stability. His legs felt like rocks, but he took comfort that his goal was in sight. He stepped forward and reached for the Wind Waker, now in Sharlo's chest pocket. His hand was deftly stopped as Sharlo grabbed him firmly by the wrist. Kari twisted his body around his arm to quickly grab with the other hand, but it too was halted by the village chief's vice-like grip._

"_Never underestimate your opponent," Sharlo said wearily through blood-shot eyes. His son was still just a vague blur, but it was enough to faintly distinguish his movements. Besides, it took little thought to know Kari's objective._

_Kari said nothing. He used Sharlo's arm as a pivot to swing his legs up and deliver a powerful two-legged kick to the torso. The village chief stumbled back as he coughed up spit, but his iron grip remained true. Using his powerful core muscles, he flipped Kari over his head by his arms and slammed him once again into the ground. Kari's body crashed against the hard rocks, stabbing his back with pain. There, the young Sheikah lay, too exhausted to continue the fight. The duel was over._

* * *

_The pain plaguing Kari's wrists and entire torso seemed to melt away as he took another small sip from the bottle of red potion in his hands. Due to the intensity of their lifestyle, the need for quick but potent medicine made such an invention possible. The shadow folk could train for hours until the point of near exhaustion one day, take a red potion, and still be ready for a mission the following morning. Of course, Kari took the marvel for granted like the rest of his people, but any outsider would consider it a miracle and no doubt be inspired to create a substance with similar properties._

_Kari and Sharlo sat on a small cliff overlooking the village of Kasuto with red potions in hand. The place they called home stood carved into the cliffs at the foot of Death Mountain—far enough to avoid conflict with the rock people above but hidden cleverly enough to avoid the prying eyes of the Hylians to the west. The houses were simple in design: wooden structures with red thatched roofs and glass windows. The shadow people had been able to make a living for themselves despite the rocky landscape. A well dug deep underground provided a source of fresh water for the villagers while a few hardy conifers and mountain shrubs grew amongst the house to provide extra shade. Small Sheikah children played close to the well. Their shouts of laughter carried across the shallow valley to the cliff above as they performed games designed to sharpen their bodies and minds._

_Towards the back of the village stood an ominous cave that only a privileged few were ever allowed to enter. Sharlo often explained more than once that it led to a sacred place known as the Shadow Temple. The other Sheikah villages formed by various clans also contained their own passageway to the temple hidden deep in the mountain—placing an emphasis on the communal structure of the race and doubling as an escape route for times of war and trouble._

_Sharlo stared emptily at his red potion as words eluded his tongue. He stole a glance at his son and wanted to say something, but exhaled deeply instead. How do you express a feeling you can't even name? His son continued to gaze down at the village from their lofty perch, the viscous red liquid tapping gently against the glass bottle as he moved his hand to his mouth for another sip._

_"You know, you did okay," the village chief managed at last. His voice was deep but soft as he spoke the words awkwardly. He didn't have the inner strength to fix his scowl into the smile he wanted. "I mean, your little trick there wasn't too bad." He paused for a moment. "You may have even fooled a Hylian."_

_Kari's muscles loosened a little as the medicine worked its magic. He glanced at his father from the corner of his eye. "Do you think so?"_

_Sharlo's brows furrowed. "Don't get overconfident. I said it wasn't bad, nothing more." The village chief chastised himself inwardly. Why did he always have to sound so harsh?_

_Kari shook his head. "I will keep my pride in check." The young man closed his eyes as he recited something from his memory. "A Sheikah's training is never finished."_

_The village chief nodded, evidently pleased. His pride in his son ran deeper than the ocean, but he was never good at showing it. He could only wish his son understood how he felt. Perhaps some encouragement would help. "Live by that, my son, and you may just become the next Wind Waker."_

_In truth, Sharlo had no doubt that Kari would succeed him in future years. He trained with an extraordinary diligence and passion even by the standards of their people. As a boy, when he wasn't training his body, his son was sharpening his mind by studying the ancient legends and texts. This constant search had developed a fiery passion for serving the Goddesses within the young man. He still had a bitter tongue and a knack for impatience-no doubt Sharlo's own demand for perfection had nurtured that—but it was nothing a few years of maturation couldn't iron out. The village chief felt a twinge of guilt for pushing his son so hard, but it was soon crowded out by the immense pride he now felt at watching his son journey towards his potential._

_Kari's eyes darted quickly to the gleaming silver instrument tucked carefully between Sharlo's fingers. He let a stray thought roll in his mind for a little while. "Father, what's it like being the Wind Waker?"_

_Kari's father took another large gulp from his glass bottle as his feet dangled loosely against the cliff. He looked pensively at the activity in the village below as he formulated his response. "It carries both great privilege and great responsibility." He looked to his son. "As you know, I'm not only entrusted with the safety of the village, but I serve as our race's representative to the Goddesses."_

_"That sounds tough." Kari relented. "I don't think I would be capable."_

_Sharlo let out a sigh. His son was more than capable, but he didn't voice that thought. "It is not for the faint of heart. That's why only one worthy of the title is chosen from the Sheikah clan—one who is able to lead our race in service for the glory of the Golden Goddesses. As the Wind Waker, it is my role to ensure that our people remain loyal to the Goddesses by worshipping them and obeying their divine will. That is the decree that was given to our forefathers by Her Grace when she entrusted our people with the Wind Waker and Dominion Rod centuries ago."_

_"Dominion rod?" Kari asked._

_Sharlo shook his head in disappointment. "Your studying is lacking." He paused for a moment and returned his gaze to the village below. There he went again; criticizing instead of encouraging. "The rod was given originally to our people centuries before you and I were born, back when Hyrule was first founded. Back in those days, Her Grace still walked the earth, and we were her loyal guardians. She had descended from the heavens to live on the surface, but some of her people still chose to live in the sky. The Wind Waker and Dominion Rod were given to us so that we would maintain contact with those people of the sky. However, it was captured over a century ago by the cursed Hylians. We have spent years in vain attempting to recover it, but it is tucked safely within their capital city inside one of their blasphemous temples. One day, we will get it back, and the 'Wind Waker' will become the true 'Messenger to the Heavens' once again."_

_Kari scowled. "Dirty Hylians. Why would they sink so low?"_

_"Because their greed knows no bounds." Sharlo hissed. "They are not satisfied with holding the keys to the Sacred Realm. To further their own lust for power, they want nothing more than all the secrets the Goddesses have entrusted to us." Sharlo laid an affirmative hand on his son's shoulder. "That's why we must win this war as soon as possible." His eyes narrowed expectantly. "Have you finished preparing for your mission tomorrow?"_

_Kari's eyes diverted to the ground. "As much as I can. It's my first mission. How do I know when I am truly ready?"_

_Sharlo's hand returned to his side. Here was his chance to give some affirmation. "You have prepared as much as you are able, my son. Even so, you will be in good hands. A man by the name of Sheik will accompany you. He's a strong warrior from one of the neighboring villages. Anything you need to know you can learn from him."_

_Kari nodded slowly as he took another nervous sip from his red potion. "So I just have to find Lieutenant Ordona? How will I know what he looks like?"_

_"You will know." Sharlo's voice grew ominous. "Of the entire Hylian army, he is the most dangerous. He mysteriously appeared a few months ago and dispatched an entire squad of Sheikah singlehandedly. He has quickly risen through the Hylian ranks since then, and none of us have been able to stop him. If we want to win this war, you must find out as much as you can about that man. Failure is not an option."_

_Kari nodded. "I won't fail you or the village, father. For the glory of the Goddesses, I will bring this monster down."_

_Sharlo grunted his approval but became serious again. "Kari, whatever happens, do not fight this man. You can't win."_

_A bitter scowl crossed Kari's lips but he restrained himself with a deep sigh. "I understand."_

_Sharlo rose to his feet and placed the Wind Waker safely in his jacket. "It is customary for Sheikah men to embark on dangerous missions to prove their worth. Return from this, and you will be among them."_

_Kari rose to his feet and placed the empty bottle on the ground. Placing his other hand over a closed fist, he bowed curtly._

_The village chief nodded and motioned towards the village. "Come. Get some rest. The journey ahead will be long. You and Sheik depart before first light tomorrow."_

* * *

_Trees and grass raced by as the two shadow warriors ran through the field leading to the Hylian capital. Death Mountain loomed behind them; a beacon of hope reminding them of family and friends that awaited their safe return. A faint halo of gray clouds floated above the mountain in a slow circle. It was said they reflected the state of Hyrule; the faint gray clouds were supposed to mean the land was at peace. Kari rolled his eyes in disbelief. It certainly didn't seem like it._

_Their departure had been swift and uneventful. No pomp and circumstance, no tearful goodbyes, no crowds to see them off. Although it was Kari's first mission, there was nothing unusual about it. His people were at war, after all, and had been for as long as he could remember. He had awoken before the sun rose and prepared for the task ahead. Sheik had met him at the well, and the two departed with relatively few words said._

_Sheik was a man of few words and many mysteries. A strange cap made of cloth covered his hair although several long strands of blonde sagged down to cover his forehead. His clothing covered all of his dark-complexioned face with the exception of his right eye. His garb of choice was standard and unremarkable save for its focus on blue and white—perhaps an indication of the clan he traced his lineage from. It certainly wasn't the Sheikah's physical appearance that gave Kari a sense of unease._

_Kari couldn't quite articulate in his mind why this stranger made him feel so anxious. Perhaps it was just his nerves playing tricks with his mind. Or maybe it was his hidden disappointment that Sharlo wasn't here to accompany him on his first mission. Either way, the feeling wasn't going away. Every once in a while, Sheik stared at him intently from the corner of his eye when he thought Kari wasn't looking. The young Sheikah felt as if he were being evaluated. His strange companion also carried a uniquely decorated harp. Whenever they stopped to rest, Sheik took it out and looked at it longingly. He never played it; only focused on it as if his mind was transfixed in another world. When their break was over, he would put it away and the two would continue. In all this time, they had said almost nothing to each other since departing, communicating only vital messages through the use of pointing and body language._

_Suddenly, Sheik screeched to a halt and dropped to the ground. Kari followed suit as the two crept through the grass to the crest of a large hill._

_"We're here," Sheik whispered his first two words since the journey's beginning. Kari was slightly surprised by the warrior's seemingly gentle voice, but quickly turned his attention to the city in front of them._

_A massive stone wall rose from the field like a formidable juggernaut. A moat of clear water from Kakariko gorge formed an additional protective barrier and separated the wall and the field like a knife. A large wooden drawbridge extended over the moat to provide the only entrance into the city. It was watched vigilantly by a few guards who stood by the opening mechanism as well as several more stationed in watch towers. Even from their remote station, Kari could hear the bustling of dirty Hylians within the market. Far off in the distance, he could barely distinguish the silhouette of the enemy castle. This was the city that caused his people so much grief and pain. It looked every bit as formidable and imposing as he imagined._

_"Let's go." Sheik directed quietly._

_Kari didn't move. He glared at the shadow warrior who was supposed to be his ally. "Not until you tell me why you're really here. I've seen the way you've been looking at me, judging whether I'm capable of fending for myself."_

_Sheik was speechless. Kari's hostile gaze continued to penetrate his defenses._

_At last, the blonde warrior spoke with surprise in his tone. "You noticed?"_

_Kari gritted his teeth. "Of course. You planned on abandoning me, didn't you?"_

_Sheik let out a deep sigh. "Where would you get an idea like that?"_

_The younger Sheikah didn't back down. "Because you didn't come here to help me. You had another reason for coming, didn't you?"_

_Sheik paused for a second and directed his gaze to the castle. "You're right. I do have another reason for being here." He looked at Kari intently. " But I never had any intentions of leaving you."_

_Kari's voice became venomous. "Then tell me! Does it have something to do with that harp you always carry?"_

_"If you'd just give me a chance to explain."_

_"Then explain!" Kari snapped, his voice rising sharply._

_Sheik placed an urgent hand over Kari's mouth to quiet him. "Calm yourself. You'll get us caught." The younger Sheikah tore it away and crawled a few steps backward. Sheik pulled his cap back below his eye and grunted. "If you must know, this harp was given to me by someone very dear to my heart. Right now, that person is being held in captivity somewhere behind those walls and I intend to free him."_

_Kari quieted significantly as the words hit him, but the embers of mistrust still smoldered in his eyes. "I'd like to believe you, but I'm not sure if I can." He threw his hands in frustration. "But what choice do I have? The sooner this is finished, the better."_

_FWIP!_

_Without warning, a flaming arrow stuck the ground where Kari had been only seconds earlier. The young Sheikah looked ahead and his heart sunk. He could hear yelling from the castle wall and the steadily growing sound of horses galloping on the drawbridge._

_"We've been spotted!" Sheik cried, snapping Kari's attention to the situation at hand. "We must retreat!"_

_The two wasted no time in sprinting as fast as they could from the deadly barrage. Arrows fired from the castle wall nipped at their heels like piranhas. Sheik jumped and twisted his body to dodge the dangerous projectiles, stealing an occasional glance at Kari. Luckily, he noted the young man had been trained exceptionally well, and he dodged the arrows with experience that defied his age. As the pair ran, they spotted a medium-sized boulder in the distance they could use for cover. The dangerous projectiles screeched by the Sheikah multiple times, but none were able to land a clean hit. At last, the pair jumped behind the boulder and stood in silence. As if realizing the futility of their actions, the barrage of arrows stopped._

_"I think we're safe." Kari spoke after a moment of silence. "But how will we get in now?"_

_Sheik motioned with his hand for Kari to remain quiet. "I think that's the last of our worries. Do you hear that?"_

_To their utter dismay, they heard the thumping of hooves against the hard field quickly approaching._

_"That must be the infamous Lieutenant Ordona I've heard so much about," Sheik said dryly as he peered over the edge of the boulder. Galloping straight towards them on a black horse was a figure covered almost entirely in silver armor with four riders behind him. A majestic sword with a blue winged cross-guard bounced gently in his grip. When Sheik saw his weapon, something registered in his mind and his heart dropped._

_"I-it's impossible." He turned urgently to Kari. "Run!"_

_Kari didn't need to be told again. The pair bolted from their rocky shelter as fast as they could. Despite their best efforts, the cavalry were soon hot on their heels. The only saving grace was that none of the riders wielded bows, forcing them into close combat._

_"Kari! Let's split up! I'll see if I can lure some of the riders away so you can escape."_

_Despite his earlier mistrust, Kari couldn't help but feel a new bond of kinship with Sheik. Perhaps he had been hasty in his judgments. After all, despite their differing goals, they both shared a common enemy._

_"But you'll never make it!"_

_"I'll be fine! Just go!"_

_As much as Kari hated to admit it, Sheik was right. They would both be captured for sure if they stayed together. They had to risk it. As Sheik forked to the right and he forked to the left, Kari couldn't help but feel that this war had claimed yet another of his newfound friends._

_"You four get the boy! I'll take care of the older Sheikah!" Lieutenant Ordona shouted orders from atop his horse. The other soldiers complied and galloped after Kari while Ordona chased after his more experienced prey._

_Despite their best efforts, Kari was soon surrounded by the other horsemen. Forced to halt, the Sheikah took in his surroundings and evaluated his opponents: two axe wielders, one swordsman, and one armed with a spear. If he was to survive, he'd have to dismount the man with the spear first._

_Not giving his enemies time to think, Kari immediately reached into his tunic and slammed a Deku Nut against the ground. Taken by surprise, the soldiers covered their eyes in pain while their horses reared on their hind legs. Taking advantage of the confusion, Kari delivered a kick to the horse's side while it was off balance, causing it to collapse. The spear wielder toppled to the ground, nearly impaling himself on his spear by inches. The other horses continued to rear violently and the two axe wielders were thrown off as well. The Sheikah rushed over while they were down and disabled them as well by exploiting their pressure points._

_Just as the two axe wielders collapsed numbly to the ground, Kari noticed the soldier with the spear charging at him. He flipped out of the way in time, but readied for another assault. The spear-wielding Hylian looked at him with hatred that amplified his bloodshot eyes. He muttered curses in his own language but stood his ground. As long as he held his spear, he could press his advantage and hold Kari at bay. If the Sheikah managed to somehow get close enough, his weapon would be useless and the man's defenses would be penetrated._

_Kari never got the chance. While he was focused on the spear wielder, the swordsman dismounted and snuck behind him. With the hilt of his blade, he blunted Kari in the back of the head and knocked him to the ground._

_Everything flashed white and a persistent ring echoed in his ears. The Sheikah watched as the boots of his attacker seemed to spin with everything else. Then a sharp pain stung his face as the boot made contact. He rolled over from the impact and felt his mind border on the brink of unconsciousness. He vaguely heard a few last words before sleep claimed him._

_"Take this piece of filth to the prison! Lieutenant's orders!"_

* * *

_Cold. Why was he cold? The ground felt unusually cold._

_As Kari opened his eyes, he nearly choked on the dirt and dust scattered on his face from lying on a cold stone floor. He moved to raise his head, but quickly hit it back against the ground as a sharp but instantaneous pain ran down his neck. He coughed once again as his body stirred up more dust. He rolled over and felt the back of his head and neck with his hand. There was a bump there for sure. He must've gotten socked from behind._

_"Welcome to our humble home. Sorry we forgot to sweep the floor."_

_The voice startled Kari so much that he jerked and smacked his head against the stone ground for a third time. He pulled himself off the ground and into a sitting position to see the owner of the voice._

_She's pretty._

_Those were the first thoughts that came to his mind. The Sheikah didn't really know where they came from or why that was his reaction given the circumstances, but he couldn't help it. The speaker was none other than a young Sheikah woman somewhere around his age. Vibrant red hair colored like fall foliage ran behind her neck. Her reddish-yellow eyes looked at him in amusement as she lent a hand to help him up. As he took a second look at her, he saw the scrapes, bruises, and dirt covering her hands and arm. From the lines on her face and the thinness of her figure, he assumed she hadn't eaten much for days. Her clothing was plain and in tatters—a simple tunic that clearly didn't fit and pants with holes at the knees. Whoever she was, it was evident she had been here much longer than he had._

_"Thank you," Kari uttered at last, his cheeks turning a slight shade of red. He looked away to hide his embarrassment and observed the prison cell he had been thrown in. Some stale hay served as bedding against the far wall, though Kari doubted he would ever want to sleep there with all the mites crawling around. He saw a rat in the distance gnaw greedily at some leftover crumbs but decided to leave it alone. The cell had no windows, no other furniture; just iron bars that kept them contained like cattle._

_"My name is Midna," the young woman spoke softly, drawing Kari's attention back to her and causing the flush to return to his cheeks. Midna pointed to a younger girl hiding behind her that he hadn't previously noticed. "This is Impa." The young girl stared hesitantly at him with pained red eyes and pale white hair. The dirty prison clothes she wore were as motionless as she was. Bags under her eyes indicated her intense hunger and malnutrition._

_Midna looked back in his direction. "What are you called?"_

_The young man hesitated for a moment. "My name is Kari."_

_Midna's eyes darted to the ground as she placed Impa affectionately on her lap. "That's a nice name." A short paused. "Were you just captured?"_

_Kari nodded hesitantly. "I was. There wasn't anything I could've done." He glanced at Impa and back at Midna. "What is this place? Have you been here long?"_

_The young woman looked around the cell. "This is Lon Lon Prison. War prisoners are taken here once they've been captured to rot out the rest of their days." She looked at little Impa sadly. "The two of us were taken when the Hylians raided our village several years ago. We've been here ever since."_

"_What village was it?"_

"_Kakariko. How about you?"_

_Kari was silent for a moment. "Kasuto."_

_Midna's eyes perked up suddenly. "Kasuto? Isn't that where the Wind Waker lives?"_

_The young man twirled his finger on the stone floor. "I'm his son."_

_A new vibrancy echoed from Midna's voice. "Maybe the Goddesses heard our prayers after all. Surely they'll come looking for you."_

_Kari let out a deep sigh. "If only my faith were as strong as yours. It feels like the gods have already abandoned me."_

_Midna opened her mouth to respond, but she stopped short as the metal clanging of a door echoed in the prison. She held Impa tightly in her arms as she watched the iron bars like a hawk. Kari shifted nervously as he followed her gaze._

"_What's going on?" he asked._

_Midna's voice was a hushed whisper. "Probably an execution. Whenever the guards are bored, they take one of the prisoners not valuable for information and kill them for entertainment."_

_Kari gasped. "Monsters."_

_The three prisoners were silent as the rhythmic clomping of boots against the cold stone ground grew louder until two men stood before their cell. The first man placed a torch on a nearby wall and stepped into the light. Kari recognized him to be Lieutenant Ordona based on the silver armor and unique sword he held. That probably meant the other was just a lesser officer sent to accompany him._

_The lieutenant grasped two of the bars with his chaliced hands and leaned his head towards the cell. His armor prevented the prisoners from seeing his face. "So you are Kari from the village of Kasuto."_

_A nerve-tingling chill ran down his spine. How did this man identify him so easily? Had Sheik betrayed him after all?_

"_Do I know you?" he replied._

_Ordona smiled to himself. "Indirectly. Don't worry. I assure you we will get to know each other very well as time passes."_

"_Where is Sheik?"_

_The lieutenant ignored his question. "Have you and your friends been cared for?"_

_Kari bit his tongue. He wouldn't give this monster the entertainment he wanted._

_Ordona turned to the soldier. "Get them clean food and water right now. That's an order."_

"_Lieutenant?"_

_Ordona's voice carried a threatening tone to it. "I gave you my orders, soldier." Fearing the possible consequences, the man ran off to complete his task._

_The lieutenant looked back towards the imprisoned Sheikah. "I'm sorry you all have to suffer for this. If I could stop this war, I would. But I'm afraid it's bigger than I am."_

"_You could set us free!" Midna spat bitterly, shielding Impa from his gaze._

_Ordona's smile turned to a solemn frown. "If only I could." He grabbed the torch he had placed on the wall and turned to leave. "If there's any way I can help you, don't hesitate to ask. I will return later."_

_As the prison returned to its usual darkness and silence, Midna turned to Kari in utter shock. "Well aren't you special! We're lucky to get a moldy piece of bread a few times a week and you get us a meal within a day of being thrown in here."_

_Kari shook his head. "Don't believe him. He's either trying to bribe us for information or deriving a sick enjoyment from his trickery."_

_Yet, contrary to their initial expectations, Lieutenant Ordona was true to his word. Every day, fresh bread and clean water were brought to the three of them. The lieutenant even came to visit them occasionally. Though they were initially suspicious, the man never asked for anything in return. As the days passed, they even conversed casually of things they had in common beyond the war. No matter how hard he tried, Kari couldn't reconcile this kind man with the ferocious monster that had captured or killed Sheik. Every time they conversed, the perceptions he had acquired as a child clashed with the reality before him. He did seem genuinely remorseful for what he had done, but there was still blood on his hands that couldn't be overlooked. He even began talking about plans to help them escape, which the wind tamer dismissed for a cruel joke._

_Over that same time period, he had grown closer to Midna and Impa as well. As far as he knew, they were all the family he had now. Though conditions in the prison were inhumane and hazardous, they persevered by bonding together. Stories from their childhood and prophecies telling of the return of Her Grace kept their spirits alive. Kari found the more time he spent with Midna, the stronger his feelings became for her. Whenever little Impa was asleep, they stayed awake leaning against one another for support while they conversed for hours until sleep finally claimed them. Perhaps the Goddesses hadn't left him after all._

_One day, however, the food didn't come, and neither did Lieutenant Ordona. Instead, the rhythmic clomping of the footsteps brought with them half a dozen armed guards banging on their cell door._

_Kari was leaning against a wall with Midna asleep on his shoulder when he heard the cell door screech open. His instincts jerked him awake, but he was too late. Strong, chaliced hands bound and blindfolded him before he could react._

_"Looks like we found our entertainment for the day, boys." One of the guards laughed arrogantly. "He looks to be a lively one. We'll quickly fix that."_

_At this point, Midna realized what was going on and struggled to get up. One of the other guards threw her against the wall and quickly closed the cell gate._

_Sensing Midna's sadness, Kari attempted to comfort her from his blind state. "_"_They're coming for me. There's no escaping my destiny."_

_Midna refused to be consoled. "They can't take you, Kari. I won't let them."_

_Kari let out a soft sigh. He knew struggling was futile at this point. Though he didn't want any of this, he was at peace. He had known a small happiness for a little while. "It's okay, Midna. Once this sentence is carried out, I will be home at long last."_

_Sensing the peace in his voice, the Sheikah woman said no more. She looked on with helplessness as Kari was led out of the prison. Another person she had come to love was ripped from her grasp._

_Since he was blindfolded, Kari couldn't see where he was being led. The feel of fresh air and the warmth of the sun told him he was outside for the first time in many days. He continued to walk blindly at the guiding of his captors until he was forced to kneel. He felt a rattling and a strong tug as his hands and feet were chained to a stake so he wouldn't escape. Yet, despite his impending doom, a single prayer rolled through his mind._

_"Din…"_

_"Archers! Into positions!" The sounds of bows being readied._

_"Farore…"_

_"Ready your bows!" The sounds of arrows being notched._

_"Nayru…"_

_"Aim!" The creeking of strings being pulled back._

_"My life is in your hands. If this is your will, then I humbly accept it."_

_"Fire!"_

* * *

**Present Day**

Kari whipped his head off of the pillow as he awoke in a cold sweat. His breathing came to him in spurts as he looked frantically around to survey his surroundings. He was in a house of some kind; one apparently fond of animals and a ranching lifestyle.

"Hey, mister! You're finally awake!" Tifa's energetic voice greeted him as her large energetic brown eyes stared at him with innocent energy. Kari looked at her with a baffled expression but said nothing. "I'm gonna' go get Link now, but afterward, maybe we can go play with the animals." She beamed proudly. "I know what a goat is now!"

As she left to go get the hero, Kari was left alone with his thoughts. At first, he wanted to believe that what he had dreamt was only that—a dream and nothing more. Yet, he knew with a chilling reality that he had literally relived his memories. He had heard of people's lives flashing before their eyes, but this was different. Since he had first awoken from his long slumber, his memories had never been so vivid. This time was different—something had stirred in his spirit that made his past come rushing back. The thought both exhilarated and sobered him.

The Sheikah didn't have to wait long for Tifa to return with Link. The hero seemed out of breath when he finally stumbled over to Kari's bed, but there was no hiding the relief in his blue eyes.

"You're finally awake." He let out a small sigh but was hollering again in excitement soon after. "I don't know how you do it, Kari! One second I fear for your life, the next you whip out this crazy tornado that destroys Zant's entire army!"

Kari tilted his head in puzzlement. He was touched by the hero's enthusiasm, but his words made no sense. He cleared his throat and focused all his effort on talking. He had little mental capacity for much else after reliving his memories. "You make no sense."

Link's mouth dropped open. "You mean you don't remember?" He looked at Tifa in bewilderment, but she merely giggled at the hero's silly expression. The hero returned his gaze to Kari with a more serious tone. "You mean you don't remember? But you summoned a giant tornado! I saw you do it with my own eyes. You were glowing and radiant. You seemed like a different person."

At last, Link's message clicked in the Sheikah's frazzled mind. "Ah, I see now." He swung his legs over the bed. Link stepped forward to help but Kari waved him off. "I'm fine." He paused to ensure he had Link's attention. "You see, Link, that wasn't me, at least not my spirit. That was the power of the Goddesses acting through me to protect me."

Link eyed the Sheikah skeptically. "Power of the Goddesses?"

Kari nodded. "Precisely. Just as they intervened in the past when my enemies were ready to kill me, so they protected me against Zant and his army." He looked at Link with a wholehearted seriousness and formed a loose fist with his fingers. "You see, I cannot die until I have fulfilled my destiny as the Wind Waker."


	24. Face of the Enemy

Stupid Sheikah is such high maintenance.

These were the thoughts floating through Midna's head as she walked down the dirty, trodden path from Link's house to Sera's Sundries. As grains of dirt sifted between her exposed toes, she narrowed her eyes and readjusted her cloak to ease the stinging on her sensitive pupils from the glaring sun. Even though she possessed the ability to live in the Light World, there were simply some things she wouldn't adjust to. As she entered the main village, the incessant laughter from Ilia and Tifa jumped through the air. The two were trying to feed Epona an Ordon pumpkin, but the proud steed politely refused with a snort and toss of her head. Tatl watched disinterestedly from atop Tifa's head.

Midna's cloak covered the sly smirk that spread across her lips. You'd think _both_ of them were raised in the wilderness. She still couldn't understand why they were so infatuated with such dirty animals. They stunk, required constant maintenance, and couldn't even talk back. What could possibly be so great about them?

But hadn't she fallen for a wolf?

An almost physical pain stung her heart, and the Twilight Princess pushed the thought aside. That was in the past; she needed to focus on the present. Her earlier annoyance returned as she remembered the reason for her venture into the village.

It had been nearly a week since Kari had finally woken. His recovery was progressing rapidly—he was able to stand and walk on his own with only a little effort. Even so, Link insisted that someone keep an eye on the Sheikah to prevent him from wandering the village just yet. Zelda and Link did their fair share. Yet, the hero was busy keeping the villager's suspicions at bay while the monarch occupied much of her time conversing with the locals and comforting Uli and Colin. Tifa was too young to do anything significant, and all of the Ordonians were too scared to approach the strange shadow warrior. She might as well add the role of babysitter as part of her official title.

Even so, the Twilight Princess had to admit she didn't mind the task. It wasn't watching over Kari that annoyed her, but the little excursions like buying milk so he wouldn't starve. The Sheikah actually said very little to her—preferring to become lost in his own thoughts. She couldn't wish for anything better. When he chose to speak, he asked her personal questions: the origin of her name, her place of birth, and other such things. At any rate, he gave her an excuse to stay secluded within the house away from the Light Dwellers. Even if hadn't been her fault, she still felt responsible for the pain all of Hyrule had endured seven years ago.

The pain caused by Zant's wrath became unmistakably real during Rusl's funeral only a few days ago. All of the villagers, along with Link and Zelda, gathered together in the late swordsman's home to mourn with the family of the deceased. Midna came along as well—one of her few ventures into the village—but only after tiring of Link's persistent pleading. Since there was no body, everyone made due with old pictographs of the warrior's life neatly arranged on a wooden table covered with white cloth and flowers. One by one, friends came forward to comfort the family and bear testimony to the noble life the man had lived. As the stories added up, it became evident how much of an impact the man had on the village. Just as the funeral was about to come to a close, Link stood and gave one final eulogy. He spoke of Rusl as both his father and mentor—a person he would never forget. Even though Midna didn't really know the man, Link's tears as he spoke caused her to choke up a bit herself. One more reason why she would see to it that Zant's death was especially painful.

"You will buy it now, if you are smart, at MAAAAA-LOOOO MART!"

The song scraped in Midna's ears like a fork on chalkboard. Her thoughts popped like bubbles as she looked up the path. Ahead, Link's friends—what were their names again—were nailing a sign to what should have been Sera's Sundries while they sang at the top of their lungs. If noise classifies as singing.

"What are you doing?" she asked politely as she fought to hide her irritation.

The kids ignored her as the hammer's rhythmic pounding provided a tempo for their continued song.

"You will buy it now, if you are smart, at MAAAAA-LOOOO MART!"

"Hey! Listen! I asked you a question!" Midna shouted.

"You will buy it now, if you are smart, at MAAAAA-LOOOO MART!" They continued to the hammer's steady beat.

Finally frustrated with the incessant chanting, Midna grabbed Talo's wrist, ripped the hammer out of his hand, and tossed it several yards away. The chanting stopped immediately as Talo, Malo, and Beth stared at the Twili dumbfounded.

"What was that for?" Talo asked in disbelief. He brushed by Midna and went to retrieve the hammer.

"Because you won't stop singing that stupid song!" Midna snapped back. "A child could think of something better."

Malo took an aggressive step forward. "Are you implying something?"

Beth looked away as she sighed to herself. "Here we go again."

Midna stared the entrepreneur down. Her hooded appearance intimidated the young man, but he refused to back off. She wanted to yell at him, but she needed to avoid drawing attention to herself. Instead, she lightened her tone. "I was just wondering what all the noise was about."

Talo returned with the hammer and resumed where he had left off. "Well, before you ruined the mood, we were hanging up a sign for the Grand Reopening of Malo Mart," Talo said dryly. "Since things didn't work out in Castle Town or Kakariko, we've got to rebuild somewhere."

It was at this point Midna's eyes darted to the wooden sign he had been hammering to the store wall. An image of Malo's childlike face stared benevolently at her while large letters signified the chain store's grand reopening. Malo and Beth began to chant the theme song once again, this time accompanying it with the store's signature dance. Midna had to look away as their hips swung and their arms pumped like cheerleaders. She could only hope the haunting images would leave her memory soon.

"All I wanted was some milk. If I knew I'd have to endure this torture, I wouldn't have come," she said dryly.

The two stopped their chanting. Malo folded his arms and stared at her with defiance. "If my song is so bad, then why don't you sing us a better one? You're an entertainer, after all."

_Great job, Midna! You had to say something!_

Tifa's joyous laughter caught the Twili by surprise as she turned around sharply. Both she and Ilia had joined the small crowd. "You're going to sing?" Tifa's eyes sparkled with glee. "I can't wait! Whatcha' going to sing, lady?" Tatl and Ilia watched with interest.

Midna felt a cold sweat run across her forehead as everyone murmured in excitement and anticipation. A flash of anger rang through her mind. Why an entertainer of all things? Why not a hermit? As she glanced nervously at the small crowd around her, the Twili sifted furiously through her memory for any song they might find acceptable. She knew dozens of familiar tunes from her home, but none she considered "appropriate." Most of them jested and exaggerated the strange qualities of Light Dwellers. Link had taught her a few local songs in their journey together, but none came to mind at the moment.

"Well, I can't sing without any music." Midna stalled for time. "I guess it'll just have to be another time." The Ordonians groaned in unison.

"You would say that," Malo said, pointing an accusatory finger at her. "Don't think we'll let you get off that easily. If your songs are so great, then we all want to hear one." Everyone roared their approval.

_Bloody Dodongo feet! What now?_

"How do you run a good business if you harass all your customers? All I wanted was some milk." Midna challenged as she pulled her hood behind her. Defiant red eyes squinted from the intense light, but she was determined to show her resolve. Beth flinched.

Malo was unmoved. "Only when they harass me first." The small entrepreneur looked briefly to his newly opened store. "Milk can come later; we want a song now."

The shiver ran up Midna's spine again. So much for not drawing attention to herself. "Not without music."

Beth looked on excitedly. "We can always dance."

Midna scowled. "That won't be necessary."

Malo shrugged his shoulders. "Then sing without music. Who needs it, anyways?"

Just as Midna was about to respond, the notes from an ocarina danced around the crowd. Everyone turned their attention toward the direction of the ranch as Link walked pleasantly down the road with the Ocarina of Time pressed to his mouth. His closed eyes showed the peace the instrument gave him as he lost himself in the music. Those listening were swept off their feet with him as the majestic melody soothed their souls. Slowly, slowly, they let their minds drift from reality while the music caressed their ears.

Then, just as quickly, a wrong note killed the song's magic and shot everyone back to reality.

"Woops. Guess I need a bit more practice," the hero said as his cheeks turned a slight shade of red. "Anyways, did I hear someone needed music?"

Everyone brightened significantly. "Wow, Link! That was amazin'! Where'd you learn to play like that?" Ilia complimented.

Malo folded his arms and mumbled quietly. "It wasn't that great." He turned to the hero and spoke for all to hear. "Link, make this entertainer sing us a song."

Midna raised an eyebrow. "I have a name."

Link nodded his head curtly and walked over. "Indeed. Her name is Midna, and she has one of the best voices you'll ever hear." The twilight princess shot the hero a nasty glance over her shoulder as everyone's face brightened. As he turned to her, her death glare greeted him, one capable of killing a redead. Trying his best to ignore it, he smiled to brighten the mood. "When I was in Termina, I heard this amazing song called 'Ballad of the Windfish.' Midna, if I play the tune on my ocarina, maybe you can match it with your voice."

"I'm not sure if I trust your playing," she said sarcastically.

Link winked at her innocently. It was as if their conversation in Ordon Spring had never happened. "Well, it's worth a try." He sat down as he played a few notes, but nothing came out except hollow air. "No, that's not quite right." He moved his fingers to cover other holes in the instrument. "Not that either." He shifted his grip on the ocarina once again and sounded a few notes. "That should do it. Alright, I'm ready. I'll start and you come in when you're ready." Midna scowled at him but said nothing.

As Link brought the ocarina to his lips, he became lost in the music once again after a few notes. This time, however, his fingers moved naturally to the correct spots as he played note after note. He closed his eyes in concentration as his body swayed and his fingers played through the song on their own accord. The way his mind naturally remembered the melody was both surprising and invigorating. Though he had heard the song only once, it was as if he had played it dozens of times before. As the music enveloped his senses, a filmstrip of pictures and places played on his eyelids. Things he had never seen and people he had never met yet felt familiar nonetheless. The words of the Deku Tree echoed in Link's mind, and he quickly realized that somehow these were all connected with the Ancient Hero. Whatever allowed him to share his predecessor's experiences was now guiding his motions as he played.

In what seemed like mere moments, the hero reopened his eyes and the images vanished in a flash. Everyone sat on the ground swaying their head side to side with the melody. He slowly moved the ocarina from his lips and looked curiously around. "How did it sound?"

Everyone looked at him dumbfounded but no one spoke. At last, Malo voiced his opinion

"It sucked."

Ilia slapped the back of the entrepreneur's head. "Shutup, Malo! You wouldn't know something good if it slapped you in the face." The ranch girl turned to Link. "I think I speak for everyone here when I say it was simply amazin'."

Malo rubbed the back of his head gently. "Something good? No way in Ordon you'd fit that description then." He yelped as Ilia's hand left another firm imprint on his cheek.

The hero smiled bashfully and turned towards Midna. "So was it difficult to match the tune?"

The twilight princess looked smugly at him. "Singing? Your playing was more than adequate. There was no need."

Link tucked the instrument away in his back pouch. "I wouldn't go that far." He looked around as Tifa, Beth, and Talo all nodded their head in disagreement. "I had a lucky break, that's all."

Unfortunately, the music session was about to come to an end. The sounds of hurried footsteps drew everyone's attention as they saw Zelda sprinting towards them. The sounds of her exasperated breathing and the panic in her eyes filled Link and Midna with an anxious dread. Before she even said anything, the sounds of broken glass and yelling carried from the direction of the forest.

"Link! Come quick! Kari's in trouble!"

The hero instantly jumped to his feet and looked towards his house. His honed senses could detect the sounds of furniture being overturned and the smell of the city. Whoever was responsible was clearly not from Ordon.

Link sprinted towards the directions of the sounds, followed closely by Zelda and Midna. Ilia held Tifa tightly as she comforted the rest of her friends. As she was the oldest, they looked to her for guidance whether they admitted it or not—even Malo.

"Nobody panic. If we just stay here, everythin' will be just fine. Link's here, so we got nuthin' to worry about." she said confidently. In her heart, that's what she truly believed.

THWACK!

The ranch girl turned sharply as the door to Colin's house slammed loudly against the wall. The youth scrambled out the door with his sword and shield strapped to his back and turned frantically to her.

"What's going on? Did Fado turn another goat loose?"

Ilia shook her head. "I'm not sure. Link went to check."

The young man's face hardened. He reached for his sword. "Then I'm going too."

The ranch girl's eyes widened. "Colin—but what about your arm?"

Colin called back as he ran in the direction of Link's house. "It'll be fine."

Ilia let out a soft sigh. She thought she heard Malo make another sly remark, but she purposely ignored it. Colin was more stubborn than she remembered.

The shouting of strange voices filled Colin with apprehension as he approached the house. He was soon greeted by the sight of Link, Zelda, and Midna surrounded by half a dozen or so bandits. He dashed behind a tree before they spotted him as he took in his surroundings. His father had always warned him against rushing recklessly into battle—a lesson he hardly forgot. As he glanced at the bandits, he saw the familiar scorpion tattoo and instantly recognized them as the bandits that had attacked him in Castle Town. He stayed hidden as he watched the scene unfold itself.

"So you came to us, Zelda?" A man in heavy robes addressed them. His face seemed half hidden in shadow. He smelled so heavily of incense that the odor was overpowering. "You saved us the trouble of tearing this village apart, though I wouldn't have minded it." He brought a pensive finger to his chin. "Still, I wouldn't have thought to look in this backwater province had I not been told."

Zelda glared at the apparent leader of the bandits. "You're the man from the castle!" Her eyes narrowed. "Agahnim!"

Agahnim cracked his knuckles and looked confidently at his men. "I'm flattered."

Link stepped protectively in front of her. "Why are you here?" Zelda looked to the hero but said nothing.

The wizard glanced quickly at the hero and waved him off. "Are you really in the position to be making demands? You're not even armed."

"He's after Zelda." Midna broke in. "He tried attacking us in the castle, but he was sent home like the dog he is. He knows he'll lose again so he brought help this time."

Link eyed Agahnim with an almost perverse look of amusement. "Is that so?" He bent his knees as he prepared for a fight. Several of the bandits twitched in response but none attacked. "Do you even know who I am?"

The wizard sneered confidently. "Do I care? You'll be dead shortly."

Link looked quickly to Zelda and Midna and gave them a subtle nod. "We'll see about that."

Agahnim summoned a ball of dark energy in his hand. ""You'll soon fear the name of Scorpio." He signaled with a wave of his hand. "Kill them."

Instantly, the bandits rushed forward as the companions stood back to back. "_Evil consumed by the goddess' ire, succumb to Mighty Din's Fire!"_Their foes were only a weapons length away as Link finished the words and slammed his fist into the ground. The explosion sent the members of Scorpio flying as Zelda and Midna prepared to defend themselves.

Agahnim's face twisted to a malicious snarl. He launched the dark energy ball in Link's direction, but it was deflected by Zelda's own magic.

"You can't beat one chosen by the Goddesses." Zelda said as she focused more magic into her hands, the Triforce of Wisdom shining brilliantly on the back of her wrist.

A ball of light formed in her hands that she quickly launched at the dark wizard. Agahnim jumped out of the way as the incandescent sphere dispersed against the hard wood of Link's house. He summoned energy of his own as the two engaged in a duel of magic.. Meanwhile, the other thieves recovered from the blast filled with rage. With a wave of her hand, Midna trapped their feet with her own shadow magic. Seizing on the opportunity, Link overwhelmed them with his natural fighting prowess. Even without a weapon, he was more than a threat. One thief swung viciously at Link but was bound by Midna before he could complete the swing. As Link delivered a powerful kick to the stomach, another thief attempted to attack Midna with a dagger. Taken off guard, she wouldn't dodge in time. Seeing the cowardly attempt, Link rolled forward and delivered a powerful uppercut to the thief's jaw before he could recover. Blood and saliva splattered out as Link's fist met bone with a sickening crack.

"Just like old times," Midna joked with a wink.

"Except those times were actually life threatening," Link replied as he wiped some of the man's spit from his face.

Midna smirked as she trapped another thief by the feet. Meanwhile, Link grabbed the man's arm and flipped over it, twisting the poor soul's shoulder completely out of place. He hit the ground quickly as a stray ball of energy streamed by his head. Between dodging magic and the bandit's weapons, Midna and Link had their work cut out for them. However, their superior teamwork soon had all six bandits on the ground dressed in the cosmetics of bruises and scrapes.

"Okay Zelda, we're done. You can stop playing with him now." Midna said.

"This isn't as easy as it looks," Zelda grunted as she dodged another one of Agahim's attacks.

"Then let me help you," Midna offered. A small string of dark energy twisted around the magician's arm, preventing him from swinging his arm and launching another ball of energy. "He's all yours."

The artifact on Zelda's wrist glowed brighter as her light energy reached its peak. She launched the incandescent ball at the charged wizard, sending him sprawling against a tree with her light magic. He groaned to himself and attempted to get up.

Link assisted him by grabbing the scruff of his neck and pulling him violently up. The hero snarled like a feral beast as he spoke. "Who do you work for? What do you want with Zelda?"

Agahmim merely cackled to himself as his hand pulsated with an otherworldly darkness. In a desperate attempt, he made a grab for Link's throat with the shadowy hand.

"Link! Look out!"

The hero's wolf senses warned him well in advance, and he grabbed the wizard's wrist with a death grip before it ever reached him. Fear overwhelmed Agahnim as his eyes grew large.

"What kind of demon are you?"

The hero smirked. "Link." His grip on the wizard's wrist and neck tightened as Agahnim's face contorted at the growing discomfort. "From now on, you will cringe in fear every time you hear that name."

The wizard was speechless. His men lay defeated on the ground while he was being humiliated in front of his target. He hadn't taken account for such strength. Would he meet the same fate as Chikao? No! He couldn't let that happen! His eyes darted wildly until they found his hope for escape.

"I do not think so. Not if you value the life of your friend."

Link turned around and felt his heart plummet. "Kari."

Standing on the front platform of Link's house were two other members of Scorpio. One had Kari's hands tied tightly behind him while the other held a sharp saber to the Sheikah's neck. It was clear from the shame on the Sheikah's face that he had been ambushed. However, there was also a calmness there as he looked into the hero's eyes. Clearly, he had dealt with similar situations before.

"If you want your friend to live, then you all will surrender." Agahnim demanded. He smiled malevolently as he focused on Link. "You can start by putting me down, Mr. Hero."

Colin saw the reluctance in Link's fingers as he dropped the wizard to the ground. The blonde swordsman took another look at Kari's impassive face and realized the Sheikah was now looking right in his direction. There was an expectation in his gaze; and Colin soon realized Kari was waiting for him to act.

The youth reached for the slingshot in his pocket—who would've thought such a childhood keepsake would come in handy? He picked up a few rocks on the ground by his feet and prepared to aim. Doing his best to stay hidden, he pulled back the sling and let the projectile sail. The stone spiraled through the air and hit the wood above the guard's head. The sudden noise caught everyone by surprise. The saber-wielding thief looked to the woods to investigate the source but was soon greeted with a second stone that hit him square between the eyes.

With the guard momentarily stunned, Kari took advantage of the situation and kicked him hard in the face. Before the other bandit could draw his weapon, Kari twisted his body to break the thief's grip. A swift kick to the torso sent the remaining guard careening off the platform and to a hard fall below.

Link turned back to grab Agahnim again. Before he could react, the wizard threw down a smoke bomb from his sleeve. The hero fell to his knees as the severity of the gas overwhelmed his sensitive nostrils. Everyone hollered out to one another, and it wasn't until Kari was able to break his bonds and summon some wind to clear the smoke that everyone realized what had happened.

"They're all gone," Zelda remarked as she looked around. Just like she said, Agahnim and every last Scorpio had disappeared in the smoke. The only remnants of the battlefield lay in the charred grass where Link had used his fire spell.

"I'm sure they'll be back," Link said. He looked at her curiously. "You're quite popular."

"Believe me, sometimes I wish that wasn't the case." Zelda replied as she fixed her hair to be more presentable. She had to admit the herbal gel Uli gave her worked wonders.

"Don't I know the feeling?" the hero said as he stretched out his arms.

The ruler of Hyrule let out a small giggle. "Just another thing we have in common."

"I suppose so." The hero smirked as he shrugged his shoulders. He cast a quick glance towards the tree. "That was a nice shot, Colin. Have you been practicing?"

The blonde swordsman stepped sheepishly from behind the tree. "How long did you know I was there?"

Link walked up to him and patted his shoulder affirmatively. "Long enough to know we weren't in any real danger. I knew if something happened, you'd take care of us."

The youth beamed brilliantly, unable to hide his pride. "Of course." He looked everywhere but at his childhood mentor. "And if you ever need help again, you know who to call."

Link smiled as he and Colin walked over to where Zelda and Midna were checking Kari's wounds. "And if I needed that help in the future, would you be willing to give it to me?"

Colin tried to shrug his shoulders indifferently to contain his excitement. "I'd follow you anywhere."

The hero nodded and looked to Kari. "How are you feeling?"

The Sheikah checked the pocket on his sleeve and sighed inwardly once he confirmed the Wind Waker was still there. "Nothing but my pride is hurt."

Midna rolled her eyes as she smirked. "Six words. A new record."

"Midna!" Zelda looked at the Twili sternly.

She shrugged her shoulders and let the correction roll off. "Well, if everyone's feeling better, then we should get moving."

"Going where?" Kari inquired.

"To the desert. To see the Ancient Sages." Midna replied. "I could've had you all there a week ago if we hadn't reclined in the village so long. We're running out of time as it is."

Zelda looked curiously at the twilight princess. "Do we have to leave so soon?"

Midna began to fiddle with the hood of her cloak, feigning indifference. "If you want, we can just wait here until your fan club decides to attack us again."

Link nodded his head. "Midna's right. It's no longer safe here." He looked to each of his companions but stopped when he reached Colin. "We _all_ have a long journey ahead of us. Gather whatever supplies you can while I talk to the villagers."

* * *

About a day and a crazy cannon ride later, the group was finally trekking through the harsh Gerudo desert to their destination. The group of eight fought their thirst and fatigue through the dry and sandy environment: Link, Zelda, Midna, Kari, Tifa, Tatl, Ilia, and Colin. The harsh winds stung against their faces even while the pale moon bathed them in a silver glow. Off in the distance, the sand rustled as leevers scuffled through the arid environment. Despite traveling at night to avoid the harsh desert heat, the group still moved at a slower pace as fatigue took its toll on the less experienced travelers. Kari and Link took the lead, followed by Zelda and Midna, while Colin, Ilia, Tifa, and Tatl brought up the rear.

"My feet are exhausted. Can we take a break?" Ilia called out from behind the pack. Her bloodshot eyes threatened to close as the exhaustion pulled every muscle in her body toward the desert sand.

"We rested over three hours ago. We are wasting valuable time." Kari called back. She said something in response but he ignored her. The Sheikah looked to Link as they walked side by side. "Why did you insist on bringing such a hindrance along?"

The hero let out a soft sigh. "Inexperienced? Yes. Hindrance? No."

The wind tamer looked at him oddly. "What does that mean?"

"She has never traveled this far before. However, she has skills with medicine that far surpass our own. We're going to need her." He paused slightly. "Besides, she is very stubborn when she wants to be."

Kari stole a quick glance backwards. "So what you are saying is she would have followed us anyways?"

The hero sighed again. "I'm afraid so. If we let her come with us, at least I can keep an eye on her."

"And the Kokiri girl? Something similar?"

The hero shrugged his shoulders. "Yes and no. While I have no doubt she'd follow us, I also feel like there's a reason we met her when we did."

The Sheikah nodded slightly. "I suppose. There are no coincidences with the Goddesses."

Suddenly, both were stopped in their tracks as Tatl flew violently in front of them. "Are you two deaf? We've been trying to get your attention for the past minute!"

Kari waved the fairy off. "I already said we cannot afford to stop."

"But Tifa is sick!"

Link looked behind him. Everyone else was crowded around the Kokiri girl. "What happened?"

"She just collapsed."

"Why?"

Tatl looked at him bewilderly. "Are you an idiot? She's been away from the forest too long! All this traveling is too much for her. I should've never let her come out here!"

Link turned around sharply and ran over to where Tifa lay in the sand. Kari and Tatl came up behind him. The Kokiri girl's breathing was raspy and forced. Her contorted facial muscles hinted at the pain she was enduring. Her face was white as a ghost. Ilia and Zelda knelt beside the Kokiri girl, dampeningher forehead with a moistened cloth. "What are we going to do?" Zelda asked helplessly. "We can't keep her like this."

Link looked around at the vast desert surrounding them. Dunes of sand reflecting the moon's light stretched as far as his eyes could see. A cruel desert wind whipped sand in his face, making the situation even more difficult. The only beacon of hope he could think of was the looming presence of Arbiter's grounds in the distance, but that was still a long way off.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Tatl snapped. "Are you that useless? We have to do something!"

The group was silent as the fairy's words echoed in the night air.

"We should take her to the sages. It's our only hope at this point. Perhaps they can do something." Midna suggested. Everyone looked at her in surprise.

Link nodded his head as he hoisted the Kokiri girl over his shoulder. "It's our only option at this point. There's little good we can do for her here. It would be more difficult to go back."

Ilia attempted to get up but her legs soon collapsed under her. She looked pleadingly at Colin and Link. "I can't go another step."

Kari shook his head. "You're going to give up so easily?"

Ilia scowled. "I'm sorry I'm not good at this like you are. I'm just a simple country girl. If you want me to move so badly, then carry me yourself."

Kari tilted his head to the side. "If you insist."

"Hey! Wait! What are you doing?" she grunted.

Kari grabbed Ilia by the arm and hoisted the helpless ranch girl over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. "I am moving you myself, just as you requested."

"That's not what I meant! You put me down right now!" Ilia objected as she pounded weakly on the Sheikah's back. Zelda and Colin turned away to suppress their snickers.

"This is faster. If you stop complaining, then it will not seem as bad." Kari said plainly. He turned to the rest of them. "Anyone else?"

Colin shook his head quickly. "We'll be fine." Zelda nodded her head in agreement and the trio quickly ran to catch Link, Midna, and Tifa as Ilia complained the entire way.

Link kept a watchful eye on Tifa as they journeyed through the rest of the desert. The company kept their guard up as leevers rustled through the sand around them. Kari kept them safe as they finally passed through the desert and to the home of King Bulbin. The monsters were visibly upset at the trespassers and threatened to overwhelm them. However, as soon as they saw Link, they instantly stepped back. There was no mistaking the feral warrior that had torn through their lines time and time again and even bested their king. The silence was frightening as dozens of beady yellow eyes watched the group pass through. From a safe distance away, King Bulbin watched in resentful respect as the hero waltzed through his territory without even a greeting.

Tifa's breathing became fainter with each passing hour and her forehead was cold to the touch. He could feel her shivering in his hands and knew it wasn't just because of the chilly night air. Yet, they were finally at the entrance to the ancient prison. Tatl flew dangerously close; urging him to hurry as they entered its dark depths.

Yet, nothing in the actual prison would prepare everyone for what awaited in the mirror chamber. Not the sand they stepped in that was crusted with dry blood. Not the fragile skulls that broke beneath their boots. Not the eerie shadows cast by the few torches scattered on the walls. Not even the keese, redeads, stalfos, and other monsters that hindered their path. At this point, even Ilia stopped complaining; content to let Kari carry her through the frightening dungeon.

As the group passed through the room where Stallord had once rested and walked up the broken steps to the Mirror Chamber, everyone stopped in their tracks. What they saw took everyone's their breath away. Everyone except Midna.

She walked close enough to the hero so only he could hear what she had to say. "You wanted to know how I came back?" She said harshly in his ear, not out of anger but due to the bitter memories this place held for her. She pointed to the gruesome scene before them with a steady finger. "This is how I came back."

What had once been the Mirror Chamber was now a battlefield covered in pale, lifeless corpses. There was no blood, yet the distinct look of horror and pain was etched in every single one of their white faces. The graveyard of sand stunk something fierce with the decay of the feasted on the exposed flesh. Attached to the stone tablet where the entrance to the Twilight Realm had once been hung a body that was distinctly Twili. The corpse swung helplessly with the cold desert gale by a sturdy rope holding it by the wrists.

"These are all Twili." Link gasped. "But why?" He turned around sharply, holding Tifa carefully in his arms. "Midna! What happened here?"

"It looks like a battle was fought here," Kari commented as he placed Ilia gently on the ground and walked beside the hero. The sight was so overwhelming for the ranch girl that she shivered fiercely as she dropped to her knees, her normally gentle expression paralyzed with fear. Zelda placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as her eyes soaked in the grotesque site.

Midna placed her hood over her head as she turned away. "This was no battle. It was a massacre." The venom was evident in her voice. "All because of Zant."

"How did this happen?" Link inquired, placing the Kokiri girl in Kari's unsuspecting arms and walking slowly up to the Twilight Princess.

Midna kept her gaze focused on the sandy ground below. "He destroyed the entire Twilight Realm. We were exiled into the Light Realm where my people died slowly and without mercy from the foreign environment."

"But how?" Zelda inquired as she overheard the conversation. She left Ilia to join the discussion. The conversation they heard was beyond the Ordonians' understanding. "The Twilight Realm is a separate entity from the Light World. It's impossible for them to mix."

Midna shook her head and turned around. The look in her eyes was a mixture of intense grief and fiery hatred. "How should I know? Somehow he was able to destroy the Sols. That's when our nightmares began."

"Light and dark are two sides of the same coin. If that balance is disturbed, then one will dominate the other." Everyone looked around to find the voice of the speaker. At last, they turned their attention skyward to see none other than the ethereal figures known as the Ancient Sages. Said to have been present since before Hyrule's creation, they were the guardians of history's secrets. With the death of the Water Sage from Ganondorf's execution centuries earlier, there now stood five sages.

"Wise sages, what do you mean?" Zelda inquired.

"You're the sages?" Tatl hollered. "Get down here! Tifa needs your help!"

The ethereal figures floated gently down from their lofty perches atop the prison until they hovered only a few feet above the ground. Their faces looked like masks while their entire bodies glowed with an otherworldly light. "Just as the Twilight blanketed this world when the Light Spirits were defeated seven years ago, so Midna's world has been lost to the light. The two worlds exist within a fragile state of balance. Without the power of the Sols to keep it steady, the world of Twili collapsed upon itself and the denizens were sent here as a result."

"Then how are you still alive?" Link turned to Midna.

The Twilight Princess shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever Zelda did to me all those years ago, I'm able to survive here in mild discomfort." She paused. "Even so, I was on the brink of death when the sages revived me. All they asked in return is that I bring you all here."

Everyone looked at Zelda questioningly. "Now is not the time to discuss this. We need to attend to Tifa."

Tatl pleaded with the sages. "Please! There has to be something you can do for her! I don't know what I'd do without her!"

The Sages looked meticulously at the unconscious Kokiri girl within Kari's arms. They talked amongst themselves quietly; everyone looked nervously between the deliberating sages and the dying Kokiri. After a minute, they broke from their huddle and the Forest Sage spoke.

"I'm afraid there is nothing we can do for her. She has been outside the forest too long, and her body is reacting violently as a result. At this rate, she will soon die."

"No." Tatl whispered desperately. The fairy flew to her companion and looked at her helplessly. "You can't leave me."

Moved by their plight, Kari looked sharply at the ethereal figures. "Honorable Sages, surely there is something we can do. One so innocent should not have to die so tragically."

The Sage looked Kari over carefully. "There is nothing we can do." His eyes lit up as he caught a glimpse of the Wind Waker. "But perhaps there is something you can do, noble Sheikah. I see you possess that sacred instrument?" Kari nodded hesitantly, although he was evidently disturbed that they knew that much about him. The Sage then turned to Link. "The Spirit of the Forest tells me you possess the Ocarina of Time?"

"I do," Link nodded.

The Sage looked to Tifa. "Then there is hope. Centuries ago, in another time altogether, Hyrule was plunged into darkness by the Evil King. When all was thought lost, the Hero of Time showed up and awakened those who were destined to be sages, those whose spirits are linked with ours. With their help, the Hero of Time was able to bring peace back to the world."

Tatl looked to her beloved partner. "Where are you going with this?"

"An ancient evil has awakened and the Power of the Sages is needed once again." He waved to the unconscious Tifa with his hand. "I can sense that this Kokiri is the Sage of the Forest, though she has not yet awakened to her destiny. If we can awaken her slumbering power, then she may live. I only hope it is not too late."

"How do we do that?" Tatl asked quickly. "Whatever we need to do, we'll do it!"

"Link, you will need to give her the Ocarina." The hero looked to Kari, who set Tifa down gently on the rough ground. The hero took the Ocarina from his pouch and clasped it in the young girl's hands. "Now, Waker of the Winds, you must conduct the Minuet of Forest. Let your instrument guide you."

Kari looked skeptically at the sage. "Why me?" Nonetheless, he did as he was instructed. He took out the silver baton and began conducting. Surprisingly, as the instrument moved in his hands, the air seemed to sing a chorus that formed an upbeat tune. It carried with its melody the carefree lifestyle of the forest, bringing to mind images of tall trees and wildlife of all types. The notes echoed off the ancient prison as the Sheikah conducted.

Slowly, vibrancy returned to Tifa's body as her bright eyes opened and she sat up. Looking around curiously, she noticed the instrument in her lap. As Kari continued to conduct, the Kokiri girl slowly joined in the song on the ocarina. The two played the upbeat song in a duet while everyone watched. After a minute, the song was over and silence hung over the air like a thick cloud. Tifa looked pensively at everyone.

At last, the Kokiri girl spoke. "This is so strange. I suddenly know who I am. Who would've thought someone like me would be the Sage of the Forest?" She smiled at Link. "Why do you all look so worried? Did something happen?"

"We're just glad to be with you!" Tatl responded as she flew headfirst into the Kokiri girl's chest.

One of the Ancient Sages spoke. "At last, the Forest Sage awakens. Now there are but five more that must awaken to their destiny as sages."

Ilia spoke her mind. "Wait! What's going on here? What's all this talk about sages and magic?" After the initial shock of the scene before her, she had finally recovered. When she had heard Tifa was in trouble, she had listened intently. Yet, despite her best efforts, everything they talked about made no sense. One minute her new friend had been sick and now she was completely fine.

The Fire Sage spoke. "We will explain everything, though our time grows short."

The Sage of Shadow continued. "Our enemy even now is plotting his next move. Though he is only a fraction of his former strength, it is only a matter of time before he comes to obtain revenge on us for what we did to him."

This time the Sage of Spirit. "We knew this day would come."

The Sage of Forest continued. "The day Mudora would break free of his prison."

Zelda broke in as she helped Tifa to her feet. "Mudora? Like the one who wrote the book of Mudora?"

The Light Sage nodded. "The very same one."

Kari shook his head. "I have no idea who that is. I have studied all the ancient legends and not once was his name mentioned."

The Fire Sage spoke. "That is because this took place long ago when Hyrule was just an infant nation."

Tifa looked curiously at the sages. "He sounds like a pretty mean man."

This time Colin broke in. "Whoever this Mudora is, I'm sure Link can beat him, right Link?"

The hero looked solemnly at his understudy. "Well, I don't know about that, Colin."

The Forest Sage shook his head solemnly. "He could kill you in an instant."

Kari placed the Wind Waker once again in his sleeve and stood beside Midna. She eyed him curiously but said nothing. "Then just who is this man?"

The Sage of Water spoke. "He was once our leader—the Head Sage chosen by the Goddesses destined to lead the other six. His knowledge was without equal save for the Three themselves. Using the power of the Wind Waker, he used to conduct our worship in honor of the Golden Goddesses. He was also instrumental in aiding Hyrule's founders with sealing away the Triforce and establishing a new kingdom."

"That is until he thought himself superior to the gods." The Spirit Sage broke in.

"He deemed the ways the Goddesses ran this world as inferior to his own ideas. When they refused to listen to him, he launched a revolt that tore the land apart. Using his dark magic, he created a mask that carried out his dark ambitions. He persuaded other deities from the heavens to join his side: Bellum Malladus, even Volvagia. The ensuing conflict tore the very foundations of this world apart until he was finally sealed away and his followers dispersed."

"Now he has returned and seeks his revenge." The Sage of Shadow said solemnly.

"Then how are we supposed to defeat someone so powerful?" Kari demanded. He paused for a moment. "Wait! Did you say he possessed the Wind Waker?"

The Sage of Water nodded. "Beware, Kari. He seeks the power you now hold for it was once his. As the current Wind Waker, you will be the target of his wrath. Whatever you do, you must not give him that power."

The Sage of Fire spoke. "When he finds you, you will be faced with a choice: life or death. I can only pray you make the right one."

Tifa giggled. "Well, that's easy, isn't it?"

"Whatever happens, Kari, you must not allow yourself to fall into his hands."

Link felt his hand instinctively reach for the Master Sword in its scabbard. "Then how do we stop him before that happens?"

The Sage of Spirit nodded. "Your only hope lies in awakening the other five chosen by destiny. But to do so, you must find the accompanying instruments that belong to each sage."

"Instruments?" Kari asked.

"Just as the Leader of the Sages possesses the Wind Waker, so each sage has their own instrument originally designed to worship the Goddesses. For Tifa, the Forest Sage, it was the Ocarina of Time. The other sages each have a corresponding instrument or artifact: The Rod of Seasons, The Harp of Ages, The Spirit Pipes, the Guitar of Waves, and the Conch Horn," the ethereal Forest Sage explained.

"So what do we do once we find all the sages?" Colin asked.

"You will know when the time comes. Just have faith."

Kari shook his head. "That sounds like something I would say." Link smiled a bit at the comment.

"Bearers of Courage and Wisdom," the Shadow Sage addressed Link and Zelda. They looked at each other and shared a quick glance. Both were hoping no one besides them knew that the sage was referring to the power that dwelled within them. "Seek the new wielder of Power. They will prove to be an asset in your journey."

"Pray tell who it is," Zelda pleaded.

The Sages looked at one another and sighed somberly. "Sadly, we do not know."

Link looked around as he fidgeted with his boots. "So where do we start?"

The Sage of Shadow looked at the group. "Follow the leading of the Goddesses. Just be weary; Mudora will stop at nothing to prevent what you are doing." He paused and closed his eyes. "I have seen visions of the quest that awaits you all. It pains me to tell you that not all of you will make it. Some of you will die, some of you will be scarred for life, and yet you must persevere so that Mudora is stopped."

"The Goddesses always did have others do their dirty work for them. And with no help. And you wonder why I tired of serving them?"

The Sages looked to the sky. "It can't be. So soon!"

Link looked up and felt a sharp pain in his left hand. He looked to Zelda and the wince on her face said the same. Their Triforce was reacting. "That must be him."

Kari finished the sentence. "Mudora."

The deity jumped down so he landed on the frame where the Mirror of Twilight had once been. His long black hair flowed in the night desert wind. Even as it did, it remained perfectly tame as if held by magic. Scarlet robes held together with a sash made of a material from ancient times flowed down his sandaled feet. His golden earrings swayed as the powerful deity surveyed those around him. His piercing red eyes settled on Kari. "So you're the Wind Waker Zant told me about. The one who decimated his army." He paused for a moment. "Yes, I recognize you now."

Midna spit venom at the deity. "You work for Zant?"

Mudora spun around to face the Twilight Princess. His thick robes whirled around him like a skirt. "No, my dear, I'm afraid you have it backwards. You see, he is my servant, and has been for quite some time. It was his efforts that brought about my return."

"Then you're the god he was talking about," Kari gasped.

"The one he trusted in," Link continued. "I thought he was just bluffing."

Mudora chuckled to himself. "I see you all catch on quick." The deity then extended his hand out in a friendly gesture. "And now I offer the same opportunity to all of you. If you wish to join me and the side of victory, I will gladly take your strength."

Kari narrowed his eyes. "Why would we join a murderer and traitor?"

Mudora looked at the wind tamer and then to the sages. "I see you have already poisoned them with your lies, my brothers. I suppose you must be dealt with before you can do any more harm." He looked benevolently at Zelda and Link. "I suggest you all leave now. I do not wish for you to witness what is about to happen."

"You're going to kill them, aren't you?" Kari screamed. "But they're the Ancient Sages! Have you no respect?"

Mudora chuckled lightly. "Such a naive child. I am their leader." The Sheikah was silent as the deity's body began to glow. The aura surrounding him pulsated with power as he directed his piercing gaze at the Ancient Sages. "Now comes judgment!"

Meanwhile, Zelda tugged on Colin and Ilia's shoulder. "Come on! We should escape while we can." They followed her out of the mirror sanctuary.

"Why do we have to go?" Tifa explained. "What's the bad man going to do?"

"We don't want to find out," Tatl quickly replied. She pulled on the Kokiri girl's tunic with all her might. "We need to get out of here, Tifa."

"Come on, Tifa. You can hop on my back," Link offered. "I'll carry you out of here." The Kokiri girl jumped at the chance and the two raced for the exit. The hero turned back quickly. "Midna, Kari, are you coming?"

The Twilight Princess looked at the bodies of her people and then back to Mudora. "I won't let your deaths go unpunished," she whispered to herself. She turned and pulled Kari by the hand. Whoever this man was, his power sent chills shivering down her spine. "Come on, shadow stalker, we have to get out of here."

The Sheikah looked at his hand in hers but didn't say anything. Whoever this Midna was, she had the same fiery spirit as the woman he had met in the jail cell. But just who was she? Was there some connection between the two?

As he looked behind him, a sharp chill went through his body like lightning. Mudora had _allowed_ them to leave. But why?

The group of companions raced out of the Mirror Chamber and back through Arbiter's Grounds as fast as they could. With Mudora and the Ancient Sages behind them, they continued to run until they were out of the dungeon and standing at the elaborate entrance.

The group stood in silence reflecting over what they had just seen and been told. To some, the story seemed like a fairy tale, so great was its and urgency. To others, it was a reminder of duty. Even when peace reigned in the land, the call of justice never let its agents rest. And still others, it was the promise of a grand adventure and a chance to see the world beyond.

"So now what do we do?" Kari asked inquisitively once they were safe once again. He looked around as everyone sought to regain their breath. "It seems we have gotten ourselves into bigger trouble than we imagined."

Zelda looked out to the vast desert expanse. The sun was just now rising in the east, causing the air to warm up significantly compared to the earlier desert chill. The sand was deceptively calm as only a weak breeze brushed against their bodies. "I suppose we have to awaken the sages. One of the instruments mentioned, the Rod of Seasons, lies in an extravagant temple within the Land of Holodrum. I remember visiting it as a young girl on one of my father's diplomatic missions."

"You make it sound as if you're going with us." Link commented.

"Is there a problem with that, Mr. Hero?" She gave him an insincere scowl.

Link backed up. "No, not at all. But what about Hyrule?"

Zelda folded her arms across her chest. "This is more important. If we neglect this, then there may not be a Hyrule for much longer." She paused as a slight smirk crossed her face. "Besides, I have Geoffrey and Ramiro to ensure that bag of hot air, Durian, will not do anything stupid."

"And what about you, Tifa? Midna? Colin? Ilia?"

"I followed you this far, silly. Why would I stop now?" Tifa beamed widely. "Besides, I'm the Sage of Forest now, remember?"

Ilia was next. "Someone's got to keep an eye on you. Besides, who else is goin' to patch you up when you do somethin' stupid?"

Colin shook his head resolutely. "I already told you I'd follow you to the end of the world if I had to."

"And how about you, Midna?" Link asked.

The Twilight Princess smirked. "Us? Go on another adventure together? I suppose I can handle that if I have to."

Link returned the smirk. "That just leaves you, Kari. I know this doesn't necessarily concern you."

The Sheikah maintained his usual impassive gaze. "Quite the opposite, Link. This man blasphemes the name of the Goddesses I serve. I could see it in his eyes. He seeks my life and their destruction."

"Then I guess you're coming," Link concluded.

"I wonder what gave you that idea?" Midna said.

Zelda smiled briefly. "Then it's off to Holodrum."

As the group continued to discuss their future plans, no one noticed the subtle change in the weapon strapped to Link's back. Little by little, the Blade of Evil's bane dimmed more and more. With each sage Mudora killed, the power in the Master Sword weakened. Before long, there was nothing left of the once legendary blade but a dull edge. The weapon of the hero was now but a shadow of its former glory.

* * *

_A/N-So I have a little contest going. I'm not sure how many of you noticed, but many of the items and events in this plot actually exist within the Zelda universe outside this fanfic. One of the most recent examples is the six instruments I assigned to each sage. So here is the contest: The first person who sends me a review or PM with the name of the Zelda game where each of these instruments is found in wins a shout out in the next chapter as well as the ability to ask me any plot related question (and actually get it answered truthfully). Here are the instruments:_

_Ocarina of Time...Harp of Ages...Rod of Seasons...Guitar of Waves...Spirit Pipes...Conch Horn_

_See you next chapter!_


	25. Land of Seasons

CLANG!

Sparks flew like fireflies as Colin's blade clashed with Link's in a duel of steel. The ranch boy hesitated for only a second before circling the weapon his father had given him around for another attempt to break Link's guard. The hero parried the attack with a quick flick of his wrist and spotted an opening in Colin's defense.

"Stop swinging like Talo." The hero commented with a smirk. His mouth curled into a solemn frown as he kicked the air only inches from Colin's chest. The ranch boy inhaled sharply and braced for the impact but was surprised to find none. "Your arc is too wide. You leave yourself wide open." Link continued.

Colin relaxed a bit when he realized Link was only trying to teach him a lesson. He leaned on his knees while he regained his breath. Tears of sweat fell like raindrops as the exhausted youth gazed at his tan legs standing in the tall grass. It had only been a few days since they left Hyrule for Holodrum and his skin was already darkening nicely. At least it served as a consolation for his earlier burns.

"I'm never going to get this," the youth said wearily.

The hero shrugged his shoulders and tightened his grip on the sword. "Cheer up, Colin. It takes a while to become proficient with a weapon."

Colin shook his head somberly. "I'm not amazing like you are, Link. You just pick up on it and make it look so easy. How do you do it?"

Link tapped his boots gently against the grassy ground and sidestepped the question. "Pay attention, Colin. In battle, you only have a split second to make decisions." He made a few practice jabs at nothing in particular. "Every second counts. You can't afford to make wasted movements."

Colin nodded slowly as he stood at full height again. He held his sword in front with both hands and bent his knees slightly. "I'm not quite sure I understand."

Link nodded affirmatively and took another fighting stance. "Perhaps it's easier if I show you. Come at me with everything you've got."

Colin's eyes diverted to the side. "But what if I hurt you?"

Link smirked while his eyes glinted with quiet mischief. "Don't worry about me. Just do it."

"If you say so. I hope you know what you're doing."

After some slight hesitation, Colin brought his sword above his head for a vertical slash. With a calculating glance, Link twisted his sword to deflect the blow to his left. Before Colin could sweep around, the hero had already spun around and was now within the ranch boy's guard. The hero hammered the Master Sword a few inches from the hilt of Colin's blade, causing the very nervous youth to drop his weapon from the resulting force.

Link looked from the weapon lying in the grass to the shaking figure of Colin. The young man's hands shook like pebbles during an earthquake while his cheeks were redder than a tomato. Written on his face was a mixture of awe and shock.

"I think that's enough for today, Colin. Let's sit down and rest a while." Link suggested as he sheathed his weapon. "There's a river not too far from here."

"But I can keep going," the youth insisted as he picked his weapon off the ground.

Link cast a quick glance over his shoulder. "Resting is just as important as training. If you spend all your time practicing, you'll be too tired for the actual fight."

"I suppose you're right," Colin relented as he sheathed his weapon. His feet trudged slowly through the grass as he followed Link to the river just within sight.

The pair could hear the quiet rushing of the water as they approached the river. Most of it was surrounded by a steep bank, but a small hill with a path led to a sandy shore right by the stream. The water sparkled with the glow of the afternoon sun as it jumped playfully over the various rocks. Tifa splashed ecstatically in the stream, scattering droplets everywhere as she chased after crabs where the current wasn't as strong. Ilia stood on the shore, watching the joyful Kokiri girl with the eyes of a mother hen. Tatl hovered close by, shouting warnings whenever the newly awakened Forest Sage went too far.

Link and Colin sat down on the steep bank a few feet from the path leading down to the shore. Their feet dangled loosely several feet above the water's surface as they let their sore muscles relax for the moment. Link gave Ilia a friendly wave when her eyes turned in their direction. The young woman giggled and waved back before returning her attention back to Tifa.

"Those two sure get along," Link commented as he watched Tifa dive after a crab. It was only inches from her grasp before it jumped out of the way and scampered behind a slimy rock. "You'd think Ilia adopted her as a sister the way they behave."

Colin was silent.

Link turned to look at Colin. The youth's eyes were solemn and pensive as he gazed at nothing across the river. The wind toyed gently with a few strands of the Ordonian's blonde hair, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Wouldn't you say so, Colin?" Link attempted.

"I guess." The ranch boy replied half-heartedly. He glanced quickly at the two by the water but then continued to stare across the river.

"You look like a lot's on your mind," the hero said nonchalantly. "You want to talk about it?"

Colin looked slowly at Link and then stared at the ground. "Do you think I'm gonna' be strong enough?" His feet banged gently against the shoreline.

Link ran a few fingers through his hair. He winced as the thick sweat from sparring clung to his fingertips. He shouldn't have done that. "Of course you'll be strong enough, Colin. We'll find the other sages and have things back to normal in no time."

The youth shook his head firmly. "That's not it. That's not what I'm worried about."

Link tilted his head to the side as he put his sweaty cap back on. "Then what are you so worried about?"

Colin turned to look at the Kokiri girl continuing her hunt in the stream. Should he tell Link? For his entire life, he had never withheld anything from the person who had always been like an older brother to him. Yet, something gnawed at him from the inside. If Link knew what he was thinking, he might try and stop him.

"I just want to be strong enough to avenge Pa."

The words took Link by surprise like a lightning bolt on a clear day. He spoke his next words slowly and carefully. "Avenge?"

Colin cringed. He could hear the suspicion in Link's voice. Dare he elaborate? It would only make matters worse. Yet, how could he stop now? He was never any good at hiding things from Link. The indecisiveness tore at the young man as he decided on his response.

"Colin. You know you can tell me."

At last, the youth succumbed. "The wolf woman who killed Pa. I'm going to kill her too—no matter what I have to do."

A red flag went off in Link's mind. He hadn't heard anything about this. "Wolf woman? Like Zant?"

Colin looked at Link as if he had two heads. "No. I think she worked for him."

"What did she look like?"

Colin's eyes filled with hatred. "I'll never forget her or that evil smile when she killed Papa." His fist clenched tight enough to turn his knuckles white. "Long black hair, dark skin, and strange red markings. And she kept mentioning a 'Nevkah'."

Link's heart sank as he listened to the description. His mind constructed a mental image that matched the only other shape shifter he had ever encountered: Atrayu.

"No wonder." The hero whispered beneath his breath. "Rusl didn't stand a chance."

Link thought back to his first encounter with the shifter only a year or two ago. In his journey across distant lands, he had first encountered her one day within the thick forests of Nevkah. He had just passed through Termina and had lost his way in the woods between the two countries. As he attempted to find his direction as a wolf, he accidentally stumbled upon her in a strange grove playing an upbeat melody on an odd set of pipes. Though absorbed in the spirit of the music, she had sensed his presence immediately. As she turned around, she had uttered only one warning:

'_Leave now or fight to the death. You are not welcome, outsider.'_

She had shown surprise to find her opponent a wolf, but even more when that wolf transformed into a man. With a sly grin, her demeanor changed to one of amusement instead of hostility. She had issued Link a challenge and the two fought for hours. In the end, the duel resulted in a draw. Both were weak, bloody messes covered in scrapes and bruises. Overcome with respect for his unexpected strength, Atrayu had let him pass without further interference. After giving him a few days to recover as well as nurse her own wounds, she had sent him on his way. He had never heard from her since.

At least until now.

Link wanted to direct his hatred towards the shifter but found it difficult. Questions clouded his mind more than anything else. How could the proud warrior that had fought him so valiantly now be reduced to Zant's common minion? What propelled her from her homeland to live life as an assassin?

"You've been all sorts of places, Link. Why would someone do that? Papa never hurt anybody." Colin asked, breaking the hero's train of thought. The youth reached for a nearby pebble. He looked it over and tossed it disinterestedly into the moving water below. The ripples it created quickly faded with the current.

The hero swallowed hard before responding. "Well, I believe that is their culture." He hesitated slightly, watching Colin's face for a reaction. The Ordonian's face remained impassive. "With them, it's either kill or be killed."

Colin picked up another pebble and rolled it between his fingers. "Are they all like that?"

Link nodded his head slowly. "I think so."

The youth furrowed his eyebrows. "Then I have no choice but to kill them too." He clenched his fist tightly again and hurled the rock to the far side of the river. "I won't let another one of them hurt the people I care about."

Link let out a sigh. "Colin."

"Don't try and stop me, Link." The blond closed his eyes and shook his head resolutely. "Do you remember when King Bulbin kidnapped me in Kakariko? And you had to come to our rescue?"

"Of course I do."

Colin shivered. "I felt so useless as he grabbed me and tied me to that pole. After you rescued me, I promised myself I would never be that helpless again." He paused as he sniffled a few times. "But when Pa lost to that monster, I felt the same way. There was nothing I could'a done."

"Colin, I'm so sorry," Link said, placing a hand on the youth's shoulder. The Ordonian pulled away and brushed the gesture off.

"I'm fine now, Link. I'm not a kid anymore." His eyes narrowed and filled with a vengeful fire that alarmed the hero. "I hate them all. If she or any of her kind come 'round here…"

"And what if I was one of them, Colin?" Link raised his voice, stopping the Ordonian mid-sentence. Colin looked at him with wide blue eyes, the fire temporarily extinguished. The hero hadn't realized what he had said until now. Had he really been that close to exposing his secret? He softened his tone. "What if I was a shifter just like Atrayu? Would you hurt me too?"

Colin opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it. The question had clearly taken him by surprise. He looked away, unable to meet Link's piercing gaze. This was exactly the sort of question Link would ask. But how could he remain so calm? Surely he too felt the loss of Rusl's death.

"Link, I'm just glad I don't have to worry about that." Colin let out a huge sigh. "If you were—I feel like things wouldn't end well for either of us."

The hero remained silent as a knot formed in his stomach, almost making him sick. His right hand instinctively reached for the back of his left where the power of the Goddesses dwelt within him. At that moment, he felt his identity split in half: the face of the hero that everyone saw, and the divine beast that lay just beneath the surface.

It was here that the hero decided no one could ever learn the truth about his other life—no matter what happened. Except for Zelda and Midna, he would guard the secret of the wolf inside and bear the burden as the Hero chosen by the Goddesses.

"Link! Colin! Get down here right away!" Ilia shouted from down by the bank.

The pair broke out of their conversation and jumped to their feet.

"What's wrong?" Colin shouted as they ran down the small hill to her location. The young woman's hands were drawn to her face, masking her mouth. Her eyes, wide as marbles, darted to the various rocks in fear.

"Tifa's gone." Ilia said quickly, her voice starting to crack.

Link laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Just tell us what happened."

Ilia turned her head away and pointed towards the rock. "Tifa and the crabs. She jumped on one of the rocks and slipped into the water. She ain't come up since."

"Which rock?" Link asked as he began to unbutton his tunic.

"Over there by Tatl," Ilia pointed to a rock covered in slime near the main part of the river. Colin began heading towards that direction, stepping carefully over rocks hidden beneath the water so he wouldn't lose his footing.

Link soon joined him and the two looked meticulously as they approached the slimy rock. Tatl continued to hover over the rock, looking desperately for anything. They all called out Tifa's name repeatedly, but there was no response. The sense of dread increased in both Colin and Link as their muscles tightened in anticipation of what they might find. They had to be careful to keep their footing lest they slip on the rocks below. Slowly but carefully, they finally reached the place Ilia had showed them.

"Took you long enough to get here," Tatl said with a mischevious grin.

"Surprise!" Tifa yelled with a giggle as she stood up from her hiding place in the water. Before Link or Colin could do anything, she splashed them senseless with wave after wave of water. After a few seconds, the two swordsmen stood helplessly wet, their hair and clothes dripping with water and their faces drenched in confusion.

"You fell for it!" Tatl barreled over with laughter.

"But Tifa..." Link stuttered. He looked back to Ilia. "But she said…"

It was then that Ilia uncovered her face to reveal the huge smile she had been hiding. The ranch girl burst out into laughter as she slapped her knee.

Colin let an awkward smile cross his lips. "I don't understand." He winced as another slap of ice cold water hit his skin. Tired of being on the receiving end, he began to splash the Kokiri girl back.

Tifa let out another giggle as the water hit her and sent another dose of cold water towards Link. "You two looked so serious talking up there. We thought you needed some fun to cool you down."

"So we thought what better way than with some ice cold river water," Tatl added as she avoided a stray splash.

"Oh, I'm cooled down alright," Link said with a mischevious smirk. He motioned for them to stop splashing for a moment as he pulled out his Gale Boomerang. "I think it's time for Ilia to join the fun."

He hid the boomerang with his body while he turned his head to aim. With a quick flick of his wrist, the boomerang sprang to life and created a sprinkler of water that scattered droplets in all directions as it traveled along the river's surface. Ilia saw the cyclone of water coming and shot Link a nasty glare before being doused by the water from the boomerang's unpredictable winds. As the boomerang landed gently back in Link's arms, the hero had to laugh at his drenched childhood friend.

"Very funny, Link," she said with a mock pout.

Link shrugged his shoulders and smirked. "What goes around comes around, Ilia."

Colin chuckled softly. "You're all crazy." He paused shortly and spoke to himself. "Thanks, Tifa. I needed this."

"Hey, Colin. Don't look now." Tifa giggled in delight. Before the youth could react, the Kokiri girl splashed him with another wave of water, sending chills shivering down his entire body.

"Is this how you train, Link?" Kari's voice caught everyone's attention and the splashing came to a halt. The Sheikah stood over the steep bank with a smug grin on his face. "What does splashing around in the water like a child teach?"

Link raised an eyebrow. "How to have fun. You should try it sometime."

Tifa looked at the wind tamer expectantly. "Would you like to join us, Mister?"

The Sheikah's grin quickly disappeared. "I have better ways of using my time." He looked directly at Colin and Link. "If this is how you two train, then the enemy will tear you apart."

Link looked to the rest of his soaked companions and back to the Sheikah. "And how do you train?"

Kari cracked his knuckles. "It would be too difficult for you."

The hero began wading towards the bank. "Is that a challenge?"

The Sheikah didn't move. "It is a statement of fact."

At this point, Link was already out of the river and quickly approaching the Sheikah. "Well, let's find out right now. Show me this training style of yours."

Kari folded his arms to his chest and grunted. "If you insist. When your body is bruised and bleeding, just remember you were warned."

As the two walked off into the woods, Colin, Tifa, Tatl, and Ilia merely stared at each other.

"What are they doing?" Tifa asked curiously, her big brown eyes diverting to Ilia. "Why are they acting so strangely?"

"They're men. If there is something to be proven, they'll prove it." Ilia said as she rolled her eyes in disgust.

"They'd kiss a tree if you told them they couldn't." Tatl said. "Men are so predictable."

Colin looked nervously in the direction they had walked. "We should probably go check on them. Whatever they're doing, it sounds dangerous."

Ilia nodded her head in agreement. The companions waded out of the river, soaking the ground with their dripping clothes as they trudged up the hill and through the forest.

"I wish I wasn't so wet," Ilia complained as she wrapped her arms around her. "With all this water, the wind feels worse than it was before ."

"That's a funny sentence," Tifa giggled. "Is this a new game? How do you play?"

"What are you talking about, Tifa?" Tatl reprimanded.

"In the forest, we call it a vine twister. It's when you say something that's hard to say. I just wanted to know if you played that too." Tifa replied innocently.

Colin placed his cloak over Ilia's shoulders. "Here, Ilia, I hope that helps. I took it off before I went into the water so it should be dry."

A hint of red painted Ilia's cheeks. "Thanks, Colin."

The companions continued to converse casually, unsure of where Link and Kari had run off too. After a few minutes of fruitless searching, they decided to head back to camp. As they walked, they heard the strange but comforting sound of music. With each step, their ears basked in the continuous notes of the accordion, the steady rhythm of a drum, and the melodious plucks of a guitar. The upbeat tune filled them with energy and vigor and drove them to reach camp all the quicker.

When they finally arrived, the group was greeted by the presence of a musical troupe. A large bearded man played the accordion jovially, a tall skinny fellow with too many piercings tapped the drum, while an older gentleman strummed away on a guitar. Zelda and Midna sat on a rough log, with the former engrossed in the music and the latter slightly amused. Link and Kari were there too, though both were looking on more in curiosity then enjoyment. At the center of everyone's attention was a gorgeous dancer moving gracefully in the center.

Her fiery red hair swung wildly through the air, held together in a loose ponytail. Gold-colored bangles circled around her small graceful hands as she twirled her body. The magenta in her outfit complimented her wild red eyes and allowed her the flexibility to twist in positions that only Kari could imitate. Her legs and arms flew through the air in wild spins as she set the camp ablaze in an atmosphere of awe.

Link walked up to Midna and jabbed her playfully with his elbow. "Sure you don't want to join them, Midna?"

The Twilight Princess stayed in her seat and looked at Link in amusement. "You are far more of a ham. You should join her."

As if in response to her words, the mysterious dancer grabbed the unsuspecting hero and brought him into the act. Taken completely off guard, Link tried his best to prevent stumbling over his two left feet. The dancer took his hand and led him in a dizzying combination of dips, spins, and promenades. Much to everyone's amusement, the hero barely escaped each step without falling or stepping on the dancer's feet. Even so, the woman continued her dance as if nothing was wrong.

When the music stopped and the mysterious dancer finally finished her performance, the campground rattled with a soft appreciative applause. Link stumbled to the ground, dizzy from the boggling amount of moves he had been forced to learn. As Zelda looked around at everyone's puzzled but appreciative faces, it was evident only she knew what was going on.

"Thank you. You're all too kind." The mysterious dancer bowed in appreciation.

Kari looked irritably from his companions to these interlopers. Tired of the distractions, he stepped boldly up to the woman. As he leaned forward, he showed no restraint in getting in her face. "Who are you and what do you want? You and your noisemakers have no purpose being here."

As the dancer backed away, the other musicians rose from their places and began to approach Kari. Zelda quickly stood up and jumped between Kari and the rest before an unnecessary scuffle broke out.

"Din, I know who you are, but it might be a good idea to introduce yourself to everyone else." The monarch said quickly.

Din bowed slightly and nodded. "But of course, Your Majesty." She turned around and bowed again. "I am Din, traveling dancer extraordinaire." She motioned to her compatriots. "Over on the drums is Boyd, the accordion is Rolf, and Oscar over there plays a mean accordion."

All of the musicians nodded and gave a friendly wave before scowling again at Kari. Apparently, they did not take too lightly to anyone harassing their favorite dancer.

Zelda introduced each of her companions one at a time. "He is Kari—you'll have to excuse his manners. Over here is Midna. Then we have Tifa, Colin, Ilia, and Tatl the fairy. And finally, the one you danced with is Link."

Din let out a small laugh. "Ah, and what a marvelous dancer he was." She reached a hand and helped the still dizzy hero back to his feet. "We shall have to do it again sometime."

The hero stumbled around on his feet a bit but regained his composure. "The pleasure was all mine."

Zelda unconsciously bit her lip as she watched the two interact. She felt something uncomfortable inside her stir, but couldn't quite place what it was. She pushed the feeling aside and tried to focus on the task at hand. She resumed her place on the log and folded her hands on her lap in the dignified manner she had been taught.

"So what brings you all the way out here, Din?"

The dancer gave a hearty laugh and a playful twirl. "We were just on our way to Horon Village when we ran into you, Your Majesty. Though surprised to find you in a place like this, there was no way we could resist giving a performance for the ruler of Hyrule."

Colin looked around at the strange troupe. "So you just happened to stumble upon our camp?"

Boyd broke in. "Well, you all are on the main road to Horon. So it's not that much of a coincidence."

"Enough of this foolishness!" Kari broke in, stamping his foot in assertive authority "How is this prattle going to help us find the Rod of Seasons?"

The entire camp was quiet as everyone stared at the brazen Sheikah. A few blue jays chirped in some trees nearby, providing one of the few sources of sound save for the rushing water in the background.

"Oh, you're here to see the Rod of Seasons!" Din exclaimed, breaking the silence. "Why didn't you say so?" She looked around. "It's a national landmark. I can take you there if you'd like."

Colin's stomach gurgled and growled. "Actually, it would be nice if you could take us to get some food first. I'm starving."

Din looked at the youth and smiled. "Okay, well why don't we all head to Horon Village together? It's not too much further. Afterward, I can take you to the Temple of Seasons if you'd like."

Kari sighed disgustedly. "How are we going to stay on task? You all are hopeless." He stormed off into the woods in frustration.

Zelda nodded. "Don't mind him." She smiled. "That would be wonderful."

From there, it was agreed that they would all travel together until they reached Horon Village, a deceptively named town that was actually the center of government and commerce for the country of Holodrum. The camp was packed within minutes and soon everyone was on the road. Tifa took a fascination to Din, and it wasn't long before the outgoing dancer was moving to the Kokiri girl's strange songs.

As the group walked, Link nonchalantly pulled Zelda from the group and signaled for her to walk a little slower. Midna's face flashed with jealousy but she said nothing. The rest were too entertained by Din's mesmerizing dances to care.

"What's going on, Link? Is something on your mind?" Zelda asked quietly when she thought they were out of earshot from the rest of the group.

The hero hesitated for a moment. "Actually, a lot more than I can say right now." He looked to the group. "I just need you to promise that you won't tell anybody about the wolf inside of me. Ever."

Zelda was taken back. "I had no intention of doing so. But why the sudden insistence?"

Link let out a deep sigh and looked towards Colin. "Let's just say I don't want certain people to find out."

The Queen followed the hero's gaze and understood. "Don't worry, Link. I promise."

The hero smiled in relief. "Thank you, Zelda." He brushed back a few loose strands of his hair. "Sometimes I wonder whether it's a gift or a curse."

"The divine wolf?"

"Yeah."

Zelda placed a comforting hand on the hero's back. "Link, no one ever said bearing the Triforce of Courage would be easy. You should know that of all people." She looked down at her own wrist. "There have been many times where I have wondered why I was chosen. The discernment it gives to me as a ruler is wonderful," she paused, "but it can also be incredibly lonely." She took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You and I are probably the only ones who understand this burden. Just remember you are not alone. I'm here for you."

Link placed his other hand on top of hers. "Thanks, Zelda. I needed to hear that." He looked towards everyone ahead and slowly withdrew his hands to his sides. "We should probably catch up to everyone or they'll wonder what we're doing."

Zelda nodded. "Go on ahead. I just need a moment to myself."

The hero nodded in affirmation and ran to catch up with the jovial pack. Midna gave him an odd look and asked what that was all about, but he shrugged his shoulders and continued walking.

As Zelda walked a short distance behind everyone else, her thoughts soon crowded out the jovial noises coming from ahead. There was an odd mixture of emotions running through her head, but she couldn't figure out what they were or what caused them. It had all started in Ordon with a feeling of anxiety. As the days had passed, that anxiety had only grown. To complicate things, sometimes it was accompanied by an odd feeling of joy. Even today, she had experienced some sort of anxiety when she saw Link and Din dancing together. And then there was the warmth when she touched his hand. Why such contradictory emotions? Was it something to do with the Triforce?

Then again, she was never really good at dealing with emotions. She was so used to shouldering the burdens of her kingdom that she seldom had time for her own feelings. Now stripped of her responsibilities, she had all the time in the world to confront the things she had always brushed aside. Even so, she wasn't ecstatic to think about them. With a shrug of her shoulders and a large sigh, she dismissed the thoughts like she had become so adept at doing.

"I'll deal with these thoughts later. There are more important things afoot."

_A/N- This chapter was a lot shorter than the last one. Good news for you guys though: I am done with the semester which means I'll have more time to update. Typically, summer means I update every two weeks instead of the usual once per month. So make sure you check back every so often. You never know what you might find._

_Courtesy of TheWorldNeedsPeace, we have an illustration of Atrayu in some of her animal forms as well as her human form. I've also posted a link on my profile page to all of the character illustrations done thus far, so feel free to check it out. Enjoy!_

* * *

_animenuthead./art/Atrayu-161434051 (at deviantart)_

_Finally, congratulations to Surviving Sheikah for winning the contest! Many of you were close, but no one else had all six answers are the answers:_

_Ocarina of Time = Ocarina of Time (duh, everyone got this)_

_Rod of Seasons = Oracle of Seasons_

_Harp of Ages = Oracle of Ages_

_Spirit Flute/Pipes = Spirit Tracks_

_Guitar of Waves = Majora's Mask (more people got this than I thought)_

_Conch Horn = Link's Awakening (this was the hard one...this is one of the 8 Instruments of the Sirens for those who have played the game). Til next chapter!_


	26. In Their Absence

All was silent in the empty, narrow passageways deep beneath the bowels of Death Mountain. Keese kept their bat-like wings motionless as they rested on the stone ceiling, content to hide within the curtain of shadows.. Lava churned restlessly within the stomach of the monstrous volcano above, sending small tremors that loosened pebbles from the ceiling on which the bats made their home. Deeper still, the darkness thickened like smog from a bonfire. Even the monsters that dwelled beneath the mountain dared not wander too far into the cold shadows without purpose.

It was into this endless abyss that Atrayu had been summoned.

The footfalls of the shifter echoed off the stone walls as her boots clomped against the cold, rocky ground beneath her. The dark tunnel seemed to stretch for miles, though it was impossible to tell for sure. Atrayu felt a wave of claustrophobia grow beneath her skin the further she descended. Physically, the tunnel was narrowing to the point where it was easier to continue as a wolf. Even more constricting was the darkness itself, which seemed to be thickening with every step. It was as if she were walking into a dense cloud; one that choked her spirit as much as it hindered her movements.

For too long she had been confined to this dark and depressing place. A spirit as wild as herself belonged traversing the wild forests, swimming the wide ocean, dashing across the vast plains. To be confined to a cavern for the last week while Zant plotted his next move was like trying to dam the flow of a river. To say her patience was growing thin would be an understatement. To pass the time and keep her instincts sharp, the shifter resorted to killing monsters for sport: keese, lizalfos, moblins; whatever she could find. Still, she could feel the stiffness in her muscles as she trotted.

Atrayu wondered if Mudora would be there as well. He seemed to be the one wielding the true power now. She had never gotten along with Zant, but he seemed like an old friend compared to this new interloper. Unable to place it, something about the ancient wizard unsettled her. With most people, she could easily evaluate them and discern their ambition using her keen instincts. Yet, this man, or maybe even demon, remained a mystery. He masked his true goals behind flowery words and a polite smile.

Her eyes cringed in the darkness from self-loathing. She had played a part in bringing _him_ here.

_"So this is where he slept?"_

_"Yes, Master. The entire time of our absence."_

Atrayu's sensitive ears honed in on two voices resonating from further down the cavern: Zant and Mudora. It was unlikely they knew of her coming, so she listened in on their conversation as she slowed her pace. She was reaching the end of the endless tunnel at long last.

_"I see. It would be quite difficult for anyone to find him down here."_A short pause._"So how did he escape?"_

There was a long hesitation. Atrayu could almost imagine the fear on Zant's face.

_"It was Midna's pet. He must've known how important the boy was to me and took him."_

Now Mudora's voice, calm and stern as ever. "_Yes, you more than anyone should know how important the boy is."_He paused again. "_I thought you told me there was little resistance left. That you had taken care of it."_

Zant's voice was shaky. _"That menace was supposed to be dead."_A short pause. _"Even thinking of his name brings venom to my tongue."_

_"And yet he lives."_Atrayu could see a small sphere of light flickering at the end of this dank tunnel. The light wasn't particularly inviting, as it cast an eerie bluish glow on the surrounding rocks. Even so, anything was better than this dark tunnel. They would soon hear her approaching.

_"Zant, that is your current name, yes? Tell me, how strong is this hero and how would he know about the boy?"_

Zant responded quickly. _"It was an accident. He probably got lost in the tunnels and found himself here. He has a compassionate nature and likely took the boy away out of pity or something."_A slight pause. _"He has no idea of the boy's true nature. I am still baffled how he was able to awaken the boy in the first place. The spell was designed to prevent something like that from happening."_

_"And how much of a threat would you say this Link poses?"_Mudora asked, his tone rising in interest. "_It seems to me he is no ordinary human."_

_"If not taken care of soon, he could become troublesome. He even destroyed the man who freed me from my prison."_

There was a long pause. At last, Mudora's voice echoed again. _"Ganondorf, was it? I have heard of him. He could have been useful, but only for a time. Men like him that use such brutish methods are better off dead."_Another pause and the slight sound of shuffling feet. _"Anyways, it is good you fought the boy. We need to develop his potential."_

Atrayu was nearly at the end of the long passageway.

_"And you saw him at Aribiter's Grounds. What did you observe?_

At last, Atrayu entered into the chamber where Mudora and Zant stood waiting. They halted their conversation and looked expectantly at her. As she shifted back into her human form, she immediately observed her surroundings.

All of the walls and ceilings were illuminated in the same eerie blue light from earlier. This light emanated from two bronze torches, the height of an average man, with ghostly blue flames that reached for the ceiling. Between the two torches stood a stone altar about six feet long where one might offer a sacrifice. The walls were covered with the maroon of crusted blood,broken chains, and crumbling shackles, giving the room the appearance of an abandoned prison. Large gargoyle statues about ten feet tall loomed overhead on either side, towering over anything else in the room. On the opposite side of the room stood the only other exit—an arched passageway leading deeper into the shadows with the eye of the Sheikah carefully watching over the entrance.

"At last, you have arrived, noble shifter." Mudora said politely. He greeted her with a friendly smile. She returned his gesture with a grunt.

"You took your time getting here," Zant said, the earlier fear in his tone replaced by his usual gruffness. "Tell me, do you know where you are?"

Wherever she was, the place rotted of stagnation and death. She thought she could hear faint shrieks in the doorway beyond, but she steeled her resolve to ignore them. The room was cold and emotionless, emphasized by the hard stone covering the floor.

The shifter raised her eyebrows and scowled at the two men. "Should I care? The sooner I leave this goddess-forsaken place, the better."

Zant ignored her response. "This is a sacred place known as the Shadow Temple. It was once guarded by an ancient tribe and serves as the gateway between our world and the Underworld."

The shifter looked disinterestedly at her claws. As long as she had something to focus on, she could suppress her growing unease about this room. "History bores me. Just tell me why I was dragged down here."

Mudora kept silent but didn't take his eyes off Atrayu. He observed her carefully, making the shifter very uncomfortable. His piercing eyes seemed to expose her weaknesses without even trying. He smiled knowingly to himself but kept his thoughts hidden.

At last, Zant answered her question, though not as she would've liked. "I thought a change of scenery was in order," he said. "It reminds me of the Twilight I hate so much. At any rate, I have your final assignment."

"And what might that be?" Atrayu replied, her voice dripping in sarcasm.

Zant grabbed a handful of pebbles from the ground and squeezed them in his fist. "There is a certain man who has always been a thorn in my side. I need you to eliminate him by whatever means necessary." The tyrant dropped the pebbles into one of the torches and watched as the flames mercilessly consumed them. The blue light reflected off his face and illustrated the powerful hatred in his features.

Atrayu watched his illustration and yawned. "Another assassination? I'm not your librarian anymore?"

"Don't play coy with me!" Zant snapped as he turned sharply in the shifter's direction. "With an attitude like that, your opponent will rip you apart."

"I'm shaking in my boots." Atrayu said dryly. "So who's life am I cutting short this time?"

"Link."

The shifter's eyes widened with interest. "Wait. I thought you…"

Zant shook his head. "He's alive. That's why your next mission is to change that."

Atrayu couldn't resist a sly smirk. "Have to always clean up after your messes, do I?" She received an immense satisfaction as the usurper king bit his lip hard.

Mudora chuckled to himself. "From the sounds of it, I would say killing this 'Link' will not be as simple or easy as you would like."

Zant glared at Mudora but held his tongue.

Atrayu edged for the door. "So Link is still alive? This certainly makes things interesting." She eyed the two men. "Is that all?"

Zant nodded. "Return here with his dead body and you will receive your pay just as we agreed." There was a threat lingering in his voice. "But return _only_ if you succeed."

Atrayu was now close to the exit. "Zant, do you honestly think your pathetic rupees motivate me or your threats scare me?"

The tyrant raised an eyebrow while Mudora smiled confidently to himself. "What are you getting at, Atrayu?"

The shifter emboldened her tone. "Rest assured, I will deal with Link but not for your sake."

"Is this going where I think it is?" Zant warned.

The shifter smirked in defiance. "That depends on if your feeble brain can understand me." She could sense the rising irritation in the tyrant's features. He was biting his lip hard enough to make it bleed and his eyebrows were sloped like small hills. Her prudence told her to leave quickly. "I've never been your minion, Zant, though you've certainly treated me like one. I have larger ambitions, so this is the end of our 'partnership.' Have fun doing your own dirty work."

Atrayu shifted back into her wolf form and dashed out the way she had come. She could hear Zant's footfalls as he attempted to come after her. The shifter was relieved when she heard Mudora's voice in the distance bringing the tyrant to a halt like a mother scolding a child.

"_Let her be. Her usefulness to us has ended."_

Atrayu could already imagine the sunshine on her face once again as she trotted up the long slope back to the surface. The darkness that had choked her throughout the entire meeting was beginning to thin much to her relief. She could look forward to a future without Zant's shadowy hand hovering over her.

Now it was time to find Link and pay him a visit long overdue.

* * *

Ever since the absence of Queen Zelda, the atmosphere of Hyrule Castle had changed significantly. The warmth of the monarch's smile that pushed back even the chilliness of the castle's stone structure was nowhere to be found. The air that had once been sweetened by the fragrance of her perfume now reeked with must and wet rock. Scars riddled the walls like pimples from Scorpio's attack only days earlier. Even the servants that diligently worked to keep the castle in order worked slower and with less vitality. Ramiro did his best to keep them in line, but even his feigned sternness was not enough to hide the wrinkles of anxiety and fear that tormented the faithful servant in his sleep each night. The castle and its inhabitants functioned like a machine; devoid of life and with little purpose. Each day they toiled, their ears attentive for any news of the monarch they had come to respect and love.

Only one person was as ambitious as ever: the man responsible for this state of affairs.

As Durian Anarvi sat in the private study normally reserved for the monarch, his fingers tapped impatiently on the same desk that Zelda had been sitting in before the attack on the castle. Though he had obtained the very power he had sought, he was still not satisfied. To the people, he was nothing more than a steward—someone to run the country until their beloved monarch returned in a blaze of glory. Indeed, that was all he was for the present. Others with power, such as Captain Geoffrey, still sympathized with the Queen. As long as people like him were watching, Durian was powerless to do anything but pretend to search for the very person he had disposed of or risk raising suspicions.

But why should he not have the power he clearly deserved? After all, his loathing was not for the country of Hyrule, but only its former ruler. The reconstruction of Hyrule would be his first priority. Fortifying the castle, reclaiming territories, assessing damages; the road to recovery was long and grueling, but Durian knew his abilities could accomplish this. The only thing standing in his way was the memory of a woman that never should have ruled in the first place.

First, he would need to gain control over Hyrule's armed forces and reorganize it. With over half of their forces decimated in the last few battles and many more injured, Hyrule would need a way to defend herself. Furthermore, it would allow Durian to consolidate his power and make further changes. Unfortunately, all of this would be impossible as long as Geoffrey remained captain. His loyalties would not deviate from Zelda for any sum of money.

Yet, even if the Duke of Crimea surmounted this first obstacle, there remained a second and more formidable one: the love of the people for their former monarch. Persuading the Royal Council to support him would be as easy as throwing them a few extra favors, but the people would not be so easily swayed. If he did not govern carefully, the people might accuse him of overstepping his bounds. After all, if he did anything but what Zelda would have done, it would not take long for the peasants to vent out their dangerously high confusion and frustration with pitchforks and torches.

Fortunately for him, the nation was recovering from war. Foreign invasions combined with poor crops and other difficulties make great catalysts for change. Subjects become angry and discontented and look to the monarchy either as an object of salvation or of wrath. To win their hearts, he must become that object of salvation while simultaneously diverting their wrath and discontent toward the memory of Zelda. For the latter, he would have to shatter the saintly image they had of her. It was a well known political fact that every monarch, no matter how wise or moral, soil themselves with controversial decisions that serve as potential blackmail.

It was the search for this blackmail that caused Durian to settle into Zelda's personal library. Somewhere, amidst these shelves could be found the secret archives containing what he sought so fervently. He opened another one of her desk drawers, thumbed through several of the letters, and put them disappointingly back in their place. He had done this for several hours already and was ready to search elsewhere when several large envelopes caught his eye buried at the very bottom of the stack.

He lifted the suspicious stack to the desk, the top paper being an elegant ocean blue envelope, and eyed it carefully. There, written in gold ink, was the distinct signature of the late Zora Queen, Rutela. The wrinkled letter crinkled as Durian took it out of the envelope and straightened it out so he could read it. As his eyes glanced over the fancy calligraphy of the Zora Queen, a devious smile crossed his lips.

When Zant attacked seven years ago, the Zora were among his first targets. It was believed that the tyrant had come without warning and decimated the tribe, killing their queen and leaving the rest to freeze in a glacier indefinitely. He had come too swiftly for Hyrule to help.

This letter told the true story.

As it turns out, the Zora had sent several urgent letters, this being one of them, requesting military aid. Zelda, for whatever reason, whether fear or inexperience as a new ruler, had purposely ignored all of these. Desperate within their final hour, the Zora had no choice but to send their own prince as a personal messenger. As ill fate would have it, monsters overtook him before he could arrive. With no one to aid them, the Zoras watched in horror as their Queen was murdered in front of their eyes and they themselves were left to die in an icy tomb.

Durian furrowed his brows as he placed the letter in a pocket of his doublet. He looked at the small stack and picked up the second letter. The manilla-colored envelope had a much more unkempt style to it than the first. He opened up the crinkled old letter and found it to be from Renado, the shaman of Kakariko Village. The letter hit all too close to home as he read the shaman's pleas to the ruler of Hyrule to send aid to the small village by Death Mountain. Similar to the Zora, Zelda had ignored the request, and the village had nearly been driven to extinction save for Renado and his daughter, Luda.

Durian smiled maliciously as he pocketed this letter as well. How would the people of Hyrule react when they discovered their ruler was a selfish, spineless coward? Or when they discovered she had let their loved ones die without lifting a finger?

The Duke of Crimea eyed the remainder of the stack with interest. As he glanced through the letters, most of them were addressed to or from a man named Link. Most of the correspondences seemed to be more akin to fairy tales than letters, mentioning wind tamers, wolf-men, a mysterious princess named Midna, and the sacred Triforce. Even so, he pocketed the letters in case. After all, rumors of an affair would only add fuel to the fire that would inevitably burn Zelda's reputation to the ground.

Satisfied, Durian closed the desk drawer and pushed the chair back into the desk. Looking around the room, he had to marvel at how professional Scorpio was. There was little evidence of a struggle. All of the books were in place; stacks of papers in order. He thought he could see a smidgen of crimson blood on one of the walls, but he paid it no mind.

Exiting the room, Durian turned the corner and walked down the carpeted hallway. The craters from Scorpio's attack were still evident in the chiseled stone walls; a minor price to pay for where he was now. The hallway windows provided little light anymore; clouds covered the sky perpetually like a thick, wool blanket. With summer at an end, the gusts of autumn were beginning to chill the castle. The torches that burned in the hallways provided the only adequate heat and light nowadays.

"I still can't believe the Cap'n would do such a thing," a voice gossiped in the distance.

"In the middle of a battle no less," a second voice continued the conversation.

The first voice again. "Why when we needed him most?"

By this time, Durian had turned the corner and reached the two idle soldiers that served as the source of the conversation. They were young lads, probably new recruits promoted too quickly in an effort to aid the war. As he walked nonchalantly up to them, they stiffened like trees and saluted.

"Lord Anarvi!" they said instinctively.

"Gentlemen," Durian greeted. The soldiers eyed him nervously as the ambitious steward looked each of them over. "What were you two talking about just now?"

"Nothing, Lord Anarvi." The first replied quicker than a child caught stealing food by his mother.

Durian placed a hand on the young man's shoulder. "It's okay, boy. I'll pretend like I didn't see you two shirking your duty." A kind but sinister smile formed on his lips. "Just tell me what you were saying about the Captain."

* * *

"Horon Village?" Geoffrey said incredulously as he sat on one of the beds in the military barracks. Several of the other soldiers looked at him strangely, to which the proud captain turned away. He once again looked at the letter folded in his hand.

"It was a bad dream." He said quickly. This explanation seemed to satisfy his fellow soldiers and they went back to their business. Meanwhile, he turned his thoughts inward. _My Queen, why didn't you tell me so I could join you?_

Somehow, he could already imagine her answer: he would have tried to stop her.

He read through the letter once again.

_Geoffrey, _

_I don't have much time, but I want you to know I am safe with Link and several others. Something has come up that I cannot write here that requires my attention. Currently, I am in Horon Village, but I do not know how much time longer we will stay here. Please keep a careful eye on Durian for me. I entrust Hyrule to you in my absence. Please do not tell anyone what I have written here, and please burn this letter when you are finished with it._

_Zelda_

The captain ripped the letter to shreds and threw it into the fire as per her instructions. When he was done watching the scraps turn to charcoal powder, he directed his gaze to the rest of the room. It was saddening to see just how many soldiers were lying confined to their beds while they recovered from injuries. Several had limbs removed and were fighting serious infections. Those more fortunate suffered only broken bones or small puncture wounds. Even so, watching once proud soldiers limp across the barracks was heartbreaking to a captain that devoted his all to his men.

That was more than could be said of the cowards who had remained in the back lines. Geoffrey had nothing but scorn and disdain for them. For every good soldier he had willing to risk their life, there were about two more filled with lethargy and cowardice all too eager to preserve it. The less than stellar leadership of Captain Nadal had unfortunately contaminated the army like sewage does to a mountain lake.

Even so, he couldn't really complain. His men had held off the enemy as best as they could. Even the more cowardly lot had enough backbone to fight for their country instead of running away, so he credited them that much. Perhaps there was some potential for them after all. Regardless, as the new captain, he would purge the cowardice and complacency with rigorous discipline. He would see to it as soon as he was feeling well enough to fight once again.

His thoughts turned back to the letter. He wondered just what sort of mission was important enough to keep Zelda away from Hyrule. He wished he could be at her side to protect her. But alas, he was barely in good enough shape to walk since his fight with Atrayu. All he could do was entrust the safety of Her Majesty to Link while he kept an eye on things at home.

Geoffrey decided he was sick of lying around and got up to stretch his legs. His entire body was sore with scrapes from his battle with Atrayu. Luckily, his men had found him before he lost too much blood. Dr. Borville was able to revive him and put him on the road to recovery. However, because of his injuries, he was supposed to rest as much as possible until his body regained strength. Still, he had to be an example to his men and couldn't show weakness by succumbing to his injuries. As he placed a small amount of pressure on his legs, he could feel the stinging from the scrapes on his calves. It would be painful, but he wanted to walk around and lend encouragement to the men that were suffering more than himself.

Now that he knew Zelda was safe, Geoffrey could rest much easier. He slowly placed more weight on his feet and stood up from his bed. Stings of pain shoot up his leg as he contracted his leg muscles to move. Nonetheless, his steel resolve kept the pain from showing on his face. As he walked along the barracks, the captain greeted as many of the soldiers as he could and gave them an encouraging word or an affirmative pat. Some responded positively; others shrugged his kind gesture off. It was understandable—he knew several were envious of his swift promotion while others were still loyal to the old captain. It only meant that he would have to work harder.

Geoffrey took the painful walk out of the barracks to Hyrule Castle's outer courtyard. He was in need of some fresh air after being stuck in a bed for so long. Yet, as he looked around, a sudden sadness tugged at his heart.

All around the usually beautiful gardens lay the cruel reality of war. Amidst the bright flowers were scattered the gloomy faces of those who had lost their home. Sitting by the refreshing water were hungry refugees using the fountain to satisfy their never-ending thirst. What was left of families huddled together against the stone wall wearing the only tattered clothes they had brought with them, embracing one another for support. Written on all the faces he passed were desperation, confusion, and longing hope.

A young woman kneeling alone by a flower garden caught the captain's attention. She remained motionless as he approached her, causing him to wonder if she had even noticed his presence. With eyes closed and hands clasped, she directed her gaze towards the ground and spoke softly to herself.

Geoffrey placed a reassuring hand on the young woman's shoulder, causing her to jump. Her short, black hair waved through the air as she turned her head sharply, observing her surprise visitor with kind brown eyes. Her left cheek was bruised, her arms were red with scrapes, and her clothes were ripped in a few places. Even so, she possessed a certain calmness in her bearing that Geoffrey immediately noticed.

"I apologize if I interrupted you," Geoffrey began, "but I was curious to see what you were doing."

"I was praying," came the response. "I was praying to the Goddesses to bring healing to our troubled land."

Geoffrey laughed to himself. "Praying? People still do that?"

The young woman scowled and returned to her previous position. "Well, if you are not interested in prayer, then I would ask you to leave. As you can see, I am quite busy." She sighed. "After all, we cannot hope to get through this on our own strength."

Guilt flooded over the captain. The Queen had always talked about the importance of prayer and a strong faith. Yet, as much as he respected Zelda, Geoffrey had only listened half-attentively. After all, what good did mumbling a bunch of words do to someone that couldn't even be seen? With enough hard work and determination, he could do anything. This value had been taught by his father, Auru, and had served him well his entire life. Gods and goddesses were things for legends and stories.

Yet, as he watched this humble young woman pray diligently, the Captain couldn't help but feel the heat of embarrassment and guilt. He attempted to kneel beside her but collapsed to his side from the pain of his injuries. Mustering up some strength, he climbed back to his knees and fought the pain by gritting his teeth. There he waited awkwardly until the young woman spoke to him again.

"Why are you still here?" she said bitterly after some time. Her posture remained unchanged.

Geoffrey was silent. He was wondering the same thing himself.

"Did you hear me?" the young woman asked again.

"Yes, I did." The captain responded at last. He hesitated for a moment. "I suppose I am curious. Do you really think you'll be heard?"

The young woman smiled. "I do not think so. I know so."

The confidence of her answer surprised the captain. "And what are you praying for?"

The prayer warrior continued steadfast in her position. "Look around you. That is who I am praying for. Every single person here."

Geoffrey looked around at all the hurting people. "There must be hundreds here."

The young woman responded. "I told you I was very busy."

The captain marveled at this young woman's faith. In all his travels, he had met only one other person this dedicated.

"Tell me, do you know a man by the name of Renado?"

The young woman tensed at the name. Her small sniffle did not escape the Captain's notice. "Yes, I do. He was my father."

"Then that makes you…"

The young woman finally opened her eyes. "Luda, his only daughter." A small tear rolled quickly down her cheek. "I am continuing what he started."

Geoffrey let out a heartfelt sigh. "Your father was one of the kindest people I have ever met." The captain looked to the cloudy sky as he reminisced. "During the battle in Kakariko, Renado refused to leave until every last person was safely evacuated. He truly valued the lives of others above his own."

Luda nodded. "He was a great man. I just hope I can follow the same path he did."

Geoffrey smiled and patted Luda affirmatively on the back. "You already are." He clasped his hands together and looked to the sky. "Perhaps we should say a prayer for your father together, wherever he is."

Luda became quiet. "I would like that."

The two knelt together while Luda led the prayer. Geoffrey listened carefully and nodded in agreement. Though he was still skeptical of the whole concept, it felt good to comfort someone in their hurt. As he rose to his feet at the prayer's conclusion, he felt a strange sensation that he couldn't describe; like he had caught a brief glimpse of something beyond the reality he knew.

"Thank you, sir." Luda said. "I know the Goddesses heard us."

Geoffrey smiled. "I'm sure they did. And you can call me…"

"Captain Geoffrey!" Several soldiers called out as they pushed through the crowded garden towards him.

"Yes, I suppose that works," the Captain said with a laugh. He gave Luda a quick salute. "Stay diligent with the rest of your prayers, Luda."

Luda gave a playful salute back. "Yes, sir."

Geoffrey left the young woman to continue as he walked to meet his soldiers.

"What is it, men?" Geoffrey asked.

"Captain Geoffrey!" the first soldier responded as he reached the captain. Much to the captain's surprise, he was thrown to the ground while the soldier took his arm and twisted it behind his back. The second soldier was soon there with some rope. Geoffrey felt his hands go limp from lack of circulation as they tied his wrists tightly together. The third soldier continued the sentence the first had started.

"Captain Geoffrey, you have been accused of high treason. You are hereby under arrest for your role in the abduction and disappearance of Queen Zelda."

* * *

_Well, it took a little while to get this chapter up. Hope you all enjoyed it. Also a quick shout out to one of my reviewers who wanted Luda included in the story. Don't know if you are still reading this, but letting you know I heard your request and decided to put her in. For the rest of you, if you have something you'd like to see in future chapters, put it in a review and you never know...you just might see your idea in a future chapter. As always, reviews are encouraged and appreciated!_

_Hopefully next chapter will be up before I go to Italy in two weeks._


	27. Complications

Despite the group's initial expectations, the Temple of Seasons was not actually located in Horon Village. Instead, the ancient structure sat atop a small mountain about half a day's hike from the commercial and governing capital of Holodrum. Although not as daunting as some of their previous hikes, the weary group decided to rest at a local inn for the night. Though insects scuttled in the blankets and the inn's boisterous customers shouted well into the night, the exhausted travelers somehow managed to sleep through the night. Morning came too soon for them as the rising sun tugged their heavy eyelids awake and the bustling of the city caused their ears to perk up.

After a light breakfast, a small loaf of stale bread and a cup of sour milk, the travelers left the shoddy inn and began the short journey to the temple. Large clouds covered most of the sky, rolling by like wads of cotton as they moved at the wind's beckoning. A trace of blue sky peaked through a hole in the clouds, allowing a few of the sun's hopeful rays to shine on the grass blowing in the crisp autumn breeze.

"It really is a nice walk," Din had told them before their departure. "We just have to cross through North Horon and the Natzu Plains and its right there."

As the group of companions walked, they realized that she was right. Small deciduous trees grew on either side of the dirt path that led to their destination. The occasional yellow autumn leaf dotted the otherwise green landscape, an ironic reminder considering their destination. The occasional plateau broke an otherwise seemingly infinite sea of grass on their right, reminiscent of Hyrule Field in some ways. To their left, a large river snaked its way through the countryside. Din explained that its source came from the second largest city in Holodrum, also known as the Sunken City. It continued to undulate in uncertainty as it followed them, sometimes winding close enough to throw a stone in from the path; other times pulling back so that it was indistinguishable against the trees and grass.

Before long, the towers of the temple were visible in the skyline. With his sharp eyes, Link was the first to take notice. Only two of the towers were visible from their location, large structures with the walls sloping in towards the top. One was green with a leaf like much of the surrounding vegetation, the other a cold shade of blue with a snowflake carved into it.

"We're almost there." Din announced cheerfully from the front of the procession. The bangles around her wrist circled freely as her hand pointed off in the distance.

"Thank the goddesses," Ilia said with a sigh. She looked down at the sandals covering all but her toes. "My feet still hurt somethin' fierce from all the walking we did yesterday."

"I can always carry you if you wish," Kari replied from close behind her.

The ranch girl glared at him. "Don't you dare touch me." She stepped away. "Don't think I forgot about last time."

The Sheikah tilted his head to the side. "Last time?"

Ilia put Colin between the two of them. "Never mind."

Colin looked at both of them, a priceless look of confusion on his face.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the temple. The structure was easily the largest thing they had seen since coming to Holodrum. The temple itself was largely rectangular and had a brick foundation with marble walls. Four towers rose from the corners of the edifice like pillars, each colored meticulously for the season it represented: blue for winter, red for summer, yellow for autumn, and green for spring. As they entered through a large iron gate, marble statues of Din, the Goddess of Power, greeted them on either side. They looked around the brick courtyard and saw the entrances to two of the towers sealed shut. Din explained that the spirits of the seasons dwelt there; no one was allowed to disturb them. The only section of the temple open to the public was the main chamber where the Rod of Seasons rested.

The main chamber itself took everyone by surprise. The entire floor was flooded with water up to the ankle. A small path stone built fairly recently split the elongated room down the middle, raised enough so that the water would not overrun it. At the end of the path rose a large altar. Marble statues lined the corners of the altar, once again portraying the goddess of power in various poses. Frescoes displaying the symbols for the four seasons, a leaf for fall, a sprout for spring, a sun for summer, and a snowflake for winter, were painted on the front of the altar on either side of the staircase leading up. At the top of the altar stood a stone pedestal where the Rod of Seasons itself stood. True to its name, the artifact contained colorful jewels on the top carved with the same symbols from the fresco and towers. A beautiful waterfall flowed in the background, feeding water to the sparkling floor.

"The Rod of Seasons is right there. No large monsters, no hidden traps, no impossible puzzles." Link remarked as they observed the ancient room around them. His eyes rested on the artifact down the path. "I wish all my adventures were this simple."

Midna overheard his comment. She walked up beside him. "But what fun is that? Didn't you enjoy all those times we nearly died?"

The hero nodded hesitantly. "Actually, I kinda did in a weird sort of way."

The Twilight Princess smiled. "I thought so." She gave him a playful poke. "You are pretty weird, after all."

Link flinched andlooked at the water on either side of them. "I suppose I am," he said matter of factly

Midna was silent. She didn't have a response for that. She had expected some sort of witty reply, but the hero seemed to be avoiding conversation with her recently except when it came to matters that concerned the entire group. She began to regret the words she had spoken in Ordon.

As the company ventured further down the path into the temple, their progress was halted just before reaching the altar. The path simply ended at a steel fence guarded by two soldiers. The Rod was still clearly visible, as the fence was designed to allow visitors to gaze at the artifact without actually being able to touch it.

"And here it is." Din announced cheerfully. Her long ponytail swayed as she looked at everyone like a tour guide. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Zelda smiled warmly. "It's been far too long. I was a little girl when I came here last. Oh, the memories."

Ilia looked at the rod in amazement. "This place is so much nicer than the city."

Colin stepped beside the ranch girl. "I wonder why it's blocked off."

Kari grunted. "Never mind that. Let's just get what we came for and leave."

Tifa dipped her finger in the water and put it to her tongue. "Wow! The water is so cold!"

Tatl reprimanded her. "Tifa! Don't touch that! You don't know where that water's been!"

Link walked up to the energetic dancer with Midna not far behind. "So how do we get to the Rod of Seasons?"

Din looked puzzled. "What do you mean 'get?' It's right there."

Midna sighed in disgust. "Dancers." She attempted to explain. "He means can we actually touch it?"

Din twirled gracefully, nearly smacking Midna in the face with her long hair. "Oh… I'm afraid that's not allowed." She eyed the two soldiers who were hopefully out of earshot. "This temple is a symbol of our nation; it's been here since before Holodrum was founded. The rod itself is known all over the world. We can't just let someone walk off with it."

Zelda walked up and joined in the discussion. Her pensive cerulean eyes matched the clear water as she stole one last look at the rod. "Din, is there any way we might be able to have it, even for a little bit?"

The dancer eyed her curiously. "How come?"

Zelda looked hesitantly to Link. He gave her a small affirmative nod. "Well, let's just say the world depends on it."

"Yeah, tell them to give it to us or some bad guy's going to blow them up. I'm sure that will get us what we want." Midna rolled her eyes.

Din let out a playful laugh. "Well, we can't have that, now can we?" She took Link's arm and laughed as she led him through another spin, his brown boots stepping clumsily as he attempted to keep his balance. The dancer resumed her thought. "But you'll want to talk to the Mayor. And maybe even the Maku Tree. If anyone can help you, they can."

"Thank you, Din." Zelda bowed curtly. Once again, she felt a strange anxiety and even a sharp sting of spite. Yet, it disappeared before she could even think about it.

"Hey! Get down from there!" One of the soldiers yelled as Kari began to climb the fence. They drew their swords and rattled in armor towards his direction.

The Sheikah sized them up quickly and brushed their warnings off. He was just about to hop the fence when Midna's voice stopped him cold.

"Kari! Are you trying to get us thrown out?"

He turned around, looking into her deep red eyes with his own. "What?"

Link rushed over, commanding the Sheikah with resolute eyes and a stern voice. "We're not allowed to touch it. We have to talk to the Mayor and the Maple Tree first."

"Maku Tree." Din corrected quickly.

Midna crossed her arms. "If I have to spend the night in a jail cell because of you…" She didn't finish her sentence.

Something about her words struck a chord in the Sheikah's brain. He looked from Midna to Link and then to the angry but defensive soldiers. Reluctantly, he jumped back down to their side of the fence without a word. This put the soldiers temporarily at ease.

"Hey! You can't be up there either!"

Link looked around.

"Now what?"

This time, Tifa was climbing the fence with Tatl pulling fruitlessly on the Kokiri girl's tunic. At first, they thought she was going for the rod as well, but her singing quickly clued them to her intentions.

"_Cold water on the face; oh what a joyous place. Splashing without a care; water going everywhere."_

Ilia did her best to coax the energetic Forest Sage off the fence. At first, she was reluctant. Then, the offer of a freshly baked cookie quickly changed the Kokiri's mind. With a smile on her face, she jumped off the fence and skipped gleefully towards the exit. The others soon followed.

When they had regrouped outside the temple, there was a noticeable cloud hanging over the group. Their spirits as they hiked back to Horon Village were damper than sheets left out in a thunderstorm. Unable to obtain the Rod of Seasons for the moment, they had no choice but to loiter around until they could talk to either the Mayor or the Maku Tree. Still, their mood brightened significantly when Din brought up the idea of exploring the capital while they waited. For the first time since the start of the war, they had some leisure time.

"I think I'm going to see if I can visit the Mayor early," Zelda announced when they had reached the edge of town. She looked around at the group as she stretched her arms to the sky. "Who wants to come with me?"

Din smiled. "Well, I can show you the way at least. My troupe and I have to give a performance there in a little bit."

Ilia's hand shot up. "I will!"

Colin raised an eyebrow. "Why so eager? Don't you want to explore the city with me?"

The ranch girl frowned. "I hate the city. I was so glad to leave that dirty Castle Town." Her expression softened somewhat. "My heart belongs in the country."

Link nodded. "Then you should take Tifa with you. So she doesn't get lost."

Ilia bent down and rested on her knees. "How about it, Tifa? Wanna join Zelda and me for a good ol' girl's day out?"

The Kokiri girl didn't need to be told twice. She jumped ecstatically onto Ilia's back and pointed off in a random direction. "Let's go! Off to adventure!" Ilia and Zelda both smiled.

"Anyone else?" Zelda asked, looking around half-expectantly.

Kari began to walk forward. "I will go. If it can help us accomplish this task quicker, then it is worth doing."

Midna stepped forward. "I don't think so. Not after what you pulled in the temple."

Link inhaled sharply. "I agree with Midna here. It might be best if you stay in town."

The Sheikah looked at the hero crossly. He folded his arms and grunted bitterly. "Very well. But hurry! We cannot afford to tarry here much longer." He walked a few steps by an old oak and sat down. "I suppose I will wait for everyone here."

Colin chimed in. "By yourself?" He shook his head. "Why not come into town with me? Maybe you can help me find some supplies. You've traveled more than I have."

The Sheikah seemed to accept the idea. He rose from his position and walked by Colin. "Very well. Let us see what we can find."

Zelda looked at the ladies accompanying her to the Mayor's house. "We should head out too." She eyed Link and Midna and her lips curled into a half-smile. "Let's have everyone meet here around sunset for dinner."

Midna rolled her eyes. "Great! Then we can all roast cuckoo meat over an open fire and sing songs together. It'll be a merry old time!"

Kari looked at her curiously. "What would we sing?"

The Twili sighed. "Haven't you ever heard of sarcasm?"

"Sarcasm?"

A devious grin formed on Midna's face. "Oh, I am going to have fun with you."

"I am curious to know what this idea of fun is."

The hero placed a frustrated hand on his forehead. "Midna, stop playing mind games with Kari." He turned to Zelda. "Okay, we'll see you all around sunset."

Zelda, Ilia, Tifa, and Tatl set off towards the mayor's house with Din while Colin and Kari left for the open market to see what they could find. Link and Midna lingered until it was just the two of them. They stood a good distance apart, unable to make solid eye contact with one another for more than a second.

"So it's just the two of us now," Link broke the ice. He rocked nervously on his boots.

"Yes, I suppose it is," Midna replied, fidgeting somewhat with her hands. Her eyes focused on a colony of ants working together to bring small leaves to their home. They lived such simple lives, she thought, and seemed content with so little.

"And I guess we have some time until everyone meets up." The hero continued. Now he began to fidget with the belt of his scabbard, tightening and loosening it in a repetitive manner.

"This is true," she responded. She continued to focus on the ant colony. One of the ants was struggling with a burden too heavy for itself. She watched in admiration as several of its friends came to share the load. How she wished to join them and live in simplicity.

"Did you want to do something?" Link asked, this time taking a step towards her. He ventured to take another, but hesitated and pulled back.

"Anything is better than just standing here, I suppose," she replied, finally pulling her gaze from the ground and mustering the courage to look Link in the eye. He did the same and flashed a sheepish grin. She managed a cheesy smile, even as her heart fluttered on the inside.

"We could go into town," Link suggested, his voice starting to gain more confidence.

There was a hint of bitterness in Midna's voice. "I'd rather not. I don't do well with large crowds, especially with Light Dwellers." Link frowned in disapproval. "Present company excluded, of course," she added quickly.

"Oh, I see," the hero's voice shrank. He rolled his shoulders. "We could always go for a walk. I prefer the countryside myself."

Midna thought for a second. "Yeah, I think I'd like that." Link's expression brightened considerably.

The further the two walked through the field, the more it seemed to come alive. The sun was low on the horizon now, projecting long shadows on the ground that seemed to extend for miles. The grass waved gently in the breeze as if it had not a care in the world. The pair watched in amusement as a few antelope grazed silently. Their heads were low to the ground; their ears were attentive to the strangers watching them. The pair said nothing as they walked, just looked around until they found a large tree under whose lofty branches they decided to find rest.

"Kind of reminds you of Hyrule Field, doesn't it?" Link said after a minute of sitting in silence. The sun hit his face in such a way that half of it was hidden in shade. The cool breeze felt good on his face. He placed his hands behind him and reclined.

"It does." Midna responded quietly. She sat cross-legged with her hands at her sides. Her eyes scanned the vast field of grass in nostalgia. "I remember when you first left Faron Woods. You were so surprised to see all that twilight. The look on your face was priceless." She snickered to herself.

Link smiled as he recalled his first thoughts. "Well, it wasn't what I was expecting." He looked at Midna. "Do you remember that time you had me get the sword and shield for you? And then they were too big for you." The hero laughed to himself. "Even though I despised you at the time, I still found it funny."

"Well, your human weapons are useless!" Midna replied defensively, causing Link to she saw him chuckling at her, she couldn't help but smile. . "Yeah, we did start off on the wrong foot, didn't we?"

Link leaned forward and placed one of his hands on her shoulder. "But everything worked out okay in the end, didn't it?"

Her first reaction was to recoil; to pull away and not say anything. Yet, the warmth of his touch and the strength of his fingertips felt so inviting. She hadn't felt the comfort her little wolf brought for a long time. She had to admit, she had missed it. His question echoed in her mind. Had everything turned out okay? Were they okay now? After all, it had been _her_ decision that had put him through so much heartbreak.

She took his fingers and clasped them gently in her own. She looked at him with the first warm smile she had given since their reunion. "I'd like to think so."

The hero's blue eyes brightened. As Midna gazed into them, she saw something in them she hadn't quite noticed before. There was a wildness to them; a raw ferocity inside mixed with kindness. Why this was, she didn't know, but she definitely saw a ferocious courage hidden beneath that gentle exterior.

"Your eyes," she commented, "they remind me of your wolf form."

She could feel the muscles in his hand tense up. Had she said the wrong thing?

"Funny, no one's ever said _that_ before," Link joked with a smile. His hand relaxed and the Twili breathed a sigh of relief. He looked around awkwardly, unsure of what to say next. "Funny thing is, when you become a wolf, your whole perspective changes. It's weird, but I feel like it's a part of me now."

Midna looked at him curiously. "Really? After all these years? But I took the wolf stone with me…" She stopped short. She didn't want the rest of her sentence to ruin the moment.

Link didn't even seem to notice, too lost in his own thought. He beamed as widely as ever. "Now, I can change whenever I want."

The Twilight Princess was intrigued now. "How did you manage that?"

"I don't know. Something to do with the Power of the Goddesses I suppose." The hero shrugged his shoulders. "I don't really think about it much." He looked at his left hand and then back to Midna. The Twili was still looking at him skeptically. "Hey, if you don't believe me, I can transform right now."

Midna laughed aloud. "Go ahead. This is something I have to see."

They unclasped hands and Link stood up. Right before her eyes, the hero proved his bold claim. Midna watched in astonishment as fur replaced his skin, paws replaced his hands and feet, and the face of a wolf stared at her. She had to smile as he purposely steamed, her face with his hot, moist panting. It smelled terrible. Though he couldn't say anything, she could see the triumphant grin of her beloved companion etched into the mouth that held a mountain range of sharp teeth.

The wolf trotted over to Midna and lied down beside her like a house pet. His thick gray fur warmed her leg and brushed against her skin like a fine rug. She placed a hand behind his ear and scratched it affectionately. She could see the delight etched into his deep blue eyes.

"I like you better like this." She said with a smirk. "You can't talk back."

The sun gradually lowered in the sky as they sat together against the tree's rough bark. The leaves rustled softly above as the wind pushed against them. The ground felt cool and dry against Link's furry stomach as he lay down, his head leaning gently against Midna's leg. The twilight princess gently stroked his back, her hand getting lost in the dense forest of soft fur. The two reveled in the moment while they could.

As Midna sat with her hero by her side, a host of conflicting thoughts and emotions bubbled forth like water in a hot spring. Her heart began to beat faster and she could feel her hand shaking ever so slightly. Sweat was beginning to form on her brow. The more she thought about what she was doing, the worse it became. She pulled her hand away and shook her head.

_I can't do this anymore. What's wrong with me?_

Link noticed her odd behavior and immediately became human again. He placed a hand on her forehead. "Are you okay, Midna? You don't look so good."

She froze as she felt the warmth of his hand and the comfort in his voice. Her heart was torn in two opposing directions. The warmth of his embrace, the sparkle of his charming blue eyes, the aura of peace she felt whenever he was around; these were things she had missed desperately in their time apart. Yet, there was no mistaking the terrible anxiety attacking her body.

_I let myself get too close. How could I have been so stupid?_

She had made a terrible mistake all those years ago, something she thought she would never be able to take back. And yet, at this very moment, she had the chance to make things right. She felt as if she were back in the mirror chamber once again; forced to repeat the same difficult decision she had spent days mulling over the first time around.

"Link," she said softly, her breathing slowing considerably now.

"What is it, Midna?" the hero looked on, his lips curled together and his eyes glistening with worry.

_I suppose it's now or never._

"I'm fine. I guess there's just something in the air. Maybe too much sunlight."

She could see the muscles in the hero relax considerably at those words. She leaned her head on his shoulder affectionately and closed her eyes. It was firm and muscular, no doubt from his many travels. She could easily fall asleep there.

Strangely, the hero did not move or acknowledge the gesture. He stared off into the horizon. The wind gently blew a few strands of his blond hair, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Midna…I'm sorry." He said at last. His words were quiet and soft.

Her eyes shot open. "For what?"

He turned to her. She could see the regret glistening in his eyes. "Just for the way I've been acting."

She pulled her head off his shoulder and sat up straight. "What do you mean?" She hoped at any moment he would smile and joke as he always did, but it didn't happen.

"I've been thinking a lot about what you said to me a few days ago. About why you came back." The hero shook his head as his voice rose. "I've been so selfish. You've been through so much and all I could think about was us."

Midna placed a hand on his arm. _Was that why he seemed so distant?_

"Link, don't be sorry for that."

Link pulled his arm away. "Please Midna, let me finish. I need to say this."

"Okay." She reluctantly agreed.

The hero looked to the branches above. They bobbed up and down in the autumn breeze. "That day, you broke more than just a mirror." Midna felt a sharp pain in her chest. She understood what he meant. "It took me a long time to figure out why you did it. Seven years in fact." He chuckled softly to himself. "I guess I'm a little slower than some when it comes to women."

"Link."

The hero continued. "After a long time, I understood, and I was at peace with it." The hero became serious again. "But when you came back, I found myself wanting what we had all over again." He paused. "But sometimes, you just can't go back to the past or have what you want. I was being selfish last time we talked. But now, I know I need to let you be the person you were meant to be without hindering you. And so I've come to terms with how things are between us."

Midna's voice was soft. "Link, I…" She felt as if her tongue had been cut off. The words just wouldn't come.

The hero smiled again. "It's okay, Midna. I've done a lot of traveling and growing. I've learned that some things you just have to let go, no matter how much you want them."

The Twilight Princess felt her heart fill with longing and regret. What could she say to that? How could she respond? Especially when she didn't even know her own feelings.

Link held out a benevolent hand. "But no matter what happens, we'll always be close friends, right?"

Even as she shook his hand, Midna could feel a rift growing between them. It had been there ever since she shattered the mirror, but she had always had hope that one day she could bridge that gap. Now, as he sat only inches from her, he felt miles away. That bridge of hope had been burnt and could never again be rebuilt. What hurt the most was the realization that she held the torch.

"Of course, Link. We'll always be friends." She managed a fake smile.

The hero smiled. "I'm glad." He got up from his position by the tree and stretched his limbs.

"Where are you going?" She asked quickly.

Link let out a heavy sigh. "I need some time alone. My head is spinning right now and I need to figure things out." He gave her a friendly wave. "I'll see you later, Midna."

She watched intently as he transformed into a wolf once again. Her eyes followed him as he dashed through the grass, bending the small plants as he trampled them with his silver paws. Further and further he went until she was left alone beneath the tree with the setting sun to her back.

A small tear slid down her cheek. "See you later."

Meanwhile, further away, the wolf continued to run until he exhausted his breath. When he finally transformed back into a human, he slumped against a nearby stump and ran an exasperated finger through his hair. His emotions swirled all around him like a whirlpool, and his gaze remained fixed on the ground. Over and over, a single question circled in his mind, tormenting him with relentless anxiety and regret.

"Should I have fought for her instead of letting her go?"

* * *

_A/N- Well, I finally got to update. I must admit I got a lot of inspiration from my Italy trip. Looking at all the architecture, paintings, and weapons has really given me some inspiration to finish this story. As a result, I've already started work on the next chapter and you can expect it to be posted sometime next week. I intend to post a new chapter each week until school starts again. Let me know what you guys thought of the Link and Midna scene. I thought it came out well, but feedback is always appreciated so I know if I nailed the emotions right._

_Once again, next chapter comes out next week. This chapter was short, but the next one is long and contains quite a bit of action. See you then._


	28. Clash of the Shifters

Even though the day was winding to an end, Colin and Kari couldn't believe how busy the main market was. Located in the very heart of the city, all major roads converged into this central square of commerce. Determined vendors advocated merchandise of all sorts from tents of differing colors, filling the square with loud advertisements of quality products and low prices. Potential customers hovered from stall to stall, haggling with the vendors in a classic showdown between buyer and seller. A few beggars clothed in rags wandered from person to person, their small bags jingling with the sound of rupees from a day's hunt. A few amateur musicians played a joyful tune in a corner of the square, hoping that passersby might toss a rupee or two in appreciation. A strong odor of fish reeked in the air from a nearby stall that had kept its wears too long.

"That should be everything we need," Colin said as he proudly held a sack of supplies. It had taken a few hours but the young man thought they'd obtained all of their necessities for their journey. Kari had been indispensable, advising him to buy long-lasting items such as bread and salted meat. They bought other things like extra blankets, a lantern, a hunting knife, and a few other odd items.

"Why do we need playing cards?" The Sheikah tried to project his voice above the background noise of the marketplace. "Do you intend to gamble?"

Colin shrugged his shoulders. "I thought it'd give us somethin' to do. After all, we can't be adventuring all the time, can we?"

"And where did you get all that money?"

The swordsman jingled the sack that contained their last few rupees. "Zelda gave it to me. I don't know where she got all that money, but she must've been rich."

Kari folded his arms. "Well, she is royalty."

Colin's mouth dropped. "You mean, she's THAT Zelda!"

"Didn't Link tell you?"

The youth's cheeks reddened. "Well, no. I just assumed they shared the same name."

The Sheikah nodded his head. "Then she probably does not wish her identity to be known. It would be best not to draw attention to it."

Colin laughed nervously. "To think, I've been traveling with the Queen all this time." Suddenly, his eyes turned sharply to his right. Something at one of the stalls caught his attention. "Hey Kari! Come take a look!" He made a beeline for the vendor, the sack of rupees jingling in his hand.

The Sheikah quickly followed. He found the youth turning a small leather book in his hand when he arrived. Colin undid the leather strap, opened past the tan cover, and flipped through the small pages.

"What is it?" Kari asked.

"It's a notebook," came the reply. The Ordonian looked to the shopkeeper, a large muscular man with a thick brown beard that smelled of too much garlic. "How much for this?"

"I give it fifty rupees," came his broken Hylian.

Colin remembered what Talo had told him about the city. You had to whittle down the price.

"Twenty."

"I give forty-five."

"Thirty."

"Forty."

"Thirty-five."

"I take thirty-five," The shopkeeper said in broken Hylian. Colin placed the currency in the shopkeeper's hands. He counted it carefully and nodded. "Good day."

As they walked away, Kari looked at the strange notebook. "Why did you buy that?"

Colin opened to a random page and felt the papery material. It was coarse and thick beneath his fingertip. "So I can draw."

The Sheikah raised an eyebrow. "Drawing?" He looked again to the book. "How long have you been doing that?"

The swordsman smiled sheepishly, pushing his blond hair out of his eyes with his free hand. "Not very long. I started when Talo and them left Ordon. Without them around, there's really not much to do around the ranch. I needed something to pass the time." He looked around. "I would've brought my notebook, but it's all filled. Plus, we left in a hurry so I didn't have time to pack it."

Kari nodded. "It is good to have something that you enjoy."

Colin closed the notebook and put it in the sack hanging over his shoulder. He looked to the Sheikah as they left the main square. "What do you do for fun?"

Kari was puzzled. "For fun?"

The youth scratched his head. "Yeah. For fun. Like what do you enjoy doing?"

The Sheikah looked up blankly. "What do I enjoy doing?" He paused as he thought. "Well, I suppose when I had to rest from training, I enjoyed studying the old legends. Eventually, I committed them all to memory." He paused again. "I also enjoy history, even that of other tribes beyond my own."

Colin laughed. "We could write a history book. You write all the history, and them I illustrate all the maps and stuff."

Kari's eyes brightened. "Really?"

Colin smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I was just kidding."

The Sheikah's face dimmed. "Oh. More of this sarcasm I suppose."

As the two discussed the idea further, they quickly lost track of where they were walking and made a wrong turn. They found themselves in a side alley with several shanty houses crammed next to one another with collapsing shutters and moss growing on the stonework. The street was scantily lit and stank of excrement from the local residents.

"I don't think this is the right road." Colin said. His eyes shifted nervously to each of the open windows. His hand instinctively reached for the hilt of his weapon.

Kari looked around them carefully. "That is not what worries me. For a while now, I have had the strange sensation that someone has been watching and following us."

A nervous chill went down Colin's spine. "Let's get out of here."

The two companions quickly double-backed and found their way to the main road. From there, they followed it back to the main square and located the road they had entered, recognizable by the shoddy inn they had stayed at the night prior. As they watched the sun lower in the sky, they quickened their pace so as not to keep their companions waiting.

Eventually, they reached the outskirts of the city and arrived at the designated location well before the meeting time. The sun was still peaking over the horizon; their companions would still be a little whilethey sat down in the grass to wait. A strong wind began to sweep through the field, originating from ominous storm clouds that had approached from the south. The thunderheads loomed over them, large billows with silver-lined heads from the sun and dark bellies bloated with rain. Based on the intensity of the wind, Kari estimated their arrival to be within the hour.

Not one to be intimated by some lousy weather, Colin eagerly took out his notebook and a writing utensil he had bought. Armed with his newly acquired tools, he began to draw. The paper was a little rougher than he would've liked, but he would manage. Kari looked over his shoulder curiously as the youth sketched random lines.

"What are you drawing?" he asked, trying to make sense of the jumbled picture.

Colin tapped the charcoal instrument against his chin. "I haven't decided yet."

As they discussed possible ideas, they heard a rustling in some nearby bushes. The Sheikah jumped to his feet and waited, but nothing emerged. Curious but cautious, he leapt over to it and peeked over the leaves. The look on his face gave Colin a momentary comfort.

"What is it? A monster?" he called out.

Kari shook his head and walked casually into the brush. "It is nothing to be afraid of. It's just a lone wolf," he called back.

"Just a lone wolf?" The Ordonian quickly placed his notebook and utensil down on the ground. He had a bad feeling about this.

"I know how it sounds. But compared to monsters, this is a relief," the Sheikah said. The leaves rustled as he strolled casually out of the brush, tucking the Wind Waker back into his sleeve. A few seconds later, there was more rustling and a wolf emerged after him. Its amber eyes looked at Colin intensely as it shook the branches from its silver fur. The Ordonian's heart skipped a beat and his mouth hardened into a scowl. "It can't be."

Kari walked towards him. "I normally do not say this, but you should relax Colin. Let it alone and it will not harm us."

Colin shook his head. His voice dripped with venom. "Trust me! That's no wolf! He reached for his sword."But how did she find us?"

Kari tossed a glance back to the wolf, who was now sitting calmly on the ground with its tail wrapped around its legs. He folded his arms and looked again at Colin. "Just relax. See, it's just sitting there." However, Colin gave him a dirty look and nodded in the direction behind him. Reluctantly, he turned around one more time.

Just as the Ordonian predicted, the wolf had transformed into a woman encased in armor with hair black as midnight. She grabbed the red dragon scale hanging from her neck and tucked it beneath her chest armor. Long claws like those of a cat extended from her fingers. She clicked them casually against one another as she stared her two challengers down.

"So Colin, we meet again." Atrayu's amber eyesnarrowed. "Tell me, have you seen Link? I know he's around here."

The Ordonian's grip tightened so hard on his weapon that his knuckles turned white. He could feel the adrenaline pumping through his system, adrenaline fueled by hatred mixed with raw fear. That dark skin, those wild eyes, the strange red markings; that face would never leave his mind as long as he lived.

"How did you find us?" The Ordonian demanded.

The shifter tapped her boots on the ground and stretched her arms. "Let's just say I'm good at tracking prey. It's in my blood."

Colin's head pounded so hard he thought it might explode. His heart raced. His lungs hyperventilated. Every muscle tensed. The moment he had anticipated had arrived. But had it come too soon?

Without forethought, without saying a word, Colin sprinted towards her. If only he could take her by surprise.

"Colin!" Kari cried out, but it was too late.

The steel of his blade gleamed with the setting sun as it sliced through the air towards its target. Atrayu stepped casually to the side as the attack flew by and slid her body to avoid Colin's second strike. The swordsman was shocked, but he refused to give up. He watched her carefully and attempted another series of slashes, anything to land a solid hit.

"I asked you a simple question," Atrayu taunted as she effortlessly parried his slashes with her claws. Colin refused to listen.

Slightly irritated, Atrayu dodged another slash and landed a firm punch to the youth's stomach. As he doubled over, she grabbed his arms and twisted them behind his back, causing his sword to collapse to the ground. She pushed his face into the dirt and held it there with her knee while she kept his hands locked.

"Perhaps, now you will talk." Her voice contained more than a hint of irritation. "Would being polite make you more compliant?" She paused as she thought of how respect was shown in the human culture. A sour look appeared on her face as she mouthed the words. "Will you tell me where Link is, pretty please?"

"I have nothing to say to murderers. Just finish me and be done with it." Colin spat back.

The corner of her mouth twitched in irritation. "I see having manners is useless." The shifter shoved him harder with her knee. "Unfortunately for the both of us, I can't finish you. Besides, it would only waste my time. Just tell me where to find Link and I will be on my way."

Colin never got a chance to answer. He grunted as a violent gust of air thrust Atrayu off of him and into a patch of high grass. Kari ran over with the Wind Waker in one hand, his red eyes watching vigilantly for the shifter's quick recovery.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he helped the Ordonian to his feet. He gave Colin back his sword.

The swordsman gratefully took the weapon and nodded. His breath came in short spurts. "Surprisingly," he managed quickly.

It didn't take long for the shifter to reemerge from her landing spot. The veins around her forehead were beginning to bulge from her irritation. She looked at Kari and an amused smirk replaced her impatience. "So you're the wind tamer Mudora is looking for." She grunted. "Not too impressive to look at, are you?"

Colin immediately resumed a fighting stance. "What do you want with Link?"

The mercenary casually pushed the hair back that had flown in her face from the impact. "We have unfinished business. Things only shifters would understand."

"Shifters?" Kari asked.

"Yes, shifters. Link and I. Do I have a lisp or are you just hard of hearing? She shook her head. "None too bright either." Her gaze locked on Colin again. "So where is Link?"

THWICK!

An arrow flew through the air and landed solidly in a tree trunk behind the shifter, the tail oscillating back and forth like a diving board as it adjusted to its new resting place. A few black strands of hair floated gently to the ground from the shifter's head.

"That was a warning shot. Next time I won't miss." Link emerged from the woods with his bow in hand. Another arrow was already notched and ready to be fired. His eyes glared at Atrayu with a wild fury. "If it's me you want, then leave Colin and the others out of this." He kept the point aimed at Atrayu while he approached the youth. "Are you okay?"

Colin's blood was still boiling. "I'm fine! Would everyone stop asking?"

Link pulled back but said nothing. He looked to Kari and gave him a nod of gratitude. The hero felt a firm tug on his shirt. It was Colin.

The Ordonian stared at him with hard blue eyes. His blade was ready in his hand but pointed at no one in particular. "Link, no more lies. I want the truth." He looked to Atrayu. "Why does she keep calling you a shifter?"

Though the temperature was fair for dusk, Link could still feel the sweat dripping down his back. His eyes darted nervously to Atrayu and back to Colin. The Ordonian was staring him down intensely. Colin's sword moved restlessly in his hands, rotating in small circles as he moved his wrist.

What could he say? If Colin knew the truth…well, he'd rather not think about it.

Link swallowed and hardened his resolve. He'd have to improvise.

"She calls me a shifter because I fight like a beast." He managed. "She doesn't know if I'm human or something else." The hero prayed inwardly that the youth would buy it.

Colin exhaled deeply as he looked from Atrayu to Link. "That's good. For a second, I thought you were one of them." He raised his sword and placed his wooden shield in front of him. "She's too strong for just me, but together I know we can beat her."

Atrayu scowled. "I have no interest in fighting you, boy. You're not the challenge your father was." She shook her head. "I only seek Link."

The hero placed the arrow he had notched in its quiver and pushed Colin's sword arm down. "Not this time, Colin. This is my fight."

The youth pushed Link's hand away. "I'm not letting you do it alone."

The hero looked at the Ordonian with fierce eyes. "I know how you feel, Colin. Trust me, I feel it too. More than you know." He drew his own sword and shield. "I never knew my real parents well. Rusl was _my_ father growing up too." He stared at Atrayu. "And that's why I intend on finishing this once and for all."

"Stop holding me back!" Colin shouted. "I can do this! Just let me try!"

The hero remained unmoved by the youth's demands. "No, Colin. You can't. You need to train more." His face winced. It had hurt him to say those harsh words. He looked to the wind tamer beside him. "Kari."

The Sheikah nodded in understanding.

"I am sorry, Colin." The Sheikah said as he jabbed the swordsman quickly and decisively.

A look of disbelief flashed in Colin's eyes before he closed them and collapsed. He landed gently in Kari's arms.

"Thank you, Kari." Link said. A momentary relief crossed his face.

"Do not worry. I did not hurt him," he assured. He placed Colin gently on the ground and looked up. "Would you like my assistance against her?"

The hero shook his head firmly. "No. Take care of Colin and wait for the others. This is between the two of us." He smirked. "You could say we have some unfinished business." He took a few steps forward, staring at Atrayu with the same ferocity that Midna had commented on earlier. " I don't want anyone else involved. Let's go somewhere else."

Atrayu kicked the dirt with her sturdy boot. She thought the proposal over. "Very well. Follow me if you can." She transformed into a falcon and flapped her mighty wings to lift off the ground. She took off over the grassy plain, hovering just a few feet off the ground. Link sheathed his sword and raced after her. Soon, Kari and Colin shrunk behind him as he put more distance between him and the city. Squinting ahead of him, the other shifter was nowhere to be found. Only looming thunderheads overhead greeted his gaze.

_She's forcing me to become a wolf._ The thought floated through the hero's mind like a bubble.

He felt the pulse of his Triforce as he transformed. Suddenly, like mist materializing in thin air, he could sense the path she had taken through his keen sense of smell. He raced after the trail, trampling grass as he sprinted on all fours.

_Wouldn't want to disappoint her._

The trail led him to a small clearing where the grass was shorter. The river he had seen earlier snaked through the plants. The current seemed swift and merciless; perhaps from the heavy rain they had received a few days ago. The sun was well below the horizon now. The storm clouds overwhelmed the sky like a thick blanket. Their ominous presence lingered overhead, threatening to rain something fierce. A low thunder rumbled in the distance as the wind picked up.

Atrayu sat on a small log in her human form. The decay was evident from the decomposing wood, but it held her weight nonetheless. She had her legs crossed and looked at him expectantly as if they were having a benevolent fireside chat.

"Glad to see you haven't lost your inner wolf," she said casually. "I was worried you wouldn't find me."

Link reverted to his human state. His feral eyes still retained the ferocity of an animal. "What are you doing? Did Zant tell you to find me?"

Atrayu laughed aloud. "He did, but that's not why I'm here." She pointed to a nearby stump. "Have a seat."

Link looked quickly at where she was pointing. "I'll pass." He cracked his knuckles. "So why are you here?"

Atrayu could sense the aggression building in her opponent. Excellent! She could feel her own blood starting to boil in anticipation of the coming fight. "For a number of reasons actually…all of them personal." She rose from her seat. "You see, you and I are different from everyone here. We have a special…gift."

Link didn't like where this was going.

The mercenary continued. "You and I are quite similar, you know? Our appetite whets at the prospect of combat. Our body tingles at the chance to fight and kill."

The hero's low voice bordered on a growl. "I'm nothing like you."

Atrayu almost burst out laughing, but she contained herself. "Are you sure?" She looked intently at him with her amber eyes. "I can see your bloodlust even now." She smiled knowingly, her voice becoming almost seductive. "Every fiber in your being wants to rip me apart limb from gory limb."

Link froze and his eyes widened. She was right! His whole body trembled. His heart palpitated against his chest. Even as he inhaled, he could feel the aggression entering his lungs and spreading through his arms and legs. His inner wolf, the one he fought so hard to keep locked in the darkest recesses of his mind, growled and scratched with an intensity he had never remembered. It begged, nay demanded, to be released.

The satisfaction that came from watching Link realize with horror that she was right was almost unparalleled. Atrayu licked her lips and continued. "I want to offer you a choice. I would like you to join me as an equal in the pursuit of my endeavors."

"That depends. What are you offering? And what's the other choice?" Link said through panted breathing. His hairs were standing on end. As much as it shamed him, he could feel the adrenaline pumping through him. It felt invigorating!

"I'll explain what my endeavors are if you agree to help me. Otherwise, we fight," Atrayu said casually. "Just as they do in my homeland. We partake in single combat until only one of us is left standing as the victor."

"So we'll finally finish our fight from a year ago," Link said. He laughed as the idea appealed to him. He was thankful no one could see him like this.

A picture of Rusl's face flashed through his mind, suddenly sobering the wolf man. His face suddenly turned serious as he remembered his reason for fighting. "You killed someone very dear to me. Now I will take your life just as you took his."

Atrayu cracked her neck and scraped her claws together. "You mean Rusl, don't you? Rest assured, he was a worthy opponent and I enjoyed killing him—just as I will enjoy finishing our duel." For the first time since their confrontation, her evil grin disappeared. For a moment, her solemn frown almost made her look human. "You are not the only one who lost something the day we fought. Because of you, my honor is forever tarnished and I will never step foot in my country again." She tightened the straps on her boots and adjusted her armor. "If you will not join me, then you will suffer for taking everything from me."

Link's humanity came back for a second. "You were exiled?" However, his inner wolf soon commanded him once again. His eyes narrowed in aggression. "We will see who has suffered the greater loss."

Atrayu smirked. "Yes. We will see."

Thunder clapped loudly from the clouds above. Like a man pouring a bucket of water, the heavens released a downpour that soaked the two combatants in seconds. Water continued to drip off their faces and clothes as they stared one another down.

Link's eyes narrowed and he reached for his sword and shield. "Then let's dance."

Atrayu's eyes locked on her opponent. With claws extended, she closed the gap between them in seconds. Her razor-like fingernails scratched against his shield, the first strike, causing the air to screech with a chilling horror. The hero redirected his shield instinctively as she spun around and slashed at him with her other hand. Once again, claw scraped against metal in futility. Link's blade sliced through the air as he counterattacked, missing the mercenary's armor by inches as she jumped back. She swiftly rushed back, flipping once through the air as she rained down both her claws in a cross-shaped pattern.

Link back flipped to avoid the attack, his boots sinking slightly in the quickly forming mud. He came back into the fight with a jump attack of his own. Sparks flew as Atrayu caught the sword by crossing her claws. The weapons became entangled, and the two shifters struggled in a contest of strength. Each pushed with all their might, but they were too evenly matched. At last, the weapons became untangled and the two combatants jumped back.

_What are those claws made of? How are they still intact after facing the Master Sword?_ Link thought.

The rain dripped down the hero's face as he panted heavily like a wolf. He could feel the blood pumping to his muscles as he twisted the blade of evil's bane around his wrist. His opponent was also breathing hard, but he knew it was only momentary fatigue. The wind shook their hair violently as the storm gained strength.

As soon as he saw her flinch, Link brought his sword behind him. Inch by inch, he watched her feet very carefully, his shield braced in front of him. The mercenary saw his stance and smirked. As soon as she was in range, she hit the ground and rolled, feeling the air brush by her face as Link's spin slash whirled above her. She managed to slice his leg as she rolled by, cutting the fabric of his thick pants and barely scratching the outer layers of his skin.

Before she could regain her footing, the hero was already rolling around her backside. Just as she jumped to her feet, he did the same. His sword twirled around him like a streamer, a trademark of the back slice he employed so skillfully. The blade slashed clean against her armor, ringing the air loudly and leaving a clear gash where it had traveled. Atrayu jumped back, slightly surprised but all the more invigorated.

The hero held his Hylian shield proudly in front of him and his sword at the ready. As she ran to him, her boots splashing in newly formed puddles, he watched her with feral eyes and calculated her movements. She was fast and nimble; no doubt about that. As he stabbed at her projected position, she jumped atop his blade, her thick boots landing on the flat side of the sword. To the hero's surprise, she leaped off his weapon and scratched him hard on the cheek just below his left eye. She twirled through the air like a gymnast and landed squarely on two feet. Anticipating a counter attack, Link rolled forward before she could land a second strike.

He felt his cheek as he leaped to his feet. A small amount of fresh blood stained his gauntlet but was quickly washed away by the heavy rain. It stung like any cut, but was far from serious. Atrayu also took the chance to recover and examine the scar on her black armor.

Link realized she was too skilled for him to get a solid hit with so much burly equipment. He placed his shield behind him and sheathed his sword.

"Are you giving up already?" Atrayu asked. "That is unlike you."

"I'm only getting started," Link replied. At last, his hand found the ornately decorated Gale Boomerang. It glowed as he raised it above his shoulder, illuminating his stormy blue eyes filled with a lust for battle. He aimed it carefully with one hand while he held onto the hilt of his sword with the other.

Atrayu raised an eyebrow but kept her guard up. As she dashed through the mucky ground towards him, mud sticking to her armored boots, Link unleashed the magical boomerang. Just as expected, a small whirlwind charged towards her, swirling water droplets and pushing the nearby grass violently. Surprised but not caught off guard, she dodged the projectile and felt the winds blow her hair wildly. She watched it pass by her face and quickly focused on her now unarmed prey.

Every muscle in Link's body tensed as she was now only a few feet away. His fingers tightened their grip on the hilt as he narrowed his eyes in anticipation. The dark sky and stormy weather made it difficult to see, making his timing all the more important to nail. The mercenary was only a foot away, her claws aiming for his neck, when his sixth sense told him to strike.

"HIYAAAA!"

A technique known only by those who possess the hero's bloodline, the Mortal Draw was too fast even for Atrayu to anticipate. His sword slashed through the air like butter, slicing clean into the mercenary's shoulder and once again cutting a deep scrape into her armor. The raw speed and ferocity of the attack sent her hurtling onto her back. Her armored body splashed into the pool, where she lay motionless. The gale boomerang came whizzing through the air, returning to the hero's hand like a faithful bird.

_Now's my chance!_

Putting the item away, Link ran forward and jumped through the air, his memory recalling the first hidden skill he had ever learned. The sharp blade gained speed as it came down hard like a nail. The hero put his entire weight into the attack. True to the attack's name, this would end it.

Unfortunately, it did not. Its intended recipient had seen him and rolled out of the way. The blade sealed itself inside the mucky ground, having missed its target. As the hero struggled to wrest his weapon free from its dirty prison, Atrayu leapt to her feet and kicked him hard in the side. Link felt the pressure against his ribs and plunged into a large but shallow puddle. The rain tickled him in the face as he struggled to get up. The heavy Hylian shield on his back made it difficult to recover effectively. By the time he reached his feet, Atrayu already had the Master Sword in her hand.

"Looking for something?" She taunted, looking at the weapon but keeping her opponent in her peripheral. Link scowled but didn't move. "You know," she continued, "I could use this against you in the same way I used your old sword against Rusl."

The hero quickly retrieved the shield from his back. His hand grabbed the handle tightly as he prepared for the mercenary to rush him. "I'd like to see you try."

Atrayu's mouth curled into a half-smile, showcasing her carnivorous teeth. She held the sword in front of her. Then, without warning, she threw the weapon. Link watched the legendary blade spin through the air, as if in slow motion, before it finally came to rest in the nearby river. First the blade sunk, the hilt remaining afloat for only the briefest of moments until the entire weapon became submerged in the river.

"You are far too dangerous. I can't run the risk of you regaining your weapon." She cracked her neck and readied her claws. "Now let's see how you fight without it."

The Hylian smirked. "Like this!"

He hurled the heavy iron shield at her. Not wanting to get hit by the massive item, she had no choice but to jump back. This gave Link the time he needed to reach for his bow and notch an arrow. He was already taking aim by the time the mercenary realized her mistake.

"Take one more step, Atrayu. I dare you!" The string groaned as he brought it back. "At this range, I can't miss."

Defiant amber eyes stared him down. "Go ahead and try," the shifter challenged.

Link instantly released the arrow as she fell forward. By transforming into a falcon, she successfully dodged the attack, the arrow barely missing her tail feathers. As Link reached for another arrow, the mercenary flapped her powerful wings and retreated high into the safety of the storm. Link squinted as he looked for even a glimpse of her, but the rain pounding against his eyes and the dark clouds above made it impossible. The loud crashing of thunder and the tremendous gusts showed the full power of the storm overhead.

Suddenly, his eyes caught sight of the large outline. The hawk dove straight at him from the dark backdrop. Out of his surprise, his fingers instinctively released the arrow. It sailed into Atrayu's left wing, puncturing her body but failing to stop her vicious assault. Her sharp talons ripped into the flesh on his dominant shoulder, tearing away the skin and scratching at his muscles. The hero shrieked in pain as he dropped the bow and grabbed his shoulder. It might as well have been stabbed with a dagger.

Meanwhile, Atrayu bounced against the ground like a kite with no wind. The arrow had punctured deeply, making flight almost impossible. Lightning lit up the sky like a firecracker, further complicating matters for her.

Link touched his shoulder and saw his hand immersed in blood. Unlike his previous injuries, this one had the potential to be serious. He could move his arm, but any pressure sent waves of pain down his arm.

_My weapons are useless now. Guess there's just one way left to fight._

The hero succumbed to his instincts and released the wolf at long last. The pain was still sharp in his front left paw, but at least he still had three good ones. As he felt the muddy ground against his fur, he couldn't believe how good it felt to become wild and untamed again. The rain was already mixing with blood and soaking his fur, but he didn't care. As he let out one long howl, he dashed towards his injured prey.

Atrayu had the same idea. With her wing injured and Link finally in his wolf form, she decided to test his mettle. She broke off the arrow and transformed from a hawk into her own lupine body. The thigh of her left paw still stung and bled something fierce, but she couldn't afford to address it now. After all, this was a fight to the death.

The two predators circled one another, both limping from an injured limb. Feral blue eyes stared at wild amber eyes through the black of night. Lightning flashed overhead, illuminating the anger in each combatant's snarls for only a moment before the darkness returned. Their instincts ran crazy with the desire for battle.

Like the loud bang at a horse race, the two lunged for one another at the next crash of thunder. The darkness made it difficult to see, the steady drizzling of rain hard to hear, and the water all around impossible to smell. Nonetheless, they dueled in the elements. Blood soon began to accumulate within the pool of water as the two shifters scratched each other mercilessly and chaotically. Link made a lunge for Atrayu's throat, but the mercenary threw him off. She, in turn, went for his, but her effort was thwarted as well.

Eventually, the two wolves backed away from each other. Covered in blood and water, they panted desperately from enormous fatigue. Their heads remained low to the ground and their gazes fixed on each other. Just like before, they were evenly matched. Neither one could press their advantage enough to inflict a mortal wound.

It was Atrayu who broke the stalemate by returning to her human form. He watched her carefully through feral eyes as she hunched over on her knees and panted for breath.

Her words were labored. "I'm afraid…that this fight will end…like our last one…if one of us does not finish...the other soon." She wiped the blood off her face. "Link…you have been a worthy adversary…but it is time I end this."

The hero returned to his human form. His breathing was as labored as Atrayu. His shoulder felt like it was on fire, and his whole body stung from the many scrapes he had received. "How? You can barely fight."

There was a twinkle in Atrayu's eye. "You have pushed me far…further than anyone ever has…save the leader of my country. That is why…I must use my final transformation."

Her dark skin turned red and scaly. A tail formed behind her. Wings began to sprout from her back. Her body began to grow and change shape. Link watched in horror as the lightning provided snapshots of her terrifying transformation. As her silhouette morphed and shifted, it came to resemble that of a small dragon, one about the same size as Argarok from the city in the sky. He could see her lizard-like face as she exhaled flames from her carnivorous mouth.

"Goddesses! I don't have the strength to fight something like that!" Link cursed. He back flipped as Atrayu launched a fireball in his direction. He felt the heat pass his skin even as the cool rain soaked him.

Link sprinted away as fast as possible, his leg muscles tensing up from the intense fatigue. As the monstrous creature stormed towards him, it launched fireballs at him that he barely avoided. The hero reached his Hylian Shield just in time as another fireball sailed in his direction. He rolled and placed the metal shield between him and the dragon and hoped for the best. The scalding attack hit the shield dead on, sending the weakened hero sprawling across the ground like a tossed pebble. The intense heat singed some of his hairs.

As Link struggled to get up, Atrayu grabbed him with her scaly claw and hurled him into the ground. He grunted as he rolled like a twig through the puddles, the ground scraping against his skin and giving him new bruises. He couldn't tell if he had broken any bones, but he couldn't move very much.

He saw her slowly approaching, almost limping even. However, she didn't launch any fireballs. His eyes lit up as he realized she must be weakening as well. Surely a transformation of that magnitude required large amounts of energy. If only he could hold out a little longer.

"Strength of an eagle; peace of a dove." He muttered. He tried to move, but the most he could muster was his arm.

The ground shook from Atrayu's stomping. She was very close.

Link focused the last energy he could muster. "Grant me protection with Nayru's love!"

A small crystal barrier surrounded the hero as Atrayu grabbed him with her scaly claw. Knowing she had precious little time, she squeezed with all her might. She felt his flesh compress beneath her power but something prevented her from crushing him. Whatever was protecting him, she had to break through it fast. Lightning jumped through the sky and thunder roared its approval as she focused all of her energy on her fingers.

The hero felt the protective casing of Nayru's love start to give beneath her enormous pressure. If it dissipated, he was done. The hero was helpless to move within her vice grip as her claws pinched his skin. He gritted his teeth in determination. His head felt like it might explode from the built up pressure of maintaining the spell. Sweat dripped down his forehead and arms by the drop.

Cracks were already starting to form in the crystal casing. Not good!

Atrayu put the last bit of energy she had into breaking his protective barrier. It was all or nothing! Second by painful second, she felt the barrier slowly bend beneath her powerful fingers. In only a few seconds, she would have him. But did she have that much strength?

She felt the lactic acid accumulating in her muscles, filling them with cramps and making it tougher to concentrate. The tremendous wind and rain continued to pound her mercilessly. Even so, she kept her focus. Maintaining her ungodly amount of pressure for another second, the shield finally shattered into pieces. Now to finish him.

And yet, she didn't have the strength to do it. Her fingers slowly weakened and her grip loosened as the last of her strength left her. She had remained too long in that transformed state and now she was about to pay the price. Her body shrunk back to its normal size as she reverted to her human state. The mercenary tried to move, but alas, it was futile. She had exhausted so much of her strength that all she could do was collapse onto her back motionless.

Link fell from her grasp and landed hard on the ground. His entire body felt on fire. His lungs gasped for air as his heart raced to supply his overexerted muscles. His bones groaned endlessly at even the slightest movement. He shouldn't have been able to move.

Yet, as he saw his adversary lying helpless a few feet from him, something stirred inside him. The Triforce glowed brilliantly on his left hand, numbing the pain and providing him with a new strength. The feral desire for bloodlust consumed him. The inner wolf had complete control now.

The wolf man spotted an arrow that had fallen from his quiver during the fight and crawled over to it. His joints were stiff and his muscles ached. Yet, he kept going on sheer adrenaline and the divine power of Courage.

His hand trembled as he grabbed the arrow. He looked nervously at Atrayu; she hadn't moved. He felt a strange exhilaration that made his body tingle. The hero crawled slowly but steadily until he finally reached his prey.

"I win," he growled with finality. His heart pumped a mile a minute.

The mercenary looked at him with amusement. "So you do." Blood streamed down from her forehead and lip, mixing with the mud and water on her face to form a disgusting mixture. He also saw a scar underneath her right eye he hadn't noticed before. Her entire body was covered in scratches while blood pooled out of her left arm where the arrow had hit her. Her wild black hair was a tangled mess.

Link lay on his stomach for support, his good hand holding the arrow above her head. His face was inches from hers. "I hate you for what you've done. I want to kill you right now."

"Finish me already. I am not afraid to die." She smiled genuinely as she gazed at the rain licking her face. A strange tranquility came over her. "If I die in combat, then at least I will have regained my honor."

"As you wish," he replied. His hand tensed as he prepared to give the finishing blow.

The mercenary laughed to herself. "I see you are one of us, after all. I am glad I was not mistaken."

The words froze the hero in place as they echoed in his mind. His breath left him as he stood motionless. The rain dripped from his head onto the ground, and he suddenly felt cold. Lightning flashed in the sky above, illuminating the horror in his wild eyes. Man struggled against beast, hero against murderer. As he looked into her feral eyes, he could see a reflection of the animal he had become. Unkempt hair, blood smeared on his cheeks, and teeth clenched like a hunter. Yet, what chilled him the most was the look of hatred in his eyes. Was that really him?

The arrow dropped silently to the ground as the hero looked away. The divine glow on his left hand receded into the darkness. The hero closed his eyes in shame. "No, Atrayu. I'm not like you."

* * *

Nearly an hour had had passed before the storm finally cleared. Zelda and the group had arrived a little late to the meeting place. The mayor had refused to give them the Rod of Seasons. Suffice it to say, when they learned that Link had left on his own to fight Atrayu, their mood did not improve. As soon as Colin came around and everyone was together, they raced across the field, their heavy hearts hoping to find the hero still alive.

They had seen the fireballs in the distance, so pinpointing his location was not difficult. They could have gone sooner but they were forced to seek shelter from the storm's unrelenting wind and rain.

When they arrived at the remains of the battlefield, they were startled to see Link lying on his back in a bloody mess. Charred spots of singed grass dotted the landscape from Atrayu's fiery rampage. The ground was covered with puddles large and small, the water reflecting the moonlight that had only recently emerged. A small trail of blood flowed down to the river, stemming from a much larger pool where Atrayu had once been.

The hero had managed to stop the bleeding of his major wounds with some makeshift bandages, but there was nothing he could do about the countless scrapes, bruises, or fatigue he had endured. Everyone seemed to gather around at once as soon as the hero opened his eyes.

"Goddesses! What did you do, Link?" Ilia asked. "Look at you! It's goin' to take me weeks to fix this one."

The hero chuckled softly. "I fought with a squirrel and lost. Aggressive little fellow, he was."

His remark caught several uneasy chuckles from the group.

"Are you okay?" Zelda asked. She took in the scope of his injuries.

"Well, I don't think I'll be hunting squirrels for a while," he replied.

Midna rolled her eyes. "Yeah, he's fine."

Tifa covered her eyes with her hands. "Can we please leave? I can't stand all this icky red stuff."

Ilia took the Kokiri by the hand. "Here, Tifa, I'll go with you so you don't have to see this."

Everyone watched as the two females walked a good distance from the battlefield. Tatl was not far behind. The two did their best to comfort the shaking girl.

Colin looked around, leaning to the side to look past everyone. "So…is Atrayu…you know?"

Kari looked at the large pool of blood and followed its trail to the river with his eyes. "It does not look like it. There is no body."

The hero coughed violently, grimacing in pain and startling several of the onlookers. He looked guiltily at the swordsman. "No, Colin, she's still alive." He could see an angry flash in the youth's eyes. "Don't worry, I've taken care of it. She will never bother us again, I promise."

"But why did you let such a monster go free?" Colin said bitterly.

There was a glimmer in the hero's eye. "Because in exchange for her life, she told me everything she knows about Zant."

* * *

_Next chapter…next week. See you then!_


	29. Negotiations

An invisible weight seemed to pull on Ilia's eyelids as she reclined in the soft couch by Link's bedside. The wooden armrests were a little hard for her preference, but otherwise her weary body sank into the plush scarlet material without complaint. Wood crackled from the flames in the hearth, filling the room with the pleasant aroma of a campfire and a heat that warmed her blistered feet. Ivory tusks lay like trophies over the mantle.

She looked over her shoulder to the bedside only a few feet behind her chair. The hero lay confined by his injuries to a four-post bed with two stacked mattresses, one for support and the second for comfort. The wooden frames were overlayed with silver coils spiraling around the posts. Cloths made of fine cotton were draped over the frame to provide a canopy, while the emblems of the four seasons were hand stitched into the material. For now, the drapes were pulled back in case Link needed anything. The sheets were sewn from expensive silk imported from Labrynna and felt like dreams against the skin.

A few days had passed since the hero's fight with Atrayu. The ranch girl had had her hands full cleaning up the wounds and stitching them up as best she could. Luckily, none of Link's injuries were life-threatening once the bleeding was brought under control. After the long trek to town, they had found an available guest room in the Mayor's house where they could treat his injuries. At first, the Mayor had been reluctant to have so many imposers in his house. Zelda had been forced to reveal her identity (he did not recognize her on their first meeting because he last saw her as a young child) to secure his favor, although it had been a measure of last resort.

Ilia had to giggle. When Zelda had made her bold declaration, the Mayor initially didn't believe her. Then, as she showed him her royal crown, his eyes became larger than marbles and his jaw dropped to the ground. His manner changed completely and his hospitality floored them all. He had offered two other guest rooms normally reserved for foreign ambassadors in addition to the one for Link. Kari and Colin slept in one room while the rest of the females slept in the other. In appreciation for his hospitality, they were careful not to broach the subject of the Rod of Seasons. They knew after his first refusal, it would not have been wise. However, they hoped a visit to the Maku Tree would change that.

Thanks to Zelda, Ilia noted, her friend was finally getting the rest he needed. Even now, she heard the soft rhythmic breathing of his sleep. The large lump beneath the covers moved only slightly with the expansion and contraction of his chest. Every so often she heard him toss and turn, but he still seemed to be dreaming pleasantly.

Still, she was worried about him. Physically, he would recover in a few weeks; she knew that because she had treated his injuries. What worried her is how he seemed to suffer from an intangible pain deeper than any medicine could treat. He laughed and joked as usual when others were around. In fact, he looked perfectly fine unless you knew what to look for.

They were subtle things; a pained look of regret when his smile faded, a deep sigh on occasion, or the way he stared blankly at the fireplace when he thought she was asleep. She had grown up with him and these little things didn't escape her notice. The ranch girl wondered what troubled him so much, but she dared not ask. Not after he had been through so much in the last few days.

Of everyone, she had spent the most time awake at his bedside; taking breaks only for sleep when someone else was willing to care for him. Her eyes darted to a small wooden clock ticking in the corner of the room. It had been twelve hours since her last beak. Now as she fought off the alluring temptation of sleep, she felt the heavy price on her eyelids.

Still, she treasured her time with him for what it was worth. Since their reunion in Castle Town, it felt like they hadn't spent much time together. With the chaos of the war and the sudden appearance of new faces, she had feared being lost in the background. After all, everyone else seemed to know more about his adventures than she did. It seemed the carefree days where she knew everything that happened to her best friend were long gone.

Still, there was hope. When the hero was awake, the two of them talked about all manners of things. Link told her of his travels beyond Hyrule; she listened in fascination as he recalled a lovely blue-haired woman in Labrynna whose voice could captivate even the forest animals, described a city in Holodrum whose entire streets were flooded with water, and recounted his tales through the thick forests of Nevkah where shifters were plentiful. Ilia told him of Talo, Beth, and Malo's move to the city and her visits there, of how Colin had become the local artist of Ordon, and of the various trinkets and necklaces she had made in her spare time for the villagers. Sometimes they were so absorbed in their conversations they forgot to eat.

Ilia's eyes shot open as she heard a soft cough and a stirring in the bed behind her chair. She slowly rose to her feet and turned around, pushing off against the wooden armrests with her hands. Link's sleepy blue eyes looked back at her, half-lost in the hazy fog of awakening. The covers were pulled up to his beltline, while an Ordon tunic covered his chest. He leaned against the wall to support his back.

"Mornin' sleepyhead," she greeted. "I didn't wake ya', did I?"

Link groaned and rubbed his eyes. "I had the weirdest dream." He craned his neck to the window where a small gap permitted sunlight to peak through the crimson tapestries. He closed his eyes as the light hit his sensitive pupils. "What time is it?"

Ilia replied without looking at the clock. "A few hours past sunrise."

The hero's voice was still groggy. "How long did we talk last night?"

The ranch girl shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "Late." She got up and walked over to a table by the door. "Would you like some breakfast? Colin brought this in a few hours ago but didn't wanna' wake you." She looked at the food placed on the tin serving tray: a fried egg with the yolk taken out, a small roll, and a glass of milk.

Link nodded instantly. "Of course. I'm starving."

Ilia thought she saw some drool drip from the hero's famished mouth. She winced but ignored it as she walked over and placed the tray on the covers. "You can eat it yourself, right?"

The hero looked at her pleadingly. "Actually, I was hoping you'd feed me."

The ranch girl placed her hands on her hips. "But you were fine yesterday."

Link smiled mischievously. "I know. I just want you to feed me."

Ilia scowled playfully. "You haven't changed at all. If you weren't injured, I'd hit you."

The hero took a sip from his glass of milk. "Good thing I'm injured then." He said as he placed the cup down. He grabbed the roll and took a large bite, spilling small crumbs all over the sheets as he chewed.

The ranch girl pulled up a wooden chair from the corner and sat near him. "So tell me about this weird dream of yours." She paused and held up her hand. "But not with your mouth full."

Link continued chewing, the hard crust of the roll crunching loudly in his teeth before he finally swallowed. He reached for another bite, but Ilia's hand gently stopped him. Defeated, he placed the tray on a table beside his bed and leaned back. "Well, it was strange. I was in this forest, similar to the one back home, but it felt ancient. I was riding a horse, a little older than a foal actually, and we were heading somewhere. I don't know exactly where, but somehow I knew I was returning after being away for so long. Eventually, I got off the horse and reached a bridge. When I got there, there was this green-haired girl waiting for me."

"What'd she look like? What did she want?" Ilia asked quickly.

Link shrugged his shoulders, looking up to the ceiling in concentration. "She was a young girl, probably around Tifa's age. In fact, she looked a lot like Tifa. Maybe a little taller and with different colored hair."

The relief on Ilia's face was probably a bit too obvious, but luckily, the hero was clueless. "And what did she say?"

Link blinked a few times. "I'm trying to think. I've had other dreams in the past, but, for some reason, this one's harder to remember." He scratched his chin. "I think she missed me; everyone had missed me. She had somehow known in her heart that I was coming. That's why she waited everyday on that bridge. After she said all this, she gave me a big hug and asked me to follow her."

"Where'dshe take you?"

Link shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I woke up."

Ilia pouted. "Well, that's unexciting." The hero chuckled.

The two friends turned when they heard the squealing of the door as it opened. Zelda's head peaked through the crack. "Oh good, you both are awake." She paused. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Oh no, not at all," Ilia called out. "Link was just tellin' me about his dream."

Zelda smiled. "Should I be scared?"

She closed the door softly behind her as the two friends beckoned her inside. The monarch pulled up another chair from the corner and joined them.

"So what was this dream about?" Zelda asked playfully. She placed her hands on her lap and let the fire crackle behind her.

Link's cheeks turned a small shade of red. "Well, it wasn't that interesting."

Ilia waved her hand in the air. "Yeah, he didn't even get to finish it."

Zelda chuckled, glancing quickly at Ilia. She leaned forward as she caught sight of Ilia's bloodshot eyes, making the ranch girl slightly nervous. "Speaking of dreams, when was the last time you slept, Ilia? You look exhausted." Her voice had a motherly sternness to it.

"I'm fine," Ilia said even as her eyes started drooping and her head began to fall.

The monarch smiled warmly. "It seems like your body is telling you otherwise." Zelda caught the girl's glance towards the hero. "If you're worried about Link, I'll stay with him while you rest."

The idea appealed to Ilia, especially as she felt her body slowly giving out on her. "I suppose." She looked to Link. "I'll be back in a little bit."

Zelda rose from her chair. "Here, let me go with you." She too looked at Link. "I will return shortly. I have to get something after I help Ilia."

The two sauntered out of the room. The door closed with a long squeal, leaving the hero alone to his thoughts. The room was eerily quiet, even the crackling of the fireplace and the rhythmic ticking of the clock seemed softer than usual. The chirping of a few birds carried over from outside the window. The hero focused his attention on a small vase beside his bed, next to where he had placed his uneaten food. Two yellow circles arced around the piece of pottery. In the first circle were colored different phases of the moon, starting from a new moon to a full celestial body. In the second circle were the symbols for the four seasons painted in a repetitive pattern. The daisies inside leaned desperately for the ray of liquid gold peeking through the window curtains.

Suddenly, the hero felt a sharp chill run down his spine. His ears heard a low growl. He jerked his head around to find its source.

There, in the fireplace, he saw the wolf's wild eyes glaring at him with greater heat than the fire itself. The animal seemed almost supernatural as its fur jumped with the power of the flames. Those feral irises seemed to accuse him without saying a word. Link's heart jumped and he slammed against the wall in surprise, the impact causing his plate and the pot of daisies to rattle softly against the tabletop.

_What are you doing here?_

The wolf's gaze pierced through him with a demonic intensity. The specter somehow curled its ferocious teeth into a vicious smile.

_**You cannot hide what you are.**_

The room sweltered like a volcano. The flames from the wolf's face jumped out of the hearth and danced around the room, engulfing the furniture in its path. Sweat dripped down the hero's forehead as he pressed his back firmly against the bedpost.

Atrayu's words echoed in his mind.

_I'm not like you! I'm not like her! I won't sink to that level!_

The wolf growled and barked furiously, sending sparks out like a dandelion blown in the wind. Its eyes locked onto the hero's own.

_**Your sword has slain thousands! My teeth have killed dozens. You and I are one. There is no use denying it.**_

The hero grabbed the sheets in his hands and squeezed them tightly. The veins in his head began to throb painfully. His eyes were wide and his teeth gritted as he struggled to maintain control.

_I fight to protect those I care about. You kill for pleasure. We are nothing alike._

Link threw the sheets off him. He was sweating profusely and hyperventilating. The urge to transform began to overtake him. His sense of logic began to numb as his inner wolf fought for control once again.

_**You're afraid to admit the truth. You know we depend on one other.**_

The hero's hands reached for his hair. He grabbed a wad of thin blonde strands and pulled tightly. His whole body was throbbing in pain now. What was wrong with him?

"Link? Are you feeling okay?" Zelda's voice snapped him back to reality. He hadn't even heard her open the door.

Just like that, the room returned to normal. The hero looked to the fireplace. There was no wolf, just the flames dancing playfully within their confinement. Link sighed deeply and felt his own spirit return to normal. The mattress around him was drenched in sweat. His heart still pounded against his chest. But at least he had regained control of himself for the time being.

"Yeah, Zelda, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

The monarch's brow arched above her eye. She shrugged her shoulders and stepped into the room. In her hand was the Master Sword, the blade still polished as if it had never seen combat. It seemed strange to see the weapon in Zelda's delicate hand; she didn't have the chalices or the blisters he had obtained from years of adventuring.

"I brought you a present," she said cheerfully. "I don't know how Kari found it; he must've spent all day looking for it."

The hero was clearly floored. "Kari found that? Wow!" He pointed with his head. "Can you put it next to the flowers?"

Zelda complied and placed the weapon where he had asked. As she set it on the polished wood, she inhaled to take in the sweet fragrance of the daisies. She let out a contented sigh.

"They are not my favorite, but they are still lovely to smell."

Content, she walked over to the chair she had occupied earlier. She crossed her legs and leaned forward. "Are you sure you're feeling well?" Her eyes took in his pale face and soaked clothes. "You look like you saw a Big Poe."

Link looked away and shrugged his shoulders. "I'll be fine. I've just been through a lot." His gaze returned to her as his lips curled into a small crescent. "So what's going on in the world? It's hard to be social when you're confined to a bed."

Zelda's cerulean eyes still glistened with worry, but she let the subject drop. She folded her arms in her lap and took a deep breath. "Well, we've still had no success with the Mayor. He always seems to change the subject whenever I ask about the Rod of Seasons." She looked again to the flowers. "He left in a hurry this morning before I could talk to him. He seemed genuinely upset."

A knot formed in Link's throat. "Is it something serious?"

Zelda shrugged her shoulders and chuckled. "Probably."

The hero looked at her curiously. "You don't seem worried."

The monarch moved her hands to the side of the chair and leaned back. "Link, Hyrule has been under my leadership for over seven years. If there is one thing I have learned, it's that everything is 'serious'." She gave a mischievous grin. "It's just a matter of how serious."

Link laughed out loud. It felt good. He could feel some of his inner tension draining away.

"Well, I suppose I will remember that if I ever have to rule a country," the hero joked.

Zelda looked him over and chuckled softly. "Stick to being a hero."

A smirk plastered itself on Link's face. "You don't think I could do it?"

The queen shook her head. "I just don't want to compete with you." She smiled warmly. "Someone with your courage should be out on the battlefield, not trapped in the study signing endless documents and quarreling with petty nobles."

Link nodded. "I'll take your word for it." He shook his legs. They were beginning to fall asleep on him. "So what will you do with the mayor gone?"

Zelda shrugged her shoulders. Her fingers began to play with the fabric of her clothes. "A few of us plan on visiting the Maku Tree today. Hopefully, he can help us."

"Hopefully." He looked into her eyes. "I appreciate you doing all this. Talking with the Mayor amongst other things. I wish I could help." His eyes looked at his injured state. There were still plenty of unhealed bruises and scars. "But Ilia would have a fit if I moved from this bed."

This time it was Zelda's turn to laugh. "Very true." She gently touched his arm. His muscles tensed at first but gradually relaxed beneath her hand. "I appreciate all you do for Hyrule and me." Her face grew serious. "But please do not try and shoulder this burden alone. You have friends to help you."

A nervous laugh escaped the hero. "I guess I'm guilty of that."

Zelda nodded as she retracted her arm. Her gaze wandered to the fireplace as the two said nothing for a minute or so. The mounted clock continued to tick faithfully on, almost as if counting every second that passed in silence.

"Link, there's something I've been meaning to ask you," Zelda said at last. She still faced the fire, letting the warmth caress her cheek. "You mentioned something a few days ago just after we found you. You had more information on Zant." She paused. "Would you be willing to share that with me?"

Link rolled his shoulders and nodded. "Of course. I forgot all about it once Ilia started acting like Dr. Borville." He took a deep breath as he prepared his story. "She mostly confirmed the suspicions we already had."

The monarch leaned forward in interest. "Like what?"

The hero started counting the facts off his fingers. "For one, he practically worships this Mudora. I don't know what their history is, but apparently Zant thinks his purpose in life is to revive him."

Zelda placed a thoughtful finger on her chin. "Which he has already done. So what is his goal now?"

Link shook his head. "Atrayu didn't know, or if she did, she wasn't saying. She did know it has something to do with Kari."

The monarch nodded thoughtfully. "The Ancient Sages said something similar."

The hero contracted his fingers one by one like a wave. "Which leaves the question, where does Kari fit with all this? What connection does he have with Zant and Mudora?"

"Did Atrayu tell you anything?"

Link sighed. "Sadly, no. But she did say a few other interesting things. For example, the whole purpose for attacking Castle Town was to obtain the Book of Mudora."

Zelda gasped. "All that for a book? But why?" She stopped short as she realized the answer.

"I'm sure vengeance was part of his plan too," Link added.

Zelda's voice softened. "And what about Rusl?"

Link hesitated for several seconds, his mouth forming a thin line. "She said he knew too much." The hero didn't mention it had resulted from Rusl's meeting with Zelda.

"Well, he is with the Goddesses now," Zelda replied. Despite his omission, Link could still see the guilt dampening the monarch's cerulean eyes. She knew what had happened. She continued. "What I am curious to know is how Zant is still alive and how he escaped the Twilight."

Link shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe Mudora helped him with all that. They seem to share a connection as well." He paused. "Atrayu didn't meet Zant until a year ago. She was wandering the lands as a mercenary when she met him on the outskirts of Hyrule."

"Why did she join him?"

Link's eyes dropped. "I'm not allowed to say."

"Why not?"

The hero looked back. "She forbade me. I have to honor her request."

Zelda exhaled in frustration but moved on. "Well, is there anything else you can tell me about their meeting?"

The hero nodded. "For almost a year, her jobs consisted of rounding up monsters for his army. Then, Zant heard I had returned to Hyrule. He sent Atrayu to track me down but forbade any sort of interaction."

"Is that when you were captured?"

The hero looked out the window. "Rather, when I let myself get captured. But that's how I found Kari in the first place."

Zelda's eyes lit up. "That's it! Maybe if you remember where and how you found , we can figure out how he fits in with everything."

The hero was quiet for several seconds. "Not now. Not without him around." He looked towards the door. "I still haven't told him the story of how we met. He should hear it first." His eyes met Zelda's. "It's not a pleasant story to listen to."

The monarch nodded sympathetically. "Well, then you should tell him soon. The faster we can figure out what Zant is planning, the better."

Link's voice rose sharply. "I know!" Zelda jumped in her chair, clearly startled. Link's face softened. His voice carried a hint of shame.. "I'm sorry. I just don't enjoy thinking about it."

The monarch was silent.

The hero tried to smile to alleviate the situation. "There was one final important tidbit that I learned."

"And what's that?" Zelda asked cautiously, as if she were walking on glass.

"Zant and Mudora are hiding in catacombs deep beneath Death Mountain. Atrayu gave me detailed instructions of how to get there. The entrance is a cave at the back of an old ruined village on the other side of the mountain. It's a long hike, but you can't miss it."

Zelda's eyes brightened. "Do you know what this means?"

"I do." Link slapped a hand into his fist. "When the time is right, we will strike them so hard he won't know what hit him."

* * *

True to his name, the Maku Tree was a large tree. His thick wooden trunk towered above the travelers and was easily distinguishable from anywhere in the city. The branches of his canopy blocked out the sun and cast the entire sanctuary in shade. Thin wooden eyelids covered his lethargic brown eyes. A large sleeping bubble grew and shrank from his mouth, threatening to pop on his small twig of a nose.

Aside from the sleeping deity, the Maku Tree Chamber was rather plain and unimpressive. Smaller deciduous trees created a buffer from the bustle of the capital. Small birds made their nests within the branches and darted around frequently and sporadically. A large and intimidating iron gate stood open near the entrance. A grass carpet cushioned the companions' walk as they stood before the guardian of Holodrum.

"Great," Midna rolled her eyes. "I'm sure this big and powerful stick will be a great help to us while he's sleeping."

Colin's arms tensed. "Should you really be saying things like that?" He looked around cautiously. "What if he can hear us?"

The Twili smirked. "I'm sorry. I forgot we might drown in his drool if we're not careful."

The swordsman frowned. "I'm being serious."

Midna shrugged her shoulders. "So am I." She pointed to the snot bubble. "Look at the size of that thing."

Tifa giggled aloud. "I wonder if we can pop it!"

Zelda gently squeezed the Kokiri girl's hand as she held onto it. "Stay with me, Tifa." She took in the sheer size of the tree. "Now, I wonder how we wake him."

Tatl crossed her arms in front of her wings. "Shout at him. He deserves it for being asleep on the job. Some guardian he is."

The monarch shook her head. "That would be rude. He is a deity after all; we need to show proper respect." She cupped her hands so her voice would carry. "Excuse me, Great Maku Tree."

No response.

Zelda spoke a little louder. "Great Maku Tree!"

Still no response.

Tatl sighed in frustration. "I got this." Before Zelda could stop her, the yellow fairy beat her wings hard and flew as fast as she could into the Maku Tree's snot bubble. As Tatl pushed against it, a large pop rang out and the fairy soon found her small body covered in slime.

"Ewww!" Tifa held her nose and pointed. "Icky!"

The Maku Tree's eyelids slowly rose as the noise sapped the drowsiness from him. His large brown eyes looked at his surprised visitors as his wooden mouth bent into a smile. "Well, it looks like I have company."

Colin bowed politely. "Please, Mr. Maku Tree, forgive us for waking you. We didn't mean it."

Midna looked at him. "Yes, we did."

Tifa giggled as her fairy companion hovered towards her, mumbling irritably as she tried to wipe the icky ooze off her wings. The Forest Sage looked up at the large tree grinning at her. "Hello Mr. Tree, do you know The Great Deku Tree?"

The Maku Tree looked at the small Kokiri Girl. "What have we here? One of the forest children? What are you doing so far from home?"

Tifa beamed. "I'm on an adventure with my pal, Link."

The deity hummed in understanding. "I see. Well, I do know the Deku Tree. I grew from a seed he sprouted long ago." He looked to Zelda. "But I digress about the past. What brings the ruler of Hyrule out here to see me?"

Zelda gasped slightly. "You know who I am?"

The Maku Tree laughed heartily. There was an odd croak to his laughter, perhaps from the groaning of the wood as his mouth moved. "Of course. In my sleep, my dreams show me all that occurs in Holodrum and the lands beyond."

A large knot formed in Colin's throat. He swallowed hard.

Zelda folded her hands in front of her lap and bowed humbly. "Well, Honorable Maku Tree, we came seeking the Rod of Seasons. We need it to awaken the remaining sages."

The deity frowned at Zelda's words. "Ah yes, I thought it weird I could no longer sense their energies. And an evil storm has been brewing over Hyrule as of late."

Zelda's heart dropped. Her thoughts lingered to her beloved kingdom. She could only hope it would survive long enough for her to return.

Midna eyed the Maku Tree. "What can you tell us about Mudora?"

The deity mumbled to itself deep in thought. Its eyes gazed up at nothing as it focused on the name. "Mudora? I'm afraid I have no recollection of that name. Perhaps before my time."

As Colin looked into the kind eyes and benevolent smile of the Maku Tree, he felt more at ease. "So…the Rod of Seasons?"

The Maku Tree wiggled his nose. "Oh, of course. It's in the Temple of Seasons to the north."

Zelda smiled politely, cutting off Midna before she could comment. "I am afraid we were denied access by the Mayor of Holodrum. We were hoping you could help us with that."

The deity frowned in concentration. "Well, that's strange. But of course I'll help you." He rustled the branches in his canopy. A brilliant flash of light descended slowly from the canopy. The group watched in anticipation as a small seed landed softly on the grass. It was blue and pink and had a strange symbol on the outer shell. It seemed to exude a powerful aura.

The Maku Tree continued. "If you show this seed to the Mayor, he should understand that I sent you and grant you access to the Rod of Seasons."

Midna folded her arms in disgust. "We should've just come here first."

"You all are still looking for the Rod of Seasons?" Din's voice carried across the sanctuary. They all looked to see the energetic dancer looking at them from the gate.

As she walked towards them, the Maku Tree greeted her warmly. "Good to see you well, Din."

"It's good to see you too, Honorable Maku." She brushed back her large ponytail and leaned against Colin. The youth didn't even budge when she placed her weight against him. She winked at him. "Hello, again. Aren't you a strong one? Just like your mentor." Colin's face flushed and he was at a loss for words.

Zelda looked at the dancer and frowned, her lip twitching in mild irritation. As much as she appreciated her old friend, she disapproved of the woman's flirtatious and playful nature. Especially around Link. She masked her thoughts and turned once again to the Maku Tree. "You two know each other?"

The Maku Tree's eyes brightened. "Of course, it is my job to protect her."

"Protect her?" Midna repeated skeptically. "From what? Dirty old men?"

Din leaned off of Colin and walked to the Maku Tree's sword, blatantly ignoring Midna's comment. Her playful nature seemed to swap places with a more mature young woman as her face became solemn. "Perhaps you should tell them."

The Maku Tree paused for a moment. "Din is an Oracle. The Oracle of Seasons to be exact."

Colin looked at the dancer but then quickly looked away. "What's an oracle? Is that like a sage?"

Din shook her head, her red ponytail bobbing along freely. "Not quite. Oracles are a little different than say the first oracles were the chosen vessels of the Goddesses when they wished to visit their creation. Because of that, a little of their power has trickled down to us."

Zelda nodded her head. She was glad Din was finally serious. "So that's why you share a name with the Goddess of Power." She paused. "Does that mean there are two others?"

Din nodded. She looked around carefully, as if she were afraid someone might overhear her. "We try and keep a low profile. There are people who would try and take advantage of our power. That's why I pose as a traveling dancer."

Tatl giggled. "We should dance right now! I can sing another song."

Din smiled warmly but shook her head. "I'd love to but I have something I need to tell you first. I came here to advise you to just forget about the Rod of Seasons."

Zelda tilted her head in curiosity. "Why?"

Din hesitated."How should I say this?" She took a deep breath. "It was stolen last night. Someone snuck in and took it without leaving any clues for us to follow."

Midna punched a nearby tree in frustration. "If Kari did this…"

Zelda placed an exasperated hand on her forehead. "Well, this certainly complicates things."

Din's eyes saddened as she looked at her friend. "I'm sorry I had to bring this unfortunate news. I know you really needed the Rod." Her eyes brightened slightly. "Don't worry though. The Mayor already has a search party looking for the thief."

The Twili sighed. "Why am I not comforted by that?"

Zelda's eyes lit up. "That would explain why he was upset this morning."

The Maku Tree scowled. "Not to change the subject, but it would seem we have some unwelcome guests."

Everyone looked around but saw nothing out of the ordinary. The Maku Tree continued to direct his gaze to one tree in particular.

"So you sensed our presence?" A voice called out from one of the treetops. A shadow leaped out from the leaves and landed deftly on one of the lower branches. The limb bent a little from his weight but held firm. There was a black tattoo of a scorpion on the lithe young man's bicep. It was no surprise they hadn't noticed him, for his dark skin and brown camouflage made it difficult to distinguish him against the color of the trees. He took a crossbow in his hands, armed it, and aimed it at Zelda.

"Scorpio, I presume," the monarch said coldly after noticing the tattoo. She looked down the shaft of the crossbow without battering an eye.

Colin reached for the sword in its scabbard. A bolt landed inches from his foot from a different tree. He froze where he stood.

Fear paralyzed Tifa's entire body. She shivered like it was winter and her face turned pale. "It…it's them again," she whispered. "The mean men with the flames."

"No one moves," the assassin warned. A brown facemask hid everything except his eyes. "Don't think I came alone." He laughed smugly. "There are snipers all around you. One wrong move and you die."

Midna cursed to herself. "We walked right into an ambush."

Another bolt sailed right by her foot. The Twili cringed.

"No talking!"

The assassin looked at his five victims and then to the Maku Tree. "That's better."

"What do you want now?" Zelda shouted. She heard a click from one of the other trees as another bandit armed his crossbow. The lead assassin held his hand out to halt his accomplice.

The shady man lifted his head and spoke with confidence and authority. He knew he had the advantage. "We're here to offer a trade." He signaled for one of his companions with a nod of his head. Another man, dressed similarly to the one in charge, landed on a slightly higher branch.

In his hands was the Rod of Seasons!

The head assassin grunted. "You're looking for this, aren't you?" He paused. "Well, we'd be willing to give it back."

Zelda's eyes narrowed. "In exchange for what?"

The man in charge pointed at the monarch. There was authority in his voice. "For you, Zelda. Come with us, and we will give back the Rod. Your friends might even live to see another day. Refuse, and this Rod will vanish forever." The assassin pointed his crossbow at Tifa. "Not to mention the bloodguilt you'll have to live with."

"Don't give into them, Your Majesty!" Colin shouted. Another arrow scraped the skin of his arm, drawing shallow blood.

The assassin's tone was stern. "This is your last warning. Tell your friends to keep quiet or they _will_ be killed." He looked to the Rod of Seasons and back to the monarch. "So what is your decision?"

Zelda's mind raced. What should she do? There was no telling what would become of her if she went with them. She had no idea who they worked for or what they wanted with her. On the other hand, the success of their quest and the lives of her companions lay in her hands.

The monarch looked pleadingly at her companions. Colin looked at her with resolute eyes. He was ready for whatever came next. Midna gave her a subtle nod as well. Din bit her lip in concern while the Maku Tree looked with hostility to the bandit defiling his sanctuary. Tifa shivered in her boots as her eyes darted nervously from tree to tree. Her knuckles were clasped tightly together against her stomach while Tatl perched atop her shoulder whispering encouragement. Zelda's heart melted at the sight of the fragile girl. She couldn't bear to put the Forest Sage through any more terror.

A large sigh left the monarch. "I will go with you."

The assassin seemed to smile in victory beneath his facemask. Several more assassins jumped down from their hiding places. They kept their crossbows aimed at their victims while one of them bound the proud monarch's hands behind her.

"The Rod of Seasons!" Zelda demanded.

The assassin laughed from his lofty perch. "As you wish. You can have it." He tilted his head and his accomplice tossed the Rod. It landed safely with a thud in front of Midna's feet.

Zelda looked imploringly at her companions before a bag was thrown over her head and a member of Scorpio stepped in front of her. He tossed a flash bomb to the ground. Everyone wrenched away and shielded their eyes from the intense light. After a few seconds, their eyes painfully reopened and adjusted to the sunlight.

Zelda and her kidnappers were gone without a trace. Only the Rod of Seasons and the Maku Seed remained.

Midna picked up the ancient artifact by her feet and held it tightly. She looked to her companions. "We have to go after her." They all nodded in agreement.

Din rested her hands on her hips. "May the goddesses be with you. We will be praying for her safety."

The Maku Tree nodded. "If there is anything else you need from us, please do not hesitate to ask."

Colin grabbed the seed and led the group through the iron gates and out of the sanctuary. They rushed into the town square and nearly collided into the Mayor and an entourage of his soldiers. Bodies fell to the ground, along with the Rod of Seasons and the Maku Seed. It took a few seconds for everyone to climb back to their feet and a minute after that to calm the frantic shouting.

The Mayor stepped forward, a middle-aged man with slick black hair, spectacles, and a stubby goatee. His hand straightened the wrinkles out of his blue doublet. "Excuse me, I do apologize for the confusion, but we are all in quite a hurry." The Mayor said.

"So are we!" Midna spat back. She picked up the Rod of Seasons.

The Mayor looked intently at the relic resting in the Twili's hands. "Funny you should say that since you are holding the very object my men and I have been searching for. Do you realize what you have was stolen last night?"

Colin held up the Maku Seed. "It's not what it seems like, Mr. Mayor. Someone else stole it and gave it to us. The Maku Tree said we could have it and told us to show you this as proof."

The leader of Holodrum hesitated. His eyes bounced from the rod to the seed to the soldiers to Colin and the others. "That _is _the Maku Tree's sign. And that is quite a story, however unlikely it sounds." He looked again to his soldiers. They stood at attention. "However, the fact remains the rod was stolen and it now rests in your possession. I am afraid you all, in addition to the Queen of Hyrule, will have to be placed into custody until I can confirm or deny your story with the Maku Tree."

"Can't you just do that now?" Midna asked. "We really need to get going."

The Mayor shook his head. "I cannot risk you going free so soon. Plus, I am a very busy man, and verifying your story is not my highest priority. I will get to it as soon as I can." He nodded towards the soldiers. "Take them to the dungeon until I give further instructions."

"But Zelda needs us!" Colin shouted, but it was to no avail.

Everyone had their hands bound behind their backs with strong rope. Their gazes were low and their hearts were heavy as the soldiers marched them like slaves. The Mayor watched with hands on his hips as the procession left the sanctuary. A flash of uncertainty crossed his face. Little did he know that his actions had also extinguished Zelda's last chance for rescue.

* * *

_A/N- I'm moving soon, so next chapter will be out a little later but still before the end of the month. Also, an important notice, some of you will notice that it seems like Din introduced herself as the Oracle of Seasons for a second time. In Chapter 25, I originally had her identity revealed earlier, but thought it seemed out of place and changed the dialogue a little later on. If this isn't an issue for you, you probably read the chapter after I revised it. If you did notice this, I figured I'd give you an explanation so it doesn't seem like I'm repeating things._


	30. In Captivity

The particles of dust floated lazily through the air, visible from the rays of light that passed through the checkered iron bars covering the window. It was uncomfortably humid; summer had surprised everyone with one final breath of intense heat before the onset of autumn. The stone-covered walls provided little relief from the moist warm air. Sweat dripped from the Sheikah's forehead just by sitting, and his dirty, well-worn clothes stuck to him like bandages. Sounds from the marketplace seeped through the bars of the window, enlivening the otherwise silent jail cell. Aside from the open window, a lone torch crackled beyond the rusting iron door, casting a small amount of light on the cell from its perch on the opposite wall.

Kari sat cross-legged on the uneven stone floor, small pebbles poking persistently into his strong legs. His red eyes examined his surroundings like an archeras he twirled the Wind Waker thoughtfully between his forefinger and thumb. He was not impressed. The Sheikah had been in more imposing jails before. This one looked like it'd been built to house petty criminals and evasive taxpayers, not those accused of high crimes against the state. Nevertheless, he couldn't find a means of escape.

The soldiers had come for them without warning. He had been watching over Link in Zelda's absence on their arrival. As they stepped hesitantly through the door, the fear on the soldiers' faces was obvious. Even in this country, they had heard stories of the mysterious warrior from Hyrule and they were not anxious to face him in combat. Lucky for them, that same warrior was confined to a bed by his injuries.

Kari had been ready to face them alone; they would have been no match for his speed and reflexes. However, a sharp rebuke from Link had stopped him. Against his better judgment, Kari had dropped his guard and allowed himself to be taken away along with the hero and Ilia, making sure the Wind Waker was tucked safely in his sleeve for later use. The guards were cordial but weary. One of them, a veteran named Jongi with a thick country accent, willingly admitted his doubts about the whole ordeal: 'Dunno' why we're doin' this. Ya'll just don' seem like thieves ta me.' His admission provided some comfort but gave little reason for their arrest in the first place.

It wasn't until Kari was taken to a cell with Midna that he finally learned what happened. The whereabouts of their friends was unknown, so they took what little comfort they could in each other's company. With a scowl on her face and her voice more bitter than grapefruit, the Twili explained to him the events outside the Maku Tree Meadow and why they had been arrested. Now, with the situation clear in his mind, Kari began to work on a way to escape.

"This is all a terrible mistake," Midna's voice broke the silence. She sat upright with her back against the hard stone wall. She subconsciously rubbed her thick cloak made of goat skin between her thumb and pointer. It was a staple garment used by the Ordonians for harsh winters and had been given to her by Link before they left the village. Although it was uncomfortably warm, it provided her protection from the sun. "We should be out finding Zelda. Not rotting in here." The red-orange in her eyes reflected the sad twilight of sunset, emphasizing the somber tone that wrapped around her words. "Have you found a way out?"

The Sheikah let out a deep breath, a few black strands of hair hovering above his forehead from the passing air. His eyes shifted to the window and then to the torch across the hall. "The iron looks too strong. I do not think we can break it."

Midna's back slumped against the wall as she leaned her head back in defeat. "If only I had the fused shadows. We wouldn't be wasting time here."

Kari straightened up and looked at Midna intently. "What did you say?"

The Twili shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing important."

The Sheikah was persistent. "Something about shadows?"

"Fused shadows. Why?"

Kari swallowed hard and tilted his head. "I have heard of those. What are they?"

Midna rolled her eyes and leaned her head off the wall. "It's an instrument. We're going to shatter the iron with music."

"Oh." The Sheikah looked pensively to the sky. His brows furrowed in concentration. The words swirled around in his head like a whirlpool yet he was unable to make sense of them. "I thought they were something dangerous." He paused. "Wait. Music?"

Midna chuckled to herself. "I was being sarcastic, you twit." She rose from her position, shaking the dust from her cloak, and walked over to the window. She placed two dark hands on the rusting iron. A warm breeze wafted through the bars and caressed her face, but it provided little relief from the sweltering heat. "Do you always believe everything you hear?"

Kari's cheeks turned a hint of red. He turned away so she wouldn't notice and began investigating the structure of the cell for the third time. "Only if it comes from a friend." He paused. "I was taught to never trust the words of an enemy though they be smoother than butter. But the words of a comrade are always to be heeded, though they can be rougher than stones."

The Twilight Princess rested her head against the iron bars and closed her eyes. She answered with a grunt. "You must've had some good friends then."

A large sigh escaped from the Sheikah. Midna could almost feel the homesickness in the air as he exhaled. Kari's mind filled with familiar faces from his past. As the images of Sharlo, Sheik, Ordona, and countless others flashed through his mind, the wind tamer suddenly felt like a foreigner all over again. He hugged his knees close to his chest. "We were always at war; always on our guard. All we had was each other." His fist pounded uselessly against the stone ground. "I just wish I knew what happened to them." He hesitated for a second, speaking in a softer tone this time. "What happened to her."

Midna still caught the last part of his sentence. She released her hands from the bars and rested them on the windowsill. "You lost someone dear to you, didn't you?" Her finger began to draw circles on the rough stone. "I know how that feels. What was her name?"

Kari hesitated for a moment. He rose to his feet and turned to look at her. The warm breeze wiggled a few strands of the twili's flaming red hair. She turned around to face him, and their eyes met for several seconds.

"Her name…" The Sheikah broke his gaze as his eyes retreated to the floor. "Her name is not important." His voice quivered slightly. "She is long gone."

Midna looked back to the window. There was a warm empathy in her tone. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Kari shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the door of the cell. The silence in the room became intense and oppressive like a giant attempting to suffocate them. Neither knew what to say; Midna continued to look down at the floor as she fingered with the fabric of her dress beneath the cloak. She turned back to the window and placed her chin on the windowsill. She never thought she would actually miss the sun. She could hear Kari's footfalls from behind her as he paced anxiously around their spacious cell investigating the layout; no doubt it was more therapeutic than anything else.

Midna let out a complacent groan and closed her eyes. She knew the pain of loss all too well. Up until this point, she had viewed the Sheikah as an uptight annoyance. Now, she felt a stir of compassion within her as she began to understand a sliver of his story.

"On the bright side," Midna lifted her chin and turned back to face him, "you've managed to make some new friends." She began to count off her fingers. "There's Colin…and Link…Tifa…Zelda."

Kari stopped mid-step and blinked a few times as the comment registered. "Yes, I suppose you are right," he said at last. He looked down at the floor and then to the torch on the opposite wall. His tone was softer, almost as if he didn't want her to hear his next question. "But do _you_ consider me a friend?"

Midna stopped short. The question had taken her by surprise. It was innocent enough; yet something about it still caused her to hesitate. She looked casually around the room. Her lips forced into a crooked smile as she shrugged her shoulders. "Well, that's a good question, isn't it?"

Kari's eyes dimmed as he leaned against the bars of the cell door. A large sigh passed through his lips as his fingertips squeezed the rusted iron. "I suppose it is."

Suddenly, the clanging of iron keys and the squealing of a door opening caused both prisoners to tense. A sphere of light gradually bounced along the stone walls as the approaching footfalls grew louder. Kari and Midna looked at one another in mutual understanding. The Sheikah tightened his grip on the wind waker and placed himself nonchalantly in the corner. Midna stood by the window a short distance away.

This was their chance for escape.

Just as expected, the guards stopped at their cell door. There was only two of them; one fumbled with metal keys in his hand as he tried to find the correct one while the other held the torch so he could see properly. Kari held his breath as he hid the wind waker behind his back. Midna watched the guards intently as she prepared to bolt.

At last, the iron door swung open and rattled against the stone wall. The soldiers' metal boots clanked against the hard floor as they stepped into the cell, looking expectantly at their prisoners.

"You two need to come with us."

Kari wasted no time responding. With a wave of his baton, he sent a strong gust that sent even the armored soldiers crashing against the wall and collapsing to the ground. Taking advantage of the chaos, Kari grabbed Midna's hand and the two dashed out of the cell and by the disoriented suits of armor. Cells whipped by them as they turned corner after corner like rats in a sewer. In the distance, they heard shouting from amongst the other guards and quickened their pace.

"You better not be leading us in circles," Midna warned, breathing heavily to keep up with the agile Sheikah.

Kari said nothing. He kept his gaze ahead. The two turned a sharp corner and rushed up a spiral staircase. They turned left at another corner and rushed by a few more cells; all of them empty. Voices echoed in the distance. They quickened their pace and dashed around another bend. Much to their surprise, they collided with someone standing near what appeared to be an exit. The resulting collision formed a chaotic pyramid of bodies that blocked the door.

"Kari? Midna?" Link's voice carried from the bottom of the pyramid. He grunted a little as he tried to move but their cumulative weight was too much. "What are you doing?"

Midna rose from the pile first. "What are you doing here, Link? Now's our chance to escape!"

Kari stood to his feet as well. "We have to find Zelda." He offered a hand to the weakened hero and helped him to his feet. Link stumbled over to a nearby wall and leaned on it for support.

"But that's what we need to talk about," he tried to explain. Link pointed to the gathering behind him. There, the Mayor, Din, and the rest of their companions stared at them. The guards from the prison ran to the door but stopped when they found Kari and Midna with everyone else.

Tifa pointed and laughed. "The scary lady fell down."

Suddenly, the Twili felt like the center of attention as she looked around her. "What's going on?"

Din's face became serious. "There isn't much time so we'll explain quickly." She placed two expectant hands on her hips and looked to the Mayor. "Perhaps you should do the honor, Mayor Ruul, since this was _your _mistake."

Ruul adjusted his glasses and fidgeted nervously with his blue vest. Dots of red painted both cheeks as he shuffled his right foot. Midna noted he was not very dignified when he had to perform something difficult. At last, he cleared his throat and prepared to speak.

"First, on behalf of Holodrum, I want to apologize for the mistake. When the Rod of Seasons was stolen, all I could think of was getting it back. When I remembered that Queen Zelda was asking for it, I became suspicious. I thought the real Zelda would never ask for such a thing, and so I assumed her to be an imposter." His glasses began to fall from his nose once again. "Shortly after you were taken away, Din came into my office and said the Maku Tree wished to speak with me. I met with him and he informed me of what really happened and confirmed your story." He held his glasses in place and bowed low to the ground. "It seems I imprisoned you without just cause. Once again, I am truly sorry."

Midna felt her blood boil. "That's all you have to say?" She raised a fist to the leader of Holodrum. "Do you realize what you've done!"

Tifa clung tightly to Ilia's side. The two watched in silence. Several of the guards readied their weapons as Midna took a step towards the mayor.

Kari stepped beside Midna and gently guided her fist to the side. "Yelling will do us no good here."

The twilight princess snapped her hand away. "Shutup, Kari! You stay out of this!" The startled Sheikah pulled away while Midna continued her assault on the foreign leader. "What do you think's going to happen when Hyrule finds out you are to blame for Zelda's disappearance? This could be grounds for war!"

The guards looked nervously at one another. Should they intervene?

Mayor Ruul bowed once again. He fidgeted with his hands nervously as he began to stutter."I-I hope it will not come to that. I-If there is anything I can do to repair the situation, please let me know."

Midna snorted and drew her cloak around her shoulder. "I don't have time to listen to your blubbering." She flipped her hood over her face to block out the sunlight. "I'm going to look for Zelda." Two fiery eyes glanced at the hero. "Are you coming, Link?"

The wolf man winced and shrugged his shoulders. "I can barely move. Don't think I'd be much of a help that way." He looked around. "But the rest of you should go."

Kari stepped forward. "I have experience tracking."

Colin raised his hand to volunteer as well. "I'll do whatever I can to help."

Mayor Ruul motioned to several of the soldiers. "Gather as many men as you can on short notice and spread out around the city. Search every inch until you find her." The soldiers saluted and hustled out of the crowded entryway, armor clinking together like tin cans in a barrel.

Midna eyed those coming with her and motioned for them to follow with a wave of her hand. Colin and Kari took off in hot pursuit.

As the trio rounded a corner, Kari found it easy to keep up with the twilight princess. His only difficulty came from weaving between pedestrians on the main road. Colin was not far behind.

"You were awfully passionate back there," The Sheikah remarked. He was careful to speak so only Midna could hear.

The twili kept her eyes on the path ahead. "Why wouldn't I be? We need to find Zelda."

The Sheikah spun around another pedestrian and resumed his position beside her. "But you seemed to take it personally."

The trio rounded another corner and continued running. Midna bit her lip. "You don't mind your business, do you?" From the horizon, she could make out the tall crown of the Maku Tree. "She saved my life a while back." She relented after a short pause. "I just want to return the favor."

Kari nodded. "I see."

Midna pointed ahead. "Enough about that. We should be at the sanctuary of the Maku Tree soon. Hopefully, we can pick up the trail from there."

Meanwhile, the rest of the company stood with Din and Mayor Ruul. The hero leaned against his childhood friend for support while Tifa rocked anxiously back and forth on her feet. Tatl kept a careful eye on the nervous girl. Ever since their encounter in the Maku Tree's sanctuary, she had become jittery and much more reserved. The fairy worried about her companion, but the Forest Sage refused to reveal what was gnawing at her.

"It'll be okay," the Oracle of Seasons offered comfort as she watched Ruul pace nervously back and forth on the stone path. She brushed a few loose strands of red hair from her eye with a swipe of her hand. "I'm sure they'll find her soon."

The Mayor let out a deep sigh. "I just wish there was something more I could do."

Link's eyebrows rose. "Well, actually, there might be something."

Ilia jabbed him gently with her elbow. "What's going on in that insane mind of yours?"

A sly smile crossed the hero's lips. "I may have found our opportunity to get the Rod of Seasons."

* * *

Zelda could feel the blisters pressing into the bottom of her feet. Her calves whined and her feet complained as she forced herself to take yet another step. Her muscles, accustomed to long diplomatic sessions and marathons of paperwork, creaked to life as they were forced to march against her will. She had been walking blindly for what seemed like hours now, but any actual sense of time was blurred beyond comprehension by the blindfold suffocating her vision. She felt the heat of the sun warm her shoulders through her light cotton shirt; at least she knew it was still daytime.

She had remained silent while in the presence of her captors. With her eyes unable to see anything, she found her sense of hearing enhanced. She could visualize the birds singing in the branches above just by distinguishing their energetic chirps. The footfalls of her captors hinted at their numbers: somewhere between five and ten. The faint sound of rushing water revealed a nearby stream. The most useful information, however, came from the conversations she overheard from those charged with guarding her.

The one in charge was named Maholo. From what she could tell, he was not well liked by his fellow thieves. His arrogance and sense of superiority graded on her own nerves; she could only imagine what it did to everyone else. Nevertheless, everyone seemed to follow his leadership without question, leading her to suspect that there was some truth to his self-inflated boasts. As for their destination, she concluded that they were taking her back to Hyrule. It was more of a guess really, based on comments she had overheard here and there. The thought of returning home was bittersweet. As much as she wanted to go back to her people, she knew now was not the time.

She stumbled as her foot caught a protruding tree root. A rush of panic swept through her as she felt her body drop towards the ground like a tree cut from its roots. Yet, before she even touched the soft grass, she felt two strong hands catch her from around the waist and guide her gently back to her feet. She couldn't see who her rescuer was, but the pungent odor of sweat and grime that stung her nose quickly sapped her curiosity.

"You fool! Hurry up and get the prisoner moving!" she heard Maholo yell from a distance ahead. A grumble and a sigh later and Zelda felt the tug on her wrists that marked the continuation of her dreaded march.

As her exhausted body struggled to meet her captors' demands, her thoughts wandered safely to the companions she had left behind. It was for their safety she had given herself up. They would no doubt be looking for her, but would they find her? Her only chance for reuniting with them was to escape soon. Right now, that was impossible, but she'd keep an eye out for when an opportunity presented itself.

Yet the shadows of doubt began to creep into her mind.

What if she managed to escape only to become lost? What if her captors decided to kill her on the spot? What if she never saw her friends or her people again? What if…?

The surge of intangible worries became too much. Like a victim lost at sea, she reached out for the first island of stability that came to her mind: Link. When her beloved kingdom had met its darkest hour and she had been imprisoned within Hyrule Castle's lofty towers, it was he and Midna who had given her hope. When Ganondorf stared them down with eyes full of bloodlust, it was he who stepped into the ring to face him, the calm glow of twilight resonating off his face to contrast the lightning charged sky. When the monsters of Zant's army pounded on her doorstep, it was the hero who plunged into the battlefield to keep them at bay. Somehow, this simple Ordonian had an aura about him that gave hope in even the most desperate times. Even thinking about him helped calm her fears; she felt a soft tickling from the Triforce on her left hand and stiffled a chuckle. There was a strange warmness and familiarity emanating from it that made her feel at peace; almost as if she was going for a casual walk with him right beside her.

"You alright?" A slow and gruff voice whispered to her, bringing her consciousness back to reality.

"Excuse me?" She whispered blindly, unsure of who was speaking to her.

The speaker was close. She could smell the raunchy smell of fish through the blindfold. "You almost fall. I catch you."

The monarch held her breath until the speaker's mouth backed away. "Oh…so it was you who caught me?" She was at a loss for words. The last thing she expected was a courteous captor. "Thank you?" she managed at last.

They continued walking in silence for several more minutes. From the direction of the sound and the tension on her wrists, she concluded that the one who caught her was the same person who held her ropes. She decided to press her opportunity to learn more about her strange new ally.

"So who can I thank for catching me?" she asked quietly. She had to be careful the other thieves wouldn't overhear her.

There was a pause for several seconds as the stranger contemplated the question. "Name not important. Maholo just call me stupid."

"I don't think you are. In fact, you are quite kind." She attempted to smile.

Her words seemed to have an impact on the smelly man. "No one ever say kind word to me before." He paused for a second. "Ma call me disgrace. Pa call me mistake. Maholo call me lots o' other names."

As if to confirm his point, Maholo's voice called from the front of the troup. "Hey! Did I say you could talk to the prisoner? Do it again and I'll beat you like the stupid animal you are!"

Zelda's guard closed up like a threatened clam. She felt the rope against her wrists pull just a little tighter. She thought she heard low mumblings coming from his direction but they were too soft for her to understand.

Her fingers tightened in frustration. They had been getting somewhere too. After several minutes of marching in silence, she decided to risk one more attempt to gather information.

"Well, I think you are quite sweet. You must have a big heart."

There was a soft sniffle and a whisper. "Really?"

"Really."

The tension in her wrists loosened as her captor slowed down. "Why you say such nice things? We take you prisoner. Treat you like animal."

The monarch had to think about his question. She didn't want to tell the truth, but she didn't want to lie either. She decided for a careful medium. "Because I believe in repaying kindness with more kindness." She paused. "Besides, you are different from them. They are the animals; not you."

"Kindness with more kindness?" The man mumbled to himself. He seemed to become lost in his own thoughts.

Once again, they walked in silence. Zelda decided to turn her attention to the other guards to see what else she could learn. Several of them joked coarsely just a few yards ahead. Zelda winced and began to blush beneath the blindfold as she overheard the way they talked about women and their anatomy. If such a thing was ever repeated in the Royal Court, she knew it would draw many a gasp. Ramiro might even faint

"I am…" she heard her strange new friend begin. She could hear the hesitancy in his voice, like a frightened animal that cautiously takes food from a stranger. After a little more coaxing from her, he finally relented. "I am Error."

Zelda paused midsentence. She could hear the sound of the dirt scuffing against the bottom of her shoes as she thought of a response. "How could you say such a thing? That's awful." She wanted to place a hand on his shoulder, but the blindfold made it difficult. "The Goddesses made you to be special. They have a purpose for you. You're not just a mistake."

"No. I am Error," her strange captor reaffirmed. He paused for several seconds. She assumed he was looking to see if Maholo was listening. His voice was more upbeat now. "Do you want to learn a secret?"

Zelda's heart skipped a beat. Could this be the opportunity she had been waiting for? Had the Goddesses heard her prayers so quickly? Her fingers began to tap against the sides of her legs in anticipation. "Yes, I would love to."

Error did not say anything right away. Zelda felt the suspense building in her head. She just wanted him to say it already. Her breathing quickened a little as she tuned out all distractions so she wouldn't miss a word. At last, she heard him inhale deeply. He was about to speak.

"South of King's tomb in Mido is a tunnel."

"Excuse me," she replied after a few seconds of confused silence. "You lost me. What is Mido?"

Error's voice almost seemed to scold her. "You must discover for yourself."

"You stupid animal! I told you to stop talking to the prisoner!" This time, she could hear Maholo's footsteps as he steadily made his way towards them. "Now you're going to get it!"

Zelda's heart beat like a drum. Sweat dripped slowly from her forehead as she decided what to do next. Her lips moved faster than her mind could comprehend as she whispered prayers to the Goddesses. _Please! This cannot be the end!_

Maholo's yelling grew louder as he rained down curse upon curse. When he finally approached them, he directed his anger at Error's intelligence. She could hear the snickering and mumbling amongst the other members of Scorpio. Her heart ached for her new friend, but a small part of her was scared for herself as well.

Suddenly, her entire world seemed to brighten as Error ripped the blindfold off her. While her eyes adjusted to the massive influx of light, she saw the face of her protector for the first time. He was large and intimidating, easily a head taller than she was, but his kind face put her at ease. His scruffy black hair was scattered in all directions, while the shadows of a black mustache greeted her from under his nose. His hazel eyes lacked any sort of sophistication, but instead were filled with a rare purified compassion. The gentle giant took his knife and cut the rope restraining her wrists.

"Go!" His words were blunt and direct.

"But?" She paused.

"Error! What are you doing?" Maholo's voice rose in pitch.

"You showed me kindness. Now… it my turn." He gave Zelda a strong shove. "Kindness for more kindness." She took his message and began running through the woods as fast as her exhausted body would let her. Maholo stepped forward to grab her, but Error blocked his pursuit like a brick wall.

The snap from Maholo's wrist as he backhanded Error's cheek echoed throughout the confined area. The gentle giant's cheek turned rosey red as the skin swelled. The sudden impact caused Error's knife to drop to the ground.

"What in the underworld are you doing, Error? Go retrieve her now or I'll beat you senseless." The self-proclaimed leader threatened, his own face quickly turning a light crimson.

Error was silent.

Maholo reached for the sheath by his waist, an accessory made of Dodongo hide used to carry small weapons, and brought out his knife. The blade glinted from the sunlight coming through the forest canopy. "Do you know what you are?" He snarled in Error's face, his hot breath steaming up the large man's nose and eyes. Maholo slid the blade gently against the soft flesh beneath Error's chin. "You're a stupid animal. An animal that does what it's supposed to."

Suddenly, Error placed a strong fist into Maholo's stomach. Spit came flying out of the bandit's mouth as he lost his breath. His eyes looked up in disbelief as first his knees collapsed to the ground and then the rest of his body.

The large man beat his chest and reached for a large tree branch nearby, although it was more the size of a small log. The veins on his strong arms bulged as he slowly tore the limb from its trunk. The tree groaned and moaned beneath the tension. Bits of bark and wood dropped to the ground as the joint between tree and branch began to crack. At last, with one final roar, Error ripped it free. Tapping the large limb against the palm of his hand like a club, he glared at his startled contemporaries.

"I am Error!"

Maholo lifted his head to look at his rebellious underling. His vision was quickly blurring and he found it difficult to think clearly. Nonetheless, he managed one last order before he collapsed into unconsciousness.

"Kill him!"

The various wood folk scurried away as the cries of battle rung through the forest. Birds stopped their choruses and flew to safety. Squirrels ceased gathering acorns for the winter and retreated to the safety of their dens. Deer halted their grazing on the soft grass and rushed effortlessly through the thick underbrush in the opposite direction. The angry shouts carried past the various tree trunks and through the branches to Zelda's ears. As her sore feet slammed against the ground and her hands protected her face from the tree limbs rushing at her, she distinctly heard Error's voice ringing out in a desperate battle cry.

She had to fight her instinct to turn around and go back. How many lives had been sacrificed just so she could live? It seemed no matter how hard she tried, someone always died protecting her. Her heart wrenched in her gut and she felt an immense burden on her shoulders that slowed her pace. _What good was the gift of Wisdom if she couldn't protect those she cared about? If she couldn't even protect her own people?_

She stopped suddenly as the battle cries ceased and the forest became eerily silent. She closed her ears and listened intently. The quiet lingered in the air like a fog. The whole forest seemed to hold its breath with her in anticipation of what came next.

It didn't take long for her to hear the sound she had been expecting. It was subtle and almost undetectable, but her sensitive Hylian ears were able to pick up the shuffling of dead leaves several hundred paces behind her. Her eyes narrowed in that direction as her muscles tensed. The Triforce on her left wrist glowed brightly, almost as if expressing the monarch's growing determination.

Enough was enough! No more blood would be shed on her account! With the strength of the Goddesses, she would fight her own battle. By their grace, she would win. Or die trying.

She looked around frantically for a good climbing tree. Fortunately, she didn't have to search hard. Once she reached one that suited her purpose, she took out the red ribbon she used to tie back her hair and placed it strategically on the ground. Once she was satisfied, she grabbed a limb and pulled herself up, hair now flowing wild and untamed. The fatigue already set in her muscles combined with her weak upper body strength made the climb initially difficult. Still, she was successful. Once she was safely on the first branch, it took little effort to continue up. Like she had done as a little girl in the castle gardens, she maneuvered herself through the limbs to a sturdy branch overhanging the ribbon. Now, all she had to do was wait.

Her pursuers did not take long. She could hear their shouting as they slashed brush out of the way in a frantic effort to find her. Immediately, she noticed their numbers were smaller than she had guessed, and Maholo was not among them. One guard stumbled upon her ribbon and looked at it puzzled. He moved it around between his fingers and felt the cotton. He was about to turn around and call over one of his companions when Zelda made her move.

Just as she had done to servants countless times in the past as a girl, she jumped out of the branches like a monkey and landed on the unsuspecting thief's shoulders, her knees catching hold of his neck like a saddle. Together, they fell to the ground, the monarch riding the thief's back like a stubborn mule. Taking advantage of his momentary disillusion, Zelda relieved him of his scimitar and blunted him viciously in the back of the head with the hilt. Whatever struggle he had put up now ceased.

She looked to the scimitar in her hands and back to the unconscious thief. Logic told her to kill him now while she had the chance. Yet, her values restrained her wrist. She believed all life was sacred to the Goddesses, even those that had chosen to walk down a darker path. Make no mistake, they would face justice, but it was not her role to be the executer.

Unfortunately, she had attracted the attention of the rest of the bandits. They quickly spotted and surrounded her. She turned her head to observe the remaining enemies: four against one.. Her face grimaced; she didn't like the odds. Nonetheless, she tightened her grip on the scimitar and knelt in a defensive stance.

"Watch out! She's got a weapon!" One of the thieves, Baca, warned his companions.

"You idiot! We all have weapons!" His twin brother, Akamai, shouted at him.

Zelda took a deep breath. She had trained with weapons ever since it became apparent she would be the only heir. As monarch, she would have to lead Hyrule's armies into battle, so it was considered good upbringing. She had become familiar with all sorts of weapons, the bow being her favorite, and Geoffrey had given her further instruction. Even so, the curved edge felt awkward. It was different from anything she had used before. She would quickly see the fruits of her training.

Zelda concentrated on the magical energy inside of her and focused it into the tip of the blade. The tip of the scimitar began to glow with an otherworldly aura, and a small ball of light hovered just above the blade. It crackled as if filled with static electricity. The thieves eyed it cautiously but stayed where they were.

Zelda hesitated. She knew as soon as she released it, she would lose her advantage. It wouldn't take them long to overpower her. Still, she might as well go down fighting.

The crackling ball of energy flew faster than her opponent expected as she swung the scimitar down. Sparks flew like from a campfire as Baca was knocked back in an incandescent display of particles. The other three wasted no time in coming after her. Zelda spun around to parry the nearest attack. The grating of steel against steel screeched into her ears as she blocked the slash. The assassin continued to swing at her aggressively but methodically.

While she dueled, Akamai snuck behind her and kicked her off balance. This time, there was no one to catch her. She grunted as her back hit the undergrowth and the scimitar dropped just out of reach. The third assassin, Shaza, jumped on top of her, threw the scimitar further out of reach, and pinned her arms down. His rancid breath scorched her nostrils as his beady yellow eyes looked her over.

"You've been quite a naughty girl," he said. His eyes focused on her chest. He was breathing faster now, almost like a panting dog. "It's been a while since I've had some pleasurable fun. And you're quite a catch."

She spit in his face and struggled to get free, but he was too heavy and his grip was too strong.

Shaza paid no mind to the saliva slipping down his forehead. His other two companions watched approvingly as he licked his lips and let his instincts take over. Zelda felt him press harder against her arms. She wanted to wince, but she refused to show any signs of weakness. Her struggling continued, but it proved futile.

"Its time you had a lesson in humility." Shaza said with a sinister grin. "I'm going to enjoy this."

Zelda looked at him with an intense loathing and disgust. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction he sought. Even if struggling was useless, she would find another way out.

It was then that a whirlwind flew through the air. It sailed straight for Shaza and knocked him against a nearby tree trunk. The back of his head began to bleed, and the impact knocked him out cold.

_Kari!_

Zelda tried to rise to her feet, but the other two assassins quickly grabbed her arms. This time, the whirlwind flew for her left arm and knocked Akamai into nearby brush. Using the distraction to her advantage, she tripped the thief with her foot and knocked him in the face with her free arm. She grabbed the scimitar from earlier and rushed towards the moving bushes where the wind had come from.

Contrary to her expectations, it was not Kari who ultimately emerged. Instead, a rather large kangaroo with strange red boxing gloves and a competitive smirk greeted her. Its orange skin was distinctly noticeable, and its pouch looked big enough for a human to fit.

"Are you okay, Miss?" The Kangaroo greeted her.

Zelda was speechless. The animal was talking to her. She thought she was dreaming. The groaning of the assassins behind her snapped her back to reality.

She eyed his pouch. "Were you the one who came to my rescue?" The kangaroo nodded. "Can you get me out of here?"

He patted his pouch with one of his gloves. "Just hop in. There isn't a single human alive that can keep up with ol' Ricky."

Zelda couldn't believe herself. She jumped in as he instructed. To her surprise, the pouch was actually snug and cozy like a blanket. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see her pursuers recovering and running towards them. Ricky whipped around and took off in the opposite direction. Her stomach rose and dropped with his rhythmic hopping, and she was grateful that she hadn't eaten for several hours.

She heard shouting from behind her. Suddenly, an arrow whizzed by Ricky's left cheek and planted itself within a nearby tree. Several more followed it, missing their mark by about a foot.

"Ricky. Watch out! They have crossbows!"

The kangaroo just nodded, his confident smirk still plastered to his face. He began to skillfully weave in and out of trees, making it difficult for their pursuers to fire a straight shot. She heard the whistling air on several shots as they passed by, but none succeeded in hitting them. Trees raced by her and the oscillating ground just couldn't seem to stay still.

After several minutes of hopping, they were finally able to relax. The barrage of arrows had finally ceased, and there was no trace of their pursuers.

"So what was that back there?" Ricky asked nonchalantly once he ensured there were no more pursuers. "You owe them money? They courting you?"

Zelda's face soured.. "Not quite. They were trying to kidnap me." She had to admit, it was weird to see the friendly kangaroo looking down at her. Her mind still couldn't comprehend she was actually talking to an animal.

Ricky gasped. "Kidnapping? Sounds pretty serious." He pretended to box an invisible opponent. His red gloves guarded his face while he threw a few mock jabs. "Good thing I came by then..."

"The name is Zelda." She finished his sentence. A warm smile lit her face. "And thank you for rescuing me. It makes me cringe to imagine what could have happened."

Ricky nodded his head and threw her a wink. "No problem. Is it comfortable in there?"

"Excuse me?"

"The pouch? Is it comfortable? Not many people ride in there so I'm kinda curious."

Zelda blushed slightly. "Oh. Actually, yes it is." Her hand felt the smooth skin. During her ride, she had been securely tucked in. The thought of flying out hadn't even occurred to her. Suddenly, a question dawned on her. "Not to change the subject, but how did you find me?"

Ricky began to stretch his arms. "These woods are my home." He grunted as he brought his arms above his head. "I was doing some training when I heard a whole bunch of humans shouting. We don't get a whole lot of those here, so I decided to check it out. That's when I ran into you."

Zelda nodded. "So how did you make that gust of wind?"

The kangaroo's head lifted just a little. "The tornado punch? That's my signature move. Took me several years to learn." He proceeded to put on a show. He wound his arm faster and faster around its joint, so much so that Zelda was afraid it might become dislocated. Nonetheless, she could feel the wind brushing against her cheek as it seemed to congregate towards his arm. Then, in one smooth motion, Ricky let out a lightning fast jab. The air had formed into a vortex that went spiraling in the direction he punched. It managed to chop several shrubs on its path through.

Zelda clapped from her seat in the pouch. "Very impressive."

Ricky placed a bashful glove behind his head. "Thanks." He looked around in their vicinity once more for the enemy. "So where are you going, Zelda? I assume you don't live here like I do."

Zelda's face lit up. "Actually, do you think you could take me to Horon City?"

* * *

The countryside on the way to Horon was much nicer to look at without a blindfold. The monarch was amazed by just how far she had come on foot. Gradually, the rich, creature-filled woodlands gave way to grassy plains and open fields. The sun was on its decline into the horizon, and a few clouds dotted the sky like fluffy balls of cotton. In the distance, she could see the skyline of Horon, with the crown of the Maku Tree towering above any of the other buildings. Further off, she could see the port where sailors and vessels of trade made their living on the ocean.

Ricky had dropped her off at the entrance to the city. With a hearty thank you, she waved goodbye as the energetic kangaroo bounced back home. Her time in captivity seemed like a distant nightmare as she turned onto the main street and walked towards the Mayor's house. She couldn't wait to see the look of surprise on everyone's face, especially Link's, when they discovered how she escaped.

She stopped.

If it hadn't been for Error's noble sacrifice, she wouldn't be here. She said a prayer for the man before continuing on her way. She earnestly hoped for the chance to thank him in the afterlife.

Eventually, she came to the entrance to the Mayor's house. She paused before opening the door, pressing her ear to the furnished maple wood to hear the chattering of voices inside. Glad to find the house not empty, she reached for the handle and pulled the door open.

The main hall was fairly empty except for a few people. Mayor Ruul conversed with the captain of the guard while Link and Ilia eavesdropped. Din entertained Tifa in a nearby corner, showing her how to spin on one leg without losing balance. The chatter of the room came to a halt as they heard the door close loudly and saw her standing there.

"Hello, everyone," she said meagerly. "I'm back."

"Zelda!" Tifa was the first to come to her senses. She made a beeline through the room and buried her face in the monarch's leg. She squeezed tightly and refused to let go. "I missed you."

By now, her companions had flocked around her. Everyone began pelting her with questions at once, so the monarch soon found herself overwhelmed. At last, Ilia spoke up.

"How about we go to the guest room? Then Zelda can sit down and tell us what happened?" Everyone agreed.

The guest room was quaint and small with windows that opened out to the garden behind the house. There were plush leather couches arranged in a square for conversation, an unused fireplace on one of the far walls, and candles placed on elm tables scattered throughout the room. The sweet smell of hot tea and baked goods filled the room from the nearby kitchen. The Mayor instructed one of his servants to fetch the tea, and they all sat down.

When at last everyone had settled down, it was Link who spoke first. His face was dumbfounded. "So Zelda, how did you do it?"

Zelda giggled to herself. _He looks like a little boy when he's clueless_. She took a deep breath and recomposed herself. "I will be happy to tell everyone the story at a later time. First, I would like to apologize for worrying everyone. But as you can see, I am safe now."

Mayor Ruul folded his hands and leaned forward. "No, Your Majesty, it is I who should apologize. I misjudged the intentions of you and your friends and almost caused an international crisis." He paused, relaxing slightly. "But I am glad to see they found you."

Zelda's eyes grew wide. "Who found me?"

The room was uncomfortably silent. The clock on the wall seemed to announce each second that passed. Everyone looked from one person to another, but no one wanted to answer the question. A small serving woman came with the requested tea. She placed it on the various tables, but few people actually touched it. Only Zelda seemed comfortable enough to drink some.

Suddenly, Link burst out laughing. Everyone looked at him strangely. He held up his hands and quickly explained. "Kari is not going to be happy when he finds out he walked all that way for nothing."

The tension in the room dissipated as several people joined in the merriment.

When the noise had died down, Zelda spoke again. The monarch leaned forward in her chair and directed her gaze at the leader of Holodrum. "Mayor Ruul, I would like to ask: could you reconsider giving us the Rod of Seasons?"

Ruul let out a hearty laughter for the first time in several days. At last, he seemed to be at ease. "Your Majesty, I have already negotiated an agreement with Link here. He's quite the diplomat. You should consider hiring him as part of your Court."

Zelda smiled politely and cleared her throat. Her messy hair hid the redness forming around her ears. "And the agreement?'

Ruul continued. "So that there are no hard feelings for the imprisonment of your comrades or the ordeal you have gone through since setting foot in Holodrum, I will gladly give you the Rod of Seasons. Consider it a gift of goodwill between our nations. You may have it as long as your quest requires."

Ilia nudged the hero in the ribs. "So that's what you were up to."

Link smirked. "Well, I couldn't help find Zelda. I had to be useful somehow."

She mock scowled at him. "You better not overdo it. You still haven't healed." The hero just laughed her comment off.

Zelda bowed her head in gratitude. "Thank you, Mayor Ruul. May the Goddesses allow our nations to prosper together."

The Mayor nodded in agreement. "I agree. I have already sent a messenger to Hyrule to notify them of your safety and our agreement. They thought you disappeared after the battle. Won't they be relieved to know their monarch is still alive?"

Zelda forced a smile. "Let us hope so."

Suddenly, Din and Tifa rose from their chair. The two ecstatic girls seemed to share a mind. Tifa jumped up and down excitedly, a stark contrast to her earlier mood, while Din looked around at everyone in the room, her ponytail bouncing through the air as her head turned. "Hey, all, lets have a feast with dancing to celebrate Zelda's return and the renewed alliance between our two nations."

Ruul stood up. "That's a great idea!" There were several shouts of affirmation from the hungry gathering.

Link laughed to himself. Ilia leaned towards him, wondering what was so funny. The hero looked at her.

"On second thought, maybe it's better Kari and Midna aren't here. I think they would rather fight a horde of moblins than dance."

* * *

"The trail ends here." Kari pointed confidently to the ground.

The trio had been traveling for several hours, racing hard to reach the pursuers before nightfall. In their hurry, they had forgotten a torch; they would be forced to go back once the trail was hidden by night's cloak. Desperation and faint hope had driven them hard; they only paused once for water before they were hot on the trail again. Midna was impressed with how skillfully the Sheikah tracked their pursuers. She had tried looking for signs herself, but their adversaries were clever and left only subtle hints to their chosen path. Whatever Kari's history was, wherever he had come from, she figured he had done a lot of this before.

Their journey led to a clearing in the woods. A few bodies were clustered together in the corner, lying flat on their backs. Splinters of wood were scattered everywhere, and pools of blood congregated in certain places where the ground was uneven. The clearing was eerily silent, almost as if the forest was mourning for those who had fallen. Surprisingly, the flies hadn't found the bodies yet, but it was only a matter of time.

"What happened here?" Colin remarked as he looked around. He was panting slightly from their intense hike, but the traveling from the last few weeks had really helped condition his body.

"There was a battle." Kari replied. Unlike his two companions, the journey didn't seem to affect him. His breathing was steady as if he had just rested.

Midna was the most exhausted. Rivers of sweat dripped down her forehead, and her breathing came to her in spurts. Nonetheless, her desire to find Zelda filled her with adrenaline and kept her going. She looked at Kari as she approached one of the bodies. "Really? I wouldn't have known that."

The Sheikah tilted his head to the side. "But I thought it would be quite clear from the state of…"

Midna shook her head. "Kari, let it go." The Twili turned the body over and discovered a large welt in the man's head. She rolled up his sleeve and saw the signature tattoo that all members of Scorpio had. This was definitely the hunting party they had been pursuing.

"Hey guys, come take a look at this. I think this guy is still alive." Colin called them over.

The trio gathered around a large man soaked in a pool of his own blood. His clothes were covered in holes, likely from stab wounds, and his breathing was reduced to a pathetic wheeze. A large tree branch, broken in several pieces, lay around him.

Kari shook his head. "He's alive, but barely. Whoever did this to him wanted him to die slowly and painfully. Likely by bleeding to death." He closed his eyes. "I've seen it before, and it's not pleasant to watch."

Midna looked at a nearby fragment of wood. "Should we put him out of his misery? I doubt he'll have any information about Zelda."

As if she had said the magic word, Error's eyes slowly opened. He looked at them. He attempted to raise his arm, but his wounds sapped all the strength from him. They felt pity for the man, but they had to keep going. They were about to go on the move again when his raspy voice stopped them.

"Zel….'scape." He coughed up more blood. "Go…back."

Kari knelt beside him. "Wait. Do you know what happened to her? To Zelda?"

It was a fruitless effort, however. The large man closed his eyes and continued his steady wheezing. Blood continued to trickle slowly from his wounds, adding even more liquid to the already overflowing pool around him. Despite the gruesome scene, there was an aura of peace about him. His life had always been full of hardship. Yet, in his final hours, he had finally received kindness. Better yet, he had given it in return. It was in this state of serenity, with these three witnesses, that the last second of Error's life ticked away.

"Does anyone know what he just said?" Midna asked, shrugging her shoulders with wide eyes.

Colin played the words in his mind. "I think she may have escaped."

The twili rolled her eyes. "Like they would just let her go."

Kari shook his head. He placed the man's hands on top of his chest and said a silent prayer for him. "No, I think Colin is right. If he was left here to die, it was likely due to a disobedience of some kind. Perhaps there was a disagreement about what to do with the captive. Maybe Zelda escaped in the chaos."

Midna looked to the darkening sky. She always felt a sad homesickness when twilight came around. It reminded her of the suffering she had watched as Zant slowly killed her people. If it hadn't been for the Ancient Sages, she would have met the same fate. "I hope that's the case."

"We should head back," Kari suggested. "I cannot pick up the trail further, and we do not wish to be lost in the dark."

The other two agreed. They left the forest graveyard. Behind them, the trees seemed to come together to hide the clearing, almost as if the earth were reclaiming the blood and bodies that had sprung from it in the first place. The companions retraced their steps in silence. The soft rustling of their feet against the forest floor was all that was heard. Midna walked alongside Kari, while Colin guarded the rear.

"Kari." The Twili's soft voice jolted the Sheikah to attention, causing his thoughts to scatter.

"Yes?" came a cautious reply.

There was a slight hesitation. "You did well." Midna's eyes diverted to the ground. "We would have never come this far without you. So, I guess I should thank you for that."

The wind tamer shrugged his shoulders. "I just regret it was a waste. We came all this way for nothing."

Midna shook her head. "That isn't true. Now we know there's a chance she survived." She chuckled softly. "Knowing our luck, she's back at Horon waiting for us with a cup of tea in her lap."

Kari nodded. "We still have a long trek ahead. Let us hope she saves us some."

The trio continued walking in silence for several more minutes. Several birds chirped their last song before turning in for the night. Through the colorful autumn canopy, they could see the beautiful warm colors the sky had turned. There was a slight chill in the air, but it promised to be a splendid night.

"Kari?"

"Yes?"

"I think I've made up my mind about you. You're a good person, maybe even good enough to be included in my exclusive circle of friends. You should feel honored."

A slight wind whistled in the distance. The crunching of fallen leaves echoed with each step.

"Thank you, Midna." He let his words of appreciation linger in the air. A twig snapped as Colin stepped on it, trying not to get lost in the dark. Kari paused for a moment as a question struck his mind. "But how can friends be circular?"

* * *

_A/N- Well, I'm still alive. I apologize this chapter took so long. I tried hard to make sure the quality of this chapter was worth the wait. Now that I'm finally settled in, I should have more time to write. As a little extra bonus, I present to you two more drawings courtesy of The-World-Needs-Peace. If you go to my profile, you will see a link to the entire album. There's another picture of Atrayu as well as a scene between Kari and Link. Hope you enjoy!_

_By the way, how many of my readers are old-school Zelda fans? Did you guys catch the references I put in there? See you all next chapter!_


	31. Checkmate

The autumn winds that swept across Hyrule field seemed to bring more than just a chilly air that came with the passing of seasons. Leaves that once covered themselves with green masks began to reveal their true nature; reds, oranges, and yellows flapped in the wind like paper fires that could not be extinguished. The crops began to show the first fruits of the diminished harvest, a small beacon of hope in a desolate land. Squirrels and other animals scurried throughout the woods, beginning the preparation for winter's blanket of snow that would smother the landscape in just a few months.

Just as nature adapted to the changing season, so too did the people of Hyrule begin to cope with the brutal effects of battle on their nation. Some refused to yield to the pressure, maintaining a cheerful hope against all odds. Others cried out in anger and frustration to the heavens, wondering if there was anyone even listening to their pleas. And still others let their despair consume them, showing no more life than the wilted brown leaves that fall to the ground and are crunched beneath a traveler's feet.

Though it had been short, the war had already taken its toll on the nation. Many of the eastern villages had been pillaged and burned during Zant's advance on the capital. Refugees now swarmed around the main city as over half of the farmland now lay in ashes. Hunger and disease began to take their toll on Castle Town and the country as a whole. The city buildings echoed with the songs and prayers of those who lost their homes as they tried to keep their spirits alive. Even so, unrest quickly grew as pleas and complaints about overcrowding, filth, and lack of food pounded on the doors of the castle day and night.

To make matters worse, rumors were spreading faster than a locust swarm; many of them centered on the absent Queen Zelda. Some said she had been murdered. Others claimed that she had eloped with a mysterious lover. Still others boldly accused she had abandoned her country in cowardice. The variations were endless, but none did any credit to the queen's name. Of course, anyone with a sound mind could dispel these as spinsters' tales. Nonetheless, as poverty oppressed the people and the certainty of a daily meal diminished, people were more than willing to lend a listening ear. The country was falling apart at the seams.

Even the figure advocating for the reconstruction of Hyrule, Durian Anarvi, was not immune to the suspicions and discontent that the recent misfortune had brought. Although many were grateful for his charitable acts, such as his donations from the royal food supply and the ongoing reconstruction of the Hylian army, many questioned his motives. The current tale that circulated around the city originated from a castle servant who claimed to have seen him lock the queen in her study only hours before the attack. Others who knew him commented on how he seemed in brighter spirits despite the ongoing poverty. The mysteries and wild stories surrounding the Duke of Crimea mixed with the countless others to throw the populace into a confused frenzy. Few knew who to trust anymore.

While the citizens of Hyrule groaned beneath the weight of hardship, a lone figure watched from the shadows and reveled in their suffering. His home was far beneath the rough, rocky roads of Castle Town, where the sun could not reach and the water was stagnant at best. He and the remnants of his kind had been exiled there centuries ago, practicing their culture in isolation and surviving centuries of persecution. Despite being ostracized from the country, they had persevered as thieves, eventually reaching the very pinnacle of the criminal underworld. Every outlaw and villain knew the name of Scorpio. They had built a secret empire that transcended nations; he was its ruler.

"Please, Lord Geroshida, just give us one more chance." Maholo's voice echoed off the damp stone walls. "With Error gone, she won't get away this time." The nervous foreigner was careful to hide his fear. He kept his hands clasped neutrally in front of him while he stood against the thief lord's gaze. As head of Scorpio's operations in Holodrum, he had been summoned to Hyrule to give an account of his failure. As sweat began to trickle down the back of his neck, he anxiously awaited his superior's response.

The thief lord folded his hands in front of him, his large elbows causing the wooden table to creak as he progressively leaned on it. A chess set of quality marble lay in front of him. The pieces were carved into figures of ancient Gerudo lore. On the white side, female Gerudo warriors served as pawns, mounted desert archers as knights, and an elaborate but condensed version of the Spirit Temple served as the rooks. Figures of the ancient elemental witches, Koume and Kotake, replaced the traditional bishops, while a figurine of Nabooru replaced the formidable queen. The Dark Lord, Ganondorf, commanded the army as king. Opposing the Gerudo army, colored in black, was none other than the Hylian army, with the first Princess Zelda as the king and the legendary hero of old as the queen. They commanded a variety of Hylian soldiers to oppose the marble Gerudo army. Several pawns lay scattered from both parties on the side of the board; symbolic casualties from a centuries old conflict.

Geroshida eyed the board carefully and moved his bishop to take out a pawn belonging to his invisible opponent. His yellow eyes glowered at Maholo in disinterest.

"Tell me, Maholo, have you ever played chess?" His deep voice boomed across the enclosed room.

Maholo shifted his feet slightly as he looked at the intricately designed board. The room felt horribly claustrophobic, and the dim light flickering on the walls from the scattered candlesticks did little to comfort him. Geroshida's question had taken him off guard. _What did chess have to do with anything?_

"I'm afraid I haven't, Lord Geroshida."

Scorpio's leader seemed to ignore the response as he focused on the board in front of him. He moved a white knight for his imaginary opponent and placed it in a position threatening two of his own pieces. His large dark hands retreated back to his lap as he surveyed the board once again. "It teaches one to plan ahead. To anticipate potential problems and deal with them before they arrive." He reached for his own knight to take his opponent's, knowing full well the space was protected by other pieces. "Sometimes, sacrifices are necessary to get ahead."

Maholo swallowed hard. He didn't like where this was going. He had heard Geroshida was an unforgiving man that didn't tolerate failure. Since this was his first time meeting the man, he prayed the rumors were false.

Scorpio's leader glanced at Maholo quickly, analyzing him for any sign of weakness, and quickly returned to the board. He wiped out his own piece with his opponent's and looked back to the chess board. His right forefinger rubbed his chin while he pondered his next move, the red stubble brushing against his fingertip abrasively.

"Maholo, is it true that you and your men were defeated by a kangaroo?" The thief lord's voice asked with a hint of irritation.

A surge of panic shot up Maholo's spine. If he were standing before anyone else, he would have laughed off the question. The nervous thief swallowed hard and projected his voice to sound more confident than he was. "It was a boxing kangaroo, sir." He paused. "But Error was the true cause of our failure. Everything else was just mud thrown on the manure pile."

Geroshida's eyebrows creased slightly. "Oh? So one of your own rebelled _and _you were defeated by a boxing kangaroo?"

Maholo's palms began to sweat bags of water as his feigned confidence shattered. Suddenly, the room felt hotter than usual. The incense permeating the room began to make him nauseous. "I'm a dead man, right?"

Geroshida wiped the chess board with a swift motion of his large arm. The pieces rattled all over the table and onto the ground as they joined their fallen comrades. Several rolled aimlessly on the wooden surface, while others nestled themselves between the tomes of dark magic stacked next to the board. "How do you think people will react when they learn that the most respected underground criminal organization was humiliated? By a boxing kangaroo?" His fist pounded against the marble board, causing several of the pieces to jump. "And our target escaped!"

Maholo raised his voice slightly. "But it was Error who…"

"Do you think I care?" Geroshida rose from his chair, his fiery red hair only inches from the damp ceiling. He easily towered above his underling, making it all the easier to intimidate him. "I ordered you to bring me Zelda, and I have yet to see results." His voice lowered as he began to take the fallen chess pieces and place them methodically back in their starting positions. "If you want a second chance, then show me that you are capable of learning from your mistakes."

Maholo's head perked up. "Of course. I will not fail again."

Geroshida sat down and leaned forward on the table again, seemingly satisfied. "Good. " He pointed to the chess board. "Then how about a simple game of chess? Beat me and we'll forget your failure ever happened."

Maholo let a small but confident smirk creep across his face. "Is that all?"

The thief lord nodded. "That is all."

The underling nodded his head. "I'll show you what I'm capable of."

The objective was easier said than done. Several minutes later, Maholo found himself hopelessly outmatched. Geroshida had swept aside his feeble strategies and cornered his king in just a few moves. Now, no matter what he did, checkmate was imminent.

"It's your move," Scorpio's leader taunted him from across the table. His cheek rested bored on one hand while his fingers tapped expectantly on the wooden desk.

Maholo rose from the chair frustrated. "What's the point? You win no matter what I do!"

"So?"

Maholo scowled. "You knew I couldn't win, yet you had me play anyways. You were just manipulating me."

Geroshida shrugged his shoulders. "That was the intention. A sound strategy should lead to the desired outcome."

The defeated Gerudo looked from the chess board to his superior. "And what happens when I lose?"

The thief lord cracked his knuckles. "The same thing that happens to all those who taste defeat at my hand."

Maholo sat back down. His fingers grasped the little crown on black Zelda's head and stayed there. A chill ran down his spine. What if this was the last move he'd ever make?

"So this is the infamous Scorpio I've heard so much about?" A woman's voice mocked from the entrance. The shadows hid her face and her black armor seemed to melt into the darkness. "Playing chess? I've seen butterflies with more ferocity."

Maholo retracted his fingers from the piece and reached for a small dagger he always kept by his waist. He spun around, eyes wide with adrenaline like a frightened animal. "Who are you? How did you get down here?"

Atrayu looked at his weapon and smirked. As she stepped into the candlelight, boots clomping against the hard stone floor, her many battle scars became visible. A large scrape ran against her black armor; countless shallow scratches dotted her skin like body paint. Her left arm was tightly wrapped with cloth. Based on the way she carefully avoided excessive motion, Geroshida deduced it was recently inflicted. A dragon scale swung freely around her neck.

The feral warrior unleashed her own claws and prepared for a fight. "I walked down here. The guards practically let me in."

Geroshida tilted his head in amusement. The wild amber eyes that returned his gaze piqued his interest. He decided to keep silent and watch the scene unfold.

Maholo stepped forward, his knife at the ready. "Don't get feisty with me. I asked you a question."

The shifter shrugged her shoulders. She watched him from the corner of her eye. "And I answered it. What more do you want?"

Maholo began to circle the entryway. He kept a safe distance and remained vigilant. "I demand to know who you are and how you found us!"

Atrayu retracted her claws and began to step forward. She ignored Maholo altogether and faced the ever watchful eyes of Geroshida. "My name is Atrayu. I'm a wandering mercenary. I stumbled across your band of merry men in Holodrum and followed them here." Her lips pursed into a sinister grin. "I have a few things I would like to discuss with you." She pointed to Maholo with a nod of her head. "Preferably alone."

"Who do you think you are?" Maholo snapped angrily. He stepped forward and readied his weapon.

Atrayu noticed the subtle slash from the corner of her eye. She evaded the knife with ease and grabbed his wrist with her hand, twisted his arm around, and pulled tightly. The knife dropped to the ground as the strain overwhelmed the nerves along his entire limb. She pulled his arm around his back and thrust him into submission against the wall. She extended her claw-like nails and brushed them gently against the back of his neck.

"Tell me," she hissed, "do you welcome death, or do you fear it?"

Maholo gritted his teeth against the pain in his arm. He could feel her breath warming his neck. "I fear neither death nor you."

Atrayu grinned with a twisted sense of amusement. "That's what I like to hear." She felt the pulse in his neck and the soft tissue of his skin as she pressed harder. _How could humans be so arrogant when their flesh was so fragile?_

"That's enough," Geroshida's voice deep voice filled the room with authority. His full attention was on them. "Kill him elsewhere. Otherwise the smell of blood will linger for days."

The shifter smirked. "Your loyalty to your underlings inspires me." She shoved Maholo to the ground and picked up the knife, twisting it between her fingers as she examined the craftsmanship. The defeated thief quickly regained his footing, his hand feeling the tender skin around his neck that had almost been sliced. Atrayu looked to him, her lips now curled into a scowl. "As a warning for next time, don't ever tell me what to do." She paused. "I only respect the strong. Unless your strength surpasses my own, don't even speak to me unless addressed."

Geroshida looked to his humiliated underling. "Leave us. I tire of your presence."

Maholo 's eyes flashed. He glared at Atrayu, pupils burning hotter than the candle next to him. He should've been grateful for having his life spared, but how could he be when his pride had been stripped, beaten, and spit on by this newcomer. He nodded his head silently and sauntered out of the room like a dog with its tails between its legs. The door slammed loudly behind him; the candles flickered softly from the sudden impact.

Geroshida folded his arms in front of him and leaned forward on the desk. He looked over the feral warrior and grunted to himself. "So you have business with me? What could be so urgent that you followed my men all the way here from Holodrum?"

Atrayu took a step back so she could lean against the back wall. The shadows cloaked her figure once again; only her amber eyes peered through the darkness. The stone wall was cold to the touch, causing the more sensitive parts of her arms to shiver. It was times like these she wished for nothing more than to be wrapped in wolf fur sitting by a warm fire back in Nevkah. But those days were long gone.

"I come with an offer. You and I have common interests." Her upper lip curved into a confident sneer. "I am aware that you seek the monarch of Hyrule, but she continues to avoid your grasp."

Geroshida raised a brow. "You would do well to watch your words, mercenary. I don't take kindly to insults."

Atrayu shrugged her shoulders as she shifted her weight. "I am not here to mock you. I merely come to offer my assistance."

The thief lord's eyes narrowed as he scrutinized the warrior. "I have hundreds of underlings at my disposal. Why would I need you?"

The shifter laughed aloud. The sound of her voice seemed to amplify itself in the dark, enclosed room as it echoed off the walls. Geroshida's fingers tightened against one another as his patience emptied.

"You could send all of your incompetent men after her and they would not succeed." The shifter's eyes narrowed. "A powerful warrior protects her. His name is Link."

The thief lord's fist slowly began to loosen. "And how would you know this?"

The shifter rolled her shoulders casually. "Because I fought him in Holodrum. He nearly took my life."

The thief lord reclined in his chair. His right hand grabbed the chess piece depicting the ancient hero on the board before him. Slowly, it spun between his fingertips like a floating top. "For one who boasts of her strength, you are not very convincing. If you lost to this 'warrior,' why should I accept your help?"

"Because I know his fighting style. His goals. Where he and his companions are headed." She closed her good hand into a fist. "But most importantly, I know his weaknesses now. If you intend on taking your monarch, you'll need me."

Geroshida took the chess piece and placed it back on the board. "And how do I know I can trust you? What do you gain from this?"

Atrayu crossed her arms. "On top of humiliating me in combat, that man took something dear from me. There is nothing I desire more than to repay him what he deserves." She paused. "Whether you trust me or not, the fact remains that we need each other. You want to capture your target, and I want my revenge."

Geroshida scrutinized the mercenary as he deliberated on her offer. Her stance was confident, yet not arrogant. The scars adorning her armor and covering her body gave testimony to her exploits without words. Not to mention she had single-handedly snuck into the hidden lair of the world's most elite criminal organization. But the question still remained if could she be trusted?

"Where are you from, mercenary?"

The darkness hid the pain that flashed across the shifter's face. Her good hand reached for the dragon scale still dangling around her neck. She tightened her lips and maintained a confident tone. "I once called Nevkah my home. Now I am just a wanderer."

The thief lord folded his hands in front of him. "A shifter? That explains how you found your way down here I suppose." He paused for a moment, inhaling the incense with a deep breath, and scrutinized her a little longer. "I admit your offer intrigues me. However, I require time to think it over." He rose from his chair and walked around his desk, showcasing his massive features for the first time.

Black gauntlets embedded with a gold lunar crescent covered his chaliced, dark-skinned hands. Vambraces sat on his lower arms, while his biceps alone looked thicker than her legs. A thick brigandine covered his torso and arms with a crimson scorpion stitched to the chest, worn underneath a pair of black spaulders that protected his shoulders. His red hair was shaved close to his head and quickly receding. A necklace hung around his neck with a small skull positioned towards the front. Gold-plated earrings dangled from his ears as he stopped in front of her, his yellow eyes looking past his prominent nose to belittle her.

"In approximately an hour, there is going to be a public trial of a key army official," he continued."If you want my cooperation, then you must first complete a task for me before it ends."

"I'm up for a challenge," Atrayu said as she gazed at the giant standing before her.

Geroshida nodded approvingly. "Good. Then here is your task."

* * *

_Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale._

The proud captain focused solely on his breathing as he knelt on a hastily constructed wooden platform in the Castle Garden. In just a few minutes, he would be put on public trial before what seemed like the entire population of Castle Town. Word had spread quickly that Durian had found one of the conspirators against Zelda. No one was going to miss seeing the man with their own eyes. How things had come to this, Geoffrey didn't have the slightest inkling. He just hoped the truth would rise to the surface somehow.

A large sigh left his lips. There was a tight pain in Geoffrey's chest, as if someone had grabbed his heart and clenched it in their hands. A sturdy rope bound his wrists behind him and constrained his knees to the wooden planks; prisoners accused of treason weren't given the comfort of sitting nor the dignity of standing. His stomach growled ferociously beneath his white prisoner's tunic; he hadn't had anything to eat or drink since being thrown in prison save a little daily water. His entire body ached; he hadn't entirely recovered from the wounds inflicted on him during the battle. As he looked to the afternoon sky, the sun blinded him and obscured the crowd gathering at the base of his platform. He could hear their growing murmurs above the chilly autumn breeze, no doubt wondering why he had "betrayed" their beloved monarch. Two guards stood on either side a short distance away, helms masking their identity and spears ready to act at a moment's notice.

He had observed dozens of trials during his time in the Hylian army, but never did he suspect he would one day be among the accused. He knew the required procedure, and thus knew what to expect. Up until a few decades ago, a verdict was given on a whim. He had heard tales from his father of the old ways when people were drowned in water. They were innocent if they sank and guilty if they floated. Thankfully, the Queen had made reforms to the justice system in the years following the Twilight War to be rid of such barbaric ways. In her abundant wisdom, she had conceptualized a trial "by peers" as she called it. Rather than leaving one's destiny to chance, she insisted that a man's equals should judge his case. Many conflicts were decided in this manner, excluding crimes of war and other serious cases. In those circumstances, the case was brought before Zelda herself, where she questioned the accused personally and discussed a verdict with a council composed of representatives from the noble and working classes.

Unfortunately for Geoffrey, the Duke of Crimea would be the one overseeing his trial today. On top of that, what would normally be a private trial was now available for the entire public to watch. Squinting his eyes, he saw people of all different backgrounds taking their seats like a trip to the theater. Some sat on stone walls, others took a seat in the grass, but all were here for the same reason.

A stray leaf fell from a nearby tree and brushed gently against Geoffrey's face like a lover's caress. He turned his face to follow its gentle tug until his eyes rested on the noose swinging threateningly in the wind. It was attached to the gallows on the other side of the platform and seemed to have been constructed simultaneously with the platform. Its meaning was painfully obvious; in their eyes, he was already guilty.

The captain had brushed up against death more than once. Memories of Hyrule's last stand against Zant in the throne room came to mind. The sheer speed and ferocity of the attack; the certainty of defeat. He would never forget it. Yet, even that paled in comparison to the dread he currently felt knotting in his stomach. He was hopelessly alone and at the mercy of a politician blinded by greed. The crowd seemed too disillusioned by pain and Durian's sweetened lies to see the truth. The former captain felt like an actor on a stage, isolated in the great drama of life while everyone else watched from a comfortable distance. His entire life, he had always triumphed with a strong work ethic and an infallible loyalty and determination. But now, as he sat chained to the wooden boards like a common animal, he was helpless and vulnerable. Those values of self-sufficiency that had always sustained him now crumbled like a dam during a flood.

The captain recalled his conversation with Luda in this very garden. It seemed like ages ago, but its impact remained with him even in the dark depths of the castle dungeon. She had been so moved by compassion that she prayed ceaselessly for every person, perhaps even him. She had given her complete trust to the Goddesses, something Geoffrey still had difficulty understanding. Yet, as he knelt helplessly at his own trial, he felt there was no one else to turn to.

"Goddesses, I've never done this before…so I don't really know what to say. But if you're out there…if you're even listening…I need your help. I don't care how you do it, but I need to get out of here. If I have to die...it can't be like this. At least let me die with honor. If you can do that, then I'll become a believer just like Luda and Queen Zelda." He hesitated for a second. "I promise."

As the words left Geoffrey's mouth, he didn't feel any different. The crowd still watched him curiously. The noose still swung ominously to his side. The wooden boards still dug into his knees; the feeling in them had gone numb long ago. He looked up to the sky, but the sun's bright rays still blinded him.

"I guess it was worth a shot," the proud soldier sighed.

The crowd continued to grow and gather like a swarm of bees as the appointed time approached. The captain kept his gaze fixated on his audience like a predator. Even if it was futile, he would somehow get to the bottom of this. He watched as several nobles and commoners walked into the council box hastily built to the right. They sat down on cushioned wooden seats, eyed him quickly, and observed the trial from the sideline. They would be the ones to decide his fate.

"Beautiful day for a trial, isn't it, Geoffrey?" Durian's voice carried as he walked up a back set of stairs from the castle. The boards creaked underneath his significant weight, but the man hardly seemed to notice. His outfit was gaudy and frivolous as always, complete with the usual red doublet and ruffles he often favored. This time, a bronze-surfaced monocle rested on his left eye, enlarging the image so that his face looked like a reflection in a distorted mirror.

"If you mean the opportunity to use me as a scapegoat, then I disagree." Geoffrey replied bitterly. He refused to look at the man and give him the satisfaction of a reaction. "I think we could've used a bit more rain today."

Durian chuckled to himself. "Good to see the prison hasn't sapped your spirit." He leaned closer. "If it makes you feel better, I'll try and end this trial quickly so we can both be on our way."

The Captain's eyes narrowed. "Because we both know the treacherous one is you."

The Duke of Crimea backed off, feigning shock. "Geoffrey…how dare you accuse me of such a thing. I'm not the one on trial, remember?" He gave a twist of his handlebar mustache. "Your life is in my hands. Lucky for you I have nothing but love for this country."

Geoffrey began to wiggle against the ropes as he felt an ant crawling up his arm. He wanted to flick it off, but his arms couldn't move. He tried to ignore it but the soft tickling continued to irritate him. "Too bad that love didn't extend to the Queen."

Durian shrugged his shoulders. "I am mourning the loss of our monarch just as much as anyone. However, I must also be strong for the people while our nation recovers from the ravages of war." He turned his back to Geoffrey and walked to the edge of the platform, holding his hands out to the crowd as he awaited their silence. After a minute, they finally complied and the entire garden became quieter than a graveyard.

"People of Hyrule, it has been a long and hard month since the enemy pounded on our doorstep and we suffered the loss of our beloved monarch." The duke's voice carried through the quiet garden. Everyone's attention was fixated on him. Somewhere in the crowd, a mother hushed her crying child. "In that time, I have been searching fervently for her but still have not found her. Instead, my search has found a traitor in our midst, one that was willing to sell out his queen in exchange for favor from the enemy." He pointed to the captain with a dramatic wave of his hand. "People of Hyrule, I bring before you Geoffrey, former captain of the Hylian army."

A loud gasp ran through the crowd like an ocean wave as everyone fixated on the prisoner. People began to talk amongst themselves, but Durian quickly raised his arms to silence them.

"Though it pains me to say it, it seems our beloved Queen may never return. This traitor turned her over to the enemy, and there is no telling what they may have done with her." A few angry shouts rang from the crowd, much to the Duke of Crimea's delight. "I understand a few of you are enraged by this. I assure you that I am too. If I had my way, this traitor would be hanged on the spot." He paused once again, casting a quick glance to the gallows. "In her wisdom, the Queen declared that all prisoners receive a fair trial before receiving a sentence. Therefore, to honor her wishes, we have gathered here today to make known the treason that this man has committed."

There was a mild roar of approval from the front of the crowd.

Geoffrey kept his face as neutral as possible. In combat, even the slightest display of weakness could cause defeat; he assumed the same was true in law. He would bide his time until he was allowed to speak. He watched in silence as those in the front of the crowd relayed Durian's words to those in the back who couldn't hear. He wondered if his own words would be transmitted as efficiently.

Durian turned to his prisoner and began the inquisition. His hands were clasped confidently behind his back as questions shot out of his mouth like venomous arrows. "Geoffrey, you have been accused of abandoning your position during a time of war and conspiring in the kidnapping of our beloved Queen. How do you plead?"

The answer came quick. "Innocent."

Durian rested his hands on his chest. "So is it true that you abandoned your command post during the assault of the enemy a little over a month ago? That you left the Hylian army without a commander?"

The veteran soldier slowly shook his head. "Not entirely. Darbus and King Ralis were there."

"But you weren't present yourself?"

"No, I was not."

An official quickly dabbed a feather in a jar of ink and wrote down the exchange of dialogue. Meanwhile, the Duke of Crimea began to pace back and forth while he let the momentum of the trial carry his words.

"And where did you go? Knowing full well that you were needed at the front lines."

Geoffrey bit his lip. "I saw smoke rising from the castle. I took a group of men and went inside to investigate. My only concern was the safety of the Queen."

Durian laughed aloud. He turned to the crowd. "Do you hear this? He left his post to check on the Queen's safety?" The duke turned back to his prisoner. "And would you care to elaborate where our beloved monarch was at this point in time?"

"At your request, Durian, she was locked in a room stationed with several guards outside."

The servant carefully scribbled down the response, being ever so careful to copy verbatim what was said.

"Yes, I do admit it was my idea, Geoffrey, but it was only at your consent. May I add that you handpicked the guards yourself?"

A few listeners towards the front of the crowd began to shift their weight. They were beginning to get restless.

The inquisition continued. Durian stopped pacing as his eyes bore into the prisoner. "Captain, or rather Geoffrey, you and your men…did they ever reach this room?"

The captain shook his head. "No. I was attacked before I arrived."

"By whom?"

Geoffrey hesitated for a second. Durian grinned as he spotted a moment of weakness. Nonetheless, the captain responded confidently. "She was a shifter from Nevkah with black armor and red marks on her face. Her name was Atrayu."

The servant looked questioningly at Durian. He nodded his head, and the servant wrote the testimony down.

"Did any of your men see this shifter?" Durian asked dryly.

Geoffrey's throat felt parched. The ant was still scurrying around on his arm, making it difficult to concentrate. "Yes and no. They saw her but not in her transformed state. I sent them to look for others, and when they returned, they found me injured after the battle. She escaped before my men could aid me."

"So you never reached the Queen? Never arrived to protect her?

"Regretfully, no."

Durian nodded his head. "Thank you, Geoffrey. I think I've learned enough." He turned to the servant and signaled that the inquisition was done. The young man ran down a flight of stairs to deliver the testimony to the council. Durian then walked to the edge of the stage to work the crowd a bit more. "People of Hyrule, do you hear this nonsense? The traitor claims he was conveniently attacked by a shifter before he reached the Queen, yet none of his men saw the battle. Around the same time, our beloved monarch mysteriously disappears. Does this sound as odd to you as it does to me?"

The crowd began to buzz amongst itself while Durian walked to the council booth. While he conversed with the council members for a verdict, the bold captain decided to make his move.

"Please! Don't be deceived!" he cried out desperately. He heard the banging of footsteps as one of the guards rushed to silence him. Geoffrey looked at the crowd pleadingly. "Durian is the real traitor! He plotted to get rid of Queen Zelda so that he…"

His effort was stopped short as one of the guards kicked him hard in the face, sending him reeling with pain and his body sprawling backwards. The crowd gasped. Geoffrey landed hard on the wooden surface, a large bruise forming on his forehead. His ears rang continuously and his face felt on fire. The guard reared his leg back to kick him again, but the other guard placed a hand on his shoulder and restrained him.

The bruised captain was brought once again to his knees; his lip dripping with blood from the soldier's boot. His cheek was swollen red, and he had one eye closed from the pain. He glared at them with a menacing determination as they tied a cloth around his mouth to gag him. Still, it hid the smug grin beneath as he saw the people mumbling amongst themselves. Despite a short remark, his words had sown the seeds of doubt.

The Duke of Crimea emerged from his discussion with the council of nobles. He carried himself with a triumphant grin as he walked with a slight bounce in his step. He walked to the front of the shoddy wooden platform and cleared his throat. The people hushed their murmurings as Durian prepared to declare the verdict.

"After consulting with the council of peers, the decision is unanimous that Captain Geoffrey Halberder, son of Auru Halberder, the former general of the Hylian army, is guilty of the accusations against him and is hereby sentenced to execution by public hanging."

It felt like a boulder had been dropped in his stomach as Geoffrey listened to the announcement. Why should he have expected any less? He stared absently as a large falcon landed on the gallows that would soon serve its designed purpose. His mind faintly recognized the red patterns on the animal's cheeks, but the heavy reality blocked out all other thoughts. Soon, his service to Hyrule would end.

Much to his surprise, the former captain was helped up to his knees and escorted cordially to the gallows by the other guard. The boards creaked as the two walked up to the wooden steps. The noose swung unsuspectingly as it awaited the victim it had been constructed for.

"I believe you're innocent, Captain," the soldier whispered subtly as he placed the noose around the captain's neck like a collar.

Geoffrey's eyes shot open. _Viscen?_ He wanted to say something, but the gag allowed nothing but muffles to leave his mouth. Still, soon it would be over.

Or so he thought.

No one had suspected that the hawk perched nonchalantly on the gallows was actually a fabled shape shifter. Several women in the crowd shrieked as Atrayu stood on the perch, having returned to her human form, and observed the horrified crowd that beheld her. Her clawed hands tapped nonchalantly on the surface of her arm as the crowd roared to life like a bear awaking from hibernation. Fathers stepped in front of their families as those in front of the crowd attempted to retreat. The chaotic mass pushed against the castle doors leading to Castle Town like beach waves against a cliff, but the large wooden doors refused to open and provide them escape.

Durian backed away from the feral warrior as he yelled for guards to protect him. Only Viscen stayed with Geoffrey.

"You'd think they'd never seen a shifter before," the feral warrior mumbled to herself.

She jumped down from her perch, bending her knees to soften the impact upon landing. The shifter approached the lone shaking guard that stood between her and Durian. Claws extended, she brushed past the young lad's valiant attempt to fend her off. With a solid push, the inexperienced soldier flew off the platform and into the restless crowd below.

"Durian, I have a message for you," Atrayu called out loud enough to rise above the shouts of the masses in the background. The gaudy man continued to back away until he reached the edge of the platform. His foot felt nothing but air as he stepped back, and he tensed up straight knowing he was pinned against the edge of the platform.

"Please don't kill me!" Durian pleaded. "I'll give you whatever you want. Just don't kill me."

The shifter rolled her eyes. "Pathetic." She looked around, her gaze freezing several individuals who were unfortunate enough to be on the edge of the crowd. She turned back to the duke and crossed her arms. She raised her voice intentionally so that he and others would hear her. "Geroshida sent me to deliver you a message. He wishes to discuss something concerning Zelda's kidnapping. Meet him in the castle immediately."

Meanwhile, realizing that escape was not an option, the crowd turned its attention to defending itself against this strange creature that had invaded their country. Panic and pandemonium turned to anger and frustration. The crowd started pressing itself to the front. Several bold individuals even began to climb onto the wooden platform. Adrenaline filled their veins; like a cornered animal, they were ready to fight to the death. Or so they believed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Durian replied quickly, eying the restless crowd approaching their position. He looked to the ground behind him; it wasn't a very high jump. He could avoid injury if he was careful.

Atrayu shrugged her shoulders. She could hear the creaking of the boards as some of the intrepid Hylians approached her position. They kept their cautious distance but were still within earshot.

_Perfect_.

The shifter spoke as loudly as she could. "Well, I don't know much about the shady deals you have with Scorpio. But I wouldn't keep the man waiting if I were you."

"I have nothing to say to monsters." Durian replied curtly. His face was drenched in nervous sweat and his cheeks were redder than a tomato. Without warning, he rolled up his sleeves and jumped off the wooden platform. He rolled as he hit the ground, stirring up dust and grunting as his round body moved like a ball. He grumbled and complained while rising to his feet and brushed the dirt off his luxurious clothing. A quick look to the watching Atrayu sent a spark of panic across his face, and he quickly scurried to the castle entrance like a mouse retreating to its hole. As he went in, several guards rushed out. Without saying a word, the noble shut the door. The lock clicked as he bolted it behind him.

Atrayu smirked. She turned around and looked to the bold onlookers. They quickly lost their resolve as she stepped towards them. Eventually, one stepped forward, clothes drenched in nervous sweat and hands shaking to an invisible tremor.

"You. Y-you're the one Geoffrey f-fought. Aren't you? The sh-shifter?" The man stuttered.

Atrayu smirked as the name caused her to look to the gallows. Where there had once been a prisoner bound for his execution, there was no one.

"So he escaped in all the commotion? Wonder where he's headed?" The shifter remarked to no one in particular. She looked to the man who addressed her. "I am that shifter. My name is Atrayu." She growled for effect. "Learn to fear it."

Much to the shifter's delight, the people tensed and backed away. She had had her fun, but there were more pressing matters to attend with. She transformed into a hawk once again and let the current catch underneath her wings. She soared into the sky, leaving the people spellbound below her as they turned to nothing but specks.

* * *

To say Durian Anarvi, the Duke of Crimea, was flustered would have been the understatement of the century. His wrath was hot enough to start a fire, intense enough to heat Death Mountain. That blasted shifter had ruined everything! How did she know of Geroshida? It was unlike the Gerudo to confide in anyone; let alone allow his name to be spoken. Not to mention the fragile morale he had been building in the people was now broken beyond repair. He had worked tirelessly during the weeks of Zelda's absence to slowly win their trust. Just when he was sure he had them right where he wanted, _this_ had to happen.

Durian walked into the study and closed the door behind him. With the chaos just outside the castle walls, he was grateful for one place where he could be alone to obtain some quiet. He took off his dirt covered doublet and threw it on the floor by the paper-filled desk. Placing his hands on the armrests, he slowly eased himself into the chair and relaxed his muscles. As his eyes glanced over his dirty attire, he couldn't help feeling a sharp pain of resentment. He had ruined a perfectly good outfit. Still, the fatigue from the afternoon slowly exerted its influence on his eyelids. As he reclined in the chair, he stretched out his arms and closed his eyes, allowing the wonderful silence to lull him into a much-needed rest.

"I hope you're comfortable, Durian. We have quite a bit to talk about." Geroshida's voice jolted the noble awake before he ever found that rest, causing his eyes to snap open. He nearly fell out of the chair. In his exhaustion, he hadn't even seen the thief lord hidden against the back wall.

"How did you get in here?" Durian demanded, standing up and placing a hand in his receding hair line to neaten it. Geroshida merely arched a brow and said nothing. The ambitious noble gradually sat back down in his chair and regained his composure. "I suppose that is irrelevant." He folded his hands in front of him. "I received your message. Quite charming," he said dryly.

"I came here to talk, Durian, not for pleasantries," Geroshida growled as he emerged from the shadows. This was the first time the noble had seen him in his entirety. Taking in his giant form and imposing armor, Durian had to swallow hard before responding.

"Actually, it's rather convenient you came, Geroshida. I just received a letter from the Mayor of Holodrum." He rustled through a stack of papers to pull out the parchment. "He went into great detail about how Zelda was safe now after being _nearly_ kidnapped. He went on to say she hopes to return once her errand is finished." He threw the letter down and folded his hands again. "Would you care to explain this?"

The thief lord blinked a few times, chewing on the words as he thought of a response. "Since when are we on a first name basis?"

Durian growled in frustration. "Just answer my question! I am paying you good money to get rid of Zelda. Why haven't you done so yet?"

Geroshida folded his hands behind his back as he began to pace. "That would be the fault of my underlings. If I could move about in public myself, that wouldn't be an issue."

The Duke of Crimea shook his head. "Your excuses mean nothing to me now, just like Scorpio. With this letter and a little bit of word-twisting, I have what I need to convince the masses she has abandoned her country. In their hour of need, they will forsake her and flock to me as their savior." He grinned confidently, twirling his mustache. "In fact, now that I have the power I need, I no longer require your services or that of Scorpio. I may even have your group exposed and eliminated to get rid of the evidence."

Geroshida began to chuckle to himself. At first it was soft, barely audible to Durian from his seat at the desk. Soon his chuckle turned into a loud cackle. The thief lord's chest heaved up and down as the air entered and exited his lungs.

Durian frowned. "What's so funny?"

At last, Geroshida stopped laughing. He clenched his fist in a show of might. "You hide behind a shield of words and hope it will protect you. You know nothing about _true _power."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

The thief lord was silent for a moment. Even high above, the frustrations of the confused mob below could be heard through the window. "Listen to it, Durian. That is the sound of a confused and divided people. Do you really have power over them? Especially after what happened today?"

Durian rose from his chair once again. "What does that have to do with anything?" He paused as he looked into Geroshida's calculating yellow eyes. "That shifter? You sent her, didn't you?"

The thief lord stopped his pacing for a moment. "Not just the shifter. I had the doors barred as well. And a few nasty rumors to sully your reputation."

The flustered noble threw his hands up in the air. "Get out! We're done! I don't know what you're planning, but it stops now! Guards! Guards!"

Geroshida closed the gap between them in less than a second. He grabbed the duke by the scruff of his collar and effortlessly lifted him off the ground. The noble's feet kicked desperately as he tried to free himself, but the Gerudo's grip was far too strong.

"Durian, you thought you were using me to fulfill your own selfish ambitions. You had me dispose of Zelda and clear the way for your ascension to power." A golden glow began to illuminate from the back of the thief lord's left hand. It seemed to grow brighter as his grip on the nobleman's collar tightened. "You didn't know I was really controlling you. With Zelda out of the picture, it was quite simple to let you throw the country into chaos while I simultaneously undermined you."

"It's impossible. You used me this entire time?" Durian groaned beneath Geroshida's tight grip.

"Yes, Durian, I did. Now do you understand true power?" Geroshida growled. He slowly lowered the aristocrat to the ground.

The Duke of Crimea gasped for breath when his feet finally touched solid ground again. He straightened his collar. "Yes, yes, I know my place now." He breathed a sigh of relief. "For a moment, I thought I was a dead man."

Geroshida sneered. "You are."

This time, the thief lord mercilessly grabbed the duke's throatand lifted him off the ground once again. The large man gagged and grabbed fruitlessly onto the Gerudo's gloves. His body thrashed violently as it lunged desperately for air.

"See how weak your words are, Durian?" The thief lord smiled as he watched the pompous noble struggle for his life. The golden light on Geroshida's arm began to take on the shape of three sacred triangles. Two were empty, but the top glowed brilliantly. "Especially when you lack the divine power that I possess." The Duke of Crimea' eyes widened with horror. He managed one final fruitless kick before his body finally gave up the struggle. The breath of life left him and he fell limp within Geroshida's powerful grip.

The thief lord released the lifeless corpse from his grip as if it were a piece of garbage. It crashed against the ground, unsettling several papers on the desk and causing them to slide over the edge. Geroshida glanced at the motionless body and smirked. The sacred triangles on his left hand faded until they were no longer visible.

"Checkmate, Durian. You lose."

He waited expectantly for several minutes until Atrayu flew through the window. As she effortlessly transformed into a human once again, he carefully watched her reaction to the scene. She glanced at the dead body on the floor and gave it no more regard.

"I did what you asked. That bag of hot air was off guard. The people are in a mass panic. Your message was delivered." She paused. "So do we have a deal?"

The thief lord nodded. "You have done well, far better than many of my own men. You may actually be useful." He paused. "Now that Hyrule is mine, I will make its people suffer the same misery they inflicted on my kind for centuries."

Atrayu sighed. "That's all well and good, but I have other concerns." She began to walk back towards the window.

Geroshida shifted his eyes in her direction. "I have not forgotten our bargain. In fact, your words brought something to my attention." He looked to the faded triangle on his left hand. "This Link, I believe I need him as well as Zelda. They both possess something that belongs to me. Tell me where they are headed, and we will pay our foes a visit."

* * *

_A/N- Finally got another chapter up. As you can see, things are starting to pick up in Hyrule. Just in case people didn't quite understand that last scene, Geroshida has the Triforce of Power. How he got it will be explained later but it's really not all that complicated. After all, it had to go to someone once Ganondorf died._

_Please read and review. Reviews are always appreciated and really help motivate me to keep the story going at a consistent pace. See you all next chapter!_


	32. The Awakening

Colin's hand moved slowly and meticulously as the charcoal he held made contact with the rough paper. He shifted his position in the low grass to ease the process, using his knees as a hard surface to hold his notebook. The dark material traced a path on the paper like a black river as it followed his guiding hand. A gradual arc for the head, a series of short lines to outline the torso, two short ovals for the eyes. Slowly, but surely, curves and lines began to join one another to form a definitive outline. Before he knew it, the aspiring artist already had the silhouette of his desired subject in front of him.

Colin bounced the tip of the writing utensil against his lip as he paused to glance at the cloudy sky. A heavenly aura seemed to shine through as rays of light poked their curious heads through the fluffy blanket. On their way to the kingdom of Labrynna, he and his companions had camped on the summit of a medium-sized hill. The nation of Holodrum seemed like a distant comfort after the grueling hike they had endured for the past few weeks. Still, from where the aspiring artist sat and rested, the view was incredible. Large and small hills rolled over the horizon in all directions, dotted with colorful specks that he knew to be trees. A river cut through the landscape, swiveling and swerving through the hills only to disappear in the distant horizon. The air was brisk but refreshing at the higher elevation, and a playful wind tugged at his growing sideburns.

"Tifa, can you give me a hand over here?" His ears perked as he heard Ilia call from a short distance in front of him.

"This is boring. I don't like this game. Can we do something else?" The Kokiri responded with a pout.

"Tifa, you have to learn that life isn't all fun and games." Tatl reprimanded the young forest sage.

There was a short silence. Colin paused for a moment and looked at his would-be drawing. His face soured into a grimace as he crossed out the sketch and flipped the page. Not satisfied, he took his drawing tool and began to trace the silhouette anew. This drawing was special; everything had to be just perfect. He only hoped he had enough charcoal and paper to satisfy his high expectations.

"I'm just going to play my new ocarina instead." The Kokiri girl attempted to end the argument.

"Tifa!" Ilia and Tatl said together.

Slightly curious, Colin lifted his eyes to discover the source of the commotion. A nearby bucket sloshed and spilled over with soapy water like an active volcano. Several piles of dirty clothes were stacked next to it. Ilia stood by the bucket with a cloth tied around her waist, hands on her hips, and expectant eyes fixated on the Kokiri girl. Meanwhile, Tifa reclined against the trunk of a tree and began to play an upbeat tune on the ocarina to drown out the voices that threatened her with chores. Tatl tried fruitlessly to reason with her.

Ilia folded her arms in front of her and sighed in annoyance. When she saw the swordsman looking in her direction, she turned to him and looked at him pleadingly. He quickly looked back to his sketching paper, but he was too late. The question was inevitable.

"Colin, can _you_ lend me a hand with all this laundry?"

The swordsman looked slowly up at Ilia and back to his unfinished sketch. He'd have to think of a reasonable excuse. "I would, Ilia, but I'm working on something really important right now."

"Oh really? Like what?"

Her curiosity had been peaked and she walked over. She knelt in the grass beside him, careful to avoid touching the paper with her wet hands. Two curled eyebrows raised in skepticism as she tried to make sense of the scattered lines. "What's it supposed to be? Looks like nuthin' to me."

Colin scowled in a brief show of irritation, but he quickly shook it off. He turned to look at her, only now realizing just how close her face was to his. He quickly turned back to the drawing, a hint of red painting his cheeks. "Well, of course it looks like nothing. It's not finished yet."

She subconsciously leaned closer to get a closer look. She could feel the warmth of Colin's skin as her arm brushed up against his. "Then what is it?"

The aspiring artist softened his tone as he looked to the sky. "It's going to be a portrait of Papa. That's why it has to be perfect." He furrowed his brows as he tried to picture how the completed image would look. "I was going to give it to Link. He seems so down lately. Maybe it'll cheer him up."

The ranch girl decided to sit down while she waited for Tatl to lecture the stubborn Kokiri. Her wet finger drew circles on the ground. "You've noticed too, huh?"

Colin let out a small sigh. He placed his journal to the side and crossed his legs. "Yeah. He just hasn't been himself. He doesn't eat much. He stays up late. I don't know what's wrong with him."

Ilia shrugged her shoulders. "Sometimes he wanders into the woods by himself. I offer ta' join him, but he insists on bein' alone." She shook her head and reclined on her hands. "When did this start?" She paused to think. "He's been like this since he got in that fight."

Colin ran a frustrated hand through his dirty blonde hair. "With Atrayu?" There was a tense silence from the youth. His eyes lowered and his voice softened. "She's the one who killed Papa."

The ranch girl gasped. "Oh my goddesses; it was her? I thought it was just monsters." She placed a hand on Colin's shoulder. The suds and water from her hand dampened a small spot on the swordsman's tunic, but he hardly seemed to notice. "I'm so sorry."

He let the warmth from Ilia's hand stay there. His eyes didn't move. "Don't worry about it. I'm more concerned about Link." He sighed. "Whatever happened, it must've really spooked him. I haven't seen him this depressed since he broke both arms wrestling some angry goats."

Ilia began to gently rub the youth's tense back in a circular pattern. Her chaliced hands could feel the tense knots that had accumulated in the youth's muscles from his intense daily training. His neck instinctively leaned forward from the soothing massage. "Are you sure it was her?" The ranch girl suggested softly.

Colin didn't move. "What do you mean?"

Ilia was quiet for a moment. Her eyes flashed with the panic of guilt. It was too late to stop now. "I'm just saying…what if someone else is causin' him all this pain?"

Colin straightened up and Ilia stopped rubbing his back. There were splotches of water from her soapy hands, but that seemed the least of his concerns. "Who else could it be then?"

Ilia sighed. "I don't wanna' be the one to throw accusations, but we don't really know everyone we're travelin' with that well. I trust Tifa and Zelda, but what about Kari or Midna? They always act so secluded and mysterious."

The intense look Colin gave her sent chills down her spine. "Kari is my friend. Don't talk about him like that."

The ranch girl swallowed hard. "Sorry, I was just thinking out loud." She returned her hands to her sides as the two sat awkwardly for a moment or so. "What do you think of Midna? She seems to know Link pretty well. And I don't really like the way she talks to him sometimes."

Two birds flew in front of them, one persistently chasing the other. The first bird rested for a few seconds in a tree branch. Once the second arrived, however, the first darted off and the chase began anew.

"Ilia, can I ask you a question?" Colin asked thoughtfully.

"Sure," she responded. Her mouth curled into a smirk. "Doesn't mean I'll answer it."

Colin forced a quiet laugh. "Fair enough." He clasped his hands in front of him and leaned forward on his legs. "Ilia, do you still…you know…love him?" He paused as he tried to find the right words. "Is that why you're so suspicious of everyone?"

Ilia scowled fiercely at him. She rose sharply to her feet and crossed her arms defensively. "What kind of question is that?"

Colin shrugged his shoulders, although a hint of red began to dot his cheeks. "I was just wondering. You seem awfully concerned about the people he's with."

Ilia sighed in frustration as she tried to keep her voice polite. Colin noticed a slight tug on the corner of her lips as she tried to maintain a smile. "Y'know, I should really get back to doing laundry. Did you need anything washed?"

Colin shook his head.

The ranch girl nodded and rushed over to the Kokiri Girl. "Hey Tifa, how would you like to play a game of hide-and-seek? I need you to find someone to help me with this dirty laundry."

Colin just shrugged his shoulders. He picked up his pad and writing utensil. A classic Ordonian tune came to his whistling lips as he continued sketching.

He would never understand women.

It took another several days before the company finally left the hilly plain that separated Holodrum from Labrynna. Tempers rose as their food began to dwindle and exhaustion set in for some. Wild animals and monsters confronted them on several occasions, but none of the encounters were so overwhelming that the warriors couldn't handle it. The group continued to cover ground each day. Colin trained with Link and improved steadily as they traveled, but he realized he still had a ways to go if he was going to defeat Atrayu.

After emerging from the hills, the company reached a thick forest. The dense canopy made finding the path difficult at times. Luckily, there were enough animals to hunt that the company was able to supplement their low food supply. Tifa felt right at home in the forest, but everyone else couldn't wait to leave. Fortunately, the weary travelers eventually forged through the sea of trees a few days later where their destination awaited them.

The kingdom of Labrynna was a prosperous land and one of Hyrule's closest allies, sharing the nation's southwest border while being directly west of Holodrum. Two mountain ranges separated it from its neighbors, Talus Peaks to the northwest and the Rolling Ridge to the northeast. The second of these two large peaks stretched further into Hylian territory where they eventually whittled down into the Ordonian hills that Link was so familiar with. At the very heart of Labrynna, right by the southern coast, lay the large settlement of Lynna Village. Many of its inhabitants lived off the sea as sailors or fishermen, and those who didn't had some other connection to its life-sustaining waters. These proud men boasted stories of their adventures, including tales of the Zora, Crescent Island, and the ominous Sea of No Return. The fresh fish they caught were exported to Hyrule and other parts of the continent.

North of the village lay the grand palace of Labrynna's ruler, Queen Ambi. A close friend of Zelda, she worked closely with Hyrule's monarch to ensure strong relations between their two countries. Despite being slightly older than Zelda, the two women had taken the throne around the same time. While Hyrule struggled with Zant's first invasion, Labrynna went through a crisis of its own. The assassination of the previous king by a group of bandits had thrown the nation on the brink of civil war. Luckily, the thieves were caught before fighting broke out, but the uncertainty of the nation's future remained. It was with hesitancy that Queen Ambi took the throne and attempted to restore order to the shaken nation. Her plight resonated with her childhood friend, Princess Zelda, and the two vowed to help one another rebuild.

When Zant invaded Hyrule a second time, Ambi was more than willing to lend assistance. As soon as Labrynna's diplomat returned from the council of the great nations, she had her advisers gather a portion of their army to send to Hyrule. Much to her surprise, her soldiers returned unscratched a week later bearing news from the Duke of Crimea that the war was already won but Zelda was not to be found. The following weeks passed in agony for the young woman as she worried ceaselessly for her friend. At least, until a letter was handed to her only a few days ago.

Strangely, this letter lacked the royal seal that all of Zelda's others possessed. Still, the handwriting belonged to the monarch; there was no forging her elegant calligraphy perfected by years of practice. The letter was short on details; the words themselves took up no more than half the parchment. It was just enough to inform Ambi to expect the presence of her and her companions and request appropriate accommodations upon their arrival. Of course, the queen of Labrynna was ecstatic to hear of her visit and would grant the request without hesitation. Still, in the back of her mind, she wondered about the sudden unannounced visit. Little did she know, as she pondered these thoughts, her guests were closer than expected.

The small group of weary travelers drew several curious stares as they walked through the quiet, unpaved streets to the palace. Several, especially Colin, Tifa, and Ilia, were ecstatic to see civilization for the first time in several weeks. Zelda lead the procession, pointing to the large building in the distance and giving her companions some encouragement. Kari, Link, and Midna walked in silence while the rest took in the sights. They frowned in disappointment as they saw how primitive the village was compared to the robust Horon Village. Canoes and fishing nets were scattered all over the sandy shore. The rhythmic swooshing of the waves carried from the sea and the strong scent of salt stimulated their nostrils, causing Tifa to lick the air curiously. As they passed through the village, they noticed one small shop, but the rest of the buildings were shanty wooden structures bound together by dried straw.

Link raised a hand to massage his temple as he walked. So many thoughts and worries were running through his head that it hurt. His brain pounded against his skull like a hammer. He could barely hear the conversations of his companions as his thoughts drowned out the outside world and consumed him. His mind recalled memories from his first adventure; somehow he remembered things being much simpler during those days. There were dangers and monsters back then, yes, but he always had Midna and his natural instincts to depend on. Somehow, things seemed more complicated now.

_Maybe I would be better off on my own. Things would be so much easier._

The thought was awfully enticing, so he chewed on it a little longer. He wouldn't have to worry about Colin. Or his feelings for Midna. Or the passing of Rusl. And most appealing of all, he could transform whenever he wanted.

The hero shivered as the thought ran through his mind like a hidden delight. Ever since his fight with Atrayu, the urge to become a wolf returned stronger than before. Even now, his fingers trembled slightly with anticipation as he awaited an opportunity to be alone and cover himself in fur. The complexities and worries of life would fade into oblivion beneath the feral instinct that dwelt deep inside him. Yet, part of him also feared that transformation. With the wolf becoming stronger within him, he felt his restraint on it slowly loosening. At times, an unnatural lust for blood and battle would come over him that was both foreign and satisfying. He feared the day where his restraint would snap like a broken collar. There was no telling what horrors might unfold.

_Was the wolf a part of him or was he a part of the wolf?_

Midna looked at the hero with concern in her eyes. Her voice snapped the hero back to reality.

"Keep spacing out and you'll walk right into a wall, Link."

The hero shook his head. He paused a moment as her comment registered. He faked a smile. "That's impossible. I have reflexes like a cat."

The twilight princess raised an eyebrow. "Strange. You seem more like a slobbering mutt to me."

Link's face soured. "Well, I guess that makes you slower than a moblin."

Midna looked at him speechless for a couple of second. "What's that?"

"Never mind." The hero turned his attention to the road in front. A large building loomed ahead of them. "I think we're here."

They had stopped in front of a large stone wall blocked by two large iron gates. Carved into the iron were various pictures from throughout Labrynna's history, including a rendition of its first king, a large crowd of humans and Gorons gathering to celebrate the unification of the country, and a picture of a strange harp. Two guards stood at the entrance in full armor with short swords brandished at their waists. Zelda spoke to them while the others waited.

Kari examined the designs on the door and focused on the harp in particular. He squinted his eyes and felt the smooth bumps of the carving with his finger. "What is this instrument?" He asked to no one in particular.

The guard pulled a small string, ringing a bell atop the gate that sent an echoing ring to signal the arrival of guests. While gears squealed to life hidden behind the wall to open the gate, Zelda walked to the Sheikah and answered his question.

"That, Kari, is what we have come for. It is called the Harp of Ages." Her eyes turned to the gates as she heard the gears behind rattle to life. "It is said that its wielder can travel through time like a boat on the ocean, to whatever destination they wish. Labrynna, after all, is called the Land of Ages. This instrument is the symbol of their nation."

Midna rolled her eyes. "You mean like the Rod of Seasons was to Holodrum?" She looked bitterly to the castle. "Oh great. More political dogs to deal with. Good thing there's plenty of bones to go around."

The Sheikah spun around. "We needed to bring bones?"

The Twili laughed to herself and shook her head. Zelda stifled a quiet chuckle as well.

Kari's eyes grew thoughtful. "Wait…bones for humans?" He paused as the realization hit him. "Is this more of your strange humor?"

Midna placed a passing hand on his shoulder, causing him to tense. "You're getting better…but still a little slow to the finish line, Kari." The proud shadow warrior just turned his face and pretended to distract himself with a couple of lizards scampering on the ground nearby.

The large iron gates slowly came to a halt, yielding passage into the castle where an envoy and two more guards awaited them. The envoy was a plump man with a jolly face and pale skin. His doublet barely contained his large girth, but his jovial manner and large smile made the newcomers instantly feel at home.

"Welcome to Labrynna, Queen Zelda. We are honored to have you and your friends as our honored guests." He gave a short bow. Midna chuckled to herself as the jovial ball was careful not to go too far lest he fall and roll over. The man straightened himself and continued speaking. "My name is Corliss. If you will but follow me, I will take you to Queen Ambi."

He began to lead and they followed, the guards flanking the procession on both sides. The entry garden they passed through was just in the mid-autumn blooms. Most of the summer flowers had already run their course, but there were a few marigolds, popples, roses, acacias, and carnations lending their beautiful colors in a wonderful collage. Even the trees planted throughout the garden joined in the scene with their colorful leaves. The entire atmosphere smelled like a perfume shop. A small river decorated with stone masonry flowed through the center of the garden, causing the main path to cross over a tiny footbridge. The rippling of the water and the abundant plant life gave the illusion of a forest; through the various shrubberies they could barely make out the marble of the palace.

The inside of the palace was no less impressive as Queen Ambi had taken every effort to lift the atmosphere with bright colors and simplistic but effective decorations. Torches burned on either side of the main hallway, sitting atop bronze columns on either wall. Stain glass windows cast beams of light onto the velvet carpet, which felt like soft grass beneath their shoes. Just like the garden, there were large amounts of plants on either side; some hung from hooks on the columns while others sat gently in ceramic pots on carved oak tables. Between the columns were busts of past Labrynnan monarchs carved in marble, while large water-colored landscapes adorned much of the remaining wall space.

After proceeding through the elaborate halls for a short time, they came to the throne room. The velvet carpet they had followed met its end at a plush scarlet throne where Ambi herself sat. The Queen, despite her youthful appearance, was slightly older than Zelda. Much of her hair was hidden behind a navy-blue butterfly hat, while her royal dress had a simple white and soft pink pattern. Her skin was fair but her demeanor calm as she casually discussed business with the crowd of advisers around her.

Ambi's face lit up immediately when she caught sight of Zelda. She quickly waved her advisers away and rose from her throne. The crowd of grumpy old men looked at the unexpected guests and shuffled out a side exit, grumbling and complaining about not getting any work done with such constant interruptions.

Much to everyone's surprise, Ambi and Zelda ran to one another like giddy children and embraced. With royal customs and personas cast to the wayside, they were nothing more than two good friends overjoyed to see one another, if only for a moment.

"It is so good to see you, Zelda," the monarch of Labrynna exclaimed when they had finished hugging. She observed the young woman up and down, taking notice of her casual attire. "Interesting taste in clothing. Is that the latest style in Hyrule these days?"

The monarch shook her head as she looked at her traveling outfit. "No, these are more practical than anything else. But much has happened that I must fill you in on."

Ambi clapped excitedly. "Yes, you must. When I saw your letter, I was overjoyed to hear you were safe. However, I must confess my curiosity of why you are here. Is everything okay?"

Zelda smiled politely and shrugged her shoulders. "We have much to talk about, friend. But first, I believe some of my companions and I could use some rest." She cast a quick glance to to the weary bunch. They all stood in awkward silence observing the throne room while they awaited instructions.

Ambi smiled. "But of course." She clapped twice, causing Corliss to step forward. "I will have a marvelous feast to celebrate your arrival. I have a few other guests I would like you to meet as well, and it will provide a more comfortable atmosphere for conversation. In the meantime, I will have Corliss show you and your companions to their accommodations."

Kari stepped forward and shook his head. "All of this is not necessary. We have lived off berries and wild game for several weeks now. We can provide for ourselves."

Ilia jabbed him sharply in the ribs, causing him to double over. "Quiet! I don't want to eat another wild animal if I don't have to."

Ambi chuckled and motioned for Corliss to lead them out with a tilt of her head. The envoy bowed and began to walk out of the throne room, beckoning for them to follow with his hand. Like sheep pursuing a shepherd, they followed him out and down a series of halls. Midna, and Zelda were eachgiven an individual room, whereas Colin and Kari shared one room while Tifa and Ilia shared another. One by one, each of the weary travelers shuffled into their respective room and closed the door to freshen up for dinner. Eventually, only Link and Corliss remained.

"And this, Sir Link, is your room." Corliss pushed the door slightly open, his trademark smile still brightening his face. "Dinner will be ready in a few hours. Should you need to find your companions, their rooms are just down the hall."

The hero thanked him, and the jolly man soon took off down the hall the same way he had come, the sound of his elegant shoes scuffing against the carpeted floor. Link pushed the door open and shuffled over to the canopy bed. As he dropped his equipment onto the soft, feather bed, he paid no mind to the cushioned pillows or the satin sheets that awaited him. As he closed the maroon tapestries in the window, he paid no attention to their intricate design or the incredible view his room offered. The many foreign plants adorning the room and the brilliantly crafted statue in the corner could not divert his attention for all their glory as he approached the door and locked it.

Indeed, there was only one thing on the hero's mind; had been only one thing since he arrived in Labrynna. He walked over to the crackling fireplace and felt the warmth of the hearth against his skin. His body tingled as he felt the sharp pain of the transformation take place, the Triforce on his left hand glowing ever so softly. As a coat of warm, silver fur encased him, the hero rested his large snout on the plush carpet near the fireplace and curled his tail comfortably around his legs. As the wolf closed his eyes and felt the heat against his face, a voice in the back of his mind urged him to prepare for the dinner; he paid it no mind. At last, he was feral and alone, and not even a royal banquet would pull him away from that.

* * *

Zelda had to admit it was strange being in a dress again after traveling through the wilderness for so long. Much to her delight, Queen Ambi had provided her with quite a large selection in her closet to choose from. In the end, after washing up, she decided on a sleeveless red dress with an accompanying fur coat to cover her shoulders. Her hair was tied back in a long ponytail, and atop her head sat the royal crown she had kept hidden amongst her things. As it sat softly in her hair, she felt like royalty again for better or for worse. She had to laugh as she looked down at the unsightly travel boots that clashed with her otherwise elegant attire; there were simply no other shoes available in her size.

As she strode down the hall to where the banquet was to be held, she had to remind herself that she was the guest this time. Official business would be discussed, this she knew, but at least she would be able to relax a little. Ambi was an old friend, after all.

A door squealed open in front of her, and the monarch stopped to observe a young woman with flowing blue hair walk through the doorway. Her full-body sleeveless dress faded into several shades of indigo and azure, and golden jewelry hung around her neck and arms. Her cobalt-colored sandals tapped softly against the round to some unknown rhythm, and her arm held a beautiful harp tight against her side.

The mysterious young woman looked at Zelda with cerulean eyes that matched the monarch's own. Her eyes closed and she flashed a quick smile. "Excuse me, would you know how to get to the banquet hall? I seem to have forgotten the way."

Zelda smiled and motioned for her to follow with her hand. "Really? I was headed there myself. You may join me if you like." The young woman nodded and walked beside the monarch, her light frame barely making any sound on the floor.

The two turned down a hall and passed several torches and large paintings. As they walked, the young woman hummed a mysterious tune. Zelda stole a quick glance at the harp beneath her arm and smiled.

"That's a lovely instrument you have there. Did you make it yourself?"

The young woman seemed slightly surprised. Her eyes looked bashfully at the instrument. "Oh, why thank you." She replied somewhat absentmindedly. "It was given to me a long time ago. You could say it's a family heirloom."

Zelda nodded, stopping for a moment to admire the craftsmanship. "What a beautiful heirloom." Her eyes met those of the young woman. "My name is Zelda, by the way." She ventured. "What about you?"

The young woman looked away for a second before making eye contact. "I am called Nayru. It is a pleasure to meet you, Zelda." She held out the intricately designed harp. "Would you like to hold it?"

The monarch was slightly surprised. She reluctantly accepted the offer and took the harp in her hands. As she looked over the instrument, she noticed the more intricate details of the design. Unlike most harps, it was a circular shape equally divided into two colored halves: magenta and blue. The top was decorated with three golden cones and a central jewel. The six strings used to play the notes were attached at different angles to the bottom arc. Being sensitive to magical energies, Zelda instantly sensed ancient power coursing through the instrument. Though she didn't say anything, intuition told her this was the Harp of Ages they had come searching for. What she couldn't explain was her sudden fascination with it.

She handed the instrument back to Nayru and the two continued down the walkway until they reached the banquet hall. As they opened the large wainscot doors, they were greeted by a large cloth-covered table filled with candles, silver plates, and eating utensils. Most of her companions had already arrived, although one chair was noticeably empty. The room was filled with plants like the rest of the palace, and a large chandelier hung overhead for ambiance. The hall was filled with the chatter from the small party of dinner guests, consisting of Ambi, Nayru, one other young woman, and Zelda's companions. None of the food had been served yet, but the tasty aromas from the nearby kitchen did much to whet everyone's appetites. Zelda took her seat next to the ruler of Labrynna, while Nayru sat beside a green-haired woman the monarch didn't recognize.

"I hope you brought your appetite," Ambi whispered to Zelda.

The monarch chuckled. "Anything is better than what I have eaten for the past month."

She nodded, taking a quick inspection of which guests had yet to arrive. She elbowed Zelda gently under the table. "Say, aren't we missing one of your companions?"

Zelda's brows raised as she began to look up to the table. She saw Colin looking anxiously between his plate and the kitchen door. Midna had her arms crossed and her eyes wandered around the room in boredom. Kari looked questioningly at the utensils in front of him, carefully inspecting the fork and knife to figure out how to use them. Ilia let Tifa sit on her lap since the poor Kokiri girl was too short to reach the table with conventional chairs. Tatl perched on the back of the chair, preparing for a snooze.

"Come to think of it, I don't see Link," Zelda commented. She shrugged his shoulders. "Perhaps he just needs a bit more time."

At that moment, the doors from the kitchen burst open as kitchen servants came bearing the first course of the meal. All of the eager guests watched in silent anticipation as the covers were taken off to reveal roasted cuckoo with sides of potatoes and bread. The steam rolled off the cooked bird and soared to the chandelier above. The servants walked around the table passing out the food until everyone was served.

Ilia's face soured as she looked at the cuckoo placed on her plate as if it were garbage. "Why do we always eat meat? Can't we have just vegetables for a change?"

Kari grunted. "Vegetables are for those who cannot hunt." He took the knife and stabbed the meat savagely. When the utensil simply stuck into the meat, he tried to stab it with the fork but yielded the same result.

Ilia rolled her eyes. "At least I can use normal eating utensils."

Kari furrowed his brows in concentration. "It is not my fault you Hylians use such strange tools." Ilia just ignored his comment and picked at her bread and potatoes.

Ambi watched in mild horror as Zelda's guests attacked the food with little reserve or elegance. The rattling of utensils against plates and the noise of loud chewing restricted the flow of conversation. Neither she nor Zelda had finished their first plate, and Colin was already on his second. Splotches of food were all over Tifa's face, while Ilia ate everything but the meat. Kari still couldn't figure out how to use human eating utensils; in frustration he finally contented himself to eat with his hands. Midna merely stared coldly at her food without touching it. Link's chair was still empty.

"I see your guests lack proper social etiquette," Ambi said somewhat appalled.

Zelda's cheeks turned a hint of red. "Well, not everyone was raised in the court like we were, Ambi."

The queen of Labrynna nodded hesitantly. "This is true. I suppose we cannot begrudge them for their upbringing. Still, I wish you had taught them _something_ before bringing them here." Zelda just laughed.

Before long, the second round of plates came through the kitchen doors full of delectable pastries from Labrynna's best bakers. The weary travelers attacked the platter like a pack of wolves as soon as it was placed on the table. Zelda and Ambi watched on the sidelines in mild horror, content to distract themselves with their own idle chatter. Zelda occasionally glanced at Nayru and the other mysterious guest out of the corner of her eye. The two were having their own conversation. She couldn't figure out who they were or why they were here, but hopefully she would learn soon. As it turned out, she didn't have to wait long.

"Attention everyone," Ambi called out once she thought everyone had had their fill. Slowly, the clinking of utensils on plates came to a halt and the dinner guests directed their attention towards her. She smiled like a good hostess was supposed to. "Now that we are all rested, I would like all of you to meet two of our honored guests tonight." She looked over to Nayru and the other woman. "Go ahead ladies, introduce yourselves."

Nayru was the first to stand. She smiled and gave a small curtsy. "Hello, my name is Nayru." She was quick to sit back down.

The other young woman was a stark contrast to Nayru's quiet nature. Her vibrant green hair was placed into two buns at the sides, while her green dress had puffed sleeves and strings of blue fabric that resembled flower petals. Her bright green eyes and large smile gave her the appearance of a Kokiri. She looked at the curious table. "Hello everyone. My name is Farore. It's so nice to meet you all."

Zelda furrowed her brows in concentration. "Would you happen to know Din?"

Farore's eyes brightened. "Actually, she's the reason why we're here."

The monarch nodded. "Then are you oracles as well?"

Farore smiled knowingly. "You indeed are wise, Bearer of Wisdom." Zelda's lips curled in a subtle display of surprise. The green-haired girl noticed the gesture and laughed. "Don't be surprised. I am the Oracle of Secrets; there are few things that I do not know."

Kari looked to the other young woman. "So Nayru is…"

"The Oracle of Ages," Nayru said softly. She remained in her chair, but a little red came to her soft cheeks.

"So what brings you to Labrynna?" Zelda asked. She turned to Ambi. "Did you summon them here?"

The queen of Labrynna shook her head. "No, they came to me shortly after I received your letter. It is quite amazing, really, how the timing worked out."

Farore nodded her head. "I will explain. For some time now, Farore and I have isolated ourselves from the affairs of Labrynna and its people, choosing instead to live solitary lives spent praying for the world's safety. A little while ago, we felt an evil presence unlike anything we've ever felt before come into this world. We were unsure of what to make of it at first, but we knew something had to be done. Before long, the Goddesses appeared to us in a dream. They told us in order to stop it, we needed to travel to Labrynna and meet with the ones they had chosen to fight it." She tilted her head to the side. "And so here we are."

Tifa's eyes lit up. Chocolate was smudged all over her little Kokiri lips. "So do you dance with Din a lot?"

Farore shrugged her shoulders. "We don't really dance, little one. Nayru can sing well and play the harp, but I've never had much musical talent." She looked around at her listeners. "Besides, Din loves people too much to spend her life in solitude."

"Actually, she sent us a letter shortly after you left Holodrum." Nayru added. She paused for a moment as she placed the Harp of Ages on the table. "She said you might need this."

Colin looked at the instrument curiously. "What is it? It looks kinda familiar."

"That is the Harp of Ages. The very reason why we came here," Zelda said. Her eyes didn't leave the instrument. "Do you remember how I showed you the design on the door?"

The swordsman shook his head. "Kinda. I think I was more concerned with food at the time." Several of the guests chuckled softly as Colin looked at the instrument. "So you mean we can just have it? We don't have to pay you rupees for it or anything?"

Nayru smiled at the ranch boy. "Of course you can have it. No rupees needed. Din told us about what happened in Holodrum; we couldn't believe it. These are dark times, and we wish to do whatever we can to aid the will of the Goddesses."

Kari looked at the Harp of Ages and then to his companions. "So how do we use it to awaken a sage?"

Midna glared at the Sheikah. "Please tell me you just learned sarcasm."

The Sheikah shook his head. "I am afraid that concept still eludes me." His gaze turned back to the instrument. "It would be easier if I knew who the sage was."

The silence that followed was incredibly awkward.

At last, Zelda muttered the obvious fact. "We never thought much about it. We were fortunate with Tifa, but the other chosen ones could be miles from here."

Midna chuckled bitterly to herself. "Great…we came all this way and for what? We have a conductor, an ocarina, and now a harp. Why try to save the world when we can form our own traveling band?"

"Midna!" Zelda admonished.

The twilight princess merely shrugged her shoulders and rose from her chair. "Do what you want. Wake me up if you think of something useful."

The table was silent as she left the room and rattled the door behind her. Ilia stretched her arms and stared blankly at the leftover crumbs on her plate. "Someone pulled her tail too tightly."

Ambi laughed nervously as she tried to lighten the situation. "Well, what can you tell us, Farore? You seem to know an awful lot."

The Oracle of Secrets looked to Zelda and her companions. "Well, why would the Goddesses give you the instrument if the sage was not already present? My intuition says the sages you need are already in this room."

Zelda looked with inspiration at the Kokiri girl on Ilia's lap. "Tifa, do you remember what it felt like just before you awakened as the Sage of the Forest?"

The forest sage frowned for a moment in thought. "Well, I remember sleeping a lot. And I was really fascinated by Link's ocarina. I could sit and listen to it for hours while he played. Anytime he let me hold it, it was like I was coming home."

Nayru snapped a finger. "Then each sage must have a specific connection with their respective instrument. Almost like it is calling out to their spirit." She looked to the Hylian monarch. "Wouldn't you agree, Zelda?"

She instantly understood the implication behind Nayru's words. The monarch had made no effort to hide her fascination with the harp. That, combined with the fact that her patron goddess, Nayru, was often referred to as the goddess of time, seemed to confirm her words. Zelda closed her eyes and bowed her head as if she were being knighted. "If I am to be one of the chosen sages, then I will humbly accept the task appointed to me by the Three."

Kari nodded his head. "But that still leaves the Rod of Seasons."

Colin looked around to the empty chair. "But doesn't Link have it?"

Ilia's cheeks were redder than a tomato. "Well, actually…I've been holdin' onto it for safe keepings. It was just too pretty to let him dirty it up."

Ambi looked to the embarrassed ranch girl. "So do you still have it?"

She nodded quickly. "Yeah…I hid it in my room for safekeeping."

Farore nodded approvingly. "Which means that you might be…"

Colin's mouth dropped. He looked dumbfounded at Ilia with eyes wider than marbles. "Ilia? A sage?"

The poor ranch girl wanted to crawl under the table. "Wait? What? Me?" She paused as the idea slowly started to sink in. "I suppose…I mean if you all think so. I guess there's only one way to find out." She scooted Tifa off her lap and rose from her chair. "I can get it if ya'll would like."

Zelda also rose from her chair. "I will accompany you. I know it must be a lot to process."

The two women left the banquet hall temporarily, leaving the rest of the guests unsure of what to do. Ambi called for more pastries, and the guests consumed them more out of boredom than any sense of hunger or appetite. All except for Colin.

"You know…" the Ordonian thought out loud as he finished chewing another pastry, "is it just me or are all the sages girls? Do you think the Goddesses show favoritism?" His comment drew a quiet chuckle.

A few minutes later and the two women returned with the Rod of Seasons. Ilia sat down uncomfortably with the artifact across her chest, and Zelda retrieved the Harp of Ages from Nayru. Throughout the entire time, Kari had been going over different songs he knew, trying to think of which one he would need to conduct.

The three of them stood up. Kari looked awkwardly between the two women. "I do not know which song is the correct one, but I will try my best."

He looked to Ilia first. "Now, if memory serves, I believe the Rod of Seasons belongs to the Sage of Fire. Someone with a lively personality and a strong will. They are loyal to their friends…but also have a hot temper and little patience." He paused for a moment. "That last part seems to fit."

The ranch girl glowered at him. "I dare you to keep talking."

The Sheikah ignored her comment. "Now, I'm going to try playing the Bolero of Fire. Since the Rod of Seasons isn't an instrument, just hold it and we'll see what happens."

Ilia did as she was instructed but looked at the Sheikah with contempt. She gripped the rod close to her chest and sat down in her chair. Kari slid his baton into his hand and began to conduct a song from memory. A ringing echoed from the silver instrument as he moved it in various directions. The ranch girl closed her eyes and let the ringing penetrate her mind and resonate with her spirit. She began to sing in tune with the ringing and tapped the rod in her hand. Images of flames danced on her eyelids; Death Mountain erupted with lava and large burning rocks slammed to the ground. As the dust settled, everything blackened until only the Rod of Seasons came into sight.

The Sage of Fire had awakened.

When Kari finished conducting his tune, he glanced at the startled ranch girl. "Was it the right song? Do you feel any different?"

Everyone waited in silence as Ilia finished humming to herself. She opened her eyes. The significance of her destiny hadn't quite dawned on her yet. "I do and I don't. I understand I'm the Sage of Fire now, but I'm still mad at you for your comment."

Colin chuckled. "She's still the same Ilia."

Ilia glared in his direction but with a softer expression. "Give me a break. I'm still trying to grasp this whole sage thing."

Farore bounced excitedly in her chair. "It really is an amazing experience. It will take you some time before you understand what exactly it means and what it allows you to do, but you will come to value it." These words seemed to comfort the ranch girl.

Kari turned to Zelda, who had the Harp of Ages. "Now, it's your turn. Are you ready?"

Zelda smiled apprehensively. "With all the other responsibilities I have, what's one more? I'm ready when you are."

Kari nodded. "I believe the Harp of Ages belongs to the Sage of Water. So I will try conducting the Serenade of Water."

Zelda closed her eyes as the Sheikah began to conduct another tune. As with Ilia, a ringing echoed from his baton with the various notes. He played a sad, soothing melody that gradually rose in pitch. The song was short but sweet.

"Do you feel any different?" he asked when he had finished.

The monarch loosened her grip on the harp and opened her eyes. "Sadly, no."

The Sheikah frowned in confusion. "Strange. I thought I conducted the right song." He looked thoughtfully at the Wind Waker while he figured out his mistake. At last, he slapped his forehead and shook his head. "Ah, of course! The Harp of Ages belongs to the Sage of Light. So I must play the Prelude of Light."

Colin whispered in Ilia's ear. "How does he know all this?"

The ranch girl shrugged her shoulders. "No idea. Guess we just have to trust his judgment."

Kari looked at Zelda. "Sorry about the mistake. I know I have the right song this time."

The monarch nodded politely. "I am ready when you are."

For the second try, Kari conducted a more upbeat tune with higher notes. After a few seconds, Zelda closed her eyes and joined in the melody on the harp. The arrangement carried images to her eyelids as well. Pictures of the Sacred Realm and the ancient Temple of Time appeared on her eyelids as the melody stirred her spirit awake. She felt a power stir inside her differed from the Triforce, one she was not familiar with.

Kari brought his melody to a close. "Well?" He looked at her expectantly.

Zelda opened her eyes and nodded. "You picked the right song this time. I feel different, but I don't. It's really difficult to explain."

Ilia nodded. "Exactly. I think Tifa might be the only one who can understand."

The Kokiri girl laughed. "It's like coming home from a long trip. Or waking up from a long nap." She hopped excitedly in her chair. "Now you two are like me. We're sisters!"

Zelda and Ilia weren't quite sure how to respond. Part of that was from the shock that still gripped them. Although they didn't quite understand the significance of their awakenings, they could comprehend that they were the ones who had to stop Mudora now. The two women smiled at each other but didn't say anything. Seeing their hesitation, Ambi came to the rescue.

"Well, we have had quite an eventful dinner here. I am glad that everything worked out in the end. I would like to propose one last toast to the Goddesses and their triumph over evil before we retire for the evening."

The clinking of goblets and the shouting of the toast signaled the end of the dinner. Gradually, everyone began to rise from their chairs and shuffle out of the great hall as servants emerged from the kitchen like mice to clean up the mess. Zelda was just about to leave for her room when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to find Ambi smiling at her.

"And where are you headed? I thought we were going to have a chat. Woman to woman?"

Zelda managed a tired grin. "Very well, Ambi. I just pray I do not fall asleep in the midst of it."

The Labrynnan monarch smirked. "Then we will just have to keep the conversation lively."

The two women headed for Ambi's private chambers, located in a wing of the palace separate from the guest hall. Zelda had been in the room several times before—she and Ambi frequently had private discussions here where they knew they wouldn't be disturbed. They reclined in two soft, leather chairs by the fireplace while Ambi's personal maidservant brought hot tea for the both of them. They let their cares melt away in the fireplace while they listened to the hypnotic crackling of the firewood. Zelda always loved observing the fresco on the ceiling above depicting the night sky and its various constellations. It was surprisingly accurate and served as a great way to reinforce childhood astronomy lessons.

"You know…if I stay here much longer, I _will _fall asleep," Zelda joked. She continued to stare entranced at the painted stars above.

Ambi leaned over in her chair. She had taken off her butterfly hat long ago and now let her red hair flow wild and untamed across her shoulders. "Well, then tell me about Hyrule. It has been so long since I personally visited. You know how it is…royal duties and all."

Zelda took a deep breath. "I wish I knew. It's been over a month since I have been home. I think about my people every day."

Ambi lifted the cup from the nearby table and placed it to her lips. After a quick sip, she placed the cup down. "Really? Why have you been away for so long?"

The Hylian monarch's eyes dropped. "It's a long story, but the main reason is to stop whatever evil Zant has managed to awaken. His name is Mudora, I believe." She looked imploringly at her friend. "I just don't know, Ambi. Did I make the right choice? Should I have stayed behind and watched my country?"

Ambi looked away to the hearth. "I will not lie to you, Zelda. I did not like the reports my soldiers gave me when they returned from Hyrule. Much of it has been ravaged by the war; there seems to be very little food left, and many of the people seemed anxious and uneasy, especially with winter only a few months away."

Zelda sighed. "My fears are realized then."

She turned back to Zelda. "The Duke of Crimea seems to be doing his best to take care of things. Besides, if you had not come, the sage inside of you would have never awakened.

The fire suddenly popped louder than usual, causing both women to jump in surprise. They shared a quiet chuckle, but Zelda's face quickly turned serious.

"I actually don't know how I feel about being the Sage of Light. It is certainly an honor, but it also complicates things. Now my companions need me more than before, but so does Hyrule." She placed her hands on her temples. "There's just no easy way out."

Ambi leaned forward in her chair. "Zelda, just relax. Trust in the Goddesses and they won't lead you astray. They know what they're doing."

Zelda smiled. "Thank you, Ambi. Sometimes I need a good reminder."

The Labrynnan monarch nodded her head. "That's what friends are for. But let us move onto lighter conversation." A devious smirk crept onto her lips. "So why was that handsome hero of yours not at dinner tonight?"

Zelda smiled playfully. "How should I know? I am not his mother."

Ambi nodded approvingly. "No, this is true. But you could be something else to him."

"Ambi!" Zelda blushed and gave her friend a playful punch.

The mischievous young woman folded her hands in front of her chest. "I am just saying…he is available and it is about time you found a suitor."

Zelda shook her head. "I will have none of that. He and I live in two completely different worlds."

Ambi sighed reluctantly. "Well, what do you think of him? How well do you know each other?"

The Hylian monarch folded her hands defensively. "We have had a number of conversations in our time together, but that is all. In that time, I have developed a strong respect and admiration for him but nothing more."

"Nothing more, huh?" Ambi repeated, clearly unconvinced. "Well, I suppose I will just have to intervene then."

"What does that mean?"

There was a twinkle in Ambi's eye. "Oh, nothing major. I was just thinking of hosting a grand ball to celebrate your presence here in Labrynna. Maybe sometime in the next few days. There will be lots of food and merrymaking, and, of course, dancing. Most people will expect you to come with a male escort. You know how nobles are."

Zelda scowled playfully at her friend. "Ambi, you're terrible! You've backed me into a corner." She stretched her arms as she released a loud yawn. "Well, I should get going. We will discuss this later, but I need to rest. Otherwise I might fall asleep on my way to my room." She rose from her chair, tucked the Harp of Ages beneath her arm, and walked towards the door. Ambi soon joined her and the two gave each other a quick embrace.

"Good night, Zelda." Ambi said.

"You too, Ambi."

The Hylian monarch exited the queen's chamber and slowly trudged down the hallway. It felt like weights were attached to her legs, and her eyes refused to stay open. Even so, she managed to finally make it to the hall where her companions' rooms were located. While her body was drained, her mind buzzed with the events of the past day. There was much to think about and no easy way to go about it.

She paused for a moment as she reached the door to Link's room. She hesitated for a moment; Ambi's playful taunts crossed her mind. She frowned at the comments and slowly brought her hand to tap softly against the door.

"I just want to make sure he is okay," she told herself.

There was silence as she waited patiently for a minute. She gave one final knock, this time a little louder. All that could be heard was the eerie silence of the hallway. She adjusted the harp underneath her arm and began to walk away. _He must already be asleep._

Suddenly, the lock clicked and the wooden door slowly squealed open. A Hylian face with scraggly blonde hair and disoriented eyes greeted her. "Zelda, was that you?"

She turned sharply around to face him. "My apologies, Link. I did not mean to wake you."

He shook his head. "I wasn't really asleep." He looked to the harp in her hand and then back at her. "What's on your mind?"

The monarch looked into his eyes. "You missed quite a bit at dinner this evening. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay."

The hero grimaced. "Oh…dinner. I guess I must have overslept or something. You know…being tired from the hike and all." He looked to the ground. "So did I miss much?"

She didn't buy it for a second. He had more stamina than any average human; she was not about to believe a small hike had completely sapped him of his strength. "Well, it's late and I do not wish to wake anyone."

Link blushed for a moment. "Of course. Would you like to come inside? I forgot people are sleeping."

She hesitated for a second. "Well, it is improper for a queen to enter the bedroom of a man alone." She took a deep breath. "But I suppose if I am only there a few minutes, no harm can come of it."

This time, Link's face turned three shades redder. "Oh, I completely forgot about that. I would never try anything.I completely understand if…"

Zelda held up her hand. "Do not trouble yourself, Link. I trust you."

The hero shut his mouth and stepped aside to allow her to enter. The monarch cast a glance to the bed, which she immediately noticed had not been disturbed save for the pile of equipment thrown onto the top layer of sheets. She strategically chose a chair near the fireplace and let herself recline in it. If she didn't know better, she thought she saw strands of fur on the rug closest to the hearth, but perhaps it was just her eyes playing tricks on her. Link walked to his bed and grabbed the scabbard containing the Master Sword, mostly just to keep his hands busy. He chose a chair across from Zelda and sat down uncomfortably in it. The monarch smiled to herself as she saw how tense he was.

"You seem uptight. Do I intimidate you that much?" Zelda broke the ice.

Link shook his head. "It's not you. This chair is just hard to get comfortable in."

The monarch chuckled softly. "Has anyone ever told you that you are a terrible liar? Your gestures give you away. They are just too expressive."

The hero tensed again. "Am I that obvious?" He began to spin the scabbard nervously in his hands.

Zelda nodded. "I am afraid so. Even if you were mute, I could still tell what you were thinking."

She was able to muster a small laugh from the troubled hero.

"So do you want to talk about what's bothering you?" Zelda ventured.

The hero shook his head. "That's okay. I'd rather sort through it on my own."

"Well, is there anything I can do to help?" She offered.

Link thought for a moment. He pointed to the harp lying on her lap. "Where did you get that?"

She lifted the instrument and placed it firmly in her hands, feeling the tight strings with her fingertips. They vibrated, playing a few stray notes. "Well, that is one of the things I wanted to tell you. At dinner, we were able to obtain this: it's called the Harp of Ages. We also awakened two more sages; it turns out I am the Sage of Light and Ilia is the Sage of Fire."

The hero's eyes widened. "Ilia? A sage? Can't say I saw that one coming." He folded his arms and looked to the fire. "Guess I did miss quite a bit." He paused for a second. "So do you play the harp?"

She nodded. "A little. I had to take lessons as a little girl." She rolled her eyes. "You know…royalty have to be proficient at everything."

Link smiled. "I see. Well, why don't you play a song? Music always helps me relax."

Zelda looked at him and then to the harp. "Well, if you insist." She placed the base on her lap and held the rim with one hand. Her other hand began to feel along the strings to get a feel for the instrument. "Now what song to play?" She thought back to the song Nayru had hummed on their way to the dinner. She reviewed it over and over in her mind until she thought she had a feel for the notes. It was a short, staccato melody that didn't seem too difficult to replicate. She could at least attempt it.

Much to the monarch's surprise, her hands deftly and perfectly replicated the melody from her mind as if they had always known it. The melody enchanted the air and had both listener and musician enamored with its strange power. The harp itself seemed to glow brighter as the song flowed through the notes and approached its end.

Finally, Zelda finished the song and allowed the glowing harp to rest on her lap. She was perfectly tranquil when Link's voice snapped her out of a daydream.

"Umm, Zelda, I don't know what that song was, but it seems to be doing something." The hero rose from his chair and looked at the harp cautiously. The scabbard was still firmly in his hand. As she looked at the brilliantly glowing harp, she sensed magical energy stirring within.

"What's happening?"

Suddenly, a bright light burst forth from the harp and encased both of them. The two instinctively grabbed each other's hand as they saw a rift open in the ceiling above them. Though they struggled to hang on, there was no escaping its powerful tug. They felt their bodies pulled violently from the floor and into the glowing rift.

"HANG ON!" One of them called out as they were shot into the unknown.

And just like that, both of them completely disappeared, leaving the room entirely empty.

* * *

_A/N- So I've been noticing that my chapters get progressively longer as the story goes on. Well…hope that's okay with everyone and hope everyone had a Merry Christmas! Happy New Year as well!_

_On a side note, I've been working on this story for two years now. Thanks to everyone who reads it for giving their support!_


	33. The Great Divide

When the blinding light finally faded and Link was able to open his eyes, he didn't see the elegantly furnished room he was expecting. Instead, blades of grass poked into his face like tiny fingers, tickling his cheeks and bringing him to his senses. As he lifted his face off the ground and spit the dirt out of his mouth, he rubbed his eyes in disbelief to confirm what he was seeing. Instead of furniture and a fireplace, he found himself in the middle of a field beneath the night sky. A large mountain loomed in the distance with its peak surrounded by a silver halo reflecting some of the pale light from the full moon. The crickets had ceased their rhythmic chirping; only the breeze that whipped across the grassy field on all sides broke the silence. The air was nippy against his cheeks and the wind only intensified it, but he had endured worse.

The hero placed a hand against his stomach and braced himself against the ground. There was no ignoring the queasiness gripping his body. He didn't know how long they had tumbled through whatever that place was, but his body didn't like it. He felt the ground around him and sighed in relief when he felt the scabbard to his side. He made a mental note of its location and continued to observe his surroundings while he let his stomach settle. As he narrowed his eyes and looked around at the sea of grass waving in the wind, he realized that something was missing.

A slight moan and the rustling of grass nearby caught the hero's attention. Like a bat flying in broad daylight, Zelda picked her head from the field disoriented and confused. Her hair was frazzled and her eyes darted around like a frightened animal to observe the foreign environment.

"Where are we?" she managed at last. Her breathing was quick and her wide eyes gave away the surprise she normally masked.

Link furrowed his brow. His eyes scanned the landscape but failed to find a recognizable landmark. "That's a good question. None of this looks familiar."

Suddenly, a realization struck the monarch and she ducked on her hands and knees. Her elegant fingers frantically parted the grass as she searched. Panic was written in her eyes until she finally stumbled upon what she was looking for. With a sigh of relief, she lifted the Harp of Ages and tucked it safely underneath her arm. "Perhaps a better question is _when_ are we."

Link nodded his head as he understood what she was getting at. "So is this the future?"

Zelda shook her head. "Or perhaps the distant past." She looked around just like Link had earlier. "But I have no idea where or when we are."

The hero stood and brushed off his rugged pants with quick swipes of his hands. "Well, I think it's safe to say we're not in Labrynna anymore."

Zelda rose to her feet as well. She frowned as she observed the accumulated dirt and wrinkles on the outfit Ambi gave her. "What a shame." The monarch sighed. "I really liked this dress too."

Link shrugged his shoulders. "Well, it's not exactly a traveling outfit." He stretched his arms and let the chilly night air fill his lungs. "So, do we explore where we are? Or do we return to our own time?"

The monarch began to aimlessly finger the strings of the harp. "How would we return?" She followed the hero's eyes to the instrument. "You mean with this?"

Link nodded. "Yeah, that thing brought us here. We should be able to use it to return, right?"

Zelda nodded slowly. "I believe so. Maybe if I try the same tune, it will have the opposite effect."

Link crossed his arms. "It's your decision." He took another deep breath. "Honestly, I enjoy being out here. Palaces make me feel like a caged animal."

The regal young woman smiled faintly. "Yes, it is lovely here." The smile quickly disappeared. "But we must get back to our companions. If this is another time, we have no business being here. Our presence tampers with the very fabrics of history."

"That assumes we're in the past," Link said with a smirk. Zelda was not amused. "You know what? I almost feel like I'm reliving the legend of the ancient Hero. You know…traveling through time and all."

Zelda shook her head. "Even so, we should return." She rested the sacred instrument against her shoulder and began to strum a few stray notes to warm up. "Now if I can just remember that melody."

She looked intently at the instrument as she concentrated. She kept fingering notes, listening to the sound they made in hopes of triggering her memory. Link looked on in anticipation. He couldn't quite place it, but something was making his hair stand on end. He sniffed the air and listened intently, but his keen senses couldn't detect anything unusual. He looked around carefully but saw nothing but grass waving in the moonlight. Perhaps the time travel had just disoriented him.

"I remember now!" Zelda said excitedly.

The hero nodded. "Then play it quickly. The sooner we leave, the better." He didn't tell her about the ominous feeling shaking in his bones. His travels had developed an intuition for approaching danger; he just hoped he was wrong.

Zelda didn't hesitate. She began to play the melody in the same manner that brought them here in the first place. The notes seemed to echo across the entire field as the music enchanted the atmosphere around them. Like before, the harp shined with radiance comparable to the full moon above, basking the nearby grass in its mysterious silver glow.

Suddenly, a blinding flash enveloped Zelda and the surrounding area, causing Link to shield his eyes. Yet, his body was not pulled towards the sky like he expected. Instead, he was knocked to the ground and something heavy jumped on his back. All it took was a hand gripping his head and the cold feeling of a steel blade against his neck to alert the hero that something was drastically wrong.

Zelda's muffled cries reached his ears long before his eyes recovered. When his sight finally returned, he saw two pairs of feet standing by his face. The travel boots belonged to a struggling Zelda, but the second pair seemed to be an illusion, almost as if they blended into the shadows. If only he could move to get a better view.

"Struggle anymore and you will be killed," the assailant on top of him hissed in the hero's ear. His voice was deep and commanding; his breath heated Link's neck. The knife in his hand pressed ever so harder against the hero's skin to enforce his threat.

A chill raced down Link's spine. _How had he been taken by surprise so easily? How had his senses failed him? Were these creatures even human?_

"These Hylians were surprisingly easy to subdue." The assailant that restrained Zelda spoke. He looked to a third accomplice that Link couldn't see. "What should we do with them?"

There was a slight pause as the third member contemplated their fate. He seemed to be the leader.

The speaker's voice was surprisingly calm and confident. "I will take the woman. We can always use a prisoner." There was a slight pause as the mysterious man contemplated Link's fate. "Kill the man and meet me at the caves. We cannot afford to tarry here any longer. No doubt all this commotion will attract others_._"

Link's eyes widened. "Wait…this must be some sort of mistake."

His captor pushed Link's head hard into the ground with his hand. "Quiet Hylian! You have no right to speak."

There was a loud exhale from the monarch; the sound of her muffled struggling suddenly ceased. The man shuffled around as he hoisted her unconscious body onto his shoulder and grabbed the Harp of Ages with his other hand. Zelda's arms flopped against the man's back in rhythm to the soft patters of his footsteps.

Link's mind raced as the man's boots passed inches from his face. He had to stay calm and assess the situation. Even if they took her, she would be easy to track as a wolf. In the meantime, he needed to deal with his other two assailants. His scabbard was just out of reach, and his captor was watching him like a sentinel. If he could just find a way to reach his weapon, he could free himself.

"_Evil consumed by the Goddess's ire_," he began to mutter.

"You've said enough!" The pressure on the back of his head intensified. Anymore and his skull might collapse.

"Just kill him and end it." The second assailant muttered. His partner nodded and tightened his grip on the knife.

"_Succumb to mighty Din's fire!" _Link finished the incantation before his enemy could act. As he pounded a fist against the ground, a fireball engulfed the hero and his nemesis like a famished monster. The man jumped off Link in a hurry, fleeing frantically to reach the edge as his clothes burst into flame. He jumped out of the fireball in time to avoid serious injury and rolled frantically on the ground. His partner quickly came to his aid and beat at the carnivorous flames with his cloak. Surprisingly, neither made any noise except for the flapping of the cloak against the fire.

In the meantime, Link used the opportunity to roll to the Master Sword, grab it, and jump to his feet. As the effects of the spell diminished, he unsheathed the blade of evil's bane from its holding place and rested it at his side. The hero let the scabbard drop to the ground with a soft thud and braced himself for battle: a slight bend in the knee, a sharpening of the eyes, a tightening of the grip. Part of him felt naked without his trademark Hylian shield in his right hand, as if he had forgotten his pants. Nonetheless, he taunted his opponents with feral eyes, daring them to muster their courage and attack.

The third assailant was already off in the distance. His shadowed face turned to look back on his companions but his path continued away from them. He adjusted Zelda on his shoulder and quickened his pace.

Meanwhile, the first attacker had finally quenched the flames from Link's spell. His partner helped him to his feet and the two glared at the feral warrior with glowering red eyes. For the first time, Link observed just what his opponents looked like. They were similar in body shape, tall and lithe. The main distinguishing feature between them was their hair color: one had hair red as wine tied back with a piece of black cloth. The other had dark brown hair cut closer to the scalp. Small burns fastened themselves to the red-head's cheeks contrasting his otherwise pale skin. Both shinobi were covered by black rags tied down with violet cords to keep them in place. One wore a black beaded necklace while the other sported a small crimson ring on his index finger, both engraved with a large eye that seemed to stare into Link's soul. Both kept several sheaths on their hips for daggers while pockets hidden throughout their clothing concealed other weapons and items.

"Kivuli, it seems we underestimated him. Let's finish him quickly before he can use his magic again." The red-headed assassin spoke.

"I agree, Senka," Kivuli, the brown-haired accomplice, replied. "For all we know, that strange light we saw could have signaled more Hylians."

Link scowled at them. "Where are you taking Zelda?" They stared at him in silence. He felt his mind becoming clouded by frustration. "Answer me!"

Kivuli spat at him. "You Hylians have done nothing but harm to our kind. Now feel the strength of our hatred."

Without another word spoken, Kivuli and Senka split off and surrounded him on either side. Senka was the first to approach from his right, wielding a small dagger in front of him. Link easily deflected the blow with his sword, but the shinobi disappeared like an illusion before he could land a solid hit. The wolf man whipped around just in time to avoid Kivuli's attack from behind. Once again, he parried the dagger with his sword. Sparks flew as steel scraped against steel. Link attempted to counter, but the shadow was already moving again, causing his sword to slash at empty air.

Link located Senka out of the corner of his eye and rushed at him. The nimble warrior avoided the oncoming stab with a quick handspring and taunted him from just out of reach. Infuriated, the hero was almost too late to notice Kivuli sneak from behind. He jumped to the side and rolled to avoid a fatal blow, but not before receiving a significant slash to the arm.

Link's grip tightened on the Master Sword. This would take too long. They were skilled, but it was the hero's own self-restraint that handicapped him. He had no quarrel with them, but he had to end this quickly. Already the haze of battle was settling on his mind, numbing his senses and allowing him to act on instinct alone. There was no telling how much longer he could restrain himself, especially with Zelda's life on the line.

Tired of this game of cat and mouse, Link held his position and let them come to him. He held his sword back and watched them take their expected positions on opposite sides. Kivuli run at him from the front and Senka from the back.

This time he was ready.

Pivoting on his left foot, he circled his sword furiously around in his trademark spin slash. The unsuspecting shinobi barely deflected it with their knives. Nonetheless, the impact sent both of them flying. They grunted as their bodies rolled through the grass and came to a halt. Jumping back to their feet, they looked at one another and gave an understanding nod. Had they not deflected that blow, they easily could have been cleaved in two. Almost simultaneously, they sheathed their daggers and reached for different weapons. Kivuli retrieved several throwing needles that he held between his fingers, while Senka favored a retractable chain that he spun around his arm. They would not risk close combat again.

Senka was the first to come at him. Keeping his distance, he whipped the metal chain at Link. Instinct moved the wolf man's muscles to dodge the flailing metal and close on his foe. Before the shadow warrior could react, Link shoulder charged him in the torso and knocked him to the ground. He jumped on Senka's chest and drove the air out of his lungs. While the shadow warrior was stunned, the hero blunted him hard with the hilt of his blade, drawing blood where the pommel made contact.

The hero knelt for a moment atop his unconscious foe savoring the taste of battle. No thought passed through his mind save the thrill of the fight and the inevitable feeling of triumph. Though his body was still human, the divine beast now firmly controlled his mind; its power clouded his reason and flowed through his body. As he looked at the blood dripping from Senka's forehead, he contemplated what fate should befall his defeated prey.

The decision was soon taken out of his hand.

Several needles stuck into the wolf man's back like angry hornets. He yelped in pain and turned sharply to see Kivuli standing a safe distance away. Link jumped to his feet, muscles ready for another hunt, his eyes calculating his target's next move. His already captured trophy would have to wait.

Link sprinted hard to close the gap but his opponent was too fast and agile. Kivuli continued to acrobatically elude him, maintaining a safe distance at all times. The hero's back felt on fire, but the pain only drove him harder. Several times he came within striking distance, but the shadow warrior was always one step ahead. His trusty sword slashed nothing but air; the prick of additional needles served as his punishment. Small spots broke out all over his skin, appearing as if he'd been attacked by an entire hive. All of his limbs ached as he moved. Even so, the hero continued his hunt.

"You will never catch me," Kivuli taunted from a safe distance. His charred face glared in triumphant vengeance. "Soon, the venom will paralyze your entire body."

The hero didn't give him the satisfaction of a response. His body felt on fire. His breathing was rapid like a panting dog. Sweat dripped down his forehead and into his eyes, but the wolf man refused to lose sight of his prey.

Without warning, he raised his left arm and hurled the Master Sword as hard as he could. The blade of evil's bane spun through the air like a tomahawk. Kivoli spun out of the way and watched the blade sail by him and stick into the ground. His eyes remained glued for an instant; slightly surprised by the absurdity of the maneuver. When he turned back around, he quickly realized his mistake.

The wolf was upon him before he could react. The mass of fur and teeth threw him to the ground, landing on his chest and growling at him ferociously. The divine beast sunk his teeth into Kivuli's neck like a piece of fresh game and shook his head violently. The shinobi's hand searched desperately for his dagger. His fingers felt along his pant leg for the pouch strapped to his hip. His hands gripped weakly for the hilt, hesitated for a second, and then dropped lifelessly to the ground.

The blood was still smeared on Link's chin when he returned to his human form and retrieved his weapon. His head spun faster than a whirlwind as he approached the still unconscious Senka. Standing over the fallen shinobi, the wolf man couldn't stop the trembling of his hands or the shaking of his feet. A tickling sensation manifested itself in his toes and fingers and slowly worked its way up his body.

_Was this the venom's effect? Had he been that careless?_

He looked to his unconscious foe and then to the sword in his hand. If the venom was affecting him, then he couldn't let his other assassin live. His legs were already giving out beneath him; there was no time for hesitation. Bending his knees, he mustered the last of his strength to raise the sword above his head. As the blade came down, it met its mark. Divine steel pierced through Senka's flesh like a knife through butter, quickly plunging the shadowy assassin into a quiet and eternal slumber.

The hero rolled over, lying on his back and leaving the sword implanted within the shinobi's chest. His entire body was aflame with this strange numbness; he couldn't even move his fingers. In fact, breathing was the only thing he could do at this point. The moon in the night sky became awhite blur as his vision clouded. With his head pressed to the grass and his chest slowly expanding and contracting, the hero couldn't help but reconsider his actions.

_What have I done?_

These were the last words on his mind as the hero slowly closed his eyes. Off in the distance, he heard the faint sound of galloping hooves before sleep finally claimed him.

* * *

The ground was cold and damp beneath Zelda's head as she began to come to her senses. As she attempted to move her hands in front of her, she found them tied securely behind her back once again. Her body was sore in multiple places and her head was still hazy from her extended nap. She felt like a fish as she wiggled her body to try and gain a better view of her surroundings.

Wherever she was, the darkness made it difficult to see the layout of her prison. The only light came from an opening where the moon's light basked the outside world. A hollow wind from what she assumed to be a cave's mouth blew through the rocks and brushed against the monarch's cheeks. The occasional drop of water splashed against the rocky floor, sending echoes of sound through the dark enclosure.

"So you finally awaken." A voice called to her from the shadows.

Zelda had been trained to show no signs of weakness. Though her captor's sudden appearance startled her, she stared straight ahead into the shadows. "And to whom do I have the pleasure of speaking?"

The shadows themselves seemed to chuckle as her captor's laugh echoed off the various walls. "Not intimidated, eh? I must say that is a rarity among Hylian women."

The monarch raised her chin just a little. She had been kidnapped several times already; she was practically a professional. "I am no ordinary Hylian woman."

Several pebbles scuffled against the ground as the shadow seemed to change his position. "Is that so? Then who are you?"

Zelda's eyes were slowly beginning to adjust to the darkness of the cave. She thought she could make out a silhouette sitting on a flattened rock opposite her. "I believe I asked you first. And while you're at it, please explain why you attacked a young woman who was clearly defenseless."

There was a slight pause. The shadow seemed surprised by her directness. A smug grin worked its way onto the monarch's mouth.

"I attacked you because you are Hylian." His response came from the shadows.

This time, it was Zelda's turn to be surprised. She began to pull her wrists apart to test the snugness of her bounds. The rope refused to yield. "Because I am Hylian? What kind of reason is that?"

There was another pause from her captive. "Do you take me for a fool? My people are masters of deception, able to walk the thin line between shadow and darkness. Do you think I cannot see through your feigned ignorance?"

Zelda decided to play his game. "Well, then you should see I pose no threat. I'm just a lowly woman. Why not humor my question?"

Again, the shadow chuckled. "Your skill with words is impressive, Hylian. I will humor you." Zelda could hear a soft metallic clicking as her captor flipped his weapon effortlessly in his hand. "As you should know, your people have been at war with my people, the Sheikah, for longer than either of us can remember. As my comrades and I crept beneath the moon tonight, a blinding light caught our attention. Moving towards its origin, we discovered you and your companion conversing. We had no choice but to make the first strike."

Zelda's eyes flickered. That little morsel of information was just what she needed to narrow down the time period. If the Sheikah were still at war with the Hylians, and her studies were accurate, they were in an age that predated the ancient hero himself! This meant two very important things: Hyrule had not yet been unified and the Sheikah were not yet loyal to the Royal Family. She would have to tread very carefully.

The Sheikah's silhouette moved off the rock and walked a little closer. "Now, Hylian, it is your turn to tell me your name and what you and your companion were doing outside the city walls." He gave a deep sigh. "And please do not resist. I do not wish to hurt you, but I will resort to more painful methods if I must."

Zelda grunted. "You would not believe me even if I told you the truth."

The shadow moved closer. Suddenly, his red eyes were only inches away from her. "Try me. These eyes have been trained to see the truth."

The monarch wiggled backward until her back pressed against a rock. The red eyes continued to stare into her relentlessly.

"Very well," she said, her cerulean eyes returning the shadow's gaze, "I will tell you the truth. My companion and I arrived here accidentally from the future using that harp you stole from me. We were about to return to our own time when you attacked us."

The Sheikah's eyes blinked for a second and looked away. "Impossible."

The darkness hid Zelda's surprise. "Something wrong?"

"I have never seen anyone speak lies so effortlessly. It was as if you believed it yourself." She heard the clicking of steel as the shadow grabbed his dagger. Zelda's mouth felt dry as beach sand. "I asked you not to resist. You brought this on yourself."

The shadow shoved the regal young woman onto her stomach. Dirt from the cold rock floor stirred in her face, causing her to gag and cough. Her captor placed a firm hand on her back and kept the knife near her hands.

"What are you doing?" She asked quickly, trying to hide the fear in her voice. "Am I free to go?"

The shadow began to tighten the ropes surrounding her wrists, cutting off their circulation. "Not quite. I am giving you one last chance to tell me what you were really doing." His knife screeched against a rock to broadcast the gravity of his threat. "Lie to me again and I will cut off one of your fingers. Continue to give me false information and you will have no fingers left. I assure you it will be quite painful."

Zelda's breathing increased rapidly. "But I am telling the truth. I swear to Nayru!"

The Sheikah sighed to himself. "That was not what I wanted to hear." He pressed the blade softly to her pinky. "Brace yourself. This is going to hurt."

Her forehead was drenched in nervous sweat. Her heart raced faster than a running stallion. "You have to believe me!"

The shadow smirked. "Not as composed under pressure, are you?"

Zelda's mind raced. Her body shivered. There had to be something she could say; something she could do to make this stranger believe her. _Goddesses…Nayru…give me wisdom!_

The Triforce of Wisdom began to glow a soft gold from her wrist. The divine light brightened up the cave, dispelling the surrounding shadows and halting the warrior in his tracks. He withdrew the knife from her hand and rested it in his palm. His red eyes stared at the sacred triangle in a mix of curiosity and disbelief. He rubbed them once to check his vision, but there was no mistaking the mark of the Goddesses on this woman's left hand.

"Where did you get this?" His voice was rough and uncertain now, no longer remaining the calm suave it normally carried.

"What does it matter if you refuse to believe me?" Zelda replied. She closed her eyes and tensed her body in anticipation of the pain.

"Calm yourself," the Sheikah said. "You are safe for the time being. I cannot hurt one chosen by the Goddesses without just cause, especially one who bears the mark of Nayru." The light from Zelda's wrist slowly began to fade. The monarch composed herself and resumed her breathing to a steady rhythm.

"What will you do with me?" she said as the last of the light faded and the darkness of the cave returned.

The shadow jumped on another rock and stayed there, kicking small pebbles onto the ground in the process. He looked anxiously to the cave entrance for several seconds. "Nothing for now. Things have become more complicated. I will discuss your fate with my companions when they return."

"Link." Zelda let out a slight gasp. She had completely forgotten he was still in danger. If he was still alive, she needed to find him; she refused to leave without him.

The shadow jumped off his rock and approached the cave entrance. His silhouette blocked the only light coming from the mouth of the cave. "It has been a while. I am going to check on my companions. You stay here."

"What if I decide to run off?"

The Sheikah shrugged his shoulders. "Then I will know if you speak the truth or not. If you hail from another age as you say, then escaping will not be to your benefit. You will sooner die from the foreign lands then from my hand. " He paused. "If, however, you are lying to me and decide to run away, we will find you and kill you without hesitation or mercy."

Zelda hesitated. She couldn't argue with that logic. "Can I at least learn your name?"

The Sheikah called back as he left the cave. "Only if I find you here when I return." And without another word, her captor was gone.

Zelda lay there in silence with her face to the ground and the darkness of the cave hiding her. She gave a large sigh and attempted to look at her environment, but it was hopeless. It surprised her how bored she felt despite the situation. After some time, when her neck started hurting and her mouth felt dry, she rolled over and squirmed her way to a sitting position. With her mouth away from the ground and the bugs, she busied herself singing fond childhood songs. As the off-key melody bounced off the walls and back into her ears, the monarch remembered why she never sang in public. Growing tired of hearing her own voice, she stopped. Once again, she was alone in the dark with nothing but her thoughts for company.

Inevitably, the monarch's mind drifted back to Link and their first meeting. He had still been a wolf then, but something in his feral eyes had caught her attention. Even now, as she journeyed with him, she spotted it on occasion. There was wildness to his gaze hidden beneath a gentle exterior.. It defied her understanding how he endured so much and yet still retained a childlike innocence. How could a simple shepherd boy be the same man that single-handedly saved her kingdom? Perhaps it was this contradiction, this seemingly impossible paradox, that intrigued her.

Ambi's comments from earlier that evening came whispering back to her mind. As she thought more about them, she began to realize just how much she thought about the hero when her mind wasn't already preoccupied. It had happened on her previous kidnapping, and it was happening now.

_Was she interested in something more than just a friendship?_

Surprisingly, the monarch shivered at the thought. She had never given much time for such childlike fantasies, and the concept seemed foreign and even frightening to a certain degree. She decided that was one thought better left unopened. She decided to focus her thoughts elsewhere.

Eventually, her eyes were drawn to the mouth of the cave. The alluring temptation of escape jumped into her mind. All she had to do was get on her feet and walk out. She would be free.

_To go where?_

As much as it pained her to admit it, the Sheikah was right. She had nowhere to go and no one to turn to. The Harp of Ages had to be somewhere in this cave as well, but even if she managed to find it and get her hands free, she couldn't leave Link in this forsaken age alone. They had gotten into this mess together, and they would leave the same way.

For now, she could only wait for her captors to return. In the meantime, she productively turned her thoughts on how to stay alive. If this really was a war, then as a Hylian, she carried a target on her head. Doubtless, her captors would bring her back as a prisoner unless she could think of something. If only she could alter her appearance to something else.

Zelda's eyes brightened as a stroke of divine inspiration reached her. Perhaps there was a way.

The time passed quickly as she focused her magic and figured out the details. She had figured almost everything out when she saw the silhouette of her captor in the mouth of the cave. He was still alone.

He walked slowly towards her, stopping when he stood in front of her. His shadowy figure loomed over her; his solemn red eyes bore into her heart. "Both my companions are dead. Your fate rests in my hands alone."

Zelda's heart jumped. Link was still alive!

Yet, as she looked into the Sheikah's eyes, her spirit was moved to compassion. His somber voice and expression sobered her. She did not know what it was like to lose a close friend, but she had lost many loyal soldiers and subjects in the Twilight War.

She was able to muster a weak condolence. "I am sorry for your loss."

Her words took the Sheikah by surprise. He looked away but his voice was softer. Why bother feigning compassion? "Why not just ask about your companion?"

Zelda shook her head. "All life is precious. We all share the same creator."

The Sheikah nodded his head. "This is true. Then you will be glad to hear I could not find your friend. I can only assume he escaped."

Zelda nodded. A nervous smile curled on her lips. "So where does that leave me?"

The shadow hesitated for a moment. "I am afraid even if you do possess Nayru's mark, I cannot let you go free. Especially now that your companion has killed my comrades." He looked away. "However, if I bring you to my village, they will surely demand justice. I cannot guarantee your safety." He shook his head. "I am afraid there is no middle ground."

The monarch's eyes brightened. "Perhaps there is a way. What if I became one of your people?"

Her captor eyed her curiously. "How is that possible?"

The monarch nodded. "What if I could somehow alter my appearance with magic: eyes, skin, and even hair? If I could somehow acquire Sheikah clothing, no one would know the difference."

The Sheikah grunted. "My people would see through your disguise instantly. You know nothing of our customs."

She looked at him imploringly. "That's why I need your help."

The Sheikah shook his head. "What would I gain from harboring a Hylian? Nothing but trouble I tell you."

"What wouldn't you gain? I know how Hylians think, how they act, how they live. You could gain a valuable tactical advantage. Plus, you would be doing the will of the Goddesses by protecting one of their chosen."

The Sheikah was clearly hesitant. His eyes flickered around the room as he thought the proposal over. At last, he took out his knife.

"Lean forward," he directed. She complied. The knife cut through the ropes with ease, causing the monarch's bondages to drop to the floor like fallen branches. "You are a very crafty woman."

Zelda moved her fingers and circled her wrists in a newly appreciated freedom. "My name is Zelda." She extended her hand in a gesture of friendship.

The Sheikah looked curiously at her extended hand and shook his head. "This can't be mere coincidence. That was the name Her Grace took when she founded Hyrule and left us to care for the Triforce. If you possess the goddesses' mark and bear that name…" he paused. "No, it does not matter. That name is too Hylian. From now on, you will answer to Sheik." He paused. "I am Akime." His eyes darkened. "And In case the thought of betrayal passes through your mind, know there will be no place to hide from me or my people."

The monarch swallowed hard and awkwardly retracted her hand. "Well then, I suppose you will just have to have faith."

* * *

"Look. He's finally coming around."

Muffled voices whispered in the background as the hero's spirit slowly rose to the surface from the deep waters of unconsciousness. Bit by bit, the feeling in his body returned. He could feel the weight of his arms and legs as he tried to move them ever so slightly. The voices were clearer now; he could even distinguish the sound of footsteps brushing by him. With one last push, he opened his eyelids. As the bright lights slowly dimmed and images came into focus, he was greeted by the surprised stares of two helmet clad soldiers.

"As the sun doth rise over the hillside, so is this man's return into the realm of consciousness."

One soldier looked to the other. "Shutup, Vagmin, now's not the time."

Vagmin was more subdued. "As the animals retreat during winter's wrath, so the poet's tongue is silenced by those around him."

The hazy hero observed his two rescuers. "Who are you? Where am I?"

The other soldier lifted his helm and placed it in his shoulder, revealing a confident man with ruffled brown hair and matching eyes. His cheeks were hardened from battle and he had a scar just to the right of his mouth. "You, good sir, are in the wonderful city of Hyrule. I am Kieran, the bravest warrior in all the land," he pointed disinterestedly, "and this is Vagmin."

Vagmin took off his helmet, revealing a dashing blonde haired individual with blue eyes. All of his facial features were groomed to perfection, including his trimmed eyebrows. "Though they hail from different origins, the westerly and easterly winds merge paths and travel together over the great fields."

Link stared at him dumbfounded.

Kieran shook his head. "That means it's a pleasure to meet you." He shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention back to Link. "So what's your name, warrior?"

The hero paused for a moment. He remembered Zelda's words about disturbing the flow of history and reasoned he shouldn't give his real name. He carefully sat up and wiggled his toes; at least his finer muscles still worked. He rolled his arms and noticed a bandage covering his left shoulder.

"What happened to me? How did I get here?"

Vagmin opened his mouth to speak but Kieran quickly cut him off. "One of our watchmen saw a bright light over Hyrule Field. When Vagmin and I went to investigate, we saw you collapsed on the ground along with two dead Sheikah. You must've been hit with their poison because you were cold to the touch when we found you."

Both men laughed when they saw the horror on Link's face.

Kieran placed a hand on the hero's shoulder to calm him. "Relax, it won't kill you. Those bastards use it to paralyze their enemies, but the effects wear off in a few hours."

"So those were Sheikah? Why did they attack me?" Link asked while staring at the ceiling in a daze. An image of Kari jumped in his mind. It just didn't match the shinobi who had mercilessly taken Zelda and kidnapped him.

Vagmin laughed. "Methinks the poison still lingers within his blood like a disease."

Kieran shook his head. "You must've been hit pretty hard to forget we're at war with the Sheikah. But you're safe now among your fellow kind." He crossed his arms and nodded approvingly. "I'm impressed you held your own against two of those demons. Not many men besides myself can boast that. You even killed them."

Link placed a hand on his aching head. A hint of red painted his cheeks. "The whole battle is a blur. I was just acting on instinct."

"Mighty good instincts I might add." Kieran nodded towards the door. "Which reminds me, when you feel better, the General wants to speak to you."

Link tensed. "General? What would your general want with me?"

Kieran laughed aloud. "Well, why don't you ask him yourself if you're feeling well enough?"

The hero jumped off the table that had improvised as his bed. The stone floor was cold against his feet and his knees were a little shaky. He also noticed for the first time he had been stripped down to to the waist. "Well, if you get me my clothes and my blade, I'm ready to meet him now." He had to marvel at how well his body had already recovered. There was a slight pain in his arm from the battle, but the rest of him was ready to go. Suddenly, a thought jumped to his mind. "Wait. There was someone else with me. Were able you to find her?"

Both men's face darkened. "Was she captured?"

Link slowly nodded. Their expressions did not comfort him.

"Those people are like a steep canyon whose depth cannot be measured, or an ocean whose width cannot be fathomed." Vagmin offered an explanation.

Kieran's mouth tightened. "In other words, you might as well forget about her. None of their captives have ever been seen again."

Link's fist curled tightly as he slammed it against the table. "Din's fire! It's all my fault. I should have protected her."

"Hey! Hey!" Kieran interrupted. "Don't talk like that! You couldn't have done anything else. You're lucky to still be alive." He placed a hand on Link's back and gently guided him. "Here, let's get you clothed and then pay a visit to the General."

The hero took one last look at where he had laid only a minute ago. Everything was happening so fast; he felt like he was being pushed against his will in a surreal dream. Was it really all that long ago he had just entered Labrynna with all his companions? With a heavy sigh, he began walking and followed Kieran's gentle guidance.

Link was amazed at how the Hero's Garb seemed to practically repair itself. After all the battles and trials he had endured with it, it still looked good as new after a simple washing. The blood stains seemed to come right off, and any rips in the fabric practically stitched themselves back together. It pressed firmly against his chest, providing warmth while not restricting his movements. An adventurer couldn't ask for a better traveling outfit. Back in his clothing of choice and with the Master Sword once again in its scabbard, the hero was finally ready to meet the general.

* * *

This general, as it turned out, was smaller than he expected, maybe a few inches shorter than Link but still stout and muscular. His hazel eyes were firm and confident and his gaze demanded respect. All of the hair on his head was shaved with the exception of a black twin mustache. For now, he reclined in his quarters of the barracks sporting a leather jerkin and matching pants. The room itself was a small attachment off the main quarters with little more than a large wooden desk filled with maps and charts, a wooden chair to sit in, and a few oil lamps. In the corner on a mantle stood his decorated armor, plated with gold and other ornaments. Just above it stood a silver sword with the general's name inscribed on it, Daltus.

"So, you are the warrior who killed two Sheikah singlehandedly?" Daltus said calmly, his feet propped on the desk and his body leaning back in the chair.

Link looked to Kieran and Vagmin on his side. The two soldiers encouraged him on with a wave of their hands. The hero fiddled with the strap of his scabbard and tapped his boots nervously against the hard ground. "I am."

The General leaned forward and scrutinized the swordsman. "Where are you from, lad? Your clothes look like something you'd find on those forest folks I've heard stories about."

Link looked up to the ceiling as he tried to think of a believable response. "I'm more of a wanderer. I don't really call any place home."

General Daltus's brows raised slightly. "A wanderer? Don't you have any parents?"

The wolf man paused for a few seconds. "They were killed by bandits when I was young. I don't have many memories of them. Instead, I was raised by some close friends in a rural farming village until I left on my own."

Surprisingly, this wasn't far from the truth. His parents had been attacked by a gang of bandits on their way to Castle Town when he was only five. When the tragic news was brought back to Ordon, Rusl and Uli had been kind enough to adopt him as their own son. For several years, he was their world until Colin was born. Then, they became like brothers. In the meantime, Rusl and Uli had been kind enough to maintain his parents' former home so that Link might inherit it when he came of age. As the hero thought back, he knew he wouldn't be where he was without their love and effort. It made the loss of Rusl all the more difficult to endure.

The General seemed satisfied with his response. "And what did you say your name was, lad?"

The wolf man froze. He knew he couldn't reveal his real name, so he said the first thing that came to mind. "Ordona, sir. My name is Ordona."

Daltus clasped his hands together and rested his elbows on the desk. "Well, Ordona, you're probably wondering why I wanted to speak to you. Yes?"

The feral warrior nodded his head. "I'm very curious."

The General rose from his chair and began to pace back and forth, his boots clomping loudly against the hard ground. "As you must know by now, we have been at war with the Sheikah for quite some time. Lately, I've been receiving pressure from the King to end it and conquer them once and for all. However, to do that is easier said than done, and I'm looking for an advantage." His eyes flashed towards Link. "Your ability to kill two Sheikah singlehandedly testifies of your skill with the blade. What do you say? Will you join us?"

Link took a step back. The image of the two dead Sheikah instantly flashed in his mind, filling him with a flood of remorse and regret. His fighting ability had effortlessly taken innocent lives. Yet, at the same time, his tongue whetted at the prospect of a new challenge. For as much as he wished to deny it, the hero's spirit, the divine beast, was born for the purpose of conflict and the chaos of the battlefield. As long as there was evil threatening those he cared about, it was his duty to stand against it. It was simply who he was; the destiny given to him by the goddesses.

"I'm really flattered by your offer, but I don't know if I can accept." His boots tapped against the ground once again. "I've always been a loner."

The General could tell that the reluctant hero needed just a little more persuasion. "With your talent, you could rise through the ranks in no time. You could even be a lieutenant or a captain someday."

Kieran stepped forward. "Think of the riches and the glory. All of the honor of being a knight could be yours. People would tell stories of your bravery for years to come."

The hero shrugged his shoulders. He could satisfy his hunger for combat elsewhere. "None of that really interests me." He looked towards the door. "Listen, I'm grateful that you nursed me back to health, but I really should get going." He turned around and began walking towards the door. Kieran and Vagmin stepped aside to let him pass.

"Ordona, wait!" The General called out to him. "My subordinates told me about your captured friend." The hero froze right where he stood. "If you join us, we can help you get her back. We share a common enemy."

Link turned around. The General had his attention now.

Daltus smiled to himself. It was only a matter of time. "The Sheikah have killed and captured thousands of our loved ones over the years. We know the pain and guilt you feel." He paused for a second. "You will never find her on your own. Fight for us, and we'll look together."

The hero thought over the General's words. All he cared about was finding Zelda and leaving this forsaken age; nothing else mattered. If he had to help these men defeat their enemies in the process, then so be it.

"Very well, General, I will fight for you on one condition: as soon as I find my companion, I leave at my own convenience. I refuse to be tied down by your rules and regulations."

Daltus looked to his subordinates and back to Link. "Very well, I will accept your terms." He turned around and reached for his sword on the mantle. "Now, kneel Ordona, and I will perform the knighting ceremony."

Vagmin widened his eyes in surprise. "Is that not the divine right of the king?"

The General laughed aloud. "There's no need to trouble His Highness. Besides, Ordona is just a lowly soldier for now, though I anticipate that not lasting long."

Link said nothing and knelt as instructed. General Daltus hovered his sword over Link's shoulder and spoke. "Ordona, repeat after me: I do solemnly swear by the Three Golden Goddesses, and in free and voluntary desire, to serve as a Knight of Hyrule of the most holy Order. I do swear by the Eternal Power of the Trinity, to be both a true and chivalric Knight, to obey my Commanders and to aid my brethren. I also swear by all that is holy and dear unto me, to aid those less fortunate than I, to relieve the distress of the world and to fulfill my knightly obligations. This oath do I give of my own free and independent will!"

The hero repeated the oath as instructed. When he was finished, Daltus tapped each of his shoulders with his weapon.

"Sir Ordona, rise, for you now stand as a knight of Hyrule." Link did so.

Kieran punched him playfully on his good arm. "This makes us brothers in arms as well as archrivals."

The wolf man nodded and faked a smile. How long he would be able to maintain this pleasant charade, he was unsure. The only thing he knew for certain is that he would find Zelda no matter how long it took. He didn't care who he had to kill or what political game he had to play. All restraint would be thrown to the wind; anyone foolish to stand in his way, Hylian or Sheikah, would be trampled by the mighty power of the divine beast.

* * *

_A/N- Yay! I'm still alive. I know it's been a while (this might even be my first update of the new year…how depressing) but I assure you this story is still going. The next chapter is almost done, and if all goes according to plan, I should have consistent updates for the next month or so. This and the following chapters have taken longer to write because they are crucial and I want to ensure they have the quality they deserve. A few of my more perceptive readers may have an idea where this is going...but I still have plenty of tricks up my sleeves._

_Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! As usual, reviews are always appreciated!_


	34. Two Sides of the Same Coin

**Two Months Later**

The air was crisp and fresh against the wolf man's face as his watchful gaze stretched over the grassy plain, his armored frame standing alone on a small hill. Large cliffs spiked out toward the horizon like teeth in the distance, separating the lush grass of Hyrule Field from the rocky crags of Death Mountain. A fire flickered from the bottom of the hill, growing and crackling like a horde of noisy fireflies. From down below, the wind carried the smell of the campfire smoke and the sounds of laughter from his fellow soldiers sitting around it. The moon was large and full tonight like a pale crystal ball, stirring his urge to howl deep within. A few dark clouds drifted somewhere in the night time sky, but otherwise hundreds of stars smiled down on him from their celestial home high above.

In some ways, this scene reminded him of the fateful night he'd first arrived here. Back then, he had been so naïve to the war that raged in these very lands. For two months, he had searched tirelessly for any trace of Zelda. Instead, he had found bloodshed, violence, and hatred. Even in the few days with no violence, the Hylian city was tense with fear. The warrior could seldom remember a day where he had not seen a dead body, Hylian or Sheikah. He had already attended several funerals in the past week alone, many being those of comrades he had come to know only recently. As he learned, this was not a quick war fought with decisive battles, but a dragged out vendetta with smaller, sporadic skirmishes. More and more he was sent out to the field on significant assignments, so much that it seemed he spent more time outside the city than in it.

Tonight was one of those nights. The man that looked out over the vastness of Hyrule Field was only a shadow of his former self; a soldier simply completing a mission for the sake of following orders. What stood watch with feral eyes was not a hero who saved Hyrule, but a wolf trapped in a man's body. The long days and sleepless nights fighting countless battles had taken their toll even on the Hero Chosen by the Goddesses. Deprived of the support of his friends, he fought alone against enemies both physical and mental. In some ways, he not only hoped to find Zelda, but his humanity as well.

Recently, General Daltus had received scouting reports about suspicious activity on the eastern border near Death Mountain. This was close to Sheikah territory. Immediately, he ordered Link and a company of men to investigate. When the feral warrior and the soldiers beneath his command had arrived on the scene, they had quickly discovered the scouts' dead bodies as a welcoming gift. The corpses had been stripped of their armor and weapons. It was without a doubt the work of a Sheikah.

Link had insisted in "mourning" for the bodies alone; using the absence of his men to gain a firm understanding of the situation. Using his wolf senses, he was able to detect a usable scent. He had learned long ago that Sheikah did not leave trails his nose could detect. However, by using the scent of sweat from the weapons they stole, he could pinpoint the direction they had escaped to. With that knowledge, he was able to plan a defensive strategy.

Though the laughter down below gave the illusion of unaware soldiers, it was no more than a ruse to lull their enemy into a soft sense of security. He had carefully instructed his men to be on high alert. Now, as he stood watch atop his perch, he waited patiently for their enemy's arrival.

Soon, his sharp eyes detected the slight movements of shadows in the distance. They had fallen for the bait. The wolf man knelt down and focused his vision. The shinobi moved through the grass like stones skipping on water; even with his enhanced vision, he could barely follow their movements. Their dark clothing combined with their agility made them dangerous opponents to fight at night.

It was time to send the signal. Link quickly grabbed the bow and bomb arrow resting by his feet and took aim for the sky. With the release of his fingers, the smoldering projectile sailed through the air and exploded in a bright cloud of smoke. Shouts from the camp stirred to warn one another. Meanwhile, the feral warrior dropped the bow and grabbed the Master Sword firmly in his left hand. The grass swept gently by his legs as he took off down the hill towards his defensive position.

The plan was simple. If the men were as alert as he hoped, they would meet the opposing Sheikah armed and ready for battle. Sheikah specialized in close combat and surprise tactics, but against Hylian armor and deprived of that surprise element, the Hylians would have the upper hand. Realizing they would be outmatched, the shinobi would attempt to turn around and retreat into the darkness using their superior speed. When that happened, Link would be waiting for them.

The cries of battle and the clang of steel on steel rippled through the air like ocean waves as the hero finally reached his position. His muscles were a little sore from the extra armor, but it was a necessary sacrifice to protect him from Sheikah poison. It had taken him some time to adjust, but the protection it afforded was worth it. Unfortunately, it also hindered his wolf transformation.

From the victorious hollers of his men just around the hill, Link could tell the Sheikah were heading his way. The feral warrior took one last deep breath before closing the lid of his helm. He bent his knees slightly and gripped the Master Sword firmly in his hand. His heart pumped adrenaline fiercely through his body as the thrill of battle took hold of him. He tensed his muscles momentarily, and then relaxed as a familiar and comforting haze clouded his thoughts.

Two shinobi stopped in their tracks when they saw the pale moonlight reflecting off his silver armor. They had heard stories of his superior swordsmanship and ferocious battle techniques. The rumors said he had never lost a battle. Now, they were about to experience it for themselves.

The Sheikah could not afford to stall long. The shouts of Link's company grew louder behind them; they had no choice but to engage the swordsman in combat. With hatred burning in their red eyes, the two shadow warriors raced to test their fate.

Link watched with sword in hand as one of them slammed a Deku Nut to blind him. Instinctively, he closed his eyes and focused on the sounds they made. A soft pattering of the grass to the left told the wolf man to side step, nearly avoiding a dagger to his side. The blade of evil's bane retaliated before the shadow could react. With a quick jab of his arm, the blade pierced and retracted through the shinobi's chest in one smooth motion.

Just as the first Sheikah fell to the ground, Link felt a scrape against the back of his armor. His other opponent attempted to strike the gap between his neck and breastplate. Without wasting a second, Link executed a spin slash, his foe parrying the attack with his weapon but still falling back from the impact. The sheikah was already on his feet when the feral warrior turned to face him, but his dagger had been thrown to the wayside. The shinobi spit on the ground and looked at him in disgust.

"The famous Ordona I've heard so much about. How many of my kind have fallen by your hand?"

The wolf man smirked and stepped confidently towards his opponent. "Not enough." He spun the blade around his wrist. "You'll soon join them unless you're willing to answer a little question of mine."

The Sheikah readied several throwing knives between his fingers. "I have nothing to say to you."

Link shrugged his shoulders. "So be it."

The two combatants twirled around one another in a dance of death and steel. With his armor, Link had no fear of long range attacks. He knew his opponent would have to exploit a gap in his armor at close quarters if he was to be successful. The shadow made several valiant attempts at this, but Link was able to twist and dodge each time; once or twice the knives clinked against his breastplate. The feral warrior kept his sword arm ready, feigning a stab every so often to keep his opponent guessing.

Before long, the shinobi attempted to disable him with a swift sweeping kick to the legs followed by a slice to the helm. However, the feral warrior was familiar with Sheikah martial arts by now. He jumped to avoid the kick, bent back to avoid the slash, and thrust his sword all in one fluid motion; years of combat experience combined with his natural instincts made the difficult moves seem smooth and effortless. The blade pierced through this opponent as it had his last; drawing crimson blood as it poked out of his back. Without armor, the shadow's flesh was powerless against the Master Sword.

"I-I am beaten?" The Sheikah suddenly froze, as if the realization seemed foreign to him. Suddenly, the shock of the pain hit him and he coughed up blood. "O-one day we will have our revenge, Ordona." He glared at Link, his body fixed in place as the pain overwhelmed him. "You will be revealed for the monster you truly are. I promise you."

The shinobi moved his arm in one last effort to strike but Link saw it coming. The feral warrior twisted the blade and caused the shadow to drop his weapons from the sheer agony before it ever reached him.

Link withdrew the blade and shoved his dying opponent to the ground with a firm kick. "Poor choice of last words." He stabbed through the shadow's chest one more time to ensure his death, silencing his bitter opponent permanently. As the swordsman retracted the bloody blade, he looked around to find the rest of his men standing there in awe. He barked at them. "What are you staring at? What about the others?"

"All of them were killed except this one right here, Lieutenant." Kieran emerged from the group of awestruck soldiers with a younger Sheikah girl firmly in his grasp. Her weapons were stripped, her hands were tied, and her neck was held at the tip of his sword. Black clothes hid most of her form, and her dark black hair was tied back with crimson red cloth. "This one stayed behind to protect her escaping friends. Only a knight of my skill could have taken her down alone."

Link lifted his helm, curling his mouth in annoyance. "Enough of your accomplishments, Kieran. We have a job to do." The proud knight grumbled to himself but said nothing. Link ignored him and squatted in front of the young Sheikah girl, his armor clinking and locking into place. He lifted her chin with the tip of his finger. "Now tell me, young one, what's your name?"

She flinched and looked away from him. His question was answered with silence.

The lieutenant's eyebrows furrowed. "Do you know who I am? I hold your life in my hands."

Still silence.

Link retracted his finger and backed a few steps away. "Let me tell you a bit about myself. Several months ago, your kind attacked my companion and me without reason. On top of that, they captured her and left me for dead." He let out a soft sigh. "But here I am, still alive with no clue to where you've taken her. But," he paused, "I'm hoping you might be able to help me." He squatted again and looked at her with hopeful blue eyes. His voice was gentler. "Do you know where Zelda is? Is she still alive?"

The Sheikah girl spit in his face. "I have no idea who that is. And even if I did, I wouldn't help a murderer."

The wolf man blinked a few times as the saliva ran down his cheek. "I see then. You're no different from the others." He stood up and closed the lid of his helm. "I'm going to check for more of them. The rest of you stay here and guard the camp. Send a signal if anything happens."

Kieran looked to their prisoner. "But Lieutenant Ordona, what about the girl?"

Link shrugged his shoulders. "Do with her as you will. Kill her for all I care. She is of no use to us."

The Sheikah girl thrashed and screamed. "You monster! You're the reason Midna was taken from me!"

The lieutenant paused for a second, daring even to turn around and meet her gaze through veiled armor. "What'd you say?" A brief image of the twilight princess jumped in his mind, freezing his words and body. For a moment, he was overwhelmed by his feelings for her. Since being stuck here, he had almost forgotten. Yet, the image brought memories of their time together rushing back. He missed her. He wanted to be with her. To touch her face with his hand. But then he remembered how he had foolishly driven her away in Holodrum. He had lied about moving on when he clearly hadn't. A wave of self-resentment washed over him, fueling his previous aggression.

He was met with hateful red eyes. "You heard me, monster. Where is my sister?"

"Lieutenant, should I silence her?" Kieran looked questioningly at the wolf man.

Link broke out of his trance as the desire for blood rose to the surface once again. "Why should she see her companions if I cannot? This is war."

The feral warrior didn't even batter an eye as he heard her deathly shriek; he had long become immune to such sounds. Death was as common as breathing in this wretched place. He continued walking towards the moonlight while his soldiers dealt with the fresh corpse.

Several of his men watched in awe as their lieutenant marched boldly into the unknown. Several commented on how calmly he advanced into the untamed terrain, as if he felt at home in the wild. Little did they comprehend the accuracy of that statement. The feral warrior couldn't wait to leave their presence. There, alone, he could shed himself of the chains of human life and release the wolf inside.

* * *

How long had she lived among these people?

Zelda's Hylian blood had slowly retreated into the far corners of her memory. All traces of her former appearance had been cleverly hidden with magic. Her kind cerulean eyes were now colored crimson like blood, her hair had been brightened to a dirty blonde and tied into a tight braid that flowed to her shoulders, and her skin had darkened naturally beneath the sun's constant gaze. Her dress had been switched in favor of blue and white leather armor. She hid most of her hair underneath a white cloth cap, allowing just a few blond bangs to hang over and cover some of her face. As a last finishing touch, she had sewn the mark of the Sheikah on the chest of her clothes, a single red eye with a tear celebrating the race's proud ability to see through deception. Not only had she changed her appearance to blend into the Sheikah culture, but much of her behavior and vocabulary as well. Surprisingly, the physical training she underwent each day under Akime's supervision came easy to her. She had played all manners of sports growing up and had remained in good physical condition should she ever lead Hyrule to war. But what really surprised her was how natural Sheikah weapons felt in her hand, as if she had mastered them in a past life. The training exercises seemed natural and almost mundane even after performing them for only a few weeks. Her muscles had already memorized how to use them; it was her stamina that she needed to improve. She wasn't fast or agile enough to be a true Sheikah yet, but she had seen significant gains in the last two months. Pushing her limits each day in training was exhausting but also exhilarating.

By far the most difficult aspect of maintaining her disguise was the social interaction. For much of her life, she had been trained on how to interact with the nobility and the elite. Her adventure with Link and his friends had given her insight on how to communicate with the average person. But to talk with a Sheikah, a race long thought extinct, she was at a loss. The only past experiences she had to go by were her brief interactions with Kari.

From what she had observed, they were a very driven people. Whatever they did, whether it was work, training, or studying, they did with a full-minded determination and focus. There were no shortcuts or half-hearted attempts. Their village also functioned as a community; if someone had a need, one of their own would help. It still puzzled her to this day why they accepted her so easily, especially for a race that prided their ability to see through lies and deception. Still, she wasn't about to say anything.

The other striking feature of the Sheikah were their varied personalities. In many ways, they were similar to Hylians. Some were belligerent, others studious, others comical, and still others mischievous. If one thing was certain, Kari couldn't blame his lack of humor on his ancestry. However, despite their varied temperaments, they all shared two common traits. The first was a hatred for Hylians. This still surprised her, especially having grown up learning about how the Sheikah had guarded the Royal Family for centuries. Still, there was no denying the stories she heard from the warriors that returned from the battlefield. The second was their unwavering dedication to the Goddesses and their messenger, the Wind Waker. She didn't know much about this mysterious messenger; only that he was leader of all the Sheikah and that he resided in a different village. Still, he was probably of little concern to her.

"Sheik!"

Akime's sturdy voice quickly interrupted Zelda's thought trend. Each day, the two of them met at the same time to go over basic combat drills and improve her physical abilities. However, today was different. Her usually punctual mentor was nowhere to be seen when she arrived at the normal time. In the meantime, she had become lost in her thoughts and didn't hear his approach.

"I hear you, Akime. There is no need to yell when I'm right here," she groaned. She lifted herself off the dirt ground and dusted off her legs. It surprised her how easily she jumped to her feet. "After all this time, I didn't expect you to come."

Akime crossed his arms. "Yes, I am aware of my tardiness. However, I had more pressing matters."

She began to tighten the bandages wrapped around her hands in preparation for today's lesson. "Like what?"

Her mentor's eyes glanced quickly at the ground. "We lost several brave warriors last night. All of them dead. Shari included."

Zelda's hand stopped tightening the cloth around her hand. "Shari?" She paused and looked at her mentor. "Who did it?"

Akime did little to hide the venom in his voice. "Who do you think?"

She sighed heavily. "I see. _Him_ again." Her head turned towards the other side of the mountain. "Are we in danger?"

The more experienced Sheikah shook his head. "Not yet. But something must be done about that man. He may find this place one day." He shifted his weight and began to tap his foot subconsciously. "You should know we will be unable to train today. The Wind Waker is coming to our village. I will be meeting with him shortly to discuss how to deal with this current threat."

Zelda finished tightening the tape on her arm. "That's no problem. I'll be fine on my own."

Akime nodded. "Indeed you will. You have lasted this long." He glanced back at the village. "Well, I should prepare for his arrival. I just wished to inform you so you would be aware." He turned around and began heading towards the village.

"Akime!" Zelda called out before he went too far.

The shadow looked over his shoulder. "What is it, Sheik?"

Zelda motioned for him to come back and he did. She looked around to ensure no one else was within earshot. Large rocks and debris that had fallen from Death Mountain's occasional eruptions had formed a large barrier that surrounded the small clearing that served as her practice field. A few mountain flowers grew in sporadic clusters around the otherwise dirt-filled clearing. A few trees also made their home in the barren field. The spot was not very scenic, but its distance from the village and natural protection from enemies made it a perfect place to practice in secret.

"You won't tell him, will you? You know, about me?" Her voice was hushed.

Akime looked at her inquisitively and shrugged his shoulders. "What is there to tell? You're one of us, aren't you?"

She placed a hand on her chest. "Thank you, Akime."

The Sheikah flashed a quirky smile and turned back around. "Keep training hard." Her heart warmed with gratitude as she saw him disappear over the hilltop leading towards the village.

She decided to take his advice to heart. Since the day was still young, the monarch spent the rest of the morning in training. She started with sprints to hone her agility and ability to move. Handstands, sit-ups, and push-ups helped work on her strength. After warming up, she spent the rest of the morning practicing her skill with throwing needles. Her target was one of the few trees available. She chose a spot twenty to thirty feet away and drew a line in the dirt with her boot. She grabbed a throwing needle from her satchel and twirled it around her finger before throwing the weapon as hard as she could. One by one, she tossed the weapons from her pouch. Unfortunately for her but fortunately for the tree, more than half of them missed that target. Not one to give up, she retrieved them all and repeated the process. Several hours and two tired arms later, she still hadn't achieved the accuracy and consistency she was hoping for.

With the sun high in the sky and needles placed sporadically over the ground, the exhausted young woman retired for the morning. She collected the scattered weapons and placed them carefully in her satchel. They clinked together like coins as she fastened the leather container to her hip. Even though her clothing was fairly light, she could still feel the stickiness of sweat all over her skin. In the past, the feeling would have bothered her, but this journey had put such things in perspective. She gave one last glance over her shoulder at her secret training field before heading down the path and back to the village.

Within only a few minutes, she could see the quaint village she now called home. As she walked casually down the rocky hillside, the stone houses with shingled roofs came closer into view. The screams and laughter of Sheikah children reached her ears as they ran around the village perimeter playing their childish games. The famished mooing of one or two cows swept across the air as they grazed on the few strands of grass they could find. A few of the Sheikah were out by the well drawing water from the center of the village or tending to the few animals that remained out in the nearby field. Most, however, were probably underground and out of her view.

The village contained only half a dozen houses or so on the surface. All of them possessed tunnels that lead further underground or deeper into the mountain. This is where most of them resided. After all, the Sheikah were a cautious people that dwelt in the shadows. They seldom spent much time in broad daylight except to feed cattle or draw water from the well. Only the children regularly spent time in the fresh air.

Zelda walked up to the well and looked down longingly at the water splashing deeper within the hole. Her mouth felt dry from a hard day's training. She looked in mild disappointment to see the rope that normally held the drawing bucket swinging emptily over the bowl. The bucket was missing.

"The children took it for one of their games," an elderly Sheikah woman named Lalita explained. She had a small wooden bucket tucked under her arm with a rope fastened through the hole. The monarch looked to her and then to the children. Lalita continued: "I came to draw as well, but these old bones give me trouble. Perhaps you could give me a hand, Sheik? You look thirsty as well."

Zelda paused for a moment. She was always hesitant to speak. After all, it only took a slip of the tongue or the wrong tone to raise suspicions. She was able to deepen her voice a little with magic, but the pitch was still slightly too high to be called "masculine."

"Of course, Lalita." She purposely kept her words few as the elderly woman handed her the bucket. Zelda placed the rope over the rod holding the roof of the well and gently lowered the liquid-holding container. After manipulating the rope to draw the water, she pulled with all her might. The weight was heavy as expected, but the fatigue of her muscles made it all the more difficult. She grunted and groaned for over a minute until the bucket full of water was finally in her hands. She gladly placed it on the ground, breathing hard to regain her wind.

"Are you okay, Sheik? I did not mean to give you such trouble," Lalita looked at her with concern.

Zelda held up a hand to calm her. "Just a long day of training."

The Sheikah seemed to buy it. "Ah, I see. Well, this old woman greatly appreciates your help." She took a small clay cup, dipped it in the bucket, and offered it to Zelda. "Here, have something to drink."

The former monarch accepted it gladly. She devoured the precious fluid in seconds; not even taking time to savor the wetness in her mouth. She looked to the bucket and asked for a second helping, to which the kind old woman agreed.

"So your training went well?" Lalita asked politely with arms folded in front of her lap.

Zelda shrugged her shoulders and looked briefly towards Death Mountain. Her bangs waved loosely in the wind with the movement of her forehead. "I suppose. I was never good with projectiles. I still need more practice."

The elder chuckled. "Well, the Goddesses gave each of us different gifts." She took a second cup and scooped water for herself. "I know you were gone for quite some time, but will you be returning to the battlefield soon?"

She shrugged her shoulders again. She didn't know quite what the old woman was getting at, so she kept her answer safe. "It all depends on what Akime decides. He leads this village after all."

Lalita's eyes widened a bit in surprise. "Oh, I didn't know you were finally taking orders from your brother. I guess your time among the Hylians finally taught you some discipline." She nodded her head. "This village needs strong warriors like you and Akime."

Zelda's heart began to beat faster. She was treading on dangerous territory. "Well, the past is the past. Speaking of Akime, have you seen him? We parted ways several hours ago."

"Oh my!" Lalita's palm slapped her forehead. "This old mind completely forgot to tell you." Zelda eyed her curiously. "Akime was looking for you. Did he find you?"

Zelda placed the small cup back into the bucket. It bobbled up and down like a toy boat on the great sea. "When was this?"

The old women scratched her chin. Her eyes squinted in difficult concentration. "You know…I can't quite remember. "

The monarch shrugged her shoulders. "If he needs me, he will find me."

"Actually, I already have," Akime replied from behind her.

Zelda wanted to jump, but she forced herself to remain still. He always appeared when she least expected it. He claimed it was a frequent tactic of his to keep her on her guard. She suspected he just derived a sick pleasure from it.

The monarch's voice was intentionally dry as she responded. "Quick to find me as always, Akime."

The Sheikah smirked. "Of course. Except this time was out of necessity."

She finally turned around and folded her arms. "Really? What necessity?"

Akime glanced quickly at Lalita and back to her. "Come with me and you will soon find out."

The old woman grabbed the bucket and hoisted it on her shoulder. "Well, if you two have somewhere to be, I will be on my way then." She looked to Zelda. "Thank you very much for your help, young man."

Zelda watched in disbelief as Lalita walked away with the bucket balanced effortlessly on her shoulder. As she walked with the heavy load back to her house, she showed no sign of struggle or difficulty

"You know, I think I was tricked by an old woman," she said quietly.

Akime laughed aloud. "She's done that to me on more than one occasion. I just humor her."

Zelda nodded. "I believe it." She paused for a moment and crossed her arms. "So why did you need to find me so quickly?"

Her mentor raised his brows. "Because the Wind Waker requests your presence, of course."

The monarch's eyes grew large as marbles. "Excuse me?"

* * *

"So…you are Sheik."

The Wind Waker's voice echoed in the small underground room reserved for confidential meetings. Small torches on either side of the cavernous walls lit the room with blue fire, a magic flame fabled to burn continuously without the need for any fuel. A large crimson eye painted in dried blood stared at her from the back wall; hanging in the center of the pupil was a violet magnifying glass with a similarly shaped lens. A stone door sealed the entrance, preventing the leakage of any unwanted sound. A violet carpet woven with the pattern of the Shadow Medallion softened the ground underneath their feet.

Zelda paused for a moment. She fingered the leather of her outfit and gave a quick glance to Akime for support. He chuckled to himself and nodded affirmatively.

The monarch nodded and turned her attention to the leader of the Sheikah. Her back straightened and her hands rested at her sides. "I am."

The Wind Waker scrutinized her carefully. His yellow eyes stared through the shadows; the light of the blue flames illuminated just enough of his features for her to see his scars and hard features. "Well met. Though I have heard of you, I do not believe we have formally met. I am Sharlo, Wind Waker and chief of the Sheikah."

As was customary for a meeting, both placed a closed fist in their other hand and bowed slightly to one another.

Zelda imagined she was in just another diplomatic meeting. She kept her tone neutral and her posture under control. The only hint of nerves was the gentle curling and uncurling of her fingers. "What did you wish to speak to me about?"

Sharlo paced to one side of the room with his hands folded behind him. His footfalls sounded like pebbles scuffing the soft floor. "We were discussing the issue of the Hylians before your arrival. Up until a few months ago, this war was locked in a stalemate." His eyes darkened. "That is until a man by the name of Ordona appeared. I assume you have heard of him?" He turned to her expectantly.

She nodded quickly. "We all have. Who can forgive the atrocities he has committed?"

Sharlo nodded in agreement and continued pacing to the other side of the room. His commanding voice held her attention firmly. "Indeed. If we are to have victory, we must find out all we can about this man. His strengths. His weaknesses. Anything that can be of use." He paused briefly to let his words sink in. "In other words, we need a spy to infiltrate the Hylians."

Sweat began to trickle down the monarch's net and her head felt hot. She took a deep breath to maintain her composure. "I see. And where do I fit in all this?"

From his position leaning against the side wall, Akime nonchalantly chimed in. "I suggested you for the task. Your extensive knowledge of the enemy could prove invaluable to this mission."

Zelda shot him a concealed glare of panic. Her heart raced faster. "And what exactly did you tell him?"

Sharlo ceased his pacing momentarily. "He told me how you disguised yourself as a Hylian and lived among them for quite a while. It was thought you were dead, but I suppose we were mistaken." He nodded his head. "I am truly impressed, Sheik. Few men could have done what you did and lived."

"Thank you," she responded tactfully. "So I must gain information on this Ordona?" She nodded her head. "Is that all?"

Sharlo nodded. "One more thing. My son will accompany you for this task. He is of the age to embark on his first mission; I believe he would benefit from your mentorship."

Akime's eyes widened. He pushed off the wall and stood to his feet. "Sharlo! This is not what we agreed on!" He composed himself and lowered his tone. "You know the risk involved with this mission. You would put his life at risk as well?"

"Calm yourself, Akime." Sharlo reprimanded. "You underestimate his abilities. He…possesses skill that far surpasses his age. This will be an opportunity for him to grow."

The Sheikah shook his head. "But you would lay such a burden on Sheik?"

Sharlo stood his ground. "You know as well as I do that our numbers are few, and neither of us can afford to go. We need to use every able-bodied warrior we have. Besides, they will avoid direct confrontation with Ordona. They need only spy on him and discover what his weaknesses are." He folded his arms in finality. "My decision is made."

Zelda sighed softly. Akime looked sharply at her but she spoke first. "Are you sure that is really necessary?"

Her remark received a stare of authority. "Do you question my leadership, Sheik?"

She quickly bowed. "Of course not, Sharlo. Forgive me." Her gaze remained at the floor. "When do we leave?"

Sharlo nodded. "You will meet him at the well in my village; at dawn two days from now. That should be adequate time to prepare."

Zelda nodded. "Understood."

The Wind Waker nodded affirmatively. "Very good. If this matter is settled, I must head back to Kasuto. I do not wish to be gone longer than I must."

Akime reluctantly pressed his hand against the nearby wall and opened the stone door with a hidden switch. He walked out first, followed by Sharlo, and then Zelda. With Akime leading, they turned the corner and walked down a moderate slope. The cavern darkened significantly as they twisted and turned in the underground labyrinth, passing fewer torches the further they descended. Zelda had never been very adept at identifying scents, but even she could detect the growing stench of rotting filth pulling at her nostrils. Her face curled into a grimace; she looked quickly to the other two men but the odor didn't seem to faze them.

"This will be sufficient," Sharlo halted them when they reached a fork of tunnels. "I can find my way from here." He turned around briefly. "Sheik, my son will see you in two days. May the Golden Goddesses grant you each success." They bowed briefly before the Sheikah leader turned around and walked away. Zelda and Akime watched as the Wind Waker plunged into the shadowy caverns; the echoes of his footfalls slowly fading into the darkness.

When she was sure Sharlo was gone, Zelda turned furiously to her mentor. "What in Din's name are you thinking?"

Akime didn't seem to notice her question. Instead, he opened his hand and extended it. With a twist of his wrist and a short incantation, he summoned a blue fire to levitate just above his palm. The eerie light it cast accentuated the Sheikah's pale skin. With a wave of his other hand, he motioned for Zelda to follow.

"Tell me, Sheik, do you know what this place is?" His voice filled the narrow cavern.

Zelda shook her head. "I know we're below Death Mountain."

The more experienced Sheikah chuckled to himself. "A good observation." They continued walking for several more seconds before he continued. "However, these are no mere caverns. This labyrinth leads to a sacred place known as the Shadow Temple." He gave her a mischievous grin. "And do you know what might be inside?"

Zelda shrugged her shoulders. "Shadows?"

Akime chuckled. "Not just shadows." He turned around and moved his face inches from hers. "Darkness in its purest form."

The monarch scowled. "Now you're just trying to scare me again."

Her mentor pulled his face away and scolded her. They continued moving. "Not this time. You see, the Shadow Temple is the gateway to an evil place called the Underworld. There, all manners of dark monsters dwell; both known and unknown. It is a place that has existed since the world began; it is said that all sorts of ancient evils exist there. In fact, it was said that when the world was created, all the demons and dark creatures that rebelled against the goddesses were sealed there."

Zelda cracked a half-smile. "Now you sound like one of my tutors."

Akime paused for a second. "Pardon?"

She shook her head. "Sorry, just talking aloud." She motioned for them to continue. "So why are you telling me all this anyway?"

They continued walking uphill from where they came. Their steps kicked loose pebbles around like grains of sand. There was a slight smirk to her mentor's expression. "Because that is the only way to Kasuto. Our people live in shadow; it is only fitting that the Shadow Temple connects all Sheikah villages."

Zelda bit her lip and swallowed hard. What she wouldn't do for Link to be there. "Please tell me you jest."

Akime laughed louder now. "Finally! A reaction from the stoic warrior!" He snapped his fingers in triumph, causing the blue flame in his other hands to flicker just a little. "But do not worry. I will accompany you to Kasuto. From there, you will be on your own."

The monarch scowled at him. "That makes me feel so much better." They turned another corner and began walking up a steeper hill. The torches were more numerous now as they approached the surface. "But that still doesn't explain why you volunteered me. Why not someone more experienced?"

Akime stopped and halted her with his hand. "If you wish to know, then we must go no further." He glanced quickly in both directions. His ears sensed the air for even the slightest hint of sound. After several seconds of careful observation, he seemed content. "You and I both know you cannot stay here forever. No matter how well you disguise yourself, you can never be like us. We are born of shadow; you are born of light." His eyes diverted to the cave entrance. "This will be your chance to escape to your own kind. Find your companion." He paused. "And perhaps send some information our way."

"Won't they suspect something if I don't come back?"

"I will say you were killed by the enemy. As for the boy…you will have to figure something out." The Sheikah shook his head. "He was not a part of my original plan."

Zelda was speechless. She folded her arms and let loose a deep sigh.

"Why do you look so confused? Were my instructions not clear?" Akime asked.

She shook her head. "They were clear." She looked him in the eye. "I just can't figure out why you'd care what happens to me. I'm Hylian. I'm supposed to be the enemy."

Akime shrugged his shoulders and looked away. "What does it matter? You're safe, right? We should focus on the task at hand."

Zelda rested her hand on the nearest wall. The rock was cold and wet to the touch. "It has something to do with the name 'Sheik,' doesn't it?" She paused. "Who was he before I took his identity?"

Akime didn't answer right away. He continued to gaze into the floor as if it could help him sort through his thoughts. "Some questions are better left unanswered. It would be better if you went and prepared for the journey ahead."

The monarch folded her arms and stood her ground. "Let me reword my question, Akime. Perhaps I should ask what your brother was like before I took his identity. After all, the villagers seem to know more about him than I do."

Her mentor chuckled to himself. "So you found out, eh? Guess it was only a matter of time." His gaze met hers. "I'm not going to go into details, but he was a lot like you. A stubborn idealist. He believed there was another answer to this conflict besides war. He went to Hyrule to test these theories." Akime's voice quieted. "He never came back."

"Is that why you gave me a chance?"

Akime swatted at the air. "Maybe it is; maybe it isn't. Maybe I hoped to revive his dream through you.. Or maybe I thought you were Her Grace reincarnate." He paused. "None of that matters. Right now, you have a mission ahead of you. Pack your stuff together; we have a lot of preparation to do before you leave."

Luckily, Zelda hadn't come with much to begin with. Two days were more than enough to bring all her belongings together and say goodbye to the small Sheikah community. Just before she was about to depart, she sneaked over to her room and moved a lone pot. Digging with her fingers, she soon recovered the Harp of Ages. Lifting the instrument for the first time since taking on the persona of Sheik, she was painfully reminded of how much she was needed in her own time. Tucking the harp underneath her arm, she dashed out of the room.

True to his word, Akime was there to guide her from his village to Kasuto. They followed similar tunnels to the ones Sharlo had taken days earlier. Zelda quickly lost her way as they turned, twisted, turned again, and trekked forward. They were down there for what seemed like hours. Every so often, a stray Keese would cause her to jump, much to Akime's delight. She couldn't wait to be out of there.

The morning was quiet and peaceful when the two companions finally stepped out of the dark caverns and into the fresh air. The sky was ablaze with the fiery reds and hot oranges preluding the impending sunrise. A few finches flew leisurely overhead, adjusting their wings as they passed by to glide on the ever changing currents of the wind. Their calls echoed through the silent village resting in the mountain's shade. A slight wind kicked up small amounts of dust and threw it through the streets like marbles.

"Akime, you're a horrible liar!" Zelda's voice echoed through the quiet village. She folded her arms in disgust. "That was not the Shadow Temple, was it?"

The more experienced warrior let a sly grin part his lips. "No, the temple itself is far too dangerous for a light dweller such as you to enter. We passed through a few dark tunnels, but that is all." He shrugged his shoulders. "I just wanted to scare you."

"I knew it!" She pointed an accusatory finger at him. "I should have never believed you."

He placed a firm hand on her shoulder. "A Sheikah must be able to see the truth."

Zelda just nodded. She paused and let his hand rest there. The lonely breeze played with the blonde bangs hanging over her forehead. She looked up at the sky. "So this is it, huh?"

Akime withdrew his hand and nodded. "It is. This is the village of Kasuto." He pointed in the distance to the well standing at the center of the village. It was a simple stone structure with a decorative arch standing over the gap. Several houses stood around it like watchful guardians, but there were no signs of activity from within. "That is where you will meet the Wind Waker's son."

She shielded her eyes from the brilliant light peeking over the horizon. "And it's almost dawn."

"Then you should go. It would not do well to keep him waiting," her mentor replied.

Zelda let out a soft smile. "Not one for long goodbyes, are you?"

Akime shifted his weight to his left leg. "Where there is a meeting, a parting is sure to follow. However, whether that parting be forever or a short time, that is up to you."

Her eyes brightened. "So I might see you again?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "If the Goddesses allow it." He bowed customarily. "Until then, may they guide you and keep you safe."

She ran up to him and threw herself around him. The surprised Sheikah tensed initially but humored his pupil. His arms rested awkwardly at his sides while Zelda squeezed him tightly.

"Thank you for everything, Akime. I will never forget you. I promise." She whispered.

She broke the embrace and stood awkwardly in front of him. Akime gave her a puzzled look but smiled nonetheless.

She began to play with her fingers. "That's a Hylian gesture for displaying gratitude. You have taught me so much already; I thought I would return the favor."

The Sheikah chuckled to himself. "Interesting." After a slight pause, he nodded towards the village. "Well, you should get going. I will be praying for your safety."

Zelda nodded and gave one final wave. "Goodbye, Akime."

She watched in silence as her mentor nodded in acknowledgment and turned back to the caves that he called home. The crimson eye he wore on the back of his clothes seemed to stare at her in reminiscence for a few seconds as his lithe figure disappeared into the darkness once more.

A stranger in a foreign village, Zelda meandered over to the well. She couldn't help but notice the similarities of this village to the one she had spent the last few months. The wooden houses looked inviting and homely. The entire landscape was eerily quiet, disturbed only by her soft footfalls against the sandy path and the persistent howling of the mountain gust. The morning was surprisingly cool, especially with the wind, but she could already feel the warmth against her cheek as the sun climbed over the base of Death Mountain. She shielded her eyes from its startling rays and took a seat on the rough stone wall surrounding the well. Her Sheikah clothing was well insulated, so she had nothing to fear from a tiny chill. Still, she felt an anxiety in her chest that she couldn't quite explain.

She took out the Harp of Ages and let it rest gently on her lap. For fear of accidentally triggering its magic, she refused to play it; she only rotated the elegant instrument in her hands. Once again, as its weight pressed softly against her hands, she was reminded that she did not belong in this time.

Her thoughts turned to Link and she pondered if they would ever meet again. She wondered where he was now and how he had managed since their separation. She knew he was perfectly capable of handling himself; she just feared he had succumbed to the power of this mysterious Ordona. She recalled their first meeting and their more recent conversations. Ambi's words also floated somewhere in the back of her mind as the monarch came to a startling realization.

She actually missed him.

The revelation startled her, but she had little time to ponder its meaning. Her attention was drawn to her side as she heard the sound of crunching sand.

"You are Sheik?"

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she had known it might be a possibility. A slim one, but a frightening and very real one nonetheless. Even after several centuries, neither his appearance nor his demeanor had changed in the slightest. Perhaps the only difference was the absent of the silver baton in his hand.

"You are the Wind Waker's son?"

The young man folded his arms and scrutinized her. "Yes. I am Kari."

Zelda sighed to herself. This complicated things immensely. With her mind racing, she rose from the stone wall and tucked the harp underneath her arm. "Well met. I assume Sharlo informed you of our mission."

The future wind tamer nodded.

"Very well. Let us be on our way."

Zelda had gone over the route with Akime multiple times leading up to their departure. Though the land was vastly different from her Hyrule, a few familiar landmarks like Lake Hylia made it possible to recognize the geography of the land. Their destination, the Hylian capital, was about half a day's hike from Kasuto. They covered as much ground as they could, but Zelda was forced to stop for breaks on several occasions. As much as her physical stamina had improved in the last two months, it was still not as good as a natural born Sheikah.

It was during these brief pauses that she would take out the Harp of Ages and gaze at it. More than once, the fear of never finding Link crossed her mind. She refused to return to her own time alone, but what if she never found him? How long would she be able to blend into a culture that was not her own? And then, there was the problem with Kari. Every so often, she snuck a glance at him when she thought he wasn't looking. The young Sheikah seemed to be preoccupied with thoughts of his own. It was rather interesting, really, to see him in his natural environment. She just had to be careful.

By twilight, they reached their destination. A massive stone wall rose from the field like a formidable juggernaut. The clear water of Kakariko Gorge formed an additional protective hurdle to overcome. The only apparent entrance to the Hylian city was a large wooden drawbridge extended over the moat. It was watched vigilantly by a few guards who stood by the opening mechanism; several more stood guard in watch towers. The bustling of Hylians within the market carried over the walls as shoppers bought their last goods and merchants closed up their stalls for the night. Even further in the distance, the silhouette of Hyrule Castle clawed at the sky.

Zelda dropped to the ground and motioned for Kari to do likewise. The young Sheikah followed her lead and the two crawled through the grass on their stomachs until they reached the crest of a large hill. As the sun bowed behind the mountains to the west, twilight took its place on the celestial stage. Vibrant goldenrod and yellows basked the Hylian city in a way Zelda couldn't quite describe. It amazed her to think this was the city where the Ancient Hero and Princess had accomplished their legendary deeds. And hopefully, here she would find Link as well.

"We're here," she whispered.

Kari merely looked at her and turned his attention back to the city. His face curled into one of disgust.

"Let's go." She directed with a wave of her hand.

Kari didn't move. He glared at her with eyes full of hostile suspicion. "Not until you tell me why you are really here. I've seen the way you've been looking at me, judging whether I am capable of fending for myself."

She was speechless. Where had this come from?

At last, the monarch spoke with surprise in her tone. "You noticed?"

Kari gritted his teeth. "Of course. You planned on abandoning me, didn't you?"

She let out a deep sigh. "Where would you get an idea like that?"

The younger Sheikah didn't back down. "Because you didn't come here to help me. You had another reason for coming, didn't you?"

Zelda paused for a second and directed her gaze to the ground. He was sharp even at this age. Perhaps she had underestimated his abilities of discernment.

"You're right. I do have another reason for being here." She looked at Kari intently. "But I never had any intentions of leaving you."

Kari's voice became venomous. "Then tell me! Does it have something to do with that harp you always carry?"

Her brows locked and her voice rose slightly. "If you'd just give me a chance to explain."

"Then explain!" Kari snapped, his voice louder than it should have been.

Zelda placed an urgent hand over the young Sheikah's mouth to quiet him. "Calm yourself. You'll get us caught," she hissed. Kari tore away from her and crawled a few steps backward. Zelda let out an exasperated groan and shrugged her shoulders. As far as she knew, the future wind tamer still saw her as Sheik. She would just have to continue the charade. She softened her words but kept her tone assertive. "If you must know, the harp was given to me by someone very dear to my heart. Right now, that person is being held in captivity somewhere behind those walls and I intend to free him."

Kari quieted significantly as the words hit him, but the embers of mistrust still smoldered in his eyes. "I'd like to believe you, but I'm not sure if I can." He threw his hands in frustration. "But what choice do I have? The sooner this is finished, the better."

FWIP!

Without warning, a flaming arrow stuck the ground only a foot away from Kari. Zelda looked to the Hylian capital as her heart sunk. Yelling echoed from the castle wall as the sound of horses galloping over the drawbridge grew louder.

"We've been spotted!" Zelda cried. She shoved the young Sheikah out of his shock and jumped to her feet. "We must retreat!"

The two wasted no time in sprinting as fast as they could from the deadly barrage. Arrows fired from the castle wall nipped at their heels like piranhas. Zelda jumped and twisted her body to dodge the dangerous projectiles. Every once in a while, she glanced at Kari. Much to her surprise, he dodged the arrows with experience that defied his age. As they fled down the hill, they spotted a medium-sized boulder in the distance they could use for cover. The dangerous projectiles screeched by the pair multiple times, but none were able to land a clean hit. At last, they jumped behind the boulder and sat in silence. Like reaching the eye of the storm, the barrage of arrows stopped.

"I think we're safe." Kari spoke after a moment of silence. "But how will we get in now?"

Zelda motioned with her hand for Kari to remain quiet. Her sensitive ears could detect vibrations against the ground. "I think that's the last of our worries. Do you hear that?"

To their utter dismay, they heard the thumping of hooves against the hard field quickly approaching.

"That must be the infamous Lieutenant Ordona I've heard so much about," Zelda said dryly as she peered over the edge of the boulder. Galloping straight towards them were five mounted knights. The leader, riding a black horse, was covered almost entirely in silver armor. A majestic sword with a blue winged cross-guard bounced gently in his grip. When the monarch saw the weapon, she gasped.

_The Master Sword? But how?_

"I-it's impossible." She turned urgently to Kari. "Run!"

Kari didn't need to be told again. The pair bolted from their rocky shelter and raced back towards Death Mountain. The Harp of Ages thrashed against her side, hanging onto her shoulder by a leather strap she had constructed before her departure. Despite the pair's best efforts, the cavalry were soon hot on their heels.

"Kari! Let's split up! I'll see if I can lure some of the riders away so you can escape." Zelda yelled.

His mouth tightened with the pain of hesitation. "But you'll never make it!"

She urged him away with a wave of her hand. "I'll be fine! Just go!"

She felt all her senses come alive as she veered away from Kari. She could feel her heart pounding against her chest. The thumping of horse hooves tickled her ears. Her breathing felt harder than a stallion in full gallop. Her body seemed to lift effortlessly off the ground as she ran.

"You four get the boy! I'll take care of the older Sheikah!" Lieutenant Ordona shouted orders from atop his horse. While the other soldiers split off to chase after the wind tamer, the revered soldier maneuvered his steed to chase after the fleeing monarch. His eyes narrowed beneath his helm as he caught sight of his moving prey.

Grass, rocks, and trees raced by in colorful blurs as Zelda fled for her life. Her path was straight and instinctive; the sound of hooves and the pained snorting of Ordona's horse spurred her on like a frightened goat. Ordona drove his steed hard, steadily gaining on her until at last he was only a few feet from his target. The monarch panicked when she saw the determined soldier riding almost by her side.

She changed direction abruptly to throw him off, but Ordona would not be shaken so easily. Within a few seconds, he was once again on her tail. She turned sharply once again, but this time he recovered quicker. With her breathing giving out on her, she didn't know how much more she could take. As her pace slowed, the lieutenant maneuvered his horse to cut her off once again. She cut to the left and followed the stone wall of the city to wherever it took her. Ordona galloped on her side, chasing her along the wall's edge until the high rise leading to the Gerudo Desert stopped her short. Between the stone walls that protected Hyrule and the large cliffs leading to the desert, she had been successfully fenced in like cattle. Surprisingly, the harp was still attached to her shoulder.

Ordona dismounted and let his horse run to safety. He unsheathed the Master Sword and pointed it in her direction. From the confidence in his voice, he knew he had the advantage. "You, Sheikah scum. Did you really think you could penetrate our defenses while I was around?"

Zelda refused to answer. She scrutinized him carefully. Something about the lieutenant's voice seemed familiar, but the muffling and distortion from his armor made it difficult to be certain. She clenched her fist tight to maintain her composure. To her surprise, she felt a loathing of her own bubble to the surface. Something about his arrogance rubbed her the wrong way. Not to mention the countless Sheikah that had died from his sword. How dare he call himself Hylian!

He nodded in her direction. "Where did you get that instrument?"

Her eyes widened. _The Harp? Why would he want that?_ As she looked at the weapon in his hand, a horror jumped into her mind. _This monster must've done something to Link and taken his weapon. He must want to do the same to me._

She began to feel around for the dagger strapped to her hip. "What about that sword? I bet it wasn't yours to begin with."

This only made the soldier angry, and Zelda quickly regretted her taunt. Catching the suspicious movements of her hand, the lieutenant closed the distance quickly between them despite his armor. She barely jumped back to avoid a swing of his sword. She was about to strike back, but the soldier caught her off guard with a sturdy shoulder charge that sent her reeling against the stone wall. The rocks dug into her back and neck; she bit her tongue to stop herself from groaning. Disoriented, she slumped against the wall and fell sitting to the ground. The feral warrior walked up to the disoriented monarch and placed an armor clad boot firmly on her stomach. His sturdy hand quickly pinned her wrist, and the dagger fell to the ground. She struggled to retrieve it, but a swift slap with his gauntletacross the face sent her reeling.

"Listen Sheikah, I'm going to ask you a question." He growled at her as he grabbed the dagger and threw it aside. The cold steel of his blade rubbed softly against the cloth surrounding her neck. "If you can answer it, then I may let you live. Otherwise, I will not hesitate to kill you."

She scowled. "Very well. What is your question?"

Ordona's voice seemed to soften. "I see that you carry that harp, so I will only ask you once: What have your people done to Zelda?"

Somewhere amidst the lightheadedness of the blow and the panic constricting her veins, she finally recognized the voice. Yet, despite what her mind suggested, she denied the possible truth. After all, was it really possible for this man to be anything but a monster?

At first, the words were slow and pained. "I…I am Zelda."

Ordona shoved her harder against the rocks with his boot. "Liar! You look nothing like her!"

Pain sparked up her entire body. The man in front of her was now just a blur, but her spirit finally saw with perfect clarity. The warmth of the Triforce tickled her left hand and she knew with certainty who was before her. With blood dripping from her bruised cheek, she attempted to reason with her captor.

"Please, Link, you know I speak the truth. But if you still require proof, unwind the tape around my left hand."

The cautious soldier glared at her but followed the suggestion. With his sword still pressed to her neck and his boot pressed against her torso, he grabbed her arm and yanked away at the tape. As the cloth slowly unwound, a soft golden glow peeked between gaps in the cloth. Ordona gradually lowered his sword, unwrapping it steadily faster with both hands now. By the time he was done, the Master Sword rested on the ground and the Triforce of Wisdom shone visibly for both to see.

The lieutenant was hysterical. He quickly lifted his foot off her and backed away several steps. He brought his hands to his helm and began to mumble incoherently, stumbling around like a drunkard. Zelda, somewhat confused, called out to him.

"Link?"

The lieutenant paused for a moment. He quickly unfastened his helm and threw it to the ground. The metal headpiece clanged loudly, but Zelda's attention was drawn to the tattered face of the hero who had worn it. His bloodshot eyes were wide and feral, darting to and fro like a frightened animal. His skin was pale and his cheeks were thin. His blond hair was filled with dirt and even more unkempt than usual. It was as if he aged ten more years. Even so, there was no mistaking the young man who had first appeared before her all those years ago and gone on to save her kingdom.

The wolf man looked in her direction. "Zelda? Is it really you?"

Somewhere between the ringing in her ears and the pain in her jaw, she brought herself to nod.

Link shivered all over as he saw the pile of blood dripping onto her Sheikah uniform. "What have I done to you?" He looked in horror at his armor-covered hands. "What have I become?"

The air chilled Zelda's mouth and the back of her throat as she inhaled and exhaled. The Harp of Ages lay on the ground. Drops of blood sprinkled down her bruised cheek like splashes of rain, creating red puddles on her clothes. It was difficult to think straight through the pain throbbing around her head, but she tried anyways.

Even with the divine gift of Wisdom, Zelda could not understand the dichotomy before her. How could Link be capable of such brutality? Where was the innocent smile of the ranch hand she used to joke with? Where was the carefree spirit that mentored Colin, sparred with Kari, and inspired her?

"I-I don't know what to say, Link," she managed at last. She wiped the blood from her lip with her sleeve and winced as she moved her back off the rock. "I imagined they had captured you or something worse…but not this." She looked away. "What _has_ happened to you?'

The look of shock slowly receded from his face, but his eyes still carried a painful regret. "It's a long story." He looked to the ground as he rolled a stray rock with his boot. "Day after day of constant war takes its toll on a person." He looked up and cringed as he saw her bloody face. "Sometimes it's difficult to tell friend from foe."

Zelda closed her eyes and shook her head slowly. "I still don't understand."

Link looked away again. "When you were captured, I was rescued by some Hylian soldiers. I didn't know where you were, and they offered to help find you, so I joined them." He kicked the stone beneath his foot. "Those wretched dogs kidnapped you. I didn't know what else to do."

The monarch clenched her fist. "Those 'wretched dogs' spared my life when I could have been killed." Her voice began to rise. "Those 'wretched dogs' trained me so I could defend myself." Her eyes narrowed. "Those 'wretched dogs' sent me here so I could find you. How dare you refer to the Sheikah as mere animals!"

"What are you talking about, Zelda?"

She pointed to the eye on her tunic. "I lived among them. I became one of them. All so I could live to fight another day." She glared at him. "Do you have any idea what they call _you_?"

The hero shrugged his shoulders. "Should I care?"

Zelda slowly rose from her position. "You should care! They are people too!" She pointed an accusatory finger at him. "Perhaps more human than you right now."

Link's eyes flashed for a moment. The word had struck a nerve deep inside him. "What did you say?" he growled.

"Look at yourself! Look at me!" She grabbed a handful of blood-stained cloth. "This isn't half of what you've done to my people."

The hero leaned his weight to the side. "Your people? So you're a Sheikah now?" He crossed his arms. "Could've fooled me." He rolled his eyes. "At least I know what I am."

The monarch took a step forward. "And what's that? A monster? I totally agree."

The wolf man's eyes narrowed. "Am I really hearing this? You spend two months among savages and killers and call _me_ a monster?"

Zelda jerked her head away from him. "If not a monster, then definitely an animal! What happened to the simple ranch hand from Ordon? The one who saved my kingdom?"

Link grabbed his sword and sheathed it. "I'm afraid you never really knew him."

Zelda shook her head. "I don't believe that for a moment. I used to hear legends of the kindness and nobility of the ancient hero."

The feral warrior grunted to himself. "Well, this is who I am, like it or not. Sorry I don't meet your expectations."

The monarch sighed. "I am not the one being disappointed."

Link paused as he stooped to pick up his helm. He placed it beneath his arm and looked at her. His lips quivered as he grasped for words.

At last, he was able to form an answer. "I don't need to stay here and listen to this. Maybe it was better we didn't find each other." He turned around and began walking towards the horse that awaited him.

Thoughts and emotions flashed through Zelda's mind as his footfalls moved away. She looked to the ground and back at the hero. Biting her lip, she stepped forward and waved her hands at him. "Link! Wait!"

He turned around sharply. "Well, excuse me, Princess! What is it now?"

The words grated against her ears; she had to fight hard not to respond with venom. Instead, she shook her head and softened her voice. "Look at us, arguing like this." Her eyes diverted to the ground. "Forgive me. I was wrong to say what I did. Perhaps you're not the only one affected by all this violence."

Link clenched his fist and pounded it against his armor. "Let's just go home. I'm sick of this place."

The monarch looked to the harp and back at Link. "We can't. Not yet."

She did not like the disappointment that crossed his face. His voice rose slightly. "Why? Did you forget the song?"

Zelda took a deep breath. "No, that's not quite the problem. It's something a bit more… complicated."

"Then what in Hyrule is it?"

The monarch began to play with her hair braid. "Well, let's just say I didn't come here alone."

"Zelda, you keep circling the subject."

She looked right at him. "Remember how I warned you not to change history? Well, I think we already have."

Link rolled his eyes. "I know that. That's why we should return to our own time. Before I can do any more damage.

Zelda raised her voice again. "Link, you're not getting it." She paused for a moment to find the right words. "That Sheikah your men went after…the one traveling with me…that was Kari."

The wolf man was speechless for a few moments. The statement finally seemed to calm him. His breathing slowed and his eyes stared off into the distance. "Kari? You mean I just…?"

She nodded. "I'm afraid so, Link." She folded her arms. "We have to rescue him."

The hero shook his head. "But do you realize how difficult that would be? They won't just let him go." He sighed. "Not to mention I've already caused enough damage."

Zelda folded her arms across her chest. "I know. But we have to find a way. After all, it's our responsibility to fix this."

Link squatted and grabbed a handful of dirt. He watched it slowly trickle from between his fingers. "I still don't trust the Sheikah, but Kari is different." He paused for a moment and released his grip, allowing the wind to take the rest of the fine particles. "I'll do what I can."

The monarch looked over to Death Mountain. "In the meantime, I will journey back to the Sheikah and seek help."

"How much time until you return?"

"I don't know. I might be able to buy you a few days at the most."

Link sighed. "In that case, take the long way to wherever it is you're going. No patrols will pursue you; I'll make sure of that. But there's little I can do if you're spotted by the sentries." He paused. "Will you be fine on your own?"

Zelda chuckled nervously. "Yes, I should be fine. Where should I meet you?"

The hero shook his head. "If they've captured Kari, he will be at Lon Lon Prison. You will want to take your…friends… there. But be warned, if they attack, the amount of chaos and bloodshed will be enormous. Are you willing to take that much risk for one individual?"

The monarch hesitated. She was reminded of Zant's first attack and the soldiers who gave their lives. Her hands slowly dropped to her sides. "We have no other choice."

Link nodded. "Very well. See you when the entire Dark World breaks loose."

As she picked up the Harp of Ages, she turned back to watch the hero saunter to the horse that awaited him. He stared in the distance for several seconds, absently patting the horse's side as he thought. Eventually, he turned to face her. She smiled back; he just nodded. He jumped up and adjusted himself in the saddle. With a kick to the spurs and a loud "Hiyaaah!" the wolf man left her, the clomping of horse hooves fading into the distance as he rode away.

* * *

A/N- _This is my longest chapter to date. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Luckily, the next chapter is already written, I'm just polishing it up so expect it within the next week or two. As always, reviews are appreciated. Until next chapter! ~Vopi_


	35. Jail Break

Lon Lon Prison was a secure facility used to confine war criminals safely away from the Hylian capital. Tall stone walls with sharp metal spikes at the peak surrounded the entire perimeter to prevent would-be escapees from scaling over them. The prison was divided into four main sections. The blood-stained dirt field in the middle was used for training exercises and prisoner executions. One well-furnished house was placed near the entrance in the southwest corner; the prison warden and his family stayed here. Not far from there stood several wooden shacks used for the soldiers' living quarters. Finally, a cold stone tower in the northeast loomed over the rest of the prison where snipers watched with bows and crossbows in hand. Beneath this towering structure lay the cells where the prisoners were kept in the shadows.

It was this part of the prison that held Link's interest. If Zelda's words held true, and Kari had been kidnapped, this is where he would be held. He had been here several times in the past, but it was always a place he left quickly. Granted, the environment was quite unpleasant. The holding cells were notoriously dirty. The stench of excrement and body odor irritated his enhanced sense of smell to no end. Only a few scattered torches illuminated the otherwise dark and musty passages. Rats scurried by his feet like ants on the march, and the prisoners' moaning and shouting resembled the calls of the ReDead. However, what really unnerved him was the sense of claustrophobia that choked him every time he laid foot in this chilling compound. Ever since his imprisonment as a wolf several years earlier, an intense anxiety clawed at him in contained environments. The feral beast inside him was proud and indomitable; any attempt to restrain it would be met with fierce resistance.

Zelda's words still hung around the wolf man's neck like a stone collar. As he walked through the prison, boots clomping against the stone floor, his mind cycled through their conversation over and over. He winced in regret; he hadn't even offered an apology for his harsh words. The hero shook his head; a few months ago he never would have spoken to her like that. What was happening to him? Had the war really affected him that much?

No matter what, Link resolved to maintain control of his wild nature, even around Sheikah. Never again would he let himself lose control in battle as he had done. The horror of seeing the bloody, bruised Zelda, a product of his own hands, remained with him. Even now, he felt his hands quivering slightly as he ventured through the maze-like passageways underneath the prison. He distracted himself by looking ahead to the soldier leading him. The young man had been one of the fighters to capture what could be Kari and thus was under Link's command. In only a few moments, he would know if Zelda spoke the truth.

The pair stopped in front of a dimly lit cell. The hero placed his torch on the wall and turned around. His feral eyes look into the prison before him; the flickering torchlight revealed three prisoners.

The first was a young Sheikah woman with vibrant red hair that seemed able to burst into flame at any second, not unlike the Twilight Princess. Her reddish-yellow eyes looked at him in hostility. The torchlight illuminated the scrapes, bruises, and dirt covering her arms and legs. From the lines on her face and the thinness of her silhouette, he assumed she hadn't eaten much for days. Her clothing was plain and in tatters—a simple tunic that clearly didn't fit and pants with holes at the knees. The second prisoner was a young Sheikah girl of about five or six years huddled up against the first. She looked at him with pained red eyes. Her pale white hair matched the dirty prison clothes she wore. Bags under her eyes indicated her intense hunger and malnutrition.

The third was the wind tamer himself.

The wolf man felt his blood boil. His forehead felt hot beneath his helm; he felt the same hatred from before beginning to constrict his airways. He closed his eyes and clenched his fists.

_He had to maintain control._

The lieutenant took a deep breath and slowly uncurled his fist. He felt more composed than before, but the subtle anger was still there. As he saw the pathetic state of the prisoners, he felt his heart reach out in compassion. Just then, the hero quickly realized something: they weren't the objects of his hatred; it was himself.

The lieutenant grasped two of the bars with his chaliced hands and leaned his head towards the cell to get a better look through his helm. It surprised him how little Kari had changed between this time and the hero's own. His clothes were slightly altered and he didn't seem to possess the Wind Waker, but his face looked exactly the same in the dim light.

"So you are Kari from the village of Kasuto."

The Sheikah's eyes glared suspiciously at him through the shadows.

"Do I know you?" he replied.

Link smiled to himself. "Indirectly. Don't worry. I assure you we will get to know each other very well as time passes." He was thankful his helm hid his face. It reduced his chances of being recognized by the wind tamer.

"Where is Sheik?" Kari demanded.

The wolf man ignored his question. "Have you and your friends been cared for?"

Kari bit his tongue and refused to answer. The other prisoners gave him the same look of hostility.

Link turned to the soldier standing idly by. "Get them bread and water right now."

"Lieutenant?"

The wolf man affirmed his authority with a tone of finality. "I gave you my orders, soldier." Fearing the possible consequences, the man ran off to complete his task.

Link turned back towards the imprisoned Sheikah. "I'm sorry you all have to suffer for this. If I could stop this war, I would. But I'm afraid it's bigger than I am."

"You could set us free!" the young woman spat bitterly, pulling the young child protectively towards her.

A heavy regret pulled on Link's face, though they could not see it. "If only I could." As he said this, he could feel the wolf inside growing restless. The anxiety began to twitch in his muscles. He grabbed the torch he had placed on the wall and faced them once more. "If there's any way I can help you, don't hesitate to ask. I will return later," he said quickly. He figured some food would make them a little more open to conversation.

His sensitive ears picked up the hushed whisperings of the prisoners as he rounded the corner and out of sight. His mind began to race in circles.

_How would they escape? Would they trust him? What if he lost control again?_

The situation seemed hopeless, but he pressed on anyways. He didn't have time for self-doubt. Zelda would arrive soon with Sheikah reinforcements. He only had a few days to figure out how to free Kari and redeem himself.

After ensuring General Daltus had no assignments for him, Link returned to Lon Lon Prison the next day. Plates of salted meat and bread accompanied by metal cups of water rattled against the tray in his hands as he winded down the dungeon stairs and past several gloomy cells. The illumination from the lantern on his belt danced around the walls like a flock of fireflies. Several captives hollered for crumbs to be thrown their way, but he ignored them.

He could hear muffled chatter as he approached Kari's cell. One voice was distinctly feminine, probably the young woman, while the other belonged to the wind tamer. As the wolf man stepped in front of the metal bars that separated them, the whispers hushed suddenly. He set the tray down and unfastened the lantern. He turned a knob and brightened the flame, allowing him to see the captive Sheikah. The future wind tamer was huddled against the back wall next to the young woman and the girl. Whatever they had been doing, they were silent now. Their diligent red eyes watched his every movement.

"I trust you received some food yesterday." Link said.

His statement was met by silence.

The hero shrugged his shoulders. "I brought more if you would like it." He slid the tray gently through a small rectangular hole in the bars designed for such a task. It shuffled against the floor and stopped halfway between the prisoners and the bars of the cell. Link glanced at each one of them. Their eyes darted between the food and him but nobody moved.

_So much for conversation._

The hero sighed and turned away. Just as he took a step, Kari's voice broke the silence.

"No matter how much food you give us, we will not talk."

Link's ears perked up. He whirled around and pointed directly at the wind tamer. "Aha! But you just did!"

The Sheikah looked quickly at the young woman and back to Link. His eyes darted around the room nervously. "I-I do not understand. I said nothing."

Link chuckled a little to himself. It was like old times. "I was just joking. You know…because you said you wouldn't talk but you actually spoke."

Kari shook his head. "I still do not understand."

The wolf man shrugged his shoulders. "It's not worth explaining."

The Sheikah folded his arms. "This does not make sense." His voice rose. "Are you mocking us? Pretending to be kind so you can laugh at our desperation?"

Link quickly shook his head and held his hands up defensively. "No. Not at all!" His voice lowered. "I'm just trying to show a little kindness."

The young woman scoffed. "Kindness? Are you even capable of that?" Her eyes narrowed in a spiteful glare. "I've been here a long time. I know the deception you Hylians use."

The hero sighed. "I'm not interested in information. At least not the kind you think."

The young woman laughed bitterly. "Ha! Then perhaps we should tell you our life stories."

Link crouched down so he was eye level with the prisoners. "Well, I was thinking your name first, but that's not a bad start."

The red-headed Sheikah stared at him in disbelief. Link couldn't help but notice how similar this stranger was to Midna. Her hair, her eyes, her sarcastic tone; much of her qualities reminded him of the companion that he had endured so much with. Again, he felt the pain of separation and a longing to return to her. She seemed to be the only connection that pulled him back to his own time. The more he thought about it, the more he wanted to tell her how he really felt. Even if rejection awaited him, at least he would no longer be tormented by the thought of what could have been.

Suddenly, the growling of someone's stomach broke the silence. The small girl looked longingly at the food, paying little attention to her captor. "Please…so hungry."

The young woman wrapped her arm around the young girl and looked into her desperate eyes. "Be strong, Impa. We still have our pride. Don't succumb to this man's pity."

Impa shook her head. "But my tummy hurts."

The young woman sighed. What choice did she have? She stared at Link incredulously. "You are telling the truth?"

The hero nodded. "Completely."

This seemed to satisfy the young woman. She leaned Impa against the back wall and was about to retrieve the food when Kari's hand stopped her. The wind tamer glanced briefly at her and back to the hero. His legs scuffled against the stone floor as he shifted his sitting position.

"Why should we trust a Hylian like you?" he asked quickly. "Your people have never shown kindness to us. Why start now?"

Link crossed his arms in front of his chest. "What do I have to do to show my sincerity?"

The red-headed Sheikah rolled her eyes. "Well, you can show us your face to begin with. How do you expect us to trust you with that metal bucket on your head?"

Kari turned to his companions and nodded. "I agree." He looked to Link. "What will it be?"

The hero hesitated for a moment. His hands moved slowly to his helm and rested on the surface. "Will you give you me your names in return?"

The young woman shrugged her shoulders. "We may. We may not."

Link paused. He risked exposing his identity. How did he know this wasn't a trap?

"Very well. It's worth a try…" Link decided at last as he slowly twisted the helm. As the cast metal slowly slid past his temples, his scraggly blonde hair leaped out into the dank dungeon air. A worn and exhausted face stared into the eyes of his captors. "I am Ordona."

Kari's eyes narrowed. "I know who you are."

Link nodded. "And I have heard of you. But what of the other two? What are their names?"

The prisoners looked at one another and whispered so softly that even his enhanced senses couldn't hear it. Link stood up and kicked his boots against the ground while he awaited their reply.

The young woman turned to him. Her tone was grudging at best. "My name is Midna." She motioned to the young girl hiding underneath her arm. "The child is Impa. Are you satisfied?"

Link's eyes blinked in disbelief. "Sorry. What was your name again?"

The female Sheikah rolled her eyes. "Are you so dense that I have to repeat it?"

The hero nodded slowly. "I thought I heard you say 'Midna.'"

Midna smiled sinisterly. "Maybe Hylians aren't so stupid after all."

Link's cheeks reddened. "I see. Well, you have a very nice name, Midna. And Impa too."

The feisty Sheikah battered her eyes. "I've been complimented by a Hylian. I think I feel my heart fluttering."

Kari rose from his position. "What are you gaining from this? Shouldn't you be leading an army or something?"

The feral warrior looked away. His eyes glistened with the hint of regret. "I never wanted to become involved in this conflict. We're all victims of these horrible circumstances." He paused and placed a hand around his neck where the wolf stone hung many years ago. "I'm just trying not to lose my humanity in the process."

The wind tamer glared. "Is that why you murdered dozens of my kin in cold blood?"

Link paused for a moment as he tried to find words to express what he was feeling. His eyes remained fixed on the ground as he began to fiddle with his hands. He felt like a prisoner on trial, and he knew he was guilty. "I-I'm sorry. That's all I can say."

Kari just grunted. He folded his hands and watched the Hylian grovel in front of him. A small portion wished to believe this young man was a victim of circumstance, but it was just too difficult to ignore the stories and rumors surrounding him.

The hero lifted his head to say something else when he stopped short. Echoing in the distance was a set of footfalls. Not wanting to attract any unnecessary attention to Kari, Link put on his helm and stood up. "Well, I must be going. I can't remain here much longer, but I'll return."

Suddenly, the empty tray came sliding back through the hole in the bars. The hero looked at it curiously as it rested gently against his boot.

"We still don't trust you, but feel free to bring more food next time." Midna called out through the bars. She broke a loaf of bread and handed some to the eager Impa. "Preferably something with a bit more flavor."

Link smiled nervously. "I'll give your suggestions to the cook." He gave one last look at the prisoners as they shared the meager food amongst themselves. He nodded in their direction and attached his lantern to his hip, leaving the cell behind him. He felt a twinge of hope spark in him.

_Perhaps there was a way to get through to them._

As he walked through the dank hallways, the footfalls grew louder. The wolf man increased his pace to distance himself further from Kari's cell. The odor of metal armor grew stronger as he reached the spiral staircase. He leapt up the stairs two at a time only to crash into a descending soldier. Rattling metal vibrated through Link's ears as the tray and plates clattered to the floor and rolled down the steps. Luckily, the lantern was still securely attached to his belt.

"Ho there, Ordona! Where ya' going in such a hurry? You ought to be more careful." Kieran's cheerful voice greeted him. He bent down and began to pick up some of the nearby fallen dishes. "Let me give you a hand with all this."

Link's breathing came quickly to him. "Sorry, Kieran. Didn't see you there. Thanks for the help though." He grabbed the tray and held it as the other soldier re-stacked the plates.

Kieran finished placing the last of the dishes. "No problem. Glad I ran into you though."

Link raised an eyebrow. "Really? Why's that?"

The soldier placed a hand by the sheath at his side. "I just wished to spar with my archrival."

The hero let out a sigh. "But we just sparred this morning."

Kieran rested his hands defiantly on his hips. "That was just a warm up. The real contest begins now."

Link sighed and began to ascend the stairs. "Fine. If it'll keep you satisfied."

Kieran's face brightened at the prospect of a challenge. He quickly raced beside Link, taking two steps at a time. Link just shrugged his shoulders and humored the energetic knight.

"Say Ordona, why's that tray in your hands anyways? You been feeding the prisoners?" the soldier remarked casually as they continued climbing the stairs.

The wolf man tightened his lips for a moment. "That's foolish. Why would I give those monsters anything to ease their suffering?"

The knight studied Link's face for a moment as they reached the top of the stairs. "I don't know. You're a mysterious one, Ordona." He scratched his chin for a moment. There was an eerie playfulness in his voice. "I was just thinking you were trying to bribe the enemy or something."

The hero laughed nervously. "Not a bad idea. I doubt they'd talk though."

Kieran shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose not."

The two men exited the dungeon and walked over to the practice field. Grunting and yelling filled the air as a handful of soldiers sparred throughout the field. The place stunk with sweat and blood, and there was a hint of moisture in the atmosphere. Gray clouds looming in the distance threatened to unleash a deluge of rain within the hour.

Link took his position in a clear section of field and grabbed the wooden sword lying on the ground from their previous session. He felt the hard ground beneath his boots and stretched out his legs. He took off his helmet and stripped some of his armor off for increased flexibility. There was time to take a few practice swings as he watched Kieran perform his usual pre-battle routine. Of course, this consisted of pointing his wooden sword to the sky and cycling through his monologue of how this battle would prove he was the superior warrior.

"Say, Kieran, can we just start? I'd rather end this soon." Link called out.

The proud knight's face soured. "You mean you weren't listening? Now I have to repeat the whole declaration over again."

The hero shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "Go ahead, but ready or not, here I come."

Without his armor on, the feral warrior was able to reach his startled opponent quickly. Kieran quickly bent his knees and maneuvered his sword to a defensive position. Link mercilessly assaulted his defenses with an assortment of horizontal and vertical slices. The knight breathed hard as he redirected all of the hero's slashes. Sensing a break in the barrage, Kieran snuck a stab of his own. In one smooth motion, Link back flipped to avoid it. Like a spring, his legs compressed and uncoiled as he jumped forward; his arms swung down with all their might. Kieran directed his sword horizontally to block the jump attack, but Link's slice snapped the wooden sword in two. Splinters fell to the ground as Kieran held the two broken pieces in his vibrating hands.

Link placed the tip of his wooden weapon against Kieran's throat and smirked. "I think you lasted five seconds longer than last time. You're improving."

The proud soldier let the wooden pieces drop to the ground and grumbled to himself. "If it had been a real sword…"

The wolf man shrugged. "Don't let it bother you. You're still one of the best Hyrule has."

Kieran shrugged off the humiliation and laughed obnoxiously. "I should have expected no less from my great archrival. I will not stop challenging you until I am victorious."

Link rolled his eyes. "Wonderful." He rolled his shoulders and began to look around. Several of the men had gathered to watch the sparring session. Now that the fight was over, they quickly hurried back to work. Meanwhile, the hero continued to scan the outer perimeter with purpose.

"Something on your mind, Lieutenant?" Kieran asked.

Link nodded. "Yes, actually." He turned to face the proud soldier. "Kieran, how secure would you say this prison is?"

"It's the most secure prison in Hyrule. Not a single prisoner has ever escaped," he replied.

The hero raised a brow. "Really? So what would happen if the enemy suddenly attacked this place?"

The soldier's words were more hesitant. "Well, we should be fine. There are no weaknesses in the perimeter defenses. And the watch tower would see them well in advance."

"Really? No weaknesses at all? Are you sure?"

Kieran paused. "Well…I don't think so. I thought I saw a few cracks in the wall next to the warden's house, but that's probably nothing major."

Link smiled knowingly. "Well answered, Kieran. A ready mind is the best defense against the enemy's surprises." He patted him on the shoulder. "Let's go inside and get cleaned up. I've had enough sparring for today."

* * *

As Link made his way down the dungeon stairs for the third day in a row, his mind was a flurry of problems and uncertainties. It had been two days since he talked to Zelda, and his plan to free the Sheikah was only in the beginning stages. She could be bringing other Sheikah as soon as that night; he'd rather have Kari out before then if possible. Then again, even if he did have a plan, how could he convince the wind tamer to trust him?

The hero let out a large sigh as he reached the bottom stair. Although the only thing he carried was a small tin tray with bread, salted meat, and a few greens, he felt a heavy burden dragging down his shoulders. It was as if every Sheikah he had killed in the last few months was grabbing him by the neck and pulling him into the depths of the underworld. When he closed his eyes, he could see that omniscient red eye glaring straight into his soul. Though he tried to rationalize those murders as casualties of war, he couldn't shake their faces from his mind.

He had to free Kari no matter what. He had to make up for his mistakes.

This time, as he stepped towards the gate, he was greeted by Midna's smirk. She had seen the bobbling light from his lantern long before he arrived.

"He's such a loyal servant. Bringing us food all the way down here." She pushed a lock of hair from her face. "Did you bring us anything new?"

Link pushed the tray through the opening as before. "See for yourself. I hope you like meat."

The prisoners' eyes lit up as they saw the contents on the tray. Though there was barely enough to feed a single soldier, to them it seemed like a feast. Link smiled and sat on the stone floor as the famished Sheikah attacked the food without hesitation. He opted not to wear his helmet this time; only sporting normal chain mail over his normal clothing. His field of vision was much wider, and it felt good to hear Impa's laughter without the stiff iron muffling it. Midna had playfully taken Kari's bread from his hands and given it to her, much to the wind tamer's confusion and dismay. Midna playfully caressed his cheek and handed him a piece of meat, which seemed to calm him. Their animalistic chewing echoed over the tiny cell as they quickly consumed what was in front of them.

"So…what do you want from us?" Midna asked when she had finished licking her fingers. "You've brought us food three times now. If you want secrets about our tribe, you're better off looking elsewhere."

The wolf man shook his head. "No, I just wish to know more about the Sheikah. Your way of life. Your values." He paused. "Why are we fighting in the first place?"

Kari grunted. "You would never understand even if we told you."

Link leaned forward. "Well, you never know until you try." He folded his hands in front of him. "So tell me…what do Sheikah believe in?"

The wind tamer's face scrunched in insult. "Such ignorance!"

Midna placed a gentle hand on the Sheikah's shoulder. "Relax, Kari. We might as well humor him." She smirked. "After all, we can't go anywhere and this could be amusing." The red-headed prisoner directed her attention at the listening hero. "We believe in the power of the three Goddesses just like you. In fact, our service to them is the very reason for our existence."

Link nodded interestedly. "Really? The soldiers all say you're demons from the underworld."

Kari grunted. "Well, I could say the same for you."

The hero scowled. "Hey!" He felt his anger rising. "All I have ever done is seek the interest of others!"

Midna smirked. "Looks like you hit a sensitive spot, Kari."

The wind tamer shrugged his shoulders. "And I was just trying to serve the Wind Waker when I was captured. I suppose good intentions are meaningless."

Link let his hurt subside. Now was not the time. "Wind Waker?" he asked.

Midna rolled her eyes. "Wow, you really are clueless." She began to draw on her hands with her finger. "The Wind Waker is chief of the Sheikah. He is our ambassador to the Goddesses. They speak through him to us." Her fingers began to tap on the ground. "If he ever found out his son was here…well…I wouldn't want to be a Hylian soldier."

A lump formed in Link's throat. "So you're his son? I see then." He began to look around the room. "Well, what was your family like growing up?"

Midna chuckled to herself. "I had two parents and a sister until I was taken to this dreadful place a few years ago. Now Impa is my family."

Kari frowned at the comment.

The lump grew larger in Link's throat. "I'm sorry to hear that. And you, Kari?"

The wind tamer grunted again. "My father is a very powerful and busy man. He trains me and instructs me and I have a strong respect for him, but we are not close."

"What about your mother?"

Link thought he saw a slight glistening in the Sheikah's eyes. "I lost her to this war several years ago."

He hero lowered his shoulders. "Once again, I'm truly sorry."

Kari raised his voice. "How can you be sorry? You are the enemy! My entire village wants you dead! Stop acting like you care!"

Link cringed. Although it hurt, he deserved every word.

"I'm here for you, Kari" Midna comforted. She gently rubbed his shoulders. Her eyes glared at the wolf man. "You should leave now. We're done."

He shook his head. "First, I want to say something."

The female prisoner shook her head. "No, I think you have said enough."

Link met Midna's gaze and looked back to Kari. He slowly rose to his feet. "Very well, then."

"No, wait," Kari halted him. "I want to hear what you have to say."

"Are you sure?" Midna asked.

The wind tamer hesitated for a moment but then nodded. "I have heard countless stories and rumors of this man being a monster, but I want to judge for myself. After all, a Sheikah must train himself to see the truth." He nodded in Link's direction. "Speak."

The feral warrior swallowed hard. "Well, for starters, I was thrust into this war against my will. Consumed by the violence around me, I followed the only instinct I could trust, those for survival. And so I fought." He paused. "What I have done is unforgivable. I know that. The goddesses constantly remind me of the blood on my hands. I understand if you never forgive me." He paused. "However, at least let me make it up to you."

Kari folded his arms. "And how's that?"

Link clenched a fist. "For starters, I am going to leave this army. I won't be a part of this conflict anymore." His eyes diverted to the side. "But before I do, I'm going to get all of you out of here."

Midna rolled her eyes. "Sounds too good to be true."

Link's gaze remained steady. "I am telling the truth. I swear by the Triforce of Courage that the three of you will be free by tomorrow."

Kari scrutinized the hero's face. "That is a bold claim."

The hero nodded. "It's a promise." He paused and looked towards the door. "Well, I have a lot of preparations to make. I should be going. Feel free to keep the tray as a souvenir."

The prisoners watched curiously as the wolf man picked up his lantern and left their prison cell. He could hear their murmurings as he walked further away, but even those soon were too soft for his sensitive ears. He continued to roam the dank hallways, contemplating in his mind what he would tell the General.

"Hoy! Ordona! That was some show you just put on there!" A voice called from the shadows. Startled, Link spun around and shone the lantern in the voice's direction to find Kieran appearing from around the corner.

The hero tensed. The proud soldier stood gleaming at him in full armor.

"What do you mean?" The hero asked quickly.

"I mean what you told those gullible prisoners back there. About freeing them and all."

Link's eyes grew wide. "You heard me?"

Kieran laughed aloud. "Of course. You've been acting awfully suspicious the last few days so I decided to follow you down here. Now I finally know what you're up to, you sly dog."

He forced a smile. "And what would that be?"

"You were going to bribe the prisoners for information and then take all the credit for it." He shook his finger. "No archrival of mine is going to get all the glory. Wait until the General hears _we_ captured the Wind Waker's son."

Link's heart began to race. "Wait, what's so important about him?"

Kieran leapt up the stairs two at a time. The hero had to race to follow him. "Because we have a hostage. We finally have leverage against those sick bastards." He waved with his hand. "Come on! We've got to tell the General the exciting news!"

The hero's stomach twisted into several uncomfortable knots as he followed the enthusiastic soldier. He was going to have a difficult time explaining his way out of this one.

Lucky for Link, General Daltus was in a generally pleasant mood when Kieran and he arrived at his quarters. As usual, his desk was cluttered with maps of Hyrule. Small ink arrows on the parchments displayed the results of dozens of war council meetings. The lantern on his desk illuminated the bags under his eyes as his head leaned against his arm. His eyes looked over the map continuously when he heard a faint knock at the doorway.

He looked up to see the two men awaiting his acknowledgment. "Ah, Lieutenant. And Kieran. This is unexpected." He folded his hands and leaned upright in his chair. "What can I do for the two of you?"

"General! We've done it! We've finally done it!" Kieran exploded with excitement.

"Done what, Kieran? Calm down and explain yourself."

"We've finally gained the upper hand."

"Yes, that's good. But how?"

Kieran finally took a deep breath and composed himself. Even then, he shifted from one foot to the other in excitement. He looked to Link for assurance, but the hero just tapped his boots against the floor and remained silent. The knight shrugged his shoulders and continued. "We've captured the Wind Waker's son."

Daltus rose quickly from his chair, causing the wooden structure to collapse behind him. "What? When?"

Kieran pointed in Link's direction. "Ask Ordona. He's the man responsible."

The general looked in his direction. "Well, Ordona?"

The hero felt a wave of guilt wash over him. "A few days ago, two Sheikah approached the castle. I took some men to confront them. They captured him while I dealt with the other."

Daltus rubbed his chin. "And how do we know he's the one?"

Kieran placed his hands on his hip. "Ordona's been talking to the prisoners. They dropped their guard and let it slip. I heard it myself."

The general squinted his eyes and looked to Link. "Interesting. And just what have you been saying to them?"

Link shifted his eyes and rolled his shoulders. "Well…I…"

"He made up some story about setting them free or something. It was something else; he almost had _me_ convinced." Kieran quickly interrupted.

Daltus began to pace in front of his desk. His eyes carefully watched Link's every movement. "Well done, Ordona. This presents quite an opportunity." He stroked his facial hair thoughtfully. "I think I will take things from here."

"General?"

A malevolent smile. "A long time ago, I engaged the Sheikah chief in combat. I lost my only son in the process. Now I intend to return the favor to him."

Link's eyes widened. "Surely you're not implying what I think you are. What about the tactical advantages? Surely we could use him as a bargaining chip or something."

Daltus shook his head. "Lieutenant, you are skilled in battle but you lack knowledge of the enemy's psyche. They are a stubborn race that will not betray their kind. If he is the chief's son, then his best use is to destroy the morale of his father." He paused for a while as he analyzed Link's face. "Why don't you take the day off tomorrow? You've certainly earned a day of rest."

"But General?"

"That's an order, Lieutenant. It's not very often I allow you to rest, so take advantage of it."

Link opened his mouth to protest but then reconsidered. "Yes, General." He paused. "So when will you dispose of the Sheikah prisoner?"

Daltus raised an eyebrow. "As soon as possible. Perhaps tomorrow at sunrise. Why?"

The hero shrugged his shoulders. "No reason in particular. Just curious."

The General looked hard at him for several seconds before turning to Kieran. "Very well, if that is all, I must get back to work. Kieran, send word to the guards to have the execution squad ready in time."

The enthusiastic soldier nodded. "Yes, sir!"

The three men saluted one another before Link and Kieran turned around and shuffled out of the small room.

The two men were walking towards the barracks when Kieran placed a firm hand on his back. "Goddesses, that stinks you have to rest. I know how depressed I feel when I can't fight something." His eyes brightened with inspiration. "You can always spar with me or Vagmin tomorrow if you wish."

Link shook his head. "I'll be fine." He formed a small fist by his side. "Tomorrow's going to be a busy day for me anyways."

* * *

Hues of pink and red were just dotting the sky when Link reached the outside of Lon Lon Prison. The dew covered grass moistened his paws and brought him a tingle of delight as he came to rest by the wall marking its boundary. The wolf panted heavily, having sprinted through Hyrule Field on all fours to avoid the suspicions that a horse would bring. Stalchidren had hindered him most of the journey, but the morning sun would soon send them scurrying back into the ground.

The lupine warrior sniffed around until he found the pine tree he had marked out earlier. He examined his surroundings once again; the entire field was silent save for his soft panting. The wolf's paws began to scrape at the ground as he dug for the bombs he had hidden the previous day. When at last his paws felt the sack's rough surface, he transformed into a human once again and grabbed it. It swung freely in his grip as he jogged along the outer perimeter. His boots pressed softly on the dew-covered grass as he stopped just outside the wall near the warden's house.

The wolf man held his breath and listened to his surroundings once again. Perfect silence.

Taking his sword, he began to slash gently against the wall. His ears honed in on the clanking of the stone. He continued this for several seconds until he heard a hollow sound echoing back. His sword struck several more times for good measure, but the result was the same. Link smiled smugly to himself; the tricks he had learned on his adventures paid off.

As he laid his sword down to open the sack, he couldn't help noticing something seemed off about the Blade of Evil's Bane. He couldn't quite place it, but it seemed duller. Not the blade, but the shine of the metal. He shrugged it off and focused on the task at hand.

The bomb bag ruffled as he tore open the leather string binding it. Two or three bombs rolled out like large marbles and into a pile by the wall. Once he was sure they wouldn't roll away, he took the Master Sword and began scraping the wall. First one diagonal line, and then one across it to form an "X".

"Zelda should understand what that means," Link said to himself. "Now to get Kari."

As Link raced back to the entrance of the prison, he ran over the plan in his mind. If he could infiltrate the main prison and reach Kari's cell, everything else would go smoothly. He had cast Farore's Wind a safe distance from the prison. All he had to do was touch the Sheikah and his companions and activate it. He could only pray he reached there before the execution.

The hero halted by the iron gates that blocked entry into the prison. Spotting a shallow ditch stretching underneath the gate, he shifted to a wolf once again. The dirt brushed against his snout as he squeezed underneath the entryway and into the prison grounds.

The hero was tense with anticipation as he shook off the dirt and became human again. He reached the corner leading to the main compound and held his breath. If the execution squad was already in the main field, it would be nearly impossible to rescue Kari. He tensed his muscles and peered around the corner using the reflection of his sword. Much to his relief, the field was empty.

Relaxing a little, he snuck past the barracks and towards the warden's house. A few doves looked at him oddly from their perch on the roof. With a tilt of their head, they cooed innocently and resumed their business. Link smiled nervously and continued past him. His eyes honed in on the tall tower leading to the prisoner's cells just across that field. The sentinels might see him, but his presence wouldn't arouse their suspicion. His feet pattered a little quicker on the damp grass as he made his way towards his destination.

_Squeeeeeeeeeeeal._

The feral warrior froze like a mouse spotting a hawk. Behind him, the door to the warden's home squealed open, and he could feel someone's gaze pressing against his back.

"Lieutenant? What are you doing here? I thought I told you to rest."

Link slowly turned around to meet the gaze of General Daltus. Much to the hero's dismay, the man appeared more like one outfitted for battle than one who had just woken up. The elaborate armor seen hanging in the general's quarters now rested over him. The breastplate, belt, and crown were plated with gold, and an emerald rested in the very center. The general's sword rested in the hilt by his hip. His hand tapped gently on it, ready to draw it at a moment's notice.

"Good morning, General." Link said as cheerily as possible.

Daltus frowned. "Why are you here, Ordona? You deliberately disobeyed my orders."

Link shrugged his shoulders casually. "I was just here to train."

The general's grip on his hilt tightened. "Has anyone ever told you you're a horrible liar, Ordona?"

He nodded. "Actually, yes."

The armor-covered veteran was not amused. He walked towards Link, glaring at him as if addressing a new recruit. "Don't play coy with me, Lieutenant. Why are you here?"

Link dropped his façade. "I'm here for the execution of the boy."

"Did you come to watch?" Daltus asked as he stepped in front of Link, cutting off his access to the prison.

The hero paused for a moment. "Something like that. Where is he?"

The general nodded towards the prison tower. "The soldiers are getting him now. You can watch the execution from here with me."

Link drew his blade as his eyes hardened. "You misunderstand me, General. I'm not here to watch it. I'm here to stop it."

A smirk crept on Daltus's face. "I was afraid you'd say that. Any normal soldier would be ecstatic to deliver such a blow to the enemy. I thought you seemed too reserved in our meeting. I'm glad I came prepared for battle." He withdrew his sword and eased into a fighting stance. "You'll have to get through me."

Link bent his knees and returned the sadistic smirk. "So is that how you knew that I would be here?"

The general cracked his neck and twisted the sword around his wrist. "That and I had a bit of a hunch. You've never been a Sheikah sympathizer. For you to defend this boy as you did, something didn't seem right. I don't know what's gotten into your head, but I intend to beat it out of you. You are one of my best soldiers, after all, and I don't intend to lose you."

The hero chuckled and withdrew the Master Sword. "Go ahead and try. This won't take long."

* * *

The morning air was cold enough that Zelda was sure she'd see the steam of her breath if her armor didn't cover her mouth. She was breathing heavily; it took all she had just to keep up with Sharlo and the rest of the Sheikah as they made their way towards Lon Lon Prison. It had taken a few days to reach Kasuto, explain what happened, and gather enough Sheikah to form a strike force, but they were finally ready. They only numbered twenty or so, including Akime, Sharlo, and herself, but each one was hand chosen for their skills and bravery.

Sharlo was a father with a mission. Ever since their departure, his only concern was reaching the prison and freeing his son. Normally Sheikah attacked only during the evening, but the Wind Waker showed no fear or concern. As they approached the prison, he signaled several Sheikah with a wave of his hand to surround the perimeter and find a way in. Zelda's heart raced as the imposing fortress grew ever larger on the horizon. Somewhere in there, she hoped, she would find both Link and Kari.

The shadows moved silently like the wind as they reached the wall of the prison and sidled against it. Sharlo remained still and motioned for Zelda to do likewise.

"We wait here until the scouts find a way in," he said softly.

"And if they can't?" she whispered back.

Sharlo paused for a moment. "Then we have no choice but to storm the front gate." He looked to her. "I thought you said you had an ally on the inside."

Zelda moved her fingers as she prepared for their next move. "I do. But I hope he hasn't been caught."

The Wind Waker nodded. His teeth were gritted and the veins on his head were bulging. "By the Goddesses, I will get my son back and repay these Hylian swine what they deserve."

Zelda met his statement with silence. She closed her eyes and pondered the words Link had said to her only days earlier. Was either side really in the right?

A few minutes later, a Sheikah dropped in front of the two of them. He bowed on one knee and nodded with his head. "Sharlo, we found something. You may want to take a look."

Hearing the uncertainty in his voice, they immediately followed him. What they stumbled on was not quite what they expected.

"These are Hylian bombs." Sharlo remarked as he saw a stack of the explosive black balls. He glanced at the wall. "And the stone…there is a carving here. But why?"

Zelda thought for a moment. No soldier would casually leave bombs here. Not unless they had a purpose. Which only meant one person could have done it.

"I know who left these." Zelda spoke up. She eyed the wall. "He's provided us a way in."

Sharlo eyed her suspiciously. "Who? Your ally?"

The monarch nodded. "That's right." She closed her hands into a fist. "Give me some fire and we'll be ready to go."

Akime snickered to himself. "Coming right up."

* * *

The sweat was dripping down Link's brow as he slashed at the General once again. Daltus met his attack head on, and the two blades clashed in a glory of sparking steel. The hero pushed with all his might, but the general's mass was just too great. Instead, he stepped back, allowing the soldier's momentum to propel him forward. With Daltus off guard, Link slashed across his chest as hard as he could.

The steel clanked hard against the general's armor, knocking the sturdy man to the ground. Link back flipped and surveyed the result of his slash. Not a scratch.

"Din's fire! Why can't I touch him!" Link yelled in frustration.

Daltus laughed to himself as he picked himself off the ground. "You are skilled Ordona. In a fair fight, I wouldn't stand a lick of a chance against you."

Link's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean a fair fight?"

The short man pointed to his armor. "Magic. The general of Hyrule is given this special armor when he takes office. In exchange for rupees, it grants me protection from all your attacks."

The hero cursed to himself. He knew all too well how it worked. He should have recognized the armor from the start. "I don't have time for this," he muttered under his breath.

The general looked behind him. "Ah! Just in time!"

Link's heart dropped as he saw what the general was referring to. In the central field, several soldiers were gathering. Each had a bow in their hand and a quiver attached to their back. One of them tugged a rope wrapped to an unwilling prisoner. The young man was bound and blindfolded, but there was no mistaking the imprisoned Kari.

One of the soldiers pushed him to the ground and kicked him. The young Sheikah writhed in pain but didn't say a word. Another soldier grabbed the rope binding his hands and nailed it into the ground. The tension pulled the wind tamer on his back.

Link's temper flared. "Let me through!" he barked.

Daltus cracked his neck and readied for more. "You'll have to get by me first."

The Sheikah prisoner was firmly tied down. The archers were adjusting their bows as they walked to their positions.

His voice was a low growl now. "I'll say it one last time. Let me through!"

The general returned his glare defiantly. "Have you forgotten the vow you took? Threatening me is a direct act of treason against the crown and against Hyrule. You'll be lucky if you escape with your life when this is done."

Link's knuckles tightened until they turned a snowy white. In the distance, the archers were testing their strings and awaiting their orders. He had to act now.

"Enough of this." Link grumbled. He sheathed his sword and began running towards the General's side. Daltus just sneered and ran to intercept him. The wolf man growled and succumbed to his inner beast. His bared teeth sharpened into fangs, fur covered his rapidly moving hands and feet as they morphed into paws, and his battle cry lowered into a howl. Link capitalized on the stunned general's hesitation and dashed past him towards the field on all fours.

"What in Din's name are you, Ordona?" Daltus remarked as he began to snap out of shock. He shook his head and readied himself to pursue the strange shifter.

BOOM!

A huge blast of heat and rubble caused the man to shield his eyes. Part of the perimeter of the prison crumbled like snow in an avalanche, sending smoke and dust flying through the air. Out of the dust cloud, several dozen Sheikah, including Sharlo and Zelda, burst into the prison armed and ready for battle.

The shinobi spread out around the vicinity like a plague of locusts. A bell in the distance rang frantically as one of the watchmen sounded the alarm. Frantically, several Hylian soldiers raced out of the barracks. Despite being trained on how to react to this type of situation, there was no time to put on armor. Instead, they armed themselves with pikes, swords, axes, and shields. The adrenaline pumping through their blood was just enough to wipe away the sleepiness that had consumed those same souls only minutes earlier.

Throughout the prison, small skirmishes broke out between Sheikah and Hylian. Battle cries and clashes of steel quickly filled the air. Blood spattered, shields shattered, soldiers yelped, and shinobi hissed. As the sun slowly rose over the horizon, its light illuminated the terrible battle unfolding.

It didn't take long for Sharlo to find the General. He weaved through the battlefield, cutting a path straight to him with his pair of short swords. Any that got in his way soon regretted it. Zelda stayed close, guarding several attacks with a small tanto she used mainly for defense.

"We meet again, Sheikah," Daltus smirked. He readied his weapon. "I take it you're here for your son."

Sharlo snarled. "Where is he?" He retrieved the Wind Waker from a hidden sleeve pocket.

Daltus grinned sinisterly. "About to be executed. The same way you killed my son all those years ago."

"Sharlo! Over there!" Zelda pointed off towards the field. In the distance, she saw a wolf racing desperately towards several archers and a prisoner. She could only assume it was Link. "I'll go after him!"

The chief of the Sheikah nodded and turned back to the general as Zelda raced off. His brows lowered in a menacing glare. "I will make you suffer so much pain you'll wish you were dead."

The general shrugged it off. "As long as I wear this armor, there's nothing you can do to me."

Just as he said that, the armor suddenly became heavy and sluggish. Daltus attempted to move his weapon, but it felt like boulders were tied to his arms and legs. His eyes widened as he quickly realized the horrifying truth: he had run out of rupees!

Sharlo built up his magical energy and readied the silver baton. "Feel the depth of my hatred!"

Men hollered in agony. Sparks flew everywhere. Sweat and blood stagnated the atmosphere. Nonetheless, the wolf ran with a single minded focus as his canine paws devoured the distance between him and the executioners. He could see the archers glancing between the battlefield and the prisoner. He could hear their murmurs and the shouts of the commanding officer as he attempted to calm them. He could smell the fear running through their blood as he made his approach.

"But Cap'n, what about the battle? Shouldn't we help?"

"Quiet soldier! We were all given an order. If we don't kill this prisoner now, then the enemy will take him back. Once we're finished here, we'll join the fray. Understand?"

"Yes, Cap'n," the soldier hesitantly replied.

_Just a little more to go._

"Archers! Into positions!" The captain's voice rose above the chaos of the battlefield.

The soldiers grasped their bows firmly and reached for their arrows. Kari remained just as he was, like a sheep to the slaughter. His lips were moving but the words were inaudible.

_Almost there._

"Ready your bows!"

The archers placed the arrows against their strings. Link beat his paws against the ground as hard as he could. His lungs and heart worked furiously. His vision narrowed on his goal.

_The prey was in sight!_

"Aim!"

The strings creaked as they were pulled back. Each archer closed one eye and steadily focused on their target. The closest of them noticed the wolf man's rapidly approaching form and quickly panicked. Soon Link was upon him.

"Fire!"

The wolf watched with a mixture of disbelief and horror as the bows launched their deadly projectiles. Time itself seemed to slow as his canine eyes followed the sharp daggers fly through the air. He was helpless to do anything but watch as Kari faced his fate bound and blindfolded. One by one, the arrows pierced through his flesh. He flailed and reeled as their sharp points penetrated his body; one in each arm, one to the head, one in the neck, and several to his upper chest. The proud Sheikah knelt as a bloody. punctured mess, enduring the pain without so much as a sound. A small, triumphant smile crept to his lips as his strength gave out on him. He collapsed to the ground, his head landing hard on the crusty dirt and breaking the shaft of the arrow implanted within.

Link howled long and hard to the morning sun.

The archers, just now noticing him atop their unconscious comrade, quickly notched more arrows and fired. He jumped back, allowing the deadly projectiles to pierce the man he had once stood on.

His blood boiling, the feral warrior became human once again. A familiar bloodlust clouded his mind and guided his instincts as he released his rage. The Triforce glowed brilliantly on his left hand as he unsheathed the Master Sword.

"Lieutenant?" They looked at him in a stupor.

Link began to mumble underneath his breath as the captain yelled at his men to continue firing. They fired off another volley of arrows. Link quickly bent his knees and jumped through the air, spinning sideways through the volley and twisting his body to avoid the projectiles. He landed with a roll just as he finished the last incantation for Din's Fire. With a pound of his fist, his body became consumed within a sphere of flames. The incinerating sphere quickly spread to the archers in close proximity. The men tried to run from its devouring fires, but it was too late for them. The hungry flames consumed their wooden bows and scarred their thin armor. They rolled furiously against the dirt to put out the flames.

Satisfied, Link ran to where Kari lay. The archers were no longer a concern to him; even if they did quench the flames, their bows were destroyed.

As the hero knelt by the struggling wind tamer's side, he finally took in the full extent of the damage. There had to be at least ten arrows piercing his body. Even if the wounds to his chest didn't kill him, the traumatic shock of it all would. He pressed his ear to the wind tamer's chest and listened; a faint heart beat was still there but quickly fading. His chest rose and fell only slightly, but it was only a matter of time before that too stopped.

Link took a deep breath and clenched his fist. What could he do? If he removed any of the arrows, he risked piercing more tissue and causing more damage, not to mention the blood loss. But if they remained there, the injuries could get infected. He pounded the ground in frustration.

He tensed when a gentle hand touched his shoulder. It was Zelda.

"It'll be okay, Link. We'll do what we can."

She retrieved a red potion from her satchel and placed the bottle by his mouth. Link understood and forcefully opened the Sheikah's lips while she poured the viscous red liquid inside. Streams of the medicine ran down his cheeks and chin, but still a small amount went down his throat. When the last of it was poured, Zelda placed the bottle down and began to pray. Link carefully watched the wind tamer, but still there was no response; not even a cough.

Several of the archers began to recover and run towards the pair unarmed. Link quickly rose from his position and pointed his sword at them. His glowering feral eyes said all he needed to; the men quickly turned in the other direction and fled. Satisfied, the lupine walked back and knelt beside Zelda.

They stayed there side by side with the motionless Sheikah for several minutes while the battle raged behind them. They checked his heartbeat and breathing. Little by little, softer and softer it faded until there was nothing left.

"My son! What have they done to you?" Sharlo screamed in horror when he finally arrived. As he saw the state of Kari's body, he dropped to his knees beside it. He began to whimper as his pale, rough hand caressed the lifeless Sheikah's cheek.

"Sharlo, I'm afraid he didn't make it," Zelda said softly.

At first, it was only one drop. Then another. Soon, tears began to stream down the once stolid leader's cheeks. He banged his fists against the ground as he yelled vulgarities in the Sheikah language. His cries rang to the very heavens as he challenged the Goddesses and their authority.

"No, Kari. You can't be gone!" He began to sob. "I won't let the Goddesses take you from me. There has to be a way…"

"Sharlo?" Zelda said.

"You." The man said suddenly, his face still to the ground. "This is all your fault!" He lifted his head and pointed at Link. "You dirty bastards took my son from me!"

The wolf man rose to his feet and pulled on the monarch's arm. "We should leave, Zelda," he whispered.

The Sheikah chief began to jump on the ground like a stubborn child. "Sheik! Why are you with that Hylian? Don't tell me…"

Zelda whispered back. "Agreed."

Sharlo paused for a moment as her treachery registered in his grief-stricken mind. He drew his two sharp daggers and scraped them against one another. The screeching metal pierced through their Hylian ears. "Traitors! All of you!" he hollered.

He ran at them, yelling and screaming and letting his weapons fly through the air like a madman. Before he could reach them, Link activated Farore's Wind and the pair vanished in a bright flash of green light. Kari's father stood their stupefied, dropping his weapons to the ground and yelling at the empty air. There he continued to yell vulgarities and curse the Goddesses until he was out of breath. Panting and sweating, it finally sunk in that he was once again alone. He sauntered back to his son's motionless body. There, he knelt and wept bitterly and loudly, the wind carrying his anguished cries over the entire prison.

* * *

Returning to their own time was bitter sweet for the pair of Hylians. As the currents of time swept over them and returned them to the elegant bedroom in Ambi's palace, it was startling how unchanged everything was. As the monarch looked around, everything was as they had left it. The outline of the hero's figure was still pressed into the chair's cushions. The fireplace still crackled in the hearth with the same vibrancy, warming their weary bodies with its heat. She never thought she could miss the luxuries of a simple bedroom so much.

"We finally made it back," Zelda offered. As she pressed her hands against the carpet to push herself up, she noticed tints of silver fur intertwined with the rug's fabrics. She glanced at Link, who sat gazing quietly at the fireplace. She decided to keep the knowledge to herself.

The monarch placed the Harp of Ages by her side and looked to the weary hero. He hugged his knees and stared pensively into the fire as if looking at his reflection in a mirror. His eyes were focused, his skin was pale, his hair frazzled. He didn't even seem to notice she was there.

"Link?" She touched his shoulder gently.

He brushed her hand away but said nothing.

She tried again. "Link…look at me." He slowly turned his head. She smiled at him. "Are you okay?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm fine."

Her eyes softened. "Link. You're a terrible liar. No, you're not."

The hero redirected his gaze back to the fire. "If you already knew the answer, then why'd you ask?"

Zelda placed a hand on her temple and sighed. "Link, I need you to talk to me. What's going through your head?" Her question was met by the crackling of the hearth. She looked hard, trying to read the hollowness of his eyes and the tightness of his lips.

Suddenly, it hit her. Why hadn't she thought of it earlier?

"You blame yourself for what happened out there, don't you?"

The hero's face cringed. He began to fiddle with his hands.

"He was dead. You saw it yourself. All because of me," came his reply.

Zelda shook her head. "It's the war that killed him."

The hero chuckled cynically. "I did more than my fair share. I have a monster living inside me." He paused. "No, I am that monster. You said it yourself."

"Link! Stop it! I didn't mean that!" Zelda replied defensively as she straightened her posture and rose to her knees. The hero looked at her with raised brows. She paused, suddenly realizing her reaction. She slowly lowered herself back to a sitting position, softening her tone and looking quickly to the ground. "I…I was just frustrated."

The solemn hero shook his head. "Even so, I never want to lose myself like that." He paused. "I won't transform into a wolf ever again. I won't let it take control." He looked towards her and cracked a fake smile. "From now on, just regular old me."

Zelda sighed. What could she say?

"Listen, Link, we're back in our own time now. Whatever happened there is in the past. I bet Kari is fine. In fact, why don't we go see him now?"

As if to prove her wrong, the door crashed open and Colin burst into the room. His breathing was sporadic as if he had been running a race. His eyes darted quickly around the room; when he spotted the pair, he seemed to breathe a small sigh of relief.

"Link! Come quick!" He eyed the monarch strangely as he didn't recognize her Sheikah uniform. "Queen Zelda?"

She turned to face him. "Colin, what's wrong?"

The Ordonian quickly refocused. "It's Kari. You two need to come quick. He passed out and hasn't moved since."

"Fair Nayru," Zelda gasped. "We're right behind you." As the three raced out of the room, Zelda could only hope she hadn't spoken too soon.

* * *

_A/N- School is finally finished for the summer! That means that all you readers benefit because I really want to push this story along even further during the summer when I'll have more time for creative writing. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I was trying to capture a mood of suspense and anticipation...hopefully I was able to deliver. Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing! I will try and have the next chapter out soon._


	36. Memories and Regrets

Colin's feet stomped down the hall as he took a quick turn towards the room Kari and he shared. Large colorful portraits sprawled on large oil canvases whirled by him in a blur. Suits of armor watched him race by, not even casting a caring glance for the situation at hand. Colin glanced behind him; Zelda and Link were still close behind. In his hurry, the hero bumped a table and nearly tossed a vase to the floor. Luckily, he caught it in time. He placed it quickly back on the table and raced after his two friends.

When Colin reached the entrance to their room, he clicked open the lock with his key and threw the door open with a loud bang. Link and Zelda quickly followed him inside.

Just like they had been told, the pair saw Kari laying on the ground with his eyes closed. They all gathered around him and knelt on the floor. His body appeared perfectly peaceful; his eyes were closed and his chest inhaled and exhaled to an imaginary metronome.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was napping," Link said dryly as he checked the wind tamer's pulse. Thankfully, it was still there. He still couldn't shake the chilling horror out of his mind from seeing the Sheikah's corpse in Lon Lon Prison.

"I'll go get Ilia," Zelda said, rising to her feet. "Maybe she might know what to do."

The monarch glanced in Link's direction. All it took was a quick look at him to sense the guilt eating at his soul. She gave him a comforting smile and looked into his eyes; they were cloudy and chaotic like a summer storm. Link attempted to return the monarch's gesture with a half-hearted smile, but his attention was quickly drawn back to Kari. Zelda turned around and hurried out of the room, her Sheikah armor muffling any noise she made on the hard palace floor. She sighed as she whipped around the corner; if only there was something she could do to ease the hero's burdened soul.

"Colin," the hero turned to the Ordonian as he recollected his thoughts. "Any idea when he ended up like this? Were you with him when he passed out?"

Colin stood up and directed his gaze towards the window. "He was unconscious when I came in. I don't know what happened."

Link narrowed his eyes. Something just didn't smell right. Perhaps it was his wolf senses alerting him.

"Colin, if there's something you're not telling me, now's the time to speak up."

The Ordonian began to fidget with his hands in front of his lap. "Well, he was complaining about his stomach earlier. Maybe something he ate."

The wolf man shook his head. "I don't think it's that. You don't pass out because you had a bad piece of meat." He paused for a moment.. "I would've been dead a while ago."

Everyone turned towards the door as a pair of footsteps came running up the hall. Ilia and Zelda quickly arrived at the door. As the monarch shuffled to a side wall, the ranch girl stumbled clumsily to the closest table. She seemed tired and out of breath; her eyes were bloodshot as if she had been woken suddenly.

"I brought her here as fast as I could," Zelda said to Link. Ilia began fiddling through a leather pouch of medical supplies Uli had given her before departing. As her hands searched diligently for what she would need, she began firing questions one after the other. "Is he still breathing? Check his forehead! Is it warm? How's his pulse?"

"His breathing and pulse seem fine." Link placed a hand to Kari's forehead. "He seems a little warm, but nothing that alarms me."

Ilia nodded her acknowledgment and rushed to Link's side with her medical bag in her hand. She took one of his arms and examined it meticulously. She pressed her fingers on his skin until it turned white, and then watched the color come back. A rotation of his arm verified he hadn't broken anything.

"How is he?" Colin asked.

Ilia shrugged her shoulders and grunted in frustration. "I can't figure out what's wrong with him. His body seems just fine, but something's clearly wrong. He's not responding to anything." She lowered her ear to his chest. His heart beat with the steady tempo of a tribal drum.

"Goddesses, please let him be okay," Link prayed beneath his breath. His head was so low he could've swept the ground with his hair; his hands covered his face. "This can't be happening now."

He flinched when Zelda placed a hand on his shoulder. "Link, don't blame yourself. I know what you're thinking, but we don't know what's wrong with him yet," she attempted to comfort.

The hero continued to whisper prayers as if he hadn't heard her. She could hear him asking for forgiveness and pleading for the Sheikah's life. Her words had fallen on deaf ears.

The monarch knelt beside him to do some intercession of her own. "Goddesses, we entrust this young man's life in your hands…" she began.

Colin watched passively as both Link and Zelda prayed fervently. His eyes turned to Ilia who examined the wind tamer's other arm. When she found nothing, she placed two hands on his chest and tried to encourage his breathing. "Din's fire. I'm completely stumped," she cursed to herself.

The tension in the room was thick. Colin stood by the window, helpless and silent, as Zelda and Link prayed for Kari's safety and Ilia continued her physical examination. The desperate pleas of the hero and Ilia's frustrated sighs prickled his skin with anxiousness. Now was just a good time as any. He wasn't sure how much longer he could contain himself. The Ordonian shifted nervously from his position by the window. He cleared his throat and let out a small cough. "It would be great if he could just tell us what was wrong."

As if in response, the Sheikah began to stir.

"I…" Kari softly whispered.

Ilia quickly crouched closer to the Sheikah. "Did you hear that, everyone? I think he's coming around."

The Ordonian shrugged his shoulders. "Hear what?"

Zelda kept her prayer vigil but Link jumped from his position and squatted by Ilia's side. His hopeful eyes locked onto Kari's face. "Kari, can you hear me?"

"I…" the hoarse whisper repeated itself.

"Ilia, did you hear that? I think he's responding." Link looked vigilantly at the Sheikah. He thought he detected movement beneath Kari's eyelids, but it was too subtle to be certain.

Colin walked a little closer. He couldn't hide the smile on his lips. "Yeah, I think I heard something this time too."

Suddenly, the Sheikah's eyes shot open. He lifted his head up and looked directly at Link. "I got you!"

The startled hero fell backwards, caught off guard by Kari's sudden movement. His eyes were wide with shock. He held his chest as he tried to slow down his racing heart. "You're awake!"

Zelda ceased her praying and stood up. When she realized Kari was in fact fine, she let out a sigh of relief. Her heart was still racing, but she had to smile at the elaborate prank. Anything was better than what she had feared.

The Sheikah chuckled. "Your face…the look of confusion is priceless." He turned to Colin. "You played your part well. He was taken completely off guard."

Link stood up and looked dumbfounded at the blond swordsman. "Wait? Colin?" He ran a frustrated hand through his hair as he glanced between the two. "Did I miss something?

The Ordonian balled over with laughter. Several times he slapped his knee to try and contain his amusement, but with little success. Eventually, as he started gasping for air, his head began to spin and he was forced to sit down. As he sat on his bed, he grabbed the bedpost to steady himself until his laughter finally faded into a soft snicker.

At last, Colin attempted to answer Link's question. His face was red as a hot pepper. "I…well…yes." His mouth was bursting at the seams. In a matter of moments, the youth exploded into laughter once again.

Ilia glared at the Sheikah. "So you were fine this entire time?" The look of panic on her face slowly turned to irritation as the realization hit home. Her brows creased and her mouth tightened. "You mean I jumped out of bed for this?" She cast a dirty glare at both Colin and Kari. "I'm goin' back to sleep then. You two are such idiots."

Colin quickly wiped the grin off his face as Ilia stuffed her supplies back into her bag. She quickly swiped it off the table and stomped out of the room, grumbling to herself as she traveled down the hallway. The swordsman bolted like a hunted deer as he frantically chased after her. "Ilia! Wait! We didn't mean to…." His voice trailed out the door.

The puzzled Link looked to the doorway and scratched his head. "What was that all about?" He let it go with a shrug of his shoulders and turned back to the Sheikah. "Kari? What in the underworld is going on here?"

The wind tamer quickly stopped chuckling. "We played what you call 'a practical joke." He tilted his head in confusion as he rose from his position and wiped off his clothing. "Why are you not laughing? Was it not funny enough?"

" Link's face was solemn. "Well, actually, it wasn't funny at all." He shrugged it off and turned back to Kari. "Are you sure everything is okay?"

The Sheikah seemed lost in thought. He stared intensely at Zelda's clothing but said nothing. Link had to repeat the question before the wind tamer finally realized he was being spoken to. "Sorry? What was that, Link?"

The hero rolled his shoulders. "I just wanted to make sure you were really feeling okay."

Kari nodded. "Yes, I feel fine." He looked back to the door. "But I do not understand. I was only trying to make everyone laugh…but I seem to have made them angry instead."

Zelda brushed back a few bangs that had jumped in front of her face. "Kari, you need to understand that there are some things you just don't joke about. We were really worried about you. We thought something serious happened."

The Sheikah laced and unlaced his fingers. "I will never understand Hylian humor. I never know what to joke about and what to take serious."

Link chuckled. " You'll get it someday." His smile quickly faded. "Zelda's right though. We depend on you. If something were to happen to you, I'm not sure we could even continue this quest."

Kari nodded. "Your words are kind. I will do my best not to fail."

The hero let out a long yawn, like a tired wolf just about to turn in for the night. "Well, I'm glad we got this little issue taken care of. I'm headed to bed. Night all." Zelda and Kari said farewell to him and he walked out of the room.

The monarch stretched her arms and let out a yawn of her own. "I think I'm not far behind. I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow, Kari."

"Good night, Zelda."

She gave one last friendly wave and walked out of the room. The Sheikah's eyes lingered on her as she passed through the doorway.

A few minutes later, a weary Colin returned from the hallway. He was breathing hard and his cheeks were painted a hint of red. He quickly found his way to his bed and let his body crash onto the soft mattress. His head found the plush pillows and buried into them like a groundhog returning to its burrow.

"What happened?" Kari asked. "You ran out of here pretty quickly."

Colin tilted his head up just enough to talk. "Oh, that?" The sheets rustled around as he turned onto his side to face Kari. "She seemed pretty upset for being woken up," he said with a crooked smile, "so I went to apologize."

The Sheikah nodded. "I see." He walked to his own bed and turned towards the swordsman with a smirk. "I do not claim to understand this time period very well, but some things are universal. Your feelings are quite plain."

The swordsman's cheeks reddened even more. He buried his head back into his pillows like a frightened ostrich. "It's nothing like that," came the muffled response.

Kari shrugged his shoulders and jumped onto his own bed. He crossed his legs, closed his eyes, and began to pray silently. It was easy for him to concentrate now that the room was finally quiet. He thanked the Goddesses for bringing him and his companions this far and asked for their continued protection. When he was done, he opened his eyes and let his mind wander across a vast field of his own thoughts.

Eventually, the Sheikah heard rustling and noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned to look and saw Colin staring curiously at him. "Is something the matter?" he asked.

The swordsman was lying on his stomach now; his elbows rested on the bed and his head rested in the palms of his hands. His feet kicked aimlessly back and forth. The color of his cheeks was a bit more natural now. "Not really," he replied. "I was just wondering what you were thinking about."

The Sheikah was silent for several moments. He decided to change his position to mimic Colin; despite his natural flexibility, he found it uncomfortable and very strange.

"Did you see Zelda's clothes when she came in?" he asked after some time. Colin just nodded, so he continued. "Those were not the clothes she was wearing at dinner."

Colin just nodded. "So she changed her clothes. What's the big deal?"

Kari shook his head. "That was a distinctly Sheikah outfit. Battle armor to be precise." He closed his eyes as he tried to recall its appearance. "And I am sure that I have seen that design before…somewhere."

Colin blew out his nearby candle and shifted his position to let his cheek rest on the pillows. "You're probably just tired. Get some sleep. That's what I'm going to do."

The wind tamer slowly turned and blew out the candle beside his bed. He let his head rest against the soft cotton and watched as shadows covered the room. He closed his eyes and awaited sleep to overtake him.

"Perhaps I am over thinking this."

* * *

"Come on, Captain, just a bit further."

Geoffrey's entire body burnt like his limbs and torso had been dipped in acid and left to dry in the hot desert sun. Even without his armor, every step felt like his shoulders carried an elephant. He wheezed and panted and brought his leg forward, tightening his muscles and holding his breath as he made the effort. Sweat dripped down his forehead and his lungs pounded against the cavity of his chest. Unfortunately, the effort proved too much and he dropped to his knee.

"No further, Viscen. I just don't have the strength," the captain said through panted breaths. His eyelids blinked the sweat off his lashes as he looked to the soldier on whom he leaned for support.

The loyal soldier squatted beside his commanding officer and gently slid him off his shoulder and onto the ground. He had never seen Geoffrey so devoid of life. His face was pale like a dead man, and his eyes lacked that spark of vitality that always inspired him.

"How long has it been since you had something to eat?" Viscen asked, surveying their surroundings.

The captain bit his lip to fight the weariness in his body. "Too long."

Viscen nodded. "Well then, we'll make camp here tonight."

Geoffrey grunted his approval. "Good. Then we should reach Ordon by morning."

The other soldier unfastened the knife from his boot and began examining the quality of the blade. "Ordon, sir? Why there?"

Geoffrey held his chest and sighed. "We'll be safe there for a time. I don't think it's been affected by the chaos going on in the capital yet."

Viscen just nodded and handed his knife to the exhausted soldier. "Here, Captain. Use this if you encounter anything. I'll see if I can find us something to eat."

The captain reached weakly for the knife and placed it by his side. "Thanks, Viscen. I think a little meat on these weary bones will do me some good."

Viscen nodded to his commanding officer and turned towards the woods. The dead autumn leaves crunched beneath his armored footsteps, their sound dimming slowly but surely until the trees finally hid him.

Geoffrey grabbed the knife and tossed it to a nearby tree trunk. Several agonizing minutes later, the exhausted captain dragged his body near it. As a reward for his toil, he leaned his back against the tree trunk and let his limbs drop like gelatin. His lungs gasped desperately for breath, and his face was redder than a ripe tomato. Still, as the rough bark pressed into his back, the soldier was grateful to finally rest.

He could still hear the angry shouts of the crowd in his ears and imagine the tug of the noose against his chin. The condemning looks he had received sobered him. Despite his many years of service to Hyrule and its people, he had been treated no better than a common criminal. No matter what he said, Durian had the masses twisted around his big, fat finger.

Yet for some reason, the Goddesses had decided to spare him.

In the chaos caused by Atrayu's arrival, Viscen had seized the opportunity to free him. Together, the pair slipped off the execution platform and past the disillusioned and frightened crowd into the castle. After navigating a series of complicated passageways and tunnels, they finally emerged out a secret passage built for the Royal Family's escape in case of an emergency. Finding themselves in southern Hyrule Field, the two had continued heading south in the hopes of finding a sanctum in Ordon Village.

The captain felt fatigue taking its toll on his eyelids. Whatever the cost, he knew he couldn't fall asleep. He straightened his back and slapped himself gently on the cheek. He felt a little adrenaline flowing through his blood, and his senses were heightened temporarily.

_What would become of the country and monarch he served so proudly? _The thought chilled the anxious soldier as the afternoon sun beat down on his skin. Whatever Durian was planning, he knew it wouldn't spell anything good for Zelda or Hyrule. He could only hope for his monarch to return soon and restore order to a panicked nation. Could whatever reason she had for being away from Hyrule this long really be that important?

Slowly but surely, his eyes began to close on him again. This time, he left them there a little longer before jolting himself awake again. His stomach churned in starvation, sending ripples of pain through his torso. Nonetheless, his fatigue was so overwhelming that he felt he might sleep even through the hunger. To stay awake, he grabbed the knife and a small nearby stick. Layers of bark fell to the ground as the captain peeled away at the wood absentmindedly.

How many friends had he lost in this war? Captain Nadal…Rusl…Ashei…countless other comrades and brothers in arms. And of course… his father, Auru. The soldier tossed the twig aside and whittled away at another one as he recalled his younger days to stay awake.

He remembered first enlisting as a young squire while his old man was still the head of the army. Back then, General Auru had always been a difficult man to please. The other soldiers were jealous because they thought he'd get special treatment; he received the opposite. Every day he received a harsher work load and sterner punishment than the other men. Only now in hindsight did the captain realize all of it had made him stronger.

Yet, all that hard work seemed worthless now. Geoffrey hung his head. How could he call himself a soldier when he couldn't even protect the kingdom his father had died fighting for? His family…his country…his monarch…everything he fought and lived for seemed to be slipping through his fingers. As his eyes closed once again and his head leaned against the rough bark, he began to wonder why the Goddesses even spared him in the first place.

And sleep finally claimed him.

When the captain began to stir again, the smell of cooking meat and the crackling of flames welcomed him from the land of dreams. The enticing fragrance only served to stir the hungry monster inside his stomach. Slowly opening his eyes, Geoffrey was pleased to see Viscen diligently roasting some sort of meat over the fire.

"Good evening, Captain," Viscen greeted without taking his eyes away from the task at hand.

Geoffrey slowly lifted his back off the trunk and rolled his shoulders. His back was sore from the bark pressing into it. He brought his arms down to his sides and sighed. "How long have I been asleep?" He looked up to the sky, blinking a few times to clear the dirt from his eye; the sun had retreated beneath the hills and now only the stars watched them from the heavens. The moon was conspicuously absent.

Viscen shrugged his shoulders. "I got back a little while ago and found you out cold. I thought it best not to disturb you. Lucky for us both, there were no wild animals lurking around."

A shiver traveled up the captain's spine. How could he have left himself so vulnerable?

He began to search carefully for the knife on the ground but couldn't find it. When he looked up, he noticed Viscen was using it to cut into the meat. The crackling of the fire only stirred Geoffrey's appetite further. "So what'd youfind?"

The soldier shrugged his shoulders and poked the meat with his dagger. It came out soaked in blood, so he continued to let it cook. "Couldn't find much but this chatty little bird that tried to make me buy something."

Geoffrey chuckled to himself but quickly winced from the pain in his chest. "Well, at this point, I'm willing to eat anything."

The two men continued to talk while the meat finished cooking. They discussed all manners of things, including the carefree days before the war, the current state of Hyrule, Durian's ambitions, and their plans for tomorrow. At last, when the meat was ready, Viscen gave most of the small bird to the famished captain. The man devoured it quickly, almost choking in the process.

"You know…this isn't half bad." Geoffrey commented as he wiped the mess off his mouth and hands with his already dirty sleeve.

Viscen nodded, his cheeks brightened from the light from the crackling fire. "I'm glad. I've never cooked this type of animal before." He paused for a moment, poking and moving the wood with a stick to ensure the flames had adequate air. "How do you feel, Captain?"

Geoffrey groaned. "Sore. And tired. I could fall asleep again right now."

The soldier looked up to his superior officer. "Then rest. I will take the night watch."

"But what about….?"

Viscen cut him off. "No talking. You're all Hyrule has right now. In the state you're in, you can do nothing. So rest."

Geoffrey chuckled to himself. "Rebuked by my own soldier. Very well, Viscen. I leave the rest to you."

Despite the nagging hunger pains still in his stomach, he had little trouble falling asleep. The weariness from the recent events had sapped most of his strength. The warmth of the fire felt good against the chill of the night, causing him to relax his muscles. As he closed his eyelids and leaned against the tree once more, he let the soft lullaby of the forest crickets lull him into a deep slumber once again.

The cheerful songs of birds carried through the air the next morning. A few scattered rays of sun peeked through the autumn leaves to stir the captain awake. As he opened his eyes, he was surprised to still see Viscen where he had left him: sitting in front of the now extinguished fire eying the surrounding like a sentinel. A small pile of smoke rose from the smoldering embers still remaining.

"Did you even get any rest?" the captain asked as he lifted his back off the trunk. He watched the small fumes of smoke rise up from the fire pit.

Viscen shrugged his shoulders. "I will rest when we are safely in Ordon."

Geoffrey smirked. "Then what are we waiting for?"

Skipping breakfast, they quickly gathered what little belongings they had and continued on their way. The going was slow as Geoffrey had to lean on Viscen the entire way. Although he finally had food in his stomach, his body hadn't completely recovered from his earlier battle wounds with Atrayu. The dirty floor and the lack of nutrition in prison had done little to accelerate the healing process.

A few animals looked on in curiosity as the sluggish pair trudged down the path. As the day wore on, clouds began to accumulate in the sky and cover the land in shade. They weren't very large, but the possibility of foreboding rain urged the pair onward.

By midday, they had reached Coro's hastily rebuilt hut. Though it had been ransacked by monsters earlier, the afro-sporting, animal loving lantern salesman had managed to put together a livable wooden hut with the help of the Ordonians. Covered in bruises and scars of his own, he looked at the weary pair in surprise but offered to let them stop for lunch. He poured each a bowl of his infamous soup, which he brewed fresh everyday outside his home. Driven by intense hunger, Geoffrey downed the nausea-inducing concoction, gagging only a few times when it came into contact with his taste buds; Viscen politely dumped his bowl onto the ground when Coro wasn't looking. Nonetheless, they were grateful for the man's hospitality and continued on their way with heightened spirits.

The dark, hazy clouds fully blanketed the sky by the time the two travelers reached Ordon. It surprised them how peaceful the village seemed in comparison to the capital. The sounds of goats grazing in the distance, the creaking of the water wheel, and the strange theme song of the newly renovated Malo Mart; they all contained a vibrancy and peace that contrasted greatly with the moans and angry cries of Castle Town. In fact, the villagers seemed not to notice their presence as they busily harvested the fields for Ordon pumpkins.

It wasn't until a boy with bright blonde hair and energetic blue eyes approached them that the villagers glanced up from their work. The boy looked at them curiously and extended his hand.

"Hi. I'm Zen. You two aren't from the village, are you? What's your names?"

Viscen hesitated, unsure of how to respond. Geoffrey quickly cut in.

"Hi, Zen, nice to meet you. I'm Geoffrey…and this is Viscen." He firmly shook the boy's hand. "We're with the Royal Army. Are your parents around?"

The little boy shrugged his shoulders in indifference. He looked over his shoulder to where a blond young woman helped another man carry pumpkins to a shoddy wooden cart. "Well, Mama is helping with the harvest, but I'm afraid you can't talk to Papa right now."

Geoffrey furrowed his brows. "And why's that?"

Zen pointed to the cloud-filled sky and looked up. His gaze reached past it, as if there was something beyond they couldn't quite see or reach yet. "Because Mama says Papa is waiting for us in heaven. He can't come back to the village right now because he's getting things ready for us for when we get there."

The captain felt his stomach drop when he finally realized just who the boy was talking about. "I'm sure he is." A knot formed in his throat. "And I'm sure…he can't wait to see you again."

The boy just nodded and began to look around disinterestedly. "Say, will one of you play with me? I'm bored and Colin's not here anymore. None of the other kids want to play either."

"Perhaps later, kid. We need to speak with a grown up right now." Viscen replied. He shifted his weight and adjusted Geoffrey's arm back over his shoulder.

"Zen, I think I hear your mother callin' you." Mayor Bo called out as he approached the small gathering. His massive arms were covered in dirt, and the sweat from a hard day's work glistened on his forehead.

Zen looked around innocently. "I didn't hear anything."

Bo folded his arms as he arrived. His tone was sterner as he looked down at the young child. "Zen, you should go find her anyways. I'd like to speak to these two lads alone."

The little boy stamped his foot hard on the ground. "Come on! I never get to have any fun!" He spun around and pouted all the way to his mother.

The mayor of Ordon sighed and turned back to the two soldiers. "Sorry about that." He cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "Now, what brings the two of you to Ordon?"

Geoffrey leaned more of his weight on Viscen. The fatigue in his legs was starting to swell in his muscles. "Well, we were hoping to speak to the Mayor of Ordon."

Bo nodded. "You're speakin' to him. Watcha' need?"

The captain and his fellow soldier shared a mutual glance. "Actually, we need some food, and a place to rest. We're friends of Rusl." Geoffrey explained.

The Ordonian's face darkened. "Well, you should know that Rusl…"

Geoffrey quickly cut in. "I fought with him." He paused. "I know." He looked at the river in the hopes of finding some sort of inspiration. "You see…things are chaotic in Castle Town right now. With the war and everything. I could go into the details of it, but right now, we just need warm beds and a hot meal."

Bo rubbed his two-piece mustache. "Well, the village has been kinda on edge lately. Just got attacked twice in the last few months by monsters and bandits. I don't really know how the villagers will take to me bringin' in strangers."

Geoffrey tried to persuade him. "I'm also an acquaintance of Link. And Colin. And Ilia. They should know who I am."

Now he had Bo's interest. "Really? How do you know my daughter?"

The captain raised his brow. "You're her father?" He quickly filtered his next statement. _She looks nothing like him. Probably for the better._

Bo nodded, unfolding his arms and leaning forward. His eyes became filled with parental concern. "Yeah, but she never writes to her old Pa anymore. Any news of her? Have you seen her?"

Geoffrey shook his head. "Not since the Battle for Kakariko." He paused. "Is she missing?"

Bo sighed and dropped his gaze. "Well, I guess it didn't hurt to hope." He looked back up. "She left on some journey with Colin a little while ago. Haven't heard from her since."

"Where did they go?"

The mayor shrugged his shoulders. "How should I know? No one tells me anything anymore." One of his feet began to scuff at the ground. "Link took them on one of his crazy adventures with a bunch of other folk. Told me they wouldn't return for a while but that they'd keep in touch."

Geoffrey's eyes flashed. "Was there a young brunette woman traveling with them?"

Bo nodded. "Yeah. Link found himself one of those city-folk. Also some member of a traveling troupe and a little girl. What was that girl's name now….Elincia...Malon….Marin?"

"Zelda?" Geoffrey suggested.

Bo's face lit up. "Yeah….Zelda! Same name as the Queen…imagine that."

Viscen rolled his eyes. "Yeah…imagine that."

The knight nodded politely. What was going through the Queen's mind?

The captain felt a slight tap on his arm. First, there was one drop. Then two. Another fell on his shoulder. Still another on his nose. In a matter of seconds, hundreds of raindrops poured from the sky like hornets, their steady hissing making it difficult to converse. The captain's shirt was soaked in a matter of seconds; his arms began to shiver as the wind brushed against his water-covered arms.

The mayor rolled up his sleeves and placed his hand on Geoffrey's shoulder. "Well, so much for havestin' the pumpkins today. I suppose a friend o' Link's is a friend to Ordon. We'll talk aboutall this later; let's just get out of the rain." They began to jog to the nearest house, both men supporting Geoffrey so he could move faster. They stopped just outside the overhang near the door. "I'll find you two a place to stay for the night. In the meantime, go find Uli. She'll fix you right up with whatever you need."

Geoffrey smiled gratefully, wiping some of the raindrops from his face. "Thank you, Mayor Bo. You have no idea how much this means to us."

* * *

_Hot! So hot! The heat was blistering. Why in Din's name was the forest so hot?_

_Link found himself, or rather, his dream self, in the Hero of Time's body, running towards a bright light. As he trampled across the wooden bridge and through the hollow log, his tunic stuck to his skin like a bandage. Even as he ran through the elongated passageway, he could feel the intensifying heat and hear the sick crackling of flames._

_Fire? In the forest? But how?_

_Animals fled wildly from the all-consuming conflagration as he emerged into the village clearing. The large logs that once served as houses for the Kokiri now functioned as fodder for the flames. It was as if Din herself had stretched out her arm to smite the land once full of life. Smoke formed a large cloud that blotted out the sun, but the lack of light was hardly a problem. Piles of ash lay scattered throughout the ruined village from the already consumed shrubbery._

_Link ran frantically through the wall of flames to one house in particular. With every step, the heat oppressed his skin even more. He submerged himself in the river to gain relief from the heat, but even the water flowing from the forest stream felt more like a hot spring from Death Mountain. Refusing to delay for a second longer, the hero sprang through the inferno until he reached the house he was looking for._

"_Saria! Saria!"_

_Nothing greeted him save the crackling of burning wood and the empty furniture that awaited its destruction as he stood in the doorway. A mixture of panic and relief shot through him as he looked through the empty house. Debris began to fall from the ceiling above, propelling the hero back towards the exit. He jumped back outside just as the small wooden structure collapsed._

_Link looked around desperately for any sign of a Kokiri but found none. He watched in horror as the place he had called home for many years slowly succumbed to the ravenous flames._ _His own house burned like a torch as the fire consumed it gluttonously. It was strange for the hero as his eyes took in the overwhelming sight. Even though his mind recognized that he really hadn't grown up here, it still felt like part of his childhood was going up in flames. Through the smoke and intense heat, he felt pangs of nostalgia as he recognized familiar landmarks like the river's stepping stones and the shop that sold deku shields. But why did he care so much for a place he didn't belong to?_

_Not wishing to witness any more destruction, Link reached for the Ocarina of Time and brought it to his lips. His fingers and mouth knew the notes instantly, although the name of the song escaped him. Perhaps the ancient hero within once knew it. As the music echoed through the abandoned village, the heavens tore open and released a torrent of rain to heal the land's aching burns. Thunder clapped in the clouds above as the fire sizzled below. The hero walked solemnly with a heavy heart as he put the ocarina away and made his way to the Lost Woods. The flames refused to yield quite yet to the heavenly water, so he was cautious in choosing a path._

_As he climbed the vines and stood over the ledge overlooking Kokiri Forest, the hero's spirit grieved even more. Several structures had collapsed on themselves, and the beautiful particles that normally darted playfully through the air were nowhere to be seen. All of the vegetation was crisp and black as charcoal, and the entire village seemed devoid of life. He turned around and entered the only other part of the forest he could think to look._

_Several twists and turns through the Lost Woods and Link found himself in the Sacred Forest Meadow. Thankfully, the flames hadn't come this far. A slight smile curled on his lips. This place had always been special; it had belonged to Saria and him alone._

_The ground was moist and soft beneath the hero's feet from the magical downpour as he walked through the narrow hallways leading to the temple. His tunic was cool and soaked, but it was a welcome relief from the earlier heat. Through the narrow passageway, he could hear the voices of the Kokiri. Their chatter was fast and indistinguishable, but he could detect the uncertainty in their tones. Link let out a large sigh of relief. At least a few had escaped to safety._

_As he reached the top of the stairs, he saw several Kokiri huddled together for comfort around Saria's favorite log, the large temple standing over them like a protective mother. As his boots thumped softly in the now moist grass, they turned around and looked at him with wide eyes. Their chatter ceased and the sanctuary became silent save the soft pattering of the rain on the ground. The crowd parted as one green-haired girl, slightly taller than the others, leapt off the central log and sprinted towards him, nearly knocking him over with a full body embrace._

"_Link! You're safe! Thank the Goddesses!" She said through mixed sobs as she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest._

_Several of the other Kokiri gathered around him and began chattering to one another. Link immediately recognized one as Tifa, although Tatl was nowhere to be seen. Still holding the sobbing Saria in his arms, Link looked around to the rest of his companions. "What happened? The forest…"_

_The sanctuary quieted rather quickly. No one seemed to want to answer the question. The silence was intense as the rain continued to drench them._

_Saria pulled away, her cheeks wet either from her mournful tears or the rain; it was impossible to tell. Her blue eyes looked imploringly at him. "Strange men from outside the forest came. They did this."_

_Link felt a lump in the back of his throat. "What did they want?"_

_His best friend was quiet for some time. She looked to the other children and then hushed her voice. "That's why I was so worried Link." She paused. "They were looking for you."_

_Link's eyes narrowed as he looked at the other kids. "Who was?"_

_Suddenly, the entire ground began to shake something fierce. Link was knocked off his feet and onto his rear end. The entire forest trembled violently, yet the other Kokiri hardly seemed to notice. They looked at him strangely and mouthed something, yet their words were robbed of sound._

"_Link…" A voice in the sky called his name._

_The trembling grew worse. The sky and the ground seemed to switch places and it became impossible to know which direction was down. The hero felt dizzy and attempted to close his eyes, but the beckoning voice grew louder._

"_Link!"_

Suddenly, the hero's eyes shot open. A silhouette stood threateningly over his sleeping frame. Defensive instincts kicked in; he threw off the blankets and reached for the stranger's neck with an animalistic grip. The figure struggled and fought to be free.

"Link! Stop! That hurts!" Tifa screamed, the black marbles in her eyes wide with fear.

The hero snapped to his senses and quickly released his grip. He looked around as if in a haze. "Wait…what?"

The forest sage was hyperventilating as her hands wrapped around her neck to defend it. She looked at the hero in shock, almost as if she didn't recognize him.

Link's mouth curled into a pained smile. "Sorry, Tifa, I thought you were a monster or something." He quickly thought of a justification for his behavior. "After so many night ambushes, I sorta react that way without thinking." _Not that she would understand what he had just been through in the last few months._

The Kokiri stared at him for a moment. His neck felt hot with the shame of guilt. _Had he traumatized her?_

Tifa placed two fingers by her ears for horns. "ROOAAAR! I'M A MONSTER AND I'M GONNA EAT YOU!"

The hero chuckled in relief. _That was close. _He gave her a playful poke. He could play this game. "Then I guess I have to fight you."

The "monster" laughed a hearty laugh. "Not if I get you first!" Before Link could respond, the small girl sprung on top of him. The two green-clad combatants struggled in a mash of blankets on the bed, Link purposely holding back to give her a fair fight. Her arms pushed his face more than once as she scrambled on him like a monkey. After a small struggle, Tifa sat victoriously on his chest, a wide grin plastered on her face.

The hero tried to move but he didn't want her to fall off the bed. "Okay Tifa, I think you got me."

"I'm not Tifa! I'm a monster!" She said between restrained giggles. "Now you're trapped!"

Link looked at the forest girl laughing on his stomach. "Okay, Tifa, that's enough. Can you let me go now?" He looked at her only half-serious.

The forest sage tapped her chin for a moment. "Not yet. You have to be my prisoner first."

The hero sighed. What choice did he have? That was the price he paid for being ambushed in his sleep. He lied flat on his back with his hands trapped beneath pillows and blankets. He looked at the small bundle of energy. He envied her; her wide eyes and big smile held such innocence. The entire world was just a big game to her.

"Okay, then. What do I do as your prisoner?" He relented at last.

Tifa shifted her weight, causing the hero's face to twitch. "You have to answer my questions. Those are the rules." He nodded reluctantly. "First, who are you and where are you from?"

"M-my name is Link. I-I come from the l-land of Ordona." Link responded. He pretended to stutter and shiver, much to the forest girl's delight.

The forest sage giggled as she repeated the name to herself. "Okay, Sir Link." She paused for a moment to think of her next question. Her eyes quickly lit up with inspiration. "Since I caught you while you were sleeping, I want to know what you were just dreaming about."

The hero hesitated. "What if I don't want to talk about it?"

She put her hands on her hips and pouted. "You have to. You're my prisoner."

Link looked around hesitantly. "Well, I was in a forest. "

"Kokiri Forest?" Tifa leaned back, momentarily breaking her facade and causing Link to feel some uncomfortable pain on his stomach.

Link grimaced from the pressure on his torso. "Actually, it was. And you were there. And there was this green-haired girl named Saria."

"You saw Saria!" The Kokiri girl jumped in excitedly. "How do you know her?"

Link's arms were going numb from the lack of circulation. Her constant motion was sending throbs of pain through his stomach as well. Luckily he hadn't eaten anything recently. "I'm not really sure. Who is she, anyways?"

At last, Tifa rolled off his stomach and to his side. She leaned her back against his ribs as she recalled days long past. "She was always so upbeat and friendly. She stood up to Mido whenever he picked on us. The Great Deku Tree loved her. She was best friends with Link." She paused for a second and giggled. "Not you, though. The other Link." She hugged her knees to her chest as her face saddened. "She was so sad when he left the forest though. She waited for him every day by the bridge until he finally came back."

"Sounds like more than friends." Link said to himself as he finally sat up. He clenched his fingers to return the blood to his arms again. "So what happened to her? How come I didn't see her in the forest?"

Tifa shrugged her shoulders. "She left the village with Link a really long time ago."

"But I thought Kokiri normally don't leave the village."

"She and Link were best friends. Maybe they went to explore other parts of the forest together."

Link nodded. "But I'm sure they both came to visit."

The Kokiri's face saddened. "Not as much as I hoped. After the big flames ate our village, the Deku Tree hid us from the outside world." She sniffled. "I never saw either one of them after that."

The hero's ears perked when he heard the mention of the flames. He instantly recalled the dream. "A fire?"

Tifa shook her head and closed her eyes. "Mhmm. It was those scary men. You know…the ones that tried to kidnap Zelda. They started it."

Link's eyes flashed. _Scorpio?_

She turned her body and pushed herself underneath his arm. Link smiled and allowed her to snuggle in the nook of his shoulder. He felt her slight trembling against his sleeve. His other hand ruffled her auburn hair playfully, drawing a joyful giggle.

Suddenly, a question dawned on Link. "Tifa, why did you wake me up anyways?"

Her hand tugged gently on his sleeve. "Because I haven't seen you lately. I miss you."

The hero shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "But I've been here the entire time." _Aside from being trapped in the past for months,_ he thought to himself.

Tifa pouted. "But you weren't at dinner last night. And you weren't at breakfast either."

Link looked towards the window. "Breakfast? How long have I been asleep?" He could hear the songs of a few birds through the glass. The blush of dawn peaked through a gap in the curtains and shone on the soft carpet below. He looked to the fireplace, but the flames had been extinguished for quite some time.

The Kokiri girl shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know." She snuggled herself tighter in his shoulder. "You are going to come to the party tomorrow, right?"

"Party?"

"Tifa! There you are!" Tatl's voice called as the fairy flew through the open door. "You took off when I wasn't looking. I've been searching everywhere for you."

Tifa giggled as the fairy landed on the toe of her boot. The small sprite looked at the Kokiri girl sternly. "I'm sorry, Link. Has she been bothering you?"

The hero patted the forest sage on the shoulder. "No, not at all. Though I am more awake now because of her."

The fairy sighed. "What am I going to do with you, girl?" She flew off the boot and rested in the Kokiri girl's hair. "Say, Link, where have you been? It's not like you to miss a meal...never mind two."

Link's lips tightened. "Oh…about that. I guess I just had a long day yesterday. The whole incident with Kari last night didn't help either."

Tatl nodded. "I heard about that. How's he doing?"

The hero sighed. "The loser is doing fine. The whole thing was a misguided practical joke between him and Colin. It was his attempt at humor_."_

The fairy nodded. "I see."

Tifa leaned forward, nearly knocking the fairy off balance. "So Link, are you gonna dance with me at the party tomorrow night?"

Link scratched his head. "What's this party you keep talking about?"

"Tifa, honey, Link was too busy sawing logs, remember? So he missed the announcement," Tatl corrected.

Now the hero was really confused. "Announcement?"

Tatl flew from Tifa's hair to the post of the bed. "At breakfast, Queen Ambi announced she was throwing a ball in Zelda's honor tomorrow night. All of us are her honored guests, though she wanted you to know that your presence was specially requested."

Link felt himself getting hot under the collar. "Oh, I see. I've never been to one of those before." He subconsciously brushed a hand through his untamed hair. "Kinda short notice, isn't it?"

"Maybe Ambi knew we would have to leave soon. After all, we can't stay here much longer," Tatl suggested. "There are other sages to awaken."

The hero sighed. "I don't even know what I'm supposed to do for this sort of thing. How am I supposed to dress? How am I supposed to act? I'm used to fighting monsters and running in the wild with the wind on my face. I've never danced in my life." He paused. "Well, not formally."

Tifa chuckled. "Then you can dance with me, silly. I'll teach you."

Tatl sighed. "This isn't one of the Kokiri festivals. This is a formal celebration."

Link dragged his hand across his face in frustration. "That just makes it worse."

The fairy chuckled. "I must say I'm looking forward to watching you drag your feet on the floor."

The hero shook his head. "If I'm getting forced into this, I'm bringing Kari with me." He paused for a second. He then imagined what the twilight princess would look like in one of Zelda's dresses. He laughed at the thought. "And Midna." If there was anyone he wanted to dance with, it was her. He just wasn't sure how willing she would be after their conversation in 's laughter echoed through the whole room. "I could get them to dance!"

Link crossed his arms. "We'll see about that." His face dropped. "I'll just be glad when it's over."

Tatl rolled her eyes. "Come now, Link. It won't be that bad. I'm sure if you ask Zelda, she'll be happy to show you a thing or two." She paused for a moment. "Come to think of it, she might even have some ideas to replace that dirty tunic of yours. Do you wear anything else?"

The feral warrior scowled at her. "I happen to like this tunic. It's highly functional."

The fairy sighed. "If you insist, but I suggest wearing something different." She flew atop the Kokiri girl's hair and gave it a gentle tug. "Come along, Tifa, we should let Link be." She laughed aloud. "He has a lot of preparation to do for tomorrow night."

The girl's face saddened. "Okay." She looked to Link. "Promise you'll dance with me?"

Link smiled. "Of course."

Her face brightened considerably. "Yay! I get to dance with Link!" She carefully squeezed out from under Link's arm and jumped off the bed. "See you soon!" she said before turning around. Tatl held on for dear life as the Kokiri skipped out the door and down the hall.

The hero sat alone in silence for several minutes. His mind recalled all the dangers he had faced, all the places he had traveled, all the monsters he had slain. Faces and memories flashed through his mind like pictographs, each leaving quickly as another memory took its place.

The hero looked to the soft golden triangles on his left hand. "Is it sad I'm more scared of this dance than I was of Ganondorf?" He chuckled at the thought. Saying it aloud only made it sound more ridiculous. He continued to gaze at the mark of the Goddesses. "I wonder if this thing will help me dance better. Wouldn't that save me a world of embarrassment?"

* * *

_A/N- Hey everyone, sorry for the big cliffhanger last chapter. I was intending on getting this chapter up sooner to relieve the suspense, but I just started a new job and I ended up getting sidetracked on a different project (more about that later). I decided this time it would be better to end on a light-hearted note. And for those who like a little fluff (aka romance) in their stories, I think you'll enjoy the next chapter._

_Now about that project…my friend and illustrator TheWorldNeedsPeace brought to my attention an idea a few authors in the Zelda community are working on right now. The idea is to bring together a group of writers to attempt to tackle every possible pairing in the Zelda series. We have some standard pairs (Link x Zelda, Link x Malon), some unusual pairs (Malon x Dark, Great Fairy x Link), and some downright insane pairings (Epona x Ganondorf's horse, Link x Fierce Deity), so if you're interested, I'd highly recommend and appreciate you guys checking it out. The story is called __**Across the Fandom**__ by __**Insane. Certifiably**__. We're still working through pairings and we're still looking for authors so feel free to join if you're interested. Once again, this project represents contributions from different authors so all sorts of writing styles are incorporated. Each chapter contains a different pairing by a different author. Personally, I enjoyed all of them. I wrote the Tetra x Link pairing, and TheWorldNeedsPeace wrote the Great Fairy x Link pairing, so you should def check those out if you don't read all of them. Well, that's about all._

_On a side note, this story has received over 10000 hits! Thanks to all who made this possible! Next chapter coming soon…so see you then!_


	37. The Queen's Dance

The castle was buzzing with activity and chatter as guests began to make their way into the opulently decorated ballroom. Servants dashed around, yelling to one other above the noise and performing last minute inspections. Soldiers stationed near large wainscot doors verified each guest's identity and ushered them into the large event. Elegantly dressed men with doublets and slickly groomed hair accompanied women adorned with evening gowns and a horde of jewelry. As the regally dressed guests took their seat, they admired the location Ambi had chosen for the evening's celebration.

The space itself was massive; a large dance floor situated in the middle of the room looked big enough to engulf several small houses. Long tables with white tablecloths set up along the perimeter of the ballroom floor welcomed the guests. Vases of colorful flowers were on display between every other guest; their naturally endowed scent was comparable to even the best noblewoman's perfume. Silver forks, knives, spoons, and goblets were placed at each chair. Busy servants dashed from goblet to goblet pouring wine for guests as they waited for the celebration to begin.

Several guests gawked at the height of the ceiling, straining their necks to see the bronze chandeliers swinging passively above them. Looking onto the ceiling itself, a large fresco bathed the entire ceiling and upper walls with brilliant splashes of color. Admirers gazed in particular at the creative individual's interpretation of the Goddesses' creation of the world. At the center of the ceiling stood three golden figures, their radiant hands stretched amidst the blackness surrounding them. As the fascinated observers looked towards the ceiling's edges, the scene grew brighter until the lighter hues formed a combination of shapes and colors to create a beautiful scene depicting the world's birth, complete with lush vegetation, sparkling rivers, a clear sky, and a plethora of animal life. Looking further down onto the high part of the walls, the more intelligent beings began to appear: Gorons, Zora, and Hylian. As the fresco progressed down the wall, it tracked the gradual progression and development of these races, including the discovery of music and poetry, the construction of cities, and the founding of nations.

Tucked in the corner, the musicians warmed up their instruments and played a mellow background tune. The sounds of the tambourine, harp, lute, viol, gamba, and cornett blended to form a collage of music that delighted the guests as they took their seats and sipped at their wine. The steady chatter and laughter in the room grew louder as more nobles and dignitaries filed in.

Midna had been to many such events during her reign as Twilight Princess. As she observed the guests flocking in from her seat at the head table, she couldn't help comparing this to the previous dances she had held at her own palace. For one, the music was slower and mellower than what she was used to in the Twilight Realm. Second, everyone seemed to be waiting for the food. She was used to having a buffet table immediately available with every guest handling their own plate upon arrival. The decorations were much different too; not quite the beautiful colors of twilight she enjoyed so much.

And, of course, there was one other aspect that stuck out: her appearance.

Her dress was the only thing that seemed to blend with the other guests. The blasted thing was horribly uncomfortable and warm though, restricting the movement of her legs and rubbing against her shoulders. To make matters worse, the color had to be pink. Of all the colors, why something so bright and cheery? Unfortunately, it was the only dress they had that would fit her.

This brought her to another issue that seemed to distinguish her from the other party goers. Ignoring her flaming red hair, colorful eyes, and abnormally pale skin for a moment, she couldn't get over how short everyone was. She had thought Link was lacking in that department, but most of the guests here barely reached her neck. This only fueled the heat of awkwardness that seemed to steam from her presence. The only other guest that matched her height was a large, foreboding man with receding red hair and too much armor sitting at one of the tables across the dance floor. As she stared at him, his glowering yellow eyes looked in her direction. She had no intention of associating with him, so she quickly looked away. For the moment, she was content cursing her abnormally tall height and staying at her seat where she was less noticeable.

She had only come at Link's persistent nagging. Now, as she sat awkwardly and out of place in the large hall, one of the only things that kept her there was the enticement of a home-cooked meal. That and the more appealing opportunity to see Link and Kari stumble their way through the evening.

Speaking of which, neither they nor Zelda had arrived yet. All the other members of their party had taken their seats at the main table. Colin and Ilia laughed together at the opposite end, with Tifa sitting just to their right and Tatl hovering on the edge of the chair. The Kokiri girl sported a small green dress obviously meant for a child; her eager eyes soaked in all of the sights and smells as if it were a carnival. Midna's own seat was one over from her side of the table, both seats adjacent to her awaited occupants. Finally, there was one last empty chair in the direct center of the table two to her right. It was decorated more elaborately than the rest; she assumed Ambi would eventually take her seat there.

"Hope we're not too late," Link said as he and Kari finally shuffled their way behind the table. He pulled the chair out to her right while Kari sat to her left.

It was strange not to see the hero in his outfit of choice. Instead of his usual green tunic, he wore a maroon doublet over a white cotton undershirt with black pants. A brown leather belt held the outfit together. His normally unkempt hair was combed to the sides with a part down the middle. She had to admit—he looked quite dashing.

"Glad you actually decided to show up for a change," Midna said with a smirk. "What kept you?"

Link cast an annoyed glance to the Sheikah. "Kari refused to wear what Ambi set out for him. I spent a long time trying to persuade him in vain."

She turned to the wind tamer. Just as Link said, he was in his normal, everyday attire.

"What?" Kari asked when he noticed the two staring at him. "I refuse to wear Hylian clothing. If I am the last of the Sheikah, I have the right to dress like one." His face glowered. "I do not even wish to be here."

The hero shrugged his shoulders. "Take that up with Ambi. I tried my best." As he looked at Midna, he began to snicker when he noticed what she was wearing. He quickly cupped his mouth with his hand to suppress it.

Midna raised a brow. "Something funny?"

He tried to control himself. "It's nothing. I just never imagined pink to be your color." His snickering slowly regained momentum.

Midna folded her arms and grunted confidently. "Laugh all you want. I'm not the one who has to go dance in front of all these people tonight."

The wolf man's face turned white like a bone. His laughter quickly stopped. "You had to remind me, didn't you?"

This time it was Midna's turn to chuckle. "Of course I did. That's why I'm here. To watch you make a fool of yourself."

His hand instinctively reached for the fork in front of him. He spun it absentmindedly between his fingers. "Glad to know you're so supportive." He looked up at the ceiling. "Why is everyone so eager to see me fail? Tatl said the same thing."

Kari looked at the fork in Link's hand and then to the silverware in front of him. "These things again? Why do they insist that I use them? How am I supposed to eat like this?" He groaned, shrugged his shoulders, and joined in on the conversation. "I fail to see why you are so worried, Link. Dancing is just rhythm and footwork. Just like combat."

Midna eyed him curiously. "Do you dance?"

Kari nodded. "A long time ago. Only for training purposes. It builds strength, increases flexibility, and improves balance."

Link smirked. "Then you can take my place."

Kari grunted. "I'd rather be dead."

The hero chuckled to himself. He fondly recalled the last time Kari had used those words. It seemed like ages ago.

Suddenly, the musicians ceased their melody and the crowd's loud chatter hushed to whispered murmurs.

"Looks like it's about to start," Link whispered to his two companions. They nodded in agreement.

The band picked up its rhythm, this time playing a melody with more fanfare. The cornett and viol picked up the tempo, while the gamba resonated lower notes for dramatic emphasis. Everyone's attention turned behind the head table, where two large wainscot doors creaked to life as soldiers pushed them open. Everyone instinctively stood up, including Link and his companions, as they saw Queen Ambi approaching through a narrow corridor leading to the ballroom.

The Queen of Labrynna was ablaze with energy and vitality as she saw the large number of guests in attendance. Wearing her royal dress, she waved at her loyal subjects as they cheered and hollered in her honor. When she reached her seat, she motioned for the room to be silent with a wave of her hand. The crowd quickly obeyed.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the court, esteemed dignitaries and honored guests, it gives me great pleasure to welcome you all here tonight. I apologize for arranging this event on such short notice, but it pleases me to see most, if not all of you able to be here on this lovely evening."

The crowd murmured its approval.

Ambi took a drink from her goblet and continued. "As some of you have no doubt heard, we have a very special guest in attendance tonight. She is a very special woman and a personal friend of mine. She has guided her fair nation, our ally, through many trials and has proven adept at handling the challenges of governing a country. Her wisdom is renowned throughout the continent, and her kindness is second to none. Without further ado, it is my pleasure to present to you, Queen Zelda Harkinian Hyrule."

The crowd offered its applause as Zelda strode down the corridor and emerged into the ballroom wearing a full-length velvet gown with golden trim and golden side buttons. The thin sleeves ended at the elbow with a long fabric of velvet flowing down from the cusp and resting at the sides of the gown. The neck was rounded and ended fairly close to the shoulders, accentuated by the stylish trim around it. Two small auburn braids rested against her cheeks and a long ponytail flowed down her back, sitting beneath the golden Royal Crown she had protected this entire journey. She only wore a little makeup; most of it was concentrated around her cheeks to hide the recent bruises she had received at Link's hand.

The monarch paused in the doorway, waving and smiling to the party goers as they welcomed her presence. The garnet-colored gown seemed to enhance her already graceful appearance as she approached her chair and stood next to her old friend. They shared a quick smile before Zelda turned to face the crowd. She swallowed as she looked at the numerous people awaiting her words. They all looked expectantly at her in silence. She quickly cleared her throat and took a deep breath. After mentally preparing, she knew the rest would come naturally.

"Friends, it is a pleasure to be in your company this fine evening." She paused for a moment, turning her head slowly to look at everyone in the room. "I would like to personally thank Queen Ambi for being such a wonderful host to my companions and me. The collaboration between our two nations, along with Holodrum, has been a true blessing from the Goddesses. Labrynna has always stood by Hyrule in the past, and I look forward to an even brighter future." She paused, raising her goblet in the air for a toast. "Men and women of the court, I wish I could honor all of you the way you have honored me tonight. So let us eat, dance, and laugh to our heart's content as we celebrate the wonderful relationship between our two nations."

Both monarchs took their seats as the guests raised their glasses and applauded in agreement. Ambi leaned in close to her childhood friend so they could converse easier.

"That was so eloquent. You have such a talent for words," the hostess complimented.

Zelda smiled. "Thanks, Ambi. I always used to read books and poetry when I was younger, so I guess it paid off." She sighed. "Life was so simple in those days. I wish I still had time to indulge in such simple pleasures."

Ambi frowned. "Zelda, I thought we talked about this. Tonight, your job is to have fun."

The bearer of Wisdom chuckled. "I know. I know. But I can't help it. My thoughts always inevitably drift to my kingdom."

The Queen of Labrynna nodded. "I know. You are practically betrothed to it." She patted her on the shoulder. "Trust me, Zelda, I know how stressful being Queen can be. But I also know that sometimes you just need some time to unwind."

Zelda sighed. "I know."

Ambi directed the monarch's gaze to the large hall. "You can worry about Hyrule tomorrow. Enjoy tonight for what it is." She elbowed her playfully in the side and cupped her hand to Zelda's ear. "After all, it isn't every day you get to dance with a dashing gentleman like Link. He is quite a catch."

Zelda looked over her shoulder to see Link engaged in debate with Kari and Midna. She nodded. "I do admit he his handsome." She shook her head. "What am I saying?" She glared at Ambi. "This is your fault. Stop teasing me like this."

Ambi held up her hands defensively. "At least I placed your mind onto something besides Hyrule." She winked quickly. "With how beautiful you look, all you have to do is pour on the charm and he is yours."

The Hylian monarch folded her hands on the table. "Can we please talk about something else?"

The hostess looked to the doors leading to the kitchen and saw them swing open. "Perhaps your desire will be granted. It seems the feast is about to begin."

On cue, a dozen or so servants marched out of the kitchen wheeling carts full of food. The guests quickly sat down and set napkins on their laps as the silver platters full of meats, breads, potatoes, fruits, herbs, and other delectable commodities were placed on the table.

"This is great!" Colin whooped as his eyes eagerly dwelt on the food placed before him. His tongue hung out of his mouth like a dog awaiting a bone. "There has to be enough food here to feed every goat in Ordon!"

Ilia jabbed him lightly in the ribs. "That doesn't mean you go eatin' like one. Remember, we're guests here."

The swordsman shrugged her remark off and leaned over the table. "Hey Link!" he hollered. "What should I eat first?"

The wolf man already had a large steak steaming on his plate. "Don't know about you but I'm going for the meat. Better get it quick before there's none left."

Before Colin could respond, Ilia grabbed the back of his tunic and yanked him back into his chair. "What are ya doin? Are ya tryin' to bring attention to yourself?" She whispered fiercely in his ear.

Link chuckled to himself, especially when he saw the horrified look on Ambi's face.

The hero eagerly cut away a large portion of his steak and brought it to his mouth. As his teeth sank into the tender meat and the natural juices flowed around his tongue, he felt his heart begin to race. He hadn't had meat this tender or delicious since his last hunt as a wolf. As the luscious sirloin went down his throat, he felt his animalistic instincts forcefully resurging.

_Goddesses! Not now of all times!_

He put down his fork and felt the sweat in his palms and forehead accumulate. His breathing came shorter and more sporadic. He felt a large pain in his chest, as if the wolf was pushing against his ribs, just waiting to burst out. His tongue began to salivate at the prospect of fresh game; as he tried to suppress it, the desire only grew stronger. He picked up his goblet of wine, hoping that a drink might make him feel better. As he looked at the crimson liquid, he was only reminded of the warm blood from a fresh kill. He quickly placed his cup down as his mind began to get hazy. He shut his eyes tightly and concentrated.

_No! Not here! I will not allow myself to be overtaken by this beast!_

The chaos of the battlefield flashed through his mind. The dead Sheikah. A beaten and bruised Zelda. All because he had let his wild and savage nature have its way. The flaming wolf from the fireplace seemed to laugh in his mind at his futile attempts to suppress its influence over his body.

_I said no! Farore, get this thing out of my head!_

And just like that, the feral instincts dissolved as quickly as they had come. He felt his mind clear like a brush of sunlight peeking through the clouds after a summer storm. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and slowly lowered his hands to his sides. The wolf inside his mind retreated into the shadows, snarling and bearing its teeth to make it clear that it would return.

Zelda leaned towards Link. "Are you okay? You don't look so well." She thought she heard Ambi giggle from behind, but she paid her no mind.

The hero quickly flashed a sheepish smile. "I guess it's just nerves. That's all."

Zelda placed a comforting hand on his arm. She made sure the table hid her gesture so as to avoid providing fodder for the gossipmongers carefully watching them. "You don't have to dance if you don't feel comfortable. Trust me, I would be perfectly fine with that."

Midna pretended to groan. "You would rob me of my entertainment for the evening? That's just cruel."

Link poked the twilight princess playfully with his elbow. "Well, nothing's stopping you from dancing with me. I'm sure that would be entertainment."

Midna hesitated for a moment. Was he flirting with her? Or was her heart just leading her astray? She decided it was safer not to jump to conclusions. "Let me see how much you stumble on the dance floor before I commit to anything. I want my toes intact."

Kari looked at the food plopped on his plate and pushed it away. He folded his arms and shook his head. "What is cruel is that they make me use these useless utensils to gain nourishment." He paused. "And how you take a sadistic pleasure in watching his failure, Midna."

The Twilight princess crossed her eyes at the Sheikah. "Really, Kari? Do you think I want Link to actually fail?"

The wind tamer's eyes brightened. "Aha! This time I can detect the sarcasm in your voice. You do want him to fail."

Midna sighed and shook her head. "You're gullible even when I'm not trying to trick you." She took a large sip from her goblet, spitefully rubbing off the wine from her lips with as much of the pink sleeve as she could manage. Much to her satisfaction, it formed a nice little stain that complimented the color of the dress. "That was actually a legitimate question. And the answer is I don't want to see him fail. I just enjoy making him nervous beforehand because he acts like a little boy."

Link scowled at her. "You don't have to put it that way."

She smirked. "Well, if you were a man, my remarks wouldn't affect you."

The hero opened his mouth to respond, but he couldn't find a witty retort to reply with. He quickly gave up.

"Tifa! Great Ordona! What are you drinking?" Ilia's exasperated voice carried across the table.

The whole table turned to see the Kokiri girl guzzling the last of the liquid in her goblet. She licked her lips and held it out for more. "This juice tastes kinda weird. But I like it."

Tatl nearly had a heart attack when she realized what it was. "Tifa! That's not juice! That's wine!"

The innocent forest sage tilted her head in confusion. "But why would I drink tears?"

Ilia quickly snatched the goblet from her hand and shooed the servant away that was about to refill it. She looked in astonishment at the forest girl. "Never mind that. How many did you have?"

Tifa began to count her fingers. "Umm…it was really good but I think only three."

Tatl rested on her shoulder. "Three sips?"

The forest sage shook her head. "No, silly. Three cups."

Colin placed his hand on his goblet. "Well if Tifa can have it, then so can I. Mama will never know."

Ilia turned around. "Wait Colin!" She paused as he took one sip but quickly spit it out. "Never mind. I guess I don't have to worry about you."

The swordsman nodded, quickly grabbing another bite of food to absorb the bitter taste. "Yeah. This stuff is disgusting. I regret putting it on my tongue now."

Ambi leaned forward, looking at the two Ordonians. "Is something wrong with the wine? I can have the servants fetch you something else if you'd like."

Ilia nodded. "Just some fresh water would be good. One for Tifa as well."

"And one for me," Colin added.

Ambi nodded and relayed the task to a servant. When she had done so, she turned to Zelda with a hidden look of exasperation. "Your companions are something else. If they weren't friends of yours, I would have thrown them all out by now." She paused. "Except for Link, of course."

Zelda smiled as she took a sip from her own goblet. "Now you know what I deal with on a daily basis." She turned her attention to listen as she heard Kari's mumbling; she wondered what he was grumbling about this time.

The Sheikah crossed his arms and pushed his plate away. "Give me water over wine any day."

Midna smirked. "What's the matter? Can't hold it down?" She brought the goblet to her lips for another sip. Once again, she wiped the excess dripping liquid with the dress she loathed so much.

The Sheikah shook his head. "It is bad for a warrior. What if the enemy poisoned it while you were feasting? You would be completely helpless. That is why my people refrained from such excessive indulgences." He paused. "Besides, it impairs judgment and fine movement." He turned to the hero. "Right, Link?"

The hero looked around awkwardly. "Yeah, I guess. I'm just not in the mood for any." He purposely neglected to mention his struggle with his inner beast only minutes before.

At that moment, Ambi stood up from her chair and rung her goblet like a bell with a nearby spoon. She waited several minutes before the room quieted to her liking.

When she was sure she had everyone's attention, she spoke. "Gentlemen and ladies of the court, at this time, we will have the first dance. This honor will go to our guest, Queen Zelda, and a gentleman of her choosing."

Zelda slowly rose from her chair, feeling the gaze of every eye cast upon her. She quickly covered any reaction with her perfected mask of etiquette as she walked over to Link's chair. She could see the tension in the hero's shoulders as she approached. She almost didn't have the heart to ask him. She knew Ambi was probably urging her on from behind, but she paid it no mind. Instead, she focused on what her own feelings told her.

As much as she felt the pressure from Ambi, the guests, and social protocol as a whole to go through with this, she began to realize a small part of her wanted to try it as well. To her, it was a testing of the waters without diving in, or looking into a cave without entering its depths. She still did not entirely understand her recent feelings for the hero, nor did she entirely give them credibility. Yet, at the same time, she had a strange desire to explore them. To see what it was like to care for someone on a personal level rather than a political one. This might be her only chance to see what it might be like, and if anything could ever happen between them.

Much to the monarch's surprise, the hero rose from his chair on his own and offered his hand to her. Of course, they had practiced this all day yesterday, so the fact he knew proper protocol didn't surprise her. What did surprise her was the initiative he was taking. Yesterday, she had to lead him through all the steps, but here, he was taking charge. She gently accepted his hand and allowed him to escort her to the center of the dance floor. As his strong hand enclosed her own, she felt a strange sense of security and wonder, an unusual feeling considering her natural independence.

As the musicians began a slow, soothing melody, Link raised her hand up with his to shoulder level. She pushed against his hand so he could easily lead her and placed her other arm on his muscular shoulder. He placed his other hand on the small of her back, lifting his arm to support her own. As the music picked up, he pushed against her hand and lead with his left foot. She quickly stepped back with her right, and the two began the waltz they had practiced the previous day.

Zelda heard the laughter of Midna and Tatl from the table and had to chuckle to herself. The hero's face was solemn and serious, his eyes constantly looking over her shoulder like he was preparing for combat or facing a monster. Despite his best appearance to look stolid, she could see the red forming on his face and the sweat dripping down his brow. His movements were stiff and jerky, not graceful and fluid like the dance was supposed to be. Still, she gave him credit for trying.

"You're doing well for just learning, Link," she comforted. She moved her hand a little further down his shoulder. "But relax a bit. You're stiffer than a block of wood."

"Am I?" Link asked, somewhat distracted. His gaze continued to reach past her, as if to another world. He smiled a bit. "I guess that's to be expected."

They continued to dance in a circle to the music's sweeping melody. Zelda smiled. "Don't worry. It's only for one song. Then you can retreat back to your chair."

Link didn't respond for several seconds. He continued to glance at her, back over her shoulder, and then at her, and then back over her shoulder. His movements were still jerky, which was sad, because he had been more graceful during practice. "No, don't get the wrong idea. I enjoy dancing with you," he said at last when he realized what she had implied.

She just smiled and said nothing, following his lead to the song and trying to figure out what was going through his mind. At first, she had thought it was nerves, but these were not the mannerisms of one paralyzed by fear. Every time they spun around, she would look to see where his gaze lingered, but she would only see Ambi's subtle winks and their friends quiet snickering. No matter where she looked, she just couldn't find what seemed to be drawing most of his attention.

And then it hit her. Like a catapult to the chest.

It wasn't something that caught his attention. It was _someone._ Someone who had already captured his heart long before. Someone who knew this man much better than she did. Someone, she feared, who might not even feel the same way based on her past actions. The lingering in his gaze was not one of fear or uncertainty, but one of longing.

The realization hurt more than the monarch thought it would. Somehow, these fantasies of attachment had become more entangled in her heart than she realized. The grim reality that the one man she admired so much was already out of reach created a sharp sense of pain and loss. The more she thought about it, the more she realized how impossible the fantasy had been in the first place. She could not tame this feral warrior, half-wolf and half-man, nor would he be happy in a life constrained by her world of petty social customs and etiquette. He belonged in the wild, free to roam where he pleased and satisfy his endless thirst for adventure. She realized, although grudgingly, that she already belonged to her kingdom, and that any personal fantasies she might have had would have to remain that, destined to hibernate in the bottom of her heart as sacrifices for her people.

Zelda swallowed hard. If her fantasies couldn't come true, then the least she could do was encourage his. Besides, they were only halfway through the song, and she didn't want him to dance awkwardly for the rest of it. She needed to ease his tension somehow.

"Hey Link, I have a proposition," she whispered as they continued to dance in rhythm to the musicians' instruments.

"What might that be?" he whispered back.

She waited until he finished spinning her before continuing. "Let's have a little contest, shall we?"

The hero nodded. "I'm listening. What would we have to do?"

She smirked playfully. "Simple really. My challenge is to get Kari to dance with me, and your challenge is to make Midna dance with you. Whoever completes their challenge first wins some sort of prize."

She was relieved to see that childish grin return to his face. "That's going to be nearly impossible. But I'm in. What's the prize?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "We can decide later. We have until the end of the evening."

Link nodded. "I accept your challenge. Good luck with Kari. I'll have Midna up here in no time."

The monarch smirked. "We will see about that. You're awfully confident."

The hero just laughed it off and said nothing more. As he loosened up, Zelda noticed his movements were a bit more graceful. Well…for a beginner. They continued to waltz around the ballroom, the crowd murmuring its opinions and gossip to one another in the process. As the music came to its rousing end, the two stepped out of the dancing position and bowed to one another. As Link escorted her off the dance floor, Ambi rose from her chair.

The Queen of Labrynna cleared her throat. "What a beautiful waltz." She paused as the crowd clapped their agreement. She continued. "With that, let's throw this celebration into full throttle. Everyone on the dance floor!"

All at once, the room filled with the sound of sliding chairs as men and women jumped to their feet and scurried to the dance floor. Each found a dancing partner of their choosing and began a jolly dance as the musicians whipped up a joyful, festive tune. Laughter and merriment filled the ballroom as the dancing headed into full swing.

Link was all too glad to reach his chair and sit down. With a loud heavy sigh, he released all of the anxiety that had accumulated throughout the entire dance.

Midna chuckled to herself. "You were great out there. You really gave us a show."

Link looked at her skeptically. "Really?"

The Twilight Princess smirked. "Yeah. You had me dying of laughter the whole time. It was the best entertainment I could've asked for."

The hero shook his head but smiled anyways. "How did I know that was coming?"

She smirked at him. "You should've seen yourself…you were stiffer than a scarecrow made of brick."

Zelda laid a hand on his shoulder. "You did fine." She paused and smiled playfully. "Well, for a beginner."

Link nodded. "Thanks Zelda. I think." He turned to Midna. "I'd like to see you do better."

The Twili scoffed. "We only need one of us to make a fool of ourselves tonight, and you already volunteered."

The hero pleaded. "Come on, just one dance. With me?"

The Twili folded her arms. She was going to test him and play hard to get. "No thanks. I don't like my feet being stepped on."

"Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiink." A young girl called from behind him. The hero turned around to see Tifa looking at him with big eyes. "Will you dance with me now? You promised."

Midna smirked. "See? You already have a dance partner. You don't need me."

Link patted Tifa on the head. "A promise is a promise." As he took her hand, he glanced back at the Twili. His eyes lingered for a moment. "I will be back after this. I won't take no for an answer."

She rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe by that time I'll have changed my mind." She waved him off. "Now get going. You shouldn't keep your partner waiting."

Zelda had to laugh as the Kokiri girl practically dragged Link back onto the dance floor.

Tatl sighed in relief. "Finally, someone to watch her for a while." She flew around the table. "Now's my chance to look for something I can actually eat." The fairy flew up and over the crowd in search of edible delights.

Meanwhile, a certain blonde swordsman remained in his chair, twiddling his thumbs as he looked between the ranch girl sitting next to him and the crowd out front. Ilia, with her elbows on the table, leaned forward and watched in mild fascination at the people twirling and moving to the musicians' beat. She blew a lock of hair away from her nose and sighed.

"I wonder how long it took them all to learn to dance like that. They're all moving at the same time. It's really sumthin' to watch." She said to no one in particular.

Colin nodded. "Yeah. They definitely seemed to have practiced a lot."

He looked at the pink flower in her hair, the green gown she wore, the hint of makeup splashed on her eyelids and cheeks. She looked completely different from her normal self, but he was completely mesmerized. He felt like he had swallowed a rock; there was something he wanted to ask her, but the words just wouldn't come to his tongue.

Ilia laughed. "Imagine if we had great parties like this back in Ordon. It'd be crazy."

Colin listened to the music of her laughter and smiled. "Yeah, it definitely would."

He felt his head getting hot as he twiddled his thumbs even faster. Perhaps if he just blurted it out, it would be better. The more he thought, the harder it came. Funny, especially considering how he had braved encounters with monsters and traveled through difficult terrain in the past. How come the simplest things in life were the hardest? As much as Link had taught him about courage, this was one area his mentor could not give assistance.

Ilia leaned onto her other hand. "Wish I could go out there and join them. Wouldn't know what I was doing, but it could still be fun. The way the guys are leading the girls through the steps. It's sorta romantic in a way."

Colin's heart skipped a beat. This was his opportunity; either now or never. He felt his forehead sweating and his chest pounding, but he plowed through anyways. "Say Ilia," he began, "would you…want to…you know….maybe dance with me…out there…on the…you know…dance floor?"

_There…he had said it. The rest was in her court now._

Ilia quickly straightened up. "Colin, are you asking me to dance?"

The swordsman nodded sheepishly. His cheeks looked like someone had squished tomatoes on them.

She grinned from ear to ear. "Of course! I'd love to!" She immediately stood up and looked to the crowd. "It sounds like this song just finished. If we hurry, we can catch the next one."

Colin jumped out of his chair. "Let's go then." He took her hand in his and they raced out onto the dance floor. He hadn't expected that to go so well or so easy.

Zelda couldn't help but smile when she saw the two Ordonians race out onto the dance floor. She glanced around the table to see who remained. Aside from the four on the dance floor, Ambi had gotten up from her chair to converse with some of the other party goers. Only Midna and Kari remained at the table. The Twilight Princess showed no signs of moving anytime soon, so the monarch decided to try her luck with getting Kari to dance with her. After all, if there was a prize, she wanted to be on the receiving rather than the giving end.

The Sheikah had his head resting on the palm of his hand, staring miserably out at the crowd in utter boredom as she approached him.

"Kari, are you feeling okay? You look…well…dissatisfied," she ventured.

He glanced up for only a second to see who spoke to him before returning to his previous position. "I am wasting valuable time stuck here when I could be training. I cannot eat or drink anything served here. This place stinks of artificial flowers. The people look like dancing peacocks. What is there to like?"

She offered her hand. "Well, would you like to dance with me? It would give you something to do."

He didn't move. "I do not dance."

The monarch tilted her head in curiosity. "But I thought you said…"

"I said only for training purposes."

She smirked. "Well, think of it as a way to increase your flexibility and reaction time."

Kari pushed his chair out and stood to his feet. He looked at the monarch. "Forgive me, Zelda, but dodging a large amount of pompous turkeys is not my idea of training. I mean you no disrespect, but I have to decline your offer." He cracked his neck and looked towards the exit. "I am leaving. I cannot tolerate this atmosphere any longer."

Zelda continued to stare at his chair dumbfounded as the Sheikah brushed past her and headed for the exit. When she finally turned around to respond, he was already lost in the crowd.

_So much for that. At this rate, neither of us will win._

Midna chuckled to herself, having overheard the entire conversation, as Zelda sat down, clearly defeated. No sooner had she touched the chair when she saw Link coming off the dance floor already. As he came closer, she saw the forest sage passed out in his arms. He laid her gently in an empty chair at the table and sat down himself.

"What happened?" Zelda asked.

Link shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "Guess the excitement was too much for her. She fell asleep after the song ended. I literally had to carry her back."

Midna rolled her eyes. "Well, the girl did have three glasses of wine."

Zelda looked in amazement as the forest girl slept soundly through all the noise and ruckus of the celebration. "You don't think she passed out, do you? What should we do with her?"

At that moment, Tatl returned from her quest for food. Unfortunately, she had done so empty handed. As she caught Zelda's last line and looked at the forest sage asleep on the chair, she quickly pieced the situation together.

"She's just asleep. Let Ilia take her back to the room. Tifa's had enough fun for one night," the fairy suggested.

They all looked to the dance floor to where Colin and Ilia danced in a corner by themselves. Of course, they were horribly out of rhythm compared to the other party goers, but they didn't care. They laughed and joked as they danced to their own beat and created their own dance moves.

"Looks like they're having a good time out there." Zelda said. "I say we let them be." She looked to her other companions. "You two can do your own thing if you'd like. I'll stay with her until Ilia comes back."

Link looked around. "What about Kari? Where did he go?"

Zelda shrugged her shoulders. "He had enough of the festivities and left."

The hero chuckled to himself. "That sounds like something he'd do." He looked to Midna. "So have you changed your mind about dancing? I'll keep asking you until you agree."

The Twili rolled her eyes and mockingly groaned. "Well, if you're going to be so persistent, what choice do I have?" She paused. "I'll agree on one condition."

Link held his breath. "What's that?"

She pointed to the exit. "We get out of this place. I don't want hundreds of people watching us. I feel enough like a fish out of water as it is."

Zelda placed a thoughtful hand on her chin. "You two could go to the garden. I doubt anyone would be there at this time. The moon is full too, so there should be plenty of light."

Midna nodded. "That could work. Anywhere away from all these people is good with me."

Link smirked. "Agreed. I've already danced in front of everyone once. I'm not too eager to do it again." He looked to her. "Well, shall we go?"

The twilight princess looked questioningly at his hand. "Aren't you going to escort me? You did it for everyone else." Her hands went to her hips. "Unless I'm not good enough?"

Link made a show of bowing and accepting her offered hand. "Well, mi' lady, I can't afford to offend you, now can I?" He took her hand in his as the two continued their playful bickering down the hallway.

The monarch chuckled to herself. Even though it hurt to let some things go, she knew it was for the best. She honestly hoped Link could find a little bit of happiness. He had done so much for Hyrule and for her already; he deserved it.

As she turned back to the ballroom, she stretched out her arms and let out a yawn. She suddenly felt tired, even sleepy. Perhaps this whole night and all the physical and emotional preparation that came with it had been more exhausting than she gave it credit. She smiled as she looked at the forest sage sleeping soundly in the chair beside her. Much longer and she might be in the same state.

* * *

As Midna and Link entered the castle garden, they found the outdoor sanctuary undisturbed by visitors as Zelda had predicted. As the pair walked the stone walkways through the vegetation-filled sanctuary, the atmosphere was different from the crowded room they had just come from. Crickets played their nightly serenade from the bushes, an owl expressed his loneliness from a nearby branch, and further away, the rushing of water from the fountain offered its consistent melody to the night time air. All of the flowers had closed their petals for the night; the blush of silver moonlight peaking from the star-covered sky bathed the plant life in an otherworldly luminescence. As the two found a stone bench to sit on in the moonlight, they basked in the cool evening breeze carrying the pleasant aroma of the garden's late blooming flowers.

"It's beautiful out here," Link commented as he rolled up the sleeves of his undershirt. He closed his eyes and listened to the crickets' chirping, allowing the breeze to caress his exposed arms.

Midna nodded, folding her hands on her lap and looking up at the moon to admire its radiance. "I prefer the beauty of the Twilight myself, but your Light World has a surreal quality to it as well."

The hero nodded in agreement. "Now that I've seen it with my own eyes, I do agree the Twilight isn't so bad. There's still no place like home though."

The Twili folded her arms and looked at him. He seemed totally at peace with his eyes closed and his ears listening. "What you saw was a fraction of its former glory. And you only saw the palace. I wish I had the chance to show you its beauty before Zant took over."

Link opened his eyes and looked up at the moon. The pale celestial body called to his inner wolf, beckoning him to howl all his troubles away. "I imagine life changed quite a bit when he took over. Did you used to have dances and feasts in your palace before all that happened?"

A small smile formed on Midna's lips as she recalled fond memories of her childhood. She looked down at her hands resting in her lap. "Of course. Our land is not all that different from the Realm of Light." She paused and smirked. "Our food is better and our music is livelier. And conversations are not restricted by table like they seem to be here."

The bearer of courage nodded. His hands now rested on his thighs, curled up into loose fists as he grabbed and released the fabric of his pants subconsciously. "Yeah, there were a lot of people there tonight, but nobody we knew. Honestly, I couldn't wait to leave. I felt so out of place."

Midna folded her arms and looked at the hero. "Now imagine how I felt. You have no idea how many people glared at me throughout the night. You'd think they'd never seen a Twili before."

Link laughed and looked back at her. "Well, throwing a pink dress on you didn't exactly disguise you very well." He smirked. "Look at the bright side: you didn't have to talk to any of them. Or dance in front of them."

Midna chuckled. "Should I be envious of you?"

He shrugged. "Maybe not envious. But I certainly would have taken a substitute."

She nodded in concession. "You should've bribed Kari somehow."

Link snickered to himself. "I don't think he would've fallen for it. I had a hard enough time dragging him there."

The Twilight Princess shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, you're probably right."

As the conversation died down, the chirping of crickets once again filled the air. They watched the clouds slowly pass in the sky above. The night was quiet and peaceful; only a bat dashing above the garden disturbed the hypnotic power of the twinkling stars. Fireflies gradually emerged from their hiding places among the brush and lit up the garden like flying candles. The pair watched in reverence, Link occasionally clearing his throat or Midna adjusting the sleeves of her dress, but neither spoke a word. Compared to the constant bustling and activity of the ball, they were content to enjoy the tranquility that the evening garden afforded them.

At last, it was Link who finally broke the silence. He stared straight ahead at the flowers on the opposite side of the path. "Something tells me you don't actually want to dance."

Midna rolled her eyes and smirked. "Perceptive as always. How did you ever need my help traveling around Hyrule?"

Link smiled and scratched his hair. Whatever they had put in it caused his scalp to itch. For now, he tried his best to ignore it. "Give me a break. I solved most of those puzzles on my own. There were only a few times I needed your help."

She grinned wickedly. "Like when you stood outside Zora's domain for two hours trying to figure out how to break the ice? Or when you had no idea how to catch that Reekfish? Or how you spent forever getting lost in the City in the Sky?"

"Okay, I get your point," Link grumbled in defeat. He tapped his fingers against his leg and let out a soft sigh. "So if you didn't want to dance, why did you want to come out here?"

Midna hesitated for a moment. She looked around at the garden, purposely avoiding Link's gaze." The answer to that question is difficult to explain." She looked at him. "I guess there are multiple reasons. One, I want to make sure you're doing okay. You haven't been acting yourself lately."

Link recoiled like a frightened animal. She could see his shoulders tense. "Really? What have you noticed?" he asked defensively.

Midna began counting off her fingers. "Well, you've been skipping meals. Going out into the woods by yourself an awful lot." She paused, looking at him with concern-filled eyes. "You always seem distracted; it feels like something else is always on your mind."

The hero's gaze dropped to the ground. "Well, I do have a lot of things going on in my mind." He looked up and faked a smile. "But don't worry. I'll sort them out soon enough."

The Twili leaned towards him. "What kinds of things? Perhaps talking through them will help."

He shook his head as the smile faded. "I'd rather not." He paused. "You wouldn't understand anyways. These are things I just have to work through on my own."

Midna forced Link to look at her with a gentle push of her hand. He shivered as her fingers made contact with his skin. "Link, give me some credit. We've been through a lot together. Just tell me what's going on so I can help you."

The feral warrior shook his head and jerked away. "I said I'm fine. I don't need anyone's help," he said sharply. He paused. "Especially from someone who just leaves when she feels like it."

The Twili bit her lip hard. She tried to maintain her composure, but there was little doubt that last remark was aimed at her. "Link? Where did that come from all of a sudden?" she asked.

He laughed cynically. "Where indeed?" He got up and began to pick aimlessly at one of the nearby flowers. "You've asked for more than you can handle." He looked up to the sky and began to speak to no one in particular. "After all, how does one help a hero? How does one help the poor fool chosen by the Goddesses to save everyone else?"

Midna scowled. "I helped you just fine in the past. Or have you forgotten?"

Link just scoffed. "Oh, I haven't forgotten." He turned around to face her. His arms were crossed and his face was impassive. "But that was seven years ago. Like you said, that's in the past."

The Twilight Princess was speechless. She suddenly realized what Link was getting at.

He paused and his eyes dropped. "You know what, Midna, I really don't want to talk about this right now. It's just too difficult and nothing good can come of it."

She swallowed hard. "This is about me, isn't it? About what I did all those years ago?"

The hero shrugged. "It doesn't matter. It's in the past. Let's just move on." He turned around. "I'm going back to my room."

Midna jumped up from the bench and caught him by the shoulder before he could take a step. He froze like a statue as her hand rested on his collar bone. "No, Link. I think we _do_ need to talk about it. Actually, that's another reason I brought you out here. Because I can see you haven't moved on." She paused, taking a deep breath. "And to be honest, neither have I."

The Twili brought her hand back to her side as the hero slowly turned around. There they stood; close enough their noses could touch.

"What do you mean?" he said at last. His arms dropped to his sides as the defensive wall slowly started to melt from his face.

She let out a large sigh. "Well…this isn't exactly easy to say." She closed her eyes and looked to the side. "That decision I made wasn't my best one. In fact, I've regretted it for a long time now."

Slowly, she could see the pain her words inflicted. She could only imagine the memories swirling through the hero's mind and the hurt they dragged along. He folded his arms again; the defenses had been remounted. "I suppose that's a start, but regrets won't take back the pain or loneliness I suffered. It won't give me back my lost time." He paused. "And it definitely won't reassure me that you've changed."

The bitterness in his words stunned her, though she understood why he had said them. She felt her own emotions beginning to swell. "Well, Link, what do you want me to say?" Her voice rose. "I did it because I was scared! Scared of the feelings I had inside of me! Scared of what would happen if that connection between our worlds was left intact! Scared of what would happen if I let you get too close!" She placed a frustrated hand against her forehead. "It was a mistake! I wish I could take it back but I can't." The hero couldn't believe his ears. "That's it? You walked out of my life because you were afraid of what we might become?" He threw his hands up in frustration and turned his back to her. "I don't believe this! And here I thought you had some noble reason for doing what you did, but you were really acting like a scared little girl!"

Midna pointed an accusatory finger at him. "Right. And of course, you're innocent in all this. Never mind that back in Holodrum, I tried to make things right again." She placed a finger on her chin and pretended to think. "But who was the one who said he was happy to let things be and let me go? Oh right. That was you! How do you think that made me feel? I certainly wasn't jumping for joy!"

The hero's fist curled in anger. He stomped to some flowers and kicked them with his boot. "It can't be worse than struggling with loneliness and abandonment for seven years." He picked up a small pebble and chucked it across the garden. "Do you know how hard that was to watch you leave, knowing I could never follow? I spent all that time searching for a way to reach you again." He picked up another pebble and rolled it between his fingers. "Eventually, I was forced to admit there was nothing I could do, that I was helpless. I just had to cope with the pain and loss." He dropped the small stone and crushed it with his foot. "And when that didn't work, I was forced to bury it."

Midna looked towards him with combative eyes. "It's always about you, isn't it? Well, I have news for you, Mr. Hero; you weren't the only one who suffered during that time." She sat down on the bench and looked up at the sky. "Even after I returned to my kingdom, I wasn't the same. I kept living in the past, wondering what could have happened if I had done things differently. The guilt and regret gnawed at me, and I almost went insane because of it. The only thing that kept me going was the determination not to make the same mistake twice." She scowled at him. "So don't you dare belittle my pain while complaining about yours!"

"Link grunted in disgust. "Then what in Din's name was that garbage about coming to the Light World against your will? You know, what you told me in Ordon? When you returned, I thought that might have been our chance." He grabbed a nearby flower and ripped it from the stem. Slowly, he crumpled the petals between his fingers. "But then you told me that and pushed me away again. I had no choice but to bury the hurt for a second time." He threw the petals to the ground and turned to her. "What's the matter? Do you enjoy toying with me? Or are you just that indecisive about your own feelings?"

Midna jumped to her feet. "What was I supposed to say? It's been seven years! As far as I knew, you had moved on! I was no longer a part of your life like I once was!" She drew her arms close to her chest and her voice softened. Her eyes were drawn towards several fireflies fluttering over a nearby bush. "And from what you told me in Holodrum, I guess I was right."

Link wiped a hand through his sweaty hair. After releasing the frustration and pain he had bottled up for so long, he was beginning to feel better. As Midna's words circled through his mind, he felt reality's sobering grip push away his anger and bitterness. Finally, he was beginning to understand how wrong his assumptions about her had been. He already regretted his earlier words.

He kicked at the ground absently with his shoes. "Life can be cruel sometimes. I thought _you_ had moved on, so I tried to do the same." He hung his head. "And as for Holodrum, that was a blatant lie. Although I tried to let you go, I couldn't come to terms with it. The only thing I've managed to do is put the pain away for a while, only to have it resurface when I least expect it." He let out a cynical grunt. "I guess you just experienced a brunt of it."A tiny smile came to the Twili's lips. "I guess we both need to work on our communication skills."

Link chuckled quietly as he walked back towards the bench and sat down. "Yeah, I guess we do."

Their words hung heavy in the air like clothes dipped in the ocean. Neither looked at each other for a while. A slow breeze picked up speed and rustled against the leaves of the garden. Further away, an owl hooted his lonely song.

"Link?" Midna spoke.

The hero looked up to her. His blue eyes were a storm of confusion and uncertainty.

She let out a heavy sigh. "I can't apologize enough for the pain and sorrow I caused you. I've made a lot of terrible decisions. I just hope you can forgive me."

Link smiled warmly at her. He leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees. "Midna, I'm not going to lie. What you did hurt me deeper than either of us really know. That's going to be hard for me to forget." Her face cringed but the hero continued. "However, I want you to know that I forgave you a long time ago. As I said before, that's all in the past." He paused, looking away quickly. "But where does that leave us now?"

She sat beside him. She cursed inwardly at how awkward the dress felt, covering her entire legs and making it difficult to sit.

"Well, I was hoping for a fresh start, now that we've hopefully cleared up most of the confusion." She paused and took a deep breath. "I'll be honest. Kari is entertaining and Zelda is kind, but you're the only one I can really turn to. You're the only reason I'm still on this crazy journey around the world in the first place."

Link blinked a few times as he thought about the significance of her statement. It was like starting with a new canvas after the old one had been stained with mistakes and unfinished ideas. "Start from scratch? Wipe away our past mistakes?" He slowly thought on it. "Can we really do that? After everything that's already happened?"

Midna looked away. "I'm sorry. It was a pretty stupid idea."

Link smiled warmly. "Actually, it's what I've been hoping for all this time. It just seems too good to be true." He looked to her. "You understand me better than anyone. There's no other person I'd rather be with." He became serious for an instant. "But you realize the scars are still there, and we each have issues we still need to work through."

She scooted closer to him. "I do. But I think we can work through those together."

Link pressed his shoulder against hers. "I'd really like that." He paused for a moment. "But you have to promise to stay away from mirrors."

Midna smirked. "I've already had my seven years of bad luck. I think I've learned my lesson."

Laughter quickly broke Link's solemn face as he wrapped his arm around her, resting his head against the top of her shoulder. Feeling out of place, he looked at her. "I keep forgetting how tall you are."

She placed an affectionate hand on his cheek. "Like I need you to remind me."

He ran his hand through her fiery red hair and gazed into her eyes. The soft locks against his fingers felt like the soft fur of a wolf. "Maybe I should stop talking then."

She smiled and gently brought his head closer to hers. "I agree."

"To a fresh start?" he asked.

"To a fresh start," she replied.

Link's heart raced as he rested his forehead against hers. He thought this moment would never come. For years, he thought he had lost her. After two months locked away in the past, he had nearly forgotten the sound of her voice and the warmness her smile brought him. But now they were both here. As he saw Midna's eyes gazing affectionately into his own, he knew she felt the same way. His hand gently caressed the soft skin of her cheek and pushed back a small strand of her hair. She wrapped her arms around his neck and nudged him closer with a soft tug. Their lips pressed gently against one another and pulled back. A wave of euphoria rushed through the both of them, and they finally understood just how much they meant to each other. As lips locked again, they shared a passionate kiss beneath the blush of the silver moon.

Link didn't know how long they had stayed there together in the garden. Hours must've passed as they sat in the midst of the garden's beauty opening up to each other, discussing their hopes, fears, and concerns for the future. Night still dominated the sky as he looked up to the moon, and the party was probably over by now. Midna's head lay passed out on his leg, breathing contently to the rhythm of her exhaustion. Adrenaline from the night's events still pumped through his body, leaving the hero wide-eyed and alert. He looked down again at the Twilight Princess and heaved a sigh of contentment.

For the first time in a long time, things were finally going right.

* * *

_A/N- Well, I guess this is really the first chapter I've written for this story that had a strong element of romance of any sort to it. To be honest, I debated for a long time about what pairings I wanted to have, if any. I seriously considered almost every pairing at one time (okay…maybe not Tingle and Link…that's just too creepy :shudders: ). After a lot of thought, I guess its kinda obvious what pairings I've decided on. Hopefully, most of you approve, and for those who prefer other pairings, I completely understand. I believe romance is only one part of what makes a great story, so I hope you will find other things that continue to hold your interest chapter after chapter. That being said, if you thought the scene between Link and Midna came off as overdramatic, choppy, or anything like that, let me know and I'll probably continue to play around with it. I'm not very good with these kinds of scenes, so feedback is always appreciated. Well, hope this update was quick enough for you, and see you all next chapter!_


	38. An Unexpected Visitor

The flames of the hallway candles danced and twirled on their perches as they projected their light into the otherwise dark hallway. Each hour was a fight for survival against the wind from the nearby windows that threatened to snuff them out. Often neglected and unappreciated except for the rare maintenance from a diligent servant, these burning sentinels nonetheless proudly illuminated their designated hallway like a lighthouse overlooking the sea. As they continued to stand watch over their domain, they heard the approaching voices of two strangers.

"I'm surprised the dance ended so soon. Everyone seems to have exhausted themselves," a young woman's voice carried from down the hall. Her regal tone lacked its normal quiet energy, and she seemed to struggle to speak the words from her mouth.

"Well, everyone was falling asleep out there," a young man's voice replied. His words seemed more upbeat and awake than that of the young woman. "I saw you nod off a few times."

The woman just sighed. "It's strange. Normally I have no trouble staying awake. After all, it's kind of hard to sleep when everyone's talking to you at once." She paused. "Even now, I'm barely still on my feet."

The young man murmured his agreement. "Well, it's a good thing you're going back to your room then."

The shadows grew larger as they approached, their conversing voices amplifying until they finally turned the corner. At last, Colin and Zelda came into view of their stationary observers. The pair walked casually along, the monarch misplacing a step but quickly catching herself.

"Careful there, Your Highness," Colin said, readying his hands to catch her. The monarch waved him off with a flick of her hand.

They hovered in the hallway as they reached the door to Zelda's chambers. The monarch leaned her back against the wall, welcoming the temporary rest for her feet. Her eyes were bloodshot from fatigue, and small bags had formed beneath her eyelids. She smiled weakly at the Ordonian. "I will be okay, Colin. But thanks for your concern."

He nodded. "If you say so." He glanced down the hall.. "By the way, have you seen Ilia? Did she take Tifa back to the room?"

Zelda's eyes slowly began to close, but she forced them open. "To my understanding, she did that a while ago. I think she mentioned something about finding Kari." She shrugged her shoulders and pushed off the wall. If she stayed there any longer, she might collapse onto the floor. "I'm not too sure though. I was only half-conscious at the time."

His brows furrowed in apprehension. "Strange. Why would she do that? Normally, she can't stand him. I wonder what's gotten into her."

The monarch's mouth opened like a cave as she let out a long yawn. "Who knows?" she asked. "I'm sure she's just there 'cause she needs to be."

The Ordonian looked around but didn't seem comforted by her response. "I suppose so. And have you seen Link? I must've missed him when he left the party."

Zelda felt a slight jolt in her heart, startling her awake for a moment longer. "He went somewhere with Midna."

The Ordonian tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Really? Why? They don't even know each other that well."

She folded her arms across her chest and faked a smile to hide what she really knew. "I'm sure he has his reasons. I suppose you'll just have to ask him."

He nodded and looked down the hallway. "Well, there's something I wanted to give him, but I guess it can wait for the morning."

Zelda turned the doorknob and pushed the door open slightly. "Like what?" To be honest, she cared more about going to sleep than knowing what his gift was, but she attempted to humor him.

Colin shrugged his shoulders and looked away. "Not much. Just a drawing I've been working on."

The monarch's cheeks tugged into a smile. "I'm sure he'll like it." The door squealed as she pushed it open further. She felt the entire weight of the day pressing on her shoulders, and she longed for the comfort of her bed. "Well, I'll see you in the morning, Colin. I can barely stand on my feet."

The swordsman began to walk down the hall. "Good night, Your Majesty."

The door closed with a soft click as Colin turned on his heel and walked towards his room with a spring in his step. His feet seemed to have the route memorized as they marched on the plush carpet to his destination on their own accord.

The youth's mind drifted to the warm memories of his dance with Ilia earlier that evening. The fact that they probably embarrassed themselves stomping along with the rest of the crowd meant little to him; he could only recall the joyful smile she had given him as they twirled around to their heart's delight. The euphoria running through his head still fueled him; he had to continually remind himself that it wasn't a dream. A twinge of jealousy burnt in his chest knowing that she was looking for Kari right now, but he wasn't worried. No one would be able to take away the memories of this wonderful evening.

He hadn't even reached the halfway point to his door when he heard the Queen yell at the top of her lungs.

"Holy Nayru! What are you doing here?"

His muscles tensed and he spun around on his heel. Launching off his foot, he dashed into the room and shoved the door open, causing it to slam against the wall. As he ran to the monarch's side, the swordsman's stomach dropped and his mouth dried. The euphoria that had lifted his feet from the floor now drained along with the color on his face.

An interloper leaned nonchalantly against the window by the empty fireplace. She glanced disinterestedly at her nails before looking up at her two guests. Her midnight armor blended with the night's darkness behind her. Two amber eyes amusingly observed Zelda's shock and Colin's quickly growing rage. She pushed off the wall and walked beside the fireplace, her boots clomping against the velvet carpet. She rested a hand idly on the mantle and looked sharply at her "guests."

"So you are Zelda," she said as a sly smirk crawled on her lips. "Your scent is very distinct. I could have found you anywhere in the castle, but it was easier to wait here." The mercenary looked to the rage-filled Ordonian. "And you. It seems we keep crossing paths."

Colin didn't even say a word. He turned around and scrambled out of the room, leaving Zelda alone with the devious shifter.

The monarch looked behind her and back to the mercenary. She swallowed the lump in her throat and took a deep breath. "And you must be Atrayu." Her brows furrowed. "Geoffrey and Link have told me quite a bit about you."

The shifter folded her arms and grunted. "Then you should know not to take me lightly. If you do as I tell you, then I promise not to hurt you."

Zelda glanced down at the gown she was wearing. It was hardly ideal for fighting, but she had no other option. She took a deep breath and looked back at her opponent. Adrenaline pumped through her system now, momentarily snapping her out from her exhaustive state. "That depends on what your demands are."

Atrayu rhythmically tapped her claws against the mantle. "I assure you it's nothing too difficult for someone as sophisticated as you to understand. I just require you to accompany me. I would prefer not to resort to force, but I will not hesitate if necessary."

Zelda grunted. "In other words, you're kidnapping me." She shook her head. "Frankly, I've had enough of that for one lifetime. I think I'll pass."

Atrayu shrugged her shoulders and extended her claws. "Are you sure you won't reconsider? I would hate to hurt someone as fragile as you."

The monarch nodded, bending her knees as if she were still training as a Sheikah. Her shinobi weapons were still in the nightstand by her bed; if she could just get to them in time, she stood a chance of defending herself. She quietly focused her magical energy. "I'm not as fragile as you think."

The shifter cracked her neck and loosened her shoulders. "We shall see."

Atrayu bolted away from the fireplace and leaped effortlessly over the couch to the doorway where Zelda stood. The monarch watched her carefully as she mumbled the incantations necessary to perform her spell.

"Strength like an eagle, wings like a dove. Grant me the protection of Nayru's love!"

A blue shield shaped like a crystal encased the monarch just as the shifter reached her. Atrayu slashed at it furiously with her claws, but the attack was repelled like a wooden sword against steel armor. As she struggled to break the shield, Zeldafocused a powerful ball of light within her hands. She pushed the incandescent ball of energy into Atrayu's chest, sending her sprawling across the room into a bookshelf against the opposite wall. Dozens of books and papers tumbled to the floor as the dazed shifter tried to gain her bearings.

Zelda wasted no time in rushing to the dresser and pulling the tanto hidden beneath some of her travel clothes. She grabbed a few of her throwing needles for good measure and quickly sliced off some of the gown so she could move more freely. It pained her to ruin such a perfectly good dress, but she would apologize to Ambi later. As she concentrated on the shifter, she found her eyes beginning to close again against her will. She shook her head violently to stay awake.

Atrayu rose from the pile of books laughing aloud. Zelda furrowed her brows and braced herself. In a strange sense, she thought the shifter was enjoying the battle.

The mercenary brushed some of the papers out of her hair and smirked. "Not fragile indeed. That shield is the same magic Link uses."

Zelda nodded. "Where do you think I learned it? A queen has to be able to defend herself." Much to the monarch's dismay, her eyes began to close again and her muscles began to loosen. She pinched herself to remain in the fight. But why was her body suddenly shutting down on her?

Atrayu noticed the monarch struggle and her smirk grew even wider. "Having trouble staying awake, Your Majesty?" She folded her arms. "I must admit I'm surprised you lasted this long."

The room began to blur around her. Zelda was forced to lean against the wall as her muscles started to weaken. "What's happening to me? Did you do this?"

The shifter shrugged her shoulders. "Don't blame me. Perhaps you just had too much to drink at the party." She smiled sinisterly. "Who knows what could have been in that wine?"

The monarch gasped to herself. "Then everyone who….the guests…and Tifa!" She glared at the shifter. "What did you do? Did Zant put you up to this?"

Atrayu spit on the ground in disgust. "Don't lump me in the same bunch with that pitiful excuse of a warrior."

Zelda held on tighter as her eyes began to droop once again. She let out a large yawn as her weapons dropped to the ground. "But then…who put you up to this?"

The shifter smirked as her prey fell to her knees, barely holding onto a piece of the waking world. Atrayu folded her arms. "I am a warrior; I am no one's lap dog." She paused. "But I am willing to respect and submit to those with superior strength. Few reach that status, only Alpha and my current employer."

Zelda closed her eyes and finally collapsed to the ground, finally succumbing to whatever substance had been placed in her drink. Her last words were only a faint whisper. "But who do you work for…"

Atrayu grunted triumphantly and walked over to her sleeping prey. She kicked the monarch softly with her boot to ensure she was truly asleep. When she was satisfied, she folded her arms and nodded. "Well the job is done. Now, where do I put her until she's needed?"

The shifter was about to pick up the sleeping queen when she heard the ruffling of clothes behind her. Instinctively, she rolled forward. Colin's sword thrust at the empty air where she had been only a second ago. She jumped back to her feet and turned to face the swordsman. Her lips curled into a confident smirk as she taunted him. "I commend you. I didn't hear your approach until only a second ago." She paused. "But still, that one second cost you."

The blond swordsman narrowed his eyes and rested his sword by his side. Two blue spheres glared at the shifter in pure hatred from behind a wooden shield. His breathing was calm and collected, but she could smell the adrenaline and rage churning beneath his skin.

"You like to hear yourself talk, don't you?" He said at last.

She rolled her shoulders. "Well, this fight won't last long anyways, so I thought I'd extend it a bit. Enjoy it for all its worth."

Colin grunted. "Didn't know beasts had a sense of humor."

Atrayu cracked her knuckles, looking at Colin with a surprisingly solemn face. "You'd be surprised. Us 'beasts' feel just as much as you 'humans' do." She paused. "Strange how you refer to me as a beast but not Link."

The swordsman's muscles tensed. "He's got nothing to do with this."

The shifter's confident demeanor broke into a cackle. "Such a stupid boy! You still don't realize the truth? Or has he kept it hidden from you all these years?"

Colin's breathing quickened. "Stop talking about him like that! He would never hide anything from me!"

Atrayu rolled her eyes.. "You poor, stupid monkey." She paused. "No, that would insult some of my comrades. I should say you poor, stupid human. Perhaps I should spell it out for you as clear as possible so your feeble brain can comprehend it." Her lips exaggerated the pronunciation of her next words. "Link…Is…A…Shifter. Perhaps he is a human in front of you, but deep down inside him lives the ravenous nature of a wolf." She knocked on her armor in beat to her words. "Just…like…me."

The swordsman shook his head defiantly. "I've had enough of this! I won't let you lay a hand on Zelda!"

She beckoned him with her finger, just waiting for him to unleash his anger and fury on her. "Good. I much prefer claws anyway. Come get me."

Much to her delight, the swordsman took the bait. His battle cry echoed through the bedroom as his sword slashed through the air and came down on the carpet. Atrayu jumped out of the way and perched herself on the arm of a nearby chair. Colin turned sharply and stabbed at her feet, causing her to leap off the wooden arm and over his head. A gleam glinted in the swordsman's eye. Just as the shifter landed on her feet, he circled the sword around his body with a spin attack. Even the agile shifter wasn't quick enough to completely avoid the blow. Redirecting the momentum of the blade with her claws, the slash scraped another scar across her chest armor.

Just as she was about to launch a counterattack, her face met Colin's wooden shield. The unexpected shield bash stunned her, but she still had enough presence of mind to guard her face against Colin's slash with her claws. She received a shallow cut to the shoulder before jumping back.

Colin attempted to press his advantage, but the annoyed shifter was done toying with him. She shifted into a falcon just as he reached her. She flapped her large wings and darted around the room, knocking over furniture, pulling down curtains, and destroying Zelda's room in the process. Colin backed against a wall to keep the entire room in sight as the shifter flew unpredictably like a blind bird.

Suddenly, she came straight for him with her sharp talons outstretched. He hid behind his shield and swung wildly at the air. With a flap of her wings, she hovered just above the reach of his weapon and transformed back to her human form. Her momentum combined with her falling weight was too much for the Ordonian, and the two toppled to the ground. The shifter quickly gained the upper hand and ripped the sword out of his hand by digging her claws into his arm. He cried out in agony as the bloodstained claws emerged from his skin; she grabbed the abandoned sword and threw it by the wayside. She then pinned down his shield arm. The youth struggled viciously to free himself, but the rubbing of her claws against his neck veins put an end to that.

"You've gotten better," she admitted bitterly. "Perhaps I can't afford to toy with you anymore."

Colin's face hardened. He bit his tongue to stomach the throbbing pain in his arm. "So are you going to kill me? Is this it?"

Atrayu licked her lips and smirked. "Lucky for you, I'm forbidden from doing that."

His eyes widened. "Why?"

Her smirk disappeared. "Call it an old custom of Nevkah. Awfully inconvenient at times but one I still adhere to." She looked to the sleeping monarch a few feet away. "But I have work to do, so it's lights out for you."

She reached into a pouch that Scorpio had given her and pulled out a cloth and bottle. Pinning the Ordonian with her weight, she poured the strange liquid onto the cloth and forced it onto Colin's face. He struggled to resist it, but she kept it pressed firmly to his nose and mouth. As the strange concoction circulated into his airways, the youth gradually succumbed and stopped struggling. His limbs collapsed to the ground like a dead weight.

Atrayu rose to her feet and checked her shoulder. The scratch had barely drawn blood; she had nothing to worry about. Leaving the Ordonian there, she heaved the sleeping Zelda over her other shoulder and walked towards the door. The monarch was heavier than she anticipated; she wondered if the woman had eaten too much at the party. As she walked out of the wrecked room, her lips curled into a triumphant grin.

"This job's done; now onto the next phase. Ready or not, Link, here I come."

* * *

The night was quiet with a sort of stillness that sent chills down the Sheikah's spine as he stood outside the castle walls. The crickets did not sing their usual chorus; no owls hooted in the distance. Indeed, the only sound that seemed to ring beneath the pale full moon was the howling of the wind as he trained with his divine instrument. He halted his movements for a moment, his brows creased in suspicion as he listened intently for the sounds of music and laughter coming from the castle's Great Hall. To his unease, he heard nothing.

As Kari looked carefully at his surroundings from atop a small, rotting stump, he noticed how many leaves his training had plucked to the ground. A collage of reds, yellows, and oranges covered the dirty ground.. As the wind he had been controlling died down, still more leaves joined them, twirling through the air like colorful bits of paper and joining their comrades on the ground. He couldn't shake the ominous feeling that someone was watching him from the shadows. Yet, as his glare attempted to penetrate the cloud of night, he could see nothing but the audience of trees surrounding him.

He sat down on the stump and sighed, the light moss growing over the top edge forming a gentle cushion for him to rest on. He was glad to be away from all of the eccentrically dressed partygoers and their strange customs. He let out a loud snort; he was still trying to clear the scent of musty cologne from his nostrils. He was much more content to be outdoors honing his skills for the inevitable battles ahead. Even so, he felt a small lonely pain in his chest as he looked at the woods around him.

He toyed with the idea of returning to the party to be with his friends. A piece of him ached to be in their company; they were all he had now. But then he remembered the stuffiness of the room and the uncomfortable atmosphere he would be confined to once again if he returned. The Sheikah quickly dismissed the idea, and consoled himself with the idea he was training diligently just as Sharlo had taught him. Besides, he would see all of them tomorrow.

As Kari looked at the pale full moon and allowed the woods to smother him with its eerie silence, a small wave of anxiety swept over him. Ever since they had left Hyrule, there had been fewer confrontations with the enemy than he expected. With the exception of Scorpio's attempted kidnapping and Atrayu's ambush on Link, the group hadn't fought much more than the occasional wolfos or kargarok since their departure from Hyrule. Mudora and Zant had not shown themselves in quite some time, and it puzzled him why they would wait in the shadows for so long without some sort of activity. In his experience, the calm always preceded the worst of storms, causing him to look towards the future with a dreadful unease.

"So this is where ya went to," he heard a young woman's voice call out from the direction of the Castle.

He did not jump or show any surprise; he only turned his head to find Ilia walking towards him alone. She had swapped her ballroom clothes in favor of her ranch attire. Her hair flowed loosely down the back of her neck, and she wrapped herself in a small cloak to keep warm. The Rod of Seasons swung back and forth in her hands.

"What are you doing out here?" Kari said coldly, tucking the Wind Waker close to his chest. It was no secret to him that Ilia didn't exactly like him. "I thought you would be at the party."

Ilia walked up beside him, pretending she didn't hear his bitter tone. She forced a smile and pretended to take interest in one of the trees a few yards from the two of them. "Tifa fell asleep so I decided to leave early."

The Sheikah eyed her suspiciously from the corner of his eye. "That still fails to explain why you're out here."

Ilia gently tapped the Rod of Seasons against her thigh. Its small, rhythmic patter told the Sheikah this was no friendly visit.

The ranch girl gave a quick glance in his direction but decided to aim her eyes elsewhere. "Well, I was just wonderin' if you could help me with…" she paused for a moment, "…with a question I had."

"A question?" Kari raised his eyebrows. "If Zelda sent you, you can tell her the answer is still no."

A blank expression slapped itself onto the ranch girl's face. "What in Ordona's name are you talking about?"

The Sheikah sat upright and looked at her intensely. "What did you just say?"

Ilia took a step back and looked at him crossly. "I was just expressing my confusion. I have no idea what Zelda wanted. I'm here for my own reasons."

Kari shook his head. "But you mentioned someone named 'Ordona.' His eyes narrowed to slits. "Is that a friend of yours?"

The ranch girl shrugged her shoulders. "Of course not. It'sthe name of the guardian spirit that watches over my home village, or so I've been told. Never seen it for myself, though." She folded her arms. "You seem busy. I knew it was a bad idea for me to come out here."

Kari rose from the stump. "No, I feel fine. Now, what was your question?"

She backed away once again. "No, really. I think I'll be better off finding out the answer myself." She turned around and began to walk back towards the castle.

His grip on the Wind Waker tightened. "You came to ask me about the Rod of Seasons, did you not?"

She stopped where she stood, as if suddenly finding an invisible wall hindering her progress. She looked down at the divine instrument in her hand, contemplating whether to answer his question or not.

Her gaze stretched in a long corridor toward the castle. With a drop of bitterness to liven up her tone, she responded without turning to face him. "Well…I was gonna' ask you about it…but you obviously have better things to do. I'll just get Link to help me."

Kari's eyes narrowed and his mouth curled into a smirk. Not to be outdone by a Hylian, he leapt from the stump to a nearby tree branch and then to the ground in front of the ranch girl. His knees bent carefully as he absorbed the impact of the jump. "I can help you far better than he can. Now, what did you need?"

Ilia took a step back and scowled at him. She folded the Rod in her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. "Why so eager to help now? You certainly didn't seem interested before."

The Sheikah hesitated for a moment. Should he tell her? He didn't see any harm in it. "Because Link knows nothing about magic compared to me. I will be much more helpful."

The ranch rested her hands on her hips. "Is this some sort of competition between you two or somethin'?"

The Sheikah nodded his head. "Precisely. And I am the better man."

Her mouth hung open as if someone had slapped her across the face. "Goddesses, you certainly are honest." She shook her head and the scowl returned. "What am I sayin'? You two are such idiots. I don't even think I want to be part of this." She began to pull away.

Kari nodded. "But you still need an answer to your question, do you not?"

She paused. "So what if I did? You think I want this to be a trophy you two brag about behind my back?"

The Sheikah shrugged his shoulders. "I see no problem with a trophy."

Unfortunately, that was the wrong thing to say. The twitching of her eyebrow and the curling of her lip told the Sheikah that his words were about as graceful as a drunk Moblin playing a piano.

WHACK!

The Rod of Seasons came crashing on Kari's head. Luckily for both of them, the divine relic showed no signs of damage, but the same could not be said for the Sheikah's skull. He winced, holding his head as he felt a small lump slowly rise from his scalp.

"What was that for?" he hollered, still nursing his head wound.

The ranch girl twisted her lips in a smug expression. "I've wanted to do that for so long. Who would've known it'd feel so good?" She spun the Rod of Seasons in her arms, examining it for any dents or cracks. "That's what I think of your stupid competitions." Her hands rested on her hips. "Now, are you goin' ta help me or not?"

Kari winced at her through the pain ringing in his head. "That was dirty. You took me by surprise."

She glared at him. "There's more where that came from if you'd like."

The Sheikah looked at her and thought it best not to push his luck. "Very well. What was your question?"

Ilia looked down at the relic in her hands. "Well, before you started running your mouth, I was going to ask you how to work this thing. If I'm gonna be a sage and all, I should at least know how to use it, right?"

Kari folded his arms. "That makes sense. But why would _I _know how it works_?"_

Ilia rolled her eyes. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you said you did!"

The Sheikah looked away awkwardly. "So I did." He looked carefully at the instrument. "Well, I can only tell you what I've studied and discovered from my own experience with the Wind Waker."

The ranch girl nodded. "I'll take whatever I can get."

Kari slipped the silver baton into his hand and grasped it affectionately. "The instrument should be an extension of the body. Not just physically, but also the magic dwelling within." He began to move it as if conducting an invisible choir. A small breeze twirled playfully around the pair. "When I control the wind, I almost lose myself in the instrument, as if another force is guiding me. Using it has become almost second nature to me." He looked to her. "It needs to be the same for you. As the name suggests, that Rod has the power to control the seasons. You must immerse yourself in the power of the instrument."

Ilia cocked her head to the side. "Could you repeat that again in a way I'll understand?"

Kari sighed. "I guess I couldn't expect someone with your inexperience to comprehend." He quickly backed away before Ilia could hit him again. "Let's just start with the basics. Do you know how to channel magic?"

Ilia put her hands on her hips. "I'm just a simple farm girl. Do you think I've ever had to deal with this sort of stuff before?"

Kari rubbed his forehead. "This is going to be more difficult than I anticipated."

For the next hour, Kari attempted to explain the fundamentals of magic and how to properly focus it in the body. He carefully instructed her as she tried to focus her internal energy onto the rod. Again and again the new Sage of Fire attempted to focus her dormant powers, but she might as well have asked the castle to float into the sky for all the success she had. By the end of the hour, the exasperation was evident on both teacher and pupils' faces.

"You are hopeless," Kari muttered at last. "I have seen plants with more potential."

Ilia's face was scarlet. "Well, you couldn't teach a fish to swim!"

Kari shrugged his shoulders. "I would not have to if the fish had natural talent already. You are a completely different case."

The ranch girl attempted to club him with the rod again, but this time he was ready. Hedodged the strike and watched in mild distress as her knuckles turned white.

"I'm done with this! I thought you'd be able to help me, but I was clearly wrong!" Ilia shouted. She whipped around to face the castle. "Have fun with your training!"

However, she stopped before she even started. Standing a few paces in front of her, blocking her path, stood a figure that wasn't there earlier. She had seen a glimpse of him once before, in the desert, but the name couldn't register with the soft face in front of her. His long scarlet robes reached down to the ground, but there wasn't a single speck of dirt on them. His eyes glared right through her to the wind tamer standing a short distance away.

"Leaving so soon, my dear? You will never learn anything by giving up so quickly. Studying takes diligence, and diligence takes time." His soothing voice chastised her as he looked in her direction for a brief moment. The frightened woman stumbled backwards, looking at the deity with a face paler than a ghost; she finally recognized him as Mudora!

"H-how did you find us here?" Kari stumbled for words. His stomach twirled in his torso, his heart slammed against his chest, his limbs burnt with fear, and his head spun with a strange sensation. His entire body seemed to react to this stranger's presence. A frightening chill crawled through all the veins in his body like a snake slithering inside his skin. The Wind Waker seared his hand with an invisible flame, yet he could not bring himself to release the divine instrument.

"Hello, Kari," Mudora greeted with a smile that appeared genuine. "I was just watching your teaching session, but couldn't resist offering some advice." The Sheikah gritted his teeth but didn't respond, so the deity continued talking. "I consider myself somewhat of a scholar in the ways of magic." He nodded in Ilia's direction. "It is a shame to see a sage incapable of performing her duties. Perhaps I can be of assistance."

Ilia finally found her nerve. "I-I don't need or want your help!"

Mudora's smile disappeared in suppressed annoyance. "Foolish child, do you realize who I am? I am the Leader of the Sages; in other words, your superior. Who better to teach you than one who has studied magic for millenia?" His face softened again. "I will ignore your insolence for the time being; it is my understanding you only recently awakened as a sage. I would like our relationship to start off positively; I would caution you not make the same mistake your predecessors did." He looked towards the castle. "Now, where are the other two sages that recently awakened? I wish to meet them as well. I fear we were never properly introduced."

With Mudora's back turned towards him, Kari seized upon the opportunity before him. He circled the silver baton in the air and focused his energy. Yet, his attempt to summon a gust resulted in little more than the heated air from his panting. He quickly attempted to summon another gust of wind but met with the same disastrous result. Horrified, he looked at his instrument; nothing had changed about its feel or appearance. The Sheikah was stupefied; nothing like this had ever happened to him before.

"Save your energy, Kari," Mudora rebuked him without turning around. "Your magic will not work on me. The Wind Waker will not turn against its rightful master." He slowly spun around to face him again. A knowing smile crept on the deity's lips as he looked at the wind tamer's astonished expression. "Yes, I know your name. We crossed paths long ago, although I am sure you do not remember it."

Kari scowled. "I would have remembered meeting someone like you." His hands felt like they had been forced into a campfire for several hours. Try as he might to release the Wind Waker from his grasp, his fingers remained wrapped around the divine instrument. "Where have you been? Why are you here? What are you planning?"

The deity chuckled to himself, but it was no friendly gesture. There was an eerie tone of malevolence to it. "All in good time, my friend." His face darkened. "First, I must know if you are with me or against me. I extend an offer to both of you, as well as the other two sages, to join me in my quest to change this world for the better."

Kari tensed suddenly. "How can you expect us to join you when we know so little about you?"

Mudora nodded approvingly. "A fair question. I have never frowned upon the acquisition of more knowledge. Perhaps it could not hurt to divulge a bit more about myself."

Ilia spat aloud. "Who cares? You're just a monster in fancy clothing!"

The deity turned to her, a hint of irritation once again in his jaw. "You would do well to show some respect if you know what is good for you."

The ranch girl's eyes narrowed. She gripped the Rod of Seasons tightly. "I'm not afraid of you."

Mudora's eyes hardened. He turned his body to face her fully. She crawled backwards against the trunk of a tree as she saw the irritation and anger in his features. His voice carried a heavy weight of authority with it. "Even since the beginning, you mortal creatures refuse to tolerate sound reasoning and listen only to fear and instinct." He pulled back the long flowing sleeves of his robe, revealing hands with glowing white skin. "I am trying to speak with you, but you refuse to hear me. I was hoping to avoid this, but it is time I taught you respect the hard way. Perhaps then you will listen to what I have to say." His eyes narrowed as if he were passing judgment on her. "I assure you this will be far more painful for you than it will be for me."

* * *

_A/N- Well, its been a little longer than I wanted between updates, but at least I finally got this posted. This was actually supposed to be the first half of another chapter, but it was getting way too long, so the second half will be posted a little later when I'm done working on it. I hope you all enjoy it. As always, reviews are always encouraged and appreciated!_


	39. Power and Courage

Link had no idea what time it was. The moon was below the horizon in the nearby window while a few stars peeked through the expansive blanket of night. He had sat and talked in the garden with Midna for what seemed like hours, the Twili snuggled into his shoulder while they listened to the orchestra of crickets around them. When he tried to wake her with a gentle shake a while later, she didn't stir. After several more attempts to bring her back from the world of slumber, he resigned himself to lifting her sleeping body into his arms and carrying her back inside. Even after transporting her through the castle to her room and gently setting her on the bed, the sleeping beauty didn't show any sign of waking. He lingered for a moment, gazing at the serenity of her face and the vibrancy of her hair. He gently pulled a blanket over her before slipping out of the room and quietly closing the door.

The hero seemed to be walking on air as he strolled down the hallway back to his room. His heart raced with exhilaration against his chest. His eyes wandered to both sides of the hallway, his lips whistling an upbeat tune he had heard on his travels. Somehow, everything seemed so much brighter. His thoughts were filled with an innocent bliss that seemed to liberate his soul from the overwhelming burdens tied around his neck.

He stopped just outside the door to his room, his nose barely grazing the furnished wooden surface as he turned to look down the hall. Taking a deep breath, he gently touched the tip of his lip. In a half-dazed state, he slowly rubbed its moist exterior. Had tonight really happened? Had they really just kissed?

The thought seemed almost surreal. After all, he had been through in the past seven years, it felt refreshing to finally have something to be excited about. He had resigned himself to being the lone wolf, the one to shoulder Hyrule's burdens. Yet, as he reflected over the night's events, he felt all those doubts melt away like ice before a bonfire. Maybe things really could work out in the end.

Unfortunately, reality quickly leapt upon him. The shadows of doubt seemed to lurk at the door like house pets waiting to scurry outside. As he walked into his room, his hair instantly stood on edge. Waiting for him, lying confidently on the rug by the fireplace, was his inner wolf. Though he knew it only to be a figment of his imagination, its low growls seemed all too real.

"_How long do you expect to maintain this happy little charade? You can't hide your true colors forever," _the wolf taunted as it lifted its head from the rug.

The hero pretended not to notice. He walked behind the changing curtain and began to slip off the elegant clothes from the party. He brought the clothes to his nose as they came off and inhaled; they still smelled of the perfume Midna had worn that night.

The wolf smirked and let out a bored yawn, its tongue momentarily lashing out of its mouth before retracting back behind its teeth. It watched as Link quickly flung the doublet over the curtain.

"_Ignore me all you want, but you're nothing without me. The sooner you realize that, the easier life will be for the both of us."_

At last, Link emerged from behind the curtain sporting his signature green tunic. As he walked towards the fireplace, his brows creased and his lips straightened into a defiant line.

"I vowed to never transform again. I don't need you." His eyes flashed. "Now get out of my head!"

The spectral wolf snarled at him but did not move. Their eyes met in a contest of wills. Feral instinct and savage brutality stared against boundless courage and selfless sacrifice. Neither dared look away for fear of conceding defeat. The wolf's chest expanded and contracted from its calm breathing, its front paws crossed nonchalantly in front of it. Link stood still as a hunted deer, his fingers slowly clenching and unclenching to an invisible rhythm. Time seemed to stand at a pause.

At last, it was the wolf that broke the silent confrontation. Its ghostly image slowly began to disappear and swirl into nothingness. It growled inaudibly, but somehow, Link could hear its message burnt into his thoughts like a nasty scar.

"_We are part of one another. You repel me now, but you will come crawling back to me before you know it."_

Link closed his eyes and sat down. He braced his hand on the chair's armrest while he waited for his head to stop spinning. As his eyelids slowly opened, the wolf was no longer there, only the carpet where it had once laid.

Suddenly, pain throbbed through the hero's left wrist as if someone had hammered the back of his hand. The Triforce of Courage glowed brilliantly, resonating like tiny bells in his ears. The pain mellowed to a tingling sensation, as if an army of bugs was crawling up his arm. He looked to the open door and back to the glowing triangles on his wrist. He tried ignoring it for several minutes, but the pain throbbing in his wrist finally made him take action.

The feral warrior jumped from his chair and walked out of the room. If anyone knew what was going on, Zelda would. He casually strolled down the hall and paused before halting cautiously at her open door. He knocked gently against its wooden surface and stepped slowly into the room while calling her name. There was no response.

The sight that greeted him took his breath away. Pillow feathers lay all over the floor like snowflakes from a fresh flurry. A bookcase lay flat on its back, several sheets were torn to pieces, and the canopy to the bed had collapsed on itself. A small tanto and several throwing needles lay scattered on the ground. As the wolf man's eyes scrutinized through the wreckage, they eventually honed in on a body sleeping on its side.

As he rushed over, Link quickly realized it was Colin. He turned the young Ordonian over onto his back and placed his ear against his chest. Much to the hero's relief, a steady heart beat thumped in his ear; he was only asleep. Inspecting for any wounds, Link found punctures stained with dry blood on the sleeve of the youth's sword arm. Luckily, there seemed to be no other significant injuries. Colin's sword and wooden shield lay scattered a short distance away.

After attempting in vain for several minutes to wake Colin up, Link quickly searched the rest of the room for Zelda. The panic started to swell in his chest when he found no trace of her. His wrist continued to tingle softly, reminding him of the unknown threat still awaiting him. Giving up the search for the time being, Link scooped up the sleeping swordsman and carried him to his own room. Setting the youth down in a chair, the hero grabbed his sword, shield, and Gale Boomerang and rushed out the door again.

Link stood helplessly again in Zelda's room for several minutes pondering how to find her. As unlikely as it seemed, part of him hoped that she was safe elsewhere, and that the mess had been caused by some rowdy party-goers. He found it much more comforting then what seemed to be the truth.

There was a way to know for sure, but he hesitated to use it. Doing so would break the vow he had made only recently. It would open him up to the animal lurking inside. It would fling the door wide open to the cage he had carefully constructed in his mind. And yet, given the urgency of the situation, he couldn't think of any other way.

The scents and odors of the room came to life as Link reluctantly surrendered to the wolf. Instantly, he could sense what had happened. Zelda's scent was unmistakable, as was Colin's, but there was a third familiar odor present in the air that was not entirely welcome. He instantly recognized the smell of the wilderness tainted with particles from her armor; he had followed the same scent once before in Holodrum. He instantly understood what happened and knew what it meant.

A wave of self-loathing washed over the lupine warrior. It shamed him to have broken the vow to himself so easily. What if his inner wolf was right and this was who he truly was? Yet, as his feral mind began to gain dominance, such questions began to fade from his mind. The worries of his human life no longer mattered. The wolf felt a growing desire to unleash his fighting instincts in a shower of bloodshed. Tugged by the eager anticipation of a conflict, he raced out of the room following Atrayu's scent.

Link followed the trail down hallways and through various parts of the castle. Everywhere he looked, the scene was the same. Many of the guards were either slumbering deeply or had been knocked unconscious. He could find none of the partygoers; he assumed they had all returned home.

The more the wolf ran, the more he began to suspect Atrayu was not alone. After all, she had no interest in the monarch. There was only one organization that had the resources and motivation to pursue them this far from Hyrule to capture her. The wolf licked its lips as it relished in the chance to dance circles around Scorpio's warriors once again.

The trail eventually led the feral warrior into the throne room. As the wolf-man pushed past the large wainscot doors and into the room, he was shocked to find the scent cease suddenly. Looking around, there wasn't a single scent he could hone in on. For the first time as a wolf, he felt completely blinded.

"You found your way here as expected. I am glad to see you do not disappoint," a deep voice echoed around the throne room.

The chandeliers brightened considerably as the wolf stepped further into the room. At the far side of the room, the throne normally occupied by Queen Ambi was vacant. In the nighttime atmosphere and without her vibrant personality filling the chamber, everything possessed an ominous and lonely vibe. Even the bright carpet and expressive paintings seemed robbed of their splendor. The scene reminded the wolf-man of his first encounter with Ganondorf; he would never forget how the arrogant King of Evil had sneered at him with his chin rested on his fist from the usurped throne. For now, Link looked quickly in all directions for the source of the voice, but the echoing off the walls and lack of smells made it difficult to pinpoint.

Suddenly, the doors behind him closed violently; the loud banging echoed throughout the chamber and resonated in the wolf's ears. However, he was not afraid; he had come here expecting a fight and had no intention of running away. Just as he was about to venture further into the throne room, a blast of smoke exploded inches from the feral warrior's face. Soon, a rancid powder began to circulate through the surrounding air. It overwhelmed his nostrils as if rotten eggs had been shoved down his throat. He sneezed several times over, but there was no getting the putrid gas out of his system. His eyes burned and watered. His efforts to regain a scent met with more stinging in his nostrils. Whatever this horrid smelling gas was, it had nullified his sense of smell.

Even after he transformed back into a human, the burning did not cease. As great as it was to have the enhanced senses of a wolf, it also made him more vulnerable to foul odors such as this. The hero quickly took out his Gale Boomerang and threw it through the air around him. The strong gusts from the Fairy of Winds blew the rancid gas away, giving Link a momentary respite. He quickly caught the flying projectile and placed it back in his satchel. He was never so happy to breathe clean air.

"Where are you!" His eyes scanned the room meticulously. The hero took a deep breath to clean out his system. His ears were ready to detect the slightest sound. "Show yourself!"

His eyes honed in on a shadowy figure slowly descending in front of the throne. His opponent was a stocky man with armor covering most of its body. Much of his features were hidden in shadows created by gaps in his armor. A large steel axe turned restlessly in his hands.

The man gently landed on the marble floor. His voice filled the room again. "Here I am. Come and get me."

Link was all too happy to oblige. The wolf inside propelled him up the few steps to the throne in a matter of seconds. The Master Sword clashed with the fighter's axe in a shower of sparks. The feral warrior back flipped quickly as the man's weapon came slicing down on the floor. He quickly readied his weapon again as Link countered with a jump slash. The blade met the pole of the warrior's axe. Before the hero could recover from his attack, the armored man gave him a strong kick to the chest.

The force of the attack sent Link down the steps. He landed with a grunt and rolled sideways to reduce the impact. Quickly jumping to his feet, he ducked just in time to avoid a sideways swipe aimed at his head. Taking advantage of the momentary break in his opponent's guard, Link thrust his shield in the armored colossus's face. The man stumbled backwards, momentarily lowering its weapon as he regained its balance. Seizing on the opportunity, Link jumped over his armored foe, unleashing a devastating helm splitter in the process. Landing deftly on his feet, he spun around and executed a spin slash before his opponent could recover.

The axe flew out of the man's hands as his body flew backward from the strike. The wolf-man wasted no time in pursuing his prey. With eyes full of bloodlust, he slashed several more times at his silent opponent, cutting the straps of his armor as he struggled to regain his footing. Several pounds of steel armor crashed to the ground by the time the man finally regained its footing. He attempted to grab Link, but the hero rolled around him in time to perform a backslice. As the sword slashed across his opponent's exposed back, the large man was sent careening forward onto his stomach.

Link scowled at his defeated foe as he lay still on the ground. What he had thought was a man covered in armor was actually a cheap ghostly imitation. Beneath that metal shell was nothing more than a shadow in humanoid form. The wolf-man stared at the pathetic creature in disgust as it squirmed and writhed in pain. A viscous, green ooze dripped from the wounds it had sustained.

He had had enough. He backed a few steps, braced himself, ran full-speed at the specter, and leapt through the air. With his full weight behind it, the blade came down with tremendous force, piercing the monster's flesh and encrusting itself like a knife in butter.

"That wasn't too hard," Link licked his lips as he pulled lightly to retract the blade of evil's bane from the monster's flesh. Some of the green ooze had clung to the sword. He wanted to clean it immediately.

But the weapon remained where it was.

"What in Hyrule? Why won't this stupid thing come out?" He muttered to himself as he gave it a firm pull. Still it stuck.

Much to the hero's curiosity, the skin of the monster began to crack, revealing small shafts of light. It was not quite like a magic spell or the illumination of a torch, but still it seemed familiar. The green ooze began to bubble and fizz. The axe too began to glow. Warmth radiated from the corpse, quickly heating the hero's skin to an uncomfortable temperature. Just as his hands let go of his trapped weapon, he heard a deafening crash and felt himself hurled through the air.

BOOM!

It was a good thing he was wearing the hero's tunic or else the heat could've burned straight through his clothes and skin. The explosion from the impaled monster sent the hero sprawling halfway across the throne room. He landed with a crash against the ground and rolled several more feet before stopping just in front of the room's sealed doors. The Master Sword was blown to the opposite side of the room, clanking and spinning on the ground before finally sliding into a support column.

The ringing in Link's ears seemed to resonate through his entire body. His head spun in circles as he tried to lift himself up off the ground. His arms and legs stung from the force of the impact, and the back of his hands and the skin on his cheeks showed burns from the blast. Still, the golden triangle continued to glow on his left hand. As he looked up to where the throne should be, he was shocked to find nothing but rubble and debris. As he squinted harder—the explosion had made his vision blurry—he thought he saw a tall silhouette standing with his arms folded.

"So you are the descendant of the legendary hero," spoke a large man wearing a cloak with a scorpion sewn onto the front. Beneath this cloak glinted armor very similar to the creature he had just vanquished. His presence seemed to dominate the room. His crimson beard hid the malicious smirk on his face. "Not very impressive if you ask me. How did you like my shadow bomb? I manipulate it with my magic to gauge your fighting style, and then detonate it once it's served its purpose. But I'm sure you already experienced that part."

Link bent his knees and eyed the location where the Master Sword lay. He decided to humor the man; it would give him valuable time to rest and learn more about his opponent

"I take it you were expecting me." Link said at last. He looked at the large man. "Who are you? How did you get in here?"

The cloaked figure folded his arms and snorted. "Why don't you tell me? Surely the 'hero' should have already figured it out."

The hero began to look around the room, silently calculating in his mind a way to get back his sword without alerting this stranger. There was something unnerving about the man. He wasn't sure if it was his overwhelming figure, his confident demeanor, or his cold calculating eyes, but Link knew this was a man not to be underestimated. Yet, at the same time, he felt a tinge of excitement. Perhaps this man would bring the challenge he craved.

Link talked through his thoughts aloud. "You must be part of Scorpio if you're after Zelda. You seem a lot more capable than the average grunts, so I assume you're their leader or at least a high ranking officer." He paused. "I must admit I am a little surprised you hired Atrayu though. I guess you must've gotten sick of failure."

The man's face darkened. His teeth clenched tight against each other. "I see you know more than I thought."

Link nodded and continued. "You've done something to the guards as well, haven't you? Most of them are asleep and won't wake for anything." He paused. "I'm guessing that's how you got in here."

The stranger folded his arms and nodded grudgingly. "Certainly not a bad start, but you fail to comprehend that Scorpio has connections all over the world. I was in plain sight this whole time at Ambi's royal ball. In fact, I was invited. Your strange, red-haired friend noticed me near the feast's start, but after that, I hid myself in the crowd. As for the guards and guests, a simple sedative in the drinks was more than enough to incapacitate everyone."

Link nodded slowly. "But since I didn't drink it…" He clenched his fist. Even as a human, his heart still raced in his chest like he was on the hunt. "So you have to resort to cheap tricks to win? Hardly what I'd call a warrior."

The man's low cackle sounded frighteningly familiar. "You fool! I am Geroshida, master thief and leader of Scorpio! You insult me without having any idea what power I possess? Do you even realize how long I have been searching for you?"

Link rolled his shoulders and stood up straight again. The stinging in his limbs was slowly subsiding, but he wasn't quite ready to pick a fight. "Well, I wasn't exactly looking for you."

Geroshida's brow raised in surprise. "Are you not even curious why I am searching for you?"

The hero cracked his neck. "Because you're trying to take over the world. Why else?"

The thief lord shook his head. "This is far more personal than that. How well do you know your history, hero?" His tone had a sinister slither to it. "Tell me, what do you know of the Gerudo?"

Link hopped up and down a few times to stay loose. Geroshida watched him carefully. Until the hero could figure out how to retrieve his sword, he would just have to stall for time with the conversation. He felt his blood bubbling beneath his skin. The wolf inside itched to humiliate this man and put him in his place. "Can't really say I know too much. Isn't that the name of a desert?. I."

At the mention of the name, Geroshida's face darkened. He straightened to his full height, an intimidating sight for any normal man. He slammed his axe against the ground and glowered at the hero. "That desert is named for the people who lived there until your kind interfered. You Hylians accused our leader, the Great Ganondorf, of treason and executed him without trial. You invaded our desert and scattered our tribe. You desecrated our Spirit Temple and converted it into a common prison." He shook his head and began to pace. "We were forced to go underground and live in your Hylian-infested land as thieves. This is how Scorpio came to be."

Link scowled. He got a sick sense of satisfaction working this man up into a rage. "So what? Ganondorf was a monster and your people got what they deserved."

The thief lord snorted. "I would expect you, the so-called "chosen" hero, to say something like that. It was your ancestor, after all, that prompted his execution." He began to pace to the side. "But vengeance has been sweet. Though we were unable to touch him, we extracted vengeance on all those he cared about, starting with those forest freaks he lived with. We followed his descendants through the years, extracting revenge on them when opportunities arose." A sinister grin flashed across his face. "We thought your parents would be our last victims."

The hero was silent, but there was no hiding the interest flashing in his eyes. Geroshida's sneer grew slightly wider.

"It really is rather ironic," the thief lord continued. "For all your talk of heroics and honor, your parents were actually traitors to Hyrule. We were ordered by the former King, Zelda's pathetic father, to dispose of them. Your father was too well-liked by the people to use conventional means. It was far more convenient for him and his wife to meet with an 'accident.'"

Link gritted his teeth. "My parents were attacked by bandits on the road to Castle Town when I was five."

"Precisely! And you can thank Scorpio for that! Feel a small fraction of the loss our people have endured at the hands of you Hylians and your blasted Royal Family! Let your rage flow out!" The thief lord lowered his voice. "If we had known you existed, we would have killed you as well."

A low growl resonated within the feral warrior's throat. The wolf clawed from the cages of his mind, snarling to be released onto the monster standing before him. Still, for the moment, Link tried to keep a clear mind.

"I don't remember much of my parents. Whenever I try and imagine what they looked like, I only see Rusl and Uli's smiling faces. Your attempts to anger me won't work." He clenched his fist and stared right at the thief lord. "However, garbage like you deserves to die. I'll be more than happy to make that happen."Geroshida lifted his axe off the ground. "We shall see, Hero. You are the last of your bloodline." He raised his wrist, proudly displaying the Triforce of Power resonating on the back of his hand. Link felt the Triforce on his own hand glow and sting; it sent shivers up his entire arm. "Already, Wisdom is in my position. Once I obtain Courage, I will have the ultimate power. Then I will rape Hyrule, plunder its people, and make them suffer as we have."

Link gritted his teeth. "So you're the bearer of Power? Guess the old sage was wrong. What on earth were the Goddesses thinking?" He leaned from one side to the other. "No matter. I've already killed Ganondorf once. You'll meet the same fate."

His opponent didn't lose his cool. "Foolish boy. You cannot kill someone who is already dead."

Link could see his window of opportunity opening. "Is that what you think? Then you might want to reevaluate what you know. That war seven years ago was all an elaborate plan to bring him back. He would've taken over Hyrule if I didn't stop him."

Geroshida froze where he was, momentarily stunned by the boldness of the statement. He wanted to deny its truth, but the details of the Twilight War wove all too conveniently with this whelp's story. The Triforce of Power had appeared on his hand shortly after the end of the war. And there was the mysterious invaders who had seized power in Hyrule for a short time.

The hero saw his opponent's hesitation and sprinted towards the Master Sword. The thief lord snapped out of his shock and pulled open his cloak, revealing dozens of small hand explosives tucked into pockets within the fabric. He grabbed two small explosives and tossed them in the direction Link was heading. It was too late for the hero to avoid them. As they hit the ground, the detonation blasted him against a nearby wall. Pain surged down his back as he hit the hard stone, causing his eyes to flash white.

As his vision started to clear, the hero suddenly realized two more bombs were heading his way. With his instincts guiding him, he dove to the side, feeling the heat of the explosion behind him. As Link looked to where his weapon lay, he realized there was no way of reaching it without being vulnerable to Geroshida's well-aimed explosives.

He transformed into a wolf and bolted from his position just as two more explosives detonated where he had just been. The agile wolf zigzagged between the different support beams, jumping out of the way of blasts and rushing towards the Master Sword. Seeing the wolf closing in on his weapon, Geroshida reached for a handful of explosives and scattered them within its vicinity. Link screeched to a halt, turning his head away as the blast screeched against his fur. As the explosion subsided and smoke rose from the ground, the wolf plunged in after the sword.

Geroshida paused while he waited for the smoke to clear. As the cloud slowly dissipated, he could make out the silhouette of the hero. Link slowly moved the blade of evil's bane in a small arc around his body. Bringing the Hylian shield in front of him, the feral warrior armed himself for battle.

The thief lord nodded and braced his axe. "Tell me, how does it feel to be a pawn for the goddesses? Thrown around the game board of life as an expendable piece to do their bidding? Do you think they even care about you or your happiness?"

Link spit in disgust. He had thought such things himself. Yet, he knew his enemy was only trying to distract him. The wolf inside howled in delight as the adrenaline of battle pulsed through his veins. His eyes and ears were on full alert; his muscles were ready to spring at a moment's notice. "Mock me all you want. You'll be nothing more than a pathetic corpse when I'm done. Just like Ganondorf," he spat back.

Geroshida's brows furrowed. "Watch what you say, boy. You don't want to make me mad."

The hero grunted. "Well, that makes two of us." Raising his shield in front of him, he began to charge at the leader of Scorpio. "Let's see what you got."

The thief lord raised his axe and met the hero's advance head on. Rotating his powerful shoulders, he swung his axe right at the hero's head. Link blocked the powerful swing with his shield, but staggered back from the immense force. Using the momentum of his weapon, the thief lord whirled around for a second swing. Recovering in time, Link rolled forward to avoid the slash and counterattacked with an upward slice. His weapon rattled against Geroshida's armor like a gong.

The thief lord whirled around with an attack that threatened to cleave the hero's head off. Overwhelmed by the strength of the attack, Link could only redirect the axe's blade so it rose above his head. He felt the air rush by his face and cringed. With the adrenaline pumping through his body, the hero bent his knee, pulled his sword close to his shoulder, and executed a jump strike. Though Geroshida managed to jump away from the initial strike, the resulting shock wave characteristic of the secret technique caught the leader of Scorpio off guard. Link pressed his offensive and unleashed a series of horizontal and vertical slashes against his axe-wielding opponent. Despite putting all his power behind each attack, the hero could not penetrate the thief lord's armor. The most damage his blade did was cutting several tears in Geroshida's cloak, causing several unarmed explosives to drop to the ground.

"There has to be a weakness somewhere," Link whispered to himself. "He's not fast, but his defense and offense are incredible."

Meanwhile, his opponent smirked to himself. The hero was giving him as much trouble as he'd anticipated, even after being weakened by his shadow bomb. It was time to tilt the playing field in his favor.

Reaching into his cloak, Geroshida pulled out a flash bomb and slammed it against the ground. The hero's eyes were unguarded, and the flash overwhelmed his senses. He pulled his face away and retreated a few steps. The leader of Scorpio seized the opportunity to rush behind the stunned hero. When he was sure Link wasn't looking, he swung his axe down with the full intention of slicing him in two.

Yet, once again, the large axe rang against Link's sturdy Hylian shield. Astonished, Geroshida looked to the hero's eyes but was surprised to still see them closed. He quickly jumped back and swung his axe at an angle to catch the hero's arm. Again, Link's shield was there to catch the blow. The recoil rattled from his shield, through his arm, and over his entire body, but he held on. Frustrated, Geroshida swung once more but was repelled by Link's quick reflexes.

"I don't need my sight to find you," Link remarked even as his eyes were still closed. He slowly moved his shield in response to Geroshida's footsteps. "You practically shout your location every time you move."

The thief lord bit his lip hard. "Then let's see if you hear this coming!" He grabbed another bomb from his cloak. Using his tremendous strength, he grabbed his large axe with one hand and let it rain hard on the hero's shield. Once again, Link blocked the strike but was powerless as Geroshida slipped the bomb right over the hero's metal shield. In a last effort, Link blocked his face with his sword arm in anticipation.

BOOM!

The hero was sent flying once again, the heat searing his skin and the blast sending him sprawling through the air again. As he hit the ground, he felt an intense stab through his right arm, like it had been split in two. As he struggled to get up, he quickly understood the cause of his intense pain. Upon hitting the ground, his body had landed on his shield arm, dislocating it in the process. The shoulder looked pulled out of place, and his limb hung loosely like dead weight. His shoulder muscles burned and stung. Loosening the arm strap with his good hand, he let the Hylian shield clatter to the ground. His arm felt better without the added weight, but he'd be defenseless for the rest of the fight.

Link's attention was drawn to something moving towards him. He groaned aloud as he saw three bombchus crawling towards him on their long spider-like legs. He was ready to dodge out of the way when suddenly an inspiration struck him. Dropping his sword for a moment, he whipped out the Gale Boomerang and eyed the moving bombs carefully. He glanced up at Geroshida, who was busy setting up another round of bombchus to send at him.

With a flick of his wrist, the boomerang whirled to life and sailed towards the three bombchus heading towards him. The winds whisked them right off the ground and pulled them into the moving projectile. The boomerang, along with its explosive cargo carried by the wind, took a sharp turn in its path and aimed itself right at the thief lord. Geroshida, caught by surprise and eager to protect the fragile cargo in his cape, turned his back so the explosions pelted the back of his armor instead.

As the boomerang returned to his hand loyally, Link threw it again to return the next wave of bomchus back at their master. As the windy projectile sailed through the air and picked up its explosive cargo, Link grabbed the Master Sword with his good hand and ran at his opponent. His numb arm flopped around like a slab of meat as he bounced up the stairs. With perfect timing, the bombs delivered by the boomerang crashed into the thief lord, leaving him stunned while he endured the explosion. A few seconds later, Link stormed through the smoke with a vicious jump slash.

"Hiyaaaah!" He screamed heroically.

The blade of evil's bane, for all the strength of its wielder, failed to break through the massive armor of his opponent once again. When the thief lord realized what had happened, he spun around and grabbed the dumbfounded hero by the throat. Link thrashed as he struggled for breath; the blade of evil's bane dropped to the ground. His only good hand reached to alleviate the claustrophobia he felt in his throat. Geroshida merely sneered at him.

"I could choke you to death right now. No one would come to your rescue," Geroshida threatened. His grip tightened ever so slightly, causing the hero to gasp for air. The hero kicked uselessly against the thief lord's armor as his face turned blue. Geroshida reached into his cloak and pulled out a strange purple vial with his other hand. "However, I need you alive. I'll beat you within an inch of your life. Then, once I have your precious Triforce, I'll take great pleasure in killing you."

Geroshida opened the vial, causing a strange purple gas to diffuse out. Holding his breath, he loosened his grip enough so Link could breathe. The hero gasped for air but quickly found a strange gas thrust in his face. As the vapors traveled down the hero's throat and into his lungs, he felt the strength from his entire body drain away, making it as numb as his dislocated arm. His kicking feet suddenly stopped, his struggling arm lost all its strength. However, his mind was still as alert as ever; he was fully aware of the pain starting to engulf his body.

Before he could ask what happened, the thief lord hurled him effortlessly a short distance away. He landed with a thud and grunted from the impact. He could still breathe and move his lips a tiny amount, but the rest of his body felt like an avalanche had fallen on top of him.

"This toxin inflicts paralysis on your body," Geroshida explained. "Except for your head, your entire body will be unable to move for several minutes. You'll still be conscious for what you're about to endure. It's a little invention of mine that allows my victims to fully appreciate their suffering." He reached deep into his cloak and pulled out a large, black sphere. "And this is my ultimate creation. The explosion from this will incinerate your entire body, sapping all your strength and leaving you on your last breath. Words cannot even describe the pain you will feel from this."

Link's eyes widened. He had to think of something fast!

Geroshida tossed the sphere from one hand to one another playfully. "I've been waiting a long time for this. I'm going to savor your cries of agony and despair."

A wave of panic washed down Link's spine. Nervous sweat began to drip down his forehead. Had the goddesses abandoned him to this fate?

The thief lord lobbed the large explosive towards his adversary. He watched in satisfaction as the hero watched in horror as it traveled through the air. Link was mumbling incoherently to himself, but it didn't matter. Before long, he was overtaken in a blinding flash as the bomb landed on the ground. The entire throne room shook from the force of the explosion. The chandeliers overhanging the ceiling thrashed violently on their chains, threatening to crash to the floor at any second. The heat came over him in waves; he pulled his cape towards him and turned his back towards it to prevent an accidental lighting of his remaining arsenal of explosives. His ears filtered through the sound of falling debris and explosions for the screaming of the hero. When, after a half-minute, the leader of Scorpio heard nothing, he turned around to face the pile of smoke rising from where the explosion had been. His face scrunched in anger.

Though the tiles had been blown to pieces and a ring of ash and debris surrounded him, the hero remained intact. The explosion had clearly wiped out everything else around him. He seemed to still be paralyzed, so escape was out of the question. Yet, the thief lord couldn't figure out why Link remained unharmed. It wasn't until he looked more closely that he noticed a small, blue crystal encasing the hero's body.

"How did you survive without even a burn?" Geroshida demanded. His face was redder than a tomato.

Link grunted but managed a small, victorious smile. "Nayru's love. Such a useful spell."

Geroshida clenched his fist so hard he could've broken a walnut. Grabbing his axe off the ground, he stormed over to the helpless hero. He thrust him up by his collar and glared at him. "You think you're so clever, don't you? You may have survived that last attack, but what will you do now? Do you have any last words before I end your miserable life?"

The pressure on his neck was unbearable, but Link could breathe this time. He looked down to his good arm. He was able to flex and extend his fingers at will. The feeling in much of his upper arm had returned as well. Some of the drug seemed to be wearing off. Unfortunately, the rest of his body was still gripped by paralysis.

He began to mutter under his breath. "Evil consumed by the goddesses' ire."

Geroshida scowled. "Just what are you saying?"

Link grimaced from the pain. "Succumb to Mighty Din's Fire!"

With his good hand, he punched the front of Geroshida's armor and unleashed the offensive spell. A large fireball engulfed the two combatants. As the heat overwhelmed Geroshida's hand, he released the hero from his iron grasp. He fell to the floor with a grunt. Meanwhile, Geroshida's armor began to glow a dull red, starting to cook the thief lord like a metal oven. He cried out in pain and started unfastening his armor frantically.

Unfortunately, the worst was still to come. The fuse of every bomb, grenade, and explosive in the thief lord's cloak had been lit by the enchanted flames of Link's spell. One explosive after another erupted right in front of his face, blasting Link away with the violent force. He watched as Geroshida was overwhelmed in an eruption of flames and smoke. The whole throne room shook violently as the bombs turned against their master. The feral warrior closed his eyes and turned away from a scourging heat wave that swept over the room like a gust of hot wind. He heard Geroshida's deathly screams amidst the crackling and popping of the blasts and responded with a victorious smirk. Smug triumph was his companion as he imagined his prey meeting the end he deserved.

Several minutes passed in silence after the last explosion subsided. Slowly, the smoke cleared to show the remains of Scorpio's once proud leader. His armor had been completely blown off; the chain mail and clothes he wore beneath it showed significant charring but were still intact. Fortunately for his opponent, the armor had taken the brunt of the damage. However, Geroshida's face and hands had not escaped unscathed. Both were swollen and covered in burns beyond recognition. Much of the skin had been seared off from the immense heat. All his once-red hair had been singed. His hands and clothes were covered in black soot.

"You…what have you done to me?" Geroshida shouted at the top of his lungs, his eyes burning with hatred. His breathing was unsteady, and he seemed to struggle to stay on his two feet. "I will tear you apart limb from limb for this! You'll wish you were dead!"

Link stared in disbelief. How could he have survived that? As he saw the Triforce of Power glowing on the thief lord's hand, he quickly remembered.

Luckily, as Link stood to his feet, he realized the paralysis had worn off. He made a dash for the Master Sword and grabbed it with his good hand. He bent his knees as a drop of sweat slowly trickled down his forehead. His other arm hung limply by his side. He was ready to end this.

"Little bastard!" Geroshida cursed. "You've proven more troublesome than I anticipated. You've forced my hand!" Link flinched as he held out his hand, preparing for some sort of magic attack. However, instead of a ball of energy, a mysterious blue stone materialized in Geroshida's burnt hand. He glared at Link with hatred and spoke into the stone. "Bring the girl."

Link glared at the thief lord. "What is that?"

With a close of his fist, the stone disappeared again. Geroshida glared at Link through puffy, blood-shot eyes. "You'll see soon enough." Link didn't like the sound of those words. He ran forward to attack the unarmed leader of Scorpio, but was soon stopped by the man's threat-heavy words.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, hero. You forget your precious monarch still rests in my possession." He leaned forward to rest on one knee. His face winced as pain shot through his burnt skin. "If you want to see her again, I suggest you stay right where you are."

The hero hesitated. He didn't know whether to believe this monster. The wolf inside urged him, nay, compelled, him forward. Yet, a voice in the back of his mind yelled at him to stop. Conflicted, he halted his attack until he could better grasp the situation. Despite the wolf's strong pull, something deep inside him would not let him put Zelda's life in danger.

"Tell me where she is!" he shouted with eyes full of hatred. His knuckles had turned white from gripping the blade so hard.

Geroshida laughed to himself. "White's queen isn't so powerful when her king is in check." He switched his position to lean on his other knee. "Drop your weapon and I might just tell you."

Link scowled. "Burn in Death Mountain!"

Suddenly, the door leading to the throne room burst open and a dozen Scorpio bandits burst through. They were armed with various weapons including sabers, crossbows, and daggers. However, their attention was not drawn to Link. They lined up on either side of the wall. One of them broke rank to attend to Geroshida, but a rebuke from the leader sent him scurrying back into position.

The clomping of boots resonated from near the door as Atrayu emerged confidently through the large, wooden doors and walked past the Scorpio underlings like a dignitary. Hoisted over her shoulder was Zelda. The monarch was unconscious, but was otherwise unharmed.

"Well, Link, it seems we meet again," she remarked casually, readjusting the monarch's weight on her shoulder. The shifter's brows rose as she saw him nursing his dislocated shoulder. "Looks like quite a battle's going on here." She smirked at Geroshida. "Mind if I join?"

The thief lord growled at her. "Stay out of this, shifter! You know what your job is!"

Atrayu shrugged her shoulders and smacked her lips. "Fine, be that way." She slowly lowered Zelda down and wrapped her fragile body tightly in her arm. "As long as I get to see blood, I can't complain."

Geroshida slowly rose to his full height again. From the pain etched on his face, Link could tell this took a lot of effort on his part. From the smirk on Atrayu's face, she must've noticed as well.

"Shifter, wake Zelda. I want her to witness what is about to take place."

Atrayu grudgingly complied, obviously preferring to be in the heat of battle. She took out a small cloth covered with a strange powder. A nauseating odor instantly bit at her nostrils; she was eager to give it to the monarch instead. As she pressed the cloth to Zelda's face, she began to stir.

Mixed feelings swirled around Link's brain as a result of his current situation. He was relieved to find Zelda safe. However, her presence, along with Atrayu, complicated his current duel considerably. Adding in the presence of a dozen members of Scorpio and he realized the odds were quickly stacking against him. His eyes scanned everyone around the room. He had one chance at victory, but it carried only a slim chance of success.

"Hero!" Geroshida's voice snapped him to attention. "I'll give you one last choice. You are outnumbered. Throw away your weapon and surrender or suffer the consequences of your resistance."

Link's grip on his weapon tightened. He smirked defiantly. "What can you possibly do to me in your state?"

Geroshida grunted in annoyance. He looked to the stirring monarch, whose eyes had just opened. She still seemed unaware of her surroundings. Her sleepy eyes looked around the room absently. The bearer of power turned back to the hero with a hard set face. "I have you right where I want you." He paused, rubbing his chin where all the hair had been singed off. "In chess, the queen is the most powerful piece on the board. Yet she has her limitations, and given the right strategy, can be brought down by even a simple pawn. In the same way, your own weakness will be your downfall."

Link scowled. "And what might that be?"

The thief lord smirked. Standing became too much work for him, forcing him to kneel once again. "You are burdened by the ones you protect." He nodded to Zelda, who had finally realized where she was. Atrayu held her tightly as the monarch struggled to free herself. Despite the moves she had learned as a Sheikah, the shifter was too strong and cunning to be overpowered. After a short struggle, she surrendered. With the shifter's claws gently pressing against her throat, she could only look pleadingly at Link.

The thief lord laughed to himself. That laughter quickly turned to pain as he began coughing up blood. When he could finally speak again, he leeredat Link. "Tell me, how much is her life worth to you? More than your own?"

The hero swallowed hard. "Whatever you're planning, you won't get away with it!"

Geroshida sneered. "You know exactly what's coming. Either surrender yourself or I will kill your precious monarch. The choice is yours."

"Don't listen to him, Link!" Zelda shouted. "If he wants the Triforce for himself, he needs us both alive. Stand your ground!"

Atrayu quickly covered the monarch's mouth. "Should I silence her, Geroshida?"

The thief lord shook his head. "Let her be. I want her to hear this."

Atrayu just nodded her head and looked at Link. Their eyes met for a brief moment. A knowing smirk flashed across her face before she turned away.

"Listen to me, hero. It is of no concern to me if the monarch dies. Without her, Hyrule's people are like pawns scattered across a chessboard. She has no heirs to take her place. Without her guidance, Hyrule will plunge into anarchy the likes of which hasn't been seen in centuries." He smirked. "You misunderstand me if you think the Triforce is my only objective. I am a patient man. Though it will take longer to find the new bearer of Wisdom when she dies, the resulting chaos will be well worth it."

Zelda hung her head. "Hyrule…what has happened to you in my absence?" She sighed deeply as a small tear appeared on the corner of her eye. "Please forgive me. I never should have left."

Atrayu's lips leaned close to Zelda's ear. The monarch could feel the shifter's hot breath against her skin. "Something wrong, Your Majesty?" She asked mockingly.

Zelda jerked her head away. Though Atrayu had her body in a firm grasp, she could at least move her neck. "I have nothing to say to you!"

The shifter smirked. "Just be a good little girl and you won't get hurt." There was no response.

Geroshida folded his arms. "So what's it going to be, hero? Her life or yours?"

Link's hands began to sweat. He looked frantically between Atrayu and Geroshida. "You have to be bluffing!"

The thief lord shook his head. "I'm sure I don't need to remind you of Atrayu's past deeds. I doubt she'd hesitate to kill someone else dear to you. Isn't that right, Atrayu?"

The shifter looked from Geroshida to Link. There was no hiding the insult in her voice. "I never hesitate to kill my prey." She rolled her eyes and pulled out her sarcasm. "Of course, I will do only what my employer wishes."

The leader of Scorpio raised his brows. "You heard her yourself, hero. Still think I'm bluffing?"

Link's heart beat against his chest like a drum. He knew if he surrendered himself, then they were both dead. But what if Geroshida wasn't bluffing? What if that monster really was willing to throw her life away like common garbage? He was the hero; if he couldn't protect her, then he was a failure. Sweat dripped down his forehead as he glanced between Geroshida and Zelda.

Though she hid it well, he could see the quivering of the monarch's lip. Her fragile body shook softly in Atrayu's grasp. Her cerulean eyes were wide and alert. As their eyes met, he saw small droplets hiding in the corner of her eyes. With her lips, she mouthed a message.

"I trust you, Link."

The silent words hit him harder than if she had spoken them. For the first time in a long time, he felt completely vulnerable. The wolf barked in his ear to stop showing weakness. Yet, another side pulled for him to just surrender. The full weight of his impending decision pressed on his shoulders like a heavy boulder. No matter how he looked at it, he was caught between a rock and a hard place.

_Should I listen to the divine wolf and show no mercy? Or do I do what a hero is supposed to do and sacrifice myself?_

His grip on his sword tightened. His brows narrowed as he took a deep breath. With a large gulp, he forced the words out of his mouth.

"I can't surrender. Not to you."

He could only hope he made the right decision.

Geroshida raised his brows. "So you've decided to go for your opponent's king instead of protecting your own?" He smiled malevolently. "How amusing. It takes guts to make such a bold, offensive move."

Every muscle in the hero's body tensed. He inhaled deeply and held his breath. His teeth clenched tightly together. It all came down to this.

The thief lord continued. "Unfortunately for you, I wasn't bluffing." He turned to Atrayu. "Kill her!"

The hero's heart stopped. _How had he guessed wrong? If there was a time to act, it was now!_

Yet, it all happened so quickly. A flash of light. The piercing of flesh. The spilling of blood. The death-curdling scream.

"ZELDA!"

* * *

_A/N- Wow, I'm pretty mean with the cliffhangers. I know this chapter took a long time to write, but don't worry. I still have every intention of finishing this story, regardless of how long it takes. It's been hard finding time to write the last month or so, but I'm glad I as finally able to release a new chapter. I have to say I'm super excited for Skyward Sword in less than a month. 'Til next chapter!_


	40. The Cost of Peace

Ilia's lips quivered as Mudora's statue-like gaze locked onto her. Her heart thumped like a drum. Her chaliced hands shook slightly; her back pressed firmly against the tree trunk behind. She looked frantically to the side to move away, but the stump's roots hindered her path. Directing her gaze forward again, the ranch girl's eyes were captured by the deity that now towered in front of her.

"It seems you regret your hasty words, little girl," he said, gazing on her with pity. Ilia flinched as his hand reached for her face. His hand firmly grasped her head, icy fingers that sent chills all over her body. She froze motionless. "However, I do not tolerate disrespect. You just have to learn the hard way."

Ilia's eyes locked on Mudora's face. His grasp seemed to have arrested all her movements. Her body began to convulse uncontrollably.

"Get away from her!" Kari shouted from behind the deity. His leg swung through the air as he aimed a kick to Mudora's side. The blow connected firmly and ripped Ilia from the ancient sage's grasp. The Sheikah rushed to the ranch girl's side, placing his hand on her head. Although her eyes were open, her skin was unusually cold and she showed no signs of self-awareness.

Recoiling from the impact, the ancient figure held his side and glared at the wind tamer. "I did not sense you coming. You have some skill. Your father taught you well." He glanced at Ilia. "But why do you rush to her aid. Why risk your life for someone you hardly know?"

Kari ignored the comment and continued to examine Ilia's health. Her face was frighteningly pale and she wasn't breathing. The wind tamer placed two fingers on her neck. A chill flashed down his spine; there was no pulse.

Mudora folded his arms in his cloak. "Do you have any idea of the mistrust and distaste she hides from you?"

Kari gave the sage an accusatory stare. "What would you know of her?"

A knowing smile crossed Mudora's lips. "I can read a person's thoughts and feelings just by touching them. I can elaborate more on the thoughts she hides if you wish."

Kari clenched both his fist. "What did you do to her? Bring her back!"

Mudora raised his brows. "But that would ruin my whole purpose for being here. How else will you learn what I have to teach you?"

"I have no interest in anything you have to give!"

"So you prefer that group of Hylians you travel with? After what they did to your people?"

Kari had enough. The wind tamer pounced from his position next to Ilia. He aimed another swift kick at Mudora, but the ancient deity sidestepped it with little effort. As the Sheikah landed back on his feet, his blood was boiling. "Do not mock my friends! They are different!" He launched another volley of punches.

The leader of the sages dodged a jab to his left. "Can you really trust them?" He jumped to avoid a sweeping kick. "How do you know they will not betray you in the end?"

Kari was getting desperate. Despite the Sheikah's agility, none of his jabs or kicks could even brush the deity. With the element of surprise no longer on his side, the duel was clearly against him.

"I may have lost much of my power when I was imprisoned, but I am more than a match for you, Kari," Mudora said, avoiding another kick and nodding his head in Ilia's direction. "I suggest you stop attacking the teacher and focus more on the lesson."

The words seemed to stun the Sheikah. He stopped his attack and turned on his heel to face Ilia. The ranch girl was moving and breathing again. Yet, as Kari observed the color of her skin and the jerkiness of her movements, a terrible feeling gripped his body.

"K-kari…h-help," she whimpered. Her hole face cringed in discomfort and was full of sweat. She appeared as if suffering from a fever.

"Tell me, Kari, do you know how the first monsters came to be?" Mudora asked from behind the Sheikah. He had his arms folded in his robe, his eyes ready for another attack. When the shadow warrior showed no response, the deity continued. "Their origin stems back to the beginning of this world. The Goddesses wished to bestow upon their creation the power of choice, much like we, the Firstborns, possessed. Of course, I pleaded and reasoned with them that this was a foolish decision. After all, to give away free will is to allow the potential for terrible deeds. This happened first to us, which gave rise to the Demon King himself, Demise, and resulted in a disgusting war that cost many valuable lives." He paused, clenching his fist in a show of built up frustration. "Nonetheless, in their arrogance, the three went through with their intentions. For a time, they were able to get away with minimal repercussions, but it was only a matter of time before the mortals rebelled against their creators. This gave birth to strife and chaos, and Demise was resurrected from his imprisonment deep in the earth. Those who chose to follow their evil desires were consumed by them. As a result, they mutated into demonic forms and joined his army, and another war broke out on earth. Although he was stopped, those tortured soulsstill lurk in the shadows and strike fear into mortals' hearts."

Kari cautiously approached Ilia. Her eyes slowly opened, but the pupils that greeted him weren't the friendly pasture green of the ranch girl. There was an intense hatred to them; an almost demonic darkness seemed to possess her. The young woman let out a terrible moan like a ReDead.

The wind tamer turned around sharply. "Why are you telling me this?" The Wind Waker slipped into his hand. He readied himself for another confrontation.

Mudora's face became grim. "Because I have released all the hatred and dark thoughts trapped in the corners of Ilia's heart. As her darkness begins to consume her, she will lose her humanity and undergo that same transformation. Already, she is showing signs."

"This is madness!" Kari shouted. "Why would you do such a thing?"

The deity unfolded his arms, allowing his long sleeves to dangle freely in front of him. "Because if you want to save her, then you will learn what I have to teach you. You are a Sheikah, are you not? Is it not your custom to train with such high stakes?"

The Sheikah looked nervously to Ilia. She was thrashing uncontrollably now, clawing at the bark of the stump and foaming at the mouth. The slits of her eyes had narrowed, and her pupils had turned a blood-stained crimson. Fangs hung from the roof of her mouth and long claws had grown from her fingernails. She seemed to have lost all sense of reason. As she stared at him, she possessed the bloodlust of a moblin or lizalfos.

Without warning, she let out a banshee howl and dashed towards Kari on all fours. The mutated ranch girl slashed wildly at him with her newly formed claws. The wind tamer reflexively dodged her strikes and leapt over her, retaliating with a few jabs as he hit the ground. It felt like he was punching a tree trunk; her skin seemed to have hardened from the transformation. Undeterred, his corrupted friend turned around and came after him again, this time crunching at the air in the hopes of biting him. Kari quickly summoned a gust of wind and blew her away. She landed with a thud into some nearby bushes, disappearing from sight.

"How long do you intend to keep up this fight?" Mudora asked. "Are you really willing to kill one of your friends? To kill a sage?"

Kari scowled. "Change her back!"

Mudora walked casually around the Sheikah. "I do not have that power. She is the way she is because of the jealousy and bitterness buried deep within her. I only brought it to the surface." He stopped and looked at Kari. "Have you ever heard of Fused Shadows? They contaminate the body in a very similar manner. Only one who is accustomed to the shadows can control them properly. Your friend, Midna, should know all this."

The deity's comment took Kari off guard. He mumbled to himself. "Fused shadows? But those are…"

Before he knew it, Ilia had leapt out of the bushes and caught him by surprise. The Wind Waker dropped out of the Sheikah's hand as she pounced on him and threw him to the ground. Pressing against his chest, the monstrous Ilia's hot breath and thick saliva dripped onto his face. Her hair had lengthened, as had the claws gripping Kari's throat. Her sandals had broken from the widening of her feet and the long claws that now graced her toes. She was ready to rip open his face when an invisible force stopped her.

"Get off of him," Mudora's voice boomed.

Like a dog called by her master, Ilia obediently rolled off him and got to her feet.

"Good. Now turn around three times," Mudora directed.

Once again, Ilia complied.

Kari grabbed his trusty baton and watched in mixed fascination and shock as his mutated companion followed Mudora's every command. His stomach tightened and turned on itself. What kind of adversary was he dealing with?

"Kari, I hope you're paying attention," Mudora's voice grabbed his attention. "This is the power I wanted to show you. It is the greatest power the Wind Waker bestows on its user: the Command Melody. With it, you can take control of anyone you want and order them as you please."

"What a frightfully sickening power," Kari muttered. "You disgust me."

Mudora raised a brow. "Perhaps. But if you want to save your friend, I suggest you learn it." He looked to Ilia, who showed no more soul than a statue produced by the Elegy of Emptiness. "Unless you want me to release your 'friend' back on you. She looks quite hungry."

"What do you gain from all this! Why are you going through all this trouble just to teach me?" Kari tightened his grip on the Wind Waker. Once again, he tried to summon a gust of wind to consume Mudora, but the air remained as still as ever.

A knowing smile crept on the deity's face. "I have my reasons. Now do you want to save your friend or not?"

Kari looked at the feral monster that was his companion. He had seen the atrocities of the battlefield and witnessed the death of comrades; those paled in comparison to the sickening mutations caused by Mudora. He felt his breath taken away by how quickly his friend had been corrupted, perhaps irreversibly, before his very eyes. All shreds of her humanity had disappeared, leaving an empty, mutated shell that bared little resemblance to the original Ilia. As much as he despised submitting to his enemy's demands, he had to do whatever he could to reverse the process.

At last, Kari's eyes lowered to the ground in resignation. His voice was soft and full of self-loathing. "I will do as you request. Please, just change her back."

Mudora smiled benevolently. "I am glad you are more compliant than your friend." He raised one of his arms. "This magic is similar to how you summon a gust of wind, but the movements are slightly different. Watch my arms carefully." He held his arm out to his left, then moved it in front, then to the right, and back to the center. "It will only work when someone is nearby, and the stronger that person's will, the harder it will be to control them." He glanced towards Ilia. "Since her will is weak, she will be an easy first target."

"Stop talking about her like that! You made her that way!" Kari protested.

"Focus more on the task at hand. You will never learn otherwise." Mudora chastised him.

Silenced into submission, Kari imitated the movement of the silver baton just as his enemy instructed. Similar to how he concentrated on the wind, he focused on entering Ilia's mind. As he closed his eyes, he suddenly felt his consciousness ripped from his body and inserted in hers. Instead of looking through his own eyes, he viewed the world through hers. As he thought about moving his right arm, she did likewise. He was the master puppeteer now.

The power he held over her was frightening. Mentally, he couldn't contain it. The coldness and emptiness of the vessel chilled him. His soul felt trapped in an icy cavern with no escape. Startled by the experience, Kari's concentration broke and he was pulled back into his own body.

The wind tamer collapsed to his knees. His eyes were wide as marbles and his knuckles white as snow from gripping the silver baton. "What a terrible power. It violates the very concept of choice the Goddesses promote."

"Excellent!" Mudora shouted elatedly. "Such a fine student. A true natural if I do say so myself. It is almost as if you and the baton are one."

Kari snapped out of his shock and pointed the Wind Waker at the ancient sage. "Spare me the flattery. I have done what you want. Now change her back."

Mudora's face darkened. "Did you not listen? I already told you I cannot do that. I only gave you a way to control her, a leash if you will. Fortunately for you, the transformation is not complete. She is fighting harder than I initially gave her credit for. Perhaps she is a worthy sage after all." He paused. "If you want to change her back, you must do it quickly."

"But how?"

Mudora twisted away from him, allowing his cloak to flutter in the air as he turned. "You will have to figure that out on your own." His face darkened as he looked up at the night sky. "I must get going. There is someone else in need of my assistance." He turned back to face Kari. "But before I go…I wish to extend an invitation. When your friends betray you, as they inevitably will, come seek me out. I will gladly take you under my arm. I will even share with you everything I know about Kasuto and your people. I am a scholar after all, and no aspect of history is beyond my knowledge."

"Mudora!" Kari shouted.

But it was in vain. In a flash of light, the deity disappeared, leaving behind Kari and the corrupted Ilia. Slowly, she began to stir as the effects of the command melody wore off. A low growl rumbled from deep in her throat as she turned to look at the horrified Sheikah. Her eyes honed in on him in bloodlust.

With another banshee howl, she dashed towards him. Instinctively, Kari performed the series of motions Mudora had taught him.

_Left. Straight. Right. Straight._

Once again, he found himself occupying Ilia's body. This time, as he tried to adjust, he practiced moving her arms and legs, having her move in circles once he became more comfortable. Testing the abilities of his newfound power, the Sheikah was flooded with a mix of awe and shame. There was little doubt he found this new ability fascinating. Yet, at the same time, as he imposed his will over hers, he began to wonder if he had been corrupted as well.

"By the goddesses! What is that thing?" A woman's voice cried.

"Kari! Watch out!" Another voice warned.

The shriek broke his concentration and jolted the Sheikah back to his body. A slight dizziness gripped his head from the abrupt transfer, but he quickly shook it off. He opened his eyes to see Nayru and Farore. They stared with horrified expressions stretching their faces.

"You? You two?" He stuttered. "You are still in Labrynna? What are you doing here?"

Suddenly, Ilia let out another agonizing howl, but this time she did not attack. She fell to the ground with her hands bracing her head. Her eyes were closed in pain, and her whole body shook violently.

Farore shook her head. "That can wait." Her eyes slowly glanced at the mutated ranch girl but had to look away again. "Ilia? W-what is happening?"

Kari looked at the ranch girl in concern. "She is becoming a monster. Mudora did this. We have to stop it."

Nayru looked desperately to Farore. " Is there anything we can do?"

Farore closed her eyes. "Perhaps the Song of Healing. Can you still sing it, Nayru?"

The Oracle of Ages nodded. "Of course. I just hope we're not too late." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. As she opened her mouth and began to sing, the notes of a beautiful song overwhelmed even Ilia's panicked shrieking to fill the woods with a peaceful melody.

At first, Kari had no idea what was happening. Yet, as the notes enveloped him, he found himself closing his eyes and swaying with the music. On the cusps of his eyelids, he saw his beloved village of Kasuto restored to its glory before the war. The wind was warm and the sky was a crisp blue; only a few cotton clouds floating along. He stood on the crest of a small hill outside the village with all his kin gathered around him. Fists rose in the air and shouts of joy filled his ears as his companions applauded his special day. His father nodded approvingly from the front while Akime showed his support from the wind tamer's side. Standing before him, in a crimson, full-length sleeveless gown with a small flower in her fiery red hair, stood the love of his life. Together, they had endured the confines of a jail cell, the dangers of the battlefield, and the complexities of daily life. But today, their lives would be forever intertwined as they exchanged vows before the goddesses and the community; today he would marry Midna.

As the song reached its end, the scene slowly faded and Kari found himself back in the woods outside the castle. His muscles had relaxed and he felt every anxiety swept away. He dropped to his knees and gently pinched his cheek. He wasn't dreaming. Had the vision been real? It still stuck vibrantly in his mind.

CLUNK!

"Look Nayru! It worked! Ilia's back to normal!"

"Praise the Goddesses!" Farore whispered softly.

Kari turned around to find Ilia returned to her normal self. She slept soundly with no sign of stirring; her chest gently rose and sank to the rhythm of her breath. The monstrous mutations that had plagued her body had disappeared. Her pale face regained some of its color. Her hair had shortened to its original length, and her fangs and claws had entirely disappeared. The only thing out of place was the demonic looking mask that had dropped by the ranch girl's feet.

"What happened?" The wind tamer asked at last.

Nayru stepped beside him and placed a hand on his back. He flinched but didn't brush away.

"The Song of Healing is a melody that is able to heal even the most broken soul. That mask in front of Ilia is the embodiment of the twisted energy built up inside of her. She will be fine now."

Kari continued to gaze pensively at the ground. His vision just wouldn't leave him.

"How did you find us?" he asked at last. "You were not at the party. I thought you had left."

Farore shrugged her shoulders and bobbed her head to the side. A large smile plastered her lips. "Din was always the life of the party. Not us though."

Nayru nodded and lifted her hand off the Sheikah. "We decided to stay out of the way and let you all have your fun." She paused. "We felt that dark presence here just recently. You know…the one we talked about earlier. We knew something terrible had to be happening."

Kari nodded and rose to his feet. He walked to the ranch girl and examined the strange mask at her feet. Its dark markings and monstrous face sent chills down his spine. As he held it, a strange tingle washed down his spine. The mask gave off a strange aura; one that he had felt somewhere else before.

He quickly placed it down and knelt by Ilia. Two fingers to her neck confirmed a pulse. Her breathing and facial color also seemed normal. Satisfied, he looked back at the two oracles.

"That song. It brings me peace." He paused. "Do you think you could sing it once more?"

* * *

_One Month Prior in Holodrum_

"_Finish me already. I am not afraid to die." Atrayu smiled genuinely as she gazed at the rain licking her face. "If I die in combat, then at least I will have regained my honor."_

"_As you wish," Link replied. His hand tensed as he prepared to give the finishing blow._

_The mercenary laughed to herself. "I see you are one of us, after all. I am glad I was not mistaken."_

_The words froze the hero in place as they echoed in his mind. His breath left him as he stood motionless. The rain dripped from his head onto the ground, and he suddenly felt cold. Lightning flashed in the sky above, illuminating the horror in his wild eyes. Man struggled against beast, hero against murderer. As he looked into her feral eyes, he could see a reflection of the beast he had become. Unkempt hair, blood smeared on his cheeks, and teeth clenched like a hunter. Yet, what chilled him the most was the look of hatred in his eyes. Was that really him?_

_The arrow dropped silently to the ground as the hero looked away. The divine glow on his left hand receded into the darkness. He closed his eyes in shame. "No, Atrayu. I'm not like you."_

_The shifter stared blankly at him for a few seconds before his words hit home. Her smile slowly disappeared. "What are you doing? Finish me already."_

_The hero sat down wearily, his soaked tunic pressing on him from all the excess water. "Why are you in such a hurry to die? Don't you have anything left to live for?"_

_Atrayu scowled and turned her head away from him. "Maybe. Maybe not."_

_Link couldn't take it anymore. He felt a churning in his gut that he had to express. His fist pounded against the ground as he vented his frustration. "What in the underworld is wrong with you! Did you come all this way just to kill me then?"_

_The shifter was silent. The water dripped down her cheeks as she lay motionless in the torrential downpour. Thunder clapped in the distance as the storm began to move on. Still, the dark clouds showed no signs of completely letting up._

_The frustrated hero crawled over. His arms screamed for him to stop, his muscles threatening to snap like elastic bands if he went even an inch further. He ignored their empty threats as he sat himself in front of the shifter. Her gaze seemed to pass right through him. With sweaty, bloody hands, he shook her shoulder. She turned sharply and glowered at him._

"_That hurts!" she warned. "If I had strength left, you'd have a slash across your cheek!"_

_The hero couldn't help but smirk. "That's better. Now I asked you a question."_

_The shifter twisted away from him. "Don't think I heard it. Want to repeat it for me?"_

_Link grunted and sat facing the mercenary's back. He felt he might collapse if he stayed on his hands and knees any longer. "I thought shifters were supposed to have good hearing." He wiped some of the water dripping from his eyes. His hair felt like leaves in the rainforest from all the water it held. "Why did you come here to kill me? I thought you didn't work for Zant anymore."_

_She rolled over to face him, her torso expanding and contracting to her laborious breathing. "I didn't come to kill. I came to talk. But when you refused to listen, I had no other choice."_

"_No other choice?" Link asked incredulously, his voice jumping up an octave. "That's a little extreme, isn't it?"_

_Atrayu laughed mockingly to herself. "What would you understand of my situation?"_

_Link leaned on his back and let the rain splash him in the face. It was letting up now, making it easier to hear her above the water's incessant pattering. "Neither of us is going anywhere soon. Maybe if you tell me, I can help you."_

_Atrayu chewed on his words in silence. The puncture wound still stung in her shoulder. Amber eyes gazed at the blood-tainted pool slowly surrounding her body. For the shifter, it was a painful reminder that she was no longer the dominant warrior._

"_In my culture, the loser must submit to the victor," she said after a short while, her eyes staring at the ripples created by the falling rain. "Because you are one of the only warriors capable of defeating me in combat, I acknowledge your strength and superiority. I will do whatever you ask. My life is in your hands."_

_Link grimaced as he sat up again. He took a deep breath. "I don't think my hands could hold anything right now," he joked. He looked quickly at her but received no reaction. He diverted his attention to the puddle-filled field that had served as their battlefield. "But I do want to know why you were looking for me. Is it because of what happened in Nevkah?"_

"_Yes and no," she replied. "Your intrusion certainly contributed to my exile, but there is more to the story I don't wish to elaborate on. The political situation in my country is…complicated."_

_Link nodded. "That's your business. I'm fine with that. But I still don't understand why you came searching for me."_

_Atrayu fingered the dragon scale wrapped around her neck. She was slowly recovering some strength. "I'm getting there," she scolded. "When I first left, I had nothing with me but this and the clothes on my back. Everything, my honor, my position, my family's legacy; all of it was stripped from me."_

"_What is that?" Link interrupted, pointing at the scale she twisted in her fingers._

_Atrayu looked at him in disbelief. "You really don't know what this is?" The blank expression on the hero's face answered her question. "You don't know much about your own heritage, do you?" Link bit his lip but said nothing. Atrayu continued. "It is a scale from our Guardian Deity, Valoo. Every shifter when they reach the age of maturity must scale the mountain where he lives. If they pass that trial, they obtain one of his scales. This allows us to transform at will."_

_The hero leaned forward. "But I thought shifters were born with that ability?"_

_Atrayu nodded. "We are, but it is incredibly difficult to control. Without the scales, we would be overwhelmed by our animalistic instincts and go berserk. These allow us to control our abilities while maintaining our humanity." She looked at his neck inquisitively. "Where is yours?"_

_Link shook his head. "I don't have one. Anyways, what happened once you left Nevkah?"_

_The shifter's brows raised in concern. "Don't have one? Then how do you transform?"_

_The hero brushed the question aside. "I have special circumstances. That's all. Now continue with your story."_

_Feeling some of her strength return, Atrayu struggled to lift her head off the ground. The effort proved too much and she collapsed back with a splash. "Valoo's breath! I've got nothing left. Guess I really don't have a choice." She paused to collect her thoughts. "Now, where was I? Oh, yes. Growing up, I heard stories in passing of a shifter who left our country. No one really knew why, but even mentioning his name became taboo. Still, as I found myself sharing his fate, I made it my goal to find him." She paused. "I thought you might be that shifter."_

_The hero hesitated. "I think you have the wrong person. I've only been to Nevkah once, and you know how that turned out."_

_She looked at him curiously. "Then how do you transform into a wolf? Only our people have that kind of ability."_

_Link looked guiltily away. "Well, I'd rather not go into the specifics. It's complicated, but it should be enough to know that I'm more of an exception than a rule." He cleared his throat and changed the subject. "So do you think this other shifter is still out there?"_

_The mercenary nodded slowly. "I don't know. They left long ago when I was only a young pup." She looked awkwardly around the room. "So what now? What will become of me if you will not grant me an honorable death?"_

_The hero closed his eyes and sighed. "How should I know? I don't even know what to do with myself half the time." He rubbed a hand through his soggy hair. "Life hasn't exactly been herding goats and eating Ordon pumpkins. There's a world to save, sages to awaken, and an ancient demon to fight."_

_A sly smirk curled onto the shifter's face. "Sounds like a difficult job to do alone."_

_Link sighed. "It is. But who else can do it?" He fiddled with the front strands of his hair, twisting them over his finger. Suddenly, an inspiration struck him. "On second thought, I think I do know what to do with you."_

_Atrayu glanced in his direction. "And what's that?"_

_There was a glimmer in his eye. "You're a mercenary, right? How good would you be as a spy?"_

_The shifter smirked. "I have many talents. What sort of job are you thinking?"_

_Link's hands rested momentarily on his lap. His pants were completely soaked. "There's been a group of thieves calling themselves Scorpio chasing after us. We had a run in with them earlier, and they seemed pretty determined to capture Zelda. If they come back, I want to be ready."_

_Atrayu nodded. "So you want me to take care of them?"_

_The hero shook his head. "No, they'd just come back with reinforcements. I need for you to become one of them somehow. Learn about them and their intentions from the inside."_

"_As a spy," She finished his thought. "But how do I keep them from being suspicious?"_

_The hero scratched his forehead. "Good question." He brushed back the streams of water dripping onto his nose. "They'll have to think you're working for them. You have to gain their trust somehow."_

"_And how do you recommend that?"_

_The hero looked directly at her. "Do whatever it takes."_

"_And if they ask why I'm interested in helping them?"_

_Link paused, drawing in the mud with one of his fingers. "I don't know. Make up a story that they'll believe."_

_The shifter looked around for a few seconds. "I think I have just the thing. Her face darkened. "But what if I'm forced to kidnap that monarch of yours?"_

_Link paused. He hadn't thought of that._

_The shifter's brows rose. "You need to be prepared for the worst."_

"_I know! I'm thinking!" he snapped back._

"_Touchy," the shifter whispered under her breath._

_Link closed his eyes and let the rain wash on his face for several seconds. "Do whatever it takes to gain their trust. Capture her if they ask you to." He paused. "Just…whatever you do, don't hurt her. And keep her alive at all costs."_

"_You ask a lot. What makes you think I'll do all this for you? What's in it for me?"_

_Link scowled. "But you said..."_

_Atrayu sneered. "I know what I said. But not everything is free. Although I respect you and will listen to you, I am no man's slave. If I do this, I want your solemn oath you will do something for me in return."_

_The hero crossed his arms. "But I just spared your life. That has to count for something."_

_The shifter nodded. "And I intend to honor that. In exchange, I'll tell you everything you want to know about Zant." Atrayu's hands rested at her sides, her fingers tapping slowly in the pool around her. "However, you hired a mercenary for this job. We aren't known for our charity."_

_Link bit his lip and placed his hands on his knees. "And what exactly would I have to do? You know…to return the favor?"_

_Atrayu just smirked. "I'll let you know once I've completed my task with Scorpio."_

_The hero picked up the remains of the arrow he had placed down earlier. It began to twist between his hands. "Thanks for keeping me in suspense."_

_She laughed to herself. "Pleasure doing business with you."_

_Link stuck the arrow in the ground and stared at it. "Why am I getting a bad feeling about this?" He looked up at the shifter. "Now about Zant. Tell me everything you can."_

Their discussion played through Atrayu's mind as she watched Link handle the dilemma placed before him by Scorpio's injured leader. She could see the apprehension creeping on him as he looked at her and back to Geroshida.

"So what's it going to be, hero? Her life or yours?" The thief lord challenged.

"You have to be bluffing!" came his response.

Atrayu couldn't discern if Link's panic was genuine or not. She could see sweat running down his head, and his eyes were wide and alert. His blade flipped restlessly in his hand. To see him squirm was amusing, but she couldn't tell if he was faking it.

The thief lord shook his head. "I'm sure I don't need to remind you of Atrayu's past deeds." He looked in her direction. "I doubt she'd hesitate to kill someone else dear to you. Isn't that right, Atrayu?"

The shifter snapped out of her own thoughts. She gave a glance to Link and then to Geroshida. The fool had no idea he was not in a position to bargain. Just as she hoped, Link had been the decisive victor. The thief lord had been stripped of his power; the force of his threats was the only reason he still survived. She decided to let the situation play out a bit longer.

"I never hesitate to kill my prey." She rolled her eyes. "Of course, I will only do as my employer wishes."

The leader of Scorpio raised his brows. "You heard her yourself, hero. Still think I'm bluffing?"

The shifter resisted giving a smirk. If only the fool knew who her true employer was. In her hands, she could feel the soft shaking of the monarch's body. She nodded to herself. Perhaps Zelda wasn't as invincible as everyone believed. She turned her attention back to the hero to observe his reaction. His grip on his sword tightened, a symbol of his growing resolve. His answer would come soon.

"I can't surrender. Not to you."

This time, Atrayu couldn't suppress her smirk. It seemed the hero had a plan; he would never willingly place Zelda's life in jeopardy. Now to see what that plan might be.

Geroshida raised his brows. "So you've decided to go for your opponent's king instead of protecting your own?" He smiled malevolently. "How amusing. It takes guts to make such a bold, offensive move."

Every muscle in the hero's body tensed. He inhaled deeply and held his breath. His teeth clenched tightly together. It all came down to this.

The thief lord continued. "Unfortunately for you, I wasn't bluffing." He turned to Atrayu. "Kill her!"

Atrayu hesitated for a moment. With Geroshida watching her closely, she tightened her grip on Zelda and raised her claw. She looked to Link for a sign of what to do next, but the hero had already taken matters into his own hands.

With his sword arm raised, a bright green orb floated in the air. He locked his eyes on Geroshida and gripped the hilt tightly. Within seconds, the green light enveloped him and he was gone.

The shifter looked frantically around but couldn't find the hero anywhere. Geroshida too seemed startled by his sudden disappearance. The Gerudo looked to his side, but found no sign of the hero. The rage slowly built in his face.

"Zelda!" Link hollered at the top of his lungs.

The hero plunged his weapon for all it was worth through Geroshida's back. The Master Sword pierced right through Geroshida's weakened chain armor and cut through his flesh. Blood spurted out as the blade emerged out his front. The thief lord's blood curtling scream echoed across the entire throne room. Still, Link wasn't satisfied. His feet pressed into the ground; his arms worked furiously to drive the weapon still further. There was a fierce anger in his eyes as he let out a warrior's battle cry. His hands trembled as he gave the Master Sword one final push.

Geroshida twitched violently, cutting short his deathly roar.

"H…how did you…?" He muttered, his breath beginning to give out.

"Farore's Wind," Link interrupted between heavy breathing. He refused to release the hilt. "Your giant explosive. _–Huff-_ The smokescreen. _–Huff- _I cast it and lured you in."

Geroshida's eyes closed. "W-white's gambit…," he muttered before falling flat onto his stomach and landing with a thud.

At last, Link released his grip from the hilt and stumbled away from his fallen opponent. He let out a large sigh of relief and collapsed to his knees. It took him another minute of heavy breathing before he was able to say anything intelligible.

"Atrayu, you're going to release her now, right?" he glanced in her direction.

His direct tone caught the shifter off guard, but she quickly gained composure. She loosened her grip on the monarch. "Good riddance. I've never had my nose so overwhelmed with such disgusting scents."

Zelda rushed over to Link and placed a hand on his back. Her face folded into a scowl. "My perfume is of the highest quality." She paused for a moment, suddenly realizing who she was addressing. "Wait…what in Hyrule is going on here?" She examined the hero's wounds. "Link, are you alright?"

Atrayu folded her arms. "We can explain later. There's still some company to deal with."

She was referring to the group of hesitant Scorpio bandits standing near the entrance of the throne room. The shock of their defeated leader had paralyzed them. Their weapons were gripped loosely in their hands; uncertain murmurs circulated amongst them.

Link groaned to himself. "Atrayu, you want to take care of them? You seem itching for a fight."

The shifter's grin widened. "It will be my pleasure."

Flicking her scale necklace beneath her armor, she transformed into a dragon. As her size increased and scales covered her skin, the color drained from every Scorpio looking at her. When the transformation completed itself, she let out a loud roar and flapped her wings. A small burst of flame in the air was the last touch she added to intimidate them.

Her efforts succeeded. Immediately, their weapons dropped to the ground. Yanking the door open as quickly as they could, the demoralized thieves all retreated out of the room yelling at the top of their lungs. Their hollers carried all the way down the hall and slowly faded away.

Atrayu reverted back to her human form and snorted in disappointment. "Spineless cowards. Didn't even try to fight."

Zelda looked frantically from the hero to the mercenary. She could still hear her heart thumping in her chest from witnessing the transformation; the shock hadn't quite left her. "She just…? And I thought you were…?" She placed a resigned hand on her forehead. "What in Nayru's name is going on here?"

Link let out a fatigued laugh. "I guess you have a right to know."

Zelda folded her arms across her chest. "No, please take your time. Feel free to laugh about it a bit more. I don't mind being kept in the dark."

The hero winced. "Wow, I didn't know royalty could be sarcastic. Maybe you should give Kari lessons." He glanced quickly at the shifter, who had begun to scavenge through the weapons the assassins had left behind. "I'll try to keep this simple. Back when we fought in Holodrum, we made an agreement. Because I beat her in combat, Atrayu would act as a spy in Scorpio to help us bring them down once and for all."

The monarch nodded. "I see. And how did she ever agree to that?"

Link shrugged his shoulders. "It's part of their culture. Like I said, I won our duel."

"But isn't that how you got our lead on Zant?"

"Yes. But she also offered to do this," Link said, shifting his eyes to the side.

Zelda's eyes narrowed. "Link, you're a terrible liar." She walked closer, just now seeing the seriousness of the burns that covered his cheeks and the bruises covering his arms. "Never mind. That's not important. We need to get you to Ilia and have these wounds looked at."

"Neither of you are going anywhere!"

Both Hylians tensed as soon as they heard that deep voice. They slowly turned around, hoping the words had been a figment of their imagination. Yet, as they saw where the voice had come from, their stomachs rolled inside them. Staring back at them, with the Master Sword impaled in his back and hatred in his eyes, stood Geroshida. The Triforce of Power resonated brilliantly on his left hand.

Hearing the commotion, Atrayu dropped the spear she had been practicing with and smirked. "You need to work on your technique, Link."

The hero gave her a dirty look. "But I hit his vitals."

"Well, obviously you missed. He still looks alive and well." Atrayu cracked her knuckles. "Fine with me. I'm restless anyways."

"Let's see you beat him then! Obviously two dozen explosions and a stab to the heart aren't good enough!" Link snapped.

"Would you two focus!" Zelda shouted. She looked back at her opponent. "Does he really think he can take all three of us?"

Geroshida sneered. "Fight me all you want." He held out his hand and looked at it expectantly. With a bluish glow, the stone from earlier appeared in its master's hand.

Zelda shook her head in disbelief. "A gossip stone! But how?"

The thief lord cut her off. "Agahnim, are you there?"

"Yes, master. What do you desire?" The wizard's voice resonated through the stone.

He held the stone closer to his mouth. "Are you and your men in position?"

"We await your order," came the response. "We are ready to commence the attack."

"Good. Wait several minutes. Then begin unless I tell you otherwise."

There was a slight pause. "As you wish."

The gossip stone dissipated again. Geroshida leered at the two Hylians and the shifter. He said nothing, letting the strength in his eyes demonstrate his newfound confidence. He was still badly wounded, and his breathing was heavy. However, he carried his head higher and his face projected authority and dominance.

"As I was saying, fight me all you want," Geroshida began. "However, know that if you do, innocent blood will be on your hands." Zelda cringed. "I was right not to completely trust a shifter, no matter how useful her skills." He glared at Atrayu. "It pays to have a trump card for the worst case scenario."

"What are you planning this time?" Zelda demanded, casting an eye to one of the weapons behind her. She contemplated the possibility of using it. "We will stop you."

Geroshida sneered. "I doubt it, Princess. Not unless you can transport yourself all the way to Ordon. Currently, my men are surrounding that backwoods village, ready to slay its lazy inhabitants and burn its foundations to the ground. I am the only one who can stop it. If I die, so do your citizens."

A ferocious growl echoed in Link's throat, causing the monarch to shiver.

"How do we know you're not bluffing?" Zelda accused.

"You heard the voices of my underlings. I do not hide behind words like that fool, Durian." Geroshida responded with authority. "You'll just have to decide for yourself. Are the lives of your pathetic friends worth surrendering the Triforce?"

Zelda closed her eyes and clasped her hands. "What do we do? Nayru, give me wisdom."

"This is the last time I'll say this. All of you must surrender, the shifter included, or I promise the citizens of Ordon will go deaf from their own screams of agony before they die."

"Never!" Link growled angrily, taking a step towards his adversary. "I would sooner see my teeth rip your flesh from your body."

"Link! Think about what you're doing!" Zelda jumped in front of him and grabbed his shoulder. "The entire village is at stake!"

Her reasoning fell on deaf ears. "Would you just have us tuck our tails between our legs and give up?" he argued. The blood of a hunter pulsed through his veins. The feral nature of the wolf had captured his mind.

Zelda shook her head. "Of course not! But we can't walk right into his hands either!"

Link pushed her away. "If you want him to keep raping Hyrule, then get out of my way! I'm not just going to stand by and let that Scorpio scum do what he wants." The monarch watched in disbelief as he brushed past her and transformed into a wolf.

Atrayu walked next to her. "I don't understand why you had to argue. Geroshida's words mean nothing. All that matters is how he fights. Right now, he is ripe for the kill." She bore teeth ready for battle as she shifted into her wolf form. She dashed past Zelda and joined Link on the battlefield.

Zelda placed an exasperated hand on her forehead. What choice did she have now? She turned around and began searching for a suitable weapon.

The two wolves circled the weary thief lord like a pack on the hunt. Atrayu's steps were quick and upbeat; she licked her teeth in excitement. In contrast, Link circled with slow, large steps, his stomach close to the ground. His front paw limped, but even the pain couldn't deter the focused hunter.

Geroshida grunted. "You had your chance. Now, I will let you listen to the desperate shrieks of those close to you." He was about to summon the Gossip stone when both wolves broke from their circle and lunged towards him. Unfortunately, as Link attempted to leap at Geroshida's throat, pain sparked up his dislocated leg and he collapsed before he could get very far.

"Link! Please…stop this!" Zelda pleaded, tentatively holding a scimitar in her hands.

Undeterred by Link's failure, Atrayu continued her lunge on the thief lord. Although the man had regained some strength, she knew he was in no condition to fight her. His eyes widened as her fangs came straight for his face.

CLASH!

Before she could reach Geroshida, the shifter hit an invisible barrier that threw her back to the floor. She landed with a grunt before returning to her normal form and jumping to her feet. She glanced up to see if the leader of Scorpio had deflected her attack somehow. Instead, she saw a familiar figure critiquing her; a person that sent waves of disgust tingling down her spine.

"Please stop this meaningless violence," the sage scolded as he stood between Atrayu and Geroshida. He looked around. "Hmm, this is an interesting turn of events. "The exiled mercenary working with the destined hero. All to finish off the evil monster. I must admit even I did not foresee this."

"Come to test your strength against mine?" Atrayu challenged. She extracted her claws and clicked them against one another.

"I have no interest in fighting you, Atrayu," the deity's face twisted in disgust. "I am here to stop this battle. I am afraid I cannot have this man die quite yet."

"Who in the underworld are you?" Geroshida asked. "I never asked for your help."

Mudora glared in annoyance at him. "That is because you mortals are too stupid to realize when you are overwhelmed. Look at yourself! You have a sword impaled through your chest!"

When the deity reached for the blade of evil's bane, a small shock of pain traveled through his arm. Still, he grabbed and pulled it out of the thief lord's back. Geroshida let out a short grunt. He hunched over, grabbing his chest and breathing sharply.

The deity examined the Master Sword with interest. "Intriguing. It seems to have lost much of its sacred power since last time I saw this, no doubt due to the sages' deaths." He ran a finger along the blade's edge. "Still, my sister did well in crafting this. The edge is sharp even without its divine blessing." He threw the blade to the panting wolf. It landed several feet in front of him with a clank. "I recommend forging this again if you ever hope to slay your enemies. A blade without the power to repel evil is no sacred weapon at all."

Link glared at him through feral blue eyes. He transformed once again into a human and reached for the weapon. He grabbed the hilt with his good hand and prepared for combat. He had to be careful. His dislocated shoulder felt like it was on fire.

Mudora smiled in amusement. "You seek to take up arms against me in your state? Even after all these years, you haven't changed a bit." He analyzed Link's face and nodded. "Unlike you, I have no desire for conflict. I have simply come to retrieve this poor man." His eyes rested on Zelda. Strangely enough, he greeted her with a warm smile. "Ahh, the Divine Princess. I am happy to see someone of your wisdom and stature awakened as a sage. It is a shame you choose to associate yourself with lesser men. However, someday soon, I will create a better world for those like us who embrace the way of the mind over the way of the sword. I hope you will come to your senses by then and join me."

Zelda was speechless. What could she say to that?

Mudora looked towards Geroshida. "Any last words before we depart?" He paused. "And I know what you're thinking. You are coming with me. You are in no state to resist."

Even with the swelling, the thief lord's face was flush with anger and humiliation. He looked to the hero and the monarch. "Don't think you've won this battle! Even now, your murderous hands are stained with blood. Hyrule is a barren landscape of death and destruction…and soon Ordon will join it!" He laughed to himself. "We will meet again. When that day comes, it will be my weapon that tears through your body."

Link snarled fiercely. "Come back here!" He ran at the pair, hollering with a savage war cry as his weapon sliced through the air. Mudora and Geroshida disappeared in a flash of light long before he reached them. Still, he sprinted until he arrived at the spot where the two had been. He stood there for several seconds, not a word uttered, until he fell to his knees, splashing in a pool of Geroshida's blood. With no one left to fight, no prey left to hunt, his rage evaporated like dew in the morning sun. Slowly, horror crept onto his features as he realized the consequence of his actions. The thief lord's words rang true; the death of the Ordonians, his family, would be his burden to bear. If he had only controlled his rage…if he had only surrendered himself…there might've been a chance he could've saved them.

His eyes stared into the distance. "Uli…Zen…Talo…I failed to save them."

Zelda rushed to his side. "Link...I'm here for you." Even as she tried to comfort him, she felt her own soul tagged with remorse. After all, she was guilty of abandoning her people to pursue a quest that had little chance for success. How could she comfort him when she needed assurance herself?

"It's all my fault," Link whispered.

"Link! Snap out of it! It's not your fault!" Zelda responded, this time shaking him. She tried to be strong for the both of them, but instead inwardly reviled the hypocrisy of her own words.

"I failed them. My fault." He began to chant, his face swinging back and forth to Zelda's shaking.

"Look at me, Link! You couldn't have done anything!" the monarch tried. But her efforts were futile.

The hero pulled away. He transformed into a wolf, sat on the ground, and tilted his head to the ceiling. His silver coat of fur was stained with blood and debris, and his right paw shook weakly. His eyes closed in mourning. A long, lonely howl resonated through the debris-covered throne room, expressing all the pain and sorrow twisted in its soul. Zelda felt her chest tighten as she listened to the feral warrior's cry of lament; the load of guilt was theirs to share together.

When the wolf's despairing howl came to an end, he rose and clumsily dashed out of the throne room, bumping into the large wooden door before slipping through it to some unknown destination. Zelda rushed after him, but Atrayu stopped her with her hand.

"Don't waste your time. You'll never find him." The shifter closed her eyes. "If he's anything like me, he's gone to a place no one will ever look. Alone, he'll offer his sorrows to the full moon until his body collapses from exhaustion."

Zelda closed her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. Again, she felt the heavy weight of her title thrust upon her. Despite the pain ripping away at her soul, she was expected to project an aura of confidence and hope. There were things that still needed to be done.

"Who will explain to Ambi what happened here? Who will tell Colin and Ilia they may not have a home to return to?" She looked around at the wreckage, absorbing every piece of debris and charred surface. She closed her eyes and tilted her head towards the floor, whispering the last part of her statement so the shifter wouldn't hear. "_Who will comfort me in my mourning?"_

* * *

Geoffrey was amazed by the simplicity of life in Ordon village compared to Castle Town. The people here rose and slept to the cycle of the sun. Their lives were not dictated by schedules or meetings. They did not have layers of politics to consider in every conversation. Instead, they carried with them a simplistic joy through life. They ate when they were hungry and slept when they were tired. Their interactions with one another were genuine and lively. They whistled as they fished in the nearby stream and sang as they harvested the fields.

That wasn't to say their lives were without difficulty. The bokoblin attack months earlier had cost the village a portion of their harvest, leaving the villagers to scramble for what remained to ensure adequate food for the winter. The war had also damaged trade with the capital. Without the imported cloths and other accessories for winter, the bitter cold would be more difficult to fight. To make matters worse, one of their goats had recently caught ill and passed away, spreading panic that the others might soon follow. However, perhaps most prevalent on everyone's mind was the fear of another attack. To ease these anxieties, Bo appointed one of the villagers to serve as a watchman each night. In spite of these issues, the people of Ordon still carried on with a resilient strength sharpened by years of ranching and farming. They understood their place in the universe, and thanked the goddesses for what little they had been given.

During his time in the village, Geoffrey had taken a special liking to Fado. Although the large man was clumsy and often let goats escape into the village, his strange dialect and carefree ways struck the captain as entertaining. For the past several days since he and Viscen had arrived, the captain had helped the man herd the goats each morning and evening. He enjoyed the physical exercise, plus it gave him a chance to repay the village for their kindness. The horse they used, Zephyr, was a benevolent animal that listened well to his directions. Although it was a far cry from the battlefield he was accustomed to, whooping and hollering at the goats from the horse's back was exhilarating.

The captain had also forged a friendship with Uli. They both understood the pain of losing someone on the battlefield. In the evenings, the two would sit outside her porch exchanging stories after Zen had gone to sleep. He would listen as she reminisced about Link's childhood and his interactions with Colin, while he would offer tales of his campaigns throughout Hyrule. Once in a while, the conversation would shift to Rusl, and heaviness would come over her eyes. Yet, even then, a sad smile would cross her lips as she talked about how he was with the goddesses in a better place. Her hope seemed absolute despite her loss, and Geoffrey found himself desiring such a thing for himself.

Viscen had decided to help out at Malo Mart. Unfortunately, the soldier had no idea what he had signed up for. At the end of each day, he would barge into Fado's house, where they stayed, exhausted beyond belief. As he crashed onto Fado's couch, Viscen would complain of milking goats all day, searching through the woods for bugs, or some other tedious task Malo had given him. Sometimes the kids were too undisciplined other times Malo was a slave driver;the complaints changed each night. Still, Geoffrey reflected, the Malo Mart theme song would be the last tune on the soldier's lips as he went to sleep.

Geoffrey's time in Ordon had done wonders for his body as well. Since his stay in prison, he had grown weak and thin. However, several helpings of pumpkin soup and goat cheese had renewed his strength and filled him out. His wounds from Atrayu had also healed significantly, but they still caused him pain if he moved the wrong way.

Today had been one such time. As he lay awake in his bed, staring at the ceiling and pondering over the past few days, he felt his ankle throbbing. He had landed on it the wrong way dismounting Zephyr, and now he was paying the price. The pain had prevented him from falling asleep, so he passed the time listening to the crickets chirp outside his window and the rhythmic snoring of his fellow soldier. It was surprisingly soothing. He felt pity Talo had the night watch tonight; he might as well have taken it if he couldn't sleep.

KABOOM!

There was a flash of light just outside his window and a large crash, shaking the cups resting on Fado's table. The captain bolted out of his bed and dashed towards the window. Not far in the distance, the glow of flames radiated in the night like a lighthouse. Screams of panic resonated through the glass to his ears. A bell sounded the alarm throughout the village; clearly Talo had noticed the commotion as well.

"Great goddesses! What's going on out there?" he gasped, his fingers tightening on the window's rim.

"Mmm…stop making so much noise," Viscen complained as he turned over in his sleep.

KABOOM!

The captain rushed over to his inferior's bed and shook him violently awake. "This is no time to be asleep, soldier! Something is going on out there!"

"I'm awake, captain!" Viscen said through drowsy eyes. Geoffrey finally let go and backed off. The other soldier instinctively jumped out of the bed and stumbled to his feet. He looked around disoriented as his eyes adjusted to the light.

"Grab your weapon. Something tells me we're gonna' need it." Geoffrey directed, quickly putting on his boots by the door.

"Here Cap'n, take my spear. I'll use my short sword for now," Viscen offered as he finally came to his senses. He tossed Geoffrey the long weapon. As the captain caught it in his hand, he gave it one tap on the ground for good measure. It was a standard spear, not the one he favored, but it would work nonetheless. After all, there was no way of recovering his own weapon; it was locked away in Hyrule Castle's armory.

"Hey. What's all the commotion about?" Fado said sleepily as he walked down the stairs from his room.

"Village is under attack. Stay here where it's safe," the captain replied quickly.

The comment seemed to startle the rancher awake. "Under attack? Again?"

"Ready when you are, Cap'n," Viscen nodded. He had quickly slipped on some chain mail over his night shirt; his short sword rested in his hand.

"Good. Put your boots on and let's go!"

When he was ready, the two men left Fado and raced out the door. What they saw set their adrenaline racing. Flames danced on the roofs of several of the houses already, flushing out the panicked Ordonians. Their screams carried through the night as shadows dashed through the flames, cornering some of the panicked villagers while others set fire to the remaining houses. Columns of smoke blocked out the light of the full moon as the warning bell awakened the entire village to the ambush.

Some of the villagers fought back, however. Talo swung a sword wildly at any thief foolish enough to get near him. Hanch stood atop the outcrop near his house with the hawk in his hand, sending the bird of prey on anything that moved. Bo moved with purpose up the hill to where the goats thrashed against their stalls.

"Viscen, evacuate whoever you can! I'll help deal with the intruders!" Geoffrey ordered, rushing towards where Malo and Beth were cornered by a lanky man wielding a sabre.

"Please don't hurt me. I'll pay you whatever you want," Malo begged, throwing rupees at the man's feet. Beth stood there shivering, paralyzed completely by her fear.

The man glanced at the money near his feet and grinned. The shadows hid most of his face. "Thanks for the offering. Too bad it isn't enough." He raised his sabre. "Now who wants to die first?"

Malo continued to grovel at the man's feet. "Take Beth! I'm too rich to die!"

Geoffrey made it there before the man had a chance to decide. With trained hands, the captain thrust the spear straight through the man's chest and retracted. The man gasped as air came out of his punctured lung, stuttering and choking as fluid leaked from his open wound. Geoffrey kicked the assailant down to the ground and stabbed him one more time to ensure his death.

"Evacuate the village immediately!" he ordered, looking carefully for where he was needed next.

"But…my store…" Malo sobbed.

KABOOM! This time, Link's house went up in smoke and flames.

"Get out of here! You can't rebuild if you're dead!"

More voices cried for help in the distance.

Beth finally snapped out of her fear. She still shook uncontrollably, but her mind seemed to be working now. "Come on, Malo!" Pulling him by the hand, she dragged the sobbing entrepreneur to the village exit.

The screams of the villagers pushed Geoffrey even harder. The heat from the burning structures pressed against his skin. His leg still throbbed with each step, slowing the determined captain more than he wanted. He felt like he was in a dream; no matter how fast he hobbled, he feared he wouldn't reach them in time.

"JAGGLE!" Pergie shrieked at the top of her lungs. "GODDESSES NO!"

Geoffrey limped towards her but didn't need to ask what happened. The woman knelt outside her burning house, wailing and mourning. The structure had collapsed on itself; serving as little more than fodder for the bonfire before her. Some of Pergie's skin had been charred from the flames while escaping the house, but she didn't care. Tears dropped from her eyes as she mourned her unlucky husband.

"Ma'am, you need to escape while you still can." He tried to lift her up but she pulled away.

"But my Jaggle…" she broke into another sob.

Geoffrey tried to reason with her, but the woman refused to be comforted. The captain looked back to the waterwheel and wondered how Viscen was managing.

His eyes caught sight of a shadow jumping off the Malo Mart roof moving straight in his direction. The captain eyed Pergie, and a nervous sweat came over him. If she didn't move, he'd be forced to protect her.

The bandit moved towards them quicker than Geoffrey anticipated. The captain readied his spear and held his ground close to the weeping woman. His longer weapon gave him the advantage; as long as he kept it ready, his opponent would have to keep his distance.

FWIP!

A bolt from the thief's crossbow flew through the air and stuck itself in the captain's bad leg. The pain rippled through his bones and he nearly lost his footing. His opponent took advantage of the situation and rushed at him. Geoffrey hardened his expression and braced himself for the inevitable blow.

Two hundred pounds of flesh and muscle jumped through the air and sprang on the thief's back before he reached Geoffrey. Fado held the Scorpio underling in a choke hold and began wrestling with the man to disarm him.

"Go! Take Pergie with you!" Fado yelled through gritted teeth. He struggled to maintain his grip on the assassin. He twisted his body to wrestle the man to the ground like a stubborn goat.

"Woman! Do you want to see your boys again?" Geoffrey yelled, starting to lose his temper.

This got her attention. Pergie slowly looked up at him. "I do," she sobbed.

"Then get yourself to safety!"

At last, his message seemed to get through. She slowly rose to her feet, taking one last mournful look back at her husband's burning grave before fleeing towards Faron Woods.

"I can take him," Fado reassured the soldier when he looked back. He had succeeded in pinning the man to the ground. The Scorpio struggled against the rancher's large arms as he reached for his weapon a short distance away, but Fado refused to give in.

Geoffrey nodded. Though he wanted to help, there were still others who needed him. He looked towards the other side of the village and felt his heart drop. Surrounded in the center of the village were Uli, Zen, and Talo. The young man, even with his injured arm, held off three laughing assassins with Rusl's sword as they walked around taunting their victims. They took pleasure in stepping in and out of his sword range before he could land a solid hit.

"Hang on. I'm on my way," Geoffrey panted to himself. He limped towards them, gripping his spear tightly. The arrow in his leg sent pain searing through his muscles, making it difficult to move quickly. The smoke was starting to choke his system, causing his breathing to be short and quick.

"Hey Sothe, we've got another one heading our way," one of the thieves, a stocky man covered in black garb, warned as they spotted him. "He's got quite a weapon on him."

"Relax, Volke. Heather and I will take care of him," Sothe replied. He nodded towards a female thief. "You take one side and I'll get the other. We'll let Volke take care of our little swordsman and his friends."

Geoffrey gripped his spear and watched them carefully. To his dismay, they sheathed their sabers and reached for their crossbows. He took a deep breath as they began to load the bolts into the channel. His eyes locked onto Sothe as he walked in front of the soldier, his hand winding the crannequin; he knew Heather was behind him doing the same thing.

"That spear belongs to the Hylian army," Sothe commented. "How did a soldier end up in a backwoods village like this?"

"You know…I think I've seen this guy before," Heather said. "Wasn't he going to be executed in the city?"

Geoffrey cringed.

"Yeah, Heather. You're right. Looks like we'll just have to take justice into our own hands." They both lifted their crossbows and took aim.

The captain had one chance and he knew it. Lifting his spear above his shoulder, he turned around and hurled it like a javelin towards the girl. Unfortunately, he miscalculated where her voice had come from. The weapon flew to her right and landed a few yards behind her.

Without missing a beat, both thieves fired their crossbows at the unarmed soldier. Geoffrey was helpless as one found his shoulder and the other penetrated his opposite leg. The pain started to overwhelm him, forcing him to the ground. The two thieves loaded another round of bolts and began to tighten the string. In a desperate attempt, the soldier lunged after his closest assailant. Sothe reacted by bludgeoning him in the face with the stock of his weapon. Geoffrey collapsed back to the ground, his head pounding and the room spinning around him.

While he was disoriented, his body flinched as the two thieves fired a second round. Both legs felt like they had been stung by giant hornets. When he tried to move either limb, nothing happened. In fact, he wasn't even sure he could feel his legs anymore.

"We might as well finish him," Sothe said as he looked at the panting captain. "He didn't scream as much as I hoped."

"Wait…do you hear something?" Heather paused, looking around curiously.

"Probably just another house blowing up." Sothe placed another bolt in the channel.

"No, this sound is different. It's like an earthquake…or…"

"Or what?"

"I don't know. Like a stampede."

Even Geoffrey in his half-conscious state could feel the rumbling now. Though initially it was faint, it quickly grew louder and more noticeable. In fact, it was heading towards them!

A stampede had descended on the village! Over a dozen frightened goats trampled down the hill with little regard for anything that might get in their way. Epona and Zephyr ran amongst the animals, bolting for the exit of the village. Sothe's face hardened and he turned quickly to Heather.

"Quick! Kill him before we get crushed!" Sothe yelled above the ground's rumbling. Sweat dripped down the thief's brow as he fumbled for his crossbow. As he turned the crannequin, his hands shook, breaking his concentration. When the string was finally tightened, he concentrated on Geoffrey's vitals. The growing tremors caused him to sweat nervously. He released the trigger in one last desperate attempt. The bolt nearly missed the captain's heart, landing several inches below. Heather attempted to rectify his error, but the horns of a frightened goat threw her and her partner back before she could fire.

All around him, Geoffrey felt the pounding of hooves as goats thrashed around him, charging into his enemies and making a further mess of the village. It could only be the protection of the Goddesses, because somehow the frightened animals either jumped over him or went around him as they scrambled all over the village. As he lay there in a dazed state, he wondered if this was how he was going to die. As if in response, a strong hand grabbed him and pulled him to his feet.

"You okay?" Bo's face looked at him solemnly. "You look pretty beaten up."

"What about…the others?" Geoffrey asked. He could feel his consciousness start to fade.

"They're all fine." He nodded towards some of the other villagers. Talo had several cuts across his arms and face. Uli held Zen tightly in her arms but smiled when she saw the captain looking at her. Bo drew Geoffrey's attention back to him. "The goats bought us some time, but we have to go now."

"What about the other villagers?" Geoffrey tried to stand on his own but instantly collapsed. "I can't move."

Bo effortlessly heaved him over his shoulder. "Then I'll carry you." He nodded towards the others. "The others are waiting for us at the bridge. Let's go!"

The bridge connecting Ordon Village to Faron Woods never seemed so far. The villagers fled with heavy hearts as their beloved village burned around them. Goats crashed wildly against walls and fences, driven into a panic by the chaos around them. A few corpses littered the ground, most belonging to Scorpio. However, not far from the road, they saw Fado's body. There were several stab wounds across his chest. Uli covered Zen's eyes as the group carried on. If they could just safely reach Link's house, which burnt like a beacon of hope, they would be close to safety.

"There they go!" A Scorpio spotted them escaping the village. Several more, including Agahnim, spotted them as well.

"Fire at will!" he ordered.

Bo, Talo, Uli, and Zen furiously turned the corner near Link's house. The small wall acted as a shield, repelling Scorpio's projectiles as the villagers fled to the bridge.

"Don't just stand there!" Agahnim snapped at the men standing around him. "After them!"

A wave of relief washed over Bo and the others when they finally saw the bridge in sight. Waiting for them on the other side was Viscen and the remaining villagers. Fado and Jaggle were noticeably absent. They all hollered excitedly as Bo and the others rushed across the swaying bridge. That excitement quickly turned to panic when they realized their pursuers were just behind him.

"Why are you still here?" Bo shouted. "Keep moving! They're right behind us!"

"Where do we go?" Beth said. She brushed up against her mother. Her face was pale.

The Mayor shook his head. "Does it matter? If we get going, we can still make it out of here alive."

Viscen shook his head. "They're too quick. They'll catch us before long."

"Where's Fado?" Beth asked.

"He won't be joining us," Bo replied quickly.

"Oh," the young woman's eyes averted to the ground.

"They're coming!" Malo shouted. "Let's get out of here!"

"Bo. Put me down," Geoffrey demanded. "I'll stay behind and buy you all some time."

"But you can barely move," the Mayor protested.

"I am a soldier. I will die as one too. Put me down at the edge of the bridge. There's no time to argue."

"If you insist." Bo complied and lifted Geoffrey off his shoulder.

"Viscen, hand me your sword and take the rest of the villagers to safety. I leave things in your capable hands."

"But Cap'n," his underling protested.

"That's an order!" he snapped.

Viscen jerked back. He hesitated before offering the hilt of his sword. "Yes, Cap'n."

Geoffrey grabbed the weapon when he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. "I hope you know what you're doing. May the Goddesses be with you," Bo said.

"And you as well," Geoffrey nodded.

"There they are! I will have the head of anyone who lets them escape!" Agahnim's voice called out. Scorpio had reached the spirit's spring and was gaining ground quickly.

The villagers began to panic and murmur among themselves. Several of them cast mournful glances to the columns of smoke rising from their village.

"Cap'n, I will see you again soon." Viscen waved a hand in the air as he moved towards the front of the pack. "Everyone! Follow me! And hurry!" he rallied. The soldier led the way to Faron Woods. Bo gave a firm nudge to get the first few moving, and the rest soon followed, leaving Geoffrey alone with their enemies.

The veteran soldier leered at his opponents from his kneeling position. His head was spinning like a vortex. The ringing in his ears was unbearable, and the pain from all his wounds overwhelmed his entire body. Still, he had one last mission to complete before he would hang up his armor for good. He would see it through until the end.

Raising the sword above his head, he sliced the first rope holding the bridge in place. It snapped and dangled loosely off the side of the trembling structure. He raised the weapon again and sliced the right rope. The built up tension sent it soaring to the side of the bridge, leaving no railings for Scorpio to lean on. All that remained were the two bottom ropes holding the platforms in place.

"He's cutting the bridge! Kill him before he finishes!" Agahnim yelled, unable to hide the urgency in his voice.

A volley of crossbow bolts sailed through the air. He gritted his teeth as the swarm of projectiles impaled his body like a practice target one after the other. His body recoiled and flailed from the impacts. Combined with his previous injuries, the pain was too much. He collapsed on his back, the sword falling out of his hand and into the abyss below. His strength left him and the surrounding world became hazy.

_Two more ropes…but I can't move. Please. Goddesses. It can't end like this._

Several of the thieves started crossing the bridge cautiously. Without any handles to lean on, they walked as if on a tightrope.

_I know I haven't always believed in you. But remember what I said I would do if you saved me from Durian's execution? I've made good on my word. I do believe now! I don't care what happens to me here, but don't let these monsters pass._

The bridge groaned furiously as the assassins stepped on it one by one. Little by little, the remaining ropes began to wither from all the added weight.

_I don't know if I'll be good enough for the afterlife. But please…don't let me die in vain."_

"Keep going!" Agahnim shouted from the safety of the edge.

Strangely enough, Geoffrey felt an unexplainable peace wash over him. Even as he stared death in the face, even as his enemies threatened to walk right past him, there was no fear or regret in his eyes. He knew everything would work out in the end.

_I trust in your divine judgment._

The bridge's groaning grew even louder as the assassins approached the other side. The further they stepped, the more the remaining ropes weakened. Several stopped, wishing to turn back as the bridge swayed more, but the momentum of their comrades pushed them onward.

SNAP! SNAP!

The remaining two ropes finally gave way beneath everyone's cumulative weight. The bridge lurched from its fastenings and swung through the air, sliding Geoffrey's weakened body off the wooden platform into the abyss below. He could hear the rushing of water as whatever awaited him down there quickly approached. Through the haziness clogging his eyesight and the howling wind against his freefalling body, the weary captain could make out the Scorpio falling with him as the bridge slammed against the cliff. He found himself pitying them as he heard their horrified shrieks. Unlike them, he was ready to embrace death with open arms.

At last, he understood. The peace Uli had as she reminisced about Rusl. The confidence Zelda showed as her kingdom faced certain war. The hope Luda demonstrated as she prayed for each person in the courtyard. For the first time, the captain had a grasp of something greater than what he could see. After a lifetime of searching, he had finally come home.

These thoughts filled his mind as Geoffrey's body crashed into the rock-filled river. In his final moments, a satisfied smile spread across his lips: his sacrifice had not been in vain.

* * *

_A/N- It's been a while since my last update. I didn't get the chapters out like I hoped. Skyward Sword got in the way of that. But now, I have finally finished playing through the whole game. I need a bit more time to reflect and play through it a second time to determine if it's my all-time favorite Zelda, but it's definitely one of them. While not a perfect game, I would easily recommend it to any self-respecting Zelda fan. It is truly an awesome game and you will enjoy yourself from start to finish. Has anyone else finished it? What did you guys think?_

_Anyways, this chapter was really long. I worked hard to make sure the length didn't detract from the quality. Hopefully, I succeeded. I also have a small request. If you don't already, please review. Til next time!_


	41. Every Rose Has Its Thorns

A chilly winter gale swept through the woods. Powerless branches waved back and forth to the wind's indecisive nature, watching helplessly as it plucked their few remaining leaves and dropped them carelessly to the ground. The branches looked skyward with pleading hands, beckoning anxiously for the deliverance of the morning sun from the uncomfortably frigid air. The moon silently acknowledged their struggles as it shone in its full glory, looking down solemnly at the barren land. Its radiance transformed the landscape into silhouettes and silver light like a black-and-white painting. It knew the land below was slowly preparing for winter's hibernation. The crickets and owls that normally filled the air with their lively sounds had abdicated in favor of shelter and warmth. Squirrels were safely tucked in their burrows for the night after a long day of gathering nuts, and many of the birds that slept in the barren branches were preparing to escape south. Only the occasional howling of a lone wolf rose above the blowing wind to pierce the night air.

The animal seemed to have no awareness of its surroundings. He sat on the crest of a small hill bordered by trees, howling at the luminescent body from a gap in the forest canopy. His tail was tucked between his legs, and his front paw shook weakly as the animal tried to keep balance. Stains of blood and dirt marred the wolf's majestic silver coat. Deep blue eyes held a sorrow and regret beyond what any word or sound could express.

He tilted his head back, ears tucked downward, and closed his eyes. With snout pointed to the starry sky, another long, mournful howl echoed into the night. The celestial body of the heavens listened in empathy as Link poured out his soul once again. No human words could express the swirling emotions inside him; the self-directed anger, the debilitating guilt, or the gut-wrenching hole in his heart filled with sorrow. He released these emotions the only way he could; through the anguish-filled song that soared towards the horizon.

As the howl reached its end, the wolf collapsed to the ground in fatigue. The animal's exhausted panting created puffs of steam in the cold air, his tongue hanging loosely from his mouth as he tried to regain his breath. The wind bristled against his blood-soaked fur, whistling up his back and brushing past his face. If only his spirit could be as light and free as one of the silver-streaked clouds floating gently in the starry sky above.

Link had stumbled upon this refuge after wandering aimlessly through the woods. Here, he had spent the remaining hours of the night alone with the full moon. Even after pouring his soul out to the night air, a dull pain gripped his chest. That pain carried the failures of everyone he couldn't protect, the regrets of all the choices he wanted to redo, and the guilt of all the blood shed by his hand. Forced to the ground by his own fatigue, he was confronted one after the other with the mistakes and losses of his past.

The death of Rusl still weighed heavy on the hero. Although his skills had surpassed his mentor long ago, it had been comforting to have someone to depend on for advice; someone who understood the way of the sword and the burden it placed on its wielder. Link fondly remembered the first wooden sword he had ever received. Roughly around the age of ten, Rusl had given it to him and laughed as he watched the boy swing excitedly with a weapon that was almost as tall as he was. Colin, only a young child at the time, had hid behind Uli as the two watched from a safe distance away. Still, Link had gotten better as he aged, and Rusl had gradually entrusted him with other responsibilities. At fifteen years, his adoptive father felt he was finally ready to inherit the home that once belonged to his parents. The necessary renovations were many, but the two worked diligently for weeks until it was livable once again. Even then, it was mostly to sleep. By this point, the would-be hero had started his work on the ranch and spent most of his leisure time playing with the village kids or spending time with his foster parents. When he finally did have to sleep alone in that big, empty house, his thoughts often turned to what his real parents were like. However, even those thoughts didn't last long, for sleep would soon claim him.

He never would forget the day Rusl entrusted him with the responsibility of delivering the sword to the Royal Family. It was his unspoken recognition of Link as an adult. Even though things didn't go as planned because the kids got captured, the swordsman understood when Link left to go find them. As they crossed paths several times during his quest, such as Telma's bar and Faron Woods, the man never asked questions. He only trusted. By the time Ganondorf had finally been slain and Midna had shattered the mirror connecting their two worlds, Link had become a changed man. The innocence of his youth had been lost to the blood of monsters and the pain of heartbreak. The last time he saw his mentor, his father, he had told him he was leaving on another journey and would not return for some time. Rusl, in his typical fashion, had crossed his arms and nodded, wishing him a safe journey wherever the goddesses might lead him. They shared one final embrace before Link hopped on Epona and left the village for good.

That was the last time he had seen Rusl alive.

To receive the tragic news upon his return, seven years later, from another friend he had left behind had taken his breath away. The man that had raised him, taught him, and given him everything was no longer in the world of the living. He had not said goodbye; he had not told him how much he appreciated him. And to make matters worse, he could not even properly mourn him.

And yet, Link's losses did not end there. If Geroshida was to be believed, the entire village of Ordon had joined Rusl in the afterlife. Never would he eat another Ordon pumpkin. Never would he hear the sound of the goats that used to wake him in the mornings of his youth. Never would he return to the home built by his parents. Like his innocence, they were distant memories now, lost to the cruel winds of time and circumstance. If only he had known that by accepting the mantle of the hero, by taking that first step out of Ordon, he would lose everything.

And yet, could he even call himself a hero anymore? After all, what kind of hero murders dozens of Sheikah in cold blood? What kind of hero arrogantly chooses combat over the lives of those close to him? What kind of hero deceives his closest friends because he's afraid they'll discover his secret and reject him? The more he thought about it, the more he felt the crushing weight of failure against his back. He didn't deserve the title of hero; he wasn't even sure if he wanted it anymore.

The only bright spot in his life was Midna. The moment they shared earlier that evening shone like the full moon amidst the doubt consuming his mind. The smell of her perfume and the moisture of her lips against his sent a tingle of excitement through him.

And yet, he could feel an urge within him to push even her away. If something happened to her, if she left him again, his heart wouldn't be able to endure the loss.

The wolf's ears perked as he heard a twig snap from the ground nearby. Suddenly, adrenaline started racing through his system. His heart beat against his chest like a drum and his mouth dried. He slowly rose from the ground, his nose sniffing furiously to catch the scent of whatever animal lay nearby. After a few seconds, his senses honed in on a small, injured possum struggling across the hill. Like him, its leg had been injured in some previous encounter.

Link felt the hunter's desire begin to consume him. All of the doubts and uncertainties of his human life suddenly became insignificant. The complexities and troubles that had bothered him to this point now boiled down to a simple dilemma: catch the prey before it fled. The weight off his mind was unbelievable as Link gave the wolf more control. Slowly, he forgot all the burden of being a hero.

He approached slowly and stealthily, using the trees' shadows to hide himself from the moonlight that threatened to expose him. The possum, with its back towards him, seemed too occupied with its own injuries to notice the predator creeping closer. Slowly, with a limp, Link closed the distance between him and his prey. Just as the possum turned to notice him, it was too late. The wolf had already sprung and sunk its teeth into the animal's neck. Blood spattered all over the wolf's face as it chomped furiously. Its tongue savored the flavor of this forbidden meal.

And there, Link realized that for too long, he had been fighting the animal inside him. For too long, he had separated the life of the wolf from the life of the hero. He had struggled in vain to deny the instincts inside him that screamed for the wild and the untamed. The only reward he had ever gained for his restraint was a never-ending cycle of duty, pain, and sacrifice. For seven years, he had wandered the countryside as an empty shell, looking for something to fill the hole in his heart and tame the restlessness inside him. Only exploring the wilderness as a wolf or partaking in the heat of battle did he feel truly alive. He was still unsure if he deserved to be called a hero. He was tired of all the pain, sorrows, and complexities of his normal life; being a wolf seemed much simpler. Even so, the life of a hero was his destiny whether he liked it or not. However, one thing had become clear to him this evening. Hero or not, he would no longer suppress the animal inside him.

Perhaps Atrayu had been right and he had been wrong all this time; maybe he really was like her.

* * *

_Snow? Already? But it isn't even winter yet._

_She looked around her and sure enough the snow was falling…and quite a lot of it._

_The fragile, white powder continued to float down to the ground. The particles glided lazily through the sky from the clouds that birthed them, changing directions at the wind's beckoning. There was a stillness and peace to the snowflakes as they slowly melted into the white blanket already on the ground. There seemed to be no end to their numbers. The purity of their white color was hypnotic._

_As Zelda squinted her eyes and looked into the horizon, she noticed the silhouette of a small spire sticking above a nearby snow bank. Compelled by her curiosity, she trudged towards it. Her small feet, covered in warm fur boots, crunched through the field of white, making imprints that extended deep into the tundra around her. She tugged her cloak close to her face as the wind nipped at her cheeks. The deep snow made the trek longer than she anticipated, but she finally reached the top of the bank after significant effort. Her breath created short puffs of steam as she leaned on her knees to recover her wind. When she was ready, she stood up straight and looked out to the horizon. The sight took her recently acquired breath away once again._

_The silhouette she thought was a spire was much bigger than that. Although partially obstructed by the falling snow, a large, white tower clawed at the sky. It was tucked safely in a small valley surrounded by larger hills and mountains. Large stone arches formed a ring around the entrance, while the tower itself was made of a brick she had never seen before. It seemed as if crafted by the goddesses; the shape of the structure was elegant and refined, withouta single deformity on the exterior that she could distinguish. There were no windows that she could see; the only entrance into the massive structure stood at the base surrounded by the ring of arches. Strange markings glowed with an eerie blue light through the falling snow, lending a magical aura to the mysterious building._

_Surrounding the base of the tower stood black smudges that polluted the landscape. It was an army prepared for war. As she looked closer, she recognized the shapes of moblins, stalfos, darknuts, lizalfos, and bokoblins among others she didn't recognize. It was as if she faced the same foe that had once besieged her precious country. The monsters waited patiently like statues outside the tower entrance for an enemy that hadn't come yet._

_She took a few steps closer to get a better view. As she looked harder, she noticed those shapes she hadn't recognized belonged to animals. Lions, tigers, coyotes, and other feral creatures mingled between the other monsters, although the two groups seemed to mix like oil and water. Birds of prey such as hawks, eagles, and falcons braved the snow-infested skies. What a strange sight!_

_Suddenly, a great cloud darkened the ground around her._

_WOOSH! WOOSH!_

_The monarch's attention was grabbed by a large black dragon hovering just above her. Its shadow engulfed her, and the flap of its wings stirred up wind pulses comparable to a blizzard. She crouched just to stay on her feet. A shiver of fear crawled down her spine when she realized she had been spotted. The dragon halted midflight and descended. The ground shook as the beast landed just in front of her, kicking up a large cloud of snow and causing Zelda to fall headfirst into the ground's cold blanket. She quickly looked up to see the monster's scaly, black head looming over her. Yellow, reptilian eyes stared at her shaking frame. The dragon snorted clouds of hot smoke and let out a terrifying roar. Her heart was beating faster now; she began to hyperventilate as she struggled to her feet. She tried to dash away but her legs sunk in the snow like quicksand. She looked back; a ball of flame was already building in the dragon's mouth. Her eyes widened in fear as the flames left the dragon's mouth and consumed her body._

Zelda's head jumped from her pillow as she awoke with a start. Her chest heaved up and down from her frantic breathing. Cold sweat drenched her fingers as she touched her forehead. She looked quickly around her room but noticed nothing unusual. She held her breath and listened but was only greeted by silence. The room was different than the one Atrayu attacked her in. Even so, the room looked exactly the same as when she had fallen asleep.

So it was just another nightmare.

She wiped the sweat off her forehead with a brush of her hand and pulled back the damp covers. Turning to sit at the edge of her bed, she pondered the scene she had just witnessed. Dreams were nothing new to her; over the years, she had learned to tell the difference between common dreams and prophetic visions. This was clearly the latter. However, it was startling how immersive and brutal it had felt. Nothing about it seemed familiar; the tower stirred up no dormant memories, nor did she understand the significance of the dragon. The only thing she could remember was an awful sense of foreboding—like the army she had seen awaited her in some other land.

She glanced out the window and saw the sun had already risen. It was hard to believe two days had passed since Scorpio's attack on the castle. No one had seen Link since the night of the ambush, so the responsibilities of explaining what had happened fell to her. It took quite a while to calm Ambi after she saw the state of her throne room, but learning that no one had been seriously injured helped ease her anxiety. Still, her troubles were far from over. Having learned from Kari about Mudora's attack on Ilia, worries arose in the Hylian monarch about what their enemy might do next. Geroshida's words about the ruin of Hyrule haunted her thoughts especially. She felt a rift forming in her loyalty; part of her was drawn to return to her country, while the other side felt obligated to stay and see this quest through to the end. The potential loss of Ordon weighed heavy on her heart, further complicating the inevitable decision lying before her.

Luckily, not everything was doom and gloom. Yesterday had brought an unexpected visitor in the form of Balthasar, Ambi's sea-faring lover and captain of a benevolent group of pirates. His ship had unexpectedly landed on Labrynna's shore, and he and his crew had burst into the palace. Fortunately, the excitement of Balthasar's presence made Ambi completely forget about the damage to her throne room, at least for the time being. It was uncertain how long he intended on staying on land, but Zelda saw his arrival as a gift from the goddesses.

Tired of her sweat-stained clothes, the monarch walked over to the bath connected to her room. Steam rose from the water licking in the basin; she figured the servants must've readied it for her while she had slept. After bathing herself, she dried off and slipped into a modest azure dress. After spending half an hour fiddling with her hair and applying a small amount of make-up, she felt ready to exit her room.

Shutting her door behind her, she walked with purpose to Link's room and gave a solid knock. After waiting for a minute, there was still no response. Feeling a hint of resentment, she decided to take a risk.

Closing her eyes and turning her back to the door, she thrust it open.

"If you're in there, Link, it's time for you to wake up!"

She stood there awkwardly for several seconds but heard no response. Not even a rustling of sheets or the rhythmic sound of snoring. Gaining some confidence, she slowly turned her head and peeked through the doorway. The sheets were neatly made as if they hadn't been used for several nights. Some of his stuff, like his Hylian Shield, were scattered throughout the room, but there were no other signs that he had been there recently.

"I thought it was Hylian tradition for the man to pursue the woman. I did not know it could also work in reverse."

Zelda let out a squeal of surprise and turned around to find Kari staring curiously at her. "I—I can explain. No, this isn't what it—I'm not actually looking for Link." Her face turned red as a ripe apple. "Well, I am looking for Link, but not in that way."

The Sheikah folded his arms. "I fail to understand. You are looking for him but you are not as well? Is this some sort of riddle?" He nodded. "Yes, it must be a riddle. I will certainly solve it then."

Zelda quickly shook her head. "No, Kari, Link's been missing. His sheets haven't been disturbed and his room is empty. He hasn't shown up for meals and no one has seen him. Do you know where he is?"

Kari scratched his chin. "Hmm, let me think."

Zelda stepped out of Link's room and quickly closed the door. "Anything you know would be helpful."

The Sheikah began to draw in the air with his finger. "The fact he hasn't shown up for meals must indicate a hunger of some sort, but not for food. He must be hungry for something else. His bed is empty must mean he's not in his bed. But that doesn't exclude other beds." He pounded his fist into his hand. "I've solved it!" He paused. "I am not familiar with your Hylian customs, but is this riddle appropriate for one of your stature to tell? I feel the answer is a little…morally ambiguous. And of course, there still lies the question of with whom."

The monarch's cheeks turned three shades redder. "Kari! That's not at all what I was asking!"

The Sheikah's confident smirk deflated. "So I didn't answer the riddle correctly?"

"Goddesses! Kari, I was asking you a normal question. What's so hard about answering if you've seen Link at all?" Zelda asked, placing a hand on her forehead in exasperation. "There's something I need to talk to him about."

The wind tamer shook his head. "Of course not. No one has seen him or even knows where he is." He paused. "If that's what you wanted to know this whole time, why did you bother starting with a riddle?"

Zelda sighed to herself. "Forget about it. Just come with me." She walked briskly down the hall.

Kari effortlessly kept up with her. "Where are we going?"

The monarch paused before responding. Why was she so impatient all of a sudden? Were all the problems thrust upon her taking their toll?

She took a deep breath and calmed herself. "If things work out, all of you are going to Termina to look for the remaining sages. We just need to talk to Balthasar about getting his ship to take you there within a day or two."

He raised his eyebrow. "But did he not just get here? Will Ambi be alright with that?"

Zelda continued to walk with purpose. "I don't think so. That's why you're coming with me to act as my bodyguard."

When the two finally found Balthasar, he was sharing a moment with Queen Ambi in the garden. They decided to wait it out. When at last the couple emerged, Zelda tactfully invited them to dinner with her and Kari. Later that evening, the four sat down for a "double date" and Zelda told them her request. Surprisingly, Balthasar was all for the idea, even offering to leave within a day or two. Of course, his reaction both shocked and angered Ambi; the poor captain had dug himself a hole. The rest of the evening passed with high emotions as Zelda and Ambi negotiated what was to be done in the coming days. Kari watched in silence as tensions ran high and arguments rose and settled. At last, after a long debate, a compromise was reached. Ambi would spend as much time as she wished with Balthasar for two days, but by the third day, he would head for the seas once again. On that day, the group would set sail for Termina in their quest to awaken the remaining three sages.

* * *

Ilia's fingers tapped anxiously on the polished wood of her armchair. She sat by the crackling fireplace, staring blankly at the clouds rolling through the sky outside her window. Her legs swung idly beneath the chair.

Her room had been transformed into an arboretum. Tifa had adopted a daily routine of picking new plants and flowers from the garden and placing them in pots scattered throughout the room. On the dresser, window sill, bookshelf, and night stands were pots full of petals with an assortment of colors. She said it reminded her more of the forest. Currently, the Kokiri girl and her fairy were not in the room; they were likely already outside by the boat. She had left used linens scattered about her half of the room as well as an unkempt bed for the maids to take care of. The few belongings she had, including the ocarina, were gone.

The ranch girl sighed to herself. The rest of her companions were probably already packed by now as well. Labrynna had been like an oasis in the desert. Although she didn't care for the more extravagant luxuries, it was the closest thing she had to a sanctum since leaving Ordon. There was fresh food, comfortable beds to sleep in, and clean clothes to wear. Although she normally loved the outdoors and was physically fit from her ranch work, the rough life of an adventurer was taking its toll. Her hair was longer than when she left Ordon, and she was lucky if she would be able to wash it again once they left. Her hands and feet were covered with blisters. Her skin was dry from the constantly changing weather, and the handful of clothes she had packed would be unusable by the time this quest was done.

She glanced at her own unpacked belongings lying around the room; she had no desire to leave again. However, her hesitation was not due to physical hardships of the journey. Her pain ran deeper than that.

A small rapping at the door caught her attention. She turned around and looked over her shoulder. "Who's there?" she asked dryly.

"It's Colin," came the muffled reply.

There was energy in her voice now as her expression brightened considerably. She sat forward in the chair and quickly combed her fingers through her hair. "Come in."

The door opened with a small squeal as Colin slipped quietly into the room. His hand lingered on the knob for a second, unsure if he should leave it open or close it. He decided on the former. His eyes slowly swept over the room, lingering for several seconds on all of Ilia's unpacked belongings. However, he said nothing. He walked over to the flower-pot filled windowsill and leaned on the wall beside it.

"What's on your mind?" Ilia ventured when Colin didn't say anything.

The swordsman seemed distracted. He looked absently at the fireplace, blinked a few times, and finally registered her question. "Oh, just wanted to come by and see how you were doing. My stuff is ready to go, so I wasn't sure if you wanted help packing." He paused for a moment. "Oh yeah, Link is finally back."

Ilia folded her hands in her lap. "He is? Where is he? Is he alright?" She purposely avoided bringing up the idea of packing.

Colin's eyes shifted to the ground. "I think so. His clothes had dry-blood on them and he had a bunch of burns all over his skin. Plus, his shoulder seemed to be bothering him." He paused, biting his lip. "He seemed really out of it though. He won't look me in the eye when I talk to him. And even when he does talk, he doesn't say much."

Ilia looked down at her knees. "His shoulder? Maybe I should take a gander at it." She looked up at him. "Well, you heard about what happened, right? With those crazy thieves tryin' to kidnap Zelda again? He might still be a bit upset about that."

The youth clenched his teeth. "Trust me, I know what you're talking about. _She_ was working for them."

Her hands folded on her lap. "Who? You mean Atrayu?"

Colin grimaced at the name. "Yeah, her. She attacked Zelda." His fist punched the wall. "I tried to stop her but, once again, I wasn't strong enough.." He looked up at Ilia and saw the concern in her eyes. He slowly lowered his hand to his side and shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well. I guess there's no point in getting worked up now. She's gone. I haven't seen her since."

Ilia smiled weakly. "And hopefully it stays that way." She looked around the room, folding and unfolding her fingers as she tried to change the subject. "You know…I never got to thank you for takin' me dancin' the other night. I really had a blast."

Colin's cheeks turned the color of old wine. He smiled sheepishly. "Well, I didn't really know what I was doing. You looked like you wanted to join them…so I figured I'd ask."

The smile on Ilia's lips became more genuine. "I didn't know what I was doin' either. But the gesture was really sweet."

Her remark took Colin off guard. He folded his hands behind his back and began to rock on his feet. "Well, we'll have to do it again sometime. The way I see it, we can only get better."

Ilia scowled playfully. "Are you makin' fun of my dancin'?"

Colin clasped his hand over his mouth and shook his head furiously. "I'm sorry, Ilia. I wasn't trying to say that at all."

Her smile reassured him. "Relax, Colin. I was just playin' around with ya. I know I'm not that good a dancer."

The youth nodded understandingly. "Oh. I thought you were serious for a second." He shuffled his feet and directed his embarrassment to Ilia's assortment of stuff scattered throughout her room. "So, did you need help packing? I have two good arms waiting to do some work."

The ranch girl's smile quickly disappeared. She hugged her knees to her chest and averted her eyes away from him.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Colin pressed further, leaning forward only to see the side of her cheek.

"I-I won't need help packing. Thanks though." She said softly.

Colin walked over and picked up a bag containing her medical supplies. It seemed a lot lighter than he remembered. "Are you sure? It doesn't even look like you've started."

Ilia closed her eyes. "I don't think you understood me, Colin. That won't be necessary." Her voice was slightly more forceful.

The swordsman set the bag on the ground and walked to the fireplace so it would be difficult for her to look away. Leaning against the brick chimney, he noticed the pain in her facial features. "Really? How come?" he asked gently.

She fought to meet his gaze with hers. "Because I won't be going with you. I'm staying here."

The words took his breath away like a blow to the gut. He stared at her in silence while his mouth hung open. He raised his hand to say something, to say anything, but it felt like the air had been sucked from his lungs.

"I know I should've told you sooner," she continued, sitting upright and placing her hands anxiously on her lap. "But I didn't know how. I'm sorry this took you by surprise."

Slowly, Colin's lungs refilled with air and he found his voice. "Is there anything I can do or say to change your mind?"

Ilia shook her head. "Sorry. I thought a long time, and this is the decision I've made."

A sharp pain in his heart robbed the youth of his words once again. He looked at the flowers and curled his hand into a fist. The pain quickly built up anger in his chest that he couldn't contain. "But you're a sage! We need you!" He paced towards the window. "How can you just leave me?" He paused. "I mean…how can you just leave us?"

The words pained Ilia but she stood firm in her resolve. Her eyes sharpened. "Colin, this journey turned out to be a whole lot more than I asked for. I volunteered to go with Link because…well…I thought I could be useful. I thought it'd be easy. But things are more difficult than I thought and I just don't have the strength to keep up with you all."

Colin whipped around in shock. "You think this has been easy on any of us? You think it's been easy on me? Do you think I enjoy being humiliated time after time by the woman who killed Papa?"

Ilia rose from her chair. "Of course not! But you're not listening to me! This isn't about you!" She paused. "I don't have any fighting skills like you or Link. I can't use magic like Tifa or Zelda. I'm just a simple ranch girl who's in way over her head!"

Colin looked at her crossly and folded his arms. "So you're a quitter and a coward?"

Ilia stamped her foot, causing the youth to cringe. Her eyes were ablaze.

He quickly realized he had gone too far.

"Do you know what it's like to be the only "sage" who can't use magic? Do you know what it's like to suddenly have the world thrust on your shoulders? Especially when you didn't ask for it?" She clenched her fist. "Do you know what it's like to have your body taken over by a madman, turning you into something horrible against your will? Maybe when you do, you'll understand how I feel right now!"

Colin grunted. "Is that what this is really about?"

Ilia's breathing was heavy now. She grabbed a pillow leaning against the chair and hurled it at Colin as hard as she could. He ducked out of the way, causing the cushion to hit one of Tifa's jars and send it crashing to the floor. The ranch girl hollered in frustration.

"Goddesses! You are so dense sometimes, Colin!" She clenched her fist and stormed to the other side of the room. "If you haven't figured it out, I don't want to go through that again! That's why I'm done with this stupid adventure!" Her voice began to choke with fear. "How could you possibly understand the pain of becoming a monster and attacking your own friends? To have this overwhelming anger and hatred take control you. The bitterness, the confusion, the isolation. No matter how much you try and stop yourself, you just can't. It's the biggest violation I've ever experienced."

Colin shuffled his feet on the floor. He wished he could melt into the wall and disappear. "Ilia, I am so sorry. I had no idea."

A stiff silence hung in the air like a dense fog while Colin awaited a response. Her back was to him as she stared out the window. Her arms were folded across her chest with one finger tapping impatiently against her shoulder. She took a deep breath and continued to keep him waiting in suspense.

"Ilia?" he asked once more.

Again, his plea was met with silence. The Ordonian hung his head in shame. Why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut?

"I should apologize too. I suppose none of this is your fault." She said at last, turning around with a solemn face. "There's just so much frustration inside me, I need to let it out somewhere. However, if this is goodbye, then I don't want there to be sour milk between us."

Colin picked up his head and smiled tentatively. "I agree." He took a few steps forward and extended his hand. "Still friends?"

Ilia stared at him silently for several seconds. The anger and hurt was still carved into her features. Colin felt awkward with his hand hanging in the air; all he wanted to do was offer a gesture of friendship. He was ready to whip his hand back to his side when he saw the anger finally start to dissolve from her face. Her scowl softened into a genuine smile and her eyes looked at him benevolently.

She walked towards him and moved his hand to the side. Standing close enough he could feel her breathing, she gently turned his head with her hand and planted a small peck on his cheek. She stepped back and smiled bashfully. "Still friends."

The youth's face flushed like he had spent too long in a hot spring. He fidgeted nervously with his hands. "Well, that was unexpected."

Ilia looked away, her face turning red now. "Don't think too much into it. That was just for good luck so you'll come back safely."."

Colin laughed nervously. "Well, it's fine." He quickly turned to the door to hide his embarrassment. "We should probably head to the port though. I know you're not going, but you should at least say goodbye."

The ranch girl nodded. "Good idea. If you want to wait down the hall, I'll catch up once I change into something warmer."

"Okay."

The swordsman placed his hand on the door when Ilia stopped him with her voice. "Colin, thanks for listening."

He nodded. "I should say the same. See you in a bit."

Similar to his entrance, Colin slipped out of the room and quietly shut the door. He stood with his back to it for several seconds, trying to take in all that had happened. He felt a rush of excitement race through him. He gently placed his fingers on his cheek and felt the warmth of his skin. Keeping his hand there, the Ordonian walked casually down the hall with a joyful whistle on his lips.

* * *

The port of Labrynna was little more than a beach with a stone platform jutting into the ocean. Unlike the bustling port of Holodrum, there were no merchants selling fish or sailors manning their cargo vessels. The only permanent residents were the seagulls that flapped through the air, eying the sandy shore for scraps of food they could scavenge. The salty water advanced and retreated with the coming of the waves, pushing seaweed and rocks closer to the shore with each attack. Shells of differing colors and designs decorated the sandy landscape, serving as camouflage for the shellfish that made the beach their home.

A large ship stood in the water, a resounding wooden island far too big for the tiny port that tried to hold it. The large steel anchor held the powerful vessel firmly to the shore. The expansive sails on the fore mast and main mast were rolled up to prevent catching the wind prematurely. The bowsprit pointed out to sea like the needle of a compass, showing the ship the way to further adventure. The hull creaked slightly as the waves slopped against the ship's sides. Crew members ran hurriedly above and below deck, performing maintenance they had procrastinated on and preparing for the upcoming departure. A gangplank extended from the side of the ship onto the makeshift port where everyone was gathered. There, Link, Zelda, Kari, and Midna waited with Ambi and Balthasar to depart. Tatl watched Tifa play in the sand on the nearby beach. Despite the tropical beach setting, the air possessed a cold bite to it, causing those on the port to bundle up in warm clothing.

"I do not care if the world is in danger. I refuse to get in that…that floating death trap. I would rather travel on foot." Kari protested, looking up at the pirate ship. His face was pale as a snowflake. "How do I know that boulder is even safe?"

The ship's captain didn't take too kindly to the insult. A man who was one with the sea, Balthasar's temperament was usually easygoing and relaxed. A fair but strong leader, he took great pride in the quality of his ship and the temperament of his crew and would tolerate no insult to either. His face was long and skinny, with blue eyes matching the color of the seas he sailed on. He was clean-shaven, but the sharp angle of his cheek bones and the hardness of his eyes suggested a man not to be taken lightly. His frame was tall and lanky. A proud blue pirate hat sat atop his head, decorated with a copper-colored skull emblem beneath the hat's white brim. A navy-blue captain's coat with matching boots covered his maroon collared shirt and pants.

Balthasar folded his arms. "Argh! Ye wouldn' know a good ship if it hit yer face. This be one of the finest in the world. Ya say that again, and I'll tie yer s'rry carcass to the mast fer the whole trip."

The Sheikah glared at him and twisted his mouth into a mocking grin. "You are more incoherent than a moblin with its mouth full of food. I did not understand a word of what you just said."

The feisty captain took a step forward and raised his fist. "Ye can bet yer life ye be eatin' those words before I be through with ye."

Ambi locked her arm around his, causing the seafaring man to calm considerably. All though the sea had hardened him, there was always a soft spot for the Queen.

Kari spit disgustedly in the direction of the ship. "Why do we have to travel by sea? I am useless there without solid ground under my feet.

Midna smirked at the Sheikah. "Maybe not completely useless. I know of a perfect job for you."

He stared at her blankly. "Once again, I fail to understand your humor."

The Twili pointed to the large sails still rolled up at the top of the mast. "See those? The wind isn't really that strong today. We'll need some help getting things started."

For several seconds, Kari looked blankly at the tall masts. He couldn't figure out what Midna was hinting at. Then suddenly, it clicked. He glanced at the wind waker hidden in his sleeve. He scowled at her. "I hate you right now."

Everyone laughed, even Balthasar.

Midna gave him a sly wink. "Just wait until we have to turn the ship. You might want to keep your little instrument handy."

Kari muttered bitterly to himself. "Only thing I hate more right now is the ocean. How am I expected to be agile with so much blasted water around? What if our ship goes down? I can't…" he quickly cut off his thought lest he give more material for Midna to use against him.

"Hey Link! Look what I found!" Tifa's excited voice caught everyone's attention. She held out a brightly colored seashell for all to see. "I'm glad I got to come to this 'ocean.' It's so big! And there's so much stuff to find!" She placed the shell by her ear. "Listen! It sounds just like the real thing."

The hero had washed the blood off his tunic and placed his dislocated shoulder in a makeshift cast for the time being. He fully intended to rip it into place later. Burns still scarred his cheeks from his previous battle, and his weapons remained on him. He truly looked like a warrior prepared for battle; the stormy blue of his eyes masked a predator ready to strike if necessary.

He faked a smile as Tifa offered it to him. "That's neat, but maybe you should hold onto it. Take it as a souvenir."

She tried to mouth the word. "What's a soo-ven-ear?"

Tatl perched on her shoulder with a grin on her face. "It's something used to remember a place you've visited. It's special…so you should take good care of it, you silly girl."

The Kokiri nodded in amusement. "Okay. I'm gonna go look for more then." She dashed off back to the beach.

"You're awfully perky, Tatl," Midna commented. "Any reason?"

The fairy quickly looked away. "Not that I can think of." She watched as the forest sage ran back to the beach. "I better get back to Tifa. Don't want her pinched by a crab before we even leave." The fairy flew back to the beach, hollering something to the Kokiri about not drinking the water.

The Twili stretched her arms in boredom. "So who else are we missing? When can we leave?"

Kari pouted on the edge of the dock. He refused to lose the staring contest with his reflection in the water. "I am okay with never."

Zelda ignored his comment. She looked at those present and counted in her head. "There should be seven plus the captain and his crew. I think just Colin and Ilia are missing."

Link performed a count of his own. "Does that include Tatl? If you did, I think you're one short."

Zelda shrugged her shoulders but said nothing.

"In that case, make it eight. I'll be joining you as well." A voice called from the beach.

"Well, I weren't planning on that many, but I..." Balthasar paused when he looked at the stranger standing at the edge of the dock. "Shiver me timbers! Look who crawled out of the bung hole. Who might this scrumpet be?"

Atrayu walked onto the dock, quickly drawing all the attention. Zelda fidgeted nervously, casting a sideways glance to Link. The hero looked slightly surprised but kept his hands on the pommel of his sword. Kari's apprehensive fingers reached for the Wind Waker. The monarch looked to the others but sensed no fear from them. Midna looked the shifter up and down and gave her a disapproving shake of her head. Ambi and Balthasar looked more confused at this stranger's boldness than anything else.

"The name is Atrayu. You could call me a traveling mercenary." She shifted her weight to one side and placed a hand on her hip. Amber eyes leered at the hero. "I have an agreement with Link we need to discuss. And as for food, I can take care of myself."

Ambi stepped beside Zelda and whispered in her ear. "Were you expecting her?"

Zelda cast a dirty glance to Link. "Were we?"

The hero stumbled for words. "I-I am a little surprised myself." He addressed Atrayu. "And why are you coming with us again?"

The shifter grinned mischievously. "Because we have business to discuss. You should know what I'm talking about." She looked to the captain. "And if you are worried about supplies, I said I can provide my own food."

Link swallowed guiltily. "I suppose I do."

Balthasar laughed heartily. "Well, if you can feed yerself, there be no problem from me then."

Zelda's heart jolted when she saw Ilia and Colin turn the corner towards the port. They were walking heartily down the beach, laughing with one another. They didn't notice the shifter right away. However, there was no mistaking when they finally did. The smile faded from Colin's lips and anger ignited in his eyes. He reached for his sword and shield and approached cautiously towards the port. Ilia followed a safe distance behind, her eyes filled with concern for her blonde friend.

"Wasn't satisfied with kidnapping the Queen? Now, you're trying to hold the rest of my friends hostage too?" Colin spat bitterly, moving the shield in front of him. "Well, this time, you're outnumbered. You won't leave here alive."

Atrayu turned around and smirked. "Aggressive as ever, aren't we, little boy? As much as a fight appeals to me, I am here strictly for business. I have no interest in starting a conflict." She turned her back towards him and directed her attention back to Link. "Now, where were we?"

Colin took a fighting stance. "Like you expect me to believe that." He turned to Link and Kari. "If you attack her from the sides, I'll come from behind. There's no way she can defend against all of us."

Link shook his head. "Wait, Colin. I think she's telling the truth. She's done nothing but talk since arriving here." He looked towards the monarch. "Zelda?"

She shook her head. "I'm staying out of this. She did try and kidnap me after all. I don't care if she was working with you to take down Scorpio."

The Ordonian slowly lowered his guard. "You mean…you actually worked with her?"

Link nodded. "Well, it's hard to explain. But she's on our side now. She helped us fight Scorpio."

Colin pulled his lip up. He scrutinized Link's face. "But she kidnapped Zelda. I fought her myself. And now you want her on our ship?"

Link inhaled the salt air and exhaled. Gulls cried in the distance. "Look. I know it sounds bad, but that was for Zelda's own safety. I promise." He glanced quickly at Zelda, whose lips suppressed a skeptical frown. "But we are talking about having her come with us. At least just for the voyage."

Everyone on the dock was silent. All eyes turned to the youth to see how he would respond.

The veins on Colin's forehead were bulging now. "Are you crazy?"

The hero took a step forward and tried to reason with him. "No, I'm not. It's a long story, but she's not our enemy anymore. She's on our side now."

The shifter crossed her arms. "Let me make this clear. I have no interest in whatever adventure you're having. I just came to speak with you about fulfilling your end of our agreement."

"Can't we just discuss that now?" Link asked.

Colin stood there as the rage built in his face. His brows sloped inward and he pointed his sword threateningly at the shifter. "I've had enough. If she wants to come on our ship, then she can take my spot. After all, she already took Papa's life. But I won't go anywhere near her. I'll stay here with Ilia instead." He sheathed his blade and stormed back to the town without looking back.

"Colin!" Ilia called after him. She cast a dirty glance at Link and raced after the swordsman.

Zelda looked quickly between Link and Atrayu and then followed Ilia. She had a feeling it would take the both of them to calm the youth down. The waves licked at their heels as they chased Colin up the hill towards Lynna Village.

Atrayu smirked at the boy and stretched her arms. "Aren't you all the happy family? I guess I'll make myself comfortable on the ship while you settle your disputes."

"Wait Lady, I want to show you something," Tifa tugged on Atrayu's hand. A look of surprise flashed across the shifter's face. She hadn't even sensed the girl's arrival. The Kokiri gazed excitedly at something cupped in her hands. "See this. It sounds just like the ocean. I wanted you to hear it, but I couldn't with all the adults shouting."

Atrayu pulled her arm away and scowled at her. "Do you realize I could kill you right now? Are you sure you even want to be near me?"

Everyone on the dock tensed.

Tatl hovered nervously around the Kokiri. "She's right, Tifa. This woman sends chills down my spine. We should stay away from her."

Tifa shook her head and took a sniff of the air. "But she smells like animals. Anyone who smells like that must be a nice person on the inside."

Atrayu smiled in amusement. "Girl, you truly are unique. If you want to show me your shell, then I will be on the boat. You can show it to me there if you wish. " She began to walk up the gangplank.

"Okay!" Much to everyone's dismay, the forest sage raced up the plank with the shifter, twirling around like a dancer with the shell in her hand.

Everyone was stunned with silence as they looked towards the top of the gangplank. The waves continued to roar rhythmically with each rush and retreat. A few gulls cried hungrily in the air, landing near the travelers and walking around like they were statues.

"Someone should go with her," Kari said, his voice disturbing the sea rats and causing them to fly away.

"Are you volunteering?" Link asked snidely.

The Sheikah cast a nervous glance at the boat. "I refuse to step on that death trap until I have a reason."

Link looked towards Lynna village. "And I guess Tifa's safety isn't a good reason? I just hope Colin will be okay. Otherwise, it's going to be a difficult voyage."

Midna rolled her eyes. "I think it's going to be difficult regardless as long as she's on board." She chuckled to herself. "But I guess I'll go on the boat. I don't see what the big deal is. If she's just here for business, then so be it." Without waiting for a response, she walked up the gangplank to the ship.

Link placed an exasperated hand on his head. "Why do these sorts of things always happen to me? I just wanted to get on the boat. Does he think I planned it this way?"

Kari walked up to him and placed a hand on his bad shoulder. The hero grimaced in pain. "You think you have it bad? Try being forced to not only go on that floating shack but having to move it. At least you can retreat in your cabin when this is done."

The hero's eyes twinkled. He _could_ retreat to his own world once they set sail. And he knew just how to do it.

"What am I supposed to do, Kari? I feel like Colin hates me." He brushed the Sheikah's hand off him. "Of course I feel the pain of Rusl's loss. More than he knows. But I have to be strong for everyone else. Sometimes, leaders have to make tough decisions."

"What were your alternative options?"

Link scoffed. "What alternatives? She either goes with us or we still consider her the enemy. Personally, I'd rather have her where I can see her."

The Sheikah nodded and inhaled deeply. The salt air left a bad taste in his mouth. "You know the saying…keep your friends close…"

Link looked blankly. "Actually I don't. What is it? Keep your friends close and your shield closer?"

Kari shook his head. "Never mind. It's not worth it."

_Ahem!_ Ambi cleared her throat. She quickly caught the two warriors' attention.

She smiled when they were finally looking at her. "Much better. Now what exactly is going on? Why did Colin react so…violently?"

Link tapped his boots against the harbor. "Well…it's kind of complicated."

"That woman killed Colin's father, kidnapped Zelda, attacked Link, and aided the enemy. There is some slight apprehension in letting her travel with us." Kari answered with a straight face.

Ambi brought her hand to her mouth. "Oh my." She turned to Balthasar. "And you're still letting her on your ship?"

The pirate captain laughed aloud again. "If she don't eat me food and drink me rum, there be no complaints here."

Ambi's face grimaced. "Balthasar, I think you and I need to have a chat. A very serious chat." She turned to Link. "If you will excuse us, we might be a little while."

The captain's jovial smile quickly disappeared. "Pray for me, lad. This might get ugly as a Big Octo." He walked tentatively back towards the castle as Ambi pulled him furiously by the hand.

"Well, that was awkward," Link said when he was sure they were out of ear shot.

The hero looked anxiously to the sky. On any normal day, he would have appreciated the weather. Although the late autumn air still chilled his skin, the sun was shining and there were only a few clouds on the horizon. A small wind tugged on a couple loose strands of his blonde hair. Though he didn't know much about sailing, he imagined there couldn't be better weather. Unfortunately, he couldn't enjoy it as long as this issue loomed over him. He wished he could escape to his cabin and transform into a wolf again. All of these problems were making his head hurt; he didn't want to have to think about them anymore.

Kari pointed in the distance. "Look. Here comes Colin and the two girls."

Sure enough, the three of them were walking back towards the ship, but Link didn't like the expressions on any of their faces. Colin's mouth was a grim line sitting below cold, emotionless eyes. Zelda and Ilia's was a softer expression, but the aversion of their eyes and tight shoulders hinted at news he didn't want to hear.

Colin stopped between Kari and Link without looking at either. He looked straight ahead with a tone that was frighteningly detached.

"I'll tolerate that monster for your sake." He clenched his fist. "But if that woman steps out of line or gives me any reason to suspect her, I'll kill her or die trying. I hope you know what you're doing." Link didn't even have time to respond as Colin marched up the gangplank and boarded the ship.

Link's eyes lingered on the boat's entrance. He glanced back at Ilia and Zelda. "What did you say to him?"

Ilia fiddled with her fingers. "Well, we reminded him of your friendship and everything you've been through together. We convinced him to trust you, and that if anything unusual happened, you'd be able to take care of it."

"I can help too," Kari muttered under his breath. Everyone still ignored him.

Link let out a sigh of relief. "I can't thank you enough. I feel like I'm walking through a field of bomb flowers with a torch right now. That situation could've really gotten ugly."

Zelda shook her head. "You're not in the clear yet. To elaborate on your metaphor, I wouldn't put your arm down anytime soon."

Link nodded. A gentle breeze pulled at the locks of his hair. "I know." He glanced back at the boat when suddenly a thought struck him. "By the way, what was that comment he said about staying here with you, Ilia?"

"About that." Ilia glanced at the monarch as she shuffled her feet on the stone platform. "Can you tell him? I don't think I can bring myself to say the words."

A knot of dread dropped in the hero's stomach like he had eaten a large rock. "Tell me what?"

Zelda swallowed hard as she chose her words carefully. As the Queen of Hyrule, she was no stranger to declaring the truth her listeners didn't want to hear. She had been tempered by the resistance of the nobles and commoners alike. In a way, Durian Anarvi had made her a more resilient queen. Now, the monarch drew on those skills as she faced a hero whose connection with her spanned ages.

Zelda placed a hand on her chest. "Link, there is no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to say it. Ilia and I are staying here. Neither of us will be joining you for the rest of the journey."

The hero placed his hand on his forehead and looked to the ground. "Well…that was kind of sudden. Couldn't you have broken that to me a little easier?" He took a step or two to let his mind process, turning his back to them. "Where did this decision come from all of a sudden? Did you cook it up overnight?"

Zelda continued. "Actually, it came from a lot of thought over a period of several days. Ilia came to the realization that she just couldn't endure this journey any longer, physically or emotionally, especially after what Mudora did." She let a sigh pass through her lips. "And I…well…I have been neglecting Hyrule for far too long. Scorpio's attack made me realize this. My people need me; Hyrule needs me."

Link stood with his back to them in silence for some time. Ilia fidgeted nervously with her fingers, clasping and unclasping her hand and scraping at the dried mud on the dock with the toe of her shoe. Zelda clasped her hands in front of her, steeling her resolve for what was sure to come. There was something in the hero's voice and mannerisms; an arrogance and feral nature that reminded her more of Lieutenant Ordona than the savior of her kingdom. Whatever burden he carried, it was beginning to crush him.

Link laughed mockingly. A wolfish smile crept on his lips. "Too much to endure, huh? What would I know of that? I've climbed Death Mountain and fought against pounding heat. I've blasted to the very heavens and slain dragons. I've faced the King of Evil in battle and barely escaped with my life. But you…you've done so much more than me, so you deserve a rest. I'm sorry you've been placed with such a horrible burden." He paused, his voice more sinister. "Even though you did volunteer for it."

Ilia clasped her hands in front of her and pleaded. "Link, please don't do this. Can't we just say goodbye on good terms?"

The tension in the air was so thick it could be cut with a knife. Goosebumps ran up the Sheikah's spine. Going aboard the ship didn't seem so bad anymore.

"You know…I should prepare for the voyage myself," he said. Once again, no one paid him any mind as he scurried onto the ship.

The wolf man turned around sharply, his lips curled into what resembled a wolfish snarl. "And you…Zelda...have you ever thought that Hyrule will be destroyed anyways unless we stop Mudora? You both are Sages now; you can't just turn your back on us!"

Zelda's face was impassive. "Link, you know I bear Wisdom's mark, so do not mock me. Of courseI've thought of that. Neither of us have abandoned this quest. However, Hyrule needs my immediate attention. Without the strength of its people, I fear we will not succeed. We will meet again, but for now, we must divide and conquer. You and the others must awaken the other Sages, while Ambi, Ilia, and I take care of things here."

Link grunted. "Those are bold words to say to the man who single-handedly saved your country." He crossed his arms. "To me, it sounds like you're running away from responsibility."

The ranch girl's face was flush red. "What in Ordon has gotten into you, Link! You're certainly not the same sweet ranch boy I used to know. Do I need to slap some sense into you?"

Foolishly, she approached him and raised her hand to strike him. He caught it long before it reached his face. With a vice-like grip, he squeezed her wrist until it turned white.

"Link! You're hurting me! Let! Go!" Ilia pleaded with him, turning her arm to yank it free. His wolfish eyes gazed at her, refusing to let her free.

"Link, you will let her go." Zelda said sternly, her eyes ablaze with indignation. "Or I will tell Ilia and everyone else about the secret you guard so carefully."

There was a savage quality to his gaze. "You wouldn't dare."

Her cerulean eyes were hard as stone. "You know I wouldn't bluff."

Immediately, the hero released the wrist of his friend. "Fine! Do whatever you want. We'll do just fine without your help," he mumbled quietly. He turned around and stormed up the gangplank. He halted halfway when Ilia's voice called out to him.

"Link!" Ilia pleaded.

He scowled. "Get out of here if you want to leave so badly! I can't stand the sight of your traitorous faces." With that, he pushed a crew member out of the way and went below decks.

The two women stood there for several minutes in silence staring at the ship. Ilia stood in shock, a tear or two strolling halfway down her cheek before being wiped away.

Zelda continued to wear the impassive mask of the monarch as she too gazed at the wooden vessel. But inside, she felt like her heart had been torn out and stuffed back inside her chest. After days of deliberating, she had finally chosen her kingdom, but at what cost? Was it worth the potential loss of an invaluable friend and the greatest asset to her kingdom? She shook her head. As Hyrule's queen, she would forge on anyways. She had no other choice.

"What's going on over here?" Ambi asked, finally returning to the port with Balthasar after their lengthy "discussion." "Did I miss anything?"

Ilia was silent and Zelda shook her head.

"No Ambi, you didn't. The ship is ready to leave," Zelda replied mechanically.

"Well, shiver me timbers!" Balthasar said excitedly. "No need to wait any longer then!"

Ambi looked longingly at her boyfriend. "Do you really have to leave so soon, Balty?"

The captain smiled. "It be necessary, Ambi. The cold be rearin' its ugly head soon and freezin' up all the water. Arr, if these folks be needin' to go to Termina, this ship needs to leave."

She sighed. "Then I suppose I cannot stop you. But remember what we talked about. And come back to me safely, my noble captain." Ambi handed him a small bell and kissed him. "Please take this and think of me on your voyage. And remember, I will always wait for you here. Even if I must build a tower to the heavens to guide you home, we will meet again."

Zelda only shook her head and sighed. She could sense a dark and ominous cloud brewing over the vessel. Her fingers shivered and her head felt hot. It was not Scorpio or Zant or even Mudora that worried her. It was a fear for her companions. Aboard that ship were fuses waiting to be lit by the heat of conflict. If that happened, the whole quest could be obliterated in an instant, and everything they had fought so hard for could disintegrate to nothing. Indeed, she feared one wrong word could destroy the last hope the world had.

* * *

_A/N- We are getting into the homestretch now. I know this is a long story with long chapters, but thanks so much for sticking with me and reading this far! Seriously, I really do appreciate it! We are getting into the homestretch now. I anticipate 10-20 chapters left before the end (I don't want to reveal exactly how much is left to go…gotta keep you guys in suspense) I guess that can be a long time, but considering this is chapter 41, it doesn't seem quite as long. Next update won't come for a little while with school starting soon, but I can guarantee it will come before the end of February. I hope you guys can hold on. Once again, thanks to all of you who read this consistently, favorite it, reviewed, and have stuck with me this long. I have some fun things in store for future updates so look forward._


	42. Vessel of Troubles

"You tell me this now?" Zant's voice boomed as he stood outside in the night air.

Only minutes ago, he had been relishing in the fresh air that gave him a relief from the dank atmosphere below the mountain. However, Mudora's recent words had ignited a fury within him, and not even the chilly mountain air could cool his hot temper now. Even he tired of staying in the catacombs beneath Death Mountain and needed the occasional breath of outside air. However, at the moment, the chilly night air circulating through his system was the least of his concerns. The veins on his forehead bulged and his yellow eyes were squinted into small slits. He snorted louder than a horse and pounded his footand pounded his foot into the ground like a horse.

Mudora grunted his acknowledgment and turned his gaze to the forgotten village in front of him. Crevices and crags tore open the landscape and ruined buildings . Old bricks lay in disorganized heaps where buildings once stoodof old bricks. A pile of stone rubble stood as a marker where there once had been a well. The ground was scorched and dry; nothing had grown in this forgotten place for years. A fewHungry mice scurried through the rubble in search of food scraps only to discover there was aA lonely wind swept through the ruins.

The deity shrugged his shoulders. _Insert description of hem of robe. _"I doubt you would have followed me this far otherwise."

Zant stood still and glared at his master. His fist curled maliciouslyHe threw his hands in the air. "But…this changes everything! We had an agreement!"

Mudora did not answer right away. He folded his arms and continued to trace out the shape of each of the dilapidated buildings. As a cold gust brushed abrasively against his cheeks, melancholy in his eyes seemed to mourn for a culture that no longer existed. He let out a small sigh and responded at last. HHis voice was stern like a parentis voice was stern like a parent. "Perhaps for you. But for me, this changes nothing." He turned around, the hem of his robes fluttering in the wind. "Will you still remain loyal?"

The usurper 's voice rose in intensitysnorted once again. "What could I possibly accomplish by myselfDo I matter so little to you?"

The ancient sage arched a brow. "A good question. You wouldn't even be alive if it weren't for me. Neither would…"

Zant cut him off. "I am well aware of the debt I owemy debt. And I have repaid it."

Mudora nodded and turned back to gaze at the village. "Indeed I suppose you have. I am here in the flesh." He paused. "To be honest, I' am surprised you 're still herestayed. Although you mask your emotions well, I can sense your hatred for me. I know how you loathe me, though you hide it with stoic expressions and flowery praise. Your reaction right now confirmed it."

The twili looked off to a set of tombstones in the center of the neglected village. "I had to pick my poison: you or the Light DwellersIt was either you or the Light Dwellers. I only chose you so I could make my enemies sufferAt least with you, I can destroy my enemies. Those who once used to be friends."."

The deity tilted his head in surprise. "You know theThe path ofto peace justice carries a high cost. You have sacrificed quite a bit."

Zant was silent. His His blood still simmered with anger beneath his skinanger still simmered beneath his skin, but he had enough presence of mind to control himself. self-control to restrain it.

Mudora turned to face Zant again. He tilted his head to the cave mouth nearby. "Enough of this talkWe have talked enough of this. I have told you of my intentions; if you choose to stayI know you do not approve of my methods. However, if you will not act on those objections,, then I want to hear nothing more on theis matter. We have more pressing issues to attend to."

"You mean the man from LabrynnaOf course I won't act. What could I possibly do?" Zant grumbled. growled.

He The sage rubbed his hands together as if brushing dirt off themnodded. "That and moreWhich is why we're done discussing this." A somber expression covered his face. "More importantly, I sense the wind tamer approachinges Termina even as we speak. He is, no doubt looking for the next sage. It seems we have allowed his journey to be too easy."

Zant growledfolded his arms and grunted. "I did have done everythingall you asked. I discovered the tower's location. I have recruited as many monsters to our cause as I could find, although this task has been difficult. And what have you done?"

Mudora scowledboldly approached the usurper king. His superior height caused the twili to take a step back. "You can loveLove me or hate me;. I don't care." He raised a hand as if to strike him. "But I will not tolerate disrespect!"

Zant knelt before his master with his face kissing the groundbowed. "Forgive me, Mudora," he said grudgingly.

The scholar nodded and retracted his hand. "Your outburst is understandable, so I will ignore it for nowI will ignore your outburst for now. If you are still angry over what I told you, thenMake yourself useful and release it on Kari and his friends."

Zant lifted his head slightly. "And what will you do?"

Mudora began to head back towards the tunnels of Death Mountain and stoppednodded. "I intend to set the next phase of my plan into motion.. Termina is an ideal location to carry it out, especially since that place contains bitter memoriesgiven the bitter memories that place holds. However, I will need you to buy me some time, so do whatever you can to stall them."

He paused. "To answer your earlier question, I have actually been quite busy. While you've been busy and Kari and his friends have been running around the world, I have been reading up on several centuries of history. I've discovered quite a few interesting snippets that will be useful ."

Zant paused. "Stall them? Why not kill them?"

Mudora laughed to himself. "I'm trying tried to give you something more suitable to your abilitiesa task you can actually handle. After all, one man proved has proven too much for you to kill." If you stall them, at least you will be of some use."

The usurper king bit his lip. He tightened his fist, took a deep breath, and slowly let it loosen.

"Where are they now?"

Mudora smirked. "They are currently at sea. Come here and I will let you sense their location as I can." He placed one hand on the villain's forehead and mumbled something beneath his breathThe villain stepped forward so his master could place a hand on his forehead. Mudora mumbled some words beneath his breath and lifted his hand off Zant. "This should allow you to sense their location like I canCan you see them?."

Zant The twili nodded. "Yes, I can." He stood to his feet once again. "If that is all, I will take my leaveIs that all?."

The sage nodded his approval. "Go now. We are done here."

Within a second, the villain disappeared in a cloud of tiny twili squaressmoke. Mudora crossed his armsThe deity watched in silence as the wind took the dark fumes and swept them into the sky. Death Mountain towered above him, threatening to block out the morning sun with its own hot billows. The sage folded his arms and walked towards the cave. His footfalls were the only sound in the abandoned valley for miles.

and looked within the cave. "I'm glad that's over withHe hides his resentment well." He said as the cave's mouth loomed over him. His skin felt the air change as he stepped out of the sunlight and into the shadows. " Now to deal with myour guest.". I should handle this quickly. There's no telling how long my magic can keep him contained."

As the sage proceeded down the tunnel, small drops of water sprinkled his long hair from the stalactites above. The stone walls carried the sound of his footsteps down the twisting tunnel like a warning call. Beady yellow eyes peered from the darkness as the local Keese awoke to their visitor's presence. The deity paid them no mind, continuing down the path with purpose. His robes remained unsullied by the dirty, uneven ground as he walked towards the cavern where he had locked Geroshida away.

The ancient sage turned a corner and walked into the cavernous prison. With a snap of his finger, torches flickered to life, lighting up the cramped chamber at his command. The ceiling was warped and uneven with several dents as if struck by a large hammer. At its highest, it was no more than a foot above Mudora's head. The chamber's unconscious prisoner, trapped within a crystal barrier, barely fit his monstrous body in the room. With a wave of his hand, Mudora dissolved the barrier keeping his guest here. With it gone, the sleeping spell contained within would wear off within seconds.

Just as Mudora expected, Geroshida stirred with a groan. His entire body ached from his burns and injuries as he rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms. As the Gerudo sniffed the damp air, he sensed he was somewhere foreign. He stood up sharply to leave, but the stone cold ceiling pounded the thief lord back to the ground. As his eyes adjusted to his surroundings, he noticed Mudora's figure in the torchlight.

"You!" He growled, rubbing his exposed head to relieve the pain. "Where am I? What did you do to me?"

Mudora scowled. "You won't even thank me for saving your life? I suppose I should have expected such from a common thief."

Geroshida's head throbbed with pain from his encounter with the ceiling. The room around him seemed to spin, throwing him off balance. Still, he had his pride. He rose to one knee but struggled to stand much further. "I don't recall asking for your help. Do you even know who you're dealing with?"

The scholar smiled slyly. "You question my knowledge? Perhaps a short display is in order then." He began to pace about the room, listing off facts like he could see them spelled out on the wall. "You are Geroshida, leader of Scorpio for fifteen years. You are of Gerudo descent, your mother was a prostitute, and your father was one of her clients. They are both dead now. You prefer solitude and enjoy playing chess alone in your spare time. You currently hold the Triforce of Power, and will stop at nothing to obtain the other two pieces." Mudora paused, the torch behind him seemingly amplifying his powerful aura. "Shall I keep going?"

Geroshida glared at him. His calculating eyes and stoic expression hid all signs of weakness. "I see you're no ordinary man." He tried to stand up slower this time, but his strength left him and he was forced to one knee again. His deep voice reverberated through the small chamber. "What do you want with me?"

Mudora nodded with approval. "That's more like it. Now we can have a civil discussion." He began to walk to the thief lord. "You and I share a common foe. I think we can help one another."

"What are you doing?" Geroshida growled as Mudora stretched his hand towards him. He grabbed the sage's wrist and held it there. "No one touches me!"

Mudora smiled. "I suppose this will work." A blue aura began to glow from Mudora's wrist. The large man quickly released his grip before he could be touched by it.

"I said not to touch me!"

Mudora sighed in annoyance. "Stop squirming and whining like a toddler. I'm trying to heal your wounds."

Geroshida glared like a threatened animal. "How do I know I can trust you?"

The sage shrugged his shoulders. "You don't know. But given the circumstances, you don't have much choice. You do want to avenge your humiliating loss to Link and Zelda, don't you?"

The thief lord was silent. He looked at the burns coating his arms and felt the scars blotting his face. He clenched his fist as a deep loathing bubbled to the surface.

Mudora grinned. "I thought you might." He walked back towards the wall and leaned his back against it. "As I said, you and I share common enemies. You want Link and Zelda dead. I want them and their friends stopped before they can awaken all the sages. By working together, we both benefit."

Geroshida shook his head slowly. "I work alone."

"Of course. Perhaps I should explain myself better," Mudora urged. "I am a scholar, not a fighter. I detest violence in all its forms. However, there are times when fighting cannot be avoided." He pointed to Geroshida. "This is where you come in. You seek to destroy them anyways. I can give you the power to do that."

The thief lord sneered. The cogs of his mind began to turn and scheme. "So you want me to do your dirty work for you? Does that mean I work for you?"

Mudora shook his head. "Of course not. I understand you're an independent man. I can heal you and direct you to the hidden power, but you will have to obtain it yourself. Once you walk out of this cave, you are free to do whatever you please. All I ask is that you stop Link and his friends, which you were planning to do anyways."

Geroshida lips curled into a sneer. This sounded almost too good to be true. "So all I have to do is find this hidden power and destroy my enemies? You won't be watching me or interfere at any point?"

The deity nodded. "That's correct."

The Gerudo held his breath. "And what of the Triforce?"

Mudora spit on the ground. The torches surrounding the cavern seemed to grow in size and intensity as the sage's anger aroused itself. "I despise the goddesses. I want nothing to do with their supposed power. Take it and destroy it for all I care."

Geroshida's eyes flashed. "I will be sure to do that. Now, tell me more of this hidden power."

The ancient sage nodded. His fury subsided and the flames returned to their normal size. "I will do so while I heal you. Since you refuse to be touched, I suppose I can do it from here. It will just take longer."

The Gerudo nodded. "I am a patient man."

Mudora's face lit up. "A necessary trait in any leader." He held up his hands and mumbled something beneath his breath. A blue aura emanated from his fingertips. It floated through the air and began to surround Geroshida, filling him with a new strength. With his hands held out to heal his newfound ally, the sage explained just what the hidden power was. "The power I speak of is an ancient demonic artifact called the Trident. It was once wielded by a powerful demon general when they warred against the Goddesses under Demise. Hidden deep within the Pyramid of Power within the Desert of Doubt, it has the power to transform its wielder into the King of Darkness."

Geroshida nodded, his mind soaking in every detail. "This place sounds familiar. I believe Gerudo legend speaks of this place, but I always thought it to be no more than a fairy tale."

Mudora shook his head. "I assure you it is quite real. I was there when the demons attacked." His eyes stared solemnly at a nearby torch. This time, they seemed to dim as the sage became lost in thought. He quickly returned his attention to the situation at hand and the lights returned to normal. "Anyways, the Pyramid is guarded by a tribe called the Zuna. They should be no threat to you, however." He lowered his hands and the blue aura disappeared. "You should be healed by now. How do you feel?"

The thief lord rose to his feet again, careful to lower his head so as not to crack it against the ceiling again. His muscles held his weight up with no problems this time. The pain from his burns had numbed. However, the scars covering his face and body still remained.

"Better than I was," came his curt reply. "I should be strong enough to get this trident you've been blathering about." He looked towards the exit. "So are you done? Am I free to leave yet?"

Mudora folded his arms. "I am not your tutor. You were free to leave whenever you wished. If you'll follow me, I'll show you the way back to the surface."

Geroshida nodded. "Yes, I think our business is done here. I have an organization to run and a weapon to find."

Mudora lead the thief lord through the underground paths until once again they were on the surface. The forgotten village greeted them with apathy, unchanged as it had been for years.

"Are you sure you'll be able to find the pyramid?" Mudora asked as they stood outside.

The Gerudo seemed grateful to finally be standing at full height. He basked in the sunlight and let its warmth caress his hard face. When he heard Mudora speak, he crossed his arms and turned to face the sage.

He grunted in arrogance. "My people are no strangers to the desert. If this weapon truly exists, then we'll find it."

"Very well, then. May you find success in destroying your enemies," Mudora said. He turned back towards the cave. "I have work I must return to."

The thief lord smirked to himself and didn't respond. With his back towards Mudora, he began the long walk back to Castle Town where his underlings awaited him. His mind plotted in mutiny. This unsuspecting fool would rue the day he treated Scorpio's leader like an imbecile. Deity or not, as soon as the trident and the Triforce were in his possession, he would put this violence-loathing, book-reading weakling in his proper place.

* * *

Balthasar's ship seemed to crawl through the ocean slower than a snail covered in molasses. The sun and moon fought for dominance in the sky in an endless cycle, making it impossible to know how long the ship had truly been at sea. The travelers quickly grew accustomed to this monotonous routine, and entertained themselves with whatever means they could find to pass the time. Some, like Colin and Tifa, mingled among the crew helping with chores or asking questions. Others, like Atrayu and Midna, secluded themselves to a section of the ship. The rest, like Kari and Link, did a little bit of both. Days passed by slowly as the captain and his men rushed around the ship to keep it on course. At night, the floating vessel changed completely. Every night, the captain and his crew hosted a music hour to lift the ship's spirit with homemade instruments and crazy songs. Dancing often broke out from those inclined to their musical nature, especially Tifa. Laughter, stories, songs, and music helped break up the oft repetitive life of the sailors and their passengers.

Surprisingly, Kari's complaints about the ship had quieted considerably. However, his face always contained a shade of white and his eyes glanced constantly at the vast ocean ensnaring him. He spent much of his time steering the wind or meditating, but each day he and Link spent some time in the afternoon sparring above deck. Their sessions were short and light; they often had to avoid working sailors or stop so Kari could change the wind again. However, it kept their instincts sharp and their close-combat skills ready.

It was just after one of these sessions that the two companions were resting.

Catching their breaths, they stood by the ship's railing and listened to the rhythmic slopping of the ocean waves against the hull of the ship. Gulls cried out from the sky as they glided on the untamed ocean gusts. The sun warmed the companions with its rays of liquid gold.

Link ran a hand through his sweaty hair and let the wind cool him off, inhaling the salty air with a deep breath followed by a contented sigh. He looked to Kari, whose red eyes stared at the sea with a nervous intensity.

"Still not used to life at sea yet?" the hero asked with a smirk. He contemplated throwing the Sheikah overboard to see how he'd react, but decided the idea was more dangerous than it was worth.

The Sheikah folded his arms on the railing and leaned forward. "You sure know how to brighten my mood," he said dryly.

Link blinked stunned. "Do you mean that literally?"

Kari's eyes followed a stray gull. "Of course not. Midna says that expression to me all the time. The words seem to express a message that is opposite of its literal meaning." He unfolded his arms and gripped the railing securely. "I hate the ocean."

Link nodded silently. Kari was finally catching on.

"Well, hopefully, we'll be there soon," the hero said indifferently, inhaling the sea salt into his lungs once again.

The Sheikah looked down at the frolicking ocean waves and felt his stomach drop. He backed away from the railing's edge and sat on the deck's comforting wooden floor. He grimaced as he felt the ship rock up and down to the ocean waves. "Link, I have something to ask you."

The hero turned, allowed the wind to caress his cheek and tug at his hair. "If you're asking for my portion of salted meat, then the answer is no."

The grave expression on Kari's face showed no amusement. "Actually, I have regurgitated my food several times since coming on this death trap. The floor's gotten quite messy so I've stopped eating."

Link felt some bile rise in his throat. He tried to swallow it back down. "I don't think I needed to know that."

Kari continued his thought uninterrupted. "Anyways, I wanted to ask you about Zelda."

Instantly, the hero tensed and the content smile on his face disappeared. "That's right. You saw our little conflict, didn't you?" He looked down at the splashing waves, his tone becoming defensive. "She wanted to go her separate way. I had nothing to do with that. Honest." He kicked his boots guiltily against the wooden deck. "Maybe I shouldn't have yelled at her, but it's too late now."

Kari was quiet as Link let out an exasperated grunt. The hero turned his attention back to the ocean.

"Actually, I was going to ask you about her Sheikah clothing," the wind tamer finally responded.

Link stood so still a bird could've nested in his hair. His lips closed up tightly. He didn't know if he should dread answering this question more.

"I want to know where she obtained them. If there are others of my tribe alive, if I am not the sole Sheikah, I would like to meet them. Perhaps I will not feel so isolated."

Link shrugged his shoulders and purposely directed his eyes elsewhere. "She has that kind of clothing? When was this?"

Kari hugged his knees close to his chest. "Well, she had them on when we played our practical joke. Colin said he found you two together. I was wondering if she said anything about them."

Link finally turned to look at Kari. "Nope, she didn't mention anything about it. Maybe they're a family heirloom. I mean…the Sheikah used to serve the Royal Family."

Kari looked into the hero's eyes hopefully for any elaboration. It took strong effort for Link to hold back what he really knew. He was too ashamed of the truth, of what he had done as Ordona. He bit his tongue and kept his face as neutral as possible until the wind tamer finally looked away.

"I see. Perhaps you are right," the Sheikah said. "Ever since Her Grace reappeared, my people have served her and her descendants faithfully. I just wish I could see this change for myself."

"Her Grace?" Link asked.

Kari nodded. "It is a long story. I will tell you tomorrow if you wish, but now is not a good time. Talking of my people would only intensify my longing for home."

The hero nodded and leaned his chin against the railing. The ship continued steadily on its course, creating rifts on the sides of the vessel and pushing water to the sides. A few larger fish splashed out of the water for air only to return to their watery habitat. As he gazed out on the horizon, it amazed him how vast the ocean truly was. An endless blanket of blue expanded for miles in every direction.

"To be honest, things are more bearable than when I first arrived," Kari said. "I have met new friends here, which helps relieve the loneliness. Many of you have suffered as I have." He got up from the deck and stretched his arms. He began pacing around, throwing mock punches and imaginary kicks. "My father was a harsh man and didn't show much affection. I'm still not used to it, but I enjoy observing your interactions together. I feel …like I am part of a new family."

Link nodded in reflection. "I'm touched. You've come quite a long way since we first met up on Death Mountain."

Kari blocked another punch. "I was not talking about you. I was mainly referring to Colin and the others."

The hero lifted his chin off the railing. "Please tell me you're joking. After all I've done for you!"

The Sheikah chuckled. "You're right. I was kidding." He pointed at the hero. "See, I'm getting better at this game."

Link could not bring himself to smile. The joke wasn't so amusing when it was used against him. "Yes, I suppose you are."

Kari became serious again. "Link, you've changed me a lot. I was trained my whole life to hate Hylians. I was told all of you were evil and selfish. You helped show me how wrong I was. It's a good thing we didn't meet several hundred years ago, or else this friendship might not exist."

The hero was silent.

"Actually, Kari," Link spoke up, "I've been meaning to ask you something as well. You know how Zant and Mudora have been looking for you? Can you think of why? Maybe if you remember how you got into that slumber, we can start to figure things out."

The Sheikah shook his head. "I've been trying. But nothing has come to me." He sighed. "I suppose I can continue to meditate on it."

Link rolled up the sleeves to his tunic and wiped the sweat forming on his forehead. Their sparring session had warmed him up despite the chilly air. "Well, perhaps I can get you thinking. I don't think I ever told you how I found you, have I? Unless I told you in my sleep."

Kari shook his head. "I can testify that you talk in your sleep, but you have not elaborated on how you found me. Is it really that important?"

The hero nodded. "I think it is and I'll explain why in a little bit. But first I have to give a little background of what was happening before I found you. That way everything makes sense."

The Sheikah nodded and sat down. "Very well. Begin."

Link turned his back to the sea and leaned against the railing. He took a deep breath before beginning. "Okay, where do I start?" He tapped his foot pensively for several seconds. "I guess it all began when I returned to Hyrule for the first time in seven years. I was on my way back to Ordon when I spotted a group of monsters in Hyrule Field. It struck me as odd, especially since they were out in the open. I'm not talking small fries like bokoblins or bulbins, but monsters ready for war, like Dark Nuts and Lizalfos."

"And that's exactly what Zant was preparing for," Kari agreed.

Link nodded. "Yeah, but we didn't know at the time. I wrote Zelda so she'd know I was back and what I'd seen. As for Zant, the monsters must've seen and reported me to Zant. He sent Atrayu to track me down, and then 'ambushed' me. I could've taken his monsters easily, but I let myself get captured so I could learn more about what was going on."

Kari let out a groan. "And how is this relevant?"

Link frowned. "Hey, I'm trying to get to that."

The Sheikah glanced from the corner of his eye at one of Balthasar's men swabbing the deck. "It sounds more like you're bragging."

"Okay, so maybe I am a bit. But if you want, I'll skip ahead a bit." He paused and looked up as he tried to think of where to resume the story. He shielded his eyes from the bright sun overhead. "So I guess I'll skip over my near-death experience with Zant and talk about how I got lost in the caves when I tried to escape."

"Is this at Death Mountain?"

Link nodded. "It is. Those tunnels are confusing."

Kari snickered. "Only for you. I grew up in those tunnels."

The hero scowled. "Well, good for you, but this is my story. Anyways, I stumbled deeper into the tunnels until I encountered an eerie chamber deep underground. It had a massive iron door guarded by a large stone Cyclops. I don't know if it could sense me or I'm just noisy, but it woke up and started attacking me as soon as I entered the room."

"Is this where you start boasting again? Kari asked.

Link shook his head. "Actually, I didn't have any gear on me. Zant had stripped me of my sword and shield." His face soured. "While I'm not proud of it, I had to run."

"So you ran? Then what was the whole point of going down there?"

"Well, I eventually went back. After all, big doors always guard valuables. I learned that a long time ago." He shook his head. "But I'm getting sidetracked. Before I could fight the Cyclops, I had to return to Ordon Village and grab some of my old equpiment. Ironically enough, I had a chance encounter with Talo on my way and saved him from bokoblins after the poor boy broke his arm."

"And he didn't recognize you?"

Link hesitated. "I was…disguised at the time so Zant wouldn't recognize me." He wasn't ready to tell Kari about his double life as a wolf quite yet. "Everyone else wasn't far behind him, so I didn't want to risk upsetting and scaring so many people. After that chance encounter, I grabbed my bow, arrows, and Gale Boomerang and snuck through Kakariko. I ducked back into the caves and followed a scent trail I left earlier to find my way back. After that, I made short work of the Cyclops. Once it toppled to the ground, the stone doors opened and I found myself in another room."

Now, the hero had Kari's full attention. "What did you find?"

Link hesitated for a moment. A gull landed on the railing and stared blankly at the feral warrior. He swiped it away with his hand. It let out a taunting cry and soared back into the sky.

"That's where I found you, Kari. The place looked like the site of some dark ritual; there were creepy blue torches and bones everywhere. On the stone altar is where I found you, fast asleep, with the wind waker firmly in your hands. There was also an inscription: "_Only a familiar voice will wake the youth from his slumber_." The hero stopped and looked at the Sheikah. "There was another ominous set of doors in the back. I tried to push them open, but they were sealed shut. Any of this sound familiar?"

Kari nodded slowly. "I can vaguely picture it in my mind like I've been there, but I can't remember when or why." He waved the hero on. "Finish your story."

Link folded his arms. "That's pretty much it. I used Farore's Wind to take us back to the surface and tried to shake you awake. You wouldn't stir for the longest time. Eventually, I got so frustrated that I just shouted at you repeatedly and sat down. Somehow that worked and you woke up. I'm sure you know the rest of the story from there."

The Sheikah stared pensively. "So what should we make of all this?"

Link paused. "Well, I have two strong hunches. The first… someone must've put you there for a purpose. It may have been to protect you or seal you away, but whatever purpose it was, I doubt it's a good one. Second…I don't think anyone was supposed to find you. Whoever put you there, and I'm willing to bet my life it was Mudora, tried to repel interlopers like me."

Kari nodded. "Those are good deductions. But it still doesn't explain the inscriptions or why I was put to sleep in the first place."

The hero paused. "Well, I'm a warrior, not a genius. I'm stumped on both of those accounts."

The Sheikah nodded towards the prow of the ship. "I am going to go meditate then. Perhaps I will be able to find some answers there."

Link stretched out his arms and looked towards the stairs. "Sounds like a good idea. I guess I'll retire to my room then. Same time tomorrow for sparring?"

Kari nodded. "Of course. Unless you're too weak to do it."

The hero smirked. "We'll see who's weak. Good session today though. I'll see you tomorrow."

The Sheikah waved behind him. "Of course."

The hero walked away from the wind tamer and climbed down the ladder to the lower deck. He always retreated to his private corner after the sparring sessions. It was here that he indulged in his forbidden delight, his hidden secret, of becoming a wolf. There, he would sprawl out on the floor covered in fur and sleep away the daylight hours. This had become the hero's daily cycle since boarding the ship. Later, he would become human and spend time with Midna out on the deck beneath the stars. She was the one person on the ship, outside Atrayu, who understood his double life and accepted it. This meant the world to him.

The sounds of ocean waves steadily softened as the croaking and groaning of the ship took its place. Link passed by several crew members and worked his way to a back corner of the cargo hold. He had crafted a makeshift room by stacking some boxes that weren't in use. Securing a rod to the top, he had draped a blanket the captain had provided to create a doorway. He wasn't worried about being cold; a blanket of fur was plenty to keep him warm. His only concern was the surprise of an unexpected guest. However, his corner was so far removed from daily foot traffic that anyone who came near had to be looking for him specifically. As long as he wasn't too deep in sleep, his enhanced senses could detect approaching visitors.

The hero was all too happy to return to his secluded sanctuary. However, as he pulled aside the curtain to his domain, he was greeted by an uninvited guest.

Atrayu leaned up against the back wall, her amber eyes bore right into him. Her arms were folded across her chest and her usual smirk rested on her lips.

The shifter's days aboard the ship were mostly spent in solitude. Whispers circulated about her when she wasn't around, but no one dared make eye contact with her on the few occasions she emerged from her room. Originally, she had made herself comfortable in the cargo hold. However, the sailors had refused to retrieve any supplies while she was down there, so Link had advocated a room of her own to avoid a potentially dangerous situation. The only times she emerged from her room was to catch her own fish, as she had promised the captain. The door to her cabin always remained shut. The only visitor brave enough to cross that threshold was Tifa. That's why Link was so surprised to see her here.

Surprisingly, there hadn't yet been a conflict between Atrayu and Colin. As long as the youth went out of his way to avoid the shifter, he was optimistic. He spent his time on the deck helping with chores, playing cards with sailors, or drawing to the rhythm of the ocean slapping against the ship's hull. Link wasn't sure if Colin had planned it this way, but the two archenemies seemed to be at opposite ends of the ship.

"There isn't much room here," Atrayu said casually, breaking the hero's train of thought. "And the wood is so hard. How do you manage to sleep down here?"

Link quickly checked past the curtain and around the corner. When he was certain no one was within earshot, he pulled the curtain closed. His voice was quiet bur harsh. "I'm sure you don't need me to tell you how wolves can sleep anywhere."

She stretched out her arms and faked a yawn. "Of course you don't. But isn't a patch of flowers or a drift of snow more comfortable?"

Link kicked his boots against the wood. "Much more comfortable. But I don't really have that luxury here." He rolled his shoulders as he awaited a response. When she didn't say anything, his eyes sharpened and he got to business. "So why are you gracing me with your presence?"

Atrayu pushed off the wall and stood up straight. With her arms still crossed, her fingers tapped lightly against her shoulder. "I'm here to discuss our deal. Since I've fulfilled my end, it's time we talked about yours."

Link shook his head. "That would be helpful. You never told me what I had to do."

The mercenary's hands now rested by her side. "Well, I'm here to correct that."

The hero took a seat down on the hard wood and propped his back against a crate. He hugged his knees toward his chest. "I can feel my excitement already."

Atrayu stood over him. "Good, because you'll need it. You'll be facing Alpha."

Link leaned forward with interest. His heart beat just a little faster. "Alpha? Who's that?"

The mercenary's face darkened. "You've never met him? Consider yourself lucky." She leered at one of the boxes to her side. "He is the worst leader to ever rule Nevkah. He may be the strongest of the shifters, but even you humans have more honor than him."

The hero nodded slowly. "Sounds like you two don't have a great relationship."

Atrayu glared at him but didn't speak right away. The enclosed space felt even smaller. The thick silence was broken only by the ship's groaning. Link could feel his stomach rise and drop to the rhythm of the ship, so he stood up and rolled his shoulders.

"You could say that," the shifter responded at last. "He's the reason I was exiled. He's the reason my homeland is the way it is."

Link nodded in affirmation. "That's good and all, but what good will fighting him do? And why me?"

The mercenary shook her head. "You call yourself a shifter, but you have much to learn about your own culture."

"I never called myself that. You did!" Link spat back.

She ignored him and continued her explanation. "Leadership in Nevkah is determined by strength. The stronger you are, the higher you can rise. Alpha is the title reserved for the strongest shifter; he leads the country without question." She paused. "However, his power is not absolute. If anyone is able to best him in single combat, then he loses his title and the victor becomes the new leader. This is why you must do it; you are one of the only warriors I have fought strong enough to achieve victory. You also possess more honor than most men or shifters."

Link felt like he'd been splashed with cold water. "Wait." Unable to sit still anymore, he began to pace around the room. His mind worked furiously. "So if I understand this right, you're asking me to overthrow your country's entire government and then declare myself its new king? Isn't that asking a bit much of me?"

The shifter grunted. "And you consider your current quest easier?"

The hero paused for a moment. "Okay, I'll give you that. But I don't have time to get involved in politics. Why can't you just do it? You must have a lot of free time if you can hound us every day."

Atrayu scowled. "I've already tried to defeat him. That's why I was forced to become a mercenary."

Link felt like an idiot. "Oh." His pacing changed directions and he peered beyond the curtain one more time. "Even so, I can't promise to do this. At least not until this whole ordeal with Mudora is over."

The shifter stuck her tongue out, as if she had swallowed something bitter. "You will have to go to Nevkah eventually. You should know that one of the instruments resides there."

The hero glared at her. "How do you know we're looking for instruments?"

Atrayu shrugged her shoulders indifferently. "The little forest girl tells me all sorts of things."

Link slapped his face. "Din's Fire, Tifa. Why can't you keep your mouth shut?" He looked at the mercenary and his tone became more benevolent. "So about this instrument in Nevkah: is it difficult to find?"

The shifter chuckled to herself. "Your double-standard amuses me, but I will tell you nothing. Go ahead and find it yourself." She passed by Link and stopped by the curtain. "Maybe if you were more willing to help my cause, I'd be more willing to tell you what I know."

Link gritted his teeth. "I said not until Mudora is dead."

Atrayu shrugged her shoulders. "I will hold you to that then. Shifters do not break their word."

Link just nodded and looked towards the curtain. "Fine. But no sooner."

The shifter grunted. "We will speak about this again. I will leave you for now." She slid the curtain to the side and brushed past it to some unknown destination.

Link closed the curtain behind her and slumped onto the floor with a sigh. His hand resting against his forehead. He groaned as yet another complication was added to his growing list of responsibilities. His head spun just thinking about it, and he felt a growing knot in his chest. He didn't want to think of such things now. As he listened to the crashing of the waves on the other side of the wall next to him, he slowly released those thoughts from his mind. He felt at ease as he transformed. The comforting warmth of fur blanketed him as he sprawled across the wooden boards, let out a wolfish yawn, and fell asleep.

The hero had no concept of time while his eyelids remained closed like window blinds. His consciousness became engrossed in his dreams, tuning all noise out from the real world. In his fantasy world, he was hiking up a mountain, his equipment foolishly left at the base below. Rocks tumbled below him as he pulled himself up foothold by grueling foothold. As he climbed exhaustedly over a ridge, he saw a cave beckoning him. As he walked in, candles automatically lit his way. He continued through the tunnel until he emerged in a large, empty chamber. A woman waited for him; dark skin, black hair, and blue eyes that pierced through the darkness. Her voice beckoned him to come closer, called for him to approach without hesitation. He paused, allowing her comforting voice to soothe his anxiety before obeying. One step in front of the other, her smile grew wider as he approached.

"At last, you've come. I've waited so long for this. I never thought this day would come," her voice greeted him.

And suddenly, the dream popped like a bubble on a needle. Link slowly shook his head and placed his head on his paws. The soft creaking of floor boards on the other side of the curtain had roused him from his slumber. He heard a voice call out to him as if he were underwater. He hadn't entirely shaken his grogginess yet.

"Link? Are you there? It's me, Colin. Can I come in?" the voice said.

The wolf's clouded mind made it difficult to process the strange voice. He slowly opened his eyes, seeing the Ordonian's shoes shifting back and forth behind the curtain. He stared there, watching the pair of feet rock back and forth on its toes.

"Guess he's not here," the voice said. "Hopefully he'll find this if I place it on his bed. I'm sure he won't mind."

The words resonated in Link's mind like an echo. Suddenly, an inner alarm went off and the lupine warrior jerked awake. Like a compulsive gambler caught making a bet, Link realized the severity of the situation: he was about to be exposed.

As Colin pulled aside the curtain that had previously hid him, he jumped back with a shout. Link hopped to his feet and backed into a corner. He let out a slow, warning growl in the hopes that Colin would heed it and turn away.

To the hero's dismay, Colin didn't. Slowly, the cloud of surprise faded from the youth's face and a righteous anger replaced it. His brows sloped inward and his hand felt for the hilt of his sword. A small piece of paper he'd been holding dropped to the ground and rustled as it fell flat at his feet.

"This is Link's corner! Get out!" Colin threatened. His eyes locked onto the wolf with malice.

The wolf continued to stand there, not moving a muscle as his growl faded away. Link was at a loss; he felt helpless like a deer caught in a trap. What should he do? He couldn't transform or Colin would learn the truth. He couldn't attack or the Ordonian might get hurt. His eyes honed in on a small gap to the swordsman's side. His best and only option was to make a run for it.

Unfortunately for Link, Colin seemed to understand what he was thinking. The swordsman withdrew his blade and stepped to close off Link's only source of escape. He took a deep breath and mustered his courage. "Enough is enough. I've avoided you for Link's sake, but you've gone too far this time, Atrayu. You think you can just walk all over us however you want? Well, I'm putting an end to that now. Fight me like a warrior or I'll make the first strike."

_Atrayu? Colin hadn't caught on yet? Perhaps he could use this to his advantage._

The wolf's blood was rushing now. He glared at the determined youth. Both knew confrontation was inevitable; Colin showed no signs of backing down. A wave of panic washed through Link and his hair stood on end. If he couldn't avoid Colin, perhaps he could scare him and cast the blame on Atrayu.

Link arched his back and bared his fangs. A low, resonating growl echoed from his throat. His blue eyes met Coin's gaze with aggression.

Colin stepped back but held his ground. He positioned his sword to strike. "Not gonna' transform? Am I not worth your time? Is that it?"

Link's heart was racing. Things were getting out of hand quickly. He snarled and growled at the top of his lungs, circling around the small enclosure with his eyes never straying from Colin. The youth's face was pale with fear and his wrist trembled slightly, but he refused to back down.

The swordsman stepped forward, intentionally slicing the air to demonstrate his commitment. Resolute blue eyes leered behind a weapon ready for battle. "I don't care you're stronger than me. I don't care I've lost every single fight we've had. All I know is that you took Papa from me and I'll never forgive you!"

Link jumped to the side to avoid a desperate thrust and then another. Colin's movements were predictable, but passion drove every one of them. Link growled and snarled as loud as he could, but the youth continued to corner him. The wolf felt his animalistic instincts begin to consume him; the anxiety of close corners, the adrenaline of an impending threat, the thrill of a fight. He couldn't remain passive any longer; he had to act.

The wolf was backed into a corner now with little room to evade. He was panting now, his teeth bared ferociously and an aggressive snarl holding the youth at bay. Colin stood over him, sweat dripping down his forehead and arms. He was breathing hard, nervous energy driving him on. He had the beast trapped and he knew it. Could it really be this easy? He didn't want to take any chances. He drew his arm back and prepared to thrust his sword once more.

The wolf in Link had had enough. He twisted his body so Colin's sword scratched against his side. He opened his mouth wide and sunk his teeth into Colin's sword arm. The Ordonian snapped his jaw shut to handle the pain and tried to jerk his arm away, but the wolf held onto it like a chew toy. The feral warrior derived delight in the viscous texture and bitter taste of the blood on his tongue.

The sword dropped to the ground and Colin screamed in pain. He brought his other arm around and punched the wolf in the head frantically. The wolf's head recoiled with each blow until he was finally forced to release Colin's arm. The youth stepped back, gazing in horror at the blood oozing from the puncture holes where teeth had been only a few seconds earlier. The wolf, with crimson-stained teeth, hovered over the sword and snarled.

Link saw a hatred in Colin's eyes he'd never seen before. His face fought to endure the pain while his lips moved to speak. The youth's next words burned themselves in Link's memory. "Monster." The Sheikah had called him the same thing as Lieutenant Ordona.

With blood oozing onto the floor, the Ordonian covered his wound with his other hand and rushed past the curtain out of sight. He heard the ship jump to life as Colin's scream carried across the floating vessel. Link knew he had to run. He dashed for the exit, but stopped as his paws crinkled against the piece of paper Colin had been carrying earlier. He transformed back into a human and picked it up. It rustled as he flattened out the crinkles and wiped away the blood soaking some of the edges.

Etched out on the paper in charcoal was a life-like portrait of Rusl. The details of the drawing captured the man's spirit, down to the sly smirk beneath his mustache and the confidence of his arm-crossed stance. He was posed with his sword in its scabbard, a smug look on his face as if preparing to meet a challenge. Some words were written in messy cursive towards the back corner; the blood had smeared some of the charcoal but Link could still make out what it said.

"_His memory is always with us. To Link, from Colin."_

The hero hung his head in shame. Colin had come to give him this. He spit out the taste of his friend's own blood. How had he sunk this low? The question lingered in his mind as he tucked the sheet in his back pocket and fled from the scene of the crime.

* * *

_A/N- This update certainly took me long enough. Sorry about that. Hoping the next one will be quicker. Please R&R. Thanks and see you next chapter!_


	43. Shipwrecked

_A/N- Normally I put the author's note at the end of the chapter, but I figure I owe an explanation for the long absence between updates. There are two main reasons: the first being that I was proofreading the previous chapters as well as developing an outline for the remaining chapters until the end. The second, and bigger reason, is that I simply lost motivation for a while. There have been several major changes in my life, some expected and unexpected, that have required my full attention. But God has got me through them. Which brings us to the good news. I am now fully committed to seeing this story to the end! Updates should be more frequent now; I'm aiming for twice a month at the minimum. I hope my long absence has not caused some of those who have been reading this story to lose interest. If you've been with me a while and are still reading this, I thank you for your patience and loyalty. And for those who have joined only recently, I hope this story has been worth your time. The next few chapters are ones to look forward to. Well, it's been a long time coming, but without further ado, I present Chapter 43! Enjoy!_

* * *

Link's hand trembled slightly against the wooden railing of the ship, his heart pounding against his chest like a tribal drum. He closed his eyes while short, sporadic breaths forced their way through his mouth. The sense of panic gripping his chest was overwhelming; the hunter was now the hunted. He closed his eyes and tried to overcome the surge of dread washing over him. The warm, ooze of Colin's blood still lingered on his tongue, sending lashes of disbelief and shock shivering through his body. The charcoal drawing that had started it all, also stained with the youth's blood, lay tucked in his tunic; the hero would not dare let it be seen.

The hero took a deep breath and tightened his grip on the railing, the wooden splints digging into his tense fingertips. He opened his eyes and gazed out to the endless sea of blue that had become the norm for the last few weeks. The waves jumped and slapped against the side of the ship harder than usual as if trying to grab him. Dark storm clouds threatened him with a low rumble in the distance, stretching over the entire sky like a giant's hand. A cold, damp wind swept right past him, carrying the scent of rain.

A large flock of seagulls caught the hero's eye as he scanned the ominous horizon. Over two dozen of the native birds flapped in a circle several leagues out, crying restlessly as they hovered over the water looking for something he couldn't see. Link squinted and peered into the distance, but the muffled sunlight made it impossible to see what had caught their attention. He quickly dismissed it.

Link turned his current predicament in his mind. Like every one of the puzzles he had solved on his adventures, there was a solution waiting to be found. He had learned from his travels the only way to reach it was to remain calm and assess what he knew. His double life hadn't been discovered quite yet. Colin had mistaken the wolf for Atrayu, causing everyone to look for her instead. If he could act innocent and avoid arousing suspicions, he might be able to keep the blame on her.

Link closed his eyes and sighed. How could he even think such thoughts? Had he really sunk that low? On the other hand, he needed to survive, and his options were quickly running out. His adventures had taught him that sometimes it was really survival of the fittest.

A firm hand on his shoulder made the hero jump, shattering his thoughts like broken glass. He quickly looked back to find one of Balthasar's sailors. The man was a short, stick-thin fellow with a small goatee and a rather large nose.

"Ay' matey, watcha' see out ther'? Ya find that bloomin' mercenary yet?" He asked.

Link turned to face the man. "Not yet. Nothing but a flock of seagulls out there."

The mate's face scowled. "Bunch o' gulls, eh? And a storm brewin' on top o' that. Nothing but bad luck if you ask me. And we're so close."

The hero had traveled many places, but the sea was one frontier he hadn't explored. The man's hostility took him by surprise. "Something wrong?"

The seasoned sailor shook his head. "It's nothing fer ye' to worry about. I suppose ye have 'nough to deal with." He began to walk away mumbling beneath his breath when he stopped suddenly. "Oh, the young lad with the blonde hair be lookin' fer ya." The man spit on the deck and continued on his way.

Link growled to himself. He pushed back the hair brushing against his eyes. He didn't realize how much it had grown in the last few months; his cap had always held it back. With the wind blowing in his face, his hair was agitating him more than usual.

"Link! There you are!" The hero cringed as he heard Colin's voice approaching. The boards thumped as the youth walked from the captain's quarters to where Link stood.

The feral warrior took a deep breath and turned around. "Colin. How are you?" His eyes were immediately drawn to the youth's hand, which was now thickly wrapped in crimson-stained bandages. "What in Farore's name happened to you?"

The youth's face instantly flashed with anger like lighting from the approaching storm. "How didn't you…? The whole ship…? Where…?" At last, Colin caught himself and the inner storm seemed to pass. His facial muscles relaxed and his shoulders slumped. "Atrayu did this." He held up his bandaged hand so Link could clearly see it. The sight of it made the wolf's stomach churn; he quickly directed his gaze elsewhere.

"That's…I don't know what to say," Link lied, unable to face Colin. He feared his expressions would betray what he really knew, so he continued to stare out at sea. "I thought we could trust her. But why would she just attack you?"

Colin leaned over the railing and spit into the sea. "Does she need a reason? She's one of _them."_

The hero nodded and tried to act himself. He didn't want to sound too eager to accuse. "What was she doing before she attacked you?"

"She was in your…well…whatever you call it. Where you've been sleeping. I went down there to give you something." A look of horror jumped on Colin's face and he jumped off the railing. He winced at the pain in his hand. "Din! It's still down there!"

"What's still down there?" Link prodded.

Colin's gaze shifted to the galley leading below deck. "What I wanted to give you. I don't really want to go down there…but I wanted you to have it."

Link quickly cut him off. "We can get it later. You've been through enough already. We should focus on Atrayu. If she did this, then she can't be trusted."

"What am I being accused of this time?" The mercenary responded coolly from behind them. "Is that why everyone's chasing their tail to find me?"

Silence consumed the air except for the grumbles of thunder. Neither Ordonian moved. The wind blew harder as the storm clouds loomed over the ship. Raindrops the size of small pebbles pelted down on the trio, while the restless water battered more violently against the hull of the ship. Gulls cried out as the storm's winds picked up and tossed them through the air.

The shifter was unmoved by the tempest around her as her hair whipped in the wind. She wiped the water from her face and sharpened her gaze. "Do I need to repeat myself?"

Colin was the first to respond. "Don't play dumb with us. This time, you won't get away." He placed his fingers to his hand and whistled loudly over the storm. "We found her! Everyone come quick! he yelled.

Shouts stirred from other parts of the ship as word got around. Link finally mustered the courage to look Atrayu in the eyes. Amber irises seemed to gaze right through him.

"What's going on here, Link?" the mercenary asked. "I've been minding my own business looking for decent fish on the sea. When I come back, everyone's hunting me like I'm some sort of dangerous animal."

The hero was at a loss for words. He tapped his boots against the ground and looked to Colin, who awaited his reply with an expectant glance. Realizing he had to say something, Link swallowed hard and mustered his resolve.

"Atrayu…what you did to Colin…it's unforgivable." The youth nodded his approval even as Link felt guilt clawing at his stomach. "I don't know what you were thinking when you attacked him, but I…we can't allow this to continue."

The mercenary shifted her weight to her right foot. She looked from Link to Colin and back to Link. "What in Valoo's name are you talking about?" She looked to the dead fish in her hand; a trophy from her hunt. "If I defeated someone in combat, I'd own up to it. But I haven't even been here."

Link didn't respond right away. Fortunately for him, he didn't have to as the rest of the party soon joined him and Colin beneath the stormy sky. They eyed the shifter with a mixture of curiosity and fear. If she had really attacked Colin, what was to stop her from lashing out at them as well?

Midna took one look at the shifter and back to Link. She didn't like where this argument was heading, but she kept quiet. She knew nothing she said would change anything.

Kari was the first to step forward, the Wind Waker tight in his grip. "I have no personal quarrel with you, Atrayu. However, if what Colin speaks is the truth, and you attacked my friends, then I cannot stand idly by. I suggest you stand down while you still can."

Tifa tugged on the wind tamer's cloak. "Why are you yelling at her, Mister? Animal lady is a nice person. She wouldn't do anything to hurt us."

Colin waved his injured hand in front of Tifa, causing her face to grow pale. "See this, Tifa!" He pointed to the bandages. "She attacked me without reason. I wouldn't call that nice." The Kokiri girl turned away, unable to stand the sight of gore.

Atrayu folded her arms in annoyance. "Attacking you wouldn't be worth my time. Besides, what makes you think it was me?"

The youth's anger was aroused like the surrounding storm. Thunder crackled in the distance as he pointed an accusatory finger at the shifter. "Because a wolf attacked me! Tell me who else that could be!"

The shifter's eyes lit up as she began to understand what was going on. "Your accusations are testing my already thin patience." Her amber eyes glared at the hero. "Link, do you have anything you'd like to say? Care to explain how I could attack someone when I'm not even here?"

The feral warrior felt a weight heavier than his rain-soaked clothes as all eyes turned to him. He looked around as lightning flashed in the sky, charging the tension already in the air. At last, his eyes settled back on the mercenary. "There's no need for me to say anything. Your past actions speak loud enough. You should leave now while you still can."

Atrayu dropped the fish, letting it flop on the floor as she extended her claws. "Going back on our deal to cover your own dirty secrets, Link?" She cracked her neck. "So much for a hero's honor. If it's a fight you want, then I don't want to disappoint you."

Tifa clung to Link's arm, her cheeks wet from her tears mixing with the cold rain. "Stop it, Link! You two shouldn't fight like this!" she shrieked.

Tatl hovered close to Link's ear. "Are you crazy, Link? This is no place to fight. You'll tear the whole ship apart."

Link pushed the Kokiri girl off him and reached for the Master Sword. "It can't be helped." He eyed the mercenary and wondered if she could sense his weak resolve. "I won once and I'll win again."

_It's either me or her._

Lightning struck. Rain fell. Thunder rumbled. The two combatants ran at one another and their duel began anew. However, before their weapons could meet, the whole ship shifted violently as if it had struck a rock, knocking everyone to the hard wooden surface. Water surged over the railing, soaking the floor and those on it. The ship groaned like a ReDead as its course was painfully redirected.

"What's the navigator thinking? Did he have one too many rums?" Midna muttered under her breath as she lifted herself from the puddle-filled floor. The crews' shouts began to blend with the storm as Balthasar's men ran frantically around the ship, attempting to adjust the sails and correct the vessel's course.

The source of the ship's trouble soon revealed itself. With a massive splash, a large squid-like monster rose from the raging sea. Its body towered above the mast, and its tentacles extended long enough to choke the entire ship. Multiple slimy yellow eyes leered at the ship and those aboard it. A large whirlpool swirled around it, the same vortex that now ensnared the ship and its frightened passengers.

"What the heck is that thing?" Link gasped, the conflict with Atrayu now a distant thought.

"We call it a Big Octo. It be a sailor's worst nightmare." Balthasar explained with a grim expression. This was the first time Link had ever seen the captain with a straight face. "It means certain doom for all who see it."

"Eeeek!" Tifa screamed. "It's so disgusting and scary!"

"Colin! Tatl! Take Tifa down below! We'll take care of things out here!" Link tried to shout above the pounding of the rain and the groaning of the ship. The wind was picking up now, making the droplets sting even more against his face.

"But I want to…" the Ordonian began.

"You need to protect Tifa. Besides, your hand!" Link shouted back.

The youth wanted to argue but knew he couldn't. "We're counting on you," he said quickly before taking Tifa by the hand and leading her down the steps. Tatl fluttered close behind.

"How do you beat this thing?" Midna asked.

Balthasar grit his teeth. "Argh, I wish I knew." He paused for a moment as he beheld the monstrous beast. "What about targetin' the eyes? If the bloody beast can't see, then we may still be able to save this ship and our hides."

Midna rolled her eyes. "Why are monsters' weak points always so obvious? You might as well paint a target on it."

Link nodded and took out his bow. "Sounds simple enough."

The twili groaned. "Of course. Because it's not like the ship's moving or a storm's raging. It'll be easy, like sharpening a sword with a toothpick."

The wind tamer looked at her curiously. "You are awfully confident."

"And you're about as perceptive as a moblin eating its own dung."

The Sheikah hesitated for a moment. "Is that supposed to be a compliment? Because it doesn't sound like one."

"Enough, you two!" Link barked. "Kari, you help me here on the ground. Midna, keep those tentacles from hitting the ship." The hero looked to the shifter and swallowed his pride. "Atrayu, we need you to attack from the air."

Atrayu crossed her arms. "I'm sorry. I thought you wanted me to leave only a minute ago. I really need to pack up my bags."

The hero groaned. "Okay, I was wrong. We still need you. But can we discuss this later? There's a battle to fight."

The shifter smirked. "Fighting is better than talking. It's much simpler."

Kari's face curled into a solemn scowl. "This fight will not be so simple. Look who else we have to deal with."

As they looked up, they noticed a silhouette standing on the monster's head. A flash of lightning illuminated the shadowy figure of Zant. With his daggers drawn and battle mask dawned, he sneered at his opponents from his lofty perch.

"The blasphemer is mine." Kari said. Without waiting for a response, he leapt onto one of the sail hoists and began climbing up the mast. With skillful manipulation of his baton, he directed the wind to aid his ascent. Wind filled sails so he could climb the gaffs, and air currents that would have blown him off were cleaved in two. The Sheikah climbed towards the topmast with purpose, his eyes focused only on the man that had tried to kill him.

The storm whaled on the unprotected shinobi as he reached his perch. Despite his skillful manipulation of the wind, the storm continued to tug and blow on him. Lightning crackled in the sky ahead, and the torrent of rain beat down on his face. The behemoth roared and thrashed before him, sending large splashes every time a tentacle crashed into the ocean. Down below, Link unleashed a volley of arrows from the boat, plucking off the lower eyes with relative ease. Meanwhile, Atrayu sailed through the air, using her sharp talons to attack the monster's upper eyes. Midna held her ground on the ship, fighting the rocking and tossing of the waves while she concentrated on binding the monster's tentacles with her shadow magic to keep the ship from getting ripped apart.

Kari had no intention of letting Zant watch from his vantage point while the ship was under attack. With a subtle flick of his wrist, he manipulated the storm's gust to encircle his unsuspecting foe. With a quick flick to the right, the gusts threw The Twili off the monster's head. Recovering quickly, Zant dug his daggers into the Octo's side to slow his descent. As he fell, he spotted Kari and jumped onto the monster's tentacle, sliding his way towards the ship. He jumped off it and onto the ship as the slippery tentacle splashed once again into the sea. The villain landed on the fore topmast, eyes glaring through narrow slits at his opponent as they stood on separate posts.

Kari refused to let his opponent rest, sending several gusts of air aimed to blast Zant off. The Twili slid down one of the ropes to a lower sail and countered by firing dark energy balls of his own. The Sheikah jumped off the mast and began to free fall. He manipulated an updraft to slow his descent and spread his cloak like a flying squirrel to catch it, allowing him to glide towards Zant. Dipping and dodging, he avoided the villain's attacks until he came to rest on the same sail gaff the Twili stood on. With the sail below them pounding in the wind and the rain beating on their backs, they resorted to close-range combat. Kari dodged Zant's wild slashing by jumping from gaff to gaff, while the villain dodged the Sheikah's own attacks with unnatural flexibility. Kari kicked, and Zant blocked. The Twili slashed, and the wind tamer ducked. With neither one able to gain an advantage, they continued to spar on the heights of the unstable ship while the storm blasted around them.

Meanwhile, down on the main deck, the ocean storm rebuffed the rest of Link's arrows. With each draw and release of the bow, the storm winds and rain beat down on the arrow until it was nothing more than a misguided projectile. With three eyes pierced, the rest were out of his range. Luckily, Atrayu seemed to be having more success with the upper eyes. The ship was edging dangerously close to the Big Octo, carried along by the whirlpool's merciless tides. The monster's roars were almost deafening now, causing the hero to block his ears as he ran along the puddle-filled deck to find a better angle. He notched another arrow, pulled back, and fired, but this too was cast aside by the storm's strong winds.

The boat shook under him like an earthquake, and more water splashed over the railing. Several of the tentacles came dangerously close to the ship, stopped only by Midna's exhausting efforts to bind it with shadow magic or brush it past with telekinesis. The hero cast a worried glance below decks; there were only two eyes left but they were quickly running out of time. The ship was falling apart despite the crew's best efforts to keep it together.

"Link! Watch out!" Midna screamed as the hero took aim at another eye. Before he knew it, she had grabbed him and pulled him towards the ground. Link's bow slid a few feet away. Seconds later, a tentacle crashed right where he had been standing, sending splints of wood everywhere as it tore through the hold and main deck. Part of the deck fractured off, lurching the ship and causing the bow to slide over the edge and into the sea.

"Are you alright?" Midna asked, the two of them now clinging to one of the ropes hanging off the mast. The ship started to tilt into the ocean.

"I am. But what happened?" came Link's quick response.

She shook her head. "I can only focus on one tentacle at a time. We're so close. There was no stopping the other one."

The tentacle soon rose out of the ocean again, hovering over the ship like a cobra about to strike. It slapping down furiously, further fracturing and splintering the vessel as if it were a toy. The sudden impact jolted Midna's grip on the rope, and she began to slide towards the ocean. Link dove after her and grabbed her hand, sending a sharp pain through his shoulder. It felt like his muscles had ripped apart. The ship tilted steeper into the water. His other hand was all that held both of them from slipping down the steep wooden slope. He watched helplessly as several of the crew around him tumbled into the ocean.

"Midna! Hang on!" Link cried out, gritting his teeth as he strained to prevent her from sliding into the icy waters. "Don't let go!"

"I'll try," came her feeble response.

The storm continued to beat down on the pair with torrents of rain and growls of thunder. Waves crashed into them. The stormy gales whipped their faces. The mast groaned beneath all the strain around it. Link held on as tightly as he could, but despite his efforts, he could feel his grip on Midna loosening.

First one finger, and then a second, until soon there was nothing left for him to hold onto. The hero watched in agony as she plunged into the icy water, a victim to be claimed by the ocean waves. He instantly dove in after her, refusing to let them die here.

Meanwhile, Kari watched in horror as the ship slowly came out from under him. One by one, his friends fell into the unforgiving ocean while he dueled with Zant. First it was Link and Midna, and those in the hull soon followed. Balthasar, his crew, and Tifa and Colin were all tossed into the unforgiving storm like pebbles dropped in a lake. He thought he saw Atrayu dive down after them, but it was impossible to tell in all the chaos.

"Fool! You shouldn't have let your guard down around me!" Zant chastised as his blade came at Kari's face. The Sheikah bent his head back just in time, but the dagger's tip still scratched his chin.

The boom they were standing began to collapse without proper support, and Kari felt his footing sweep out from under him. He called for a gust of wind to slow his descent and managed to land on a large fragment of the ship floating on the waves. Driftwood rode the stormy waves all around him, providing small islands of refuge for his friends to cling to. The waves rolled and billowed mercilessly at the storm's command while Zant's monster thrashed about, eliminating all traces of Balthasar's beloved vessel. Rain pounded against the Sheikah's skull as he observed the ship's graveyard. He wanted to help, to be of use, but he was powerless. All because of the one secret he guarded carefully.

He couldn't swim.

He felt the frustration build inside him, but he had no time to release it. Zant's icy hand came from nowhere and twisted Kari's arms behind his back and forced him to the ground. The Sheikah was stunned; his hold was so flawless that Kari couldn't even struggle.

"You fought well, but you let your emotions get the best of you." Zant's voice chastised him. "Your head was clouded. That is why you lost."

"So what will you do with me?" Kari spat back, tasting the salt water as it slapped him in the face.

"I will throw you into the ocean, the place you fear most," the Twili responded coldly.

"How…how did you?" He recomposed himself quickly. "If you are trying to kill me, you will fail. You failed before and you will fail this time as well."

Zant nodded. "I know that. I wish to test you again. But before I leave you at the ocean's mercy, I have one last thing to tell you."

"I have no interest in what you have to say," Kari said quickly.

"You have no choice in the matter," Zant responded, bending down so his mouth was by Kari's ear.

The Twili whispered something to the Sheikah that made his face turn pale as a snowball. Before he could say anything back or even respond, Zant pulled his head away. With two strong arms, he heaved the wind tamer into the ocean. Kari struggled for a few seconds, arms and legs flailing as he tried to stay afloat. However, the waves soon overtook him. Zant watched solemnly as the water submerged the wind tamer into a dark and cold abyss.

The villain's mouth curled into a melancholy frown. "I'm sorry things have turned out the way they have, though I suppose it's my fault and not yours. We will meet again real soon. I am sure of it."

* * *

SWOOOOSH! SWOOOOSH!

The sound of crashing waves against the shore greeted the hero's ears as he began to regain consciousness. He was lying flat on his stomach, with his torso pressed into the beach and his face mushed into the sand. Salt water splashed against his legs and playfully retreated before reaching his chest. The cries of gulls rung in his ears and the coarse texture of sand rubbed against his face. The heat of the sun pounded his back, drying his sand-crusted clothes and skin. As he lifted his head and opened his eyes, everything appeared white. As his vision came into focus, a small crab crawling a foot from his face greeted him, threatening to pinch his nose if he didn't act quickly.

_How am I still alive? Where am I?_

Link felt a biting exhaustion in all his muscles as he pulled his body from the ground to rest on his hands and knees, spitting out a healthy helping of sand in the process. He swiped through his hair to pick off the accumulated seaweed. He lifted himself to his knees and shook off his tunic, fine particles jumping off the fabric to rejoin their comrades on the ground. His arms felt like slabs of meat; moving them was more difficult than he remembered. He checked his back; the Master Sword was still secure in its scabbard, and his Gale Boomerang was still in its pouch. His shield was at the bottom of the ocean with his bow now, having been too heavy to stay afloat with it.

As the hero looked around him, he felt his heart sink. Whatever beach he had washed up on was no ocean paradise. The entire atmosphere stunk like a salt marsh. Seaweed and rocks covered the coast. The water that licked up against his boots was murky and cold. Further out from the water, beach grass waved in the frigid breeze and sharp cliffs cut up suddenly from the shore even further out. Small, stagnant pools dotted the coast from the storm. There was no sign of civilization in sight.

Link slowly rose to his feet, stumbling for a moment while his muscles adjusted to the added weight. The damp sand squished beneath his boots as the waves continued to lick up against them. The hero's heart grew heavier when he realized he was further alone; none of his companions were anywhere to be seen. The only remnants from the ship were a few pieces of the ship that had washed ashore with him. He scanned both sides of the beach for any signs of hope, but pounded his fist to his knee when he found none.

ROAR!

An angry growl echoed through the entire coast, catching Link by surprise. He didn't think he was that noisy. Another loud roar grabbed Link's attention toward the sky, where a red dragon of plentiful size soared through the air. Powerful wings flapped through the air with relative ease as it soared over the coast with purpose towards some unknown destination. He didn't think the dragon had spotted him, but the hero stayed close to the ground and motionless nonetheless. The monster continued to roar angrily as it passed over the cliffs and out of sight, the terrifying growls fading into the distance.

As he rose to his feet again, Link felt a strange emotion swirling inside him. It wasn't fear, or even a lust for battle like he expected, but one of homesickness. Whatever the reason for feeling this way, he couldn't afford to dwell on it. If any of his friends were still alive, he had to find them.

In one last desperate attempt, he transformed into a wolf and sniffed at the air. However, the salt water overwhelmed his nostrils, making it impossible to sense anything. So instead, he closed his eyes and listened, tilting his ears to the wind for anything that might be his companions.

"Ugh…"

The wolf's heart skipped a beat. The voice didn't sound that far off! Someone was still alive! His paws dug into the ground and sand kicked through the air as he took off to find the source. He trotted along the coast, just dodging the reach of the ocean waves. His nose soon detected a familiar scent, and his paws beat all the faster.

Eventually, Link came upon more wreckage from the ship. A large boulder stood in the sand, while more debris and several other belongings from the crew were scattered nearby. A quick scan along the beach yielded disappointment. However, not one to give up too easily, Link checked the one place he couldn't see: behind the boulder. There, much to his relief, he saw Midna lying in the rock's shade.

Her eyes were partially open, and she seemed to just be coming around. Her clothes were soaking wet and covered with sand and seaweed. She groaned in a half-conscious state and coughed softly, but she seemed unharmed otherwise.

The wolf, unable to contain his delight, trotted over and nuzzled her cheek with his wet nose. She groaned louder this time, turning her head and pushing his face away with her hand.

"Ugh…go away," she complained.

Link pushed back harder this time, determined to wake her up. The wolf brushed his head past her hand and licked her cheek, the saltiness of her skin tasting stronger than he anticipated. His action seemed to work as her eyes shot open and she sat up.

"I said stop it!" she shouted, grabbing a nearby shell. She cocked her arm and prepared to throw it. Her eyes softened when she realized it was Link. "Oh, it's you." She put the shell down and half-smiled. "You couldn't find a nicer way to wake me up? I'm soaked enough without your slobber."

Link became human again and collapsed in the sand. "That's what you get for oversleeping," he said with a smirk.

The Twili rolled her eyes. "Well, excuse me, Hero! I'm sorry that I'm exhausted after fighting a sea monster, falling off our ship, and nearly drowning at sea!" She began to look around. "How did we get here anyways?"

Link looked down at the sand by his feet. He began to draw circles in it with his finger. "You were thrown overboard. I dove in after you and managed to pull you to a floating piece of debris. At some point, it broke and we got separated. The current must've carried us here, wherever that is. It's a miracle of the goddesses we're still alive."

Midna closed her eyes. "And what about the others?"

Link paused, grabbling a clump of sand and letting it slip between his fingertips. "I wish I knew."

The twilight princess simply nodded and drew her knees to her chest. "I guess you can only ask for so many blessings." She looked to the shore and watched as the waves splashed onto the bank. "Well, I guess we better start looking for them. Time to put that wet snout of yours to work."

Link shook his head. "It's no good. The salt water erases any scent I'd try and pick out. We'll just have to look for them on foot."

Midna stood on one knee, placed some pressure on it, and slowly rose to her feet. Like Link, her muscles groaned and complained about having to work again, but she stood up all the same. "Ugh, my body hates me right now." She stretched out her arms and took a few steps. "Sometimes I still wish I was an imp. Then I could ride on your back all day or hide in your shadow instead of walking everywhere."

When Link gave her a funny look, she quickly clarified. "I was being sarcastic. Don't tell me you're getting as bad as Kari."

The hero rose to his feet. "No…of course I knew what you meant. I was just checking." He cleared his throat and pointed towards the mountains. "I guess it doesn't matter which direction we go; this shore seems to stretch for miles. Let's just start walking."

"Looks like the wolf licked up so much sand he can't come up with a good response," Midna chuckled to herself.

"What'd you say?" Link asked.

"Nothing. Let's get moving," she replied quickly.

The two walked along the beach for a while, their footprints in the sand tracing how far they'd come. Yet, no matter how far they walked, they found no signs of their companions. All that greeted them were crushed seashells, hungry gulls, and the roaring sounds of ocean waves. After an hour of walking, they decided to sit in the sand and rest.

Midna occupied herself by collecting the broken seashells around her to see if they somehow fit together. She cast a quick glance to the hero sitting beside her. He sat with his hands on his knees and a gaze that stretched out past the ocean.

"We'll find them, Link," she said as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

The hero smiled half-heartedly and continued to stare out at the ocean. "I know."

She lifted her head and looked at him curiously. "Then what are you thinking about? Or are you just losing a staring contest with the sea?"

The warrior held her in suspense before answering. "Do you want me to be perfectly honest?"

Midna nodded. "Of course. You don't have to hide anything from me."

Link's finger drew random patterns in the sand. "I was thinking about the future. About what'll happen if we manage to stop Mudora. What will happen to us?"

Midna's lips quivered as she looked up to the sky. Tiny beams of light poked through clouds of all shapes and sizes. Flocks of herons and other birds flew in v-shaped patterns as they migrated south for the approaching winter. The air was so calm and peaceful that it was hard to believe there had been a storm only a few hours ago.

"To be honest Link, I haven't really thought about it. After all, I don't think there is much of a future for me once all this is over."

Link scowled. "Why would you say something like that?"

Midna hugged her knees to her chest and looked out to the ocean. "Because I failed my people. Not just once but twice. There isn't even a Twilight Realm for me to go back to."

The hero was at a loss for words. He decided it'd be better to listen than to speak.

She grabbed a handful of the shells she had collected and started throwing them towards the water one at a time. The waves devoured them hungrily as they landed with a soft sploosh. "I was and am a terrible queen. Zelda's out there fighting for her kingdom while I'm stranded on a beach." She sighed. "Even Zant made a better ruler than I am. At least he kept people alive."

Link grabbed Midna by the shoulder and gave her a firm shake. "No! Don't let yourself be dragged down with guilt! What's done is done."

The Twili didn't resist. "That's easy for you to say. How would you feel if you had failed Hyrule? If Ganondorf had killed all those people because you weren't strong enough to stop him?"

The hero had to pause for a moment. If he was perfectly honest, he would feel the same way Midna was now. He had always held himself to high standards, much higher than most men could even dream of attaining. As a result, each failure he carried was like a scar on his body. If he had failed Hyrule…or if he failed in this mission, he wasn't sure if he'd have the strength to keep going.

Of course, he wasn't going to tell Midna that.

"I admit. It would be difficult. I would probably be devastated," he admitted at last. "But I wouldn't give up. The future always has hope; you just have to take one step at a time and trust the goddesses to guide you, I suppose."

Midna laughed cynically. "You sound like a children's storybook. If only life were that simple."

Link's hand turned the Twili's face towards his own. "Midna, you may think you're a failure, but I think you're amazing. The first time your kingdom was under Zant's rule, you didn't give up until you got it back. There's no reason you should give up now." He brushed a sandy hand through her hair. "You have so much going for you: you're beautiful, funny, talented. Need I go on?"

The Twilight Princess cracked a small smile. "Link, your words are kind and your heart is true. At least one of us feels that way." She placed a hand on his cheek. "Maybe I should just stay with you when this is all over."

Link grinned from ear to ear. "I wouldn't be opposed to that."

Midna's nodded. "Well, first thing's first. We have to finish what we started here." She rose to her feet. "I'm rested. How about you?"

The hero rose effortlessly to his feet. "Are you serious? I was waiting for you; I could go all day."

The Twili rolled her eyes. "Oh, right. I forgot you're Mr. Invincible. Able to swim across the ocean without breaking a sweat and run across all of Hyrule without taking a break."

Link shrugged his shoulders and smirked. "I might be able to do it with a small break."

He received a punch on the shoulder. "Shut up," Midna said.

The hero just laughed. "Well, let's get going."

The two continued their search along the beach, walking along the cliffs. Link reached for Midna's hand and clasped it in his as the two walked side-by-side. The clouds were beginning to disperse, revealing a sun ready to set over the horizon. The celestial ball turned the ocean a darker blue and the clouds a lighter orange, all the while setting the sky ablaze with autumn colors. The gulls had retreated to their nests, leaving just the soothing sound of the waves to fill the air. The scene could've been quite romantic, Link thought, if it weren't for the fact that their companions' lives hung in the balance.

"Link, there's something that's been bothering me," Midna said after a while had passed.

"What's that?" Link said absentmindedly, caught in the atmosphere of the moment.

"That bite on Colin's hand. Was it really Atrayu?" she asked cautiously.

The wolf man halted where he stood, slipping his hand away from Midna. She thought she saw hostility hidden in those feral eyes. "Where did that come from all of a sudden?"

Midna looked at him. "Well, I was just thinking about it. Atrayu wasn't even on the ship. The wolf down there was where you'd normally be. It's not hard to put two and two together."

Link's heart beat faster. The fear of getting caught stabbed at his mind and his thoughts. "Well…you don't know for sure. Maybe Atrayu just happened to be…"

"Link. Just stop it. You're a terrible liar." She paused so her words would sink in. "I already know about your inner wolf, so why are you trying to hide it from me?"

The hero looked around the entire beach before directing his eyes at her. He felt like an animal in a trap, looking for any means of escape. "I'm not, Midna. I just don't want to talk about it right now. As long as Colin and the rest don't find out, everything will be fine."

Midna shook her head. "I'm not so sure. If you're not careful, you're going to find yourself in a situation you don't like."

The hero started walking at a brisk pace as if to escape the conversation. "Then I just have to be more careful next time. Thanks for your concern, Midna, but I can handle it."

Midna had to jog to catch up to him. "I'm worried about you, Link. I've seen what you're capable of. It's one thing when you're attacking monsters. But when you attack your own friends, I wonder if you're really in control."

Link's eyes flashed and his voice bordered on a growl. She was edging onto dangerous territory. "Of course I'm in control. I don't want to talk about this anymore. Let's just focus on the task at hand."

The twilight princess sighed but decided against pressing the issue further. A stiff silence hung between them like a dense fog as they continued walking. She cast a quick glance at him; his expression was hard as if carved from stone. His gaze stayed forward and his pace was brisk. She wondered if it had been worth bringing the subject up; his mood had literally changed in a heartbeat. She felt isolated from him; as if the inner beast were pushing her away so it could remain undisturbed. She feared how long he would remain like this.

Fortunately, his mood quickly changed back.

"Is that a Zora?" he asked, eager to change the subject. The hardness had melted from his face by now. He pointed off in the distance to something jumping through the water. A silver blur cut gracefully in and out of the water like a sword as it made its way towards them. "Midna, I think that's a Zora! And it's headed this way!"

Their spirits filled with hope when his hunch proved correct. Sure enough, a Zora woman with a violet dress and an affinity for jewelry splashed out of the water and walked onto shore. A coral necklace, pearl earrings, and seashell bracelets completed her wardrobe.

The surprise on her face was evident. "Oh. You're not Rishu." She began to look around. "Have you seen him? He was supposed to meet me here."

Link shrugged his shoulders. "Who's that?"

The Zora pulled so hard on her necklace Link feared it might break. "Oh! That man is so frustrating! Sometimes I wish he'd just get eaten by an eel!" She looked up at the two strangers. "Oh, I'm so sorry you had to see that." She gave a quick curtsy. "Well, I suppose my expectations for you were too high. If he's not here, he might've already left."

Midna stopped her. "Wait! We're not exactly locals. Could you at least tell us where we are?"

The Zora placed her hands on her hips and looked both of them over. "I kind of figured. Your weird clothes give you away." She paused for a moment. "Well, welcome to Great Bay, I suppose."

"Great Bay?" Midna asked.

The Zora nodded. "Yeah. It's on the western coast of Termina." She crossed her arms. "You really don't know much about the area, do you? It's a wonder you're still alive. Where do you call home again?"

"We're from Hyrule but sailed a ship from Labrynna and got run aground. We washed up on shore and found ourselves here," Link explained.

The Zora raised her eyebrows. "Well aren't you two the world travelers? And yet you know so little about Termina. Your ship didn't get attacked by that dragon, did it?"

Midna shook her head. "Dragon? No, I wouldn't call what attacked us a dragon."

Link nodded. "Well, no. But I think I know which one you're talking about. I saw it a little while ago."

The Zora looked at him with fascination. "You did? And you survived?"

Link shook his head. "It didn't see me. It seemed preoccupied with something else." He looked around. "By the way, I'm Link."

"And I'm Midna."

The Zora extended her hand. "Oh, of course. The name's Lola. Nice to meet you." They shook hands.

"Lola, why are you out here?" Midna asked. "Were you looking for someone?"

Lola began to fiddle with her bracelet, rotating it around her wrist. "Well, I was looking for my boyfriend, Rishu. He was supposed to meet me here before heading to Clock Town for his concert." She paused for a moment, her grip on the bracelet tightening. "It'd be nice if he settled down for a change. Or at least waited for me before leaving." She paused again. "Oh, I'm sorry. I don't mean to burden you with my problems. You both look exhausted. How would you like to come back to my village? You can rest up there before heading on your way."

Midna and Link looked at one another. This was one offer they weren't going to refuse.

"Of course. We'd be happy to accept," Link said. "You lead on and we'll follow."

Lola looked at them. "You both can swim, right? That's the only way to get there. I hope you can keep up because I don't feel like slowing down."

As Lola waded out to the water, Midna whispered in the hero's ear. "No wonder this Rishu left her here. She's irritating!"

Link chuckled. "Agreed. But for now, she's all we've got. Let's hope she can help us find the others."


	44. Bitter Enemies

Atrayu felt a twinge of melancholy as she sat on the shore watching the waves advancing and retreating by her feet. The cold water felt refreshing and crisp slipping between her exposed toes while her boots rested in the sand. She couldn't remember the last time she had leisurely soaked in her surroundings like this. The roaring of the waves, the crying of the gulls; it all provided therapeutic rhythms that calmed her mind and let her thoughts soar wherever they pleased. She matched her breathing to their steady beat and slowly relaxed her muscles. Her dragon scale hung loosely around her neck, swaying side to side as she shook the sand out of her hair. Her exhaustion had finally caught up after battling the Big Octo and swimming to this forgotten beach with an extra passenger. All of her limbs felt like dead weight. She didn't have the strength to transform. Even sitting there was exhausting. Her only option was to rest until she recovered.

Her eyes watched as the clouds rolled by over the ocean. Sitting by the beach was unusual in her homeland, part of why she found the scenery so captivating. Large cliffs surrounded a majority of her country's coastline like a fortress. Located at the northernmost tip of the continent, the few beaches not covered by cliffs were frozen over and filled with rocky spires. The water was freezing to the touch.

The shifter closed her eyes and reached for the dragon scale by her neck, imagining how Nevkah would look at this very moment. In her mind's eye, she could picture the snow as it fell gently from the clouds into the valley where she had grown up. The pines would don their winter caps. The ground would cover itself with its seasonal blanket. The mountain peaks would glisten white. Young pups would play in the fields, wetting their noses on the white powder for the first time. All of it was only a prelude to the real show which occurred at night. It was then that the northern lights would stretch through the sky, lighting up the heavens before a thousand-star audience. Everyone would gather outside, watching in astonishment at the dancing colors of the celestial show.

Some nights, when the sky was especially cloudy, it would be possible to see the reflection of another light. Up in the mountains, there stood an ancient tower that had been built well before her country's founding. She had gone there several times herself as an adventurous pup. It was a day's journey from the valley, but the sight was worth it. No one knew what it was built for or why it was there, but the divine architecture and strange blue aura invited the locals to create their own myths about the structure's true origin.

Atrayu heard rustling and moaning behind her. She groaned to herself; Colin was starting to come around. The quiet had been nice while it lasted, but she knew it could only last for so long. Sparks were about to fly; too bad she didn't have the strength to fight back at the moment.

The youth's eyes slowly opened. His head pounded and his hand burned like it had been soaked in acid. He shifted his position and was surprised to feel the grainy sand against his back. The last thing he remembered was sliding out of the hull into the frigid ocean. He had gone under shortly after that.

"How did I get here?" he wondered aloud, his eyes adjusting to the light. He watched the clouds float lazily in the sky. "Am I dead? This isn't what I imagined the afterlife was like."

"Yup. You're stuck in the underworld with me," Atrayu shouted over her shoulder, still sitting at the edge of the waves.

That voice was all Colin needed to hear to jolt his head from the sand. He turned his body towards the ocean and groaned when he saw the shifter sitting by the sea. Why did it have to be her? He felt the familiar anger burning in his chest and pulling on his insides.

He brushed his sandy hands on his shirt and wiped the dirt off his forehead. A scowl covered his face. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Atrayu didn't bother looking in his direction. "We were on the same boat. Are you really that surprised?" She grabbed a rock and threw it into the water. "Do you realize that's the first thing out of your mouth every time we meet? Not a hello or even a thank-you for saving your life. I'm kind of getting sick of it."

Colin spit into the dirt and rose to his feet. The coast spun around him, threatening to throw him back to the ground. He closed his eyes so the dizziness would pass. "I don't feel obligated to say hello to animals."

Atrayu sneered to herself as another crest washed on her feet, wetting her leg armor. The beach seemed so peaceful compared to the tension between them. "That's not what Link tells me. You do work on a ranch after all."

The youth bit his tongue. Thankfully, the dizziness lasted only a few seconds. He opened his eyes and looked around for his sword. A sigh of relief passed through his lips when he found it stuck in the sand not far off. His approach scared off some gulls, which had used the hilt as a convenient resting place. "Well...at least those animals have more soul than you ever will. They don't kill every living thing they see," he replied as he stumbled over to his weapon.

The shifter glanced in his direction before grabbing another pebble. The small rock rolled around between her hands like a boat on the waves. "And neither do I. Otherwise, you would've been dead a while ago."

Colin finally reached his weapon and steadied himself on the hilt. His breathing was harder than it should've been. He didn't realize how tired he felt until now. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Atrayu gave the pebble a good toss and watched it skip on the waves. "Think about it. How many times have we crossed paths and you've walked away with your life? I've had more than one opportunity to let you die."

The weapon stuck a little as Colin pulled it out of the sand. It was heavier than he remembered as he dragged it towards the shifter, creating a small trail in the sand along with his footprints. He finally managed to slog it and himself in front of the shifter. "Like when?" he challenged.

Atrayu looked up to the youth standing in front of her. It amused her how the sword gave him the illusion of power. One of his hands leaned on the hilt, the other on his hip. His lips were curled into a smug grin. However, she could see the exhaustion in his eyes and the slight trembling of his arms. His façade was quite thin indeed. "Well, there was that time in Labrynna. And who do you think dragged your sorry, sinking hide out of that ocean?"

Her words left Colin speechless for several seconds. The time between when he'd blocked out and when he'd woken up on shore was a blur. But he had to have gotten here somehow. "Let's say you're telling the truth. Not that I believe you, but I'm curious. Why spare me? Why not just let me die?"

Growing tired of the youth obstructing her view, Atrayu shifted herself sideways in the sand so she could gaze past him. She could see an island in the distance. A dense fog obscured much of it, causing her to wonder what was out there. "Because I don't believe honor is a dead practice. I was forced to learn it a long time ago." She paused, directing her gaze to a wave washing over her feet. "When I fought Rusl, he gave me one last request before he died. He told me to protect you no matter what. And I have done what I could to honor that request."

The youth's chest tightened as if someone were pinching his lungs. "Papa…" he whispered softly. He kicked away at some of the mud beneath his boot, creating a small hole that was quickly filled by the waves. The shifter waited in silence, expecting some sort of angry response. But there was none.

"Well, aren't you going to say something?" she asked, lifting her eyes expectantly at him.

Colin slowly lifted the sword with his good hand and let the blade rest on his shoulder. "So you only do it to help ease your guilt? Well, I hope it helps you sleep better at night. Because it certainly won't put things back the way they were."

Atrayu smirked. "Guilt? Why would I feel guilty for something I've done my whole life? Fighting is all I've ever known. There is nothing more satisfying than the adrenaline of facing a worthy opponent. You should feel proud your father was such a man."

Colin's grip on the sword tightened. "I almost feel sorry for you. Is that all you live for? Do you even have any family? A sister or anything?"

The shifter hesitated, tucking the dragon scale back beneath her armor. There was a solemn sadness in her eyes. "No...I don't."

The swordsman took a bold step forward. "Then how could you possibly understand my pain? You're so blind! You can't see the consequences your actions have for others!"

"Consequences?" Atrayu asked.

Colin's anger got the best of him as his voice rose. "Yes! Consequences! Because of you, my brother will never see his papa again! And my mama will have to raise two boys by herself! And there will always be one empty seat at the dinner table!" His boot stomped in the sand and a tear snuck down his cheek. "And because of you…you monster…my papa will never see the man I become! If you even knew what loss was, you might understand!"

Atrayu's leer bore right through him. "Do you want to kill me?"

Colin didn't even have to hesitate. "Yes! More than anything!"

The shifter hugged her knees to her chest. "Then do it. I'm too exhausted to fight back."

The youth's face slowly hardened again. "What are you up to? It can't be this easy."

Atrayu shrugged her shoulders. "Well, you either do it, or shut up and listen."

Colin spit into the sand. "Listen to what? Are you going to talk about how your own country didn't want you? Link told me about that. Can't say I'm surprised."

The shifter quickly got up. "You insolent little..." However, her strength left her before she could finish the sentence and she plopped back into the cushion of sand. "Valoo's breath! I'd make you pay for that if I could!"

The smug grin returned to Colin's face and he took a step forward. "Looks like I hit a soft spot. I guess the invincible warrior can bleed after all."

Atrayu snarled through bore teeth. "Don't ever talk about Nevkah like that again or I will rip your arms from your sockets! I swear it! I know more about loss than you'll ever know, kid!" Her voice began to quiet. "My homeland…my status…my honor. I only became a mercenary because I had to."

"And why should I care about how you've suffered?" Colin said, leering at her while he approached. Swinging his leg back, he planted a firm kick to her face.

The shifter's head twisted back and her whole body twitched. She grunted and grasped at her face.

Colin felt his courage build with his anger. He placed his sword on the ground and jumped on top of her. He ripped her hands away and looked her in the eyes. Despite her injury, there was still a proud defiance behind those pupils. The youth brought his head inches from hers, his breath steaming her face. "After how much you put me and my family through, you deserve this."

Colin pulled his good hand back and delivered a firm punch to her face. A small crack resounded as skin met bone. He brought his hand back again and delivered another punch. And another. Her head twisted back with each blow, grunting and twitching as the youth unleashed his hatred and frustration. Blood trickled from her lip and onto the youth's skin, but he didn't care. This was for all the loneliness and pain and agony she had made him suffer. His fist continued pummeling until exhaustion forced him to stop.

His work complete, the youth looked at his bloody and bruised adversary and spit in her face. "How does it feel to be helpless for a change?" he taunted, sweat dripping down his forehead as he tried to catch his breath.

There was still no response except for her heavy breathing and the occasional groan.

"Feels great, doesn't it?" he mocked.

Colin grabbed the shifter by the hair and lifted her head to face him. Her cheeks were puffy and her forehead was swollen red. Black rings hung around her closed eyes like poorly applied war paint. A small river of blood dribbled from her lip down to her chin. Between the facial reconstruction and the painful groaning, Colin felt like his message had been delivered. Satisfied, he shoved her head into the sand and got up to walk away.

"Is that all?" Atrayu laughed, lying helplessly on the beach. "I thought you wanted to kill me. Now might be your only chance."

Her words froze Colin where he stood. He slowly picked his weapon off the ground and turned towards her. "Is that really what you want?"

There was a knowing smile on the mercenary's lip. "Shouldn't you be asking yourself the same question?" She paused as she coughed up blood. "You've talked tough this entire time about getting your revenge. Now's your chance. Will you go through with it?"

Colin's eyes looked to the sword and then to Atrayu. "But it would be too easy. Plus my hand."

"Stop making excuses! Either stand by your word and do it or walk away!" Atrayu challenged. "Nothing is stopping you but your own hesitation."

The youth's eyes darted nervously around, almost as if looking for a place to hide. "But I…" His heart raced a mile a minute, pounding against his chest. Breathing became heavy and full of effort. He felt the weapon tremble slightly in his hand. "Fine. I'll do it. It's about time I ended this."

The Ordonian hovered over the shifter, holding the sword just over her face. All he needed to do was swing his arm and the weapon would slice clean through her neck. Atrayu stared at him expectantly, her amber eyes boring into him. The waves seemed to egg him on with each splash against his legs.

In his mind, Colin couldn't believe the moment that had haunted his nightmares had finally arrived. He had always imagined this moment arriving after a strenuous battle, not being given to him on a silver platter. He felt something inside freeze his hand and hold him back.

His face curled into frustration. Why was he hesitating during such a crucial moment? He'd been anticipating and savoring this for months! This was his chance to bring justice! To finally find peace!

And yet, there was no peace to be found. He couldn't escape the thought he was about to end a person's life. A person like him. He even felt a tiny drop of empathy for Atrayu. He could only guess how much suffering she had endured in her lifetime.

"What's stopping you? Get it over with already!" the shifter challenged, snapping him back to reality.

Colin tightened his grip. No, she wasn't human. She was a monster. And monsters need to be killed.

The youth hesitated for a moment while he drew in one last deep breath. He stole one final glance at his adversary before raising his weapon in the air. It was now or never.

The sun's reflection gleamed on the weapon's metal as it sliced through the air. Gravity helped the blade along its irreversible path.

THWICK!

Colin let out a sigh as the weapon rested at his side. Sweat poured down his forehead as he looked at the shifter's body lying before him. An incoming wave washed away some of the blood dripping from her face. Defiant amber eyes looked right through his soul.

"I guess you didn't have it in you after all," Atrayu said. "Glad we finally made that clear."

The Ordonian looked at the ground where the blade had cut a swath through the sand instead of his opponent. "Well…I…it would've been too easy," he mumbled to himself.

Atrayu groaned as she lifted herself back to a sitting position, wiping the blood from her lip and holding a hand to her cheek. The bruises on her face were turning a nice shade of purple. "Well, you had your chance, so no more moaning about it. We're stranded on this beach together. We might as well work together for the time being."

Colin's eyes wouldn't leave the ground. "Why should I work with you?"

Atrayu grunted in disgust. "What else were you planning? Are you going to explore the beach on your own?" She swatted him away. "Then go ahead and be my guest. Have fun with that hand of yours."

The youth scowled. "I have you to thank."

The shifter rolled her eyes. "This again? I already told you it wasn't me."

"Obviously it wasn't you. Because we have wild animals roaming on the ship," Colin said dryly, tossing the sword to the side.

Atrayu grunted in disgust, turning her attention back to the shore. She grabbed another rock and began rolling it between her fingers with her free hand. "I'm not going to waste my breath on this anymore." She tossed it into the water. "But let me give you something to think about. What color eyes did your mystery wolf have?"

Colin paused for a moment, looking around as if his surroundings held the answer. "Blue…I think."

"And what color is mine?"

The youth didn't know off hand. He tried to steal a glance at Atrayu, but she was facing away from him. "Not blue?"

The shifter sneered. "Then that should get your little brain thinking. If it wasn't me, then it must've been someone else. While you figure that out, I'm going to take a nap and get my strength back." She laid her hand on the sand, wincing as the fine particles stung her bruises. "I guess I'll see you when I wake up. If you decide to stick around."

"We'll see about that," Colin muttered before sauntering off to where his sword had landed. He plopped down in the sand next to it and groaned in frustration. He glanced in the shifter's direction, but she was already headed on the next wave to dream land. The youth ran an exasperated hand through his hair, brushing out small grains of sand in the process.

Why didn't he do it? The chance had been right in front of him! What had stopped him? Was it fear? Pity? A sense of debt? The more the youth tried to figure it out, the more exhausted he became. He felt the weight of his eyelids slowly pull them shut. He got up and splashed some cold water on his face, but there was no shaking off the nagging sense of exhaustion plaguing his body. He sat back by his weapon.

Where did he go from here? If there was another chance for him to get his revenge, would he be able to do it? Was that really what he wanted? There were so many questions and uncertainties swirling through Colin's mind that his remaining strength was soon used up just thinking. His fatigue soon won, and the youth made a pillow out of sand before sleep finally claimed him.

A soft melodic plucking of a guitar slowly tugged Colin back to the waking world several hours later. The melody was a soft, soothing acoustic tone that blended with the rushing of the ocean waves. Colin opened his eyes and lifted his head; at first, he couldn't tell where the music was coming from. Atrayu didn't play the guitar, did she? If the Ordonian wasn't awake before, he soon snapped to reality when the strong odor of food grabbed his nostrils and ignited a hunger in his stomach.

He looked around for the source of the music, and hopefully the food, and spotted a Zora standing by the waves with instrument in hand. Atrayu was with him, looking away with arms folded but listening intently nonetheless.

Colin rose to his feet and grabbed his weapon. The nap made his rested muscles feel stronger, but his hand still burnt something fierce. He ignored it, more concerned about the empty feeling churning in his stomach. Hopefully, this stranger would be able to offer some aid.

"Well, it looks like this Chu Chu decided to finally wake up," the Zora greeted. Short, yellow earrings dangled from fins that resembled ears. Black star tattoos covered his chest and lower torso, while a concentric diamond pattern on both arm was colored more brightly. The musician had a tall, athletic build to him; his arms and legs were strong but not bulky. The guitar he held was made from the skeleton of a large fish with the bones modified to hold the strings. His fingers plucked at his instrument with skill and precision, producing music effortlessly as he tapped his foot to the rhythm of the waves. A basket rested by his feet with something inside: Colin hoped it was food.

"Chu-Chu?" Colin asked, specifically avoiding eye contact with Atrayu. Instead, he decided to focus on the Zora. "Umm…who are you again?" He looked down at the basket. "And what's in there?"

"The name's Rishu, my blonde, seaweed wearing friend." He stopped plucking on the guitar for a moment. "You might want to clean out your hair. And feel free to help yourself to whatever you want in the basket. It was originally for my girlfriend, but I'm sure she won't mind."

Colin didn't hear much except for the part about helping himself. His eyes honed in on the basket and his hands dove in to grab a sandwich. Without even looking at it, he stuffed it into his mouth. He got about two bites in when suddenly his tongue lurched in his mouth. It took all the effort he could to swallow.

"What the heck is this?" he asked, throwing the rest of whatever it was on the ground.

The musician looked disappointedly at the wasted food. "Aww, come on man, don't do that. That's a good clam and onion sandwich you're wasting, sprinkled with just a dash of garlic."

"Clam and onions? Who taught you that recipe?" the youth exclaimed, searching around for anything he could use to cleanse his tongue.

Rishu chuckled to himself. "It was an experiment. What's life without a bit of adventure and mystery?"

Colin gagged. "I wish I'd known that before I tried one of your experiments."

The Zora stopped playing and put his guitar down. "I don't see what your problem is, Chu Chu. Dodongo over here hasn't complained once."

The youth looked him over. "What's with the weird names?"

Rishu shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I don't know your real ones, so I had to think of something. Her name's Dodongo 'cause she smells like one, and I call you Chu Chu 'cause you had the same stupid grin while you were sleeping that they have. Although, I think now I might call you Deku Baba since you have a big mouth that doesn't stay shut."

Colin was not amused. "Or you could call me Colin, since that's my actual name."

Rishu shook his head. "But where's the fun in that? Learn to live a little."

The Ordonian rolled his eyes. "Fine…then I'll call you…uhh…Tingle."

The Zora's smile turned upside down. "Dude, that's not cool. That balloon-riding hippy is stranger than a boat in Termina field. Can't you come up with something different?"

Atrayu grunted and changed the subject. "Did you make the guitar yourself? It looks like you killed a fish and strung it."

The Zora clutched his instrument close to his chest. "Hey, don't knock my instrument, Dodongo. I'm not making fun of that strange make-up you're wearing right now. This thing has got some rad history to it. From musician to musician, it's been passed down for generations."

Atrayu nodded in disinterest. "I see. While that certainly blows my mind and I'd love to talk about it more, I'd rather not be stuck on this beach much longer. Rishu, don't you have somewhere to be?"

The smile returned on Rishu's face. "Thanks for reminding me, Dodongo. I've got a concert in Clock Town in a few hours. You guys want to join? It'll be mad rad."

"Clock town?" Colin asked.

"Yeah," Rishu replied. "It's the capital of Termina. That place has got the gnarliest shops, mad places to hang out, and a stage that is the envy of every musician in the country. Everyone goes there from miles around."

Atrayu crossed her arms and looked at Colin. "We should consider going. You might even find your precious friends there."

Colin leered at her. "I didn't ask for your opinion."

The shifter shrugged her shoulders. "Fine by me. Just don't ask me to save your life again."

"I'll be lucky if I don't have to talk to you again once this is over."

Rishu grabbed his guitar and began walking. "Are you two a married couple or something? Because you fight like one."

Atrayu looked in the youth's direction but just smirked knowingly to herself. "Well, he did try and kill me earlier."

The Zora raised a brow and walked a little faster. "So that's what married life is like? In that case, I'm more than fine waiting. Hope Lola's okay with that."

* * *

Clock Town, the central geographic and economic hub of Termina, was a lot larger than either Atrayu or Colin expected. The city boasted some of the most advanced technology in the world and thrived with an economy that rivaled Hyrule Castle Town. The country itself used to be impossible to access from the rest of the continent, but recent advances in magic and technology opened up its borders to new trading possibilities with the other nations. However, even with these advances, the country was still difficult to travel to, resulting in very few foreigners entering within its borders. Most of Termina's prosperity came internally, where the diligent scholars in Clock Town developed surprising new technology over the centuries that contributed to the nation's wealth. Due to its isolated nature, little of it ever leaked beyond the borders.

Legends spoke of a time when Clock Town was far from prosperous, when the very moon itself threatened to obliterate it and the entire nation centuries ago. However, it was stopped by a hero from a far off land who summoned their guardian deities, the Giants, to protect them. None ever knew what happened to that hero, but a statue was placed in the central square in remembrance of that day. As the years passed, the stories eventually became legends, and the legends eventually became fairy tales. Few actually believed those tales anymore, but the weathered statue still stood as a testament to that youth's brave deeds.

Colin was overwhelmed by how large the city was. From what Rishu had explained, the city was broken into five major sections: North Clock Town, East Clock Town, West Clock Town, South Clock Town, and the Laundry Pool. They had entered the western part of the city, where many of the nation's vendors came to sell their products. The street was alive with the calls of merchants coaxing potential customers to their stores, the idle chatter of the local gossipers in their doorways, and the dozens of people that traveled along the main road. As the trio walked past the stalls of many colors, the youth was overcome with the various trinkets available, ranging from lamps that ran on the power of lightning, to colored picture boxes that could capture a moment in time and print it on paper. The buildings stood three or four floors tall, all of them were equipped with these "electric" lights. Even the weapons were different than what Colin was used to; swords and blades were considered outdated in favor of weapons that worked like bomb arrows where a small projectile was launched out of a barrel using gunpowder.

Even more overwhelming than the market was the soaring tower that marked the center of the city. It was a combination between a lighthouse and a clock tower, with a large, opulently decorated clock sitting at the top that had been there since the city's founding. According to Rishu, the clock tower only opened once a year during a festival known as the Carnival of Time. This festival was a celebration of the harvest in which citizens from all over the country gathered together to listen to musicians, enjoy entertainment, eat food, and watch fireworks. To the Ordonian's dismay, this year's festival had already happened several months ago.

As they meandered through the southern part of Clock Town, they walked right by the base of the tower. Staring straight up at it, Colin appreciated just how tall the building really was, hovering over him like one of the giants from the legend. At the base of the tower was the city square, where much of the Carnival of Time festivities took place. Also on the south side was the statue Rishu had commented on, the one of the hero from a foreign land. Since it had become one of the city landmarks, he took them over to see it.

Colin was stunned as he looked at the sculpture depicting a young boy on a pony. What was so strange was how similar the young boy looked to pictures he'd seen of Link as a child. The strange hat, the facial features, the shield and sword on his back. Even the foal he rode on resembled Epona to some degree. The statue was showing its age, as it was clear several of the pieces had previously broken off and been restored. The initials of mischievous youngsters were carved into the stone slab serving as the foundation.

"Hmm, I feel like I've seen this kid before," Atrayu said. Apparently, even she noticed the similarities to Link. However, she quickly lost interest and the trio moved on.

Rishu led them out of the southern part of the city and over to the eastern section where his concert was supposed to be. This section of the city was the residential district, with a few shops thrown in for good mix. Again, Colin couldn't get over how advanced this city was, with everything brightly lit up by these electrical lights. The houses were crammed next to each other like Castle Town, but they were more pleasant to look at with flowers and small shrubs decorating the fronts. After passing several houses on the main street, they stopped at a restaurant. A simple, rusted sign swung over the door showing a picture of a cow and the name of the establishment: "Latté."

"This is where you're playing?" Atrayu grunted. "It looks like a dump."

There was a twinkle in Rishu's eye. "Appearances can be deceiving." A pair of eyes opened a slot in the middle of the door. The Zora whispered something to the person peering through it, and it soon opened. "Come inside."

Colin and Atrayu hesitated, but followed at the Zora's insistence. The two hadn't spoken a word to each other since leaving the beach, and neither had any intention of starting now.

As they entered the door, they found a ring of truth to Rishu's words. Despite a rough-looking exterior, the inside of the building was ritzy and well-furnished. A pleasant, upbeat tune greeted their ears from a jukebox in the corner as they walked down the steps into what appeared to be a cross between a bar and a performance hall. A stage lit by several brightly colored lights commanded their attention. A bar with dozens of glasses filled with milk was tucked to the side, manned by a balding man with an extravagant mustache. Customers chatted jovially amongst the several tables scattered over the checkered black-and white marble floor.

"This place…is nicer than I thought," Atrayu admitted. "Far too classy for someone like me."

Rishu lead them over to the bar and motioned for them to sit down. He slapped a hand confidently on the table. "Romanov, I'll have two Chateau Romani's for my guests."

The barman gave the Zora a hard look. "And how do you intend to pay for that?"

The Zora smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "Put it on my tab. I'll get it later."

The barman was not amused. "Your tab's already higher than the ceiling."

"Then Lulu will get it. Gotta get ready for the show. Thanks, Romanov!" The Zora grabbed his guitar and jogged towards the stage.

Romanov tried to get a last word in, but it was useless. Reluctantly, he grabbed two glasses of his bar's signature milk and slid it on the counter in front of his two customers. "That boy is going to put me out of business one day. How does Lola put up with him?" He walked away, mumbling beneath his breath as he found a glass in need of polishing.

Colin popped the cap off and let the milk slosh around his mouth. The flavor felt incredible as it hit his tongue. As he swallowed it, he felt a renewed strength circulate through his body unlike any milk Ordon had ever produced. Even the pain in his hand felt better. Whatever they fed the cows here, it really worked. He looked to Atrayu, who stared at her glass but refused to drink it. Her loss.

The sound of a few stray guitar notes echoed across the bar as Rishu tuned his guitar. The chattering of the bar's residents slowly died down as the musician prepared to give his stage performance. The Zora grinned from ear to ear as the spotlights shined in his direction. With a few taps of his foot to gauge his rhythm, he began playing. The strings bent to the will of his fingers, producing a melody that was upbeat and peppy. He soon found his groove and launched into his song.

Colin was impressed. The Zora clearly loved his music and was good at it. Much better at it than cooking. He couldn't quite understand all the lyrics, but the melody was catchy. His hand tapped to the tune as he took another sip from his glass. That was some good milk! He stole a glance at the shifter and was surprised. Was that a genuine smile on her lips?

Atrayu saw him looking at her and the smile quickly vanished. "What are you looking at?" she challenged. "Can't I enjoy music? Oh wait! That's too much to expect from a monster I suppose."

The Ordonian said nothing. Either the milk or the music seemed to have a calming effect on him. He just shrugged his shoulders and looked back at the stage.

The Zora played through two songs before the audience started returning to their food and conversations. It was clear from the smile on his face and the enthusiasm of his movements the Zora enjoyed what he did regardless. Customers casually chatted with one another over food and glasses of milk while Rishu played in the background.

Halfway through the performance, the lights began to flicker. Atrayu thought she heard a low rumbling in the distance. She closed her eyes and listened carefully, but heard nothing else except Rishu's guitar and the chattering within the tavern. None of the other guests seemed to pay attention, so she kept her thoughts to herself. Perhaps it was a common occurrence around here.

As Rishu ended his song, he momentarily placed his guitar down and bathed in the ensuing applause. Taking a drink of water, he nodded in Colin and Atrayu's direction before picking up his instrument again. He stretched out his hand for a second before preparing to start his next song.

BOOM!

The whole tavern shook from a nearby explosion. Glasses and plates fell to the ground and shattered. Guests were tossed from their chairs. Screams and shouts filled the air. Atrayu and Colin ducked beneath the bar for cover from the falling debris. The youth groaned as he saw his glass of delicious milk burst open and spill onto the floor. Such a waste.

KABOOM!

Another blast exploded even closer to the tavern. The resulting shockwave shook the establishment even more violently as more dishes broke against the ground. Tables tumbled over and lights crashed to the floor. The tavern's occupants ran from their tables, crunching on broken glass as they scrambled up the stairs towards the exit. Colin's heart raced and the adrenaline pumped. What in Farore's name was going on out there?

He felt a strong pull on his wrist. He looked up to see Atrayu motioning for the door.

"Come!" she said sternly.

Colin had no intention of resisting. They pressed into the crowd rushing towards the exit. Shoulder to shoulder, the two shoved themselves into the hot and cramped rush trying to vacate the building. Fear filled the eyes of those around them as they pushed and shoved against each other to escape. The youth had to pity them as he and Atrayu slowly edged towards the door. He could literally smell the fear in the air.

After several more seconds of frantic pushing and shoving, they finally escaped from the confining bar. A wave of fresh air washed over them; it was much more refreshing than the cramped, overheated space they had just come from. However, what awaited them outside was far from comforting. Flames consumed the buildings around them. The people around them scattered in all directions, running for their lives like mice from a cat. Screams and shrieks filled the air as fireballs rained from the sky, destroying and devouring anything in their path. Smoke rose to the sky like smog from the underworld, and the heat from the flames soon became unbearable.

ROAR!

The angry cry of a large two-horned dragon filled the sky as it hovered over the town. The monster's blue eyes scanned the city in search of something. Its large wings, longer than three men from tip to tip, pushed through the air with power, creating strong wind currents that seemed to only fan the flames of destruction. The monster's heavy frame landed on a house, crushing the roof with its sharp claws. Its long, lizard-like tail whipped behind it, tearing through walls as if made of straw.

Atrayu stared at the beast awestruck. She moved over some debris to get a better look. She caught the monster's attention, and the two looked each other in the eye. For a brief moment, the monster ceased its rampage and moved its head closer. Atrayu could see her reflection in the creature's pupil.

"I don't believe it," she muttered to herself. "Here of all places…"

Something else soon caught the dragon's attention and it pulled its head away. With a great flap of its wings and a deafening roar from its mouth, the beast took to the sky. The roof it had been standing on collapsed completely. Atrayu stood spellbound as she watched the creature fly away and continue its assault on a different part of the town.

Colin shook her back to reality. "Atrayu! Pay attention!" He pointed to the eastern entrance. "Monsters are heading our way!"

Sure enough, a wave of monsters crashed through the gate, making short work of the guard posted there before storming the rest of the city. Lizalfos, Stalfos, blue and red bubbles, and even the occasional ReDead; it was as if Ikana Valley had released its horrific inhabitants onto the unsuspecting city. The creatures came by the dozens and spread out around the city, crashing into windows and breaking down doors to the houses that hadn't been burned yet. The rest tore through the streets, stabbing and murdering those unlucky enough to cross their path.

"What's going on out here?" Rishu asked, finally managing to escape from the bar after salvaging his instrument. "These things are ruining my concert."

"Wake up!" Colin yelled. "The city's under attack!"

"Wait? What?" The Zora stuttered. "By who?"

No one had time to answer the musician's question. The monsters, taking no prisoners, came after them as well. Preparing for a fight, Colin withdrew his sword with his good hand. Atrayu shifted into her wolf form.

The monsters sprang upon them like a tidal wave. Atrayu lunged viciously at a bubble, pouncing on it and killing it with a snap of her jaws. Two Stalfos soon followed, but she jumped to the side before their blades could cut through her. She shifted into a falcon and flew out of reach from their weapons. As they looked up at her, she came diving down, slashing at their skulls with her sharp talons. Before they could counter, she flew once again out of their reach and repeated the process. Soon, they were nothing but a pile of bones. She continued her aerial assault until the scream of a ReDead paralyzed her mid-flight, sending her spiraling towards the ground. As she crashed to the ground and became human again, she found herself surrounded by two Lizalfos and half a dozen bubbles. As the paralysis wore off, she extended her claws and licked her lips. It was time to draw blood.

Colin had his hands full dueling two Stalfos. Without his shield, the youth barely managed to block their attacks. The youth slowly retreated as the two skull warriors took turns slashing at him. Before long, the wall of a house pressed up against his back and Colin found himself trapped with nowhere to run. He attempted to fight back with a well-placed stab, but the monsters easily deflected his frail attempts with their shields. The youth clenched his teeth, ready to fight until the end.

It was Rishu who came to his rescue. Two fins flew through the air like boomerangs, momentarily stunning both Stalfos before returning to him. This gave Colin the opportunity he was looking for, allowing him to step forward and spin slash both monsters. The attack was enough to penetrate the monsters' guard and reduce them into a pile of bones.

Rishu launched his fins again, this time killing two of the bubbles around Atrayu while she sparred with the Lizalfos. Two more of the bubbles flew at him, their demonic eyes filled with malicious intent. The Zora surrounded himself with a shield of electricity, shocking the demonic skulls into oblivion before they dissipated into a pile of ashes.

"There's too many of them!" Atrayu shouted. She saw in the corner of her eye one of the Stalfos she defeated earlier start to rebuild itself. She ducked as a Lizalfo slashed at her and countered by skewing it in the face. "I love a good fight, but this isn't how I want to die!"

"That's a shame!" Colin spat back, piercing another Bubble in the eye. "How about you stay and we leave?"

"Aren't you the funny one!" she said, blocking a weapon with her claws.

"What a drag!" Rishu said as he attacked a ReDead with his fins. He was careful to keep his distance. "I didn't even get to play my last song."

"We have more problems!" Colin said. "That dragon's back! And there's no end to these things in sight!"

The dragon hovered back over the eastern section of Clock Town, its eyes once again scanning the ruined cityscape in search of something. It didn't seem to care that half the buildings around it were covered in flames, or that the smoke covering the air was suffocating. The beast let out another angry roar and launched another fireball only a few feet from the shifter. The Lizalfos near her were incinerated.

Atrayu was thrown to the ground by the explosion. The heat from the blast agitated her bruises, stinging her face like a hive of hornets. "We have to retreat!" she shouted as she jumped back to her feet. "We owe this city nothing! When I say so, we make a break for it!"

"So you're just going to leave the people to die here?" Colin asked incredulously, dodging as a bubble flew straight for him.

"You can stay behind if you want," Atrayu said. Her eyes searched diligently for the best means of escape. "I could easily fly out of here by myself, but I'm trying to help you two out."

"That's a new one," Colin said, narrowly dodging another swoop by the persistent Bubble.

"Now's not the time to argue, Little Deku Baba. I think Dodongo's got the right idea. I don't want to leave the people here anymore than you, but there's nothing we can do for them." Rishu said as he threw his fins one more time to kill the ReDead for good. "We can head to Zora Hall if we make it out of here alive, we can still warn them."

"Din's fire," the youth cursed, killing the monster with a well-placed stab. He looked to the fleeing victims all around him and then to his companions. "I don't like this. But I guess I don't have a choice." He joined Rishu and Atrayu. The three stood in a circle, preparing to flee from the city under siege.

"Ready?" the shifter asked, taking charge of the group.

"Ready!" they replied.

"It's all or nothing! Let's move!"

* * *

_A/N- Well, glad to see I'm finally able to update quicker than I have been. Don't' have a lot to say. Thanks for reading this far! As usual, reviews are encouraged and greatly appreciated. See you next chapter!_


	45. Road to Ruin

**Memories rushed back to him. Slowly, the events that brought him here played themselves out in his deep subconscious.**

_Kari looked around at the leaves resting on the barren ground around him. They sat lonely and scattered like lily pads on a forgotten pool. The air was silent and still as if holding its breath. The Sheikah was about to change that. He closed his eyes and exhaled. With a flick of the Wind Waker, the leaves slowly rolled around and lifted off the ground like small birds. _

_The task was a simple exercise in wind control. The objective was to keep the leaves in the air for a full minute. Summon the wind too weak, and the leaves would fall back to the ground; too strong and they would blow out of control. To make the task more challenging, he also had to keep the foliage blowing in a circle around him. If a single leaf touched the ground before the minute had passed, the exercise was over and he would have to restart._

_Kari opened his eyes as he focused on the leaves floating through the air. A few started dropping back to the ground; he manipulated the wind and watched them float back up on the swift current of moving air. He tightened the circle of air around him and watched the leaves dance through the sky like flower petals. His sharp eyes shifted through the current swirling around him looking for stragglers. _

_Thirty seconds. Forty seconds. Fifty seconds._

_The leaves started swirling too fast. His eyes honed in on one particular rebel that dared to escape his meticulously crafted twister. He attempted to push it in with a strong gust from the outside, but his adversary looped up and over it in a slow descent to the ground. The Sheikah desperately summoned a quick updraft to salvage the attempt, momentarily losing his concentration on the remaining leaves. As the rebel successfully blew up into the air, the rest scattered around him, floating gently but defiantly to the ground._

_The Sheikah slumped to the ground with a grumble and watched that one last remaining leaf land in front of him. He grabbed a handful of sand and watched it slip through his fingers like the success he had almost attained._

"_It only takes one to ruin it," he mumbled to himself. _

_He sat there for another minute, frustrated that his exercise had failed for the fiftieth time. But, he couldn't afford to give up now. Like all the other failures, he cleared his mind and focused on his breathing until the frustration evaporated from beneath his skin._

_He stood up and readied himself for another go. He looked again at the leaves. They lay scattered, silent, and undisturbed like he wasn't even there. It was almost as if they were taunting him. He closed his eyes and prepared to meet their challenge._

"_You're at it again, I see. Do you even have any real friends? Or do you depend on these leaves for company?" a woman's voice taunted him. _

_Reddish-yellow eyes looked at him in amusement beneath hair the color of fall foliage. She was tall and skinny but very acrobatic. She wore light battle armor with the Sheikah eye stitched into it and battle tape around her wrists. Her vibrant hair was tied into a braid reaching down her back. She stood on the hill with her arms folded, watching the wind tamer with a sense of amusement._

"_I do have friends," Kari replied defensively. "There's Akime. And Impa. And you." He tucked the silver baton in his boot, fully aware that her presence meant the end of his training. "And you know why I have to train so hard. I refuse to be a failure again."_

_The woman shrugged her shoulders and walked to meet him. "You're always so serious, Kari. I was just joking around." _

"_Oh, you were?"_

_The woman smirked at him while circling behind and wrapping her arms around him. Her hair tickled the side of Kari's neck as she rested her head on his shoulder. He basked in her familiar scent. "One of these days you'll learn when I'm instigating you."_

_Kari cracked a small smile. "Midna, sometimes I think that's all the time." He leaned his head against hers as Midna ran her finger across his chest._

"_You're probably not far off with that," she smiled. She returned her arms to her side and meandered among the fallen leaves. "So what self-imposed challenge did you come up with this time?"_

_The wind tamer shrugged his shoulders. "Well, it's an exercise designed to increase control of the wind. I have to keep the leaves up in the air for a count of sixty while circling them around me. If the wind is too strong…"_

_Midna rolled her eyes. "You don't have to give me the whole explanation again. I've seen you do it before."_

_Kari paused. "Oh. I guess you are right." He paused. "Well, just in case you forgot then."_

"_How could I forget? You explain the whole thing every time I ask. I could quote it back to you if I wanted." Midna picked up one of the leaves and twisted it between her fingers. "So, any success?"_

_The wind tamer shook his head and his eyes dropped. "Not this time. But I will succeed soon." He clenched his fist. "I have to."_

_Midna sighed. "Why do you always get like this?"_

_Kari looked up at her. "Like what?"_

_The young woman walked back over to him. "Like you have to carry the world on your shoulders. I know you're going to take over for Sharlo eventually, but you're just one person." The leaf in her hand tickled his cheek. "You've come a long way in a few years. Why can't you be content with that?"_

_The wind tamer nodded. His eyes dropped to the ground as he brushed the leaf aside. "That may be. But I never want to be as useless as I was on my first mission. My incompetence nearly killed me and endangered everyone else."_

_Midna thought carefully before speaking. The leaf dropped to the ground as she lifted his chin with her finger. "Kari, time is like a river; it only flows in one direction. You can look behind you and let the current drag you. Or you can look ahead and swim to the challenges that await." She paused, turning her towards him. "Sometimes, it's better to look towards the future."_

_The Sheikah scratched his head. "That was surprisingly insightful. Where did you hear that?"_

_Midna stuck her tongue out at him. "I made it up just now. Not bad if I do say so myself."_

_Kari folded his arms and cracked a small smile. "Indeed. I am impressed." He looked around and the smile quickly disappeared. "But you should know I am looking to the future. If you remember, my father gave me the Wind Waker after that disastrous first mission. To me, it was a second chance. I wasn't very good with it at first, but I got better as I trained over the years. And that's why I have to keep training. So I'll be ready."_

_Midna folded her arms. "But I notice Sharlo is never around to help you."_

_The wind tamer shrugged the comment off. "He is very busy taking care of other things."_

_She didn't seem to buy his response. "But he could at least help you once in a while. What keeps him so busy?"_

_The Sheikah shrugged his shoulders. "He wants to end this war. He spends a lot of time in the Shadow Temple. I can only assume he's got some sort of plan."_

_Midna rolled her eyes. "So, in other words, he doesn't tell you anything. Well, as long as he's at tomorrow's ceremony, I guess he can't be all that bad of a father." She grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle tug. "Enough about him. Come with me. I have something to show you that'll take your mind off things."_

_Kari willingly followed her. "Where are you taking me?"_

_She flashed him a mischievous smile. "You'll see when we get there."_

* * *

_The place she had in mind was a spot they often visited. It was a cliff halfway up Death Mountain that provided an unsurpassed view of the surrounding land. In front of them stretched the vast field of Hyrule. Animals appeared as small specks as they grazed on the fertile grass. The vast Lost Woods sprawled to the left, a sea of trees blanketing the landscape in that direction as far as the eye could see. To the right were more cliffs and a waterfall that fed Zora's River, the stream that cut through most of the land and fed its vegetation. The setting sun colored the sky with its fiery rays, taking one last glance at the land before hiding beneath the horizon for the day._

"_I never get sick of this spot," Kari said as he took a seat on the cliff, his legs dangling dangerously over the precipice. "You can see everything from here."_

_Midna sat down beside him. "And no else knows about this place. It belongs to just the two of us." The wind up here was stronger. It tugged gently on her braid and pulled it close to her cheek. "How many times do you think we've come up here?"_

_Kari began counting on his fingers. "Well, you could estimate we come up here three or four times a month. Sometimes more. So, if three years have passed since we found this…"_

_The red-haired shinobi looked at him with a straight face. "It's actually been fifty-four times."_

_The wind tamer was awestruck. "How did you figure that out so fast?"_

_Midna stared at him for several seconds before bursting out laughing. "Kari, I could've thrown out any number and you would've believed me."_

_The joke flew right by the wind tamer. He looked at her curiously. "So you don't actually know?"_

_This only made Midna laugh harder. "You're making this way too easy!" Her laughter continued to fill the air, along with the occasional snort, until she ran out of breath and her stomach started to hurt. It took her a while to finally be able to talk again. "Sorry…I don't know why I thought that was so funny. I guess I should be used to your cluelessness by now."_

_Kari cracked a small smile. "I enjoy seeing you like that. Even if it's at my expense."_

_Midna leaned into him. He wrapped his arm around her back. _

"_So do you feel ready for tomorrow?" she asked softly, her voice barely above a whisper. "Everything changes after today."_

_Kari searched for a response. "Indeed. Tomorrow, we become joined before the goddesses for life." He looked out at the vast landscape before them. "I have anticipated this day for so long. It is hard to believe it's finally here."_

_Midna nodded in agreement. "Me too." The wind continued to tug at her braid. "It's funny to think we first met in a jail cell. Not exactly a romantic meeting."_

"_That is true. We have made some interesting memories together, haven't we?"_

_Midna chuckled. "I don't know if 'interesting' is quite the word I'd use. Remember how we first found this place?"_

_Kari shook his head. "I cannot say I do."_

"_I'll never forget it. It was so romantic." She lifted her head to glance at him mischievously. "You really won my heart that day. First, you suggested we go on a training exercise that involved a hike up the mountain. Then you gave me a fifty-pound weight vest to make it more challenging. And if that wasn't enough, you encouraged me by climbing so far ahead that I was left to fend for myself much of the trip. By the time I finally caught up, I found you fast asleep on this ledge while you waited for me. You must've stayed up all night thinking about how to make a good impression, didn't you?"_

_The wind tamer nodded. "It took me a long time to think of that. I was not sure if you were the type of girl who enjoyed a good challenge or not."_

_Midna poked Kari in the ribs, causing him to jump. "I must enjoy a challenge. I'm going to marry you, aren't I?" _

_The wind tamer paused. "Wait. Am I that challenging to deal with?"_

_She shrugged her shoulders. "That depends. Our second date wasn't much better. I would hardly consider spending the entire day in the library very ideal."_

"_But I thought you enjoyed that."_

_Midna just sighed. "Kari, it's a good thing I started planning what we did from that point forward. Otherwise, we probably wouldn't be here right now."_

_Kari paused. "How was I supposed to know you preferred holding hands while walking together? Or eating dinner by candlelight? After all, those things don't strengthen the body or mind."_

_Midna chuckled. "I enjoy training and getting dirty as the next Sheikah. But those things don't build relationships. Luckily, you eventually learned. I'm glad you haven't made me spend a whole day in the library or go hiking with a weight vest since."_

_The wind tamer looked out over the vast horizon. "And yet there is still much to learn. The future is so uncertain." _

_Midna directed his lips towards hers. "Then let's live in the moment. Let tomorrow worry about itself." She gently kissed his lips. "I have something I want to give you."_

_The wind tamer raised his brows. "How do I know whether to take you seriously?"_

_The red-haired Sheikah reached into the bag she'd been carrying. "I'm being serious this time. Tomorrow's a special day for us. I want to give you something to commemorate it." Her hand emerged from the bag with what looked like a pile of folded fabric._

"_But I have no gift for you," Kari said quickly._

_She unfolded the cloth to reveal a blue tunic with a white collar. The Sheikah eye was stitched on the chest. "I didn't ask for a gift. I just wanted to make this for you. You know…to commemorate our relationship." She held up the sleeves. "The material is light but warm. And I made small pouches here so you can put the Wind Waker inside."_

_She handed it to Kari, who turned it over to examine it. "You did a good job with this. The stitches are not even visible."_

"_Do you like it?" she asked._

"_Of course!" he responded quickly._

_She smirked. "Then promise me you'll wear it tomorrow."_

_Kari frowned. "I am not sure if Sharlo would approve. He was not clear on what the clothing requirements are for this ceremony."_

_Midna groaned. "Who cares what he thinks? He's not the one getting married."_

_The Sheikah scowled. "I care. He is still my father."_

_She rolled her eyes. "But he's never around."_

"_I still care about what he thinks."_

_She paused for a moment, her eyes opening wide like she had an epiphany. "I finally figured it out. I don't know why I didn't see it sooner. Now I know why you spend so much time training."_

"_I told you already. So I will be strong enough to protect the village."_

_Midna shook her head. "But it's more than that. You're trying to win his approval. Even though he's such a cold-hearted man, you're doing everything you can to gain his recognition."_

_Kari flew to his feet. "He is not cold-hearted! Take that back!" _

_The red-haired Sheikah waited for him to calm down. She had gotten used to his outbursts by now and knew that she just needed to let the emotion pass. When she saw the fire leave his eyes, she gently grabbed his hand and guided him back to the ground._

"_Kari, even you have to admit that there is certain…isolation to him. Like his mind is elsewhere. It's like even when his body is there, his mind is somewhere else. Has he always been like this?"_

_The wind tamer was silent for a while. Midna waited patiently for him to respond._

"_I have to admit that he has been different the last few years," he conceded at last. "Since he gave me the Wind Waker. Before, even though he had a lot to do, he was always calm. But now, he seems more on edge. Like he's always looking over his shoulder. I really worry about him."_

_Midna nodded. "Anything else?"_

_Kari nodded. "Yeah. He's always talking about how his plans to wipe out the Hylians. It borderlines on obsession. Whatever happened five years ago, I think it changed him."_

_She smirked. "Well, at least you have me to brighten up your life." She paused. "Enough about Sharlo. Let's just enjoy the sunset."_

_Kari nodded. "I like that idea."_

_The two snuggled up against one another as the setting sun set the sky ablaze. A few birds glided across the horizon to their nests in the trees of Hyrule Field. Most of the land was bathed in a beautiful twilight, but a long shadow slowly spread over it as the sun rested beneath the hills to the west. A chilly night wind replaced the warm afternoon breeze. Midna began to shiver, and Kari wrapped his arm around her._

"_We should probably head back to the village before it gets too dark," he suggested._

_Midna nodded. "What? You want to get away from me already?" She chuckled at Kari's horrified expression. "I'm kidding again. We should probably head back like you said."_

_The couple got up from their favorite spot and began the hike down the mountain. It was an uneventful trip as the crescent moon stood watch in the night sky. The sound of chirping crickets greeted them as they made their way back into the village of Kasuto. They stopped by the house that had been given to Midna. After the raid on Lon Lon Prison, the village had chosen to adopt her into the community since her whole family had been killed in the war._

"_This is our last night as mere friends," Midna said. Her eyes looked longingly into his._

"_May it go quickly," Kari responded._

_They kissed each other good night before parting ways. The door closed with a light squeal while Kari lingered outside, his spirit floating on the clouds. Eventually, he headed back to the house. He saw Akime standing outside the doorway. The friendly Sheikah greeted him with a wave._

"_You must've had a good day of training to be back so late," he said._

_Kari carefully placed the tunic he had received under his arm. "The training was until Midna came. Things got sidetracked from there."_

_Akime chuckled to himself. "Ah, to be young and in love. Still, tomorrow is the day you two are finally joined together before the goddesses. Are you excited?"_

_The wind tamer nodded slowly. "As much as I can be. I am not quite sure what to expect."_

_Akime patted him on the back. "Relax. Everything will be fine. I was just discussing some of the details with your father."_

_Kari's eyes lit up. "So he is home?" _

_Akime seemed surprised by the question. "Of course he is. He has to be present for the ceremony tomorrow, doesn't he?"_

_The wind tamer nodded sheepishly. "Oh. Of course. When you put it that way."_

_Kari's friend couldn't hide his smile. "I still cannot believe you will be married. You've matured so much." He folded his arms across his chest. "And yet you don't look like you've aged one bit in the last few years. What's your secret?"_

_Kari shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I have just been blessed."_

_Akime chuckled. "Blessed indeed. Well, I will let you go inside. I am sure you and Sharlo have much to discuss before tomorrow." He patted Kari on the shoulder one more time. "I will see you tomorrow."_

"_See you tomorrow, Akime." Kari said as he waved goodbye. _

_He walked into the house and was relieved to see Sharlo sitting at a table looking over some notes he had scribbled down. His hand rested on his forehead in an exasperated fashion._

"_You're late," his father said. "I've been waiting over an hour for you." He looked up from his notes and directed his gaze towards Kari. "How was your training?"_

_There was something different about his father's expression that Kari instantly noticed. The rough edge to his words was still there, as was his gruff manner. But his eyes were different. They were looking right at him, not darting back to his papers like they normally would. He looked with a sincere gaze of fatherly concern, not an intense scrutiny that was the norm. And yet, there was also a melancholic regret in the man's eyes, as if every second counted. It was like a man on his deathbed who realizes he can never get the time or opportunities back that he wasted. _

"_It was okay, I suppose. I was unable to achieve the results I strove for," Kari answered quietly, still standing by the doorway. The flickering light from Sharlo's lantern lit one side of his face while the rest was shrouded in darkness. "Is everything ready for tomorrow?"_

_Sharlo nodded and slowly rose from his chair. The wooden seat groaned as he pushed it back. He grabbed the lantern and looked to his son. "Almost. But before we talk about that, there is something I must show you. Follow me."_

_Kari obeyed and jogged to catch up. "Where are we going?"_

_They descended the tunnel in their home. "To the Shadow Temple, my son. It is time you learned what I have been working on all this time."_

_The lantern was the only light as the two Sheikah traveled deeper into the catacombs of Death Mountain. The air was damp and cold; their footfalls echoed off the tough granite that formed the walls of the tunnel. Keese flew out of sight with a screech as the lantern's light bounced against the walls. Kari felt the air thicken with tension as they descended, like he was being smothered in a blanket. No normal human would've been able to handle it. After all, this was a dark place full of shadows, survivable only by those who dwelt among the shadows._

_Before long, they reached the entrance to the Shadow Temple. The limestone and rock gave way to bricks and refined marble. The entrance arched over them like a gaping mouth with tongue-like stairs that lead further into a dark abyss. The father and son walked into the eerie temple. They turned corners and walked through narrow hallways. Abominations moved through the shadows around them, the darkness concealing their hideous forms. Whispers from the undead echoed through the temple halls just soft enough that neither could understand their message. The air was thick with the stench of rot and decay._

_Eventually, the refined walls of the temple gave way to rougher, more cavernous boundaries as they approached an ancient and unused part of the temple. Even the monsters did not stray near here. It looked no different from any other cavern, and even had other pathways that Kari assumed lead to the surface. Just where were they?_

_They came to two large iron doors bearing the mark of the Sheikah. Sharlo placed his hand against it, causing the eye to illuminate a pale, bluish color before causing the rusty doors to swing open with a long and agonizing squeal. They entered a room cast in a __glow similar to the Sheikah emblem. It emanated from two bronze torches lit with ghostly blue flames that reached for the ceiling. Between the two torches stood a stone altar with some sort of darkly colored object on it. The surrounding walls of the room were covered with the maroon of crusted blood, broken chains, and crumbling shackles, giving the room the appearance of an abandoned prison. Large gargoyle statues about ten feet tall loomed overhead on either side. On the opposite side of the room stood another arched doorway with the eye of the Sheikah carefully watching over the entrance. The door was sealed shut._

"_Where are we?" Kari asked. A sharp chill whipped down his spine. This place gave him an ominous sense of dread. He'd never set foot in this section of the temple before, yet parts of it felt eerily familiar._

_Sharlo walked over to the stone altar. "This is the gateway between the Shadow Temple, in the world of the living, and the Underworld. Through that door are terrible things that make anything you've seen in the temple so far look like a friendly village pet. Pray you never see it open." He waved the wind tamer over with his hand. "Come. This is what I wanted to show you."_

_Kari walked over to the stone table. Floating on it was a mask of some sort. It appeared to be worn like a helm, complete with a collar to cover the neck. Horn-like extensions extended from the top. An enigmatic eye decorated one section of the eye, but there was nothing where a second eye should have been._

"_What is this?" Kari reached out to touch it, but Sharlo slapped his hand away._

"_It's called a Fused Shadow," he scolded. "Don't touch it. I don't know the full extent of its power yet."_

"_But I thought you created it. Surely you should know what it does."_

_Sharlo sidestepped the comment. "Soon, I plan to lead an all-out assault against the Hylians. Akime is one of the few who know. This weapon will allow us to destroy our enemy once and for all and put an end to this long and drawn out war." He paused; the next words he wanted to say seemed to be a struggle for him. "That being said, I don't know what effects it will have when I use it. That is why I plan to put you in charge of the Sheikah if something happens to me. Akime will see to that."_

"_But Father…you cannot. You shouldn't!" Kari protested. "This war is not worth it."_

_Sharlo cleared his throat, ignoring his son's protests. His tone felt heavy, like one who has been burdened for many years. "Of course, as leader, you will be expected to put the needs of our people above yourself. To protect our traditions, our culture, and our legends. You will be expected to serve the Goddesses faithfully and carry out their commands the best way you can. Even to lead our people into battle if the occasion arises. But most importantly, you must protect the Triforce and ensure the Hylians never misuse it. All of this comes before your own personal needs. Do you understand?"_

"_Yes. But I cannot stand by..."_

_Sharlo held up his hand. "Good. Then I need you to promise me you will accept this duty should it be necessary."_

_Kari hesitated. "But Father! You cannot go through with this!"_

"_Stop it, Kari!" Sharlo shouted, slapping his son across the cheek. "Remember what I told you? The Wind Waker must put the needs of his people above his own. That is why I must do this. And that is why I need to make sure you will take care of our people if something happens to me."_

_The wind tamer rubbed his sore face. "I understand, Father," he said grudgingly. "I promise."_

"_Good. I can be at ease now." He pointed towards the exit. "Leave this place at once. I have shown you and told you everything I wanted."_

"_What about you?"_

"_I have one more thing I must attend to. I trust you can find your way back from here?"_

_Kari nodded._

_Sharlo seemed pleased. "Good. I will see you tomorrow then. Sleep well."_

_The wind tamer reluctantly turned back. As he walked out of the room, the large iron doors automatically closed behind him. He pressed an ear to the wall, but the thick doors made it impossible to hear anything on the other side. With a heavy sigh, he headed for home._

"_Good night, Father."_

* * *

_All of the Sheikah villages had been anticipating the wedding for weeks, and as a result, there were members from every tribe present. An atmosphere of festive celebration traveled through the crowd. Soft murmurs whispered in excitement and anticipation from all around the village. Some rested on the rooftops to ensure a good view. Others sat on the edge of the well, casting curious glances over their shoulder to check on the ceremony's status. It was to take place on the crest of a small hill just outside the village of Kasuto to ensure adequate space. The hill itself was decorated with flowers and gifts from the other villages. The weather was still and peaceful, with a quiet breeze sweeping through the village. Only the ominous clouds in the air threatened to dampen the joyful occasion, catching any sunlight before it could reach the ground._

_Kari and Akime stood by the door to the wind tamer's house, looking out at the crowd that awaited them. For Kari, the night had passed slowly and without sleep. Morning hadn't come fast enough. He had skipped breakfast in anticipation, preferring to spend his time praying and preparing for one of the most important days of his life. He fingered some of the fabric from the tunic Midna had given him; as he wore it now, he found it was surprisingly comfortable. He looked forward to the joy on her face when she saw it._

"_Kari, aren't you forgetting something?" Akime asked._

_The wind tamer turned to his old friend. "I do not believe so."_

_Akime shook his head. "I suppose it's understandable, but you're forgetting the cape of the groom." He quickly tied the blue cape around Kari's neck and watched it settle behind him. "There, that's better. You know…this thing is sort of a family heirloom. If I recall, this is the same one your father wore at his wedding. You should feel honored."_

_Kari felt the material between his fingers. It was coarser than the tunic Midna had given him, but not uncomfortable. As he thought about what Akime had said, he felt both honored and humble. _

"_Where is my father?" Kari asked._

"_Don't worry. He'll meet us out there." Akime reassured. "It's time. Are you ready?"_

"_I am. Let's go."_

_The two Sheikah walked slowly and ceremoniously out of the house and up the hill. The crowd began to applaud and cheer as they saw the two men approaching. Several that had been sitting down quickly stood up in respect. The crowd parted, creating an aisle for the two men to reach the hill. Kari nodded in acknowledgment at those he knew, slowly making his way until he and Akime stopped at the hill's crest. They turned around and waited, hands clasped in front of them._

_A few minutes later, Sharlo walked out after them. He walked proudly and fully aware of his position, the crowd bowing slightly in respect. He took his place next to Kari. _

_The wind tamer glanced quickly at his father, who returned a forced smile before looking away. This troubled Kari. He thought his father would be happy, or at the least, proud. Yet, he saw something different hidden in his father's expression that the untrained eye would easily miss. He saw fear. The audience, and maybe even Akime, might mistake his forced smile for happiness, but Kari knew better. The man didn't want to alarm his people, so he hid his uncertainty as he had trained his son to._

_The wind tamer's thoughts soon disappeared like melted snow when he heard the harp signaling the bride's arrival. His eyes launched to the end of the aisle, where he was sure Midna would soon approach. _

_His mouth hung open when he finally saw her. There she was, walking slowly towards him, wearing a crimson, full-length sleeveless gown with a small flower in her fiery red hair. A diamond necklace hung around her neck. Her eyes looked down at the bouquet of colorful flowers she held in her hands. The audience shouted its approval and threw flower petals into the air as part of the celebration._

_Kari's heart pounded against his chest as she approached. How long had he been waiting for this day? Midna finally looked up at him; his mouth curled into a big smile on its own accord. For a moment, everything else became still and the two shared a moment just between the two of them. Their eyes communicated affection too deep to be expressed by words. In that moment, they both knew the others thoughts; this was their day and their day alone._

_Midna soon stood by Kari's side and waited patiently for Sharlo to begin._

"_You look…well…I can't even find the right word to describe how amazing you look," Kari stuttered for words._

_Midna winked at him. "Am I so beautiful that you've no words left?" She glanced at Sharlo to ensure he hadn't started the ceremonial monologue yet. "That's a nice tunic you're wearing. Where'd you get it?"_

_Kari just beamed. Words weren't needed._

"_Marriage is what brings us together today!" Sharlo began. The couple quickly turned their attention to him. As the village chief began to go through the ritual, explaining the purpose of marriage and why the goddesses had created it, Kari thought he saw Sharlo's face begin to relax. The fake smile slowly cracked to reveal a genuine one. He glanced at his betrothed and she rolled her eyes with a playful grin. They both just wanted to get to the end of the ceremony._

"_Kari, do you promise to treasure Midna as your wife?" Sharlo said at last. "To hold her dear, care for her, and love her until death separates you?"_

"_I do."_

"_And Midna, do you promise to treasure Kari as your husband? To hold him dear, care for him, and love him until death separates you?"_

"_Do you even have to ask that? Of course!"_

_The couple looked longingly into each other's eyes, locking hands and awaiting the words that would finalize their marriage._

_Sharlo hesitated for a moment. He even looked a little choked up. Still, he held his composure. "Then, in the presence of the goddesses and our community, I now acknowledge you to be husband and wife. May the Three bless your marriage." _

_The crowd roared its approval as Kari grabbed his new wife and brought her lips to hers. She returned the kiss with equal passion as they celebrated their new marriage. After, they basked in the praise of the crowd that bore witness to their union. More flower petals were thrown in the air. Shouts echoed from every corner of Kasuto. _

_Kari glanced in Akime's direction. His friend gave him a wink and a playful nod. The wind tamer then looked to his father. Sharlo had his arms folded but a genuine smile on his face for the first time in a long time. He nodded in approval, his eyes speaking the pride that he couldn't express with words._

_Grabbing hold of Midna's hand, the newlyweds marched down the aisle between the cheering crowd. Their friends and comrades from all the surrounding villages shouted their congratulations and began to follow them back to the village. The festivities were only beginning._

_Weddings in Sheikah culture were not seen as minor events. In fact, they were celebrated with over a week of dancing, singing, music, and feasting. And this was no ordinary wedding; after all, the chief's son was the groom. Sharlo and Akime had made plans to ensure this celebration would be the biggest Kasuto had ever seen or would see._

_Unfortunately, the joyous occasion was not meant to last._

_A violent tremor shook the entire village, knocking the crowd to their feet. Unearthly screams echoed from somewhere in the village, causing everyone to be on edge as they got to their feet and looked around curiously. A foul gale began to blow through the village that reeked of evil._

_It was Sharlo who quickly grasped what was going on. He looked to the cave tucked against the edge of the mountain, the path that led to the Shadow Temple. Monsters began to stream from it by the dozens like a deluge of water. He rallied the villagers' attention with a wave of his hands. _

"_Everyone! The festivities are over! Grab your weapons! Defend the village!"_

_The change over the crowd was instant. Each one of them, except for the children, had been molded by the heat of the war. They were no strangers to battle. Though it was monsters they fought instead of Hylians, their determination did not change, nor did their ability to fight. Those that had their weapons stood their ground as the monsters crashed against them. Those that didn't quickly retrieved them so they could join the fray._

_Midna looked into Kari's eyes. "What do we do?"_

_Kari withdrew the Wind Waker from his sleeve. "What choice do we have? We fight."_

_His bride smirked. "Not the way I planned to celebrate our wedding. But so be it."_

_The ground shook beneath them again. A fissure split open nearby, spewing out flames like an angry dragon. The couple braced themselves along with their surrounding comrades as all types of hellish monsters crashed against them. They would defend the village to the end._

_The roars of monsters and the cries of battle echoed through the air. The villagers fought hard, and their extensive battle experience slayed many monsters. Yet their numbers kept coming like a swarm of locusts. One by one, Sheikah succumbed to the endless onslaught from the underworld. Meanwhile, the clouds turned dark and angry, painting the sky with red streaks as if some great monster had scratched the heavens. The village slowly transformed from a place of celebration to a battlefield of death. Buildings became casualties as the heat of battle engulfed the entire village. The bodies of the fallen blotted the village's landscape._

_Before long, only Kari, Midna, and a few other Sheikah remained. Their breaths were heavy with exhaustion and their bodies bore the scars of battle. _

"_The village is lost!" Kari shouted to those around him. "We must escape!" He pulled one of the survivors to him. "Spread the word! Bring everyone to the village entrance! We can use the gate to hold them off while the rest escape!"_

_The messenger went to summon those that remained while the other survivors moved as a single unit towards the gate. The endless stream of monsters followed in hot pursuit. Kari served as the rear guard, blowing away the monsters with powerful gusts of wind to hold them back. Once the band of survivors reached the gate, they quickly turned their attention to securing it. Kari summoned gust after gust to repel the encroaching enemy while the others focused on casting a magical barrier. In the meantime, more and more survivors, some severely wounded, joined them. Kari and those fighting with him held out as long as they could, but soon it became obvious they would be able to repel the enemy no longer._

"_Shut the gate! Seal it shut! Erect the barrier!" Kari shouted, taking charge as if it were natural. He looked at the few survivors who had managed to escape the village assault. "We'll hold them here. Someone get the survivors to safety!" _

"_Kari. We have a lot of injured here. I'm not sure how long they'll make it at this rate."Midna approached him._

_The wind tamer looked into his bride's eyes. Blood stained her gentle face, and her gorgeous gown had been shredded in several places. Bruises covered her arms, and her breathing was raspy. But she still appeared beautiful to him; how he longed to embrace her. "Go with them and lead them to safety. Protect them at all costs," he told her._

"_I'm not leaving you! I will not become a widow on the day of our wedding!"_

"_Midna, you are still healthy. They need you more than I do. We cannot afford to be selfish."_

"_Then come with me!"_

"_I will. But not before I find my father."_

"_Urgh! It's always about him!" She paused and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Fine! I'll be waiting. Don't take too long. Otherwise you'll pay for it!"_

_Kari nodded. "I'll be there in five minutes. Promise." He grasped her hand. "Love you."_

_She scowled at him. "I'll respond to that when you return to me alive." Nonetheless, she gave his hand a gentle squeeze before running to the survivors and leading them away from the village._

_Kari sighed and turned to the challenge at hand. The gate had been sealed shut and a barrier had been erected. Stalfos and Dinolfos clawed viciously at the entry gates, defended by a few brave Sheikah. The stench of rotting decay pulled on his nostrils from the corpses of his fallen comrades around him. The earth trembled violently beneath his feet, spewing more flames from the forming fissures. How had such a happy day turned into this? He would just have to hurry here so he could return to Midna's side. But where was Sharlo?_

_The young Sheikah turned his eyes to a Bubble that had flown over the gate. Its demonic green eyes locked onto him; Kari stared back at it. His cloth-wrapped hands waved the silver baton gracefully to the sky and then circled it to either arm. He pointed it at the Bubble, which flew only a few feet away at this point. _

_"By the power of Farore, I call upon the wind," he yelled, his gaze not backing down. _

_Suddenly, the wind that had been tugging at his cloak halted, changing directions abruptly as if it had a mind of its own. It blew fiercely at the Bubble, who was no match for the mighty windstorm. Its bat-like wings fought desperately for control as the monster crashed heavily into a ruined house; its fragile skull shattering into several pieces and the flames of its eyes quickly extinguished._

_"Kari, why are you still here?" a voice called out to him, trying desperately to rise above the fierce gale that screeched in the sky. _

_Kari glanced quickly to see Sharlo approaching him. His pale face was bruised, but he still moved with much vigor. The light from the fiery sky reflected the sweat dripping from his brow. _

_"I'm trying to help," Kari replied resolutely, not showing a hint of cowardice in his expression. "The village is being overrun even now, and the gatekeepers can't hold out much longer." He looked to the struggling Sheikah defending the gate. They were vastly outnumbered, managing to hold against the vast siege only by maintaining a protective barrier. Unfortunately, their power was waning and holes were beginning to form in the wall. It wouldn't be long before everything was overrun._

_The village chief, Sharlo, shook his head and sighed. He looked sternly at Kari, placing both hands on the young man's shoulders. "There is no hope for our village. We will fall, and we will accept our fate proudly. Such is the destiny of Sheikah. We sealed our fate when we began experimenting with the dark magic, and now we are paying the price for it."_

_"Then why are we still fighting?" Kari asked, looking desperately at the dark clouds behind Sharlo._

_"Because," Sharlo replied, his eyes shining. 'We will not go to our graves alone. We cannot die until the evil that is decimating our village is sealed once again."_

_"And how will we do that?" Kari slipped the Wind Waker back into the pocket on his arm._

_The man did not answer right away. His grip on Kari's shoulder tightened as his lips moved inaudibly beneath the loud crashing around them. His face clenched into a grimace for a few seconds, and then slightly relaxed. The young man felt a shock on his shoulders; perhaps an ember from one of the nearby flames._

_Sharlo finally looked up to face Kari. "The village will continue to fight as long as there is even one Sheikah left standing. It was the dark magic that brought us into this turmoil, and it will be what ultimately seals away this evil. Though it may cost us our lives, I am positive that we will grant peace for a time."_

_An image of the Fused Shadows jumped into Kari's mind. Could his father be planning to use its power?_

_Kari whipped Sharlo's hands off him, stamping his foot down angrily. "We're all throwing our lives away. What's to keep the evil from coming back and repeating this whole process over again?"_

_Sharlo was silent for a moment, gazing keenly into Kari's eyes. "You, my son."_

_Kari was speechless. He backed a few steps away, gazing at Sharlo wide eyed. "What do you mean? You're not making any sense!" he shouted._

_Sharlo's eyes saddened. "I believe with my whole heart you will know what must be done when the time comes. The goddesses chose you to master the Wind Waker above all other people. You have been entrusted with the legacy of our village."_

_The village chief eyed the gate nervously, and then quickly turned around. The tremors were getting worse, causing a giant fissure to open and split the village in two. Smoke as black as night emerged from the dark depths, further darkening the fiery sky._

_Sharlo looked at Kari urgently. "Be quick and leave this place. Time is short, and I must go now to banish the evil away from our realm of light and cast it back into the darkness from whence it came." His chalice-covered hand lingered for a moment on Kari's cheek as the village chief pulled away. "Goodbye, my son." Without another word, Sharlo turned around and ran off into the smoke, leaving Kari behind._

_"Father!" Kari cried desperately, grasping at the empty air. His heart lurched in his chest._

_Suddenly, he heard an ear piercing screech from the bowels of the fissure, unlike anything he had ever heard before. The sound was filled with malevolent energy, nearly paralyzing Kari with fear. Whatever evil plagued this village was drawing closer._

_He retrieved the Wind Waker once again from his sleeve and held it in both hands. He knelt and cried as loud as he could, his pleas echoing off the ruined buildings and reaching to the very heavens. "Oh, Great Farore, show me what I must do, so that this village's sacrifice may not be in vain." Kari closed his eyes, tightening every muscle in his body. _

_Nothing happened. He got up, opened his eyes and looked around him, but nothing changed._

_"The monsters have broken through!" rang out a desperate cry. Kari turned instantly to the gate, only to stare in horror as the barrier shattered. The gathered Stalfos and Dinalfos stampeded through, trampling the valiant Sheikah who had fought until the very end. Kari's eyes widened in unadulterated fear as the monsters began heading towards him. He was going to die; he knew it._

_A strange glow. An excruciating pain. And then nothing._

******And that was how his village had been destroyed. Kari remembered everything. He was now the last of his kind. The sole surviving Sheikah.**

**Or so he believed.**

* * *

_A/N- Next chapter should be ready in a few weeks. I'm really looking forward to the next few chapters, as I think it will fill in a lot of the details of what's going on as well as provide a few twists and turns. Guess I just have to finish them quickly so you guys can read them that much quicker. Thanks for reading this far and for your reviews! See you next chapter!_

_BTW, who caught my Princess Bride reference?_


	46. Never Alone

"It's about time, sleepyhead." Tifa giggled. "I was going to put one of those small animals with the claws down your shirt if you slept much longer."

The taste and smell of salt overwhelmed Kari's senses as he woke up to find Tifa's head hanging over him. She backed away as he lifted his head off the ground, spitting sand out of his mouth. He slowly rose to his feet and checked his sleeve pocket for the Wind Waker. It was still there, but his clothes were drenched. He glanced around at his surroundings, his hand feeling the scratch beneath his chin from Zant's blade.

So he really had gone under the water? But how had he survived? And where were Link and the others?

Tatl rested on the Kokiri's shoulder. "You mean a crab, Tifa? Why not slap a starfish on his face while we're at it? It'd be a riot to see him pull it off!"

The Kokiri giggled with her fairy partner. She knelt in the sand, her small body shaking slightly from the cold. "That sounds like fun!" She paused. "But what's a starfish?"

"Would you two stop joking around?" he snapped. "Your laughter and games are inappropriate for the situation we're in." He used the Wind Waker to blow the sand off his clothes, kicking up a small cloud of sand in the process. It did more harm than good as the powder jumped in everyone's faces and back on his clothes.

"Great job, genius," Tatl said between coughs, trying to rub the sand from her eyes. "You need to joke around a bit more. Stop being so uptight."

"Yeah, Mister," Tifa agreed, spitting the excess sand from her mouth. "Would it hurt you to smile once in a while?"

Kari crossed his arms. "We are separated from the rest of our friends in a strange land. We do not even know where they are or if they are alive. What is there to smile about?"

Tatl and Tifa were both silent. The fairy brushed the dirt out of the Kokiri's hair.

The Sheikah took their silence for submission and grunted smugly. He looked out to the beach and to the endless ocean of blue. "How did we get here anyways? The last thing I remember is going under."

Tifa's teeth chattered. Her clothes were still wet and the chilly air did little to help. "Y-you saved us. I saw you fly out of the w-water, glowing l-like a f-firefly." She wrapped her arms around her body for warmth. "Then a giant w-water tornado appeared and k-killed the bad monster. BAM!" Her hands spread out to imitate an explosion. "T-then you flopped back to the ground."

"That's when Atrayu rescued you," Tatl continued, snuggling against the Kokiri girl for warmth. "Those of us who couldn't swim or were unconscious, she placed on ship debris so we could ride the current. We rode it to the shore here, but everyone else was taken in different directions."

Kari untied his cape and wrapped it around the small girl. "This should keep you warm." He looked out to the ocean. The sound of the waves seemed to mesmerize him for several seconds as the wind toyed with his hair. "Why do I remember none of this?"

"Because you were completely out of it. The entire trip ashore you were mumbling something about Kasuto this and Midna that." Now that Tifa was warmer, Tatl flew into the air to look at their surroundings. She scanned for anything recognizable. "Do you have a thing for that creepy lady? Link certainly seems to."

The Sheikah coughed nervously. "That is of little importance. What we need now is to figure out where we are. A map would be most helpful."

At last, she saw the peaks of Snowhead in the distance. Now she had her bearings. "Well, lucky for you, I know where we are. Welcome to Great Bay, western coast of the great land of Termina."

Tifa looked at the fairy with curiosity. "Tatl? How do you know so much about this place? I didn't know you've adventured outside the forest."

The fairy paused. "Well, Tifa, this was my home. I used to live here before I stumbled into the Lost Woods." She flew further down the beach. "Anyways, let's go this way. It'll take us to Clock Town where we're sure to find someone. And if not, at least we can get supplies."

"Wait!" Tifa shrieked, patting her clothes frantically with her hands. She got down on all fours and began digging at the sand. "My ocarina! It's gone!"

Kari grunted in disgust. "Foolish child. How could you lose such a precious artifact?"

Tatl flew inches from the wind tamer's face. "Don't you dare insult my Tifa! Only I can do that!"

The forest sage stopped her search and began to sob. "I know I had it on the beach. All I did was take a short nap. And now it's gone!"

The fairy flew through the ship wreckage and around the beach. Tifa continued rummaging through the sand. Kari stood silently with his arms crossed, his eyes carefully scanning the coast. Yet, there was still no sign of the instrument.

Tatl flew into Kari's face again. "Don't just stand there! Help us look!"

Kari shook his head. "You are wasting your time. It is not here."

The forest sage began to cry. "Will I ever see it again? That was a gift from Link."

Tatl quickly flew to Tifa's side. "Of course we'll see it again. We just have to look harder." She cast a dirty glance in Kari's direction. "What makes you so certain it's not here?"

The Sheikah's finger pointed to footprints etched into the sand. They led away from the shore. "It looks like someone stole it. Those footprints lead away from the beach and up the cliff. They must've stolen it while Tifa was asleep and then climbed up to avoid leaving a trail. I doubt we could catch him."

"So we should just leave it?" Tatl asked incredulously.

"Precisely," Kari said. He began walking towards Clock Town. "If the goddesses will it, then it will show up again. Worrying will help nothing." He turned around briefly. "Are you coming? We must find our friends. There is precious little time to waste."

"We can't just let them get away with it," Tatl said, flying close enough to the Sheikah so Tifa wouldn't overhear their conversation.

"Then how do you suppose we recover it?" Kari asked, stopping momentarily to turn around and look at the fairy.

"Can't you just track whoever did it?"

The Sheikah folded his arms. "I am not an animal. Without a visible trail, I am useless. Especially on unfamiliar terrain."

Tatl groaned. "What good are you then?" She flew up and down as she thought. "I guess we have no choice but to move on then."

"That is exactly what I am saying. It will turn up eventually. I am sure of it."

The fairy rolled her eyes. "Then why don't you tell Tifa that? I'll be lucky if I can get her to stop crying."

Tatl flew back to the crying Kokiri and did her best to calm the girl down. As expected, it took a lot of consoling to stop the crying, and even more to get Tifa to move from that spot. Even then, as she walked, her quiet sniffling could be heard as the trio moved towards Clock Town.

As they traveled, Tatl soaked in her surroundings. She had traveled these same beaches with the Hero of Time long ago. To see the land changed so much on her homecoming was bittersweet. The water was more pristine and the air felt lighter than her last visit here. She fondly recalled the exhilaration of breaking into the pirates' fortress, avoiding electric eels underwater, and the surprise of learning an island was in fact a giant turtle. Great Bay may not have been her favorite part of the journey with the Hero, but it was a memorable part nonetheless.

Tatl often looked on those days saving Termina as some of her favorite. They might not have been the easiest, but at least she had felt like she was truly alive. Compared to those experiences, the years after were all a blur, grouped together in a clump of uneventful memories that mattered little to her. The only exception was meeting Tifa. The two instantly bonded, and they took joy in their adventures together outside the village. Yet, they both longed for something more, to be a part of something greater.

Now, they finally had that opportunity. The stakes were as high as they ever were. Not just Termina's fate, but possibly the whole world, hung in the balance. Instead of accompanying the Hero, she was the proud guardian of the Forest Sage. Not quite the assignment the fairy imagined, but she took it seriously. The excitement that had coursed through her when Termina's fate was in question now pumped through her once again. And she had Tifa to share it with. This quest had its share of difficulties, but that's what made it exciting and worthwhile. Of course, she would never say any of these thoughts aloud.

The group continued in silence for a while, pausing to rest when necessary but never spending too long in one place. The beach seemed to stretch forever, the mucky sand hampering every step of their progress. Crabs and gulls darted out of their way. Shells cracked beneath their feet. Even the wind seemed against them, throwing chilly gusts on their wet clothes to make the trek even more miserable.

"We should arrive at Clock Town in a few hours if we keep up this pace," Tatl finally broke the tense silence.

Kari was just behind her. He looked over his shoulder and slowed his pace when he saw Tifa struggling to keep up. "You said earlier you used to live here, Tatl. Is that how you know this place so well?"

The fairy nodded, flying behind to urge Tifa on with a gentle push to her back.

"Why did you leave?" the Sheikah asked.

Tatl paused, the crunching of their footsteps in the sand and the roaring of the waves filling the void left by her silence. She flew above Tifa's head and landed in her hair, bouncing up and down to the Kokiri's pace. "I wanted to get as far from this place as possible. Explore the world a bit."

The Sheikah nodded, his eyes now scanning the top of the cliffs to their right. Again, he had seen something from the corner of his eye, but the blur moved before he could catch it. Only a few small pebbles toppled down the cliff from where the mysterious figure had been. He had been playing this game of cat and mouse for several hours now, but he was never able to get more than a faint glimpse.

Were they being followed?

"I do not believe you, Tatl," the wind tamer said. "Home is a place that is not easily left behind. Something stronger must have compelled you to leave."

The fairy hesitated for a moment. "I guess you caught me in a lie," she said. "It's not much of a story, but I'll tell you if you really want to know." She jumped out of the Kokiri's hair and took the lead again, flying backwards to face them. "I once saved Termina with a friend of mine. But then that friend left for his own land. I stayed behind for a while with my brother, but I grew bored with life here. I began to wonder what my friend was doing. I left to see if I could find him, eventually stumbling into the Lost Woods where I met Tifa. I've been her partner ever since."

Kari nodded, his eyes still scanning the cliffs. "Did you find your friend?"

"I guess you could say that."

Kari stopped where he was and pointed to where he had seen the shadow atop the cliff. "Well, it seems someone has found us as well. And it seems they've been following us for quite a while. Perhaps it's our ocarina thief."

"My ocarina! We can get it back!" Tifa said, speaking for the first time since their departure. She blocked the sun with her hand and squinted at the cliffs. "Where are they? I don't see anyone up there."

"You'll never see him. He is too quick. I will go investigate." Kari said, pointing to the ground. "Stay here. You two will only slow me down."

The pair had no time to protest before the wind tamer bolted away from them, jumping and leaping up the cliff with little effort. The view from the summit was much better, and Kari could see for miles. The ocean stretched endlessly in one direction. Just to the right of that, large mountains covered in snow clawed at the landscape. Still further right, a large city rested in the middle of a vast field. A column of smoke rose from its center, tickling the Sheikah's curiosity. A smoke signal perhaps? He had no time to dwell on it.

He scanned the ground around him but discovered nothing but large boulders and dried up plants. There was no noticeable sign of their pursuer, yet his intuition told him otherwise.

"I know you are here, whoever you are. And I know you have been following us. I have no wish to harm you, but you have taken something from us and we need it back."

Only the stones seemed to hear his words, and they made no effort to respond. Kari waited a while, toying with the idea of blowing them away with a strong gust. However, at last, an older man emerged from behind one of the larger boulders.

Except it was not an ordinary man. The marking tattooed to his forehead. The tanto attached to his hip. The clothing designed for stealth. The red eyes. Was it even possible? Could this man be of the same tribe?

"How can I be sure you mean me no harm?" the man responded, looking Kari over with skepticism. His eyes darted like small fireflies, looking the Sheikah up and down to size him up. "How do I know you do not have hundreds of soldiers surrounding me even now, hidden amongst the rocks? Or that you do not have a powerful weapon hidden, ready to blow this entire cliff to tiny pieces?"

"You…you are like me," Kari said in disbelief. His eyes soaked in every detail of the stranger's appearance. He appeared to be slightly taller and older, perhaps even in his forties. Long, brown hair flowed down his back in a braid, while his face was rugged with facial hair. He looked like he hadn't shaved in weeks. His clothes were ragged and dirty. His red eyes were wide and constantly on the alert, like he was being hunted. Still, there was no denying the tattoo on his forehead or the color of his eyes. The more he scrutinized, the more convinced the wind tamer became of his conclusion. "You are a Sheikah!"

"How did you know that?" the stranger replied. His face was pale and he looked around nervously. "Have you been spying on me? Did I blurt it out without realizing it? Or perhaps someone is onto my secret?" He stopped for a moment, finally looking Kari in the eyes. "Wait…you're a Sheikah too!"

"I am not alone after all," Kari said, dropping to his knees as if a burden had rolled off his back. A long and tiresome burden. A small tear fell from his cheek and splotched against the cold, dry ground. "Finally. I had given up hope…but the Goddesses answered my prayers after all."

The stranger looked on and shifted his weight uncomfortably. "Umm…did you get something in your eye? Can I help you with that?"

"Forgive me," Kari said, wiping away a tear. "I-I should not be losing control. It's just…I thought I was the last one." The Sheikah knew he sounded like a sobbing child, but he couldn't help himself. The despair, the hurt, the loss; everything he had locked away started to crack through his carefully constructed barriers. "I thought…I had been cursed as the sole survivor. You have no idea what it feels like to be completely alone."

The stranger just nodded. "I might know a thing or two about that."

The wind tamer slowly rose to his feet, rubbing his eyes one last time before standing to face the man. "I ask your forgiveness. I hope my tears have not scared you off."

The man smiled. "It doesn't take much to scare me to be honest." He walked over to a medium-sized rock and sat down. "The name's Zili. And yours?"

Kari relaxed slightly and leaned against a nearby boulder. A small smile crept to his lips. He couldn't believe he was really talking to another live Sheikah. "I am called Kari." He looked quickly to Tifa and Tatl. He wondered how they would react to this new development.

Zili followed his gaze. "And what of those two? Are they dangerous?"

The wind tamer paused. "They can be. But they would never harm you."

The older Sheikah grunted. "Lots of people say that before they try and murder you."

Kari chuckled. "But one is just a child and the other is a fairy. You are from a clan that dwells in the shadows. What can they possibly do to you?"

"I can think of a few things." Zili began counting his fingers. "They could try to drown me. Or kill me in my sleep. Or throw me in a volcano. Or poison my food. The list goes on."

The wind tamer shook his head. This man was being serious. "You have lived a very sad existence, haven't you?"

Zili nodded. "Yup. It happens when you've lived on these cliffs for as long as I have." He jumped off his seat. "So what brings a fellow Sheikah to a place like this? With an ancient relic of the Royal Family no less?"

Kari stood up straight. "You mean the ocarina?"

Zili pulled the Ocarina of Time from a pouch around his belt. "It hasn't been seen since the age of the Hero. To turn up now, here of all places, can be no accident."

"Is that why you took it?"

"Yes. I live to serve and protect the Royal Family." Zili put the ocarina back in his pouch and scratched his unkempt beard. "I cannot have such precious artifacts in the hands of thieves."

Kari folded his arms. "So you thought we were thieves?"

"I did until now. No Sheikah would betray the Royal Family."

"So we really do serve the Royal Family?"

Zili looked at the wind tamer like he was stupid. "Are you joking? Were you paying attention when your parents told you that Sheikah serve the Royal Family from birth until death?"

Kari looked away. "I have a good explanation for that. But it will have to wait."

"Why not now? " Zili glared at him. "Are you hoping I'll let down my guard so you can stab me in the back?"

The wind tamer looked back at him. "Because I am on an urgent mission from Zelda and there is little time to waste."

"You mean Princess Zelda?"

"She is actually a queen now."

"Queen?" Zili gasped, looking down at the ground. He began to pace around. "I really have been here a long time," he mumbled to himself. "How many years has it been since I've seen Hyrule?"

"That ocarina was placed in our possession by the Sages with Zelda's blessing," Kari said. He attempted to smile. "Can I have it back, please?"

Zili stopped pacing and looked hesitantly at the instrument. "What will you do with it?"

"It would take too long to explain now." His eyes brightened as an idea struck him. "But come with me! I want to hear what has happened with our tribe. And I can explain the ocarina's importance to my quest."

Zili rolled the proposal over in his mind. His eyes darted between Tatl and Tifa at the base of the cliff, Kari, and the ocarina in his hand.

"Do you promise to defend me if your friends try to assassinate me?"

Kari hesitated. He couldn't believe he even had to answer this question. "Yes, I promise."

This seemed to put Zili temporarily at ease. "Then I guess I can accompany you for a short while, to verify your story and ensure the ocarina is in good hands. " He paused. "However, keep in mind I have my own mission from the Royal Family that I must complete."

"What sort of mission?"

Zili looked down the shore, where the coast and cliffs extended for miles, and finally returned a smile. "I will tell you later. Introduce me to your friends first."

Kari agreed and the two climbed back down the cliff to where Tifa and Tatl had been waiting. At the fairy's suggestion, the forest sage had built a small sand castle to keep her mind off the stolen ocarina. The walls and a few towers had been built, and now she worked on a barrier to stem off the approaching tide. They both looked up as they heard the soft footfalls of the approaching Sheikah.

"What took you so long?" Tatl demanded, flying protectively in front of Tifa. "And who is this?"

"Is this a good idea?" Zili whispered in Kari's ear. "What if there is a bomb hidden in that castle?"

Kari ignored the comment. "Tifa, Tatl, this is Zili. He is a fellow Sheikah."

Tifa finished patting some dirt and looked up. She waved to him with sand-covered hands. "Hi, Mr. Ziti. Are you one of Kari's friends?"

Tatl did not warm to him so quickly. "Tifa…how can you be so naïve? How do you know he's not the one who stole your ocarina?"

Kari quickly jumped in. "It was all a misunderstanding. Zili came here to give it back." He nodded in the forest sage's direction. "Isn't that right, Zili?"

The other Sheikah hesitated before stepping towards the forest sage. "You do not have hidden weapons in that castle, do you?"

Tifa looked at him innocently. "Why would I do that?"

Zili saw Kari gazing sternly at him from the corner of his eye.

"It's nothing. Here is your ocarina, little girl." Tatl watched his every move as Zili dropped the instrument into the Kokiri's hands and quickly backed away. Tifa held it close and nuzzled it like a small animal.

"Thank you, Mr. Ziti."

The fairy began to relax a little but did not let Zili out of her sight. "Good. Now that we have it back, he can get lost, right?"

Kari shook his head. "I like your sarcasm, Tatl."

"I wasn't being sarcastic," Tatl grumbled to herself. She glared at Kari and spoke louder. "He stole Tifa's ocarina. How can we trust him?"

The wind tamer folded his arms. "He is a Sheikah. I trust him. If he leaves, then I go with him."

Tatl paused before responding. She didn't like Zili. But if Kari wasn't there, who was left to protect them?

"Fine. Do what you want. I'll take Tifa and go on ahead," she replied. "She pulled at the Kokiri's finger. "Come along now, dear."

Kari nodded. "And we will follow shortly behind you."

The fairy had no objection to this. She was willing to compromise as long as the stranger kept a safe distance away.

The group marched along the beach with Tifa and Tatl up front while Zili and Kari took the rear. Time seemed to fly by as the two Sheikah exchanged stories. Kari explained their quest to awaken the remaining sages. He told about how they had found the Ocarina of Time and why it belonged to Tifa now. He talked about his last memories of Kasuto, his mysterious slumber, and how he had finally awoken to discover Link. By the end of his story, Zili's head was spinning.

"I know it is a lot to absorb," Kari admitted with a chuckle. "To be honest, there is still a lot I do not understand. Like what put me to sleep in the first place or why I awoke now of all times. But I do not let such questions bother me. I live my life one day at a time and trust the Goddesses brought me here for a purpose."

Zili nodded. "I see. And I'm honored that you trust me with such sensitive information. If you weren't a Sheikah, I'm not sure I would believe everything."

"I am just glad to have someone who is willing to listen," the wind tamer said, smiling and letting the cool breeze caress his cheek. "Do you spar, Zili?"

"Of course. Don't all Sheikah?"

Kari's entire face lit up. "Finally! Someone who understands! I only have one other person willing to spar with me. But he fights differently, so it is not always an even match." He placed a hand on Zili's shoulder. "When we stop to rest, you and I should have a quick sparring match."

The older Sheikah cringed. "But what if one of us accidentally injures the other? Or breaks a limb? Or worse?"

Kari gave Zili a gentle pat. "You worry too much. It will be fun."

Zili shrugged his shoulders. "I have not had a sparring match since I left Hyrule. Time certainly seems to pass by without us noticing."

Kari nodded, his smile suddenly disappearing. "This brings up another subject I have been meaning to ask you. What has happened to our people in my absence? I have heard pieces from Zelda, but I want to hear it from you."

Zili's gaze dropped to the ground. "It is not a pretty tale. After all, there is a reason there are so few of us left. Are you sure you want to hear it?"

The wind tamer nodded. "I have already experienced the pain of losing my people. It would help me to know how it happened. Especially what happened to Kasuto."

Zili placed a hand over Kari's mouth. "Don't utter that name so loudly," he hissed. "It could get us cursed."

Kari pushed his hand away. "Ridiculous! How?"

"Well, it's a name I was taught not to speak lightly. It is seen as a bad omen."

Kari sighed. "So my home has become a curse word. Great." He waved his hand at Zili. "Please, begin your story."

"If you insist," the older Sheikah said. "It sounds like you blacked out shortly after Kas—your village was destroyed. In that case, I'll pick up from there."

Kari prepared mentally for the worst as Zili began.

"No one actually knows why your village was destroyed or where the monsters came from, but the legends say after some point, the monsters all just vanished. After that, the leader of the Sheikah, perhaps to avenge his fallen people, waged war against the rest of Hyrule. He sought to use powerful weapons called Fused Shadows to claim the Sacred Realm for himself."

Kari's stomach lurched in his chest. He knew who that leader had to be.

"At first, we dominated the war with this powerful magic. None of the other races, Hylian included, had the ability to stand against us. We were on the cusp of claiming the Sacred Realm, but the Light Spirits intervened. They sealed away the Fused Shadows and put an end to the war for good. By then, a large amount of blood had been spilled on both sides."

"Then what of the Sheikah survivors?" Kari asked. "Surely they were not all wiped out."

Zili shook his head. "A small fraction of the tribe did not support this madman and his attempt to seize the Triforce. They understood he was violating Hylia's instructions and did not wish to take part in the rebellion."

The wind tamer nodded. "So there were some who participated and some who didn't? What happened to the survivors from both groups?"

"Those who followed the madman were charged with treason and various war crimes after their defeat. Their punishment was imprisonment in an alternate dimension, later to be called the Twilight Realm. It is there that they and their descendants stay until this day."

Kari mumbled quietly. "That's where Midna was…does that make her…?"

Zili continued with his story. "Those who didn't participate in the conflict were granted a pardon by the Hylians. With their society decimated and their leader dead, my ancestors were offered an opportunity to serve the Hylian Royal Family as they had in the days of Hyrule's founding. They accepted, and the age-old conflict between Hylians and Sheikah was finally put to rest."

Kari nodded. "Many things make sense now. But that still does not explain why our tribe is nearly extinct."

"I'm getting there," Zili said. "Our foolish effort to take over the Sacred Realm unfortunately inspired others to do the same. It took several decades for the seeds of greed to grow. As word of the Sacred Realm spread and political instability swept through the land, every race became hungry for the Triforce. War once again broke out. The Royal Family used us as their weapons to gain the upper hand. Our sacred places became torture facilities, and we stained our hands with blood all in the name of protecting the Sacred Realm. Eventually, the war came to an end, and the Royal Family brought all of Hyrule under one banner. This war became known as the Unification War. Hyrule finally became the unified, peaceful nation we know today. Yet, it came at the cost of our tribe, with only a handful of survivors remaining."

"Such terrible losses," Kari said.

Zili nodded. "Not all hope was lost though. Not long after the war, Hylia was once again reborn into the world. We were able to serve her once again like in ages past."

"I see," Kari said solemnly. "And I wonder if she walks among us even now." He looked around. "So why are you here in this land instead of Hyrule protecting the Royal Family?"

Zili smirked. "I am protecting the Royal Family. Ever since the Unification War, each monarch has had a Sheikah by their side as a personal servant and bodyguard. I serve under Zelda's father, the King of Hyrule."

Kari nodded. "That still does not explain why you are out here."

"I was given an important mission, one whose failure could threaten Hyrule's national security. That mission has brought me here, where I have been waiting for the opportune time to complete it."

"And that mission is?"

Zili looked around them. It appeared as if Tifa and Tatl were out of earshot. "I cannot just blurt it out. What if there is an enemy that overhears it? And they warn the subject I am pursuing? And then my subject gets away? And then all of Hyrule is destroyed because of it?"

"Then whisper it," Kari suggested. "I swear upon my father's grave that I will not tell without your permission."

"Very well," Zili consented. He leaned in close and covered Kari's ear with his hand. "There is a dragon that lives on the cliffs close to this beach. It is extremely dangerous and a threat to Hyrule's safety. I have been tracking its movement for years, looking for the opportune time to kill it. But it is too strong for me to handle myself. So I have had to bide my time."

"My friend and I would be happy to help." Kari said.

"What was that?"

Kari smirked. "Link and I will help you. I have never known him to walk away from a fight. And I would never leave a fellow Sheikah in need."

Zili paused. "If you are willing, I would greatly appreciate the help. When it is dead, then I can finally return to Hyrule."

"There is just one condition," Kari said. "When we return to Hyrule, I want you to show me where Kasuto is. I need to…I need to see it with my own eyes."

"Do you really want to visit such a cursed place?"

Zili knew the answer to his question the moment he looked into Kari's eyes. There was no mistaking the fiery determination in the young Sheikah.

"Sorry. I see no point to visiting such a place, but I will take you there if you wish. That is a promise."

"STOP!" Tatl yelled.

The two Sheikah were so absorbed in their conversation that they did not even notice they were about to topple over Tifa.

"Did you seriously not see us stop in front of you?" Tatl asked, not afraid to hover inches in front of them.

"No," Kari said. "What is the problem?"

"Colin and the animal lady are back!" Tifa yelled, still holding tightly to her ocarina. "And they have a fishy friend!"

Sure enough, the two groups had found one another by accident. Rishu, Colin, and Atrayu had bumped into Kari and the others while fleeing Clock Town.

"You guys look horrible," Kari commented on the bruises and injuries plaguing all three of them. "What happened?"

"Clock Town under attack," Colin said, his lungs breathing heavily. "Headed to Zora Hall."

"Under attack?" Zili asked. "From what?"

Rishu pushed them on. "No time to talk now. Follow us and we'll explain on the way."

"Just move it!" Atrayu shouted. "Or we'll leave you behind."

Kari was unsure of what to make the situation. For once, Colin and Atrayu agreed on something. Whatever had them moving so urgently was probably not worth investigating.

"Are you coming, slowpoke?" Tatl asked. "Tifa and I are going with them."

Her comment snapped the wind tamer out of his thoughts. "Of course. Are you coming, Zili?"

"I suppose so. Being overrun by whatever's attacking Clock Town doesn't sound very attractive."

* * *

Zora Hall was home to most of the Zora in Termina. It was built into a large island shaped like a seashell and required diving underwater to gain entry. Once inside, the main cavern was very spacious, with a lofty ceiling and plenty of open space in the center. A large open seashell served as a central stage for performances by Rishu and his band. Small waterfalls flowed throughout the hall, while a small moat surrounded the stage. The water reflected the torchlight onto the walls, creating a rippling pattern that made the walls appear like they were moving. As was to be expected, the entire domain smelled strongly of fish, the main diet of the sea people. Shouting echoed throughout the main chamber as several of the Zoras worked on the stage, checking sound equipment and performing routine instrument maintenance.

Link enjoyed the organic feel that the Zora's home had. He and Midna had needed Lola's help diving beneath the water to gain entrance, but there was plenty of air to breathe once they were inside. The hero was pleasantly surprised to find his bow and shield waiting for him when he wandered into the shop. He had abandoned them when the ship collapsed to make swimming easier, but one of the Zoras must've scavenged them from the wreckage in hopes of making a profit. He negotiated with the shop owner for a while to prove that the items were his. Even then, the hero was forced to pay half-price for his own equipment. At least he bought some bombs and red potions to prevent his trip from being a complete waste.

With his supplies stocked up, Link took a long walk around the hall to avoid Lola. He tired of the chatty Zora already, so he decided to let Midna keep her entertained. He smirked to himself; she would make him pay later. He decided not to think about it. Instead, he conversed with the other locals to see what he could learn about the area. It was surprising how friendly they were.

Unfortunately, he wasn't able to learn much of use. Most of the locals, while friendly, were too busy preparing for the upcoming concert to talk long. The only useful info pertained to the dragon Link had seen earlier, including where it was usually seen. When there was no one else left to talk to, the hero decided to rescue Midna.

He was not surprised to hear Lola's incessant ranting as he walked down the stairs from the second floor.

"You are the worst boyfriend ever! How could you possibly leave me waiting there? If I hadn't brought these two kind people back…who knows how long I would've been kept waiting?"

The hero was surprised, however, to see all of his companions waiting for him, plus a few new faces. He was relieved to see them all safe and sound, though Colin and Atrayu looked pretty scratched up. Two of the faces he didn't recognize. He figured the other Zora had to be Rishu; Lola hadn't stopped complaining about him since they left the beach. But who was the mysterious man with Kari?

"Link! You're alive!" Tifa greeted him before any of the others. She ran up the stairs and hugged his stomach. "I missed you."

He patted her on the head. "I'm glad to see you're safe."

Everyone turned their attention to him; even Lola stopped her nagging.

Midna shot him a nasty look. "Now you decide to come back. Did you enjoy your leisurely stroll?"

Link smiled innocently. "Yes. It was quite lovely."

Kari smirked at him. "Ah, late as usual, Link. We have much to catch you up on."

They brought him up to speed on what had happened to everyone since the ship was torn apart. He then told them of how he ended up here with Midna. As the conversation dragged on, Tifa found herself overwhelmed with boredom. Tatl escorted her to another part of the Hall to explore while the rest talked about their next course of action.

"You mean Clock Town is completely destroyed?" Lola gasped.

"Not completely, babe," Rishu said, reaching out to hold her hand. "But pretty close."

"Don't you 'babe' me," she replied, pushing away his gesture. "I'm still mad at you."

"You're positive you saw a dragon there?" Zili asked. His face was pale as a bearded snowman.

"I looked it right in the eyes," Atrayu said.

"And I saw it fly in that direction before I found Midna," Link added, glancing in her direction for a reaction. She stuck her tongue at him, which broke a smile.

The group was quiet for a moment while they thought the situation through.

"Link," Kari began, "I told everyone of Zili's mission. With his permission, of course. But I forgot to mention that he needs our help. The three of us could surely take it down."

"Absolutely not," Link said. "I've faced dragons before; you two haven't. I will fight it alone."

"Is that a challenge?" Kari asked.

The hero smirked. "It just might be. I suppose whoever lands the killing blow will be the victor."

"This isn't a game!" Zili shouted, glancing around nervously. "You do not know what that beast is capable of. It is deadly and cunning. If you're not careful, it will kill you."

"Then why not just leave it alone?" Atrayu suggested. "The monsters did far more damage to the city."

Zili shook his head. "No. I was charged with the task of killing it. I must fulfill that task or I cannot return home."

"Then do it yourself!" The shifter looked accusingly at Link. "This is a waste of time. We have no business chasing this thing when there is so much else that needs to be done."

Link felt both the wolf and the hero stir inside him. The wolf clawed for battle. The hero desired to protect. He knew that neither would let him turn a blind eye to the situation at hand. "I have to do something. I can't let this dragon continue to rampage. Especially after what it did to Clock Town."

"Here's an idea. Why don't you leave us, Atrayu?" Colin challenged. "You don't want to travel with us. We don't want you traveling with us. It works out best for everyone."

"That's the only smart idea you've ever had," the shifter replied with hands on her hips. "If everyone is going to waste time, then I'm out of here." She turned her back to them and marched to the exit pool. With a quick transformation, she swam out of the Hall as a swordfish.

"Wow," Rishu said. "And I thought Lola and I had bad fights."

"Which reminds me," his girlfriend added. "I still haven't forgiven you for abandoning me."

"Would everyone just calm down?" Midna shouted. "Everyone sounds like a bunch of children. The more we argue, the fewer things get done."

The group quieted for only a few seconds.

"Not to change the subject," Colin said, "but has anyone actually taken a good look at Rishu's guitar? Is it one of the instruments we've been looking for? He did mention it was really old."

"You mean the Guitar of Waves?" Kari asked. He glanced at Rishu's guitar leaning on a nearby wall. "Of course! Why didn't I realize it sooner?"

"Which would make Rishu our Sage of Water, wouldn't it?" Midna asked.

The Zora musician did not like everyone staring at him. "What's all this talk about sages and guitars, Deku Baba?"

"Who's Deku Baba?" Midna asked.

Colin sighed. "It's me, sadly. He finds a name for everyone."

Rishu smiled. "That reminds me. Everyone else needs names." He pointed to Kari. "I think I'll call you Minish, since you're not really on the tall side." He pointed to Midna. "I'll call you Bombchu, since you have a short fuse. The little girl with the fairy can be Korok. It just seems to fit her. And hey, where'd the dude with the blonde hair go?"

Kari cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Please keep focus!" He looked to Rishu. "First, we need to see if you're the Sage of Water."

The musician held up his hands defensively. "Listen, Minish, I want nothing to do with no sages. Whatever that means. I just want to live my life playing music and enjoying my days in peace."

The Sheikah tried to press him harder. "But the fate of the world is at stake. We need your help."

Rishu smiled. "Now you made me hungry. I could go for some steak about now."

"Rishu!" Lola scolded.

"Alright! Alright! Easy, Lola!" He looked to Kari. "Listen, Minish, there's always something going on somewhere. Sometimes, you just have to relax and let things happen."

"This is going nowhere fast," Midna complained. She leaned her back against a wall and prepared for another long discussion.

"Let me try. I have an idea," Colin said. He turned to the musician. "Hey Rishu, do you see that baton in Kari…I mean Minish's hand? He is a master composer. I bet he knows some songs even you can't play."

A mischievous smirk crossed the Zora's face. "Now you're speaking my language, Deku Baba!" He walked over and grabbed his guitar. His fingers stroked the string gently, sending a few stray notes echoing off the walls. "Hit me with some beats, Minish, and you'll see just how good a musician I am."

"He wants me to beat him?" Kari asked.

"No," Colin corrected. "He wants you to conduct some music for him."

"But I do not know what type of music he plays," the wind tamer responded.

Midna leaned towards him and whispered in his ear. "You could play him some salsa. Or perhaps something with a bit more kick to it. Or even a romantic slow song for him and Lola."

Kari looked around nervously. "I do not know any songs like that."

"Or you could conduct the song that will awaken him as a sage." Midna backed away, her lips curled into a smug grin.

The Sheikah's eyes lit up. "Oh…I understand now." He readied the Wind Waker and nodded in Rishu's direction. "This song is called the Serenade of Water. I hope you are ready to be 'hit with the beats'."

Their plan worked like a charm, and Kari began conducting the song. Rishu watched the timing for several seconds before joining in on his own instrument. The melody was soft and soothing, like the continuous rushing of a river or the steady splashing of ocean waves. Whether due to the blood of a sage buried deep beneath him or his own innate talent as a musician, Rishu had no difficulty playing the song even without Kari's conducting. The melody deeply moved him, as his eyes closed and his body swayed with the soft melody.

Finally, the song ended. Everyone looked on in anticipation as Rishu put down his guitar and looked at them with tears in his eyes.

"That is the most moving song I have ever played or heard," he said. "Minish, you truly are a master at what you do."

"And?" Everyone else urged him.

"And…" Rishu continued, wiping a tear from his eye and gazing affectionately at his guitar. "I finally know why you had all your fish caught in a net over these sages. I realize, whether I like it or not, that I'm one of them. Looks like this ends my music career."

"Huzzah!" Colin shouted. "We finally have a guy sage! Four down and two to go! Isn't this great, Link?"

There was no answer.

"Link?"

Still no answer.

"Farore's wind!" Midna cursed. "He snuck out on us."

Zili's expression turned pale. "And I have a bad feeling I know exactly where he's headed."

_A/N- I am really looking forward to the next chapter. Sorry this update took a little longer than I had hoped. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Let me know what you thought by leaving a review _

* * *

_I also have a little bonus for those of you interested. There is a special deleted scene that I wrote for this chapter but decided not to include since the chapter was long enough as is. Look for it on my profile. It's a humorous scene where Kari meets Tingle for the first time._


	47. The Beast of Termina

The wind tugged against Link's clothes like a stubborn child as he reached for another ledge. His hand grabbed it and pulled his entire body up, his boots searching frantically for a foothold. At last he found it, and he inched up the cliff a little further. He was a long way from the surface; the waves crashed against the rocks far below him. His fingers were sore from the bitter cold and his muscles ached from the difficult climb. Still, he gritted his teeth and continued climbing.

Based on the information he gleaned from the villagers, the dragon made its den somewhere atop these cliffs. The hero felt a little guilty for slipping away from the others. If this dragon was as dangerous as he had heard, it was better he fought it alone. He didn't want the rest of his friends to be put in danger. At least, that's how he rationalized it in his mind.

Deeper though, he knew his true motives were more selfish. He longed for a chance to unleash his true battle instincts, to cut loose against a monster that would test his courage and strength. Better yet, he wanted no one there to watch him; no one there to question his brutality or his ferocity. He was a hunter and a predator. He could not change it, nor did he want to. Atrayu was sadly the only one who understood that part of him. The thought disturbed him slightly, but his hunger for battle soon pushed it away.

ROOOAAARRR!

The dragon's deafening roar pulled Links attention to the sky. The beast glided through the air, its wings lowering it in a shallow descent towards the cliff Link was climbing. The hero's heart pounded against his chest. Had it seen him?

His hand reached quickly for a nearby ledge but slipped. He nearly lost his grip but quickly recovered by steadying himself with his other hand and digging his boots into the rock. The beast's roar thundered right above him, and the beating of its wings sounded like a waterfall. It flew overhead, its shadow blocking out the sun. Link could see the smoke stemming from the creature's nostrils as it breathed, the coarse texture of its scales, the incredible span of its red wings. Its sharp claws shined like polished silver, making him cringe as he thought of how easily they could pierce his body.

Link held his breath.

And just like that, the monster passed right by him without a second glance. It landed with a large thud on a plateau overhead, loosening small rocks that splashed into the waves below. Link released the tension inside him and rested his head against the cliff. That had been a close call. He looked back up and was encouraged to see he was near the top. Taking another deep breath, he hoisted himself up to another foothold and continued the climb.

Not long after, Link reached a plateau. Relieved to finally be on flat ground, he hunched over to catch his breath. A quick glance up revealed an ominous cave awaiting him like the mouth of a large whale. Probably the dragon's home. Larger mountains towered around, serving as a natural barrier from intruders. The wind was sharper and less forgiving up here, pulling on Link's tunic and blowing the sweat off his face.

Link checked the strap on his scabbard and adjusted his shield. He felt for the Gale Boomerang in his satchel, touched the points of the arrows in his quiver, and tested the tautness of his bow. Lastly, he checked for the bombs he had bought from Zora Hall. Everything was ready; all that remained was to enter the dragon's den. Curling and uncurling his fist, he stepped into the darkness and towards the unknown.

As Link walked through the caverns, he felt like he was in the belly of a foul beast. For a tunnel, the ceiling was surprisingly high and the walls far apart. Water dripped from stalactites like stomach acid. A low, eerie howl echoed through the tunnel as the wind swept through it. The air was chilly and moist, but seemed to warm as he approached a light far ahead. Eventually, Link began to hear singing as well. As he approached, it grew louder and the light grew brighter, beckoning him to discover what lay at the corridor's end.

Eventually, the passageway opened into an even larger cavern with lit torches hanging on all the walls. Link was startled by how different it looked. Someone lived here! The pleasant aroma of cooked meat filled his nostrils. The soft singing he had earlier belonged to a woman sitting in a furnished corner of the cavern sitting by an open fire. A bundle of straw served as a makeshift bed while a small wooden table with a single chair sat next to it. Small metal utensils were scattered over the wooden surface.

Link cautiously entered the cavern, his footfalls competing with the woman's gentle singing. Her voice was soft as silk and soothing as a siren. The hero almost found himself entranced, but quickly shook himself of it. He glanced around the cave as he approached, but the dragon was nowhere to be found. There were no large tunnels for it to hide, no boulders to cover it. It was just him and the woman.

"Well, if I had known I was cooking for two, I would've put an extra rabbit on the fire," the woman said, the cavern eerily silent without her gentle song. She looked up at Link, her hands handling the meat with deft talent.

Her directness startled the hero. He ventured a little closer but said nothing.

"What's the matter? Can't you talk?" she asked with a smirk, turning over the meat with a sizzle. "And here I thought you'd make good company."

"Sorry," he finally answered, coming close enough that he could feel the heat of the fire. "I was just not expecting to find…this."

She let the meat sizzle and stood to face him. "What? You've never seen a woman living in a cave by herself?"

Link could now see the woman's full appearance. Wild, black hair with a few gray streaks flowed down her neck like vines. Feral blue eyes, a similar color to his own, stared back at him with a strange mixture of ferocity and gentleness. Her voice was full of life and her movements energetic. Only her face showed signs of her age, with small wrinkles around her cheekbones and a sagging jaw. She wore a coat of animal skin around her shoulders, although the crude design suggested she had made it herself. Her trousers were made from a similar material, and she walked around the cavern barefoot. A small dragon scale hung around her neck.

"I can't say that I have," Link replied, tapping his boots against the stone surface.

The older woman chuckled to herself. "Well, can't say I'm surprised. I am somewhat unique. The name's Eidel, though no one's called me that in years." She motioned to the meat over the fire. "Would you like something to eat, young man?"

If he was honest, Link was hungry. But he couldn't satisfy his cravings here. He shook his head. "I can't. I'm busy looking for something."

"And what could you possibly be looking for all the way out here?" Eidel said, kneeling down by the fire again.

"I'm looking for a dragon," he said casually.

The woman's shoulders stiffened and her smirk disappeared. "Dragon? Why would you be looking for a thing like that? Do you have a death wish?"

The hero smirked. "Perhaps."

Eidel pierced the meat with a fork and slapped it on an iron plate. "And what do you plan to do when you find this dragon? Not that I've seen it."

Link rocked from side to side. "Kill it, of course. Just like any other beast."

Eidel brought her plate to the table and sat down. She stared at her food and poked at it with her fork without actually eating it. "Well, as you can see, there is no dragon here. But you're welcome to stay and keep me company if you'd like."

The hero looked around. "But I followed it here, right where Zili said it'd be. Something that big can't just disappear unless someone hid it." His gaze stopped on Eidel. "Which can mean only one thing."

"So you know old Zili, eh?" Eidel scoffed, pushing her plate away and meeting his gaze. "I thought you looked Hylian. But I didn't want to jump to conclusions."

"You know him?"

"Of course I know him. He and I go way back, though not in a good way." She slowly rose from her chair.

Link leered at her. "So I'm assuming you also know where the dragon is? Since you're obviously trying to hide it."

The middle-aged woman looked at him sternly. "Are you sure you want to kill this dragon of yours?"

Link unsheathed his sword and shield. "I've never run from a fight in my life."

Eidel cracked her neck and sighed. "Foolish boy."

Before the hero knew it, it was no longer a middle-aged woman in front of him, but the great beast he had been pursuing. Smoke charged from her nostrils, claws scratched restlessly at the ground, and putrid breath destroyed any feelings of comfort this den had once provided. Her tail slapped the table against the wall and cracked it in half. The wind created from its movement doused the cooking fire. She spread her large, red wings and let out a deafening roar.

Link had miscalculated. Eidel wasn't hiding the dragon. She was the dragon!

And she wasted no time in attacking. A fireball formed in her mouth and blazed towards him like a meteor.

"Farore!" Link cursed, barely bracing his shield in front of him. The explosion hit him dead on, blasting him through the air. The heat was intense, but the impact from slamming against the cave wall was worse. His breath was forced from him, nearly knocking him unconscious. The room spun around him as he rose to his feet, everything appearing as a white blur. By the time he regained his senses, another fireball was already heading his way.

He jumped out of the way in time as the meteor scorched right by him. The explosion incinerated the rocks where he had just been, warning him that he would meet the same fate if he didn't keep moving.

Link refused to be beaten so easily. The lust for battle stirred deep inside him, thrusting him forward. This dragon was strong, far stronger than Argarok and perhaps even Atrayu. But he was a hunter, and no prey was out of his reach.

"Let's see how you like this," Link muttered to himself. "Strength like an eagle, peace like a dove. Grant me protection with Nayru's love!"

He grinned smugly as the protective blue crystal encircled him. He braced himself with his shield as a third fireball hurtled towards him. The projectile exploded against him and knocked him back, but thanks to the spell, this time he felt no pain. As the smoke cleared, Eidel was slightly surprised to still see him on his feet.

Link sheathed his sword and quickly took out his bow. His opponent's hesitation had presented the perfect opportunity to strike back. He notched an arrow, pulled back the string, and released, sending an arrow straight for the dragon's face. She shielded herself with her wings, causing the projectile to bounce off her scales like a pebble against a stone wall. Link fired several more arrows, but they were all repelled in the same manner.

This time, the hero slapped a bomb onto one of the arrows and notched it. He took aim for the dragon's face again and let it sail. Again, Eidel shielded herself with her wings, but her defense wasn't as effective. The explosion made her flinch while the smoke blinded her. Link quickly prepared another explosive projectile and let it sail towards her stomach. The impact hit its target, causing the dragon to rear back and collapse against a nearby wall. Rocky spires rained everywhere from the ceiling and filled the ground with debris. One nearly struck Link in the head. Parts of the wall caved in, burying some of the torches in a rocky graveyard. The dust created by the falling debris, combined with the growing darkness, made it difficult for Link to find his opponent as he notched another bomb arrow.

Whoosh! With several powerful flaps of her wings, Eidel created a strong wind current that sent the hero flying against the wall again, his bow dropping to the ground. He grunted and keeled over, but Nayru's Love had protected him from any injuries. His bomb arrow exploded before he could reach his bow, blasting him through the air and suffocating him with a fresh wave of smoke.

Taking advantage of her opponent's weakness, Eidel thundered through the room towards him. Small rocks cracked beneath her weight like eggshells as she closed the distance between them. She could end it quickly and cleanly by crushing his brittle bones. Attacking from a distance proved too risky with his bomb-arrows. She couldn't chance a cave-in crushing the both of them.

Her large claw reached to crush him against the wall, but the hero ducked in time. She pulled her limb from the crushed debris and came at him again. This time he sidestepped it. Her other claw came at him from his blind spot, but he back flipped in time. A swipe from above; he rolled ahead. She felt like she was catching a fish with her bare hands; no matter how close she got, he always managed to slip away. She had to surprise him somehow.

The hero didn't see Eidel's tail whip around from behind him. Before he knew it, he was swept off his feet and onto the ground with a thud. Despite his spinning head, he clearly saw the dragon towering over him. Her putrid, hot breath overpowered him, while two large claws trapped him on either side. To worsen matters, the protective power of Nayru's Love left him like a traitorous friend; the duration of its effect had expired. Link was the cornered animal now, with his foe ready to slay him like a victorious hunter.

Of course, even cornered animals can fight back.

Eidel slammed her claws together, hoping to crush Link's flesh in the process. However, when her scaly hands separated, there was nothing there but air. Suspecting he had run beneath her, she turned completely around. There, waiting for her, was not the man she had been attacking, but a blue-eyed wolf. The animal was hunched on its hindquarters; ears tilted and lips peeled back to reveal a menacing snarl. Feral eyes stared at her, blanketed with hostility, and watched her every movement. Eidel stayed exactly where she was, for she instantly understood that this wolf and the man from earlier were one in the same.

Could he be a shifter as well?

Eidel reverted back to her human state, leaning over and breathing heavily. The wolf stayed where it was, growling and snarling but not attacking quite yet. She watched it carefully, but did not sense an approaching attack. Rather, Link was observing her.

She held up her hand. "Enough."

The wolf did not move, did not retreat. He looked at her through wild, blue eyes and kept his teeth bared.

Eidel groaned. "Must I speak your language? Fine then." She transformed into a wolf herself, a majestic animal with soft, white fur. Dark splotches dotted her face. "_No more of this fighting," _she communicated in the language of animals. "_We are both shifters."_

"_You seemed pretty intent on killing me," _Link responded, stopping his snarl but still watching her carefully.

"_I can say the same for you," _Eidel replied. She began to walk towards him, but a low growl warned her to stop. _"But why? I have no quarrel with you."_

Link sat down and wrapped his tail around his hind legs. "_You attacked Clock Town without reason. What choice did I have?"_

Eidel dared her approach once more._ "I see. So you seek to avenge them?"_

Link nodded.

The older wolf stopped in front of the younger. Through sense of smell, she could discern another's intentions, whether they were gripped by fear, a lust for battle, or something else. Try as they might to hide it behind carefully crafted words and actions, there was no deceiving her nose. Now, she would use those skills to discover this man's true intentions.

Link didn't like how close she was approaching him, but his instincts told him he was in no danger. He had been a wolf long enough to learn their body language. She only sniffed him lightly, displaying a mix of curiosity and hostility, but no aggressive intentions. When she had said she no longer wished to fight, she had meant it. Strangely, he found his own lust for battle dried up. Just who was she?

Eidel tilted her ears back. "_You don't smell of malice. No…you smell… somehow familiar. What is your name, little one?"_

Link became human once again and looked at her sharply. "That is none of your business." He walked over to recover his bow. He was about to pick up it up when he heard footfalls coming into the cavern and saw a shadow flicker on a nearby wall. Had the others arrived already?

The stranger was none other than Atrayu. She glanced around at the half-lit rubble and crossed her arms. "You guys fought and didn't think to invite me? Now I feel left out."

Eidel quickly became human herself. She looked in the mercenary's direction with shock. "Atrayu? Is that really you? What are you doing here?"

The mercenary walked along the cavern edge, stepping over several recently fallen rocks. She looked at the older shifter. "In the flesh, Eidel." She slid her hand along the rock wall and observed the damage around her. "After all these years, you haven't changed much. Maybe a few more gray hairs, but still as reckless as ever."

Eidel grunted. "And I see you're as disrespectful as I remember."

Link looked back and forth between the two shifters. His bow was now firmly in hand. "You two know each other?"

Eidel folded her arms. "Yes, but it's been years. I knew her when she was a disrespectful little runt. She had talent, to be sure, and I knew her strength would take her far. But she lacked any convictions, any sense of duty. So I taught her a sense of honor the only way she would learn."

Atrayu folded her arms and grunted. "By lecturing me to death before crushing me in combat?"

"It worked, didn't it?"

The mercenary's face turned dark like a storm cloud. "It got me kicked out of Nevkah."

"Me humiliating you in combat?" Eidel said with a smirk.

Atrayu was not amused. "My honor."

Eidel's smile disappeared. "Is that why you're here?"

The mercenary nodded. "Of course! What other shifters have been exiled besides us?"

The older shifter raised her voice. "I wasn't exiled. I chose to leave, whatever Alpha may have told you."

Atrayu shook her head. "I couldn't care less what Alpha says. He deserves to rot in the pits of the underworld."

Eidel rested her hands on her hips. "Let me guess…you tried to fight him yourself but it didn't work out."

The mercenary nodded slowly. To admit defeat hurt her pride. But to be separated from her home and cloaked in disgrace hurt even more. "I'd rather forget it, but yes. When I was exiled, I knew I needed help if I was to overthrow him. Then, I remembered you were still out here somewhere. So, I did whatever I could to find you."

Eidel's brows arched in surprise. "You want me to fight him?" She looked away. "Well, I hate to disappoint you, but I'm not the same person as when I left. A few decades can change you."

"But you must! You're the only one who can!" Atrayu insisted.

Link was hit with inspiration. He looked at the mercenary but spoke to no one in particular. "Wait…that shifter you told me about…the one you were looking for…is Eidel?" His words fell on deaf ears.

Eidel folded her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. "I have no desire to return to that place. Why not ask your friend here? He seems strong enough. And he's a shifter."

Atrayu grunted. "Link might be strong enough, but he has no understanding of our culture. I would rather have you, someone who shares my homeland, then someone born in some dingy, backwater Hylian village."

Link crossed his arms. So that's how she felt about him.

Atrayu's remark caught Eidel's interest, and the older shifter turned her attention to him. "So Link's your name?" She stopped, her eyes looking him up and down. There was a strange excitement in her voice now. "Where in Hyrule are you from, Link?"

Link didn't see any harm in answering. His village was so remote that few from Castle Town knew it existed, let alone foreigners. "Ordon Village," he replied.

The excitement on Eidel's face grew with each second. "Tell me, Link, are there two people who still live there? Rusl and Uli are their names."

The hero took a step back. He felt a tingling anxiety creep up his throat as he fidgeted nervously with the string of his bow. "How could you possibly know them?"

Eidel smiled. "Because I've been there before. And they are good friends of mine."

Link began to hyperventilate. How was this possible? He had never mentioned their names since being in Termina. Not aloud anyway. And the only other person that could've spoken about them was Colin.

Yes! That had to be it! Hadn't Eidel attacked Clock Town? And hadn't Colin been there as well? She had to have overheard him say those names. Now she was using them to play mind games with Link.

But he refused to be manipulated. "Isn't that funny? I had no idea Rusl and Uli were so famous," he said as he gripped the bowstring tightly.

Eidel chuckled. "You and I have also met before. A long time ago, when you were still young. Do you remember?"

Link shook his head. "I would've remembered a monster coming to our village."

She didn't say it, but Link could tell his words hurt her deeply. Her smile disappeared and her eyes dropped.

"Eidel!" Atrayu interrupted. "Can we discuss the past later? I need an answer!"

"Leave us for a while, Atrayu," Eidel barked. "I need time to think. And I wish to speak with Link alone."

"But…"

"If you don't leave now, then I promise you that I will not set foot anywhere near Nevkah." Eidel's voice whipped through the air.

The two stared leered at one another in a charged contest of wills. Neither blinked or moved an inch; the fire in their eyes burned hotter than flames. Link felt the heat of their gaze and thought the air might combust at any moment. The cold passivity of their faces reflected dancing shadows cast by the flickering torchlight. In the end, it was Atrayu who closed her eyes and looked away. With a loud grunt, she turned around and stormed out of the cavern, cursing beneath her breath.

When she was sure of Atrayu's departure, Eidel relaxed and let out a sigh of relief. "Impatient as ever. Some people never change," she complained. Turning her attention back to the hero, she took a seat on one of the boulders since her own wooden chair had been destroyed in the carnage. "So Link, has my name struck a bell in that thick head of yours yet?" Her voice contained a lighter tone to it.

The hero ran the name in his mind. It sounded vaguely familiar, lost in the mist of his memories. Yet, when he tried to concentrate on it, nothing came.

"Can't say it has. Maybe your visit didn't leave much of an impression on me," he replied.

Eidel shook her head and scolded him. "I can see you inherited Uziah's forgetfulness."

Uziah? Eidel? One name alone didn't mean much, but as a pair, a memory jumped to the surface of his mind. He remembered Uli and Rusl mentioning the names in passing quite a bit, especially in his younger years. But even when he got older, he remembered hearing about them, especially when he started living in his parent's old house.

And then the meaning of Eidel's subtle hints hit him. Like iron boots kicking him in the chest. Like a ball-and-chain smashing against his skull. Now that he thought about it, the conclusion seemed perfectly obvious and yet hopelessly impossible.

Eidel's face brightened. "Ah. It seems you've figured it out after all. Perhaps you inherited some of my intelligence after all."

The hand holding the bow hung loosely at Link's side now. "So you're trying to tell me you're my mother?" He paused. "My actual…birth mother?" He laughed out loud. "Do you realize how absurd that sounds?"

Eidel rested her hands on her hips and scowled. "And why is that so absurd?"

Link paced around the room, taking large steps as he wandered aimlessly. "I can think of a few reasons. For one, my mother died a long time ago."

The older woman interrupted. "Of course she did." Her eyes dropped. "Killed by bandits, right?"

Link stopped pacing long enough to face her. He opened his mouth, but no words came. Perhaps because she had stolen what he was about to say. He quickly resumed pacing in the opposite direction, not allowing his defense to falter. "Not just that. You're also a monster. I mean…what kind of person goes and attacks an entire city?"

She flinched. For some reason, Link's words seemed to pierce her like daggers. However, she looked up to face him, blue eyes burning with feistiness. "You got my stubborn streak in you too. I should've suspected as much." She paused. "But you have a valid point. So let me explain myself."

The hero shrugged his shoulders. "I don't care. Go ahead. Doesn't mean I'll believe you."

Eidel scowled. "I can't believe how rude you've become. In any case, I'll explain the attack first. Maybe that'll grab your attention."

Link grunted his acknowledgment and put away his bow. He picked up a handful of pebbles and let them drop one by one with the occasional glance to Eidel.

"I live alone up here, and I prefer it that way. I only leave here in one of my shifted forms so no one will recognize me. Occasionally, I'll take to the skies as a dragon, just to spread fear and scare away anyone stupid enough to come here. Even then, I just breathe a little smoke and let out a few roars. I have no quarrel with the people of Clock Town. I leave them alone so they'll leave me alone. I lost my desire to fight years ago."

"Yet you attacked them anyways," Link accused, picking up another handful of pebbles.

"And you want to tell me you've never attacked any of your friends?" she replied quickly.

Link was silent as he let the pebbles fall from his hand. Colin's face flashed briefly in his mind.

"Anyways," Eidel continued, "I was minding my own business when a tall man in robes approached me. He didn't say who he was, but he had really long hair and had a very soothing voice. He attempted to provoke me, threatened me even, to attack Clock Town. But still I refused. Then, he cast some sort of spell on me. I fought it, I really did. I could feel him creeping in my mind, trying to take over my body. I lashed out at him, gave him a nice scar across the cheek, but his magic was too powerful. From there, I don't remember much except feeling a weird out-of-body sensation, like I was having a dream or something. It wasn't until I recognized Atrayu in Clock Town that I snapped out of it. But by then, the damage had already been done."

Link paused as he chewed on Eidel's words. The robed figure sounded like Mudora. He had learned from Kari that the deity had the ability to take over minds and control bodies like she had described. During her explanation, he had also glanced up occasionally to observe her body language. Nothing hinted at deception. She seemed to believe every word of her own story.

But it didn't make sense. Why would Mudora target her? What would he gain by attacking Clock Town but nowhere else? The clues didn't fit together. Something crucial was missing.

"Did this man tell you why he wanted you to attack Clock Town?"

Eidel shook her head. "No, he didn't. But he was very insistent."

Link nodded and took a seat on top of a large rock just across from her. "Well, I guess I'll give you the benefit of the doubt then." He folded his arms. "But there's something else I still don't get. Why pass yourself off as my mother? What do you hope to gain from it?"

Eidel looked straight at him and smiled. "The lost years with my son."

It was too much for Link. He looked away. "Well, go ahead and explain that if you want. Tell me how you met my 'dad' or something."

The middle-aged shifter let out an ironic chuckle. "Goddesses, that was so long ago. We were both young and stupid." She took a deep breath and continued. "He was a Hylian knight. I was Nevkah's foreign ambassador. We met on one of my trips to Hyrule."

Link looked at her again. "I thought Nevkah didn't get involved with other countries."

"My position wasn't exactly made public. My purpose was to negotiate a secret agreement between my country and the King of Hyrule. Sort of like an alliance. Of course, your father, Uziah, was assigned as my escort, so we spent a lot of time together."

"Did you fancy him right away?"

"Goddesses no! " Eidel said. "Initially, even the idea of being in the same room as him repulsed me. His breath always smelled like garlic. He had a bush growing on his face. And he was more forgetful than a brainless Moblin."

Link leaned forward slightly. "So what made you change your mind?"

Eidel's voice quieted. She began to kick her legs gently against the rock. "He was the only one who treated me like I was human. All the other knights sniffed at me with contempt, calling me a half-breed and threatening me when the King wasn't around. But he stood up for me. And he was one heck of a fighter, definitely one of the better knights." She paused, a warm smile spreading across her lips. "But most importantly, he had a strong heart and boundless courage. If there was anyone who ever needed help, he never hesitated to lend a hand."

In spite of himself, Link found himself enraptured by her tale. His mind argued that she was lying, but his heart disagreed.

Eidel continued. "Eventually, negotiations with Hyrule failed and I was supposed to return home. But I didn't. At that point, he and I were spending far more time together than we were supposed to, and I was too stubborn and stupid to stay away. One thing led to another, and eventually we were secretly married. We knew there'd be trouble if we stayed in Castle Town, so he left the military and we settled down in Ordon Village. We built a house on the outskirts of the village and life was peaceful there; the King didn't bother us and the villagers accepted us without questions. Those following years were some of the best of my life."

A small tear streaked down her eye and she sniffled.

"Life was much different than I was used to. The pace was much slower and I couldn't shift anymore, but I was perfectly content. We became good friends with Rusl and Uli. They were still in the courtship phase at the time, but we knew it wouldn't last long. Uli and I used to make plans for her wedding while Rusl and Uziah were out sparring. In a matter of months, they were married, and the whole village celebrated with a grand feast and plenty of dancing. It was such a joyful time, despite the fact I was pregnant."

"With me?" Link asked.

"You guessed it," she laughed, wiping away a stray tear from her cheek. She looked up at the ceiling as if she could see the sky. "You were a stubborn baby, just like your mother, and you caused me a lot of pain when you were born. But when I held you in my arms for the first time, and nuzzled your forehead against mine, I knew it was worth it. Rusl and Uli became your godparents, and we watched you grow over the next five years. We couldn't have been happier."

A dark cloud came over Link's face. "But the happiness couldn't last forever."

The smile disappeared off Eidel as well and she sighed. "I'm afraid all good things come to an end. I'll never forget the look of disbelief on Uziah's face when Bo gave him the King's summons letter. Of course, we knew nothing good would come from it, but we couldn't disobey without bringing harm to you or the village. So we left you with Rusl and Uli and departed Ordon for the last time."

Link stood to his feet. "What did the King want?"

Anger burned in the shifter's eyes. She pounded her fist into the rock. "It was a trap. We were ambushed before we even made it to Hyrule Field."

"But why?"

"The King considered us a threat. He must've thought I was a spy and Uziah was supplying me information. Not to mention he had abandoned his duties. Yet, because my husband was still well-loved by the people even in his absence, his execution wouldn't sit well with them. So the King hired lowlife thugs to do his dirty work for him. That way, he could claim the death to be nothing more than a tragic accident."

"Scorpio…" Link muttered to himself, seething with anger. "But they couldn't have been a match for the two of you?"

Eidel was silent. She purposely avoided eye contact as another small tear streaked down her cheek.

"What happened?" Link urged.

She paused before answering. Even then, her voice was shaky. "Most of them were no match for a shifter like me. But one of them was far stronger than I expected. He was a giant of a man, wielding a large axe with a single hand. He…Uziah was no match…I couldn't get there in time." More tears came streaming down her face. "All the power in the world…and I couldn't save the one who mattered most. I didn't even get to say goodbye."

"Eidel…" Link said softly.

"I'm…I'm sorry," she muttered. "It's just…I've never talked about this with anyone. I never thought it would stir up such strong emotions." She buried her head in her hands. "I can still see his face at night. Bloody. Lifeless. If only it had been me."

Link empathized with her and began to choke up. Her words touched his inner core. He understood what it was like to be unable to protect someone. Despite all his strength, he hadn't been able to stop Rusl from dying. The more Eidel talked, the more he became convinced what she said was the truth.

"What happened next?" he asked with some difficulty.

"Everyone was dead except for that bastard of a man. I was so grief-stricken that I let him escape." She looked around the cave, still sniffling as she struggled with the pain the memories brought back. "I gave Uziah a proper burial, but then I didn't know what to do next. My first instinct was to return to you. But then I thought about what might happen if they came looking for me. They might never give up. I couldn't bear losing you too, so I made the most difficult choice of my life." She reached out towards Link, let her hand linger, and then quickly withdrew it. "I wanted you to live a normal life without suffering for what I'd done. So I left you, Link, and Hyrule, for good."

Link's voice was quiet as he sat back down. The light from the torches sent shadows dancing across his face. "I was young, so I don't remember much. But I do remember Rusl taking me aside. I had been playing in the river when he called me to the house. I didn't know what was going on, but Uli was crying behind him. He explained to me that you guys had gone on a long trip, that I would be living with them longer than expected. It wasn't until I was older that I found out what'd happened."

"So Rusl and Uli took care of you?" The tears stopped for the time being, and a smile warmed her face once again. "How are they doing? I wish I could see them again."

Link purposely sidestepped the question. "But how did you end up here?"

Eidel dried her face against her sleeve. "Nothing exciting. As I had feared, the King sent Zili to follow me at every turn. I couldn't return to Nevkah, so I moved from place to place until I made my home here."

The hero combed his fingers through his hair. He didn't know what to say.

Eidel looked at him longingly, mustering a more playful smile while she wiped away one last tear. "So do you believe I'm your mother yet? Or do I need to start talking about embarrassing childhood stories?"

The hero didn't answer right away. He looked down at the ground, reflecting on everything she had said. "I already believe you. But what difference does it make? Neither of us can make up for lost time. I'm an adult now."

The older shifter smirked. "That doesn't mean we can't try." She rose to walk towards him, but stopped when she saw Link flinch. "I'm grateful Uli acted in my stead all those years. But there are some things only your true mother can understand."

Link slowly looked up. "Like what?"

She looked deep into his blue eyes. "Well, for one, I'm curious to see how you've adjusted as a shifter. What was your first transformation like?"

Link paused and shifted uncomfortably. Only Midna knew this story. A lump developed in his throat as he thought about sharing it with someone else. Yet, as he saw the warmth in Eidel's gaze and realized the intensity of this woman's concern for him, he felt his reluctance melt.

"My village was attacked and I was dragged to an alternate dimension. I felt this agonizing pulse on my wrist and my whole body felt on fire. I passed out from the ordeal, but when I awoke, I found myself as a wolf. I was stuck in that form for a while, but became human again with some help. The whole ordeal was disorienting, sometimes being human, and sometimes being a wolf. Eventually, I stumbled on a stone which helped me control it better."

His mother saw the shame in his eyes and couldn't hold herself back anymore. Whether he wanted her to or not, she walked over and sat down beside him, placing a reassuring hand on his leg. He glanced at her but didn't push her away.

"What sort of stone was it?" she asked gently.

"It was a crystal, made with dark magic. Whenever I touched it, I became a wolf. When I released it, I became human again. It was far easier, and I was able to transform at will. Eventually, the stone was taken away from me, but I didn't need it anymore. Somewhere along the line, I had learned to control it of my own accord, although I don't know why."

She took her hand off his leg and placed a finger on her lip. "I think I know why."

"Then please enlighten me."

She looked to a torch burning on a nearby wall. "It's kind of like a fire burning inside you. Before you transform for the first time, all you have is some dry wood. You're waiting for a fire to happen, but it's not there yet. But then you get a spark, and the first flames begin to form. The fire grows, and you learn to take advantage of it. It becomes an ally and a friend, but only while you control it. Without a safety net, it could overcome and consume you."

Link nodded. "So what you're saying is that I always had this ability lying dormant inside me? But it wasn't until I experienced what I did that it sparked to life?"

Eidel nodded. "Precisely."

"Then I think I understand the rest of the analogy. Well, everything except the safety net."

His mother looked him over. "Every shifter needs something to help prevent their feral instincts from overwhelming them. For most of us, it is the dragon scale we wear around our necks. It has special properties that help dampen its influence over us. But you don't seem to have one. I wonder if that stone served as one until you got rid of it."

"Just my luck," Link moaned.

"Have you told anyone about your inner wolf?"

Link looked down at the ground, his voice barely audible. "Not as many people as I'd like."

"I know how you feel, Link. I had to hide my identity from my friends for a long time." She chuckled. "In fact, they still don't know."

"But how did you do it?" He looked up at the ceiling. "Sometimes, I don't know if I'm more of an animal or human. I feel an overwhelming desire to become a wolf, and it's all I can do to contain it at times."

Eidel placed her finger to her lip and thought for a few seconds. "Unlike other humans, we have to fight a daily battle of dominance between our humanity and our inner beast. I fought it by focusing on what was important to me: you and Uziah. I didn't want to lose the two of you, so I did whatever it took. That includes denying my own inner instincts."

"So I'm not the only one who struggles with this?"

"Of course not, dear. I'm just amazed you've lasted this long. Do you realize how special you are?"

"I've been told that before."

"Well, this is your mother saying it, so you have to listen. You're the only child ever to be born between a shifter and a non-shifter. You're charting whole new territory."

Link rolled his eyes. "I feel real special now."

She pushed his cheek so he was forced to look into her eyes. "I mean it. I'm extremely proud of you. You can't get down on yourself just because you've made a few mistakes. It doesn't take away from the amazing person you've become."

Link smiled. "You know…maybe it's not so bad to have a mother. You're the first person who actually understands what I'm going through and can help me."

She gently rubbed his shoulder. "Well, it's my fault you are the way you are. The least I can do is help."

"So how do I control this beast living inside me?"

Eidel scolded him with her finger. "First, you have to change your perspective. The wolf is not a beast; it's a part of you. As much a part of you as your humanity. Until you accept it, you can never hope to live with it."

Link stood up. "If only I actually knew what that meant and how to do it."

His mother stood up with him. "It takes time. You'll understand someday. And you'll have me. You don't have to struggle with it alone anymore."

"And telling the others?"

She smiled. "We'll figure out something."

Link returned the smile. He felt warmth for this lonely woman that up until only a little while ago had been his enemy. Her sincerity had won him over, and for the first time in a while, he felt like he was beginning to understand himself. Without really thinking about it, he wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace. Eidel was taken off guard by the sudden gesture, but she returned the hug once the shock wore off.

"Thank you," he said softly.

She closed her eyes and squeezed him tightly. She was crying again. The warmth of his body against hers overwhelmed her. For a moment, she felt as if the two of them were back in Ordon. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to hold you in my arms again, Link. Until now, I thought the Goddesses would never give me the opportunity."

Link didn't move. "You've had to bear a terrible burden and suffered because of it. But now you don't have to be alone anymore."

"I couldn't be happier," she replied.

They released each other from the embrace. Link looked bashfully away and shuffled his feet. "I still have to introduce you to Colin."

Several of the torches behind Eidel had been crushed by debris, so Link didn't see the figure moving stealthily in the shadows.

"Who's that?"

Now, the figure loomed behind Eidel, silent and unnoticed. Link was still looking away.

"He's Uli and Rusl's oldest son."

A brief flash of metal.

Eidel grinned from ear to ear. "I'd love to meet him! I wonder how much like his—" she stopped with a grunt, spit flying out of her mouth. Her face grimaced, and her eyes slowly lowered to her stomach. There was a warm and sticky liquid where her hand felt her torso.

"Moth…Eidel? Are you okay?" Link asked. He slowly followed her gaze and froze on a blade protruding from her stomach. His hands shook violently as he watched fresh blood drip from the metal tip. The hero wanted to scream, to yell, but the sudden shock robbed his lungs of all their power. Time seemed to be frozen. He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe; all he could do was stare at his mother's open wound.

"Good job, Link," Zili's voice congratulated him. "I don't know how you distracted her, but it was just what I needed. I was afraid she'd notice me. But now Hyrule will be a safer place with this monster dead." He withdrew the dagger and watched as Eidel's body collapsed to the ground.

The wolf man barely heard the Sheikah's words. His head pounded as his mind raced. He looked frantically between Eidel's body lying in the rubble and Zili's triumphant smile. His heart pounded against his chest like a drum. His breath wouldn't come to him. The wolf clawed from deep within the recesses of his mind. It snarled and growled for blood and vengeance, demanding its appetite be satisfied. Like his days as Lieutenant Ordona, Link no longer saw the Sheikah as a friend of Kari, but as an enemy. A cold and indifferent expression glazed over his face, masking an unquenchable fury and anger.

"You'll pay for that," he growled, his hand reaching for the hilt of the Master Sword. Calculating eyes analyzed the shinobi's stance. He was completely unguarded.

"Is something wrong?" Zili asked.

The Sheikah had no time to react. The swordsman's Mortal Draw came so quickly that it cut across his body without a fight. Zili's weapon fell to the floor with his body. Link jumped on his stomach, his eyes filled with an inhuman rage.

"I'll show you what a shifter is capable of," he growled.

The Sheikah was out cold from the shock long before he hit the ground. The attack had come too quickly for him to respond even if he had anticipated it. The slash cut through his clothing and sliced open his chest. Blood seeped from the open wound, staining his clothing and the rocks around him. Link immersed himself in the sticky liquid, allowing the wolf to consume both his body and mind. With his front paws pressed against the Sheikah's chest, the wolf snapped his teeth onto his prey's neck.

Zili died instantly.

The adrenaline racing through him only drove Link further into madness, tickling his senses with euphoria only a hunter could feel. His thirst for blood consumed his thoughts, drove his actions, and directed his movements. He focused his attention back on the torso and dug his snout into the open wound, only enlarging it. Flesh caught beneath his claws as he tore at the underlying muscles. Crimson stained his majestic, silver fur. His blue eyes held a devilish fury. Zili's blood colored Link's outer lips, circulating through his teeth and over his tongue with a bitter but pleasurable taste. All rational thought had been consumed by the wolf's dominating instincts, who's only focus involved enjoying the fruits of his kill.

"Link?"

The wolf's ears perked up merely by instinct and looked in the direction of the one who had said his name. There were several people gathered by the entrance: a young man with blonde hair, another Sheikah with a silver baton, a Zora, a tall woman with pale skin. His senses were so tickled with euphoria that he didn't recognize them right away. He growled and snarled at them, sending a clear warning sign that this was his trophy and they were to stay away.

"Wha-what's going on?" Kari asked in disbelief. He rushed to Zili's side. The wolf snapped at him, but the Sheikah easily dodged. "Away from him, beast!" He summoned a gust powerful enough to send the animal flying into some debris. The blow was just strong enough to loosen the wolf's hold over Link and reawaken his rationality.

Kari knelt by the other Sheikah's lifeless corpse and dipped his hand in his comrade's blood. He gagged as he beheld the gaping wound and the wolf's further desecration. He glanced over to find Eidel also lying in a pool of her own blood, but that mattered little to him. He lifted his head to the ceiling and let out a scream so agonizing that even the stones would have cried if it lasted much longer. His knuckles turned white, and his eyes narrowed in vengeance.

He was again the sole survivor of his tribe. Justice would be dealt!

Gradually, the wolf emerged from the debris, its head spinning but lucidity starting to wash over it once again. Carelessly, Link became human again. His face was covered with blood, his clothes were soaked crimson, and his hair was an untamed mess.

"You? You did this?" Kari asked in a disbelieving whisper. The shock quickly gave away to an unstoppable anger. He clenched his fist and looked back at Zili's mangled corpse.

The hero realized his mistake far too late and was forced to nod in shame. The blood covering him served as his greatest accuser.

"Look at what you have done! I trusted you!" Kari shouted uncontrollably, tears streaming down his eyes but a hot fury fueling his words.

He grabbed the Wind Waker and prepared to summon the most powerful spell he knew. He didn't care what happened. He didn't care he was aiming at one of his friends. He just had to do it. However, Rishu and Midna were soon upon him, struggling with all their might just to restrain him. They grabbed his arms and pulled him to the ground. He resisted with all his might, but they eventually overpowered him. Neither dared to look at Link or utter a word; they were too busy trying to calm Kari down.

Link felt the weight of his actions begin to press him harder than a boulder. The euphoria that he had felt only seconds ago seemed a distant memory. Now, regret and guilt shackled his mind while shame engulfed his heart.

The wolf man looked to Colin only to see the horror covering his face. His entire body was paralyzed; his sword dropped clumsily to the ground while his hands trembled slightly. The youth's eyes leered at him, unable to reconcile the hero with the blood covering him. Link put one heavy foot in front of the other in an attempt to approach the young man, the same young man that had considered him a brother since childhood.

"Colin?"

Now that young man looked at him without recognition. Colin saw a monster instead of a brother. He felt betrayal instead of camaraderie. He idolized a killer instead of a hero. A flush of conflicting emotions overwhelmed the youth. Anger, shock, fear, and confusion blended together to form a melting pot of chaos in his head. In the end, the Ordonian couldn't face the man approaching him. So he fled from Link without a word.

"Colin!"

Link didn't pursue him. There was no reason to. He had brought this upon himself, and now had to endure the consequences. He hung his head and dropped his gaze.

What had he done?

* * *

_A/N- This is a chapter that I've been planning for a long time. It marks a turning point in the story and I've been looking forward to writing this for a while. I really wanted to convey some strong emotions in this chapter, and I hope I was able to capture them. Next chapter shouldn't take too long to write. In the meantime, please review and let me know what you thought about this chapter. _


	48. A Kingdom in Shambles

The journey from Labrynna to Hyrule had not been a direct one.

After spending several days in Labrynna with Queen Ambi, Zelda and Ilia departed for Holodrum. Ambi provided them with a pair of horses and some supplies, including a bow for Zelda, for the journey. They reached Horon Village on horseback within a couple of days. There, they rested a week while Zelda discussed important issues with Holodrum's leadership. When her business was complete, the pair set out for Hyrule.

The air was cool and crisp as they rode along the main road. The sun guided them as they greeted fellow travelers: merchants hoping to sell their products, soldiers on patrol, and the occasional adventurous explorer. Their horses were sturdy, well-trained animals, able to ride most of the day while carrying their things. Yet, they still needed rest. The animals were allowed to graze at night while the two women ate by the fire, watched by the vigilant moon overhead. They passed the time watching the crackling fire, entertaining one another with jokes and casual conversation until one of them was too tired to speak. Monsters were seldom spotted along the main road, so they slept in peace.

As they crossed the border and approached Hyrule from the south, other travelers on the road became less frequent. Winter's hand on the landscape also became more visible. At first, it was a light frost on the side of the road, the remnants of a past snowfall. But as they rode further, gentle white flakes trickled down from the sky. The women pulled their hoods over their heads and rode on without breaking stride. The foliage-covered ground gradually became a field of white, while the newly fallen snow filled their seats amongst the various branches. The forest was deceptively peaceful and quiet as the riders and their horses passed through it, but it did little to quell the feeling of dread inside Zelda.

Her fears were confirmed as they reached Southern Hyrule Field. The plain now resembled a snowfield, with the white powder forming a thin veil over the ground. However, there was nothing peaceful about this winter-covered battlefield. Trees were split violently in half or uprooted from Kari's tornado. Clouds barreled over one another in the sky above, blocking out the sun like a thick blanket.

Zelda's horse twitched its ears from the freshly falling powder, its hooves crunching in the snow as it slowed to a canter. The gently falling flakes tickled the monarch's cheek as well. She went to wipe it away, but her eyes were drawn to a lump on the ground. A piece of cloth stuck up from the snow, and she knew instantly it belonged to the corpse of one of her soldiers. As the monarch scanned the countryside, more corpses riddled the landscape like festering boils. She was unsure if Ilia noticed them as well, but she decided not to say anything. Small fissures and crags broke up the once flat landscape. The rotting stench of decay grew stronger the further they rode.

For Zelda, it was a bitter reminder of a war her nation had not recovered from. Now, with winter's hungry jaws upon them, she was unsure if the country even had the food or resources to survive. As they rode through the narrow passageway that led to the capital, she looked up through the falling powder to the towering peaks of Hyrule Castle; its white towers blended in with the gentle snowfall, so it took her a moment to find them.

She wondered what had transpired in those halls in her absence. Geroshida's words lingered in the back of her mind. Had Hyrule truly been plunged into anarchy?

She bit her lip and hoped for the best as she and Ilia rode up the stone steps leading to Castle Town, past the fountain, and up to the gates. After dismounting and tying her horse, she stood before the entrance for the first time in several months. Taking a deep breath, she tucked the Harp of Ages beneath her arm and entered with Ilia behind her.

The market that was normally bustling with vendors and customers was completely empty. Stalls were turned over or broken apart; rotten fruit and other garbage stuck to the stone walkway. The dirty streets smudged the newly fallen snow, turning it a muddy color. Shattered glass hidden beneath the snow crunched under their feet. Shutters hung crooked and doors lay half-open. A stray cat wandered through the wreckage looking for scraps, meowing to the lonely, winter air.

The two women stopped to peek over a stall. Several rats scurried out from under it, causing Ilia to jump.

"I don't like this place," Ilia said after they had walked away, holding the Rod of Seasons close to her chest. Her heart thumped against it.

Zelda said nothing. She continued walking down the street, glancing at the ruined buildings. Ilia followed closely behind. There wasn't a soul in sight; it was as if they were walking through a graveyard. All they heard was the desolate wind whip between the buildings and the occasional cry from a stray animal.

As they approached the alleyway leading to Telma's bar, a woman crashed into them, toppling everyone to the ground.

"I am so sorry," the stranger apologized, quickly jumping to her feet.

"Don't worry about it," Ilia responded, scooping up the Rod of Seasons and hugging it back to her body.

"It happens," Zelda said, rising to her feet with the Harp of Ages in her arms.

"I feel so bad. Here, let me make it up to you." She began to sweep off the snow from their clothes. Ilia and Zelda fidgeted uncomfortably; this woman insisted on being very thorough as she swept off every flake from their cloaks.

"That's enough," Zelda said, grabbing the woman's arm and pushing her away. "I appreciate the gesture, but it's really unnecessary."

"Those are some nice earrings," the woman said, attempting to touch them. Again, Zelda swiped her hand away.

"Can we help you with somethin'?" Ilia offered.

The woman looked nervously to both of them. "No, I think I'll be okay. I really need to be going."

She scurried away, her feet losing traction in the snow before turning another corner and disappearing out of sight.

"What was that all about?" Ilia asked, still looking at the woman's footprints etched in the snow. A snowflake tickled her nose, causing her to sneeze.

Zelda shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows? But now we know people still live here. Let's check out the bar."

Ilia gave a wry smirk. "You…step into a bar? Never thought I'd see the day."

The monarch began walking down the alley. "Well, I have to go to where the people are if I want to help them."

As they entered the alleyway, they saw a bearded man standing outside, guarding the doorway. A bottle was in his hand, and he seemed to be content watching the snow fall outside. Since the door was tucked into the building, he remained dry. His eyes perked up when he saw the two women approaching.

"Ya' want in to this here bar?" he asked them in a low growl. "Then it'll cost ya fifty rupees."

Ilia stamped her foot in the snow. "I've never paid before to get in. Go get Telma! She'll recognize me."

The man drew a knife, flashing it in plain sight. "Times are different now. Fifty rupees."

Zelda searched through her pockets but found nothing. "My wallet…it's gone." She looked around the ground to make sure it hadn't fallen. "That woman…she must've stolen it."

Ilia's eyes widened. "We were robbed?" Her brows furrowed. "Typical city folk."

The man's eyes hardened as he stared at Zelda. "Hey…I recognize you. You look an awful lot like the Queen."

Zelda flinched. "What if I am? Will you let us in?"

The man laughed heartily. "Why would I let a wench like you in? Where have you been all this time? I have no food to feed my family. My kids have to steal to survive."

Zelda paused. "The Queen would never abandon her people. I'm sure she's just been busy."

The man scowled. "Busy with what? Sitting warm in her castle while the rest of us starve? You make me sick."

Ilia felt her face heat up. She couldn't stand this man's insolence anymore. "That's the Queen you're talkin' about!"

The man stepped towards her, casting an eye towards the Rod of Seasons. "That's a nice little scepter you have there. I bet I could fetch a pretty penny for that. The harp too."

Zelda's Sheikah training allowed her to intercept his knife before it came too close to Ilia. She hit his arm with the base of the Harp to deflect the blow and then kicked him hard in the groin. The man keeled over, the knife dropping to the ground while his face winced in pain.

"Run!" Zelda shouted, grabbing Ilia's hand as they raced out of the alleyway.

"That's right! Run and hide!" the man called out after them, falling to his knees with a groan. "That's all you know how to do!"

His words haunted Zelda as she ran out of the gate, untied her horse, and climbed into the saddle. Ilia followed closely behind.

Zelda knew it was her fault Hyrule was in its current state. She had failed to protect it multiple times; Link was the only reason her country still existed. And when he was gone and her country needed her most, she foolishly abandoned it on a quest she had no business being a part of. The more she thought about it, the more she felt she had no right to rule. She might've had the title and the Triforce in her favor, but her poor decisions spoke for themselves.

If only she could be as resilient as Link. He never gave up no matter how difficult the situation was. He never allowed his doubts to conquer him. He never allowed his shame to drown him.

But she wasn't Link. She was only a failure.

The monarch rode back to the snowy, corpse-ridden landscape. She took a deep breath, soaking in the stench of decay as if it were fresh mountain air. It tore at her senses and made her gag. But there was no better place to remind herself of the suffering of those who had died to protect her.

"Look around us, Ilia. Do you see what I see?"

The ranch girl rode up beside her, wrinkling her nose at the raunchy smell. There was no mistaking it. She had encountered it several times while helping out Dr. Borville.

"Smells like death," she said solemnly.

Zelda nodded in agreement. "Exactly. Like Castle Town, this field is only a ghost of its former glory." She shifted in the saddle to face Ilia. "Don't you see? Hyrule is dying, and there's nothing I can do to stop it."

Her horse pawed at the ground, letting out a nervous whinny. Ilia stroked her horse's mane to calm it. "I don't understand," she replied.

Zelda sighed, pulling on the reigns to calm her own horse. It tossed its head with an aggressive snort.

"Everyone expects me to snap my fingers and make everything better. But it's not that simple. I'm only human; I'm not a goddess."

Ilia nodded. "But you give people hope."

"Not if people don't trust me. You saw what just happened. I'd be lucky if they don't kill me."

The ranch girl centered herself in the saddle. "You never know until you try."

Both horses suddenly burst into a trot towards Faron Woods.

"Whoa!" Ilia shouted, pulling on the reigns to bring her horse to a stop. Zelda did the same. Even so, the animals whinnied nervously, tossing their heads and tugging against the reigns. "What's got them spooked all of a sudden?"

Zelda looked at the crest of a hill and pointed. "Look over there."

Ilia followed her gaze and shivered. "Bulbins? Now of all times?"

The monsters were still a ways off, patrolling the field atop their mounts. There were only two of them.

Zelda notched an arrow and pulled back the string. "I'll make sure they don't see us."

She fired the arrow and hit the hog head on, sending it into a panicked frenzy. The riders were thrown from the saddle. Two more arrows quickly dispatched the dazed monsters.

"Let's go!" Zelda said. They sent the horses galloping towards Faron Woods with a kick of the spurs. The snow-covered branches welcomed them with open arms, providing a hiding place for the two women before more could come.

"I risk sounding like Talo, but that was so cool!" Ilia said when she was sure they were not being pursued. She pulled her horse beside Zelda. "Where'd you learn to do that?"

"Princesses learn all sorts of things," she said casually. "I could teach you a thing or two if you'd like."

The ranch girl shook her head. "I have no intention of fightin'. I just want to get back to Ordon and live life in peace again."

A lump formed in the monarch's throat. Ilia still didn't know about Scorpio's attack. And Zelda didn't have the heart to tell her.

"You don't even want to learn magic? You are a sage now."

Ilia looked as if she had swallowed a lemon. "Kari tried to teach me once. It didn't work out so well."

Zelda chuckled, the first time since returning to Hyrule. "He couldn't teach a dog to bark. I think I could find a simpler way to explain it."

The ranch girl shrugged her shoulders. "You probably could." She glanced at the Rod of Seasons in her hand. "It doesn't matter. I don't want to be a sage. Let someone else do it."

"I don't think you have a choice in the matter."

"There's always a choice. You chose to come back here, didn't you?" She looked down the path that led back to Ordon. "So I'm choosin' to return to Ordon."

They let the subject drop as they began to ride towards Ordon. Ilia stole a glance at Coro's ruined hut, shuddering at the memory of the monster attack that had started it all. They trotted by it without a word and through the wooded area that led to the bridge that separated Faron Province from Ordona.

Except there was no bridge.

The horses stopped short, rearing on their hind legs before backing away from the ravine's edge. Ilia couldn't stop looking at the deep chasm where the bridge should have been. Now, there was nothing but a wind-swept channel and the distant rushing water below.

"Where do we go from here?" Zelda asked softly.

Ilia looked from one side of the ravine to the other. "I…I don't know. This bridge…it's always been here. I don't think there's another way over this."

Zelda bit her tongue. She could guess why the bridge was out. She also figured there wasn't going to be a village on the other side. But how could she break that to Ilia?

"Perhaps we should head for Kakariko?" the monarch suggested.

Ilia dismounted and leaned over the edge. She kicked the snow and watched some of the powder fall into the river. "But we're so close. What about Pa? And everyone else?"

Zelda stayed on her horse. "Just hold on a moment. I know you want to see them, but we can't get there right now. We should go somewhere and think of a plan."

Ilia took a deep breath and walked away from the precipice. She knew Zelda was right, but that didn't make her idea any easier to accept. She wrapped herself with her arms and looked up at the barren trees before getting back on her horse.

"Come on, Ilia. Let's head for Kakariko."

The ranch girl didn't resist as her horse followed Zelda's. Nothing made sense. She had come so far. Was this some sort of divine prank?

"Do you think Colin is doin' alright?" she asked.

Zelda shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sure he's fine. He's with Link, after all." She looked over her shoulder at Ilia. "What made you think of him all of a sudden?"

Ilia's ears turned red. "Well, things don't look too good right now. But that wouldn't bother him. I guess I sorta miss that."

Zelda smiled as she thought of Link. "I wonder where he got that from."

Ilia nodded solemnly. "That's not hard to figure out." She paused, focusing on her horse's mane. "Do you think he's still mad at us?"

The question caused Zelda to flinch as her last conversation with the hero played through her mind. Although his words had been harsh, she refused to let that one instance tarnish her opinion of him. She wasn't perfect, so why should she expect him to be?

His deeds spoke for themselves. But what really impressed her was the willingness with which he'd done them. No one had forced him. And yet, despite how much he accomplished, he was so easy to get along with. Everyone in Ordon loved him. His skills had the younger ones mesmerized. His dependability had won the trust of the adults. His courage had inspired Colin. His kindness had forged a lifelong friendship with Ilia.

And somehow, despite her best efforts, all these traits and more had won her affection as well. She knew it would never be returned. Even if the feelings were mutual, there were too many complications with her position for things to work out. But that didn't stop her from dreaming. What if they had met under different circumstances? Would things be different?

"He doesn't seem like the type of person to hold a grudge," she said.

The ranch girl looked away, but seemed to accept her justification. "Yeah, I suppose you're right."

They rode the rest of the way to Hyrule Field in silence. The snow gradually came to a stop, leaving behind a forest of sparkling white wherever they looked. It was fitting, for the serene setting gave each woman a chance to be alone with their thoughts.

Little did they know they were heading straight for an ambush.

As they stepped out onto the scarred landscape, bulbins snuck out from behind the trees and surrounded him. They hissed through broken teeth, swatting at the air with their clubs. The horses reared on their hind legs, tossing the two women from their saddles. The spooked animals burst through the bulbin perimeter and galloped away, leaving Zelda and Ilia to fend for themselves against the mob of monsters surrounding them.

"What do we do?" Ilia asked, her eyes darted around like a frightened animal. The monsters pushed her forward as they were corralled into the open field where their leader awaited.

Zelda reached for the tanto sheathed on her waist. She gripped it tightly in her hand and pressed shoulders with Ilia. "Do you have a weapon?" she whispered.

The ranch girl grimaced. "Why would I? I'm not a fighter."

The monarch saw the large monster on the horizon, riding another boar-like beast. There was only one being it could be. "Well, use the Rod of Seasons as a club then," she said urgently.

Ilia laughed nervously. "I guess I can do that."

However, her smile quickly disappeared as large hooves clomped against the ground near them. A loud snort from Lord Bullbo caught her attention, and her face drained of all color as she looked King Bulbin square in the face. Her hands trembled as his beady yellow eyes sized up her petite frame.

This was Zelda's first encounter with the beast. Two long horns protruded from his head while a decorative red cloth hung around his neck. His slimy, green skin sagged at the stomach. A large, stone axe hung over his shoulder while the other hand grasped Lord Bullbo's reigns. Link had warned he was actually quite intelligent and even capable of speech.

The monster maneuvered his steed in front of Zelda. The other bulbins parted reverently for him. Zelda stepped forward, her hand holding tightly to her weapon.

A sinister smile revealed disgusting, perforated teeth. "I have come to play!"

Ilia's breath escaped her. Did that monster just speak?

Zelda's face locked into a scowl that showed no surprise. "Do you know who I am?" When the monster only stared blankly at her, she continued. "I am Zelda, Queen of Hyrule and friend to Link."

The monster nodded and his smile disappeared. "I remember Link." He briefly touched his horn, where a difference in coloration indicated a healed wound. "He is strong."

The monarch straightened her back and tilted her chin, her confidence causing some of the bulbins to back away. "Then you'll remember your promise to him. That you wouldn't attack Hyrule anymore because he beat you so thoroughly."

King Bulbin nodded slowly. "Yes. I follow only the strongest."

Zelda felt Ilia press harder against her side. She knew what was going through her mind. She was wondering the same thing. "So why did you attack Ordon? And why do you still plunder my lands?"

This question amused the monster. His deep laugh shook his stomach. "To test your strength. Without Link, Hyrule is weak."

The meaning of his words was impossible to miss. Zelda recoiled and let her eyes drop. She quickly brought her gaze back up to meet King Bulbin. But she caught her mistake too late. She had shown weakness.

That disgusting smile appeared once again. "A country is only as strong as its king."

Zelda clenched her other fist while her blood boiled beneath her skin. While his words stung, it was the truth behind them that infuriated her. Hyrule was falling apart at the seams because of her own inadequacy as a queen. For all the wisdom the Triforce had given her, how could she be so foolish? She had sent Link, her country's greatest warrior, away for seven years on the whim of a vague dream, and then compounded her mistake by leaving her lands unprotected after battling a madman. It was no wonder King Bulbin had no respect for her or her land. She didn't deserve it.

"I…" she paused, lowering her weapon to her side. She tore her gaze away and looked down at the ground. She could hear King Bulbin's bellowing laughter in the background. The other bulbins joined in with their squeals.

What could she say? Words were useless at this point. Nothing she said could take back the suffering her people had endured.

She felt a strong grip on her shoulder. It was Ilia. The ranch girl's face was pale and her hand trembled even as she spoke. But her eyes voice was stern. "You can't just let him get away! If you don't stop him, who will?"

"I…" she stuttered, but Ilia cut her off.

"That beast ransacked Ordon. He plundered Kakariko. Things will never get better if he continues to roam free."

The monarch looked at Ilia. She was right. Now was no time to feel sorry. She needed to act as Hyrule's monarch, whether she felt worthy of the title or not. Her doubts still plagued her, but she would deal with them later.

She handed the Harp of Ages to Ilia and turned to challenge the monster. "You're right, Ilia. Justice must be served. Thanks for helping me see that."

King Bulbin's eyes narrowed. He saw the fire in her eyes and smirked. He dropped his axe onto the ground with a large thud and jumped off Lord Bullbo. The large pig snorted loudly as his master dragged the large weapon towards the monarch.

"Time to have some fun," he grunted, lifting the heavy weapons into his hands and leaning it into his large frame.

The other bulbins encircled Zelda and their king, creating a crude arena for their duel. They beat their clubs against the ground and squealed as if participating in some sort of tribal chant. Ilia watched from the outside, wanting to help, but too paralyzed by fear to know what to do.

Zelda placed the tanto back in its sheath and reached for her bow. She pulled an arrow out of her quiver and notched the string. She closed one eye and took aim at the monster as he stomped in her direction.

FWIP!

The arrow sailed through the air right for King Bulbin. He easily blocked it with the head of his axe and continued his approach. Unmoved, the monarch launched another arrow straight at the monster. He blocked that one too.

Zelda backed up several steps until she found herself unexpectedly pushed back into the arena. Several bulbins behind her squealed angrily, threatening her with their clubs. So much for fighting from a distance.

Her heart beat like a drum as the monster now came within striking distance. Her eyes widened as he raised the weapon above his head. She rolled to the side as the weapon struck the ground like thunder. Quickly jumping to her feet, she notched another arrow and let it fly.

King Bulbin grunted in pain as the arrow stuck in the thick skin of his back shoulder. He gave it a momentary glance and pulled it out. Green slime began to emerge from the small wound, but he paid no attention to it.

Zelda launched another arrow, but it too met with the same result. The projectile stuck in his other shoulder, only irritating the brute further. He yanked it out with a grunt and marched towards her at a slightly quicker pace.

He's resilient, Zelda thought to herself. No wonder Link had such trouble getting rid of him. She was going to have to try something different.

Zelda closed her eyes and began mumbling softly. Behind her, bulbins cheered with incoherent squeals as their king approached ever closer. Step by step, inch by inch, he closed the gap between them, but the monarch didn't move.

Ilia watched outside the combat circle, her hands pinching her cloak nervously. Why wasn't Zelda reacting? Couldn't she see him approaching?

Zelda opened her eyes only to find the beast standing right in front of her. She dove for the ground as King Bulbin swung his hammer around him in a large circle, blowing wind past her face as the massive weapon grazed just above her scalp. She rolled out of his range and waited for him to stop spinning.

The hammer rested momentarily on the ground as King Bulbin paused to reorient himself, dizzy from that last attack. Zelda seized on the opportunity and jumped on his back, pulling the bowstring tight against his neck like a noose. The monster instantly dropped the hammer as he began to gag, clawing at his back to rip the woman off. Zelda fought for her life, legs swinging through the air as she clung to her bow. She grabbed the tanto at her hip and dug it into the monster's collar bone, using the hilt as an anchor point to steady herself

King Bulbin screamed and clawed frantically for the monarch, finally managing to grab hold of Zelda's arm. He ripped her off his back and slammed her against the ground. The force of the impact was disorienting. Zelda slowly rose to her feet, her head spinning. King Bulbin grabbed his hammer and cocked it back for another massive swing. As Zelda started to reorient herself, she saw his hammer coming towards her. There was no time to react.

CRACK!

The cold metal struck her ribs with terrible force. A sickening pop echoed through the field, and Zelda was sent sprawling across the ground.

"ZELDA!" Ilia shrieked, but her voice was drowned out by the gargles and squeals from the cheering bulbins. The ranch girl tried to push through the cheering mob to aid her friend, but she was shoved back. She looked on helplessly as Zelda's body lay motionless like the other corpses scattered across the field.

King Bulbin grinned victoriously, sliding the bow off his neck and chucking it at her limp body. He hobbled towards her, the heavy weapon beginning to take its toll on his tired arms. The hammer dug a trench through the snow as it dragged behind him, ready to finish the job. The cheers of delight from his followers spurred the monstrous king on as he set out to prove his dominance over Hyrule. He stood over the monarch's still body, reveling in his victory over her puny frame.

Except that puny frame suddenly jumped to her feet as if nothing had happened. She quickly grabbed the handle of his hammer, her delicate face a few inches from his putrid smelling skin. Before he knew it, a ball of flame engulfed the two of them, melting the snow around them and causing his underlings to retreat. He looked into her eyes; she seemed unaffected by it. He, on the other hand, felt his skin being seared and his wounds burning like lava.

He roared in pain, pushing her away while he dropped his weapon and rolled around to douse the flames in the cool powder. Zelda grabbed her bow off the ground and drew it again, this time focusing her magical energy.

A brilliant burst of incandescent light covered her bow and quickly disappeared. The arrows that now armed her weapon looked to have been forged from the sun. Their long, sleek design fit into the golden bow that now rested in her hands. Their holy power was hers to command.

As she armed the weapon, the light arrow began to glow and a heavenly chime echoed in her ear. King Bulbin had found some relief to the burning by now, but his normally slimy skin was hard and covered with ash. Zelda raised the bow and let the arrow sail by the monster's face. The sacred projectile scorched past his nose, leaving a trail of light in its wake. He stared in astonishment, managing only a weak grunt as he turned to face Hyrule's monarch.

"I assure you these arrows are much more potent than the other ones," she challenged with an icy tone, another glowing arrow aimed right at his chest. "That was a warning shot. The next one won't miss."

King Bulbin grinned barbarically as he grabbed his weapon. "You think I fear those…"

Zelda gave him no time to finish his sentence. The sacred arrow hit its target, enveloping him in pure light. Small sparks shot from his body as it became enveloped in an incandescent glow. His hammer clanged to the ground. His minions watched helplessly as their leader squirmed at the mercy of this outsider.

Zelda watched in silence as the effects from her arrow wore off. She marveled at King Bulbin's resilience; a lesser monster would've been vanquished with one shot. He hardly seemed a threat as he lay flat on his stomach, his face resting against the ground. Still, she readied another arrow in case her previous message hadn't gotten through.

"Enough!" the monster shouted, slowly rising to one knee. He held his shoulder and grimaced. "You are stronger." he admitted, looking away in shame.

"Then you will respect Hyrule and leave its citizens alone," Zelda said loudly, tilting her chin upward as a sign of her strength. "You will return to the desert and never plunder our lands again. Is that understood?"

King Bulbin reluctantly agreed to her terms. In a tragic display of defeat, he limped over to Lord Bullbo and climbed atop him with the help of the other bulbins. With a blow of his horn, they rallied around him and rode off in the direction of Gerudo Desert. Zelda watched them, careful not to look away until they rode out of sight.

Finally, she allowed herself to relax and lowered the weapon to her side. "Well, shall we head to Kakariko?"

Ilia looked at her dumbfounded. "But how…that hammer should've broken your ribs? How are you still standing? And your bow?"

Zelda winked at her. "Told you magic could be useful. It's a simple spell called Nayru's Love. As for the rest, I'll explain it on the way."

* * *

Kakariko village was full of refugees who had fled from Castle Town in the anarchy following Zelda's absence. The chaos of the past few months had attacked everyone with equal brutality. Nobles that once sat at the top of the Hylian class system now mourned the loss of all their treasured possessions. Peasants that had barely been able to afford bread for the week despaired over the loss of food. The hunger and cold were everyone's worst enemy. Here, they hoped to at least have a fighting chance.

Yet, instead of forming rifts and producing chaos as it had in Castle Town, the struggles produced bonds of friendship between the people there. The noble who had lost everything worked beside the man who had nothing to begin with, both rebuilding the same houses in hopes of surviving the winter. Even the Gorons and Zora worked with them to slowly transform the ruined village into a habitable place once again. It wasn't easy with the bitter cold stinging their faces and the snow obstructing their movements, but they banded together and continued working because they knew it was the only way they'd survive.

The progress they made was significant. It was difficult to believe only that summer a terrible battle had taken place in that village. Most of the monsters around it had been killed in the war, and the few stragglers were warded off by what remained of the Hylian Knights. Most of the structural integrity of the buildings had been reestablished. Windows were being sealed up to keep out winter's frigid breath. By far, the most difficult part had been dealing with the deceased. The graveyard was already filled to capacity, so many had to be burned or buried in Hyrule Field.

Zelda and Ilia were surprised to find this ray of hope as they set foot in the village. Shouts from those working and the banging of hammers filled the air. Everyone was wrapped in several layers to combat the cold, yet they all persisted in working nonetheless.

Zelda marveled at the people around her. She stepped to the side as several women and an elderly man walked past her with a large piece of lumber. A child carrying a pale full of nails nearly bumped into her. Neither gave her more than a passing glance.

"It's as if they don't recognize me," Zelda whispered in Ilia's ear as they stood outside the door to Renado's house.

"I'm sure it's only a matter of time," the ranch girl replied, her eyes sweeping the village for any sign of the Ordonians. She began heading for the shaman's house. "Let's try in here. Maybe Renado knows if Bo and the others are anywhere nearby."

To their surprise, they found many of the Ordonians huddled in the spacious house. Sheets and makeshift pillows were scattered all over the floor. Torches placed around the room provided the only light and warmth. The large statue in the middle had been moved back to its original position to prevent any monsters from launching a sneak attack through the underground tunnel.

Beth was the first one to notice Ilia and Zelda standing in the doorway. She pulled Talo over.

"Ilia! You're back!" Beth shouted, enveloping the ranch girl with a hug.

"Good to see you back," Talo said, standing awkwardly nearby. He saw Zelda and gave her an affirmative nod. "You too, Zelda."

Beth stepped back. "So where's Link? And Colin? Are they here too?"

Ilia shook her head. "They'll be back later. They still have some things to take care of."

By now, their conversation had caught the attention of everyone else in the room, and soon a crowd gathered around the two women. Ilia was overwhelmed by the friends that flocked around to hug and greet her. Zelda stepped to the side, not wanting her presence to intrude on the celebration.

Suddenly, the crowd began to shift and part as a large man pushed his way to the front. Bo looked at his daughter with tears in his eyes and ran towards her, his large arms wrapping around her like a blanket.

"Pa! I'm so glad to see you!" she exclaimed, tears welling up in her own eyes.

He grabbed her tightly and lifted her feet off the ground. His sobbing robbed him of words, but the relief on his face expressed it plainly. He gently placed her on the ground and wiped away a tear forming on his eye.

"I was afraid you'd never come back," he managed at last. He brushed her bangs up with his hand and took a good look at her face. "What happened to you out there? You're all scratched up and bruised."

Ilia interlaced her fingers. "Nothing I couldn't handle. I'm just glad to find you guys. I was afraid I'd never see you again. Zelda and I saw the bridge was out."

Zelda felt a lump form in her throat as the smile quickly disappeared off the Mayor's face.

"A lot's happened since you've been gone. But here…let's get out of this drafty doorway and sit a spell." He wrapped his arm around his daughter and led her further into the house. Zelda joined them as they sat by one of the torches, the rest of the villagers respecting their privacy by occupying themselves with mundane tasks.

"Do either of you want some hot spring water?" Bo asked, sipping from a small mug. "I know it's not much, but it really warms the soul after working out in that cold all day."

"We'll be fine," Ilia said, quickly glancing at Zelda for confirmation. "We wanted to know how everyone's been holding up. And why everyone's here instead of the village."

Bo gently put down his mug and scratched his head. "Well, how do I break this easily?" He looked around the room, causing Ilia to lean forward in anticipation. "I suppose there is no easy way," he sighed. "We were attacked in the middle of the night by bandits. Those here managed to escape…" he glanced to the side at Pergie folding some sheets. "But not everyone made it. The village is a pile of ashes now, so we took refuge here."

Ilia felt like someone had punched her in the gut. Her mouth hung open as the words rung in her mind.

"You mean…the village…is gone?"

Bo nodded. "Everything. Our house. The ranch. All we have now is each other."

Zelda placed a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. The woman flinched. "Will you be okay, Ilia?" the monarch asked.

Ilia stared at her shoes. There was no response.

"Your Majesty? Is that really you?"

Zelda looked up and saw a soldier standing beside her. She hadn't even heard him approach.

"Viscen? What are you doing here?"

The soldier came closer and bowed. "Your Majesty, I can't tell you how glad I am to see you. The country is in a state of disaster without you. Geoffrey informed me you had important business, but he never said…"

Zelda cut him off. "Where's Geoffrey? Is he here?"

Viscen bit his tongue and looked away. His hands began to fidget nervously.

The monarch could see the pain in his eyes. "Viscen…tell me."

He took a large breath and tried to force the words out. "He's…he's no longer with us, Your Majesty. He gave his life protecting the villagers."

Zelda took a sharp breath. She placed a hand on her forehead and tried to steady herself. Now she knew what Ilia was going through.

"Your Majesty?"

"Excuse me, Viscen. I need some time to myself," she said briskly, rising to her feet.

"Of course, Your Majesty," the soldier stepped to the side to let her pass.

As Zelda left out the back entrance, she overheard some of the conversations behind her.

"_Your Majesty? You mean that woman is…."_

"_Yeah. I think that's her. That's the Queen."_

"_But where has she been all this time?"_

"_Who knows? Lot of good she's done though. Just look at…"_

The door closed with a squeal behind her as she headed for the graveyard, the one place she felt she would be undisturbed. The cold indifference of the outside air took her by surprise compared to the warmth of Renado's house. Nonetheless, she pulled her cloak tighter and braved the frigid air.

A lonely wind swept through the graveyard, gently pulling on her cloak indecisively as she arrived. As she walked among the lonely gravestones, her eyes scanned the names written upon them. Cracks and chips in the headstones made them impossible to read. It was clear from the undisturbed snow on the ground no one had come to pay their respects in the past few days.

Zelda wondered how long they had been there. What kind of lives had they lived? Had they been valiant knights? Ordinary citizens? In the end, it didn't really matter. The cruel waves of time had not been kind to their graves and cared little for honoring them. Would it be the same for her grave?

The monarch rested her hand on one of the stone structures and wiped the snow on top to the ground. The stone's coarse texture chilled her fingers, but she didn't retract her hand. She wanted to grieve for Geoffrey's death, to shed a tear to show how much his loss affected her. Yet, as severe as the pain in her heart was, none came. She had bottled her emotions so long that she wasn't sure if she was capable of such tears anymore. She wanted to build a memorial to honor him, but even that wasn't possible. There simply wasn't enough time or resources.

What could she do? Her country was in ruins. She had lost the trust of her people. She had isolated Link. And now one of her trusted friends was gone. Even her victory against King Bulbin felt hollow now.

She heard footsteps shuffling in the snow behind her. Zelda looked over her shoulder to see Ilia.

"Sorry. Hope I'm not disturbin' ya," the ranch girl said softly.

Zelda shook her head and looked up at the sky. "You have a right to this place as much as I do. We've both lost something dear to us."

Ilia walked beside her and folded her hands behind her back. "It puts things in perspective, don't it? Makes you appreciate the important things in life."

Zelda nodded solemnly. "Yes, it does."

Ilia rocked back and forth on her heels. "Pa told me about Geoffrey. I'm sorry for your loss."

The monarch walked to another grave and slid the snow off the top. She let out a heavy sigh. "He wouldn't have had it any other way. He was stubborn like that."

The ranch girl nodded sympathetically. "Sounds like a few others we know." She paused, looking down at the ground.

Zelda nodded. "Yes, they're still out there fighting somewhere. And here I am…looking at a couple of decrepit gravestones, feeling sorry for myself."

Ilia looked at her with surprise. "I'm sorry?"

The monarch leaned off the gravestone and looked Ilia in the eyes. "We both have good reason to grieve. But sadly, time won't allow it. There are a lot of people depending on us."

The ranch girl paused, looking around at the graveyard as if it held her answer. "I've kind of been forced to that conclusion too. I still don't like the idea of being a sage." She looked up, curling her fist loosely. "But the village is gone now. People have died. If I continue to run from it, more people could get hurt. Like Pa. Or Link."

Zelda nodded.

Ilia's eyes looked off in the distance. "Or Colin."

The monarch smiled softly. "I'm glad we feel the same. I may not be a good ruler. I might even be a bad ruler. But I'll marry a moblin before I abandon my country or my throne. It's time I take Hyrule back."

"How?"

"The hardest part will be taking care of my people and regaining their trust. However, I think the Gorons and Zora will be willing to assist us. And I've enlisted the help of a few powerful friends to lend us resources."

"Really? Who?"

"Labrynna and Holodrum. That's why we made all those stops before returning here."

Ilia shivered. "But what about Mudora and Zant?"

Zelda nodded. "Stopping Mudora and rebuilding Hyrule are intertwined. I held a meeting with each country back before Zant attacked Castle Town. They promised to support me in the effort to stop him. As far as I know, he hasn't been completely defeated, so they'll help us with that too."

Ilia placed a hand on her shoulder. "You'll have my help too. Well, on one condition."

Zelda raised a brow. "And what's that?"

Ilia smirked. "You'll need to teach me magic. I won't be much of a sage without it."

Zelda nodded. "I think we can pull that off."


	49. Divide and Conquer

He had leaped over platforms of lava, where a single misplaced step could burn him alive. He had wandered through a city miles above the surface, where the wind threatened to toss him to his death. He had locked blades with a murderous king of thieves, where a single drop in his guard could cost him his life.

And yet, the hero couldn't think of a time where his body bristled with so much fear. He looked briefly at the door to Rishu's room, where Colin had shut himself away. His hands trembled so violently he could barely grasp the door knob. His palms were slimy with sweat, and his heart felt like it would push itself out of his chest.

He lifted his hand to the handle but didn't turn it. Anxiety paralyzed his fingers as if they were made of stone. He placed his ear against the door, but the wood yielded none of its secrets.

His only option was to step through the door and face it. He closed his eyes and exhaled. It did little to help. He looked to the golden triangles on his left wrist. Their color was dull and faded, no more extravagant than a tattoo. For the first time in his life, Link felt the Triforce of Courage fail him.

He was on his own for this one.

Before his thoughts could hinder him any further, Link turned the handle and stepped into the unknown.

Colin was lying on the bed in the dark. The small light peaking from the open door illuminated the rhythmic rising and lowering of his back and shoulders as he slept. There was no movement as the hero stumbled clumsily into the room. He closed the door behind him so it was open only a crack.

"Colin?" Link whispered softly. There was no response.

He waited there in silence for a full minute. The youth shifted a few times but gave no indication he was aware of the hero's presence. Link smiled. He'd just have to come back later.

He tiptoed towards the exit, causing the door to squeal as he opened it again.

"Shut the door on your way out," Colin said quietly, freezing Link where he stood.

The hero turned around slowly. "You're awake?"

There was no answer.

"Colin. Come on. We need to talk."

The youth's voice was more firm this time. "I said to shut the door on your way out."

Link looked down at the ground. This was the type of reaction he'd been dreading. Still, he had to make an effort. "I know you don't want to talk. I wouldn't either if I were you. But you have to give me a chance to explain myself."

Colin rolled over and faced him. His eyes were bloodshot and his cheeks were red; his head was supported by his elbow. "And what if I don't want to? Are you going to bite my other hand too?" He sat up in the bed. "No wait. Maybe you'll kill me instead."

Link could muster no more than a soft reply. "You know I'd never do that."

Colin grunted, sitting on the mattress now. His feet planted themselves on the floor like he was ready to bolt. "I thought I knew you. Except you've been lying to me this whole time."

The hero folded his arms. "It's a bit complicated. If you'd just let me explain…"

"How can I trust what you say?" he said, rising to his feet. "At least Atrayu tells me the truth."

"Well, you'll never know if I'm telling the truth if you don't let me talk."

Colin turned away and waved Link out the door. "You don't need to talk. I think you said enough when you bit my hand."

A spark of anger burned in the hero's chest. "I didn't want to! You cornered me!"

The youth flinched at Link's outburst. His eyes were cold and accusatory. "Like you're doing to me right now?"

Link stepped forward and pointed at the sword leaning against the wall. "You were going to attack me!"

The Ordonian pointed to his bandaged hand. "And who has the scar from that encounter?"

Link pulled at his hair. "Gah! You know what! I'm wasting my time! I'll come back when you're actually reasonable!"

Colin stamped his foot. "Here's an idea. How about you don't come back at all? I'll feel a lot safer that way!"

The hero glared at him. "You don't mean that."

The youth turned his back to him. "Maybe I do!"

Link's gaze dropped as the words resonated in his mind, defusing his anger. "Then I'll give you what you want." He took a half step out of the room. "If it means anything, I appreciate your drawing of Rusl. You did a good job." And with that, he slipped out the door and closed it.

Colin crossed his arms and tapped his foot, waiting expectantly for the door to open and Link to step back in at any moment. But it never happened. The hero's footfalls echoed down the hall, leaving the youth alone with his thoughts.

Colin sat down on the bed and sighed. He had so many emotions bouncing around in his head that it was impossible to know how he really felt.

Regret was the first solid feeling he could latch onto. Had he been too harsh? Link had always watched out for and protected him since he could remember. It was he who risked his life to rescue Colin from King Bulbin and showed him what true strength meant. This was the first time they'd fought in a long, long time. As he paused to think, it didn't seem all that impossible everything was just a giant misunderstanding. And the look Link gave him before leaving…it tore at his insides.

But then, a sharp sting in his arm caused Colin's anger to come rushing back like a tidal wave washing over him. Link had never once tried to tell him about his double life. He understood there was a lot Link couldn't talk about. But still…how could he hide the fact he was a shifter? Especially when one killed their father! A small part of him still hoped that Link was somehow different from Atrayu and others like her, but the bite on his hand and Kari's dead friend urged otherwise.

He wasn't sure if Link's friendship was real or not. He was so confused by everything that he didn't know who or what to believe anymore.

However, Link was a killer like Atrayu. He couldn't deny this. And because of that, it was probably better they kept their distance from one another for the time being.

The youth sat on the bed and spit on the ground. "Good riddance then."

* * *

The hurt and frustration building inside of Link was so strong that he felt he would erupt like a volcano if he didn't find a way to vent it. His fists were clenched tight enough to turn his knuckles white as he walked along the main pool of Zora Hall. The stillness of the water and the steady rushing of the falls did nothing to calm him. Everywhere he looked, he saw Zora rushing around to accomplish their daily tasks. None of his friends were anywhere to be found.

That was fine by him. Link had no desire to talk to anyone, only to be alone, so he slipped into the first door he could find.

His breath came to him in short spurts and his heart slammed against his chest. The pain inside his chest was unbearable. He had to find a way to release it somehow. Becoming a wolf again was out of the question. Though the animal clawed to be released, Link simply shoved an image of Zili's dead and mutilated corpse in his brain, and the animal inside quieted. No, he would have to find a different way.

Luckily, the room he found himself in appeared to be a storehouse of some kind. Pots and vases of different colors lined the shelves and littered the floor. In fact, there were so many stacked against each other that there was barely room to walk away from the door. The dust covering them showed this room hadn't been used in quite some time.

An impish smile came to the hero's face as he drew the Master Sword from its sheath. What better way to let off a little steam than to hack through some pottery? He'd never had any reservations about in the past. Only Hena had yelled at him for it, but she wasn't here.

THWACK! CRACK!

The blade cut through the first row like sliced bread. A strange relief spread through the hero as he watched the shards crumble to the ground. Two shiny rupees rewarded his efforts.

Link still had plenty of frustration pent inside. Thankfully, there were still plenty of pots eagerly awaiting his rage.

"_Link! Help me!" _a young voice spoke in his mind.

The strong emotions inside the hero triggered the onset of another vision. Except this time, he couldn't see what was happening; he could only hear it. He was clearly still in his own body and connected to his own senses.

"_Saria!" _he heard a voice similar to his own. _"Let her go!"_

The voices fueled his aggression even further. He danced among the pots, slashing and slicing in a flurry of broken vases and cracked jars. No ceramic container could withstand the might of his sword.

"_The choice is yours, boy. Either you die, or the girl does."_ A malevolent voice this time.

Rupees bounced against a sea of shattered material. The debris cracked beneath the weight of Link's boots as he jumped between several pots and unleashed a spin slash. The vases all succumbed to his blade like soldiers in battle.

"_You forgot a third option!" _Again, the voice that sounded similar to his, this time brimming with confidence.

The voices faded from his mind as the hero looked at a pyramid of pots stacked on one another. He grinned mischievously.

"Hiyahh!"

With a powerful jump slash, he cleaved the pyramid in two and sent fragments flying. Several slashes and a few seconds later, there was nothing left but a pile of debris.

As the hero surveyed his handiwork, he felt a strange, childish delight. Much of his anger had evaporated, and the pain in his chest had subsided for the time being. At least now, he could think clearly. He walked around and collected rupees that had been scattered around the floor.

"Great goddesses! What happened in here?" A Zora exclaimed from the doorway, observing the fruit of Link's effort. "Everything's in ruins! Did you do all this?"

Embarrassment infused red into Link's cheeks. "Umm…well…maybe…"

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to penalize you. Twenty rupees! Right now!"

Link sheathed his blade and led the aquatic man out the door. He closed it and slipped a red rupee into the Zora's hand. "Well worth what it gave me."

"But who's going to clean all that up? It could take months."

Link couldn't suppress a smirk. "Let me show you something amazing." He opened the door, and the Zora's jaw dropped. Somehow, defying all explanation, all the pots were restored and back to their original positions as if nothing had happened.

"How…?" the Zora stuttered.

"Our world is a mysterious place," Link offered. "I have to get going, but you really should try it sometime. It's quite therapeutic."

Link left the stunned Zora and went to check on Eidel.

"How's she doing?" he asked Atrayu as he stood in the doorway to Lola's bedroom.

The bed where Eidel lay was situated on the wall closest to him, while Atrayu sat in a chair on the opposite wall. Next to the shifter were shelves with romantic pictographs of Lola and Rishu and a pot containing decorative red coral. A dresser and mirror completed the room's furniture, filled with various beauty products. The whole room smelt strongly of strawberry perfume.

The shifter looked up at him and then back at Eidel. She had been instrumental in getting Link's mother to Zora Hall in the first place. "She'll live. The knife missed her vitals. But there's no telling when she'll wake up."

The hero nodded. "Without you, she wouldn't have survived."

Eidel's dragon scale dangled in Atrayu's finger; she felt it was her role to protect it while the old shifter slept. The mercenary occupied herself by twisting it and untwisting it around her hand. "I've been in a lot of fights. I've learned how to clean up a wound or two."

Link walked up to his mother resting on the bed. Her eyes were closed and her hands rested on her chest as if she were only asleep. His hand gently touched her forehead. Its iciness startled him. Before panic could set in, he looked to the gentle rhythm of her breathing for needed assurance.

"Still, I appreciate everything you did for her," he said, taking off his winter cloak and setting it on the back of a second chair.

Atrayu grunted and crossed her leg. "Hate to burst your bubble, but I'm not doing this for you."

Link pulled the chair beside Eidel's bed, taking his mother's hand in his. "Then why'd you do it?"

The shifter leaned back in her own chair, swinging the scale idly in front of her face. "Because I need her alive. She's my first choice to challenge Alpha."

The hero paused. "You guys used to know each other, right? Back in Nevkah?"

A small smile appeared on the mercenary's face. She grabbed the scale firmly in her hand. "You could say she was my teacher. I was the strongest among my peers, moving up in the pack fairly quick for someone my age. Of course, this fueled me; the more I won, the more I had to win. After all, I wanted to be the best. I was arrogant and pushed my boundaries against stronger opponents constantly. As a result, as the fights became more difficult, I did whatever was needed to win. Of course, it couldn't last forever."

Link rested his hands by his sides and sat forward in the chair. "I'm guessing you messed with the wrong person."

Atrayu rolled her eyes. "That's the understatement of the day. Eidel completely overwhelmed me; she was the pack leader at the time and strongest of us all. It was my first lesson in humility."

Link nodded as he listened to her story. It was strange to him that he was having a better conversation with her than Colin. He hadn't forgotten what she did to Rusl. But he also understood her. They both had blood on their hands; he couldn't cast the first stone.

"She took me under her wing after that." Atrayu continued. "She saw my potential but warned that I lacked convictions. Because of her, I learned victory without honor is meaningless. After all, what differentiates us from the savagery of animals if not a code of respect and honor?"

Link scratched his forehead. "I'm afraid I don't quite understand."

Atrayu stood up from her chair and stretched. "You really aren't that intelligent, are you? How on earth did I lose to you?"

The hero looked back at his mother's peaceful face. "Well, I guess that makes you less intelligent than me."

The shifter smirked and sat back down. "Perhaps." She looked back at the unconscious Eidel. "To put it simply, it doesn't matter how strong you are. If you lack honor, you are little more than a thug and an animal. For example, Alpha is the strongest of us all." Her face hardened. "But he has no honor to back his words. He treats his subjects as little more than garbage. He is feared but also widely hated."

Link nodded empathetically. "Sounds like a tyrant who tried to take over Hyrule not too long ago. Thankfully, he's not around anymore." He folded his hands in his lap. "Eidel told me she was exiled a long time ago. Was that because of Alpha?"

Atrayu shook her head. "She was well-respected and very high up in our society. We parted ways when she was called to serve as a diplomat by the previous Alpha. She never told me where. I didn't see or hear anything else about her for several years until rumors started circulating she'd been exiled. Before I could learn more about what happened, political turmoil sprung up and a new Alpha came to power. He forbade anyone from even speaking her name, never mind learning what she had done."

"I see," Link replied, focusing on the dragon scale in the mercenary's hand. "Now what do you mean by a different Alpha?"

A sly smile crept onto the shifter's lips. "Alpha is the title given to the strongest shifter in our country. The day they lose to someone stronger is the day they lose that title. The one who defeats them claims that title and the obedience of everyone in the country."

Link tapped his hands against his knees. "So that's why you need Eidel. You want her to become the new Alpha."

"Now you're getting it."

The hero looked to his sleeping mother. "It's going to be tough with her in this condition."

Atrayu folded her arms and looked at him expectantly. "Which is why I might need you to take her place. And before you protest, remember we had an agreement. You still owe me for my help with Scorpio."

Link folded his arms. "I walked right into this one."

The mercenary played coy. "You certainly did."

The hero rose to his feet. "But you didn't tell me I'd have to rule a country. And besides, I told you I wasn't going anywhere near Nevkah until Mudora's been dealt with. And with Colin and Kari giving me the silent treatment, that's not happening anytime soon."

"But that's the beauty of it. You'd have to go to Nevkah anyways if you want to find the Spirit Pipes. And if you think Alpha's going to let a bunch of foreigners into his country, you have another thing coming. So you'd have to fight him anyways."

At that moment, the door burst open and Tifa came screaming into the room. "Link! Link! Link!"

She flew to his leg and wrapped her arms tightly around his pants, her tears soaking the fabric. Link looked down awkwardly, his hand gently rubbing her back.

"Umm…what's wrong, Tifa?" he asked. "Where's Tatl?"

"It's Mr. Serious," she sobbed, clinging tighter to his leg. Her voice was muffled and unsteady. "He wanted to leave. I tried to stop him, but then he yelled at me and said mean things to me."

A shiver went down Link's spine. What could Kari possibly be thinking?

"Did he say where he was going?" Link asked.

She looked up to him, her normally crystal blue eyes bloodshot from her tears. "He said…he was going home."

The realization hit Link like goat horns to the stomach. There was only one place the wind tamer could be referring to. He had no intention of coming back!

Link pulled the forest sage off his leg and sat her in the chair. "Thanks for telling me Tifa." He looked towards the door. "Din's fire! I have to catch him!"

Atrayu rose from her chair. "Where are you going?"

The hero grabbed his cloak off the chair and pulled it over him. "Back to Hyrule. I have to stop Kari."

"You'd go back on your word? What about Nevkah?"

"I don't have a choice. I'm the one who caused this, and I have to make it right."

She scowled at him. "You dishonorable, no-good son of a pig!"

Link's eyes dropped. "Call me what you want. But this might be my only chance to redeem myself." He rushed to the doorway, but paused to look at the forest sage. "Tifa, stay here with Atrayu. I'll be back soon."

Tifa reached out to him, tears still streaming down her cheeks. "Don't go!"

But her words were in vain. The hero was already out of the room.

Link sprinted towards the pool that led outside. He wasn't looking forward to diving into the icy water and running outside after the Sheikah. But he had no other choice. Zoras jumped out of his way as he sprinted through the hall, staying on dry ground as long as he could. At last, the pool came in sight, but Midna was standing there waiting for him.

"Right on schedule. I had a feeling you might be coming through here," she said.

Link didn't want to stop, but he knew he'd never hear the end of it if he blew her off. So he hovered on the water's edge, resting on his knees to regain his breath.

"I guess you know me too well," he replied.

"You aren't very hard to predict. You're true to your instincts."

Link knew she had meant that as a compliment, but the phrase still made him cringe. "Do you know why I'm leaving?"

"Of course." She looked him over. "But I have to say those don't look like the best clothes for swimming."

Link smiled. "No, I guess they aren't. But I don't really have a choice, do I?"

"Of course you do." She smirked. "If you really want to go swimming, I'd recommend waiting for summer when it's warmer."

Link tensed slightly. His smile disappeared. "Midna, I'm not doing this for fun. I have to go after Kari."

She walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. She gently massaged it. "I know that. I was just trying to lighten the mood a little. You're under enough stress already."

Link gently lifted her hand off. "You're not trying to stop me from leaving, are you?"

She folded her arms playfully. "Me? Stop you?" A smirk came to her lips. "Why would I? I plan on coming with you. It'll be like old times."

The hero shook his head. "I can't allow that, Midna. Not this time."

The Twili's face soured. "Why not? Are you afraid I'll slow you down?" She put her hands on her hips. "Am I too fat? Did I gain too much weight sitting on that ship for the past month?"

Link's eyes widened with horror. "No! That's not it at all!"

"Then perhaps I'm too weak?" She flexed her arm. Her face soured when she saw just how tiny her bicep muscle was. "I knew I should've trained with Kari more." She looked back at Link. "I may not be that strong, but my magic more than makes up for it."

Link shook his head again. "No, that's not it either."

Midna looked at Link pensively. She tapped her cheek while she thought. Suddenly, inspiration hit her.

"I know what it is!" She snapped her finger. "You're afraid I'll distract you. Since I'm just too beautiful, you won't be able to take your eyes off me." She pulled her hood over her head. "There…does this help at all?"

"It's none of that." Link pushed back the hood of her cloak and grabbed her hands. His eyes looked into hers. "Please don't take this personally, Midna, but this is my fight alone. My actions sent him away; I need to be the one to bring him back."

Her face hardened into a scowl as she withdrew her hands. "Oh, I'm sorry I'd be such a burden. It's not like I can hide in your shadow anymore."

Link's temper flared. His hands flew through the air as he shouted. "I said this has nothing to do with you! I messed this up! So I need to fix it!"

His voice echoed off the coral walls and carried through the entire chamber. An eerie silence filled the air as all the Zora looked up from their daily activities to see where the shouting had come from. The hero's cheeks burned red when he realized he was suddenly the center of attention.

Midna grabbed his hand in hers and led them to a corner by the pool where they could continue their discussion in private. She gently squeezed his hand until she was sure he had calmed down.

"Link, everyone makes mistakes," she said. "So why do you insist on doing everything yourself? I wish you'd accept help for a change."

"I accept help."

She rolled her eyes. "Only when we don't give you a choice." She looked into his eyes and gave his hands another gentle squeeze. "I'm serious, Link. I know you're going through a lot right now. There's no reason to endure it alone."

Link shook his head. "I have to."

She let go of his hands. "Why?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

He sighed. "You never make things easy, do you?"

She folded her arms. "I like to consider myself a builder of character. Now, tell me why I wouldn't understand."

Link paused to look at his reflection in the water. The face he saw was one he wouldn't have recognized a few years ago, or even a few months ago. His once-infectious smile sagged from exhaustion. Regret and self-blame dulled his once vibrant blue-eyes. The scars and bruises held the story of his gradual transformation.

"I'm the hero chosen by the goddesses, Midna. I'm expected to do things and bear burdens no normal person should ever have to. Do you know what kind of pressure that creates for me?"

"I was a queen once. I know what pressure is."

Link looked away. "But that's different. At least no one expected you to solve all the world's problems."

Midna rolled her eyes. "Clearly you've never been queen."

He brushed his hand through his hair, completely oblivious to her comment. "Everyone thinks I'm perfect, but the fact is I make mistakes too. The punishment for my failures is just much higher." He lowered his head. "It's my fault Kari left. And if I can't bring him back, I don't think I could live with myself."

Midna gently spun him around and began to rub his shoulders. Gradually, his muscles began to relax. "Link, you know I'm not a stranger to any of these feelings."

"I know," he said softly, enjoying the pressure of her hands against his back "But I need you to understand where I'm coming from."

"I do understand, Link. I've been there. And that's how I know you shouldn't be dealing with this alone. You're only setting yourself up for failure." She stopped and rested her neck on his shoulder. "Just one more reason for me to come along with you."

Link leaned his head against hers. As he felt the moistness of her breath and the warmth of her skin against his, he wanted to say yes. He wanted her to come with him. But at the same time, something inside wouldn't let him. This was his fight to win or lose. He couldn't risk anyone else getting involved. Now if he could just find a convincing reason for Midna to stay.

Suddenly, an idea struck him.

"But if we both go, who will lead the others? Link asked.

Midna looked at him. "What do you mean?"

The hero pulled his head away and turned to face her. "Time isn't on our side. We still need to find the other two sages. Without you there, who else can we depend on? Colin and Tifa are too young. Rishu is a bit of an airhead. Atrayu has her own agenda."

The Twili nodded. "You have a good point there."

Link looked at her firmly. "That's why you have to stay, Midna. The others need you more than I do. If we don't find the other sages, then Kari's return will be meaningless."

Midna thought his words over. She knew that wasn't the real reason Link wanted her to stay behind, but it was a valid reason nonetheless. The others had no leadership. If she left, they would wander aimlessly without a plan.

"I'm not here to argue with you, Link," she sighed. "We've done enough of that already. If you need me to stay here, then so be it." She gently kissed his cheek. I just want to do whatever I can to help you."

He pushed his lips against hers, reveling in the moist, warm pleasure of their kiss. It was short but sweet. As he pulled away, there was a new vitality in his eyes.

"Thank you, Midna." He looked to the water. "But I've spent enough time here. Kari's probably way ahead of me by now." The hero bent his knees and prepared to dive. "Can you let everyone know where I'm headed?"

Midna crossed her arms. "I think I can handle that. Just no crazy heroics, please."

He didn't smile at her joke. "I make no promises. Either I come back with Kari or not at all."

Before she could respond, he dove into the water and swam out of sight. Midna stood on the bank and watched the ripples from his plunge spread across the small pool and hit the surrounding rock. There, she wondered if and when she would ever see him again.

"Stay safe," she whispered.

* * *

The group, at Midna's hounding, gathered in Rishu's bedroom to discuss their next move.

Atrayu leaned against the wall near the door, her face twisted into an irritated scowl to display her displeasure with the rest of the group. Colin sat with Rishu on his bed. Tatl distracted Tifa with a decorative piece of coral tucked in a corner. Midna sat in a chair by the wall, glancing at the different personalities assembled in the room and wondering how they were going to survive without Link or Kari.

"So why did you call everyone here?" Atrayu asked.

"How did she get in here? Did someone leave her cage open?" Colin said with a scowl, leaning forward on the bed. He looked ready to jump off at any second.

The shifter didn't even glance at him. "Yes. I believe the same absent-minded person who thought you could actually be useful."

Colin reached for his scabbard beside him. "I'll show you how useful I can be."

Atrayu rolled her eyes. "What's the worst you can do? You had your chance to kill me and couldn't do it."

Colin glared at her but eventually set his scabbard back on the bed. He looked to the twilight princess while the mercenary flashed a triumphant grin. "Go ahead and talk, Midna."

The Twili ran an exasperated hand against her forehead. Things were already difficult and she hadn't even broken the news yet. "I gathered everyone here so we can discuss our next course of action."

"Where's Link?" Tifa asked, looking up momentarily from her fascination with the coral. Colin shuddered in the corner.

"I'm getting to that," Midna said, fidgeting nervously in her chair. "Many of us saw what happened in the cave up there. There were some rather…disturbing things."

Tatl flew off the Kokiri's shoulder. "Wait…what exactly happened? No one's told us anything."

"I don't want to talk about this," Colin said, hugging his knees to his chest.

"Then run along like a good little boy and leave the rest of us alone," Atrayu said, motioning towards the door.

The youth folded his arms. "I'd hit you, but that would be animal abuse."

"You couldn't hit the ground if you aimed for it," came her reply.

"Dodongo! Deku Baba! Chill!" Rishu yelled, raising his hands in the air. He slowly lowered them as if he were trying to physically push the tension to the floor. "Bombchu is trying to say something. Let her speak."

Midna was impressed by how quickly their arguing stopped. At least for the moment. She took a deep breath and continued. "Anyways, there have been some complications as a result."

"Like what?" Rishu asked. "Did one of them try to drown their sorrows in my broccoli and tuna stew?"

The Twili shook her head. "Kari disappeared earlier today, and Link went to chase after him. I don't think either will be coming back anytime soon."

"L-Link isn't coming back?" Tifa looked at Midna with big, sullen eyes. Suddenly, the piece of corral in front of her didn't look so shiny. "First Ilia…now Link. What did I do wrong? Am I a bad friend?"

Tatl huddled herself beneath the forest sage's chin. "No, dear. Of course you haven't." Tears began to splash on the fairy, but she didn't care. She was still shocked by the sudden news. "They left? But why?"

Colin jumped to his feet and pointed in the shifter's direction. "It's your fault, Atrayu! You corrupted him somehow!"

Atrayu sighed and leaned off the wall. "Keep talking. Someday you'll say something intelligent."

The youth clenched his fist. "How about you do some soul searching first? Maybe you'll actually find one."

"Stop arguing, you two! This is serious!" Midna yelled at them, her emotions getting the best of her. Link's departure, and the uncertainty that came with it, was starting to set in. "We still have two sages to look for and we don't even know where to look!"

"How amusing," Atrayu said, leering at the Twilight Princess with a sinister grin. "Who died and made you queen of this little group?"

The Twili stood up and whipped around to face her head on. "My parents actually. Thanks for asking."

Atrayu raised a brow. "I didn't attend the funeral, but I sent a nice letter saying I approved of it."

Midna rolled her eyes. "It's quite alright. The air smelt much better without you."

The shifter nodded approvingly. "Since I couldn't make it, let me at least recite a poem I was going to read for the deceased."

Midna crossed her arms. "Go ahead. I can't stop you anyways."

Atrayu cleared her throat dramatically. "If I was a dog, and you were a flower. I'd lift my leg and give you a shower."

The Twili scowled. "I see. No wonder the only place you're ever invited is outside."

"You must've stayed up all night thinking of that response."

Midna walked confidently towards her. "Sorry. I couldn't think of any other insult stupid enough for you. It's the best I could do."

The two women stared each other down. Colin stood up and joined the scuffle.

"I honestly don't see why either of you are here. You've both done nothing but slow us down with your dead weight," he said.

The room broke into shouting as the three hurled insults and accusations at one another like bombs.

The Kokiri girl waved her arms to stop the fighting. Tears still rolled down her cheeks. "Stop it! We're not supposed to argue!" she shrieked. When they paid her no mind, she pulled on Rishu's arm. "Mr. Fish, you have to make the fighting stop! It's scary!"

Tatl rolled her eyes. "What's he going to do?"

The Zora smiled. "Lucky for you, Lola and I fight all the time, so I know how to defuse an argument."

"How's that?" the Kokiri asked, wiping away some of her tears with a sniffle.

"Watch the master at work."

The Zora jumped from the bed and rushed out the door. He quickly came back with a metal cart carrying a large pot of soup and several bowls. The smell it dumped into the air was overwhelming; a mixture of dirty socks combined with skunk fumes.

"Lunch is served everyone," Rishu said with an innocent smile, momentarily removing the cover from the pot.

The shouting quickly came to a halt. The smell was so overwhelming that any attempt to yell drew in the nasty fumes and caused them to choke.

"What in the underworld is that?" Atrayu gagged. "I could fart on it and it'd still be an improvement."

"I think I've lost my appetite," Colin groaned, his hands clutching his stomach.

Midna grabbed the lid from his hand and shoved it back on the pot, but even that wasn't enough to save her sense of smell. Her nose was on fire. "Are you trying to poison us?"

Tifa watched in fascination as Rishu effortlessly lifted the lid yet again and scooped some of the soup into his bowl. Everyone cringed as he brought it to his mouth and slurped. Worse yet, the stench gained even more strength, making everyone's eyes water. The exit never looked so appealing.

"Nothing like rotten eggs and raw meat bathed in sour milk for a few weeks to complete Rishu's Mysterious Surprise Delight," the Zora said proudly, taking another slurp from his bowl.

"How can you stomach that?" Colin asked.

Rishu shrugged his shoulders. "Easy. Lola killed my taste buds years ago." He sat back on the bed with his bowl in his lap. "So, I was thinking we should take a quick break for lunch. We can continue discussing our next move afterward."

Midna made a beeline for the door. "How about we discuss this outside?"

Colin and Atrayu agreed. For the shifter's enhanced senses, the stink was especially overwhelming.

They all quickly left the room, promptly shutting the door behind them.

"How did you do that?" Tifa asked with a hand clamping her nose. "They stopped fighting."

Rishu smiled knowingly. "I'll tell you a secret to settling disagreements, Korok. You find something in common that everyone agrees on and distract them with it. Preferably something they hate. That way, they have to set aside their differences to resolve it."

Tifa looked at him blankly. "What do you mean?"

The Zora smiled. "See that soup? It stinks worse than a tuna that's dried out in the sun. Wouldn't you agree?"

The Kokiri giggled. For the moment, she had forgotten about Link's absence. "Of course, silly. It's awful!"

Rishu gently jabbed her in the rib. "Exactly. And since the smell is so overwhelming, everyone was forced to stop arguing and leave the room together. It works wonders on Lola too."

Tifa nodded again.

"They've all discovered they share a common enemy, mainly my soup. Hopefully, they'll use that common ground to reach other agreements. Otherwise, I'll be forced to threaten them with this stench pot until they do." He got off the bed and set his bowl on the cart. "Here, let's go join them and see if my little plan worked."

"Thank goodness," Tatl sighed in relief. "I don't know how much longer I can stand this awful smell."

As they opened the door, they found the trio gathered just outside the door. They caught the tail end of Colin's words to a heated discussion.

"…crazy? I refuse to go to that goddess-forsaken place!"

"I'm sorry, but you must've mistaken me for someone who actually cares," Atrayu replied indifferently. "Link ditched me, so I have little interest in the rest of you. But since I'm such a nice person, I figured I'd tell you where to find the next instrument. Take my advice or leave it."

"I'd rather take your life."

"We both know that won't happen. You had your chance."

Rishu pretended he was about to go back into the room. "Oh! You two are still arguing? You must want some more soup then!"

Midna quickly held up her hands. "That won't be necessary."

The Zora nodded and closed the door. "Then what'd we miss?"

Atrayu looked in his direction. "I was just telling them if they want to find the Spirit Pipes, they'll have to go to Nevkah." She smiled wryly. "Out of the kindness of my heart, I'm willing to be a guide until we get to the border. From there, you're all on your own."

Colin shuffled his feet and grumbled to himself. "Funny you have a heart but no soul."

"And how do you know this instrument is there, Dodongo?" Rishu asked.

Her eyes momentarily darted to the dragon scale tucked beneath her armor. "It's my native country," she replied.

The Zora nodded. "Yup. That would do it."

Midna shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not entirely sure if it's a good idea for us to go. Especially without Link or Kari."

Colin stomped his foot. "Of course not! It's suicide!"

"So it's a dangerous place?" Rishu asked.

The youth nodded. "It's a nation full of killers and monsters!"

A smug grin came on the Zora's face. "Hmm…sounds better than marrying Lola. I could use a little freedom…err…adventure in my life." Tifa and Midna gave him a curious glance. "Okay, I'm just kidding." His eyes darted to the ground. "Well…sorta."

To Tatl's chagrin, Tifa boldly walked up to Atrayu. "Are there more people like you, animal lady?"

The mercenary managed to crack a small smile. "Yes. Lots like me."

The Kokiri girl squealed in delight. "Then I want to go too!"

"She's lying, Tifa," her fairy said. But those words fell on deaf ears.

Colin tapped his foot against the ground and looked at her crossly. "Did you forget, Tifa? Link isn't going to be there. Neither is Kari. What's the point in finding the instrument without them?"

Tifa's smile slowly faded as she remembered the sour news. "I miss Link already."

Tatl flew in front of the Ordonian. "Do you have to be so blunt?"

He didn't hesitate to point a finger at her. "Look who's talking."

A stiff silence hung over them like a wet blanket. Tifa tried to stifle her sobs, but Link's absence was too much for her to bear.

In fact, Tifa's words brought the reality crashing upon all of them. Up to that point, they had been too busy pointing fingers and yelling to notice the gaping hole his absence left. Now, the effects were slowly sinking in. The commanding aura that came with his presence was gone. The courage and confidence he gave them was only a memory now. Although there was no wind, the air seemed to chill them, reminding them they were hopelessly on their own.

Midna felt his absence the most. She lowered her eyes to the ground and hugged her arms to her chest.

Kari's absence was no less felt. His naivety could no longer provide them endless hours of entertainment. His insightful but blunt statements would no longer ring in their minds as well as their ears. His passion for living could no longer illuminate theirs, inspiring them to embrace each moment for what it was worth.

Only Atrayu was unaffected by the loss. "I don't care what you decide, but make it fast. My charity has a short fuse."

Midna lifted her gaze and looked at Tifa. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm not giving up. Zant took everything from me; I intend to do the same to him. If that means I have to journey into a land of savages and beasts, then so be it."

"Does that mean you're coming with me to Nevkah?" Atrayu asked.

"It does. If I do nothing, I'm guaranteed to die. So I might as well die trying."

The mercenary nodded approvingly. "So we have one foolish soul. Any other takers?"

Rishu's hand shot in the air. "Count me in Dodongo. To be honest, I'm more scared of Lola."

"That's two fools. Still room for more."

"I'll go," Tifa said, wiping her cheeks with her sleeve. "If that's where we'll find Link and Mr. Serious, then that's where I hafta go."

"Are you sure about this?" Tatl asked incredulously. "It'll be dangerous."

The Kokiri shrugged her shoulders. "Not if all the people are nice like the animal lady."

The fairy shook her head. "Naïve child. Well if you go, I have no choice but to accompany you."

Midna tilted her head in the youth's direction. "How about you, Colin?"

The Ordonian shook his head. "Absolutely not. How do we know it's not a trap? Why else would she bring us to her country?"

Midna nodded. "We don't. But if you don't want to go, it's your choice."

Colin didn't know how to respond. He had expected more resistance than that.

The Twilight princess continued. "Send us a letter when you figure out how to get back to Hyrule. And tell the others we say hello." She turned towards the others. "Come on, everyone. Let's get our stuff together. We've spent enough time here."

Colin stood there as the others began to disperse. Tifa gave one last curious glance over her shoulder at him before walking away with her fairy.

And then the point behind Midna's words registered in Colin's mind. How was he getting back to Hyrule? He certainly didn't want to stay here for the rest of his life.

The youth's face soured like he'd been forced to swallow bitter medicine. He took off running down the hall after them. "Wait! Wait up! I'm coming too!" he yelled grudgingly.

Meanwhile, Atrayu walked beside Midna further ahead. The shifter smirked and gave the Twili an affirmative nod. "You have a quick wit. I respect that. Maybe you're not as strong as Link, but you're certainly smarter than him."

Midna cracked a smirk of her own. "You're not bad yourself. It's not often I find someone to verbally spar on my level." She looked over her shoulder to see Colin chasing after them. "Now if only Kari were here. Between the two of us, he'd be overwhelmed."

Atrayu nodded and stopped the Water Sage before he entered his room. "Rishu! That woman that we found in the cave…who's going to take care of her in our absence?"

The Zora grinned confidently. "No need to worry, Dodongo. I'll convince Lola to do that for me. It'll take an hour of arguing, but it'll get done."

Midna walked away before she could hear the rest of their conversation. Her mind was busy elsewhere, pondering how in the heavens she had convinced everyone to go to Nevkah, and how in the process, she had become the temporary leader of this fragile group.

And fragile was the perfect word to describe it. The pillars that had supported it, Zelda, Link, and Kari, they were all gone now. Those who remained walked on thin ice to a land more dangerous and hostile than any other in pursuit of a mission that might not succeed. The group had been shattered, and these were the remains. The question on her mind now was how long these mismatched pieces could band together.

Yet, perhaps it was for the best. The Goddesses always worked in mysterious ways. Whether Midna liked it or not, this was their new strategy. They would divide and conquer.

* * *

_Edit: Rewrote the conversation between Link and Midna since some parts didn't seem to flow well. Hopefully, now it better sets up why Midna was willing to stay behind._

A/N- The end is in sight! With this chapter finally complete, there are now only 14-15 more chapters left. That might seem like a lot, but considering how long this story already is and how long I've been working on it, it doesn't seem like much to me. And you won't want to miss the next chapter! Some major stuff is going to happen! Just trust me on that one.

_I tried to strike a balance with this chapter. I wanted to express the betrayal and shame Link and Colin feel, but I also wanted to inject some humor to keep things balanced. Despite the fact there's still a lot of arguing, I tried to make it more witty and entertaining so the whole chapter wouldn't be depressing. Hopefully I succeeded in striking the right balance. As always, thank you to all my reviewers! You guys give me the motivation to keep writing each chapter. _


	50. Test of Loyalty

A small snowflake drifted from its home in the dark clouds above, floating gently on currents of air over the astounding landscape. White-covered forests and snow-clad fields stretched in all directions, broken up only by the imposing figure of Death Mountain below. As the snowflake drifted lower, the peak, and the rocky, arid ground that surrounded it, came into focus. Much of the surface had been claimed by winter's mark, only possible as long as the great mountain continued its volcanic slumber. The snowflake slowly tumbled through the air to the ground, ready to live out the last few seconds of its short life span.

However, a sharp updraft grabbed and hurled it into the air and around the mountain, prolonging its short life for a little longer. It glided over the small, busy village of Kakariko like a bird. The people there appeared small and insignificant, no more than dots inhabiting the vast landscape. It had no more time to observe, however, as the wind pushed the snowflake along, bringing it past the graveyard and over several cliffs to a part of the mountain few ever dared explore. Here the terrain was unforgiving, the paths treacherous, and the slopes steep. The snowflake thought here it would finally rest, but the wind still refused to stop. It carried the flake over large boulders and sharp chasms with no signs of ceasing, until, at last, it arrived at a place thought lost to the ages: a hidden, forgotten village now considered accursed by those who once lived there. Here, the snowflake came to rest with his brethren: at the feet of a young man who set foot in his village for the first time in centuries.

The cruel elements of time and weather had reduced once proud buildings to piles of rubble. The gently fallen snow piled gently atop of them, as if to give them the burial they deserved. The young man's boots crunched through the fresh snow as he walked through abandoned streets that were only recognizable by large gaps between the disheveled ruins. His footfalls were the only sound for miles, complimented only by the chilly gale that howled by him. He began to wonder if this place he once called home was truly cursed. Indeed, the only thing chillier than the nippy air biting his cheeks was the ominous feeling of dread that gripped him as he walked once-familiar ground.

"_When your friends betray you, come to the land you once called home. There, I'll be waiting."_

This was it. This was his beloved village of Kasuto.

As Kari trudged through the snow, his foot hit a small, hidden lump. He stooped down, brushed off some of the white powder from the mysterious object, and picked it up. He was startled to find a skull as old as the surrounding ruins staring at him with empty eye sockets. He quickly dropped it back into the snow and shuddered, passing by it without a second glance. He tried to shake the image from his mind as he meandered to what used to be the village center.

The well that used to be there was unrecognizable. The cave that once led to the Shadow Temple had collapsed completely. All that remained were several large stones stuck into the ground, probably the remains of a rock slide.

Kari walked over and sat on one of the stones. The soft powder falling from the sky tickled his nose and cheeks as his eyes jumped from ruined building to ruined building. As he watched the snow accumulate on the ruins of his village, his mind harkened back to brighter days.

It was as if the village transformed before his eyes. The snow slowly melted and people he recognized gradually emerged from the shadows. He saw children laughing and playing in the streets. An old woman drew water from the village well. Shinobi warriors dashed in and out of the tunnels, entering and leaving the village as their missions demanded. Cattle grazed on hardy mountain bushes off in the distance, groaning their delightful gratitude to the sun overhead.

In the distance, he saw Sharlo and a younger version of himself heading back towards the village after a difficult day of training. He wasn't even half his father's height, but that hadn't kept him from training hard every day. The wind tamer smiled as he saw the bruises, blood, and sweat soaking his young body. Sharlo had to practically carry him back, but that's how their training sessions went. The man never went easy and never showed mercy, but it had strengthened him. There were seldom smiles or laughs between them, but he had been content with that; merely spending time with his father had been enough. He watched as both of them walked into their house and out of sight.

And just as suddenly, the village returned to the ruined state that had greeted his homecoming.

Snow covered the entire surface once again. The buildings returned to disheveled piles. A cold, lonely gale replaced the village children's laughter.

Kari knew it had been a trick of his memory and imagination, but it made the harsh reality no easier to accept. He had thought coming here would somehow ease the pain gnawing at his chest. He had sought some peace. Or at the very least, a sense of closure. But both feelings eluded him. Only nostalgia clung to his soul; he ached to return to an age that was forever lost to the river of time.

As his feet idly kicked against the stone that seated him, more and more snow fell off the surface. Gradually, his shoes found small grooves in the stone surface. He traced their pattern with the heel of his boot. The longer he did it, the more he realized their number and arrangement was too methodical to be random. It piqued his curiosity.

He leapt to his feet and knelt by the stone he had been sitting on. His hand slowly and methodically wiped away the remaining snow. The cold powder chilled his fingers as he dug it away, but soon he was able to make out letters. They spelled the name one of his comrades, one who had died protecting the village from the onslaught of monsters.

This boulder was actually a grave! Could the others be as well?

The discovery pumped life into the Sheikah's veins and he began to clear off the other graves. As he finished examining the second one, he looked up and quickly realized there were dozens of them, stretching all the way back to the base of the mountain.

He cleaned them off one by one, taking time to pray for each fallen comrade before moving onto the next one.

Several hours passed before the Sheikah reached the final two graves closest to the mountain. The snow refused to let up, blanketing his clothes and chilling his entire body. The wind tamer's hands were numb now, his cheeks were blue, and his teeth chattered. He resolved to find shelter soon, but not until he had finished paying his respects.

With only two graves left, he would soon be finished.

Except, as he brushed off the second to last grave and read its name, he fell to his knees.

_Here lies Midna, killed in action in the defense of Kasuto._

He read the inscription for a second time just to be sure. And a third time. With each sweep of his eyes over the faded letters carved into the stone, the significance of the name set in. And the grief that came with it.

There was no stopping the tears from escaping. They streamed down his face and dotted the snowy ground. He hung his head in shame, his hands gripping the sides of the grave while the ground chilled his knees.

She was gone forever. And he hadn't been there to say goodbye.

The truth tormented his whole body, causing him to shake uncontrollably. The possibility had always hid in the far corners of his thoughts, but now stood like an unavoidable mountain before his very eyes.

"I'm so sorry," he choked. "I promised I would return. But now…it's too late."

His forehead gently rested against the stone slab. His voice was softer now as the tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I know my words can't bring you back, and I know you can't hear me, but I want you to know how much you meant to me." He paused. "You were worth more than the world. I loved you then, and I still do now."

His hands trembled as he attempted to clear away some of the snow accumulating at the base of her grave.

"What I wouldn't give to take everything back. If only I had a second chance. Just to hold you in my arms one more time."

His words echoed across the silent village, heard by none but the ruined buildings and the falling snow. He looked helplessly to the heavens as the powder splattered on his frostbitten cheeks.

"I wish you were here right now. I'm the last of our kind. My friends have betrayed me. I'm so lost…I don't even know why I'm still alive."

Kari dropped his gaze back to the ground. His hands covered his face and he wept.

He wept for the betrayal of his friends. He wept for the loss of his village. He wept for the death of his loved ones.

But most of all, he wept because he was powerless to change any of it.

The emotions gripped his body so strongly that the outside world no longer mattered to him. He barely felt the bristling cold of the snow on his back or the numbing frost on his hands. He barely saw the chipped and neglected grave in front of him. And he barely heard the footfalls of the stranger approaching from behind him.

"Are you really so certain you're the last of the Sheikah?" came an icy voice from behind him.

Kari's instincts drove his body to respond, even if his mind couldn't keep up. He spun around and kicked behind him, throwing snow in the air as he did so. The stranger jumped back, clearly expecting it. The wind tamer stood by the grave and readied his baton. His face crunched to a scowl even as tears slid down his cheeks.

At last, his mind caught up and recognized the man standing before him. "Zant!" he yelled. But that was all his rattled mental state could muster.

The villain still wore his helmet and Twili robes. The snow seemed to melt on contact as it touched him. "I see you survived our last encounter. I'm glad to see you didn't disappoint."

Kari didn't move from his fighting stance. "What you whispered in my ear…before you threw me into the ocean. How did you know my friends would betray me?"

The usurper king crossed his arms, his large sleeves waving in the frigid, winter wind. "Because you are different from them. It was only a matter of time."

Kari blasted a gust of wind at Zant, but the villain teleported out of the way well before it hit him. He reappeared atop one of the stone graves.

"So why did you want me to come here?" Kari asked, not entirely trusting he'd receive an honest answer. But it would buy him valuable time to calculate a strategy.

The usurper king balanced on the fragile stone with ease. "You and I both know you would've come here regardless. I merely sped up the process by planting the idea in your mind."

The wind tamer blasted another gust towards the usurper king. It hurled snow in the air and chipped rocks off the grave, but came nowhere near its intended target. Zant had already disappeared in a flurry of twili particles.

"What could you possibly gain from talking to me?" Kari yelled as winter's flurry dropped around him. He looked in all directions but Zant was nowhere to be found.

The Twili reappeared directly behind him. "I'm a Sheikah just like you. I'm disappointed you haven't figured that out yet."

Kari was helpless as Zant pulled his arms behind his back and plunged his face into the snow. The bitter cold stung the wind tamer's cheeks and nose, but the feeling of helplessness was even more overwhelming.

"You're not a Sheikah…" Kari mumbled into the snow.

"Really? Then how else could I know about this place or anticipate your attacks so easily?" Zant plucked the Wind Waker from Kari's grasp and clenched it tightly in his fist. "There. Now we can have an actual conversation."

Kari was surprised when the villain released his hold and stepped away, his footsteps crunching in the deepening snow. The wind tamer pulled his face from the ground, pausing to look at the small indentation his head had made in the otherwise pristine white powder. He contemplated attacking as he rose to his feet, but held himself in check. Part of him was actually interested in what this man had to say.

His eyes didn't stray from the Wind Waker. "So you claim to be a Sheikah? Then why do you have powers and abilities I've never seen?"

Zant opened the lower part of his mask, revealing a solemn frown. "Working with Mudora has a few consolations, however petty they may be."

The wind tamer crossed his arms and spit in the snow. "And you dare defile this place with your presence?"

The wry grin slowly transformed into a solemn line. "I am no stranger here. I was present when it all happened."

Kari slowly lifted his gaze, fixing his eyes on his adversary now. The man had his full attention. "Do not patronize me with your sarcasm! Do you really expect me to believe you were alive back then?"

The man walked over to the grave adjacent to Midna's. "This stone says you died a long time ago as well. And yet, here you are. How do you explain that?"

Kari felt the heat of the villain's watchful gaze. Any sign of a struggle, any unnecessary movement as he walked towards the grave to investigate and Zant would pounce without mercy. So Kari complied for the time being.

Zant stood behind him as Kari knelt by the grave. The writing was difficult to decipher with the snow and ice obstructing it, so he clawed at it with his fingers until it was finally legible. As his eyes read the newly unobstructed letters one at a time, his breath slowly left him.

It was just as Zant said. On the grave next to his beloved, carved into the cold, unforgiving stone was his own name.

"How…how is this possible?" he stuttered, falling backwards so his butt planted itself into the snow. His whole world felt like it was tipping over.

Zant walked around to the back of the grave and ran one hand over the top of it. "The explanation is quite simple. This gravestone and the one next to it were put up by someone who didn't know the truth about Kasuto. Perhaps one of the deserters who escaped banishment into the Twilight."

Kari stared at the gravestone that "belonged" to Midna. He felt a faint glimmer of hope flutter in his chest. "The one next to it? You mean Midna's gravestone is…does that mean she's also alive?"

Zant folded his arms and grunted. "I never said that, foolish boy. I only meant she wasn't buried here."

That faint glimmer of hope disappeared as quickly as it had come.

Kari couldn't rip his eyes away from the gravestone that supposedly belonged to him. "The truth about Kasuto. What did you mean by that?"

A sinister smile curled on the villain's lips again. "Do you think I'm just going to hand out free secrets like an old man in a cave? You'll have to figure it out yourself."

Kari scowled. "How am I supposed to do that?"

Zant's tone was quite casual. "It's usually a good idea to assess what you already know, right?"

The cogs of Kari's mind began to spin like a pocket watch. He began to pull together pieces he'd heard from Zelda and Zili along with the few memories he'd been able to salvage. "There was a war before the village was destroyed," he began. "I remember that clearly. My father used some sort of dark power he claimed would help him end it. But the next day, our village was attacked and destroyed by monsters. That's when I blacked out."

Zant nodded approvingly. "Not a bad start. Do you remember what that power was called or where it came from?"

Kari nodded. "Yeah. He called it a Fused Shadow. But I never learned where it came from."

The villain paced through the snow. "Keep going. What happened to the village after you blacked out?"

The Sheikah closed his eyes as he tried to concentrate. The snow tickled his cheeks but did little to tear at his concentration. Slowly, things Zelda and Zili told him floated to the surface of his mind. "We tried to use the Fused Shadows to take over the Sacred Realm. But we were stopped. Zili said a small fraction of the Sheikah were spared, but the rest were cast into something called the Twilight Realm as punishment for their treachery."

The Twili momentarily stopped pacing. "You've managed to figure out quite a bit."

The wind tamer wasn't finished. Now that his mind was running, more pieces of the puzzle fell into place. "If you were really there when the village was attacked, then that means you must've been part of the attack on the Sacred Realm. And eventually, that caused you to be thrown into the Twilight."

Zant nodded. "Correct on both accounts."

Kari looked to Zant and then to the grave stone. "Why am I even doing this? You're the enemy!"

The villain casually flipped the Wind Waker in his hand. "Because while I have this, there's nothing else you can do." He slowly lowered it to his side. "Besides, you want to know the truth about your beloved Kasuto, don't you?"

Kari scowled but made no attempt to snatch his baton from the Twili's hand. "What difference does it make? That's the most I can figure out. It still doesn't explain anything to do with Mudora or why you're so interested in me all of a sudden."

Zant began to pace again. "Are you sure about that? Think carefully and you might discover the key to this whole riddle."

The Sheikah groaned as he thought over the villain's words. Suddenly, a spark of inspiration ignited in his mind. "Come to think of it, I knew everyone in our village before it was attacked. If you were really there, I would've seen you. And I definitely don't remember anyone with your name living there."

The villain nodded approvingly. "Now you're starting to think like a Sheikah. I assure you I was there, however. And we definitely crossed paths."

Kari glared at him crossly. "Then Zant isn't your real name, is it?"

"Now you're starting to get warmer."

"What is your real name?"

"You're going to have to figure it out."

Kari stomped his foot in the snow and twisted it into the ground. "Goddesses! I don't have the patience for these mind games!"

"And why not?"

The wind tamer threw his hands up in the air. "Because they're annoying! Sharlo used to do the same thing as part of my training! I hated how…"

And suddenly, it dawned on him mid-sentence. Suddenly, everything made sense.

"No…no…no. It can't be. This has to be some sort of sick, cruel joke. You couldn't possibly be…"

The man stopped his pacing. "I'm glad to see you're not completely stupid. Since you finally figured it out, I see no need to state the obvious." He tossed the Wind Waker in Kari's direction. "Here, you can have this back."

Kari caught the instrument with the faintest movement of his hand. "Sharlo?" he whispered.

"I said there was no need to state the obvious."

Kari snapped back. "I'd hardly call it obvious! You tried to kill me twice!"

"But the fact is you're still alive."

"So what?"

"Think back to our training sessions. Haven't I always pushed you to your limits? And if that's not enough, consider the fact that I could anticipate all your attacks. Didn't I warn you countless times against broadcasting your movements too much?"

Kari shook his head but the lack of confidence in his voice betrayed him. "Sharlo did."

Zant paced by one of the grave stones and rested his hand upon it. "You're still not convinced, are you?"

The Sheikah glared at him. "Sharlo died a long time ago. Why should I be convinced by an imposter's claims? You do not even look like him."

"You try living in the Twilight Realm for several hundred years and see what it does to you."

Kari looked off to the side. "I doubt you had far to fall," he whispered to himself.

"You still doubt me?" Zant asked incredulously. His foot tapped impatiently in the snow. "You're more stubborn than I am!" He paced back and forth as he thought of a solution. "Fine! I will remind you of something only I would know. Do you remember, just before your wedding, when I took you deep into the temple and showed you the Fused Shadows?"

Kari nodded slowly. "I remember quite vividly. But do you remember what I was told? If you can tell me, then I will know you are genuine."

The Sheikahs' gazes clashed against one another. Zant made no movements or attempts to speak; his mask hid all facial expressions except for a solemn frown. He seemed to fidget nervously beneath Kari's challenging gaze.

The wind tamer broke eye contact and turned his back towards the villain. "What a waste of time."

Zant's words pierced the winter air like fire arrows. "I told you the Wind Waker must put the village's needs above his own. That's why I entrusted the village to you."

Kari froze where he stood, his feet sinking a little in a drift of snow. "That…for you to know that…"

The Twili coiled back his mask, revealing a disfigured face filled with scars and bruises. The man's yellow eyes looked at his son full of regret. He knew he should be filled with happiness that they had finally reunited after so long. But a shame pulled at him from deep within; he knew the great cost this reunion would have.

"Took you long enough to come around," was all he could muster.

The wind tamer didn't know how to react. He had never trained for something like this. What was he supposed to do when his own father was the enemy?

He turned around to look Sharlo in the face. Much was different about the man since he had last seen him. But something in his eyes and the hardness of his facial expression was still recognizable.

Despite the reunion, this was no place for tears and hugs.

"I…I'm glad to see you are alive, Father," was all Kari could say. He found himself instantly reverting back to his old habits. He bowed low. "Forgive me for not believing you sooner."

Zant, now known as Sharlo, shook his head slowly. "Now's not the time for that, Kari. We have more important things to discuss."

Kari straightened up. "No! Forgive me, Father, but I want to know the truth! What happened to Kasuto? And why are you working with Mudora? You used to love this land, but now you're trying to destroy it!"

Sharlo looked momentarily at his hand lingering by his side. His sleeve fluttered in the wind. "Mudora is the one trying to destroy everything. I have no choice but to help."

"Nonsense! There is always a choice!" Kari's hands swung wildly through the air as he spoke. "You should be stopping him!"

"Don't raise your voice at me! I am still your father!" Sharlo chastised.

Kari cringed and his voice quieted. His hands rested obediently by his sides. "Forgive me. I got carried away."

Sharlo nodded and looked off to his side. "It's not as simple as you make it. Mudora's plan has already been in motion for hundreds of years. The Fused Shadows, Kasuto's destruction, everything that's happening now. He's responsible for all of it, and he won't simply let me walk away now that it's this far along."

The wind tamer stepped back. "But how did it all start?"

Sharlo looked up at the cliffs. "I made a deal with him. He helped me create the Fused Shadows so I could destroy the Hylians. In exchange…I had to release him from his bondage in the Underworld."

"Why would you do such a thing?"

Sharlo looked at him. "I did it to save your life. I did it to give us a future."

The wind tamer's voice slowly grew louder. His hand curled into a loose fist. "But surely you had to realize how evil he was!"

The man's gaze dropped to the grave in front of him. "The line between shadow and darkness is very thin, Kari. By the time I realized what his intentions were, it was almost too late."

Kari's voice now contained an icy tone, eerily similar to a tone used by his father. "What do you mean _almost_ too late?"

Zant was silent. He watched the snow rest on the ruins that had once been his village. Flake by flake, the falling powder had covered the barren ground beneath a blanket of pure white.

"I once tried to stop him. I even succeeded. But I only delayed the inevitable," came Sharlo's reply.

The accusatory tone in Kari's voice slowly melted as he saw the sadness in his father's eyes. "What do you mean?"

Sharlo's eyes hardened. "It all happened the night I showed you the Fused Shadows. After you left, I confronted him. I tried to nullify our agreement. As you can guess, he didn't take it lightly."

Kari's voice quieted significantly. "So he attacked the village?"

Sharlo nodded. "Indirectly. Though he couldn't escape through it, he opened the door to the Underworld and unleashed the monsters that destroyed Kasuto. I knew the only way to close it was to seal him away again. There was only one way I knew how, and it came at a great price."

The wind tamer's hand gently touched his chest. "Is that why I fell asleep?"

Sharlo looked away. "I won't get into the details here, but essentially yes." He bent down and picked up a handful of snow. He slowly clenched his fist around it. "More importantly, I thought I had lost you forever. I was desperate to get you back; I did the one thing I swore I never would: I sought the Triforce." The snow slowly slipped between his fingers. "Yet, even with the Fused Shadows, I couldn't obtain it."

"And so you were cast into the Twilight?"

Sharlo nodded. "I thought for sure I would serve penance for my sins there. But even in that dreary dimension, I couldn't escape Mudora's influence. I didn't realize it until later, but he had cursed me the moment I struck a deal with him; I couldn't die until I had fulfilled my end of the bargain. So, it was there, in the Twilight, that I was tormented with the thought of losing you with no escape. Not even death could bring me relief." He looked down at his pale skin and twisted features. "You can see the result of all this."

Kari felt a pain in his heart. "Father…I had no idea."

Sharlo scowled at him. "Save your pity. I don't deserve it. I made this decision, and I bore the consequences. All that matters to me now is your safety."

The wind tamer looked to the grave he had wept at only a little while earlier. "But what happened to Midna?"

Sharlo's face wrinkled into fury. "She was thrown into the Twilight against her will. She, along with Akime, rallied the people against me and crowned herself the first Queen of Twilight. Despite all that I had done for them, I was exiled, forced to fade into the pages of history as nothing more than a greedy tyrant."

"Midna? Is she still alive?"

Sharlo's face curled with disgust. "I know what you're thinking…so stop it. That bloody imp that traveled with you shares her name and many other loathsome traits with her predecessor, but they are not the same person." He began to stomp up and down in a mini-tantrum. "I was so close to obtaining the throne and a way out of that eternal nightmare, but that bloody imp robbed me of what was rightfully mine."

Kari stepped away. His father was known for his somewhat immature behavior when things didn't go his way. It seemed some things did not change. "But I thought you were exiled."

Sharlo took a deep breath and gradually calmed down. "This is more recent, when I first took on the name of Zant. I reentered Twili politics in an attempt to obtain the throne and a way out of the Twilight." He began to stomp up and down again. "But she was chosen over me!"

The wind tamer humored him. "I see."

It took a moment before Sharlo finally calmed himself down. "None of that matters now. Mudora can do whatever he wants to this ugly world. Maybe I would've cared at one point, but several hundred years in the Twilight can change a person." He looked at Kari resolutely. "The only thing I care about in this world besides you is the village. I want to restore it, and I have a plan to do so. I want you to join me, Kari. Nothing would make me more proud."

A small smile crept to the Sheikah's lips. The idea of walking through a restored Kasuto with his father's approval seemed too good to be true. The smile slowly faded as reality struck. "But how?"

Zant crossed his arms and looked to the mountain's peak. "By returning to the past and changing it. We can use the Ocarina of Time or the Harp of Ages. We just have to take one of them from your traitorous friends."

Kari's eyes widened. "Is that really possible?"

"Do you doubt my word?"

The wind tamer quickly shook his head. "Of course not, Father. But I was just wondering about Mudora's plan."

"What about it?"

"What is he planning? And will it interfere?"

Sharlo shook his head. "He claims to have a way to rebuild the world into a peaceful one without war or violence. As for whether it will interfere, you let me take care of that."

Kari shrugged his shoulders. "That doesn't sound so bad."

His father looked to the other side of the village. "Trust me. His plan to get there is not as pretty as it sounds. However, if you join me, you won't have to worry about any of that."

The wind tamer dropped his gaze. "I'm not sure. You were supposed to be the enemy. Something doesn't feel right."

Sharlo grinned smugly. "I wasn't the one who betrayed you."

"I know…but still."

"It seems we have a visitor," Sharlo remarked. His eyes swept across the pristine snow to where a wolf appeared on the horizon. He placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "You've heard what I have to say. I'll let you decide where your loyalty lies. Will you help me rebuild Kasuto, or will you return to the man who betrayed you?" He took his hand off Kari's shoulder and turned to leave.

"Father! Wait!" Kari called out, but it was too late. His hand was greeted by empty air as Sharlo teleported away.

Kari felt his muscles tense and freeze like ice as he turned to face the wolf. Only his eyes moved as they traced the lupine's path among the ruins. An intense loathing boiled beneath his winter-chilled skin, seemingly melting the snow that had settled on the back of his neck.

At last, the wolf caught sight of Kari and dashed across the frozen debris, carefully slowing his approach the closer he came. The animal's ears slicked back, its stomach lowered to the ground, and its tail drooped between its legs, creating a shallow groove as it dragged in the snow.

Link had slowed almost to a crawl by the time Kari's judgmental gaze stopped him. There was a stiff silence between the two, broken only by wind's howling. The animal slowly raised its head to look at Kari with its mournful blue eyes.

"So that's how you found me," Kari grunted. "I'm surprised you still picked up my scent in the snow."

The wolf slowly shifted into the shape of a human. The once-proud hero stood before his accuser like a small child, his hands fidgeting nervously by his lap and his eyes unable to meet the Sheikah's accusatory gaze.

"Kari…I'm so…"

The Sheikah held up his hand and shushed him. "Don't waste your breath. No amount of apologizing will bring him back."

"But I can explain myself!" he shouted, mustering what little confidence he could.

The wind tamer looked away, the winter gale tugging at his cloak and bangs. "What difference will it make? It can't take away my pain." He looked at the grave that was supposedly his. "But I am not unreasonable. If you feel it will help, I suppose I will listen."

Link kicked at the snow with his boots. "The other woman in the cave…that was my mother. It was the first time I'd seen her in a long time. I thought I was finally going to make up for lost time. You know…since she was gone for much of my childhood. But then…he attacked her and I thought I had lost her. So well…."

Kari glared sharply at him, raising his voice. "And you think that justifies what you did?"

The hero looked at the ground sheepishly. "Of course not! No amount of words can ever make up for what I did." He sighed. "I don't expect you to forgive me or come back for my sake. But the others still need you."

The Sheikah looked towards the towering peak of Death Mountain. His own anger felt like the lava churning deep beneath the mountain, just waiting to erupt at the right moment.

"You were right about one thing: no amount of words can make up for what you did. Only one thing can satisfy me, and that's justice."

Link looked up hopefully. "What do I need to do?"

Kari scowled. "Sheikah law demands fair recompense. An eye for an eye. A life for a life." He readied the Wind Waker. "You took a life, so now you must give yours. You can do so willingly, or I will take it from you."

Link laughed nervously. "That's absurd! You're joking right?"

Kari bent his knees like a sprinter. "If that's how you feel, then I'm afraid this discussion is over."

The rush of air came so quickly towards Link that there was no time to react. The blast hit him in the gut and swept him off his feet, causing him to slide into the snow on his back. The white powder sent chills down his neck as he tried to jump to his feet, but the snow hindered his movements. Just as the hero regained his footing, Kari's knee connected with Link's stomach with another crushing blow.

Spit flew out of the hero's mouth as the wind forced itself out of him. While the hero tried to recuperate, Kari quickly followed up with an upper cut to the jaw; Link's head jerked upward with a sickening crack. The Sheikah finished his combo with a strong kick to the stomach, sending Link staggering backwards like a drunken man. Kari stepped back and watched him, mentally anticipating his opponent's next move.

Link braced himself and regained his footing. One hand clutched his stomach while the other rubbed his jaw. "You put some power behind those punches. That really hurt," he said with an amused chuckle. He pulled his hands away and grabbed his shield. "So you really want to fight, huh? Guess I have to play defensive until I can talk some sense into you."

Link felt partially naked holding only his shield and not his sword. The metal was frighteningly cold and stung his wrist. However, he had no time to think about it. The wind tamer came at him again. A fist flew towards his face, but the Hylian Shield rose in time to intercept it. The metal rung with a low ding as it made contact with bone and skin. Kari yelped and pulled back his fist, but continued mercilessly with the other hand. Link's instincts guided his blocking, causing Kari to pull many of his punches at the last second. Eventually, he resorted to using his legs, kicking at the shield with surprising force. Each impact caused harsh recoil, slowly pushing Link backwards.

Their grunts echoed across the ruins as Link fought to keep up with Kari's speed. The chilly weather numbed his hands and slowed his reflexes, only compounded by the heavy weight of the sturdy shield. Kari seemed to be tireless, fueled by adrenaline and rage. Each kick felt stronger than the last and harder to block.

One kick came so hard that it forced Link to stagger backwards, his arms flailing through the air to keep balance. Kari saw his chance and broke through Link's guard, grabbing the shield and forcing it to the hero's side. Link struggled to bring it back in front, but he simply didn't have the leverage. Kari capitalized on his advantage and twisted the shield. Link scrambled to readjust as his arm twisted more and more into an unnatural position. Kari continued twisting the shield violently until he heard a sick pop.

"GAAAAHHHH!"

The Sheikah backed away as Link scrambled to pull his arm away. The heavy shield dropped to the ground with a clunk as he finally freed it. His wrist throbbed uncontrollably, soon becoming red and swollen. Link knew instantly it had been dislocated.

"You cannot defend yourself anymore. How will you fight?" Kari taunted from a safe distance away. There was a sickening sense of satisfaction in his smirk. This was no playful sparring match; this was a fight to the death.

Link's right hand throbbed uncontrollably. He tried to ignore it as his left hand grabbed the Master Sword and sliced it through the air.

"I only need one hand to beat you," Link said, hiding behind a playful façade. On the surface, he acted like there was still a chance of talking things through. Yet, deep down, his hopes for reconciliation faded with every blow they exchanged.

"We will see about that," Kari said. His face remained as hostile as ever, the scowl passing the remark off as little more than a nuisance.

He leapt through the snow towards Link, blasting a gust of air in his direction. The hero rolled to the side. His arm hung loosely like a sack of meat, making evasion even more difficult. He saw Kari approach and readied his weapon. Although he didn't want to use it, he had no choice.

What Link held back in power, he tried to compensate with quantity. Each slash followed one after the other, leaving no chance for Kari to counter. However, the Sheikah's movements were fluid like water, each evasion moving smoothly into the next. The blade glimmered as it sliced through the air, several times grazing his clothes, but never once was it quick enough to strike a clean hit. The two continued their game of cat and mouse even as the snowfall continued around them.

Link thrust the blade of evil's bane straight towards Kari. He leapt on top of it, landing with two feet on the blade's edge. Link was shocked. The Sheikah stood there for a moment, his weight pushing the weapon towards the snow, before jumping off it and over Link's head.

The hero knew Kari would attempt to attack from behind when he landed, so he prepared himself. He executed a spin slash as soon as the wind tamer's feet touched the ground, knocking him off balance and leaving the swordsman ample opportunity to follow up.

Link calculated each of his strikes with precision. He refused to land a killing blow, so he swung with less force and aimed away from vitals. Unfortunately, this handicap made it impossible to hit the nimble Sheikah.

Seeing that Link's blade gave him the advantage in close combat, Kari retreated atop one of the graves. He summoned a powerful wind to stir the falling snow into a ferocious storm. The sudden blast of chilly frost caught Link off guard, causing him to shield his eyes with his sword arm. The blizzard-like conditions toyed with Link's senses. The blinding snow and howling wind hindered his vision and hearing, making it impossible to detect anything more than a few feet away. Kari was clearly using it to hide.

The Sheikah stalked through the blizzard like a lion hunting its prey. He could hear Link's yelling above the howling winds, but he didn't care. In a way, it was satisfying to see the hero helpless for a change.

Suddenly, a small glowing red light appeared in the middle of the storm. At first, Kari couldn't identify it. But soon it soon grew bigger and brighter, filling the air with surprising warmth. It was then that he recognized what Link was doing.

Din's Fire!

The wind only seemed to anger the flames as they consumed the surrounding snow. Kari dove behind the nearest pile of ruins as the intense heat rushed towards him. His skin grew uncomfortably warm as the flames passed by him.

As Kari peered around the corner, Link stood in a crater of melted snow. Ash and char lay on the surrounding rocks, and the adjacent snow kept its distance like a plague. The hero remained unperturbed. His eyes were hard and battle ready. He knew now that if he was to win, he couldn't hold back. Any chance of discussion was over. He would have to bring Kari back by force.

Link threw a bomb in the wind tamer's direction. Kari saw it well before it hit him and used the wind to blow it back in the hero's direction. Link reached for his Gale Boomerang and threw it at the explosive sphere, preventing an explosion in his face. The projectile sailed out of sight with the bomb, disappearing behind a pile of rubble.

The hero's sword arced through the air as he came at Kari with a jump slash. Kari spun around it and grabbed Link's other wrist before he could follow up with another attack.

"That was a poor maneuver," the Sheikah chastised. "Now I can break your other arm."

"You might want to duck first," Link cautioned, kicking Kari in the gut to loosen his grip. The hero dove out of the way just as the Gale Boomerang traveled back to the two of them with its explosive cargo.

KABOOM!

The explosion rocked Kari's world and sent him reeling against a wall of debris. His ears rung like bells and his eyes saw nothing but white spots. He stumbled to regain his balance, completely unaware that Link had closed in on him.

The throbbing in his wrist was unbearable, but Link knew he needed both hands to do what he wanted. Grabbing Kari's arm, he leaned his weight forward and backward to gain some momentum. When he felt he had enough, he front flipped over Kari's arm, twisting and dislocating the entire limb in the process. The hero's wrist pulsed with pain, but he landed on both feet. From the Sheikah's agonizing scream, Link knew his move was successful.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this," Link said as he turned to the dazed Sheikah. "But I'll break your legs too if you don't come back with me. There's too much at stake for me to take any chances."

There was an unsettling silence as the Sheikah nursed his dislocated arm. His breathing was heavy and labored like a woman in childbirth. He clutched the Wind Waker possessively to his chest with his other arm, not bothering to look Link in the eye.

"This is your last chance, Kari. Please, I'd prefer you came with me voluntarily."

A slight wind began to stir, pulling on Link's hair and blowing drifts of snow into the air. The Sheikah slowly stood up, his back brushing against the debris behind him. The wind began to blow harder, causing Link to shield his face with his good arm. The Sheikah looked into Link's eyes, red irises filled with anger and fury.

"How dare you!"

A cyclone suddenly picked Link up like an invisible hand and tossed him in the air, forcing the Master Sword out of his grip. The currents flipped and spun him like a vicious whirlpool. Link tried to reorient himself, but it was impossible; he was completely helpless. He felt like a bird with a broken wing as the wind flipped him at its will. The pain in his wrist pounded through his whole arm, and to make matters worse, a squirt of blood tickled his cheek. Link guided his hand there and felt the warm fluid against his fingertips; the source was only a small nick no bigger than a paper cut. Had the wind done this?

"Ouch!"

He felt another sharp cut against his arm. And another on his neck. What was cutting him? Had Kari somehow transformed the wind into a blade? He barely had time to mutter the incantation for Nayru's Love before the overwhelming force of the attack sliced into his body.

Kari tried to ignore the pain exploding in his shoulder as he spun Link around in the chaotic wind currents. Each of them had been converted to sharp gales capable of piercing the skin. He could sense the resistance from Link's protective spell. He focused all the harder, trying to penetrate its defenses.

Link thought he was going to be sick. His stomach rose and dropped, twisted and turned, flipped and flopped with every turn of the wind. He heard the scratching of the wind against Nayru's love like a knife scraping glass. That shield was the only thing protecting him. With each second, more scrapes and cracks appeared on the crystal surface. The wind howled fierce at him from the outside, beating aggressively against the barrier like an angry giant. Link knew if he stayed there much longer, he wouldn't survive.

Kari saw that the shield still held. With a loud yell, he strengthened the wind even further. Snow flew through the air and pelted his face. Piles of debris toppled from the overwhelming force, while small rocks flew through the air. The howl of the wind was deafening, and its strength threatened to take even Kari with it. Every ounce of concentration in the wind tamer's mind was aimed at strengthening and maintaining the spell. His breathing was slow and labored, his muscles full of fatigue, and his arm burned with pain. But for the time being, his rage allowed him to ignore all of it.

Link began to panic. The shield was quickly weakening. The pain in his wrist and the sickening disorientation tore at his concentration. The strength of the wind was overpowering, and soon it threatened to cut him to shreds. He watched with anticipation as one final large crack spread across the crystal barrier. He took a deep breath and prepared his body.

The shield crashed with a loud shatter, leaving the hero vulnerable to the merciless winds. They tore and dug at his skin, slicing at his muscles and shredding his hair. The injuries that formed were small cuts, no larger than a bug, but they were numerous like the stings of a hornet hive. His arm seared like it had been soaked in acid, and his entire body convulsed from the overwhelming shock.

Not long after Nayru's love broke, Kari was forced to stop the spell. The pain in his shoulder reached a breaking point, and his body was too weak from the effort required to maintain the spell to hold him. The wind slowly died down and Link dropped helplessly to the ground. Kari fell to his knees and drooped his head, breathing heavily to catch up. His vision was blurry again, and he could barely move.

Link's body hit the ground like a hammer as he landed into the snow. The chill stung Link's cheeks as it sprinkled back to the ground. His entire body felt numb, and his mind could barely think straight. His stomach reeled inside from all the tossing and turning, and his breath came to him in fits. Everything felt surreal, from the ringing in his ears to the flashes in his vision. It was only because of his incredible endurance that he was still conscious, or else his body would've gone into shock long ago.

_Red potion! Drink a red potion!_

In a brief moment of lucidity, Link remembered the red potions he had bought while in Zora's Hall. He fumbled for one in his satchel and thanked the goddesses it didn't fall out in all the chaos. The small glass bottle felt heavy in his hand, so he tried rolling it up his body and towards his mouth. He bit the cap and pulled weakly to uncork it, and then dribbled the red medicine down his throat. Red potion stained his cheeks and his collar, but he didn't care. Slowly, he felt some strength return and his pain start to numb. It wouldn't fix his wrist, but at least he would be able to move now.

He rose to his feet and dropped the glass bottle into the snow. He grabbed his sword and approached the wounded and exhausted Sheikah. Kari sat helplessly with his back against a wall, his dislocated arm draped across his lap, and his legs spread across the ground. He looked up at the hero, but didn't seem entirely present.

"I could end this right now," Link said, standing over the Sheikah to assert his authority. His weapon turned restlessly in his hand.

"Yes, you could," Kari replied.

"But I'm not going to," Link said, placing the sword back in its scabbard. He dropped to one knee so he was eye level with Kari. "I want to say how incredibly sorry I am, Kari. I know what I did caused you incredible pain." He bowed his head. "Please forgive me."

Every muscle tensed in Link's body as he awaited an answer. His heart pounded against his chest. Sweat tinged his brow, and the anticipation numbed him even to winter's harsh chill. His wrist was swollen and red, and the stinging was overwhelming. But yet, given the circumstances, Link barely paid attention to it. His entire focus was on Kari's every movement.

The Sheikah looked up at him and back to the ground. He began to move the Wind Waker from one side of his body to the other like a metronome.

"I still want justice, Link." He paused to look up at the sky. "But I'm not going to kill you."

Link let out a large sigh and sat in the snow. He was exhausted, and awaiting Kari's decision had sapped the small amount of strength the red potion had given him.

"That's a relief."

But there was something disturbing about the way Kari stared at him. Link could tell the Sheikah wasn't finished speaking.

"I'm not going to kill you because I have decided it is more fitting that you take your own life."

Link's eyes widened. "What?"

But Kari had no need to explain himself. He activated the Command Melody just like Mudora had taught him. The wind tamer felt his consciousness rip from his body and insert itself into that of his friend.

The feeling was unlike anything Link had ever felt before. Even as a wolf, he had been able to influence his actions, but this was completely different. He became vaguely aware of a foreign presence invading his mind. He felt his control over his body beginning to slip.

But he would not go down so easily.

"Get out of my mind!" Link shouted, cradling his head and falling to his knees.

"This is justice!" Kari shouted back, closing his eyes as he fought against Link's mental resistance.

The mental effort it took to keep Kari out was exhausting. Link thrashed in the snow, yelling and screaming as he fought for dominion of his mind. He rose to his feet for an instant, but then collapsed back in the snow with another cry. He began to roll around, mumbling beneath his breath like a madman. The Triforce glowed brightly on his left hand.

Soon, he transformed into a wolf. The proud and wild animal let out a great howl. It would not be contained. It refused to be dominated. With a loud snarl, it pushed fiercely against Kari's encroachment, gaining control over its muscles. It slowly stood and stalked through the snow towards the Sheikah, keeping its head close to the ground as if fighting a fierce wind.

Fear filled Kari as he sensed the animal's approach. What if he lost control? But as he thought of his father, Midna, and Kasuto, that fear turned to resolve. That resolve strengthened both his anger and his concentration, and he pushed back into Link's mind with a new aggressiveness.

The sudden surge stopped the wolf in its tracks and forced it to become human once again. Link fell to his knees, this time feeling his grip starting to fade. The Triforce still glowed brilliantly on his wrist, providing him just enough strength to stay in the fight.

"Don't do this," Link pleaded.

"And why not?" Kari spat back. "You're a murderer."

The words shot right through Link.

"I only killed because I had to," he fought back.

Kari's resolve strengthened. "Zili was trying to help you! What part of that was forced?"

The hero couldn't respond right away. The dead Sheikah's face flashed in his mind. "I…I don't know."

"How many have you slain? How much blood is on your hands?"

Dozens of faces began to surface in the hero's memory. They ranged from the villains and monsters that had fallen to his sword, to the Sheikah he had killed as Lieutenant Ordona, to the faces of Rusl and the Ordonians who had died as a result of his failures. Guilt and regret flooded through his whole body, pulling at his already weak resolve.

"There…there are too many to count. But all I've ever done is try and help people. Isn't that good enough?"

"You cannot erase the blood of an unjust killing, no matter how many lives you save."

Kari's words swirled in Link's head, chipping away at his strength even further. Doubt stormed through his mind like a thunderhead.

"I am…a murderer." His voice was weak. "But do I have to die? Is there another way?"

Kari's voice was soft and hypnotic as he shook his head. "I am afraid there is no other way. This must be done."

Not even the Triforce could provide him the strength to keep fighting any longer. It slowly faded away as Link stopped resisting altogether.

"Then you're…right. I…deserve…to….die."

Those were the last words Link could muster before blackness surrounded his consciousness. The world seemed a distant thought now. The sound penetrating his ears was only a faint whisper. At first, he felt only guilt and shame. But the further he descended into the seas of unconsciousness, the less he could feel even those. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. Everything seemed meaningless. He slowly embraced the darkness and the relief it provided and allowed despair to swallow him.

Kari knew he had complete control of Link's body now. The sharp resistance he had felt before was nowhere to be found. He forced the hero to rise to his feet and draw the sword from its scabbard. He held the sword in front of him, with the hilt facing outward and the blade pointing towards him. All it would take is a single stab to end the hero's life.

"Enough!" Mudora's voice halted him. The deity waved his hand, and Kari was thrust back into his own body.

It took a moment for the Sheikah to regain his bearings. But when he turned to face Mudora, anger slowly covered his face. "What authority do you have to stop me? I was about to…"

"Yes, your justice, I know," Mudora stated casually, waving the Sheikah off indifferently. "I watched the whole thing. Such a raw and brutish fight too. It was quite disgusting." The deity grimaced and shuddered. "But don't forget I was the one who taught you that technique. I can just as easily stop it."

"But why? This has nothing to do with you." Kari spat back.

Mudora smiled. "But it does! I want this man alive. He is far more useful to me that way."

"And that gives you the right to interfere?"

The deity's smile was quickly replaced by a scowl. "Since you did so well, I'll overlook your insolence for now. However, I suggest you don't repeat it. You would do well to remember I have much more power over you than you think. If you're not careful, you could end up dead prematurely."

"Kari, you've already proven where your loyalty lies," Sharlo said, standing slightly behind the deity. "I suggest you don't push your luck."

The wind tamer decided to heed his father's warning for now. He looked back at Link. The hero lied still with his eyes closed. There was no movement from his body. "What do you plan to do with him?"

There was a twinkle in Mudora's eye. "Well, I admit this is a development even I did not foresee. I'm still exploring the possibilities. But make no mistake, this fits right into my plan to rebuild this world." His face turned quite solemn. "If he is this strong already, just imagine the power his inner darkness holds."

* * *

_I can't tell you how long I've been waiting to write this chapter. Okay, maybe I can…several years I'd say. At last, we reach the turning point in the story! That's partially why it took so long to release this chapter; I wanted to make sure it was the best I could make it. The other reason is I just moved to start a new job so I don't have internet yet. I sent this chapter courtesy of Panera Bread wifi. Hooray for chicken Caesar sandwiches! I hope the return to Kasuto didn't disappoint. See you all next chapter!_


	51. Into a Strange Land

"Tifa! Watch out!" Tatl hollered as the blade of the Lizalfos came screaming for her head.

"Eeek!" The Kokiri girl shrieked, closing her eyes and crouching to a fetal position.

CLANK!

Sparks flew as Colin's blade intercepted the attack. He stood protectively in front of the forest sage, eyeing the reptile's movements carefully. Small puffs of steam formed in the winter air from the creature's breath. Its tail swished back and forth like a snake, a small axe tied to the end. Its yellow eyes looked Colin over, sizing up the youth and deciding how to attack.

The creature swung its tail axe at him, whizzing through the air as it circled around the lizard's body. Colin parried the attack, then jumped back to avoid the creature's scimitar. The Ordonian cast a quick eye on the shivering Kokiri and jump slashed his opponent. The attack connected with its target at full strength, sending the startled lizard stumbling back into the snow. Colin jumped through the air and plunged his sword into the creature's chest before it could jump back to its feet.

As the monster's corpse disappeared into a pile of smoke, two Bubbles came rushing towards him. Their bat-like wings beat against the air, their skull-like mouths wide open to bite him. Colin braced himself.

FWIP! FWIP!

Two skillfully placed arrows hit the monsters in the eye socket, extinguishing the flames surrounding their skulls and dropping them into the snow like forgotten rocks.

Colin looked in the direction of the arrows' origin. "Thanks for the help, Rishu. Your aim is pretty good."

The Water Sage smiled. "Don't mention it, Deku Baba. Zora aren't very good with fighting on land, but we've adapted ways to survive."

The Zora directed his attention towards the Moblin that had its sights set on Midna. The Twili had its hands and legs bound with her shadow magic, but the large brute's strength was testing her abilities. Rishu fired several arrows in the monster's enormous stomach. The points stuck themselves in the monster's ripples of fat, but did little damage.

"It's going to take more than that to kill him," Midna yelled.

Just as the monster was about to break free from her spell, a brown blur swooped down from the sky. The immense speed with which Atrayu descended made the slash of her talons all the more lethal as they gashed the monster's face. With a large groan, the monster crashed to the ground, throwing snow up in the air as it landed. It soon disappeared in a pile of smoke.

Atrayu shifted back into her human form and surveyed the battlefield. With the last of the monsters gone, the forest became unusually quiet. "Are there none left? That was over far too quickly."

Rishu placed his arrows back in his quiver and put his bow away. "Don't know about you, Dodongo, but I'm glad of it. How's a Zora supposed to cook quality food with so many interruptions?"

Midna nodded, pulling her cloak tightly around her as she crunched through the snow towards the rest of her allies. "If given the choice between monsters and your cooking, I'd take the monsters."

Rishu laughed. "You give me too much credit."

The Twili rolled her eyes. "You didn't hear a word of what I just said, did you?"

The Zora smiled innocently. "Not a word. Most of the time, I just kinda assume what people are saying."

Midna shook her head. "That explains a lot."

She glanced over her shoulder and saw Colin kneeling beside Tifa. His hand rested on her shoulder while she shivered and sobbed. Tatl nestled herself beneath the Kokiri's neck.

"What's wrong with her?" the Twili called out.

Colin momentarily looked up. "She's cold."

Tifa attempted to speak through her sobbing. "I don't like all these scary monsters. And I miss Link. Where's Link?"

Midna sighed. "Doesn't sound like she's cold to me."

Tatl's voice was soft as she tried to console her. "Link will be back soon. You just have to hold on a little longer."

"If this is how she is now, that girl won't survive a day in Nevkah," Atrayu's voice chilled the air like ice. She walked over and looked down on the girl. She crossed her arms and grunted in disgust.

Colin scowled at her. "No one asked you."

"I am simply stating a fact." The shifter's finger pointed accusingly at the Forest Sage. "Every time we get into a fight, that girl freezes over with fear and someone has to protect her. How long do you think that can keep happening?"

Colin stood up and stepped between them. His sword twirled restlessly in his wrist. "Why can't you just keep your thoughts to yourself?"

Atrayu shrugged her shoulders. "For once, I'm saying this for your benefit. Do you really think there won't be another battle in the future?" The shifter stepped away from Colin and walked around Tifa, sizing her up like a lieutenant inspecting a new recruit. "The monsters have been a lot more numerous since we left Termina. That fight alone was our third in the last few days."

Midna looked down at the ground. Dirt had mixed with the pristine white powder. Footprints and scuff marks gave the only remaining evidence of a conflict. "Zant and Mudora seem to be getting bolder. Whatever they're planning, it seems like we're running out of time." She looked to the shifter. "How far are we from Nevkah?"

The mercenary sniffed the air and smiled. "We're close. Real close. I'd say we should reach the border by nightfall."

Colin looked over his shoulder at Tifa. As much as it pained him to admit it, he had to agree with Atrayu. How long could they keep protecting her? Especially without Link? They had to figure out something soon. In the meantime, he would protect her as best he could. He would leave the comforting to Tatl.

He sheathed his sword and wiped the accumulated snow off his pants. "What happens once we get there?"

Atrayu smirked. "You'll have to figure out a way to protect that helpless brat by yourselves. I only said I'd escort you to the border. After that, you're on your own."

Colin leered at her. "I can't wait."

Rishu looked around. Despite the frigid air, he could feel a heated tension starting to build. "Well, I think everyone's earned a break. Let's take a breather for a little bit and I'll cook us something delicious to eat. I found some tasty looking yellow snow not too far from here. I'm sure it'll add a nice local flavor to whatever else I can find around here."

The group decided it was better not to take their chances with Rishu's cooking and pressed ahead.

The barren trees all looked the same as the company made their way through the wintery woods. Twigs hidden in the snow snapped beneath them as they leaped over rocks and climbed around trees. As they traveled deeper, a small stream came beside them, the cool water sparkling in the sunlight overhead. Small chunks of ice floated downstream, but even winter's cold breath wasn't enough to stop the rushing water completely.

They rested for a short while by the stream, exhausted from their travels. A few audacious squirrels greeted them, glancing curiously at their sack of food before being shooed away by Midna. The others refreshed themselves by the river, filling their canteens with crisp mountain water that washed away their exhaustion.

When they were done resting, the group continued their trek through the woods. As they traveled, the ground sloped upward. The river continued along with them faithfully, but the trees slowly thinned out. Large boulders became more frequent, and the incline grew sharper. The air thinned as they traveled upward, and the steady wind that had been guiding their journey morphed into a frigid gale. Large mountains loomed over them, blanketing the landscape in a shadow that stretched all around them.

Atrayu couldn't take her eyes off the peaks that towered in the distance. They stood large and impenetrable, like a great castle wall seeking to deter intruders. Just beyond them was the country she loved.

It began to dawn on her that she was really returning home. Her breath quickened and a small, hidden smile crossed her lips. She reached for her dragon scale and said a small prayer. She had been waiting so long for this moment; she could barely contain her excitement.

Yet, at the same time, a sudden chill tingled down her spine.

This would be no homecoming. She was a law-breaker and a criminal now. The penalty was death for any exile found within Nevkah's borders. She had hoped to have Link or Eidel with her so that she had a fighting chance. Instead, she was stuck with four useless fools and a fairy. If she was caught, only death awaited her.

And she feared it. That's what chilled her the most. Her entire life, she had wondered and dreamt about what kind of glorious death would be worthy of her impressive exploits in life. In the end, she had decided meeting her end in battle was the only way. Consequently, she had flirted with death more than once in her years, even sipped from its bitter chalice. But it had always been on her terms. She had never been forced to drink the whole goblet.

That's why this was different. If she died, it would not be the honorable warrior's death that she desired, one of which songs were written and stories were told. Instead, it would be the shameful and deserved death of a criminal, where people would spit on her grave and the passage of time would forget about her. As she looked at her trembling hands, she felt the surprising sting of mortality and vulnerability.

At last, the company reached the base of the mountains, marked by vertical cliffs that seemed to stretch further up than they could see. Rishu attempted to climb one, but couldn't even find a foothold. Confusion soon turned to frustration as several of them realized attempting to scale them was akin to death. They turned to Atrayu, hoping she had a solution.

She waved for them to follow her as she walked along the perimeter. "Nevkah lies in the valley on the other side of these mountains," she explained. "They form a perimeter around the entire country, and there are very few ways inside. There's only one pass near the border with Hyrule, but that's very heavily guarded. So we need to take the backdoor in."

Within a minute, they arrived at a small cave where the river they had been following originated. "This river starts in Nevkah and cuts through the mountain, forming an underground passageway. If we follow it, it should provide an easy way to gain entry."

"And no one will be guarding it?" Midna asked.

Atrayu smirked. "Even if they knew about it, I doubt anyone would guard it. You have to remember how arrogant they can be. They assume no one would be stupid enough to try and enter their lands."

Colin nodded. "I have to admit, this is much easier than climbing the mountain." A scowl soon crunched his face. "You better not be leading us into a trap."

The shifter shrugged her shoulders. "The only trap you have to worry about is your own ignorance." She looked around at the group. "It will be dark in the cave. I hope one of you has a lantern."

Each person looked around blankly. From the way no one moved or said anything, it soon became apparent they didn't.

The shifter groaned. "How did you survive this long in the wild?"

Tatl flew up. "I can lead the way. As a fairy, I give off a natural glow. I know it won't be much, but at least it will be something."

The entire group entered the cave with Tatl and Tifa leading the way. It was dark enough that even the dimmest light was better than nothing. Unfortunately, Tatl's natural glow wasn't bright enough to illuminate the various rocks and pebbles hidden in the river. The water was shallow enough for them to wade through, but the terrain was uneven and full of dips and bumps. To make matters worse, the swooshing of the river made communication difficult, and the icy water numbed everyone's feet. Whenever they saw a patch of land, they rested there to thaw their frozen legs. Rishu, being at the back of the pack, endured the worst of it, stubbing his toe several times, falling in more than once, and even losing his guitar halfway through the cave.

After a long and grueling walk upstream in the dark, the cave's exit greeted them like a warm kiss to the cheek.

Night had claimed the skies during their trek under the mountain, but the land was still quite visible. As they looked up to the sky, they were astounded to find swirls of color dancing among the clouds like playful spirits. They gave an otherworldly glow, as if they were flickering in and out of reality as they floated over the night sky. A sea of stars watched as spectators from the heavens. Thousands of them, some small and some large, covered every corner of the night sky.

Basking in the light of the celestial show, the valley extended for miles in front of them. They could see the mountain range they had just passed beneath, stretching in both directions at the valley's edge. The river they had followed flowed past them, growing wider and deeper as it cut into the countryside, eventually joining up with a large lake. The still water reflected the beauty of the night sky, while the surrounding frost bitten trees stood still in reverence. Their numbers were great, and they blanketed much of the landscape. Each pine seemed to be frozen in time, motionless and covered in glistening white.

One large mountain stood on its own in the center of the valley. It rose from the sea of trees like a large pillar and clawed fruitlessly at the lights shimmering in the sky. Atrayu let her eyes linger on it for a while, letting out a small sigh as a soft pang stung her chest.

"Welcome to Nevkah," Atrayu said with a genuine tone. "You are among the few outsiders ever able to enter our lands. Take some time to appreciate its beauty for it may be the last thing you see."

"Hey! Animal lady!" the shifter felt a soft tug on her arm.

"What is it?" she asked grudgingly.

"What are those strange lights in the sky?" Tifa asked innocently.

Atrayu returned her gaze to the sky. "You mean the Northern Lights?"

"I think so. Where do they come from?"

The mercenary let out a soft sigh. "So many questions." She paused for a moment and allowed the cool night air to caress her cheek. If this was her last night alive, she wanted to enjoy it. "There is a place, a beautiful and sacred place that lies beyond this world. This place has no sickness or wars, no hurt or betrayal. It is a paradise; the next life for those who have done good things here. Normally, it is separate from our world. But during a certain time of year, it is possible to see rare glimpses of that place. That is what we call the Northern Lights."

Colin listened to her words in silence. He folded his arms and looked away, his eyes fixating on the lone peak in the center of the valley. He never imagined such beauty could reside in a land like this one. He even admired it and began to understand why it meant so much to Atrayu. But he wasn't about to let the gentle exterior fool him. This was a land filled with danger and death, and he couldn't afford to let his guard down now.

"What's that mountain in the center?" Midna asked.

Atrayu didn't even have to look to answer her question. "That is Dragon Roost Mountain. Our land's guardian, Valoo, lives at the summit." Her face slowly curled into a scowl. "It is also where the ruler of Nevkah lives. You would do well to stay away from him if you want to live."

Rishu stretched his arms out and sat in the snow with his back against the cliff. "He can't be all that bad. One song from my guitar and all his troubles will melt away." The snow chilled his skin and he jumped back to his feet with a yelp. "Speaking of which, I feel all mine melting away without Lola here. Is that a bad thing?"

Colin looked in his direction. "If she's really that bad, then why are you dating her?"

The Zora slowly started closing his eyes and leaning forward. "She has…_yawn_…a lot of good traits too, Deku Baba." He caught himself from falling. "She's just too controlling. She needs to loosen up a little. Let the waves carry her a bit if you know what I mean."

The Ordonian shook his head. "Can't say I do." He bent down to stretch his legs. "Well, what do you guys say we set up camp for tonight? I'm more tired than Epona after a hard day's work."

Atrayu stood and watched the group set up camp by the mouth of the cave. Fortunately, there was a large rock plateau just above the river where they would remain both dry and out of the winter weather. Rishu was asleep within minutes, his snoring providing a steady tempo for the rest of the group as they pulled out their blankets and prepared to catch a few hours of shut eye. Colin left his stuff in the cave to search for firewood, but Midna stopped him. This impressed the shifter. Of the group, the Twili seemed to be the only one with any sense of how to survive.

"Well, I got you safe to the border like I promised. So this is where we part ways," the shifter said when it looked like they were finally settled in. Rishu was already fast asleep, and Tifa was well on her way. Only Colin and Midna were still awake. The Twili stood by the mouth of the cave while the Ordonian sat up in his bed.

"You mean you're leaving us too?" Tifa's voice called out to her in a sleepy voice, momentarily halting the shifter. The Kokiri sat up straight in her blanket, looking at the shifter with sad, half-open eyes.

"Tifa, she said she was leaving us from the start. This shouldn't be news to you," Tatl explained.

The Kokiri's eyes dropped. "I…I know." She sighed. "But why does everyone have to go away all of a sudden? I don't like it."

No one had a good explanation. So Tatl gently coaxed the exhausted girl back to sleep instead.

Meanwhile, the shifter stayed by the mouth of the cave, staring out over the celestial horizon. The Northern Lights were especially beautiful tonight. She couldn't remember seeing a display this beautiful since she was a pup.

She heard Midna's soft footfalls slowly announce her approach. "Something on your mind? I thought you were going to leave," the Twili asked. Neither of them looked at each other; they shared a mutual understanding and instead both looked out to the horizon.

The wind gently played with Atrayu's hair. "Why did you come out here, Midna? Why come to a forsaken land when there's nothing out here for you? Especially without Kari or Link?"

Midna hesitated a moment before speaking. She looked down at the ground as if it would help her find an adequate answer. For some reason, she felt like she could trust the shifter, so she decided to be honest.

"Sometimes I ask myself that same question. The doubt creeps in and I wonder if what I'm doing is even worth the pain." The hand that hung by her side clenched into a loose fist. "But then I remember how Zant slaughtered my people, and my resolve comes rushing back. Even without Link, I owe it to them to see that justice is served. If traveling here will help me accomplish that, then it's worth it. Even if it means risking death, I have no other choice."

The shifter nodded. "You and I have more in common than I thought." She smiled whimsically. "I like you, so I'll give you a hint to finding the Spirit Pipes." She pointed off in the horizon. "If you keep following this river, you'll come across a house before long. It'll be the only one you can see from the river, so you can't miss it. Try looking around there."

"You don't actually believe her, do you?" Colin asked. He had gotten out of his bed and snuck close enough to eavesdrop on their conversation. "She's probably just leading us into a trap."

She couldn't place it, but something about Colin's words pushed Midna over the edge. Part of it was that she was fed up with his constant complaints and accusations. She had heard several too many between Termina and Nevkah. But it was also something deeper than that. She finally understood why she felt she could trust Atrayu.

They understood each other.

The simple truth was that she and Atrayu were both outsiders. While their origins differed, their strange appearances, abilities, and culture isolated them from the rest of the group. In fact, Midna was positive the only reason she didn't receive the same scorn as Atrayu was because of her relationship with Link. She wasn't sure if the others consciously realized it or not, but their actions spoke loud enough.

Perhaps that's why an attack on Atrayu now felt personal.

The Twilight Princess turned around sharply. "You know what, Colin? I think she's been more use to us here than you have." She rolled her eyes. "But when you're ready to share all the valuable information you know about Nevkah, then please let her know so you can take over."

Colin's face was shocked at first. He didn't know how to respond. But slowly, his face smoldered with resentment. To his credit, he didn't say anything else.

Unfortunately for him, Midna wasn't finished quite yet.

"Believe me, Colin; I know what it's like to hold a grudge. But I've set that aside so we can get this done." She paused to let her words sink in. "You blame her for your hatred, but she can't control your feelings. Maybe it's time you did a little self-reflection."

The youth said nothing and stormed off back into the cavern. He muttered something under his breath, but neither woman could hear him.

Atrayu's mouth hung slightly ajar when Midna turned around to finish their discussion. However, the shifter quickly shut it and recomposed her demeanor. "Midna, there is one thing I need from all of you before I leave."

The Twili's eyes darkened. "And what's that?"

There was urgency in her tone that caught Midna off guard. This time, Atrayu made eye contact with her and didn't look away. As their gazes met, the Twili noticed a fear hidden in the shifter's amber eyes. Was this the same Atrayu?

"If you are caught," the shifter began, "no matter what happens, you must not tell them I brought you here. If they knew I returned and assisted you…well, things would not go well for either of us."

"Then we won't tell them," Midna replied.

"But I need you to promise," Atrayu said sternly, her brows furrowing just a little. "I can't emphasize how important this is. I took a great risk bringing you here."

"I know what the life of an exile is like. I was banished from my country once, and I couldn't face my people when I returned." She nodded. "And that's why I'll keep my word. And I'll pass the message along to the others once they wake up."

Atrayu nodded in Colin's direction. From the confused look on his face, she could tell he was still listening intently. "What about him?"

She turned around. "Did you hear all that, Colin?"

He nodded. "I heard her. But I don't make promises to murderers."

"Colin!" She said his name slow with a gradual rise in her voice.

The heat of Midna's gaze made the Ordonian uncomfortable. "Fine. I'll do it. I won't tell anybody. But only 'cause you're making me."

Atrayu nodded. "Good enough. Well, good luck out there, I suppose. You'll need it."

Colin and Midna watched in silence as the shifter dashed off into the color soaked horizon. Her silhouette shrank until she disappeared amongst the frosted trees. Neither of the two spoke to each other for the rest of the night. Colin fell asleep first, while Midna remained outside, mesmerized by the celestial show. Eventually, her exhausted body began to grumble, so she too retired for the night.

* * *

The company woke up while the sun was still peeking over the valley. They quickly gathered their equipment and followed Atrayu's advice to stay close to the river. Their pace was slow and cautious, and every step seemed to be filled with anxiety. There was a slick tension in the air that quieted their words and left them on edge. Even Rishu and Tifa had nothing to say. The group purposely avoided traveling directly by the river bank, but they always kept the sound of rushing water within earshot as they traveled among the nearby trees. Their eyes and ears swept in all directions; for they had no clue what form their enemy might take. Every unrecognized sound was a cause for alarm. Every animal that crossed their paths was reason for suspicion.

The tall mountain of Dragon Roost guided them like a signpost, gently coaxing them deeper into enemy territory. The trees observed them like silent sentinels as they passed underneath their branches. Every so often, Midna cast a nervous glance behind them. They were leaving enough footprints in the snow to be confused for a pack of bulbins. She could only pray as they continued forward that the locals wouldn't become suspicious.

At one point during their trek, Midna glanced up and met the gaze of a wild crow, its eyes watching her wistfully from one of the frozen branches. She grabbed a handful of snow, formed a ball, and chucked it at the curious bird. It hit its target square on the beak. The startled bird cawed its surprise and flapped its wings frantically, hovering off the branch for a few seconds before flying away.

"You can never be too careful," she justified herself when Rishu gave her an inquisitive look.

As they continued their journey, the sun rose higher in the sky. It bathed them in much-appreciated warmth and gave the snow a glistening sparkle. There was hardly a cloud in the sky, and the winter breeze was cool but forgiving. The river beside them widened the deeper inside the country they went. Its waters now rushed with power, crushing any small chunks of ice foolish enough to go for a winter swim. It was a welcome landmark in case they ever veered too far from their path.

"Hey! Everyone! Look!" Tifa's voice rang through everyone. "A house! We should see if animal lady's friends are inside!"

Everyone ducked for cover within the trees and peered through the branches. The house was a log cabin built on a small clearing by the river. There was only one window that they could see. A small plume of smoke came up through the chimney.

"Well, that's a surprise," Colin said quietly. "I never expected to see a house like _that_ here."

Midna grabbed hold of a branch and crouched slightly to adjust her view. "Of course not. Because they're all supposed to live in caves and tents made from sticks."

Colin bit his tongue but remained silent. Rishu and Tifa crunched close by while Tatl hovered just overhead.

"So is that the house you told us about?" the fairy asked.

Midna gave a slow nod. "That's the one. Atrayu said we'd find the Spirit Pipes around here."

"So what's the plan?" Colin asked. He quickly felt for the weapon in his scabbard and relaxed when it brushed against his hand. "What do we do if we find one of _them_ in there?"

The Twili ignored the spite in his voice. "If there's only one of them, we should be fine. You and Rishu will attack head on. I'll support you with my magic." She looked to the forest sage. "Tifa, we'll need you to guard the door. If someone tries to escape, you'll need to catch them with your earth magic. Can you do that?"

The Kokiri twiddled her thumbs and looked away. "Well…maybe…"

Midna nodded. "Good. It's decided then. Let's move while no one's around. Everyone, be careful and stay alert."

They approached the quaint little cabin one at a time. Dashing from one tree to the other, they got as close as they could until they reached the wood's edge. In the clearing, there was no place to hide. Even then, they approached from the cabin's rear where there were no windows. Each person moved with a sense of urgency, crouching low to the ground and minimizing unnecessary sounds. Once they reached the back wall, they sidled around the sides of the cabin until they were crouched just beneath the side window.

They sent Tatl as a spy to peek through it. The glass was foggy at first, but the fairy wiped a small viewing hole that allowed her to see the inside. The entire house was composed of one room. A warm and inviting fire crackled in the fireplace. Various articles of furniture decorated the small room: two beds in opposite corners, a small wooden table with two chairs, a carved wooden dresser against a far wall, and several fur rugs thrown on the wooden floorboards. Various trophies adorned the walls, including antlers, horns, and claws.

The fairy flew back down. Everyone hunched around her to hear her report. "There's no one inside," she began. "The place looks quite cozy. Even if we don't find the Spirit Pipes, at least we can find some warmth."

Rishu's face lit up. "That sounds great. Do they have a kitchen? I could make us something good."

Midna couldn't suppress a smirk. "And I'm sure they'll even wash the dishes for us after we leave." She looked at the rest of them. "The quicker we get in there and search, the quicker we can leave."

The Zora's smile slowly faded. "Guess there's no time for a meal then."

"Maybe next time," Midna said. She waved them towards the front door with her hand. "Colin, Rishu, and I will search the house. Tifa and Tatl, you two will be the lookouts. If you see anyone heading this way, knock on the door and find a place to hide. Got it?"

They both nodded.

The trio entered the house and closed the door behind them. They began searching through the furniture. Because the cabin was small, they had little ground to cover. Midna checked the bed and its sheets; Rishu examined the table and the fireplace, while Colin searched through the dresser. The rustling of sheets and the clomping of wood filled the cabin as they combed over each piece of furniture. Several minutes passed before they finally had a breakthrough.

"I think I found it!" the Ordonian's voice rang with excitement.

The other two quickly gathered beside him as he pulled out an instrument resembling a pan flute. Each pipe had a different length and color assigned to it. Small green tassels hung from each end. Colin brought the instrument to his mouth and blew into one of the pipes. A low, hollow sound echoed through the cabin. He tried a different one, this time creating a sound with a higher pitch.

"I have no idea how to play this," Colin said with a sheepish grin. "But it's kind of cool. It's a shame this was buried in so much useless junk." He motioned to the cluttered drawer he had pulled it from. "It makes you wonder if they even knew what it was."

Rishu's face brightened again. "Hey Deku Baba, I just got a great idea. How about you play something and I'll join on my guitar? We can have a mini concert."

Midna scowled. "That's a great idea. Let's alert the whole country we're here."

The Water Sage's enthusiasm slowly died. "Oh…yeah. I guess I didn't think of that." He looked around at the cabin's décor. "So, now we can wake up the next sage, right? Five down and one left to go?"

Colin shook his head. "It's not that simple. We still don't know who the next sage is. And without Kari, we couldn't awaken them anyways."

The Twili placed a pensive finger on her chin. "Well, actually, we might know who the sage is. Think about it…most of the time the sage has been the instrument's owner. That's how we discovered Rishu."

Rishu shook his head. "I prefer to think my amazing culinary skills are what drew you to find me."

Midna ignored him. "What I'm saying is that the owner of this house could be our sage. If that's the case, it might be worth sticking around."

Colin's face darkened. "Or it could get us caught."

"Then we'll just be ready to jump them if—"

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Quiet! Was that Tifa?"

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Colin quickly tucked the Spirit Pipes in his satchel. "That's the signal. Do we stay or do we bolt?"

Midna paused to think. Her heart was pounding against her head, making it difficult to direct her thoughts in a coherent manner. She quickly looked out the window and saw a figure heading their way. She could only hope Tifa and Tatl had hid in time.

"Rishu! You keep them distracted and see what you can learn about them. Colin and I will attack if necessary."

"Umm…okay." His eyes began to dart around the room as he shifted his weight to one foot. "What should I say?"

"I don't know. If you can think of crazy names for everyone, there's no reason you can't hold a normal conversation for a few minutes."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right, Bombchu."

The Water Sage waited in the kitchen while Midna and Colin hid. He stretched his arms and looked around at the various trophies mounted to the walls, whistling a soft tune he had forgotten until now. He shifted his weight several times, causing the floor to creek under him as he tried to find a comfortable standing position. He was about to sing when the rattling of the door handle silenced him.

Slowly, the door opened with a squeal and in walked a woman of medium height with amber eyes and mid-length red hair tied back with a green bandana. Her face was hard-set and serious, colder than the draft that blew through the door with her. Her clothes were made from a pelt material. Snow covered the bottom of her boots. The woman, known as Rin, was not pleased to find a stranger in her home.

She looked at Rishu with an accusatory stare. "Who are you and what are you doing in my house? I've never seen someone like you before."

Her brisk manner caught the Zora off guard, but like the water he represented, he quickly adapted. "This is your house? I thought it was just sitting here." He pointed to his guitar. "I'm a traveling musician. The name is Rishu."

Rin tapped her boot impatiently against the hard wood, loosening some accumulated snow onto the floor in the process. "What tribe are you from? Do you have some sort of disease that keeps you shifted as a fish?"

Rishu had no idea what she was saying, so he decided to sidestep the question. "Do you like music? I know I do! If you want, I can play you a song."

Rin shook her head. The corner of her mouth twitched in annoyance. "The sound of your voice grates against my ears already."

The Zora shrugged his shoulders. "Then how about I make you something to eat? It's the least I can do for letting me stay at your house."

His hostess was not amused. "There will be no staying here. You will be leaving now." She began to sniff the air. "Come to think of it, there are other smells here I don't recognize. Did you come alone?"

Rishu began to grasp at thin air. "Well…err…"

Rin directed her attention to the window. Tifa quickly ducked her head with a gasp, but it was too late. She had been seen.

Rin glared sharply at Rishu. "There are more of you? Are you foreigners?"

While the shifter figured out what to do with Rishu, Colin snuck up behind her and jumped on her back, sending both crashing to the ground.

"Get off of me!" she screamed, thrashing to rip Colin's arms off her.

Rishu hurried to his aid while Midna rushed from her hiding place. She prepared a spell to hold the woman in place.

The trio rolled around the floor like their clothes had caught fire. The mass of arms, legs, and fins tumbled all over the cabin, knocking over the table and sending the plates atop it crashing to the floor. Colin and Rishu grunted and groaned as they tried to overpower the shifter. In the end, their strength wasn't enough to hold her down, and she broke free of their grip. She kicked the Zora off her and sent him rolling into Midna, pulling her to the floor and disrupting her concentration.

The scuffle was so loud that it sent Tifa rushing to the door. "Is everyone okay?" she asked. Tatl followed closely behind.

"I need to tell the others," Rin whispered. She jumped to her feet panting heavily. Looking quickly at the mess of arms and legs on the floor, she bolted for the exit.

"Stop her, Tifa!" Colin yelled, trying to grab Rin's foot before she escaped but missing it by inches. "If she gets out…"

"But how?" the Kokiri shouted. Once again, the chaos was proving too much for her. Her body felt like it was covered in ice; her legs and arms were frozen stiff.

"Your earth magic!" Midna shouted. "Just do something before she escapes!"

"Out of my way, brat!" Rin screamed, running towards the small girl like an angry bull.

"No one speaks to her like that," Tatl responded angrily. She flew aggressively at the shifter but was swatted away like a fly.

Now, only Tifa stood between Rin and her escape.

The poor girl had no idea what to do, and all the screaming only added to the problem. Since leaving the forest, she had always been able to depend on Link for guidance and protection. The world outside the forest wasn't so scary as long as he was around. Their whole journey, even her becoming the Forest Sage, was one giant adventure. But once he left, the horrors of the world, and its harsh cruelty, became real to her. The bitter cold, the lack of food, the constant bickering; suddenly things weren't so fun anymore.

But the fighting was what she hated the most. She had never had to fight anything in the forest; the Great Deku Tree had always protected her. That's why when she left the forest she found the concept strange at first but quickly repulsive after that. The sounds of iron and the grunting of combatants made her nervous. The slightest sign of blood made her squeamish and uneasy. The only time she ever attacked was to defend her friends; she had defended Link once. But even then, she didn't really know how she did it. And she hadn't been the one in danger.

When it was her the enemy was going for, she didn't know what to do. Fear often gripped her body and numbed her mind. It never occurred to her to use the earth magic slumbering in her tiny frame.

And it was that reason that Rin pushed Tifa out of the way and escaped without the slightest resistance. The shifter was out the door and transforming into a wolf before Tifa's rear end hit the wet snow. The shifter dashed across the snowy plains, well out of the reach of her would-be captives.

"That went perfectly," Midna said as she untangled herself from Rishu. "We couldn't have planned it any better. Soon, we'll have the chance to meet all her friends."

Rishu smiled and pointed to Colin's pouch. "At least we still have the instrument."

Colin turned around to face the Water Sage. "You don't get it, do you? She's going to come back! And she won't be alone." He turned to Tifa. "Why didn't you stop her? Now we're all in danger!"

Tifa hugged her knees to her chest and buried her head. "I…I…want to go home. I don't like this anymore."

He put his hands on his hips. "Well, that's not an option anymore. Now we're stuck here since Midna wanted to follow Atrayu."

Midna scowled. "Well, if you hadn't jumped on her before I was ready…"

Colin stepped in her direction. "I wouldn't have had to if Tifa had just stayed hidden!"

Now Tatl was in the Ordonian's face. "That gives you no right to act like a bully!" She forcefully turned Colin's head to see the forest girl sobbing silently to herself. "See what you did? How would you like it if someone yelled at your every mistake?"

The words echoed in Colin's head like brass cymbals. He knew the answer to Tatl's question without even thinking. After all, the years of jeering and mocking from Talo and the other kids was still hot in his memory. To be compared to that now made him feel like a disgusting hypocrite.

"I'm sorry, Tifa," he muttered. "I'm just worried about what's gonna' happen."

Midna looked out the window. "You can worry about it later! We need to go! If we run now, maybe we can make them lose our trail."

They all agreed with the idea and ran out of the house. They dashed for the forest, their feet throwing snow into the air as they ran at full speed. Hot adrenaline pumped through their systems, forcing them faster and further ahead of an unknown pursuer. Trees jumped by them. The snow crunched under them. Several times someone lost their balance and face planted in the snow. But they quickly got up and kept moving, never daring to look back.

Unfortunately, it was only a matter of time before they heard the screeching of birds above them. Everyone looked to the sky and saw a dozen shifters, taking the forms of eagles, hawks, crows, and other birds, cruising through the skies. Although the company hid among the trees, the shifters' keen eyesight spotted them anyways. With another loud cry, the various birds of prey dove down into the forest and landed hard in the snow.

Everywhere they looked there were shifters surrounding them. All had the blood lust in their eyes that Colin had often seen in Atrayu. Their claws were sharp and their teeth eager for battle.

Rin emerged from the mob surrounding them. There was a straight expression on her face as usual; she seemed to be the only one not keen on fighting.

"You should know we don't allow foreigners on our lands. What are you all doing here? And how did you get within our borders?" she asked harshly.

Everyone looked to Midna. She shook her head firmly, and no one said anything.

Suddenly, a snowball came rushing at the Twili's face and hit her square between the eyes. The little ball exploded all over her face, and the sudden cold caused her to gasp.

"That's for earlier," one of the shifters said. "Now we're even." The others began to laugh their approval.

Rin was not amused by the others' antics and quickly barked at them to quiet down. They complied with startling obedience. When she was satisfied, she looked at Midna plainly.

"Since you won't talk, I'll give you a choice. You and your companions come with us as prisoners, or we tear you to shreds. What will it be?"

The other shifters began to laugh again. Several of them were itching for a fight.

"What do we do?" Tatl asked, nervously eyeing the group surrounding them.

"I hate to say it, but I don't think we can fight them," Colin whispered. "There's no way we'd survive."

Midna sighed and slowly raised her hands. "Then we surrender and hope for the best."

* * *

_A/N- Another release, another chapter closer to the end. Thank you for reading this far! It is readers like you that inspire me to continue this story to its ultimate conclusion! _

_By the way, my copy of Hyrule Historia finally arrived! Who else ordered a copy?_


	52. Tale of a Mercenary

The journey to Dragon Roost Mountain was a living hell. Rin marched them through the day and into the night. The only rest they received was when one of them collapsed into the snow from exhaustion. Even then, their captors pushed them forward, one tired footstep at a time. The winter-covered woods seemed to stretch endlessly, one frozen tree beside another, with no end in sight. As if that wasn't bad enough, they were forced to cross the river. Their captors didn't hesitate at the icy waters, shoving their prisoners forward and snickering at their freezing pain. The only relief Colin and the others could salvage was that they didn't have the weight of their equipment; it had all been seized from them. Exhausted, cold, and hungry, the nightmare continued almost two days straight until they finally arrived at their destination.

The only reason their prison cell seemed so inviting was they finally had a chance to rest their weary feet. However, the warm feeling of relief quickly evaporated when they realized they were still exposed to the winter air. Ivory crossbars held them in a small cave at the base of the mountain, and it did little to protect them from the cold wind blowing through a short tunnel serving as the only way in and out. The only thing keeping them warm were two torches hanging on the wall on the other side of the crossbars. Even this small luxury was only so guards could easily see them at night.

For two days they were stuck in that cell, and Colin couldn't remember his morale being so low. Blisters pounded against his feet so hard that even walking caused him pain. His body, dragged down by the weight of fatigue and hunger, moved only through sheer force of will. The wind had robbed his skin of all feeling, and his teeth shook more than an earthquake. A giant hole ripped at his stomach; he hadn't eaten anything substantial since they arrived in Nevkah. They had been given water and morsels of bread by the guards, but it was hardly enough.

Bags hung beneath the youth's eyes and his pupils were bloodshot. Sleep seemed to elude him no matter how much he sought it. Even when exhaustion forced him to close his eyes and nod off, it was a restless and dreamless occasion. His mind raced endlessly in circles, chasing after the same thoughts but never reaching any definitive conclusion.

With everything beating on him simultaneously, the icy fingers of despair slowly clutched Colin's spirit and sucked at his waning strength. What hope was there for them now? Who would rescue them? Their equipment had been taken from them. Link and the others were nowhere around, and Atrayu certainly couldn't be counted on.

They were at their enemy's mercy, Colin concluded. The anxiety and uncertainty that brewed in the stillness of their cage was agonizing. It was like the eve before battle, when a soldier looks out over the field and sees the camp of the enemy he must face in the morning. There was little certainty any of them would see the next day. If the shifters didn't kill them, the elements certainly would if given enough time.

The Ordonian sat in a corner of the cell, drawing in the dirt with a small twig he'd found. His hand traced the same mindless pattern, the faint torchlight allowing him to see just enough to realize how bad his drawing really was.

He reflected on his last conversation with Link. His words had been less than ideal, striking just the right balance between hateful and downright cruel. During that time, his anger and confusion had clouded his judgment, impeding any sense of just how much he had hurt the hero.

But now, with the threat of death so close he could hear it whispering in his ear, Colin saw with perfect lucidity. At least, as perfect as a human can get, he thought. He could remember with vivid detail the aching of Link's expression as he closed the door for that last time. He could still hear the trembling in the hero's voice as he complimented his drawing before slipping away.

In the end, Colin had received his wish. Link hadn't come back after that.

Now more than ever, the youth felt a gut-wrenching regret that refused to leave. No matter how much he wanted to, he could never take those words back. Given the circumstances, even an apology seemed impossible now. At one point, such an argument between them seemed inconceivable. They used to be like brothers. They used to do everything together. So when had a wedge come between them?

With little else to distract him in the prison, Colin had plenty of time to search for an answer. It didn't all come at once. He had to dig at the issue repeatedly, slowly unearthing a little more of the truth each time like small gold nuggets. But gradually he made progress. The process made him uncomfortable though. For in his search, buried alongside the little nuggets were festering, slimy worms. These ugly worms represented the ugliest parts of him.

Link's outburst had acted as the catalyst for that wedge, but Colin had been the one pouring the gunpowder the whole time. It all started the moment he directed his hatred to every shifter. The more he thought about it, the more the youth realized he should have seen his fight with Link coming. There were plenty of signs that Link was a shifter: his increased nervousness, his strange disappearances, and Atrayu's blatant hints. But Colin realized his pursuit of revenge had blinded him to the conflict raging within Link's mind. Even if Link had told him, would he have reacted any differently?

"Are those the aliens?" he heard a little boy's voice ask.

Colin looked through the bars to find three young boys gazing curiously at him, none of them older than ten years. One of them, the oldest and perhaps the leader, leaned right against the bars, peering through them to get a good look. The second, perhaps the lackey, stood just behind the first, too scared to touch the bars but too curious to back away any further. The third, the one who had spoken, stood a good distance away. His foot shuffled in the ground and his eyes dared not look at the cage.

"Of course they're the aliens, you twit," the first boy said. "Can't you tell by the weird clothes they wear?"

The second boy nodded. "I heard they can't even transform. How pathetic is that?"

The first boy smiled and looked at the third. "I bet they're still not as pathetic as Soren."

His lackey quickly took up his leader's call. "Yeah, Soren. At least they have the nerve to get in a fight."

Colin watched the third boy, Soren, with special interest. He could tell by the soft sweep of his foot against the ground and the indirectness of his eyes that he was the scapegoat of the group. The boy's expression acknowledged their insults but he said nothing.

"What's the matter, Soren? Not going to stand up for yourself?"

The second boy rolled his eyes. "What else is new?"

At last, Soren spoke. "Why are we keeping them as prisoners? They don't seem all that different from us?"

The first boy just grunted. "Are you stupid? Didn't you hear about all the weapons they had? They may not be able to transform, but they're still savages. Why else do you think Alpha bans them from entering our borders?"

_We're the savages? But you're supposed to be the savages! _Colin thought.

"I'm getting bored," the second boy said. "Let's get out of here before one of them tries to attack us."

The first boy laughed. "Probably a good idea. Wouldn't want Soren to wet himself!"

Colin was silent as they left, the boys' mocking laughter echoing along the walls as they exited the tunnel and walked freely into the light of day.

Something about those boys troubled him. It wasn't the insults. Or even the fact they called him a savage. He expected those sorts of things from brutes and murderers. It was Soren's words that surprised him. He was the first shifter Colin had seen that was disgusted by violence. The pairing was strange to him, and caused him to question some of his previously held assumptions.

More disturbing still was how much Colin related to Soren. It took little effort to see himself standing there with Talo and Malo replacing the other two boys. He empathized with the mockery Soren received, and completely understood his utter distaste for fighting. He had been like that once.

So when had he become so obsessed with gaining revenge? Wasn't that just another justification for murder? If so, then how did that make him any different from Atrayu? A voice in the back of his mind nagged him with these questions. He tried to push them aside, but the fact he couldn't truthfully answer them made him uncomfortable. Again, it revealed a darker side to him he wasn't quite ready to confront yet.

Colin was grateful when he saw Tatl buzzing up the tunnel to their prison cell. He couldn't stand to be alone with his thoughts anymore. A distraction was just what he needed.

"I thought those kids would never leave," the fairy said, slipping through the crossbars with little effort. When she saw Colin was the only one awake of the group, she hovered over to him.

"You look like you're having the time of your life," she commented.

The youth looked at his companions but kept a straight face. "You missed quite the party. It was so fun they all passed out."

Tatl stifled a nervous chuckle. "It appears that way."

Colin leaned forward. "So did you learn anything new?"

Tatl rested on the cold, hard ground. "Well, I finally found where they put our stuff. But there's no way we'll be able to get it until we find a way out."

"Any luck finding a key to our cell?"

The fairy shook her head. "I can't find one anywhere. Wherever they put it, it's well hidden."

Their talking soon aroused the others from their slumber. With groggy eyes and long yawns, Midna, Tifa, and Rishu soon joined them in a huddle in the corner. Tatl caught them up on what she had told Colin, and then continued with the rest.

"Something big is happening today," she said. "Everyone seems in high spirits today. You'd think today was a holiday."

Midna looked at the ground while she thought. "Or a public spectacle. I don't like the sounds of it."

They spent a little time discussing what it could mean, but ultimately concluded that there was nothing they could do. So they spent the rest of the morning puttering about the cell, trying to remain sane and come up with an escape plan.

It was about midday when a dozen guards approached their cell and threw open the door. The smug grins on their faces didn't bode well for their prisoners.

"It's your lucky day," one of the guards said. "You've all been summoned by Alpha. You're the first foreigners to have such a privilege."

Per earlier instructions from Midna, they all kept quiet and didn't give the guards the satisfaction of a response. They sat where they were, staring through the guards to the wall.

The guard's grin quickly disappeared. "We'll see how quiet you are when you're begging for your life." He waved his hand for the others to come forward. "Grab the prisoners. We're taking them to the coliseum."

* * *

True to its name, the coliseum was the arena where shifters fought, sometimes to the death. Built halfway up Dragon Roost Mountain, large stone walls encircled the combatants' arena. Crusted blood was smeared on several of the large stone blocks, while a fresh layer of snow covered the arena's dirt floor. Further up in the stadium, more stone slabs placed at various levels formed seats for the audience, while hundreds of arches carved into the walls allowed entry for the crowds jostling for a coveted seat right by the action. Many of the seats and arches were chipped and cracked, betraying the true age of the stadium. A section of the stadium was even missing, leaving a large gap in the otherwise circular stone structure. This gap provided an astounding glimpse of the countryside below, where the landscape of snow-covered trees and white-filled flatlands stretched far below.

Despite the chilly winds whipping through the stadium from the high elevation, the crowd was as rambunctious and rowdy as ever. Many stood up from their seat, laughing and shouting as they tried to catch a glimpse of the foreign prisoners. For many, this was their first time seeing an outsider.

Facing the large gap, on the opposite wall was a small alcove where a large throne was placed on an elevated platform. It had been there since ancient times when the first King of Nevkah constructed this stadium. Sitting upon it was the largest of all shifters. His stature was a head taller than anyone else there, and the span of his shoulders was greater than three men standing side by side. His red hair ran wild and untamed behind his neck. A great red beard covered his mouth and extended halfway down his neck. His face was rugged and hard; his yellow eyes occasionally flickered to the gate where combatants and prisoners entered. A dragon scale made of gold hung around his neck, recognition that he was Alpha. He was shirtless, but a large, majestic fur cape stitched in the design of peacock feathers hung around his broad shoulders.

He looked around as his citizens filled the benches surrounding the coliseum. None dared return his gaze, but their shouts of excitement and anticipation carried to his ears. There was no mistaking what they desired. Many of them had never seen a foreigner. Since its construction, the coliseum had only been used for contests of strength between fellow shifters. Never before had an alien set foot inside it. Many were curious to see what they would do and if they would fight.

The spectators were not kept waiting long. Escorted by the guards, the prisoners entered through one of the combatants' gates with their hands and legs bound with rope. Midna was first, her head tilted up in a display of flaunting pride. Colin followed behind her, his eyes scanning the exits for any chance of escape. Next was Rishu with a big grin on his face as he pondered the acoustics of performing in a stadium of this size. Finally, sagging slightly behind the others, was Tifa. The Kokiri girl's knees knocked against one another while her heart slammed against her chest. Tatl wasn't with her, hidden instead among the audience, exacerbating the forest sage's anxiety even further.

The prisoners were brought before Alpha. The ruler leaned with one arm upon his throne, glancing each prisoner over with only mild interest. However, his gaze stopped when it reached Colin. There was a fire in the young man's eyes. He made a note to watch him carefully.

The large shifter rose from his chair and the stadium instantly quieted in reverence. Even Midna flinched when she thought he might come towards them. His presence was overwhelming, and the absolute respect he commanded from his people was something even she didn't possess over the Twili.

"Ever since its foundation, no foreigner has ever set foot on this sacred mountain," his voice boomed like thunder across the coliseum. His gaze followed the crowd to gauge their response. "But yet, now I look at four outsiders. Excuse me, four savages, which have defiled our lands."

His eyes honed in on Midna. "Why have you crossed our borders?"

The Twilight Princess stood her ground. "That is none of your business."

He raised a brow, slightly surprised by her defiance. "Is that so? Anything that occurs within these borders is my business." He sat back down and leaned against the arm chair. "You brought along weapons. Is this some pathetic act of war?"

"What could we possibly hope to gain from fighting you?" Midna responded.

Alpha leaned forward again, quickly tiring of the Twili's evasiveness. "Well, whatever you hoped to gain, it won't get far. And before you sass me again, remember your worthless lives hang on the sway of my favor."

Midna scowled. "If you let us take our belongings and leave, you would never see us again."

Those in the crowd who heard her hissed and booed.

A poorly suppressed smirk crept onto Alpha's face. "And ruin the show? I think not! _You_ were the ones who desecrated _our_ borders. The sentence for such a crime is death." He paused for a moment, clasping his hands in front of him. "However, I might be willing to make an exception if you tell me how you got in so easily."

Midna smirked. "Your arrogance practically let us in."

Alpha didn't even flinch at her statement. "Would you risk your only chance to live just so you can mock me?"

The Twili was silent. She was familiar with the games those with power play; she could call his bluff without even blinking. He had no intention of letting them live, so why give him the satisfaction of groveling? Plus, she had promised Atrayu. She didn't know how they would get out of this situation, but she was sure they could escape alive without breaking their word.

Alpha turned to the other prisoners. "Would the rest of you like to speak? If you tell me what I want to know, I will stay true to my word and release you from your captivity."

His offer was met by stiff silence from all of them.

The ruler's smirk widened to an amused grin. "I see how it is. In that case, I have no remorse in sentencing you all to death." Alpha turned to the guards. "Bring them to the execution chamber!"

The crowd roared their approval as the guards tugged on their ropes to lead them out. Midna didn't fight him. However, a sharp tug from behind her nearly pulled her arms off. Behind her, Colin resisted fiercely, yelling at the top of his lungs as several guards wrestled him to the ground. The Twili simply shook her head; he simply could not let things be.

Suddenly, the whole stadium became quiet again. Midna looked around, unable to figure out what had silenced the audience so suddenly. Then, her eyes caught sight of Alpha. He was standing with his arms raised, his yellow eyes looking directly at Colin.

"I believe this boy has something to say. I want to hear it."

All eyes fell on the youth as the guards grabbed him off the ground and pushed him ahead of the others. A few more scrapes marked up his face.

"I can tell you…" he began feebly, slowly gaining confidence in his voice. "I can tell you how we got here. If it will save our lives."

"Deku Baba?" Rishu muttered curiously.

"Colin! What are you doing?" Midna hissed. "Don't tell them anything!" Her protest was quickly muffled by one of the guard's hands over her mouth.

"Speak louder, boy," Alpha laughed mockingly. "I can barely hear that feeble whisper of yours."

Colin didn't know what had propelled him to resist so fiercely and step forward so boldly. Part of it was his survival instinct. But there was another motive as well. He couldn't allow Atrayu to get away with Rusl's murder. If he couldn't extract his revenge directly, then handing her to the people that could was the next best thing. He knew he had promised not to rat her out, but the satisfaction of justice was just too great an offer to resist.

The youth raised his voice so it was loud and confident. "We were led here by someone named Atrayu. She took us through a hidden cave in the mountains. Right now, she's somewhere within these borders."

Alpha's eyes widened and his smile instantly disappeared. He rose from his chair and barked orders to an aide standing nearby. "I should've known that traitor would try something like this. Get Rin! Send every spare warrior you have and find her immediately!" The aide quickly rushed off. Alpha recomposed himself and looked down at Colin. "You've done me a great service, boy. As your reward, I will make your death quicker than the others."

Colin couldn't hide the shock on his face. "But you said…"

Alpha scowled. "You are an outsider. Why should I honor my word for someone like you?" He paused. "But I suppose I will let you live long enough to see her punishment. It's only fitting since you were the one who made it possible." He looked at their captors. "Take them away until we find the traitor."

The guards obeyed immediately and filed the prisoners out of the coliseum. Alpha slowly sat down in his chair and mumbled to himself.

"I should've killed her when I had the chance. I shouldn't have listened to Rin." He looked out at his kingdom through the gap in the wall. "But it doesn't matter. Our little conflict will finally end today."

No one said a word to Colin the entire way back to the cell. The youth hoped it was because they were too busy figuring out an escape plan. Even if it wasn't, he had no regrets about his decision. If he had to die, he was making sure Atrayu went with him.

However, as soon as they were back inside and the guards had left, there was nowhere for him to escape Midna's fury.

"What in Din's name were you thinking, Colin?" her words came out like poisonous darts. "We made a promise!"

Colin looked through the bars of their cell. His words were mumbled at best. "I was trying to save our lives."

Midna's hands flew up into the air. "A lot of good that did! Don't you think I would've figured something out?"

The youth continued to stare into space. "I wasn't sure. I couldn't take that chance."

Midna leered at the Ordonian. "Take what chance? You mean miss an opportunity to get even with Atrayu? Farore forbid you should miss that!"

"It wasn't about that."

"Then what was it about? I'd love to know."

Colin gritted his teeth but didn't answer. Midna's piercing gaze refused to relent. Rishu and Tifa looked on nervously. Right now, they wished they had a corner they could hide in.

"Why do you care so much?" he asked, finally turning to meet the Twili's challenge. "It's not like she was one of us."

Midna clenched her fist tightly. It took all her willpower to stop herself from tackling the youth right there. "Forgive me for trying to help another human being. Especially one that put herself at risk so we could accomplish our mission." Her eyes narrowed. "She trusted us, and you betrayed that trust. If that doesn't bother you even a little, then maybe you're the one who's not human."

Rishu quickly jumped to his feet and inserted himself between the two. "Now Bombchu, no reason to keep such a short fuse. Can't we all just sit down together and think of a way out of this?"

Midna turned around and stormed off to a corner. "The rest of you can. I have no desire to speak with a traitor."

The cell was disturbingly quiet after that. Midna sat alone in a corner of the cell while the others tossed around escape plans in a hushed tone. After getting nowhere for the first hour, they eventually gave up and tried to sleep the rest of the time away. But for Colin, there was no rest to be found. Not while Midna's words circled in his mind.

It was mid-afternoon when the guards returned to the cell. The prisoners were taken and led back to the coliseum.

The audience was a mixture of yelling and heated murmuring when Colin and the others reentered the stadium. There was no longer the uniform excitement of an execution that had greeted their entrance. This was the sound of an audience divided, one side in favor of the shifter's punishment, the other side not aware enough of the situation to want to pass judgment. The prisoners were shuffled close to the wall and forced to observe from a distance.

Atrayu was held at the arms and legs by two burly guards. Her hair was a frantic mess all over her face, and her cheek was streaked with blood. She seemed to be panting. Her amber eyes revealed no emotions. She didn't seem to notice them as she was brought before Alpha's throne.

Rin stood by Alpha's side. Her posture was stiff like a board, and her hands were folded neatly in front of her lap. Her eyes watched Atrayu intently, never faltering for even a second. At first glance, it seemed to Colin that she was merely performing her duty as Alpha's aid. But there was something odd about her. She was biting her lip, and he thought he detected a look of concern in her gaze.

Alpha sat smugly from his chair and looked at Atrayu. With a gentle raise of his hand, the ruler of Nevkah managed to silence the crowd once more so he could speak.

"Well…isn't this a sight for sore eyes? I never thought I'd see you again, Atrayu. Especially so soon after your banishment. Did you leave something behind? Your honor, perhaps?"

The comment produced a brief flash of anger in the mercenary's eyes, but it quickly disappeared.

He waved his hand in Rin's direction. "I thought I'd give you the pleasure of speaking to your sister one last time. Is there anything you'd like to say to her?"

Atrayu spit on the ground. "I don't have a sister."

Rin flinched. Her gaze dropped, but she retained her composure admirably.

Alpha glanced quickly at Rin. "I see. Well, I suppose that went quicker than I expected." He looked back at Atrayu and leaned forward, clasping his hands in front of him. "Then let's talk about your punishment. You were made fully aware when you left that only death awaited you if you returned," Alpha continued. He looked out at the crowd but managed to glance at her from the corner of his eye. "So why did you return?"

The mercenary made no effort to hide her loathing. She scowled in Rin's direction. Her sister shifted uncomfortably, unable to return the gaze. Atrayu returned her attention to Alpha. "Because I wanted to see you dethroned. Nevkah deserves someone better."

The crowd gasped but Alpha only laughed. "I see you haven't changed a bit. Isn't that what got you banished in the first place?"

"As I recall, I was banished because a ruthless dictator was afraid that I would usurp him someday."

Alpha's smile slowly faded. "That's not how I remember it. I recall a warrior with such potential refusing to submit to her superior. Not only did she constantly disobey orders, but to make matters worse, she harbored a foreign spy and then let him go." He nodded to Rin. "I give you credit for your cunning. If it wasn't for your sister, you would've gotten away with it."

Atrayu shook her head. "That 'spy' was a naïve traveler who got himself lost. The only reason you found about him is because you had your own spies trailing my every move. All because you feared losing your throne to me. With Eidel gone, I was the only shifter who truly threatened you."

"Do not speak the name of that traitor here!"

"And what if I refuse? Your threats are empty now that you've already sentenced me to death," she said dryly.

The anger slowly receded as his lips curled to reveal a sinister grin. "So you really came back to fight me? And you actually think you can win?" He paused as he rose from his chair. "Why not find out right now?"

Atrayu looked up in surprise. "Are you suggesting…?"

Rin broke her silence and turned to Alpha. "Is this really a good…?"

The ruler turned sharply to her. His tone was respectful but firm. "I will be fine, Rin." He paused. "Unless you have a different reason for protesting?"

Rin flinched back to her former position. Fear covered her face, and her eyes looked quickly to Atrayu. She knew the outcome of this fight already and dreaded it. She had the opportunity to stop it, but at what price? In the end, rationale trumped emotion.

"Of course not, Alpha. Do as you please."

Alpha nodded his head and slowly descended the stairs to the arena. "Let's settle our score once and for all, Atrayu. If you can kill me, then you become the new Alpha and your friends go free. But if you lose, the lives of you and your friends belong to me." As his large feet touched the arena, he nodded to the guards to release her. Tentatively, they obeyed and backed away.

The exile circled her arms and cracked her neck, enjoying her temporary freedom. For the first time, Colin saw gravity to her demeanor and deep concentration in her eyes. There was no room for mockery or arrogance here. Not even enjoyment. This was the fight she had longed for since her exile. She knew fighting Alpha now was equivalent to her death. His raw power was overwhelming. But she would fight with every ounce of strength nonetheless.

Alpha unfastened his cloak and let it flutter to the ground with a thump. His powerful pectorals and broad shoulders met the cold air head on without flinching. His eyes narrowed in on the mercenary. He raised a hand and beckoned her forward.

"Let us begin."

The crowd roared its approval as the mercenary cautiously circled closer to her opponent. Her footsteps were slow and cautious, not daring to rush at him until she could be sure of an opening. Alpha merely laughed at her paranoia, standing confidently with his guard down.

At last, Atrayu took a chance and came at him from the side. Just before she reached him, she feinted right, ducked below his punch, and then spun around left. She clawed his side, but received a thundering fist to her gut before she could escape. Her attack had come with a price.

Her armor absorbed some of the punch's impact, but the blow still left her startled. One hand rested on her torso while she staggered backwards. Alpha's laughter fueled her rage and she came at him again.

This time she came from the front. His fist came flying towards her, but she successfully dodged it and slid between his legs, managing to scratch both his calves in the process. Before she could get up, Alpha turned around and slammed his elbow into her back. It felt like a boulder dropped on her; she slammed into the ground face first. Alpha then picked her up by the leg and tossed her into a wall. The crowd cheered as her body slammed hard into the stone structure and stumbled to the ground.

Atrayu pulled herself to her feet, fresh bruises marking up her face. She panted heavily while Alpha walked towards her, taking slow deliberate steps to prolong her anxiety.

She was faster, but he was stronger. She could hit him, but he would retaliate. If they continued to exchange blows, he would easily win. She had to fight smarter.

Deciding to use speed to her advantage, she took to the skies as a hawk. With each flap of her wings, she gained altitude. The crowd watched in anticipation as she flew out of the stadium and eventually hid among the clouds. Alpha too watched the sky, straddling his legs and shifting his weight to brace for the attack.

Within seconds, a brown blur shot through the air like a meteor, aiming itself straight for the shifter king. The wind howled in Atrayu's face and brushed past her wings as the ground drew closer. The speed of her descent was overwhelming.

Alpha miscalculated her trajectory. Atrayu flew just past his grasp and slashed him hard across the cheek with her talons. A large red gash appeared just below his eye, gushing blood. Before he could retaliate, she flew back up into the sky, hidden by the low clouds. The shifter king stood there, eyes scanning the sky while his body prepared for her next strike. The audience held their breath in anticipation.

Flying silently, Atrayu descended for a second time. This time, she flew through a broken section of the stadium. Her talons connected with Alpha's arm this time before she flew once again out of his reach. He was closer to grabbing her this time, but not quite there. However, he knew what adjustments he had to make.

It took a while before Atrayu descended for a third time. She had flown as high as she could before beginning her dive. As she began her descent, her speed increased to dangerous levels, the wind whipping her face as she reemerged from the clouds and shot towards the stadium.

The determined exile and the arrogant ruler clashed with a mighty blow. The impact of their collision stirred up dust which obscured the fight temporarily. When it finally cleared, everyone gasped to find a deep gash from Atrayu's talons across Alpha's chest. Blood poured out from his wounds, but he paid them no mind. His hands were wrapped tight around the hawk's neck. The attack had been painful, but now Atrayu was deep within his clutches.

Atrayu quickly returned to her human form, but it was little help. His iron-like grip was fastened around her neck, and there was nowhere to run.

"Is that the best you can offer?" he mocked.

Atrayu slowly felt her lungs suffocating for air. She gasped for breath, but his grip only tightened. Her legs flailed in the air.

"I thought you wanted to kill me?" Alpha mocked.

He held her with one hand and punched her firmly in the face with the other. Her head reeled back with his fist.

"I want your very best!"

This time, he kneed her hard in the chest. She gasped and grunted, and her whole body convulsed.

"That way, when I kill you, there will be no doubt about which of us is the stronger shifter!"

He threw her again. She rolled weakly along the ground. This time, she did not rise to her feet right away.

"Now show me what you can do before I end your miserable life," Alpha challenged.

Colin almost pitied the shifter as he watched her slowly rise to her feet one more time. Her entire face was pale. She shook horribly and could barely keep her balance. Her entire face was bloody and bruised, and there were large dents in her chest armor. He had never seen her so badly beaten before.

He _almost_ pitied her. There was still a pleasant satisfaction in watching her suffer. After all the difficulties she had given him, it was nice to finally see her get what she deserved; even if he wasn't the one giving it. A small smirk crept across his face as he watched the battle approvingly.

"You want my best?" she replied, stumbling like a drunkard. "Fine. I'll give it to you!"

Summoning what strength she had remaining, she transformed into her dragon form. For the first time, she successfully dwarfed Alpha. The king was at her lower chest at best.

She created a ball of fire in her mouth and fired it right at her adversary. The ground erupted with an explosion, throwing dust into the air again and scattering debris over the stadium.

Yet, even before the dust cleared, a black silhouette slowly emerged from it, growing taller and more ominous. A large flap of the figure's wings blew the dust away, revealing a large black dragon. It's scaly, black head loomed taller than Atrayu; its mammoth size seemed to clog the stadium. Clouds of hot smoke snorted from its nostrils. Alpha's yellow, reptilian eyes looked down on his adversary with contempt.

Atrayu summoned another fireball and launched it straight at the black dragon's chest. The attack landed directly, and the explosion knocked him over. The ground shook as his large body hit the ground. Before she could take advantage of her fallen opponent, Alpha's long, black tail swept across the ground and pulled the exile off her feet as well. Atrayu flapped her wings to slow the fall, but even their powerful gust wasn't enough to regain her balance. Her body tumbled to the ground with a loud thud.

Both dragons rose to their feet at roughly the same time. The crowd cheered Alpha's name as the two combatants stared one another down.

With several powerful flaps, Atrayu suddenly took to the skies. Alpha soon followed. When they were out of the confines of the stadium, the shifter king let loose several fireballs. Atrayu dropped altitude to avoid them, listening to the great explosion behind her as they crashed into the side of the mountain, sending debris tumbling towards the stadium and its occupants. Atrayu followed up with several fireballs of her own, but Alpha spun around to avoid them.

Colin watched with anticipation as the two dragons soared through the air. Alpha was larger and more powerful, but Atrayu's smaller size and speed kept her competitive. The youth knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help but hope for the shifter king's victory. Every time one of his blasts came towards her, he tensed with anticipation, secretly hoping it would hit her.

"This doesn't look good," Midna said to no one in particular as she watched the dragons dance in the skies.

"For who?" Colin asked, his curiosity aroused.

The Twili seemed slightly surprised someone had overheard her comment. Now she was forced to elaborate.

"For any of us," she replied. "If Atrayu doesn't win, I don't know how we'll leave here alive."

The Ordonian furrowed his brow. "I thought you had an escape plan."

Midna looked back up to the sky. She shielded her eyes as another explosion rang in the distance. "That was before I saw how powerful Alpha really is. Do you honestly think we can fight him? Or escape without him noticing?"

As he thought about it, he realized Midna was right. If Atrayu couldn't win, what chance did they have? The Twili's words dragged his spirit down like an anchor. Suddenly, those desires for Atrayu to lose felt incredibly selfish, especially now that he realized she might be their only hope. Their fates were intertwined now.

There was another bang, louder than the others, and a sudden roar from the crowd. A shadow grew in the center of the arena, pulling Colin's gaze back to the sky. One of the dragons had been hit and was spiraling towards the ground, but the sun made it impossible to tell which one. He clenched his teeth and watched as it hit the ground with a large crash.

The dragon slowly shifted back to its human form. Colin's heart dropped when realized it was Atrayu. Her face was deathly pale and she was gasping for breath. Her right sleeve was completely burnt off, and a dark red colored the now exposed skin. She clutched her arm tightly, grimacing as she examined her wound. Then she looked up as Alpha came crashing down beside her.

He remained in his dragon form, using his immense size to intimidate her. The mercenary was too exhausted to avoid him, so he toyed with her to his heart's content. This was much to the crowd's delight. His tail acted like a whip, throwing her off her feet and striking her hard in the back. The desperate cry she let out was one Colin had never heard pass through her lips before. There was desperation and despair in it. Chills shivered down his spine.

Alpha continued to brutally assault Atrayu, this time grabbing her with his claw and displaying her to the crowd like a trophy before slamming her into the coliseum. She emerged back with blood gashing across her forehead and dirt covering her face. Guilt continued to nag Colin, making him regret ever rooting for Alpha in the first place. It was now apparent to him who the _true _monster was.

As he watched Alpha mercilessly crush Atrayu, he was surprised by what he felt. The initial stages had been satisfying, bringing him a small taste of the justice. That was all he really wanted.

But then the massacre just kept going. This wasn't how Colin had imagined it in his head. Alpha seemed to have no concept of mercy. The more he beat and mangled her, the less satisfying it became, until eventually it became too overwhelming to watch.

Eventually, even Alpha grew bored of the fight and finally tossed her aside. He returned to his human form and marched arrogantly over to her. The mercenary was a bloody mess now, her face badly bruised, bleeding, and barely recognizable. Her armor was cracked in several places, and her right arm was badly burnt. She was powerless as Alpha knelt down and grabbed her hair to pull her head up. He quieted the crowd with a wave of his hand.

"Atrayu!" he mocked, his voice carrying loud enough for everyone to hear. "Before you die, would you like to know how I knew of your presence?" She had no strength to respond, so he turned her head forcefully towards Colin and the others. "You can thank the blonde-haired kid. He willingly sold you out." Alpha paused to enjoy the shock etched into her face. "I guess you should've chosen more loyal friends."

Colin felt hot enough to be standing in the middle of Death Mountain. Atrayu's gaze pierced right through him. It was not one of anger or shock, only quiet resignation. Her eyes very clearly conveyed the message she had for him.

"_You finally got your revenge."_

He had it. He had finally inflicted the same kind of pain on her that she had caused him. If that look wasn't an admission of defeat, nothing was.

And yet, now that his revenge was finally complete, he felt no satisfaction from it. If anything, the guilt made him feel worse. It made his victory feel hollow like a moldy log.

If this is where revenge ultimately left him, on the seat of death feeling no better than when he started, Colin wished he had never pursued it. It had driven away his friends. It had consumed his happiness. And ultimately, it would cost him his life. He had been expecting a feast of satisfaction but received only the moldy bread of guilt and regret. Was this really how he had chosen to live his final days?

All Colin could do now was hang his head in shame. Who was the true monster? Alpha for his ruthlessness? Or him for making it possible?

Alpha smirked triumphantly and shoved Atrayu's head back to the ground. Placing a heavy foot on her chest, he leaned forward and listened to her gasping for air.

"Are you afraid to die, Atrayu?" he asked. "Tell me. Is this how you imagined you'd meet your end?"

She coughed and gagged, moaning as pain overwhelmed her body. Her strength was gone now, and so was her hope. Now she knew how Rusl and countless others had felt in their final moments. All she could do was hope for death to come quickly so that her shame might finally end.

Alpha pressed harder against Atrayu's chest, taking pleasure in watching her squirm. "You should have never come back. Your sister spared you from my wrath once, but she won't come to your aid this time." He looked back to the throne, where Rin watched with conflicted concern. She paced back and forth. Inside her head, her loyalty to her country clashed against her bond with her sister. Her indecision seemed to paralyze her from taking action either way. Alpha looked back to Atrayu. "It must hurt to be abandoned by everyone close to you."

He laughed at the flash of anger that crossed her face. "That is the perfect look to have before you die," he said. "I will end this now before you have the chance to change it."

"You have such a brutish and disgusting way of treating your subjects, Calvin," a voice said.

Alpha looked around furiously. "Who dares call me by that name?"

Mudora suddenly appeared in front of the shifter king. "What's the matter, Calvin? Are you not used to that name anymore? "

"Who do you think you are?" Alpha barked, taking his foot off Atrayu to deal with this new interloper.

"One who looks on you with disgust and contempt," Mudora responded casually. He bent down and examined Atrayu's wounds. "Does your cruelty know no bounds?" A mysterious aura glowed from his hands as he began to heal her. The shifter felt strength slowly return to her. "Your desire to hurt and torture those weaker than you angers me more than anything else. You must be taught a lesson in humility."

Alpha folded his arms and grunted. "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

A sly smile spread across Mudora's face. He continued to heal the mercenary. "Actually, I know exactly what I'm doing, and I promise you won't like it."

Meanwhile, the entire crowd erupted into mass chaos at this new stranger. Several of the guards abandoned their posts to deal with the crowd while others rushed to Alpha's aid. Only a fraction of the prisoners' escort stayed behind to guard them.

It was Rishu who realized the situation first and took advantage of it. Snuggling up close to the guard next to him, he generated an electric field from his body strong enough to knock the guard unconscious. From there, it was a simple matter of cutting his ropes on the guard's claws.

Only two guards remained. When they noticed Rishu was free, they quickly moved to restrain him. The Zora simply performed the same trick with his electric shield as before, and they soon joined their buddy on the ground for an extended nap. Within a minute, Rishu freed the rest of his companions.

"Good thinking!" Colin exclaimed. "Let's get out of here while Mudora's distracting everyone!"

Midna nodded her head. "Agreed. We may not get another chance like this again."

Tatl flew down from her hiding place in the crowd. "There you guys are! I was afraid I'd lose you!" Tifa rushed at her and hugged the fairy. While in the embrace, it took her a moment to realize they were unbound. "And you're free!" she said through Tifa's sleeve.

Midna nodded. "We need to get out of here now! Can you lead us to where they put our equipment?"

The fairy left Tifa's side and flew on ahead. "Of course! Follow me, everyone."

The forest sage looked back. "But what about the animal lady? She looks hurt!"

Midna and Rishu had already rushed ahead, so only Colin was present to answer her question. He looked back and felt a wave of guilt rush over him. "There's nothing we can do for her now, Tifa," he said, scooping her up on his back. "She's on her own for this one. She wouldn't want our help anyways." Without another word, he chased after the others.

The roars of the stadium slowly dimmed as Colin and the others put as much distance between them and Alpha as possible. Their hearts raced as they sprinted along the mountain trails and through the tunnels that Tatl lead them.

For the whole way, there wasn't a shifter to be found along their path since all of them were still in the coliseum. As such, the group felt safe enough to pause and catch their breath. According to Tatl, their equipment wasn't much further anyways.

"I can't believe we're almost home free," Colin exclaimed.

Rishu looked at his fins and groaned. "I can't believe it's been four days since I played my guitar. I think my chalices are starting to disappear. I don't want to have to build them up again."

Tifa looked around. "When are we leaving? I want to go back to the forest. I don't like this place one bit."

Tatl looked sternly at the Forest Sage. "You'll have to tough it out a little longer. We're not out of here yet."

There was a soft thud somewhere nearby.

"What was that?" Midna asked. She looked behind them but saw no shifters.

"It's Mister Serious!" Tifa exclaimed with delight, pointing to the path ahead. "He's back!"

"Kari?" several of them asked together.

Sure enough, the Sheikah was standing alone in front of them. One of his arms was tucked into a piece of fabric like a sling. Bruises and scratches covered his face while dried blood soaked the eye of the Sheikah on his tunic. The Wind Waker twirled restlessly in his good arm, while a storm of conflict raged within his red eyes.

"What happened to you?" Colin asked. "You look terrible."

"We all do," Tatl said. "The important thing is we finally have some help."

The Sheikah shook his head. "I am afraid I'm not here to help, Tatl. I have come here for one purpose only." He reached out his hand towards Tifa. "I require the Ocarina of Time."

Rishu laughed. "You caught us at the wrong time, Minish. We don't have any of our stuff yet. Want to help us find it? I don't think I can go another hour without playing a song on my guitar."

Midna scowled. She didn't like the looks of his injuries, nor the fact he had returned without the hero. Something didn't seem right.

"You're here for the ocarina?" she asked. "Why don't you tell us where Link is first?"

The Sheikah was quiet for a moment. "Even if I knew for sure, you could never reach him."

* * *

_Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh!_

Where was he? Was that the sound of waves?

_Caaaaaaaw! Caaaaaw! Caaaaaaaw!_

And seagulls too?

As Link slowly opened his eyes and lifted his head, he felt grains of sand sticking to his neck. Was this a beach? A vast ocean stretched out before him, gently caressing him with a warm ocean breeze. So it had to be! The water looked crisp and clean. He resisted a strong urge to jump in it. Instead, his eyes followed a group of gulls that flew in the skies overhead, crying out to the water before returning to the shore for a brief respite.

"Oh! You're finally awake!" a young woman's voice grabbed his attention. "How are you feeling?"

The voice startled him and caused him to jump. As he looked to the side, he saw a young woman kneeling beside him. Her hair was light orange with a small red flower tucked in her ear. Her eyes were bright and full of energy. Her clothes were simplistic, consisting of a blue dress that extended down to her ankles and a red necklace around her neck. Her voice was like a melody, blending with the ocean waves to soothe the hero's spirit.

"Zelda?" Link stuttered. He looked around, observing what looked like a tropical island paradise. Palm trees stretched along the entire beach, while a tall mountain stood in the distance. "Where am I? I don't remember a thing."

The girl simply giggled. "Who's Zelda? You must've hit your head if you don't remember anything." She smiled. "But that's okay. My name is Marin. You're on Koholiant Island now."

* * *

_And so the plot continues onward. I have to say my trip to Italy to see the Roman coliseum really inspired me as I was writing the descriptions for this chapter. Hopefully you guys were able to visualize the coliseum as I saw it while writing._

_I'd also like to take a moment and give a special shout out to Little Kunai and Link-the-Lightbringer. Your reviews have consistently encouraged me to keep writing this story. There have been times when I thought it wasn't worth finishing, but then I'd remember that there are still people like you guys who enjoy reading it. Just wanted to let you know I appreciate your consistent feedback. Of course, this is not to exclude my other awesome readers. After all, anyone who has read this far has my sincere gratitude. Which is why I'm doing my best to finish this story in a timely manner. The end is in sight! _


	53. Island Paradise

Atrayu was certain she was about to die. There was internal bleeding from the abuse her body had taken. Her breathing was labored and difficult. Pain shot beneath her skin and gripped her bones with a merciless hold. She couldn't even speak. Every last bit of strength had left her.

She closed her eyes to retain the last shred of dignity she had. The crowd's excited cries were only a quiet rushing in her ears now. Alpha stood over her, no doubt basking in the triumph.

She couldn't imagine a worse way to die. Colin had picked a fitting way to obtain his revenge.

If only she hadn't overestimated her abilities. She should've waited until Eidel recovered or Link finished whatever errand had his attention. But she had chosen to brazenly challenge him by herself. What a foolish mistake!

That wasn't her only blunder. She had ignored the consequences of her actions. Until now, Colin had always been a nuisance, a weak little boy with more bark than bite. Although his loathing for her was obvious, what could he possibly do?

That question was now answered. His actions spoke for themselves. He had evened the score with her. He had made her taste the same bitter loss and desperation she had inflicted on him.

Now, as she prepared to die, she wondered if the pain and hate he had experienced because of her was the same she felt now. It made sense when she thought about it. It seemed like the universal response to devastating loss. Yet, if she had known Colin would end her life with a few careless words, she would have taken his anger more seriously. But alas, such regrets were meaningless at this point.

As she opened her eyes once more, she saw a second blurred figure. From the stiffness of Alpha's posture, he did not seem pleased. The figure bent down towards her. She felt his hands touch her side and immediately pain spiked through her body. However, it quickly numbed. In fact, she felt some of her strength miraculously return to her.

At first, she was grateful to this stranger. But as her vision cleared and she saw who her mysterious benefactor was, she quickly had a change of heart. Mudora was healing her; she wanted nothing to do with him. However, she was in no position to protest.

The deity looked intently at her wounds with only the occasional glance at Alpha. Seeing his face up-close, Atrayu noticed something she hadn't seen before: the deity had a large scratch across his cheek and his arm. The healing was far along, so it couldn't have been recent. However, she wondered how he had gotten it in the first place. Perhaps he wasn't as invincible as he seemed.

As her hearing sharpened, she could hear their dialogue.

"Actually, I know exactly what I'm doing, and I promise you won't like it," Mudora challenged.

Alpha folded his arms and snorted. "I've had enough of your cockiness. I'll end this little interruption quickly!"

The shifter king rushed towards the deity, who was too focused on his healing to defend himself. Alpha delivered a vicious upper cut to Mudora's side, his fist getting lost in the deity's robes but still connecting with flesh. Mudora grunted and stumbled a bit, then fell back as Alpha kicked him in the face. The deity slid through the snow until he came to a halt. The crowd roared its approval.

Atrayu snuck a quick glance in the direction of where Midna and the others should've been. None of them were to be found. She figured they had escaped in the chaos.

Her heart sank a little. They had abandoned her after all. She knew it was to be expected, especially given the way she had treated them, but they were the closest people to allies she had.

She was surprised when another shifter came and knelt beside her.

"Can you walk, sister?" Rin asked. She quickly examined Atrayu's wounds and grimaced when she saw their severity. "Alpha is distracted. There's still time for you to escape."

Atrayu looked at her sternly. Enough strength had returned that she could speak again. "Will you go with me?"

Rin hesitated, casting a worried glance in Alpha's direction. The shifter king had transformed into a dragon, ready to finish Mudora off with a scorching fireball.

The indecisiveness of her eyes showed conflicting loyalties. "I…I'm afraid not, sister. I am needed here."

Atrayu's eyes burned with anger. "Then you are not my sister! Not as long as you call that monster your king!" Her sudden outburst sent the mercenary into a coughing spell. Pain lurched through her chest.

Rin's mouth tightened as Atrayu weakly pushed her away. The mercenary attempted to lift herself off the ground, but she quickly collapsed. Mudora had stabilized her condition. For that, she was thankful. But she still didn't possess the strength to move very much.

Rin pleaded once more for Atrayu to escape, but the proud mercenary refused her help.

The whole stadium shook as Alpha blasted the ground where Mudora lay. All of the surrounding snow was incinerated on impact, and a large plume of smoke billowed into the sky. Flames danced around the crater like large fireflies. The shifters erupted into cheers at their leader's brilliant display of power. Alpha looked on with triumph, smirking and tossing his head to gloat over his victory.

Atrayu looked on in disbelief. She watched as the flames licked at the winter air. Could it really be over so quickly?

Rin once again attempted to lift Atrayu to her feet, but the mercenary pushed her away. Until Rin was ready to disown Alpha as she had, she would accept no help from her. As Atrayu struggled to lift herself, something caught her eye. She saw movement in the fire.

Alpha saw it too. His victorious smirk quickly disappeared when a silhouette emerged from the flames.

Dirt and ash blanketed his robes, and small burns charred his face. His normally pristine appearance was sullied, but even that could not subtract from the grace and elegance with which he walked. Mudora glared at Alpha intently, a straight, unreadable expression on his face.

"You are strong," he admitted. "But your spirit is shallower than a newly formed puddle. That will be your downfall."

The dragon roared its anger and beat its wings, but Mudora didn't flinch. Alpha readied another fireball. The deity prepared to meet it head on.

With a quick stretch of his hand, he took control of Alpha's mind with a power similar to the Command Melody. The large dragon froze where he was, the fireball in his mouth fizzling out like an extinguished candle. Waving his hand down, the deity forced Alpha back to his human form with surprising ease. When Mudora was certain he had complete control, he spun the great shifter king in circles, making him croak like a frog with each turn. Atrayu could only watch in horror as this man played with Alpha like a puppet.

Eventually, the deity dissolved the spell and allowed Alpha to regain control of his body. The stadium was silent as a graveyard. Alpha looked around curiously, seeming oblivious to what had just occurred.

"Have I asserted my dominance yet?" Mudora challenged condescendingly. He brushed some of the ash off his robes and walked right up to the enraged shifter. His mouth came right to Alpha's ear. "Or do you require a further display of my abilities?"

It didn't take long for Alpha to put the pieces together. "What did you do to me?" he yelled, causing Mudora to step back. "I'll crush you!"

His fist swept through the air but crashed against an invisible barrier before it ever reached the deity. The momentum of his attack broke like a wave against a cliff. Mudora never flinched.

"What sort of sorcery is this?" Alpha growled. "Why can't I touch you?" He began to pound against Mudora's barrier but to no avail.

"This is nothing," Mudora replied.

The barrier dissolved. Alpha seized the opportunity and thrust his fist forward with a right hook. Mudora let it slide by him and stepped inches from Alpha's face. His hand firmly gripped the man's head, sending a pulse of magic that froze the shifter in his place. Alpha's hands flopped loosely to his side.

"As I was trying to say," Mudora continued. "That was nothing. For you, the worst is yet to come."

* * *

There was something mysterious about Koholiant Island that Link couldn't quite place.

In all his travels, he had never stumbled upon such an island paradise. The ocean waves were calm and serene, licking the shore so rhythmically he could tell time from it. The water was crystal clear and sparkled in the perpetual sunlight. A warm, balmy breeze always swept through the palm trees, gently pushing their lush, green branches to a hidden tune. Coconuts were scattered among the beach's rich, sandy shores like seeds in a garden. Marin had taught him how to properly open them and enjoy the rich milk contained within.

Mabe Village, where Marin made her home, could be pulled from a storybook. The village was small compared to Ordon, but it still had its charm. Marin lived in a small house with her father, Tarin. The rest of the village was composed of only four other houses, the village library, and a handful of shops. A weathercock stood in the middle of the village. It was one of her favorite places to sing, and often times her song attracted a small audience of children and animals.

Link was struck with how peaceful the village was. Time had no meaning here. The citizens went about their lives without a care in the world. Two little boys played catch in front of the village library each day. Old Man Ulrira chatted endlessly on the phone. Madam BowWow spent much of her time tending to her unusual pets. Even the shopkeepers were friendly and often absentminded, making Link wonder what would happen if someone took advantage of their kindness and stole something.

In fact, everything was so peaceful and perfect that Link didn't know initially how to handle it. His first few days were spent pacing endlessly around the village. He tried busying himself with fishing and the crane game. When he ran out of rupees, he borrowed Tarin's machete and cut some grass to find some more. The cycle continued for several more days until it no longer satisfied his boredom.

Marin noticed his restlessness and suggested he burn some energy by playing with BowWow, one of the village pets. The creature was a strange, living metal sphere with teeth attached to a large chain. When she attempted to introduce Link to the strange animal, it grabbed him by the shirt and flailed him around through the air. There was no second meeting.

Despite all his efforts, the only time Link felt peace was during his nightly jaunts as a wolf. He only ventured out when he was sure everyone was asleep. He often explored the countryside to his heart's content, lit beneath the lamp of a large, pale moon. The island's forests, beaches, and plains were his playground. Yet, even as he scampered across unfamiliar terrain, there were no monsters to attack him. It was the first time he remembered exploring merely for the joy of it.

One night, as Link returned from his meandering as a wolf, he saw a chicken wandering out in the field. With energy still to burn and adrenaline rushing through him, his mischievous side got the best of him. He crouched through the grass and crawled towards it. He had no desire to kill it; he merely wanted to play. Sneaking up on its blind spot, he playfully pounced on it. The bird let out a loud cockle. Link quickly jumped off it, thinking he had hurt it.

The cuckoo was fine and quickly got back to its feet. However, within seconds, Link heard dozens of wings flapping towards him. Before he knew it, a whole flock of cuckoos descended upon him, pecking at his lush fur coat and body slamming him with their small cuckoo bodies. The wolf ran for its life, but the birds chased him persistently, letting out loud cries as their short wings flapped through the air after him. He ran through the village, twisting around buildings and dashing through bushes. The swarm of birds easily kept up with him, pecking at his pristine silver fur while he fled. Only when he jumped into the fishing pond did they finally relent. He never remembered Ordon cuckoos being this aggressive.

In a strange twist of fate, it was the bruises and scrapes from that encounter that caused Marin to finally confront his restlessness the next day. The conversation started innocently enough. They were walking along the plains looking for herbs to bring back to the village when she noticed several scratches along Link's neck and arms.

"What happened to you?" she asked, dropping her basket of herbs to walk over and examine his arm.

Link quickly pulled away. His face was red as a tomato. "It…it was nothing. I fell into some branches."

Marin gently reached again for his arm and examined the marks. This time he didn't resist. "But I've been with you all day. And I didn't notice them yesterday. When did you get them?"

Link looked away. "Err…that's a good question. Maybe last night?"

The young woman shook her head. "Strange…these don't look like ordinary scratches." She released his arm and looked at him sternly. "Were you out provoking the cuckoos last night?"

The hero knelt on the ground and occupied himself looking for some herbs. He picked the first plants he found and put them in his basket. "What would give you a crazy idea like that?"

Marin knelt down beside him and watched as he picked away. "They were making an awful lot of noise last night; it woke me up. When I looked over to your bed, you were gone."

Link continued to pick away. "That doesn't mean anything…"

"It doesn't, except you're not a very good liar. Not only does your face give you away, but you're picking at weeds right now, not herbs."

Link finally gave up and dropped his basket. "Okay, Marin, you caught me." He looked up to see her looking at him with disapproval. "I've fought a lot of things in my life. It's a little embarrassing to get beaten up by a flock of domesticated birds."

"But you didn't have to take to take it out on those innocent birds!" Her voice rose.

Link flinched. Her reaction startled him. "I'm…sorry?"

Marin blushed as she realized the extent of her outburst. She looked away. "Sorry. I didn't mean to shout like that. I guess I got carried away." Her finger drew circles on the ground. "You never mentioned you were a fighter."

"Really? I haven't?"

The young woman nodded. "In fact, you haven't mentioned anything about your past. Is that why you're always so restless?"

Link adjusted his position, pushing his basket to the side so he could sit cross-legged. "I'm not that restless, am I?"

She pushed him playfully. "Well, you attacked a chicken for no reason. If that's not boredom, I don't know what is." She frowned. "And just for the record, the only reason I'm not mad at you is because they hurt you more than you hurt them."

The hero chuckled, looking skyward as a flock of gulls flew overhead. "I guess you're right about that." His smile slowly disappeared. "To be honest, I'm not really sure why I'm so restless. I guess it's just how I am."

Marin looked at him intently. "What was life like before you came to the island?"

Her words made him think. Since being washed ashore, he felt like he was always in a haze, always acting without knowing why. Beyond his initial arrival, he hadn't even thought about what had brought him here. He closed his eyes and tried to recall life before the island.

What came to his mind only brought him pain. He distinctly remembered Colin's spiteful words. He could feel the anger from his duel with Kari. The disappointment in Atrayu's face. The sadness in Zelda and Ilia's words as they parted ways. The memories came only in snapshots, but it was enough for him to remember the sorrow that drove him here.

"Before I found this place, I was always doing something or traveling somewhere," he said at last. He stared at the ground, his eyes very pensive. "In the process, I made some terrible choices. Though I did my best to correct them, it was never enough."

Marin looked at him compassionately. "It seems like you're still traveling around with that guilt. Maybe that's why you've been so restless. Because you've never dealt with it."

Link looked at her. Their eyes met for a moment before he looked away. "You make it sound so simple. How can I do anything about it? It's all in the past."

She closed her eyes and smiled. "Exactly! If it's all in the past, why do you still let it bother you?"

Link looked up to the sky. "I don't know. It's not like I wake up each morning with a shovel, ready to dig it up some more."

Marin giggled. "I just imagined what that would look like. It's quite humorous."

The hero chuckled to himself. "Yeah, I guess that would look pretty ridiculous."

Her smile disappeared. "But in all seriousness, the easiest way to deal with your past is to just let it go. Forget about it if you have to. Look for the good things you have now instead."

He looked at her. "How do I do that?"

"Link, I want you to close your eyes," Marin suggested. She looked straight at him.

Link visibly tensed. "Why?"

"Just do it. I want to teach you something."

He did as he asked. "Now what?"

"Tell me what you feel," she instructed.

Link had to focus for a moment. With his eyes shut, he found his other senses enhanced. "I feel the grass tickling my legs. I feel the warmth of the sun against my back. I feel the wind against my cheek."

"And how does that make you feel on the inside?"

The hero smiled. "I have to say it feels really nice. It's quite relaxing, really."

Marin hugged her knees. "You can open your eyes now." He did so. "You just focused on the present. That's how you live in the moment. See how easy that was?"

Link nodded. "I suppose that wasn't so bad."

She looked at him. "Now you have to try and keep that mindset. Before you know it, you'll forget about your problems and be able to enjoy the moment for what it is." She picked up her basket and stood up. "Now let's finish picking those herbs. I want to have dinner on time tonight."

After that conversation, Link came to appreciate what made the island so strange. There were no monsters for him to fight, no villains to slay, no kingdoms to save. Somehow, evil had not tainted this tropical paradise, and it reflected in the lives of its residents. Life was spent here enjoying each day as it came, with no particular concerns for the future. As he relaxed and focused on the present like Marin had told him, Link began to understand how the villagers could live so peacefully. He became like them. Slowly, he began to forget about the worries that had once bound him. The battle against Mudora was no longer his concern. For the first time since his days at Ordon, Link was allowed to enjoy himself.

Time no longer had any relevance. Each sunrise was a new opportunity for adventure. Some days, he and Marin sat by the beach, drinking coconut milk while they talked about all manners of things. Some days they traveled to Mabe's sister city, Animal Village, so Marin could put on a concert for all of its residents. Some days they ventured out into the woods for mushrooms to satisfy Tarin's insatiable appetite. And still other days, they explored the surrounding countryside, enjoying one another's company until stars eventually flooded the night sky. Then, they would lie in the grass and take turns forming pictures out of the various patterns.

This island was so peaceful, Link was sure he never wanted to leave.

But how long could he remain here undisturbed? He was about to find out.

Link was on his way back from the Mysterious Woods just like any other day. In his hands was a sack full of the mushrooms that Talon enjoyed so much. As the hero walked through the brush and under the lush foliage, he couldn't help but smile. It reminded him of his childhood romps through Faron Woods. He looked up as several gulls circled above in a clearing overhead. He wondered what the view was like from their perspective. Leaves continued to rustle as his boots trampled through the thick undergrowth. Based on previous excursions, he would arrive in the village shortly.

A sudden twig snap caught the hero's attention, and he stopped. His eyes quickly darted towards the sound's origin. Although the island's mellow atmosphere had numbed Link's sense of danger, his senses still remained sharp. He set the sack gently on the ground and crouched low. His blue eyes scanned through the bushes for any sign of movement. Leaves rustled; the sound seemed to be coming from all around him. It was difficult to pinpoint the true source.

Suddenly, a golden blur dashed through the bushes behind him. Link whipped around, but he only caught sight of a tail before the animal dove into another group of bushes. The rustling stopped momentarily, and a lone red eye leered at him through the leaves. Link took a step forward, eliciting a low growl from the mysterious animal. He froze immediately; there was an eerie echo in the sound that he had heard somewhere before. The hero made no more attempts to advance towards the animal. He stared silently at the bushes for a long minute until the animal eventually turned around and ran away.

"That was strange," Link said aloud. Part of him thought he could identify that animal. He had seen it somewhere before. But then the other side of his mind told him he was seeing things. It was just part of the island wildlife, it reasoned, and nothing more.

Link shrugged his shoulders and grabbed the sack of mushrooms from the ground. The animal was gone now. No point in worrying about it.

When he returned to the village, Tarin greeted him with a shout. "Hoy, Link! Are those the mushrooms ya' promised to get me?"

Of all the villagers on Koholiant Island, Tarin was the most easy-going. A short, chubby man with black hair and a black mustache, he always had a smile on his face and a light-hearted laugh that could make a rock chuckle. His demeanor was somewhat childish and naïve and often got him into trouble, especially when he went searching for mushrooms himself. His attention to social cues was somewhat lacking as well. This annoyed Marin to no end whenever he inserted himself between her and Link. Despite this, his heart was always in the right place, and Link admired him because of it.

The hero nodded and held up the sack for the jolly man to see. "Yeah. I only found a few this time. I hope that's alright."

Tarin laughed jovially and slapped Link on the back. "Don't get down on yourself, m' boy. One is more than enough. You've outdone yourself already."

The hero nodded and smiled softly. "Glad to hear it." He looked around the village. "Say, have you seen Marin? She was supposed to meet me here."

Tarin eagerly opened the sack and took in a giant whiff of the fungi. "Mmm…now that's a smell to get yer' tummy rumbling." He looked up. "Eh? What was that, Link?"

Link rolled his eyes but with a playful smirk. "Marin? Do you know where she is?"

Tarin closed the sack. "Oh yeah! She went on ahead to the beach. Said you'd know the spot."

Link sighed. "Guess she couldn't wait for me." He turned around and began jogging towards the beach. "Thanks Tarin! See you in a bit!"

As the hero jogged past the library and down the path towards the beach, the scent of salt grew stronger. He could hear the rushing of waves and the crying of gulls. He quickened his step.

As he traveled towards the spot he and Marin often went to, the hero's mind returned to the golden blur. Why couldn't he stop thinking about it? It had seemed like it wanted him to follow it. Should he have listened? The more Link thought about it, the more anxious he became. He wasn't sure why, but something about the animal unnerved him. He decided it was best to avoid it; no reason to look for trouble if he didn't need to.

He found Marin sitting towards the ocean at their favorite spot, a hollow log big enough to fit two comfortably. As soon as he saw her, all thoughts about the strange animal disappeared, filled instead with a childish joy.

The cliffs surrounding them seemed to isolate their spot from the rest of the world. Palm trees on either side offered relief from the warm sun, while the gentle rhythm of the tide washed away his troubles. Marin's eyes were closed as she hummed a beautiful melody, her petite frame swaying side to side with the warm, ocean breeze. Her sandal-clad feet were mere inches from the ocean waves.

She jumped a bit when he tapped her on the shoulder, but her lips quickly parted into a large smile when she turned to look at him.

"Wow! I didn't even here you approach," she giggled. "How long have you been standing there?"

Link shrugged his shoulders and sat down beside her. "Not long. I just got back from the Mysterious Woods. Then I had to stop at the village for a moment."

Marin nodded and looked back at the waves, tossing her head so her hair fell behind her. "Tarin loves his mushrooms. That's for sure."

Link nodded and said nothing at first. This was his favorite spot on the entire island. Combined with Marin's presence, there was no place he'd rather be.

"What were you up to before I arrived?" he asked.

Marin began to fidget with her hands. "Oh, I was just thinking…."

Link leaned forward and rested his arms on his legs. "Thinking about what?"

Marin looked out towards the horizon. "It's silly, really. Don't worry about it."

Now Link's curiosity was piqued. "You can't just leave me guessing." He pushed her playfully. "Now you have to tell me."

Marin pushed him back. "I'll push you off this log if you're not careful," she giggled. "I don't even know my own strength."

Link arched a brow. "I'd like to see you try."

He laughed as she pushed fruitlessly against him with all her might. She grunted and struggled but didn't even move him an inch. After a few seconds, she gave up.

"Told you that you couldn't win," Link said with a smile. "Now you have to tell me what you were thinking about."

She sighed and looked down at the ground. Her hands twirled her hair nervously. "I was just thinking about what lies out there. You know…on the other side of the ocean."

Link nodded and looked out at the endless blanket of blue. "Seems hard to believe anything could be out there."

Marin looked up excitedly. "But there has to be! After all, I found you, didn't I?" She looked at him intently, her cheeks blushing slightly. "When I found you on the shore, my heart skipped a beat. I thought to myself…surely this man has come to give us a message."

Link felt the back of his neck becoming unusually warm. His eyes darted nervously. "I…I guess. I'm not really sure what sort of message though."

Marin looked back towards the ocean with a big smile on her face. "I want to know everything about you, Link." This time, her cheeks were burning red. It took her a few moments before she could even glance in his direction. "Where did you come from? What was it like there?"

The hero's gaze dropped to the ground and his mouth became a grim line. "To be honest, I don't want to talk about it. There's no reason to. I'm just content staying here on the island with you and Tarin."

Marin smiled at him. "Well, I'm glad you're here." She looked out towards the ocean. "I'm sorry thinking about your world causes you such pain. But surely it can't all be bad. Weren't there things you enjoyed? People you loved?"

Link nodded and followed her gaze to the ocean's horizon. The water stretched infinitely, sparkling with the reflection of the sun. "Of course. I miss the forest I grew up. I miss galloping across the vast plains of Hyrule with Epona. And the pumpkins we'd grow in the summer, those were to die for. I saw many places and met many noble people. I formed friendships with a lot of them, and of course, Midna and I…" He stopped short.

Marin looked at him curiously. "Who's Midna?"

The hero's face turned solemn. "She…" He shook his head. "It's nothing."

The young woman placed a hand on his leg. "Is that a sensitive subject for you?"

Link looked down at her hand and forced a smile. "No, it's fine. I was just rambling…that's all." His eyes returned to her. "So why do you want to leave the island?"

The young woman looked out at the waves and rested her head in her hands. She let out a soft sigh. "I want to sing my songs for the whole world. I want to see what sorts of strange lands and fascinating people are out there. I've lived my whole life on this island, and I love it." Her eyes sparkled. "But sometimes, I wish I had wings like the seagulls so I could go wherever I pleased."

Link nodded. "That's a wonderful dream to have."

Marin chuckled to herself. "For the longest time I didn't think there was anything else beyond the ocean. But then one day, I found a young man washed along the shore similar to how I found you. He had strange clothes and a stranger personality, but the stories he told were fascinating. They made me dream of a world larger than this island."

Her words grabbed Link's attention. "You mean I'm not the first?"

The young woman shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "Well, no. But it certainly doesn't happen often."

"Is he still around? What happened to him?"

Marin placed a finger to her lip. "To be honest, I don't really know. One day, he said he heard a voice and then mysteriously disappeared. I never saw him again. Now what was his name again? Karla? Kerry?"

"Kari?" Link suggested.

Marin snapped her finger. "Yeah! That's it! How'd you know?"

Link looked out at the waves and faked a smile. "Lucky guess I suppose."

As if the name was a magic word, Link began to hear a low growling in his ears. He stood up from the log and turned around. There, sitting further up the beach was the animal he had seen in the woods. This time, it was staring right at him in plain sight, its tail slowly swishing from side to side. As Link observed the creature's golden fur, canine-body, and glowing red eye, he remembered where he had seen it before.

"Is something wrong?" Marin asked.

Link pointed in the animal's direction. "Do you see something over there?"

Marin looked in the direction curiously. "Nothing but the beach and the gulls. Why? Do you?"

Link shook his head. "I thought I did, but it must be nothing." He looked towards the path that led back away from the beach. "I'll be right back. I have to get something from the village."

Marin stood up as well. "I'll go with you."

The hero quickly shook his head. "No, you can't," he said quickly. When he saw the hurt in her eyes, he improvised a reason. "I have a gift I wanted to give you, but it'll ruin the surprise. Can you wait here?"

The joy jumped back in her eyes, and Link let out a sigh of relief.

"A gift? Of course! What is it?"

He shook his head and scolded her. "It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you. Wait here and I'll be right back."

She beamed brightly at him. "Okay…but make it quick, please?"

He smiled but said nothing as he walked away from her and onto the path towards the village. The animal rose onto all fours and dashed ahead of him; it maintained just enough distance for him to follow it.

Link didn't know what to think. Why would _he_ appear here above all places? What could _he_ possibly want? A swirl of questions and emotions swirled in Link's head. Part of him even wanted to turn back and rejoin Marin. He ignored that voice and pressed forward. Something deep inside him knew that this needed to be done.

His hairs stood on end, and a chill went down his spine. Something also told the hero that whatever awaited him, he wasn't going to enjoy it.

Nonetheless, he followed the animal's lead, walking along the shore and into a small cove dug into the cliff. Upon entering, it took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. But when they did, it soon became apparent what had brought him here.

Sitting in the middle of the cave was the golden wolf. The same wolf that had mentored him on his first journey and taught him the hidden skills.

* * *

_A/N- Well, you guys are in for a special treat. The next chapter was so long that I had to split it into two chapters. That means you get to read the first chapter now. And then, I'll release the next chapter a few days later once I finish revising it. _

_This chapter really resonated with me as I wrote it. For those who aren't familiar, Koholiant Island is from Link's Awakening. That was the first Zelda game I ever played, and it still is one of my favorite games of all time. Marin holds a special place in my heart as a character, and so I really tried my best to make her personality come out of the pages. Hopefully, I was able to do justice to her. I can't tell you how many different renditions of Ballad of the Windfish I listened to as I wrote this. See you all in a few days with the next chapter _


	54. A Visitor from the Past

Link walked further into the cave, the shadows slowly covering him. The golden wolf, glowing a ghostly yellow color, watched the hero carefully with its one good eye. Link's fists tightened as he approached. Something in the wolf's growl unnerved him. Was it angry at him?

"I haven't seen you for a long time," the hero ventured. He stood and awaited an answer.

The wolf stopped growling and let its silence speak for itself. Its gaze scrutinized Link as he shifted his weight uncomfortably.

"Is something wrong?" Link asked. "Normally you transform by now."

The hero looked around at the small cavern. It was just the two of them. Light from the cave's entrance illuminated the floor, stopping just short of the golden wolf's paws. Rocks of various sizes had collapsed from the ceiling, littering the floor in random arrangements. The air was damp and significantly colder than outside. Water dripped from the ceiling into small puddles on the floor.

As if to finally satisfy him, the golden wolf let out a long howl. Just like their previous encounters on Link's first journey, the Hero's Shade appeared. With bluish skin and a pallid, decaying appearance, the skeletal face looked him right in the eye. He carried a rusting sword and shield and wore ancient armor, sections of it covered in leaves. A ghostly mist, rather than flesh, seemed to fill the armor. His sword's scabbard was belted to his waist.

"Your skill with the blade has increased since our last encounter," the Hero's Shade said calmly, his voice sounding like a hoarse whisper.

Link nodded. "I couldn't have done it without everything you taught me."

"Then why have you already forgotten your first lesson?"

The warrior's words took Link by surprise. "What are you talking about?"

"A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage. Do you remember those words?"

Link stiffened. "Of course I do!"

"Then why did it take you so long to come?"

The hero folded his arms. "How was I supposed to know you were expecting me?"

The warrior pointed the tip of his blade so it was only inches from Link's neck. The hero flinched and held his breath. "We crossed paths in the woods. You knew it was me. Yet, you made no effort to find me. Did your fear get the best of you?"

Link finally let out a gasp of air. He glanced nervously at the blade by his throat. "Why would I be afraid of you?"

The specter returned his sword to his side. "You fear leaving this island. You fear returning to your world and facing the pain that awaits you." He paused. "You fear me because I've come to expose your weakness."

Link scowled. "Are you calling me a coward?"

The hero's shade stared at him, letting the silence carry his answer.

The specter's lack of response were unnerving. His words bristled beneath Link's skin. They couldn't be true…could they? The hero paced around the cave, his voice rising in the process.

"Why are you even here? I thought you departed for the afterlife after you taught me the last hidden skill!" Suddenly, he stopped and his face turned pale. His finger gently touched his chest. "Wait…am I…dead?"

The specter shook his head. "You are not dead yet. This island is a strange place, but it is not the afterlife." He looked at Link sharply. "But if you continue on the road you're traveling, you will arrive at your grave soon enough."

Link looked towards the cave exit. "Is that why you're here? To scold me?"

"I came here to equip you for the task at hand."

Link shook his head. "And what task is that?"

The Hero's Shade glared at him. "Have you lost so much courage that you cannot even remember? Or do you choose to block it from your mind?"

Link kicked the ground with his boots. "If you're talking about Mudora, there's no point. My hands are stained with blood. My friends won't even talk to me. The world is in ruins. There's nothing out there for me." His shoulders dropped and his eyes fell to the ground. His voice quieted like a mouse. "Even if I wanted to go, no one wants me back."

The Hero Shade's voice echoed firmly and authoritatively through the cavern. "I see plenty of reason for you to go back. There's unfinished work to do. I don't recall the life of a hero ever being easy or self-motivated." He paused. "Besides, how long do you really think you can be content here?"

Link looked away. He didn't have an answer.

The Hero's Shade continued. "I cannot help you regain your lost courage. Only you can do that. However, I have valuable information that may help."

Link looked up. "What sort of information?"

"I can tell you who Mudora is and what his past was like. After all, he and I, and you by extension, are all connected."

Link slumped onto a rock. Its moist surface gently dampened his pants. "How is that supposed to help?"

The Hero's Shade looked at him disapprovingly. "To defeat your toughest enemies, you must first know them and understand them. Only then will you find victory."

Link yawned. "You're speaking to the wrong person. That's no longer my concern."

The Hero's Shade shouted at him so loudly, Link almost fell off the rock. "Do the lives of your friends mean nothing to you? Colin? Ilia? Zelda?" He paused. "Midna?"

Link leaned forward. "Of course they're important to me!"

"Your indifference says otherwise. Do you realize what Mudora will do to them if you don't go back?"

The hero shook his head.

"He will either kill them or mutate them into monsters. Either way, you will lose them forever."

Link was speechless.

The Hero's Shade continued. "Do you really want to let your friends die so painfully?"

Link jumped to his feet. "Of course not!"

"Good. That is the true attitude of a hero. If you desire to help them, you would do well to listen to my tale."

Link sat back down. "If that's what it takes to save them, then so be it. Go ahead and begin."

The Hero's Spirit looked up to the cave's ceiling. "Now we're getting somewhere. First, to understand Mudora's powers and what sort of being he is, you must first understand events that took place before this world's creation. You see, before there were humans, there existed beings much more powerful than your kind. Translated into your language, we were called the First-Borns. Mudora is one of them. Though not as powerful as the three goddesses, his power is greater than anything you've ever encountered.

Link looked up. "So you are one of them? A first-born, I mean."

The Hero's Shade nodded. "I was."

"What happened to the rest of your kind?"

The specter's face darkened. "We killed one another in a long and brutal war. There was a being named Demise who thought himself above the Three. His greed and selfish ambition consumed him and drove a split through our people. Those who followed him became demons. The rest of us opposed him. The war lasted a long time and took many lives, but Demise and his army were defeated. The goddesses created a planet and sealed him deep within it, in a place you call the underworld."

"The underworld? Isn't that beneath Hyrule?"

"Precisely."

"Then isn't our world…"

"I'm getting to that," the Hero's Shade explained.

Link leaned back against the rock. "I see."

The Hero's Shade continued. "Though the battle was won, only I remained along with Mudora and Hylia. The goddesses grieved over how their creation had destroyed itself, and decided to start anew. They brought forth life onto the planet that sealed Demise, and so the world was born as you know it. Before they departed for the heavens, they wanted to be sure their new creation would have a way to fight back if Demise ever broke free from his prison. And thus, they created the Triforce."

Link nodded. Ganondorf's evil smirk flashed through his mind. "So that's why the Triforce was created? If only they knew how much trouble it would cause later on." He looked up at the specter. "What about the rest of you? Did you go back with the goddesses?"

"We had the opportunity, but Hylia came to love the humans. They worshipped and revered her like a goddess, so she dwelt among them. Mudora and I remained on the new world as well. Though we were also revered as gods, the people deeply feared us. As a result, we chose a life of solitude. Mudora studied the new creations from a distance, observing their patterns, interactions, and ways of thinking. I chose to wander the earth, searching for any sign of Demise's return."

"In all that time, you guys never spoke with each other?"

The warrior from the past shook his head. "Of course we did. Hylia and I had a close relationship and spent much time together when she was not with the people. At the time, Mudora was also close to us, though him and I did not always see eye to eye."

Link leaned forward. "Why's that?"

"I was a warrior born for the chaos of battle. Mudora is a scholar skilled in knowledge and the arcane arts. He detests violence. I lived for it. You can see where we had our disagreements."

The hero nodded. "I can definitely see that. But all three of you still got along?"

"All we had was each other. As the centuries passed by in peace, we adjusted to our new way of life. That is, until the day the earth broke open, and Demise and his armies once again walked the earth. It did not take long for him to learn about the Triforce. He crushed villages and scorched the earth in search of its power. Fearing for her people, Hylia gathered them on a large rock and sent them skyward, sealing the Triforce along with them. The three of us then took our stand against the demon king and his forces as in the days of old, this time aided by the remaining races of your world."

Link leaned over on the rock like a child hearing a bedtime story. "What happened?"

The Hero's Spirit continued. "We sealed him away again, but at the cost of our own lives. Hylia and I were gravely wounded, and even Mudora could not heal us. Knowing the seal on him would not last, Hylia devised a plan to slay him once and for all. She gave up her mortality and chose to be reborn as a mortal. That mortal you know as Princess Zelda."

Link smiled. "I know she's beautiful, but that doesn't make Zelda a goddess."

The specter shook his head. "I meant that literally."

The hero's mouth dropped. "You did?"

The Hero's Shade nodded. "I did. But that's not all. For Hylia's plan to work, she needed a hero with an unbreakable spirit. She asked me to be reborn along with her. Knowing I would not survive my wounds, I accepted. Before I gave up my immortal form, I asked Mudora to seal my power within a mask if I ever had need of it. That mask has come to be known as the Fierce Deity's mask."

Link ran a hand through his hair. "So I understand how Hylia was reborn. But what about you?"

The specter's mouth curled into a wry smile. "I was reborn as you. And your ancestors. It depends on which incarnation we are speaking of."

Link looked down at his hands. "But how is that possible?"

"I am the Spirit of the Hero. I lived in the Hero of Time, his predecessors, and now I live in you."

Link looked around. "The Hero of Time? Then those dreams…?"

"Those were from me."

Link looked up at the specter. "But why?"

"There will be time to explain later. First, you must hear the end of my tale."

Link nodded, still looking down at his hands. The fact that he was part of a long line of heroes hadn't quite sunk in yet. "Sorry for the distraction. Go ahead."

The Hero's Shade looked towards one of the cavern walls. "As I mentioned, we were eventually reborn as humans, but not until many years later. By then, Demise had resurfaced as Hylia had predicted. Her plan was set into motion, and the fight began anew. After a long and difficult journey, he was finally slain for good. Yet, before he died, he placed a curse on us; an incarnation of his hatred would follow us for all eternity. And so, the cycle you've become familiar with came into being."

Link looked down at the ground, trying to figure out what that meant "So does that mean he appears each time a hero is reincarnated?"

"It is exactly as you have said. As does one who carries the blood of the goddess. In this era, it is your Princess Zelda. Your spirit and hers are inextricably linked and have been for ages."

Link cradled his head. "This is an awful lot to take in. Things are much more complicated than I thought." He looked up at the specter. "Why do I have no memories of this? Why wasn't I aware of it?"

The Hero's Shade looked back at Link. "You've always had this knowledge inside you. It isn't until now that it's come to the surface."

Link nodded. "But how can that be?"

The Hero's Shade pointed his sword at Link once again, this time from a much safer distance. "You were born with the essence of a hero. It is a part of you. You were once connected to it, but your struggle with your inner wolf has thrown that connection out of balance. If you are ever to regain your courage, you must first bring the wolf and the hero into harmony with one another."

"Do you think I haven't tried?" Link asked. He stood up again. "It's just not possible!"

The hero's shade returned the sword to his side. "Sounds like excuses to me."

Link tore at his hair. "Everything is so straightforward with you, isn't it? If you know the answer already, why don't you just tell me?"

"Because you must discover it on your own," came the ghost's reply.

Link wanted to scream. He wanted to shout and throw rocks at this ghost of a swordsman. But he knew it would do no good for either one of them. So he took a deep breath, calmed himself, and sat back down.

"Let's move on," he said. "You haven't said a thing about Mudora? Where was he in all this?"

The Hero's Shade nodded. "Mudora was greatly distressed when he learned that Hylia and I would give up our immortality and be reborn as mortals. He was vehemently opposed to it. I suspect it was fear of being alone that propelled him."

"So how did you calm him down?"

"Hylia devised a way to regain her memories when she was reborn. She assured him he would not be forgotten. In fact, he had a vital role to play once Demise was successfully destroyed. She understood that in accepting mortality, she would no longer be able to guide her people as she once did. So she asked him to be their guide during her absence. He cared deeply for her, so he agreed."

Link blinked a few times as the words registered. "So Mudora actually cared for someone? That's hard to believe." His feet kicked against the rock he sat on. "So what happened once Demise was destroyed?"

"In time, Hylia made good on her promise and all of us were reunited after Demise's defeat. With Mudora's help, Zelda and I established the kingdom of Hyrule. As our lives ended, we both passed away with the kingdom entrusted to him as Leader of the Sages. He did much in our absence. Hyrule grew to be prosperous under his watch. He acted as an adviser to kings. He also had the foresight to seal the Triforce away in the Temple of Time."

Link shook his head. "But that doesn't make sense. The Mudora I know is trying to destroy the world and get revenge on the goddesses. That doesn't sound anything like the person you're describing."

The Hero's Shade shook his head solemnly and looked down at the ground. "That was before he went mad. Unfortunately, my memories after Hyrule's founding are very weak. As you know by now, Hylia and I are confined to a repeating cycle of death and rebirth. Our memories only span during the times our incarnations are alive."

Link looked curiously at him. "I guess that makes sense. So what caused Mudora to go mad?"

The specter looked away. His voice was softer. "To be honest, I am unsure. Whatever happened, it occurred during my absence. When I was finally reincarnated, the world was a much bigger place than when I had left it. Not only had Hyrule grown as a kingdom, but other nations had sprouted up as well. By then, Mudora had left Hyrule for the kingdom of Ikana. I don't know what he experienced during his time there, but it drove him mad. He lost faith in humanity entirely. His rage and frustration consumed him and he became a monster just like Demise. He destroyed that kingdom in a single night."

Link shook his head. "How does one simply become a monster?"

The ancient warrior looked back at Link. "First-borns are highly attuned to spiritual energy. I suppose you might know it as positive and negative emotions. As long as things are balanced, there is no problem. However, if overwhelmed by negative or evil emotions, it changes and transforms us. That's how Mudora transformed into a monster." His eye darkened. "Humans are not as susceptible to this transformation. However, I suspect since Mudora went mad, he's learned to manipulate that energy in humans. How else could he transform your friends into monsters?"

Link shook his head. "For someone who hates violence, he indulges in a lot of it."

The Hero's Shade shook his head. "You must understand that Mudora is a very complicated being. His motives are not easily deciphered. Some things he does appear evil but are actually meant for good. Other times, it is the opposite. You would do well to practice caution around him. Not everything he does is as it seems."

Link spit on the ground. "I think destroying an entire kingdom speaks volumes." He got up off the rock. "So what happened to him after that?"

The Hero's Shade looked at the ground. "The world became a place full of monsters shrouded in darkness. Being confined to a mortal's body, I was a fraction of my former strength. Neither Zelda nor I could stand against him. All of us would have lost hope if it weren't for the help of a small race called the Picori. With their gifts, the Picori Blade and the Light Force, I was able to stop Mudora and free him."

"Free him?'"

"As I said, his inner darkness had consumed him. We were able to expel it from him and trap it in a mask. That mask contained all his wrath and dark energy. As for Mudora, although he was finally normal again, we were forced to seal him away along with his remaining power to prevent such a disaster from ever happening again. He was stripped of his title of sage and thrown in the Underworld, the same prison that once held Demise."

Link furrowed his brows. "What about the mask?"

"Mudora's Mask, or Majora's Mask as it later came to be called due to its evil nature, developed a will of its own. For centuries, it waited until it fell into the hands of an unsuspecting owner, a lonely skull kid. Taking possession of his body, it sought to destroy the entire land of Termina and free its master from the underworld. But the goddesses had other plans. They lead me there, as the former Hero of Time, and I eventually destroyed it with the Fierce Deity's mask."

Link leaned forward. "I didn't know our history was so tied with Mudora and Zelda." He blinked a few times as he tried to process the information. "What was it like being the Hero of Time? What was his life like?"

The Hero's Spirit sheathed his blade. "That is a discussion for another day. What matters now is what you do with the information I have given you. Will you answer the call of the hero and face the challenges ahead? Or will you leave your friends to die while you cower on this island paradise?"

Link looked away. He couldn't give an answer. Nor did he want to. He knew others were depending on him. But at the same time, he had grown attached to this island. He had grown attached to Marin. The cost of leaving this place behind to face an uncertain reality didn't seem worth it.

The Hero's Shade looked at him. "I see you still need time to think." He walked past Link towards the cave exit and stopped just before walking out. He spoke without looking at Link. "If you do find your courage, there is a cave similar to this one on the north side of the Mysterious Woods. There, you will find the sixth instrument of the Sages: the Conch Horn. Once you obtain it and find a way off this island, come find me in the Temple of Time. I will wait for you there."

When Link turned around, the Hero's Shade was gone. He could only hear the soft rhythm of his own breathing and the dripping of water from the cavern's ceiling. The hero closed his eyes and sighed.

What was he going to tell Marin?

* * *

Kari twirled the Wind Waker restlessly in his good hand, eying one companion at a time. He hoped for the sake of their friendship that they would comply with his request. He had no desire to fight any of them; fighting Link had been painful enough, both physically and emotionally. If he lost these friendships as well, then there truly was no reason for him to remain in this time period.

"What do you mean we could never reach him?" Colin asked.

Kari shook his head. "I do not know. There is no point in asking any further."

Rishu shrugged his shoulders. "If you say so, Minish." He looked around. "Now excuse me while I go get my guitar. Where was it at again, Tatl?"

Midna stopped the Zora with her hand. "I wouldn't go anywhere just yet, Rishu. There's something Kari knows that he's not telling us." Her face softened as she turned to the Sheikah. "Kari, I just want to know what happened to Link. Is he alright? Why didn't he come back with you?"

The Sheikah didn't have the heart to tell them of his betrayal. He didn't want to tell them _he_ had made it possible for Mudora to capture Link. These people had been among his few friends in this age. Kari wanted their last memories of him to be positive.

Kari shifted from one foot to the other. Nervous sweat trickled down his neck. "Link…he…was injured. He was…err…he could not come with me."

Tifa's eyes shot wide open. "Then we should go help him, shouldn't we?"

Kari looked away. "He was injured in a place that…well…that no one else but I can reach. I…couldn't help him, so I came here."

Tifa walked right up to him and looked at him with innocent blue eyes. "Then why do you need my ocarina, Mister? Aren't you the one that got it back for me when it was stolen?"

The child-like trust she gave him tore at Kari's insides. As he looked into her eyes, he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He didn't realize the strength of the bonds he had formed with them until he was about to sever them.

"I need it for personal reasons," he muttered, looking away.

"Could you say that again?" Midna asked, her tone rising. "I think the stones were shouting again." She placed her hands on her hips. "And while you're at it, explain how an instrument is going to make a difference if you couldn't help Link before. Do you intend to serenade his wounds away this time?"

Kari stomped his foot. Pain shot through his dislocated arm, causing him to wince. "I need it! I don't have time to argue like this! Just give it to me!"

"That ocarina belongs to Tifa." Tatl said crossly. "I hope you have a good reason for needing it."

Colin stepped forward. "Give him a break, guys. If he needs it for a little bit, what's the big deal? Especially if it'll help Link. I'm sure he'll give it back."

"Colin, think about this for a second. None of his story makes sense," Midna cautioned, turning to look at him.

The youth's hands flew into the air. "What doesn't make sense? Link's in trouble, and Kari wants to rescue him! The longer we argue, the more danger Link might be in!"

The Twili shook her head. "Do you honestly think that stupid instrument is going to heal Link? And what about Kari's injuries? Did he lose a fight with a cuckoo? And isn't it a little strange he shows up the same time as Mudora? There are just too many things that don't add up!"

Colin scowled. "Well, maybe it's all a coincidence."

Midna pointed right at the Sheikah. "Or maybe Kari isn't on our side anymore! Maybe Link gave Kari those injuries! And maybe Kari is the reason Link isn't here right now!"

Colin's whole body tensed as he crossed his arms. His voice rose. "How can you accuse him like that? Kari would never betray us!"

The Twili's hands returned to her hips. Her fiery gaze bore right through him. "Just like you never break your promises?"

The youth understood the meaning of her words instantly. A fresh wave of guilt washed over him.

Rishu held up his hands. "Hey guys, no reason to blast the air with negativity, right? Why don't we all get off this crazy mountain while we still can and enjoy a nice hot soup?" No one paid him any mind.

The youth backed down. His muscles relaxed and his hands returned to his side. He took his gaze off the Twili and looked pleadingly at the Sheikah.

"None of that is true, right Kari?" the youth's voice quivered.

Kari's eyes dropped to the ground. The longer he lied to them, the more agonizing it became. Would it just be easier to tell the truth? Midna had already caught him in his lie.

But then they might not give him the ocarina! Then he would have to fight them for it! Was it worth the risk to tell the truth? The indecision tore at his insides.

The silence that filled the air was thick as smoke. All eyes were on the Sheikah. He shifted from one foot to the other, adjusting his arm in its cast and twirling the Wind Waker nervously in his good hand. His mind worked furiously to reach a decision.

"Midna is right," he said at last. "I have chosen a different path than the rest of you." He looked off into the distance, where the setting sun greeted him. "I do not serve Mudora, but I do not belong here either. I have chosen to return to my own time. But I need the power of the ocarina to do that."

Tifa nodded slowly. "You want to go home, Mister, don't you?"

The Sheikah nodded. There was sadness in his eyes. "Yes, Tifa, I do."

"Why?" she asked.

A sad smile came to his lips. "Because I promised I would return to someone dear to me. Unless I have the ocarina, I can't do that."

The Kokiri pulled Tatl to the side and the two whispered in a fury while the rest continued the conversation.

"But that's nonsense, Minish. You're one of us!" Rishu said, giving the Sheikah a thumbs up. "Why don't you come back and I'll make us a delicious meal? I promise it will blow your taste buds off…err…I mean away."

Kari shook his head. "I thank you for the offer, Rishu, but I must decline. If I can just have the ocarina, I will be on my way. I do not wish for a conflict, but I will not leave here without it."

Midna scowled. "While you're being truthful, why don't you enlighten us on what really happened between you and Link."

Kari met her gaze head on. Now that he had decided to tell the truth, he feared nothing. "Link tried to convince me to come back but failed. We fought and he lost. We parted ways after that."

His response left Midna temporarily speechless.

Colin shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe you're leaving us. What will we do without you? Who will awaken the sages? How will we defeat Mudora?"

Kari shrugged his shoulders. "The Goddesses will come through somehow. It just won't be through me."

Midna found her voice again. "Now you sound like a coward! What's happened to everyone lately? Am I the only one with a backbone anymore? Has everyone given up already?"

The Water Sage lifted his hand in protest.

Midna quickly finished her thought. "Yes, Rishu, I am quite aware Zora are born without backbones. It was a figure of speech."

The Zora lowered his hand and relaxed.

Colin stepped towards the Sheikah. "But we're so close! We already have five instruments! We only need one more!"

Rishu started fidgeting with his fins. "Speaking of instruments, I would really like my guitar right now."

Kari shook his head. "I have faith you will succeed. My prayers will be with you."

Colin pulled at his hair. He was desperate. "You can't do this to us, Kari! Do you remember when we first met?"

The wind tamer nodded. "I do."

"Before I met you, my world had completely collapsed. I had given up on myself and everyone else." He eyed the others, watching carefully to see how they would respond to his words. He chose them carefully. "I was even ready to do something extremely stupid. Do you remember that?"

Kari nodded again. "Of course. What is your point?"

Colin stared intently. "I know what you're feeling right now. I know what it feels like to be consumed by despair. I've experienced how it sucks you in and how hard it is to get out. But you stopped me from making the dumbest mistake of my life; something I couldn't take back if I went through with it." He tightened a fist. "Now it's my turn to help you! You think running to the past will make everything better, but it won't. If you go through with it, you will regret it every day for the rest of your life. I promise you that."

Kari didn't respond. Clearly the words struck a nerve.

Midna took a deep breath. "Even if Link couldn't bring you back by force, we have no choice but to try. Colin, Rishu, I'll need your help. Tifa, hide in a corner if you want. This could get messy."

Colin nervously clenched and unclenched his fists. Rishu stepped forward, the awkward grin slowly disappearing off his face. Tifa was nowhere to be found.

Kari bent his knees and prepared to fight. "I am sorry, my friends. But this is how it must be."

Colin and Rishu rushed the Sheikah together. Not wishing to hurt them, Kari easily sidestepped Colin's grapple and tripped him. Rishu came at him, locking hands with the Sheikah. They struggled against one another, grunting as each tried to overpower the other. Although Rishu had more leverage from his longer arms, Kari had more training. He spun around, twisted the Zora's arms, and tripped him as well.

"You cannot hope to defeat me," Kari said. "My training is vastly superior."

Suddenly, the Sheikah felt a sharp sting up his arm. It quickly spread through his whole body. He tried to move, but it was futile; he was completely paralyzed.

"We don't have to beat you," Midna said, concentrating her shadow magic on his body. She had him completely bound. "We just have to knock some sense into you."

Rishu jumped to his feet and seized the opportunity. He grabbed the immobile Sheikah in a shoulder hold. Currents of electricity began to generate through his body.

"Sorry, Minish. But this is in everyone's best interest."

The current from Rishu's electric shield passed from his body to Kari, giving the Sheikah a light shock. Kari's body convulsed on its own, and then dropped limply into the snow once the voltage had finished its work.

Colin and Rishu looked at the unconscious wind tamer. A few of his muscles continued to twitch from the electricity, but he was unharmed nonetheless. Though they felt bad about attacking him, they knew it had to be done.

"Good work, everyone," Midna said, giving them a nod of approval. "He'll come around sooner or later. Now let's grab him and get out of here. Hopefully, Alpha hasn't yet realized we've escaped."

They were about to pick up his limp body when Sharlo transported directly in front of them. He still wore his mask, and his signature cleavers extended from his hands.

"If you lay one hand on my son, I promise to cut it off," he threatened.

Midna's face hardened. "Zant…why in Din's name are you here?"

Rishu looked up curiously. "Whose son are we talking about here?"

Sharlo heard Midna's voice and looked in her direction. "Ah, Midna. I see you're still prostituting yourselves with the Light Dwellers. I would love to settle our score, but we are in quite a hurry. Just give us the ocarina, and we'll be going."

Midna spit at his feet. "I'd be happy to give you the ocarina. You just have to figure out where I put it."

Sharlo scraped his cleavers together. The high pitch shriek it made sounded like rusty nails scratching a shield.

"Well, I'll just have to force it out of you then," he responded. "How will you fight me without your precious Fused Shadows?"

She looked to Colin and Rishu and knew they would help her. She beckoned him closer. "Come and find out."

"STOP! PLEASE!" Tifa's voice shrieked at the top of her lungs. Her voice echoed along the mountainside, causing everyone to freeze. "NO MORE FIGHTING!"

Everyone turned their attention to her. No one had noticed her and Tatl slip away in all the chaos, but in her hand was the Ocarina of Time. She was huffing and puffing. Her face was completely red from the cold.

The Kokiri looked around with big, pleading eyes. Her voice sounded like she might cry any second. "Please. No more killing." She walked over to Sharlo and offered the ocarina as a gift. "Please. Take this."

Colin couldn't believe his eyes. He rushed over to stop her but Sharlo's cleaver pointed threateningly in his direction. The youth stopped a few feet short, his eyes fixated on the Kokiri girl. "Tifa! What in Din's name are you doing?"

Tifa looked at him with a solemn expression. Despite her childish body, the resolve in her eyes made her appear older. "If Mr. Serious misses home, then he should go there. I know how he feels. I miss home too. So if this ocarina will help him get there, then he can have it."

Sharlo pulled the instrument from the girl's hands. He turned and looked it over with admiration. "Little girl, you've done both Kari and I a great favor."

"This girl has more wisdom than the rest of you combined," Mudora's voice carried through the air. "With one simple gesture, she was able to prevent the seeds of violence from growing any further."

The deity appeared in a bright flash of light beside Sharlo and Kari, causing everyone to shield their eyes for a moment. Colin rushed forward and pulled Tifa away, his eyes never leaving Mudora. The deity seemed to be in good spirits, smiling especially wide as he looked at Tifa. There were bruises and scratches dotting his face and even tear marks on his robe. Was this god more vulnerable than they thought?

"M-mudora?" Sharlo stuttered, quickly tucking the ocarina away in a safe place. "Did you finish so soon?"

The deity nodded. "I've accomplished what I came here for. We can leave this place now." He looked down at Kari. "Hmm, it seems your son has met with some misfortune. But not to worry, he will recover soon enough."

Colin scowled. "W-what are you doing here, Mudora?" He put Tifa on the ground and reached towards his back. He cursed when he realized his sword was still with the rest of their equipment.

The deity seemed amused by Colin's question. "What am I doing here?" He paused, as if wondering whether to answer the question or not. His face eventually brightened as he decided to humor him. "If you must know, I am laying the foundations necessary to improve this wretched world."

Rishu smiled. "A better world, huh? If I were you, I'd build a gigantic rock stage with free concerts."

Mudora shook his head. "While I appreciate your humor, Water Sage, I'm afraid the problems of this world are not so light-hearted. As you've no doubt seen, there are those like Alpha who use strength and violence to oppress others. But they are not the sole problem. It is people like you and everyone else."

Midna crossed her arms. "What's that supposed to mean? Are you saying we're like that monster?"

The ancient sage looked at her patiently. His voice was smooth like honey. "You creatures are inherently selfish, and your desires reflect that. Anyone who stands in the way of those desires becomes an obstacle to you, even if you don't realize it. You try to deny this fact, or you hide it from others with a fake smile or flowery words. But the resentment still lives and grows inside each of you. From this, the seeds of chaos and violence sprout. Given enough time and allowed to multiply in each person, it is hardly surprising to see the arguments and wars that sadly characterize this world. Sheikah against Hylians, Ikana against the Garo, shifters against non-shifters. The history of bloodshed extends from the past and continues into the future. When will it finally end?"

Colin shook his head. "You're wrong! There are those of us who try and choose the right thing."

Mudora raised a brow. "You've hit on the very cause of the problem, what I call the moral dilemma." His face darkened into a scowl. "Unfortunately, too many people make the wrong choice. And even those of you who do the right thing must exert an enormous amount of effort to do so."

Midna folded her arms. "So what do you plan to do about it? Are you going to destroy everyone and build a whole new world?"

Mudora shook his head. "What good would that do? If I destroyed the world, then I would be no better than the ones I was trying to destroy. I would merely be exerting my power over weaker beings. Besides, I detest violence. I have something far more fitting in mind."

Colin gulped. "What's your solution? I'm not sure if I like the sound of it."

Mudora's face grew solemn. "There is a realm, once known as the Sacred Realm, which exists separate from this one. You could say it has unique properties. These properties reveal the heart of any within that realm and transform them appropriately. For example, someone with a noble heart might become a bunny."

Midna slowly nodded. "Or someone with an evil heart might become a monster."

Mudora nodded. "Precisely. I intend to fuse the power of that realm with this one. There will be no more hiding; everyone will be revealed for what they truly are. You could think of it as finally lifting the curtain over everyone's eyes. It is similar to what I did to your friend Ilia, except this will be on a much larger scale."

Colin's mouth dropped. "But if what you're saying is true…then this whole world will be filled with monsters! Even if not everyone transforms into one, those that don't will quickly be killed off!"

The deity shrugged his shoulders. "It is no different than what already happens in this world. The added benefit is that there will no longer be any pretense to hide the corruption inside everyone. After all, you must first find the monster before you can kill it."

Midna stepped forward. "But how could your plan possibly lead to peace?"

Mudora smiled knowingly. "Well, that depends on how your golden goddesses react. If they decide to do nothing, which is what they usually favor, then this world will continue to rot and decay. You see, I have long told them the source of all this corruption lies with the problem of choice. If they had just listened to me and created everyone to follow the rules, then many of the disasters you currently suffer could have been averted. Instead, they foolishly gave everyone the divine right of choice. Because you inferior beings are so foolish, you almost always make the wrong decision."

The smile on Rishu's face disappeared. "What happens if the goddesses decide to intervene?"

Mudora closed his eyes and shook his head. "Either way, I'm afraid this world is doomed for destruction, by your hand or theirs. It is a failure just like the last one. The goddesses will be forced to recognize that they were wrong; this world is beyond redemption. They will have no choice but to destroy it and start over. If they listen to my advice this time, then there is hope for the next world they create."

Colin shook his head. "You're insane!"

The youth's comment seemed to amuse him. "Am I? If you've seen and experienced as much as I have, you would arrive at the same conclusion." He looked at the sun. "In any case, I have lingered here far too long. But before I go, I have one last thing to tell you."

"And what's that?"

Mudora looked up to the mountain. "Your friend, the mercenary, I did my best to heal her. She is stable for the time being. But now that I am gone, there is no guarantee Alpha will allow her to live, especially in his current state. It would be a pity to see a sage die before she fully awakens."

"You mean Atrayu is…"

But Mudora and the others were gone in another brilliant flash of light, leaving Colin and the rest of his companions once again by themselves.

"What do we do now?" Tatl asked.

"That's an easy one," Rishu said. "We grab our stuff and get out of here. No reason to linger longer than we have to."

No one protested. They followed Tatl's lead and quickly found their things thrown in a pile in a small cavern. Everything was still intact, including Colin's sword, Rishu's bow and guitar, and most importantly, the Spirit Pipes.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Rishu asked. He was already outside the cavern and heading down the mountain. Several of the others were close behind him.

"Wait!" Colin called after him.

Midna turned around, not bothering to hide the annoyance in her voice. "What is it now, Colin?"

The youth hesitated, looking back up the mountain. "I can't get what Mudora said out of my mind." He clenched his fist and kicked snow into the air. "We need to go back for Atrayu."

Midna's expression became neutral. She crossed her arms. "Why the change all of a sudden?"

Colin looked away. "I don't know. I still can't stand her. Nor do I trust her." He circled his gaze back up the mountain. "But it's also my fault she's there. I've made a lot of bad choices. It's about time I start making the right one."

Midna glared at him. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard you suggest."

Colin looked away sheepishly. "I know it's stupid. But I believe that's…"

Midna cut him off, this time with her lips curled into a sly grin. "I wasn't finished. I said it was a stupid suggestion, but that's if we care only for ourselves. What you suggested is the right thing to do. It's what Link would do." She waved Rishu, Tatl, and Tifa back over. "There's been a change in plans, everyone. It might be suicidal, but we have a flea-bitten mercenary to save."

* * *

_Took me a bit longer to edit this than I expected. But it's finally done _

_I want to clarify a little bit of Mudora's backstory and also about the Hero's Shade. First, the Hero's Shade. Technically, the Hero's Shade is only the Hero of Time's spirit, according to Hyrule Historia anyways. But many of the games talk about this Spirit of the Hero, so I thought it would be fitting to tie it all together and make the Hero's Shade the spirit of all the heroes._

_Second, many of the events of Mudora's back story have a specific placement in the official timeline. Many of the events occur after Skyward Sword, but before the Minish Cap. The Minish Cap includes a prologue talking about how the world was filled with monsters, so I thought it fit perfectly with Mudora going berserk. According to Hyrule Historia, this gap is also the time period where the Triforce was sealed away by Rauru using "power stronger than both time and the Master Sword." In my story, Mudora is the source of that power. Also based on Majora's Mask, the kingdom of Ikana would probably have been in its prime during this period, so I wanted to explore a little bit of that kingdom's backstory. More on that in future chapters. I hope this helps clarify a bit. One of my favorite challenges in writing this story is weaving it into the already known mythos of Hyrule. This is my best attempt at it. I hope you all enjoy it. See you all next chapter!_


	55. The Things that Bind

_A/N- I apologize this chapter took so long to release. Things and life got busy I suppose. Anyways, to make up for it, this chapter is especially lengthy. Enjoy!_

_On another note, there are now approximately 10 chapters remaining until the end. We're almost there!_

* * *

A cold night gust brushed through the village, whispering silent howls into the air as it squeezed through the ruined buildings and structures of Kasuto. Large gray clouds covered the sky like a wool blanket. A sliver of crescent moonlight poked through the clouds, shining on the field of snow-covered graves that memorialized Kasuto's fallen. Small snowflakes drifted gently towards the ground like tiny stars, gently tickling Kari's cheeks before dissolving into thin air.

The Sheikah sat cross-legged in the snow beside Midna's grave. His eyes were closed and his head was tilted towards the ground. His hands rested on his knees. The ruins around him were quiet and still as if in a long slumber. Even the mountain's predators and scavengers dared not approach this place. It was so quiet the Sheikah could hear himself think.

Kari visited Midna's grave on a daily basis. It was the one place he felt he could think clearly. His connection to this place spanned hundreds of years; the silence made meditation almost effortless. If there was such a place that he could look into his very soul, this was it. As he reflected inward, a tempest of conflicting emotions and desires raged inside him. He hoped by coming here, he could sort through some of them.

The wind tamer looked towards Midna's grave. As he looked at the rough stone texture, he realized he had no tears left to shed. However, he could not rid himself of the heaviness in his heart. He never forgot his vow to return to her. Nor could he forget his failure to keep it. So many hopes unfulfilled, so many memories never made. All that existed was an empty void in his heart that burned within.

Since waking in this current era, he had often wondered what it would've been like if he could turn back time and redo it all. How would life be different if he had gone with her instead of staying behind? Would they have been happier?

With the Ocarina of Time now in his possession, all of that and more suddenly became possible. He and Sharlo could return to the past and change things for the better. They could stop the village from ever being destroyed. They could prevent the entire Sheikah race from bordering on extinction. But most important to Kari, he could finally regain lost time with the person that mattered most to him.

So why did he still feel uneasy?

There was nothing left for him in this era. He never even belonged here to begin with. While he had forged a handful of strong friendships during his brief time here, his life was in the distant past. For now, his village was nothing but a graveyard and a heap of ruins. The winds of time had not been kind to it, reducing it to little more than a haunted pile of rubble briefly mentioned in a handful of old history books. But if he returned to the past, all of that would change.

Even the friendships from this era, nice as they had been, weren't worth keeping. The scar from Link's betrayal sliced a wound in Kari's heart that would not easily heal. The sooner he moved on, the better it would be for the both of them.

Even so, he would still miss Link and the others. Abandoning them was going to be harder than he anticipated. Being forced to confront and ultimately betray them had made that apparent.

Currently, it felt like a piece of him was missing, like he had sacrificed a part of his integrity by resorting to such drastic actions. Still, it had to be done if he was to return to his own time. He was sure the feeling would pass in time. In the end, it would be worth it.

Kari forced a guilty smile as he imagined what life would like be back with his own people. He looked to the graves that surrounded him and imagined what it would be like for each one of them to still be alive. He looked again to Midna's grave. She would be one of them.

His smile slowly faded.

But what would happen to Colin and the others once he left? Would they be able to succeed without him? Or would they end up in graves like these? What if he was just exchanging their lives for the lives of his people?

The thought chilled the wind tamer and sent shivers down his spine. Did he have the right to make such a weighty decision? What good was it to regain his old friendships if his current ones died as a result? Would Midna approve of such an action?

The seeds of doubt slowly planted themselves.

Kari shifted uncomfortably from his position, his wet clothes now making him aware of how cold he really was. His thoughts had enveloped him so much that he had ignored the moistening of his clothes from the falling snow and the freezing of his hands and face from the winter wind.

"Taking time to enjoy the sights before we depart?" Sharlo asked, approaching Kari from behind.

The wind tamer jumped to his feet. His deep concentration had silenced Sharlo's approach. "Father! How long have you been standing there?"

Sharlo rested his hand on the grave. "Long enough to know it's time we return to our own time. Are you ready?"

Kari looked out over the village. "Will this really work? Will we really be able to go back?"

A small smile forced itself onto Sharlo's face. "That ocarina has the power to control time itself. Why wouldn't it work?"

The Sheikah shuffled one foot in the snow and looked around the village. "It just seems too surreal. Looking at these ruins, I can't imagine them filled with people again. With our people. Is it really possible to bring the village back to life?"

Sharlo stood beside him and rested his hand on Kari's shoulder. "Rest assured, my son. It will work." He gently lifted his hand and pulled out the Ocarina. "All we have to do is play this instrument and we'll finally be home."

Kari's eyes dropped to the snow. It didn't escape Sharlo's notice.

"Is something wrong, Kari?"

The Sheikah lifted his gaze. "It's just…" He paused. "No, it's nothing."

Sharlo placed the ocarina in Kari's hands. "Good. Then it is time we left this place behind us." He nodded. "Go ahead, Kari. Play it."

The wind tamer turned the instrument over in his hands. His father's words rung in his mind as his fingertips felt the smooth surface of the instrument. In a few short moments, he would finally be home. He would finally be among his own people. No longer would the loneliness follow him like a shadow. No longer would a decrepit stone be the only tangible reminder of the one to whom he pledged his life.

Kari brought the instrument to his lips and took a deep breath. His fingers felt for the holes of the instrument. He took a few short breaths as he accustomed himself to the different notes it could play. There was a magic in the instrument, but it felt weak to him, like time itself had robbed the instrument of its former power. It occurred to him that if they used it to get back, there might not be enough magic left to return. This would truly be his last time here.

He paused, his fingers holding the instrument against his lips. The Sheikah didn't move.

"What seems to be the problem?" Sharlo asked with a hint of a snarl.

"I…I can't do it," Kari said, slowly lowering the instrument.

Sharlo's face folded into a scowl. "Why not? Are you having second thoughts?"

The wind tamer shook his head and tried to ignore his father's temper. "That's not the issue. I'm ready to go home. I simply don't know the song. I've read about it in the ancient legends, but I never learned the melody."

Sharlo seemed to relax slightly but his face was still cross. "Are you sure you can't recall anything? We need that song!"

Kari raised his voice. "Do you think I'd forget it at a time like this? I never learned it!"

Sharlo folded his arms. "How do I know you're not just stalling for time?"

Kari's eyes burned. "You question my resolve?" He shoved the ocarina back in Sharlo's hands. "Fine! Why don't you play it? Let me know when you remember the song!"

Kari began to walk away. Sharlo chased after him.

"Kari! Come back!" the Twili shouted. "Perhaps I was a bit hasty with my words." He finally succeeded in catching the wind tamer by the shoulder. He pulled Kari to a stop. "Arguing like this won't get us anywhere." He looked around while he thought. "We need to figure out who might know it. Do you have any ideas?"

"What about Mudora?" Kari snapped.

Sharlo shook his head. "Anybody but him. He can't know about our plan. If we ask him, he may try and stop us."

"What possible use could he have for us? You've already freed him from his prison. Link's been dealt with. And all the sages can't awaken without…" Kari stopped short.

Sharlo changed the subject. "One of your traitorous friends must know the song. Who would it be?"

The wind tamer paused, his foot tapping rhythmically in the snow as he thought. "Link might have known, but he's long gone. Perhaps he taught it to Tifa, but that'd be a long shot. Perhaps Zelda might know."

Sharlo clenched his hand into a fist. "Then we must get it from her immediately. The sooner we have it, the sooner we can leave."

Kari folded his arms. "And what will happen if we succeed? What will happen to those we leave behind?"

Sharlo grunted. "Who cares? We won't be here to experience it."

"But I want to know!" Kari insisted.

Sharlo looked away. "They'll probably all become monsters. And even if they don't, they'll be killed by those who are. This world is doomed no matter what. That's why we should escape while we still can."

Kari's mouth opened. This was the first he had heard of Mudora's plan. While it didn't outright surprise him, hearing the details of it gave more weight to the consequences of his decision.

"But why do we have to let this world die? Isn't there another way?"

"You would prefer to die here than return to where we belong?" Sharlo asked.

"I'm not saying that at all." Kari paused. "I just don't understand why we can't do both. Couldn't we stop Mudora first and then return to the past? That way everyone gets what they want."

The wind tamer's father shook his head. "I have already risked my life once stopping Mudora. I see no reason to do it again, especially for a world that has driven our people to extinction."

Kari scowled. "Fine. If you won't help me, then I'll do it myself!"

Sharlo shook his head. "Are you insane? You'll die!"

The wind tamer crossed his arms. "Is your faith in my abilities really so small?"

The Twili was silent. He looked away.

"Your silence condemns me louder than your words." Kari said solemnly.

Sharlo looked back at him. "That isn't the reason at all."

"Then what is it?"

"Don't ask a question for which you aren't ready to hear the answer."

"Just tell me already!" Kari said sternly. "It cannot be worse than your complete lack of faith in me. I've never been good enough for you!"

Sharlo swallowed hard. "No. I fear the exact opposite. I fear that you will succeed."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Sharlo looked away. "If you succeed in killing Mudora, then you'll die as well."

Kari slammed his fists onto one of the graves. "Stop speaking in riddles! You always do this!"

Sharlo's voice rose. "I'm not speaking in riddles! I'm answering your question!"

"Your words sound like the prattling of a drunken Hylian to me."

Sharlo slapped Kari hard across the face. The wind tamer writhed as the blow struck his cheek.

"I am still your father!" the Twili scolded. "You will show me respect!" He looked Kari straight in the eye.

The wind tamer met his father's leer. His cheek stung fierce, but he purposely stilled his hand from massaging it. Something inside him, perhaps his pride, forced him to stand his ground. It surprised him. He couldn't remember ever openly defying his father like this in recent memory.

Tired of the confrontation, Sharlo looked away and began walking away. He glanced quickly over his shoulder.

"Come with me. I have something to show you," he said quietly.

Kari glanced once more at Midna's grave before following his father. The two walked with a tense silence between them, hiking along the base of the mountain until they retreated once again into its depths. The tunnel was dark, warm, and dank but still a welcome shelter from the cold winter air. Keese flapped around restlessly as the two descended further into its depths. Kari recognized it as yet another path to the Shadow Temple.

"Kari, do you remember our battle in Hyrule Field? When my army was attempting to breech Hyrule and before you knew who I was?" Sharlo's voice broke through the darkness of the tunnel. A small flame hovering above his hand served as the only source of light.

Kari nodded. "It is not one of my favorite memories. You tried to kill me."

There was a tense silence for a moment. Kari wondered if his father was angry.

"Do you remember what you said to me? That I couldn't kill you?" His voice was neutral. Kari couldn't tell what his father was thinking.

"I do remember that," the wind tamer replied. "And your act was very convincing."

There was a darker tone in Sharlo's voice. "That was no act. I had every intention of killing you."

Kari was speechless. He would've laughed at it for a joke, but his father was not that type of man.

"I can sense your disbelief," Sharlo said without looking back. He continued walking down the long, dark tunnel with Kari right behind him. "I beat you within an inch of your life. And when that didn't work, I threw you into the ocean because I knew you couldn't swim."

The wind tamer finally found the strength to mutter a weak response. "But why?"

"Because I was testing you. Or rather the power inside you. As I recall, you were nearly dead at Hyrule Field. You couldn't even stand. And yet, somehow you mustered the strength to summon a tornado strong enough to wipe out my entire army." He paused to let his words sink in. "And then, when you were supposed to sink to the bottom of the ocean, you manipulated the wind to form a water cyclone that pulled you back to the surface, killing a Big Octo in the process. Does any of this sound familiar to you?"

Kari shook his head. "Only because others have told me about those events. I have no recollection of my own."

Sharlo nodded. "So you don't even remember? Do you care to explain that?"

The wind tamer shrugged his shoulders. "Perhaps it didn't happen?"

Sharlo's voice was bitter. "I assure you both events happened. I was present for both of them."

"Then perhaps I don't know my own strength?"

The Twili shook his head. "Even at full strength you are not capable of such feats by yourself. Never mind on the brink of death."

"How do you know you're not underestimating me?"

"Because I know the real reason you were capable of such feats. Don't you find it odd that such miraculous events only occur when you are on death's door? Have you ever wondered why you can't command such power on a regular basis?"

Kari's brows furrowed. "I assume you know the answer."

"It was because I knew that answer that I tried to kill you. Because I knew I'd fail." He sighed. "After all, you cannot kill someone who is already dead."

Kari felt a chill slither down his spine. "I am clearly standing right here. So you must've meant that in a figurative sense. Or perhaps you were using the 'sarcasm' I could never master."

His father grunted. "You will understand what I mean soon enough." He stopped as they finally reached the end of the tunnel. His father pushed against the wall, triggering a hidden door to open. They both walked inside. "We are here. Does this room look familiar to you?"

Kari looked at the room. A large door stood on the opposite side of the room. There was an altar in the middle with a body on top of it. Two large flaming torches lit the room with blue fire.

"This…this is the doorway to the Underworld. This is where you first showed me the Fused Shadows."

Sharlo looked down at the ground. "This is also where the eternal nightmare with Mudora first began. All from a single moment of desperation."

"You mean the war with the Hylians?"

The Twili shook his head. "That was the catalyst. But the war itself was not the cause of my desperation."

"Then what?"

Sharlo looked up at the altar where the body lay still as stone. "You, Kari. You died out on the battlefield. I thought by bringing you here I could somehow bring you back to life."

Kari felt his heart pounding harder. "Died? But how is that possible? I'm right here!"

The Twili shook his head. "The only reason you're standing at all is because Mudora brought you back to life."

It felt like someone punched Kari hard in the gut. What sort of foolishness was his father talking about?

"This is sarcasm, right? Please tell me this is," Kari pleaded.

Sharlo shook his head. "I don't even know what sarcasm is."

Kari's heart dropped. So his father had meant that statement literally. But what could it mean? It didn't make sense.

Sharlo's gaze became lost in the eerie blue light of the torch's burning flames. "The night you died, you were captured by Lieutenant Ordona. I and several others broke into the prison to try and free you, but we were too late. By the time I reached you, you were cold and lifeless." Hatred filled Sharlo's features. "I can still see Ordona's cold, bloodthirsty eyes looking over you like some sort of prize. I was ready to kill him, but he and that traitorous Sheik disappeared in a flash of light, leaving me alone to mourn over your lifeless body in my arms."

Kari shifted uncomfortably as his father recounted what had happened. Parts of it sounded familiar. He remembered being captured. He remembered hearing the whole camp in chaos as he was about to be executed. But then his memory blanked after that. Could his father really be telling the truth?

Sharlo continued. "I was desperate and inconsolable. I feared I would lose you forever. That fear drove me to this place, where I searched for anything that would bring you back to the land of the living." His fist clenched. "And that was the night Mudora found me."

Kari looked to the Wind Waker in his hand. He flipped it between his fingers. His body felt quite real to him.

"What happened between you two that night?" Kari asked.

Sharlo looked to the large, foreboding door that led to the Underworld. "That night, Mudora and I struck a deal. He placed within you a portion of his power, restoring your body to life in the process. But in exchange, I had to become his servant and help him escape from the Underworld. That is why you're even able to stand right now." His eyes dropped. "And that is why I am trapped in a web of circumstances that I cannot escape."

Kari backed away. His mind still couldn't grasp what his father was saying. "But I don't understand. I feel perfectly normal. How can this be?"

"I assure you his power is there inside you, even if you're not aware of it. How else do you explain your sudden ability to use the Wind Waker after your disastrous first mission? Or the fact that you haven't aged during your long slumber?"

Kari shook his head. "I'm at a loss."

The wind tamer's head began to spin. Could all of this really be true? His father had hid so many things that it now seemed impossible to distinguish fact from fiction. And even if his words were true, could Kari bring himself to believe it? Especially when everything within him wanted to deny it?

Kair leered at his father, his anger slowly starting to build. "If you speak the truth, does that mean my entire life has been a lie? Am I no more than a bargaining chip between you and Mudora?"

"I may not have been completely honest with you, but you are for more than a bargaining chip, Kari. Everything I did, I did for you. Can't you see that?"

Kari crossed his arms. "All I see is a man who sold his soul to a monster but is trying to use his son to justify it."

"Insolent brat! Will you listen for a change?" Sharlo shouted, his voice echoing off the hard, stone walls. "Mudora gave you your life back! He can just as easily take it away! That is the only reason I've been compliant all these years! I cannot afford to lose you again!"

Kari's face softened. This was the first time he had seen his father so vulnerable.

"Is that why we can't fight against Mudora? Because you're afraid he'll take my life away?"

Sharlo shook his head. "I don't know. It's not that simple. After all, you two are connected." He walked towards the altar. "As long as one of you is alive, the other will be as well. Conversely, if one of you dies, the other will die as well. So no matter who wins this conflict, whether you kill him or he kills you, I will be the ultimate loser."

"So has he been bluffing this entire time? After all, if he dies when I die, that means he can't kill me, right?"

Sharlo shook his head. "Only as long as his power dwells within you. But he could easily take it back and severe that connection. In which case, you would go back to the way you were." He hesitated. "In other words, you would become a lifeless corpse."

Kari furrowed his brows. "Then you're afraid that confronting him will cost me my life whether we're victorious or not." He looked around. "Then what's to stop me from taking my life now? I could end Mudora right now and there's nothing he could do about it."

"Go ahead and try it if you think it'll work," Sharlo said, withdrawing one of his cleavers and tossing it to Kari.

The Sheikah caught the blade and examined it for a moment. Why was his father so confident? Did he really doubt his resolve to try it?

Kari gripped the blade tightly and took a deep breath. It had been just a thought, but now his father's reaction drove his curiosity. He had to test this for himself.

If he was going to do this, it had to be one smooth motion with no hesitation. Without thinking, he drove the blade towards his heart. He instinctively winced and closed his eyes as he sensed the cleaver coming closer. Yet, when it was only inches from his chest, his hands froze. The tip of the blade gently touched his cloak, but he could move it no closer. Try as he might, his hand refused to obey him.

"My hand…it's frozen. Why can't I move it?"

Sharlo shook his head. "I told you that Mudora wants you alive. The power he placed inside you ensures that. Normally its effects are subtle and unnoticeable. However, when your life is in danger, it manifests itself in unusual ways, doing whatever it must to keep you alive. That is how you destroyed an entire army in Hyrule Field and survived being thrown into the ocean. It gave you the power to survive both of those situations."

"But why go through all this effort? What could Mudora possibly gain from all this?"

Sharlo shook his head. "Do you think I know everything? Ask him yourself." He walked over to the altar and laid one hand on it. His face was solemn. "All I know is that connection was the only thing that allowed me to seal him away. And even that was a hollow victory."

Kari looked at his father. "How _did_ you seal him away?"

"Don't ask questions you don't want to hear the answer to."

"No more secrets, Sharlo! Just tell me!"

The man flinched from being addressed by his first name. His fist curled in anger, but he took a deep breath and let the comment slide. "When we parted ways on the night the village was destroyed, I knew that I didn't have the power to suppress Mudora's wrath. I knew I had to stop him somehow, but a direct confrontation would be suicide. I knew of the connection you two shared at the time, so I staked my victory on a risky assumption."

Kari felt his stomach churn. Thinking about Kasuto's destruction brought back painful memories.

Sharlo paused to take another deep breath. "I thought that if I put you to sleep, then Mudora would slumber as well. But I knew it couldn't be an ordinary sleep; it had to be a deep one, only to be woken when the time was right. And so, before we parted ways, I placed a sleeping spell on you, ready to be activated as a failsafe should my initial efforts fail."

"When did you do that? I don't remember any such thing."

"Of course you wouldn't have noticed it. At most, you would have felt a small sting when I touched you, but your mind was already overwhelmed with other things to notice it." He looked at the door. "In the end, I had to activate the spell, forcing both of you into a slumber that would not be disturbed for centuries."

Kari rose to his feet. "Is that why I was asleep all this time? Because I was your backup plan?" His voice rose significantly. "Do you realize what you took away from me?" He leered at Sharlo. "I promised Midna I'd be with her forever! And you took that away from me!"

"Kari! Calm down!" Sharlo chastised. "I know I've made my share of mistakes. We've both had to sacrifice everything because of Mudora!" He turned around and forced a smile. "But it's not too late for us to undo all that. The sooner you can learn the Song of Time, the sooner we can return to where we belong."

"How do you expect me to calm down when you took my entire life from me?"

"I'm giving you the chance to get that life back! So just simmer down already, you foolish boy!"

Kari began to pace. "And what happens if I don't calm down? Will you put me to sleep again?"

Sharlo shook his head. "Only if you want to join Link!"

"Is that a threat?"

"It just might be."

"Fine! Go ahead and do it! You've already done it once! What's a few more years?"

"Maybe I will!"

There was a stiff silence between the two of them as their words hung in the air. Both father and son huffed and puffed from yelling. Eventually, they looked away from one another while they let their tempers simmer. The eerie blue torches crackled and popped while both men gathered their thoughts.

Kari knew that yelling would get them nowhere, but there was no other relief valve for the shock and hurt gripping him. How could his own father rip everything away from him so easily? He decided it best to change the subject.

"Why bring Link up now of all times?" he asked.

Sharlo gestured his son forward with his head. The Sheikah approached the altar where his father was standing. Sure enough, it was Link's body lying on the altar.

"What happened to him?" Kari asked. His tone was neutral, but the scowl on his face hinted at an anger bubbling just beneath the surface. His fists were still clenched, his shoulders were raised, and his entire body was tense as if ready for battle.

"He's in a deep sleep just like you used to be," Sharlo replied. "Even if the mountain erupted, he still wouldn't wake."

Kari placed his hand on Link's forehead. It was cold as ice. "Then how do we wake him?"

"The same way you were woken. By calling out to him. But it must be a voice he recognizes."

Kari shook his head. "But I don't recall you being the one to wake me. You're the only person whose voice I would've recognized."

Sharlo scowled. "That's because Link was the one who woke you. Somehow he managed to circumvent the spell."

"But how is that possible?"

"I wish I knew," Sharlo replied.

Kari's mind began to churn. There had to be a logical explanation for this.

If his father was telling the truth about how the spell was broken, then he had to have met Link somewhere before. But where? Link would've had to have been around sometime before Kasuto's destruction. And surely he wasn't that old!

Kari looked at the ocarina in his father's hand. Inspiration struck him.

What if Link had traveled to the past at some point? Wasn't that what he and his father were planning? With the Ocarina of Time or the Harp of Ages, it was certainly possible!

But that brought up another issue. How come Kari couldn't remember him?

The Sheikah looked at Link's face and carefully studied it, trying to match it to anyone he remembered from his life centuries ago. No one from his tribe came even close. Even the villagers from the other tribes bared no resemblance.

Kari sighed and turned away. Was he just chasing the wind at this point?

No! He had to be onto something here. If it wasn't someone from his tribe, it had to be a Hylian. In which case, the only time Kari could've met him was sometime after his capture. But with so many Hylians there, it seemed impossible to pinpoint which one might've been Link.

Suddenly, inspiration hit him like a bolt of lightning. The man from the jail cell! The one who had captured him. The one who had taken care of both he and Midna during their time in captivity. The one who hated the war but was forced to fight in it anyways. The man of constant contradictions, the man who called himself Ordona! It had to be him! Who else's voice would he have recognized?

But what proof did Kari have? Logically, it made sense. But he had made so many outrageous assumptions to get there that the notion now seemed silly.

As Kari thought furiously in his mind, he remembered one small detail that he had noticed earlier but overlooked until this point. When they were in Labrynna, he had noticed Zelda wearing Sheikah clothing. At first, he had dismissed it. But now, as he thought about it, it began to lend credibility to his theory.

If Zelda had the Harp of Ages, wasn't it possible she and Link had gone back in time together? With her Sheikah clothing, she must've disguised herself while Link took on the persona of Ordona. It was a wild theory, but it explained some of the things that were otherwise inexplicable.

Kari's breathing became faster as he thought. Was it really possible that Link and Ordona were one and the same? At first, it had seemed ridiculous. But the more he thought about it, the more other details sunk into place to strengthen his theory. Link was from the Ordona province. He and Ordona both had the same mannerisms. They both fought with the same style.

There seemed to be no other logical conclusion.

The force of the realization hit Kari so hard that the room began to spin. Everything was connected. It all stemmed back to that one night, the night he had supposedly died and Mudora had brought him back to life. But what did it all mean? Why was he just learning all this now?

"Kari, are you okay? You don't look so good," Sharlo remarked.

The wind tamer's anger began to bubble to the surface once again. He grasped his forehead as he stumbled towards the exit. "Of course I'm not okay! You stole my life from me and tried to hide it! Instead, you hide your identity and try to kill me! Twice! Why should I be okay?"

"Kari! I know this is hard for you to take. But we still need to talk about the Song of Time."

Kari halted at the exit and turned around. "You can burn in the underworld! I don't want to be anywhere near you right now!"

Sharlo called after him, but Kari refused to stop or turn around.

He needed to figure things out. Thoughts thundered through his head like a horde of galloping horses. Although he was finally starting to learn what had really happened, he wasn't sure if he was ready to believe it. Not yet anyways. He needed to hear it directly from the source. And for that, he had no other choice but to talk to Mudora.

* * *

Mudora was sitting on the ground with his back against a rock wall when Kari entered the deity's chamber. Of course, chamber was not quite the word to describe the small cavern where Mudora spent much of his time, but the deity referred to it as such anyways. There were dozens of books stacked in piles all over the place while several torches scattered across the room provided adequate lighting.

It was strange to see the one man capable of destroying the entire world leisurely reading as if it were a pleasant summer afternoon. Or was he a god? Kari still wasn't quite sure. As the deity's eyes gleaned intently over each set of pages like a young school child, the Sheikah noticed the scars sullying his otherwise pristine face. When had those appeared?

Mudora tore himself from his book and looked up as he heard the footfalls of Kari's approach. "Well, this is an unexpected treat," he said with a genuine smile. "I wasn't expecting company. You'll have to forgive me for getting lost among my treasures here. Even though there's much I've learned, there is still so much more I don't know."

Kari looked at a nearby stack. They appeared to all be history books. "Like what?"

Mudora gently closed the book he had been reading and set it aside. "Well, I have been locked away for many years. A lot happens in that amount of time." He looked to the stack of books and sighed. "But the more I read, the more I realize that humanity really hasn't changed in my absence. They still kill each other. They still fight. The violence continues whether I'm here or not." He looked back to Kari. "But where are my manners? You didn't come to hear me rant. You clearly came here with a purpose. What is it?"

The wind tamer felt his muscles tense. Although Mudora's friendly demeanor attempted to make him comfortable, it accomplished just the opposite. There was more to this scholar then appeared on the surface; he couldn't afford to drop his guard.

Still, there were so many questions circling in his mind right now that he didn't know where to begin. Everything he thought he knew might be a lie. All this time he had thought of himself as an agent of the goddesses when in fact he might be little more than a bargaining chip between Mudora and his father. Everything had been taken from him: his home, his life. Now even his freedom to live seemed to be in jeopardy. And at the end of it all, he still had a critical decision to make.

Mudora seemed to realize this as well. "You poor child. Your confusion has leaked from your thoughts onto your face." He gazed intently for a moment, as if he could look through Kari's eyes into his soul. "Zant told you everything, didn't he? Or is he calling himself Sharlo nowadays? His identity crisis always did amuse me."

Kari nodded. Better to get to the point now and then allow Mudora to try and deceive him. "He told me everything. How you brought me back to life. How you manipulated him to do what you wanted." His face folded into a scowl. "How you destroyed Kasuto when he refused to listen."

Mudora's face hardened. "I see he _has_ told you everything."

The Sheikah's voice rose. "Is it really true? Did you do all that he claims?"

The scholar nodded slowly. "I deny none of it. It is as your father said. However, I would like to clarify that I myself did not destroy Kasuto. I merely released the monsters from the Underworld to do as they pleased. Your village was a casualty of that."

Kari was fuming. What arrogance! How dare he deny his part in Kasuto's destruction! Nonetheless, he could not risk a direct confrontation just yet; Kari took a deep breath to try and keep his anger in check.

As the anger slowly subsided, the Sheikah started digesting Mudora's words. He had just confirmed everything his father said. So it really was true. Kari's heart dropped at the assertion. Part of him had hoped it might be an elaborate trick.

"So if I am just a pawn in your plan, why keep me alive? What do you gain from it?" he asked.

Mudora shook his head and smiled warmly. "You underestimate your value, child. Your passion, strength, and willingness to learn make you a man of great character. It would be a shame for one of your caliber to meet an untimely end. Besides, I don't delight in death. Violence is violence no matter how you look at it."

"But you still haven't answered my question."

"That is because you are asking the wrong one. The correct question is why would I have reason to kill you? Do you perceive me as such a monster that I would cast aside your life so easily?"

Kari leered at the sage. "Well, Sharlo also told me that you intend to turn this world into a den of monsters. Is this true?"

"This world is already a den of monsters," Mudora replied. "But yes, I intend to expedite the process if that is what you are referring to."

"And what will happen if your plan succeeds?"

Mudora saw where this was going and didn't like it. The warm smile disappeared off his face. "Either the world will destroy itself or be incinerated by the goddesses. Either way, hopefully it will lay the foundation for a new and better world."

Kari tightened his grip on the Wind Waker and glowered. He had heard enough. "And my father knew all this. And yet he makes no effort to stop you."

Mudora looked at the instrument in Kari's hand. "Do you mean to use that against me? Didn't I warn you that it will not work?"

In his anger, the Sheikah refused to heed the sage's warning. He pointed it at Mudora in the hopes of summoning any sort of wind. The air remained as still as ever; the flames danced in place as if nothing had happened.

Mudora shook his head. "Didn't your father tell you? The only reason you can use the Wind Waker as well as you do is because my power dwells within you. Do you really think I'd let you use my own power against me?"

Kari slowly lowered his hand to his side. "It was worth a try," he grumbled.

"Well, now that we've gotten that nonsense over with, why don't you tell me why you're really here?" Mudora asked. "I know you didn't come up here just to confirm what you already know. You had something else you wanted to ask, didn't you?"

Kari looked around the room. The flickering of the torches' flames created shadows that jumped and danced along the wall like creatures in the night. The amount of books stuffed into the room was overwhelming. How did Mudora have time to read them all?

Kari looked back at the sage. "Why are you doing all this? Why are you trying to destroy everything? It doesn't make sense. You claim to follow a path of peace, but all I see is destruction."

Mudora returned Kari's gaze. "You do realize that neither of those questions have simple answers, right?" He slowly rose to his feet and brushed the dirt off from his robes. "But I will try my best to answer them. Unlike your father, I have no reason to hide anything from you."

Kari flinched when Mudora attempted to walk towards him. The sage noticed this and stopped in his tracks.

"Tell me, Kari, have you ever seen a cocoon? Or a great fire among the planes? Or even the birth of a new child?"

"I have seen a few of these things."

"Do you know what they have in common?"

There was only silence.

Mudora decided to answer his own question. "They all involve great struggle and pain before new life can be brought into the world. A butterfly must break free from its shell before it can spread its wings. A great fire clears all the heath and brush away so that new plants may grow. A mother endures the pains of labor before she can hold her newborn in her arms. In the same way, this world must endure the pain and suffering of violence but a little longer before it can be reborn."

"Is that your twisted excuse to get revenge on those who imprisoned you?"

Mudora seemed genuinely surprised. "Revenge? Is that what you think this is about? If you mean against the goddesses, then I suppose there is some revenge involved. It was their foolish decisions that enabled all this trouble in the first place. But on those who imprisoned me?" He shook his head. "I have no desire to get revenge on them. They were once my close friends. And they did not imprison me; they actually freed me."

Kari's fingers curled and uncurled into a fist. "You speak in riddles!"

The deity sighed. "Of course I make no sense. As much as you have studied, you know nothing about me or my history. How could you possibly hope to understand my motives?"

The Sheikah folded his arms. "Then tell me."

Mudora smiled slyly. "Why? Will that help you decide whether you should escape to the past?"

Kari's face turned pale. "You knew about that?"

The sage shrugged his shoulders. "Remember that you and I are connected. I can sense your feelings and emotions. I can tell that right now you are greatly conflicted." He held out his hand and beckoned for Kari. "If you think that hearing my story will bring you some clarity, come towards me."

Kari stepped forward and stopped. "What are you about to do?"

"It will be easier for me to show you what happened in the past than to explain it. If you come here, I can transmit images from my memory to yours."

The wind tamer stepped forward once more. "Is it safe?"

Mudora shrugged. "Only one way to find out. What do you have to lose?"

Kari hesitated a moment before finally relenting. He walked over and flinched when Mudora placed his hand on his forehead.

"I apologize for the small stinging sensation. I am attempting to connect our magical energies," Mudora explained.

Suddenly, a brilliant light enveloped Kari and everything disappeared around him. Mudora was nowhere in sight, yet the Sheikah could still feel his presence. He was alone in a void, looking every which way but seeing nothing.

Suddenly, he was transported to an ancient and beautiful forest. Animals scampered benevolently along the trees and flowers bloomed in a warm, balmy breeze. Long vines hung from the trees, and a bubbling brook flowed nearby. It seemed untouched by human influence.

The Sheikah looked in the distance and saw three celestial beings. He walked towards them, at first thinking them to be the golden goddesses. However, as he came closer, he quickly saw his mistake. The first deity he recognized as Mudora. The other two, however, were unknown to him.

The first was a man who bore a startling resemblance to Link, but slightly taller. His clothes were as blue as a clear sky, mysterious paint covered his cheeks, and a helix-shaped sword hung from a scabbard on his back.

The other was a young woman with skin that shone like the sun, eyes as clear as crystal, and long golden hair that reached down to her back. She wore a long white gown and held a golden harp beneath her arm. Her movements were as graceful as a river.

Kari's first instinct was to hide as they approached, but they had likely already seen him. So he stayed where he was. They continued walking towards him, their mouths moving in conversation but nothing audible being said. In fact, when they finally reached him, they walked right through him as if he was a ghost. It was then that Kari realized that here he was only a spectator; he had no need to worry about interfering with these memories from the past.

"Where am I?" Kari asked aloud.

"You are in my memories," Mudora's voice replied. Although he was not present, the deity's words echoed throughout the forest. "Currently, you are in a time when the world was still young and the Goddesses had just left. Back then, there were three of us who walked the land. They are the friends I was referring to."

_So I can only hear Mudora's voice?_ Kari thought. That made his role as a spectator quite clear. He would only hear what Mudora wanted him to.

Kari ran to catch up with the three figures. "Who are they? The man on the left? He looks like Link!"

"That's because he is…at least in a sense," Mudora replied. "And the one on the right…her name is Hylia. Do you recognize that name?"

"Hylia?" Kari gasped. "Of course I do! What Sheikah wouldn't? We are her guardians." He paused. "You were her friend?"

"I was friends with both of them for a time. But then certain events happened that forced both of them to abandon their divine forms and reduce themselves to mortals."

Suddenly, the forest turned dark and the three deities vanished. Kari was lifted to the sky and watched as a great demonic army appeared from the fissures of the earth. The landscape panned to reveal burning forests and plundered villages. Screams filled the air as demons slayed people by the hundreds. Standing among it all was their demon king, a tall figure with flaming hair, glaring red eyes, and a long, dark sword in his hand. The picture hit too close to home for Kari.

The three figures soon joined the fray: Hylia, Mudora, and Link. Kari watched as they and their allies fought against the demon king and his army in a fierce battle. In the end, the demon king and his hordes were defeated, but at great cost. Hylia and Link had been gravely wounded. Mudora stood over both of them, trying to heal them as best he could. Kari saw the desperation in the sage's eyes. Hylia seemed to be pleading with him, but Mudora wasn't listening.

"Why didn't you join them?" Kari asked.

The scene gradually faded. Mudora suddenly became quiet. It was as if he couldn't come up with an answer.

"Because I thought it would be a temporary change," he said at last. "But I was wrong."

The scene changed to show two Hylians. The first was a young man with scraggly blonde hair and signature green attire. His demeanor was calm and friendly, but Kari noticed a boundless sense of adventure etched into his eyes. The other was a young woman with long blonde hair, dazzling blue eyes, and an infectious smile. Her every movement was filled with vibrancy and energy.

Kari assumed they were the new incarnations of Hylia and Link. Although they shared many similarities with their current day counterparts, they were unique at the same time.

Soon, a small castle appeared before them. Its structure was not as impressive as the Hyrule Castle Kari had seen, but it looked new nonetheless. There was a small crowd gathered outside the entrance, with Link and Zelda at the center of it. Everyone seemed to be celebrating something. There were smiles all around.

"In time, the events that caused them to abandon their divine forms were resolved," Mudora explained. "But as I soon learned, the change was permanent. Hylia, now known as Zelda, and Link would remain as humans and live among their people. In time, they would build the kingdom you know as Hyrule."

Slowly, the forest surrounding gave way to the buildings springing up beside the castle. The castle itself grew larger and more eloquent as the years passed. In a matter of seconds, Kari watched as the tiny structure and its surroundings grew into a large city.

"Where were you in all this?" he asked.

"I will show you," came the response.

The wind tamer was ushered into the throne room of the castle. The floors and walls shined with the polish of new construction. Stain glass windows reflected the brilliance of their designers. The plush red carpet gracing the floor seemed to be freshly made.

At the end of the carpet were two simple wooden chairs with cushions that served as thrones; Link sat on one while Zelda sat beside him. They appeared older now than when he had previously seen them. Strands of gray were starting to appear in Zelda's golden hair. Link had several more battle scars across his face and wrinkles forming on his cheekbones. There was an aura of responsibility and solemnity in the way they sat upright in their chairs. And yet, a portion of their childlike innocence endured; they held each other's hands even as they watched Mudora enter the room. As usual, none of them paid Kari any mind.

As the wind tamer looked around, he noticed a Sheikah standing in the shadows. It flinched as Mudora approached, but Link held up his hand to put the shinobi at ease.

The wind tamer nodded. So his people's loyalty stretched even this far back.

Kari turned his attention back to Mudora, who stopped a short distance in front of the king and queen and bowed slightly. Zelda bolted from her throne and threw her arms around the sage, sparking a puzzled look from Link.

"What's going on here?" Kari asked.

Zelda turned around and started talking to Link. He listened intently and nodded as she talked.

"She's explaining to Link who I am." Mudora's voice replied. "When they were reborn as mortals, they lost the memories of their previous existence. They forgot the connection we once shared. Only Zelda was able to regain those memories after an arduous journey. That is why Link does not recognize me."

"Really? How did she get them back?"

"I like your curiosity, Kari. Never lose it. But that is a story for another day."

Zelda had finished talking and both of them now looked at Mudora.

"Now what's happening?"

"She finished explaining who I was and that I was here to help them." He paused. "You see…before they gave up their mortality, I promised them I would watch over this land in their absence. Now that they once again walked the earth and their primary task was complete, I was there to aid with the next stage."

"And what was that?"

"The development of Hyrule." He paused. "As mortals, they could no longer watch over their land like they once did. So they asked me to do it in their place."

"I see. And so Zelda is explaining that to Link?"

"Precisely."

"So what happened?"

Kari was taken outside the castle once again to the vast plains of Hyrule Field. The sun shone high in the sky, bathing the land in its golden rays. The sky was clear without a single cloud. The proud structure of Hyrule Castle stood in the distance.

"While they were alive, our friendship continued where it had left off. I worked tirelessly to make their new land a success. I advised them on many things, and they listened. As a result, Hyrule experienced a golden age of peace, prosperity, and expansion under their rule."

The sun set and the moon took the sky. The field became shrouded in shadows.

"But it could not last." Mudora continued. "Eventually, their bodies succumbed to the decay of old age. Of course, they left successors, but they did not have the same wisdom or strength of character as their parents. As the generations passed, I noticed a darkness hovering over the kingdom. Slowly, Hyrule turned away from the principles it was founded on. Fights and arguments became more frequent, and even the monarchy became corrupt. I feared it was only a matter of time before war broke out, especially over the Triforce."

Kari shook his head. "Hylians have an appetite that cannot be satisfied."

Mudora gently scolded him. "That was true of all of them except one. His name was Rauru, and he was the only man I ever respected on the same level as Hylia and Link. Like me, he feared for the Triforce because he could see where the darkness in men's hearts would lead. We agreed that something had to be done."

The scene suddenly switched to a great temple whose spires clawed at the sky.

"I recognize this place!" Kari exclaimed.

"As you should, for this is the Temple of Time. With Rauru's help, I sealed away the Triforce deep in the Sacred Realm so that men could not touch it. But alas, even that great act could not stave off the inevitable wars to come."

"Such as the war with my people," Kari grumbled.

"Tell me, Kari. Do you know how the war between the Hylians and Sheikah first started?"

The wind tamer was silent. He had spent years searching for an answer but had never found it.

"Then I suggest you pay careful attention. I am about to show you how that war started in the first place, and the final straw that caused me to give up on this world altogether."

Kari nodded. "I'm listening."

The scene returned to the throne room, but it was different from last time. The sheen of the stain-glass windows had dulled. The carpet had dust all over it, and the crooked portraits of Zelda and Link the First seemed to be on the verge of falling. It was a far cry from the newly built castle he had just seen during Hyrule's golden age.

The two thrones from his previous visit were gone; replaced by an ornately decorated throne that commanded the attention of the entire room. In it sat a middle-aged man adorned in royal fineries. His brows were furrowed and his mouth moved wildly in anger. Mudora knelt in front of the throne, his teeth clenched tightly as he endured the king's fury.

"What's he yelling about?" Kari asked.

"The king demanded I give him the keys to the Sacred Realm. I refused to yield," Mudora's voice answered calmly.

Spit was flying out of the man's mouth as he rose from his throne. He began angrily pointing towards the door.

"He seems pretty upset," the Sheikah remarked.

There was hostility in the sage's voice now. "That man was a fool. He refused to understand why I would not give him the Triforce."

The Sheikah watched the scene play out before him. The two argued for several more minutes until Mudora finally threw his hands up in the air and rose to his feet. Without another word, the deity turned around and walked out of the chamber. The king stopped yelling momentarily, only to turn his face flush red as he realized he was being ignored.

"Where are you going?" Kari asked.

"That was the day I left Hyrule, never again to return to its borders for many years."

"But why?" Kari asked. "Didn't you promise Her Grace…er…Zelda to watch over it in her absence?"

Mudora shook his head. "That was my original intention. But I realized it was too great a task even for me. That act was only one stone in a mountain of travesties. For years, I watched over Hyrule and saw as it spiraled downward into darkness. Countless times I tried to warn them of what would happen if they continued on their path of greed and selfishness. But they refused to listen. The significance of this moment stems from the fact that it finally made me realize that Hyrule was beyond saving."

"But what about my people? You made no mention of them or the war."

"You have read lots of history, have you not? Have you ever noticed how it tends to repeat itself?"

Kari nodded.

"Let's say that you were in my place just now. If the king threatened you to give him the keys to the Triforce or die, what would you choose? Would you choose loyalty to the monarchy, descended from the line of Hylia? Or would you choose loyalty to Hylia herself, who tasked you with guarding the Triforce in the first place?"

Kari looked down at the ground. "I…I don't know. Could such a thing really happen?"

"Such a thing did happen. In fact, it happened several generations after what I just showed you. Your people were forced to make that very choice. They chose Hylia. They isolated themselves from the Royal Family and went into hiding, hoping anxiously for Hylia's return so that all could be made right. But the Hylian monarchy would not be satisfied. They chased down your people and forced you to fight back. And so, the age old conflict you are familiar with began."

The wind tamer shook his head. "So much bloodshed and hatred on both sides. When will it end?"

This time, Mudora's voice was sterner. "It will never end, Kari, as you are about to find out. You see, I originally thought that this lust for conquest and destruction lived only in Hyrule. So after I left, I traveled to the neighboring kingdom of Ikana. Surely, I thought, these people would do better."

"But you were proven wrong?"

Kari was brought to a battlefield outside Ikana Castle. As the memory played out, hooded warriors rushed at the castle while castle soldiers pelted them with arrows from the castle walls. Casualties mounted on both sides, and soon the field became a mound of corpses. Those who still lived burned their dead and returned to their camps, ready to begin the battle anew.

"More than proven wrong, Kari. For years I acted as an advisor to their king in their never-ending battle with the Garo. The more they fought, the angrier I became. The more lives were lost, the more I lost hope for your kind. The more blood was spilled, the more I resolved to destroy them. One day, it became too much for even me to handle."

Kari scowled. "And that's why you were sealed away."

Kari was brought to Ikana Valley. It was a desolate place where no plants grew and no animals lived. ReDead and Gibdo wandered aimlessly through the blood-soaked valley. Poes floated through the air as casually as birds. Broken weapons lay scattered all over the hard soil. And still, Ikana Castle stood with gates locked shut as if the war had never ended. In the distance, over the cliffs, stood the source of the valley's curse: Stone Tower Temple.

"I was sealed away, Kari, because I became a monster. No better than the monster that forced Hylia and Link to surrender their immortality. I destroyed both the Garo and the Kingdom of Ikana and cursed them to forever wander their blood-soaked battlefields as restless spirits unable to find the afterlife. After that, I destroyed countless others." There was a pause. "Don't you see? I embodied the very violence I loathed so much."

"And yet it sounds like you regret it."

"Of course I regret it! Do you know who it was that finally freed me from my mindless rage? It was Link and Zelda! The same beings I once called friends! Except this time, they were forced to imprison me for my foolishness!"

Another picture of Link and Zelda appeared, this time much younger than the other pair. They appeared to be no more than teenagers. The looks on their faces was a mixture of sadness and disappointment.

Kari could somehow feel Mudora's shame and hurt. Was it the connection they shared?

"But they didn't remember you," Kari said.

Mudora shook his head. For the first time, the deity sounded human. "No. No they didn't." Another pause. "You and I have more in common than you think, Kari. You may be the last of the Sheikah, but I am the last of the Firstborns. We are both the surviving members of our kind."

The deity took his hand off Kari's forehead and returned it to his side. Suddenly, Kari was returned to the cavern beneath Death Mountain. He still felt dizzy, and a slight stinging sensation persisted on his forehead.

"But that didn't stop your imprisonment. And now that you are free, I can see you have learned nothing!" Kari accused. He stumbled over to a wall to steady himself.

Mudora shook his head. "Quite the contrary. During my imprisonment, I observed something quite curious. It happened quite a while ago, back when Termina was about to be destroyed by the moon. For the first time, I saw people put aside their differences and come together. Only when faced with an insurmountable obstacle did they finally focus their attention on what was truly important."

"But what does it matter?"

"That moment changed my entire outlook on things, Kari. It inspired me to do what I am doing now."

"But how is what you're doing now any different from what you did back then? If you truly regretted your actions, you wouldn't be trying to destroy us all!"

Mudora scolded him. "Not everything is that simple, Kari. You are a bright lad, and I have tried to explain myself, but it seems even you cannot comprehend my reasoning." He walked over to where he had been sitting before and grabbed another book. "So what will you do now that you've heard a portion of my story? Will you oppose me and face certain death? Will you join me? Or will you run to the past where you are safe? The decision is yours. Just know that your decision affects countless others besides you."

Kari was silent. He already knew that. He didn't need to be reminded.

Mudora nodded knowingly. "It seems you still have not decided. Just keep in mind that you do not have much time. We march for the Tower of the Gods in a matter of days. If you do not go with me, then I will have to assume you are against me."

Kari looked away. "I've heard enough. I'm leaving."

Mudora nodded and picked up the book he had been reading earlier. "Go ahead. You are free to do as you wish."

The deity watched as the Sheikah left the small cavern. He smiled and remarked to himself. "It should be interesting to see what you decide, Kari. Let us see if you act as I think you will."

* * *

Before long, Kari found himself once again in front of Midna's grave. The air was cold just like before. The buildings still stood in their ruined state. The only thing that was different was the thoughts and questions crashing around in his head. What was he supposed to do?

Joining with Mudora wasn't an option. Not after learning what he was planning to do. But the alternatives weren't much better. If he returned to his own time, everyone would die. If he stayed to fight, he would die. No matter which path he chose, there would be no happy ending!

The Sheikah kicked at the snow and let out an angry growl to vent his frustration. His voice echoed into the cold winter air.

If only he had some sort of guidance. He didn't care what it was. He just needed something to show him the way.

"Great goddesses!" a frail voice exclaimed. "What are you doing out here? I never thought I'd see another person in a place like this. You nearly gave me a heart attack."

The voice took Kari by surprise. He looked around but couldn't find the speaker.

"Down here, young man," the voice said.

Kari looked down, and sure enough, found an old woman leaning against one of the graves for support. Her hair was white as the snow falling through the air, and her arm shook as she leaned against an old wooden cane for support. Wrinkles covered her entire face, making it difficult to discern what she was thinking. She was so short that Kari hadn't seen her hidden behind the grave.

"What's your name, young man, and what are you doing in a place like this?"

Kari didn't see any harm in humoring her questions. What was the worst she could do to him?

"The name is Kari." He hesitated for a moment. "I come here sometimes to think." He looked the frail old woman up and down several times. "Who are you? What are you doing all the way out here?"

The old woman smiled and laughed. "I'm just reminiscing a bit. I wanted to see this place one last time before things get too crazy." Her expression hardened. "There's a war coming, you know, or so Zelda tells me. Best to get these sorts of things in now."

Kari nodded. "And your name?"

The old woman chuckled again. "Oh, forgive me. My memory isn't what it used to be." She leaned hard against her cane with one hand and extended the other. "You can call me Impaz. It's a pleasure to meet you, Kari."


	56. Rescue

The closer Colin and the others got to the coliseum, the greater the tension that gripped each of them. Steady rumblings thundered from the arena, causing pebbles to tremble against the dirt road as they raced back up the mountain. The sky was filled with the cries of panicked shifters as they transformed into various birds and fled to the sky. Still others scurried down the mountainside by whatever path they could find. Colin and the others hugged the mountainside as they fought against the current of shifters fleeing the stadium. None of them were given even a passing glance. Whatever had captured the fear of this proud people commanded their complete attention. In the distance, loud roars echoed through the cold winter air while smoke rose from the coliseum's center.

Everyone stopped when they finally reached the coliseum's entrance. Colin peaked around the corner but quickly retreated as a wave of debris came rushing towards him. Everyone clung to the mountainside as the surge of chaos rushed past them. Sections of marble, wood, and stone, some of it ablaze, rushed out at such a high speed that it would've been certain death if they had been caught in it. A strange spike of warm air followed the debris, providing bittersweet relief to the winter air. They all watched as sections of the stadium tumbled down the mountainside, leaving a trail of smoke as it descended into the valley below.

Rishu couldn't take his eyes off some of the flaming debris. "What is going on in there?" "

Do we have to go?" Tifa whimpered. She shivered from head to toe. An ominous dread filled her eyes.

Colin's heart pounded against his chest. What was he thinking in coming here? How could they possibly rescue Atrayu? They had barely escaped themselves! His breath became short as he watched another section of the stadium explode in the distance.

As if sensing his doubt, Midna gently touch his shoulder. There were no words necessary; the meaning of her gesture was clear. They were doing the right thing; they had to trust that everything would work out in the end.

Colin looked back at them. "I hope everyone's ready. There's no telling what we'll find in there."

Midna nodded her affirmation. "We're right behind you."

Tatl flew in front of all of them. "Are you all crazy? Do we even have a plan?"

Colin looked to Midna, but she shook her head. The youth shrugged his shoulders. "I was hoping to sneak in, grab Atrayu, and sneak out."

"And what if we get spotted?" Tatl challenged.

"Then we fight our way out," Colin replied.

"That's your plan?" Tatl scoffed.

"Pretty much. Do you have one better?"

The fairy hesitated. "Well…no."

Colin looked to the Zora. "How about you, Rishu? Any bright ideas?"

The Zora looked back to them eyes aglow with inspiration. "I just got a great idea!"

They all held their breath. They never knew whether to expect some sort of wise insight or stupid prattle.

"Then what are you waiting for? Tell us!"

He grinned cheekily. "Listen to this, Deku Baba. At my next performance, I want to have flaming debris fall onto the stage. Not just fireworks but actual flaming debris! Like a meteor! How radical would that be? The crowds would love it!"

Clearly, this time was the latter.

"Rishu?" Midna asked.

"Yes."

She leered at him. "You are an idiot."

The Zora laughed. "Lola tells me that all the time."

The Twili sighed. "Ugh…why do I even waste my breath?" She looked to the entryway. "Well, what are we waiting for? The longer we stay here, the less chance we'll find Atrayu alive."

Tatl gave one last glance in Tifa's direction. The Kokiri looked right back at her, shaking her head.

"This is too much," the fairy confessed, turning back to the others. "You'll all die out there. None of us stand a chance against that monster. And as Tifa's guardian fairy, I can't put her in that kind of danger. I'm afraid this is one we have to sit out."

Colin looked to the Kokiri. "Tifa? Is that really how you feel?"

The forest sage hugged her hands to her chest. "I'm getting a really bad feeling from inside. It scares me. I can't go in there. Not without Link here."

"Very well. Then it's just the three of us." Colin took a deep breath and felt for his sword. "We can manage this."

Midna looked sternly at the Kokiri and her fairy. "Be prepared to run for your lives. When we come back through this gate, we're likely going to have a mob or a monster after us."

Tatl nodded. "I'll make sure we're ready."

Colin peered around the corner one more time. This time, the coast was clear. Echoing off the walls, he could hear the yells and screams of shifters. It sounded like they were fighting something, but what or whom? Amidst the roars coming from inside the stadium, one of the shifters yelled incomprehensible instructions. Others grunted their acknowledgment. The walls shook as yet another explosion thundered through the mountain. There was no telling how much longer the foundations would hold.

"It's now or never," Colin said. "Let's go quickly. Try not to be seen."

With Tifa and Tatl waiting outside, the rest dashed through the tunnel back to the stadium. Their hearts pounded against their chests as the explosions intensified and the tremors increased in fierceness. They ducked and dodged debris falling from the tunnel ceiling. Loud growls and roars beckoned them closer. As they stepped into the light at the tunnel's exit, they braced themselves for the unknown.

The stadium was in chaos. Shifters crowded the exits of the coliseum as they fled for their lives. Large holes engulfed the structure where entire sections had been obliterated. The ground was covered in embers and ash, and smoke rose from burning sections of the stadium. Much of the snow had melted. Several bodies, all belonging to shifters, lay scattered across the fighting grounds.

The source of all this destruction stood in the center of the coliseum. Wrestling against ten of his former guards, Alpha thrashed against the ground. The shifter had been transformed into a half-human, half-dragon monstrosity slightly bigger than his original form. His skin had been replaced with scales. His hands still had the shape of a human's but with fingernails sharp enough to be claws. A long lizard-like tail whipped and thrashed through the air. His yellow eyes were monstrous and devoid of any intelligence. The aggressive roars that came from his mouth were all that he could say.

Through the chaos gripping the stadium, it was difficult to spot any sign of Atrayu. The outsiders stuck to the sides of the arena, carefully scanning the stadium while hoping to avoid the mad king. The suffocating tension they felt was like being trapped under water; every second they failed to find her put them more on edge. After what felt like an eternity, they finally found her.

"Over there!" Midna shouted against the shrieks and cries of the chaotic stadium, but her words were lost to the noise.

Atrayu was in the stands, limping up the steps with Rin to the nearest exit. She could hear the loud and angry roars of Alpha behind her. She knew every second counted. Unfortunately, the mercenary didn't have the strength yet to transform or even walk without aid. She was forced to lean against Rin for support while she hobbled up the stairs.

"Can you go any faster?" Rin asked. "I don't know how much longer the others can hold him."

"Actually, I'm feeling pretty tired," Atrayu replied. "Mind if I take a quick nap?"

"Snarky as always, I see."

"You would be too if you were in this much pain."

Rin looked back to check on Alpha. From the corner of her eye, she saw Colin and the others heading her way. "Hey, Atrayu, aren't those the people you came here with?"

The mercenary craned her neck. A small smile crept on her lips. "Well, isn't that something? They must've come to loot my body. Won't they be disappointed to find me still alive?"

"Should we wait for them?" Rin asked.

Her exhaustion was catching up with her. "Yeah, let's wait for them. I really _–huff-_ want to stick around and wait _–huff-_ for Alpha to burn our necks off."

"Then let's keep going!" Rin looked up ahead to one of the coliseum exits. It wasn't too far off, but at the pace they were going, she feared they wouldn't reach it in time. Alpha's roars taunted her from behind. The cries of several more soldiers echoed through the air as they fell to the ground dead. Nonetheless, Rin steeled her gaze. She couldn't afford to look back. She would just have to trust the others could hold their former king off long enough for the two of them to escape.

"Rin?" Atrayu asked weakly. "Why help me?" She weakly lifted one leg in front of the other, throwing much of her weight against her sister in the process. "I've treated you worse than a foreigner."

"Because you're my sister regardless of how you treat me," she replied, grunting as she supported Atrayu. "Do I need a reason?"

"But this –_huff-_is the first time_-huff-_ I've seen you openly _–huff-_ defy Alpha," she replied.

Rin hesitated a moment, giving Atrayu another firm push as they climbed up several more stairs. Atrayu's foot caught a lip in one of the steps, causing her to stumble forward. It took all of Rin's strengths to keep her on her feet.

"He isn't Alpha anymore. He's a monster," came Rin's reply.

"That's nothing new," Atrayu said through exasperated breaths.

"Enough talking," Rin said sternly. "You're panting enough as is. Conserve your strength."

Something exploded behind them. A fireball shrieked past the two shifters, colliding into the seats just to their left. The debris flew into their faces and the ground shook beneath them, causing the weakened Atrayu to stumble. Rin pulled her upright.

"Goddesses! We have to hurry!" Rin cursed beneath her breath. Had Alpha shaken the guards off already?

She shifted more of her sister's weight on her and pressed further. Atrayu grunted in pain but said nothing.

Ten steps. Nine steps. Eight steps. Seven steps.

They were close to the exit now. The large stone archway beckoned them to its safety like a mother's embrace.

Six steps. Five steps. Four steps. Three steps.

They were so close that Rin could touch the final step with her hand if she leaned forward. Only a little more to go.

Unfortunately, neither of them would ever reach it.

Just when they were only a few steps away, Alpha's heavy figure crashed down between them and the gate, causing the stone to deform beneath the impact of his landing. The two women stumbled backwards, falling down a few steps before they stopped rolling. As they looked up at their adversary, they saw up close for the first time just what Mudora had done to their former ruler. His face was still recognizable, but scales covered his cheek and forehead. His eyes were dark and soulless, darting between the two targets more like a predator than a king. There was no sign of any conscious thought left in his mind. As he opened his mouth, he flashed a mountain of carnivorous teeth while his moist, putrid breath overwhelmed their nostrils.

Alpha growled at them and lunged for the two shifters. Rin shoved pushed Atrayu out of the way and spun around his grasp. She attempted to claw his exposed arm, but his scales were hard as stone.

"Atrayu! Run! I'll hold him off!" Rin called.

"Do you really _–huff-_ think I can _–huff- _ go anywhere?" Atrayu yelled back. She struggled to her feet, one arm supporting the other. The impact of hitting the ground had severely dizzied her already weakened body. "We fight together."

Rin swallowed hard. She wanted to say no. But what choice did they have? Alpha had cut off their only chance of escape.

"Fine. But not by choice. Let's go!"

Their struggle was doomed before it ever began. While Rin attacked from the air, Atrayu attempted to attack from the ground. However, despite Mudora's healing, her movements lacked their normal speed and agility. Alpha noticed this right away and targeted her first. Within seconds, the mercenary was caught within his grasp. A panicked Rin tried to fly to her aid, slashing at Alpha's arm with her talons. Even those were not strong enough to penetrate his scaly skin, and she was soon caught within the mad shifter's grasp as well.

"Looks like this it," Rin mumbled weakly as she returned to her human form. She and Atrayu watched helplessly as Alpha flew off the steps and back to the center of the arena. They were right back at the beginning. "In the end, we couldn't even put up a fight."

Atrayu shook her head. The grip on her chest was too tight for her to speak.

"It was an honor to fight beside you, Sister," Rin said, giving her a sister a soft smile. "I know we have had our differences, but hopefully things will be better in the afterlife."

"Rishu! Now!" Colin cried.

FWIP!

The arrow sailed through the air from Rishu's bow and struck Alpha in the eye. Blood streaked down the monster's face as he roared in anguish, releasing both shifters while he held his face with his claw. The ground beneath him shook as he stumbled backwards.

Both women hit the ground with a thud. The pain was too much for Atrayu's body; she lost consciousness in seconds. Meanwhile, Rin's world spun as she slowly rose to her feet again.

"What's going on?" she asked. She felt the tremors beneath her feet as Alpha stomped around the stadium. As her vision cleared, she saw a young man with a sword standing between her and their adversary.

"We're getting you both out of here," Colin said as he twisted his sword in his wrist.

"I…I recognize you!" Rin exclaimed. "You're that boy from before!" She looked to her unconscious sister. Midna and Rishu were tending to her. She looked back to Colin. "Why did you come back? I thought you would've been long gone."

Colin shook his head. "It's a long story. The important thing is we're here now."

Rin shook her head. "I have no idea what that is supposed to mean." A small smile graced her lips. "But thank you."

"Colin! Rishu! Here he comes!" Midna screamed, pointing to the raging monster stomping right towards them. The bloody eye was covered with a claw, while the other fixated on them with an animalistic rage.

"Everyone! Brace yourselves!" Colin cried out.

Rishu grabbed another arrow while Rin rose to her feet.

"This will be over faster than a rock concert at a temple," Rishu said. Nocking the arrow, he let it sail through the air towards Alpha's other eye, but the monster blocked it. The projectile fell like a pebble against a mountain.

"How do we kill him?" Colin asked.

Rin shook her head. "You can't. His skin is as hard as rock. Not even your sword will penetrate."

"Well, we have to do something," Colin responded. "Can you two serve as a distraction? I'll see if I can sneak up behind him and find a weak spot."

"No problem, Dodongo," Rishu said. He grabbed another arrow and let it sail. In the meantime, Rin took to the skies once more. With her scratching and slashing at him from above and Rishu's arrows prickling from below, Alpha didn't know which annoyance to deal with first.

While Alpha wasn't watching, Colin moved around in the monster's blind spot. Every step he took had to be done with caution. Even though Rishu and Rin had captured his attention, Alpha's thrashing and stomping were chaotic and random while his tail swept across the ground like a snake. Any wrong moves and he would be noticed immediately. Fortunately, although he had several close encounters, the youth was able to successfully sneak behind the monster.

After his search along Alpha's back proved unfruitful, Colin's eye turned towards the monster's writhing tail. If he could cut it, then it might be enough to throw Alpha off balance. It wouldn't be much of an advantage, but they needed whatever they could get. He just hoped the others could keep Alpha distracted long enough.

With a quick examination of the tail's size, Colin quickly deduced it would be impossible to cut off a large portion off. It was simply too thick near the base. He had a better chance of success if he sliced it near the middle. Yet, even though Alpha hadn't seen him, getting to that position would prove tricky.

Colin had to duck, jump, and dodge to avoid being clubbed as the tail squirmed through the air like a fish out of water. After what felt like an elaborate dance, Colin finally reached a suitable spot. He lifted his sword to cut it, but a loud roar from Alpha drew his attention. Shivers went down his spine. Had he been spotted?

Suddenly, Alpha's tail jerked towards him and swept Colin off his feet. His sword fell out of his hand and landed just out of his reach. Unwilling to be vulnerable for even a second, Colin rolled to it and quickly grabbed it. Jumping to his feet, he prepared for Alpha to come after him. But no such thing happened.

It was then, with horror, that Colin realized he was not the object of the dragon's attention. Alpha had honed in on Atrayu and Midna, the two easiest targets. Against a power like his, they were defenseless. The youth could see the glow of fire in Alpha's mouth and panicked. He would never reach them in time.

He screamed as the fireball hurtled from the dragon's mouth and engulfed the two women in flames.

As his voice gave out, Colin's heart dropped. How could it be over so easily? So quick? Like when his papa had died, he had been powerless to do anything. As he sat watching the smoke rise from the crater, he felt the sharp burden of loss once again.

Except something wasn't quite right. There was an odd sphere of rock in the center of the crater where Midna and Atrayu were supposed to be. The rock was charred and cracked, but it held nonetheless. Where had it come from?

Colin quickly received his answer. As the rock wall crumbled to the ground, there stood Midna with Atrayu lying in front of her. Both of them were unharmed thanks to the young girl from the forest standing in front of them; the one with untapped potential and an affinity for earth magic, the forest sage herself. Tifa's face was hard like a stone and pale as snow. Her fists were clenched tightly while Tatl hovered by her side.

"N-no one hurts my friends!" she shouted. "E-especially a big ol' troll like you!"

Alpha growled his annoyance and thundered towards them.

Colin snapped back to reality. As surprised as he was to find Tifa on the battlefield, he couldn't forget his role. With Alpha heading towards his friends, he had to act now.

While Rishu and Rin rushed to the others' aid, Colin tightened his grip on his sword and ran towards Alpha's tail. As he jump slashed it, the steel of his blade reverberated against the hard scales like a hammer against diamonds. Suddenly, the dragon stopped. Although Colin hadn't succeeded in cutting the tail off, he had successfully grabbed Alpha's attention.

The dragon's retaliation came quicker than Colin could ever have expected. With a quick twist, the very tail he had been trying to cut whipped around and slammed into his gut. The youth had wrestled with his share of Ordon goats and knew what it was like to take their horns to the chest. This felt ten times worse. The breath got knocked clean from him before the impact sent him hurtling through the air. When his back hit the wall, he felt like his ribs and spine had cracked in half. As he stumbled to the ground, a high pitch screech echoed in his ears. His vision blurred and he feared he might not be able to get up.

He lifted his head just off the ground as he heard a loud roaring in front of him. It sounded slightly different than Alpha's previous roars, but Colin attributed it to his now-distorted hearing. All he could see was a large, red blur flying towards him and the others. He was a dead man now. He was sure of it. As his head rested against the ash-covered ground, these uneasy thoughts guided the youth into the realm of unconsciousness.

* * *

WOOSH! WOOSH! WOOSH!

_What? What…is that sound?_

WOOSH! WOOSH! WOOSH!

_Is that water? No…it couldn't be. It's too rhythmic._

WOOSH! WOOSH! WOOSH!

_Is it something flapping in the wind? _

WOOSH! WOOSH! WOOSH!

_It's loud. Must be pretty big._

WOOSH! WOOSH! WOOSH!

"Hey, I think he's coming around," he heard a voice say.

"Urgh…ungh…"

"Yeah…he's definitely starting to move. I was starting to worry Deku Baba would never snap out of it."

The youth slowly opened his eyes. As he sluggishly lifted his head, a gentle rocking lifted his body up and down, almost like he was on a boat. A sharp wind tugged at his hair and slashed his cheeks, quickly snapping him back to his senses. The ground beneath him was hard, but as he felt it with his hand, not rocky like he expected. Instead, it felt alive and organic. He looked around and saw two great wings flapping through the air. Could that be the source of the noise that had woken him?

"Ungh…where am I?" Colin muttered.

Tifa jumped on top of him before he could ask anything else. He grunted as her weight hit his chest. The impact took him by surprise, but he felt no sharp pain. His bones were still intact; that was a relief. Midna, Rishu, and Tatl gathered around him.

"You're finally awake, Colin! I was worried!" Tifa yelled.

"Ugh…where are we? I feel like I'm riding a giant Dodongo in the middle of the ocean," Colin muttered.

Midna looked around. "Well, you're close. Except we're riding a dragon through the sky."

"Dragon?" Colin asked. "We're riding a dragon? Who trained it?"

"Nobody trained it, silly. Animal lady says the dragon's name is Valoo," Tifa explained, shifting around on his stomach so she was comfortable (but much to Colin's discomfort). "She says he's a guardian duty or something."

"The word you want is 'deity'," Tatl corrected.

"Same thing, right?" Tifa asked.

"Not quite," the fairy responded.

Colin changed the subject. "So what happened? Where's Alpha? And Atrayu? And that other shifter?"

Midna bit her lip. "Valoo came to our rescue shortly after you passed out. One breath of fire from him was enough to send Alpha scurrying."

"Valoo? Who did you say that was again?"

Midna smirked and folded her arms. "He's the guardian of their country and the dragon we're riding right now. Weren't you paying attention when Atrayu gave us her history lesson of Nevkah?"

Colin looked away. "No, I guess not. I must've been distracted."

Midna shrugged. "It doesn't matter. What's important is thanks to him, we're finally out of that goddess-forsaken place and on our way to Hyrule. From there, we'll meet up with Zelda and figure out our next move."

Colin looked down. "What's the point? We've been all over the world and we're still short one sage. Where do we look now? And even if we do find him, how do we awaken them without Kari?"

Rishu laughed. "It must be hard to feel so down when we're so high up." The smile quickly faded. "Oh…that's right…we are really high up." His face became pale. "I forgot about that."

Midna nodded. "Rishu's got a point. We'll never succeed if we keep thinking so negatively."

Colin faked a smile. "Yeah I guess you're right." Eager to not be the center of the conversation, he changed the subject." What happened to Atrayu?"

Tifa pointed with her head. "Animal lady is over there sitting by herself."

Colin looked in the direction Tifa had indicated. As the Kokiri had said, she was sitting by herself at the base of Valoo's neck. The shifter stared wistfully at the passing clouds, her eyes gazing into the expanse as if she were in another world.

"And what about the other shifter that was with her?"

"I don't know. I can only assume she stayed behind."

Colin nodded. "I see. And how is everyone here holding up?"

Midna looked down. "There were a couple of close calls, but I'm alright."

Rishu was sprawled out across the dragon's back gripping tightly to whatever he could find. "I've…I've been better, Deku Baba. Flying…well…it's not really my groove. The sooner we find an ocean, the better."

Tifa readjusted herself in Colin's lap again. "I…I don't like it out here anymore. No more fighting. No more blood. No more killing. I miss Link and I miss home."

Tatl rested on the young girl's shoulder. "Actually, that brings up something we need to tell you all. Tifa and I have been thinking and talking an awful lot." She paused. "There is no easy way to say it, so I'm just going to blurt it."

Everyone tensed.

The fairy looked everyone in the eye. "When we land in Hyrule, Tifa and I will be returning to the forest."

Colin rested a hand on the Kokiri's shoulder. "But Tifa…I saw what you did out there. What you did…whatever magic you used…was incredible! You saved Midna's life."

Tatl shook her head. "Colin, please…just stop. I know you want her to feel better, but Tifa has been through enough."

"We all have." Midna shook her head. "We've all suffered great losses."

Tatl nodded. "And I realize that. But I'm afraid the two of us can't continue this any longer. We tried our best. We really did. But we almost died in Nevkah, and things show no sign of improving. Tifa is not cut out for this sort of life, and frankly, neither am I." The fairy sighed. "I'm afraid that once we reach Hyrule, it'll be time to say goodbye."

The news hit each of them harder than expected. Especially Colin. It seemed like the longer this adventure dragged on, the smaller their company became. It had been hard enough to leave Ilia behind. It was even harder to see Link and Kari go. Now with the group getting even smaller, he didn't know how to respond. The shock was overwhelming.

"Is there any way we can change your mind?" Midna asked. From the heaviness in her voice, Colin could tell the announcement was affecting her as well.

Tatl closed her eyes. "I'm afraid not."

Colin looked to the forest sage. "Tifa?"

Though she did not say anything, the Kokiri's silent tears and gently shaking head confirmed Tatl's words. It had been a tough decision to reach, and now there was no changing it.

Midna nodded. "Well then…I suppose that's all to be said on the matter for now. We're all exhausted so there's no sense in continuing this conversation. I hope Zelda can convince you to reconsider though."

There was an awkward silence as everyone wondered what to say next. The whipping of the wind and the steady flapping of Valoo's wings served as the backdrop to everyone's quiet reflection. The future of their expedition never seemed so uncertain. Even though they were finally returning to Hyrule, they felt more like survivors escaping a massacre than heroes returning from battle.

How would they find the final sage? How would they stop Mudora if the group kept splitting apart? Whether it was the effect of flying high or the overwhelming uncertainty of the future, each felt a pressure too heavy for words.

FFFPPPPPPPTTTTT!

Midna looked around. "What was that?" She began to sniff the air. "And why does it smell so bad?"

Rishu smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Bombchu. When I get scared, I get gaseous. I have to let it out at some point, right?"

Rishu's flatulence was enough to break the tension. Tifa giggled aloud. "Ewww! Gross!"

The Zora laughed. "To be honest, I'm a little embarrassed. Normally when I pass gas, I'm swimming so no one can tell the difference. I'm not used to being out of water this long." His face grimaced. "Uh oh. Here comes another one. Hold onto your noses!"

FFFPPPPPPTTTTT!

Midna took his advice and pinched her nostrils shut. "Ugh! This smells like your soup! But worse!"

Rishu smiled. "Well, I had to finish the whole pot myself since no one else would eat it. There's bound to be unpleasant side effects."

Colin stifled a chuckle and looked in Atrayu's direction. She sat perfectly still. She wasn't laughing. She wasn't listening. She was in a completely different world.

His smile slowly faded.

He had never seen her like this. It was almost scary. He recalled all their previous encounters. She had always been so bold and confident, staring death in the face with a confident smirk. A firm purpose and code of honor had always guided her decisions, even if the outcomes were not always morally right. As much as he hated her, it was a trait that demanded his respect. How many opportunities did she have to kill him? And yet, he was still alive because of her sense of honor. Hadn't she even rescued him on one occasion?

However, the shifter he was looking at now seemed like a completely different person. She seemed lost and confused, with that sense of purpose snuffed out like an extinguished candle. Her injuries were severe, but the hurt seemed to run deeper even than that. For the first time, Colin finally began to consider and understand the scope of her loss. He had been to Nevkah now; he had seen Alpha's cruelty for himself. He even pitied her to a degree, despite all that she had done to him.

He felt the Spirit Pipes in his satchel and confirmed it was still there. He then gently pushed Tifa off his lap and rose from his position, drawing curious looks from her and the others.

"I'm returning the Spirit Pipes to Atrayu," he explained. This seemed to satisfy their curiosity.

He crawled and balanced along Valoo's back, wondering all the while what he would say. Venom had always naturally come to his tongue. Even now, a small part of him was tempted to add acid to her wounds. But he couldn't allow himself. Not this time. He had done enough damage already.

As he approached, Atrayu showed no sign of recognizing his presence.

"I have something for you," Colin said to get her attention.

Her face remained impassive as she continued to stare ahead. "I'm not in the mood to argue with you today, Colin. If you have no business with me, then go away."

"I…uh…" Colin stumbled with his words. He took the Spirit Pipes out of his satchel and offered the instrument to her. "I just came to return these," he replied.

This finally sparked a reaction in her. The shifter looked at him sharply.

"This? Why are you giving this to me?"

"Well…err…it belongs to you, doesn't it?"

She took the instrument from him and examined it. "It is mine." She looked back at Colin as she turned it in her hands. "But isn't this the whole reason you came to Nevkah?"

Colin hesitated for a moment. He wasn't quite ready to tell her she might be a sage.

"Well…err…without Kari, we can't do much with it." He fiddled with his fingers while he thought of what to say next. "I thought you might want it back for the time being."

Atrayu stopped examining it and pulled the instrument tightly to her chest. She looked up at him. "I suppose you're expecting some display of gratitude?"

The youth shook his head. "It wouldn't befit you. I just wanted to do the right thing."

"Oh…I see," she muttered and looked away.

There was a long silence as Atrayu looked out across the landscape. There were only a few clouds in the sky so weather wasn't a concern for the time being. Of course, this also meant that from their altitude, they could see for miles. Dragon Roost Mountain was now a lonely peak in the distance. A large mountain range loomed ahead, the very same mountains that served as the country's southern border. The entire ground below them stretched out in a field of white. The flapping of Alpha's wings filled the void left by their silence.

The winter wind sent chills up Colin's skin; he pulled his cloak tightly around him to conserve what little warmth he had. He looked once again to Atrayu, but she showed no sign of responding. Taking this to mean their conversation was done, he turned around and began the crawl back to the others.

"Is that why you came back?" Atrayu asked, freezing Colin where he was. "Because you felt guilty?"

The Ordonian turned back around. "No."

"Then why did you come back?" She looked into his eyes now.

"I came back because it was the right thing to do. If I had left you to die, then you and I would be no different."

Atrayu scoffed. "You should've left me to die." She looked at the Spirit Pipes in her lap. "You would've been doing us both a favor."

Colin crawled closer. He couldn't believe his ears. He didn't know how to respond. Was this truly the same Atrayu?

"Well…isn't your country free now? Don't you want to go home?"

The shifter scowled. "The only thing that's changed about Nevkah is the hand of the tyrant who runs it." She sighed. "But how could I expect someone who's only stood on two legs his entire life to understand that? You know nothing about my culture."

Colin nodded. "Yeah…I may not know as much as you do. And I may not understand every detail of it. But how many humans are you going to meet that have actually been there, faced Alpha, and survived to tell about it?"

His words caught the shifter by surprise. She looked at him intently to judge the sincerity of his words. His gaze didn't back down, drawing a mocking chuckle from the shifter.

"Isn't this rich? I actually don't have a response for that."

Colin shrugged his shoulders. "Well…I'm glad. Because neither did I."

"I see. Well I guess that makes two of us."

Colin began to rub his shoulder. He was running out of conversation topics. "Yeah, I guess it does."

Another period of silence passed between them. Without taunts and shouts to fill the air, neither knew how to have a normal conversation with the other.

At last, Colin bit upon one of her earlier statements. "What did you mean that Nevkah is in the hands of a new tyrant? I thought Alpha is gone now."

Atrayu sighed. "To understand what I meant, you need to understand how our leadership is structured." She looked out to the clouds soaring by them. "But why would someone like you care about that? There's no reason to bore you." She nodded towards Midna and the others. "You've done your good deed for the day. You don't need to stay and humor me. Go and return to your _real_ friends."

There was no missing the bitter tone attached to the last part of that sentence. It made Colin wonder if that bitterness was a hint of jealousy. As he thought about it, even during his darkest moments, he had always had his friends to support him. But who did she have?

At this point, he could very easily get up and leave and no one would fault him for it. She had given him a perfect opportunity to walk out. After all, why should he show any sort of friendship to the enemy? But then again, was she really the enemy anymore? At this point, he was beginning to suspect her loss was truly greater than his. At least he had a home and a family waiting for him. But again, who did she have?

Whether it was pity or compassion, something kept Colin from getting up and leaving. He couldn't explain it; he didn't have to stay, but something inside compelled him. Perhaps he was starting to see her as a person now instead of an enemy. Or perhaps he was just going crazy. Either way, he made up his mind to see this conversation through.

"We're still a ways out from Hyrule, so I have time to kill." Colin sat down and tried to find a spot where the scales weren't so lumpy. "Besides, you always accuse me of being ignorant of your kind. Now's your chance to change that."

"Well, that's not the response I was expecting." Atrayu smirked. "But if you insist, then so be it."

The shifter clutched the Spirit Pipes tightly and turned around to face him. Her face noticeably brightened, and there was more energy to her movements.

"Now what was I going to talk about? Oh yeah…about how our country is governed." She paused. "In Nevkah culture, there is only one absolute ruler; that ruler's title is called Alpha. The one who bears that title has complete loyalty and obedience from every citizen of Nevkah. They are also ruler for life…with one exception."

"And that exception is?" Colin asked.

Atrayu's eyes narrowed. "If they are defeated in single combat, then the victor becomes the new Alpha. That's what I had hoped to accomplish. Apparently, it wasn't meant to be."

"But why? What did you hope to gain by defeating him?"

She looked at him in disbelief. "Didn't you see what kind of monster he was? He isolated our country and ruled it with an iron claw. He needed to be dethroned!"

"So what type of ruler would you have been?"

His question caught her off guard. "I…uh…well…someone better than him." Slowly, her thoughts caught up to her words. "For one, I wouldn't impose such strict isolation. My mentor, Eidel, sought to learn from other cultures. That's why she came to Hyrule. When Alpha learned of this, he tried to stop her. When that didn't work, he banished her."

"Eidel? Isn't that the woman in the coma? The one we found in Termina?"

Atrayu nodded. "The very same."

Colin nodded. This was going better than he expected. "So is that why you were banished? Because you held similar views?"

The shifter laughed mockingly again. "I can't believe I'm actually talking about this! With you of all people!" She sighed. "I suppose I really have lost everything if I'm spilling my guts to you."

"Have you really lost everything?" Colin challenged.

The shifter glared at him. There was force in her tone. "Didn't I tell you I'm not in the mood for arguing? If you want to hear my story, then shut-up and listen. I'm not that far from changing my mind."

Colin smiled inwardly. That was the Atrayu he was more familiar with. Yet, at the same time, there was also something different about her. Her mood seemed to be all over the place depending on the subject. Perhaps she was in more emotional pain than she let on.

"I'm listening," he said quickly.

She smirked. "When did you start doing that? I think that's a new accomplishment for you."

Colin bit his tongue. He wanted to retaliate with something. It felt like she was baiting him. Instead, he remained silent and let her lure hang in the water unbitten.

The shifter seemed somewhat surprised by his silence. However, that quickly passed as she continued her explanation. "Anyways, I was exiled because I was the only one willing to stand up to Alpha. I had different views and wasn't afraid to defend them. A willingness to associate with outsiders was just one thing I was guilty of. Of course, he had a rule that anyone who helped a foreigner was guilty of treason punishable by death. But he wanted me dead anyways. So it didn't really matter whether I listened to it or not."

"So you broke it?"

Atrayu shrugged her shoulders. "That's what happened. All because I let Link go after our fight instead of killing him. Once Alpha found out that I broke his golden rule, he finally had all the ammunition to come after me."

"But how did he find out? It's not like you told him, right?"

Atrayu's face soured and her voice lowered to a growl. "He found out because my _dear_ sister happened to stumble upon our fight. And like the obedient little girl she is, she reported everything to Alpha with little regard to the consequences. I was put on trial within a matter of days." Her tone lightened considerably. "Of course, I got away with exile, a much lighter punishment than death. I can only assume dear Rin had some influence there. I suppose I should give her credit for that much."

Colin nodded. "So that other shifter…that was your sister then."

Atrayu rolled her eyes. "Aren't you a quick one?"

Colin ignored her comment. "Where is she now?"

"Where do you think? Do you see her on this dragon somewhere? Because I certainly don't.

"So she must've stayed behind. But why?"

Atrayu shrugged her shoulders. "How would I know? She can do whatever she wants for all I care."

"It doesn't sound like you two are very close then. Is that the case?"

Atrayu glared at him. There was a threatening tone to her words. "Make whatever observations you want, but do not ask about that ever again. An interloper like you has no business butting in. It is between me and her."

Colin felt the back of his neck heat up. He felt really dumb for asking such a personal question. He should've realized it was going too far. He thought about getting up, leaving her, and joining the others. After all, this conversation was starting to get incredibly uncomfortable. However, he stopped himself. He felt like there was a crucial piece of information he was missing. But what was it?

Finally, he remembered. "So how will they choose who the next Alpha will be?"

Atrayu's expression darkened. "You won't like the answer."

"Why not?"

"Because Mudora is the new Alpha. There never was a choice to begin with."

Colin's eyes widened. "But…but…how?"

"It was decided the moment Mudora entered the stadium and demonstrated his superiority over Alpha. It became clear to everyone who the stronger combatant was. Although Mudora never once laid a finger on him, that man made it clear that he was the dominant force. Not only did he humiliate Alpha in front of thousands of his subjects, but he transformed him into that hideous beast we just fought." She sighed. "Like I said before, whoever defeats the previous alpha becomes the new one."

Colin's mouth dropped. "Goddesses…does that mean…?"

"It means that Mudora now has an entire nation of shifters that serves him and obeys his every word." She looked away. "I don't know how your little party was planning to fight him, but they are going to need a lot more strength than your country's pathetic army. One shifter alone is more than a match for two or three well-trained soldiers."

The youth stared out at the sky while the thought registered. "An entire army? How can we fight against odds like that?" He was silent for a while. "I wonder if that was Mudora's plan from the start."

Atrayu shrugged her shoulders. Now her tone was more casual and indifferent. "Who knows? Who cares? No matter how you look at it, it was a smart move on his part. He gets the respect of an entire army for minimal effort." She chuckled to herself. "It's actually kind of funny now that I think about it."

Colin was beginning to fear for his safety. Her laughter was unnerving, and her mood swings were becoming more unpredictable. Was she going insane? She had already lost everything. What would stop her from going berserk and killing them all?

He decided to humor her for now. "What's so funny?"

"The fact that all you've focused on is awakening these sages to stop Mudora and all I've cared about is reclaiming my homeland. This entire time we've been pursuing separate goals. Now, through a strange twist of fate, our goals have become intertwined. You need Mudora dead to save this world, and I need him dead to get my country back. Almost seems like I should join your merry band."

"That's actually not a bad idea, Atrayu," Midna said, approaching them from behind. She sat down between them so the trio formed a small circle. Her fist was closed slightly as to protect something in her hand. "But I never imagined the suggestion would come from your mouth."

Atrayu scowled. "Just to be clear, I was only joking. I have to protect my sanity somehow. I've already lost everything else."

"You still have your pride, don't you?"

Atrayu scoffed. "My pride was taken from me when I was humiliated by Alpha in front of my entire country. Now, no matter what I do, I will live the rest of my life in shame and die a coward's death."

Midna arched one of her eyebrows and slowly opened her hand. She lifted up the necklace that held the dragon scale Atrayu normally wore around her neck. "So you left your pride in Nevkah, huh? Well, I _was_ going to give this back, but I guess you don't need it anymore." She looked out towards the sky. "Maybe I should just throw it overboard."

Atrayu snatched it from the Twili's hand and glared at her. She quickly placed it back around her neck. "Midna, I may like you, but I will shred you to pieces before I allow you to do that."

Midna's lips curled into a victorious smirk. "Don't have any pride, huh? I think you have that wrong." Her face became serious. "In fact, I think you have something else wrong too. You say that you've lost everything. But I don't think that's true."

Atrayu scoffed. "And what gives you the authority to say that?"

Midna smirked. "Because I went through the same thing. Do you even know who I am?"

"Aren't you just part of a traveling troupe?" Colin asked.

The Twili ignored him. "I was once the ruler of a land far away from here. Though I may not have been the best queen, I cared about my people and did what I thought best for them, But one day, I lost it all. I was banished from my home. Of course, Link helped me reclaim my kingdom, but only for a short time." Her voice began to crack. She paused to regain composure. "Not more than a few years later, Zant struck again. He took everything from me. There is no reclaiming it this time." She looked intently at Atrayu. "And yet, I press on. Do you know why?"

Colin looked from Midna to Atrayu. "Wait….wait a minute. Did I just hear you right? You are a queen? Like Zelda? But from another land? How did I not know this?"

Midna looked at the youth. Her fiery red eyes looked knowingly at him. "We're all allowed our secrets, aren't we, Colin? I'm sure you've some things you'd rather not share."

The youth looked away. "Yeah, I guess when you put it that way…"

Atrayu crossed her arms. "But how do I know this isn't a story you've just created?"

The Twili's eyes darkened. "If you'd like, I can take you to Arbiter's Grounds where it all happened. I haven't had time to bury them properly, so I'm sure there will be plenty to see."

Colin's face turned pale. "That place? Those were your…?" The horrifying scene in the mirror chamber jumped to the forefront of his mind. Corpses. The thick smell of decay mixed with the blistering heat. It all came rushing back. As the realization slowly hit him, the youth looked down at the ground and his voice quieted. "I had no idea, Midna."

The Twili waved him off. "It's too late for pity now, Colin. Right now, I just want this over with so I can pick up the pieces and move on."

Atrayu looked at her. "I'm still not sure if I believe you." She unfolded her arms and rested them on her knees. "However, you've piqued my interest. Continue with what you were going to say."

"I forget where I was."

"You were talking about how you're able to keep going," Colin replied. "You know…before…well…all that stuff happened."

"Oh right, I remember now." Midna nodded her head and continued. "I press on because of the support of those around me and because I want to be part of something greater. I don't want anyone else to endure what I've had to." She paused. "I understand your pain better than you know. But you're wrong if you think you have nothing left to live for. If anything, you have the chance to be a part of something greater than yourself."

The shifter looked at her skeptically. "Explain yourself."

The Twili nodded. "Atrayu, ever since we left for Nevkah, you've been with us but you haven't been one of us. You've always had your own separate agenda. But now, we share the same enemy. Like you said, we both want him dead. Why can't we work together?"

Atrayu shifted her position to sit cross-legged. "So you actually want me to join your merry little band? Is there some sort of initiation ceremony or something?"

Midna smirked. "The ceremony doesn't take very long. You just have to go around to each person, give them a hug, and tell them five things you like about them."

"You had me until you said the word 'hug'." Atrayu said dryly.

Midna chuckled. "I was only kidding. Rishu is the only one who's actually done it." She paused and her face became serious. "All I ask is that you lend us your strength. If we help each other, then there's a chance we can each get what we want."

Atrayu paused. "I _might_ think about it. That's the most I can give you for now."

Midna nodded. "Then we'll take it." She rose to return to her former spot but stopped. She looked over her shoulder. "And I want to thank you."

The shifter looked at her curiously. "For what?"

"For making me feel better." She smiled playfully. "All this time, I thought I was a terrible ruler. But after seeing how Alpha ran things, my self-esteem has gone through the roof."

Atrayu crossed her arms and looked at her sternly. "Is that supposed to be a joke? Or are you serious?"

Midna shrugged her shoulders. "A little bit of both I suppose."

"Umm…guys…you might want to take a look at this," Colin said quickly, leaning forward and pointing to the ground below them.

The two of them came up beside him. They quickly saw what he was looking at. It was hard to miss the thousands of specks dotting the snowy landscape. They were spread out over a large valley surrounded by mountains.

"Are those monsters down there?" Midna asked.

Atrayu peered over the edge. "It's hard to tell, but they're certainly not shifters. And they don't look like animals."

Colin took a deep breath to compose himself. "So they must be monsters. But why flock around that tower? It's in the middle of nowhere."

He pointed to the white colossus at the valley's center. The structure, when viewed from the air, exuded a strange blue aura from its exterior.

Atrayu shook her head. "That tower marks the border between Hyrule and Nevkah. It's been there since I was a little pup, and probably long before that."

"But what's it used for?" Midna asked. "It must be important if so many monsters are camped around it."

"No one knows what it's true purpose is since no one's been inside," Atrayu explained. "The door is sealed with some sort of magic. Of course, that hasn't stopped the rumors. It's even earned the nickname 'Tower of the Gods' because some believe it was built by divine hands."

Colin shook his head. "I have a bad feeling about it."

As if he sensed the same thing, Valoo veered away from the tower and the monsters that surrounded it. With several mighty flaps of his wings, he redirected his course back to Hyrule.

Slowly, the tower faded into the distance behind them, allowing the trio to gradually relax.

The rest of the journey passed by in silence. Exhausted from their experiences in Nevkah and knowing this might be one of their few times to rest in safety, they all slept for the rest of the journey.

Valoo's loud roar startled them awake when they finally got close to their destination. Colin's eyes shot open and he quickly adjusted his position to look over Valoo's side. At first, the terrain was foreign to him. Yet, once he found Death Mountain and Hyrule Field, it was easy to recognize Kakariko Village. However, the village wasn't the same as he remembered. Where he last recalled a broken battlefield, the village was now rebuilt and bustling with activity. Tents filled both Kakariko and sections of nearby Hyrule Field. From the sky he could make out Hylians, Gorons, and Zora walking between them in preparation for war.

Clearly, Zelda and Ilia had been busy while he and the others had been away. With all the sour news they had received, it was nice to finally see something encouraging. Perhaps they stood a chance after all.

Despite knowing that a grueling battle awaited him and the others, Colin couldn't help but be excited. As Valoo approached the camp and everyone prepared to disembark, a thought struck him.

He had done it. In the past several months, he had traveled all over the continent. Now, after an arduous journey, he was finally home. That was something no one could take away from him.

* * *

**And so the story marches onward. Though the adventures in Nevkah are over, now we prepare for the final arc in this epic tale. We are approaching the end, and each chapter gets us closer. I ask that you have patience for a little while longer. I will do my best to make each chapter worth reading. As always, thank you to all who have read this story, favorite it, and review it. I hope you'll stay with me all the way to this story's thrilling and final conclusion.**

**Edit: I've gone ahead and made some minor changes to this chapter. Small things like word usage and the way characters respond to certain things. Special thanks to Etc Flip for pointing out some things that I missed initially.**


End file.
